


CAN

by sointusoi, Ultra_Phantom



Series: GBU★Golden Circle [1]
Category: Golden Bomber, Jrock
Genre: AU, Angst, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fantastic, First Love, Friendship, Gen, Golden Bomber Universe, Golden Circle, Hurt/Comfort, KenJun, KiriHiroba, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Non-Chronological, Original Character(s), Psychology, Romance, YutaShou
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 351,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sointusoi/pseuds/sointusoi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra_Phantom/pseuds/Ultra_Phantom
Summary: Ютака хотел посмотреть этот матч. Отменил ради него кучу встреч и выпросил у менеджеров свободный вечер. Казалось, ничто не могло нарушить футбольную идиллию в этот день… Кроме Кирюина, вернувшегося с работы слишком рано. Слово за слово, бытовая перепалка переросла в серьёзную ссору. Неожиданно выяснение отношений прервали необъяснимые события, причины которых кроются далеко за пределами привычного нам мира.Фото, с которого началась вся эта петрушка: http://www.imageup.ru/img141/3152051/goldenbomber.jpg





	1. I. Сумерки в этот час пролили красные чернила // Ум надобен тем, кто далёко забрел

**_Гамма. Libertatis Universum._ **

Телевизор надрывался.

_«…Мюллер ведёт мяч к воротам. Какая агрессия! Маруяма не успевает перехватить его пас, ему на помощь приходит Сайто!..»_

— Ну же! Шевели задницей, ленивая мартышка! Куда пошёл?! Вон же мяч, во-он! Ах ты ж! — Ютака даже вскочил с дивана, сжав кулаки. Он весь раскраснелся — то ли от напряжения, то ли от выпитого пива — и рычал на бегавших по полю человечков, точно они могли услышать его ругательства.

Привалившись плечом к косяку двери, Кирюин молча наблюдал за ним и гадал — заметит ли Ютака его возвращение или так и будет пялиться в экран, время от времени вскрикивая в негодовании. Секунды тянулись одна за другой, но ничего не менялось, разве что вопли там, по другую сторону телеэкрана, становились сильнее, а Ютака шипел сквозь зубы всё более изощрённые матерные конструкции.

_«…Сайто обходит одного, другого… Никто не может его остановить! Отдаёт пас Судзуки, он уже совсем рядом с воротами… и!..»_

— Ми-и-имо! — со стоном выдохнул Ютака под разочарованный вопль толпы на стадионе и рухнул обратно на диван. — Кто вас играть учил, кривоногие упыри?!

Надо было всё-таки привлечь к себе внимание. Увлёкшийся Ютака даже не услышал, как щёлкнул замок и хлопнула входная дверь. Глупо рассчитывать, что он случайно обернётся, почувствовав на себе пристальный, усталый взгляд.

— Я дома, — сказал Кирюин негромко и прошёл в гостиную, такую маленькую, что было достаточно двух шагов, чтобы оказаться рядом с диваном. Ютака вздрогнул от неожиданности — часть пива из банки, которую он держал в руках, выплеснулась прямо на белоснежную футболку… По крайней мере, с утра она ещё была белоснежной, а теперь уже оказалась заляпана жирными пятнами.

— С возвращением… — Ютака уставился на него в растерянности. — Чего так рано?..

— Планы изменились. Встречу отменили, интервьюер попал в аварию по пути на студию, — Кирюин присел на кресло и потёр виски. Голова раскалывалась от усталости. — Сделай потише, пожалуйста.

Ютака прикрутил звук, но крики болельщиков и комментатора всё равно вгрызались в барабанные перепонки, заставляя боль пульсировать в голове. Надо было просто лечь спать.

— Голоден? Извини, не успел ничего приготовить. Думал, ты придёшь уже после футбола.

— Я же тебе написал, что еду домой.

— Мой телефон… — Ютака похлопал вокруг себя в поисках, а через секунду отвлёкся на происходящее на экране. — А? Ну, давай же! Ты же так близко!

— Не кричи, прошу тебя, — поморщился Кирюин. — Я найду, чем перекусить. Не волнуйся.

Телефон обнаружился в сумке, брошенной посреди комнаты. Ютака так торопился посмотреть свой чёртов футбол, что напрочь забыл обо всём на свете. Мало того, что он целый месяц бредил этим матчем, всё время напоминал менеджерам освободить ему вечер, если будет такая возможность, взахлёб обсуждал по телефону с другом шансы на победу японской сборной…

И ведь едва не опоздал сегодня: на съёмках возникли непредвиденные обстоятельства, из-за которых они задержались, и Ютака нервничал, поминутно поглядывая на часы и ругаясь сквозь стиснутые зубы. А потом сорвался с места сразу же, как только отключились камеры, даже мейк не стал смывать — так и сидел сейчас, в домашней одежде, но с подведёнными чёрным карандашом глазами.

— Хоть бы макияж стёр, — заметил Кирюин и бросил на диван телефон, на экране которого высветилось несколько пропущенных вызовов и два сообщения. Ютака скользнул по ним взглядом.

— Да… потом… Сейчас, у меня тут…

— Да, конечно, я как раз рассчитывал прийти домой и получить немного равнодушия в ответ.

Настроение было ни к чёрту. Он так устал, так хотел немного отдохнуть в тишине и спокойствии, пригревшись в тёплых объятьях. А что получил? Только парочку вялых извинений. Ютака даже не пошевелился, чтобы поцеловать в знак приветствия, не предложил приготовить хотя бы чай — Кирюин замёрз, как собака, и точно бы не отказался от чашки горячего каркадэ, пусть и неумело заваренного и передержанного. Уткнулся в свой идиотский футбол, как будто есть что-то действительно интересное в том, чтобы наблюдать за двумя десятками мужиков, гоняющих мяч по полю.

— Ну, чего ты? — с сожалением во взгляде Ютака выключил телевизор, оборвав комментатора на полуслове. — Сейчас приготовлю что-нибудь. Не напрягайся.

— Ты ведь так хотел посмотреть.

— Что ж теперь, оставлять тебя голодным из-за этого? — проходя мимо, Ютака приобнял его за пояс. — Там рыба на столе. Можешь пожевать, перебить аппетит, а я сейчас сварганю ужин. Потом результаты в интернете гляну.

Пытался выглядеть спокойным, но чувствовалось — расстроился. Конечно, ведь Кирюин взял и всё испортил. Припёрся тут, понимаешь ли, раньше времени. Не мог, что ли, погулять где-нибудь допоздна? Голоден, так зайди в круглосуточный ресторан, там и накормят, и отдохнуть дадут, и никто не будет вопить над ухом.

Конечно, Ютака ничего не сказал вслух, даже нежно улыбнулся, но Кирюин явно слышал его мысли: они слишком давно были вместе, чтобы не понимать настроения друг друга с полувзгляда. И Ютака мог говорить что угодно, быть обходительным и спокойным, но от него тянуло почти осязаемым недовольством — оно читалось в подрагивающих руках, в закушенной нижней губе, во влажном взгляде… Слишком просто.

Он положил на столик упаковку таблеток и ткнулся поцелуем Кирюину в макушку.

— Их, кажется, нельзя на пустой желудок. Примешь во время ужина, ладно?

— Убери рыбу, будь добр. Отвратительный запах.

— Кто тебе настроение испортил?

— Никто.

Ютака не стал настаивать. Он забрал остатки сушёной рыбы вместе с обглоданными желтоватыми скелетами и пожёванными шкурками и, наконец-то заткнулся, загремев в кухонном уголке посудой. Откинувшись на спинку дивана, Кирюин прикрыл глаза. Тишина — это всё, что нужно было ему сейчас для счастья.

Вскоре в воздухе поплыл аромат тушёных овощей, и плохое настроение медленно начало отступать под натиском голода. Есть хотелось нестерпимо. Кирюин согласился бы теперь и на сушёную рыбу, лишь бы только желудок перестало тянуть.

— Уже почти готово, — сказал Ютака, поймав нетерпеливый взгляд, и присел рядом, обняв Кирюина за плечи. — Тяжёлый день?

Грязная футболка резко и остро пахла пивом. Кирюин скривился, выворачиваясь из объятий.

— Переоденься. Что ты, как свинтус, ходишь?

— Я ведь готовлю, — фыркнул Ютака. — Смысл надевать что-то другое, если она уже грязная, а я её всё равно ещё десять раз заляпаю. Пойду спать — брошу в стирку.

— От тебя пивом, как от алкаша, несёт.

— Уж извини, что решил немного выпить, — Ютака собрал три пустые пивные банки, стоявшие под котацу, и унёс их на кухню. — Не надо срывать плохое настроение на мне.

— Это была просьба. Ты же знаешь, я не переношу сильные запахи, — Кирюин подошёл к окну и распахнул его, впуская в гостиную стылый январский воздух. Сразу стало легче дышать. Ютака за его спиной чихнул.

— Холодно.

— Надо проветрить. Сними футболку и надень что-нибудь тёплое.

— Вот прицепился! — рыкнул Ютака в ответ. — Сниму перед сном, сказал же!

Спорить не было никакого желания. Этого упрямца всё равно невозможно в чём-то убедить. Опершись обеими руками на подоконник, Кирюин набирал полную грудь восхитительно ледяного воздуха и выдыхал белёсый пар. Головная боль не проходила, но стала чуточку слабее.

Об котацу что-то брякнуло. Кирюин обернулся и увидел полную тушёных овощей тарелку. Плохое настроение как рукой сняло.

— Как же я люблю твою стряпню… — он плюхнулся на диван и цапнул палочки. — Ни один ресторан не готовит вкуснее тебя.

— Подлиза, — буркнул Ютака в ответ. Кончики ушей у него покраснели от неожиданного комплимента — за два года он так и не научился их принимать. — Чай будешь?

— Каркадэ. Помнишь, как заваривать?

«Вкусная еда — это одна из тех вещей, ради которых хочется жить», — всегда повторял Ютака, лёжа с набитым пузом и едва не мурлыча от сытости. Теперь Кирюин его понимал — не было ничего лучше, чем прийти после тяжёлого рабочего дня, полного спешных перекусов, и поесть настоящей домашней еды, ещё и такой вкусной. Может быть, в ресторанах готовили лучше, но Ютака приправлял всё своей любовью, и это чувствовалось в каждом кусочке.

— Потрясающе, — не сдержался Кирюин в очередной раз от комплимента, когда Ютака поставил перед ним заварочный чайник и небольшую чашку.

— Ну, хватит уже… Еда как еда.

— Ты так и будешь ходить в этой футболке? — Кирюин покосился на него. — Сейчас спать пойдём.

— Она тебе мешает?

— Пивом воняет.

— Не выдумывай. Не такой уж сильный запах.

Ютаке было легко говорить — с его-то обычным обонянием. Порой Кирюин проклинал свой чересчур чувствительный нос, усиливающий запахи в несколько раз. Грязно-серые полосы протянулись перед глазами, подобно дымке — это была резкая, удушающая вонь алкоголя, исходившая от футболки. Кирюин отодвинул тарелку. К горлу подступила тошнота, вызванная головной болью и мерзким запахом.

— Я прошу тебя. Сними. Мне правда плохо…

— Да сколько ты ещё будешь нудить?! — вдруг взорвался Ютака. — Футбол из-за тебя не посмотрел, а ты ещё и на нервы действуешь. Ешь давай.

— Не кричи. Голова болит.

— А у меня мозг болит от твоих выкидонов! — Ютака откинулся на спинку дивана и прикрыл глаза. — Целый месяц ведь ждал этот матч… Весь день хотел посмотреть. Домой летел, как сумасшедший. И ради чего? Чтобы ты меня попрекал сейчас?

— Если тебе этот футбол так дорог, включи сейчас, чего сидишь-то?

— Толку-то? Пропустил уже всё, что мог. И настроения никакого.

— Я виноват, да?

— Я этого не говорил.

— Да ладно, всё и без слов понятно, — Кирюин положил палочки поперёк тарелки. — Спасибо за еду.

— Ты же ничего не съел.

— Аппетит пропал из-за твоего нытья.

Он не сразу сообразил, что произошло и почему стало тяжело дышать. Ютака сгрёб его за рубашку на груди и подтянул к себе. Запах пива стал ещё более резким и нестерпимым, чем раньше.

— Я что, готовил для того, чтобы ты не жрал? — рявкнул Ютака ему в лицо. — Слушай, у меня сегодня тоже был паршивый день. Я с утра жопу рвал, чтобы успеть и на встречи смотаться, и декорацию склеить. Думаешь, я не устал?! Хочешь сказать, я не заслужил сегодня вечером отдохнуть перед ящиком?!

— Уймись! — Кирюин попытался отцепить сильные пальцы от своей рубашки. — Верещишь, как баба.

— Слушай, ты, — Ютака понизил голос, но даже так слышалась с трудом сдерживаемая угроза. — Я срать хотел, кто тебе сегодня хвост отдавил. Но мы с тобой работаем в равных условиях, поэтому сейчас просто — заткнись, пожри и вали спать.

— В равных? — Кирюин хмыкнул и всё-таки отпихнул Ютаку от себя. — Что ты сегодня сделал, что так устал? Ах да, сходил аж на две встречи и склеил дерево для концерта! Не перенапрягся, бедняжка? Куда уж мне до твоих трудов. Всего-то мотался по всему городу, как в задницу клюнутый, чтобы проконтролировать все приготовления к туру, а между делом спел на передаче, куда вы все припёрлись на расслабоне.

От криков и злости, которая осязаемо клубилась в холодном воздухе, голова разболелась сильнее прежнего. На мгновение Кирюину показалось, что она сейчас разлетится на тысячу кусков, и он стиснул её обеими ладонями.

— Ха-а? — вопросил Ютака пронзительным фальцетом, и Кирюин выставил ладонь ребром вперёд.

— Хватит. Мне плохо. Не хочу больше говорить.

— Ах, вот как? То есть, ТЕБЕ плохо, поэтому все должны заткнуться, — Ютака был в ярости. — А мне-то прям хорошо сейчас. Ты на меня ведро с дерьмом вылил, и я, видимо, должен это сожрать и добавки попросить? Не дождёшься! Что там тебе не нравилось? Футболка моя? Да подавись ей!

Кирюин едва успел выставить руки перед лицом, чтобы грязная, вонючая футболка, свёрнутая в ком, не плюхнулась ему в чувствительный нос. Ютака стоял напротив в одних мешковатых джинсах. Карандаш на глазах неопрятно размазался.

Головная боль разбухла в висках с такой силой, точно какое-то живое существо стремилось вырваться на свободу из костяной клетки. Проглотив болезненный стон, Кирюин оперся рукой на спинку дивана. Перед глазами всё плыло.

— Ты, дрянь такая, понимаешь человеческий язык? — прошипел он, уже мало заботясь о выборе слов. Укусить побольнее. Ударить в самое чувствительное место. Ютака был перед ним, как на ладони. Уязвимый и открытый. — Я всего лишь попросил немного понимания и спокойствия, потому что устал, как чёрт. Я работаю, чтобы у группы всё было хорошо. Я стелюсь перед спонсорами и целую им пятки, чтобы получить рекламу и площадку. Я деру глотку, пока вы втроём нихрена не делаете, а только развлекаетесь на сцене! Где вы все окажетесь, если я потеряю голос? Да вы обосрётесь от страха и беспомощности. А ты? Ты, Ютака, что можешь предложить? Кем бы _ты, бездарь, был без моей группы?!_

Он слишком поздно осознал, что сказал недопустимые слова, и не успел прикусить вовремя язык. В голове что-то вздулось, как пузырь на воде, и лопнуло. Сознание залило кристально чистой пустотой.

Ютака с болью смотрел на него.

— Так вот, что ты думаешь на самом деле… — сказал он тихо. Кирюин прикрыл рот ладонью.

— Прости. Я не хотел.

Входная дверь захлопнулась несколько секунд спустя, и Кирюин медленно опустился на диван. Тишина резанула по ушам.

_Что он натворил?.._

Перед глазами пронеслись воспоминания. Череда чёрно-белых кадров: улыбки Ютаки перед опасными трюками — улыбки человека, у которого не осталось никакого смысла цепляться за жизнь; его обморок от голода — он попросту забыл, зачем нужна еда; несколько по-настоящему страшных месяцев, наполненных борьбой за самого себя, за своё растоптанное «я».

Кирюин был рядом. Он видел это всё. Знал больше, чем кто-либо.

И всё равно позволил себе сказать такое.

— Какой же я идиот… — шепнул Кирюин себе под нос, а через мгновение бросился к выходу из квартиры.

Зимняя ночь обожгла его холодом. На ходу натягивая на плечи куртку, он бежал по усыпанной снегом лестнице. Он быстро опомнился, Ютака попросту не успел уйти далеко — вон, шагает по узкой тропе в сторону станции, шатаясь, точно пьяный. Курит — белёсый дым клубился вокруг его головы, не растекаясь в неподвижном, ледяном воздухе.

Надо его догнать. Кирюин проклинал себя за несдержанность. Как будто плохое настроение стоило того, что произошло. Догнать. Стиснуть в объятьях несмотря на то, что их могут увидеть. Встать на колени, если потребуется. Извиняться. Извиняться так долго, пока Ютака не поверит, что Кирюин раскаивается. Увести его домой, и дома — снова — извиняться, молясь про себя, чтобы только не случилось рецидива.

Поскальзываясь на оледеневшей дорожке, Кирюин бежал вслед за фигурой, стремительно удаляющейся от дома. Кричал. Звал по имени, но фигура не оборачивалась, только ускоряла шаг.

Внезапная вспышка разломила пространство чуть впереди от Ютаки, который отшатнулся и рухнул в сугроб. Кирюин оцепенел от неожиданности. Он слышал негромкое, испуганное: «Не надо… остановись…», но не мог сдвинуться с места, ноги словно примёрзли к дорожке. Мог лишь наблюдать, как огромная дыра со светящимися краями, с кислотно-радужным морем внутри, заглатывает Ютаку и растворяется в прозрачном ночном воздухе.

Горло сдавило криком. Кирюин зажал рот окоченевшими руками, чтобы только не вопить на весь район. Его трясло. Произошло что-то, что не вписывалось в его рамки реальности, и от этого становилось страшнее.

Остановившись около сугроба, где только что лежал Ютака — его Ютака, в чёрной куртке с забавным Гачапином во всю спину, в изумрудно-зелёном шарфе, трижды обмотанном вокруг шеи, в мешковатых, серых джинсах — Кирюин опустился на колени. Исчез. Вот так просто.

Больше всего на свете Кирюин боялся потерять две вещи — свой голос и своего Ютаку. Первое он уже однажды потерял и несколько долгих недель не мог нормально говорить. И он искренне надеялся, что никогда не потеряет второе.

_«Господи, если Ты есть, умоляю… всё не может закончиться вот так. Дай мне возможность хотя бы извиниться перед ним. Позволь ещё хоть раз увидеть его. Прошу…»_

Пространство снова раскололось, и светящаяся дыра с чавканьем выплюнула на снег хрупкую фигуру в чёрной куртке, но уже без шарфа. Кирюин бросился к ней и едва не задохнулся от счастья.

Небеса вернули ему Ютаку.

Кирюин крепко обнял бессознательного друга и зарылся носом в мягкие волосы.

— Прости меня. Домой, мой хороший. Пойдём домой.

*** * * * ***

**_Дзета. Ludi Universum._ **

Он даже не успел испугаться, когда что-то ослепительно вспыхнуло, потом закрутило в каком-то вихре и затем — с причмокиванием выплюнуло на землю. По приземлении на мгновение отключилось сознание, но было достаточно хорошенько встряхнуть головой, чтобы прийти в себя.

«Мне, конечно, говорили, что у меня здоровье, как у космонавта, но проверять это на собственной шкуре ещё не приходилось. Что, собственно, произошло?»

Ютака огляделся. Пару минут назад он возвращался домой со студенческой вечеринки. Пиво ящиками, одуряющий запах барбекю, аппетитные бёдра официанток, снующих туда-сюда, головокружительный запах женских духов — полный комплект для безудержного студенческого кутежа. Алкоголь действовал слабо, и потому Ютака помнил всё, иногда даже с преувеличенной точностью, будто смотрел на собственные воспоминания через микроскоп.

Ютака, душа компании, всегда был желанным гостем на любой попойке — он без устали травил шутки, щедро угощал всех алкоголем, соблазнял девушек и вытворял всякие невероятные трюки. Однако каждый раз исчезал с вечеринки, стоило только всем остальным парням напиться вусмерть и начать творить непотребства.

Так случилось и в этот раз. Когда Ютака увидел, как Макото, шатаясь, уходит с проституткой в дальнюю комнату, то сделал вид, что собирается покурить, и сбежал из клуба. Если Макото пошёл трахаться, значит, все остальные вот-вот устроят либо большую оргию, либо громко подерутся и разнесут клуб в пух и прах. Проще сделать вид, что его там вообще не было. Когда прибудет полиция, всем лоботрясам достанется по заслугам, а Ютака выйдет сухим из воды.

Холод ноябрьского утра пробирал до костей, не спасала даже тёплая куртка. Ютака торопился вернуться домой — надо успеть привести себя в порядок перед еженедельным приходом матери. С ней у Ютаки была долгая борьба: она считала его несмышлёным ребёнком, который не мог даже холодильник едой забить, а он всячески отвоёвывал своё право на свободу и личное пространство. Когда Ютака только поступил в университет и съехал на отдельную квартиру, мать приезжала каждый день и устраивала свои порядки. После долгих скандалов с разбиванием тарелок, симуляцией сердечных приступов и хлопаньем дверями они оба, наконец, пришли к компромиссу — Ютака звонил каждый день, а мать оставляла за собой право раз в неделю контролировать проживание сына.

Не доходя до дома пары кварталов, Ютака остановился, зажёг сигарету и с наслаждением затянулся. Он с шестнадцати лет умудрялся хранить сигареты и эту вредную привычку в секрете и вполне мог дать сотню советов на вопрос о том, как скрыть запах табака.

«Чёрт побери, я уже совершеннолетний, а прячусь по подворотням, как школьник!» — злился Ютака на себя, когда в очередной раз закуривал в тайне от матери. Единственное, в чём ему до сих пор не хватало смелости признаться.

Дым медленно расплывался в синем утреннем воздухе. Горизонт стремительно светлел, а облака окрашивались в нежно-розовый. Ютака не был поэтом, и выражать чувства как-то по-особому у него получалось неуклюже. «Это красиво!» — думал он, и на этом его запас изящных слов заканчивался.

Когда сбоку что-то вспыхнуло, он только зажмурился и рефлекторно пригнулся, защищая руками голову. Его немного покрутило и отпустило. Открыв глаза, Ютака обнаружил, что стоит на безлюдной площади, залитой мягким серебристым светом фонарей.

«Охренеть…» — ошалело огляделся он, не веря происходящему. На ясном, безоблачном небе медленно догорал закат и уже были видны первые звёзды. В куртке стало жарко, будто посреди ноября неожиданно наступил май, — пришлось снять.

Площадь окружали маленькие, не выше двух этажей, здания, которые из-за пёстрых расцветок и высоких арочных окон казались кукольными. Уютные кафе с открытыми верандами, витрины магазинов, убранные яркими цветами и мягкими игрушками, просторные беседки, утопающие в пышной зелени — пока Ютака медленно шёл мимо всего этого, мысли начинали проясняться.

«Неужели я вчера так напился, что умудрился забрести в какой-то дремучий район Токио? Я здесь определённо ни разу не был… даже не знаю, на какой ветке метро нахожусь… Как я здесь оказался? Уже вечер, чёрт побери! Меня не было дома целый день. Матушка меня угробит».

Он схватился за телефон и несколько секунд тупо смотрел на иконку, показывающую, что нет сети. Как такое могло быть, Ютака не понимал, но чувствовал — нужно скорее найти метро, чтобы понять, как добраться до родного района. Он покрутил головой в поисках хоть какого-то знака, но ничего напоминающего вход в подземку, не было. Людей, чтобы спросить дорогу, тоже.

Это неожиданное одиночество давило со всех сторон. Создавалось ощущение, что по неведомой случайности в мире остался только один человек. Всё вокруг смеялось над ним, угрожающе сдвигаясь кольцом. С площади хотелось уйти: нырнуть в первую попавшуюся улочку и торопливо скрыться там, где нет серебристого света и нежного запаха шиповника.

Тишина была такой явной и осязаемой, что Ютака даже вздрогнул, когда слух пронзил звонкий голос, звавший его по имени. Голос до боли знакомый, не истёршийся из проклятой памяти даже за два года, несмотря на то, что хотелось забыть. Более того — не хотелось даже видеть обладателя этого голоса, особенно сейчас, когда голову кружило от остатков алкоголя и цветочных ароматов.

Между двумя витринами — кондитерской, увитой розовыми лентами, и пекарни с кадками цветов по обе стороны от входа — приютилась каменная арка, за которой маячили неизвестность и темнота. Ютака быстрым шагом направился туда, не желая встречаться лицом к лицу с человеком из прошлого.

— Да стой же! Прошу тебя, стой! — кто-то налетел сзади и сомкнул руки у него на животе. — Выслушай меня, пожалуйста.

— Рехнулся что ли? — Ютака рванулся вперёд, разрывая эти омерзительно пылкие объятья, и резко обернулся. Перед ним стоял Кирюин Шо, бывший одноклассник, с которым они не виделись два восхитительно долгих года. И Ютака был бы рад, исчезни Кирюин из его жизни вообще. Но нет, даже в огромном Токио не получилось скрыться от назойливого одноклассника, который в школе хвостиком ходил следом, жаждая общения и дружбы. Намёков тот не понимал, а просто послать к чёрту оказалось сложнее, чем представлялось. Только уехав и поступив в университет, Ютака смог с облегчением вздохнуть.

А тут — судьба как будто решила посмеяться над ним. Мало того, что забросила неведомым путём в странный район, так ещё и нос к носу столкнула с Кирюином, которому с чего-то вдруг взбрело в голову обниматься.

Кирюин смотрел на него влажным взглядом и прижимал руки к груди.

— Прости. Я был неправ. Я не хотел тебя обидеть. Но ты… ты ведь совсем не считаешься с моими чувствами!

— Что ты несёшь вообще? — Ютака сделал шаг назад. Кирюин немедленно двинулся вперёд.

— Останься со мной! Я ведь немного прошу, только это! Чем плох Ванахейм? Здесь тоже можно работать! И здесь нам ничего не грозит. Ты же обещал защищать меня. Так почему тащишь к асам? Там опасно. Пожалуйста, Ютака, услышь меня. Мне страшно.

От звонкого, дрожащего голоса разболелась голова. Ютака ощутил стремительно растущую неприязнь. Кирюин не видел дистанции, которая всегда была между ними: пытался взять за руки или обнять, прикоснуться пальцами к щеке, к волосам. Он нёс феерический бред и вёл себя настолько неадекватно, что Ютака наконец не выдержал и с силой отпихнул бывшего одноклассника, толкнув его обеими ладонями в грудь.

— Отцепись от меня! — прошипел он, когда Кирюин с тихим писком шлёпнулся на землю.

— За что ты так со мной? — в голосе звенели слёзы. — Ты… ты ведь обещал, что никогда не причинишь мне вреда!

Вспышка ярости уступила место сожалению. «Наверное, я погорячился…» — внезапная мысль заставила Ютаку устыдиться при виде всхлипывающего в голос Кирюина. В школе обязательно находились хулиганы, которым жизнерадостный мальчишка, вечно растрёпанный и испачканный разноцветными красками, не давал покоя. В средней и старшей школе его травили, и Ютаке приходилось защищать робкого Кирюина, не умевшего давать отпор. После выпуска же дружба незаметно закончилась.

На пару мгновений, Ютака ощутил себя школьником, который однажды сказал: «Будет кто обижать — скажи мне, защищу!» С тихим вздохом он помог Кирюину встать.

— Извини. Мы два года не виделись. Я уже забыл, какой ты назойливый.

Кирюин вдруг выдернул руку из его ладони и отпрянул.

— Ты о чём? Мы же только сегодня утром разговаривали. Если ты хочешь перечеркнуть то, что между нами было, не надо… вот так! Я люблю тебя, честное слово!

— Что за бред? — Ютака вновь разозлился. Кирюин определённо был не в своём уме. «Нет, я знаю, что у художников случаются сдвиги, но чтобы в такой клинической форме?..» — подумал Ютака и уже развернулся, намереваясь уйти и найти наконец-то метро, как в глаза вдруг ударил ослепительный свет, заставивший на несколько мгновений зажмуриться.

— Sto poplatsen oryosheiinte! [1] — прогрохотал усиленный громкоговорителем голос. С дальнего конца площади, где пульсировало мягким светом нечто, похожее на половину шара, приближалось несколько рослых людей в чёрной форме. В них чувствовалась сила, они несли с собой опасность, которую Ютака ощущал нутром. Кирюин прильнул к его спине и схватил за руку. Ладонь одноклассника была тёплой и влажной.

— Что магнетитам надо? — прошептал Кирюин, обдавая дыханием шею Ютаки. Тот поморщился и попытался отстраниться.

— Кто это вообще?

Кирюин не успел ответить. Двое человек оттащили Ютаку от него, другие встали по обе стороны и положили пальцы на висевшее на поясе оружие.

— Vemaeru? [2] — задал вопрос один из незнакомцев, похожий на американца, и ткнул Ютаке под нос странный предмет, похожий на обыкновенную шариковую ручку.

— Что?.. я не понимаю… — растерянно пробормотал Ютака. Ручка замигала цветными огоньками и мелодично запищала.

— Vaorni? Ja shchaenner honom. Titta pohans ID-medalyong! [3] — рванулся с криком Кирюин, но охранники удержали его на месте. — Скажи им, Ютака! Покажи им медальон!

— Чего? Какой медальон? Что происходит вообще?!

Ютака почувствовал, как его охватывает ледяной страх. Он ровным счётом ничего не понимал. Эти люди в чёрной броне были похожи на полицейских, но вели себя странно: держали его за плечи, говорили на непонятном языке, угрожали оружием. Всё происходящее напоминало дурной сон.

После его вопросов, лицо Кирюина исказила гримаса ужаса.

— Сейчас не время шутить… Покажи им медальон, милый, и мы сможем пойти домой…

— Нет у меня никаких медальонов! Отпустите меня! — Ютака рванулся из рук полицейских и бросился бежать. Куда именно — наплевать, лишь бы подальше от Кирюина, который вдруг зашёлся громкими рыданиями, и от неизвестных людей, говоривших на лающем языке. Просто бежать, куда несут ноги. Нырнуть в спасительную арку и спрятаться там, в тени. Юркнуть в узкий проход между двумя домами. Постараться просто оторваться от погони, висевшей «на хвосте».

Узкие улицы ломались под причудливыми углами, неожиданно обрывались, скатывались под уклон или, напротив, шли на подъём. Везде была, как в старых европейских городах, мерзкая брусчатка, на которой скользили ноги. Ютака быстро выдохся, но запретил себе останавливаться даже на минуту. Он петлял, бросался за каждый поворот, попадавшийся на пути, и хотел просто заблудиться в этом кукольном лабиринте, лишь бы только его не поймали.

«Что происходит? Кто эти люди? Зачем я им? Бежать, бежать, бежать… Нет времени на размышления. Спрятаться. Скрыться. Всё потом, потом…» — Ютака задыхался от бега и страха, сдавливающего грудь. Он падал, раздирая ладони о камни, вскакивал и снова бежал, не обращая внимания на тяжесть в ногах. Перед глазами плыло от усталости.

Лабиринт оборвался неожиданно. Вместо ещё одной спасительной улочки за поворотом оказался тупик — увитая плющом кирпичная стена поднималась так высоко, что не представлялось никакой возможности перелезть. С двух сторон стояли дома — витражные окна снисходительно смотрели на загнанного в угол Ютаку. На разноцветных стёклах мерцал свет от кованых уличных фонарей.

Ютака повернулся к стене спиной и ощерился, как дикий кот, встречая полицейских. Те растянулись плотной шеренгой по всему проходу и неумолимо надвигались на него.

—  _Стой на месте и не двигайся!_ — отразился от каменных стен равнодушный электронный голос. —  _Мы не желаем тебе зла._

— Оставьте меня в покое! Я ничего не сделал! — прорычал Ютака и вжался в мягкий плющ. Полицейские остановились в нескольких шагах от него. Центральный — тот самый американец — вышел вперёд и заговорил, держа в руке мигающую огоньками шариковую ручку.

—  _Пожалуйста, не оказывайте сопротивления магнетитам. В случае опасности мы оставляем за собой право открыть огонь,_  — прозвучало в ответ из ручки. —  _Поднимите руки и позвольте провести обыск. Мы не сделаем ничего плохого._

— Так я вам и поверил!.. — прошипел Ютака, но покорно поднял руки — сил, чтобы сопротивляться, попросту не осталось. «Американец» и двое помощников приблизились к нему и спокойно осмотрели; заглянули в рюкзак, где вперемешку лежали тетради, кошелёк, обёртки от шоколадок и десяток не пишущих ручек, и потребовали вывернуть карманы. Весь обыск сопровождался негромким разговором на том странном языке, из которого Ютака не понимал ни слова. Он совершенно вымотался. После бега дрожали и подкашивались ноги. Дыхание было рваным, даже сиплым, и в горле совершенно пересохло. Невыносимо хотелось домой.

Когда обыск закончился, Ютака уже едва стоял. Полицейские тихо обсудили что-то между собой, после чего «американец» вновь повернулся к нему. Ручка снова замигала.

_— Двигайтесь за нами. Мы проводим вас в Ратушу для дальнейшей проверки._

— Что происходит? Объясните!

—  _Все вопросы вы сможете задать позже._

— Я не пойду с вами! У меня есть на это право! Я не преступник.

—  _Пожалуйста, не оказывайте, сопротивления, иначе…_

— К чёрту!

Ютака рванулся напролом. Опешившие полицейские среагировали с опозданием, и потому он в несколько прыжков добрался до спасительного поворота, намереваясь снова затеряться среди узких улиц.

Потом в шею что-то вонзилось.

Ютака почувствовал боль в коленях. В нос ударил запах земли и камня. Сон накатил одной тяжёлой волной и мгновенно поглотил мерцающие крохи сознания.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Stå på platsen och rör sig inte! (шв.) — Стойте на месте и не двигайтесь!  
> [2] Vem är du? (шв.) — Кто вы?  
> [3] Vad gör ni?! Jag känner honom! Titta på hans ID-medaljong! (шв.) — Что вы делаете?! Я знаю его! Посмотрите на его ID-медальон!


	2. Ловушка для простачка // Мне больно вспоминать того мечтающего себя...

**_Аль­фа. Culpae Universum._ **

Жгу­чее и­юль­ское сол­нце па­лило не­щад­но. В за­щит­ном кос­тю­ме бы­ло нес­терпи­мо жар­ко.

Ки­рю­ин ста­рал­ся ус­по­ко­ить­ся. Ли­деру не прис­та­ло выс­ка­зывать свои бес­по­кой­ства, что­бы не вы­зывать па­нику в груп­пе. Од­на­ко в гру­ди, у са­мого сер­дца, всё рав­но скру­чива­лась ши­пас­тая тре­вога.

Они уш­ли в са­мовол­ку, не пре­дуп­ре­див ни­кого. В са­мом на­чале им ка­залось, что это всё — их по­пыт­ка ре­аби­лити­ровать­ся за по­раже­ние в пре­дыду­щей опе­рации. Тот про­иг­рыш… Ки­рю­ин раз­дра­жён­но цок­нул.

Ник­то ни­чего не ска­зал. Ник­то их не ви­нил. Од­на­ко не­доволь­ство клу­билось в воз­ду­хе. «Сол­да­ты зе­ро» ока­зались ни на что не год­ны. Те са­мые «зе­ро», ко­торых счи­тали тай­ным ору­жи­ем — дос­той­ным от­ве­том всем ядер­ным ра­кетам. Раз­ру­шитель­ная мощь, спо­соб­ная в нуж­ный мо­мент сте­реть с ли­ца Зем­ли па­роч­ку заз­навших­ся дер­жав. По­чёт­ная мис­сия. Их борь­ба про­тив вы­шед­ше­го из-под кон­тро­ля эк­спе­римен­тов — дар­бистов — бы­ла все­го лишь про­вер­кой их спо­соб­ностей. И они, тен­ши — «ан­ге­лы, не­сущие мир и спо­кой­ствие» — дол­гое вре­мя ус­пешно справ­ля­лись с этим неп­ростым за­дани­ем.

Мир и спо­кой­ствие — триж­ды «ха»! Ско­рее — смерть и раз­ру­шения. Ка­кая же всё-та­ки горь­кая иро­ния бы­ла в том, что­бы наз­вать «ан­ге­лами» лю­дей, у ко­торых ру­ки по ло­коть в кро­ви жи­вых су­ществ. Кро­вожад­ных, жес­то­ких, но всё же — жи­вых и ра­зум­ных.

Сей­час не име­ло ни­како­го зна­чения то, что уже унич­то­жено пол­сотни обе­зумев­ших дар­бистов. Один ос­тался — и этот один сто­ил всей по­лусот­ни.

Они дол­жны бы­ли вос­ста­новить свою честь. Луч­ше все­го для это­го под­хо­дило та­кое вот не сог­ла­сован­ное с ру­ководс­твом сра­жение. В глу­бине ду­ши Ки­рю­ин на­де­ял­ся, что от­ряд под­дер­жки при­едет с ми­нуты на ми­нуту, ка­ким-то шес­тым чувс­твом по­няв, что в них нуж­да­ют­ся. Хо­тя, всё бу­дет го­раз­до про­за­ич­нее: в ла­бора­тории под­ни­мет­ся тре­вога, как толь­ко тен­ши ак­ти­виру­ют тран­сфор­ма­торы, и от­ряд сию се­кун­ду выд­ви­нет­ся на по­мощь.

Ки­рю­ин пос­мотрел на ча­сы. От зда­ния За­пад­ной ла­бора­тории до пус­ты­ря, выб­ранно­го для сра­жения, не мень­ше по­луча­са ез­ды… Ес­ли что-то слу­чит­ся — его пе­редёр­ну­ло от этой мыс­ли — под­дер­жка поп­росту не ус­пе­ет.

Идея о на­паде­нии те­перь ка­залась по-дет­ски глу­пой. Их все­го двое. По­лук­ровка Юта­рин, ме­дик груп­пы, ед­ва оп­ра­вил­ся пос­ле пре­дыду­щего сра­жения. Они дол­жны сде­лать всё воз­можное, что­бы за­щитить его.

«Он не ос­та­новит­ся, — ска­зал Юта­рин, ког­да ле­жал на боль­нич­ной кой­ке, блед­ный от ис­то­щения. — Он выпь­ет ме­ня до­суха, уви­дев в сле­ду­ющий раз».

Поз­днее этот же жел­тогла­зый бол­ван пред­ло­жил стать при­ман­кой для дар­биста. Ки­рю­ин не смог пе­ре­убе­дить его. Спо­рить с Юта­рином — всё рав­но, что пы­тать­ся вы­чер­пать чаш­кой оке­ан. Бес­смыс­ленно и бес­по­лез­но.

На пле­чо лег­ла ми­ни­атюр­ная ру­ка.

— Не вол­нуй­ся. Всё бу­дет хо­рошо.

Го­лос Юта­рина зву­чал пу­га­юще ров­но. Паль­цы, лег­ко сжи­ма­ющие пле­чо, ус­по­ка­ива­ли. Ки­рю­ин нес­коль­ко раз глу­боко втя­нул су­хой, рас­ка­лён­ный воз­дух.

— У те­бя ещё есть вре­мя пе­реду­мать.

— Не го­вори ерун­ды, — паль­цы вздрог­ну­ли и сжа­лись креп­че. — Тен­ши не име­ют пра­ва по­вора­чивать на­зад.

И прав­да. Ки­рю­ин нак­рыл ру­ку на пле­че сво­ей ла­донью. Сквозь ткань за­щит­ной пер­чатки чувс­тво­валось теп­ло.

— Будь ос­то­рожен, умо­ляю. Не вы­совы­вай­ся из ук­ры­тия.

— Мне не­чего бо­ять­ся. Вы ведь ме­ня за­щища­ете.

Пос­ле этих слов лег­че не ста­ло. Нап­ро­тив — ед­ва утих­шее бес­по­кой­ство вспых­ну­ло с но­вой си­лой. Ки­рю­ин скрип­нул зу­бами. Он дол­жен от­ме­нить опе­рацию и вер­нуть груп­пу в ла­бора­торию, а там дож­дать­ся раз­ре­шения на ата­ку. Так на­до бы­ло пос­ту­пить ещё два ча­са на­зад, ког­да тен­ши, один за дру­гим выс­коль­зну­ли из зда­ния. Так — пра­виль­но. Он ли­дер. _Он дол­жен пос­ту­пать пра­виль­но._

Джун спрыг­нул с по­лу-об­ру­шен­но­го зда­ния и стя­нул с го­ловы шлем с тём­ны­ми стёк­ла­ми в фор­ме рас­пахну­тых крыль­ев.

— Я на­шёл под­хо­дящее ук­ры­тие, — ска­зал он, тя­жело ды­ша. — Жа­рища…

Пот ка­тил с не­го гра­дом. Юта­рин дос­тал из нап­лечной сум­ки с ме­дика­мен­та­ми ку­сок мяг­кой мар­ли и про­тянул ему. Джун сме­рил его пол­ным неп­ри­яз­ни взгля­дом и от­вернул­ся.

Эти двое не­ис­пра­вимы… Вздох­нув, Ки­рю­ин пос­мотрел на ча­сы на тран­сфор­ма­торе. Поч­ти три ча­са дня. В это вре­мя дар­бист вы­ходил на охо­ту.

Опе­рация на­чина­лась.

На пус­ты­ре, где жда­ли тен­ши, ос­та­лись толь­ко раз­ру­шен­ные зда­ния и ка­мен­ные пли­ты, тор­чавшие из буг­ристой зем­ли. Здесь мож­но бы­ло не бо­ять­ся, что удар кон­цен­три­рован­ной энер­ги­ей нав­ре­дит ко­му-ли­бо, кро­ме не­пос­редс­твен­но вра­га.

Ки­рю­ин вни­матель­но ос­мотрел пус­тырь. На од­ной из плит уже си­дел Юта­рин, по­доб­рав под се­бя но­ги, и по­кор­но ждал по­яв­ле­ния кры­латой те­ни в не­бе.

Джун хмык­нул.

— Дар­бист дол­жен быть сов­сем иди­отом, что­бы не по­нять, что это за­пад­ня. По­лук­ровке не сле­дова­ло на­пяли­вать фор­му тен­ши…

— Так на­до, — ска­зал Ки­рю­ин. В гор­ле пе­ресох­ло от вол­не­ния. — Вар­виш охо­тит­ся за ним. Юта­рин дол­жен быть мак­си­маль­но за­мет­ным.

Яр­ко-си­нее пят­но в сот­не ша­гов по­одаль по­тяну­лось и рас­плас­та­лось на пли­те в пол­ный рост. Го­товое блю­до. Яб­ло­ка во рту не хва­та­ет.

— Всё бу­дет нор­маль­но, Шо-ни, — за­метил Джун, прос­ле­див встре­вожен­ный взгляд ли­дера. — Я вы­руб­лю дар­биста, ед­ва он по­явит­ся в зо­не до­сяга­емос­ти. Ты же зна­ешь, мои стре­лы не про­махи­ва­ют­ся.

— Знаю, — Ки­рю­ин сно­ва вздох­нул. На­вер­ное, уже ты­сяч­ный раз за про­шед­ший день. — Иди на точ­ку.

Ос­тавшись в оди­ночес­тве, он ощу­тил се­бя бес­по­мощ­ным. В го­лову лез­ли неп­ро­шеные мыс­ли. Что, ес­ли не су­ме­ет за­щитить? В прош­лый раз имен­но его ошиб­ка при­вела к то­му, что Юта­рин поч­ти не­делю про­лежал в ре­ани­мации — столь силь­ным бы­ло ис­то­щение. Ес­ли бы толь­ко Ки­рю­ин за­ранее уз­нал, что дар­бист зах­ва­тил те­ло жи­вого че­лове­ка… Тог­да мож­но бы­ло ус­петь что-то при­думать. Он выс­тре­лил эр­стой ми­мо и выз­вал взрыв. Из-за не­го Юта­рин от­ка­тил­ся слиш­ком близ­ко к зве­рю, ко­торый наб­ро­сил­ся с го­лод­ным ур­ча­ни­ем и при­нял­ся тя­нуть дра­гоцен­ную энер­гию из нес­по­соб­но­го соп­ро­тив­лять­ся по­лук­ровки. От­ряд под­дер­жки сре­аги­ровал быс­трее, чем ог­лу­шён­ный взры­вом Ки­рю­ин.

Всё слу­чилось из-за его нез­на­ния. А ещё ли­дер!..

В не­бе пос­лы­шалось хло­панье ко­жис­тых крыль­ев. Ки­рю­ин по­косил­ся на ча­сы. Прош­ло чуть боль­ше чет­верти ча­са. Ему ка­залось, что он ле­жит на су­хой, го­рячей зем­ле це­лую веч­ность.

Он ос­то­рож­но выг­ля­нул из-за кам­ня. Дар­бист, эта ог­ромная ле­тучая мышь, си­дел на кры­ше до­ма, от ко­торо­го ос­та­лось толь­ко три эта­жа, зи­яющих сле­пыми про­ёма­ми окон. Бы­ло слыш­но ут­робное ры­чание.

Ки­рю­ин поч­ти фи­зичес­ки ощу­щал, как в ушас­той го­лове пе­река­тыва­ют­ся мыс­ли. Зверь чувс­тво­вал при­сутс­твие тен­ши и по­нимал, что это за­сада, но ви­дел обес­си­лен­но­го по­лук­ровку, не спо­соб­но­го обо­ронять­ся и на­падать. Ес­ли дар­бист спи­киру­ет и схва­тит по­лук­ровку, стре­лы Джу­на не ус­пе­ют дос­тигнуть це­ли.

Од­на­ко дар­бист к это­му вре­мени су­ток уже обыч­но из­ны­вал от го­лода. Его моз­гов не хва­тило бы на по­нима­ние, что до­бычу мож­но ута­щить в ук­ромное мес­то. Он мог ду­мать толь­ко о еде. Имен­но об этом го­ворил Юта­рин, пред­ла­гая се­бя в ка­чес­тве при­ман­ки. Се­кун­дное про­мед­ле­ние мог­ло сто­ить по­лук­ровке жиз­ни.

Зверь в не­реши­тель­нос­ти по­качи­вал­ся впе­рёд-на­зад на кры­ше, Он то рас­па­хивал крылья, то сжи­мал их за спи­ной; без ос­та­нов­ки ур­чал, раз­ду­вая ши­рокие ноз­дри, и втя­гивал драз­ня­щий за­пах эр­сты. Из­ну­рён­ный жа­рой по­лук­ровка рас­тя­нул­ся на кам­не. Сов­сем близ­ко. Обед, ко­торый так и при­зывал се­бя сож­рать.

На­конец, зверь прон­зи­тель­но за­виз­жал, окон­ча­тель­но оша­лев от го­лода, и бро­сил­ся вниз. Юта­рин ска­тил­ся с кам­ня, весь по­доб­рался и выс­та­вил впе­рёд ру­ки, за­щища­ясь. Дар­бист сбил од­ним уда­ром сбил его с ног.

Ки­рю­ин рва­нул­ся впе­рёд, кон­цен­три­руя в ру­ках ата­ку­ющую эр­сту. С дру­гого кон­ца пус­ты­ря за­пела пу­щен­ная стре­ла. Оба уда­ра приш­лись дар­бисту в рас­то­пырен­ные от воз­бужде­ния крылья.

Зверь за­выл, но толь­ко креп­че стис­нул Юта­рина длин­ны­ми, крюч­ко­ваты­ми ког­тя­ми и выс­та­вил его пе­ред со­бой, точ­но щит. Ата­ковать эр­стой из­да­лека — опас­но, мож­но про­мах­нуть­ся. Об­на­жив меч, Ки­рю­ин бро­сил­ся впе­рёд.

Глав­ное — от­влечь вни­мание на се­бя. Джун пре­вос­ходно знал своё де­ло.

Юта­рин бол­тался в ког­тистых ла­пах, ох­ва­чен­ный би­рюзо­вым си­яни­ем — дар­бист с до­воль­ным ур­ча­ни­ем по­жирал энер­гию. Лишь ког­да Ки­рю­ин за­мах­нулся ме­чом, зверь свер­кнул жёл­ты­ми гла­зища­ми и уг­ро­жа­юще за­ревел.

Этот дар­бист был не по­хож на дру­гих сво­их соб­рать­ев — воз­можно по­тому, что он тран­сфор­ми­ровал те­ло че­лове­ка. Круп­ный — поч­ти на три го­ловы вы­ше Ки­рю­ина — и ши­рокоп­ле­чий. Под ко­рот­кой се­рой шерстью буг­ри­лись мус­ку­лы. Круг­лые уши плот­но при­жаты к го­лове. С клы­ков ка­пала гряз­но-ро­зовая пе­на.

Он мог од­ним уда­ром раз­да­вить ли­дера или поп­росту пе­реку­сить тон­кую шею, как ку­сок ве­рёв­ки, но по­чему-то мед­лил. Ки­рю­ину да­же не хо­телось ду­мать — по­чему. У не­го дру­гая проб­ле­ма — на­до зас­та­вить дар­биста по­вер­нуть­ся спи­ной к ук­ры­тию стрел­ка.

«Цель­ся в крылья, Джун-ни!» — умо­лял он в мыс­лях. Нель­зя нав­ре­дить те­лу.

Ес­ли бы всё бы­ло так­же прос­то, как со сбе­жав­ши­ми дар­биста­ми… Их ока­залось сов­сем прос­то унич­то­жить. Им не хва­тало ин­теллек­та. На бе­ду тен­ши, Вар­виш был впол­не ра­зумен.

Сра­зу нес­коль­ко стрел, за­ряжен­ных ата­ку­ющей эр­стой, вон­зи­лись в плот­ную ко­жу крыль­ев и ра­зор­ва­ли их в клочья. От виз­га зве­ря за­ложи­ло уши. Дар­бист ка­тал­ся по зем­ле, ос­тавляя на пес­ке кро­вавые по­лосы, и ца­рапал ка­мен­ные пли­ты. Ог­лу­шён­ный болью, он вы­пус­тил обес­си­лен­но­го Юта­рина из ког­тистых лап.

Ки­рю­ин не­мед­ленно сгрёб по­лук­ровку и в нес­коль­ко прыж­ков доб­рался до ук­ры­тия Джу­на.

— Спрячь его, — бро­сил ли­дер и ог­ля­нул­ся че­рез пле­чо на во­юще­го зве­ря. — По­том иди ко мне, мы стре­ножим дар­биста и вы­рубим его.

Зверь съ­ёжил­ся в те­ни раз­ру­шен­но­го зда­ния и ярос­тно вы­лизы­вал то, что нес­коль­ко ми­нут на­зад бы­ло крыль­ями. Каж­дое при­кос­но­вение крас­но­го язы­ка вы­зыва­ло плак­си­вое по­виз­ги­вание. Ки­рю­ин мед­ленно на­чал приб­ли­жать­ся, го­товый в лю­бую се­кун­ду от­ра­зить ата­ку. Дар­бист ус­та­вил­ся на не­го круг­лы­ми жёл­ты­ми гла­зами и зах­ра­пел, как заг­нанная ло­шадь. Всем сво­им ви­дом он мо­лил о по­щаде.

Мгно­вение спус­тя зверь бро­сил­ся на об­на­жён­ный меч. Ки­рю­ин уда­рил на­ис­ко­сок, на­мере­ва­ясь рас­по­роть грудь, но кли­нок вре­зал­ся в пле­чо и на­мер­тво увяз. Во­нючая пасть клац­ну­ла клы­ками пря­мо пе­ред но­сом. Дар­бист вновь за­выл и дёр­нулся на­зад, пы­та­ясь выр­вать меч из рук Ки­рю­ина, но ли­дер обе­ими ру­ками вце­пил­ся в ру­ко­ят­ку.

— Да­вай, заг­ры­зи ме­ня, чу­дови­ще, — ряв­кнул он. Зверь зат­кнул­ся. Ту­поно­сая мор­да бы­ла так близ­ко, что мож­но раз­гля­деть собс­твен­ное от­ра­жение в чёр­ных зрач­ках, рас­ши­рен­ных от ярос­ти.

Нес­коль­ко мгно­вений они смот­ре­ли друг дру­гу в гла­за. По­том ру­ку, дер­жа­щую меч, обож­гло болью. От не­ожи­дан­ности, Ки­рю­ин чуть ос­ла­бил хват­ку. Это­го хва­тило, что­бы зверь рва­нул­ся в сто­рону. Кли­нок зас­трял у не­го в пле­че. Дро­жа всем те­лом и прон­зи­тель­но ску­ля, дар­бист выр­вал меч и, от­швыр­нув его в сто­рону, при­нял­ся за­лизы­вать кро­вото­чащую ра­ну.

Те­перь ни­чего не ос­та­валось, кро­ме как вос­поль­зо­вать­ся эр­стой. Ста­ра­ясь не об­ра­щать вни­мания на но­ющую ру­ку, Ки­рю­ин сфор­ми­ровал в ла­донях тре­щащий мол­ни­ями шар и швыр­нул его в но­ги зве­рю.

Взрыв­ная вол­на от­тол­кну­ла про­тив­ни­ков в раз­ные сто­роны, Ки­рю­ин про­катил­ся по зем­ле и не­мед­ленно вски­нул го­лову. Дар­бист с хри­пом пы­тал­ся под­нять­ся на но­ги, но по­шат­нулся, ог­лу­шён­ный гро­хотом.

Джун по­явил­ся ря­дом, слов­но из ни­от­ку­да, и по­мог Ки­рю­ину встать.

— Жи­вой?

— Вро­де да, — ли­дер смот­рел на дар­биста, ко­торый тряс ушас­той го­ловой. — Я уда­рю ря­дом с ним ещё раз, это­го хва­тит.

— Его не удер­жать обыч­ной ве­рёв­кой, — Джун встрях­нул кол­чан на пле­че. — У ме­ня поч­ти не ос­та­лось стрел.

Дар­бист вдруг глу­хо за­рычал и бро­сил­ся пу­шеч­ным яд­ром навс­тре­чу обо­им тен­ши. На кон­чи­ках ког­тей об­ра­зова­лись кро­хот­ные ша­ры эр­сты. Они сор­ва­лись ве­ером и уда­рились в зем­лю с та­кой си­лой, что тен­ши от­ле­тели да­леко на­зад. За пер­вой ата­кой пос­ле­дова­ла вто­рая, по­том третья. Ка­залось, с каж­дым ра­зом эр­ста взры­валась всё силь­нее.

В под­нявшей­ся пы­ли не бы­ло вид­но ни­чего: ни ро­зово­го пят­на фор­мы, ни очер­та­ний об­ру­шен­ных зда­ний, ни тём­ной фи­гуры дар­биста. Пыль за­билась в лёг­кие. Ста­ло тя­жело ды­шать. Уда­ры всё сы­пались со всех сто­рон, не да­вая ни се­кун­ды на соз­да­ние щи­та.

Дар­бист вы­рос, точ­но из-под зем­ли, пе­ред Ки­рю­ином, ко­торый со­вер­шенно пе­рес­тал ори­ен­ти­ровать­ся в прос­транс­тве из-за гро­хота. Ког­тистая ла­па сгреб­ла ли­дера за ткань на гру­ди и впе­чата­ла в об­ло­мок сте­ны с та­кой си­лой, что пе­рех­ва­тило ды­хание. Крик прев­ра­тил­ся в по­луза­душен­ное ши­пение.

Ки­рю­ин хва­тал ртом воз­дух. По­мятый шлем те­перь бо­лез­ненно сдав­ли­вал го­лову. За­щит­ные стёк­ла трес­ну­ли и от каж­до­го дви­жения осы­пались мел­ки­ми ос­колка­ми. От яр­ко­го сол­нечно­го све­та ста­ло боль­но гла­зам.

В нес­коль­ких ша­гах зак­ри­чал Джун, и пос­лы­шал­ся глу­хой удар. Ки­рю­ин рва­нул­ся в сто­рону зву­ка, а по­том зак­рыл го­лову ру­ками. Ря­дом опять прог­ре­мел взрыв. Дар­бист сно­ва за­выл, ещё бо­лее про­тив­но и прон­зи­тель­но, чем рань­ше, а по­том в пыль­ном воз­ду­хе заз­ве­нел тре­тий го­лос.

— Убе­ри от них ла­пы, тварь! — зак­ри­чал Юта­рин где-то по дру­гую сто­рону пыль­но­го за­наве­са.

У Ки­рю­ина обор­ва­лось в гру­ди.

— Иди­от. Ка­кого чёр­та?! — прох­ри­пел сов­сем ря­дом Джун. Ки­рю­ин на­конец при­вык к яр­ко­му све­ту и ра­зоб­рал си­лу­эт бра­та, ко­торый сжал­ся под частью кир­пичной сте­ны и дер­жался за кро­вото­чащее пле­чо.

— Ты ра­нен? Я сей­час… — Юта­рин про­тянул к не­му ру­ки, но Джун от­тол­кнул его.

— По­шёл ты! — про­рычал он. — Мы сра­жа­ем­ся!

— Юта­рин, в ук­ры­тие, не­мед­ленно! — вы­давил Ки­рю­ин пе­ресох­шим гор­лом. — Это при­каз.

По­лук­ровка быс­тро пе­ревя­зал Джу­ну пле­чо, нес­мотря на не­доволь­ную ру­гань и по­пыт­ки выр­вать­ся.

— Я уже здесь, по­это­му бу­ду сра­жать­ся, — от­ве­тил чёр­тов уп­ря­мец.

— Жи­во! — ряв­кнул Ки­рю­ин и гру­бо сгрёб Юта­рина за ши­ворот, так что тот нег­ромко пис­кнул. — При­казы ли­дера не об­сужда­ют­ся.

— Ло­жись! — за­орал вдруг Джун и бро­сил­ся на зем­лю. Ки­рю­ин при­жал по­лук­ровку к се­бе и пос­ле­довал его при­меру. Рос­сыпь ша­ров эр­сты вре­залась в сте­ну над их го­лова­ми и взор­ва­лась в нес­коль­ко раз силь­нее, чем рань­ше. Ос­колки кам­ня раз­ных раз­ме­ров по­сыпа­лись свер­ху, как дождь.

— Ухо­ди, Юта­рин, — про­бор­мо­тал Ки­рю­ин, чувс­твуя, как по­лук­ровка при­тих под ним. — Ког­да я те­бя от­пу­щу, ты дол­жен не­мед­ленно от­пра­вить­ся в ла­бора­торию и при­вес­ти от­ряд под­дер­жки. По­нял?

От­ве­том бы­ло ти­хое «угу». Ки­рю­ин ска­тил­ся с не­го, и Юта­рин не­мед­ленно бро­сил­ся на­утёк. Дар­бист ки­нул­ся за ним, но ли­дер прег­ра­дил ему путь и выс­та­вил щит. Джун то­же под­нялся на но­ги и сфор­ми­ровал в ру­ке шар эр­сты. С глу­хим ры­чани­ем дар­бист от­ско­чил на­зад, по­кор­но при­жал уши к го­лове, а по­том ра­зинул пасть, в ко­торой на­чал со­бирать­ся свер­ка­ющий клу­бок.

Тен­ши оце­пене­ли. Да­же Юта­рин, не ус­певший от­бе­жать слиш­ком да­леко, ос­та­новил­ся и ог­ля­нул­ся. Си­яние клуб­ка за­чаро­выва­ло. Ки­рю­ин ощу­тил, что не мо­жет по­шеве­лить­ся. Те­ло опу­тали тон­кие зо­лотые ни­ти.

«Ка­кого чёр­та?! — ли­хора­доч­но ду­мал Ки­рю­ин, по­нимая, что нуж­но что-то сде­лать. — Ког­да он стал нас­толь­ко силь­ным? Что это во­об­ще та­кое?»

Юта­рин выс­ко­чил из-за спи­ны и ос­та­новил­ся меж­ду обо­ими тен­ши и дар­бистом. Сов­сем ма­лень­кий, не­доволь­но фыр­ка­ющий из-под рас­ца­рапан­но­го шле­ма. В ру­ках об­ра­зовал­ся щит, сот­канный за­щит­ной эр­стой.

Дар­бист вып­лю­нул клу­бок и не­мед­ленно от­ско­чил на­зад. Би­рюзо­вая дро­жащая по­вер­хность мгно­вен­но рас­та­яла от соп­ри­кос­но­вения с клуб­ком. Тот за­вис пря­мо пе­ред но­сом Юта­рина. По­лук­ровка при­жал ру­ки к шле­му там, где дол­жны бы­ли быть уши.

Пос­ле­довав­шая сле­дом удар­ная вол­на по­каза­лась Ки­рю­ину по­хожей на ла­вину или цу­нами. Его кру­тило и пе­рек­ру­чива­ло в воз­ду­хе и сми­нало с раз­ных сто­рон чу­довищ­ным дав­ле­ни­ем. Он не по­нимал — жив ещё или умер, или поп­росту по­терял соз­на­ние.

Зем­ля уда­рилась ему в грудь, вы­бив ос­татки воз­ду­ха. Пле­чо нес­терпи­мо ны­ло — ви­димо, вы­вих. Мир пе­ред гла­зами ни­как не пе­рес­та­вал тан­це­вать, как цвет­ные стёк­лышки в ка­лей­дос­ко­пе.

Си­нее стёк­лышко рас­плас­та­лось сов­сем не­дале­ко, в нес­коль­ких де­сят­ках мет­ров, и пы­талось сжать­ся, от­пол­зти к ка­мен­ной сте­не. С дру­гой сто­роны Ки­рю­ин ощу­щал виб­ра­цию тя­жёлых и не­ров­ных ша­гов. Пах­ло спёк­шей­ся кровью и жжё­ной ко­жей.

Он под­нял го­лову. Дар­бист приб­ли­жал­ся, ша­та­ясь и ра­зинув пасть, пол­ную пе­ны. Вне­зап­но зверь за­мер и рух­нул на ко­лени. Над его те­лом под­нялся столп тём­но-крас­но­го ды­ма, при­няв­ший фор­му ле­тучей мы­ши. Ки­рю­ин оту­пело смот­рел на про­ис­хо­дящее — те­ло от­ка­зыва­лось слу­шать­ся.

Дым взмыл в воз­дух, по­том на ог­ромной ско­рос­ти ри­нул­ся вниз.

— Не смей! — ус­лы­шал Ки­рю­ин вопль Юта­рина и вски­нул го­лову. Вис­ки сда­вило сталь­ны­ми тис­ка­ми.

«Не приб­ли­жай­ся!» — хо­тел крик­нуть он, но сло­ва зас­тря­ли в гор­ле, а зре­ние вне­зап­но об­ре­ло бо­лез­ненную чёт­кость.

Дым во­допа­дом об­ру­шил­ся на не­ук­лю­же ко­выляв­ше­го Юта­рина с ок­ро­вав­ленным бо­ком. По­лук­ровка за­мер и осел, как тря­пич­ная кук­ла. Че­рез нес­коль­ко се­кунд он встал и ри­нул­ся к ле­жав­ше­му на зем­ле те­лу зве­ря.

Ки­рю­ин оце­пене­ло наб­лю­дал, как Юта­рин сор­вал с шеи ле­жаще­го уз­кую плас­ти­ну, на ко­торой в лу­чах сол­нца свер­кну­ла эм­бле­ма ор­га­низа­ции, и ткнул паль­цем в её центр. В тот же миг в воз­ду­хе раз­верну­лась свер­ка­ющая ды­ра. Он не­мед­ленно прыг­нул внутрь, пос­ле че­го ды­ра ис­чезла.

Над пус­ты­рём по­вис­ла ог­лу­шитель­ная, да­вящая ти­шина. Ки­рю­ину ка­залось: это всё — лишь гал­лю­цина­ция. Он ле­жит без соз­на­ния и сей­час при­дёт в се­бя от встре­вожен­но­го го­лоса по­лук­ровки.

— Шо-ни, ты как? — проз­ву­чало вмес­то не­го низ­кое хри­пение бра­та. Тя­жело ды­ша, Джун под­полз бли­же. — Мо­жешь встать?

— Да… — вы­дох­нул Ки­рю­ин, не сво­дя взгля­да с то­го мес­та, где толь­ко что ви­села ды­ра. Джун ус­та­вил­ся ту­да же.

— Что это за хрень бы­ла? — спро­сил он, стя­нув про­дав­ленный в нес­коль­ких мес­тах шлем. — По­хоже на од­ну шту­ку, но ведь… он уте­рян…

— Это оп­ре­делён­но IDT [1], — от­ве­тил Ки­рю­ин, не же­лая ве­рить в про­изо­шед­шее. — Ка­кого чёр­та?!

Джун в удив­ле­нии вски­нул бро­ви.

— У дар­биста не хва­тит моз­гов на его ис­поль­зо­вание!

— Мы не­до­оце­нили его, — Ки­рю­ин схва­тил­ся ру­кой за вы­вих­ну­тое пле­чо. — Он ута­щил Юта­рина. Я не ус­пел ос­та­новить.

В воз­ду­хе сно­ва рас­крыл­ся пор­тал. Из его си­яющей пас­ти ку­барем вы­катил­ся мо­лодой че­ловек. Да­же ко­рот­ко­го взгля­да бы­ло дос­та­точ­но, что­бы по­нять: это не по­лук­ровка.

Нез­на­комец встрях­нул го­ловой и ос­мотрел­ся вок­руг. По­том по­пытал­ся сде­лать нес­коль­ко ша­гов в сто­рону тен­ши, но спот­кнул­ся о рас­плас­танное на зем­ле те­ло и упал пря­мо в пыль.  
Ки­рю­ина зат­рясло от ужа­са, ед­ва он по­пытал­ся пред­ста­вить, что сбе­жав­ший дар­бист мо­жет сде­лать с Юта­рином.

«Не убе­рёг. Я ведь дол­жен — обя­зан! — за­щищать по­лук­ровку! Я обе­щал, что за­щищу его!» — над­ры­вал­ся он мыс­ленно. В гру­ди об­ра­зова­лась бо­лез­ненная, со­сущая пус­то­та.

Виз­жа ши­нами, на пус­тырь вле­тело нес­коль­ко ав­то­моби­лей с эм­бле­мами ла­бора­тории. К раз­би­тым тен­ши спе­шили лю­ди в бе­ло-крас­ных одеж­дах. Впе­реди всех ко­вылял, прих­ра­мывая на ле­вую но­гу, нас­тавник Рэй. По­лы его ха­лата раз­ве­вались от бе­га и су­хого вет­ра.

По­одаль зас­то­нало бро­шен­ное дар­бистом те­ло. Джун та­ращил­ся на пус­тырь, слов­но толь­ко что прос­нулся.

Ки­рю­ин вдруг под­нял на не­го взгляд и схва­тил­ся за ра­зод­ранную кам­ня­ми ру­ку.

— Что мы нат­во­рили, Джун-ни? — про­шеп­тал он сдав­ленно. Джун не на­шёл­ся с от­ве­том.

*** * * * ***

**_Эп­си­лон. Amoris Universum._ **

В пос­леднее вре­мя не­уда­чи прес­ле­дова­ли Юта­ку не­от­ступ­но. Сна­чала он не об­ра­щал на это вни­мание: раз­бил но­вый те­лефон — сам ви­новат, на­до бы­ло под но­ги смот­реть; слу­чай­но спа­лил пас­ту — зас­лу­шал­ся выс­тупле­ни­ем лю­бимой груп­пы по те­леви­зору, с кем не бы­ва­ет; спот­кнул­ся на лес­тни­це за сце­ной и чуть не рас­шиб нос — а Кен­джи пре­дуп­реждал, что там кру­тые сту­пень­ки. Са­ми по се­бе мел­кие не­уда­чи Юта­ку не тро­гали, он от­но­сил­ся к ним фи­лософ­ски. Но пос­те­пен­но ему ста­ло ка­зать­ся, что в жиз­ни нас­ту­пила чёр­ная по­лоса.

Его пе­реда­чу зак­ры­ли из-за низ­ких рей­тин­гов. По­нача­лу «Ду­ша му­зыки» поль­зо­валась по­пуляр­ностью, но в на­чале го­да вни­мание к ней рез­ко упа­ло, и Юта­ке приш­лось в спеш­ном по­ряд­ке от­ра­баты­вать пос­ледние нес­коль­ко вы­пус­ков, от­ка­зав­шись от пу­тешес­твий по Брюс­се­лю, Ос­ло и Рей­кьяви­ку. Пос­ле это­го в его лич­ной де­ятель­нос­ти нас­ту­пило стран­ное за­тишье: приг­ла­шений на шоу не бы­ло, в соль­ных выс­тупле­ни­ях от­ка­зыва­ли, и он ма­ял­ся от ску­ки, воз­вра­ща­ясь пос­ле ре­пети­ций до­мой ра­но ве­чером и от­кро­вен­но не зная, чем се­бя за­нять.

В тот день, ког­да пе­ред ним не­ожи­дан­но рас­пахну­лась стран­ная све­тяща­яся ды­ра, Юта­ка нап­равлял­ся на встре­чу с од­ним зна­комым му­зыкан­том, у ко­торо­го бы­ло ин­те­рес­ное пред­ло­жение о сов­мес­тном выс­тупле­нии. Но уже на под­хо­де му­зыкант поз­во­нил и из­ви­ня­ющим­ся то­ном со­об­щил, что ме­нед­жер на­шёл дру­гого че­лове­ка для это­го про­ек­та. Юта­ке по­каза­лось, что ми­роз­да­ние ему за что-то изощ­рённо мстит. В до­бавок ко все­му, он ос­та­вил сум­ку в ва­гоне по­ез­да, и об­на­ружил это, толь­ко ког­да ре­шил зай­ти в ком­би­ни и хва­тил­ся ко­шель­ка. Впер­вые в жиз­ни за­хоте­лось гром­ко вы­ругать­ся и что-ни­будь раз­долбать. Юта­ка ос­то­рож­но ткнул нос­ком бо­тин­ка бли­жай­шую му­сор­ку и про­бор­мо­тал сквозь зу­бы: «Вот же не­зада­ча…»

По­ка он раз­мышлял, как бу­дет про­сить у дер­жа­тель­ни­цы до­ма (её имя он в оче­ред­ной раз на­чис­то за­был) за­пас­ные клю­чи, его ос­ле­пило вне­зап­ной вспыш­кой. Сра­зу пос­ле это­го соз­на­ние пог­ло­тила тем­но­та.

Ког­да Юта­ка при­шёл в се­бя, его ок­ру­жал при­выч­ный за­пах боль­ни­цы. За­тылок ныл, как буд­то по го­лове уда­рили бей­сболь­ной би­той, в те­ле бы­ла ужас­ная сла­бость, а ря­дом во­зилась с ка­пель­ни­цей мед­сес­тра.

— Оч­ну­лись? — улыб­ну­лась она, как толь­ко Юта­ка от­крыл гла­за. — Как вы се­бя чувс­тву­ете?

— Бла­года­рю, снос­но, — он кив­нул в от­вет. — Где я?

— В уни­вер­си­тет­ской боль­ни­це Са­кураи. Вас наш­ли без соз­на­ния на ули­це и от­пра­вили сю­да. Как вас зо­вут?

— Кян Юта­ка, — он ос­то­рож­но по­пытал­ся сесть — те­ло слу­шалось с тру­дом. Мед­сес­тра по име­ни Аке­ми по­мог­ла ему и по­ложи­ла под спи­ну по­душ­ку.

— Есть ли кто-то, с кем мы мо­жем свя­зать­ся?

Юта­ка поп­ро­сил по­дать ему кур­тку и вы­тащил из по­тай­но­го кар­ма­на ви­зит­ку с но­мером менеджера Токоро.

— Поз­во­ните, по­жалуй­ста, по это­му но­меру. Это мой ме­нед­жер, она при­несёт не­об­хо­димые до­кумен­ты.

Аке­ми ещё раз спро­сила его о сос­то­янии, за­писа­ла всё в свои бу­маги и, на­казав от­ды­хать, выш­ла из па­латы. Юта­ка рас­слаб­ленно от­ки­нул­ся на по­душ­ки и по­пытал­ся вспом­нить, что про­изош­ло, но ни­чего, кро­ме вспыш­ки и уду­ша­юще­го дав­ле­ния, в па­мяти не всплы­вало. Воз­можно, на не­го на­пали и усы­пили хло­рофор­мом, как по­казы­ва­ют в ки­но, и всё, что он пом­нит, это толь­ко плод во­об­ра­жения. На­вер­ня­ка ду­мали, что у Юта­ки най­дёт­ся, чем по­живить­ся, но кро­ме ги­тары при нём ни­чего не ока­залось. «Я жи­ву в очень опас­ном рай­оне, — по­думал он. — Сна­чала нар­ко­маны на пус­ты­ре за до­мом, те­перь улич­ные во­ры… Что с мо­ей ги­тарой?» Юта­ка взгля­дом на­шёл прис­ло­нён­ный к сте­не чёр­ный ко­жаный фут­ляр с тис­не­ни­ем «Golden Bomber» на бо­ковой стен­ке, но встать с пос­те­ли, что­бы про­верить, пус­той он или нет, сил не хва­тило.

На­чала одо­левать сон­ли­вость. Не­замет­но для се­бя Юта­ка зад­ре­мал, но чут­ко прис­лу­шивал­ся к зву­кам в ко­ридо­ре — мо­жет, вот-вот вер­нётся Аке­ми или при­дёт То­коро-сан… Она на­вер­ня­ка не уди­вит­ся, что ба­сист сно­ва по­пал в боль­ни­цу, но вы­говор всё рав­но сде­ла­ет — это ж на­до, так се­бя не бе­речь.

В ко­ридо­ре пос­лы­шал­ся гул­кий то­пот и вне­зап­но — гром­кое «бум!» и гро­хот.

— Прос­ти­те! Я очень спе­шу! — про­вопил кто-то, и че­рез нес­коль­ко мгно­вений дверь в па­лату с гром­ким шо­рохом отъ­еха­ла в сто­рону. На по­роге сто­ял и тя­жело ды­шал, как от дол­го­го бе­га, маль­чиш­ка, в ко­тором Юта­ка уз­нал сво­его то­вари­ща Ки­рю­ина, ес­ли бы тот был лет на во­семь-де­сять мо­ложе. Свет­лые во­лосы рас­тре­пались и сто­яли во­ронь­им гнез­дом, че­рез дра­ные джин­сы прос­ве­чива­ли ко­лени, а та­кую чёр­ную ко­жаную кур­тку в зак­лёпках ис­полни­тель ро­ли Эхо ни­ког­да бы в жиз­ни не на­дел. Юта­ка пой­мал се­бя на том, что при­от­крыл в изум­ле­нии рот, и зас­та­вил се­бя при­дать сво­ему ли­цу дру­желюб­ное вы­раже­ние.

— Эм… при­вет? — он веж­ли­во улыб­нулся, не очень по­нимая, что про­ис­хо­дит, что здесь де­ла­ет Ки­рю­ин и где То­коро-сан.

Маль­чиш­ка зас­трял на пол­пу­ти к кро­вати и смот­рел на не­го круг­лы­ми от удив­ле­ния гла­зами, ко­торые ра­дос­тно блес­те­ли.

— Юта­ка-кун! Это прав­да-прав­да ты?

Он не на­шёл ни­чего луч­ше, как кив­нуть. Гром­ко всхлип­нув, Ки­рю­ин плюх­нулся на та­бурет­ку ря­дом с кро­ватью.

— Я так ис­пу­гал­ся, ког­да мне поз­во­нили и ска­зали, что ты в боль­ни­це. Да­же не по­верил сна­чала и пе­рес­про­сил имя. Ты же ведь за всё вре­мя шко­лы ни ра­зу в боль­ни­цу не по­падал, да­же в мед­ка­бинет на за­ходил, ще­голял весь в ца­рапи­нах и си­няках, мол, они ук­ра­ша­ют. Я уж по­думал, что-то серь­ёз­ное слу­чилось! С то­бой всё в по­ряд­ке? Ку­да ты про­пал пос­ле вы­пус­ка? Ты, ка­жет­ся, со­бирал­ся в То­дай пос­ту­пать? Не­уже­ли прав­да наб­рал нуж­ные бал­лы?! Аж не ве­рит­ся! А я в ху­дожес­твен­ной ака­демии учусь, хо­чу стать ман­га­кой! Од­ну мою ра­боту да­же в жур­на­ле пе­чата­ли, пред­став­ля­ешь! А Кен­джи пос­ле вы­пус­ка и Джу­на в То­кио пе­рета­щил, он на жур­на­лис­та пос­ту­пил! И Аге­ху-тян я встре­чал… В об­щем, весь наш му­зыкаль­ный клуб те­перь в сто­лице, это так кру­то. А ты бы хоть при­ез­жал иног­да до­мой, у нас встре­чи вы­пус­кни­ков бы­ли… Та­каи-сен­сей те­бя всег­да вспо­минал, как ты про­гули­вал ма­тема­тику, но по­том всег­да умуд­рялся по­лучать выс­шие бал­лы на тес­тах, — Ки­рю­ин за­жал нос паль­ца­ми и сдви­нул бро­ви. — «Фе­номе­наль­ный слу­чай! Моз­ги есть, но не в то мес­то по­ложе­ны». Мы на пос­ледней встре­че во-о-от та­кого воз­душно­го змея в не­бо за­пус­ка­ли!..

Он всё го­ворил и го­ворил, от­ча­ян­но жес­ти­кули­руя и ме­няя го­лос на раз­ные ла­ды, под­ра­жая то од­но­му че­лове­ку, то дру­гому. Юта­ка вни­матель­но слу­шал и рас­се­ян­но улы­бал­ся, не зная, как бы по­мяг­че вкли­нить­ся в этот не­удер­жи­мый по­ток ин­форма­ции.

«Шо-кун, — хо­телось ему ска­зать. — Всё, что ты рас­ска­зыва­ешь, ко­неч­но, бе­зум­но ин­те­рес­но, но ска­жи, ты ме­ня ра­зыг­ры­ва­ешь? Я не по­нимаю ни­чего из то­го, что ты го­воришь…»

На­конец в длин­ном мо­ноло­ге по­явил­ся ма­лень­кий прос­вет — Ки­рю­ин ос­та­новил­ся на мгно­вение, что­бы пе­ревес­ти дух, и Юта­ка тут же вос­поль­зо­вал­ся слу­ча­ем.

— Шо-кун, из­ви­ни, что пе­реби­ваю, но со мной слу­чилась неп­ри­ят­ность: я по­терял сум­ку, там ко­шелёк и до­кумен­ты, и те­перь я со­вер­шенно не знаю, что де­лать, — он ви­нова­то улыб­нулся, всем сво­им ви­дом по­казы­вая, что он ис­крен­не со­жале­ет о слу­чив­шемся.

— Ужас! — Ки­рю­ин всплес­нул ру­ками. — А ты ма­ме со­об­щил?

Юта­ка хо­тел бы­ло спро­сить, за­чем рас­ска­зывать ро­дите­лям о сво­их проб­ле­мах, но вов­ре­мя при­кусил язык. Что-то яв­но шло не так, и на­до бы­ло по­пытать­ся подс­тро­ить­ся под про­ис­хо­дящее.

— Мы с ней уже дав­но не об­ща­ем­ся, — ос­то­рож­но на­чал он, и ког­да Ки­рю­ин по­нима­юще кив­нул, поз­во­лил се­бе мыс­ленно об­легчён­но вы­дох­нуть.

— Неп­ри­ят­ность, од­на­ко… И ID-кар­ты с со­бой то­же нет?

«Стра­хов­ка…» — до­гадал­ся Юта­ка. Он толь­ко сей­час со­об­ра­зил, что не смо­жет зап­ла­тить за своё пре­быва­ние в боль­ни­це, а без до­кумен­тов его мо­гут поп­росту сдать в по­лицию. Юта­ка вне­зап­но по­чувс­тво­вал се­бя пус­тым мес­том.

Ви­димо, он так силь­но пе­реме­нил­ся в ли­це, осоз­нав своё не­уте­шитель­ное по­ложе­ние, что Ки­рю­ин сна­чала не­пони­ма­юще скло­нил го­лову на­бок, а по­том обод­ри­тель­но пох­ло­пал его по пле­чу.

— Эй, не парь­ся. Мы же друзья. Я мо­гу зап­ла­тить за те­бя, по­том вер­нёшь. Те­бя же ведь ско­ро от­пустят?

— Да… спа­сибо, Шо-кун, ты ме­ня очень вы­ручишь сво­ей по­мощью, — Юта­ка с бла­годар­ностью кив­нул. — Я вер­ну день­ги сра­зу же, как толь­ко оты­щу сум­ку.

— От­лично! — Ки­рю­ин про­си­ял. — Кста­ти, я се­год­ня со­бира­юсь встре­тить­ся с Кен­джи и Джун-ку­ном. Пой­дём вмес­те! Они на­вер­ня­ка об­ра­ду­ют­ся, ког­да те­бя уви­дят. Цу­киши­ро-тян, к со­жале­нию, ра­бота­ет, по­это­му не смо­жет при­со­еди­нить­ся.

«Я ров­ным счё­том ни­чего не по­нимаю… Всё про­ис­хо­дящее та­кое стран­ное и не­понят­ное. Мо­жет быть, я сплю? Тот удар по го­лове пог­ру­зил ме­ня в ко­му, и это всё толь­ко плод мо­его во­об­ра­жения. Тог­да по­чему я вол­ну­юсь о стра­хов­ке? Я не знаю, мне да­же не за что ух­ва­тить­ся, что­бы по­нять, нас­коль­ко всё вок­руг ре­аль­но. Боль в за­тыл­ке — нас­то­ящая или фан­том? Теп­ло рук на пле­че — во­об­ра­жение или прав­да? То, что у ме­ня ко­лотит­ся сер­дце — сон или ис­ти­на? Как прос­нуть­ся?.. Смо­гу ли я прос­нуть­ся?..»

Пог­ру­зив­ше­гося в мыс­ли Юта­ку рез­ко встрях­ну­ли за пле­чо. Он спеш­но сфо­куси­ровал взгляд на взвол­но­ван­ном ли­це Ки­рю­ина, ко­торый близ­ко нак­ло­нил­ся к не­му.

— Всё нор­маль­но? Ты так оце­пенел, ус­та­вил­ся пус­тым взгля­дом в ни­куда… Ты се­бя пло­хо чувс­тву­ешь?

— Нет… нет, из­ви­ни, я прос­то за­думал­ся, — Юта­ка по­мотал го­ловой, что­бы отог­нать ос­татки мыс­лей. — Что ты го­ворил?

— Пой­дём на встре­чу с Кен­джи и Джун-ку­ном? По­жалуй­ста! — Ки­рю­ин с моль­бой смот­рел на не­го. — Нет, ес­ли те­бе не­хоро­шо, не бу­ду нас­та­ивать… Но я очень хо­чу, что­бы весь наш му­зыкаль­ный клуб сно­ва соб­рался вмес­те.

В его гла­зах бы­ло столь­ко на­деж­ды, что у Юта­ки язык не по­вер­нулся от­ка­зать. Он толь­ко кив­нул в знак сог­ла­сия. Ки­рю­ин отс­тра­нил­ся от не­го и ши­роко улыб­нулся, по­казы­вая стя­нутые бре­кета­ми зу­бы. Юта­ка от не­ожи­дан­ности ко­рот­ко вздрог­нул, и улыб­ка не­мед­ленно ис­чезла.

— Из­ви­ни за воп­рос. Но дав­но у те­бя… эти шту­ки?.. — Юта­ка не ус­пел да­же сна­чала по­думать, преж­де, чем спро­сить. Ки­рю­ин сму­щён­но по­чесал кон­чик но­са.

— На пер­вом кур­се но­сить на­чал. Ужас­но не­удоб­но, но зу­бы на­до при­вес­ти в по­рядок. А то хо­жу, как Стич, де­вуш­ки от ме­ня ша­раха­ют­ся… ну, ты же пом­нишь, ка­кие у ме­ня зу­бы в шко­ле бы­ли. Жуть прос­то!

Юта­ка пос­та­рал­ся сде­лать вид, что прек­расно по­нима­ет, о чём речь, и Ки­рю­ин с но­выми си­лами на­чал рас­ска­зывать о со­быти­ях из сво­ей жиз­ни, вспо­минал о школь­ном прош­лом, о лю­дях со зна­комы­ми име­нами и чу­жими судь­ба­ми, раз­ма­хивая ру­ками и ме­няя го­лос, как пти­ца-пе­рес­мешник. Юта­ка слу­шал вни­матель­но, с каж­дым сло­вом всё от­чётли­вее осоз­на­вая, что про­ис­хо­дящее — ре­аль­но, но всё рав­но не по­нимал, ку­да дел­ся тот мир, к ко­торо­му он при­вык. «Я ведь не со­шёл с ума, прав­да?» — ду­мал он и ста­ратель­но да­вил страх, ко­торый вол­ной под­ни­мал­ся в гру­ди, зас­тавляя сер­дце ко­лотить­ся так силь­но, что стук от­да­вал­ся в ушах.

Ки­рю­ин умолк, толь­ко ког­да приш­ла Аке­ми с док­то­ром Ки­хара, что­бы спра­вить­ся о сос­то­янии Юта­ки, но всё рав­но не мог ус­то­ять на од­ном мес­те — вер­телся ря­дом с кро­ватью, с нес­кры­ва­емой тре­вогой наб­лю­дая за ос­мотром. Толь­ко ког­да док­тор вы­нес вер­дикт: здо­ров, как бык, мож­но вы­писы­вать, — Ки­рю­ин с шу­мом вы­дох­нул.

— Поз­драв­ляю, Юта­ка-кун! Мы как раз ус­пе­ва­ем на встре­чу. Ух, пред­став­ляю, как Кен­джи и Джун-кун уди­вят­ся! Я сам их дав­но не ви­дел, так ин­те­рес­но… как у них всё… — на этих сло­вах Ки­рю­ин за­мет­но пог­рус­тнел, но че­рез мгно­вение ско­ван­но улыб­нулся. — Я по­дож­ду те­бя вни­зу, хо­рошо? А это… твоё? — он ука­зал на фут­ляр с ги­тарой. Юта­ка в оче­ред­ной раз кив­нул и не­воль­но по­думал, что он се­год­ня по­хож на ки­тай­ско­го бол­ванчи­ка, ко­торый тол­ком не го­ворит, и толь­ко го­ловой ка­ча­ет.

Он спус­тился че­рез де­сять ми­нут, пол­ностью пе­ре­одев­шись и заб­ро­сив фут­ляр на пле­чо. Из-за сла­бос­ти, ко­торая нем­но­го от­сту­пила, но всё ещё ох­ва­тыва­ла те­ло, ги­тара ка­залась не­выно­симо тя­жёлой и от­тя­гива­ла пле­чо. Юта­ка уси­лен­но ста­рал­ся это­го не за­мечать и зас­тавлял те­ло, го­товое упасть, дви­гать­ся. Ки­рю­ин дей­стви­тель­но ждал вни­зу.

— Я уже зап­ла­тил за те­бя, — со­об­щил он, как толь­ко Юта­ка приб­ли­зил­ся к не­му, и вло­жил ему в ру­ку чек. — По­еха­ли! Кен­джи уже на­писал, что они ско­ро бу­дут на мес­те.

Юта­ка шёл сле­дом за ним поч­ти на ав­то­мате. Он не имел ни ма­лей­ше­го по­нятия, за­чем идёт на эту встре­чу, по­чему не от­ка­зал­ся и что ему де­лать по­том. Он ви­дел пе­ред со­бой толь­ко свет­лую и рас­трё­пан­ную ма­куш­ку Ки­рю­ина, ко­торый про­вёл их че­рез тур­ни­кет на стан­ции, и не­уве­рен­но при­дер­жи­вал­ся за его пле­чо, что­бы плот­ный люд­ской по­ток их не раз­де­лил. Он знал толь­ко то, что сей­час Ки­рю­ин стал единс­твен­ной связью с тем ми­ром, ко­торый об­ру­шил­ся на Юта­ку, как ле­дяной во­допад. Боль­ни­ца бы­ла ре­аль­ной, как и по­езд, в ко­тором они еха­ли, и го­рячая ла­донь Ки­рю­ина, дер­жавше­го Юта­ку за ру­ку.

Юта­ка мог бы ска­зать, что всё бы­ло чрез­вы­чай­но ре­аль­ным. Он оп­ре­делён­но не спал. И от это­го бы­ло ещё страш­нее. «Тог­да — где я? И что это за мес­то? Что мне де­лать?» — он за­сыпал се­бя воп­ро­сами и не знал, кто мог от­ве­тить хо­тя бы на один из них.

— Ты ка­кой-то неп­ри­выч­но ти­хий и мол­ча­ливый, — за­метил Ки­рю­ин, ког­да они выш­ли со стан­ции и нап­равля­лись к ка­фе «Осен­ний лист», в ко­тором бы­ла наз­на­чена встре­ча. Юта­ка рас­се­ян­но по­жал пле­чами.

— Из­ви­ни, всё-та­ки я не очень хо­рошо се­бя чувс­твую. Не про­тив, ес­ли я по­сижу прос­то за ком­па­нию?

— Ду­маю, все те­бя пой­мут, — ус­по­ко­ил его Ки­рю­ин и вдруг ак­тивно за­махал ко­му-то впе­реди, где крас­не­ла вы­вес­ка ка­фе. Юта­ка не­замет­но глу­боко вдох­нул и мед­ленно вы­дох­нул. Глав­ное бы­ло не ска­зать ни­чего лиш­не­го.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] IDT - Interdimensional Transfer (англ.)


	3. Эти рыдания и боль в ночи утешай // В том, чтобы покориться судьбе, нет ничего достойного

**_Дельта. Victimae Universum._ **

Яркий солнечный свет резал глаза. Ютака нехотя приоткрыл веки и попытался сесть, но болезненно застонал — всё тело нещадно ломило, будто он всю ночь без передышки пахал в спортзале, а в голове гудело, как с жёсткого похмелья. Он уставился в потолок и осторожно, по кусочкам, начал собирать прошедшие события.

Они поссорились с Кирюином. Ютака ушёл из дома, собираясь переночевать на собственной квартире. Внезапно землю под ногами тряхнуло, и его засосало в невесть откуда взявшуюся световую дыру. После этого он очнулся здесь…

_«А здесь — это, собственно, где?..»_

Ютака медленно повернул голову и сфокусировал взгляд. Он совершенно не удивился, увидев залитую солнцем квартиру Кирюина и его самого, спавшего на диване под цветастым пледом.

_«Да кому ты вообще был бы нужен без этой группы?»_

Чувство глубокой обиды навалилось на него тяжёлым булыжником, и в сознание густой и вязкой смолой просочилась отупляющая до звона в ушах боль. Он ощущал себя точно в вакууме, без единого звука, без возможности набрать кислород полной грудью. Каждое воспоминание вгоняло всё глубже в сердце россыпь острых иголок, которые самый близкий человек всадил одним движением.

«Вспоминай. Вспоминай!» — сволочная память проигрывала мгновение за мгновением. Медленно сменялись кадры: сжатые кулаки, злой взгляд исподлобья, презрительно поджатые губы… Он практически видел, как с этих губ срываются и устремляются прямо в сердце чёрные, сочащиеся ядом, ощетинившиеся слова. Снова почувствовал этот удар, со всей силы. Маленький внутренний мир в мгновение ока рассыпался в мелкую стеклянную крошку.

«Бездарность», «клоун», «неумеха», «пустое место» — уродливая гидра комплексов опутывала мерзкими щупальцами и шипела сотней голов. Его накрывало уже давно забытым ощущением собственной никчёмности, из которого несколько лет назад его с трудом выдернул, точно из петли, Кирюин… И теперь он же собственными руками заботливо надел эту петлю на шею снова и услужливо подпилил ножки табуретки.

Обжигающе горячий ком в груди распухал с каждой крупицей воспоминаний, с каждым новым чувством, которое Ютака обнаруживал, снимая один за другим слой с внутренней луковицы памяти. От переживаний давление сделало сумасшедший скачок, и голову точно зажало в средневековую «дробилку» — её ржавые винты медленно ввинчивались в виски и макушку. Ютака до одури ясно слышал хруст черепной кости.

Воздуха не хватало. Он задыхался, чувствуя, что если сейчас не даст выход самому себе, то его кровоточащее сердце просто не выдержит. Он крепко сжал голову руками и заорал, что было сил. Ком в груди взорвался и огнём хлынул по венам.

«Больно!» — хотелось пожаловаться хоть кому-нибудь, рыдать в исступлении, уткнувшись в чьи-то тёплые колени, прерывисто дышать, когда сил не останется. И потом — провалиться в сон, где встретят сотни оскаленных пастей его личного чудовища.

В этом плотном коконе из боли и горечи вдруг повеяло прохладой. Головная боль спрутом отползла в тёмный угол подсознания. Ютака медленно позволил себе отвести руки в стороны и открыть глаза. На него обеспокоенно смотрел Кирюин, а по вискам стекали струйки холодной воды.

— Эй, с тобой всё в порядке? Напугал, чёрт возьми, я ж сначала подумал, что ты сейчас помрёшь у меня на футоне. Не знаю, чем ты вчера занимался после репетиции, но больше этого не делай, — Кирюин взял его за запястье, чтобы проверить пульс.

На короткое мгновение в сердце шевельнулась нежность. Ютака даже хотел улыбнуться краешками губ в благодарность за заботу. Но стоило только Кирюину прикоснуться к его руке, как всё существо наполнилось чистым гневом, и глаза затуманило.

— Отвали от меня! — прорычал он сквозь стиснутые зубы и оттолкнул Кирюина так, что тот от неожиданности упал на спину. Ютака резко сел, борясь с жуткой головной болью и тошнотой, и с ненавистью швырнул в сторону холодную тряпку. — Не нужна мне твоя забота, чёртов ты лицемер.

Несколько мгновений прошли в тишине. Ютака тяжело дышал и кусал губы, пока не пошла кровь. Кирюин смотрел на него, точно на буйного пациента психбольницы. Наконец спокойный голос прервал молчание.

— Не знаю, какая муха тебя укусила, Кян-кун… Наверное, ты вчера выпил лишнего. Сейчас я сделаю чай с лимоном, и ты расскажешь, почему я нашёл тебя без сознания рядом с железнодорожным переездом. Ты, знаешь ли, тяжёлый.

Ютака неотрывно наблюдал за тем, как Кирюин по-хозяйски достаёт из верхнего шкафчика кружку в разноцветную клетку, включает чайник, режет лимон, заваривает чай, а потом — спрашивает:

— Извини, я не помню, сколько тебе ложек сахара класть?

— Три, — недовольно буркнул в ответ Ютака. — И лимон не надо, знаешь ведь, что я его терпеть не могу.

— Правда? — Кирюин удивлённо приподнял брови. — Странно, обычно ты никогда не отказываешься. Ладно, как хочешь. Может, молока?

— Издеваешься?

— Шучу, — улыбнулся он и протянул двумя руками чашку. — Так, а теперь поведай мне, в какую восхитительную передрягу ты попал?

Ютака промолчал и медленно отхлебнул чай. Сознание начало постепенно проясняться, тошнота отступала, и даже клокочущий гнев немного унялся, превратившись в пульсирующее раздражение где-то под рёбрами. Время от времени перед глазами расплывались красные и зелёные пятна, но это было только от давления, которое так расшалилось из-за нервов. Отвечать на вопрос Кирюина он пока не мог — чувствовал, что ещё не совсем успокоился и мог легко снова выйти из себя. К счастью, Кирюин его не подгонял и читал журнал, предпочитая дождаться, когда Ютака сам решит пойти на контакт.

Наконец, Ютака прерывисто выдохнул.

— Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?

Кирюин поднял взгляд от журнала.

— Нет. А что?

— Извиниться, например.

— Ммм… Не помню, чем я мог тебя вчера обидеть, но, если что-то было, извини, конечно. Только напомни, что случилось.

Ютака с силой сжал чашку и стиснул зубы. Раздражение начало расти. Он постарался его подавить и начал говорить, делая короткую паузу после каждого слова, чтобы не сорваться.

— Ты вчера сказал, что я бесполезен для группы. Не то, чтобы я этого не знал, но имей совесть, Киришо. Ты самый близкий мне человек. Я готов стерпеть такое отношение от кого угодно, только не от тебя. И я бы понял, извинись ты сразу, но нет! — он стукнул чашкой по столу и вскочил. — Тебе что, так нравится причинять мне боль?! Какого хрена ты сидишь и делаешь вид, что вчера ничего не было? Конечно, проще забыть! А Ютаке что сделается? У Ютаки же нервы стальные, как канаты!

— По-по-подожди, притормози! — Кирюин вскочил и схватил Ютаку за плечи. — Я сейчас ничего не понимаю. Какая бесполезность, близкий человек, причинять боль… Ты о чём вообще?

Этого Ютака уже стерпеть не мог. Он с рычанием вцепился в Кирюина и вплотную приблизил к нему лицо.

— Не делай вид, что вчерашнего вечера не было совсем! Я всё помню. А если ты забыл, то напряги свою память. Ты пришёл домой и начал цепляться ко мне. Потом тебе стало мало, и ты решил ударить по самому больному. Ты, сволочь такая, несколько лет назад едва спас меня от самоубийства. Теперь решил подтолкнуть к нему? Не дождёшься, я закалился, не сдохну просто так! А ты… чёрт возьми, я же любил тебя…

Гнев иссяк. Ютака бессильно рухнул на колени. Из темноты протянула щупальца головная боль. Сердце снова заколотилось в диком и рваном ритме.

Кирюин сел обратно на диван, изумлённо глядя на Ютаку.

— Знаешь, мне сейчас очень неловко об этом говорить… Но я всё ещё ничего не понимаю. Я не мог прийти к тебе домой, чтобы сорвать плохое настроение, будь оно у меня вчера. Во-первых, я понятия не имею, где ты живёшь. Во-вторых, ты вчера ушёл раньше всех, сказав, что у тебя срочные личные дела. И какое самоубийство? За все годы ты никогда не говорил, что у тебя какие-то проблемы, иначе мы бы все тебе помогли, конечно же. Ну, и с бесполезностью ты загнул вообще. Ты на каждом концерте так сувениры рекламируешь, что фанаты их подчистую сметают, у тебя природный дар какой-то к этому! И да… — Кирюин замялся, подбирая правильные слова. — Я не знаю, как реагировать на твои чувства… Это слишком внезапно, ты ведь никогда такого не проявлял… Но я всё равно не могу их принять, извини, мне девушки нравятся…

Ютака медленно поднял голову. В его глазах читалось абсолютное непонимание.

— Ты шутишь? Издеваешься?.. А как же мы… наши отношения?.. Они для тебя пустой звук? Киришо, ты же обещал… обещал же! Тогда, в Ито, ты говорил, что теперь всё взаправду… Опять лгал?.. Опять, Киришо?! — лепетал он и смотрел на Кирюина снизу вверх. Сердце болело так, что всё плыло перед глазами.

Осторожно, чтобы не спровоцировать новый приступ гнева, Кирюин сполз с дивана поближе к Ютаке и положил ладонь ему на лоб.

— У тебя, конечно, температура, но не такая высокая, чтобы ты начал бредить. Или ты вчера упал и всё забыл?

Его взяли за руки — тёплые и нежные пальцы. От прикосновения на глаза навернулись слёзы. Ещё одно предательство. Да чем же он заслужил такое?!

— Киришо, отпусти.

Прикосновение не исчезло.

— Смотри на меня, — заговорил Кирюин негромко и ласково улыбался. — Тебя зовут Кян Ютака, тебе двадцать восемь лет, ты басист группы «Golden Bomber»…

— Гитарист, — машинально поправил его Ютака, глядя куда-то сквозь Кирюина. Но тот мягко покачал головой.

— Басист. Гитарист группы Дарвиш Кенджи. Меня зовут Кирюин Шо, я ударник.

— Не продолжай, пожалуйста… Если ты скажешь, что Джун вокалист, я сдохну со смеху.

— Почему? — Кирюин заметно удивился.

— У него же медведь по ушам в детстве потоптался.

Кроме боли не осталось других эмоций. Ютака понимал, что ему говорят, но всё звучало, как белый шум в неисправном радио. Он и сам отвечал, продавливая слова сквозь ком в горле, оттесняя его глубже. Лишь бы не расплакаться сейчас. Лишь бы не на глазах Кирюина. Слабым быть стыдно. Ютака чувствовал себя раздавленным жуком и хотел только забиться в тёмный угол, в шкаф, под висевшую на плечиках одежду, чтобы никто его не видел, и чтобы он — не видел и не слышал никого, кроме себя.

Кирюин массировал его запястья кончиками пальцев. «Да отпусти же!» — просил мысленно Ютака и умолял одновременно, чтобы прикосновение не заканчивалось — это была реальность. Это всё ему не снилось. Если сейчас его отпустят, всё точно закончится. Всё, что было между ними…

— Кян-кун, ты меня начинаешь пугать, — продолжил Кирюин ровным голосом. — Утахиро-сан прекрасно поёт. Он вокалист с самого образования группы, и на его сольные выступления всегда приходит толпа народу.

Ютака уставился на Кирюина в упор, укладывая полученную информацию в голове. Всё слишком выбивалось из его естественной картины мира. На мгновение он подумал, что сошёл с ума. Кирюин отпустил его. Запястья обожгло пустотой.

Наконец, Ютака несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, после чего поднялся на ноги. Его ощутимо шатало.

— Мне надо покурить. Где куртка?

— На вешалке в коридоре… Ты же вроде не куришь?

— Да неужели?! — огрызнулся Ютака и скрылся в коридоре, но через минуту вернулся в куртке, наброшенной на плечи. — Где моя пепельница?

Кирюин округлил глаза.

— Кян-кун, здесь нет твоих вещей. Ты тут не живёшь.

— Ну, теперь-то точно не живу, — процедил Ютака сквозь зубы, схватил стоявшее на столе блюдце и вышел на общий балкон.

Руки тряслись. С зажигалкой получилось справиться только с третьей попытки. Наконец, он облокотился на перила, привычно гладкие и нагретые солнцем, жадно затягиваясь горьким дымом. Мысли разбегались во все стороны, словно костяшки домино, и Ютака не понимал, за что можно уцепиться.

Внизу пышно цвела сакура. Но он точно помнил, что на календаре только-только начался январь.

— Какой сейчас месяц? — спросил Ютака, когда вернулся в комнату. Голос дрожал и был хриплым. Кирюин растерянно смотрел на него, сидя на полу и сложив руки на коленях.

— Середина апреля. Кян-кун, что происходит? Ты ведёшь себя очень… очень странно.

— Я сам очень хочу понять, что происходит, — Ютака поставил блюдце с затушенной сигаретой и пеплом на край кухонной тумбы и потёр виски. — Пиздец…

Кирюин смутился.

— Ты же не материшься.

— И не курю.

— Кян-кун…

— Киришо, заткнись… пожалуйста.

Он лихорадочно думал. Всё происходящее определённо было реальным, по крайней мере вкус чая с лимоном, запах сакуры, тепло рук Кирюина… «Либо у меня съехала крыша, либо я во что-то охуенно вляпался…». На него накатила слабость, и он опустился на пол, запустив руку в волосы.

«Если я сейчас ему скажу то, что думаю, меня определённо закатают в психушку. Молчать? Отличный вариант, если бы всё не было настолько хреново…»

Голова разрывалась от боли. Ютака хотел спать.

— Киришо, дай снотворное.

— У меня нет…

— Я ж недавно рецепт приносил! Ты говорил, что зайдёшь в аптеку… Ай, хер с ним, завтра сам зайду. Обезболивающее есть? Голова болит…

— Да что происходит-то?! Ты меня пугаешь! — Кирюин подался вперёд и попытался снова взять Ютаку за руки, но тот неловко увернулся от прикосновений.

— Не трогай меня! — прошипел он сквозь зубы и отодвинулся назад. — Дай мне поспать, и я потом свалю из дома, если тебе настолько неприятно моё присутствие.

Кирюин сначала не сдвинулся с места, с сомнением глядя на Ютаку, который закрыл глаза и медленно массировал виски, но потом всё-таки встал и, отыскав в шкафу лекарства, нашёл там успокоительное, которое ему выписали недавно.

— Спасибо, — Ютака проглотил таблетки и закутался с головой в одеяло. — Извини за резкость, — буркнул он напоследок перед тем, как провалиться в сон.

Кирюин молча закрыл шторы, чтобы приглушить солнечный свет, убрал чашки с недопитым чаем в раковину, а коробку с лекарствами — в шкаф в спальне (подальше, на всякий случай). Ситуация напрягала. Ютака вёл себя слишком странно, был совершенно не похож на того Кян-сана, известного своей мягкостью и тихой вежливостью. Словно бы другой человек.

Немного подумав и взвесив все «за» и «против», Кирюин тихо оделся, вышел из квартиры и сразу же набрал номер лидера группы.

— Утахиро-сан, извините, что отвлекаю… Мне кажется, что появилась проблема, связанная с Кян-саном. Если можно, я бы хотел встретиться с вами и Кенджи-куном. Да… хорошо, скоро буду.

По пути до станции, а потом во время поездки он тщательно обдумывал то, что хотел сообщить сомемберам, но как бы ни пытался, все его мысли и предположения звучали слишком фантастично. «Кян-сана подменили? Да кто в это поверит в здравом уме?» — волновался Кирюин, чувствуя, что ввязывается во что-то чересчур странное.

*** * * * ***

**_Бета. Insaniae Universum._ **

В какой момент посиделки в баре превратились в ссору, Ютака не понял. Но сейчас они с Кирюином стояли друг напротив друга, как два бродячих кота: взъерошенные, раскрасневшиеся от выпитого пива и готовые вцепиться сопернику в глотку.

— Шо, пожалуйста, хватит… — Джун повис на Кирюине, пытаясь заставить его сесть, но тот только отмахнулся.

— Заткнись. Это наше дело!

Ютака сузил глаза. Как же это всё осточертело…

Порой он проклинал тот день, когда дал Танаке, работавшему в агентстве «Евклид», послушать одну мелодию, написанную буквально на коленке — не самая лучшая, просто она Ютаке нравилась. Кто же знал, что Танака окажется таким болтуном! Растрепал высшему начальству про композиторские способности друга, а у него, у Ютаки, жизнь после этого превратилась в нечто невыносимое.

На каждом собрании, когда группа слушала новую мелодию, ему доводилось сталкиваться с такими комментариями:

_«Ну и проигрыш. Да зрители заснут раньше, чем дождутся окончания!»_

или

_«Никому не нужна твоя чёртова скрипка. Или твоих мозгов не хватает на то, чтобы придумать ОБЫЧНУЮ мелодию?»_

Иногда случалось слышать что-то подобное:

_«Баллада? Опять? Уже третья! Твоего так называемого таланта не хватает на что-то другое?»_

Ни разу вокалист Кирюин Шо не одобрил будущую песню, встречая каждую лишь едкими, ядовитыми комментариями. Поначалу Ютака и вправду думал, что делает что-то не то. Руки опускались, а он после этого несколько дней не слышал новой музыки.

Однако последнее слово всегда оставалось за агентством. Высшее начальство не обращало ни малейшего внимания на завистливую критику и давало музыке зелёный свет. О группе наконец-то заговорили: альбомы и синглы всё дольше оставались в десятке чарта «Орикон», а карьера вчерашних дебютантов пошла в гору. Время от времени Ютака даже начал получать сторонние заказы на музыку, и постепенно критика Кирюина перестала его волновать.

Кризис ударил внезапно. Такое случалось и у известных композиторов, что уж говорить о молодом самоучке. Новые мелодии, хоть и были неплохи, но уже ничем не выделялись. Ютака вежливо попросил у агентства времени на отдых, и ему разрешили отойти от композиторской деятельности. Кирюин снова вернул себе безраздельную власть над песнями для группы и на какое-то время забыл о Ютаке, но потом травля началась с удвоенной силой.

— Бездарность! — прошипел Кирюин и ударил обеими руками об стол. — Если не можешь ничего написать, нахрен ты сдался тогда?!

Он оскалился неровными зубами, то ли угрожая, как дикий зверь, то ли победно ухмыляясь. Ютаку захлестнуло желанием хоть куда-нибудь спрятаться, но ноги вдруг налились тяжестью, а тело не хотело двигаться.

Бездарность. В последнее время Кирюин часто называл его так, когда оказалось, что фанаты, привыкшие к музыке Ютаки, недовольны новыми песнями. «Слишком скучно и однотипно. Нет чувственности», — писали на форумах и бордах.

«Группа зашла в тупик, — писал музыкальный критик для одного творческого журнала. — Те несколько альбомов, которыми занимался Кян Ютака, дышали жизнью и были по-настоящему уникальными. Теперь, когда за музыку снова взялся Кирюин Шо, песни отличаются друг от друга лишь текстами — мелодиям не хватает искренности и чувства».

Ютака горячо извинялся перед фанатами на ежемесячных трансляциях и просил подождать ещё немного. Работа с психологом давала свои плоды. Он чувствовал, что готов вскоре вернуться к творчеству. Кирюин поддерживал его, улыбаясь во всю ширь: «Конечно, Кян-сан, у тебя получится!» — однако, едва только камеры отключались, Ютаке в спину летело презрительное: «Нельзя давать фанатам ложную надежду».

Не раз Ютака оборачивался за поддержкой к сомемберам, но тщетно — словно между ними всеми выросла каменная стена. Не смея перечить любовнику и лидеру, Джун виновато отводил глаза. Кенджи каждую свободную минуту переписывался с супругой и только отмахивался, если его пытались отвлечь. Ни менеджеры, ни высшее начальство ни о чём не знали — да и как будто это могло помочь.

— Молчишь, да? — фыркнул Кирюин, не успел Ютака и слова сказать в ответ на оскорбление. — Тряпка безвольная!

— Перестаньте оба! На нас все смотрят! — шептал Джун и испуганно озирался по сторонам. Посетители бросали на сидевших в дальнем углу артистов косые взгляды — перебранка всем мешала расслабиться.

— Успокой свою пассию, а то я за себя не ручаюсь, — процедил Ютака, сжав руку в кулак. Кирюин, едва присевший на стул, тут же вскочил снова и тоже стиснул кулаки.

— Нарываешься, тварь?

— Шо… Кян-сан… успокойтесь же! — торопливый шёпот Джуна утонул в недовольном ропоте со стороны других гостей бара.

Они вчетвером пришли сюда, чтобы отдохнуть после изматывающих съёмок клипа. Кенджи задержался ненадолго, выпил пару кружек пива и ушёл — супруга ждала ребёнка, поэтому теперь на долгие посиделки особо времени не было. Оставшиеся мемберы продолжили выпивать втроём, обсуждая предстоящий концерт и сет-лист. После того, как Ютака получил травму в Саппоро, Кирюин перестал к нему цепляться по поводу и без. Какое-то время они даже терпимо общались — шипели, конечно, друг на друга, но уже не сцеплялись на ровном месте.

Этим вечером то ли настроение у Кирюина было не очень хорошим, то ли сказалось количество выпитого пива, но он вдруг перегнулся через стол и выдохнул Ютаке в лицо:

— Нам нужна новая песня. Напиши что-нибудь. Ты ведь композитор.

Ютака попытался отмахнуться. Кризис затянулся — после травмы началась депрессия, а он изо всех сил старался прийти в норму. Агентство старалось не давить лишний раз и не требовало невозможного. Кирюин смял все эти доводы, как бумажную салфетку.

— Не можешь написать? Ха, не пизди! — зашёлся он в гортанном смехе. — Всегда мог, а теперь вдруг не можешь? Что, талант оказался липовым?

— Я не обязан отчитываться перед тобой, Кирюин-сан, — заметил Ютака подчёркнуто вежливым тоном.

— Да брось, просто признай, что тебе чертовски повезло несколько раз, — Кирюин опрокинул в себя остатки пива и громыхнул пустой кружкой по столу. — Написал несколько шедевров, а потом — вжух! — и талант весь тю-тю. Сдулся!

— Не хочу это обсуждать.

— Конечно не хочешь! — зашипел Кирюин, как гадюка. — Думал, что займёшь моё место, да? О тебе ведь заговорили! Ах, какой Кян-сан замечательный, ах, какая музыка! А Кян-сан уже второй год ни нотки из себя выдавить не может, но кормит всех обещаниями — вернусь, напишу, будет лучше прежнего… И фанаты жрут твою ложь!

— Шо, перестань, — первый раз за вечер открыл рот Джун, но Кирюин оттолкнул его руку. Глаза были мутными.

— Заткнись. Не с тобой разговариваю.

— Пожалуй, я лучше пойду, — Ютака встал и хотел было положить деньги на стол, но Кирюин сгрёб его за рубашку на груди и дёрнул на себя.

— Бежишь, трус? Не нравится, что я говорю?

— Кирюин-сан, ты пьян, — Ютака брезгливо отцепил пальцы от своей рубашки. — Джун, отведи его домой.

— Нахрен ты нужен в группе, если от тебя никакого толку?! — взвизгнул Кирюин в ответ. — На гитаре пиликать любой может — вон, даже Джун научился, хотя такого безрукого ещё поискать надо. Думаешь, мы не найдём никого на твоё место? Найдутся и талантливее!

— Так найди! — Ютака резко обернулся к нему, в горле клокотала обида. — Давай, отыщи сначала того, кого примут фанаты! Найди хоть кого-нибудь, чтобы на его фоне не выглядеть недомерком. Может хоть тогда тебе перепадёт парочка любовных писем.

— Ах ты…

— Шо, не надо! — Джун повис на руке у Кирюина, который был готов броситься через стол. Ютака смотрел на вокалиста исподлобья.

— Что, за больное задел? Я тоже читаю форумы.

— Ублюдок… — зарычал Кирюин. — Думаешь, раз красивый и талантливый, так тебе всё позволено?

— Я хотя бы не завистливый лицемер, в отличие от тебя.

— Да что вы, как маленькие, оба?! — возмутился Джун и попытался снова усадить Кирюина, но тот так взмахнул рукой, что ударил любовника по носу.

— Захлопнись, шлюха. Забыл, как в группу попал? Ни таланта, ни слуха, только сосать умеешь. Помалкивай.

Джун вытер тыльной стороной ладони слёзы, выступившие на глазах от удара, потом без лишних слов скрутил Кирюину руки, так что тот взвыл.

— Идите домой, Кян-сан. Я сам с ним справлюсь.

— Отпусти меня! — рычал Кирюин, пытаясь вырваться из болевого захвата, но Джун держал крепко. — Я тебе дома яйца оторву и заставлю сожрать!

— Как только, так сразу, — спокойно отозвался Джун, волоча пьяного Кирюина за собой. С Ютакой он попрощался коротким кивком и виноватой, нежной улыбкой, после чего скрылся за поворотом, где стояла машина. Джун был единственным, кто остался трезвым тем вечером.

Ютака поймал такси, буркнул водителю адрес и плотнее закутался в куртку. Он терпеть не мог декабрь — для него, теплолюбивого существа, зима была слишком холодным временем года.

«Бездарность! Можешь выметаться из группы, раз ничего не можешь!» — прозвучали в голове вопли лидера. Не раз Ютака сам приходил к этой самой мысли.

— У вас можно закурить? — спросил он у водителя, который в ответ покачал головой. — Тогда остановите около парка Сугекари, дойду пешком.

Он расплатился, взвалил на одно плечо гитару, на вторую — тощий рюкзак и медленно побрёл через парк, лежащий неподалёку от его дома.

Ютака остановился на детской площадке. Курить хотелось нестерпимо. Дрожа от холода, он торопливо зажёг сигарету и затянулся, чувствуя, как горячий дым опускается в лёгкие. Вместе с теплом пришла иллюзия спокойствия. Крепкий табак кружил голову и помогал вообразить, что этого отвратительного разговора в баре не было.

«Чем дольше мы работаем вместе, тем более невыносимым становится Кирюин-сан, — думал Ютака, выдыхая дым в затянутое тучами и смогом небо. — Чёрт побери, как же хочется хоть раз врезать по его кривозубой роже! Всё цепляется, хотя казалось бы — твори на здоровье, раз конкуренции больше нет… Хочет выжить меня из группы. Да я сам уйду! Прямо завтра возьму и отдам заявление…»

Этих «завтра» скоро набралась бы целая сотня. Раз за разом Ютака набирался храбрости, готовый избавиться от травли и издёвок, но почему-то никогда не решался отдать измятое заявление об уходе директору Ширамине.

«Я ведь больше нигде не нужен, — говорил с тоской Ютака сам себе. — Только что песенки писать умел, но и это потерял. Работать продавцом или стать салариманом? Упасть с вершины в грязь — возможно, самое то для такой бездарности, как я…»

Дым вдруг яростно обжёг нежные лёгкие, и Ютака закашлялся.

«Да пошёл бы этот мир к чёртовой матери!» — прорычал он мысленно и затушил сигарету о детскую горку. За спиной ярко что-то вспыхнуло. Ютака обернулся и оцепенел.

В воздухе перед ним повисла кривая, сверкающая белым светом, прореха. Она пульсировала и тянула Ютаку к себе, точно опутала тысячей канатов. Он попытался было бежать, но ноги приросли к земле. Закричал, но из-за оглушительного гула даже не услышал собственного голоса.

В одно мгновение стало совершенно нечем дышать. Невидимые канаты напряглись и одним рывком затянули его внутрь, в оскаленную пасть загадочной прорехи, где море из кислотных красок сводило с ума. Последнее, что Ютака увидел, теряя сознание, были сумка и гитара, оставшиеся валяться на земле рядом с песочницей.

 

_«Новое тело гораздо слабее предыдущего…»_

Это была первая мысль, которая появилась в затуманенном сознании Варвиша. Переход сквозь портал оказался тяжелее, чем рассказывал отец.

Варвиш попытался пошевелиться, привыкая к новому телу, и глухо застонал — казалось, что всё тело нашпиговали иглами, которые при малейшем движении впиваются глубже. Голова кружилась. Правый бок был разорван. Кровь пропитала ошмётки формы и сочилась на землю.

Нужно было найти место, чтобы отлежаться. Варвиш с трудом поднялся на ноги, морщась от боли, накатывающей волнами. Портал выбросил дарбиста на пустырь, похожий на тот, где проходило сражение, только залитый приглушённым светом уличных фонарей. Неподалёку шумела запруженная машинами автострада.

Шатаясь и зажимая рану, Варвиш поплёлся на улицы. Лишь бы только удалось найти какой-нибудь подвал, или подобие норы среди мусорных баков — что угодно, лишь бы скрыться от людей, которые недоумённо косились на него.

— Эй, с вами всё в порядке? — спросил кто-то и попытался схватить его за плечо, но Варвиш отшатнулся в сторону, напряг из последних сил ноги и торопливо заковылял дальше. Перед глазами всё расплывалось — тело потеряло много крови.

Ещё немного, и он попросту свалится, снова потеряв сознание. Окажется в опасности — любой сможет убить его, беззащитного. Если в поисках своего товарища вернутся тенши, станет совсем плохо.

Сражаться больше не было никаких сил. Каждый шаг давался с огромным трудом, что и говорить о том, чтобы пытаться увернуться от какого-нибудь удара.

Головокружение стало невыносимым. Улицы пестрели яркими неоновыми вывесками. Мимо проезжали вонючие и гудящие машины. Люди. Бесконечный поток людей шёл в обе стороны. Варвиша толкали, отпихивали в сторону, ругались. Некоторые предлагали помощь.

Слишком много звуков.

Света.

Прикосновений.

Дарбиста вело, точно пьяного. Однажды он выпил, ради интереса, бутылку какого-то алкоголя, какого именно, сам не помнил уже, и тогда его также шатало из стороны в сторону. Не было только слепящей до слёз боли во всём теле.

Он споткнулся — то ли о выступ, то ли попросту о камень, от застилавшего глаза тумана не получилось увидеть, — и плашмя рухнул на тротуар, выложенный красно-белой мозаикой. Ладони и грудь отозвались болью, гораздо более слабой, чем во всём теле, но совершенно лишней.

На него вновь обрушился поток вопросов и прикосновений. Он скулил, пытался откатиться в сторону и вжаться в стену, лишь бы только оказаться, как можно, дальше от толпы, чтобы никто не трогал его. Он скалился, угрожающе хрипел и выгибал дугой спину. Никто не обращал на это внимания. Его всё равно заставили лечь на землю, на чью-то куртку. Варвиш чувствовал себя беспомощным щенком, попавшим в руки к детям.

— Не трогайте его. Не видите что ли, ему страшно! — вклинился в мерное бормотание толпы звонкий голос. Удушающий кокон чужих запахов колыхнулся чуть в сторону.

Чьи-то маленькие руки вдруг приподняли его за плечи. К разорванному боку крепко прижался свёрнутый в валик кусок жёсткой ткани — возможно, куртки, Варвиш не понимал и не хотел знать, только дёрнулся прочь и тут же обмяк на поддерживающих руках.

— Не волнуйтесь. Сейчас приедет скорая, — прошептал женский голос почти на ухо. Чересчур близко.

— Отвали… — слабо рыкнул Варвиш, но устало привалился к человеку, сидевшему рядом. Стало тепло. Усталость сковала всё тело, даже просто согнуть пальцы крючками, наподобие когтей, не получалось.

— Как ваше имя? — не унимался голос. — Говорите, только не засыпайте.

«Пошла к чёрту, женщина!» — рявкнул мысленно Варвиш, губы даже шевельнулись в ругательстве, но обронили только тихий стон. Он чувствовал взгляды, огонь перекрёстных взглядов, которые были направлены на него, как на неведомую зверушку. Хотелось наброситься на зевак и разорвать их в клочья, но тогда бы пришлось сбросить с плеч тёплые ладони.

Его легонько встряхнули. Ласковый голос повторил вопрос.

Имя… Его имя?

_Как его зовут?_

Варвиш скосил взгляд в поисках подсказки. Сознание было готово в любой момент погаснуть. Стоило бы найти ответ раньше, чем это случится.

Он обшаривал мутным взглядом всё, что только мог разглядеть: мозаику, носы лакированных туфель и изношенных кроссовок, разноцветные полосы от рекламы и вывесок, сухой лист, который сквозняком таскало из стороны в сторону…

_Ему нужно было имя._

Взгляд скользнул по трансформатору с эмблемой в виде распахнутых крыльев — знак ненавистной организации.

— Тэцуя… — выдохнул он сквозь стиснутые зубы имя отца. — Меня зовут Кирю Тэцуя.

— Очень приятно, Кирю-сан, — в женском голосе слышалась улыбка. Над ним смеялись?! — Меня зовут Юко. Можно просто Юко.

Варвиш заурчал и оскалил клыки. На короткое мгновение тело вновь налилось силой. Он хотел было броситься и вцепиться в беззащитную, белую шею, но потом обрушилась смертельная усталость.

Дарбист ещё помнил, как уткнулся во что-то мягкое, как в нос ему ударил кисловатый запах пота, смешанный с чересчур сладким запахом духов, как кто-то гладил его по голове. Что произошло потом, вспомнить не удавалось. Кромешная темнота заглотила его целиком.


	4. II. В морозную ночь где-то я заночую ныне? // Гость осторожный безмолвно внимает, чутко слушать стремится

**_Гам­ма. Libertatis Universum._ **

Он слы­шал го­лос — да­лёкий и очень взвол­но­ван­ный. Кто-то звал его по дру­гую сто­рону тем­но­ты. Кто-то дер­жал его за ру­ку — он чувс­тво­вал ху­дые тёп­лые паль­цы. Кто-то, ко­го он знал.

Вы­ныри­вать из хо­лод­ной, без­донной глу­бины соз­на­ния бы­ло труд­но. Тя­жёлая, не­из­вес­тная си­ла тя­нула, по­вис­нув на шее ог­ромным бу­лыж­ни­ком. Всё, что ос­та­валось, это вце­пить­ся в чью-то ла­донь — толь­ко од­но спа­сение. Вце­пить­ся — и мыс­ленно про­сить, что­бы зва­ли сно­ва, что­бы раз­бу­дили, вы­дер­ну­ли из этой жут­кой пус­то­ты.

«Юта­ка!»

Да­леко-да­леко, так, что не до­тянуть­ся, брез­жил свет. Всем сво­им внут­ренним су­щес­твом он рвал­ся ту­да, и чем бли­же, тем боль­ше на­рас­тал шум в ушах и ту­пая боль в вис­ках и за­тыл­ке. Тёп­лые паль­цы да­вали под­дер­жку и си­лы бо­роть­ся за про­буж­де­ние. Он на­чинал чувс­тво­вать собс­твен­ное ды­хание — хрип­лое и пре­рывис­тое. Свет раз­го­рал­ся ещё яр­че, ти­хий по­нача­лу ше­лест пе­рерос в мо­нотон­ный гул, и боль те­перь пуль­си­рова­ла вспыш­ка­ми. Он в от­ча­янии сжал свою единс­твен­ную опо­ру. Кто-то сжал её в от­вет — это бы­ла их об­щая борь­ба.

Ещё один ры­вок. В те­ле ро­дились си­лы, чтоб хо­тя бы под­нять ве­ки. Юта­ка с уси­ли­ем при­от­крыл гла­за и на мгно­вение ис­пу­ган­но заж­му­рил­ся — в них хлы­нул та­кой яр­кий по­ток сол­нечно­го све­та, что с неп­ри­выч­ки ре­зану­ло до бо­ли.

— Юта­ка! Сла­ва бо­гу, оч­нулся!

Зна­комый го­лос проз­ву­чал сов­сем близ­ко, ще­ки кос­ну­лась тёп­лая ла­донь. За­тем ру­ку от­пусти­ли. Юта­ка ус­лы­шал то­роп­ли­вые ша­ги ря­дом, по­том шо­рох, ти­хое поз­вя­кива­ние, и вне­зап­но сле­пящий свет про­пал, ус­ту­пив мес­то мяг­кой, не пу­га­ющей тем­но­те. Он сно­ва от­крыл гла­за и встре­тил­ся взгля­дом с пе­репу­ган­ным Ки­рю­ином.

— Ви­дишь ме­ня? Слы­шишь? Кив­ни хо­тя бы в от­вет!

Юта­ка не­уве­рен­но по­пытал­ся по­шеве­лить го­ловой. Бес­по­лез­но, сил не бы­ло. Тог­да он прос­то мед­ленно мор­гнул, по­давая знак, что всё в от­но­ситель­ном по­ряд­ке. С за­мет­ным об­легче­ни­ем Ки­рю­ин вы­дох­нул и при­жал его ру­ку к ще­ке — Юта­ка ма­шиналь­но от­ме­тил, что ко­жа бы­ла го­рячей и влаж­ной.

— Ког­да ты ис­чез в этой ды­ре, я жут­ко ис­пу­гал­ся, что боль­ше те­бя не уви­жу и не смо­гу из­ви­нить­ся. Я ведь столь­ко ужас­ных ве­щей на­гово­рил. Юта­ка, прос­ти, я прав­да не знал, что го­ворю. Мне бы­ло так пло­хо, я прос­то по­терял над со­бой кон­троль. Не верь ни­чему, что я вче­ра ска­зал. Я очень те­бя це­ню, чес­тное сло­во. Без те­бя не бы­ло бы на­шей груп­пы, не бы­ло бы ме­ня как ар­тиста. Ты столь­ко лет со мной, что мне нуж­но ска­зать спа­сибо за каж­дый день, что ты ря­дом, а я ока­зал­ся спо­собен толь­ко на то, что­бы те­бя так оби­деть…

Юта­ка слу­шал его. Ту­пое оце­пене­ние мед­ленно сте­кало с те­ла, воз­вра­щалась чёт­кость слу­ха, зре­ния, ося­зания: в го­лосе Ки­рю­ина слы­шалась дрожь, его нек­ра­сивое ли­цо ис­ка­зила жа­лос­тли­вая гри­маса, за­пястья вне­зап­но кос­ну­лись су­хие гу­бы. От при­кос­но­вения Юта­ка дёр­нулся в сто­рону и по­пытал­ся выр­вать ру­ку из цеп­ких паль­цев.

— Ох­ре­нел?! — про­шеп­тал он, хо­тя хо­телось за­орать, но го­лос не слу­шал­ся. — Ка­кого чёр­та ты се­бе поз­во­ля­ешь?

Ки­рю­ин с бо­лез­ненным от­ча­яни­ем пос­мотрел на не­го, но по­кор­но отод­ви­нул­ся в сто­рону, дер­жа дис­танцию.

— Прос­ти ме­ня, прав­да… Я мо­гу ска­зать это столь­ко раз, сколь­ко пот­ре­бу­ет­ся, толь­ко пой­ми — ты це­нен для каж­до­го на­шего зри­теля, для всей груп­пы и боль­ше все­го для ме­ня…

Юта­ка пе­ребил его су­хим, злым смеш­ком.

— Что, со­весть заг­рызла? Как об­ви­нять ме­ня в без­дарнос­ти, так ты пер­вый, а как из­ви­нить­ся, так не дож­дать­ся от те­бя, — он за­каш­лялся, гор­ло не­мило­сер­дно дра­ло от су­хос­ти, приш­лось нес­коль­ко раз сглот­нуть, что­бы ста­ло нем­но­го лег­че. — Ну ты и су­ка, Ки­рю­ин-сан.

Он ус­та­вил­ся на ли­дера ис­ко­са. Ки­рю­ин выг­ля­дел жал­ко и, ка­залось, был го­тов раз­ры­дать­ся.

— По­жалуй­ста…

Но­ги бы­ли ват­ны­ми и под­ко­сились, не ус­пел он сде­лать и ша­га. Его под­хва­тили по­перёк жи­вота и бе­реж­но по­мог­ли сесть об­ратно на кро­вать.

— Те­бе пло­хо? — Ки­рю­ин заг­ля­нул ему в гла­за и хо­тел бы­ло при­кос­нуть­ся ко лбу, но Юта­ка дёр­нулся на­зад и бес­силь­но по­валил­ся на жёс­ткий мат­рас. Го­лова кру­жилась, ре­аль­ность сно­ва за­тянул ту­ман, а не­навис­тный виз­гли­вый го­лос на­чал ис­ка­жать­ся и зву­чал те­перь, как с за­жёван­ной плён­ки.

Хо­телось ещё рык­нуть, что­бы Ки­рю­ин пе­рес­тал дер­жать паль­ца­ми за­пястья, про­веряя пульс, что­бы ос­та­вил, на­конец, в по­кое и что­бы объ­яс­нил, за­чем при­тащил на свою квар­ти­ру, и что во­об­ще про­изош­ло. При­кос­но­вения на за­пясть­ях ещё ощу­щались, ког­да тем­но­та сно­ва прог­ло­тила соз­на­ние, вы­тес­ни­ла из го­ловы ты­сячу воп­ро­сов и стис­ну­ла гор­ло, в ко­тором зас­тря­ло про­тес­ту­ющее ры­чание.

Его ок­ру­жил яр­кий раз­ноцвет­ный вихрь. Ми­мо мель­ка­ли мут­ные сфе­ры, в ко­торых то­мились че­лове­чес­кие ли­ца, ис­ка­жён­ные урод­ли­выми гри­маса­ми, и до­носил­ся гро­мовой шум во­допа­да. Юта­ка мог раз­ли­чить в шу­ме сло­ва на не­из­вес­тном ему язы­ке. Шум сли­вал­ся из ты­сяч, да­же мил­ли­онов го­лосов, и каж­дый из них го­ворил о чём-то сво­ём, и по­нять, что про­ис­хо­дит, не по­луча­лось. Юта­ка по­пытал­ся спро­сить не­из­вес­тную си­лу, ко­торая нес­ла его по вих­рю, что про­ис­хо­дит, но его сло­ва уто­нули в бес­ко­неч­ном мно­жес­тве чу­жих го­лосов. Где-то да­леко он ви­дел яр­кие вспыш­ки, по­хожие на ту, в ко­торую за­тяну­ло его са­мого. От оби­лия кра­сок, кис­лотных и слиш­ком не­веро­ят­ных, ря­било в гла­зах. В пят­нах он раз­ли­чал мно­гог­ла­вых дра­конов, че­репа с ра­зину­тыми в ис­тошных воп­лях че­люс­тя­ми, жут­ких монс­тров с сот­ня­ми рук и мно­гое, мно­гое дру­гое, на что толь­ко хва­тало си­лы его одур­ма­нен­но­го во­об­ра­жения.

Где-то в этом вих­ре его нас­тигла тем­но­та — ося­за­емо лип­кая и не­помер­но тя­жёлая. Она об­ва­лилась на не­го ла­виной и под­мя­ла под се­бя, точ­но хищ­ник — хруп­кую жер­тву. Она ско­выва­ла и вго­няла в ту­пое оце­пене­ние, ког­да на дви­жения не бы­ло ни сил, ни же­лания, ког­да хо­телось от­дать­ся это­му ощу­щению, по­тому что оно обе­щало веч­ное спо­кой­ствие. Но тем­но­та не бы­ла аб­со­лют­ной — он ви­дел в ней дви­жения и ед­ва раз­ли­чимые кон­ту­ры лиц. Три мас­ки мед­ленно кру­жились вок­руг, с каж­дым кру­гом приб­ли­жа­ясь и ста­новясь всё бо­лее чёт­ки­ми и об­ре­тая спо­соб­ность ис­ка­жать свои зас­тывшие ли­ца. Юта­ка чувс­тво­вал, как из­нутри его по­жира­ет не­кон­тро­лиру­емый страх пе­ред эти­ми мас­ка­ми — они ра­зева­ли рты, ска­лились, он от­чётли­во слы­шал каж­дое их сло­во-прок­ля­тие.

Ког­да страх зме­ёй оп­лёл его сер­дце и был го­тов от­ра­вить сво­им ядом, из тем­но­ты вы­пор­хну­ла ма­лень­кая пти­ца. Она опус­ти­лась на го­лову Юта­ки, про­гоняя щу­паль­ца тем­но­ты. Ему ста­ло лег­че ды­шать. Мас­ки в бе­шенс­тве за­шипе­ли, но бли­же по­доб­рать­ся уже не мог­ли — каж­дый взмах крыль­ев отод­ви­гал их всё даль­ше. Юта­ку ове­вало при­ят­ной прох­ла­дой.

 

Ког­да он прос­нулся, в ком­на­те бы­ла кро­меш­ная ть­ма и нес­терпи­мая ду­хота — ря­дом с кро­ватью бе­лел бок кро­хот­но­го обог­ре­вате­ля. На прик­ро­ват­ном сто­лике сто­яла плош­ка с во­дой и кус­ком мар­ли, ле­жала по­лупус­тая упа­ков­ка таб­ле­ток. Из-за сёд­зи до­носил­ся приг­лу­шён­ный звук те­леви­зора и пах­ло кар­ри. Юта­ка по­тёр жи­вот, ко­торый под­ве­ло от го­лода, и по­пытал­ся сесть на кро­вати. Го­лова рас­ка­лыва­лась.

Он по­косил­ся на све­тящий­ся ци­фер­блат бу­диль­ни­ка, сто­яв­ше­го на сто­лике с дру­гой сто­роны. Де­вять ве­чера. Це­лый день про­пал впус­тую. Ме­нед­жер, на­вер­ня­ка, рва­ла и ме­тала, ког­да уз­на­ла, что Юта­ка не при­шёл на фо­тосес­сию, а по­том про­пус­тил важ­ное ин­тервью. А всё из-за ко­го? Из-за чёр­то­вого Ки­рю­ина Шо, ко­торый на­вер­ня­ка под­ме­шал что-то в пи­во! Ина­че как объ­яс­нить стран­ную вспыш­ку в пар­ке, и гал­лю­цина­ции, и то, что Юта­ка при­шёл в се­бя в квар­ти­ре ли­дера. Ещё и на его кро­вати, на ко­торой на­вер­ня­ка…

Мыс­ленно ру­гая Ки­рю­ина, на чём свет сто­ит, Юта­ка ос­то­рож­но сполз с кро­вати и встал на но­ги. Его силь­но ша­тало, и толь­ко бла­года­ря ше­рохо­ватос­ти сте­ны под ла­донью уда­валось ос­та­вать­ся в соз­на­нии. В спёр­том воз­ду­хе Юта­ка вдруг явс­твен­но ощу­тил сла­бый за­пах мож­же­вело­вой ту­алет­ной во­ды, скри­вил­ся и нет­вёрдым ша­гом дви­нул­ся к вы­ходу.

Ки­рю­ин си­дел в гос­ти­ной, заб­равшись с но­гами на ди­ван, и креп­ко при­жимал к се­бе плю­шево­го ди­нозав­ра. По те­леви­зору мель­ка­ли кад­ры глу­пого ве­чер­не­го шоу, но ли­дер не за­мечал их, смот­рел в од­ну точ­ку пус­тым, не­видя­щим взгля­дом. Ког­да Юта­ка вы­шел из спаль­ни и зас­тыл в про­ходе, пе­рево­дя дух, Ки­рю­ин не­мед­ленно вык­лю­чил те­леви­зор и вско­чил. Вид у не­го был по­дав­ленный.

— Как ты се­бя чувс­тву­ешь? — ос­то­рож­но за­гово­рил он, не пы­та­ясь приб­ли­зить­ся. — У те­бя жар ра­зыг­рался, я сде­лал ком­пресс, на­де­юсь, не пот­ре­вожил. Го­лоден? Я кар­ри сде­лал… ты ведь лю­бишь мой кар­ри… Са­дись, сей­час при­несу. Плед наб­рось толь­ко, хо­лод­но.

Юта­ка наб­лю­дал за тем, как Ки­рю­ин, пу­та­ясь в длин­ных шта­нинах крас­ной клет­ча­той пи­жамы, юр­кнул в ку­хон­ный уго­лок, как во­зил­ся там с по­судой; за­пах кар­ри стал яр­че и за­щеко­тал ноз­дри; же­лудок тре­бова­тель­но ур­чал. На до­лю мгно­вения Юта­ка да­же за­сом­не­вал­ся, не спит ли он, по­том вис­ки за­ломи­ло от бо­ли, но ни квар­ти­ра, ни Ки­рю­ин не ис­чезли, и апа­тию сме­нила вол­на гне­ва.

— Что про­ис­хо­дит, Ки­рю­ин-сан? — го­лос по-преж­не­му не слу­шал­ся и дре­без­жал, как ржа­вые ка­чели. — Что я тут де­лаю?

Ки­рю­ин зас­тыл на кух­не и под­нял на не­го по­терян­ный взгляд.

— Я при­нёс те­бя сю­да. Ты по­терял соз­на­ние на ули­це… Прос­ти, это из-за ме­ня, я те­бя до­вёл.

— Да уж, это точ­но, все нер­вы мне выт­ре­пал, — фыр­кнул Юта­ка. — Где моя одеж­да? Я до­мой.

Юта­ке по­каза­лось, что их мел­ко­рос­лый ли­дер вдруг стал ещё мень­ше и вот-вот вы­валит­ся из сво­ей ог­ромной пи­жамы. Ки­рю­ин сде­лал шаг к не­му и про­тянул глу­бокую та­рел­ку, до­вер­ху на­пол­ненную кар­ри.

— По­ешь сна­чала. Ты же го­лоден, прав­да? Я и чай сде­лал. Вкус­ный. Не­дав­но ку­пил. Его и с са­харом мож­но пить.

— Хва­тит сте­лить­ся пе­редо мной! — вы­шел из се­бя Юта­ка, ко­торо­му ос­то­чер­те­ло по­веде­ние Ки­рю­ина, че­рес­чур ти­хого, ве­дуще­го се­бя, как наш­ко­див­шая пси­на, толь­ко что хвост не под­жи­ма­юще­го. — Мне пле­вать, что те­бе от ме­ня на­до, я не бу­ду это­го де­лать, хоть в но­гах ва­ляй­ся. По­давись сво­им кар­ри, сдох­нешь — ры­дать не ста­ну.

Ки­рю­ин не дви­гал­ся, толь­ко смот­рел рас­те­рян­но, чёл­ка зап­ле­тена в иди­от­ский «хвос­тик» на лбу, из-за че­го ли­дер выг­ля­дел, как не­удач­ная ка­рика­тура на са­мого се­бя. Ру­ки у не­го мел­ко дро­жали, и он пос­пе­шил пос­та­вить та­рел­ку на ку­хон­ную тум­бу, что­бы не уро­нить.

— Юта­ка, да­вай по­гово­рим, по­жалуй­ста, — ска­зал он ти­хо. — Не ухо­ди вот так. Я знаю, что пос­ту­пил от­вра­титель­но, что ты не прос­тишь ме­ня за те сло­ва…

— Что, я уже «Юта­ка»? А как же «без­дарность»? Или как ты ме­ня вче­ра ве­чером ещё на­зывал? — как же бе­сило это ли­цеме­рие! Юта­ка с тру­дом сдер­жи­вал­ся, что­бы не раз­бить ли­деру нос, да ру­ки ма­рать не хо­телось. — От­дай одеж­ду. Я не хо­чу ос­та­вать­ся здесь.

— Да ку­да ты пой­дёшь… ты же на но­гах не сто­ишь, — Ки­рю­ин приб­ли­зил­ся к не­му, но Юта­ка не­мед­ленно выс­та­вил ру­ку реб­ром. Ли­дер пос­лушно ос­та­новил­ся в па­ре ша­гов.

— Те­бя, блядь, спро­сить за­был! — рык­нул Юта­ка. — Луч­ше в под­во­рот­не за­мёр­знуть нас­мерть, чем ос­тать­ся в тво­ей квар­ти­ре хоть на ми­нуту!

Ки­рю­ин опус­тился на край уг­ло­вого ди­вана, да­же, как по­каза­лось Юта­ке, боль­ше рух­нул, и при­жал ру­ку ко рту. Пле­чи су­дорож­но вздра­гива­ли, гла­за влаж­но блес­те­ли.

— Я пос­ти­рал то, в чём ты был вче­ра. Одеж­да ис­пачка­лась, ког­да ты упал на зем­лю. Возь­ми в шка­фу сам.

— Ка­кого хре­на ты сти­ра­ешь мои ве­щи?! И с че­го бы мне ша­рить­ся в тво­ём шка­фу? — Юта­ка со­щурил­ся, и Ки­рю­ин вдруг из­дал стран­ный звук, неч­то сред­нее меж­ду бо­лез­ненным всхли­пом и сто­ном.

— Там твоя одеж­да. Вся. Юта­ка, по­жалуй­ста, прос­ти ме­ня.

— Да зат­кнись ты. Тош­нит уже от те­бя и от тво­их из­ви­нений. От­дай одеж­ду, и я пой­ду.

— Она су­шит­ся.

Юта­ка вы­сунул­ся за ок­но, где на ве­рёв­ке бол­та­лись его джин­сы, ещё мок­рые, но в прин­ци­пе, ес­ли выз­вать так­си, мож­но по­тер­петь. А ес­ли от­пра­вить­ся сра­зу до­мой к ро­дите­лям, то сов­сем бу­дет за­меча­тель­но.

Джин­сы бы­ли ле­дяны­ми и лип­ли к но­гам, и Юта­ку пе­редёр­ну­ло от неп­ри­ят­ных ощу­щений, но от при­сутс­твия Ки­рю­ина бы­ло ещё ху­же.

Юта­ка по­шат­нулся, сла­бость ни­как не хо­тела ухо­дить, ещё и едой пах­ло до оду­ри ап­пе­тит­но. Ки­рю­ин прав — в та­ком сос­то­янии он бы не до­шёл да­же до мет­ро.

— Где моя сум­ка и ги­тара? — бур­кнул Юта­ка. Ки­рю­ин мах­нул ру­кой на ва­ляв­ший­ся в уг­лу крас­ный рюк­зак с мас­сой ре­меш­ков и кейс с ги­тарой. — Это не моё. Ты что, по­доб­рал ме­ня на ули­це и не заб­рал мои ве­щи? Ну ты и тварь… Луч­ше бы ос­та­вил ме­ня за­мер­зать. От бро­дячей со­баки поль­зы боль­ше, чем от те­бя.

Во взгля­де Ки­рю­ина про­мель­кну­ло не­до­уме­ние. По­том ли­дер встал и по­пытал­ся приб­ли­зить­ся.

— Всё в по­ряд­ке? Го­лова не бо­лит? Мо­жет, ты, ког­да па­дал, уда­рил­ся силь­но… Да­вай я от­ве­зу те­бя в боль­ни­цу?

— По­шёл ты на­хер со сво­ей за­ботой, — Юта­ка от­тол­кнул ру­ку ли­дера. –Ты что, прав­да ду­ма­ешь, что я к те­бе в ма­шину ся­ду? Я те­бе не до­веряю. Дай те­лефон, я луч­ше Кен­джи поз­во­ню, он ме­ня от­ве­зёт.

Ки­рю­ин по­кор­но про­тянул ему мо­биль­ный те­лефон, Юта­ка от­ме­тил, что мо­дель ка­кая-то дру­гая, не та­кая, ка­кую он ви­дел обыч­но у ли­дера, но за­ос­трять на этом вни­мание не стал и быс­тро на­шёл в те­лефон­ной кни­ге но­мер Кен­джи.

— Слу­шаю, Ки­рю­ин-сан, — раз­дался в те­лефон­ной труб­ке зас­панный го­лос драм­ме­ра.

— Это Кян Юта­ка. Кен­джи, ста­рик, вы­ручай. Я у Ки­рю­ин-са­на сей­час, от­ве­зи ме­ня до­мой, по­жалуй­ста.

В труб­ке по­вис­ло не­до­умён­ное мол­ча­ние.

— Ку­да от­везти? — пе­рес­про­сил Кен­джи. Юта­ка пов­то­рил. — В смыс­ле «до­мой»? К ро­дите­лям?

— Да хоть бы и к ним, толь­ко по­быс­трее за­бери ме­ня!

— А Ки­рю­ин-сан по­чему от­везти не мо­жет?

— Ты что, сду­рел? — Юта­ка пос­те­пен­но на­чал за­кипать. — Я к не­му в ма­шину не ся­ду, он ме­ня уг­ро­бит к чёр­ту.

— За­чем уг­ро­бит? Кто уг­ро­бит? Кян-кун, всё в по­ряд­ке?

От ту­пых воп­ро­сов Кен­джи бо­лев­шая го­лова за­гуде­ла ещё боль­ше.

— Не мо­жешь под­везти — так и ска­жи! — взор­вался Юта­ка и от­клю­чил­ся. — Чёрт по­бери… пеш­ком при­дёт­ся ид­ти.

— Я мо­гу дать те­бе де­нег на так­си или мет­ро, — по­дал го­лос Ки­рю­ин, ко­торый всё это вре­мя сто­ял ря­дом, как ис­ту­кан. Юта­ка фыр­кнул.

— Ещё я по­дачек от те­бя не при­нимал. Так дой­ду.

Да­леко уй­ти ему не да­ли. Уже в ко­ридо­ре, ког­да он уже на­тянул бо­тин­ки, Ки­рю­ин за­горо­дил вы­ход и схва­тил его за пле­чи.

— Да ты с ума со­шёл! Ид­ти в мок­рой одеж­де по хо­лоду! Я не пу­щу те­бя.

— Те­бе-то ка­кое де­ло? От­це­пись, клещ, — Юта­ка бе­зус­пешно пы­тал­ся вы­вер­нуть­ся из креп­ких паль­цев Ки­рю­ина. — Да те­бе же счастье бу­дет, ес­ли я пом­ру!

— Не го­вори ерун­ды. Юта­ка, по­жалуй­ста… ос­тань­ся хо­тя бы по­ка одеж­да не вы­сох­нет. По­том иди… я не бу­ду те­бя дер­жать.

Юта­ка не сра­зу по­нял, что имен­но зас­та­вило его сдать­ся: силь­ный го­лод, рас­па­лён­ный за­пахом кар­ри, или оке­ан от­ча­яния в гла­зах Ки­рю­ина, — в лю­бом слу­чае, он рас­шну­ровал бо­тин­ки об­ратно и швыр­нул кур­тку на пол, стой­ки для одеж­ды в ко­ридо­ре по­чему-то не бы­ло.

Они вер­ну­лись в ком­на­ту. Ки­рю­ин жес­том пред­ло­жил та­рел­ку с нем­но­го ос­тывшим кар­ри, Юта­ка без те­ни бла­годар­ности сца­пал её и плюх­нулся пря­мо на пол ря­дом с ко­тацу. Джин­сы он не снял, ре­шив, что так они вы­сох­нут быс­трее, и тог­да мож­но бу­дет на­конец-то уй­ти.

Он ни­ког­да рань­ше не был до­ма у ли­дера. Джун рас­ска­зывал, что у них сов­сем ма­лень­кая квар­ти­ра — толь­ко од­на ком­на­та и кро­хот­ная кух­ня, в ко­торой и од­но­му че­лове­ку тес­но, но это бы­ло дав­но, а квар­ти­ра, в ко­торой Юта­ка на­ходил­ся сей­час, не ка­залась ма­лень­кой. Дос­та­точ­но боль­шая гос­ти­ная, сов­ме­щён­ная с ку­хон­ным угол­ком, в ко­торую втис­ну­ли компь­ютер­ный стол, мик­шерный пульт, уг­ло­вой ди­ван и да­же не­боль­шой те­леви­зор. В ми­ни­атюр­ной спаль­не боль­шую часть прос­транс­тва за­нима­ла ог­ромная двус­паль­ная кро­вать. Ком­на­ты об­став­ле­ны скуд­но, но в гла­за сра­зу бро­салось, что здесь жи­ло два че­лове­ка: один лю­бил стро­гость и по­рядок, а вто­рой пи­тал сла­бость к плю­шевым иг­рушкам.

Ки­рю­ин си­дел по­одаль и рас­те­рян­но его рас­смат­ри­вал. Под его взгля­дом Юта­ка по­чувс­тво­вал се­бя не­ком­фор­тно и по при­выч­ке по­тёр обож­жённое ле­вое пле­чо. При­кос­но­вение нем­но­го ус­по­ко­ило.

— Че­го пя­лишь­ся? — бур­кнул он. Ки­рю­ин под­бо­род­ком ука­зал на пле­чо.

— Уда­рил­ся? Бо­лит?

— Ты че­го та­кой за­бот­ли­вый, а? — Юта­ка хмык­нул. — Те­бе не идёт. С Джу­ном так мо­жешь сю­сюкать­ся, со мной не на­до.

По ли­цу Ки­рю­ина про­бежа­ла тень не­пони­мания.

— Ты же зна­ешь, что меж­ду мной и Джун-ку­ном ни­чего нет и быть не мо­жет. Рев­но­вать к не­му бес­смыс­ленно.

— Рев­но­вать? Мне? Те­бя? — Юта­ка ус­та­вил­ся на не­го как на иди­ота, ко­торый толь­ко за пос­ледние пол­ча­са ска­зал боль­ше глу­пос­тей, чем за всю жизнь. — Ты еба­нул­ся? Да мне Джу­на жал­ко, что он лю­бит те­бя, без­душную и са­мов­люблён­ную ско­тину. А я те­бя не­нави­жу. Ве­ришь?

Пос­ле­дова­ла ко­рот­кая, тя­жёлая па­уза.

— Ве­рю… — про­шеп­тал Ки­рю­ин на вы­дохе, сно­ва на се­кун­ду прик­рыл рот ла­донью, а пос­ле по­тянул­ся паль­ца­ми к пле­чу Юта­ки. — Я прос­то…

— Не при­касай­ся ко мне! — взвил­ся Юта­ка и от­шатнул­ся, ин­стинктив­но, как ди­кий зверь, прик­ры­вая сла­бое мес­то: обож­жённая ко­жа от чу­жих ка­саний всё вре­мя от­зы­валась фан­томной болью, та­кой же ди­кой, как и год на­зад.

Ки­рю­ин пос­ле это­го мо­мен­таль­но съ­ёжил­ся и зас­тыл с вы­тяну­той ру­кой, неп­ри­выч­но жал­кий и со­вер­шенно раз­би­тый. Во всех его ос­то­рож­ных, не­уве­рен­ных дви­жени­ях чи­тались по­доз­ри­тель­ные страх и от­ча­яние. Что­бы ли­дер так силь­но рас­ка­ивал­ся пос­ле ка­кой-то ссо­ры — та­кого Юта­ка ещё не ви­дел, да и ни за что в жиз­ни не по­верил бы, что Ки­рю­ин спо­собен на по­доб­ные эмо­ции.

«Под­ли­зыва­ет­ся, ско­тина! — про­шипел он в мыс­лях, ус­по­ка­ива­юще пог­ла­живая се­бя по ру­ке. — Пес­ня ему нуж­на, по­нима­ешь ли! Прот­резвел и по­нял, что я и уй­ти мо­гу из груп­пы, и тог­да ему при­дёт­ся всех рас­пустить. Трус!»

— Нас­чёт Джу­на… — за­гово­рил Ки­рю­ин сно­ва и встрях­нул го­ловой, хвос­тик на­до лбом за­бав­но дёр­нулся. — Ес­ли я по­дал вче­ра по­вод рев­но­вать, прос­ти и за это то­же. Я не ис­пы­тываю к не­му ни­чего, кро­ме сим­па­тии, как к кол­ле­ге. Я не люб­лю его и не смо­гу по­любить…

— Да ко­го ты во­об­ще лю­бишь, кро­ме се­бя? — Юта­ка нер­вно рас­сме­ял­ся, этот цирк на­чал ему на­до­едать. Ки­рю­ин сгор­бился ещё силь­нее. Точь-в-точь гор­гулья с го­тичес­ких со­боров, толь­ко урод­ли­вее.

— Те­бя, Юта­ка. Чес­тное сло­во, — за­гово­рил он нег­ромко. — Я на­гово­рил вче­ра столь­ко глу­пос­тей, но это неп­равда, это прос­то… я да­же не знаю, что на ме­ня наш­ло, но это всё — неп­равда! — Ки­рю­ин втя­нул воз­дух че­рез нос, со­бира­ясь с мыс­ля­ми, и вы­палил, слиш­ком быс­тро, что­бы не ис­па­рились ош­мётки сме­лос­ти. — Я люб­лю те­бя, очень силь­но, и не хо­чу, что­бы ты ухо­дил, и ещё…

Юта­ка выс­та­вил ру­ку реб­ром, ос­та­нав­ли­вая по­ток бре­да.

— Хва­тит. Я дос­та­точ­но нас­лу­шал­ся. Ме­ня бле­вать тя­нет с тво­их соп­ли­вых слов. Ве­шай эту лап­шу на уши ко­му хо­чешь, толь­ко не мне, — он ста­рал­ся го­ворить спо­кой­но, но го­лос всё рав­но дро­жал от не­годо­вания и ярос­ти, а ку­лаки ощу­тимо ны­ли от же­лания всё-та­ки вре­зать по рас­те­рян­но­му ли­цу ли­дера. — Ме­ня по­ража­ет твоё ли­цеме­рие и дву­лич­ность. Ты, тварь та­кая, столь­ко вре­мени по­ливал ме­ня дерь­мом, что­бы сей­час вдруг приз­нать­ся в ка­ких-то чувс­твах? И ду­ма­ешь, я те­бе по­верю? Я не на­пишу для те­бя ни од­ной ме­лодии боль­ше, — пе­ребил он Ки­рю­ина, ко­торый хо­тел что-то ска­зать. — Я дав­но хо­тел уй­ти из груп­пы и се­год­ня окон­ча­тель­но по­нял, что боль­ше ме­ня здесь ни­чего не дер­жит. С та­ким гни­лым ли­дером луч­ше ни­какой груп­пы, чем та­кая.

Ки­рю­ин смот­рел на не­го в упор.

— Ме­лодия?.. — пе­рес­про­сил он. — Ты ведь не пи­шешь му­зыку.

— Да что ты го­воришь? — Юта­ка хмык­нул. — За­метил на­конец? Тог­да ка­кого чёр­та мозг мне вче­ра по­лос­кал тре­бова­ни­ем на­писать что-то?!

— Вче­ра? — ту­по пов­то­рил Ки­рю­ин. — Я не пом­ню, что­бы про­сил те­бя об этом.

— По­тому что ты был пь­ян в стель­ку, — Юта­ка от­пихнул от се­бя ед­ва тро­нутую та­рел­ку с хо­лод­ным кар­ри и под­нялся на но­ги. — Пой­ду по­курю.

— Не вы­ходи из квар­ти­ры. От­крой ок­но. Се­год­ня мож­но так.

— С че­го вдруг та­кая ус­тупчи­вость и за­бота? — Юта­ка плот­но за­мотал­ся в плед и рас­пахнул ок­но, впус­кая в ком­на­ту ле­дяной ноч­ной воз­дух. Длин­ны­ми кра­ями пле­да, что­бы бы­ло не так хо­лод­но сто­ять, он ук­рыл об­леплен­ные влаж­ной джин­со­вой тканью но­ги. Ки­рю­ин не спус­кал с не­го глаз. — Че­го опять ус­та­вил­ся?

— Ты сме­нил мар­ку си­гарет?

Юта­ка пос­мотрел на смя­тую упа­ков­ку лю­бимо­го «Вин­стон Клас­сик» и по­жал пле­чами.

— Уже три го­да как. Те­бя-то это с че­го вол­ну­ет? О здо­ровье вдруг мо­ём за­бес­по­ко­ил­ся?

Ки­рю­ин по­качал го­ловой и сжал го­лову ру­ками, тя­жело ды­ша, слов­но пос­ле ма­рафо­на, и за­бор­мо­тал что-то не­раз­борчи­вое. Юта­ка от­вернул­ся от не­го и вы­дох­нул в не­бо об­ла­ко ды­ма. Го­лова нем­но­го кру­жилась от мо­мен­таль­но­го ни­коти­ново­го опь­яне­ния, Юта­ка дол­го ис­кал та­кие си­гаре­ты, что­бы ус­по­ка­ивать­ся, как мож­но, быс­трее. Все про­чие мар­ки ока­зались слиш­ком сла­быми, а «Вин­стон» ещё ни ра­зу за три го­да не под­вёл.

Он стрях­нул пе­пел вниз и по­косил­ся на Ки­рю­ина, ко­торый уже не си­дел за ко­тацу, а ме­тал­ся по ком­на­те: то хва­тал­ся за всё под­ряд, то ос­та­нав­ли­вал­ся, встря­хивал го­ловой и хрус­тел паль­ца­ми. По­том Ки­рю­ин вдруг зас­тыл око­ло ве­шал­ки на сте­не, ку­да по­весил кур­тку Юта­ки, про­вёл паль­ца­ми по ма­товой чёр­ной тка­ни, и обер­нулся. На ли­це у не­го от­ра­зил­ся ужас, сме­шан­ный с не­пони­мани­ем.

Юта­ка зак­рыл ок­но и бро­сил за­тушен­ный оку­рок в сто­яв­шую на ко­тацу пус­тую пе­пель­ни­цу. «Кста­ти, от­ку­да здесь пе­пель­ни­ца? — про­мель­кну­ло у не­го в мыс­лях. — Джун ведь не ку­рит… и Ки­рю­ин-сан то­же…» — но до­думать ему не да­ли. Ки­рю­ин приб­ли­зил­ся к не­му вплот­ную и ука­зал на ле­вое пле­чо под­ня­той вверх ла­донью.

— По­кажи.

— С ка­кого пе­репу­га? — ог­рызнул­ся Юта­ка, но ви­дя, что ли­дера чуть ли не тря­сёт по не­понят­ной при­чине, ре­шил не пе­речить лиш­ний раз и за­катал длин­ный ру­кав, до­ходив­ший до лок­тя. На ко­же буг­рился ро­зовый шрам с бе­лыми не­ров­ны­ми кра­ями. Не очень боль­шой, все­го в две ла­дони ши­риной, но Юта­ка, всё рав­но, но­сил одеж­ду с длин­ны­ми ру­кава­ми, что­бы скрыть это уродс­тво.

Ед­ва уви­дев шрам, Ки­рю­ин сде­лал шаг на­зад и на нес­коль­ко се­кунд прик­рыл гла­за. От рас­те­рян­ности не ос­та­лось и сле­да, вы­раже­ние от­ча­яния на ли­це сме­нилось ока­менев­шей гри­масой ис­кусс­твен­но­го спо­кой­ствия, как у че­лове­ка, ко­торый изо всех сил ста­ра­ет­ся сде­лать вид, что ему не боль­но.

— Я поз­во­ню Кен­джи, — ска­зал Ки­рю­ин пу­га­юще ров­ным го­лосом, хо­тя сов­сем не­дав­но ед­ва не сры­вал­ся в неп­ри­лич­ную для муж­чи­ны и ли­дера ис­те­рику. — Он от­ве­зёт те­бя до­мой.

— По­быс­трее бы, — по­жал пле­чами Юта­ка и сел об­ратно за ко­тацу, про­дол­жив спо­кой­но же­вать хо­лод­ный кар­ри. Ки­рю­ин боль­ше не го­ворил ни сло­ва, прос­то опус­тился на стул за ра­бочим сто­лом. Он сна­чала дол­го мас­си­ровал вис­ки, по­том прог­ло­тил нес­коль­ко таб­ле­ток, ко­торые дос­тал из выд­вижно­го ящи­ка, и си­дел, креп­ко стис­ки­вая в ру­ках те­лефон. На Юта­ку за дол­гие сле­ду­ющие пол­ча­са он ни ра­зу не пос­мотрел.

Толь­ко ког­да в дверь поз­во­нили, Ки­рю­ин на нес­коль­ко ми­нут ожи­вил­ся. Он вы­шел в ко­ридор, пос­ле вер­нулся, снял с ве­шал­ки кур­тку и су­нул её пря­мо в ру­ки Юта­ке. Кен­джи сто­ял двер­ном про­ёме, рас­те­рян­ный и по­ряд­ком удив­лённый.

— Уби­рай­ся прочь, — ска­зал Ки­рю­ин спо­кой­но, гля­дя сби­тому с тол­ку Юта­ке пря­мо в гла­за. — Я те­бя не знаю.

*** * * * ***

_**Дзе­та. Ludi Universum.** _

Ком­на­та, в ко­торой Юта­ка прос­нулся, бы­ла за­лита яр­ким сол­нечным све­том.

Он заж­му­рил­ся.

«Гос­по­ди, про­шу те­бя, пусть это ока­жет­ся сном! Я сей­час от­крою гла­за и ока­жусь до­ма, в род­ной квар­ти­ре, опоз­даю на за­нятия, опять пос­со­рюсь с ма­мой, но толь­ко до­ма, толь­ко не здесь, про­шу те­бя, по­жалуй­ста!..»

Ком­на­та не из­ме­нилась. Всё те же свет­ло-оран­же­вые сте­ны, бе­лый ди­ван нап­ро­тив и рас­те­ния в кад­ках на по­лу. Не ис­чезли ни от­вра­титель­ные ши­рокие брас­ле­ты на ру­ках, ни стран­ный при­бор в ухе, ни бин­ты на ла­донях. Сол­нце за ок­ном раз­го­ралось всё силь­нее и на­пол­ня­ло прос­транс­твом теп­лом, но Юта­ка чувс­тво­вал, как всё его те­ло дро­жит то ли от хо­лода, то ли от стра­ха.

Часть сте­ны вдруг отъ­еха­ла в сто­рону, и в ком­на­ту вош­ла смуг­лая жен­щи­на в си­рене­вой одеж­де. В ру­ках она дер­жа­ла под­нос, ко­торый пос­та­вила на прик­ро­ват­ный сто­лик.

— Что про­ис­хо­дит? Где я? — спро­сил Юта­ка. Жен­щи­на с улыб­кой по­кача­ла го­ловой и при­кос­ну­лась к сво­ему уху. Он ма­шиналь­но пов­то­рил дви­жение и нат­кнул­ся паль­ца­ми на кноп­ку в при­боре. Ме­лодич­ный звук опо­вес­тил о вклю­чении.

— Вы в Ра­туше. По­жалуй­ста, на­бери­тесь тер­пе­ния. Вам всё объ­яс­нят в бли­жай­шее вре­мя.

Жен­щи­на сно­ва улыб­ну­лась и уш­ла че­рез тот же про­ём, ко­торый не­мед­ленно зак­рылся. Юта­ка сполз с кро­вати, что­бы об­сле­довать сте­ну, но ни­каких приз­на­ков скры­тых ме­ханиз­мов не об­на­ружил, как ни пы­тал­ся. Изу­чение дру­гих стен то­же ни­чего не да­ло — наш­лась толь­ко не­боль­шая дверь, ве­дущую в убор­ную.

Дви­жение тре­бова­ло слиш­ком мно­го сил. Вне­зап­но Юта­ку ох­ва­тила сла­бость и та­кое силь­ное го­ловок­ру­жение, что приш­лось вер­нуть­ся в пос­тель, где он поп­росту рух­нул но­сом в по­душ­ку.

«Что со мной слу­чилось? Вче­ра… что бы­ло вче­ра? Я пом­ню… пом­ню… да, я пом­ню, что за мной гна­лись, по­том… усы­пили? Что они сде­лали? Кто они во­об­ще? По­чему же так пло­хо…»

Го­ловок­ру­жение не прек­ра­щалось. Ком­на­ту ве­ло и кру­тило, и всё в ней сви­лось в при­чуд­ли­вую цвет­ную ка­русель, стран­ный ка­лей­дос­коп, в цен­тре ко­торо­го обес­си­лен­но рас­плас­тался Юта­ка. Он слы­шал, как что-то ти­хо пи­щит ря­дом — на­вер­ное, та шту­кови­на, из­ме­ря­ющая пульс; чувс­тво­вал, как вкус­но пах­нет ом­ле­том и ко­фе; ощу­щал паль­ца­ми не­весо­мую мяг­кость оде­яла. Всё это бы­ло его связью с ре­аль­ностью.

Чьи-то тёп­лые ру­ки пе­ревер­ну­ли его на спи­ну. Кто-то ма­ячил ря­дом с кро­ватью и быс­тро бор­мо­тал на нез­на­комом язы­ке. Кто-то, ко­го Юта­ка не ви­дел, но про­сил о по­мощи. Ло­маная мо­за­ика, в ко­торую прев­ра­тилась ком­на­та, пе­рерос­ла в вихрь из мут­ных кра­сок, рас­плыв­ча­тых фи­гур и фи­оле­товых си­лу­этов. Хо­телось про­валить­ся в бес­па­мятс­тво, лишь бы толь­ко не чувс­тво­вать тя­жес­ти собс­твен­но­го те­ла.

Сон на нес­коль­ко дол­гих мгно­вений при­нял его в неж­ные объ­ятья, по­качи­вая на сво­их вол­нах, как мать ка­ча­ет своё ди­тя, и Юта­ка не же­лал про­сыпать­ся и рас­ста­вать­ся с ох­ва­тив­шим его спо­кой­стви­ем.

Ког­да он сно­ва от­крыл гла­за, за ок­ном уже сгус­ти­лись су­мер­ки, а в ком­на­те го­рел приг­лу­шён­ный свет. Те­ло бы­ло ват­ным. Не­кото­рое вре­мя Юта­ка ле­жал, при­выкая к стран­но­му сос­то­янию и с ин­те­ресом от­ме­чал, как мед­ленно от­та­ива­ют мыш­цы. На­конец, он смог зас­та­вить се­бя сесть и тут же вздрог­нул от не­ожи­дан­ности: на ди­ване, сто­яв­шем нап­ро­тив кро­вати, си­дел муж­чи­на и наб­лю­дал за ним.

— При­вет. Рад что ты при­шёл в се­бя, — ска­зал нез­на­комец на япон­ском язы­ке с лёг­ким ак­центом. — Как ты се­бя чувс­тву­ешь?

Юта­ка ус­та­вил­ся на не­го.

— Кто вы? — спро­сил он по­чему-то шё­потом — гор­ло сад­ни­ло, го­ворить бы­ло боль­но. Нез­на­комец под­нялся со сво­его мес­та и приб­ли­зил­ся к не­му. Мгно­вение спус­тя на ру­ки опус­ти­лась бу­лоч­ка в хрус­тя­щей упа­ков­ке.

— Ме­ня зо­вут На­гумо Джун, я пси­холог, — муж­чи­на при­сел на край кро­вати и с не­воз­му­тимым ви­дом рас­пе­чатал вто­рую бу­лоч­ку. — Я здесь, что­бы от­ве­тить на твои воп­ро­сы.

Юта­ка ис­подлобья рас­смат­ри­вал неп­ро­шено­го гос­тя, ко­торый хоть и не выг­ля­дел уг­ро­жа­ющим, как те стран­ные по­лицей­ские, но всё рав­но не вну­шал осо­бого до­верия. На­гумо Джун был обык­но­вен­ным япон­цем сред­них лет, с чёр­ны­ми, вь­ющи­мися во­лоса­ми до плеч и ухо­жен­ной ко­рот­кой бо­родой. Тём­ные гла­за в скуд­ном све­те ка­зались без­донны­ми: в них не бы­ло ни­какой враж­дебнос­ти, толь­ко лу­кавые ис­кры и учас­тли­вость. Одет На­гумо был в та­кую же си­рене­вую фор­му, что и жен­щи­на ра­нее; на гру­ди у не­го по­ко­ил­ся не­боль­шой, все­го с фа­лан­гу паль­ца, ку­лон из тём­но-фи­оле­тово­го кам­ня. Бе­жевая пап­ка, ко­торую На­гумо дер­жал нес­коль­ки­ми мгно­вени­ями ра­нее, преж­де чем взять в ру­ки бу­лоч­ку, ле­жала на ко­ленях вмес­те с уже зна­комой руч­кой с цвет­ны­ми лам­почка­ми.

— Итак, о чём бы ты хо­тел спро­сить? — На­гумо за­гово­рил пер­вый, ког­да мол­ча­ние нес­коль­ко за­тяну­лось.

— Где я? — не­мед­ленно отоз­вался Юта­ка взвол­но­ван­ным шё­потом.

— В Треть­ей зо­не.

— Мне это ни о чём не го­ворит.

— Тог­да ты на пла­нете Зем­ля. Так луч­ше?

Од­ной проб­ле­мой мень­ше. Его хо­тя бы не по­хити­ли иноп­ла­нетя­не. Юта­ка ус­мехнул­ся этой вы­мучен­ной шут­ке.

На­гумо нем­но­го скло­нил го­лову на­бок.

— Этот от­вет те­бя не ус­тро­ил, прав­да?

— Что за Третья зо­на? Как я тут ока­зал­ся?

— Мы не зна­ем, — На­гумо по­качал го­ловой. — Вче­ра сис­те­ма сле­жения об­на­ружи­ла, что один из на­ших со­оте­чес­твен­ни­ков про­пал, а на его мес­те по­явил­ся ты. Что и как про­изош­ло — не­из­вес­тно, но мы ра­бота­ем над тем, что­бы это по­нять. Од­на­ко для ис­сле­дова­ний по­надо­бит­ся твоё учас­тие.

Юта­ка смот­рел на не­го с рас­те­рян­ностью. Хо­телось выг­ля­деть силь­ным и не­воз­му­тимым, но всё про­ис­хо­дящее бы­ло нас­толь­ко не­ре­аль­ным, что на лиш­нюю бра­ваду не ос­та­валось сил.

— Учас­тие? Что вы хо­тите от ме­ня? Я ни­чего не де­лал!

— Я знаю, — бар­хатный го­лос На­гумо пре­сёк па­нику. — Не пе­режи­вай, ина­че сно­ва по­теря­ешь соз­на­ние. До­за тран­кви­лиза­тора ока­залась чуть боль­ше, чем по­ложе­но.

Го­лова дей­стви­тель­но зак­ру­жилась, сто­ило толь­ко раз­волно­вать­ся. Юта­ка сно­ва рух­нул на по­душ­ку и пос­та­рал­ся ус­по­ко­ить­ся, хо­тя сер­дце всё рав­но сту­чало так, что гро­хота­ло в ушах.

— И всё-та­ки, где я и что от ме­ня хо­тят?

— Что­бы по­нять, от­ку­да ты при­шёл, нам не­об­хо­димо про­вес­ти пол­ное об­сле­дова­ние. Не бой­ся, это не опас­но. Аме­тис­ты — мас­те­ра сво­его де­ла. Мы толь­ко убе­дим­ся, что ни­какой опас­ности для тво­ей жиз­ни и для на­ших сог­раждан нет.

Юта­ка хмык­нул.

— Так я вам и по­верил.

— Де­ло твоё, но чем доль­ше ты бу­дешь от­ка­зывать­ся от сот­рудни­чес­тва, тем боль­ше вре­мени про­ведёшь здесь.

Пос­ле этих слов Юта­ка не­воль­но вздрог­нул и стис­нул пе­ребин­то­ван­ны­ми ру­ками оде­яло. Пер­спек­ти­ва ос­тать­ся нав­сегда в этой ком­на­те с единс­твен­ным ок­ном по­каза­лась слиш­ком пу­га­ющей и без­ра­дос­тной. Ка­жет­ся, эти мыс­ли от­ра­зились на его ли­це, по­тому что На­гумо лас­ко­во улыб­нулся и ос­то­рож­но пот­ре­пал Юта­ку по пле­чу.

— Я при­ду ещё, что­бы рас­ска­зать те­бе о Треть­ей зо­не под­робнее. Это длин­ный рас­сказ, и он на­вер­ня­ка те­бя уто­мит. От­ды­хай се­год­ня. Нем­но­го поз­же Ка­рен при­несёт те­бе ужин. И съ­ешь бу­лоч­ку, она не от­равле­на.

Юта­ка про­мол­чал. Его ду­шили воп­ро­сы, на ко­торые всё рав­но ник­то не мог дать сей­час от­ве­та. Не­мило­сер­дно дра­ло гор­ло — ка­жет­ся, он ка­ким-то об­ра­зом умуд­рился сор­вать го­лос.

Как в ту­мане, Юта­ка наб­лю­дал за На­гумо. Тот встал, не­тороп­ли­во нап­ра­вил­ся к сте­не и при­кос­нулся к ней ла­донью. Часть сте­ны отъ­еха­ла в сто­рону, как и в пер­вый раз. На­гумо на­пос­ле­док ещё раз улыб­нулся и вы­шел из ком­на­ты. Пос­ле это­го на Юта­ку на­вали­лась ти­шина, нас­толь­ко ощу­тимая, что он не­воль­но про­из­нёс нес­коль­ко слов, что­бы убе­дить­ся, что не ог­лох.

Го­лова всё ещё кру­жилась, хоть и не силь­но. Юта­ка слез с кро­вати и, при­дер­жи­ва­ясь ру­кой за сте­ны, доб­рался до мес­та, где был про­ём. Поп­ро­бовал при­ложить ла­донь к сте­не, вдруг где-то есть скры­тый пе­рек­лю­чатель. Ни­чего не про­изош­ло. Поп­ро­бовал сно­ва, и мяг­кий элек­трон­ный го­лос про­из­нёс: «Duhar ingaraet fyodenhandligen» [1].

Что это зна­чило, Юта­ка не по­нял, а пе­ревод­чик ос­тался на кро­вати. Про­ход не от­крыл­ся, а зна­чит смыс­ла в даль­ней­ших дей­стви­ях не бы­ло. Юта­ка так же мед­ленно вер­нулся об­ратно, но не заб­рался сно­ва в кро­вать, а по­дошёл к ок­ну.

Единс­твен­ная связь с внеш­ним ми­ром зак­лю­чалась в ог­ромном ок­не во всю сте­ну. С вы­соты по мень­шей ме­ре пя­тиде­сято­го эта­жа от­кры­вал­ся вид на го­род, ис­пещрён­ный ули­цами, буд­то рябью на во­де. Тут и там вид­не­лись не­ров­ные пят­на пло­щадей и кляк­сы пар­ков. Юта­ка по­думал, что го­род по­хож на ска­терть, за­ляпан­ную дже­мом и прож­жённую в нес­коль­ких мес­тах си­гаре­той. Вни­зу бы­ло слиш­ком мно­го све­та, но он не ви­дел ни од­но­го дви­жуще­гося ог­ня ма­шины, слов­но в этом ме­гапо­лисе поп­росту не зна­ли о них.

Где бы он ни на­ходил­ся сей­час, это мес­то оп­ре­делён­но не яв­ля­лось род­ным То­кио. От осоз­на­ния это­го нах­лы­нула вол­на злос­ти, и Юта­ка со всей си­лы уда­рил ку­лаком по ок­ну.

— Что я тут де­лаю?! — про­сипел он в бес­си­лии и упёр­ся лбом в хо­лод­ное стек­ло. Злость в то же мгно­вение ис­па­рилась, ос­та­вив пос­ле се­бя пус­то­ту и страх. Впер­вые в жиз­ни не­умо­лимо тя­нуло до­мой, к ма­тери, ко­торая хоть и вор­ча­ла, но всег­да бы­ла ря­дом. Юта­ка дол­гое вре­мя счи­тал, что уже го­тов к са­мос­то­ятель­ной жиз­ни, но сей­час ощу­щал се­бя оди­ноким ре­бён­ком, ко­торый не знал, что ему де­лать.

Ког­да на сле­ду­ющий день при­шёл На­гумо, у Юта­ки не ос­та­лось ни­како­го же­лания соп­ро­тив­лять­ся. Он по­кор­но сдал от­пе­чат­ки паль­цев и пос­та­вил свою под­пись на длин­ном до­кумен­те, да­же не чи­тая его. На оче­ред­ную бу­лоч­ку Юта­ка пос­мотрел со ску­кой и без удо­воль­ствия от­ку­сил нем­но­го.

— Ка­рен ска­зала, что ты вче­ра не прит­ро­нул­ся к ужи­ну, — за­метил На­гумо и по­качал го­ловой. — Так нель­зя. Твоё те­ло ос­лабле­но пос­ле дей­ствия тран­кви­лиза­тора… кста­ти, как ты се­бя чувс­тву­ешь?

— Пло­хо. Мне здесь не нра­вит­ся.

— Те­бе скуч­но? Я мо­гу поп­ро­сить, что­бы сю­да пос­та­вили эк­ран или при­нес­ли книг. В биб­ли­оте­ке на­вер­ня­ка най­дёт­ся что-ни­будь на тво­ём язы­ке.

Юта­ка не от­ве­тил, но пос­ле нес­коль­ких се­кунд мол­ча­ния всё-та­ки спро­сил:

— Что со мной бу­дет?

— Ког­да мы убе­дим­ся, что с то­бой всё хо­рошо, те­бя от­пустят, обес­пе­чат жиль­ём и прис­та­вят про­вод­ни­ка, ко­торый на­учит те­бя все­му, что нуж­но знать для жиз­ни в на­шем го­роде.

— Что это за мес­то? Я ни­ког­да не слы­шал, что­бы где-то в ми­ре бы­ла Третья зо­на.

На­гумо вздох­нул и вло­жил ему в ру­ки ещё од­ну бу­лоч­ку.

— Я поп­ро­бую рас­ска­зать ко­рот­ко, что­бы не утом­лять те­бя. Ког­да-то дав­но на пла­нете про­изош­ла боль­шая Вой­на, в ре­зуль­та­те ко­торой по­гиб­ло очень мно­го лю­дей, и ос­та­лось ма­ло мест для про­жива­ния. Вы­жив­шие рас­пре­дели­ли эти мес­та меж­ду со­бой, наз­ва­ли их Зо­нами и под­пи­сали Ве­ликий до­говор о ми­ре. Все­го Зон шесть, и каж­дая из них су­щес­тву­ет от­дель­но, как не­зави­симое го­сударс­тво. На­ша Зо­на от Вой­ны пос­тра­дала силь­нее все­го, по­это­му в тех­ни­чес­ком пла­не мы силь­но от­ста­ём от всех ос­таль­ных. Од­на­ко ещё до на­чала во­ен­ных дей­ствий на тер­ри­тории, ко­торую на­зыва­ли Шве­ци­ей, су­щес­тво­вала ор­га­низа­ция «Се­ленит», ко­торая сде­лала боль­шой про­рыв в об­ласти ге­нети­ки, бла­года­ря че­му мы смог­ли от­но­ситель­но быс­тро вос­ста­новить­ся. Сей­час на­ша Третья Зо­на раз­де­лена на два по­яса, со­от­ветс­твен­но, на два… хм… да­вай, на­зовём это «кас­та­ми»? Ес­ли чес­тно, я не знаю, как это наз­вать.

— «Кас­ты»? Ти­па, как в Ин­дии? Кшат­рии, шуд­ры, кто там ещё есть…

— Не сов­сем. На­ши «кас­ты» рав­ноправ­ны. Их все­го две: асы и ва­ны. Пер­вые ра­бота­ют и обес­пе­чива­ют всех про­дук­та­ми, одеж­дой, ока­зыва­ют раз­личные ус­лу­ги… Вто­рые — это на­ше бу­дущее, так как они по­мога­ют вос­ста­нав­ли­вать по­пуля­цию. Ва­ны про­жива­ют от­дель­но от асов и за­нима­ют­ся деть­ми.

На ли­це Юта­ки про­мель­кну­ло не­до­уме­ние.

— То есть, они ни­чего не де­ла­ют, толь­ко ро­жа­ют де­тей и во­зят­ся с ни­ми?

— Удив­лён?

— Ни­ког­да та­кого не встре­чал.

— Эта сис­те­ма дер­жится уже мно­го де­сяти­летий, по­это­му все при­вык­ли. К то­му же, мы ни­кого не зас­тавля­ем. Кто хо­чет, мо­жет ос­тать­ся в Ва­нахей­ме, а ес­ли та­кой об­раз жиз­ни не по ду­ше, то уй­ти в Ас­гард и на­чать ра­ботать. Каж­дый за­нима­ет­ся тем, чем же­ла­ет.

— А ес­ли кто-то не хо­чет ни ра­ботать, ни нянь­кать­ся с деть­ми?

На­гумо на мгно­вение пом­рачнел, по­том про­гово­рил со ску­ча­ющим ви­дом:

— Та­кие лю­ди ухо­дят в Ут­гард, где де­ла­ют всё, что хо­тят. Это их вы­бор, мы не мо­жем зас­та­вить их де­лать что-то на­силь­но. Ут­гард — это от­дель­ный рай­он, со сво­ими пра­вила­ми и за­кона­ми. Во из­бе­жание бес­по­ряд­ков, гра­ница меж­ду ним и Ас­гардом ох­ра­ня­ет­ся, но кон­тро­ля там нет.

Юта­ка за­дум­чи­во до­ел вто­рую бу­лоч­ку и слиз­нул с паль­цев клуб­ничный джем.

— Ес­ли ме­ня ос­та­вят, то по­селят в Ут­гарде?

— Те­бе нет двад­ца­ти двух, — На­гумо све­рил­ся с ин­форма­ци­ей в пап­ке. — Ты ещё ре­бёнок, по­это­му по­нача­лу бу­дешь жить в Ас­гарде. По­том, ког­да ос­во­ишь­ся, да­дут воз­можность выб­рать, где по­селить­ся. Ник­то на­силь­но те­бя в Ут­гард не от­пра­вит.

Пос­ле раз­го­вора На­гумо за­писал ин­форма­цию с эк­ра­на жиз­ненных по­каза­телей, про­верил брас­ле­ты на ру­ках и с улыб­кой по­кинул ком­на­ту. Юта­ка ощу­тил сме­шан­ное чувс­тво об­легче­ния и нас­то­рожен­ности. Ему оп­ре­делён­но ска­зали не всю прав­ду. По ка­кой-то при­чине На­гумо ин­те­ресо­вало толь­ко са­мочувс­твие Юта­ки. Он не спра­шивал, от­ку­да Юта­ка при­шёл и ка­ково его прош­лое. Ка­залось, он со­вер­шенно не по­нимал, что де­лать с этой ин­форма­ци­ей.

На сле­ду­ющий день Юта­ку на­конец-то вы­вели из ком­на­ты. По ко­ридо­рам сно­вали лю­ди в си­рене­вых одеж­дах и с бе­жевы­ми пап­ка­ми в ру­ках. Отов­сю­ду зву­чала речь на стран­ном язы­ке. Пе­ревод­чик не справ­лялся с та­ким объ­ёмом ин­форма­ции, по­это­му, да­бы не раз­дра­жали об­рывки слов, его приш­лось вык­лю­чить и вклю­чить, толь­ко при­дя в пер­вый ка­бинет, где с Юта­кой раз­го­вари­вали под­чёр­кну­то мед­ленно, что­бы пе­ревод­чик ус­пе­вал об­ра­ботать все фра­зы.

С точ­ки зре­ния Юта­ки, об­сле­дова­ние ни­чем не от­ли­чалось от обык­но­вен­но­го ме­дицин­ско­го ос­мотра, за ис­клю­чени­ем па­ры не­из­вес­тных ап­па­ратов, один из ко­торых за­чем-то нес­коль­ко раз прос­ка­ниро­вал об­ласть па­ха. Пе­ревод­чик ус­лужли­во про­бор­мо­тал ему в ухо: _«На­до же, пок­раснел…»_ , а нес­коль­ко мо­лодых де­вушек, при­сутс­тву­ющих в ка­бине­те, за­хихи­кали.

«Пок­расне­ешь тут… Выш­ли бы, что ли, во вре­мя ска­ниро­вания…» — он так не­доволь­но пос­мотрел в сто­рону де­вушек, что те мо­мен­таль­но за­мол­кли. Юта­ка пос­пе­шил на­тянуть пи­жам­ные шта­ны и уй­ти прочь.

Ве­чером На­гумо сно­ва при­шёл и при­нёс нес­коль­ко ста­рых книг на япон­ском язы­ке: «Гэн­дзи-мо­нога­тари», сбор­ник ска­зок Ан­дерсе­на, учеб­ник по фи­зике и па­ру то­мов ман­ги «Дра­гон­болл». Юта­ка поб­ла­года­рил за за­боту — к кон­цу треть­его дня ску­ка уже ста­ла не­выно­симой. В ком­на­те да­же ус­та­нови­ли «те­леви­зор» — рас­ка­тали по сте­не над ди­ваном тон­кую плён­ку, ко­торая дей­ство­вала, как мо­нитор. Од­на­ко смот­реть бы­ло не­чего — ни од­ну пе­реда­чу Юта­ка поп­росту не по­нимал, по­это­му вклю­чал толь­ко му­зыкаль­ный ка­нал и без­думно смот­рел нас­толь­ко свет­лые и при­тор­ные кли­пы, что зу­бы сво­дило, как от че­рес­чур слад­ко­го чая.

— Я смо­гу вер­нуть­ся до­мой? — спро­сил он од­нажды На­гумо, скла­дыва­юще­го в прик­ро­ват­ную тум­бочку де­сяток бу­лочек с по­вид­лом. Пси­холог про­тянул за­дум­чи­вое «м-м-м».

— Я не знаю от­ве­та на этот воп­рос, — отоз­вался он пос­ле нес­коль­ких се­кунд мол­ча­ния. — Мы всё ещё не по­нима­ем, ку­да дел­ся наш со­оте­чес­твен­ник… Кста­ти, его то­же зва­ли Кян Юта­ка, и он был тво­ей точ­ной ко­пи­ей. Мы не зна­ем, что про­изош­ло, но од­но яс­но точ­но: ты не при­над­ле­жишь это­му ми­ру. Твой на­бор ге­нов нем­но­го от­ли­ча­ет­ся от на­шего. Это не опас­но и не кри­тич­но. Ско­ро те­бя от­пустят.

«Ско­ро» слу­чилось че­рез два дня пос­ле это­го раз­го­вора. На­гумо при­шёл в соп­ро­вож­де­нии _аме­тис­та_ (так здесь на­зыва­ли вра­чей) по име­ни Ми­ка­эль Линд и поп­ро­сил Юта­ку вклю­чить пе­ревод­чик.

— Мы про­вели пол­ное об­сле­дова­ние и не наш­ли ни­чего, что мог­ло бы уг­ро­жать тво­ей жиз­ни или жи­телям Треть­ей зо­ны, — про­гово­рил Ми­ка­эль с неж­ной улыб­кой, от ко­торой в гру­ди ста­нови­лось теп­ло. — Со­ветом Ва­нахей­ма бы­ло при­нято ре­шение сде­лать те­бя пол­ноправ­ным граж­да­нином.

Он го­ворил что-то ещё о не­об­хо­димос­ти каж­дую не­делю при­ходить в Ра­тушу, о Вы­боре бу­дуще­го, о нас­тавни­ке, но об­ра­дован­ный Юта­ка слу­шал пло­хо. На­конец-то эта пыт­ка ка­ран­ти­ном за­кон­чи­лась, и его от­пуска­ют на сво­боду. Хо­телось как мож­но ско­рее вы­бежать на ули­цу и прой­тись по всем из­ви­лис­тым ули­цам, что­бы в сле­ду­ющий раз ни­какие _маг­не­титы_ (как вы­яс­ни­лось, та­кое наз­ва­ние в этом стран­ном ми­ре но­сили по­лицей­ские) не смог­ли заг­нать его в ту­пик.

Юта­ке вру­чили пя­ти­уголь­ный ку­лон из сап­фи­ра, стоп­ку но­вой одеж­ды и род­ную сум­ку, ко­торую он уже от­ча­ял­ся уви­деть. Все ве­щи, вклю­чая де­сяток пус­тых ру­чек и обёр­тку от шо­колад­ки, бы­ли на мес­те. Кро­ме то­го, ког­да Ми­ка­эль ушёл, На­гумо по­ложил в сум­ку блок­нот в ме­дово-жёл­той об­ложке.

— На пос­ледней стра­нице — мой но­мер те­лефо­на. Ес­ли бу­дут проб­ле­мы, зво­ни, я те­бе обя­затель­но по­могу. Это на про­щание, — он су­нул вслед за блок­но­том бу­лоч­ку в зна­комой упа­ков­ке. У Юта­ки прос­то язык не по­вер­нулся не­доволь­но фыр­кнуть.

На­гумо про­водил его до са­мого вы­хода. Вни­зу, в прос­торном свет­лом хол­ле, их встре­тил Ки­рю­ин Шо. Юта­ка от­ме­тил, что с их пос­ледней встре­чи тот по­ряд­ком схуд­нул и поб­леднел, а гла­за силь­но при­пух­ли.

— При­вет, — ска­зал Ки­рю­ин с вы­мучен­ной улыб­кой. — С се­год­няшне­го дня я твой нас­тавник.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Du har inga rätt för den handlingen (шв.) - У вас нет прав на это действие.


	5. Никто не идеален // Обернётся ли кто-нибудь в этом городе, полном незнакомцев?

_**Аль­фа. Culpae Universum.** _

— Вы хоть по­нима­ете, что нат­во­рили?! — гро­мых­нул Рэй и уда­рил обе­ими ру­ками по сто­лу. Сто­яв­шие пе­ред ним маль­чиш­ки сно­ва низ­ко пок­ло­нились.

— Да, сэн­сей, — от­ве­тил ли­дер Ки­рю­ин Шо. — Мы ви­нова­ты.

Рэй был вне се­бя от гне­ва. По­думать толь­ко: его вос­пи­тан­ни­ки, взрос­лые мо­лодые лю­ди, а по­вели се­бя как нес­мышлё­ные ма­лолет­ки! Он да­же во­об­ра­зить не мог, что они спо­соб­ны на та­кую глу­пость.

— Вы уш­ли в са­мовол­ку и не пре­дуп­ре­дили от­ряд под­дер­жки, — Рэй тща­тель­но че­канил каж­дое сло­во. — Вы сно­ва упус­ти­ли Вар­ви­ша и поз­во­лили ему сбе­жать в па­рал­лель­ный мир. Поз­во­лили ута­щить дра­гоцен­ный IDT! И са­мое глав­ное, — он в упор ус­та­вил­ся на Ки­рю­ина, зас­тывше­го в пок­ло­не, — вы поз­во­лили Вар­ви­шу заб­рать на­шего Юта­рина.

Ли­дер под­нял го­лову. В серь­ёз­ном взгля­де не бы­ло ни на­мёка на прось­бу о про­щении.

— Это моя ви­на. Я не увёл Юта­рина с по­ля боя.

— Этот при­дурок сам выс­ко­чил, — бур­кнул ря­дом Джун. — По­том дар­бист нас поп­росту ог­лу­шил, и мы…

— Это пус­тые оп­равда­ния, — обор­вал его Ки­рю­ин. — Мы го­товы по­нес­ти на­каза­ние.

Рэй вздох­нул. Маль­чи­ки сто­яли нап­ро­тив — оба в бин­тах, как му­мии, со све­жими ца­рапи­нами на ли­цах, на­пуган­ные про­изо­шед­шим нас­толь­ко, что ед­ва дер­жа­ли се­бя в ру­ках. От­чи­тывать их не бы­ло ни ма­лей­ше­го смыс­ла — воз­никших проб­лем это всё рав­но не ре­шит.

— Сей­час вам на­до ду­мать со­вер­шенно о дру­гом, — Рэй пог­ла­дил сер­дце, ко­торое на­чало по­калы­вать. Он всё-та­ки уже не­молод, что­бы поз­во­лять се­бе так вол­но­вать­ся. Дав се­бе па­ру се­кунд, что­бы пе­ревес­ти ды­хание, он про­дол­жил. — По­бег Вар­ви­ша на­рушил меж­пространс­твен­ный ба­ланс. Мы по­доз­ре­ва­ем, что бы­ло зат­ро­нуто боль­ше, чем два ми­ра. Ва­ша но­вая за­дача — всё ис­пра­вить.

— Так точ­но, — отоз­вался Ки­рю­ин. Ему, как и обыч­но, не тре­бова­лись по­яс­не­ния. Что ска­зали — то и сде­ла­ет. По­рой Рэй опа­сал­ся, что эта по­кор­ность од­нажды при­ведёт к ужас­ным пос­ледс­тви­ям, но от­го­нял от се­бя эти мыс­ли. Он до­верял стар­ше­му вос­пи­тан­ни­ку и по­лагал­ся на его бе­зуп­речное чувс­тво спра­вед­ли­вос­ти.

До­тош­ный и уп­ря­мый Джун был пол­ной про­тиво­полож­ностью сво­ему наз­ванно­му бра­ту. Он ни­ког­да не брал­ся за за­дание, по­ка ему не да­дут от­ве­тов на все за­дан­ные воп­ро­сы. Воп­ро­сов всег­да за­дава­лось столь­ко, что ко­ор­ди­нато­ры за­даний пос­то­ян­но вы­ходи­ли из се­бя.

— Что ты име­ешь в ви­ду, сэн­сей? — спро­сил Джун и вздёр­нул под­бо­родок. Рэй сно­ва вздох­нул.

— Мы по­теря­ли IDT, ко­торый дал бы нам шанс не­мед­ленно от­пра­вить­ся вслед за Вар­ви­шем. Те­перь при­дёт­ся ждать, ког­да его вос­ста­новят по чер­те­жам. Ис­кусс­твен­ный ис­точник Юта­рина не за­вер­шён. Ког­да за­ряд за­кон­чится, его жизнь по­вис­нет на во­лос­ке. Шо-кун, я не хо­чу те­бя пу­гать, — об­ра­тил­ся Рэй лас­ко­во к Ки­рю­ину, ко­торый нер­вно пог­ла­дил се­бя по пле­чу. — У нас есть все­го один ме­сяц, что­бы под­го­товить­ся к за­данию и вы­пол­нить его. От­дел «Ев­кли­да» пос­та­ра­ет­ся раз­ра­ботать IDT, как мож­но, ско­рее. Вам ос­та­ёт­ся толь­ко ждать.

Ки­рю­ин без ос­та­нов­ки гла­дил се­бя по пле­чу, плот­но об­мо­тан­но­му бин­та­ми. Там, под бе­лой мар­лей, скры­вались сле­ды клы­ков дар­биста, про­кусив­ших ру­ку до са­мой кос­ти. Ли­дер про­вёл в ме­дицин­ском от­се­ке нес­коль­ко дней, преж­де, чем сбе­жал. Ра­неная ру­ка плетью ви­села вдоль те­ла, но до­жидать­ся пол­но­го выз­до­ров­ле­ния он не по­желал. Впро­чем, как и всег­да.

— На­ше но­вое за­дание сос­то­ит в том, что­бы от­пра­вить­ся в дру­гой мир, унич­то­жить Вар­ви­ша и спас­ти Юта­рина, — Ки­рю­ин в упор смот­рел на Рэя, слов­но ро­бот, за­писы­ва­ющий ин­форма­цию. — По­нял. Бу­дет сде­лано.

Рэй жес­том по­доз­вал его к се­бе и пе­редал пу­зырёк с ле­карс­твом.

— Раз уж не хо­чешь ле­чить­ся, то при­нимай это два ра­за в день. Кен обе­щал, что так ты быс­трее при­дёшь в нор­му, — Рэй улыб­нулся. — Шо-кун, не ви­ни толь­ко се­бя. Вас в ко­ман­де трое.

— Этот по­лук­ровка… — про­шипел Джун и сжал ку­лаки. — Ес­ли бы не он… Он ведь да­же не тен­ши! Всё, что он де­ла­ет, это ме­ша­ет­ся под но­гами.

— Юта­рин вы­пол­ня­ет те же фун­кции, что и Юзу­ка-тян, — Рэй по­качал го­ловой. — Ко­ман­де ну­жен ме­дик. У нас не бы­ло вы­бора.

— Луч­ше ни­како­го ме­дика, чем по­лук­ровка! — ряв­кнул Джун. Лу­чи за­кат­но­го сол­нца кос­ну­лись се­дой пря­ди в чёр­ных во­лосах — од­но из на­поми­наний о том, что про­изош­ло два го­да на­зад. Рэй по­тёр вис­ки.

— Джун, зай­ди ко мне ве­чером. По­гово­рим нем­но­го.

Ки­рю­ин сжал пле­чо бра­та здо­ровой ру­кой и что-то нег­ромко ему ска­зал — это­го хва­тило, что­бы ярость, ис­ка­зив­шая ли­цо млад­ше­го вос­пи­тан­ни­ка, мед­ленно ус­ту­пила мес­то спо­кой­ствию.

— Из­ви­ни. Не знаю, что на ме­ня наш­ло, — про­бор­мо­тал Джун. Из­ви­нять­ся пе­ред Рэ­ем он да­же не по­думал — впро­чем, это то­же бы­ло впол­не ожи­да­емо. Единс­твен­ным ав­то­рите­том для не­го всег­да был и ос­та­вал­ся Ки­рю­ин Шо.

— Что с те­ми дву­мя? — спро­сил ли­дер. — С пос­тра­дав­шим и… при­шель­цем.

— Тот па­рень, те­ло ко­торо­го зах­ва­тил Вар­виш… ка­жет­ся, Кен­джи-сан — в кри­тичес­ком сос­то­янии. Он пе­режил пол­ную тран­сфор­ма­цию и по­ка не при­ходит в се­бя. У не­го то­же нет «мос­та», — Рэй пос­мотрел на Ки­рю­ина по­верх пря­мо­уголь­ных оч­ков. — По­нима­ешь, что это зна­чит?

— По­лук­ровка, — ли­дер за­кусил гу­бу. Нес­коль­ки­ми се­кун­да­ми поз­же он уро­нил: — Я от­прав­ля­юсь в ла­бора­торию. Хо­чу пос­мотреть дан­ные об этом Кен­джи.

— Не на­вес­тишь на­шего гос­тя? — го­лос Рэя ос­та­новил Ки­рю­ина у са­мой две­ри. — Те­бе это мо­жет быть ин­те­рес­но.

Ки­рю­ин не от­ве­тил и ак­ку­рат­но прик­рыл за со­бой дверь. Джун за­пус­тил ру­ку в ва­зоч­ку, пол­ную изю­ма в шо­колад­ной гла­зури, и на­бил сла­дос­тя­ми рот.

— Я схо­жу к при­шель­цу, — про­гово­рил он, чав­кая. — Не вол­нуй­ся, сэн­сей. Я ни­чего ему не сде­лаю. Он точ­но не ви­новат в том, что про­изош­ло.

— А Юта­рин раз­ве ви­новат? — спро­сил Рэй. — Не раз­го­вари­вай с на­битым ртом.

Джун хмык­нул.

— Я на­де­юсь, что по­лук­ровка сдох­нет там, в дру­гом ми­ре, — ска­зал он ед­ва слыш­но. — Вот толь­ко Шо-ни не пе­режи­вёт, ес­ли это слу­чит­ся. Я спа­су по­лук­ровку лишь по­тому, что не хо­чу ви­деть, как мой брат стра­да­ет. Не хо­чу, что­бы он ис­пы­тал то же, что и я.

Рэй не сво­дил с не­го взгля­да.

— Иди. Жду те­бя ве­чером у се­бя.

Ког­да Джун ушёл, хлоп­нув дверью с та­кой си­лой, что зад­ро­жали сте­ны, Рэй от­ки­нул­ся на спин­ку крес­ла и прик­рыл ус­тавшие гла­за.

Прош­ло два го­да с тех пор, как взрыв раз­ру­шил Се­вер­ную ла­бора­торию. Из двад­ца­ти бу­дущих тен­ши в жи­вых ос­та­лось толь­ко двое.

Ута­хиро Джу­ну, млад­ше­му, вот-вот дол­жно бы­ло ис­полнить­ся де­вят­надцать. Са­мый млад­ший из всех и, по­жалуй, са­мый сла­бый, он дос­тиг, од­на­ко, юве­лир­но­го мас­терс­тва в кон­тро­ле эр­сты. Стре­лы в его ру­ках ста­ли по­ис­ти­не смер­то­нос­ным ору­жи­ем.

Всё пор­ти­ла прок­ля­тая кон­ту­зия. Упав­ший во вре­мя взры­ва ка­мень пов­ре­дил го­лову. Джун по-преж­не­му был пре­вос­ходным сол­да­том, но его пси­хичес­кое сос­то­яние стре­митель­но ухуд­ша­лось.

— Он сой­дёт с ума, ес­ли ему не по­мочь! — го­ворил Рэй. — Ты единс­твен­ный, ко­го Джун-кун слу­ша­ет. Уго­вори его.

Ки­рю­ин Шо, наз­ванный брат Джу­на, ка­чал го­ловой.

— Он бо­ит­ся. Я ни­чего не мо­гу сде­лать. Ос­тавшись без ме­ня, он свих­нётся го­раз­до быс­трее. Ос­тавь­те его в по­кое.

Од­нажды слу­чил­ся при­падок та­кой си­лы, что да­же хлад­нокров­ный Ки­рю­ин рас­те­рял­ся и не знал, что де­лать.

— Это при­каз, — ска­зал Рэй, по­ка за дверью боль­нич­ной па­латы спал Джун, пог­ру­жён­ный в нар­ко­тичес­кий сон. — Ты дол­жен уго­ворить сво­его бра­та на ле­чение.

Это был пер­вый и пос­ледний раз, ког­да Ки­рю­ин ос­лу­шал­ся при­каза.

— По­ка Джун сам не за­хочет, я не бу­ду его зас­тавлять. Он ви­дит во мне за­щиту. Ес­ли вы по­пыта­етесь заб­рать его си­лой, я взор­ву и это зда­ние.

Ли­дер тог­да не­делю про­сидел в кар­це­ре, от­бы­вая на­каза­ние за не­пови­нове­ние. Рэй на собс­твен­ных ру­ках вы­нес его, ос­лаблен­но­го от го­лода, и нес­коль­ко дней де­журил у пос­те­ли.

«Сто­ило это тво­его уп­рямс­тва?» — спро­сил он Ки­рю­ина. Ли­дер мед­ленно зак­рыл гла­за и вновь их от­крыл. Боль­ше Рэй ни­чего не спра­шивал.

Пе­ре­уп­ря­мить Ки­рю­ина Шо всё рав­но не­воз­можно. С са­мого детс­тва он был се­бе на уме. Рэй ни­ког­да не знал, о чём ду­ма­ет ти­хий маль­чик с ум­ны­ми гла­зами взрос­ло­го муж­чи­ны. Бы­ло яс­но од­но: этот маль­чик — при­рож­дённый ли­дер. Ещё в юнос­ти Ки­рю­ин про­явил се­бя, как мас­тер ближ­не­го боя и неп­ревзой­дён­ный так­тик.

По­жалуй, единс­твен­ным его не­дос­татком бы­ло бо­лез­ненное чувс­тво от­ветс­твен­ности. Не уди­витель­но, что про­вал од­ной из опе­раций нап­рочь вы­бил у Ки­рю­ина поч­ву из-под ног и спод­виг его на оп­ро­мет­чи­вый пос­ту­пок.

Уз­нав о са­моволь­ной опе­рации, Рэй при­шёл в бе­шенс­тво. Од­на­ко по­том, уви­дев из­ра­нен­ных тен­ши, нап­рочь за­был, что все­го пол­ча­са на­зад был го­тов об­ру­шить на их го­ловы весь свой от­цов­ский гнев. Вмес­то это­го он сор­вался на ру­ково­дите­ля про­ек­та «сол­дат зе­ро», ко­торый рвал и ме­тал, тре­буя от ед­ва сто­яв­ших на но­гах маль­чи­ков, ра­порт.

«Это мои вос­пи­тан­ни­ки, — Рэй встал меж­ду но­сил­ка­ми тен­ши и разъ­ярён­ным Ген­то­ку. — Я сам в сос­то­янии сде­лать вы­говор за их воз­му­титель­ный прос­ту­пок».

Вы­ругать­ся по­лучи­лось толь­ко че­тыре дня спус­тя, ког­да Ки­рю­ин сбе­жал из боль­нич­но­го кры­ла. Од­на­ко лег­че не ста­ло. Кри­чи-не-кри­чи — ни­чего не из­ме­нит­ся, а тен­ши и так на­каза­ны за своё без­рассудс­тво — каж­дый по-сво­ему.

 

Ки­рю­ин вни­матель­но прос­матри­вал стоп­ку лис­тов с гра­фика­ми и таб­ли­цами, ко­торую ему вру­чила мед­сес­тра. Он си­дел в от­се­ке для наб­лю­дения, при­лега­юще­го к па­лате, ку­да по­мес­ти­ли пос­тра­дав­ше­го. По дру­гую сто­рону тол­сто­го стек­ла, зер­каль­но­го со сто­роны па­латы и проз­рачно­го для по­сети­телей, бес­но­вал­ся Дар­виш Кен­джи.

— Об­ратная тран­сфор­ма­ция — бо­лез­ненный про­цесс, — за­мети­ла мед­сес­тра, не сво­дя взгля­да с па­ци­ен­та. — Уже че­тыре дня прош­ло, а он всё не при­шёл в нор­му…

Ки­рю­ин то­же под­нял го­лову и пос­пе­шил по­давить рвот­ный по­зыв. Су­щес­тво, при­кован­ное к кро­вати ши­роки­ми ко­жаны­ми рем­ня­ми, мень­ше все­го по­ходи­ло на че­лове­ка; ско­рее — на по­лус­ва­рен­но­го в ки­пят­ке дар­биста. Под ош­мётка­ми се­рой ко­жи крас­не­ло мя­со. Крюч­ко­ватые ког­ти об­ло­мились под ко­рень и со­чились кровью — вся прос­ты­ня бы­ла пе­репач­ка­на тём­ны­ми по­лоса­ми. Вре­мя от вре­мени от те­ла от­ва­ливал­ся шмат, пок­ры­тый сгнив­шей шерстью: слов­но бы нес­час­тное су­щес­тво с ног до го­ловы об­ма­зали гли­ной, и она, вы­сох­нув, те­перь мед­ленно и му­читель­но осы­палась.

— У не­го не так мно­го шан­сов вы­жить, — Ки­рю­ин зас­та­вил се­бя от­вести взгляд от от­вра­титель­но­го дей­ства и сно­ва пог­ру­зил­ся в изу­чение ис­сле­дова­ния. — По­лук­ровка… край­няя сте­пень ис­то­щения… Его ис­точник на гра­ни раз­ры­ва.

— Мы не мо­жем под­клю­чить пор­та­тив­ный «мост». Те­ло не вы­дер­жит этой до­пол­ни­тель­ной наг­рузки.

— Мож­но ли ус­ко­рить об­ратную тран­сфор­ма­цию?

Мед­сес­тра по­кача­ла го­ловой.

Дверь в от­сек наб­лю­дения от­кры­лась. Ки­рю­ин встал, при­ветс­твуя То­коро Ме­гуми — ру­ково­дите­ля про­ек­та «Aurum» — ху­дую жен­щи­ну лет со­рока, оде­тую в бе­лос­нежный ха­лат с вы­шитой на гру­ди эм­бле­мой в ви­де рас­пахну­тых чёр­ных крыль­ев.

— Он вы­живет, — ска­зала Ме­гуми, гля­дя на при­тих­ше­го Кен­джи. — Дар­бист па­рази­тиро­вал на нём два го­да, но так и не смог убить. Вы­сасы­вал эр­сту, ос­тавлял су­щие кро­хи для под­держа­ния жиз­ни, и всё рав­но… Нуж­но толь­ко вре­мя, что­бы за­вер­ши­лась об­ратная тран­сфор­ма­ция.

Ки­рю­ин встал ря­дом.

— Ес­ли бы дар­бист про­дол­жил па­рази­тиро­вать, сколь­ко вре­мени ос­та­лось бы это­му пар­ню?

Ме­гуми пос­мотре­ла на не­го ус­та­лым взгля­дом, слов­но за­поро­шен­ным пылью.

— Не боль­ше па­ры не­дель.

— Сколь­ко смо­жет вы­дер­жать Юта­рин?

Он ждал вер­дикта, как при­гово­ра. Ме­гуми жес­том приг­ла­сила его при­сесть.

— У нас не­дос­та­точ­но дан­ных, — ска­зала она и по­каза­ла на один из гра­фиков в ис­сле­дова­нии. — В этом ми­ре у каж­до­го че­лове­ка есть эр­ста. Вар­виш мог вос­полнять за­пасы из­вне. В ми­ре, ку­да он сбе­жал, ско­рее все­го, эр­сты нет. Юта­рин в опас­ности, — она по­ложи­ла ху­дые, длин­ные паль­цы Ки­рю­ину на за­пястье. — Он был ис­то­щён в бою и ра­нен. Он про­дер­жится мак­си­мум два ме­сяца, ес­ли Вар­виш не ре­шит вы­сосать его до­суха.

Сер­дце за­ныло. Ки­рю­ин опус­тил го­лову.

— Это моя ви­на… Я под­верг Юта­рина та­кой опас­ности, — про­шеп­тал он, мед­ленно те­ряя над со­бой кон­троль. — Я дол­жен был его за­щищать, но вмес­то это­го…

— Ког­да ты вер­нёшь Юта­рина, я сде­лаю всё воз­можное, что­бы он вы­жил, — Ме­гуми пог­ла­дила выг­ну­тую ко­лесом спи­ну. — Сей­час у те­бя есть де­ла по­важ­нее, чем уби­вать­ся по то­му, что уже про­изош­ло. Как твоя ру­ка? — она про­вела паль­ца­ми по за­бин­то­ван­но­му пле­чу. — Не дви­га­ет­ся?

— Я её да­же не чувс­твую.

— Пой­дём в мой ка­бинет, — Ме­гуми вста­ла и спря­тала ру­ки в глу­бокие кар­ма­ны. — Я пос­мотрю, что мож­но сде­лать.

Вы­ходя из от­се­ка наб­лю­дений, Ки­рю­ин ещё раз бро­сил взгляд за стек­ло. Су­щес­тво по име­ни Кен­джи вы­ныр­ну­ло из за­бытья и с но­вой си­лой при­нялось рвать­ся на сво­боду — не то из ко­жаных рем­ней, не то из урод­ли­вого те­ла.

 

Чу­жак бро­сил­ся навс­тре­чу, ед­ва толь­ко Джун пе­рес­ту­пил по­рог па­латы, и то­роп­ли­во за­лопо­тал на ка­кой-то та­рабар­щи­не:

— Herregud minshchaere Jun! Duaehaer! — он креп­ко об­нял Джу­на за пле­чи. — Jaersoglad! Kandu fyorklara vahaender?! Ja fyorshtor ingenting... [1] — чу­жак отс­тра­нил­ся и кос­нулся паль­ца­ми шес­ти­уголь­но­го сап­фи­рово­го ку­лона у се­бя на гру­ди. — Это всё шут­ка, Джун? Ка­кой-то глу­пый ро­зыг­рыш? — за­гово­рил он на япон­ском с ужа­са­ющим ак­центом. — Ра­ди все­го свя­того, ска­жи мне, что слу­чилось? Где Ки­ри-тян?

Джун фыр­кнул.

— Ки­ри-тян? Что за иди­от­ское имя?

Юта­ка за­пус­тил ру­ку в рас­трё­пан­ные во­лосы и взъ­еро­шил их ещё боль­ше.

— Ни­чего не по­нимаю… — за­гово­рил он, рух­нув об­ратно на кро­вать. — Я воз­вра­щал­ся до­мой… Javar pofredtoryet naerstrollande jyusshenet blaendademei. Ja otaerfik medvetandet haer... [2] Ме­ня при­тащи­ли сю­да. Я ощу­щаю се­бя ге­ро­ем ка­кого-то idiotisk film [3].

— Ты мо­жешь го­ворить по-че­лове­чес­ки?! — не вы­дер­жал Джун, ко­торо­му ос­то­чер­те­ла сбив­чи­вая бес­смыс­ли­ца. — Я те­бя не по­нимаю.

Юта­ка пос­мотрел на не­го и улыб­нулся.

— В лю­бом слу­чае, я рад, что ты при­шёл заб­рать ме­ня. На ка­ком эта­же Ра­туши мы на­ходим­ся? Здесь нет окон… Мы в ла­бора­тори­ях ко­рун­дов под зем­лёй? Мо­жет, бу­дет про­ще сра­зу пой­ти к мет­ро?.. Ох, из­ви­ни, ты же ведь… — он вдруг нах­му­рил­ся и про­тянул ру­ку, ед­ва ка­са­ясь паль­ца­ми жи­вота Джу­на. — Herregud! Что слу­чилось с ре­бён­ком?

Это уже бы­ло че­рес­чур. Чу­жак оп­ре­делён­но пов­ре­дил­ся го­ловой, ког­да про­ходил меж­ду ми­рами. Джун с раз­ма­ху от­тол­кнул про­тяну­тую ру­ку и сде­лал шаг на­зад.

— Я те­бе что, ба­ба ка­кая-то?! — про­рычал он сквозь креп­ко стис­ну­тые зу­бы и ак­ти­виро­вал тран­сфор­ма­тор. Ата­ку­ющая эр­ста зат­ре­щала на кон­чи­ках паль­цев. На­падать он не со­бирал­ся, но при­пуг­нуть бес­так­тно­го чу­жака всё рав­но сто­ило. — Слу­шай сю­да, ты. Дер­жись от ме­ня по­даль­ше, ина­че я свер­ну те­бе шею.

Юта­ка ис­пу­ган­но смот­рел на не­го.

— Что на те­бя наш­ло? Что это за шту­ка у те­бя на за­пястье? В кон­це кон­цов, где я?!

Джун от­клю­чил тран­сфор­ма­тор. Дос­та­точ­но.

— В За­пад­ной ла­бора­тории, — ска­зал он, про­пус­тив ми­мо ушей пер­вые два воп­ро­са. — На­уч­ный фи­ли­ал ор­га­низа­ции W.I.N.G. Ты ока­зал­ся здесь по ви­не од­но­го бес­толко­вого по­лук­ровки, точь-в-точь по­хоже­го на те­бя. Я и мой брат ра­бота­ем над тем, что­бы ис­пра­вить его ошиб­ку. Не ме­шай­ся под но­гами, — за­метил он поч­ти ми­ролю­биво. — Это в тво­их же ин­те­ресах.

Чу­жак смот­рел ши­роко рас­пахну­тыми гла­зами. Боль­нич­ная пи­жама бы­ла ему нем­но­го ве­лико­вата, из-за че­го он ка­зал­ся то­щим и тще­душ­ным: плюнь — раз­ва­лит­ся. Пол­ная ко­пия по­лук­ровки, раз­ве что ра­дуж­ка не от­ли­вала жёл­тым цве­том, а на гу­бах не блуж­да­ла лёг­кая улыб­ка.

На­конец, Юта­ка сце­пил ру­ки в за­мок и нес­коль­ко раз глу­боко вздох­нул.

— Это не Третья зо­на?

— Не по­нимаю, о чём ты го­воришь, — Джун по­жал пле­чами. — С тво­ей сто­роны бу­дет ра­зум­но мол­ча дож­дать­ся, ког­да мы с бра­том вы­пол­ним на­шу ра­боту. На это пот­ре­бу­ет­ся ме­сяц.

— Ме­сяц… — эхом отоз­вался чу­жак и прик­рыл гла­за. — Джун, про­шу те­бя, ска­жи, что это всё — ро­зыг­рыш.

Джун сно­ва ак­ти­виро­вал тран­сфор­ма­тор и пус­тил эр­сту по кон­чи­кам паль­цев.

— Будь это ро­зыг­рыш, ты бы сей­час не си­дел здесь и не бе­сил ме­ня иди­от­ски­ми воп­ро­сами, — ска­зал он и про­вёл паль­цем по из­го­ловью кро­вати. Пок­ры­тый бе­лой крас­кой ме­талл рас­пла­вил­ся. — Зат­кнись и жди. Это всё, что от те­бя тре­бу­ет­ся.

Го­лос чу­жака нас­тиг его око­ло две­ри.

— Я вер­нусь до­мой?

От­ве­чать ему Джун не стал. Ес­ли он не пол­ный кре­тин, то пой­мёт всё сам.

*** * * * ***

_**Эп­си­лон. Amoris Universum.** _

Ря­дом с вы­вес­кой сто­яли двое: вы­сокий Кен­джи в чёр­ном дра­повом паль­то и Джун, зяб­ко ут­кнув­ший­ся но­сом в вя­заный тём­но-крас­ный шарф. Ки­рю­ин под­бе­жал к ним.

— Вы толь­ко пос­мотри­те, ко­го я се­год­ня встре­тил! — он ед­ва не под­пры­гивал от не­тер­пе­ния, в ожи­дании ре­ак­ции на свой сюр­приз. Юта­ка веж­ли­во улыб­нулся и пок­ло­нил­ся в знак при­ветс­твия.

— Доб­рый ве­чер.

— Кян-кун, дав­но не ви­делись, — Кен­джи сдер­жанно улыб­нулся и по­жал ему ру­ку. — Ка­жет­ся, аж с ва­шего вы­пус­ка…

— Да­вай­те сна­чала вой­дём в по­меще­ние, а по­том по­гово­рим, хо­лод­но всё-та­ки, — про­шелес­тел Джун и нах­му­рил­ся из-под шап­ки. Ки­рю­ин за­су­етил­ся.

— И прав­да! Пой­дём­те! Тут есть один очень удоб­ный сто­лик, нам там ник­то не по­меша­ет. А ещё здесь да­ют прек­расное ка­као, с ко­торым мож­но очень быс­тро сог­реть­ся. И пи­рож­ные! Я в прош­лый раз брал чиз­кейк с клуб­ни­кой, да­же не за­метил, как съ­ел, он та­кой неж­ный и вкус­ный… — та­рато­рил он, по­ка они про­ходи­ли к выб­ранно­му сто­лику и раз­де­вались. Юта­ка в удив­ле­нии вски­нул бро­ви, ког­да уви­дел, что у Джу­на, ко­торо­го он при­вык ви­деть ры­жим, во­лосы вык­ра­шены в чёр­но-бе­лые по­ловин­ки, а сам он без тёп­лой одеж­ды выг­ля­дит из­лишне ху­дым. Шарф тот не снял и, сев на мяг­кий ди­ван, ук­рыл им ру­ки в чёр­ных ми­тен­ках.

Ки­рю­ин плюх­нулся ря­дом с Юта­кой, не пе­рес­та­вая го­ворить — как-то не­замет­но он пе­решёл с чиз­кей­ков на рас­сказ об эк­скур­сии в На­ра и оле­нях и мог бол­тать доль­ше, ес­ли бы Кен­джи мяг­ко его не ос­та­новил:

— Как всег­да тре­щишь без умол­ку… Пом­нится, сен­сей час­то обе­щал те­бе рот скот­чем зак­ле­ить, по­тому что ты его утом­лял.

— А… из­ви­ни… — Ки­рю­ин прис­ты­жен­но по­тёр за­тылок. — Мы так дав­но не встре­чались, что очень мно­го все­го на­копи­лось.

— У нас встре­ча бы­ла все­го лишь в мар­те, не так уж дав­но. Кста­ти, Кян-кун, по­чему ты не при­ехал? Та­каи-сен­сей спра­шивал о те­бе, — Кен­джи с ин­те­ресом об­ра­тил­ся к не­му, и Юта­ка пос­та­рал­ся рас­сла­бить­ся, что­бы не вы­дать сво­его вол­не­ния.

— У ме­ня бы­ли проб­ле­мы в уни­вер­си­тете, и я не смог ос­во­бодить­ся, из­ви­ните, — ска­зал он. Джун не­до­умён­но изог­нул бровь.

— Ка­кой ты веж­ли­вый-то стал… В шко­ле так сло­ва не вы­бирал, ля­пал пер­вое, что в го­лову при­ходи­ло.

Юта­ка по­холо­дел, пе­рех­ва­тив вни­матель­ный и серь­ёз­ный взгляд Кен­джи.

— Я пов­зрос­лел и из­ме­нил­ся… — про­бор­мо­тал он и был нес­ка­зан­но рад, что имен­но в этот мо­мент офи­ци­ант по­ложил пе­ред ни­ми ме­ню. Юта­ка пред­по­чёл сде­лать вид, что ему ин­те­рес­на стра­нич­ка с де­сер­та­ми, хо­тя за­казы­вать ни­чего не со­бирал­ся — де­нег не бы­ло, а сно­ва рас­счи­тывать чью-то по­мощь не хва­тало со­вес­ти. Но Ки­рю­ин, буд­то по­чувс­тво­вав не­уве­рен­ность, дру­жес­ки пих­нул его в бок лок­тем.

— Не стес­няй­ся, возь­ми се­бе что-ни­будь. Я прос­то за­пишу это на твой счёт, — он лу­каво под­мигнул и ткнул паль­цем в кар­тинку с яр­ким пи­рож­ным. — Вот это — очень вкус­ное! Та­кое воз­душное… С мин­да­лём и ка­рамелью!

— Спа­сибо, Шо-кун, но я не го­лоден, — Юта­ка рас­те­рян­но при­под­нял угол­ки губ, чувс­твуя, как ур­чит в пус­том жи­воте. К счастью, в ка­фе иг­ра­ла му­зыка, по­это­му Ки­рю­ин ни­чего не ус­лы­шал, толь­ко по­жал пле­чами и ра­дос­тно про­тара­торил офи­ци­ан­ту свой за­каз.

— И всё-та­ки, так здо­рово, что мы соб­ра­лись все вмес­те! — про­дол­жил он, как толь­ко офи­ци­ант ото­шёл. — Я во­об­ще хо­тел пред­ло­жить ле­том съ­ез­дить на Оки­наву, мои ро­дите­ли бы­ли там на Зо­лотой не­деле и ска­зали, что от­кры­лась но­вая ба­за, спе­ци­аль­но для сту­ден­тов! До оке­ана два ша­га, це­ны от­личные, а не­пода­лёку парк раз­вле­чений и ак­ва­парк. Мы да­же с Цу­киши­ро-тян до­гово­рились, но по­том она ска­зала, что не смо­жет, и я не по­ехал… Кста­ти, Джун-кун, ты так хо­рошо выг­ля­дишь! Этот шарф та­кой кра­сивый, и те­бе идёт. А где ты та­кой ку­пил? А мож­но пот­ро­гать? — Ки­рю­ин да­же при­под­нялся и про­тянул паль­цы, что­бы при­кос­нуть­ся к тём­но-крас­ной шер­сти, но Джун опять нах­му­рил­ся и взмах­нул ру­кой.

— Нель­зя. Так смот­ри.

— Это Фу­юми-тян свя­зала на его день рож­де­ния, — мяг­ко по­яс­нил Кен­джи. Юта­ке по­каза­лось, что ре­ак­ция бы­ла че­рес­чур рез­кой, буд­то Джу­ну ка­тего­ричес­ки не нра­вилась ком­па­ния. Он пос­та­вил ру­ки гор­кой пе­ред со­бой, за­кутав паль­цы в шарф, и не учас­тво­вал в раз­го­воре, толь­ко смот­рел, цеп­ко и прон­зи­тель­но, на Ки­рю­ина, и рав­но­душ­но — на Юта­ку. Ког­да при­нес­ли за­каз, Джун об­хва­тил дву­мя ру­ками чаш­ку с тра­вяным ча­ем и ус­та­вил­ся в ок­но, окон­ча­тель­но по­теряв ин­те­рес к про­ис­хо­дяще­му.

То и де­ло по­виса­ли не­лов­кие па­узы. Кен­джи час­то за­давал Юта­ке воп­ро­сы с ис­крен­ним блес­ком ин­те­реса в гла­зах.

— Как твоя учё­ба? Прав­да, что в То­дае слож­но?

— Да… при­ходит­ся мно­го за­нимать­ся, — ук­лончи­во от­ве­чал Юта­ка и раз­гля­дывал де­ревян­ный узор сто­ла.

— А пом­нишь, как мы один раз всю ночь нап­ро­лёт ру­бились в прис­тавку, а на сле­ду­ющий день был тест по ма­тема­тике? — вдруг ска­зал Ки­рю­ин и прик­рыл гла­за, точ­но вспо­миная что-то дав­но за­бытое. — Я тог­да схло­потал ноль бал­лов, а Юта­ка-кун с лёг­костью наб­рал де­вянос­то! Все в клас­се ему за­видо­вали!

— А од­нажды он слу­чай­но бро­сил бас­кетболь­ный мяч и по­пал сен­сею по го­лове, — Кен­джи то­же пог­ру­зил­ся в вос­по­мина­ния. — Как его зва­ли… Кян-кун, не пом­нишь? Ка­гари-сен­сей… нет, это япон­ская ли­тера­тура…

— Ка­та­ока-сен­сей! — Ки­рю­ин ко­рот­ко рас­сме­ял­ся. — Кен­джи, ты всег­да их пу­тал!

— Мне бы­ла не­ин­те­рес­на ли­тера­тура, я на ней обыч­но спал. Осо­бен­но слад­ко спа­лось на по­эзии, — Кен­джи то­же сдер­жанно хмык­нул. — Кян-кун, а ты на ко­го учишь­ся? Ка­жет­ся, хо­тел на эко­номис­та пос­ту­пить, но ту­да же ди­кие бал­лы нуж­ны…

— Как-то по­лучи­лось сдать… — Юта­ка мыс­ленно по­наде­ял­ся, что всё, что он го­ворил, бы­ло прав­дой. Или он хо­тя бы не ска­жет лиш­не­го.

Ки­рю­ин сно­ва за­тара­торил, рас­ска­зывая о сво­ём пос­тупле­нии в ху­дожес­твен­ную ака­демию и по­казы­вая фо­тог­ра­фии сво­их ри­сун­ков в те­лефо­не, а по­том в нес­коль­ко штри­хов на­рисо­вал на сал­фетке схе­матич­ные ро­жицы, в ко­торых уга­дыва­лись все си­дев­шие за сто­лом. Ни на мгно­вение не пе­рес­та­вая го­ворить, он спра­шивал всех о жиз­ни, зах­лё­бывал­ся эмо­ци­ями, раз­ма­хивал ло­жеч­кой, из­ма­зан­ной в кре­ме, и шум­но пил свой ка­као. Юта­ка веж­ли­во улы­бал­ся: Ки­рю­ин, ко­торо­го он ви­дел пе­ред со­бой, был слиш­ком эмо­ци­она­лен, в от­ли­чие от то­го, ко­торо­го он знал. Это утом­ля­ло и на­пол­ня­ло энер­ги­ей од­новре­мен­но.

Во вре­мя мо­ноло­га, Джун, на­конец, от­ле­пил­ся от сво­его ок­на, за ко­торым за­моро­сил дождь, и за­шеп­тал Кен­джи на ухо. Юта­ка впер­вые в жиз­ни прок­лял свой аб­со­лют­ный слух.

— Да­вай уй­дём. На­до­ело, — не­доволь­но бор­мо­тал Джун и ко­сил­ся на Ки­рю­ина, ко­торый с го­рящим взгля­дом рас­ска­зывал про зим­нюю по­ез­дку на Хок­кай­до.

— Это не веж­ли­во, — ти­хо от­ве­чал ему Кен­джи и об­ни­мал ху­дые пле­чи. — Не­уже­ли ты не рад ви­деть дру­зей?

— Они мне не друзья, — Джун по­мор­щил нос и за­рыл­ся глуб­же в шарф так, что бы­ли вид­ны толь­ко гла­за. Кен­джи мол­чал, ус­та­ло улы­ба­ясь Ки­рю­ину, ко­торый в ка­кой-то мо­мент обор­вал свою бол­товню на по­лус­ло­ве и ут­кнул­ся в чаш­ку, пы­та­ясь пе­ревес­ти сбив­ше­еся ды­хание.

— Впер­вые Шо сам ос­та­новил­ся, — рас­сме­ял­ся Кен­джи, а Юта­ке приш­лось пох­ло­пать по спи­не Ки­рю­ина, ко­торый по­пер­хнул­ся ка­као. — Кян-кун, ты ка­кой-то силь­но мол­ча­ливый стал. Вы же на па­ру с Шо всег­да бол­та­ли так, что сло­ва не вста­вить.

— Я нем­но­го при­болел, по­это­му нет нас­тро­ения, — ска­зал Юта­ка поч­ти чес­тно. Джун мет­нул на не­го през­ри­тель­ный взгляд и по­вёл пле­чами, сбра­сывая ру­ки Кен­джи.

— Пой­дём. Я ус­тал. И чай нев­кусный…

— По­нимаю, — Кен­джи вздох­нул и по­ложил на стол день­ги. — Мы прав­да пой­дём, на­вер­ное. Из­ви­ните, что не мо­жем по­сидеть доль­ше. Джун в пос­леднее вре­мя быс­тро утом­ля­ет­ся…

— Кен­джи! Те­бя ник­то не про­сит каж­до­му встреч­но­му обо мне рас­трё­пывать! — про­шипел Джун и, на­кинув на пле­чи паль­то, быс­трым ша­гом вы­шел из ка­фе. Кен­джи ещё раз из­ви­нил­ся.

— Не зли­тесь на не­го, по­жалуй­ста.

— Да лад­но, мы по­нима­ем, — пог­рус­тнев­ший Ки­рю­ин улыб­нулся кра­еш­ка­ми губ. — На­де­юсь, мы ещё встре­тим­ся…

— Обя­затель­но, — Кен­джи то­же ушёл. За сто­ликом вне­зап­но ста­ло слиш­ком ти­хо. Юта­ка ис­крен­не не знал, что ска­зать Ки­рю­ину, ко­торый на пер­вый взгляд не выг­ля­дел расс­тро­ен­ным — он спо­кой­но до­ел своё пи­рож­ное, поп­ро­сил счёт, по­ложил день­ги в пап­ку и всё это — без еди­ного сло­ва, точ­но вне­зап­но ра­зучил­ся го­ворить. Но на­конец он нег­ромко спро­сил:

— Зай­дёшь ко мне? Как-то не очень по­лучи­лось по­об­щать­ся…

Юта­ка ус­лы­шал, как го­лос на до­лю мгно­вения пре­датель­ски дрог­нул, и от­ка­зать опять не хва­тило со­вес­ти. Он окон­ча­тель­но убе­дил­ся, что всё про­ис­хо­дящее, слов­но дру­гой мир, как бы не­ре­аль­но это не зву­чало. Но Юта­ка бо­ял­ся под­пустить к се­бе эту мысль. Бы­ло про­ще по­верить в собс­твен­ное вне­зап­ное по­меша­тель­ство. Боль­ше все­го он бо­ял­ся сой­ти с ума.

От этих мыс­лей раз­бо­лелась го­лова, а по те­лу раз­ли­лась силь­ная сла­бость. Он да­же по­шат­нулся, ког­да встал, и был вы­нуж­ден опе­реть­ся на стол, до­жида­ясь, по­ка пе­ред гла­зами от­сту­пит мут­ная тем­но­та. Ки­рю­ин роб­ко при­кос­нулся к его пле­чу.

— Всё хо­рошо?

— Да… из­ви­ни, не вол­нуй­ся, я прос­то… мне на­до от­дохнуть, — Юта­ка под­нял го­лову и на­тол­кнул­ся на встре­вожен­ный взгляд Ки­рю­ина.

— Ес­ли бу­дет сов­сем пло­хо, мо­жешь пе­рено­чевать у ме­ня. Твоя ма­ма не бу­дет про­тив?

— Нет. Ей пле­вать.

Ро­дите­лям дей­стви­тель­но бы­ло всё рав­но, чем за­нимал­ся сей­час Юта­ка. Пос­ле то­го, как он от­ка­зал­ся иг­рать в ор­кес­тре и ушёл в рок-му­зыку, семья обор­ва­ла с ним вся­кие свя­зи, и уже нес­коль­ко лет они со­вер­шенно не об­ща­лись.

Об­ратный путь до стан­ции и по­ез­дка в по­ез­де прош­ли в мол­ча­нии. Юта­ка не­надол­го зад­ре­мал, уба­юкан­ный мяг­ким по­качи­вани­ем ва­гона и нег­ромким сту­ком ко­лёс. Ему да­же по­каза­лось, что они при­еха­ли слиш­ком быс­тро. Хо­телось, что­бы Ки­рю­ин сно­ва на­чал бол­тать — звук чу­жого го­лоса по­могал не ус­нуть. Но Ки­рю­ин шёл ря­дом, мед­ленно и по­нуро. Толь­ко спус­тя ка­кое-то вре­мя он нег­ромко за­гово­рил, об­ща­ясь не то к Юта­ке, не то к се­бе.

— Я ду­мал, что все бу­дут ра­ды встре­тить­ся… мы так хо­рошо об­ща­лись в шко­ле, и нам всег­да бы­ло ве­село. Все так из­ме­нились пос­ле вы­пус­ка… Кен­джи лад­но, он всё вре­мя ра­бота­ет, его поч­ти не пой­ма­ешь, а Джун-кун без не­го ни­куда не вы­ходит. Ты во­об­ще про­пал ку­да-то! Хоть бы раз поз­во­нил за эти два го­да! — Ки­рю­ин зло пнул ка­мешек, и Юта­ка не­воль­но по­чувс­тво­вал уг­ры­зения со­вес­ти.

— Из­ви­ни… — ска­зал он, хо­тя и не знал, за что из­ви­ня­ет­ся. «На­вер­ное, за то, что вы­даю се­бя сей­час за то­го че­лове­ка, ко­торо­му этот уп­рёк пред­назна­чал­ся…»

— Я так об­ра­довал­ся, ког­да те­бя се­год­ня уви­дел. По­думал: прям по­дарок судь­бы, что мы все смо­жем соб­рать­ся! А по­лучи­лась фиг­ня ка­кая-то…

— Что слу­чилось с Джу­ном? — Юта­ка пос­та­рал­ся пе­ревес­ти раз­го­вор на дру­гую те­му. — Он так пло­хо выг­ля­дит… Не за­болел, слу­чай­но?..

Ки­рю­ин рез­ко ос­та­новил­ся, слов­но вре­зал­ся во вне­зап­но воз­никшую пе­ред ним сте­ну, и не­пони­ма­ющим взгля­дом ус­та­вил­ся на Юта­ку.

— Ты че­го, за два го­да всё за­был? У Джун-ку­на ещё со шко­лы сер­дце боль­ное… Он сей­час ждёт опе­рации, мне Кен­джи рас­ска­зал.

Юта­ка по­чувс­тво­вал, что крас­не­ет. На­до ж бы­ло та­кое ляп­нуть… Он пос­та­рал­ся сгла­дить не­лов­кость.

— Да, на­вер­ное, за­был…

— Прав­да, не­из­вес­тно, дож­дётся ли… — Ки­рю­ин вдруг зяб­ко по­вёл пле­чами. — Кен­джи ска­зал, что вре­мени ма­ло ос­та­лось. А я… я да­же ду­мать об этом бо­юсь… это так страш­но…

Он шмыг­нул но­сом и вновь за­мол­чал. Юта­ка боль­ше не ре­шал­ся ни­чего го­ворить. Ему окон­ча­тель­но ста­ло яс­но: всё про­ис­хо­дящее — не плод его боль­но­го во­об­ра­жения, а сам он оп­ре­делён­но в здра­вом уме. Прос­то слу­чилось неч­то, что обыч­но встре­ча­ет­ся толь­ко в фан­тасти­чес­ких кни­гах. Толь­ко там ге­ро­ям лег­ко прис­по­собить­ся к но­вой ре­аль­нос­ти, а Юта­ка до дро­жи бо­ял­ся по­верить в собс­твен­ные до­гад­ки, а тем бо­лее — рас­ска­зать о них ко­му-то, хо­тя бы и Ки­рю­ину. Но дол­го врать бы­ло не­воз­можно, да и Юта­ка прос­то чувс­тво­вал не­об­хо­димость по­делить­ся сво­ими мыс­ля­ми, ко­торые бо­лез­ненно рас­пи­рали го­лову и зас­тавля­ли сер­дце рва­но ко­лотить­ся. Всю ос­тавшу­юся до­рогу он ли­хора­доч­но ду­мал, под­би­рая сло­ва и сос­тавляя в го­лове кар­ти­ну то­го, что слу­чилось.

Квар­ти­ра Ки­рю­ина бы­ла ма­лень­кой, свет­лой и без из­ли­шеств. Встро­ен­ный шкаф во всю од­ну сте­ну, ог­ромные раз­движ­ные ок­на, обе­ден­ный сто­лик по­сере­дине и ку­хон­ный уго­лок. Из ук­ра­шений — толь­ко яр­кое пан­но на стен­ке с ро­зовым фла­мин­го («Сам сплёл!» — гор­до за­явил хо­зя­ин квар­ти­ры, за­мет­но ожи­вив­шись) и фо­тог­ра­фия в рам­ке: мать, отец и рас­трё­пан­ный тем­но­воло­сый маль­чиш­ка лет се­ми. Юта­ка прис­ло­нил ги­тару к сте­не, а сам сел на пол. Ки­рю­ин вы­тащил с ниж­ней пол­ки шка­фа фу­тон.

— Ты на хо­ду за­сыпа­ешь. По­это­му но­чуй у ме­ня.

— Спа­сибо. Ты се­год­ня весь день ме­ня вы­руча­ешь.

— Пус­тяк! Мы же друзья.

— Мож­но вос­поль­зо­вать­ся тво­им но­ут­бу­ком?

— Пой­ма­ешь ви­рус с пор­но­сай­та — прибью, — по­шутил Ки­рю­ин, дал ему свой ста­рый но­ут­бук и ушёл в душ. Юта­ка не­мед­ленно вбил в по­иск наз­ва­ние сво­ей груп­пы — мо­жет всё-та­ки ещё ра­но ду­мать о фан­тасти­чес­ких пу­тешес­тви­ях… Но «Гугл» пред­ло­жил толь­ко сай­ты с ин­форма­ци­ей о се­ти юве­лир­ных ма­гази­нов «Кин­ба­ку». Ни­чего, хо­тя бы от­да­лён­но на­поми­на­юще­го груп­пу «Гол­ден Бом­бер», не на­ходи­лось. Тог­да Юта­ка заб­рёл на сайт, пос­вя­щён­ный ви­жу­ал-кей груп­пам и на­чал прос­матри­вать фо­тог­ра­фии. Он встре­чал зна­комые ли­ца, но наз­ва­ния групп и ин­форма­ция от­ли­чались. Кро­ме то­го, все ар­тисты бы­ли го­раз­до мо­ложе, чем Юта­ка знал.

— Что-то ищешь? — Ки­рю­ин вы­шел из ду­ша, пе­ре­одев­шись в сво­бод­ную тём­но-си­нюю пи­жаму в круп­ную клет­ку, и сел ря­дом, с ин­те­ресом вгля­дыва­ясь в фо­тог­ра­фии. — Нра­вит­ся ви­жу­ал-кей?

— Да. Я иг­раю в груп­пе.

— Ух ты! — гла­за Ки­рю­ина за­горе­лись. — А в ка­кой?

— «Гол­ден бом­бер».

— Ни­ког­да о та­кой не слы­шал…

— И не мог слы­шать.

— По­чему? — Ки­рю­ин не­пони­ма­юще ус­та­вил­ся на не­го. Юта­ка осоз­нал, что боль­ше не мо­жет мол­чать и об­ма­нывать мо­лодо­го че­лове­ка, ко­торый от­но­сит­ся к не­му с та­ким до­вери­ем. Он зак­рыл крыш­ку но­ут­бу­ка и раз­вернул­ся к Ки­рю­ину ли­цом.

— Пос­лу­шай… мне на­до те­бе кое-что рас­ска­зать… Толь­ко не бой­ся и по­жалуй­ста, выс­лу­шай до кон­ца. Это всё очень стран­но, я со­вер­шенно не по­нимаю, что и как про­изош­ло, но я дол­го ду­мал… Прос­то выс­лу­шай ме­ня, хо­рошо? — он дож­дался, ког­да Ки­рю­ин кив­нёт, и на­чал го­ворить, мед­ленно и тща­тель­но вы­бирая сло­ва. — Се­год­ня… се­год­ня я оч­нулся в боль­ни­це, по­тому что вче­ра по­терял соз­на­ние на ули­це. Пе­редо мной что-то очень яр­ко вспых­ну­ло, и боль­ше я ни­чего не пом­ню. У ме­ня очень бо­лела го­лова, я ду­мал, что ме­ня уда­рили… поп­ро­сил, что­бы поз­во­нили мо­ему ме­нед­же­ру, То­коро-сан. Но вмес­то неё при­шёл ты… И я очень уди­вил­ся, по­тому что знаю Ки­рю­ина Шо, ко­торый го­раз­до стар­ше… Ему двад­цать семь, и он выг­ля­дит точь-в-точь, как ты… Нет, по­дож­ди, это слиш­ком слож­но… сей­час… — Юта­ка по­тёр вис­ки, пы­та­ясь сно­ва соб­рать мыс­ли во­еди­но. — Мне по­каза­лось, что я со­шёл с ума… или что очень креп­ко сплю… я не по­нимал, по­чему всё вдруг из­ме­нилось… Ду­мал, что ког­да уви­жу ос­таль­ных, то что-ни­будь пой­му, но всё толь­ко боль­ше за­пута­лось. Вы го­вори­ли о та­ких ве­щах, ко­торых я ни­ког­да не знал. Я уже дав­но за­кон­чил уни­вер­си­тет, мне ско­ро трид­цать, я иг­раю в груп­пе… Нет, не так! Я за­путал­ся! — Юта­ка схва­тил­ся за го­лову. Всё, что он го­ворил, на­поми­нало бред су­мас­шедше­го. Он ед­ва ве­рил собс­твен­ным сло­вам.

Ки­рю­ин мед­ленно по­дал­ся нем­но­го на­зад.

— Юта­ка-кун, ты се­бя хо­рошо чувс­тву­ешь? О чём ты во­об­ще? — в тём­ных гла­зах явс­твен­но чи­талось не­до­уме­ние.

— Не знаю… прос­то… прос­то я — это не тот, ко­го ты зна­ешь! — вы­палил Юта­ка и сам оша­лел от сво­ей сме­лос­ти. — Я мо­гу до­казать! Да… где мой те­лефон?.. да… сей­час, я по­кажу те­бе… — он дос­тал из кар­ма­на кур­тки смар­тфон, быс­тро на­шёл там пап­ку с фо­тог­ра­фи­ями и от­крыл на весь эк­ран об­ложку не­дав­не­го жур­на­ла с фо­тог­ра­фи­ей груп­пы. — Смот­ри, это Джун-сан, он наш во­калист и ли­дер. Это Кен­джи-кун, он ги­тарист. Это я, ба­сист, а это — Шо-кун, удар­ник… Тут лей­бл и ко­пирайт, это офи­ци­аль­ный жур­нал! А вот тут — фо­то с выс­тупле­ния! И вот ещё од­но… Пос­мотри, это ведь нас­то­ящие лю­ди…

— Юта­ка-кун, пе­рес­тань, по­жалуй­ста, — Ки­рю­ин толь­ко маз­нул взгля­дом по фо­тог­ра­фии и от­шатнул­ся ещё даль­ше, го­лос его зад­ро­жал. Юта­ка уро­нил те­лефон.

— Я по­нимаю, в это слож­но по­верить, я сам не ве­рю, но это всё ре­аль­но. Я то­же ду­мал, что это толь­ко глу­пый и слиш­ком прав­до­подоб­ный сон, но нет, к со­жале­нию… не знаю, что это, я прос­то сей­час здесь, и нет ни­чего и ни­кого, зна­комо­го мне… Шо-кун, я не со­шёл с ума, прав­да!

— Пе­рес­тань! За­мол­чи, про­шу… я те­бя бо­юсь… — Ки­рю­ин вско­чил на но­ги и от­сту­пил к ок­ну, смот­ря ог­ромны­ми ис­пу­ган­ны­ми гла­зами на рас­те­ряв­ше­гося Юта­ку. — Ты го­воришь о чём-то очень стран­ном…

— Это дей­стви­тель­но стран­но! Я прос­то не знаю, как это объ­яс­нить… как буд­то на мо­ём мес­те дол­жен быть кто-то дру­гой… а я дол­жен быть не здесь… Столь­ко не­сос­ты­ковок… Ты учишь­ся в ху­дожес­твен­ной ака­демии, Джун-кун бо­ле­ет, Кен­джи не иг­ра­ет в груп­пе, а я… вер­нее, не я, а тот, кто дол­жен быть вмес­то, он учит­ся в То­дае! Нет, это прав­да не то, что я знаю… это не мои вос­по­мина­ния…

Ки­рю­ин не­ожи­дан­но ти­хо зас­ку­лил и по стен­ке по­пытал­ся доб­рать­ся до сво­ей сум­ки с те­лефо­ном. Звук по­дей­ство­вал, как креп­кая по­щёчи­на. Юта­ка вы­ныр­нул из сво­их мыс­лей — он сей­час за­метил, как на­пугал сво­им пу­таным и рва­ным приз­на­ни­ем Ки­рю­ина. Тот при­жимал­ся пле­чом к сте­не и за­мер, ког­да Юта­ка пос­мотрел на не­го. В гла­зах чи­талось же­лание ока­зать­ся как мож­но даль­ше, лишь бы не здесь — не в од­ной ком­на­те с ка­ким-то стран­ным су­мас­шедшим, ко­торый ут­вер­жда­ет не­веро­ят­ные ве­щи.

Юта­ка в нес­коль­ко глу­боких вдо­хов вос­ста­новил сбив­ше­еся ды­хание и под­нялся на но­ги. Ки­рю­ин нап­рягся.

— Из­ви­ни. Я по­вёл се­бя ужас­но. Ты мне так по­мог се­год­ня, а я те­бя так от­бла­года­рил. Не бой­ся, я те­бя не тро­ну и прос­то уй­ду. И день­ги… их я то­же вер­ну, обя­затель­но, — он взва­лил ги­тару на пле­чо и на­чал обу­вать­ся. Юта­ка со­вер­шенно не пред­став­лял, ку­да сей­час пой­дёт, без де­нег и до­кумен­тов, без ка­кой-ли­бо опо­ры… ему да­же поз­во­нить бы­ло не­кому, что­бы поп­ро­сить о по­мощи. Но пу­гать ре­бён­ка он боль­ше не хо­тел, и врать ему — то­же.

За спи­ной ти­хо за­шур­ша­ли. По­том пос­лы­шались лёг­кие, не­весо­мые ша­ги.

— Ты за­был… — Ки­рю­ин сто­ял на рас­сто­янии и про­тяги­вал те­лефон, на ко­тором всё ещё бы­ла от­кры­та на весь эк­ран фо­тог­ра­фия с ли­цом удар­ни­ка круп­ным пла­ном.

— Спа­сибо. Из­ви­ни ещё раз. Я не дол­жен был рас­ска­зывать, — Юта­ка вы­шел из квар­ти­ры и мед­ленно по­шёл по лес­тни­це вниз. Мыс­ли пу­тались. Осен­ний хо­лод про­бирал­ся под тон­кую ко­жаную кур­тку, что де­лало пер­во­началь­ную идею о том, что­бы пе­рено­чевать на скамье в пар­ке, не­воз­можной. Юта­ка уже чувс­тво­вал, как у не­го свер­бит в гор­ле. Под­хва­тить прос­ту­ду или вос­па­ление лёг­ких — про­ще прос­то­го. Ему не­куда ид­ти.

— По­дож­ди! — ус­лы­шал он за спи­ной го­лос. Бо­сой Ки­рю­ин в од­ной пи­жаме сбе­жал вслед за ним по лес­тни­це и ос­та­новил­ся на нес­коль­ко сту­пеней вы­ше. — По­дож­ди… вер­нись. Ку­да ты пой­дёшь в та­кой одеж­де? За­мёр­знешь ведь… но­ябрь в этом го­ду очень хо­лод­ный… Юта­ка-кун ты или нет, но ты ведь хо­роший че­ловек… Прав­да? — он смот­рел на не­го с дет­ской до­вер­чи­востью, и Юта­ка не­воль­но улыб­нулся.

— Да… Я те­бя не оби­жу.

Ки­рю­ин спус­тился на сту­пень бли­же.

— Не мо­гу те­бе по­верить, но и от­пустить — то­же. Ма­ма ме­ня учи­ла, что на­до по­могать тем, ко­му это нуж­но. И ведь… ты не здо­ров… те­бе на­до от­дохнуть… — тут он гром­ко чих­нул и по­тёр од­ну озяб­шую но­гу о дру­гую. Юта­ка при­нял ре­шение сра­зу.

— Под­ни­май­ся не­мед­ленно в квар­ти­ру, а то прос­ты­нешь. Я сей­час то­же при­ду.

Квар­ти­ра встре­тила теп­лом. Ки­рю­ин вклю­чил обог­ре­ватель и раз­ло­жил оба фу­тона на рас­сто­янии друг от дру­га, а ког­да Юта­ка во­шёл в ком­на­ту, не­воль­но вздрог­нул и сде­лал шаг на­зад. Ви­нить его в этом бы­ло не­воз­можно — кто угод­но ис­пу­га­ет­ся, ес­ли на­чать нес­ти бред.

Ки­рю­ин при­нёс чай в боль­шой круж­ке и сел по­одаль, ис­ко­са пог­ля­дывая на сво­его гос­тя. Он был весь нап­ря­жён, го­товый в лю­бую ми­нуту вско­чить на но­ги и схва­тить бей­сболь­ную би­ту, сто­яв­шую в уг­лу. Но Юта­ка вёл се­бя спо­кой­но и не го­ворил ни сло­ва, что­бы не пу­гать маль­чи­ка ещё боль­ше. Ус­та­лость пос­те­пен­но на­чала на­вали­вать­ся с но­вой си­лой, а пос­ле чая он по­чувс­тво­вал, как не­от­вра­тимо за­сыпа­ет. Он ещё си­дел, ког­да сон пол­ностью зах­ва­тил соз­на­ние. Так бес­силь­но и по­валил­ся на по­душ­ку.

Ки­рю­ин выж­дал нес­коль­ко ми­нут, преж­де, чем по­дой­ти и ук­рыть его оде­ялом, пос­ле че­го уб­рал обе чаш­ки в ра­кови­ну, а упа­ков­ку снот­ворно­го, ко­торое под­ме­шал в чай, по­ложил об­ратно в ап­течку, на­де­ясь, что не пе­ребор­щил с до­зой.

Рас­сказ Юта­ки вог­нал его в сос­то­яние сту­пора. С од­ной сто­роны, он ви­дел сво­его школь­но­го дру­га, с ко­торым мно­го вре­мени про­вёл вмес­те. С дру­гой же… Ки­рю­ин вни­матель­но вгля­дел­ся в ли­цо спя­щего гос­тя: тот выг­ля­дел го­раз­до взрос­лее, чем Юта­ка, с ко­торым ви­делись два го­да на­зад. Но да­же за два го­да не­воз­можно бы­ло так из­ме­нить­ся. Ли­цо вы­тяну­лось и силь­но за­ос­три­лось, ску­лы ста­ли бо­лее вы­раже­ны, в угол­ках глаз уже по­яви­лись мел­кие мор­щи­ны — че­лове­ку пе­ред ним оп­ре­делён­но бы­ло не двад­цать с «хвос­ти­ком» лет.

Ки­рю­ин на­чал вспо­минать про­шед­ший день. Юта­ка, пре­дель­но веж­ли­вый, спо­кой­ный, не­тороп­ли­вый — пол­ная про­тиво­полож­ность то­му Юта­ке, ко­торый в шко­ле ни ми­нуты не мог уси­деть на мес­те, и да­же на за­няти­ях вер­телся на сту­ле, а дол­гие кон­троль­ные всег­да бы­ли для не­го пыт­кой, по­тому что нель­зя бы­ло да­же ше­вель­нуть­ся лиш­ний раз, что­бы не от­пра­вить­ся на не­навис­тную пе­рес­да­чу; то­му Юта­ке ко­торый сна­чала го­ворил, по­том ду­мал, а по­том не­пони­ма­юще хло­пал рес­ни­цами, ког­да на не­го оби­жались за что-то, ска­зан­ное в шут­ку, а по­том не­лов­ко из­ви­нял­ся, слов­но каж­дый раз вспо­миная это прос­тое сло­во. Юта­ка, ко­торо­го он знал, ни­ког­да бы не приз­нался, что чувс­тву­ет не­домо­гание, толь­ко бы от­махнул­ся с лег­ко­мыс­ленным: «Сам справ­люсь, не дев­чонка!»

«Но лю­ди ведь ме­ня­ют­ся, прав­да?..» — всё ещё не мог по­верить Ки­рю­ин, и его взгляд упал на ак­ку­рат­но сло­жен­ные стоп­кой ве­щи: чёр­ные уз­кие джин­сы, свет­ло-зе­лёная ру­баш­ка в тон­кую по­лос­ку, длин­ный жи­лет с вы­шив­кой в ви­де се­реб­ря­ной ро­зы на лац­ка­не — до­рогая, изыс­канная одеж­да с инос­тран­ны­ми наз­ва­ни­ями брен­дов на яр­лы­ках. Ко­неч­но, Ки­рю­ин пом­нил, что мать Юта­ки хо­рошо за­раба­тыва­ла, но, ес­ли они те­перь не жи­ли вмес­те, сту­ден­ту со­вер­шенно не­воз­можно ку­пить что-то по­доб­ное. В кар­ма­не жи­лета наш­лась ви­зит­ка с но­мером те­лефо­на, над­писью: «То­коро Ме­гуми, ме­нед­жер», и лей­блом агентства «Ев­клид». На обо­рот­ной сто­роне бы­ли за­писа­ны ещё три но­мера, при­над­ле­жав­шие Джу­ну, Кен­джи и Шо, но ни один из них не сов­па­дал с те­ми но­мера­ми, ко­торые бы­ли из­вес­тны са­мому Ки­рю­ину. Он в стра­хе вы­ронил ви­зит­ку, всё ещё не же­лая ве­рить бе­зум­но­му рас­ска­зу.

Ос­та­валась ещё ги­тара. В шко­ле, как пом­нил Ки­рю­ин, Юта­ка вы­учил­ся иг­рать на акус­ти­чес­кой ги­таре и час­то ак­компа­ниро­вал, вмес­то то­го, что­бы петь вмес­те со все­ми. В стар­шей шко­ле он да­же ор­га­низо­вал груп­пу, но она раз­ва­лилась че­рез нес­коль­ко ме­сяцев, сра­зу же пос­ле пер­во­го кон­церта, по­тому что выс­ту­па­ющих ос­виста­ли. Пос­ле это­го Юта­ка по­терял ин­те­рес к му­зыке и да­же пе­рес­тал по­сещать клуб, ча­ще про­водя вре­мя в спор­тза­ле где иг­рал сам с со­бой в бас­кетбол.

В фут­ля­ре ока­залась элек­трон­ная бас-ги­тара, на вид — очень до­рогая, к ко­торой да­же при­касать­ся страш­но. На блес­тя­щей по­вер­хнос­ти Ки­рю­ин уви­дел гра­виров­ку: та­кая же се­реб­ря­ная ро­за, как и на жи­лете, толь­ко впи­сан­ная в тре­уголь­ник. Тот же сим­вол об­на­ружил­ся на бо­ковой спин­ке фут­ля­ра вмес­те с ви­ти­ева­той над­писью: «Golden Bomber».

«Зна­чит, его рас­сказ о груп­пе — это не вы­дум­ка?.. — Ки­рю­ин обер­нулся на спя­щего Юта­ку. — Тог­да, кто этот че­ловек? Или же это я со­шёл с ума? Нет… я не по­нимаю… Та­кого прос­то не мог­ло про­изой­ти! Кто он? От­ку­да? По­чему ник­то не за­подоз­рил ни­чего, ес­ли он так силь­но от­ли­ча­ет­ся от то­го Юта­ки-ку­на, ко­торо­го я знаю? Или же он и прав­да из­ме­нил­ся и толь­ко де­ла­ет вид, что не уз­на­ёт сво­их быв­ших дру­зей? Или же это прав­да? Или… или что слу­чилось?.. Это так слож­но. И страш­но. Я ни­чего, ров­ным счё­том ни­чего не по­нимаю!..»

Он сно­ва ос­мотрел ве­щи, заг­ля­нул да­же в те­лефон, про­лис­тал фо­тог­ра­фии и за­мет­ки, в ко­торых бы­ли за­писи о ра­боте и чер­но­вики тек­стов пе­сен. С каж­дым но­вым от­кры­ти­ем Ки­рю­ин всё боль­ше убеж­дался, что спя­щий гость — это со­вер­шенно дру­гой че­ловек, ко­торо­го зо­вут Кян Юта­ка, ко­торый выг­ля­дит поч­ти так­же, как и его друг, но не­ведо­мым об­ра­зом свя­зан с ка­ким-то иным ми­ром. От этих мыс­лей у Ки­рю­ина да­же го­лова раз­бо­лелась, и он ре­шил на сле­ду­ющий день расс­про­сить Юта­ку под­робнее. Ещё дол­гое вре­мя он во­рочал­ся на сво­ём фу­тоне и не мог ус­нуть от вол­не­ния. Сон смо­рил его, толь­ко ког­да на­чало све­тать.

Спал Ки­рю­ин бес­по­кой­но: ему сни­лось, что он бре­дёт по ла­бирин­ту, а за каж­дым по­воро­том его встре­ча­ет Юта­ка и спра­шива­ет: «Я нас­то­ящий?». Ес­ли по­луча­лось уга­дать, пусть ста­новил­ся сво­боден, ес­ли нет, зна­комое ли­цо прев­ра­щалось в чу­довищ­ный ос­кал, и Ки­рю­ину при­ходи­лось убе­гать, что­бы не быть ра­зор­ванным на час­ти. Один раз Юта­ка вмес­то воп­ро­са мол­ча об­нял его за пле­чи, и ру­ки у не­го был неж­ны­ми и очень тёп­лы­ми. А ещё от не­го при­ят­но пах­ло жа­реным хле­бом и ко­фе. Пос­те­пен­но за­пах стал ре­аль­ным, и Ки­рю­ин мед­ленно от­крыл гла­за: уже бы­ло ут­ро, а на обе­ден­ном сто­лике сто­яла та­рел­ка с плас­тмас­со­вой крыш­кой и чаш­ка с аро­мат­ным ко­фе. Юта­ка си­дел нап­ро­тив и с ин­те­ресом чи­тал ман­гу.

— Доб­рое ут­ро, — он сдер­жанно улыб­нулся. — Из­ви­ни, что я не спро­сил раз­ре­шения, но ре­шил те­бя от­бла­года­рить хо­тя бы зав­тра­ком. И ещё вос­поль­зо­вал­ся ду­шем… — во­лосы у не­го дей­стви­тель­но бы­ли влаж­ны­ми и коль­ца­ми ле­жали по пле­чам. Ки­рю­ин ус­та­вил­ся на не­го, пы­та­ясь ос­мыслить про­ис­хо­дящее, по­том ти­хо пис­кнул и стре­митель­но скрыл­ся в ван­ной. Вче­ра из-за пе­режи­ваний он на­чис­то за­был по­уха­живать за бре­кета­ми — приш­лось про­возить­ся с ни­ми го­раз­до доль­ше, чем обыч­но. Ког­да он вы­шел, Юта­ка уже одел­ся и пы­тал­ся ру­кой уло­жить во­лосы, гля­дя в блес­тя­щий бок чай­ни­ка.

— Рас­чёска… — Ки­рю­ин про­тянул ему гре­бень, ко­торый ле­жал без де­ла, по­тому что всё рав­но не справ­лялся с веч­но рас­трё­пан­ным гнез­дом на го­лове. Юта­ка бла­годар­но кив­нул и сно­ва за­нял­ся при­чёс­кой.

За­пах зав­тра­ка драз­нил, и Ки­рю­ин по­чувс­тво­вал, что про­голо­дал­ся. Под крыш­кой ока­зались яй­ца на тос­те, ук­ра­шен­ные зе­ленью и тон­ки­ми по­лос­ка­ми бе­кона. Выг­ля­дели они, как на кар­тинке в рес­то­ране.

— Что это? — Ки­рю­ин ос­то­рож­но ткнул в жел­тки вил­кой. Юта­ка обер­нулся.

— Яй­ца Бе­недикт. Очень вкус­но, сыт­но и лег­ко. Не бой­ся, я их не от­ра­вил. Прос­то хо­телось сде­лать что-ни­будь для те­бя.

Ки­рю­ин мол­ча смот­рел на не­го. Под этим рас­се­ян­ным взгля­дом Юта­ка чувс­тво­вал се­бя не­уют­но.

— Зна­чит, ты прав­да не тот Юта­ка-кун, ко­торо­го я знаю? — на­конец, вы­давил Ки­рю­ин, соб­рав все мыс­ли во­еди­но.

— Бо­юсь, это так, — Юта­ка вздох­нул и по­ложил гре­бень на стол. — Спа­сибо за гос­тепри­имс­тво, но я не мо­гу боль­ше те­бя стес­нять. И я ви­жу, что те­бе не­ком­фор­тно ря­дом… по­это­му ешь, а я пой­ду.

— Ку­да? — не­мед­ленно спро­сил Ки­рю­ин. Юта­ка, ко­торый ед­ва взва­лил на пле­чо ги­тару, за­мер.

— Не знаю… поп­ро­бую най­ти ра­боту… — ска­зал он нег­ромко. — Мне на­до вер­нуть те­бе день­ги. Я му­зыкант, по­это­му пред­ло­жу свои ус­лу­ги в клу­бах.

— А жить где?

— По­ка не пред­став­ляю. Но это не твои за­боты, Шо-кун, ты уже мно­го для ме­ня сде­лал, — Юта­ка сно­ва улыб­нулся и ушёл обу­вать­ся в ко­ридор. Ки­рю­ин наб­лю­дал за ним. Ему ка­залось, что от­пустить это­го че­лове­ка, ко­торый ока­зал­ся в пол­ностью без­вы­ход­ном по­ложе­нии и не про­яв­лял ни­какой аг­рессии, нес­пра­вед­ли­во. «Ма­ма ведь го­вори­ла, что на­до по­могать лю­дям…» — вспом­нил Ки­рю­ин, и ког­да Юта­ка взял­ся за руч­ку, быс­тро ска­зал, что­бы не пе­реду­мать:

— Ос­тань­ся у ме­ня!

Юта­ка пос­мотрел на не­го че­рез пле­чо.

— Ты очень добр, но я не мо­гу зло­упот­реблять тво­ей доб­ро­той.

— И не бу­дешь! Я… я прав­да хо­чу, что­бы ты ос­тался! — Ки­рю­ин вы­шел в ко­ридор. — Най­ти ра­боту слож­но. И мес­то, где пе­рено­чевать, то­же. А мне очень скуч­но од­но­му. Ос­та­вай­ся, прав­да. У ме­ня тес­но, но нам на дво­их хва­тит.

Го­лос у не­го был уве­рен­ный. Юта­ка смот­рел ему в гла­за, пы­та­ясь уло­вить хо­тя бы тень сом­не­ния, но ви­дел толь­ко до­верие, ре­шитель­ность и уп­рямс­тво. Су­дя по все­му, Ки­рю­ин был го­тов уго­вари­вать его до пос­ледне­го. Юта­ка вздох­нул.

— Спа­сибо, Шо-кун. Но я уй­ду, ког­да вер­ну долг и най­ду ста­биль­ную под­ра­бот­ку. Сог­ла­сен?

Ки­рю­ин ра­дос­тно кив­нул. Он уже не бо­ял­ся и да­же на­чал чувс­тво­вать ин­те­рес. Юта­ка же сно­ва взял­ся за руч­ку.

— Но всё-та­ки я от­прав­люсь ис­кать ра­боту. Ес­ли те­бе не слож­но… — он на мгно­вение за­мял­ся. — По­жалуй­ста, на­рисуй мне ма­лень­кую кар­ту на лис­тке, как доб­рать­ся от стан­ции до тво­его до­ма… У ме­ня не очень хо­рошая па­мять.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] — Herregud, min kära Jun! Du är här! [...] Jag är så glad… Kan du förklara vad händer?! Jag förstår ingenting… (шв). - Господи, милый Джун! Ты здесь! [...] Я так рад... Можешь объяснить, что происходит?! Я ничего не понимаю...  
> [2] Jag var på Fredtorget när strålande ljusskenet bländade mig. Jag återfick medvetandet här… (шв.) - Я был на Площади спокойствия, когда меня ослепил яркий свет. Я очнулся здесь...  
> [3] idiotisk film (шв.) - идиотского фильма


	6. Нет ничего реального в этом мире // Что такое счастье, как не состояние, которое невозможно удержать?

**_Дель­та. Victimae Universum._ **

Мем­бе­ры соб­ра­лись до­ма у Кен­джи — на мо­мент звон­ка Ки­рю­ина там уже был ли­дер груп­пы Джун, ко­торый си­дел, по-хо­зяй­ски заб­равшись с но­гами на ди­ван, ри­совал на план­ше­те.

— За­ходи, Шо-кун, — улыб­чи­вый Кен­джи от­крыл дверь и не­мед­ленно скрыл­ся на кух­не. — Чай, ко­фе?

— Ни­чего, спа­сибо, — Ки­рю­ин то­роп­ли­во сбро­сил крос­совки и за­шёл в свет­лую ком­на­ту. — Здравс­твуй­те, Ута­хиро-сан.

— Так что слу­чилось с Кян-ку­ном? — Джун мяг­ко кив­нул в от­вет на при­ветс­твие, от­кла­дывая план­шет в сто­рону. — У те­бя по те­лефо­ну был та­кой взвол­но­ван­ный го­лос…

— Я вче­ра воз­вра­щал­ся до­мой пос­ле ре­пети­ции и на­шёл Кян-ку­на не­пода­лёку от же­лез­но­дорож­но­го пе­рехо­да без соз­на­ния. Ле­жал пря­мо на зем­ле… Я его звал и пы­тал­ся рас­тормо­шить, но он не ре­аги­ровал. А ночь ведь, хо­лод­но, и я ре­шил при­тащить его к се­бе. И очень уди­вил­ся: он был стран­но одет… как буд­то вы­шел на пять ми­нут в ком­би­ни: до­маш­ние шта­ны и ни­какой май­ки или фут­болки. Я не знаю, где Кян-кун жи­вёт, но со стан­ции мы у­ез­жа­ем в раз­ные сто­роны, по­это­му его дом не в мо­ём рай­оне. И он был в кур­тке! В зим­нем пу­хови­ке. По ве­черам, ко­неч­но, хо­лод­но, но не нас­толь­ко же…

— На не­го на­пали, что ли? — взвол­но­ван­но про­из­нёс Кен­джи. — Нель­зя же так, в оди­ноч­ку по ули­цам хо­дить, ма­ло ли у нас в Япо­нии мань­яков.

— Ве­щей при нём не бы­ло. Ни до­кумен­тов, ни те­лефо­на, ни сум­ки…

— Ог­ра­били, точ­но! На­до не­мед­ленно со­об­щить в по­лицию, что­бы этих га­дов наш­ли, — Кен­джи за­дох­нулся от воз­му­щения. — По­думать толь­ко… Как он се­бя чувс­тву­ет? Я слы­шал, что при ог­рабле­нии мо­гут уг­ро­жать но­жом, или уда­рить би­той по го­лове, ог­лу­шить и заб­рать всё са­мое цен­ное…

Ки­рю­ин рас­те­рян­но по­качал го­ловой.

— Не по­хоже, что­бы его би­ли… Но ког­да он прос­нулся, то вёл се­бя очень стран­но. Нак­ри­чал на ме­ня, ска­зал, что я его ос­корбил… У нас ведь бы­ла ре­пети­ция вче­ра. Вы же пом­ни­те, я ни­чего та­кого не мог ска­зать. И он ушёл ве­чером, я ещё ос­та­вал­ся с ва­ми, по­том по­шёл с то­бой, Кен­джи, в бар — ты же сам ме­ня про­водил до мет­ро. Я не мог ни­как ос­корбить Кян-са­на, да и как? А он ска­зал, что я на­гово­рил ему га­дос­тей, и пот­ре­бовал из­ви­нить­ся. Я бы ни­ког­да не ска­зал ему ни­чего пло­хого.

— Нак­ри­чал? Кян-кун? — Джун за­ин­те­ресо­ван­но нак­ло­нил­ся впе­рёд. — Стран­но, он ведь всег­да та­кой спо­кой­ный, его слож­но вы­вес­ти из се­бя. Шо-кун, ты уве­рен, что ни­чего ему не го­ворил?

— Уве­рен! Я то­же ни­ког­да его та­ким не ви­дел и по­тому да­же ис­пу­гал­ся нем­но­го. То­же сна­чала по­думал, что его уда­рили, и те­перь у не­го не­боль­шое по­мут­не­ние. По­пытал­ся ус­по­ко­ить, но он ра­зоз­лился толь­ко боль­ше. И по­том… — Ки­рю­ин на мгно­вение за­мял­ся: мо­жет, ска­зать про это не­ожи­дан­ное приз­на­ние? Фра­за поч­ти бы­ла го­това сор­вать­ся с язы­ка, но он вов­ре­мя зас­та­вил се­бя прог­ло­тить сло­ва — нель­зя, это слиш­ком лич­ное. — По­том он по­шёл ку­рить…

Кен­джи по­пер­хнул­ся ча­ем.

— Че­го? Кян-кун? По­курить?

— Да он же та­бач­ный дым на дух не пе­рено­сит! — Джун в удив­ле­нии рас­пахнул гла­за.

— Я знаю! И по­тому сов­сем пе­рес­тал по­нимать, что про­ис­хо­дит. Это бы­ло очень стран­но… И не по­хоже, что он толь­ко не­дав­но на­чал. И ещё он ру­га­ет­ся.

— Мы взрос­лые лю­ди. Ру­гатель­ство — это про­яв­ле­ние эмо­ций, а ты сам ска­зал, что он был рас­сержен. Прос­то не сдер­жался, — по­качал го­ловой Джун. — Но это Кян-ку­ну не свой­ствен­но. Он же всег­да та­кой ин­телли­ген­тный.

— Вот имен­но! А тут Кян-сан вёл се­бя так, слов­но ру­гать­ся для не­го при­выч­но, — Ки­рю­ин на се­кун­ду ос­та­новил­ся, что­бы пе­ревес­ти ды­хание. — По­это­му… по­это­му я ре­шил встре­тить­ся с ва­ми и рас­ска­зать. Он прав­да ве­дёт се­бя не так, как обыч­но. Его как буд­то под­ме­нили…

— Как че­ловек мо­жет по­менять­ся за та­кое ко­рот­кое вре­мя? У не­го что, раз­дво­ение лич­ности? — по­пытал­ся по­шутить Кен­джи, но Джун наг­ра­дил его спо­кой­ным, стро­гим взгля­дом.

— Кен­джи, по­мол­чи. Это­му дол­жно быть объ­яс­не­ние, — он пос­мотрел на Ки­рю­ина, пос­ту­кивая кон­чи­ком сти­луса се­бя по под­бо­род­ку. — Шо-кун, ты се­бя хо­рошо чувс­тву­ешь в пос­леднее вре­мя? Мо­жет, ты силь­но ус­тал вче­ра и те­бе по­каза­лось, что Кян-кун се­бя стран­но ве­дёт?

Ки­рю­ин уве­рен­но по­мотал го­ловой.

— Мне точ­но не по­каза­лось.

— А мо­жет, ты на­шёл че­лове­ка, ко­торый прос­то по­хож на Кян-ку­на? Ма­ло ли та­ких пар­ней на ули­цах хо­дит…

— Он уз­нал ме­ня.

— Ко­неч­но уз­нал, ты же в из­вес­тной груп­пе иг­ра­ешь, — Джун ус­мехнул­ся. — Прос­то ка­кой-ни­будь па­рень, внеш­не по­хожий на Кян-ку­на, на­пил­ся вус­мерть, ус­нул на ули­це, а ты его по­доб­рал. И ос­та­вил од­но­го в квар­ти­ре?

— Ос­та­вил… Но это прав­да Кян-кун! Не бы­ва­ет нас­толь­ко по­хожих лю­дей. Он ска­зал, что иг­ра­ет в на­шей груп­пе, но толь­ко не как ба­сист, а как ги­тарист.

— Шо-кун, ты хо­чешь ска­зать, что за пол­то­ра дня до выс­тупле­ния наш ба­сист со­шёл с ума?

— Да нет же! Ута­хиро-сан, по­верь­те, это дей­стви­тель­но Кян-кун, но толь­ко… ка­кой-то дру­гой… Вам на­до с ним встре­тить­ся и как мож­но ско­рее.

— Зав­тра ре­пети­ция, встре­тим­ся там, — Джун по­жал пле­чами. — Шо-кун, те­бе оп­ре­делён­но по­каза­лось, что Кян-кун ве­дёт се­бя стран­но. Ес­ли на не­го на­пали, то у не­го шок, он пос­пит и при­дёт в се­бя.

— А как же си­гаре­ты?

— Ты ви­дел, как он ку­рил?

— Нет, он вы­шел на об­щий бал­кон. Но поп­ро­сил у ме­ня пе­пель­ни­цу… и во­об­ще, вёл се­бя так, слов­но мы жи­вём вмес­те… — Ки­рю­ин сму­тил­ся. — Он по­том вер­нулся с за­тушен­ной си­гаре­той. Та­баком пах­ло силь­но.

— Он впол­не мог по­доб­рать оку­рок на этом бал­ко­не. И про­пах­нуть ды­мом, ес­ли кто-то ку­рил ря­дом. У те­бя слиш­ком бо­гатая фан­та­зия.

— Он на­зыва­ет ме­ня стран­но. Как же это… прав­да, стран­ное имя, но на­зыва­ет очень уве­рен­но… Вспом­нил! Ки­ришо.

— Зву­чит, как клич­ка со­баки, — ус­мехнул­ся Кен­джи. — Хо­тя, у не­го нет со­баки, вро­де. За­то, ка­жет­ся, ког­да-то был по­пугай…

— Ута­хиро-сан, по­жалуй­ста, вам на­до встре­тить­ся с ним рань­ше, ещё до ре­пети­ции, и вы са­ми убе­дитесь, что он… что Кян-кун ве­дёт се­бя, как сов­сем дру­гой че­ловек, — нас­той­чи­во про­гово­рил Ки­рю­ин, креп­ко сжав ку­лаки: он уже сам на­чал сом­не­вать­ся в том, что ви­дел и слы­шал, но сда­вать­ся прос­то так не хо­тел.

Джун сно­ва взял в ру­ки план­шет и за­дум­чи­во про­дол­жил ра­боту.

— Кен­джи, сде­лай ещё чаю, будь добр. Хо­рошо, Шо-кун, мы встре­тим­ся зав­тра за час до на­чала ре­пети­ции. Я всё рав­но ду­маю, что стран­ное по­веде­ние Кян-ку­на мож­но объ­яс­нить ра­зум­но. А то с тво­их слов зву­чит так, как буд­то ты на­шёл его иноп­ла­нет­но­го кло­на.

— Хо­рошо. Я по­нял.

Ки­рю­ин пок­ло­нил­ся на про­щание и вы­шел из до­ма. Пос­ле раз­го­вора в го­лове ос­тался пол­ный сум­бур. Он пос­мотрел на ча­сы — прош­ло все­го два ча­са с то­го мо­мен­та, как он ос­та­вил Юта­ку од­но­го. «На­вер­ное, Кян-кун ещё спит, он выг­ля­дел очень ус­тавшим. На­до дать ему от­дохнуть…» — с эти­ми мыс­ля­ми он от­пра­вил­ся на стан­цию, со­бира­ясь на­вес­тить сво­его школь­но­го дру­га Аса­хи, ко­торый не­дав­но ус­тро­ил­ся на ра­боту в ка­фе и приг­ла­шал встре­тить­ся. Ки­рю­ин по­чувс­тво­вал, что про­голо­дал­ся, он с ут­ра ни­чего не ел.

«Вер­нусь до­мой — по­гово­рю с Кян-ку­ном ещё раз. Мо­жет быть, мне и прав­да по­каза­лось, что с ним что-то не то… Но он дей­стви­тель­но вёл се­бя стран­но. Эти не­понят­ные раз­го­воры, что я при­чинил ему боль… Мы ведь не нас­толь­ко близ­ки. На­вер­ное, Ута­хиро-сан прав, у не­го прос­то шок: ук­ра­ли до­кумен­ты и те­лефон, ещё и из­би­ли… Хо­тя я не за­метил ни си­няков, ни сса­дин; и он не жа­ловал­ся на го­ловок­ру­жение… и в прин­ци­пе дви­гал­ся, как че­ловек, ко­торый ос­лаб, но не бо­лее. Я за­путал­ся! Это и Кян-кун, и не он од­новре­мен­но! Ута­хиро-сан сов­сем ме­ня сбил с тол­ку. Или от­крыл мне гла­за? Не знаю… я ужас­но го­лоден…» — Ки­рю­ин встрях­нул го­ловой, при­водя раз­рознен­ные мыс­ли в по­рядок, и вы­шел на стан­ции. Ка­фе, где ра­ботал Аса­хи, бы­ло где-то не­пода­лёку, но где имен­но, Ки­рю­ин не по­нимал, и по­тому дос­тал те­лефон и пог­ру­зил­ся в изу­чение кар­ты. Мыс­ли о Юта­ке он ре­шил от­ло­жить до ве­чера.

 

Ког­да Юта­ка прос­нулся, за ок­ном уже стем­не­ло. Го­лова поч­ти не бо­лела, толь­ко ту­по тя­нуло в вис­ках, а во всём те­ле бы­ла сла­бость, да­же прос­то сесть и ос­мотреть­ся ока­залось тя­жело. Нес­коль­ко ми­нут он си­дел, без­думно смот­ря в тем­но­ту и раз­би­рая в ней очер­та­ния ме­бели: стол в уг­лу, ря­дом мик­шерный пульт, нап­ро­тив ок­на — уг­ло­вой ди­ван и низ­кий сто­лик. Пря­мо за спи­ной — Юта­ка это знал — те­леви­зор, а за ним боль­шой стел­лаж во всю сте­ну с ши­роки­ми пол­ка­ми. На них кни­ги и дис­ки, на треть­ей свер­ху пол­ке сто­ит уве­сис­тая ко­пил­ка в ви­де Га­чапи­на, на вто­рой сни­зу — пач­ка эро­тичес­ких жур­на­лов, лю­бов­но прик­ры­тая жур­на­лом о фут­бо­ле.

Юта­ка мед­ленно встал на но­ги, ему очень силь­но хо­телось пить. «Ки­ришо, ну что ж ты за сво­лочь… уло­жил ме­ня на фу­тон. Что, ре­шил ме­ня сна­чала из спаль­ни выг­нать, а по­том из квар­ти­ры?» — злость кло­кота­ла в нём, но не бы­ло сил да­же, что­бы уда­рить ку­лаком в сте­ну.

Он на­шёл на пол­ке чаш­ку, на­лил во­ды из-под кра­на и сно­ва ос­мотрел ком­на­ту. Гла­за пос­те­пен­но при­вык­ли к тем­но­те, и Юта­ка на­чал луч­ше раз­ли­чал пред­ме­ты. Вот, нап­ри­мер, мик­шерный пульт, ко­торым Ки­рю­ин до­рожил нас­толь­ко, что зап­ре­щал до не­го да­же дот­ра­гивать­ся. Нет, что-то не то… Юта­ка по­дошёл бли­же. Син­те­затор. Чёр­но-бе­лые кла­виши ма­тово ос­ка­лились из тем­но­ты.

Он заг­ля­нул в спаль­ню: кро­вать бы­ла не зап­равле­на, оде­яло ко­мом ле­жало на по­лу. Сов­сем не по­хоже на Ки­рю­ина, ко­торый не вы­носил бар­да­ка.

Юта­ка приб­ли­зил­ся к стел­ла­жу. Кни­ги и дис­ки на мес­те, вмес­то эро­тичес­ких жур­на­лов — ка­кая-то ман­га, а ко­пил­ки и вов­се нет, как и плю­шево­го Тиг­ру­ли, ко­торый обыч­но си­дел в уг­лу ди­вана.

«Не­уже­ли ты мог выб­ро­сить мои ве­щи, а по­том так за­бот­ли­во со мной во­зить­ся?.. Да­же ты бы так не пос­ту­пил, ли­цемер хре­нов. Это прос­то… Это ведь не на­ша квар­ти­ра, Ки­ришо?»

Он вклю­чил свет — гла­за бо­лез­ненно ре­зану­ло. Пот­ре­бова­лось вре­мя, что­бы при­вык­нуть. На­конец, Юта­ка ос­то­рож­но при­от­крыл ве­ки. На гла­за по­пал­ся фо­тобук­лет груп­пы «Гол­ден Бом­бер»: на об­ложке в цен­тре сто­ял Джун с ры­жими во­лоса­ми и дер­жал в ру­ках мик­ро­фон, а ос­таль­ные мем­бе­ры ок­ру­жали его.

«Всё-та­ки, я со­шёл с ума…»

На пер­вой стра­нице бы­ла ин­форма­ция о груп­пе. Юта­ка всколь­зь прог­ля­дел её и по­чувс­тво­вал, что не хва­та­ет воз­ду­ха в гру­ди:

_«Мо­лодая груп­па „Гол­ден Бом­бер“ соб­ра­лась все­го год на­зад, но уже ус­пе­ла по­корить сер­дца мил­ли­онов япон­ских слу­шате­лей. Со­чета­ние по­этич­ной ли­рики и ме­лодич­ной му­зыки, а так­же эле­мен­ты цир­ко­вой ак­ро­бати­ки при­да­ют их выс­тупле­ни­ям не­обыч­ность и яр­кость. Твор­ческий путь груп­пы на­чал­ся в да­лёком 2006 го­ду, ког­да во­калист Ута­хиро Джун-сан и ги­тарист Дар­виш Кен­джи-сан ре­шили соз­дать му­зыкаль­ный ду­эт. Та­лант на­чина­ющих му­зыкан­тов вско­ре прив­лёк вни­мание ди­рек­то­ра агентства «Ев­клид», ко­торое тут же пред­ло­жило мо­лодым лю­дям сот­рудни­чес­тво. Пос­ле мно­жес­тва ус­пешных выс­тупле­ний бы­ло ре­шено рас­ши­рить сос­тав учас­тни­ков: так в кол­лекти­ве по­явил­ся ба­сист Кян Юта­ка и удар­ник Дан­ки­чи. В этом сос­та­ве груп­па по­кори­ла Бу­докан, меч­ту мно­гих му­зыкан­тов. Пос­ле, од­на­ко, Дан­ки­чи по­кинул груп­пу в ви­ду твор­ческих раз­ногла­сий, и его мес­то за­нял Ки­рю­ин Шо. Став пар­тнё­ром Дар­виш-са­на по ак­ро­бати­чес­ким но­мерам, он не­мало пос­по­собс­тво­вал то­му, что выс­тупле­ния «Гол­ден Бом­бер» ста­ли раз­но­об­разней. За­рабо­тав уже не­малую по­пуляр­ность, груп­па не ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся на дос­тигну­том и про­дол­жа­ет стре­митель­но раз­ви­вать­ся, за­во­ёвы­вая сим­па­тии слу­шате­лей по всей стра­не и да­же за ру­бежом»._

Фо­тог­ра­фии в бук­ле­те толь­ко под­твержда­ли на­писан­ное. Юта­ка смот­рел на са­мого се­бя с бас-ги­тарой, на Ки­рю­ина за удар­ной ус­та­нов­кой, на Кен­джи, ко­торый вы­пол­нял трю­ки на воз­душных по­лот­нах, на Джу­на с мик­ро­фоном, и не мог по­верить, что всё это про­ис­хо­дит на­яву.

«Это слиш­ком аб­сур­дно, что­бы быть шут­кой. Я го­тов приз­нать, что свих­нулся, но это всё… яв­но не то, что я знаю… Слов­но ка­кой-то дру­гой мир. Ах да, я пом­ню — ме­ня за­тяну­ло в стран­ную све­тящу­юся ды­ру в не­бе, а оч­нулся я уже здесь, где всё по-дру­гому. Нет, на­вер­ное, я ещё сплю. Чёрт возь­ми, так хо­чет­ся есть, что да­же ду­мать не по­луча­ет­ся…»

Он дви­нул­ся на кух­ню. На­вер­ное, это неп­ри­лич­но, так вес­ти се­бя в чу­жой квар­ти­ре, но Юта­ка был до го­ловок­ру­жения го­лоден, по­это­му не стал ждать воз­вра­щения хо­зя­ина. В хо­лодиль­ни­ке наш­лись яй­ца, мо­локо и мя­со, на пол­ках — рис. На что-то, слож­нее ому­рай­су, всё рав­но не хва­тало сил, но го­тов­ка поз­во­лила хоть нем­но­го от­влечь­ся от тя­гучей бо­ли в го­лове и сер­дце.

Ед­ва ра­зог­рев ско­воро­ду, он ус­лы­шал, что в квар­ти­ру вош­ли. Ки­рю­ин воз­ник в гос­ти­ной так вне­зап­но, что Юта­ка от не­ожи­дан­ности уро­нил яй­цо, но чу­дом ухит­рился пой­мать его поч­ти у са­мого по­ла.

— А… при­вет. Из­ви­ни, что хо­зяй­ни­чаю. Про­голо­дал­ся. Хо­чешь есть?

— Не от­ка­жусь, — пос­ле обе­да в ка­фе прош­ло мно­го вре­мени, и Ки­рю­ин сно­ва на­чал чувс­тво­вать го­лод. — Как ты се­бя чувс­тву­ешь, Кян-кун?

— Поч­ти в нор­ме. Луч­ше, чем с ут­ра.

— М, хо­рошо.

Ки­рю­ин скрыл­ся в спаль­не. Юта­ка по­жал пле­чами и вер­нулся к мя­су, ко­торое об­жа­ривал с ово­щами и ри­сом на ско­воро­де. От ап­пе­тит­но­го за­паха сво­дило жи­вот, и да­же Ки­рю­ин вско­ре выб­рался об­ратно в гос­ти­ную, пе­ре­оде­тый в до­маш­нюю пи­жаму.

— Ско­ро уже бу­дет го­тово.

Ми­нут че­рез де­сять Юта­ка раз­ло­жил два ому­рай­су на та­рел­ки, по­лил свер­ху кет­чу­пом и пос­та­вил их на сто­лик. Ки­рю­ин ожи­вил­ся.

— Выг­ля­дит очень ап­пе­тит­но!

— Это… спа­сибо, что по­мог мне. И из­ви­ни, что нак­ри­чал, — Юта­ка на­конец сел ря­дом.

Ужин про­шёл в мол­ча­нии. Ки­рю­ин об­ду­мывал всё, что слу­чилось ут­ром, и ис­ко­са пог­ля­дывал на Юта­ку, ко­торый то­роп­ли­во ел и не­доволь­но ши­пел, ког­да об­жи­гал­ся.

«На­вер­ное, Ута­хиро-сан всё-та­ки прав… Кян-кун отос­пался и при­шёл в се­бя, а я прос­то нап­ри­думы­вал се­бе не­весть че­го…»

Пос­ле еды Юта­ка на­кинул на пле­чи кур­тку, взял с тум­бы блюд­це с ут­ренним окур­ком и по­казал Ки­рю­ину пач­ку си­гарет.

— Я не­надол­го. Из­ви­ни, при­выч­ка.

— Ни­чего, — Ки­рю­ин мах­нул ру­кой, но внут­ренне нап­рягся. Всё-та­ки си­гаре­ты ему не прис­ни­лись. — Как дав­но ты ку­ришь?

— С пер­во­го кур­са уни­вера, на­вер­ное, — Юта­ка вы­шел из квар­ти­ры.

Ки­рю­ин всё боль­ше за­путы­вал­ся в собс­твен­ных мыс­лях. Он уже дваж­ды ви­дел, что Юта­ка ве­дёт се­бя не так, как обыч­но, и где-то на зад­ворках соз­на­ния на­чала скрес­тись фан­тасти­чес­кая мысль, ко­торая сей­час ка­залась единс­твен­но воз­можной. Но выс­ка­зать её Ки­рю­ин не ре­шал­ся. Слиш­ком уж бе­зум­ным бы­ло это пред­по­ложе­ние.

Юта­ка вер­нулся и пос­та­вил им­про­визи­рован­ную пе­пель­ни­цу сто­лик.

— Я не по­нимаю, что про­ис­хо­дит, — ска­зал он, опус­тившись на пол. — Ты ска­зал, что на­шёл ме­ня без соз­на­ния, пра­виль­но?

— Да. Не­дале­ко от же­лез­но­дорож­но­го пе­рехо­да.

— И что ты по­думал?

— Что на те­бя на­пали.

— И по­тому при­волок к се­бе?

— Да. Не ос­тавлять же бы­ло те­бя там, на хо­лоде, ещё прос­тыл бы. Что слу­чилось, Кян-кун?

— Вспом­нить бы… Я шёл в сто­рону стан­ции, ког­да пе­редо мной воз­никла ка­кая-то све­тяща­яся хрень и за­тяну­ла ме­ня. Боль­ше ни­чего не пом­ню. Оч­нулся тут. Толь­ко не смот­ри на ме­ня, как на пси­ха! Я нор­маль­ный, в кляк­сах ви­жу ба­бочек и ко­тят, а не тру­пы, — Юта­ка кри­во ус­мехнул­ся не­удач­ной шту­ке.

Ки­рю­ин кив­нул го­ловой.

— Я ве­рю, Кян-кун.

— И всё, что ты мне рас­ска­зал, это прав­да. Я сна­чала ду­мал, что ты при­калы­ва­ешь­ся, но в бук­ле­те, — он мах­нул в сто­рону стел­ла­жа, — на­писа­но то же са­мое. Вот в чём фиг­ня, я знаю всё со­вер­шенно дру­гим. И эту квар­ти­ру то­же знаю… но она не та­кая. Во­об­ще всё не та­кое! Как буд­то… ну… как бы ска­зать… дру­гой… нет, дру­гая…

— Ре­аль­ность? — под­ска­зал Ки­рю­ин, и Юта­ка сна­чала вздрог­нул, ус­лы­шав то, что вер­те­лось у не­го на язы­ке, а по­том кив­нул.

— Я не псих, прав­да.

— Я за­метил, что ты ве­дёшь се­бя не так, как тот Кян-кун, ко­торо­го знаю я, по­это­му мо­гу те­бе по­верить, — Ки­рю­ин по­пытал­ся обод­ря­юще пот­ре­пать Юта­ку по ру­ке, но тот дёр­нулся в сто­рону.

— Не тро­гай.

— Из­ви­ни.

Они за­мол­ча­ли. Юта­ка встал и по­шёл на кух­ню, что­бы приб­рать­ся пос­ле го­тов­ки, да­же не­хотя по­мыл по­суду. Раз­ме­рен­ные дей­ствия ус­по­ка­ива­ли, и он по­думал, что не­об­хо­димо встре­тить­ся со все­ми мем­бе­рами.

— Ки­ришо, мне на­до уви­деть ос­таль­ных. Мож­но ведь?

— Я уже до­гово­рил­ся. У нас зав­тра ре­пети­ция выс­тупле­ния. Мы со­берём­ся на час рань­ше, что­бы по­гово­рить.

— То есть, про ме­ня они уже зна­ют?

— Зна­ют, но не ве­рят.

Пос­ле еды на­чало кло­нить в сон. Ки­рю­ин зев­нул.

— Уже поз­дно, я пой­ду спать. Ре­пети­ция на­чина­ет­ся ра­но, по­это­му я те­бя раз­бу­жу.

Юта­ка кив­нул, но ни­чего не от­ве­тил — сам за­сыпал на хо­ду. Он во­об­ще чувс­тво­вал силь­ную ус­та­лость, нес­мотря на то, что спал дос­та­точ­но дол­го. Ор­га­низм тре­бовал ещё — и Юта­ка не ви­дел при­чины от­ка­зывать се­бе в этом. Ед­ва толь­ко он за­мотал­ся в оде­яло и кос­нулся го­ловой по­душ­ки, как мо­мен­таль­но про­валил­ся в сон.

*** * * * ***

**_Бе­та. Insaniae Universum._ **

Го­лова с ут­ра, на удив­ле­ние, не бо­лела. И сос­то­яние бы­ло нас­толь­ко при­лич­ным, что Ки­рю­ин да­же за­сом­не­вал­ся: а пил ли он вче­ра. По­том по­пытал­ся взять с по­докон­ни­ка бу­тыл­ку во­ды и не сра­зу со­об­ра­зил, ка­кая из трёх бы­ла нас­то­ящей. Со вто­рой по­пыт­ки по­лучи­лось. Он жад­но вы­лакал сра­зу по­лови­ну — гор­ло не­мило­сер­дно дра­ло от су­хос­ти — по­том по­вер­нулся на бок и чуть не ска­тил­ся с кро­вати. Обыч­но они с Джу­ном спа­ли вмес­те, но в этот раз на кро­вати, кро­ме не­го, ни­кого не бы­ло.

Джун раз­лёгся на по­лу под ко­тацу. Он под­ло­жил ру­ки под го­лову и ут­кнул­ся но­сом в сгиб лок­тя. Пле­чи мер­но под­ни­мались и опус­ка­лись в такт нег­ромко­му пох­ра­пыва­нию.

Ки­рю­ин про­тянул ру­ку и ос­то­рож­но на­мотал на па­лец чёр­но-си­нюю прядь. Сколь­ко раз он го­ворил, что по­ра пе­рес­тать кра­сить­ся каж­дый ме­сяц, а то во­лосы ско­ро ста­нут, как со­лома или вов­се по­выпа­да­ют к чёр­ту в один прек­расный день… И по­том столь­ко же раз за­рывал­ся ли­цом то в би­рюзо­вые, то в се­реб­ристые, то в чёр­но-бе­лые во­лосы и ду­мал, что ни у ко­го в ми­ре боль­ше нет та­кого кра­сиво­го пар­ня.

«Ть­фу, на ли­рику по­тяну­ло!» — нах­му­рил­ся Ки­рю­ин и ос­то­рож­но по­тянул прядь на се­бя. Джун сре­аги­ровал не­мед­ленно и по­пытал­ся съ­ёжить­ся под ко­тацу, точ­но улит­ка.

— Эй, со­ня… ут­ро на дво­ре, — хрип­ло про­шеп­тал Ки­рю­ин. В гор­ле по-преж­не­му бы­ло су­хо.

— Я сплю, — бур­кнул Джун в от­вет и нак­рыл го­лову оде­ялом, хо­тя обыч­но сам про­сыпал­ся ни свет ни за­ря. Ки­рю­ин да­же на ча­сы пос­мотрел — мо­жет, и прав­да вре­мя ран­нее. Но нет — поч­ти де­вять ут­ра, а в их кро­хот­ной квар­ти­ре об­ра­зова­лось сон­ное царс­тво.

Ки­рю­ин ти­хо сполз на пол и по­пытал­ся под­нырнуть под оде­яло, что­бы рас­тормо­шить лю­бов­ни­ка са­мой не­чес­тной неж­ностью. Нап­ри­мер, по­цело­вать в ос­но­вание шеи. Или прих­ва­тить гу­бами моч­ку уха, в ко­торой бол­та­ет­ся круг­лая серь­га — это да­же луч­ше.

— От­стань! От те­бя пе­рега­ром не­сёт! — от­пихнул его Джун, не­доволь­но свер­кнул сон­ны­ми гла­зища­ми и свер­нулся в клу­бок. Толь­ко круг­лую спи­ну выс­та­вил — поз­вонки выс­ту­пили греб­нем. Сер­дится.

В ду­ше Ки­рю­ин по кро­хот­ным ку­соч­кам вос­ста­новил со­бытия прош­лой но­чи. По­ка на го­лову ли­лась тёп­лая во­да, из па­мяти мед­ленно вып­лы­вали об­рывки фраз, ко­торые то ли он ска­зал, то ли бро­сил в от­вет Юта­ка. По­том на краю соз­на­ния за­ма­ячи­ла ещё од­на фра­за, злая и ед­кая. На внут­ренней сто­роне век вспых­ну­ло спо­кой­ное ли­цо Джу­на. Че­рес­чур спо­кой­ное.

«Вот же иди­от! — рык­нул на са­мого се­бя Ки­рю­ин. — Ну, зна­ет ведь, что не­чего мои пь­яные ре­чи на ве­ру при­нимать. Оби­жа­ет­ся ещё…»

Ру­гал­ся и вни­матель­но изу­чал вы­раже­ние собс­твен­ных глаз в зер­ка­ле. Пос­ле ду­ша го­лова со­об­ра­жала го­раз­до луч­ше. В гла­зах — ус­та­лость. За пос­леднее вре­мя сов­сем не вы­дава­лось дней, что­бы выс­пать­ся по-че­лове­чес­ки. Как толь­ко та зло­получ­ная пес­ня выш­ла в свет, на груп­пу сва­лилась мас­са про­ек­тов. Об от­ды­хе мож­но бы­ло толь­ко меч­тать.

Ког­да Ки­рю­ин вер­нулся в ком­на­ту, Джун уже сно­ва рас­тя­нул­ся во весь рост и креп­ко об­нял плю­шево­го ле­опар­да: бес­по­лез­ный пы­лес­борник раз­ме­ром поч­ти в метр, ко­торый веч­но ме­шал­ся под но­гами. Но Ки­рю­ин сам сде­лал этот по­дарок на од­ну из го­дов­щин. Грех бы­ло те­перь вор­чать и меч­тать из­ба­вить­ся от пят­нисто­го не­дора­зуме­ния.

Ки­рю­ин юр­кнул под оде­яло и при­жал­ся к ши­рокой спи­не, ла­донь по­ложил Джу­ну на грудь и ти­хонь­ко по­тёр­ся но­сом о выс­ту­па­ющий поз­во­нок.

— Лас­тишь­ся? — про­гудел нег­ромко Джун, как раз­бу­жен­ный шмель. Ки­рю­ин по­цело­вал его в ло­пат­ку.

— Ага.

— Что, стыд­но ста­ло?

— Угу…

Стыд­но дей­стви­тель­но бы­ло. Ки­рю­ин при­жал­ся к Джу­ну креп­че. Боль­шой, на­дёж­ный, а ра­нимый, точ­но ди­тё ма­лое.

Си­лища, прав­да, не­мере­ная. Так ру­ки скру­тил, что до сих пор сус­та­вы ны­ли. Впро­чем, за то, что бы­ло ска­зано, та­кое на­каза­ние впол­не спра­вед­ли­во. Ки­рю­ин бы се­бя ещё с То­кий­ской те­лебаш­ни ски­нул, что­бы не­повад­но бы­ло.

Джун не­ожи­дан­но по­вер­нулся на дру­гой бок и с ти­хим «м-м-м…» сгрёб Ки­рю­ина в охап­ку.

— Спи. Рань не­сус­ветная.

— Де­вять ут­ра на ча­сах, мы всё на све­те прос­пим.

— Ба­тарей­ка се­ла. Бу­диль­ник в те­лефо­не не зве­нел — зна­чит рань. Дай пос­пать.

И сно­ва за­сопел.

До­тянув­шись до за­катив­ше­гося ку­да-то под кро­вать те­лефо­на, Ки­рю­ин про­верил вре­мя. И впрямь, ещё да­же се­ми не бы­ло, а спать уже не хо­телось. За­то от у­ют­но­го теп­ла, от мус­кусно­го за­паха и от ощу­щения ши­роких ла­доней на собс­твен­ной спи­не за­хоте­лось дру­гого.

— Джу-ун! Ну, прос­ти ме­ня, — за­бор­мо­тал Ки­рю­ин то­роп­ли­во. — Я ляп­нул, не по­думав. Этот без­дарь ме­ня так ра­зоз­лил, я се­бя кон­тро­лиро­вать пе­рес­тал. Ты же зна­ешь, я так не ду­маю…

— Угу. Знаю.

— Чес­тное сло­во, Джун. Я во­об­ще да­же мыс­ли о та­ком не до­пус­каю!

Джун на­конец от­крыл гла­за. Взгляд у не­го был не­доволь­ный.

— Ты ме­ня ещё в ма­шине нес­коль­ко раз шлю­хой наз­вал, по­ка не от­ру­бил­ся. Ко­му мне ве­рить? Тво­ему под­созна­нию? То­му, что ты го­воришь сей­час. Или тво­ему чле­ну, ко­торым ты трёшь­ся об ме­ня?

Ки­рю­ин не­тер­пе­ливо за­ёр­зал на мес­те.

— Я те­бя люб­лю, — ви­нова­то ска­зал он. — Прав­да. И был не­сус­ветным ду­раком вче­ра.

— И не­делю на­зад… и ме­сяц на­зад… и… ког­да ты там ска­зал, что я те­бе дол­жен на сце­не от­со­сать за всё, что ты для ме­ня сде­лал?

— Прос­ти. Это прав­да… Кля­нусь, Джун, в пос­ледний раз.

— Сколь­ко их уже бы­ло, Шо? Сколь­ко бы­ло этих из­ви­нений?

Джун уже окон­ча­тель­но прос­нулся и нем­но­го отод­ви­нул­ся на­зад. Во взгля­де не бы­ло ни сле­да обыч­ной неж­ности — толь­ко глу­хая оби­да. Ру­ки с плеч Джун не уби­рал: дер­жал креп­ко, точ­но бо­ял­ся, что Ки­рю­ин сей­час сбе­жит от раз­го­вора.

Ки­рю­ин сел. Го­рячие ла­дони сос­коль­зну­ли с плеч — го­лую ко­жу обож­гло хо­лодом.

— Я ви­новат.

— Это всё?

— Я про­шу про­щения.

— Я уже не мо­гу ве­рить тво­им из­ви­нени­ям.

— Та­кого боль­ше не пов­то­рит­ся. Обе­щаю.

Джун про­мол­чал. По­том вновь про­тянул ру­ки.

— Пос­ледний раз, Шо.

— Я по­нял, — за­мур­лы­кал от теп­ла и об­легче­ния Ки­рю­ин. Он при­жал­ся к гу­бам Джу­на, су­хова­тым и пот­рескав­шимся, но тот вдруг отс­тра­нил­ся и от­вернул го­лову.

— Не це­луй. Та­кое ощу­щение, что у ме­ня во рту кош­ка сдох­ла.

— Ну, я мо­гу не толь­ко так…

Он ещё был не до кон­ца про­щён, по­это­му сто­ило из­ви­нить­ся по-нас­то­яще­му. К то­му же, хо­телось так, что от воз­бужде­ния шу­мело шу­мело в ушах. Сам Ки­рю­ин мог обой­тись без дол­гих пре­людий. Джун не вы­носил «секс по-быс­тро­му», ему тре­бова­лась ос­но­ватель­ная под­го­тов­ка — что ж, Ки­рю­ин сам при­учил его к это­му ког­да-то. При­ходи­лось ми­рить­ся.

По за­кону под­лости, зво­нок те­лефо­на раз­дался в са­мый не­под­хо­дящий мо­мент. Джу­на толь­ко-толь­ко уда­лось рас­па­лить нас­толь­ко, что он на­чал ти­хо сто­нать от каж­до­го при­кос­но­вения, пря­ча ли­цо в ши­роких ла­донях.

Ки­рю­ин да­же не по­тянул­ся за над­ры­ва­ющим­ся те­лефо­ном. На­вер­ня­ка ка­кая-то рек­ла­ма — ина­че бы зво­нили на ра­бочий но­мер. Пле­вать. Он ос­то­рож­но при­кусил ко­жу на клю­чице, что­бы ос­тался ед­ва за­мет­ный след. Те­лефон за­тыкать­ся не со­бирал­ся.

— От­веть, — Джун ус­та­вил­ся за­тума­нен­ным взгля­дом.

— Да ну их нах­рен. Пе­рез­во­нят.

— А вдруг, это То­коро-сан? Вдруг, что-то сроч­ное?

— Сроч­ное — у ме­ня сей­час тут. Джун, я не мо­гу уже…

— От­веть. Это не зай­мёт мно­го вре­мени. По­том про­дол­жим, — Джун при­тянул его за бёд­ра к се­бе. Что ж, ве­сомый ар­гу­мент и вос­хи­титель­но твёр­дый.

В от­мес­тку за то, что при­дёт­ся ещё ждать, Ки­рю­ин лас­ко­во уку­сил лю­бов­ни­ка за ниж­нюю гу­бу, тут же ви­нова­то по­цело­вал укус и вы­удил свой те­лефон из сум­ки.

Зво­нила ме­нед­жер.

— Из­ви­ните за столь ран­ний зво­нок, но мы ни­как не мо­жем вый­ти на связь с Кян-са­ном, — без при­ветс­твий на­чала То­коро. — Он не при­ехал в сту­дию к зап­ла­ниро­ван­но­му вре­мени.

— Я что ему, нянь­ка? — фыр­кнул Ки­рю­ин в от­вет.

— Вы ли­дер груп­пы, по­это­му, ве­ро­ят­но, мо­жете быть в кур­се. Ни лич­ный, ни ра­бочий те­лефо­ны не от­ве­ча­ют.

— То­коро-сан, че­го вы хо­тите сей­час от ме­ня? — Ки­рю­ин вздох­нул, по­тёр­ся ще­кой о ру­ку Джу­на, ко­торый ре­шил лас­ко­во поп­ра­вить ему во­лосы, и од­ни­ми гу­бами про­из­нёс: «Не ме­шай». — Вы раз­бу­дили ме­ня, толь­ко что­бы ска­зать, что мой со­мем­бер плю­ёт на свои обя­зан­ности? Он взрос­лый че­ловек.

— Я толь­ко хо­тела пос­та­вить вас в из­вес­тность, боль­ше ни­чего, — су­хо ска­зала То­коро. — Ес­ли он объ­явит­ся, со­об­щи­те мне.

Пос­ле это­го зво­нок прер­вался. Ки­рю­ин с гром­ким сто­ном по­валил­ся в го­рячие объ­ятья Джу­на.

— Этот кре­тин… ком­по­зитор не­доде­лан­ный… Ре­шил нас под­ста­вить! — злил­ся Ки­рю­ин, по­ка Джун ос­то­рож­ны­ми по­целу­ями пы­тал­ся его ус­по­ко­ить. — Взду­мал на ра­боту не вы­ходить! Что о нас по­дума­ют те­перь? Воз­горди­лись! Нам те­перь всё по­боку, все гра­фики и пра­вила! При­дурок! — Ки­рю­ин вы­дох­нул, ког­да ши­рокая ла­донь Джу­на лег­ла ему на жи­вот. Гнев мед­ленно от­сту­пил. — Ма­ло я на не­го вче­ра на­орал, на­до бы­ло ещё и вре­зать. Пря­мо по это­му кра­сивень­ко­му ли­чику, авось по­уба­вилось бы са­модо­воль­ства.

— Кян-сан не са­модо­волен, — за­метил Джун, це­луя лю­бов­ни­ка в пле­чо. — Он бы не про­пус­тил встре­чу без ува­житель­ной при­чины.

— За­щища­ешь его?! — вски­нул­ся Ки­рю­ин, но был в тот же мо­мент по­вален об­ратно. Джун осед­лал его бёд­ра и нак­ло­нил­ся, пос­та­вив ру­ки по обе сто­роны от го­ловы.

— Прос­то го­ворю, что не на­до так ки­пятить­ся, — он неж­но за­мур­лы­кал, ка­са­ясь кон­чи­ком но­са ще­ки Ки­рю­ина. — Это его проб­ле­мы.

— Гос­по­ди, Джун… Я сей­час или лоп­ну, или кон­чу… — вы­дох­нул Ки­рю­ин, из­ны­вая от не­тер­пе­ния. — Хва­тит из­де­вать­ся.

Но в этот день весь мир, ви­димо, был на­целен на то, что­бы не дать ему же­ла­емо­го. За­пел бу­диль­ник — од­на из стан­дар­тных ме­лодий, Джун не лю­бил за­мора­чивать­ся с нас­трой­ка­ми.

Джун не­мед­ленно вско­чил на но­ги и по­ёжил­ся.

— Ух, хо­лоди­на! На­до то­ропить­ся, ес­ли я не хо­чу опоз­дать.

— Ты серь­ёз­но?! — взмо­лил­ся Ки­рю­ин и вце­пил­ся ему в ру­ку. — Я же сей­час сдох­ну нах­рен.

— Прос­ти, по­жалуй­ста, — Джун ми­ролю­биво чмок­нул его в нос и улыб­нулся. — Я не Кян-сан и не мо­гу поз­во­лить се­бе про­пус­кать встре­чи. Ре­ши эту проб­ле­му как-ни­будь сам.

Он с гро­хотом унёс­ся в ван­ную ком­на­ту. Он в прин­ци­пе не умел хо­дить мяг­ко и ти­хо — всё вре­мя то­потал, как мед­ведь. Слож­но бы­ло ждать от креп­ко сби­того, круп­но­го муж­чи­ны лёг­кой по­ход­ки.

Ки­рю­ин нак­рылся оде­ялом с го­ловой.

«Кар­ма, чёрт, бес­сердеч­ная ты су­ка…»


	7. III. Моя печальная, одинокая личность громко призывает незнакомого друга

_**Гам­ма. Libertatis Universum.** _

Два звон­ка раз­да­лись тем ве­чером поч­ти од­новре­мен­но, с пе­реры­вом все­го лишь в пол­ча­са. В пер­вый раз Кен­джи по­ряд­ком сби­ла с тол­ку стран­ная прось­ба Юта­ки, ко­торый зву­чал край­не сер­ди­то. По­том был зво­нок от Ки­рю­ина, и ле­дяной, сры­ва­ющий­ся го­лос ли­дера зас­та­вил Кен­джи выб­рать­ся из кро­вати, по­цело­вать спя­щего Джу­на и сор­вать­ся по зна­комо­му ад­ре­су.

Ки­рю­ин от­крыл ему поч­ти сра­зу; блед­ный, как по­лот­но, с ос­текле­нев­шим взгля­дом, он при­кос­нулся к ру­ке Кен­джи кон­чи­ками паль­цев.

— За­бери его, — ска­зал он и сжал ку­лак, ног­ти сла­бо ца­рап­ну­ли по ко­же. — Уве­зи, ку­да он сам по­жела­ет, толь­ко быс­трее.

— Что-то слу­чилось, Ки­рю­ин-сан? — Кен­джи ни­чего не по­нимал. — На вас ли­ца нет.

Ему ред­ко при­ходи­лось ви­деть ли­дера вне ра­боты, и по­тому он при­вык: Ки­рю­ин Шо ни­ког­да не по­казы­вал эмо­ций и был чрез­вы­чай­но спо­кой­ным, что бы ни про­ис­хо­дило.

Ки­рю­ин вмес­то от­ве­та втя­нул воз­дух сквозь зу­бы — пле­чи су­дорож­но под­ня­лись и с пло­хо сдер­жи­ва­емой дрожью опус­ти­лись, — и зна­ком пот­ре­бовал ид­ти за ним.

Юта­ка был в гос­ти­ной: он ле­ниво хлю­пал ча­ем и при ви­де Кен­джи не­мед­ленно вско­чил на но­ги, хо­тел бы­ло поп­ри­ветс­тво­вать, но по­пер­хнул­ся сло­вами. Ки­рю­ин су­нул ему в ру­ки кур­тку и при этом смот­рел со стран­ной, пло­хо скры­ва­емой не­навистью.

— Уве­зи его не­мед­ленно, — го­ворил Ки­рю­ин ти­хо и твёр­до, не сво­дя взгля­да с рас­те­рян­но­го ли­ца то­го, ко­го наз­вал «нез­на­ком­цем». — Из­ви­ни, Кен­джи, но мне боль­ше не­кого про­сить.

Это бы­ла прав­да: об от­но­шени­ях Ки­рю­ина и Юта­ки не знал ник­то, кро­ме ме­нед­же­ров и со­мем­бе­ров. Слиш­ком неп­ра­виль­ны­ми бы­ли эти от­но­шения и слиш­ком хруп­ким — по­ложе­ние груп­пы в шоу-биз­не­се, лю­бой слух мог поп­росту раз­ру­шить их ре­пута­цию. Кен­джи всё прек­расно по­нимал, по­рой да­же луч­ше, чем са­мому хо­телось.

Уже в ма­шине, по­ка они вы­ез­жа­ли на ав­тос­тра­ду, Кен­джи ду­мал: по­чему Ки­рю­ин выг­ля­дел нас­толь­ко спо­кой­ным, что это да­же пу­гало; по­чему от­шатнул­ся, как от гре­мучей змеи, ког­да Юта­ка слу­чай­но за­дел его ла­донь; по­чему хлоп­нул дверью так, буд­то на это у не­го уш­ли ос­татки сил.

— Вы пос­со­рились? — спро­сил Кен­джи, и Юта­ка ед­ко фыр­кнул.

— Ну, да, ты ж вче­ра ра­но ушёл, не ви­дел, как эта су­ка мне чуть мор­ду не на­била. Сна­чала дерь­мом по­лива­ет, по­том вдруг в люб­ви приз­на­ёт­ся. Ему по­лечить­ся по­ра, сов­сем кры­ша по­еха­ла.

— М-м-м… а мы раз­ве встре­чались вче­ра?.. — ос­то­рож­но уточ­нил Кен­джи. — Пом­нится, я пред­ла­гал те­бе в бар схо­дить, но ты же вро­де за­нят был.

— Ста­рик, не пу­гай ме­ня, мы вче­ра за­кон­чи­ли съ­ём­ку кли­па и пош­ли в бар всей груп­пой. Ты че­рез пол­ча­са ус­вистал к же­не, а мы ос­та­лись втро­ём.

Кен­джи от не­ожи­дан­ности рез­ко за­тор­мо­зил.

— Ка­кой же­не?!

— К Ма­ри-сан, ко­неч­но же, или у те­бя ещё од­на есть? — Юта­ка сно­ва на­чал злить­ся. Обыч­но он мог се­бя кон­тро­лиро­вать, но в пос­ледние три дня ярость ки­пела толь­ко так. Её бы­ло слиш­ком мно­го; она жгла из­нутри и тре­бова­ла вы­хода: кри­ка, ру­гани, дра­ки, ис­те­рики, слёз — че­го угод­но. Он был го­тов на всё, лишь бы из­ба­вить­ся от кло­кочу­щей в гру­ди ла­вы.

Кен­джи толь­ко пос­мотрел на не­го удив­лённо, но про­мол­чал, а че­рез нес­коль­ко се­кунд спро­сил:

— Так, ку­да те­бя вез­ти? К ро­дите­лям?

— Нет, слиш­ком поз­дно, ма­ма уже спит, на­вер­ное. До­мой от­ве­зёшь? Ад­рес пом­нишь?

— Ты же толь­ко что был до­ма…

— У Ки­рю­ин-са­на? Сов­сем сбрен­дил?

— Лад­но-лад­но, не злись, — Кен­джи выз­вал на на­вига­торе эк­ран пун­кта наз­на­чения. — Го­вори, ку­да, и по­едем.

— Ма­куха­рихон­го пять-во­семь-трид­цать три.

— Это… Чи­ба-кен?.. — Кен­джи с не­до­уме­ни­ем ус­та­вил­ся на Юта­ку. — Дав­но ты в Чи­бу пе­ре­ехал?

— Че­го?

Юта­ка пос­мотрел на на­вига­тор. Дей­стви­тель­но, пре­фек­ту­ра Чи­ба. Элек­тро­ника не мог­ла оши­бать­ся.

— Всё в по­ряд­ке, Кян-кун? — Кен­джи встре­вожил­ся. Они сто­яли на обо­чине до­роги, ми­мо про­ез­жа­ли с шу­мом ред­кие ма­шины, а Юта­ка смот­рел на эк­ран на­вига­тора и то хму­рил­ся, то нер­вно ку­сал гу­бы.

— Да… в по­ряд­ке. На­вер­ное, — отоз­вался он пос­ле не­боль­шой па­узы и от­ки­нул­ся на спин­ку крес­ла. Сно­ва нес­терпи­мо зак­ру­жилась го­лова, всё поп­лы­ло пе­ред гла­зами. Хо­телось ку­рить, но при мыс­ли о прив­ку­се и за­пахе та­бака толь­ко за­тош­ни­ло.

Кен­джи за­вёл ма­шину.

— По­еха­ли ко мне. Выпь­ем нем­но­го. Не про­тив?

— Нет.

Стран­но. Очень стран­но. Всё ска­зан­ное и про­ис­хо­дящее — всё это на­поми­нало слож­ную иг­ру, пра­вил ко­торой не знал ник­то. Они оба — ко­сились друг на дру­га, ког­да ду­мали, что дру­гой не ви­дел, всмат­ри­вались в ноч­ной го­род за ок­на­ми ма­шины и не го­вори­ли ни сло­ва, слов­но это — то­же бы­ло ус­ло­ви­ем иг­ры, и пер­вый, кто за­гово­рит, бу­дет об­ре­чён на по­раже­ние или на по­беду.

«Ки­рю­ин-сан оп­ре­делён­но под­сы­пал мне что-то, а ещё под­го­ворил всех со­мем­бе­ров, что­бы они го­вори­ли мне неп­равду, что­бы убе­дили — я со­шёл с ума! Он ду­ма­ет, что я ни­чего не по­нимаю? Я всё по­нимаю, я не дам се­бя об­ма­нуть. Кен­джи не смо­жет прит­во­рять­ся так дол­го, мы сей­час при­едем, нас встре­тит Ма­ри-сан, и ото всей шут­ки не ос­та­нет­ся и сле­да. Это толь­ко шут­ка, ведь прав­да? Шут­ка, обык­но­вен­ная шут­ка, я не дол­жен ве­рить, толь­ко и все­го!» — Юта­ка гла­дил се­бя по пле­чу, пы­тал­ся ус­по­ко­ить­ся, но тре­вога не от­сту­пала, хо­тя и нем­но­го ос­лабла. Ког­да они подъ­еха­ли к до­му, ог­ненный сгус­ток тре­воги съ­ёжил­ся до раз­ме­ров кро­хот­ной пуль­си­ру­ющей ис­корки под сер­дцем: его нем­но­го ко­лоло, но Юта­ка был уве­рен — до пер­во­го глот­ка пи­ва или, да­же рань­ше, до мо­мен­та, ког­да он уви­дит удив­лённую его при­ходом Ма­ри.

Кен­джи впус­тил его в квар­ти­ру пер­вым и щёл­кнул вык­лю­чате­лем. Ко­ридор за­лило мяг­ким, приг­лу­шён­ным све­том от двух ра­куш­ко­об­разных бра на сте­нах.

— Раз­де­вай­ся быс­трее и про­ходи в гос­ти­ную, — ска­зал Кен­джи шё­потом. — Не шу­ми толь­ко, Джун уже спит.

«Ага, Ки­рю­ин да­же Джун-ку­на уго­ворил при­нять учас­тие в этом ро­зыг­ры­ше! Ско­тина ка­кая. А Джун-кун и сог­ла­сил­ся, пе­речить ведь не уме­ет», — Юта­ка по­качал го­ловой, но ре­шил не по­давать ви­да, что ему это всё уже на­до­ело.

Он про­шёл в гос­ти­ную, Кен­джи ти­хо прик­рыл за ним раз­движ­ную дверь и нап­ра­вил­ся в ку­хон­ный уго­лок, где нег­ромко заз­ве­нел бу­тыл­ка­ми пи­ва.

— А где Ма­ри-сан? К ро­дите­лям у­еха­ла?

— Кто? — Кен­джи пос­мотрел на не­го че­рез пле­чо.

— Ма­ри-сан. Твоя суп­ру­га.

Кен­джи по­чесал кон­чик но­са кры­шеч­кой бу­тыл­ки и лас­ко­во улыб­нулся.

— Кян-кун, я не же­нат. И не со­бира­юсь. Мне впол­не хва­та­ет Джу­на.

— Так, лад­но, по­шути­ли, и хва­тит, — Юта­ка опять на­чал злить­ся. — Ста­рик, мы же друзья. Ска­жи чес­тно, это Ки­рю­ин-сан поп­ро­сил те­бя нес­ти всю эту ахи­нею? За­чем? Че­го он хо­чет?

— Ска­жи луч­ше ты, что меж­ду ва­ми про­изош­ло? По­чему он ска­зал, что не зна­ет те­бя?

— От­ку­да мне знать, что тво­рит­ся в го­лове у это­го су­мас­шедше­го не­домер­ка? На­пил­ся вче­ра так, что на но­гах не сто­ял, на­чал мне об­ви­нения выд­ви­гать, го­ворит: бес­по­лез­ная ты ско­тина, Кян-сан, ва­ли из груп­пы, не по­зорь нас. А се­год­ня вдруг про­сыпа­юсь — и у не­го на кро­вати, а он так из­ви­ня­ет­ся, та­кой за­бот­ли­вый, аж про­тив­но. Люб­лю, го­ворит, те­бя! Ть­фу! Я не гей, Кен­джи. Он пусть с Джу­ном за­нима­ет­ся, чем хо­чет, а ме­ня пусть не втя­гива­ет. Фу…

Юта­ка от­ку­порил бу­тыл­ку «Аса­хи» и в нес­коль­ко глот­ков опус­то­шил её до по­лови­ны. Горь­ко­ватое, хо­лод­ное пи­во прек­расно уто­ляло жаж­ду.

Кен­джи по­ложил ши­рокую ла­донь ему на пра­вое пле­чо и ус­по­ка­ива­юще сжал.

— В об­щем, вы пос­со­рились?

— Что-то ти­па то­го.

— По­гово­рить не про­бовал?

— Да­же пы­тать­ся не хо­чу. Уй­ду я из груп­пы, на­вер­ное. Ос­то­чер­те­ло это всё, — Юта­ка сде­лал ещё нес­коль­ко глот­ков и с нег­ромким сту­ком пос­та­вил бу­тыл­ку на низ­кий сто­лик. — Возь­му пе­рерыв, под­ле­чу моз­ги и вплот­ную му­зыкой зай­мусь. Всё луч­ше, чем каж­дый день в дерь­ме ку­пать­ся.

Ка­кое-то вре­мя они пи­ли в ти­шине. Раз­го­вари­вать не бы­ло ни­како­го же­лания, хо­телось прос­то тя­нуть пи­во гло­ток за глот­ком, ощу­щать, как по­нем­но­гу на­чина­ет шу­меть в го­лове, а ки­пучая ярость ус­по­ка­ива­ет­ся. Он прос­то дож­дётся ут­ра, ся­дет на мет­ро, до­едет до до­ма, а там в ящи­ке сто­ла ле­жит кон­верт с за­яв­ле­ни­ем об ухо­де. Возь­мёт его, спря­чет во внут­ренний кар­ман кур­тки и от­пра­вит­ся пря­миком в агентство, где ак­ку­рат­но по­ложит кон­верт на стол ди­рек­то­ру Ши­рами­не и из­ви­нит­ся, что ухо­дит в та­кое слож­ное для груп­пы вре­мя. Ди­рек­тор на­вер­ня­ка поп­ро­сит ос­тать­ся в агентстве, пред­ло­жит соль­ную карь­еру, ведь Кян-сан всег­да был по­да­ющим на­деж­ды ис­полни­телем, мог бы спра­вить­ся. И мо­жет да­же, Юта­ка сог­ла­сит­ся, по­лити­ка «Ев­кли­да» всег­да бы­ла ему по ду­ше. Возь­мёт ка­кой-ни­будь но­вый псев­до­ним, нач­нёт пи­сать му­зыку для дру­гих ис­полни­телей, ста­нет сес­си­он­ным му­зыкан­том — и ни­какой Ки­рю­ин Шо не бу­дет боль­ше от­равлять жизнь.

От­ку­порив вто­рую бу­тыл­ку, Юта­ка от­ки­нул­ся на ди­ван и ос­мотрел­ся. В пос­ледний раз у Кен­джи он был дав­но, и с тех пор квар­ти­ра силь­но из­ме­нилась. По­чему-то ис­чезли кар­ти­ны, на­рисо­ван­ные Ма­ри, и сов­мес­тные фо­тог­ра­фии; па­нели встро­ен­но­го шка­фа те­перь ук­ра­шала бей­сболь­ная сим­во­лика; на сте­не по ле­вую ру­ку был рас­тя­нут боль­шой пла­кат с изоб­ра­жени­ем груп­пы вре­мён…

Юта­ка нах­му­рил­ся и по­дал­ся впе­рёд, пы­та­ясь вспом­нить, ка­кой аль­бом они вы­пус­ти­ли тог­да, и в го­лову ни­чего не при­ходи­ло. У не­го са­мого на фо­тог­ра­фии бы­ли ме­лиро­ваные во­лосы дли­ной до плеч, как в уни­вер­си­тете, за­дол­го до при­хода в груп­пу; Джун роб­ко смот­рел из-под чёр­но-бе­лой чёл­ки — та­кая при­чёс­ка бы­ла у не­го толь­ко од­нажды, не доль­ше ме­сяца, и тог­да они не вы­пус­ка­ли ни син­гла, ни аль­бо­ма; на мес­те Кен­джи и вов­се сто­ял не­из­вес­тный че­ловек с на­рисо­ван­ной мас­кой в сти­ле ка­буки. Толь­ко Ки­рю­ин выг­ля­дел так­же, ка­ким Юта­ка его пом­нил — ма­лень­кий, с ос­трым, цеп­ким взгля­дом и ещё не та­кой от­талки­ва­юще неп­ри­ят­ный, ка­ким стал сей­час.

Он кив­нул в сто­рону пла­ката.

— Это ка­кой аль­бом у нас был? Что-то сов­сем из го­ловы вы­лете­ло.

— Ка­жет­ся, это сингл «Я ни­ког­да не по­люб­лю му­зыкан­та»… — Кен­джи за­дум­чи­во пос­мотрел на пла­кат. — Оп­ре­делён­но оно. Эх, дав­но это бы­ло…

Юта­ка не пом­нил ни та­кой пес­ни, ни та­кого аль­бо­ма, но про­дол­жил за­давать ос­то­рож­ные воп­ро­сы.

— А ты где?

— Кян-кун, не ду­ри. Вон, в мей­ке ведь стою.

Юта­ка прис­мотрел­ся к фо­тог­ра­фии, по­том пе­ревёл взгляд на Кен­джи и су­дорож­но глот­нул ещё пи­ва, в гор­ле вдруг пе­ресох­ло.

— За­чем те­бе мейк? Ты же без не­го выс­ту­па­ешь.

Кен­джи по­пер­хнул­ся пи­вом.

— Кян-кун, это не смеш­но. Всё в по­ряд­ке? Ты не па­дал ниг­де, не уда­рял­ся?

— С че­го бы вдруг?

— С че­го это та­кие воп­ро­сы стран­ные? Ты ведь пом­нишь мой пер­вый кон­церт, пос­ле Дан­ки­чи-сем­пая? Ме­ня ж там пуб­ли­ка чуть не пор­ва­ла, ког­да я без мей­ка был. Уже пять лет без не­го на сце­ну не су­юсь, при­вык да­же. Про­ще ерун­ду тво­рить, ког­да есть та­кая мас­ка.

— Сколь­ко-сколь­ко? — пе­рес­про­сил Юта­ка. — На­шей груп­пе че­тыре го­да, раз­ве нет?

— Да­вай пос­чи­та­ем, я при­шёл в двад­цать пер­вом го­ду Хэй­сея...

— А сей­час за­кан­чи­ва­ет­ся двад­цать чет­вёртый… — Юта­ка рас­то­пырил паль­цы. — Всё вер­но, че­тыре го­да.

Кен­джи пос­мотрел на не­го с опас­кой и сно­ва пог­ла­дил по пра­вому пле­чу.

— Кян-кун, сей­час на­чало двад­цать шес­то­го го­да.

— Хва­тит, Кен­джи! — вспы­лил Юта­ка, этот ро­зыг­рыш окон­ча­тель­но встал ему по­перёк гор­ла. — Всё, я по­нял: Ки­рю­ин-сан на­по­ил ме­ня ка­ким-то нар­ко­тиком, по­том под­го­ворил вас, поп­ро­сил изоб­ра­жать и нес­ти ка­кую-то че­пуху — я по­нял это, по­нял! Ста­рик, за­чем это всё?! Что ему на­до от ме­ня?!

— Не кри­чи, по­жалуй­ста, — за­шипел на не­го Кен­джи и с опас­кой по­косил­ся на дверь. — Джу­на раз­бу­дишь, он силь­но ус­тал се­год­ня, ему нуж­но от­дохнуть…

— Ка­кого чёр­та Джун-кун спит у те­бя, а не у Ки­рю­ин-са­на? — Юта­ка зас­та­вил се­бя го­ворить ти­ше и те­перь ярос­тно шеп­тал, с тру­дом сдер­жи­вая не­годо­вание.

Кен­джи взял его за пле­чи.

— Кян-кун, ник­то ни­кого не под­го­вари­вал, — за­гово­рил он, гля­дя пря­мо в гла­за. — Ки­рю­ин-сан ни­ког­да бы не по­шёл на то, что­бы те­бя так ра­зыг­ры­вать. Джун спит у ме­ня, по­тому что мы жи­вём вмес­те. Пос­лу­шай, мне не нра­вит­ся, что сей­час про­ис­хо­дит. Да­вай я от­ве­зу те­бя в боль­ни­цу? Прос­то на вся­кий слу­чай.

Юта­ка не ве­рил сво­им ушам, но взгляд Кен­джи был по­лон ис­крен­не­го бес­по­кой­ства. В гор­ле вне­зап­но ста­ло так су­хо, буд­то кто-то от ду­ши сы­панул горсть пес­ка. Ожог на пле­че ко­рот­ко вспых­нул болью. Юта­ка вы­вер­нулся из рук Кен­джи и су­дорож­но сде­лал нес­коль­ко глот­ков пи­ва. Су­хость не ис­чезла.

— Ка­кой сей­час год, ты ска­зал? — Юта­ка с тру­дом во­рочал язы­ком, ко­торый от нах­лы­нув­ше­го не­пони­мания стал тя­жёлым, как сви­нец. Кен­джи у не­го на гла­зах ввёл в по­ис­ко­вую стро­ку воп­рос о да­те и по­казал ре­зуль­тат.

— Чет­вёртое ян­ва­ря две ты­сячи че­тыр­надца­того го­да, — он по­ложил те­лефон на стол. — Кян-кун, что про­ис­хо­дит? Ты се­бя пло­хо чувс­тву­ешь?

Юта­ка об­хва­тил го­лову ру­ками и заж­му­рил­ся. Нуж­но бы­ло вспом­нить всё, что он знал, нуж­но бы­ло по­нять, что он не спит.

— Ме­ня зо­вут Юта­ка, мне двад­цать семь лет, я за­кон­чил юри­дичес­кий фа­куль­тет Ва­сэда Дай­га­ку. У ме­ня три сес­тры. Ха­не пять лет, Нао и Ми­тиру за­кан­чи­ва­ют шко­лу. Я при­шёл в груп­пу в ок­тябре двад­ца­того го­да эпо­хи Хэй­сей, в ян­ва­ре мы вы­пус­ти­ли пер­вый сингл, ле­том был пер­вый боль­шой кон­церт, осенью я на­писал «Двух­востую кош­ку»… Вче­ра ве­чером я шёл до­мой, ос­та­новил­ся в пар­ке Су­гека­ри по­курить, на дет­ской пло­щад­ке… Там бы­ла вспыш­ка и яр­кая ды­ра в не­бе… Я пом­ню, я знаю, я не сплю… я точ­но не сплю…

Воп­ре­ки по­пыт­кам ус­по­ко­ить­ся, па­ника на­кати­ла мощ­ной вол­ной, и Юта­ку зат­рясло. Что-то бы­ло не так, вер­нее, аб­со­лют­но всё бы­ло не так, как он пом­нил. Это толь­ко за­тянув­ший­ся ро­зыг­рыш — но тог­да по­чему Кен­джи не улы­ба­ет­ся, а смот­рит с опас­кой и тре­вогой, гла­дит по спи­не, от че­го ста­новит­ся толь­ко страш­нее? Нер­вы, все­го лишь нер­вы… Он на­пугал Кен­джи сво­ей ре­ак­ци­ей, сей­час, на­до толь­ко нем­но­го прий­ти в се­бя, вы­пить ещё пи­ва…

Юта­ка схва­тил бу­тыл­ку со сто­ла, но ру­ки дро­жали так силь­но, что он поп­росту уро­нил её на пол. В уши уда­рил гром­кий звон. На тём­но-се­рой фут­болке ос­та­лось нес­коль­ко ка­пель.

— Эй, ты че­го?! — Кен­джи пе­рех­ва­тил его ру­ки и креп­ко сжал за­пястья. — Ус­по­кой­ся. Кян-кун, что с то­бой се­год­ня? Ты сам не свой.

— Не знаю. Не по­нимаю, — бор­мо­тал Юта­ка под нос и мо­тал го­ловой — мыс­ли рас­полза­лись, как чер­ви. На нес­коль­ко се­кунд ста­ло теп­ло и спо­кой­но — это Кен­джи бе­реж­но об­нял его и пох­ло­пал по спи­не. По­том это ощу­щение ис­чезло.

— Сни­ми фут­болку. Ина­че пят­на ос­та­нут­ся, не от­сти­ра­ешь.

Юта­ка пос­лушно стя­нул фут­болку и ском­кал её в ру­ках. Вос­по­мина­ния о про­шед­шем ве­чере яр­ки­ми пят­на­ми сто­яли пе­ред гла­зами.

Дверь за спи­ной ти­хо отъ­еха­ла в сто­рону.

— Что слу­чилось? Так шум­но.

Низ­кий, мяг­кий го­лос с кап­ризны­ми нот­ка­ми, ед­ва уло­вимая ше­пеля­вость — Юта­ке не на­до бы­ло обо­рачи­вать­ся, что­бы по­нять, кто го­ворит.

— Прос­ти, мы те­бя раз­бу­дили? — Кен­джи сде­лал шаг и ис­чез с по­ля зре­ния. Был слы­шен шо­рох одеж­ды, тя­жёлые ша­ги бо­сых ног по по­лу, звук тща­тель­но сдер­жи­ва­емо­го зев­ка. Юта­ка по­косил­ся в сто­рону, по-преж­не­му ком­кая фут­болку. Джун мед­ленно, да­же за­тор­мо­жено, сел в крес­ло, сон­но ми­гая — ему ме­шал яр­кий свет. Воз­ле его ног, обер­нув пу­шис­тым хвос­том пе­ред­ние ла­пы, се­ла ог­ромная кош­ка и ус­та­вилась на Юта­ку жёл­ты­ми гла­зами.

— Что про­изош­ло, Кян-сан? От­ку­да у вас шрам? - Джун зяб­ко за­кутал­ся в плед, ле­жав­ший на спин­ке крес­ла, и ук­рыл длин­ны­ми кра­ями бо­сые но­ги.

— Шрам? — пе­рес­про­сил Кен­джи. Юта­ка ма­шиналь­но прик­рыл ле­вое пле­чо.

— Об­ва­рил­ся на кон­церте год на­зад. По­нёс ки­пяток в гри­мёр­ную, зап­нулся о про­вода…

Джун встрях­нулся, про­гоняя ос­татки сна.

— Год на­зад? В Фу­ку­оке?

— В Сап­по­ро.

— Мы выс­ту­пали в Сап­по­ро? — Джун при­под­нял бровь. — Не пом­ню.

— Не выс­ту­пали, — Кен­джи при­сел ря­дом, ос­то­рож­но сжав ла­донь. — На­до сроч­но съ­ез­дить к Ки­рю­ин-са­ну. Мне ка­жет­ся, про­изош­ло что-то пло­хое. По­едешь? Я вы­зову так­си.

— Пло­хое? — Джун всё встря­хивал го­ловой, пы­та­ясь прос­нуть­ся окон­ча­тель­но, а Юта­ка раз­гля­дывал его. Ши­рокоп­ле­чий, круп­ный, да­же, Юта­ка мог бы ска­зать, нем­но­го пол­но­ватый, но при этом по-нас­то­яще­му кра­сивый, с при­ят­ны­ми чер­та­ми ли­ца и тёп­лым, лас­ко­вым взгля­дом. Чёр­ные во­лосы с си­ними пря­дями бы­ли вскло­коче­ны, под гла­зами на­мети­лись тём­ные кру­ги от ус­та­лос­ти, а на гу­бах бро­дил приз­рак улыб­ки — той са­мой, что сам Джун всег­да на­зывал «улыб­кой на ка­меру», что­бы в слу­чае че­го не­мед­ленно изоб­ра­зить ра­дость.

Кен­джи го­ворил что-то нег­ромко, Юта­ка не раз­би­рал (и да­же не пы­тал­ся прис­лу­шать­ся), что имен­но. С каж­дой се­кун­дой сон­ли­вость на ли­це Джу­на сме­нялась по­нача­лу лёг­ким не­до­уме­ни­ем, по­том удив­ле­ни­ем, а на­пос­ле­док — тре­вогой. Ког­да рас­сказ за­кон­чился, Джун вско­чил на но­ги и бро­сил­ся в ком­на­ту, ото сна не ос­та­лось и сле­да.

Кен­джи выз­вал так­си, по­том ещё ка­кое-то вре­мя шеп­тался с Джу­ном в ко­ридо­ре. На всё это Юта­ке бы­ло нап­ле­вать. Он ров­ным счё­том не по­нимал, что про­ис­хо­дило: вмес­то стра­ха и па­ники нас­ту­пила апа­тия, но сер­дце всё ещё сжи­малось, а в же­луд­ке раз­бух клу­бок не­тер­пе­ния.

Кен­джи вер­нулся и при­сел на крес­ло, где не­дав­но си­дел Джун. Взгляд у не­го был серь­ёз­ный. Кош­ка зап­рыгну­ла ему на ко­лени и нап­ряжён­но мо­тала хвос­том, не сво­дя взгля­да с нез­ва­ного гос­тя.

— Кян-кун, рас­ска­жи, по­жалуй­ста, что про­изош­ло вче­ра… и во­об­ще, рас­ска­жи всё о се­бе, — ска­зал Кен­джи, по­ложив ла­донь кош­ке меж­ду ушей и на­тяну­то улыб­нувшись. — Ду­маю, у те­бя то­же есть по­доз­ре­ния, что ты не сов­сем на сво­ём мес­те, прав­да?

Юта­ка кив­нул, раз­гля­дывая ос­колки бу­тыл­ки под но­гами и наб­лю­дая, как ос­татки раз­ли­того пи­ва впи­тыва­ют­ся в си­нюю ткань нос­ков. Он вдруг по­нял, что смер­тель­но ус­тал и что хо­тел бы прос­то за­бить­ся ку­да-ни­будь в тём­ный угол, что­бы его ник­то не тро­гал и не про­сил ни­чего го­ворить. Но Кен­джи си­дел близ­ко, смот­рел вни­матель­но и не со­бирал­ся ни кри­чать, ни злить­ся. В про­изо­шед­шем на­до бы­ло ра­зоб­рать­ся, пусть оно и пред­став­ля­лось край­не фан­тастич­ным.

 

Хо­лод ян­вар­ской но­чи прог­нал сон в счи­тан­ные се­кун­ды. Ког­да Джун сто­ял на по­роге до­ма Ки­рю­ина Шо, спать не хо­телось со­вер­шенно, и всё, что вол­но­вало, это сло­ва Кен­джи.

«По­жалуй­ста, по­будь с Ки­рю­ин-са­ном, — ска­зал Кен­джи, наб­лю­дая, как Джун обу­ва­ет­ся в ко­ридо­ре. — Ду­маю, он сей­час се­бе мес­та не на­ходит от вол­не­ния. Не знаю, что и как про­изош­ло, но этот Кян-кун, — ко­рот­кий ки­вок в сто­рону гос­ти­ной, — яв­но не тот, ко­торо­го мы все зна­ем. И по­жалуй­ста… — он за­мял­ся на мгно­вение, по­том по­цело­вал в щё­ку, — зак­ры­вай­ся, хо­рошо?»

За плот­ной пе­леной влюб­лённос­ти и за­боты Джун ощу­тил силь­ное вол­не­ние и тща­тель­но скры­ва­емые кру­пицы пер­во­быт­но­го стра­ха пе­ред не­из­вес­тным. Кен­джи об­ни­мал его за пле­чи доль­ше обыч­но­го, не же­лая от­пускать. Че­рез нес­коль­ко мгно­вений взял се­бя в ру­ки и под­тол­кнул в спи­ну, под­го­няя. Это всё бы­ло неп­ра­виль­но, так­же, как и си­дев­ший в гос­ти­ной Кян Юта­ка с урод­ли­вым ожо­гом на пле­че и бо­ку.

Джун с си­лой вда­вил кноп­ку звон­ка: из-за же­лез­ной две­ри пос­лы­шалась приг­лу­шён­ная ме­лодия и за­тих­ла че­рез нес­коль­ко се­кунд. Ещё од­на трель, и ещё — пос­ле каж­дой из них Джун тре­вожил­ся всё силь­нее. Мысль «воз­можно, Ки­рю­ин-сан спит, а я ему ме­шаю» сме­нялась мыслью «по­жалуй­ста, от­крой­те, ска­жите, что всё хо­рошо!»

На­конец, за­мок щёл­кнул. Дверь при­от­кры­лась на дли­ну це­поч­ки, и в про­ёме воз­никло ли­цо Ки­рю­ина. Уз­кий, как ри­совое зер­но, глаз вни­матель­но изу­чил нез­ва­ного гос­тя.

— За­чем при­шёл? — сев­шим го­лосом спро­сил Ки­рю­ин. Джун пос­пе­шил пок­ло­нить­ся.

— Из­ви­ните, Ки­рю­ин-сан, но Кен­джи ска­зал… поп­ро­сил при­ехать… го­ворит, вам нуж­на по­мощь… я и при­ехал. Всё в по­ряд­ке?

Дверь зак­ры­лась, пос­лы­шал­ся скре­жет сни­ма­емой це­поч­ки, по­том Ки­рю­ин от­крыл сно­ва, опер­ся пле­чом на ко­сяк и сме­рил со­мем­бе­ра взгля­дом.

— Где этот… тот… Кен­джи от­вёз его?

— Он у нас до­ма. Ки­рю­ин-сан, мож­но, я вой­ду? Раз­го­вари­вать здесь опас­но, на­вер­ное. Кто-ни­будь мо­жет уви­деть или ус­лы­шать.

— Воз­вра­щай­ся до­мой. Всё, что нуж­но, я уже ус­лы­шал. Мне не нуж­на по­мощь, — Ки­рю­ин по­дал­ся на­зад и хо­тел бы­ло зак­рыть дверь, но Джун пос­та­вил но­гу в про­ём и упёр­ся ру­ками в ко­сяк.

— По­жалуй­ста, не на­до так. Что слу­чилось с Кян-са­ном? Кто тот че­ловек? Вы прав­да хо­тите сей­час ос­тать­ся один? Да вы же… — он за­дыхал­ся. Со всех сто­рон его стис­ки­вало чу­жое от­ча­яние, бо­лез­ненное и та­кое жгу­чее, что сле­зились гла­за. — Поз­воль­те по­мочь вам, хоть нем­но­го.

— Уй­ди, ина­че я сло­маю те­бе но­гу, — ступ­не дей­стви­тель­но ста­ло боль­но. Ки­рю­ин смот­рел Джу­ну в грудь и со всей си­лы на­жимал на дверь. — Не за­бывай своё мес­то.

От­ча­яние рез­ко сме­нилось ле­дяной неп­ри­язнью. Джун от не­ожи­дан­ности дёр­нулся на­зад. Дверь не­мед­ленно зах­лопну­лась и так силь­но уда­рила по но­су, что Джун зас­ку­лил и осел на пол. Пе­ред гла­зами зап­ля­сали цвет­ные кру­ги, а ру­кам, ко­торые за­жима­ли нос, ста­ло теп­ло.

За дверью сно­ва во­цари­лась ти­шина. Сколь­ко бы Джун не на­жимал зво­нок, сколь­ко бы не пы­тал­ся поз­во­нить на те­лефон, всё бы­ло бес­по­лез­но. Вдо­бавок ста­ло хо­лод­но — кур­тка по­верх фут­болки со­вер­шенно пе­рес­та­ла греть.

От бес­си­лия хо­телось что-ни­будь сло­мать, а от бо­ли в раз­би­том но­су — пла­кать. Джун в сер­дцах уда­рил со всей си­лы в дверь, и же­лезо отоз­ва­лось гул­ким гро­хотом. Поч­ти сра­зу же от­кры­лась дверь со­сед­ней квар­ти­ры, и на­ружу выг­ля­нула жен­щи­на, су­хопа­рая и вскло­кочен­ная со сна.

— Че­го рас­шу­мел­ся в два ча­са но­чи?! — за­шипе­ла она гром­ко. — Не от­кры­ва­ют — и иди се­бе даль­ше! Что за ночь?! Сна­чала двое ру­гались, те­перь ты ещё. По­лицию вы­зову!

— Прос­ти­те… — Джун низ­ко пок­ло­нил­ся, кровь из но­са за­капа­ла на пол. — Я сей­час уй­ду.

— Про­вали­вай, дай пос­пать! — жен­щи­на по­выси­ла го­лос. — От­вра­титель­ный дом, ужас­но шум­ный!

Дверь квар­ти­ры Ки­рю­ина от­во­рилась, и ли­дер вы­шел на по­рог.

— Из­ви­ните, Икэ­да-сан. Я спал и не слы­шал, что ко мне приш­ли, — ска­зал он нег­ромко и по­тянул удив­лённо­го Джу­на за ру­кав в квар­ти­ру. — За­ходи уже.

Не­доволь­ное бор­мо­тание за­тих­ло, ког­да Джун ока­зал­ся в тём­ной тес­но­те ко­ридо­ра. В квар­ти­ре бы­ло не теп­лее, чем на ули­це, по­это­му кур­тку он сни­мать не стал — по­тёр озяб­шие но­ги од­на о дру­гую и во­шёл в гос­ти­ную. Ки­рю­ин про­тянул ему по­лотен­це и па­кет со ль­дом.

— При­ложи к но­су. Силь­но боль­но?

— Тер­пи­мо, — Джун при­жал лёд и вы­дох­нул от об­легче­ния.

— Ес­ли нуж­но, вос­поль­зуй­ся мо­ей ван­ной…

— Вы ме­ня впус­ти­ли, — пе­ребил Джун, не сво­дя с ли­дера взгля­да.

— Икэ­да-сан спо­соб­на пе­ребу­дить весь дом, а мне не нуж­но лиш­нее вни­мание, — Ки­рю­ин сел на стул ря­дом с ра­бочим сто­лом и на­тянул на пле­чи плед. В ком­на­те бы­ли нас­тежь от­кры­ты ок­на. Не­допи­тый чай на ко­тацу по­дёр­нулся ль­дис­той плён­кой. — За­чем ты при­шёл? — спро­сил Ки­рю­ин пос­ле па­узы.

— Кен­джи ска­зал, что вам кто-ни­будь ну­жен се­год­ня.

— Кен­джи ошиб­ся. Мне ник­то не ну­жен. Кровь ос­та­новит­ся — и ухо­ди. Я хо­чу ос­тать­ся один.

— Но…

— Джун, по­жалуй­ста. Мне пло­хо, я ни­кого не хо­чу ви­деть. В том чис­ле и те­бя.

От Ки­рю­ина, сгор­бивше­гося за сто­лом и сжи­мав­ше­го паль­ца­ми плед, тя­нуло болью — яр­кой, силь­ной,та­кой явс­твен­ной, что Джун от­чётли­во ощу­щал её, хо­тя их раз­де­ляло око­ло двух мет­ров. Ос­та­вить ли­дера на­еди­не с этой болью! — у Джу­на да­же го­лова зак­ру­жилась, ког­да он пред­ста­вил, что мо­жет про­изой­ти.

«Да будь, что бу­дет!» — ре­шил­ся он.

— Не уй­ду. Я не ос­тавлю вас од­но­го.

Ки­рю­ин свёл бро­ви на пе­рено­сице. По­лот­но бо­ли вско­лых­ну­лось и сме­нилось не­годо­вани­ем. Джун вжал­ся в спин­ку ди­вана.

— Ты за­быва­ешь­ся, — про­цедил Ки­рю­ин. — Я не ожи­дал от те­бя та­кого.

— Прос­ти­те, но я прав­да не мо­гу вот так уй­ти… — про­шеп­тал Джун, съ­ёжи­ва­ясь под тя­жёлым взгля­дом ли­дера. — Вам ведь боль­но, прав­да? Что про­изош­ло? Ес­ли что-то с Кян-са­ном, раз­ве это не на­ша об­щая проб­ле­ма? Мы ведь од­на груп­па.

Ки­рю­ин шаг­нул впе­рёд, по­шат­нулся и, как под­ко­шен­ный, рух­нул на край ди­вана ря­дом с Джу­ном.

— Он ис­чез из-за ме­ня, — за­гово­рил вдруг Ки­рю­ин нег­ромко. — Я на­гово­рил ему мно­го га­дос­тей, поз­во­лил уй­ти, а по­том… Его ута­щило стран­ное, яр­кое си­яние. Что-то вро­де пор­та­ла, на­вер­ное. Джун, я не знаю, что те­перь де­лать.

Нап­ря­жён­ные пле­чи слом­ле­но опус­ти­лись. Ки­рю­ин за­пус­тил паль­цы в во­лосы и скло­нил­ся впе­рёд, упи­ра­ясь лок­тя­ми в ко­лени. С то­го мо­мен­та, как Кен­джи увёз чу­жака, и до при­хода Джу­на его ло­мало от чуж­дых, бо­лез­ненных эмо­ций, он впер­вые в жиз­ни по-нас­то­яще­му выл, за­жимая изо всех сил рот ку­лаком. Ник­то не дол­жен знать, что Ки­рю­ин Шо спо­собен на та­кие эмо­ции, ник­то не дол­жен ви­деть его та­ким сла­бым. Это он во всём ви­новат, это всё про­изош­ло из-за его слов, из-за его эго­из­ма — он пов­то­рял это се­бе и ме­тал­ся по ком­на­те, сры­вал с кро­вати пос­тель­ное бельё, нас­квозь про­воняв­шее чу­жим за­пахом, рас­па­хивал ок­на, гло­тал ле­дяной воз­дух и умо­лял, что­бы при­шёл хоть кто-ни­будь, что­бы ос­та­новил это бе­зумие, по­тому что дер­жать мас­ку пе­ред кем-то бы­ло лег­че, чем в оди­ночес­тве.

Джун при­шёл, но ста­ло толь­ко ху­же. Он чи­тал чу­жие эмо­ции, как от­кры­тую кни­гу, от не­го бы­ло не­воз­можно что-то скрыть. _Луч­ше бы при­шёл Кен­джи._

Они про­сиде­ли так до ут­ра: Джун, съ­ёжив­ший­ся в уг­лу ди­вана и дре­мав­ший урыв­ка­ми, и Ки­рю­ин, вы­ныри­вав­ший из сво­его по­луза­бытья, что­бы прог­ло­тить таб­летку-дру­гую ус­по­ко­итель­но­го или что­бы вос­поль­зо­вать­ся ин­га­лято­ром, ког­да лёг­кие от вол­не­ния сдав­ли­вало спаз­мом.

Ран­ним ут­ром Ки­рю­ин про­валил­ся в приз­рачное по­добие сна, рас­тя­нув­шись на по­лу под ко­тацу.

Джун бес­шумно вы­шел на бал­кон, ку­та­ясь в слиш­ком тон­кую кур­тку, и наб­рал зна­комый но­мер.

— Всё в по­ряд­ке? — спро­сил Кен­джи вмес­то при­ветс­твия. Джун вы­муче­но улыб­нулся.

— Да. На­вер­ное, в по­ряд­ке. Ки­рю­ин-сан толь­ко что лёг спать.

— Он рас­ска­зывал те­бе что-ни­будь стран­ное?

— Да… ска­зал, что Кян-сан ис­чез в бе­лом си­янии, на­поми­на­ющем пор­тал.

Кен­джи за­мол­чал на нес­коль­ко се­кунд.

— Как я и ду­мал.

— Что про­ис­хо­дит, Кен­джи? Тот Кян-сан, ко­торый у нас до­ма… кто это?

— Я не знаю. Он как буд­то… из дру­гого ми­ра, что ли… Мы раз­го­вари­вали всю ночь, и приш­ли к вы­воду, что что-то про­изош­ло, из-за че­го он по­пал сю­да. Бред, прав­да? Мне то­же так по­каза­лось, но он чрез­вы­чай­но на­пуган про­изо­шед­шим. Я бы по­думал, что это наш Кян-сан по­терял па­мять, но этот шрам… он всё ме­ня­ет.

— Что мы бу­дем де­лать?

— Не знаю. На­до встре­тить­ся всем вмес­те.

Джун ти­хо всхлип­нул — от ус­та­лос­ти и из­бытка от­ри­цатель­ных эмо­ций уже не по­луча­лось сдер­жи­вать­ся.

— А что мне де­лать сей­час?

Го­лос Кен­джи по­теп­лел, и Джун был уве­рен — ему улы­бались, хоть это­го и не бы­ло вид­но.

— По­будь с ним ещё нем­но­го. Я за­беру те­бя че­рез час. По­тер­пишь?

Джун вер­нулся в прог­ревшу­юся за ночь квар­ти­ру — он зак­рыл ок­на, что­бы ли­дер не прос­тыл и не по­терял сно­ва го­лос. Ки­рю­ин спал, вер­нее, выг­ля­дел спя­щим. Ког­да Джун ос­то­рож­но приб­ли­зил­ся, он не­мед­ленно от­крыл гла­за, в ко­торых не бы­ло и те­ни сна, и прис­таль­но ус­та­вил­ся на гос­тя.

— Кен­джи ско­ро за­берёт ме­ня. Из­ви­ните за наг­лость, — Джун сел на ди­ван. — Хо­тите ко­фе? Я умею де­лать очень вкус­ный.

Ки­рю­ин не от­ве­тил и по­вер­нулся спи­ной. В этот раз от не­го шли вол­ны от­чужде­ния. Джун ти­хо вздох­нул: от чу­жих эмо­ций уже бы­ло тош­но.


	8. Кто нравом тяжел, тот всех осуждает, а должен бы знать, что сам он с изъяном

_**Дзе­та. Ludi Universum.** _

Мол­ча­ние раз­дра­жало. В лю­бое дру­гое вре­мя Юта­ка бы ра­довал­ся, то­му, что мел­кий бол­тун зат­кнул­ся, но сей­час, ког­да всё вок­руг бы­ло нез­на­комым, хо­телось по­лучить хоть один от­вет на ту ты­сячу воп­ро­сов, ко­торые про­тив во­ли сры­вались с губ. Ки­рю­ин его иг­но­риро­вал: поп­росту при­валил­ся лбом к наг­ре­тому сол­нцем стек­лу фу­нику­лёра и пя­лил­ся пе­чаль­ным взгля­дом на проп­лы­ва­ющий под ка­бин­кой го­род.

Лишь ког­да они пе­рес­ту­пили по­рог кро­хот­но­го до­ма, уто­па­юще­го в цве­тущей зе­лени, Ки­рю­ин вы­ныр­нул из сво­их мыс­лей. Он ти­хо спро­сил: «Го­лоден? Сей­час при­готов­лю что-ни­будь…» — и скрыл­ся за уз­кой вит­ражной дверью, не дож­давшись от­ве­та.

Юта­ка про­шёл сле­дом и ока­зал­ся на прос­торной кух­не, ук­ры­той тенью от рас­ту­щих за ок­ном каш­та­нов — их тер­пкий за­пах рас­те­кал­ся в прох­ладном воз­ду­хе и сме­шивал­ся с за­пахом яб­лок, сто­яв­ших на сто­ле. На сте­нах ви­сели каш­по с цве­тами и фо­тог­ра­фии в оре­ховых рам­ках. Слиш­ком свет­ло и чис­то. С пер­вой же се­кун­ды Юта­ке по­каза­лось, что он шаг­нул то ли в иг­ру­шеч­ный мир си­муля­тора жиз­ни, то ли по­пал в один из тех ка­тало­гов, где в ок­ру­жении кра­сивой ме­бели си­дели до тош­но­ты счас­тли­вые лю­ди.

Ки­рю­ин рас­кла­дывал на бе­лой по­вер­хнос­ти ку­хон­ной тум­бы ово­щи, но де­лал это так так мед­ленно, точ­но всё те­ло ему ско­вали сталь­ны­ми тис­ка­ми.

— Мо­жешь ос­мотреть­ся в до­ме, — ска­зал он ед­ва слыш­ным шё­потом. — Спаль­ню я те­бе по­том по­кажу.

Ви­димо, всё ещё оби­жал­ся за их не­лов­кую встре­чу там, на пло­щади. Юта­ка по­тёр за­тылок, как де­лал всег­да, ког­да чувс­тво­вал не­лов­кость.

— Из­ви­ни, что тол­кнул тог­да… и нак­ри­чал. Я при­нял те­бя за дру­гого че­лове­ка.

— Я уже по­нял, — про­шелес­тел рез­кий от­вет. Ки­рю­ин быс­тро и гром­ко зас­ту­чал но­жом по раз­де­лоч­ной дос­ке, так и не обер­нувшись.

Юта­ка по­жал пле­чами и вы­шел че­рез ароч­ный про­ём в гос­ти­ную, не же­лая ме­шать. Су­дя по все­му, Ки­рю­ин был не рад сво­ей но­вой обя­зан­ности. Его мож­но по­нять — ко­му за­хочет­ся про­яв­лять дру­желю­бие в от­но­шении ка­кого-то стран­но­го нез­на­ком­ца, в бук­валь­ном смыс­ле сва­лив­ше­гося с не­ба. По­это­му Юта­ка ре­шил прив­ле­кать к се­бе как мож­но мень­ше вни­мания и пос­та­рать­ся в ско­ром вре­мени ис­чезнуть из это­го до­ма.

На вто­рой этаж он ре­шил по­ка не со­вать­ся и ог­ра­ничил­ся толь­ко гос­ти­ной. Об­ста­нов­ка ком­на­ты слов­но сош­ла с фо­тог­ра­фий ев­ро­пей­ских за­город­ных до­миков. В от­ли­чие от тра­дици­он­но­го япон­ско­го ми­нима­лиз­ма, гос­ти­ная бы­ла зас­тавле­на пред­ме­тами так плот­но, что Юта­ка пос­то­ян­но за­девал что-ни­будь лок­тя­ми или ко­леня­ми. Эта­жер­ки с цве­тами, пол­ки с кни­гами, фо­тог­ра­фи­ями, фар­фо­ровы­ми фи­гур­ка­ми и пач­ка­ми жур­на­лов, ри­сун­ки на сте­нах, по­лук­руглый ди­ван, за­вален­ный по­душ­ка­ми, мяг­кие крес­ла — Юта­ка ощу­щал се­бя нез­ва­ным гос­тем в ска­зоч­ном до­мике.

С мно­гочис­ленных фо­тог­ра­фий на не­го смот­рел счас­тли­вый Ки­рю­ин, ко­торо­го бе­реж­но и лас­ко­во об­ни­мал мо­лодой че­ловек, как две кап­ли во­ды по­хожий на са­мого Юта­ку. Он да­же взял од­ну из фо­тог­ра­фий с пол­ки, что­бы убе­дить­ся. На сним­ке двой­ник за­рывал­ся но­сом в рас­трё­пан­ные во­лосы Ки­рю­ина, сму­щён­но прик­ры­вав­ше­го щё­ки ла­доня­ми. У обо­их бы­ли оди­нако­вые сап­фи­ровые шес­ти­уголь­ные ку­лоны, по­хожие на тот, ка­кой вы­дали Юта­ке в Ра­туше.

Дер­жа рам­ку в ру­ке, он вер­нулся на кух­ню, Ки­рю­ин щёл­кал кноп­ка­ми на па­нели пли­ты и не­раз­борчи­во бор­мо­тал на нез­на­комом язы­ке. Ус­лы­шав ша­ги, мо­лодой че­ловек обер­нулся, вздрог­нул и тут же от­вёл взгляд.

— Ско­ро бу­дет го­тово. Те­бе нуж­но что-ни­будь?

— Слу­шай, я так силь­но оби­дел те­бя тог­да? — Юта­ка про­иг­но­риро­вал воп­рос. — Я чес­тно не хо­тел… это бы­ло слиш­ком не­ожи­дан­но.

— Не бе­ри в го­лову. Я… я не сер­жусь, — Ки­рю­ин сел за стол и сгор­бился, пос­та­вив ру­ки гор­кой пе­ред со­бой, слов­но пы­тал­ся спря­тать­ся за им­про­визи­рован­ной сте­ной.

— Те­бе неп­ри­ят­но ме­ня ви­деть?

— Нет. Не в этом де­ло.

— Мы мо­жем поз­во­нить это­му На­гумо. Он най­дёт мне но­вого нас­тавни­ка. Не хо­чет­ся зас­тавлять те­бя за­нимать­ся тем, что про­тив­но…

— Это не так, — Ки­рю­ин с нес­кры­ва­емой болью смот­рел на Юта­ку. — Прос­то очень… очень стран­но… ви­деть те­бя.

Юта­ка при­сел на стул нап­ро­тив, не зная, ку­да се­бя деть. Кух­ня вдруг по­каза­лась че­рес­чур ма­лень­кой — здесь не бы­ло мес­та для дво­их. Он про­тянул Ки­рю­ину фо­тог­ра­фию, ко­торую дер­жал в ру­ках.

— Кто это? Он по­хож на ме­ня.

Ки­рю­ин взял рам­ку в ру­ки и за­кусил ниж­нюю гу­бу.

— Мой двад­цать пер­вый день рож­де­ния… — про­шеп­тал он, лас­ко­во гла­дя свет­лое де­рево паль­ца­ми. — Мы ез­ди­ли к оке­ану, где поз­на­коми­лись. Гу­ляли весь день нап­ро­лёт по по­бережью, ели жа­реные каш­та­ны, ку­пались, хо­тя во­да бы­ла хо­лод­ной… Он по­дарил мне коль­цо… ска­зал, что всег­да бу­дет ря­дом…

С каж­дым сло­вом дрожь в го­лосе ста­нови­лась всё силь­нее. Ки­рю­ин креп­ко сжи­мал рам­ку, и толь­ко те­перь Юта­ка об­ра­тил вни­мание на тон­кое зо­лотое коль­цо на бе­зымян­ном паль­це.

— Так вы ти­па па­роч­ка? — вне­зап­ная до­гад­ка ош­па­рила, точ­но ки­пяток, и Юта­ка скри­вил­ся от омер­зе­ния.

Его од­ноклас­сник Ки­рю­ин Шо встре­чал­ся с пар­нем, но хо­тя бы не афи­широ­вал эти от­но­шения Прос­то один раз пос­та­вил сво­их дру­зей пе­ред фак­том и боль­ше ни­ког­да не под­ни­мал эту те­му. Юта­ка пы­тал­ся вы­бить из дру­га пи­дор­скую дурь. Приш­лось да­же по­гово­рить по-муж­ски, но ни­чего не из­ме­нилось — вы­тирая с раз­би­тых губ кровь, Ки­рю­ин про­шипел: «Моя ори­ен­та­ция те­бя не ка­са­ет­ся». Сплю­нув, Юта­ка тог­да на­пос­ле­док пнул сте­ну в опас­ной бли­зос­ти от бо­ка из­би­того од­ноклас­сни­ка. По­том, па­ру ме­сяцев спус­тя, приш­лось на­бить мор­ду дру­гим по­дон­кам, ре­шив­шим, что мож­но втро­ём из­би­вать од­но­го без­за­щит­но­го. Так и по­мири­лись, но толь­ко до вы­пус­ка — пос­ле Юта­ка не знал, что слу­чилось со все­ми его од­ноклас­сни­ками, да и не пы­тал­ся уз­нать.

Этот дру­гой Ки­рю­ин, си­дев­ший нап­ро­тив, го­ворил о сво­их из­вра­щён­ных вку­сах слиш­ком от­кры­то.

— Мы дол­жны бы­ли зак­лю­чить со­юз… — он с ти­хим всхли­пом при­жал рам­ку к ли­цу. По блед­ным, впа­лым ще­кам ка­тились слё­зы. — Я его так оби­дел тог­да ут­ром… так хо­тел из­ви­нить­ся… ду­мал, встре­чу… по­гово­рим… но… Юта­ка…

Он вдруг раз­ры­дал­ся в го­лос и так стис­нул рам­ку, что стек­ло с гром­ким хрус­том трес­ну­ло. По за­пястью по­тек­ли тон­кие струй­ки кро­ви. Ки­рю­ин за­дыхал­ся, зах­лё­бывал­ся сле­зами, пле­чи би­ла круп­ная дрожь. Ког­да рам­ка вы­пала из из­ре­зан­ных паль­цев, он вце­пил­ся се­бе в во­лосы, и ры­дания пе­рерос­ли в прон­зи­тель­ный вой на од­ной но­те.

Всё про­изош­ло так вне­зап­но, что Юта­ка да­же вздрог­нул от не­ожи­дан­ности. Ки­рю­ин, ко­торо­го он знал, мог зап­ла­кать от оби­ды, но до по­доб­но­го ни­ког­да не до­ходи­ло. Что во­об­ще мож­но сде­лать? Пот­ре­пать по пле­чу и ска­зать ка­кую-ни­будь глу­пость, вро­де: «Ну-ну, ус­по­кой­ся»? Ры­да­ющий па­ренёк от­шатнул­ся от его про­тяну­той ру­ки и зас­ку­лил ещё гром­че, точ­но со­бачон­ка. Свет­лые пря­ди во­лос ок­ра­сились ро­зова­тым.

Всё, на что у Юта­ки хва­тило со­об­ра­зитель­нос­ти, это сде­лать чай с ли­моном и дож­дать­ся, ког­да Ки­рю­ин ус­по­ко­ит­ся сам. Ког­да вне­зап­ная ис­те­рика стих­ла, на кух­не по­вис­ла ни на что не по­хожая ти­шина, в ко­торой лю­бое сло­во ока­залось бы не к мес­ту и не ко вре­мени. Юта­ка мол­чал, рас­се­ян­но смот­рел на фо­тог­ра­фию с трес­нувшим стек­лом и ждал, по­ка Ки­рю­ин за­гово­рит сам.

— Я ду­мал… — пер­вые сло­ва проз­ву­чали так хо­лод­но, что Юта­ка да­же по­ёжил­ся, ко­жей ощу­щая ко­лючую ль­дис­тость каж­до­го из них, — бу­дет не так боль­но, ес­ли я ста­ну тво­им про­вод­ни­ком. Ведь вы по­хожи толь­ко внеш­не. Мне ка­залось, лег­ко при­нять те­бя, как чу­жака. Я ошиб­ся. Слиш­ком тя­жело…

Юта­ка нак­ло­нил­ся впе­рёд и ос­то­рож­но уб­рал рас­трес­кавшу­юся рам­ку из-под рук Ки­рю­ина.

— Ты мо­жешь от­ка­зать­ся. Пусть мне най­дут ко­го-то ещё…

— Не мо­гу, — Ки­рю­ин пос­мотрел на не­го сквозь спу­тан­ную чёл­ку, всю в кро­вавых пят­нах. — Я не мо­гу те­бя от­пустить. Не спра­шивай, по­чему… не мо­гу. Не хо­чу стал­ки­вать­ся с то­бой в го­роде и ша­рахать­ся… чувс­тво­вать, как бо­лит сер­дце. Пусть… хоть так… я сми­рюсь, что его боль­ше нет…

— В смыс­ле, «боль­ше нет»? — у Юта­ки пе­ресох­ло в гор­ле. — Я же не нав­сегда зас­трял в этом ми­ре?

Ки­рю­ин вы­тер гла­за тыль­ной сто­роной ла­дони.

— На­гумо ска­зал, что ты при­шёл из дру­гого ми­ра. Зна­чит, мой Юта­ка те­перь где-то там, от­ку­да ты. Та­кое пе­реме­щение не мо­жет быть слу­чай­ным. Ес­ли не ты и не он — те, кто спро­воци­ровал его, зна­чит, есть что-то третье… И ско­рее все­го, это не­об­ра­тимо. Я боль­ше ни­ког­да не уви­жу Юта­ку. Он… он всё рав­но, что умер…

На пос­ледних сло­вах го­лос сно­ва дрог­нул, но вто­рой ис­те­рики не слу­чилось — пер­вая уто­мила слиш­ком силь­но. Да и сколь­ко их во­об­ще бы­ло за пос­леднюю не­делю? Ки­рю­ин выг­ля­дел так, буд­то каж­дый день пла­кал нав­зрыд, за­быв о еде, сне и да­же ду­ше. Ко­жа ли­ца бы­ла бо­лез­ненно жел­то­ватой, по­хожей на ку­сок пер­га­мен­та; под при­пух­ши­ми, пок­раснев­ши­ми гла­зами за­лег­ли тём­ные кру­ги; дав­но не­мытые во­лосы сви­сали не­оп­рятны­ми со­суль­ка­ми, а от одеж­ды тя­нуло кис­ло­ватым за­пахом, ко­торый уда­рил в нос по­чему-то толь­ко сей­час. Ка­ким силь­ным дол­жно бы­ло быть го­ре, что­бы так за­пус­тить се­бя?..

Но сей­час Юта­ку боль­ше бес­по­ко­ило дру­гое. Он по­пытал­ся пред­ста­вить это абс­трак­тное «ни­ког­да»: боль­ше не уви­деть мать, не встре­тить­ся с друзь­ями, не пос­по­рить с пре­пода­вате­лями в уни­вер­си­тете, не по­цело­вать­ся с Ма­докой, са­мой кра­сивой дев­чонкой фа­куль­те­та. «Ни­ког­да» ока­залось стран­ным сло­вом, ко­торое вы­жига­ло до ос­но­вания всё, чем Юта­ка жил до этой се­кун­ды; вы­жига­ло, ос­тавляя толь­ко пе­пел и чёр­но-бе­лые кад­ры вос­по­мина­ний.

«Ни­ког­да» на­бух­ло в гру­ди тя­жёлым ко­мом и зас­та­вило те­ло на нес­коль­ко мгно­вений оце­пенеть от ужа­са. Уси­ли­ем во­ли Юта­ка зас­та­вил се­бя встрях­нуть­ся и вы­ныр­нуть из ому­та мыс­лей в ре­аль­ный мир.

— Да ну… бред ка­кой-то, — про­тянул он как мож­но спо­кой­нее, и Ки­рю­ин ус­та­ло пос­мотрел на не­го. — Ко­неч­но же, я вер­нусь! Чем бы это ни бы­ло, оно не мо­жет за­кон­чить­ся… вот так!

В тус­клом взгля­де Ки­рю­ина про­мель­кну­ло сом­не­ние, и Юта­ка ус­лы­шал фаль­шь в сво­их сло­вах. Слиш­ком плос­кие и прес­ные, сплош­ная бра­вада и ни кап­ли уве­рен­ности — он от­ча­ян­но врал са­мому се­бе, что­бы толь­ко не бо­ять­ся пус­то­ты под наз­ва­ни­ем «ни­ког­да».

Юта­ка фыр­кнул в опус­тившем­ся мол­ча­нии. Неб­режным дви­жени­ем взял рам­ку с трес­ну­тым стек­лом и с гром­ким сту­ком пос­та­вил её на бли­жай­шую эта­жер­ку. В два глот­ка вы­пил ос­тывший чай. Ки­рю­ин взгля­дом сле­дил за ним и хму­рил­ся, хо­тя бро­ви всё рав­но пол­зли вверх и дер­жа­лись жа­лос­тли­вым «до­миком». На­конец, он ти­хо вздох­нул.

— Не важ­но, — при зву­ках го­лоса Юта­ка не­воль­но вздрог­нул и сде­лал вид, что по­ёжил­ся от не­сущес­тву­юще­го сквоз­ня­ка. — Те­бе всё рав­но при­дёт­ся по­ка жить со мной и учить­ся на­шим по­ряд­кам.

— Я пос­та­ра­юсь сва­лить по­быс­трее, — бур­кнул Юта­ка. — Мне как-то не очень при­коль­но на­поми­нать те­бе… э­ээ… лю­бов­ни­ка. Как так во­об­ще мож­но? Вы ж вро­де два пар­ня… мер­зость ка­кая.

Ког­да Юта­ка со­об­ра­зил, что ляп­нул лиш­не­го, бы­ло уже поз­дно. Ки­рю­ин смот­рел на не­го с та­кой яростью и го­речью, что за­хоте­лось не­мед­ленно про­валить­ся сквозь зем­лю, но Юта­ка на­иг­ранно ус­мехнул­ся и скри­вил гу­бы, пы­та­ясь скрыть за этим през­ре­ни­ем вдруг нах­лы­нув­ший стыд.

По кух­не по­тянул­ся аро­мат­ный за­пах за­печён­ной под тра­вами ры­бы. Ки­рю­ин от­вернул­ся к пли­те, ко­торая гром­ко щёл­кну­ла. Пле­чи у не­го сно­ва мел­ко дро­жали, буд­то он изо всех сил сдер­жи­вал слё­зы. Че­рез нес­коль­ко не­выно­симо дол­гих се­кунд, про­ведён­ных в зве­нящей ти­шине, Ки­рю­ин швыр­нул на стол глу­бокую та­рел­ку, на­пол­ненную ри­сом, и стре­митель­но вы­шел из кух­ни. Юта­ка ус­лы­шал то­роп­ли­вый то­пот на лес­тни­це, сдав­ленные всхли­пы и по­том — гро­хот, с ко­торым зах­лопну­лась дверь на вто­ром эта­же.

— Мда… не очень хо­рошо по­лучи­лось… — про­тянул Юта­ка, но сле­дом не по­шёл — ры­ба пах­ла так ап­пе­тит­но, что в жи­воте за­бур­ча­ло с уд­во­ен­ной си­лой. Он наб­ро­сил­ся на еду.

Со вто­рого эта­жа пос­лы­шал­ся приг­лу­шён­ный сте­нами плач, нес­коль­ки­ми мгно­вени­ями пос­ле — глу­хие зву­ки уда­ров. Неж­ное рыб­ное мя­со зас­тря­ло в гор­ле.

«Не убь­ёт­ся ли?..» — спро­сил он са­мого се­бя. Вне­зап­но ста­ло стыд­но. Ес­ли бы он не ляп­нул эту глу­пость, всё бы­ло бы в от­но­ситель­ном по­ряд­ке. Дав­но по­ра бы­ло на­учить­ся сна­чала ду­мать, а уже по­том — го­ворить.

Зву­ки уда­ров ста­ли слыш­нее.

— Го­ловой он там бь­ёт­ся, что ли?! — Юта­ка рас­сержен­но цык­нул и по­пытал­ся сос­ре­дото­чить­ся на еде. Бес­по­лез­но. Ры­ба рез­ко по­теря­ла вкус. Вздох­нув, он нак­рыл на­поло­вину съ­еден­ный обед пе­ревёр­ну­той та­рел­кой и поп­лёлся на вто­рой этаж. Сам на­кося­чил — са­мому же и раз­гре­бать.

В уз­ком ко­ридо­ре бы­ло все­го две две­ри. За од­ной из них об­на­ружи­лась спаль­ня, та­кая же ма­лень­кая и у­ют­ная, как и гос­ти­ная. Ки­рю­ин скрю­чил­ся в уг­лу за кро­ватью, пла­кал в го­лос и бил по сте­не ку­лаком. Кос­тяшки паль­цев уже бы­ли раз­би­ты в кровь, но тот слов­но это­го не за­мечал.

— Сов­сем рех­нулся?! — Юта­ка сде­лал к не­му шаг, но Ки­рю­ин сжал­ся в уг­лу в ко­мок.

— Не под­хо­ди! Я не хо­чу те­бя ви­деть! — прос­ку­лил он и ещё раз уда­рил в сте­ну. — Ты всё рав­но ни­чего не по­нима­ешь… ров­ным счё­том ни­чего!..

— Да ты се­бе так ру­ки пе­рело­ма­ешь, при­дурок!

— От­пусти ме­ня! — за­вере­щал Ки­рю­ин, как толь­ко Юта­ка схва­тил его за пле­чи и вы­волок из уг­ла на се­реди­ну ком­на­ты. И тут же стих, ког­да ему под нос су­нули уве­сис­тый ку­лак.

— Не зат­кнёшь­ся — вре­жу, — ла­конич­но со­об­щил ему Юта­ка. — Где ап­течка?

На­хох­лившись, Ки­рю­ин кив­нул в сто­рону шка­фа. Там на ниж­ней пол­ке об­на­ружи­лась про­дол­го­ватая жес­тя­ная ко­роб­ка, в ко­торой Юта­ка не без тру­да от­ко­пал зе­лён­ку и бин­ты. За всё вре­мя, по­ка он об­ра­баты­вал изу­вечен­ные ру­ки, Ки­рю­ин не про­ронил ни зву­ка, лишь кри­вил­ся и ку­сал ниж­нюю гу­бу. Толь­ко ког­да Юта­ка за­кон­чил пе­ревяз­ку, ре­шил­ся спро­сить.

— По­чему? Сам же ска­зал, что это омер­зи­тель­но… — го­лос у не­го сел пос­ле вто­рой ис­те­рики. Юта­ка уб­рал ап­течку на мес­то и при­валил­ся спи­ной к шка­фу, скрес­тив ру­ки на гру­ди. Ки­рю­ин си­дел на по­лу и рас­те­рян­но смот­рел на не­го сни­зу вверх. Под этим взгля­дом со­весть на­чала грызть в де­сять раз силь­нее.

— Из­ви­ни, — Юта­ка взъ­еро­шил во­лосы. — Ляп­нул, не по­думав. Ну, прос­то не по­нимаю я, как пар­ни мо­гут спать с пар­ня­ми. Но я не имел в ви­ду, что это ты мер­зкий или мой двой­ник. То, с кем ты тра­ха­ешь­ся, ме­ня во­об­ще не дол­жно ка­сать­ся, прав­да? Я ж чу­жак.

— С кем я что де­лаю? — пе­рес­про­сил его Ки­рю­ин, и Юта­ка мах­нул ру­кой.

— Не вни­кай. Ме­ня это прос­то не ка­са­ет­ся. Ос­во­юсь в ми­ре и уй­ду… ку­да-ни­будь, ку­да ска­жут. На­ши пу­ти ра­зой­дут­ся… И мне не хо­чет­ся ве­рить, что всё это дерь­мо нав­сегда.

Ки­рю­ин не­ук­лю­же встал и об­ло­котил­ся на из­ножье кро­вати. Его ещё нем­но­го тряс­ло, а взгляд был тус­клым, но он уже не пы­тал­ся сжать­ся, как от уда­ра.

— Ты прав­да ду­ма­ешь, что смо­жешь вер­нуть­ся? — он смот­рел на Юта­ку сквозь спу­тан­ные пря­ди чёл­ки.

— Я ду­маю, что не хо­чу на всю жизнь зас­трять хрен зна­ет где, — от­ку­да вдруг взя­лась эта уве­рен­ность, Юта­ка не знал.

Ему всё ещё бы­ло страш­но. Хо­телось не­надол­го спря­тать­ся под оде­яло и так же, как Ки­рю­ин нес­коль­ко ми­нут на­зад, дать во­лю сво­им эмо­ци­ям. Но «маль­чи­ки не пла­чут» — так учи­ла его мать: да­же ес­ли боль­но и страш­но, нуж­но сжи­мать ку­лаки и уп­ря­мо пе­реть навс­тре­чу всем труд­ностям. На­вер­ное, по этой при­чине Юта­ка нем­но­го за­видо­вал Ки­рю­ину в шко­ле — тот сво­бод­но поз­во­лял се­бе пла­кать на гла­зах у мно­гих. Ки­рю­ин из это­го ми­ра то­же не пы­тал­ся выг­ля­деть силь­нее, чем был на са­мом де­ле. Юта­ка так не умел. Он за­пих­нул весь свой страх как мож­но глуб­же, за­мас­ки­ровал его гру­бостью и бра­вадой и неб­режно хмык­нул, ког­да Ки­рю­ин ска­зал:

— Пой­дём вниз? Мне бы не хо­телось, что­бы ты на­ходил­ся в этой ком­на­те.

Юта­ка осоз­на­вал, что был неж­данным гос­тем в этом ку­коль­ном до­мике, где всё ког­да-то ды­шало счасть­ем. Он вор­вался в чу­жой мир, уже ра­зор­ванный в лос­ку­ты, и с при­сущей не­ук­лю­жестью и эмо­ци­ональ­ной глу­хотой пор­вал их ещё на бо­лее мел­кие кус­ки. Ки­рю­ин его не прос­тил — Юта­ка по­нимал это по хо­лод­но­му го­лосу и то­му, что на не­го во­об­ще из­бе­гали смот­реть.


	9. Я чувствую то же самое

_**Аль­фа. Culpae Universum.** _

— Так зна­чит, я смо­гу вер­нуть­ся?!

Ман­ли по име­ни Рэй улыб­нулся.

— Ра­зуме­ет­ся. Нуж­но толь­ко нем­но­го по­дож­дать. А до это­го вре­мени я прис­мотрю за то­бой.

Юта­ка рас­слаб­ленно вы­дох­нул и за­пус­тил обе пя­тер­ни в во­лосы — этот жест всег­да ус­по­ка­ивал.

— Ес­ли чес­тно, я ужас­но ис­пу­гал­ся, ког­да ме­ня за­тяну­ло в пор­тал, — приз­нался он, с тру­дом под­би­рая нуж­ные сло­ва на япон­ском. От вол­не­ния вто­рой язык со­вер­шенно не шёл на ум. — По­том эти ко­рун­ды… Я ни­чего не по­нимал. При­шёл Джун и ска­зал att jag måste vänta men ingen… ingen… [1]

Осоз­нав, что сно­ва пе­решёл на род­ной язык, Юта­ка сму­щён­но за­мол­чал и пог­ла­дил се­бя по за­тыл­ку. Рэй под­ви­нул бли­же та­рел­ку с не­до­еден­ным кар­ри.

— Ты _инос­тра­нец_? — спро­сил он. Юта­ка нах­му­рил­ся — сло­во бы­ло ему смут­но зна­комо.

— Кто?..

Рэй вски­нул бро­ви в удив­ле­нии.

—  _Инос­тра­нец._ Че­ловек из дру­гой стра­ны.

Зна­чит, в этом ми­ре не бы­ло Вой­ны. Всё ста­нови­лось на свои мес­та. Юта­ка по­качал го­ловой.

— У нас нет стран. Мно­го лет на­зад слу­чилась ужас­ная Вой­на, ко­торая выж­гла поч­ти всё вок­руг. Ос­та­лось толь­ко шесть ре­ги­онов, под­хо­дящих для жиз­ни. Я ро­дом из Треть­ей зо­ны, — он про­чер­тил в воз­ду­хе уз­кий овал. — От се­вера быв­шей Нор­ве­гии до юга Шве­ции.

— Вот как… Ин­те­рес­но. Рас­ска­жи под­робнее, — поп­ро­сил Рэй.

Юта­ка рас­ска­зал. Уви­дев, как вни­матель­но его слу­ша­ют, он сор­вался на длин­ный мо­нолог. Не раз он сби­вал­ся на род­ной язык, но ста­рал­ся мо­мен­таль­но поп­ра­вить се­бя. Иног­да, не най­дя ана­лога в япон­ском, Юта­ка бес­по­мощ­но пы­тал­ся опи­сать нуж­ное сло­во, и Рэй по­могал ему.

На­конец, он за­мол­чал и схва­тил с прик­ро­ват­но­го сто­лика чаш­ку с во­дой. От дол­гой бол­товни пе­ресох­ло в гор­ле.

— Я хо­чу до­мой, — ска­зал Юта­ка, опус­то­шив чаш­ку в два глот­ка. — У ме­ня там ос­тался пар­тнёр… Он на­вер­ня­ка очень вол­ну­ет­ся обо мне.

При мыс­ли о Шо сжа­лось сер­дце. Ут­ром пе­ред ис­чезно­вени­ем они силь­но пос­со­рились, и Юта­ка в сер­дцах бро­сил: «Не хо­чу раз­го­вари­вать с та­ким неп­ро­ходи­мым уп­рямцем!» Шо за­дох­нулся от не­годо­вания и тол­кнул его в грудь: «Уби­рай­ся из мо­его до­ма! — зак­ри­чал он. — Ви­деть те­бя не мо­гу!» Оце­пенев от удив­ле­ния, Юта­ка отс­тра­нён­но прис­лу­шивал­ся к гро­хочу­щим ша­гам по лес­тни­це. Толь­ко ког­да на вто­ром эта­же хлоп­ну­ла дверь, он встрях­нулся и ушёл, ре­шив ве­чером обя­затель­но из­ви­нить­ся пе­ред Шо и уте­шить его. 

Дав­но на­до бы­ло ска­зать, что они ос­та­нут­ся в Ва­нахей­ме… Он хо­тел со­об­щить об этом на Но­вый год, за два дня до сво­его со­вер­шенно­летия, но приш­лось нем­но­го из­ме­нить пла­ны. Шо че­рес­чур силь­но пе­режи­вал об этом Вы­боре.

«Как ты не пой­мёшь… — шеп­тал Шо, раз­ма­зывая слё­зы по ще­кам. — Мне не ну­жен Ва­нахейм без те­бя…»

Юта­ка сжал ку­лаки. Ка­кой же он иди­от!..

— На­ши сот­рудни­ки ста­ра­ют­ся изо всех сил, что­бы под­го­товить бу­дущую опе­рацию, — бар­хатный го­лос Рэя от­влёк от тос­кли­вых мыс­лей. — Один при­бор, иг­ра­ющий глав­ную роль в этой опе­рации, тре­бу­ет дол­гой раз­ра­бот­ки. Нуж­но сов­сем нем­но­го по­дож­дать.

— Я по­нимаю, — Юта­ка вздох­нул. — Ког­да ме­ня от­пустят из ме­дицин­ско­го от­се­ка? Не хо­чу жа­ловать­ся, но я ус­тал от этих бе­лых стен и за­паха ле­карств.

— Ты хо­рошо се­бя чувс­тву­ешь? — Рэй про­верил тем­пе­рату­ру, по­ложив ши­рокую го­рячую ла­донь Юта­ке на лоб, и по­лис­тал ме­дицин­скую кар­ту, ле­жав­шую в ящи­ке прик­ро­ват­но­го сто­лика. — Ап­пе­тит у те­бя не очень хо­роший… — он кив­нул на по­лусъ­еден­ное кар­ри и по­качал го­ловой.

— Всё нор­маль­но! Я да­же не по­нимаю, по­чему ме­ня здесь дер­жат… Толь­ко в пер­вый день нем­но­го кру­жилась го­лова, но сей­час всё в по­ряд­ке, — пос­пе­шил объ­яс­нить­ся Юта­ка. — А еда… Я очень вол­ну­юсь за мо­его Ки­ри-тя­на, по­это­му…

Рэй не пе­рес­та­вал лас­ко­во улы­бать­ся. Это был по­жилой ман­ли, лет шес­ти­деся­ти, с доб­ры­ми гла­зами цве­та гре­чиш­но­го мё­да. Под их тёп­лым взгля­дом все проб­ле­мы ка­зались не та­кими ужас­ны­ми, как по­нача­лу ду­малось. Чёр­ные во­лосы уже по­сереб­ри­ла се­дина, но ли­ца воз­раст поч­ти не кос­нулся, ес­ли не счи­тать за приз­нак ста­рос­ти сеть глу­боких мор­щин на лбу и око­ло глаз. От не­го тя­нуло от­цов­ской на­дёж­ностью и за­ботой. Чувс­тво­валось, что ему мож­но бы­ло до­верить все свои тре­воги и стра­хи. Ря­дом с ним хо­телось дать во­лю эмо­ци­ям, раз­ди­ра­ющим из­нутри.

На нес­коль­ко дол­гих ми­нут Юта­ка ос­тался один. Он рас­се­ян­но кру­тил в паль­цах сап­фи­ровый ID-ме­даль­он и ду­мал. В жиз­ни ему бы­ло страш­но все­го дваж­ды. Пер­вый, ког­да его чуть до смер­ти не за­били по­дон­ки из Ас­гарда. Вто­рой — сей­час. Всё это мог­ло быть лишь иг­рой его во­об­ра­жения, ес­ли бы не выг­ля­дело столь ре­аль­ным.

Прес­ный вкус кар­ри. Рез­кий за­пах ме­дика­мен­тов. Мяг­кость хлоп­ко­вого пос­тель­но­го белья. Низ­кий го­лос Рэя. У не­го не нас­толь­ко хо­рошее во­об­ра­жение, что­бы при­думать это всё. Зна­чит…

«Зна­чит, это в са­мом де­ле не Ра­туша… — Юта­ка стис­нул паль­ца­ми оде­яло. — Я бы ска­зал, что это не­воз­можно, но я здесь… Как бы я хо­тел, что­бы всё это ока­залось толь­ко сном».

Ког­да Рэй вер­нулся, Юта­ка по­чувс­тво­вал об­легче­ние. Ря­дом с кем-то бы­ло го­раз­до про­ще дер­жать се­бя в ру­ках. Он зас­та­вил се­бя улыб­нуть­ся и при­дать ли­цу спо­кой­ное вы­раже­ние. Всё в по­ряд­ке. Всё в пол­ном по­ряд­ке, Кян Юта­ка.

Рэй про­тянул зе­лёную плас­ти­ковую кар­ту с рель­еф­ным тис­не­ни­ем в ви­де рас­пахну­тых крыль­ев.

— Твой про­пуск. С по­мощью не­го ты смо­жешь пе­реме­щать­ся по зда­нию За­пад­ной ла­бора­тории. Пе­ре­оде­вай­ся, — он по­ложил на край кро­вати стоп­ку одеж­ды, ещё пах­ну­щей по­рош­ком. — Это ос­та­лось от мо­их вос­пи­тан­ни­ков… Ду­маю, бу­дет впо­ру.

Меш­ко­ватые джин­сы и чёр­ная фут­болка не сто­или вни­мания — обыч­ная одеж­да для мо­лодо­го пар­ня. Зе­лёные нос­ки с за­бав­ным ди­нозав­ром зас­та­вили сер­дце за­бить­ся быс­трее — точ­но та­кой же ди­нозавр был изоб­ра­жён на лю­бимой круж­ке, ос­тавшей­ся до­ма. Это нем­но­го ус­по­ко­ило. Хоть в чём-то два ми­ра ока­зались схо­жи.

Спря­тав ID-ме­даль­он под фут­болку, Юта­ка дви­нул­ся вслед за Рэ­ем, ко­торый шёл, опи­ра­ясь на ла­киро­ван­ную трость с кос­тя­ным на­бал­дашни­ком в ви­де го­ловы бо­га То­та.

Ши­рокие, бес­ко­неч­ные ко­ридо­ры бы­ли по­хожи то ли на кро­личью но­ру, то ли на па­учью сеть. Всё выг­ля­дело пу­га­юще оди­нако­вым и без­ли­ким.

Ко­ридо­ры Ра­туши, как пом­нил Юта­ка, раз­ли­чались по цве­там, в за­виси­мос­ти от ми­нис­терс­тва, за­нима­юще­го тот или иной этаж. На сте­нах обя­затель­но ви­сели кар­ти­ны, вь­ющи­еся рас­те­ния, ма­лень­кие све­тиль­ни­ки. На каж­дом ша­гу бы­ла ин­форма­ци­он­ная па­нель: ес­ли по­сети­тель заб­лу­дил­ся, он мог выз­вать го­лог­ра­фичес­кую кар­ту и с лёг­костью про­ложить нуж­ный мар­шрут.

Ко­ридо­ры ор­га­низа­ции W.I.N.G бы­ли об­ши­ты свет­лым де­ревом. С вы­соких по­тол­ков лил­ся хо­лод­ный, яр­кий свет. На пу­ти не встре­тилось ни од­но­го цвет­ка или выг­ра­виро­ван­ной по­золо­той вдох­новля­ющей фра­зы. Из ка­бине­та в ка­бинет сно­вали лю­ди в оди­нако­вых бе­лос­нежных ха­латах — иног­да они сколь­зи­ли взгля­дом по Юта­ке, по при­выч­ке улы­бав­шемся в знак при­ветс­твия, и спе­шили даль­ше.

Тя­жело и ед­ко пах­ло хи­ми­ей. Это не шло ни в ка­кое срав­не­ние с чис­тым воз­ду­хом в ко­ридо­рах Ра­туши. К гор­лу под­ка­тила тош­но­та. Юта­ка был вы­нуж­ден ос­та­новить­ся и за­жать рот ру­кой, до­жида­ясь, по­ка лип­кий спазм от­пустит же­лудок.

— Всё в по­ряд­ке? Ты блед­ный, как по­лот­но, — Рэй нак­ло­нил­ся к не­му и по­ложил ру­ку на взмок­шую щё­ку. — За­пахи?

— Да. По­дож­ди­те… сей­час… — он за­дыхал­ся, ощу­щая се­бя бе­ремен­ным кви­маном. От­вра­титель­ное ощу­щение.

Рэй дос­тал из кар­ма­на но­совой пла­ток.

— Зак­рой рот и нос. Сей­час ся­дем в лифт и под­ни­мем­ся на нес­коль­ко эта­жей вы­ше. Здесь рас­по­лага­ют­ся ла­бора­тории. Мне то­же по­рой дур­но от этих за­пахов. По­тер­пи ещё нем­но­го.

 

Лифт под­нял их на этаж, за­литый ко­рал­ло­вым све­том за­ходя­щего сол­нца. Ог­ромные рас­те­ния в кад­ках ка­зались те­нями по уг­лам. Из от­кры­тых окон тя­нуло вет­ром с со­лёным за­пахом оке­ана. Юта­ка ос­та­новил­ся, по­пав в струю сквоз­ня­ка, и прик­рыл гла­за. Ве­тер взъ­еро­шил ему во­лосы и рас­це­ловал в щё­ки. На нес­коль­ко вос­хи­титель­ных мгно­вений Юта­ка ощу­тил се­бя до­ма. По­том он от­крыл гла­за — за па­норам­ны­ми ок­на­ми от по­ла до вы­соко­го по­тол­ка прос­ти­рал­ся со­вер­шенно нез­на­комый пей­заж.

«Это не мой Ва­нахейм», — на­пом­нил се­бе Юта­ка и от­вернул­ся. Рэй не ска­зал ни сло­ва.

Прой­дя ещё один длин­ный ко­ридор, они по­пали в дру­гое зда­ние — кам­пус. Вык­ра­шен­ные в тус­клый си­рене­вый цвет сте­ны на­вева­ли тос­ку. Че­тыре ма­лень­ких рек­ре­ации бы­ли рас­счи­таны на три ком­на­ты и иг­ро­вой уго­лок, за­вален­ный иг­рушка­ми. От ти­шины и пус­то­ты кам­пу­са ве­яло чем-то жут­ким. Юта­ка не­воль­но сглот­нул, нас­ту­пив на рас­трё­пан­ную кук­лу.

— Здесь дол­жны бы­ли жить мои вос­пи­тан­ни­ки, — ска­зал Рэй, по­ка они под­ни­мались по лес­тни­це. — Им ос­та­вал­ся год, преж­де чем их пе­реве­ли бы из Се­вер­ной ла­бора­тории сю­да.

На вто­рой этаж ве­ла ши­рокая сталь­ная дверь с го­рев­шим свер­ху ин­ди­като­ром: «Не вхо­дить! Опас­но!». На треть­ем эта­же бы­ла сте­на. На чет­вёртом — Юта­ка ус­лы­шал стран­ные зву­ки, буд­то кто-то за сте­ной иг­рал в компь­ютер­ную иг­ру.

— От­сек наб­лю­дения за тре­ниров­ка­ми, — улыб­нулся Рэй, пой­мав воп­ро­ситель­ный взгляд Юта­ки. — Хо­чешь пос­мотреть?

Он тол­кнул бе­лую дверь с ма­лень­ки­ми вит­ражны­ми встав­ка­ми. Внут­ри ока­залось прос­торное по­лутём­ное по­меще­ние, ко­торое, су­дя по все­му, коль­цом оги­бало аре­ну, рас­по­ложив­шу­юся вни­зу. Вся сте­на нап­ро­тив бы­ла заб­ра­на тол­стым стек­лом и нем­но­го нак­ло­нена.

Вниз, на глу­бину двух эта­жей, ко­лод­цем ухо­дил ог­ромный свет­лый зал, в цен­тре ко­торо­го с ис­кра­ми, ог­ненны­ми вспыш­ка­ми и кри­ками сра­жались две фи­гуры в зна­комых кос­тю­мах. Не ве­ря сво­им гла­зам, Юта­ка при­жал­ся к стек­лу, рас­плю­щив об не­го нос.

— Это тен­ши, на­ши сол­да­ты, — ска­зал Рэй, встав­ший ря­дом. — Ви­димо, у них тре­ниров­ка.

— У вас их так на­зыва­ют? — Юта­ка чувс­тво­вал, как его рас­пи­ра­ет от не­опи­су­емо­го вос­торга. — Так зна­чит, они прав­да су­щес­тву­ют! Это не прос­то дет­ские сказ­ки!

— Кто су­щес­тву­ет? — улыб­нулся Рэй.

— Су­пер­ге­рои! — вы­палил Юта­ка в от­вет и про­тёр ла­донью за­потев­шее от его воз­буждён­но­го ды­хания стек­ло. — Крас­ный и Ро­зовая… Нас­то­ящие!

Рэй пос­крёб в за­тыл­ке.

— Не ду­маю, что по­нимаю те­бя. Это опять что-то из тво­его ми­ра?..

Юта­ка обер­нулся.

— Это «Су­пер Сен­тай»! — за­тара­торил он, ед­ва не под­пры­гивая от вос­торга. — Прос­тые под­рос­тки по­луча­ют сверх­спо­соб­ности, что­бы сра­жать­ся про­тив монс­тров, и сок­ру­ша­ют ми­ровое зло. Их обыч­но пя­теро, но мо­жет быть боль­ше…

Он обо­жал то­куса­цу. Ко­неч­но, Шо иног­да вор­чал, что это дет­ские се­ри­алы, но наб­лю­дать за сра­жени­ями бы­ло ин­те­рес­но. Юта­ка ни­ког­да бы не по­думал, что ког­да-ни­будь уви­дит сво­их лю­бим­цев вжи­вую. А тут — вот они, сра­жа­ют­ся сов­сем ря­дом, ка­жет­ся, толь­ко ру­ку про­тяни, и при­кос­нёшь­ся, по­чувс­тву­ешь ше­рохо­ватость за­щит­но­го кос­тю­ма или глад­кость шле­ма.

Рэй по­качал го­ловой.

— На­до же, ни­ког­да бы не по­думал, что о та­ких, как тен­ши, бу­дут сни­мать филь­мы. Они все­го лишь вы­пол­ня­ют свою ра­боту.

— Мож­но к ним спус­тить­ся? По­жалуй­ста, Рэй-сан! — Юта­ка обер­нулся к не­му и сло­жил ру­ки в умо­ля­ющем жес­те. — Хоть од­ним гла­зом пос­мотреть…

— Не ду­маю, что это хо­рошая идея… — про­бор­мо­тал Рэй, но всё-та­ки спус­тился вслед за Юта­кой, ко­торый пе­рес­ка­кивал че­рез сту­пень­ку и прис­ту­кивал пят­кой в не­тер­пе­нии.

Страх и тре­вога нем­но­го от­сту­пили. Юта­ка да­же по­чувс­тво­вал сим­па­тию к это­му ми­ру, где жи­ли са­мые нас­то­ящие рей­ндже­ры. На­вер­ня­ка они го­раз­до кру­че, чем по­казы­вали в се­ри­алах! Обыч­но там пер­со­нажи дей­ство­вали нас­толь­ко глу­по, что каж­дый раз при­ходи­лось се­бе на­поми­нать: «Это раз­вле­чение для де­тей». Иног­да это пор­ти­ло впе­чат­ле­ние от прек­расно­го сю­жета, но за­час­тую по­луча­лось про­щать сце­нар­ные ог­ре­хи.

У вхо­да в зал Рэй ос­та­новил­ся и при­ложил к счи­тыва­юще­му ус­трой­ству свою кар­ту. Внут­ри пос­лы­шал­ся прон­зи­тель­ный звук си­рены. Спус­тя пол­ми­нуты дверь отъ­еха­ла в сто­рону. Тен­ши сто­яли в цен­тре за­ла.

— Шо-кун, Джун-кун, из­ви­ните, что по­меша­ли тре­ниров­ке, — ска­зал Рэй. Эхо раз­несло его го­лос по все­му за­лу. — Наш гость за­хотел с ва­ми поз­на­комить­ся.

Юта­ка в не­реши­тель­нос­ти ос­та­новил­ся в нес­коль­ких ша­гах от тен­ши, ко­торые сня­ли шле­мы. Сер­дце за­щеми­ло. Крас­ным — ли­дером — ока­зал­ся мо­лодой ман­ли, как две кап­ли во­ды по­хожий на Шо. В ру­ке у не­го был меч, нап­равлен­ный ос­три­ём вниз.

— Че­го при­пёр­ся? — про­шипел Джун, тен­ши в ро­зовом кос­тю­ме, при­ходив­ший на днях. Под мыш­кой он дер­жал шлем, а сво­бод­ной ру­кой сжи­мал лук. За пле­чом бол­тался кол­чан с тре­мя стре­лами. В чёр­ных во­лосах с ле­вой сто­роны прос­ве­чивал вну­шитель­ный клок се­дых во­лос.

— Вы ведь нас­то­ящие су­пер­ге­рои, прав­да? — Юта­ка ре­шил ид­ти нап­ро­лом и сде­лал шаг впе­рёд. — Вы та­кие клас­сные! Вы дей­стви­тель­но сра­жа­етесь с монс­тра­ми?

— Что-то вро­де то­го, — отоз­вался двой­ник Шо и от­вёл со лба свет­лые во­лосы. — Так, что те­бе на­до?

— Прос­то уви­дел, как вы тре­ниру­етесь, и ре­шил поз­на­комить­ся поб­ли­же, — Юта­ка роб­ко улыб­нулся. От Крас­но­го ве­яло хо­лодом и неп­ри­язнью. — Ты ведь ли­дер? Я по­нял это по кос­тю­му!

Шо сме­рил его хо­лод­ным взгля­дом.

— Что мне те­перь де­лать с этой ин­форма­ци­ей?

— Что?.. — Юта­ка рас­те­рял­ся.

— Я спра­шиваю: за­чем ты мне это со­об­щил?

— Прос­то так… Я по­думал… — Юта­ка сде­лал ещё один шаг навс­тре­чу ли­деру и про­тянул ру­ку. — Как твоё имя? Я знаю че­лове­ка, по­хоже­го на те­бя. Он прек­расный юно­ша, очень доб­рый и…

Шо уда­рил его по ру­ке.

— По­шёл вон, — про­шипел он сквозь стис­ну­тые зу­бы. — Ты, чу­жак.

Рэй встал меж­ду ни­ми.

— Ус­по­кой­ся не­мед­ленно. Где твои ма­неры? — от теп­ла и за­боты в го­лосе ста­рика не ос­та­лось и сле­да. Те­перь о каж­дый слог мож­но бы­ло по­резать­ся. — Ве­ди се­бя при­лич­но, Ки­рю­ин Шо.

Ли­дер рав­но­душ­но по­жал пле­чами. Джун нах­ло­бучил шлем об­ратно.

— Сэн­сей, уве­ди его, а то он сей­час обос­сытся со стра­ху, — зар­жал он. Смех по­лучил­ся глу­хой и ядо­витый.

— Ута­хиро Джун, те­бя то­же это ка­са­ет­ся, — го­лос Рэя стал ещё жёс­тче. — Что вы оба се­бе поз­во­ля­ете? Вы ведь тен­ши. Ве­дите се­бя по­доба­юще.

Юта­ка наб­лю­дал за рей­ндже­рами. Ли­дер выг­ля­дел силь­нее, чем его Шо — под за­щит­ной крас­ной тканью пе­река­тыва­лись мус­ку­лы. Тём­ные во­лосы дли­ной до плеч бы­ли за­тяну­ты в ко­рот­кий хвост. На ще­ке, сов­сем ря­дом с ле­вым гла­зом, блед­нел след от шра­ма. По­хоже на Зе­лёно­го из «Не­бес­но­го от­ря­да рей­ндже­ров-птиц» — жаль, прав­да, что в се­реди­не се­зона пер­со­нажу приш­лось по­жер­тво­вать со­бой. Юта­ка ис­крен­не на­де­ял­ся на воз­рожде­ние Зе­лёно­го, но тот по­явил­ся толь­ко в пос­ледней се­рии в ви­де мен­таль­ной под­дер­жки.

Джун прис­таль­но смот­рел на не­го из-за тём­ных стё­кол в фор­ме рас­пахну­тых крыль­ев. Вы­сокий и ши­рокоп­ле­чий, он мог бы стать от­личным Чёр­ным со сво­ей пе­чаль­ной ис­то­ри­ей и пос­те­пен­ным по­нима­ни­ем смыс­ла друж­бы и люб­ви. Сов­сем как Рю из «Ве­ликих во­инов Се­ми ос­тро­вов» — пер­вые двад­цать се­рий Юта­ка ис­крен­не хо­тел от­кру­тить пер­со­нажу го­лову и зас­та­вить его хоть нем­но­го ду­мать. По­том Рю по­терял стар­ше­го бра­та и, на­конец-то на­чал це­нить друж­бу, свя­зав­шую его с дру­гими рей­ндже­рами.

Од­на­ко кос­тю­ма Джу­на не был чёр­ным. Юта­ка скло­нил го­лову на­бок.

— По­чему у те­бя ро­зовая фор­ма? — спро­сил он преж­де, чем ус­пел нес­коль­ко раз об­ду­мать воп­рос. — Это ведь цвет квин­ли-во­ина. А ты ман­ли.

Джун гром­ко фыр­кнул.

— С то­бой за­был по­сове­товать­ся, фор­му ка­кого цве­та мне но­сить.

— Но это ведь неп­ра­виль­но, — на­супил­ся Юта­ка. — Есть чёт­кое раз­де­ление по цве­там и ро­лям. И… вас толь­ко двое? Дол­жно быть ми­нимум пя­теро! Где…

Ли­дер сжал ку­лаки с та­кой си­лой, что скрип­ну­ли пер­чатки.

— Их трое в ко­ман­де, — от­ве­тил Рэй. — Тре­тий — твой двой­ник. Его то­же пе­реб­ро­сило в дру­гой мир.

Те­перь Юта­ка вспом­нил, о чём го­ворил Джун, ког­да при­ходил в прош­лый раз в па­лату.

— А, тот са­мый бес­толко­вый по­лук­ровка, со­вер­шивший ошиб­ку, ко­торую вам при­ходит­ся ис­прав­лять?.. — про­тянул он.

Мгно­вение спус­тя его от­швыр­ну­ло к даль­ней сте­не. Удар вы­бил воз­дух из лёг­ких. Юта­ка сполз на пол, пы­та­ясь от­ды­шать­ся. Пе­ред гла­зами зап­ры­гали раз­ноцвет­ные кру­ги. Гор­ло стис­ну­ла ру­ка в крас­ной пер­чатке. Его под­ня­ли с по­ла — но­ги те­перь бол­та­лись в воз­ду­хе. На паль­цах вто­рой ру­ки, за­несён­ной для уда­ра, свер­ка­ли би­рюзо­вые ис­кры. В чёр­ных гла­зах ли­дера чи­талось од­нознач­ное на­мере­ние — убить.

— Шо-кун ос­та­новись! — пос­лы­шал­ся да­леко-да­леко взвол­но­ван­ный го­лос Рэя. Ли­дер вздрог­нул и за­мор­гал, слов­но про­сыпа­ясь. За­тума­нив­шая гла­за ярость пос­те­пен­но ис­чезла. Он мед­ленно от­вёл ру­ку в сто­рону и раз­жал ла­донь. Юта­ка ку­лём бряк­нулся на пол и за­каш­лялся.

С дру­гого кон­ца за­ла к ним уже бе­жали двое.

— С ума со­шёл?! — Джун от­та­щил Шо в сто­рону. — Он же без­за­щитен.

— Ты в по­ряд­ке? — Рэй гла­дил за­дыха­юще­гося Юта­ку по спи­не. — Пло­хая бы­ла идея при­водить те­бя сю­да.

Ли­дер та­ращил­ся на свои ру­ки.

— Сэн­сей, уве­ди его, ра­ди все­го свя­того… — про­шеп­тал он. — Я… что я…

Джун при­об­нял его за пле­чи.

— Мы раз­бе­рём­ся. Уве­дите это­го при­дур­ка.

— Зай­ди ко мне пос­ле тре­ниров­ки, Шо-кун, — ска­зал Рэй на­пос­ле­док пе­ред тем, как зак­рыть дверь в зал. Юта­ка пы­тал­ся ус­по­ко­ить­ся, но по­луча­лось, мяг­ко го­воря, пло­хо — его все­го тряс­ло от ди­кого ужа­са. Ды­хание ни­как не при­ходи­ло в нор­му. Он то жад­но гло­тал воз­дух, то не мог сде­лать ни од­но­го вдо­ха. Сер­дце слов­но сжи­мали ле­дяные паль­цы.

Но­ги под­ко­сились на пос­ледней сту­пень­ке пе­ред дверью ка­бине­та. Рэй при­сел на кор­точки ря­дом с Юта­кой, ко­торый об­хва­тил се­бя за пле­чи и пы­тал­ся ус­по­ко­ить­ся.

— За что?.. Рэй-сан, я… что я сде­лал не так?..

Ста­рик сжал его пле­чо.

— Это ведь Джун-кун ска­зал те­бе про «бес­толко­вого по­лук­ровку»? Не бе­ри в го­лову. Те­бе, ко­неч­но, сто­ило по­думать преж­де, чем го­ворить, но здесь толь­ко по­лови­на тво­ей ви­ны. Вста­вай. Мы уже приш­ли. Моя ком­на­та за этой дверью.

Ком­на­та Рэя ока­залась та­кой же свет­лой и тёп­лой, как он сам. Спаль­ное мес­то бы­ло от­де­лено от об­ще­го прос­транс­тва бе­жевой што­рой. На сте­нах, об­ши­тых па­неля­ми ме­дово­го цве­та, ви­сели ши­рокие пол­ки, плот­но ус­тавлен­ные на­уч­ны­ми кни­гами. Меж­ду дву­мя пол­ка­ми вид­не­лась ещё од­на дверь, ис­кусно за­мас­ки­рован­ная под де­ревян­ную па­нель. Око­ло ок­на сто­ял за­вален­ный бу­мага­ми стол, у сте­ны нап­ро­тив — ди­ван и низ­кий сто­лик с боль­шой стек­лянной ча­шей, до­вер­ху за­пол­ненной кон­фе­тами.

На этот ди­ван Рэй уса­дил Юта­ку и вло­жил в ру­ки ле­денец в ви­де жёл­то­го пе­туш­ка.

— Я не люб­лю слад­кое… — по­пытал­ся от­ка­зать­ся Юта­ка, но Рэй по­качал го­ловой.

— Те­бе нуж­на глю­коза, что­бы быс­трее вос­ста­новить­ся. Ты весь дро­жишь. Са­хар по­может ор­га­низ­му спра­вить­ся со стрес­сом. Я по­ка при­готов­лю тра­вяной чай.

Юта­ка по­кор­но зах­рустел ка­рамелью. Пе­тушок ока­зал­ся слиш­ком при­тор­ным.

— На­до из­ви­нить­ся пе­ред Шо-ку­ном… Я не хо­тел го­ворить та­кое про… ка­кая фор­ма у треть­его тен­ши?

— Си­няя. Пос­лу­шай, — Рэй нак­ла­дывал в за­вароч­ный чай­ник листья из жес­тя­ной бан­ки. — За­будь про них. Они хо­рошие маль­чи­ки, но сей­час у них нет вре­мени иг­рать. Они про­вали­ли два за­дания под­ряд. В пос­леднем за­дании ошиб­лись все трое, не толь­ко Юта­рин. Они злят­ся на се­бя за этот про­вал и сей­час изо всех сил ста­ра­ют­ся ис­пра­вить свою ошиб­ку.

Юта­ка раз­грыз хвост пе­туш­ка.

— Из­ви­ните. Я не хо­тел про­воци­ровать Шо-ку­на.

— Я уже ска­зал: не бе­ри в го­лову. В том, что ты ска­зал, есть и моя ошиб­ка. Не дос­мотрел, — Рэй вздох­нул и за­лил листья ки­пят­ком. — Джун-кун не­нави­дит Юта­рина, по­это­му от­зы­ва­ет­ся о нём так пре­неб­ре­житель­но. Шо-кун уже при­вык, но ус­лы­шать что-то по­доб­ное от те­бя, на­шего гос­тя, он не ожи­дал. Он в пос­ледние дни сам не свой. Шо-кун счи­та­ет, что про­вал опе­рации — це­ликом и пол­ностью его ви­на. На не­го, как на ли­дера, ока­зыва­ет­ся боль­шое дав­ле­ние. По­нима­ешь?

— Быть рей­ндже­ром сов­сем не ве­село.

— Жизнь не по­хожа на се­ри­ал, — за­метил Рэй и встал. — По­будь по­ка здесь. Пей чай, уго­щай­ся кон­фе­тами и пе­чень­ем. Я спу­щусь к ком­на­там, под­го­тов­лю од­ну для те­бя. И ещё… — он ос­та­новил­ся ря­дом с дверью, — ес­ли за­хочешь поп­ла­кать — не сдер­жи­вай­ся. Слё­зы — это не стыд­но. Это то­же спо­соб борь­бы со стрес­сом.

Рэй ушёл. Юта­ка за­пих­нул за щё­ку ос­татки пе­туш­ка и об­хва­тил го­лову ру­ками, упи­ра­ясь лок­тя­ми в ко­лени. Пла­кать не хо­телось. Прос­то на ду­ше скреб­ла це­лая ар­мия ко­шек, и бы­ло пар­ши­во, как ни­ког­да преж­де.

 

Ки­рю­ин пя­лил­ся на свои ру­ки, слов­но они бы­ли по ло­коть в кро­ви.

— Это я ви­новат, — про­бор­мо­тал Джун. — Я ска­зал это про по­лук­ровку…

— Я чуть не убил его… — про­шеп­тал Ки­рю­ин. — Я чуть не убил Юта­рина.

Джун щёл­кнул у не­го пе­ред гла­зами.

— Сов­сем кры­ша по­еха­ла?! Это был чу­жак! По­лук­ровка в дру­гом ми­ре!

Ки­рю­ин мед­ленно кив­нул.

— Пе­реме­ща­емый объ­ект ста­новит­ся не­из­менным эле­мен­том, свя­зыва­ющим па­рал­лель­ные ми­ры меж­ду со­бой, — за­гово­рил он мо­нотон­но, слов­но чи­тал од­но­му ему ви­димую инс­трук­цию. — Смерть од­но­го из эле­мен­тов вы­водит мир из це­пи, и даль­ней­шие пе­реме­щения ста­новят­ся не­воз­можны­ми. По­нима­ешь, Джун-ни? Ес­ли бы я убил чу­жака, мы бы по­теря­ли связь с Юта­рином. Вар­виш ута­щил про­тотип IDT. Сей­час «Ев­клид» зна­ет, как ус­тра­нить эту проб­ле­му, но мы свя­заны имен­но этим чёр­то­вым про­тоти­пом! — Ки­рю­ин уда­рил ку­лаком по по­лу. — Я не знаю, что на ме­ня наш­ло. Я не имел пра­ва так сры­вать­ся.

Джун при­об­нял бра­та за пле­чи и нак­рыл его ку­лаки сво­ими ши­роки­ми ла­доня­ми.

— На­до сде­лать пе­рерыв. Мы тре­ниру­ем­ся с са­мого ут­ра. Как твоя ру­ка?

— То­коро-сан вко­лола ка­кую-то сы­ворот­ку, ко­торая умень­ша­ет боль. Ле­карс­тво Ке­на то­же по­мога­ет. Но ре­гули­ровать эр­сту по-преж­не­му по­луча­ет­ся пло­хо, — Ки­рю­ин встал, при­дер­жи­вая се­бя за ра­неное пле­чо. — Мне на­до вос­ста­новить­ся как мож­но быс­трее. Мы про­дол­жим тре­ниров­ку че­рез час.

— Мо­жет, луч­ше ве­чером? — Джун смот­рел на не­го сни­зу вверх — как в детс­тве. — Шо-ни, я по­нимаю, что ты хо­чешь быть го­товым к сра­жению, но по­бере­ги се­бя. Ес­ли ты сей­час ра­зор­вёшь ка­налы, ле­вая ру­ка сов­сем при­дёт в не­год­ность, и ты не смо­жешь сра­жать­ся.

— Ты пред­ла­га­ешь си­деть, сло­жа ру­ки? Сей­час?! — Ки­рю­ин со­щурил­ся. — Мы дол­жны стать силь­нее, что­бы под­жа­рить Вар­ви­шу зад­ни­цу. Нель­зя те­рять дра­гоцен­ное вре­мя. Да­же ес­ли моя ру­ка от­ва­лит­ся, я бу­ду сра­жать­ся од­ной. Кро­ме то­го, у ме­ня есть ты, — до­бавил он нег­ромко. — С то­бой я го­тов ид­ти на бой, да­же ес­ли бу­ду па­рали­зован.

Джун про­водил бра­та взгля­дом и стис­нул зу­бы так силь­но, что све­ло че­люсть. Чёр­тов по­лук­ровка… Ес­ли бы он не вы­лез из убе­жища, ни­чего бы не слу­чилось. Тог­да Ки­рю­ину не приш­лось бы так из­де­вать­ся над со­бой, слов­но пы­та­ясь на­казать се­бя за про­изо­шед­шее. Брат не на­ходит се­бе мес­та от бес­по­кой­ства и уг­ры­зений со­вес­ти толь­ко по­тому, что по­лук­ровка не смог уси­деть на мес­те и при­пёр­ся на по­ле боя!

Соб­рав в ку­лаке столь­ко ата­ку­ющей эр­сты, сколь­ко толь­ко смог, Джун со всей си­лы уда­рил в сте­ну, пок­ры­тую спе­ци­аль­ным ма­тери­алом. Сте­ну раз­ло­мило на ты­сячу тре­щин, ко­торые, спус­тя нес­коль­ко мгно­вений, на­чали за­тяги­вать­ся са­ми со­бой, буд­то раз­рез на пу­дин­ге. Кос­тяшки паль­цев ны­ли, но это­го всё рав­но бы­ло ма­ло, что­бы Джун удов­летво­рил свою глу­хую ярость, по­жира­ющую его из­нутри.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] ...att jag måste vänta men ingen… ingen… (шв.) — ...что я должен ждать, но никто... никто...


	10. Я действительно рад, что занят каждый день

_**Эп­си­лон. Amoris Universum.** _

Но­ябрь дей­стви­тель­но вы­дал­ся чрез­вы­чай­но хо­лод­ный. Юта­ка, до са­мой тем­но­ты проб­ро­див­ший по го­роду, ос­тро по­чувс­тво­вал это: его тон­кая кур­тка, рас­счи­тан­ная на тёп­лую вес­ну, со­вер­шенно не спа­сала. Пы­та­ясь сог­реть­ся, он за­шёл в тор­го­вый центр и сел там на один из ди­ван­чи­ков в хол­ле.

Юта­ка был в от­ча­янии. Он ушёл с ут­ра в на­деж­де най­ти хоть ка­кую-то под­ра­бот­ку, но вез­де с не­го спра­шива­ли удос­то­вере­ние лич­ности, а уз­нав о его от­сутс­твии, от­ка­зыва­лись да­же го­ворить даль­ше. От ги­тары то­же ока­залось ма­ло тол­ку: он хо­тел один раз по­иг­рать на пло­щади, но за­поз­да­ло по­нял, что не­куда под­клю­чить инс­тру­мент, а сам бас не рас­счи­тан на пол­но­цен­ную иг­ру. Ру­ки опус­ка­лись с каж­дой но­вой не­уда­чей.

«На­до воз­вра­щать­ся…» — ду­мал он уже не пер­вый раз за ве­чер, но не мог зас­та­вить се­бя от­пра­вить­ся об­ратно к Ки­рю­ину. Юта­ка не знал, как смот­реть ему в гла­за. Бы­ло стыд­но. Шут­ка ли: взрос­лый муж­чи­на сва­лил­ся на го­лову сту­ден­ту и поль­зу­ет­ся его доб­ро­той. Так уни­зитель­но… Но дру­гого вы­бора у не­го не ос­та­валось.

Тор­го­вый центр зак­ры­вал­ся. Юта­ка сно­ва вы­шел на ули­цу и со свис­том втя­нул сквозь зу­бы сты­лый воз­дух, ста­ло ещё хо­лод­нее. Он шёл, с тру­дом пе­ред­ви­гая ус­тавшие но­ги, ста­ратель­но от­го­няя от се­бя ещё од­ну ужас­ную мысль: он по­нятия не имел, ку­да имен­но ему ид­ти, что­бы вер­нуть­ся. От стан­ции, око­ло ко­торой жил Ки­рю­ин, Юта­ка с ут­ра у­ехал, об­на­ружив в кар­ма­не вмес­те с кар­той день­ги. По­чувс­тво­вав уг­ры­зения со­вес­ти, Юта­ка по­обе­щал се­бе вер­нуть Ки­рю­ину всё до пос­ледней и­ены и во­оду­шев­лённый от­пра­вил­ся в Си­бую, где рас­по­лага­лось агентство «Ев­клид», ре­шив на­чать по­ис­ки со зна­комо­го рай­она. Од­на­ко, ког­да Юта­ка об­на­ружил в зда­нии не агентство, а лав-отель, эн­ту­зи­азм по­ряд­ком по­угас, и он рас­те­рян­но от­пра­вил­ся, ку­да гла­за гля­дят, в на­деж­де, что уда­ча од­нажды улыб­нётся. Со вре­менем он осоз­нал, что окон­ча­тель­но заб­лу­дил­ся.

В кон­це кон­цов, Юта­ка об­ра­тил­ся к по­лицей­ским с прось­бой ука­зать ему, как дой­ти до нуж­ной стан­ции. Вы­яс­ни­лось, что он слу­чай­но заб­рёл слиш­ком да­леко, и де­жур­ные по­сето­вали, что так мож­но про­пус­тить пос­ледний по­езд. Нес­мотря на то, что Юта­ка смер­тель­но вы­мотал­ся, он пос­пе­шил на нуж­ную стан­цию и в са­мый пос­ледний мо­мент ус­пел зап­рыгнуть в уже зак­ры­ва­ющи­еся две­ри.

В теп­ле его раз­мо­рило, и он ед­ва не про­ехал нуж­ную стан­цию. Вы­ходить об­ратно в хо­лод со­вер­шенно не хо­телось. К счастью, Ки­рю­ин на­рисо­вал под­робную и ак­ку­рат­ную кар­ту, по ко­торой Юта­ка с лёг­костью на­шёл нуж­ный дом. Дверь уже бы­ла от­кры­та.

— Я так вол­но­вал­ся! — встре­тил его звон­кий го­лос Ки­рю­ина. — Уже час но­чи, а те­бя всё нет… Ду­мал, что ты заб­лу­дил­ся! По­том уви­дел в ок­но, что ты идёшь, и ус­по­ко­ил­ся.

Юта­ка ски­нул бо­тин­ки с гу­дящих ног и во­шёл в ком­на­ту. Ки­рю­ин во­зил­ся в ма­лень­кой кух­не. Пах­ло тун­цом. От го­лода под­ве­ло же­лудок.

— Из­ви­ни… Ка­ким по­лотен­цем мож­но вос­поль­зо­вать­ся? Я бы хо­тел при­нять душ… — поп­ро­сил он, ста­ра­ясь не смот­реть в сто­рону еды. Ки­рю­ин встрях­нул лох­ма­той го­ловой.

— Да­вай сна­чала по­едим? Я та­кой го­лод­ный! Пред­став­ля­ешь, в уни­вер­си­тете се­год­ня ни ми­нуты сво­бод­ной не бы­ло, а по­том приш­лось ид­ти к То­доро­ки-ку­ну, у не­го за­дол­женность по на­тюр­мортам, я ему по­могал. А пос­ле мы пош­ли в парк, там сей­час так кра­сиво! Я сде­лал ку­чу наб­росков и жут­ко за­мёрз! Паль­цы так оне­мели, что я да­же ка­ран­даш дер­жать не смог. А по­том по­шёл на ра­боту — зна­ешь, я под­ра­баты­ваю в книж­ном ма­гази­не! — и там та­кое слу­чилось, ты не пред­став­ля­ешь! У нас ка­кой-то ота­ку хо­тел ук­расть во­семь то­мов хен­тай-ман­ги! А я за­метил и поч­ти его ос­та­новил, но он ме­ня сшиб — вот, смот­ри, си­няк на лок­те, это я об пол­ку уда­рил­ся. Но его всё рав­но пой­ма­ли. В об­щем, я не­дав­но при­шёл до­мой, ду­мал, ты то­же уже вер­нулся, но те­бя всё не бы­ло, и я на­чал бес­по­ко­ить­ся, да­же про го­лод за­был, а те­перь вот сно­ва по­чувс­тво­вал, по­это­му да­вай сна­чала по­едим, а? — Ки­рю­ин про­тара­торил всё на еди­ном ды­хании, и Юта­ка толь­ко кив­нул в знак сог­ла­сия.

— Я на­шёл в кар­ма­не день­ги… спа­сибо… — про­бор­мо­тал он. Ки­рю­ин толь­ко мах­нул ру­кой.

— Не бе­ри в го­лову. Кста­ти, как ра­бота, на­шёл?

Юта­ка за­мял­ся.

— Ес­ли чес­тно… нет, не по­лучи­лось… Без до­кумен­тов ме­ня ни­куда не бе­рут, да­же для ра­бот на до­роге. Из­ви­ни.

— Ты же в этом не ви­новат, — улыб­нулся Ки­рю­ин и су­нул ему в ру­ки та­рел­ку, до­вер­ху на­пол­ненную ри­сом впе­ремеш­ку с рыб­ны­ми кон­серва­ми. — Ешь, на­вер­ня­ка ведь не мень­ше мо­его про­голо­дал­ся!

Же­лудок тре­бова­тель­но за­ур­чал, и Юта­ка сму­тил­ся.

— Спа­сибо.

— Хва­тит ме­ня бла­года­рить! Это ведь та­кие ме­лочи.

— Я всё вер­ну, обе­щаю.

— Ещё од­но сло­во про долг, и я рас­сержусь, — Ки­рю­ин шут­ли­во нах­му­рил­ся и вмес­те со сво­ей та­рел­кой вы­шел в ком­на­ту, где с раз­ма­ху плюх­нулся на фу­тон ря­дом с обе­ден­ным сто­ликом. — Са­дись, не стой стол­бом, ты ведь то­же ус­тал.

Юта­ка пос­та­вил тя­жёлый фут­ляр с ги­тарой в угол и опус­тился на пол. Толь­ко те­перь осоз­на­вал, нас­коль­ко вы­мотал­ся. Хо­телось лишь по­есть, за­мотать­ся по са­мый нос в оде­яло и очень дол­го спать. Ка­жет­ся, да­же на­чал дре­мать и оч­нулся, толь­ко ког­да Ки­рю­ин ок­ликнул его.

— Юта­ка-кун, хо­чешь, я пу­щу клич по уни­вер­си­тету? Ты же му­зыкант, мо­жет быть, кто-ни­будь за­ин­те­ресу­ет­ся! Мо­жет, ты ещё что-ни­будь уме­ешь?

— Я ещё иг­раю на флей­те… — мед­ленно про­гово­рил Юта­ка. — И на фор­те­пи­ано. И сво­бод­но вла­дею не­мец­ким.

— Ух ты! — гла­за Ки­рю­ина ра­дос­тно заб­лесте­ли. — Да с та­ким на­бором точ­но най­дёт­ся кто-ни­будь, ко­му твои ус­лу­ги при­годят­ся. Да­же до­кумен­ты не нуж­ны, я за те­бя по­ручусь.

— Ты слиш­ком добр к нез­на­ком­цу, ко­торый вне­зап­но сва­лил­ся те­бе на го­лову, — Юта­ка при­под­нял угол­ки губ. — Но я от всей ду­ши бла­года­рен.

— Пе­рес­тань. Ты ведь хо­роший че­ловек.

— От­ку­да ты зна­ешь? — Юта­ка не удер­жался от улыб­ки. Ки­рю­ин за­дум­чи­во за­кусил па­лоч­ки, гля­дя на не­го.

— Ну… у те­бя гла­за доб­рые… — на­конец, ска­зал он. — А ещё, го­лос тёп­лый. И ты му­зыкант, а му­зыкан­ты не бы­ва­ют пло­хими пар­ня­ми. И ты Юта­ка-кун, а он очень хо­роший. Зна­ешь, в шко­ле, ког­да ме­ня стар­шеклас­сни­ки оби­жали, он с ни­ми драл­ся! Они вы­сокие, в нес­коль­ко раз его круп­нее, а он на них на­летал и сов­сем не бо­ял­ся. По­том по­могал мне в мед­пун­кте сса­дины де­зин­фи­циро­вать. Та­кой доб­рый! Зна­чит, ты то­же не мо­жешь быть пло­хим.

— Лад­но, убе­дил, — Юта­ка под­нял ру­ки, по­казы­вая, что сда­ёт­ся.

Пос­ле ужи­на Ки­рю­ин скрыл­ся в ван­ной пер­вый, по­обе­щав, что не­надол­го. Од­на­ко ког­да вер­нулся, Юта­ка уже спал, да­же не раз­девшись, а толь­ко зяб­ко под­жи­мал к гру­ди но­ги. Он не прос­нулся, да­же пос­ле то­го, как Ки­рю­ин нак­рыл его оде­ялом, лишь рас­слаб­ленно вы­тянул­ся.

Ки­рю­ин по­гасил свет и ка­лачи­ком свер­нулся на сво­ём фу­тоне, в тем­но­те гля­дя на сво­его гос­тя. Днём зво­нила ма­ма, ко­торая спра­шива­ла, не ви­дел ли он Юта­ку. «Тё­туш­ка Ме­гуми се­бе мес­та не на­ходит, он не но­чевал до­ма, и она очень пе­режи­ва­ет», — со­об­щи­ла ма­ма. Ки­рю­ин сов­рал, что они с Кян-ку­ном пос­ле вы­пус­ка ни ра­зу не встре­чались. 

Пос­ле звон­ка его на­чало грызть бес­по­кой­ство: зна­чит, тот че­ловек, ко­торо­го он встре­тил, дей­стви­тель­но был нез­на­ком­цем? Поч­ти не по­нимая, что де­ла­ет, Ки­рю­ин сра­зу же поз­во­нил Кен­джи и поп­ро­сил его ни­кому не го­ворить, что они встре­чались с Юта­кой. «Я те­бе по­том всё объ­яс­ню, обе­щаю, толь­ко по­жалуй­ста, пе­редай и Джун-ку­ну то­же!» — ска­зал он, за­дыха­ясь от пе­репол­нявших эмо­ций. Кен­джи не стал за­давать лиш­них воп­ро­сов — ес­ли Ки­рю­ин что-то про­сил, это дей­стви­тель­но бы­ло важ­но, — и по­обе­щал вы­пол­нить прось­бу. 

Бес­по­кой­ство всё рав­но не от­сту­пало. Муж­чи­на, ко­торо­го зва­ли Кян Юта­ка и ко­торый по­явил­ся как буд­то из дру­гой ре­аль­нос­ти… Ки­рю­ин ве­рил и, од­новре­мен­но, не ве­рил в это. От этих мыс­лей на ра­боте его от­влёк во­риш­ка-из­вра­щенец, по­это­му приш­лось от­ло­жить пе­режи­вания до ве­чера.

«Я слиш­ком мно­го вол­ну­юсь, на­вер­ное. Но раз­ве мож­но в это по­верить? Я спра­шивал на­ших ро­керов, они го­раз­до луч­ше зна­ют му­зыкаль­ные груп­пы, но они ни­чего не слы­шали ни о «Гол­ден бом­бер», ни об агентстве «Ев­клид». Но ви­зит­ка есть, а Юта­ка-кун не по­хож на су­мас­шедше­го. Он очень по­хож внеш­не на Юта­ку-ку­на, ко­торо­го я знаю, но толь­ко и все­го! Ни­чего не по­нимаю!» — от осоз­на­ния, что не мо­жет раз­га­дать эту за­гад­ку, Ки­рю­ин сер­ди­то всхлип­нул в по­душ­ку. По­том ре­шил: кем бы ни был этот че­ловек, ему нуж­на по­мощь, толь­ко и все­го. А кто он — уже не так важ­но. «На­вер­ное…» — по­думал на­пос­ле­док Ки­рю­ин преж­де, чем окон­ча­тель­но про­валить­ся в сон.

 

На сле­ду­ющий день Юта­ка был вы­нуж­ден ос­тать­ся до­ма — от дол­гой про­гул­ки на хо­лоде он прос­тыл. Ки­рю­ин ос­та­вил ря­дом на сто­лике ле­карс­тва и, стро­го на­казав ни­куда не вы­ходить, ум­чался в уни­вер­си­тет. Прок­ли­ная сла­бое здо­ровье, Юта­ка наг­ло­тал­ся ан­ти­би­оти­ков и прос­пал до са­мого ве­чера. Ког­да Ки­рю­ин вер­нулся, он уже чувс­тво­вал се­бя нем­но­го луч­ше.

— Я на­шёл те­бе ра­боту! — Ки­рю­ин вле­тел в квар­ти­ру, раз­ма­хивая пач­кой лис­то­вок в ру­ке и на хо­ду пу­та­ясь в че­рес­чур длин­ном шар­фе. — Де­вуш­ка То­доро­ки-ку­на учит не­мец­кий язык, и она очень об­ра­дова­лась, ког­да уз­на­ла, что ты бы мог по­мочь! Ми­нами-тян, ко­торая млад­ше ме­ня на курс, очень хо­чет вы­учить­ся иг­ре на флей­те! Ещё ты ин­те­ресен на­шей рок-груп­пе, у ко­торых ги­тарист толь­ко два ак­корда на ги­таре зна­ет, и то на акус­ти­чес­кой. В об­щем, поз­драв­ляю! — на этом Ки­рю­ин спот­кнул­ся о собс­твен­ный рюк­зак, ко­торый бро­сил на пол, и ед­ва не упал.

— Ос­то­рож­но! — Юта­ка да­же под­ско­чил, но ре­ак­ции по­ка бы­ли слиш­ком вя­лые. Ки­рю­ин удер­жался на но­гах и сму­щён­но взъ­еро­шил во­лосы ла­донью.

— Да лад­но, я веч­но так… Ска­жи луч­ше, ты рад, прав­да?

— Спа­сибо, Шо-кун. Это очень здо­рово, — Юта­ка ра­дос­тно улыб­нулся. — Я зав­тра же встре­чусь со все­ми эти­ми людь­ми.

— Не зав­тра, а ког­да поп­ра­вишь­ся, — Ки­рю­ин при­ложил ру­ку к его лбу. — Го­рячий! Нель­зя те­бе по­ка ни­куда.

— Я не мо­гу бо­леть сей­час, — по­пытал­ся за­уп­ря­мить­ся Юта­ка, но Ки­рю­ин толь­ко по­качал го­ловой.

— Нель­зя. Ус­пе­ешь ещё. А твоя кур­тка слиш­ком тон­кая. У ме­ня есть за­пас­ная, ду­маю, она те­бе по­дой­дёт. И ещё ос­таль­ная одеж­да… то­же по­делюсь с то­бой. Из­ви­ни, она не та­кая клё­вая, как ты обыч­но но­сишь…

— Не бе­ри в го­лову. Не хо­чу об­ре­менять те­бя ещё и этим! — Юта­ка чувс­тво­вал, что его ще­кам ста­ло жар­ко, хо­тя воз­можно, это толь­ко от тем­пе­рату­ры. — Шо-кун, прав­да, всё хо­рошо…

Ки­рю­ин толь­ко фыр­кнул в от­вет и скрыл­ся на кух­не, где, на­певая пес­ню собс­твен­но­го со­чине­ния, без риф­мы и осо­бой ме­лодии, при­нял­ся го­товить ужин. Юта­ка с ин­те­ресом прос­мотрел лис­товки, на ко­торых яр­ки­ми и ви­ти­ева­тыми бук­ва­ми бы­ло объ­яв­ле­ние:       «Вни­мание! Ес­ли вы хо­тите на­учить­ся вир­ту­оз­но вла­деть ги­тарой, иг­рать на фор­те­пи­ано или флей­те, а так­же ес­ли вы всю жизнь меч­та­ли учить не­мец­кий язык — ре­пети­тор-на-все-ру­ки Юта­ка вам по­может! Об­ра­щать­ся к Ки­рю­ину Шо из груп­пы 142, ху­дожес­твен­ное от­де­ление».

 

В сту­ден­ческой сре­де слу­хи рас­простра­нялись быс­тро, и вско­ре у Юта­ки уже поч­ти не бы­ло сво­бод­но­го вре­мени. Он всё вре­мя но­сил­ся по уче­никам, а ве­чером до­поз­дна ра­ботал с учеб­ни­ками не­мец­ко­го, ко­торые ку­пил с пер­во­го за­работ­ка — на са­мом де­ле, он хо­тел сра­зу же от­дать эти день­ги Ки­рю­ину, но тот нас­то­ял на по­куп­ке книг. «Это сей­час важ­нее», — проз­ву­чал веж­ли­вый от­каз.

При­ходи­лось мно­го об­щать­ся со сту­ден­та­ми, и Юта­ка час­то ощу­щал се­бя не в сво­ей та­рел­ке — его сту­ден­чес­тво за­кон­чи­лось мно­го лет на­зад, и те­перь он чувс­тво­вал се­бя поч­ти ста­риком, ког­да слы­шал при­выч­ные раз­го­воры меж­ду сту­ден­та­ми в ко­ридо­рах. Вен­ская кон­серва­тория или Ака­демия ис­кусств в То­кио — не бы­ло ни­какой раз­ни­цы, всё та же бол­товня о нес­пра­вед­ли­вых пре­пода­вате­лях, скуч­ных за­няти­ях и слож­ных эк­за­менах.

Одеж­да Ки­рю­ина то­же при­годи­лась. За хо­лод­ным но­яб­рём при­шёл уди­витель­но сту­дёный де­кабрь, и Юта­ка от­ча­ян­но мёрз да­же в утеп­лённой кур­тке, но это всё рав­но бы­ло луч­ше тон­кой ко­жан­ки, ко­торую Ки­рю­ин спря­тал, что­бы у Юта­ки не бы­ло соб­лазна её на­деть. Бли­же к Рож­дес­тву Юта­ка прак­ти­чес­ки от­дал свой долг и на сэ­коном­ленные день­ги ку­пил по фан­тасти­чес­кой скид­ке бе­лое ка­шеми­ровое паль­то: оно про­дава­лось за треть це­ны из-за ра­зошед­шихся швов на ру­каве. Юта­ка спо­кой­но при­шил ру­кав об­ратно. Те­перь хо­лод был не стра­шен.

Рас­пи­сание ста­ло нем­но­го сво­бод­нее: сту­ден­ты го­тови­лись сда­вать свои эк­за­мены, что­бы с чис­той со­вестью на­чать сле­ду­ющий се­местр. Юта­ка смог пе­ревес­ти дух — он и не за­метил, как прош­ло прак­ти­чес­ки пол­то­ра ме­сяца с тех пор, как не­ведо­мая си­ла заб­ро­сила его в этот мир.

Ки­рю­ин то­же усер­дно го­товил­ся к эк­за­менам. Он за­дер­жи­вал­ся в уни­вер­си­тете до­поз­дна, а по­том до­ма поч­ти до ут­ра про­сижи­вал над сво­ими эс­ки­зами. Час­то слу­чалось, что за­сыпал и оп­ро­киды­вал рас­слаб­ленной ру­кой ста­кан­чик с гряз­ной от крас­ки во­дой или па­лит­ру. Во­лосы, ли­цо и ру­ки те­перь всё вре­мя бы­ли чу­мазы­ми, как у ре­бён­ка, а блес­тя­щие гла­за по­тус­кне­ли от ус­та­лос­ти, но он всё рав­но ра­дос­тно улы­бал­ся, ког­да Юта­ка встре­чал его око­ло уни­вер­си­тета — это ста­ло при­выч­ным для обо­их. Он ук­ры­вал ус­нувше­го Ки­рю­ина оде­ялом и ак­ку­рат­но уби­рал из-под рук всё, что мож­но бы­ло уро­нить на све­жий эс­киз или на­тюр­морт. Под­го­тов­ка к му­зыкаль­ным эк­за­менам от­ли­чалась, но бы­ла та­кой же из­ма­тыва­ющей, и Юта­ка очень ста­рал­ся не бес­по­ко­ить чу­жой сон, зная по се­бе, как важ­но от­ды­хать. Он же те­перь го­товил еду: уви­дев один раз, как пи­та­ет­ся Ки­рю­ин — ка­кие-то кон­сервы, кри­вые бу­тер­бро­ды и бес­ко­неч­ные пе­реку­сы — Юта­ка при­шёл в ужас и ре­шитель­но выд­ви­нул хо­зя­ина квар­ти­ры с кух­ни. Ки­рю­ин не воз­ра­жал.

Прос­мотры и эк­за­мены за­кон­чи­лись толь­ко в на­чале ян­ва­ря, и у сту­ден­тов вы­далось нес­коль­ко сво­бод­ных дней меж­ду се­мес­тра­ми. Ки­рю­ин сна­чала дол­го от­сы­пал­ся, при­ходил в се­бя толь­ко для то­го, что­бы прог­ло­тить, поч­ти не жуя, свою пор­цию еды, и схо­дить в душ, пос­ле че­го сно­ва за­вора­чивал­ся с го­ловой в оде­яло. Лишь по­том он по­нем­но­гу сно­ва на­чал бол­тать, как и рань­ше, без ос­та­нов­ки, и де­лил­ся взах­лёб сво­ими впе­чат­ле­ни­ями: вспо­минал, как на его ра­боты смот­рел тот или иной пре­пода­ватель, и рас­ска­зывал про эк­за­мены. Юта­ка вни­матель­но слу­шал и по­дод­ви­гал бли­же пле­тёную кор­зинку с пе­чень­ем.

Не­задол­го до на­чала но­вого се­мес­тра Ки­рю­ин прим­чался до­мой со встре­чи с друзь­ями и вор­вался в ком­на­ту, сбро­сив толь­ко обувь в ко­ридо­ре.

— Юта­ка-кун, ты не пред­став­ля­ешь, что я уз­нал! — гром­ко за­тара­торил он, раз­де­ва­ясь на хо­ду. — На­ша рок-груп­па зав­тра ор­га­низу­ет ве­черин­ку и приг­ла­ша­ет толь­ко из­бран­ных. Они приг­ла­сили ме­ня и поп­ро­сили при­вес­ти и те­бя то­же! Это так кру­то! Я ещё ни ра­зу на та­кие ту­сы не хо­дил! Мы же пой­дём, прав­да?!

Юта­ка пос­мотрел с сом­не­ни­ем.

— Ес­ли чес­тно, я уже дав­но вы­шел из сту­ден­ческо­го воз­раста… — про­гово­рил он. — Ду­маю, я там бу­ду смот­реть­ся не к мес­ту.

— Да ну, неп­равда. Юта­ка-кун, ну пош­ли, по­жалуй­ста, — Ки­рю­ин с раз­ма­ху сел нап­ро­тив. — Бу­дет ве­село, прав­да. Не хо­чу ид­ти ту­да один, я ни­кого тол­ком не знаю…

— Поп­ро­си То­доро­ки-ку­на, он бу­дет рад при­со­еди­нить­ся к те­бе.

— Не мо­гу! Те пар­ни хо­тят ви­деть те­бя.

— Шо-кун, я дей­стви­тель­но… — Юта­ка хо­тел сно­ва воз­ра­зить, но встре­тил­ся взгля­дом с гла­зами Ки­рю­ина, ко­торые влаж­но заб­лесте­ли от над­ви­га­ющей­ся оби­ды, и сдал­ся. — Хо­рошо. Пой­ду.

— Я знал! — от оби­ды не ос­та­лось и сле­да, мо­лодой ма­нипу­лятор от­лично знал, как по­лучить же­ла­емое, и Юта­ка не мог на не­го за это сер­дить­ся. В кон­це кон­цов, он и прав­да дав­но не был на сту­ден­ческих ве­черин­ках, но ка­жет­ся, они всег­да бы­ли до­воль­но ве­сёлы­ми.

На сле­ду­ющий день Ки­рю­ин без умол­ку тре­щал о пред­сто­ящей ве­черин­ке и по­выб­ра­сывал из шка­фа все ве­щи в по­ис­ках че­го-ни­будь «очень-очень кру­того, что­бы прям ва­ще ух!». Юта­ка пред­по­чёл на­деть то, в чём при­был в этот мир. В сво­ей изыс­канной одеж­де он чувс­тво­вал се­бя спо­кой­ней, чем в мо­лодёж­ных ве­щах — меш­ко­ватых и дра­ных джин­сах, сво­бод­ных фут­болках с яр­ки­ми прин­та­ми, джем­пе­рах с муль­тяш­ны­ми ро­жица­ми… Ки­рю­ин же дол­го сра­жал­ся со во­лоса­ми, ко­торые ни в ка­кую не хо­тели ста­новить­ся при­чёс­кой в ви­жу­ал-кей сти­ле, и Юта­ке приш­лось, мяг­ко отоб­рав рас­чёску, уло­жить во­ронье гнез­до на го­лове в неч­то при­лич­ное.

— Ты на эту ве­черин­ку со­бира­ешь­ся, как де­воч­ка на сви­дание, — с улыб­кой про­ком­менти­ровал Юта­ка. Ки­рю­ин хо­тел бы­ло по при­выч­ке трях­нуть го­ловой, но пе­реду­мал.

— Для ме­ня это очень важ­но! Хо­чу ту­сить с эти­ми пар­ня­ми, они кру­тые.

— Они же не «The Magazine» или «Marseilles», что­бы ра­ди них так ста­рать­ся…

— А кто это? — Ки­рю­ин не­до­умён­но сдви­нул бро­ви, и Юта­ка спох­ва­тил­ся.

— Это по­пуляр­ные ви­жу­ал-кей груп­пы из мо­его ми­ра. Ты их не зна­ешь.

— По­нят­но… А ты мо­жешь мне мейк сде­лать?

— Шо-кун, в этом нет не­об­хо­димос­ти. К то­му же, у те­бя нет кос­ме­тики.

— Есть! Я у Цу­киши­ро-тян поп­ро­сил! — Ки­рю­ин вы­тащил из сво­его рюк­за­ка ро­зовую кос­ме­тич­ку, и Юта­ка не­воль­но улыб­нулся.

— Те­бе прав­да оно на­до?

— Да! По­жалуй­ста, Юта­ка-кун. Я хо­чу быть как эти ике­мены в жур­на­лах! — Ки­рю­ин по­казал на те­лефо­не фо­тог­ра­фии и умо­ля­юще пос­мотрел на Юта­ку. Тот вздох­нул.

— На этих пар­нях фо­тошо­па боль­ше, чем ма­ки­яжа. Нас­то­ящие му­зыкан­ты при­ходят на та­кие ве­черин­ки в са­мой прос­той одеж­де, по­тому что нам хва­та­ет пес­тро­ты на сце­не. Шо-кун, те­бя не пой­мут, по­верь мне.

Ки­рю­ин оби­жен­но на­дул гу­бы и от­вернул­ся, раз­гля­дывая яр­кие фо­тог­ра­фии, но по­том от­ло­жил те­лефон в сто­рону.

— Лад­но… пой­ду так… — про­бур­чал он. — Но я сов­сем не выг­ля­жу кру­то.

— Не расс­тра­ивай­ся. Мож­но выг­ля­деть кру­то и без мей­ка.

Ки­рю­ин оби­жал­ся на не­го ещё це­лых пят­надцать ми­нут, по­ка они шли на стан­цию. По­том они прош­ли ми­мо боль­шо­го пла­ката с филь­мом, ко­торый вот-вот дол­жен был вый­ти в про­кат, и Ки­рю­ин при­выч­но за­тара­торил, пе­рес­ка­кивая с од­ной те­мы на дру­гую — су­дя по все­му, он нап­рочь за­был, что Юта­ка от­ка­зал­ся де­лать его «кру­тым». К то­му вре­мени, как они приш­ли в бар, где про­ходи­ло ме­роп­ри­ятие, Ки­рю­ин уже опять рас­тре­пал при­чёс­ку, пос­то­ян­но еро­ша ла­донью во­лосы и встря­хивая го­ловой, ес­ли ему что-то не нра­вилось. Юта­ка шёл ря­дом мол­ча и толь­ко вре­мя от вре­мени от­ве­чал на воп­ро­сы, ко­торые ему за­дава­ли.

В ба­ре уже соб­ра­лось мно­го лю­дей. Как Юта­ка и пред­по­лагал, не бы­ло ни­кого, кто пы­тал­ся соз­дать се­бе сце­ничес­кий об­раз, и Ки­рю­ин прис­ты­жен­но по­тёр щё­ки ла­доня­ми, ког­да уви­дел это, но сра­зу же ра­дос­тно вскрик­нул, ког­да к ним по­дошёл ли­дер уни­вер­си­тет­ской рок-груп­пы — ги­тарист Та­кума.

— Йо! При­шёл-та­ки, Шоч­чи? — па­рень по­жал Ки­рю­ину ру­ку и кив­ком го­ловы поз­до­ровал­ся с Юта­кой. — Кру­то, что вы оба тут. Мы там нас­тра­ива­ем­ся, ско­ро вда­рим на пол­ную. Сем­пай, хо­тите сыг­рать с на­ми?

— Это ва­ша ве­черин­ка, я при­шёл, по­тому что Шо-кун ме­ня уго­ворил, — Юта­ка по­качал го­ловой. — К то­му же, я не знаю ва­ших пе­сен.

— Сыг­рай что-ни­будь своё! Зуб даю, ты нас пор­вёшь.

— Юта­ка-кун, и прав­да, сыг­рай! — Ки­рю­ин то­же за­горел­ся этой иде­ей. — Ты так мно­го про свою груп­пу рас­ска­зывал, а я до сих пор не слы­шал тво­ей иг­ры!

— Шоч­чи де­ло го­ворит, — к ним по­дошёл ба­сист Й­о­ичи, ко­ренас­тый маль­чиш­ка, с ко­торым Юта­ка мно­го за­нимал­ся. — Сем­пай, ты ж крут! Я то­же хо­чу пос­лу­шать, как ты иг­ра­ешь.

— Нет, прав­да, я при­шёл за ком­па­нию, и со­вер­шенно не рас­счи­тывал на выс­тупле­ние…

— Сем­пай! По­жалуй­ста, мы же не от­ста­нем, — Та­кума упёр­ся ру­ками в бо­ка. — Хо­тя бы од­ну пес­ню в ка­чес­тве ра­зог­ре­ва!

— Я ги­тару до­ма ос­та­вил, — по­пытал­ся ух­ва­тить­ся за от­сутс­твие инс­тру­мен­та Юта­ка, но Та­кума фыр­кнул.

— Я вам свою дам. Прям уж, проб­ле­ма! Пой­дём­те за сце­ну.

Юта­ка ус­пел толь­ко обер­нуть­ся на си­яюще­го от ра­дос­ти Ки­рю­ина, как Та­кума с Й­о­ичи ута­щили его с со­бой, под­хва­тив под ру­ки с обе­их сто­рон, и при­вели в ма­лень­кую, тес­ную гри­мёр­ную, в ко­торой силь­но пах­ло пылью и оде­коло­ном, и где си­дели ещё два чле­на груп­пы — во­калист Шин­ди и удар­ник Кёд­зу­ми. Оба они, уви­дев Юта­ку, с жа­ром по­жали ему ру­ки.

— Мы зна­ли, что Та­кума смо­жет уго­ворить вас, сем­пай! — ска­зал мяг­ким го­лосом Шин­ди и так креп­ко сжал паль­ца­ми ла­донь Юта­ки, что тот не­воль­но по­мор­щился.

— Мы с удо­воль­стви­ем пос­лу­ша­ем ва­ше выс­тупле­ние, — Кёд­зу­ми нем­но­го хри­пел, но был при­ят­ным мо­лодым че­лове­ком, ко­торый так ба­раба­нил по удар­ной ус­та­нов­ке, что час­то ло­мал от усер­дия па­лоч­ки.

Юта­ка ещё раз по­пытал­ся от­ка­зать­ся, но его уже не слу­шали, а вско­ре Та­кума поз­вал свою груп­пу на сце­ну и поп­ро­сил сем­пая ждать за ку­лиса­ми, по­обе­щав поз­вать. Юта­ка на­чал при­выч­но вол­но­вать­ся и, что­бы от­влечь­ся, на­чал мыс­ленно пе­реби­рать в го­лове пес­ни, ко­торые смог бы схо­ду спеть и сыг­рать. Пер­вым при­шёл на ум де­бют­ный сингл, ко­торый он неж­но лю­бил и знал на­изусть — и текст, и ме­лодию. Дру­гое де­ло, пон­ра­вит­ся ли слож­ная му­зыка мо­лодё­жи. «Впро­чем, ес­ли сре­ди на­ших фа­натов мно­го сту­ден­тов, зна­чит, та­кой стиль им по ду­ше. Мож­но, на­вер­ное, не вол­но­вать­ся», — пог­ру­зив­шись в свои мыс­ли, Юта­ка ед­ва не прос­лу­шал, как его объ­яв­ля­ет Та­кума и как Й­о­ичи су­ёт в ру­ки ги­тару. «Пос­та­рай­тесь, сем­пай!» — доб­ро­душ­но прох­ри­пел Кёд­зу­ми, а Шин­ди обод­ря­юще пот­ре­пал по пле­чу.

Юта­ка вы­шел на сце­ну в ог­лу­шитель­ной ти­шине, ко­торая пос­те­пен­но на­пол­ни­лась гул­ким шё­потом. Он ло­вил на се­бе не­до­умён­ные взгля­ды и да­же слы­шал смеш­ки. «Этот ста­рик ре­аль­но что-то мо­жет?» — фыр­кнул кто-то с пер­вых ря­дов. «Да он во­об­ще не ро­кер, сей­час бу­дет за­ливать уны­лое старьё», — про­баси­ли в от­вет. Юта­ка вы­ловил взгля­дом ли­цо Ки­рю­ина, ко­торый сто­ял близ­ко к сце­не и смот­рел на не­го уве­рен­ным взгля­дом, при­жав к гру­ди ку­лаки. Роп­та­ние и смеш­ки пос­те­пен­но на­рас­та­ли, по­ка Юта­ка нас­тра­ивал ги­тару и ус­тра­ивал­ся по­удоб­ней на вы­соком сту­ле, ко­торый ему пос­та­вили. Кто-то крик­нул: «Не по­зорь­ся!», но Юта­ка да­же бровью не по­вёл, толь­ко на мгно­вение за­дер­жал ды­хание, ус­по­ка­ива­ясь, и на­чал иг­рать.

«Путь бо­гини» — пер­вый сингл, с ко­торым их груп­па сра­зу же взле­тела на пя­тое мес­то в чар­те Юни­кон. Ко­неч­но, с по­мощью од­ной ги­тары не по­луча­лось пе­редать всю кра­соту ме­лодии, ко­торую на­писал ли­дер Ута­хиро Джун, и уж тем бо­лее Юта­ка не об­ла­дал та­ким же ча­ру­ющим во­калом, но слу­шате­ли, ко­торые сей­час бы­ли пе­ред ним, это­го не зна­ли. Ше­пот­ки и нас­мешли­вые взгля­ды ис­чезли пос­ле пер­вых же ак­кордов, и Юта­ка чувс­тво­вал, что к не­му при­кова­но всё вни­мание. На при­певах лю­ди да­же на­чали рас­ка­чивать под­ня­тыми ру­ками в такт. Ед­ва толь­ко пес­ня за­кон­чи­лась, его ог­лу­шило бур­ны­ми ап­ло­дис­мента­ми и вос­торжен­ны­ми кри­ками. Зал ос­тался в вос­хи­щении и тре­бовал ещё. Та­кума жес­том пред­ло­жил про­дол­жить выс­тупле­ние, но Юта­ка веж­ли­во поб­ла­года­рил пуб­ли­ку и ушёл об­ратно за ку­лисы.

— Я по­обе­щал толь­ко од­ну пес­ню, — он вер­нул ги­тару и ши­роко улыб­нулся. — Спа­сибо, это бы­ло здо­рово. Буд­то вто­рой раз де­бюти­ровал.

Груп­па сно­ва вер­ну­лась на сце­ну и про­дол­жи­ла выс­тупле­ние. Юта­ка отыс­кал в за­ле Ки­рю­ина, по­пут­но при­нимая ком­пли­мен­ты от дру­гих лю­дей.

— Ты очень крут! — Ки­рю­ин смот­рел на не­го с бла­гого­вени­ем, буд­то на ис­полни­теля на­ци­ональ­но­го мас­шта­ба. Юта­ка кив­нул с бла­годар­ностью и ото­шёл от пры­га­ющей око­ло сце­ны тол­пы в сто­рону. Его вни­мание прив­лекли двое пар­ней у бар­ной стой­ки, ко­торые что-то бур­но об­сужда­ли и су­дя по все­му за ко­рот­кое вре­мя, по­ка про­ходи­ла ве­черин­ка, ус­пе­ли на­пить­ся. Ед­ва толь­ко Юта­ка по­думал, как бы не раз­вя­залась дра­ка, один из них со всей си­лы тол­кнул дру­гого, и тот по­летел в тол­пу, сши­бая сво­им те­лом сто­яв­ших лю­дей. Му­зыка обор­ва­лась.

— Уб­лю­док! — про­рычал в нас­ту­пив­шей ти­шине тот, ко­го тол­кну­ли, и наб­ро­сил­ся на обид­чи­ка, смот­ревше­го на не­го мут­ным взгля­дом. Заз­ве­нели па­да­ющие ста­каны и заг­ро­хота­ли сби­ва­емые бар­ные стулья. Тут же прон­зи­тель­но за­виз­жа­ли де­вуш­ки, а из тол­пы выс­ко­чили пар­ни, что­бы раз­нять дра­чунов, но бе­зус­пешно — в пь­яном уга­ре они ни­чего не за­меча­ли. Юта­ка реф­лектор­но зас­ло­нил со­бой Ки­рю­ина, ког­да клу­бок тел с ши­пени­ем и от­борной ру­ганью про­катил­ся ми­мо них. Ох­ранни­ки то­же ока­зались бес­силь­ны, они да­же не смог­ли по­доб­рать­ся близ­ко.

— Пой­дём от­сю­да, — про­шеп­тал Юта­ка съ­ежив­ше­муся от стра­ха Ки­рю­ину и по­пытал­ся бы­ло вы­вес­ти его из по­меще­ния, но вы­ход ока­зал­ся заб­ло­киро­ван людь­ми, ко­торые жа­лись к сте­нам, что­бы драв­ши­еся их не за­дели.

Один из за­чин­щи­ков вдруг схва­тил раз­би­тую бу­тыл­ку. Де­ло при­нима­ло серь­ёз­ный обо­рот. В рас­фо­куси­рован­ном взгля­де не бы­ло и ис­кры по­нима­ния. Юта­ка за­мер, что­бы не про­воци­ровать, но па­рень пос­мотрел в его сто­рону и вдруг с глу­хим ут­робным ры­чани­ем бро­сил­ся на не­го. Юта­ка ед­ва ус­пел от­тол­кнуть Ки­рю­ина в са­мую тол­пу, с тру­дом увер­нулся от ос­трых кон­цов бу­тыл­ки, ко­торы­ми ме­тили ему пря­мо в ли­цо, но не удер­жался на но­гах и вы­катил­ся на се­реди­ну за­ла. Ос­ко­лок пор­вал ру­баш­ку на пред­плечье.

— Й­оши, су­ка, уй­мись! — кто-то по­пытал­ся вы­бить из рук пар­ня бу­тыл­ку, но тот так взмах­нул сво­им ору­жи­ем, что ед­ва не вы­бил за­щит­ни­ку глаз, и сно­ва наб­ро­сил­ся на Юта­ку.

— По­лиция, шу­хер! — виз­гли­во за­ора­ли из тол­пы, и лю­ди бро­сились на вы­ход. Сре­ди кри­ков па­ники Юта­ка раз­би­рал вой по­лицей­ской си­рены, но не мог да­же встать на но­ги, что­бы убе­жать вмес­те со все­ми — тот, ко­го на­зыва­ли Й­оши, го­рой над­ви­гал­ся на не­го и не осоз­на­вал, что де­ла­ет.

По­лиция вор­ва­лась в по­меще­ние и пер­вым же де­лом обе­зору­жила Й­оши, ко­торый ре­вел, как ра­неный зверь, и рвал­ся из креп­кой хват­ки двух рос­лых муж­чин. Всех ос­таль­ных, у ко­го бы­ли хоть ка­кие-то приз­на­ки дра­ки, то­же по­вяза­ли. Юта­ка поп­ро­бовал прив­лечь к се­бе вни­мание и ска­зать, что не име­ет к это­му от­но­шения, но ус­тавший по­лицей­ский толь­ко про­бур­чал сквозь зу­бы: «Раз­бе­рём­ся без соп­ли­вых» — и вы­волок его вмес­те со все­ми. 

Че­рез ок­но ма­шины бы­ло вид­но, как в тол­пе мель­ка­ет свет­лая лох­ма­тая ма­куш­ка: Ки­рю­ин ме­тал­ся сре­ди сту­ден­тов и ис­кал Юта­ку. По­дать знак не по­луча­лось — пь­яные вус­мерть пар­ни стис­ки­вали со всех сто­рон так, что и не ше­вель­нуть­ся.

«Да за что же мне всё это?! — злил­ся на свою не­везу­честь Юта­ка. — То по­пал в чу­жой мир, то по­лиция по­вяза­ла, как ма­лолет­ку. Ес­ли бы толь­ко ма­туш­ка уз­на­ла об этом, то точ­но бы ска­зала, ка­кой я ник­чёмный сын, толь­ко по­зорю их. Хо­тя, имен­но это она мне и твер­ди­ла с са­мого рож­де­ния…»


	11. Словно грязной водой, пропитываюсь страхом

_**Дель­та. Victimae Universum.** _

Юта­ке ка­залось, что он толь­ко зак­рыл гла­за, как его уже бу­дил Ки­рю­ин.

— Про­сыпай­ся, Кян-кун. Че­рез два ча­са нам уже на­до быть в агентстве.

— Ко­торый час? — Юта­ка при­от­крыл один глаз и не­воль­но вздрог­нул, уви­дев Ки­рю­ина ря­дом. Сон сле­тел мо­мен­таль­но.

— Де­вять ут­ра, — ему на ко­лени опус­ти­лось ак­ку­рат­но сло­жен­ное по­лотен­це. — В ван­ной я по­ложил од­но­разо­вую щёт­ку и ста­нок. Всё ос­таль­ное, что по­надо­бит­ся, возь­мёшь сам.

Осо­бого же­лания ак­тивни­чать Юта­ка у се­бя не за­метил, но по­кор­но сполз с фу­тона и за­пер­ся в ван­ной. Там он опер­ся обе­ими ру­ками на ра­кови­ну и вни­матель­но пос­мотрел в зер­ка­ло.

«Та­кое ощу­щение, что я жёс­тко пил всю ночь…» — вы­нес он вер­дикт, оце­нив мас­шта­бы бедс­твия: гла­за пок­расне­ли, ве­ки, на ко­торых ос­та­лись сле­ды чёр­но­го ка­ран­да­ша, при­пух­ли силь­нее обык­но­вен­но­го, длин­ные во­лосы сби­лись в бес­формен­ный кол­тун. Он выг­ля­дел силь­но ус­та­лым и по­мятым. На­до бы­ло сроч­но при­вес­ти се­бя в при­лич­ный вид.

В ван­ной он зас­трял поч­ти на со­рок ми­нут. Кон­трастный душ — ве­ликое изоб­ре­тение че­лове­чес­тва, счи­тал Юта­ка: го­рячая во­да дей­ство­вала луч­ше лю­бого ус­по­ко­итель­но­го и рас­слаб­ля­ла, а хо­лод­ная — смы­вала сон­ное оце­пене­ние и бод­ри­ла. Гель для ду­ша с шо­колад­но-ва­ниль­ным за­пахом по­казал­ся слиш­ком слад­ким, но ни­чего дру­гого не бы­ло.

К то­му вре­мени, как Юта­ка вы­шел, Ки­рю­ин уже одел­ся и смот­рел по те­леви­зору ут­ренний блок но­вос­тей.

— Чувс­твую се­бя че­лове­ком…

— Я при­гото­вил зав­трак. Из­ви­ни, я не мас­тер го­товить, но с я­ич­ни­цей обыч­но справ­ля­юсь.

Юта­ка с по­доз­ре­ни­ем пос­мотрел на гла­зунью и ткнул в жел­тки вил­кой. Не под­го­релое и ка­жет­ся впол­не съ­едоб­ным.

— Спа­сибо.

— Не смот­ри на я­ич­ни­цу, как на вра­га на­рода, — Ки­рю­ин улыб­нулся. — Ах да, я на­шёл те­бе кое-ка­кую одеж­ду. Ка­жет­ся, мы но­сим оди­нако­вый раз­мер. Не бог весть что, прав­да…

Он по­казал раз­ло­жен­ные на ди­ване меш­ко­ватые свет­лые джин­сы и чёр­ную фут­болку с эм­бле­мой «Звёз­дных войн». Юта­ка не­воль­но пе­редёр­нул пле­чами и по­чувс­тво­вал, как неп­ри­ят­но коль­ну­ло в гру­ди. К счастью, Ки­рю­ин в этот мо­мент по­вер­нулся к не­му спи­ной и не ви­дел ре­ак­ции, а то мог бы за­ин­те­ресо­вать­ся, что слу­чилось.

«Ни­чего. По край­ней ме­ре, сей­час я не мо­гу поз­во­лить се­бе раз­ма­зывать соп­ли».

Одеж­да приш­лась ему впо­ру и пах­ла… ка­жет­ся, ла­ван­дой — тер­пкий, силь­ный за­пах, от ко­торо­го хо­телось гром­ко фыр­кнуть. Его Ки­ришо ис­поль­зо­вал кон­ди­ци­онер без от­ду­шек. В зад­ний кар­ман по при­выч­ке су­нул си­гаре­ты.

Ещё один взгляд в зер­ка­ло: на Юта­ку ус­та­вил­ся он сам, всё ещё ус­та­лый, но уже не та­кой из­му­чен­ный.

— Пой­дём ско­рее, а то опоз­да­ем, — Ки­рю­ин не­весо­мо кос­нулся его пле­ча, прив­ле­кая вни­мание, и скрыл­ся в ко­ридо­ре. — Здесь ке­ды, на­де­юсь, что по­дой­дут по но­ге. В зим­них бо­тин­ках бу­дет жар­ко.

Ке­ды нем­но­го жа­ли, но Юта­ка не об­ра­щал на это вни­мания: его го­лову за­нима­ли сов­сем дру­гие мыс­ли.

По­ка они шли на стан­цию, еха­ли в по­ез­де, ла­виро­вали меж­ду людь­ми, под­ни­мались по лес­тни­це в зда­ние агентства «Ев­клид», Юта­ка пе­реби­рал в го­лове ва­ри­ан­ты то­го, что хо­тел ска­зать здеш­ним мем­бе­рам. Фра­зы зву­чали од­на глу­пее дру­гой. Он бы сам се­бе не по­верил, ес­ли бы кто-то по­пытал­ся убе­дить его в та­кой фан­тасти­чес­кой те­ории, как па­рал­лель­ная ре­аль­ность.

В об­щей гри­мёр­ной их уже жда­ли. Джун, та­кой же ры­жий, как на об­ложке бук­ле­та, во­дил сти­лусом в план­ше­те и пер­вый под­нял взгляд, ког­да Юта­ка и Ки­рю­ин вош­ли в ком­на­ту. Кен­джи отор­вался от сво­его жур­на­ла о му­зыке и, улыб­нувшись, при­ветс­твен­но по­махал ру­кой.

В ти­шине бы­ло слыш­но, как не­тер­пе­ливо сту­чит паль­ца­ми по сто­леш­ни­це Джун — он всё ещё не по­нимал, за­чем на­до бы­ло при­ез­жать в та­кую рань. Ки­рю­ин вни­матель­но изу­чал свои крос­совки, не ре­ша­ясь на­рушить мол­ча­ние и да­же не зная, с че­го на­чать. Кен­джи пе­рево­дил взгляд с од­но­го нап­ря­жён­но­го ли­ца на дру­гое и вре­мя от вре­мени от­кры­вал рот, что­бы что-то ска­зать, но в тот же миг от­ка­зывал­ся от этой идеи.

На­конец, Юта­ка гром­ко вздох­нул и стис­нул ку­лаки.

— Я, ко­неч­но, по­нимаю, что сей­час…

— Хо­чешь чаю? — пе­ребил его Джун и при­под­нял угол­ки губ в лас­ко­вой улыб­ке. — Кен­джи по пу­ти ку­пил кру­ас­са­ны. В пе­кар­не ря­дом с его до­мом де­ла­ют пот­ря­са­юще вкус­ную вы­печ­ку. Ут­ро на­до на­чинать с че­го-ни­будь хо­роше­го.

Юта­ка рав­но­душ­но по­жал пле­чами. С Джу­ном, по край­ней ме­ре тем, ко­торо­го он знал, спо­рить бы­ло бес­по­лез­но. Кто зна­ет, мо­жет этот та­кой же твер­до­лобый.

Чай в фар­фо­ровых чаш­ках («От­ку­да в обыч­ной гри­мёр­ке та­кая рос­кошь?» — по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся мыс­ленно Юта­ка и сам се­бе от­ве­тил — на­вер­ня­ка, при­тащил этот лю­битель изя­щес­тва и вкус­ных кру­ас­са­нов) по­явил­ся пе­ред каж­дым мем­бе­ром. Джун дви­гал­ся мед­ленно, как буд­то наз­ло. На­конец, он сел и опять улыб­нулся.

— Кян-кун, у те­бя что-то слу­чилось? Ты се­бя пло­хо чувс­тву­ешь? Шо-кун рас­ска­зал, что ты ве­дёшь се­бя стран­но, и мы все вол­ну­ем­ся.

— Я уже рас­ска­зал Ки­ришо, что про­изош­ло. Джун, в это бу­дет тя­жело по­верить, но я не со­шёл с ума. Этот… мир, он… ко­роче, это не то мес­то, где я дол­жен быть. Здесь всё по-дру­гому, не так, как я знаю.

— На те­бя вче­ра на­пали? Ты же пом­нишь, как воз­вра­щал­ся до­мой?

— Не на­падал на ме­ня ник­то. Я в здра­вом уме и знаю, что го­ворю.

— Мо­жет, го­лова кру­жит­ся? Да­вай пос­ле ре­пети­ции Кен­джи от­ве­зёт те­бя в боль­ни­цу, на вся­кий слу­чай.

— Я в по­ряд­ке, — Юта­ка стис­нул зу­бы, чувс­твуя, что на­чина­ет те­рять тер­пе­ние. — Джун, пос­лу­шай…

— Кян-кун, пе­рес­тань. Ты прав­да хо­чешь, что­бы я по­верил в твой бред про… па­рал­лель­ный мир? У нас та­кое важ­ное выс­тупле­ние на но­су, и имен­но сей­час ты ре­шил так от­вра­титель­но по­шутить. Мо­лодец, шут­ка зас­чи­тана, но пе­рес­тань уже.

«Джун, ты да­же тут хо­чешь выж­рать мне мозг чай­ной ло­жеч­кой!»

— Я не шу­чу. Это прав­да. В бук­ле­те бы­ла ин­форма­ция про ва­шу груп­пу, и там…

— Хва­тит. Ка­кая му­ха те­бя вдруг уку­сила?

— Ник­то ме­ня не ку­сал! Пос­лу­шай, я мо­гу до­казать, что я не свих­нулся, мо­гу рас­ска­зать то, что знаю, ес­ли пе­рес­та­нешь ме­ня пе­реби­вать.

— Кян-кун, у нас нет вре­мени на твои иг­ры. Ес­ли те­бе пло­хо, съ­ез­ди в боль­ни­цу, но толь­ко не на­до сры­вать нам выс­тупле­ние.

— Ты дашь мне хоть сло­во вста­вить?!

— Нет. Всё, хва­тит, это уже пе­рехо­дит все гра­ницы. Ты рань­ше ни­ког­да се­бе та­кого не поз­во­лял.

— Да по­тому что это был не я! Джун…

— Где твоё ува­жение? — го­лос был хо­лод­ным и твёр­дым. — Я не пом­ню, что­бы мы с то­бой пи­ли вмес­те.

Юта­ку зах­лес­тну­ло вол­ной не­кон­тро­лиру­емой злос­ти. Ему по­каза­лось, что ес­ли он сей­час же не вый­дет, то воп­ре­ки сво­им прин­ци­пам вре­жет пря­мо по этой вы­соко­мер­ной ро­же.

Он глу­боко вдох­нул и мед­ленно, пре­рывис­то вы­дох­нул сквозь стис­ну­тые зу­бы.

— Где у вас мож­но по­курить? — спро­сил он ус­та­ло.

— Пря­мо по ко­ридо­ру и на­лево, там лес­тни­ца, — отоз­вался Ки­рю­ин, и Юта­ка ши­роким ша­гом вы­шел из гри­мёр­ной. Ярос­тно зах­лопну­тая дверь жа­лоб­но скрип­ну­ла.

Джун с не­воз­му­тимым ви­дом от­ку­сил от кру­ас­са­на.

— Со­вер­шенно не уз­наю его. Всег­да был спо­кой­ный, ти­хий, не вид­но и не слыш­но, а тут…

— Ута­хиро-сан, по­верь­те ему. Вы же ви­дите, что это не наш Кян-кун!

— Шо-кун, и ты ту­да же? У нас нет вре­мени, что­бы раз­би­рать­ся с эти­ми шу­точ­ка­ми.

— А мо­жет…

— Кен­джи, не на­чинай.

— Но да­вай хоть да­дим ему вы­гово­рить­ся, Джун-кун. Ты ему и прав­да да­же сло­ва не дал вста­вить. Пусть рас­ска­жет всё, что зна­ет, по­том бу­дем ду­мать, шут­ка это или прав­да.

Джун по­жал пле­чами, слов­но го­воря: де­лай­те, что хо­тите. Он был раз­дра­жён. Зав­тра их жда­ло выс­тупле­ние на пе­реда­че «All Japanese St☆rs», о ко­торой он прак­ти­чес­ки бре­дил, ед­ва толь­ко на­чав выс­ту­пать на сце­не. Му­зыкаль­ная прог­рамма на цен­траль­ном ка­нале, в ко­торую приг­ла­шали толь­ко нас­то­ящих звёзд. Про­бить­ся ту­да бы­ло не прос­то уда­чей — это шанс, ко­торый вы­падал единс­твен­ный раз в жиз­ни. И ког­да, на­конец, им, груп­пе «Гол­ден Бом­бер», приш­ло приг­ла­шение на эту пе­реда­чу, Джун не мог по­верить сво­ему счастью. Он но­сил­ся с под­го­тов­кой к выс­тупле­нию, как ужа­лен­ный, кон­тро­лиро­вал всё, на­чиная от ап­па­рату­ры и инс­тру­мен­тов и за­кан­чи­вая блёс­тка­ми на кос­тю­мах и креп­ле­ни­ями на воз­душных по­лот­нах Кен­джи.

И вот те­перь, за день до это­го со­бытия, про­ис­хо­дит та­кое… Где-то в глу­бине ше­вель­ну­лась мысль: а мо­жет, прав­да? — но Джун с яростью заг­лу­шал её, не же­лая да­же слу­шать, что из-за не­лепой нас­мешки судь­бы его меч­та мо­жет рух­нуть.

Юта­ка вер­нулся че­рез пять ми­нут, и Джун по­мор­щился — пах­ло та­баком. Неп­ро­шен­ная мысль на­чала то­чить сер­дце, зас­тавляя его тре­петать от вол­не­ния, хо­тя ли­цо по-преж­не­му ос­та­лось неп­ро­ница­емым и рав­но­душ­но-ску­ча­ющим.

— Рас­ска­жи, что с то­бой слу­чилось, — Кен­джи под­ви­нул к Юта­ке пле­тёное блю­до с вы­печ­кой. — Мы выс­лу­ша­ем всё, что ты хо­чешь рас­ска­зать.

«А ста­рик-Кен­джи та­кой же по­нима­ющий, как я знаю».

Юта­ка с не­дове­ри­ем по­косил­ся на Джу­на, ко­торый за­кусил кон­чик сти­луса и опять ус­та­вил­ся в свой план­шет. Ка­залось, ему со­вер­шенно не­ин­те­ресен даль­ней­ший раз­го­вор.       Но Кен­джи смот­рел с та­ким учас­тли­вым ви­дом, что злость пос­те­пен­но улег­лась.

— На са­мом де­ле, я не по­нимаю, что про­изош­ло, — на­конец, про­гово­рил он. — По­зав­че­ра ночью я шёл по ули­це и ку­рил. Вне­зап­но пе­редо мной рас­кры­лось… Это бы­ло что-то стран­ное, на­вер­ное, сто­ит наз­вать эту шту­кови­ну пор­та­лом — та­кая здо­ровая све­тяща­яся ды­ра, — это всё зву­чало глу­по, и Юта­ка на се­кун­ду за­мол­чал, но Кен­джи кив­нул, по­казы­вая, что вни­матель­но слу­ша­ет. — Там внут­ри бы­ло силь­ное дав­ле­ние, по­это­му я от­ру­бил­ся, а оч­нулся в квар­ти­ре у Ки­ришо.

— Шо-кун ска­зал, что ты был одет стран­но.

— На­вер­ное… — Юта­ка ог­ля­нул­ся на Ки­рю­ина, и тот сму­щён­но встрях­нул го­ловой.

— До­маш­ние шта­ны, зим­ние бо­тин­ки и зим­няя кур­тка на го­лое те­ло, — вы­палил он и за­шур­шал па­кетом, ко­торый при­нёс с со­бой. Че­рез па­ру мгно­вений он вы­тащил из не­го чёр­ную кур­тку с ап­пли­каци­ей на спи­не.

— Эм… а кто это? — Кен­джи про­вёл ла­донью по ри­сун­ку. Юта­ка не удер­жался и гром­ко фыр­кнул.

— Га­чапин. Ди­нозавр из дет­ской пе­реда­чи.

— Это мас­кот ка­кой-то стро­итель­ной фир­мы в пре­фек­ту­ре Чи­ба, — Джун мель­ком гля­нул на кур­тку. — Толь­ко его по-дру­гому зо­вут. Я не пом­ню, как имен­но, но эту мор­ду я не раз ви­дел.

Юта­ка сер­ди­то отоб­рал свою кур­тку и сде­лал па­ру глот­ков уже ос­тывше­го чая, со­бира­ясь с мыс­ля­ми, что­бы про­дол­жить.

— По­том я на­шёл фо­тобук­лет, где про­читал ис­то­рию ва­шей груп­пы и ох­ре­нел. Те «Гол­ден Бом­бер», ко­торых я знаю, со­вер­шенно дру­гие! Выг­ля­дят они точ­но так­же, име­на те же, но во всём ос­таль­ном от­ли­ча­ют­ся.

— Нап­ри­мер? — ску­ча­юще про­тянул Джун, не под­ни­мая взгля­да от план­ше­та. Юта­ка по­давил в се­бе же­лание стол­кнуть гад­жет на пол.

— Наш Ки­ришо во­калист, а ещё со­чиня­ет тек­сты и му­зыку. Кен­джи — драм­мер с ка­буки-мей­ком. Джун — ба­сист с пом­по­нами на кол­ках ги­тары. Я ги­тарист. Мы то­же вы­пол­ня­ем трю­ки, толь­ко не та­кую ак­ро­бати­ку, как вы, а что-то ли­бо экс­тре­маль­ное, ли­бо бе­зум­ное… Я од­нажды свар­кой на сце­не за­нимал­ся. Ка­пус­ту на ги­таре стро­гал. В об­щем, трэш пол­ный.

— Ка­пус­ту? На ги­таре? — Кен­джи за­мет­но уди­вил­ся. — Это же неж­ный инс­тру­мент!

— А мы на них всё рав­но не иг­ра­ем. У Кен­джи па­лоч­ки мяг­кие, а у Джу­на толь­ко три стру­ны на ги­таре. В груп­пе толь­ко Ки­ришо по­ёт. На­ше де­ло — зри­телей раз­вле­кать.

Джун отор­вался от но­вос­тной лен­ты и пос­мотрел на Юта­ку.

— Как это так, «не иг­ра­ете»?

— Мол­ча. Прос­то не иг­ра­ем. У нас во­об­ще ник­то да­же иг­рать не уме­ет.

— Быть не мо­жет…

Джун вско­чил с мес­та и бро­сил­ся к пол­ке, на ко­торую бы­ли сва­лены но­ты. По­рыв­шись там, он дос­тал нес­коль­ко лис­тов, прих­ва­тил сто­яв­шую в уг­лу бас-ги­тару и су­нул всё это в ру­ки Юта­ке.

— Сыг­рай.

— Ты ог­лох? — Юта­ка спо­кой­но пос­мотрел на не­го. — Я толь­ко что ска­зал, что не умею иг­рать.

— Сыг­рай! — в го­лосе Джу­на прос­коль­зну­ли ис­те­ричес­кие нот­ки.

Вздох­нув и по­няв, что прос­то так он не от­вя­жет­ся, Юта­ка под­клю­чил ги­тару и пос­мотрел в но­ты. Пес­ня бы­ла со­вер­шенно нез­на­кома. С тру­дом про­читав нес­коль­ко пер­вых так­тов, он по­пытал­ся сыг­рать пар­тию для ба­са. Джун поб­леднел и вце­пил­ся ру­ками в стол.

— Ты из­де­ва­ешь­ся? Иг­рай нор­маль­но!

— Ещё раз. Я. Не. Умею. Иг­рать. От­крой уши и ус­лышь ме­ня уже, чёрт по­бери!

Джун по­чувс­тво­вал, что зем­ля ухо­дит из-под ног. Ес­ли бы не Кен­джи, ко­торый вов­ре­мя под­ви­нул ему стул, он бы рух­нул пря­мо на пол. В гру­ди что-то с гром­ким трес­ком обор­ва­лось, и он вы­давил толь­ко од­но:

— Ка­тас­тро­фа.

В гри­мёр­ной опять по­вис­ла ти­шина — тя­жёлая и глу­хая, как ва­ку­ум. Юта­ка рез­ко по­чувс­тво­вал, что хо­чет про­сочить­ся сквозь бли­жай­шую сте­ну, что­бы толь­ко выр­вать­ся из-под дав­ле­ния то­го от­ча­яния, с ко­торым в ни­куда смот­рел Джун.

Кен­джи пер­вым поз­во­лил се­бе за­гово­рить.

— Кян-кун, а ты сов­сем ни на чём не иг­ра­ешь? Или хоть на чём-ни­будь уме­ешь?

— На ги­таре… Нем­но­го.

— Сыг­рай вот эти но­ты, — Кен­джи дал ему свою ги­тару и по­ложил лист с пес­ней. 

Юта­ка вни­матель­но про­читал но­ты и мыс­ленно прок­лял ком­по­зито­ра и се­бя то, что в шко­ле про­гули­вал соль­фед­жио. Он не­уве­рен­но одо­лел пер­вые так­ты. Джун в ужа­се схва­тил­ся за го­лову и нак­ло­нил­ся впе­рёд, сво­рачи­ва­ясь в клу­бок.

— Это про­вал. Пол­ный и аб­со­лют­ный. Кен­джи, нам на­до от­ка­зать­ся от приг­ла­шения. Не­мед­ленно.

— Джун, но ты ведь так меч­тал об этой пе­реда­че. Вто­рого шан­са не бу­дет.

— Мы опо­зорим­ся на всю стра­ну!

— Не кри­чи. Ус­по­кой­ся. У нас ещё есть вре­мя.

— Вре­мя на что, Кен­джи? — Джун вски­нул­ся и вце­пил­ся ему в за­пястья. — Ска­жи, ка­кое нах­рен вре­мя? Выс­тупле­ние зав­тра! В де­сять ут­ра мы уже дол­жны быть на сту­дии. Сей­час уже две­над­цать дня, а мы да­же ре­пети­ровать не на­чали. У нас нет вре­мени. К то­му же, он, — Джун мот­нул го­ловой в сто­рону Юта­ки, — он не на­учит­ся иг­рать эту пес­ню за та­кой ко­рот­кий срок. По край­ней ме­ре, не на ба­су.

— За­то пар­тию ги­тары вы­учит, — Кен­джи выс­во­бодил за­пястья из цеп­кой хват­ки, пог­ла­дил Джу­на по тря­сущим­ся пле­чам и под­мигнул Юта­ке. — Ес­ли мы по­меня­ем мес­та­ми ба­сис­та и ги­тарис­та, ни­чего не слу­чит­ся, прос­то ска­жем, что ре­шили что-ни­будь но­вое поп­ро­бовать спе­ци­аль­но для этой пе­реда­чи.

— Я так по­нимаю, мо­его мне­ния ник­то спра­шивать не со­бира­ет­ся? — Юта­ка на­бил рот вы­печ­кой. Кен­джи ви­нова­то пос­мотрел на не­го.

— Кян-кун, вой­ди в по­ложе­ние, по­жалуй­ста. У нас зав­тра очень важ­ное выс­тупле­ние на пе­реда­че, на ко­торую не каж­дую звез­ду приг­ла­ша­ют. По­яв­ле­ние там — это поч­ти об­ще­наци­ональ­ное приз­на­ние. Для Джу­на, да во­об­ще — для всех нас, это ог­ромная честь. Выс­ту­пи с на­ми. Я по­могу те­бе от­ре­пети­ровать пар­тию. Прав­да, при­дёт­ся пот­ра­тить на это всю ночь… но мы хо­тя бы не уда­рим в грязь ли­цом.

У Юта­ки не бы­ло сил и же­лания пре­рекать­ся. Он прос­то кив­нул в от­вет, чувс­твуя, что ус­тал — раз­го­вор вы­мотал его мо­раль­но, а те­ло пос­ле пе­рехо­да меж­ду ми­рами бы­ло ещё слиш­ком сла­бым.

Джун пос­мотрел на не­го, и Юта­ка поч­ти по­верил, что уви­дел в его взгля­де бла­годар­ность.

Кен­джи хлоп­нул в ла­дони и встал с мес­та.

— Тог­да пред­ла­гаю ге­нераль­ную ре­пети­цию про­вес­ти зав­тра с ут­ра, ещё до за­писи. Мы сдох­нем, но выс­ту­пим так, что фа­ны ещё ме­сяц бу­дут об­суждать на­ше по­яв­ле­ние в этой пе­реда­че на бор­дах. Джун, те­бе луч­ше от­дохнуть. Всё-та­ки без инс­тру­мен­тов груп­па выс­ту­пать мо­жет, а без во­калис­та мы ни­куда.

— Бу­дем учить­ся здесь? — Юта­ка с сом­не­ни­ем ос­мотрел гри­мёр­ную. Днём ещё ку­да ни шло, но он сом­не­вал­ся, что ночью мож­но на­ходить­ся в зда­нии агентства.

— Нет, по­едем ко мне, — Кен­джи за­кинул на од­но пле­чо кейс с ги­тарой, а на дру­гое — сум­ку.

— У Кен­джи-ку­на свой дом, по­это­му вы ни­кому не по­меша­ете, — по­дал го­лос Ки­рю­ин.       — Ес­ли что-то по­надо­бит­ся…

— У ме­ня най­дёт­ся всё не­об­хо­димое, не вол­нуй­ся, Шо-кун. По­еха­ли. Рань­ше нач­нём, боль­ше ус­пе­ем, — с эти­ми сло­вами Кен­джи вы­шел из гри­мёр­ной, и Юта­ка, нем­но­го по­меш­кав, пос­пе­шил сле­дом.

Ког­да дверь зак­ры­лась, Ки­рю­ин не­реши­тель­но при­кос­нулся к пле­чу Джу­на.

— Ута­хиро-сан, вас про­водить до­мой?

— Спа­сибо, Шо-кун, не на­до. Я ещё ос­та­нусь здесь, на­до ре­шить не­кото­рые де­ла. Иди, се­год­ня ни­чего не бу­дет.

Ре­шив не тро­гать ли­дера лиш­ний раз, Ки­рю­ин то­же быс­тро соб­рал ве­щи и, поп­ро­щав­шись, по­кинул ком­на­ту.

Джун си­дел, обес­си­лен­но ут­кнув­шись ли­цом в ла­дони. Он поч­ти не ве­рил, что Юта­ка дей­стви­тель­но ус­пе­ет вы­учить свою пар­тию до выс­тупле­ния. Хо­телось пря­мо сей­час поз­во­нить ме­нед­же­ру То­коро и поп­ро­сить от­ме­нить выс­тупле­ние. Всё бу­дет луч­ше, чем пос­та­вить её зав­тра пе­ред фак­том, что груп­па не в сос­то­янии иг­рать. Но он до­верял Кен­джи, у ко­торо­го был ог­ромный му­зыкаль­ный та­лант, и от­ча­ян­но цеп­лялся за его уме­ния. Эта мысль — единс­твен­ное, что да­вало на­деж­ду.


	12. Жизнь так печальна, но мы все за неё цепляемся, ищем в ней какого-то утешения

_**Бе­та. Insaniae Universum.** _

Кян Юта­ка бес­след­но ис­чез.

Но­вость дос­тигла ос­таль­ных учас­тни­ков «Гол­ден бом­бер» толь­ко к ве­черу, ког­да ус­тавшая ме­нед­жер со­об­щи­ла Ки­рю­ину, что с ут­ра ди­рек­ция же­ла­ет ви­деть всю груп­пу. Ин­форма­ция ещё не доб­ра­лась до СМИ, но это был толь­ко воп­рос вре­мени — ког­да они уз­на­ют и ког­да фа­наты вско­лых­нутся, уз­нав о слу­чив­шемся.

Ночь прош­ла сум­бурно. К впе­чат­ли­тель­но­му Джу­ну пос­ле та­ких но­вос­тей со­вер­шенно не шёл сон — он во­рочал­ся на кро­вати, об­ни­мая плю­шево­го ле­опар­да, и ук­радкой стро­чил бес­ко­неч­ные со­об­ще­ния Юта­ке на те­лефон. Ки­рю­ин не на­ходил се­бе мес­та: всё ме­тал­ся по ком­на­те, од­новре­мен­но злясь на не­ради­вого со­мем­бе­ра и тре­вожась о судь­бе груп­пы.

Толь­ко с рас­све­том оба ус­ну­ли, при­жима­ясь друг к дру­гу в по­ис­ках уте­шения. В го­рячих, прос­торных объ­ять­ях Джу­на ста­ло спо­кой­нее. «Всё обой­дёт­ся, — ду­мал Ки­рю­ин, чувс­твуя сквозь дым­ку дрё­мы, как тёп­лое ды­хание ще­кочет шею. — Не мог же он в са­мом де­ле про­валить­ся сквозь зем­лю…»

На сле­ду­ющий день они втро­ём соб­ра­лись в вы­делен­ной агентством ком­на­те, где их уже ожи­дали ди­рек­тор, ме­нед­же­ры и два по­лицей­ских. Сов­сем не та­кие раз­гиль­дяи и рох­ли, ка­кими их по­казы­ва­ют в до­рамах, — по­дума­лось Ки­рю­ину при взгля­де на них. Муж­чи­ны смот­ре­ли ис­подлобья, за­дава­ли от­ры­вис­тые и чёт­кие воп­ро­сы — от них ис­хо­дила не­объ­яс­ни­мая а­ура уг­ро­зы.

По­нача­лу учас­тни­кам груп­пы по­каза­ли кейс с ги­тарой и не­боль­шую спор­тивную сум­ку — единс­твен­ные ве­щи Юта­ки, най­ден­ные день на­зад в пар­ке. Ки­рю­ин пой­мал се­бя на мыс­ли, что не пом­нит этих ве­щей, но Кен­джи и Джун в один го­лос опоз­на­ли на­ход­ку, и во­калист то­же кив­нул с от­ре­шён­ным ви­дом.

Ког­да-то он меч­тал: да про­вались этот Кян со сво­ими пе­сен­ка­ми! Во­об­ра­жал, как бу­дет здо­рово, ес­ли в груп­пе ос­та­нут­ся толь­ко Джун и Кен­джи, ко­торые не по­сяга­ли на ли­дерс­тво, а мол­ча вы­пол­ня­ли свою ра­боту. Пер­во­го бы­ло лег­ко ткнуть на мес­то у ног ли­дера, а вто­рой поп­росту не хо­тел ме­нять что-ли­бо в жиз­ни.

Вне­зап­ный та­лант Юта­ки всё ис­портил. Вни­мание мгно­вен­но пе­ремет­ну­лось к ра­нее неп­ри­мет­но­му ги­тарис­ту, а Ки­рю­ин ос­тался в те­ни. Жур­на­лис­ты в пар­ши­вых жур­на­лах да­же не стес­ня­лись на­зывать его пос­редс­твен­ным во­калис­том при ода­рён­ном ком­по­зито­ре, а один пи­сака за­явил, что тек­сты Ки­рю­ина слиш­ком прес­ны для та­кой му­зыки. Ко­неч­но, ме­нед­же­ры пот­ре­бова­ли пуб­личных из­ви­нений от ав­то­ра статьи и поп­ро­сили не об­ра­щать вни­мания, но са­молю­бие уже бы­ло за­дето. Ки­рю­ин жаж­дал, что­бы Кян Юта­ка ис­чез из его жиз­ни.

Же­лание ис­полни­лось, но на ду­ше лег­че не ста­ло. Быть мо­жет, по­тому, что все вок­руг бы­ли чрез­вы­чай­но встре­воже­ны.

Он рав­но­душ­но от­ве­тил на воп­ро­сы по­лиции. Ка­кие у не­го и Кян-са­на бы­ли от­но­шения? Ней­траль­ные, ко­неч­но же. Не ска­жешь ведь, что не­нави­дели друг дру­га, ещё при­дирать­ся нач­нут, за­тас­ка­ют по доп­ро­сам, пос­чи­та­ют, что при­час­тен… Неп­ри­ят­ные ти­пы, эти по­лицей­ские: смот­рят и смот­рят и всё в гла­за — не деть­ся ни­куда от цеп­ких, прон­зи­тель­ных взгля­дов. Стер­вятни­ки.

— Как ду­ма­ете, что всё-та­ки про­изош­ло? — спро­сил Кен­джи, от­ло­жив в кои-то ве­ки те­лефон. Ме­нед­жер уш­ла про­водить по­лицей­ских. Учас­тни­ки груп­пы ос­та­лись од­ни в ком­на­те. Втро­ём бы­ло неп­ри­выч­но.

— Уби­ли или по­хити­ли, — Ки­рю­ин по­жал пле­чами и по­мор­щился, ког­да Джун из­лишне гром­ко ах­нул, на­иг­ранно при­жав ру­ки ко рту. — Че­го удив­ля­ешь­ся? Он ведь ар­тист. Сам ви­новат, иди­от. Не­чего шлять­ся глу­бокой ночью по пар­кам, ма­ло ли, кто там под­жи­дать мо­жет.

— Те­ла ведь не наш­ли, — за­думал­ся Кен­джи. — Да и про вы­куп ни­чего не­из­вес­тно…

— Ко­неч­но не­из­вес­тно, ду­бина. По­хити­тели на семью да­вят в пер­вую оче­редь, по­том мо­гут об­ра­тить­ся нап­ря­мую к агентству. Мы ведь ему ник­то.

Ки­рю­ин от­ки­нул­ся на спин­ку ди­вана и прик­рыл гла­за. Япо­ния — стра­на с ми­нималь­ным уров­нем прес­тупле­ний в ми­ре. Слож­но по­верить, что­бы тут про­изош­ло неч­то по­доб­ное. Раз­ве что ка­кой-ни­будь со­вер­шенно от­би­тый фа­нат нас­мотрел­ся де­тек­тивных до­рам и ре­шил, что уж ему-то точ­но всё сой­дёт с рук.

Ди­ван ря­дом про­сел. Ру­ку нак­ры­ла влаж­ная, го­рячая ла­донь.

— Что мы бу­дем де­лать те­перь? — рас­те­рян­ный го­лос Джу­на зву­чал по-шёл­ко­вому мяг­ко. — Выс­ту­пать сей­час мы точ­но не смо­жем.

— Ско­рее все­го при­ос­та­новим на вре­мя де­ятель­ность. Чёрт по­бери! — вы­ругал­ся Ки­рю­ин и вско­чил на но­ги. Злость раз­ди­рала из­нутри. — Этот без­моз­глый кре­тин со­вер­шенно не ду­мал о собс­твен­ной бе­зопас­ности! Те­перь всё пой­дёт под от­кос из-за не­го!

Кен­джи по­качал го­ловой.

— Ты нес­пра­вед­лив. Ки­рю­ин-сан, ос­тавь хоть не­надол­го свою неп­ри­язнь. Ес­ли Кян-сан ещё жив, ему при­ходит­ся нес­ладко, а ты ду­ма­ешь толь­ко о груп­пе.

— По­тому что ги­тарис­та я всег­да най­ду, а соб­рать за­ново груп­пу и под­нять её — у ме­ня уже нет на это ни­каких сил.

— Те­бе груп­па до­роже че­лове­ка?

— Я та­кого не го­ворил.

Они встре­тились гла­зами. Ки­рю­ин не­воль­но по­ёжил­ся под хо­лод­ным, как стек­лянная крош­ка, взгля­дом Кен­джи, но толь­ко пос­мотрел с вы­зовом в от­вет. Че­рез нес­коль­ко се­кунд Кен­джи под­нял с по­ла свою сум­ку и за­кинул её на пле­чо.

— Я был о те­бе луч­ше­го мне­ния, — об­ро­нил он на­пос­ле­док пе­ред тем, как ак­ку­рат­но прик­рыть дверь.

Ки­рю­ин то­же схва­тил ве­щи и бро­сил Джу­ну рюк­зак.

— Не­чего рас­си­живать­ся. На­шу ра­боту ник­то не от­ме­нял. Ес­ли не оши­ба­юсь, у те­бя се­год­ня фо­тосъ­ём­ка. Улы­бай­ся! Это ведь твой прин­цип, да?

«Что бы ни про­ис­хо­дило, на ка­меру я всег­да улы­ба­юсь», — ска­зал Джун в од­ном ин­тервью. Его фра­зу при­лепи­ли в «об­ла­ко» над фо­тог­ра­фи­ей — по­лучи­лось что-то вро­де де­виза.

Иног­да Ки­рю­ин прос­матри­вал сним­ки, на ко­торых был за­печат­лён Джун с не­из­менной ши­рокой улыб­кой, и каж­дый раз точ­но знал, что на са­мом де­ле ос­та­валось за кад­ром. Слё­зы, злость, оби­да, рев­ность — всё скры­вала фаль­ши­вая улыб­ка «на ка­меру».

Те­перь эта улыб­ка дол­жна бы­ла скрыть жи­вот­ный страх, из-за ко­торо­го рас­ши­рились зрач­ки и вспо­тели ла­дони. Джун ос­та­новил его око­ло две­ри, об­няв од­ной ру­кой за пле­чи. Ки­рю­ин ло­пат­кой ощу­тил, как ди­ко ко­лотит­ся чу­жое сер­дце.

— Со­берись, — ска­зал он, на­де­ясь, что его собс­твен­ное сер­дце не вып­рыгнет из гру­ди. — Нам на­до ра­ботать.

Джун пос­лушно от­сту­пил.

— Я при­готов­лю се­год­ня удон на ужин. Не пе­ренап­ря­гай­ся.

Ки­рю­ин не обер­нулся на про­щание.

По­ез­дка в сту­дию на за­пись во­кала к но­вой пес­не, ин­тервью для ко­лон­ки в за­нюхан­ный жур­наль­чик, встре­ча с пред­ста­вите­лем мар­ки одеж­ды, ко­торую они дол­жны бы­ли рек­ла­миро­вать — не бы­ло вре­мени ду­мать о про­изо­шед­шем. Раз­би­рать­ся — ра­бота по­лиции. В кон­це кон­цов, дол­жны же они до­казать, что до­рамы — это толь­ко вы­дум­ка. По­лиции Ки­рю­ин не до­верял со вре­мён учё­бы в уни­вер­си­тете.

К кон­цу дня он поч­ти за­был о том, что слу­чилось. На краю соз­на­ния ещё ко­поши­лась мысль: «Так что же всё-та­ки про­изош­ло? Что нам де­лать те­перь?» — но раз­мышлять не хо­телось.

Пос­ле встре­чи сил не ос­та­лось: пред­ста­витель ока­зал­ся че­рес­чур въ­ед­ли­вым и при­дир­чи­вым. Он ед­ва ли не сот­ню раз за два ча­са раз­го­вора по­менял пла­ны на рек­ла­миру­емые ве­щи: то хо­тел от­ка­зать­ся, то сно­ва сог­ла­шал­ся, но всем сво­им ви­дом из­лу­чал през­ре­ние — ещё бы, ка­кие-то мел­кие ар­тисты, толь­ко на­бира­ющие по­пуляр­ность. Ки­рю­ин эмо­ци­ональ­но вы­мотал­ся от бес­ко­неч­ных улы­бок, под­да­кива­ний и под­ха­лимс­тва. Это всё бы­ло ра­ди их бу­дуще­го. Нуж­но тер­петь.

В род­ной квар­ти­ре го­рел свет и пах­ло рыб­ным буль­оном. Джун ле­жал на кро­вати, по­вер­нувшись спи­ной ко вхо­ду, и не­хотя пе­ревер­нулся на спи­ну, что­бы поп­ри­ветс­тво­вать вер­нувше­гося Ки­рю­ина.

— Ты се­год­ня ра­но, — за­метил Ки­рю­ин и при­сел на край кро­вати. — Всё хо­рошо? Не за­болел?

Джун по­качал го­ловой.

— Ус­тал очень. Там удон на пли­те. По­ешь, по­ка го­рячий.

— Блед­ный ты ка­кой-то… — Ки­рю­ин пог­ла­дил его по ще­ке и улыб­нулся, ког­да Джун вдруг ткнул­ся су­хими гу­бами в за­пястье. На ду­ше мо­мен­таль­но ста­ло спо­кой­нее, а оса­док от об­ще­ния с неп­ри­ят­ным рек­ла­мода­телем пос­те­пен­но рас­тво­рил­ся в до­маш­нем теп­ле и за­пахе буль­она. Джун бли­зору­ко щу­рил­ся, смот­ря на не­го, и толь­ко что не мур­лы­кал, ког­да паль­цы Ки­рю­ина при­каса­лись к вь­ющим­ся во­лосам и про­пус­ка­ли меж­ду со­бой ме­лиро­ван­ные пря­ди.

— По­целуй ме­ня, — вдруг ска­зал Джун и по­ложил ши­рокую ла­донь Ки­рю­ину на за­тылок. Тот фыр­кнул, но от­ка­зывать не стал. Це­ловать­ся ему нра­вилось.

На гу­бах ос­тался прив­кус та­бака.

— Ты ку­рил? — отс­тра­нил­ся Ки­рю­ин, нах­му­рив­шись. — Мы ведь уже го­вори­ли об этом.

Пос­ле уни­вер­си­тета он ед­ва зас­та­вил Джу­на от­ка­зать­ся от вред­ной при­выч­ки, хо­тя она и по­мога­ла спра­вить­ся с деп­ресси­ей и стрес­сом. Пот­ра­тил ку­чу сил и нер­вов, но так и не смог ис­ко­ренить прис­трас­тие к си­гаре­там пол­ностью. Вре­мя от вре­мени Джун всё рав­но тя­нул­ся к смя­той пач­ке.

— Толь­ко од­ну, — Джун сел на кро­вати, ссу­тулив­шись по при­выч­ке, что­бы ка­зать­ся нем­но­го мень­ше. — Весь день про Кян-са­на ду­мал.

— На­шёл, чем го­лову за­бивать, — хмык­нул Ки­рю­ин и ушёл на кух­ню. От ап­пе­тит­но­го за­паха под­ве­ло жи­вот. За весь день он пе­реку­сил толь­ко па­ру раз, по ме­лочи — пе­рех­ва­тил ка­кие-то сэн­дви­чи из фаст-фу­да и сгрыз нас­пех яб­ло­ко, по­ка ехал на встре­чу. Сей­час он поп­росту уми­рал от го­лода и был го­тов сло­пать всю кас­трю­лю вос­хи­титель­но тол­стой лап­ши в аро­мат­ном буль­оне.

Джун за­кутал­ся в плед и по­доб­рал под се­бя но­ги в пу­шис­тых по­лоса­тых нос­ках. Ста­рый обог­ре­ватель ра­ботал пло­хо — в ком­на­те бы­ло так хо­лод­но, что изо рта при ды­хании вы­рывал­ся пар. Ки­рю­ин лю­бил хо­лод, по­это­му заб­рался под ко­тацу толь­ко на­поло­вину, что­бы не ста­ло слиш­ком жар­ко. Джун нап­ро­тив — дро­жал, как оси­новый лист, нес­мотря на тёп­лую мах­ро­вую пи­жаму.

— Иди сю­да. Се­год­ня пос­пим под ко­тацу, — Ки­рю­ин пос­та­вил на по­вер­хность сто­ла две чаш­ки с лап­шой. — И по­ешь. Бо­лее, чем уве­рен, что ты се­год­ня да­же не пе­реку­сывал.

— Де­нег не бы­ло, ко­шелёк до­ма ос­та­вил, — Джун заб­рался под прог­ре­тое оде­яло, не уби­рая плед с плеч, и с тос­кой ус­та­вил­ся на еду. — Ап­пе­тита нет, прав­да.

Не уди­витель­но. Ему всег­да нап­рочь от­ши­бало ап­пе­тит, сто­ило пе­револ­но­вать­ся. Ки­рю­ин пом­нил, что в уни­вер­си­тете бук­валь­но зас­тавлял Джу­на съ­есть хо­тя бы тост с вет­чи­ной, по­ка тот го­товил­ся к за­щите дип­ло­ма. Иног­да это мог­ла быть единс­твен­ная еда за день.

— Нет нуж­ды так бес­по­ко­ить­ся. По­лиция зна­ет своё де­ло, — Ки­рю­ин втя­нул лап­шу и заж­му­рил­ся от удо­воль­ствия. — Как же вкус­но…

Джун толь­ко от­пил нем­но­го буль­она и отод­ви­нул чаш­ку в сто­рону.

— Прос­то по­нима­ешь… на мес­те Кян-са­на мог ока­зать­ся лю­бой из нас, — си­ние гу­бы ше­вели­лись, вы­пус­кая глу­хой, шёл­ко­вый шё­пот. — Мы те­перь не прос­то мел­кие ар­тисты. О нас бо­лее-ме­нее зна­ют, на­ши име­на у мно­гих на слу­ху. Ма­ло ли мань­яков во­дит­ся? Тот, кто по­хитил Кян-са­на, дей­стви­тель­но мог быть пси­хичес­ки нез­до­ровым фа­натом. Его лич­ным фа­натом! Та­кие очень жес­то­ки. Им не нуж­ны день­ги. Они хо­тят имен­но сво­его ку­мира, что­бы де­лать с ним… вся­кое.

Ки­рю­ин прыс­нул в чаш­ку, раз­брыз­гав буль­он, а за­тем рас­хо­хотал­ся. Смех рас­пи­рал рёб­ра и рвал­ся на­ружу быс­трее, чем лёг­кие ус­пе­вали на­пол­нить­ся кис­ло­родом. Вско­ре ос­та­лись си­лы лишь на то, что­бы прон­зи­тель­но всхли­пывать, лё­жа грудью на сто­ле, и ко­лотить ку­лаком по сто­лу, да­вая вы­ход эмо­ци­ям.

— Те­бе на­до мень­ше до­рам смот­реть, — на­конец, вы­давил он, всё ещё тря­сясь от сме­ха, и вы­тер выс­ту­пив­шие на гла­зах слё­зы. — Вот фан­та­зия…

Джун в счи­тан­ные мгно­вения за­лил­ся крас­кой и за­мотал­ся в плед так, что ос­та­лись вид­ны толь­ко гла­за — тём­ные и влаж­ные, как дре­веси­на пос­ле лет­не­го лив­ня.

— Как буд­то так не бы­ва­ет.

Ки­рю­ин по­качал го­ловой.

— Ко­неч­но, не бы­ва­ет. По край­ней ме­ре, не в Япо­нии. Та­кие ис­то­рии — вы­дум­ка.

— Но ос­но­ваны на ре­аль­ных со­быти­ях.

— Прос­то кли­ше филь­ма, ко­торое для ув­ле­катель­нос­ти об­ве­шива­ет­ся под­робнос­тя­ми. Да и ко­му во­об­ще ну­жен Кян? — Ки­рю­ин фыр­кнул. — Вся его кра­сота — толь­ко мейк, а от чле­на од­но наз­ва­ние, ни од­на фа­нат­ка не соб­лазнит­ся.

— Ты ви­дел? — Джун рев­ни­во свер­кнул гла­зами.

— Де­лать мне боль­ше не­чего, — ус­мехнул­ся Ки­рю­ин. — Это я к то­му, что не нам ду­мать о том, что с ним слу­чилось. Изоб­ра­зим скорбь и бес­по­кой­ство, ес­ли спро­сят в ин­тервью, что мы ду­ма­ем. Вер­нётся.

Джун рас­тя­нул­ся на та­тами и ук­рылся оде­ялом с го­ловой. Че­рез па­ру ми­нут из-под не­го приг­лу­шён­но проз­ву­чало:

— Ты бы так­же го­ворил, ес­ли бы по­хити­ли Кен­джи-са­на или ме­ня?..

— Да ко­му ты ну­жен, что­бы те­бя по­хищать? — бро­сил Ки­рю­ин, ко­торо­му уже на­до­ело му­солить од­ну и ту же те­му. Он од­ним глот­ком вы­пил ос­татки буль­она и с гром­ким сту­ком пос­та­вил пус­тую чаш­ку на стол. — Спа­сибо за еду.

Оде­яло за­воро­чалось пос­ле этих слов — Джун свер­нулся ка­лачи­ком, под­тя­нув ко­лени к гру­ди. Те­перь ка­залось, что на его мес­те ле­жал боль­шой спя­щий зверь.

— Во­об­ще-то я силь­но вол­но­вал­ся за те­бя се­год­ня, — ска­зал Джун ед­ва слыш­но, бо­ясь собс­твен­ных слов и чувств — Ки­рю­ин знал эту ма­неру, не раз с ней стал­ки­вал­ся. — Пред­ста­вил, ес­ли бы ты вот так ис­чез… Мне ста­ло очень страш­но.

Ки­рю­ин вздох­нул. Мог бы до­гадать­ся, что этот бол­ван обя­затель­но при­мерит си­ту­ацию на них дво­их. Ему са­мому по­чему-то ни­ког­да не при­ходи­ла мысль во­об­ра­жать, что с ним или Джу­ном мо­жет про­изой­ти что-ли­бо пло­хое. Ка­кой смысл? Слу­чит­ся — мож­но бу­дет вол­но­вать­ся, а нет — так и хо­рошо.

Он стя­нул с го­ловы Джу­на оде­яло и пог­ла­дил спу­тан­ные чёр­но-си­ние во­лосы.

— Из­ви­ни. Не по­думал, что это те­бя нас­толь­ко за­денет.

— Я уже при­вык, — Джун при­под­нял угол­ки губ в на­мёке на сла­бую улыб­ку. — Иди ко мне.

Ки­рю­ин заб­рался под оде­яло и ут­кнул­ся лбом в ши­рокую грудь. От Джу­на пах­ло жен­ски­ми си­гаре­тами и де­шёвой ту­алет­ной во­дой — та­кие про­дава­лись с прос­тень­ки­ми эти­кет­ка­ми: «Ва­ниль», «Цит­рус», «Им­бирь», «Шо­колад». Сей­час это бы­ло что-то дре­вес­ное — ка­жет­ся, мож­же­вель­ник со сла­бым от­тенком па­чули. Аро­мат при­ят­но ще­котал ноз­дри.

Джун пе­реби­рал ему во­лосы и мол­чал. А что тут ска­жешь? Всё, что бы­ло на­до, они уже друг от дру­га ус­лы­шали.

Ки­рю­ин под­нял го­лову, что­бы кос­нуть­ся по­целу­ем мяг­ких губ.

— Не пе­режи­вай, — он вни­матель­но пос­мотрел в ка­рие гла­за, пол­ные ще­мящей неж­ности. — Уж я-то точ­но от те­бя ни­куда не де­нусь. Ни­ког­да в жиз­ни.

Гла­за пос­ле этих слов по­тем­не­ли до чер­но­ты. Джун мол­ча упёр­ся под­бо­род­ком ему в ма­куш­ку. Сер­дце за­билось силь­нее. Ну, и как его — та­кого — не лю­бить?

Ки­рю­ин не знал. Прос­то — лю­бил так, что го­лова шла кру­гом.

 

«Ки­рю Тэ­цуя. Моё имя Ки­рю…»

В зер­ка­ле от­ра­жалось ху­дое, блед­ное ли­цо. Вар­виш вни­матель­но изу­чал его, уже ко­торый день пы­тал­ся при­вык­нуть к сво­ей но­вой внеш­ности и раз за ра­зом пов­то­рял своё ны­неш­нее имя.

Он по­пытал­ся ос­ка­лить­ся. Мор­дочка в зер­ка­ле ис­ка­зилась и те­перь выг­ля­дела жал­кой, но от­нюдь не уг­ро­жа­ющей. Клы­ков не бы­ло, толь­ко ак­ку­рат­но скруг­лённые зу­бы. Бро­ви всё но­рови­ли вздёр­нуть­ся до­миком — это при­дава­ло ли­цу по-дет­ски на­ив­ное вы­раже­ние. Гла­за пос­те­пен­но при­об­ре­тали жёл­тый от­те­нок. Эр­сты уже не хва­тало. Вар­виш ма­шиналь­но по­тёр жи­вот, хо­тя и по­нимал, что его ос­трый го­лод со­вер­шенно не свя­зан с едой.

В дверь ти­хо пос­ту­чали.

— Всё в по­ряд­ке, Тэ­цуя? — пос­лы­шал­ся приг­лу­шён­ный шу­мом во­ды го­лос Юко. Вар­виш цык­нул и про­вёл скрю­чен­ны­ми паль­ца­ми по зер­ка­лу, точ­но хо­тел ра­зор­вать от­ра­жение в клочья. На за­тума­нен­ном стек­ле ос­та­лось пять ши­роких по­лос.

Две не­дели прош­ло с мо­мен­та, как он сбе­жал из сво­его ми­ра, прих­ва­тив с со­бой те­ло по­лук­ровки. Из­ра­нен­ный и ос­лабший, он не смог уй­ти да­леко, что­бы спря­тать­ся где-ни­будь и поп­росту от­ле­жать­ся. Его сил­ком от­пра­вили в боль­ни­цу, где всё — сте­ны, кро­вати, лю­ди, воз­дух — нас­квозь про­пах­ло уг­ро­зой.

Вар­виш при­поми­нал, как пы­тал­ся вжать­ся в спин­ку кро­вати и пре­дуп­режда­юще ры­чал на вра­чей. За два го­да он при­вык скры­вать на­туру ди­кого зве­ря, но в сте­нах боль­ни­цы не ос­та­валось боль­ше ни­чего, кро­ме как за­щищать­ся. На све­те был лишь один че­ловек, знав­ший к не­му под­ход. Все ос­таль­ные — пы­тались убить.

Толь­ко пос­ле дол­гих уго­воров Вар­виш поз­во­лил се­бя ос­мотреть. Ра­на на бо­ку бы­ла за­шита, а мно­гочис­ленные ожо­ги и ца­рапи­ны — пе­ревя­заны. Врач с ус­та­лым взгля­дом не вы­казы­вал ни­како­го же­лания нав­ре­дить, толь­ко бе­реж­но при­касал­ся к бе­лос­нежным бин­там и расс­пра­шивал о сос­то­янии.

Ещё бы­ла по­лиция — но­вые лю­ди, от ко­торых пах­ло уг­ро­зой, как от не­навис­тных тен­ши. При ви­де по­лицей­ских Вар­виш весь по­доб­рался и при­гото­вил­ся от­ра­зить на­паде­ние, но уда­ра не пос­ле­дова­ло. С ним сно­ва на­чали раз­го­вари­вать — спра­шива­ли имя, ад­рес, мес­то ра­боты, кон­такты родс­твен­ни­ков. Вар­виш бес­по­мощ­но мор­гал и твер­дил в от­вет на лю­бой воп­рос толь­ко:

— Ки­рю Тэ­цуя. Моё имя Ки­рю Тэ­цуя.

Ря­дом всё вре­мя бы­ла эта жен­щи­на — Юко. При­ходи­ла каж­дый день, при­носи­ла фрук­ты, смен­ную одеж­ду, га­зеты и раз­го­вари­вала без умол­ку. По­нача­лу она не под­хо­дила близ­ко к кро­вати, про­сила мед­сес­тру пе­редать па­кет или сум­ку и убе­гала. По­том вдруг по­дош­ла вплот­ную. Вар­виш не­мед­ленно още­рил­ся и за­вор­чал, но Юко буд­то не за­мети­ла — как го­вори­ла про бей­сбол, так да­же не сби­лась при пе­речис­ле­нии фа­милий. Уг­ро­зой от неё не пах­ло, по­это­му Вар­виш поз­во­лил ей ос­та­вать­ся не­пода­лёку, го­товый вце­пить­ся в глот­ку при лю­бом на­мёке на ата­ку.

Он ров­ным счё­том не по­нимал, по­чему док­то­ра смот­рят на не­го со снис­хожде­ни­ем, а по­лицей­ские го­ворят о до­кумен­тах и Цен­тре по­мощи. Поп­ро­бовал бы­ло фыр­кнуть, что не нуж­да­ет­ся ни в ка­кой по­мощи, но тут встря­ла Юко — за­яви­ла, что го­това при­ютить его. Вар­виш рас­те­рян­но сог­ла­сил­ся. Ин­форма­ция до­ходи­ла до моз­га с тру­дом, точ­но сквозь мно­го сло­ёв ва­ты.

Вар­виш зак­ру­тил кран, рык­нул в ли­цо собс­твен­но­му от­ра­жению и спус­тился на пер­вый этаж. Юко жи­ла в собс­твен­ном не­боль­шом до­ме — та­ком кро­хот­ном, что хва­тило бы мень­ше двух де­сят­ков ша­гов, что­бы обой­ти оба эта­жа. Ок­на бы­ли плот­но зак­ры­ты, не вы­пус­кая в сты­лый воз­дух ни од­но­го аро­мата — они тес­ни­лись здесь, как ры­бёш­ки в се­ти. За­пахи жа­реной ры­бы и ту­шёных ово­щей, пуд­ры и зе­лёно­го чая, средс­тва для чис­тки стё­кол и пы­ли, роз­ма­рина и шал­фея — и мно­го дру­гого раз­ли­чал Вар­виш сво­им чрез­мерно чут­ким но­сом, ис­пы­тывая нес­терпи­мое же­лание рас­пахнуть хо­тя бы од­но ок­но.

Юко об­на­ружи­лась в сто­ловой. Она нег­ромко на­пева­ла и при­тан­цо­выва­ла, рас­став­ляя та­рел­ки на сто­ле.

— Об­ни­ми ме­ня и не от­пускай, сог­рей ме­ня до кон­чи­ков паль­цев… — мур­лы­кала Юко под нос, но ед­ва Вар­виш воз­ник, гром­ко шлёп­нув бо­сыми но­гами по де­ревян­но­му по­лу, не­мед­ленно вы­дер­ну­ла на­уш­ни­ки, в ко­торых гро­хота­ла му­зыка. — Доб­рое ут­ро, Тэ­цуя. Хо­рошо се­бя чувс­тву­ешь?

Вар­виш не удос­то­ил её от­ве­том и при­сел на край сту­ла, не пе­рес­та­вая нас­то­рожен­но ко­сить­ся по сто­ронам. Юко пос­та­вила пе­ред ним та­рел­ку с ак­ку­рат­но на­резан­ным ом­ле­том и чаш­ку ко­фе, раз­бавлен­но­го слив­ка­ми.

— От­крой, — при­казал Вар­виш, ца­рап­нув воз­дух скрю­чен­ны­ми паль­ца­ми в сто­рону ок­на. Го­лос у но­вого те­ла ока­зал­ся че­рес­чур звон­кий и мяг­кий — уг­ро­за та­яла глот­ке, как лёд на сол­нце.

Юко улыб­ну­лась и пос­лушно рас­пахну­ла став­ни. В ку­хонь­ку вор­вался по­ток сты­лого воз­ду­ха. Вар­виш на нес­коль­ко мгно­вений прик­рыл гла­за. Уду­ша­ющая смесь за­пахов стре­митель­но ис­че­зала.

Юко се­ла нап­ро­тив, ку­та­ясь в пёс­трое оде­яло из тре­уголь­ных лос­кутков, и гре­ла ру­ки о боль­шую чаш­ку ко­фе. Вар­виш ус­та­вил­ся на неё, пы­та­ясь за­пом­нить, но об­раз всё ус­коль­зал из па­мяти, сто­ило хоть на се­кун­ду от­вести взгляд. Обык­но­вен­ная, нев­зрач­ная де­вуш­ка, ко­торых по ули­цам хо­дило ты­сячи. Длин­ные во­лосы, вы­сокие ску­лы, чёр­ные гла­за с опу­щен­ны­ми угол­ка­ми, мно­гос­лой­ная одеж­да с кру­жева­ми — Вар­виш ви­дел де­тали и ни­как не мог сло­жить ку­соч­ки мо­за­ики в го­лове.

Дру­гое де­ло — за­пах. Юко пах­ла жен­щи­ной — цве­точ­ны­ми ду­хами, хле­бом, мя­той и кровью. Вар­виш об­лизнул клы­ки, вер­нее то, что бы­ло вмес­то них, и раз­дул ноз­дри, пы­та­ясь за­пом­нить как мож­но луч­ше.

— Ешь, а то ос­ты­нет, — за­мети­ла Юко и кив­ну­ла на та­рел­ку с ом­ле­том. — Ска­жешь, ког­да я смо­гу зак­рыть ок­но? Се­год­ня что-то очень хо­лод­но…

Вар­виш за­сунул в рот сра­зу три ку­соч­ка. От еды не бы­ло ни ма­лей­ше­го тол­ка — по­дума­ешь, пу­зо бу­дет пол­но. Еда мог­ла толь­ко приг­лу­шить нес­терпи­мый го­лод. Ему ос­тро бы­ла нуж­на эр­ста.

Ис­точник ли­хора­доч­но пуль­си­ровал, не справ­ля­ясь с вы­рабо­тан­ной энер­ги­ей. На­ладить цир­ку­ляцию не по­луча­лось, и Вар­виш не по­нимал, в чём проб­ле­ма. Эр­ста бур­ли­ла в ис­точни­ке, тре­буя вы­хода, но каж­дая по­пыт­ка нап­ра­вить её по ка­налам за­кан­чи­валась ни­чем — в них по­пада­ли жал­кие кро­хи. Слов­но бы са­мо те­ло от­ча­ян­но соп­ро­тив­ля­лось дар­бисту.

Пос­ле зав­тра­ка Вар­виш нап­ра­вил­ся к две­ри, нес­мотря на то, что Юко спра­шива­ла, ку­да он. Ку­да — он и сам не знал, лишь бы по­даль­ше от че­лове­ка, от лю­дей во­об­ще. Луч­ше уж, как рань­ше, най­ти не­боль­шую под­ра­бот­ку, снять де­шёвую ка­мор­ку и жить там, как в но­ре, не вы­совы­вая но­са. Те­лу по­лук­ровки тре­бова­лось мно­го еды, что­бы глу­шить го­лод, но красть еду Вар­виш не ре­шал­ся — не хо­тел прив­ле­кать вни­мание. Энер­гию мож­но бы­ло без­на­казан­но пить у лю­дей. Тен­ши в этом ми­ре не пах­ло. Ник­то ему не по­меша­ет.

— На­день, — Юко наб­ро­сила ему на пле­чи ко­жаную кур­тку, во­няв­шую та­баком. — Это мо­его от­ца. Ты за­мёр­знешь, ес­ли пой­дёшь в од­ном сви­тере.

Вар­виш мол­ча хлоп­нул дверью.

Он брёл по ули­цам и ос­матри­вал­ся в по­ис­ках об­рывка га­зеты, объ­яв­ле­ния на стол­бе или спе­ци­аль­ной дос­ке. В зад­нем кар­ма­не джин­сов ле­жал тран­сфор­ма­тор. На шее бол­тался, как ку­лон, IDT. Вро­де, ус­трой­ство ещё ра­бота­ло — в слу­чае че­го, мож­но бу­дет сбе­жать сно­ва, ес­ли толь­ко чёр­то­во те­ло вы­дер­жит.

Не­ожи­дан­но взгляд на­тол­кнул­ся на объ­яв­ле­ние, на­печа­тан­ное на яр­ко-жёл­той бу­маге ог­ромны­ми и­ерог­ли­фами. Вар­виш дол­го пя­лил­ся на три строч­ки, пы­та­ясь по­нять, что на­писа­но, — так дол­го, что от хо­лода оне­мели но­ги. Про­читать по­лучи­лось все­го нес­коль­ко слов: «мно­го де­нег» и «лег­ко».

Вар­виш сно­ва об­лизнул клы­ки, пред­вку­шая на­живу. Мно­го де­нег — хо­рошо. Нуж­но за­рабо­тать сра­зу на нес­коль­ко ме­сяцев спо­кой­ной жиз­ни, что­бы не вы­бирать­ся из но­ры лиш­ний раз.

Вни­зу был дан ад­рес на от­рывных зак­ладках. Дар­бист отор­вал од­ну зак­ладку и об­ню­хал бу­магу. За­пах клея сме­шивал­ся с горстью дру­гих за­пахов: ко­фе с ко­рицей и апель­си­новым си­ропом, муж­ско­го оде­коло­на, чер­нил, мо­чи, мы­ла, ва­рёно­го ри­са и во­дорос­лей. Уму не­пос­ти­жимо, сколь­ко вся­кой дря­ни прис­та­ёт к ко­же че­лове­ка. Фыр­кнув, Вар­виш лиз­нул кос­тяшки паль­цев, ус­по­ка­ивая са­мого се­бя, и от­пра­вил­ся на по­ис­ки ком­па­нии.

След при­вёл его к вы­сочен­но­му зда­нию, ко­торое, ка­залось, сос­то­яло ис­клю­читель­но из окон. Ря­дом юти­лась кро­хот­ная ко­фей­ня, от ко­торой тя­нуло тем са­мым ко­фе. Ря­дом со вхо­дом сто­яли муж­чи­ны и жен­щи­ны в стро­гих кос­тю­мах — они пе­рего­вари­вались, ку­рили, та­рато­рили в гар­ни­туру и то­роп­ли­во гло­тали на­пит­ки из кар­тонных ста­канов. Все, как один, не­довер­чи­во смот­ре­ли на Вар­ви­ша, ко­торый, учу­яв че­лове­ка с нуж­ным оде­коло­ном, нап­ра­вил­ся внутрь. Он сколь­знул взгля­дом по от­ра­жению в стек­лянной сте­не и по­давил же­лание сно­ва вы­лизать ру­ку. Не уди­витель­но, что на не­го ко­сились — юно­ша лет де­вят­надца­ти в ко­жаной кур­тке не по раз­ме­ру, меш­ко­ватых джин­сах и изум­рудно-зе­лёном джем­пе­ре с ди­нозав­ром не мог не выз­вать по­доз­ре­ний.

Муж­чи­на в фор­ме прег­ра­дил ему путь. Вар­ви­шу приш­лось зад­рать го­лову, что­бы пос­мотреть вне­зап­но­му пре­пятс­твию в ли­цо.

— Ку­да? — спро­сил «шкаф». Вар­виш про­тянул ему зак­ладку с ад­ре­сом.

— Ра­бота.

«Шкаф» нес­коль­ко се­кунд та­ращил­ся на не­го, по­том не­хотя ото­шёл в сто­рону. От не­го во­няло лу­ком, креп­ки­ми си­гаре­тами и сыр­ным со­усом. Вар­виш по­тёр ру­кой нос, пе­реби­вая вонь собс­твен­ным за­пахом, и от­пра­вил­ся даль­ше.

Офис рас­по­лагал­ся так вы­соко, что из окон был ви­ден, как на ла­дони, го­род. Не То­яма, как Вар­виш по­нача­лу ду­мал. Ско­рее все­го — То­кио. Кон­ца-края ему не бы­ло, нас­коль­ко хва­тало взгля­да. Отец рас­ска­зывал про То­кио, го­ворил, что где-то здесь — глав­ное зда­ние W.I.N.G. Вер­нее — там, в ми­ре, ко­торый ос­тался по дру­гую сто­рону пор­та­ла.

Здесь нет тен­ши. Нет ор­га­низа­ции. Вар­виш в бе­зопас­ности.

В офи­се его встре­тили с ра­дос­тны­ми улыб­ка­ми, пред­ло­жили при­сесть и всё вре­мя тре­пали по пле­чу. Вар­виш хму­рил­ся и ста­ратель­но сдер­жи­вал не­годо­вание от при­кос­но­вений — ра­бота бы­ла нуж­на по­зарез. Он хо­рошо изу­чил мир лю­дей и точ­но знал, что без де­нег дол­го не про­тянет.

Пять че­ловек. Вар­виш по­тянул но­сом. Гла­варь си­дел око­ло ок­на, за спи­ной — го­род, за­литый крас­ным зим­ним сол­нцем. Пах­нет оде­коло­ном. Два пред­ста­вите­ля в оди­нако­вых си­них кос­тю­мах с на­шив­ка­ми в ви­де гла­за с крыль­ями: от рук од­но­го не­сёт мо­чой, от вто­рого — чер­ни­лами, бу­магой и же­лезом, ви­димо, не­дав­но пе­реби­рал день­ги. Ещё двое по­хожи на за­щит­ни­ков — сто­яли без­мол­вно око­ло две­ри, за­ложив ру­ки за спи­ну. Во­ня­ют опас­ностью.

Пред­ста­вите­ли ви­лись вок­руг, как му­хи. Обе­щали «зо­лотой дождь» в пер­вые же нес­коль­ко не­дель. Один — тот, от ко­го пах­ло день­га­ми — за­явил, что ви­дит в Вар­ви­ше по­тен­ци­ал. От­сутс­твие до­кумен­тов их не пу­гало — офор­мле­ние про­ис­хо­дило на чу­жое имя, что­бы не пла­тить на­логи и за­бирать вы­руч­ку се­бе. Вар­виш об­лизнул­ся, ус­лы­шав сум­мы. Нес­коль­ко со­тен мил­ли­онов й­ен в ме­сяц. Да это­го ему хва­тило бы на квар­ти­ру где-ни­будь на Оки­наве, что­бы тен­ши точ­но не смог­ли бы его най­ти, ес­ли вдруг до­берут­ся до это­го ми­ра.

— Сог­ласны? — пред­ста­витель по­тёр тош­нотвор­но во­нючие ру­ки. Вар­виш кив­нул.

Он на­каря­бал своё но­вое имя хи­рага­ной — кан­дзи по-преж­не­му ос­та­вались не­ведо­мыми ка­раку­лями — и с во­оду­шев­ле­ни­ем ус­та­вил­ся на пред­ста­вите­лей ком­па­нии, го­товый от­пра­вить­ся на ра­боту не­мед­ленно.

Дверь за спи­ной щёл­кну­ла. Гла­варь опас­но со­щурил­ся. За­пах опас­ности стал силь­нее. Вар­виш по­доб­рался, по при­выч­ке скрю­чил паль­цы и при­под­нял вер­хнюю гу­бу, об­на­жив бес­по­лез­ные клы­ки.

— Те­перь ты наш, — за­явил гла­варь, тол­стый муж­чи­на в оч­ках в зо­лотой оп­ра­ве. Он за­кинул но­ги на стол и, при­щурив­шись, смот­рел на Вар­ви­ша. — Слу­шай сю­да. Баб­ло — на­ше.

— Ка­кое?

— Ко­торое ты нам дол­жен.

Пред­ста­витель с во­нючи­ми ру­ками су­нул дар­бисту под нос под­пи­сан­ный до­кумент. В гла­зах за­ряби­ло от оби­лия и­ерог­ли­фов. Вар­виш ца­рап­нул паль­ца­ми по бу­маге.

— Что тут на­писа­но?

— Нег­ра­мот­ный, что ли? — хо­хот­нул гла­варь. — Или ко­сишь? Это те­бя всё рав­но не спа­сёт. На­каму­ра, про­читай.

То­щий муж­чи­на, от ко­торо­го пах­ло день­га­ми, поп­ра­вил раз­ва­лива­ющи­еся на пе­рено­сице оч­ки и под­нёс вто­рой эк­зем­пляр до­гово­ра к са­мым гла­зам.

— Здесь на­писа­но, что Ки­рю Тэ­цуя-сан по­купа­ет хост-клуб, что­бы на­чать лич­ный биз­нес, и обя­зу­ет­ся вып­ла­тить на­шей ком­па­нии один мил­ли­ард й­ен за пло­щадь и по­мощь в офор­мле­нии до­кумен­тов, — он елей­но улыб­нулся. — Всё под­пи­сано лич­но ва­шей ру­кой, Ки­рю-сан.

Гла­варь уб­рал но­ги со сто­ла и нак­ло­нил­ся бли­же к Вар­ви­шу.

— Вся вы­руч­ка — на­ша. Те­бе, так уж и быть, бу­дем ос­тавлять нем­но­го, что­бы не сдох с го­лоду­хи.

Вар­виш за­ур­чал.

— Вы ме­ня об­ма­нули.  
— Сам уши раз­ве­сил. Что, лёг­ких ба­бок за­хоте­лось? — гла­варь сце­пил ру­ки в за­мок и пос­мотрел на не­го по­верх зо­лотой оп­ра­вы. — По­ка су­щес­тву­ют та­кие иди­оты, мы бу­дем бо­гатеть.

Вар­виш ос­ка­лил­ся. Эр­ста хлы­нула на кон­чи­ки паль­цев, да­же тран­сфор­ма­тор не по­надо­бил­ся. Сна­чала ра­зор­вать, ре­шил дар­бист, по­доб­равшись. По­том — вы­сосать энер­гию, по­ка те­ло ещё бу­дет тёп­лым. Или луч­ше — ра­зор­вать их всех. На­чать — с за­щит­ни­ков.

Удар в ухо зас­та­вил его с виз­гом от­ле­теть к сте­не. Вар­виш зах­ри­пел, уда­рив­шись спи­ной, и рух­нул на пол, хра­нив­ший ты­сячи за­пахов. Кто-то со всей си­лы нас­ту­пил ему на хре­бет, зас­та­вив ут­кнуть­ся ли­цом в ко­вёр. Дар­бист зас­ку­лил, прок­ли­ная сла­бое те­ло по­лук­ровки, си­лы ко­торо­го так и не вос­ста­нови­лись пос­ле пе­рехо­да.

— Бу­дешь ры­пать­ся, твой мозг ук­ра­сит эту сте­ну, — про­басил за­щит­ник и чем-то бряц­нул. Пах­ну­ло по­рохом. Вар­виш за­рычал, но при­тих, изоб­ра­жая по­кор­ность. Не хва­тало ещё сдох­нуть так уни­зитель­но — от пу­ли в баш­ке.

— Усёк? — тя­жёлая но­га на­дави­ла силь­нее. — Баб­ки — бос­су. Пос­ме­ешь ко­му-то на­жало­вать­ся — мы те­бя най­дём.

— По­верь, ты не хо­чешь знать, в ка­ком ви­де нес­коль­ко ме­сяцев спус­тя те­бя об­на­ружит по­лиция, — вто­рой за­щит­ник, та­кой же лы­сый и с тон­ки­ми гу­бами, опус­тился пе­ред Вар­ви­шем на кор­точки и зас­та­вил его под­нять ли­цо, при­дер­жи­вая за под­бо­родок ство­лом пис­то­лета. — В тво­их же ин­те­ресах зат­кнуть­ся и ра­ботать, по­ка босс не по­лучит всё баб­ло об­ратно.

— По­нял, — про­сипел Вар­виш. Но­га уб­ра­лась с его хреб­та. В то же мгно­вение дар­бист вце­пил­ся за­щит­ни­ку в шею. Энер­гия не­хотя по­тяну­лась в ис­то­щён­ное те­ло, но на вкус ока­залась со­вер­шенно прес­ной.

Выс­трел раз­ло­мил­ся у не­го над го­ловой. Вар­виш от­ка­тил­ся в сто­рону, за­жимая свер­хчувс­тви­тель­ные уши. Вис­ки за­ломи­ло. Его выр­ва­ло на ко­вёр по­лупе­рева­рен­ным ом­ле­том впе­ремеш­ку с ко­фе. Сквозь вонь про­бил­ся за­пах опас­ности, и Вар­виш съ­ёжил­ся, за­щища­ясь.

— Не тро­гай его! — ряв­кнул от­ку­да-то из­да­лека гла­варь. За­пах опас­ности ос­та­новил­ся в па­ре сан­ти­мет­ров от го­ловы дар­биста. Тот по­косил­ся и уви­дел тя­жёлый бо­тинок, ед­ва не раз­мозжив­ший ему баш­ку. — Пусть ва­лит. Мы его всё рав­но най­дём, ес­ли по­пыта­ет­ся сбе­жать. Слышь ты, — он по­дошёл к Вар­ви­шу, ко­торый ти­хо ску­лил, одур­ма­нен­ный болью, зво­ном в ушах и вонью рво­ты. — Зав­тра что­бы при­пёр­ся в тот клуб. Вот ад­рес, — он втис­нул в мок­рые ла­дони кло­чок бу­маги. — Не при­дёшь — мы те­бя оты­щем. Со­об­щишь по­лиции — от те­бя и пы­ли не ос­та­нет­ся. По­верь — мы те­бя из-под зем­ли дос­та­нем. Кив­ни, ес­ли по­нял.

Вар­виш кив­нул и по­пытал­ся от­пол­зти к сте­не — по­даль­ше от об­ла­ка уг­ро­зы. За­щит­ни­ки сгреб­ли его за шкир­ку и вы­тол­ка­ли из ка­бине­та.

— Мы сле­дим за то­бой, — про­шипел один преж­де, чем зах­лопнуть дверь. Вар­виш плак­си­во за­ур­чал — гро­хот две­ри сде­лал го­лов­ную боль ещё бо­лее нес­терпи­мой. Он за­бил­ся в угол на эта­же, за ко­жаным ди­ваном, ожи­дая, по­ка не по­лег­ча­ет.

Лег­че ста­ло толь­ко спус­тя пол­ча­са. За это вре­мя его выр­ва­ло ещё раз в кад­ку с рас­ки­дис­тым рас­те­ни­ем. Лишь пос­ле это­го го­лов­ная боль и тош­но­та на­чали от­сту­пать, хо­тя в ушах всё ещё зве­нело.

Гля­дя на го­род, прос­ти­рав­ший­ся да­леко за го­ризонт, Вар­виш ли­хора­доч­но осоз­на­вал, во что умуд­рился вля­пать­ся.

— Мне нуж­ны день­ги, — прох­ри­пел он.

Мил­ли­ард й­ен. Это мно­го? Юко мог­ла бы дать столь­ко?

По­том сра­зу же осоз­нал неч­то го­раз­до бо­лее пу­га­ющее. _В этом ми­ре не бы­ло эр­сты._

Вар­виш при­нюхал­ся. Эр­стой не пах­ло. Он со­вер­шенно не за­метил это­го за две не­дели, по­ка был в этом ми­ре. За­пах энер­гии был нас­толь­ко при­вычен, что его от­сутс­твие ос­та­лось не­заме­чен­ным.

За­пасов хи­лень­ко­го те­ла не хва­тит на­дол­го. Ког­да оно ис­то­щит­ся, дар­биста бу­дет ждать толь­ко смерть. Вар­виш прик­рыл гла­за, пы­та­ясь по­нять, нас­коль­ко си­лён ис­точник. Эр­ста ки­пела, тре­буя вы­хода. Ес­ли нас­тро­ить цир­ку­ляцию, мож­но про­дер­жать­ся пол­го­да. По­том — ещё нес­коль­ко ме­сяцев, ес­ли рас­хо­довать энер­гию край­не эко­ном­но. Пре­дыду­щий по­лук­ровка про­дер­жался два го­да, преж­де чем стал бес­по­лез­ным.

Вар­виш ещё раз встрях­нул го­ловой, про­гоняя ос­татки зво­на, и под­нялся на но­ги. На­до бы­ло что-то при­думать. Воз­вра­щать­ся об­ратно он не со­бирал­ся, ес­ли хо­тел жить.

Он це­лый день бол­тался по го­роду, за­поми­ная за­пахи, ули­цы, мес­та — луч­ше за­ранее знать, где мож­но скрыть­ся в слу­чае по­гони и где мож­но спо­кой­но за­лизать ра­ны. Толь­ко ког­да стем­не­ло, Вар­виш поп­лёлся об­ратно к Юко до­мой.

Он зас­тыл на по­роге, ско­ван­ный нез­на­комым чувс­твом, по­хожим на по­месь стра­ха и пред­чувс­твия опас­ности. Ин­стинкты зас­тавля­ли те­ло сто­ять на мес­те.

Юко са­ма выш­ла к не­му, вы­тирая ру­ки бе­лым по­лотен­цем, и ос­та­нови­лась, прис­ло­нив­шись пле­чом к сте­не.

— Я ду­мала, ты не вер­нёшь­ся, — ска­зала она ти­хо, как дав­не­му дру­гу. — Я при­гото­вила ужин. Ты лю­бишь кар­ри?

Вар­виш всхрап­нул. Ес­ли бы он толь­ко мог, то рас­то­пырил бы крылья, пре­дуп­реждая: он — ди­кий зверь, а не до­маш­няя зве­руш­ка.

— Мне нуж­ны день­ги, — бур­кнул он, раз­гля­дывая бо­тин­ки, на ко­торых та­ял снег. — Мил­ли­ард й­ен.

Юко ах­ну­ла и прик­ры­ла рот ру­кой.

— Что про­изош­ло, Тэ­цуя? Это же ог­ромные день­ги…

Зна­чит, дать столь­ко она не смо­жет. Что ж…

— Не твоё де­ло.

Вар­виш про­тянул ру­ку, го­товый поп­росту вы­сосать из Юко бес­по­лез­ную жиз­ненную энер­гию, но пе­реду­мал и прос­то об­ло­котил­ся на сте­ну ря­дом.

— Что те­бе на­до от ме­ня? — про­шеп­та­ла она, гля­дя ему в гла­за. Нап­ря­жён­ная, вы­тяну­тая в струн­ку, ка­залось тронь — и раз­вернёт­ся, как ту­гая пру­жина, уда­рит по го­лове так, что зат­ре­щит. Вар­виш на­супил­ся и раз­дул ноз­дри, втя­гивая за­пах кро­ви и цве­точ­ных ду­хов.

— Дай ос­тать­ся. За­рабо­таю сам.

Юко ещё нес­коль­ко се­кунд смот­ре­ла ему в гла­за, пы­та­ясь по­нять, че­го он хо­чет. По­том выс­коль­зну­ла из-под его ру­ки и скры­лась в ком­на­те.

— За­ходи. Ужин го­тов.

Вар­виш ре­шил, что это оз­на­чало «да». По­чему — он бы не смог от­ве­тить: прос­то ус­лы­шал в го­лосе Юко что-то по­хожее на лас­ку. Быть мо­жет, это ему толь­ко по­каза­лось. В ушах всё ещё сто­ял шум.

В гос­ти­ной нег­ромко иг­ра­ла му­зыка. На му­зыкаль­ном цен­тре ле­жала от­кры­тая ко­роб­ка с дис­ком — на об­ложке че­тыре му­зыкан­та, по­хожие на тен­ши и то­го по­лук­ровку, Кен­джи, сто­яли в пле­ну тол­стой зо­лотой рам­ки и дер­жа­ли в ру­ках си­рене­вые ири­сы.

По те­леви­зору на­чина­лись ве­чер­ние но­вос­ти. Юко си­дела на краю сту­ла и ком­ка­ла паль­ца­ми ку­хон­ное по­лотен­це. Вар­виш ус­та­вил­ся на эк­ран. Ве­дущая рас­ска­зыва­ла о про­пав­шем без вес­ти ар­тисте — том са­мом, с об­ложки.

— Ты по­хож на не­го, как две кап­ли во­ды, — за­мети­ла Юко и при­жала ру­ки к гру­ди. — Две не­дели на­зад ис­чез, точ­но ис­па­рил­ся… Ах, Кян-са­ма!..

Вар­виш по­косил­ся на своё от­ра­жение в окон­ном стек­ле. И впрямь, од­но ли­цо, раз­ве что по­лук­ровка выг­ля­дел в ра­зы мо­ложе и был бо­лее ху­дым. Ещё сов­сем маль­чиш­ка. Сколь­ко ему? Ка­жет­ся, нет ещё и двад­ца­ти.

Юко ос­то­рож­но про­мок­ну­ла по­лотен­цем выс­ту­пив­шие на гла­зах слё­зы, а по­том улыб­ну­лась.

— Его обя­затель­но най­дут, я в этом не сом­не­ва­юсь. Чувс­тву­ет моё сер­дце, что Кян-са­ма где-то не­дале­ко.

Что-то в этой си­ту­ации Вар­ви­шу не нра­вилось. Мысль вер­те­лась в го­лове, мозг тре­щал от на­туги, пы­та­ясь пой­мать её за хвост, но тщет­но — не­дораз­ви­тый дар­бист не мог со­об­ра­зить, что бы­ло не так.

Юко пос­та­вила на стол две чаш­ки с аро­мат­ным кар­ри. Вар­виш с глу­хим ур­ча­ни­ем, ко­торое оз­на­чало удо­воль­ствие, наб­ро­сил­ся на еду и нап­рочь за­был ду­мать и о день­гах, и о про­пав­шем двой­ни­ке по­лук­ровки. Жи­вот опять под­ве­ло от силь­но­го го­лода, а во рту всё ещё был прес­ный прив­кус жиз­ненной энер­гии это­го ми­ра.

«Мне на­до при­думать, как прод­лить се­бе жизнь», — по­думал Вар­виш, млея от неж­но­го вку­са кар­ри. Цир­ку­ляция бо­лее-ме­нее приш­ла в нор­му. У не­го ещё есть нем­но­го вре­мени до то­го, как те­ло по­лук­ровки нач­нёт от­ка­зывать. Нель­зя те­рять это вре­мя впус­тую.


	13. IV. Ещё один континент во мне перевернулся

_**Гам­ма. Libertatis Universum.** _

Ме­нед­жер То­коро Ме­гуми вни­матель­но ог­ля­дела сво­их по­допеч­ных. Все чет­ве­ро из­бе­гали её стро­гого взгля­да.

Груп­па соб­ра­лась ран­ним ут­ром вос­кре­сенья. Офис был зак­рыт, но у ме­нед­же­ров всег­да был дос­туп к ком­на­там для встреч. В са­мом кон­це уз­ко­го, длин­но­го ко­ридо­ра, в ко­торый вы­ходи­ло две­над­цать оди­нако­вых две­рей, бы­ла ком­на­та груп­пы «Гол­ден Бом­бер» — не­боль­шая, но свет­лая и у­ют­ная. Зим­нее сол­нце про­бива­лось сквозь жа­люзи и рас­цве­чива­ло по­вер­хность сто­ла на дро­жащие ли­нии, слов­но чис­тый нот­ный лист. За сто­лом, на бе­лых стуль­ях с плю­шевы­ми си­день­ями си­дели Кен­джи и Юта­ка, два хо­роших дру­га — центр бе­зумия груп­пы. То­коро сто­яла нап­ро­тив них, опер­шись ру­ками на глад­кую сто­леш­ни­цу, где тёп­лые по­лосы от сол­нца че­редо­вались с хо­лод­ны­ми, ос­тавши­мися в те­ни.

— Вы прав­да ду­ма­ете, что я в это по­верю? — спро­сила ме­нед­жер нег­ромко. Рас­сказ Кен­джи не ук­ла­дывал­ся в го­лове. Кян-сан из па­рал­лель­ной все­лен­ной — по­доб­ное бы­ло нор­маль­но для ка­кого-ни­будь фан­тасти­чес­ко­го филь­ма, но точ­но не для ре­аль­нос­ти. По­верить в та­кую не­были­цу оз­на­чало до­пус­тить, что То­коро Ме­гуми со­вер­шенно сош­ла с ума и нуж­да­ет­ся в дли­тель­ном от­пуске.

Она ещё раз пос­мотре­ла на Кя­на Юта­ку, ко­торый сце­пил ру­ки в за­мок и уло­жил на них под­бо­родок. Та­кой же, ка­ким То­коро ви­дела его в пос­ледний раз: уз­кое ли­цо с за­ос­трён­ным под­бо­род­ком, ро­дин­ка на ле­вой ще­ке, нем­но­го при­пух­шие, как со сна, ве­ки, из-за че­го взгляд тём­ных глаз ка­зал­ся тя­жёлым, во­лосы неб­режно рас­трё­паны — с ка­кой сто­роны ни глянь, это был их Кян-сан, ко­торо­го То­коро зна­ла уже мно­го лет. Единс­твен­ное, что бы­ло не так — это по­веде­ние Ки­рю­ина Шо, си­дев­ше­го в уг­лу в крес­ле и с рав­но­душ­ным ви­дом лис­тавше­го рас­пи­сание.

Кен­джи в от­вет на воп­рос по­жал пле­чами.

— То­коро-сан, мы, ко­неч­но, груп­па иди­отов, но не нас­толь­ко, что­бы шу­тить на та­кую те­му, — за­метил он. Са­мый стар­ший сре­ди ос­таль­ных мем­бе­ров, Кен­джи за­час­тую про­яв­лял не при­сущую ему про­ница­тель­ность. — У нас боль­шие проб­ле­мы.

Юта­ка, на­конец, под­нял взгляд на ме­нед­же­ра и, пос­ле не­кото­рых ко­леба­ний, за­катал ру­кав ле­вой ру­ки. То­коро ах­ну­ла.

— Кян-сан, от­ку­да это?!

— Два го­да на­зад мы выс­ту­пали в Сап­по­ро, это трав­ма пос­ле то­го кон­церта, — ска­зал Юта­ка и про­вёл паль­ца­ми по ро­зово­му шра­му от ожо­га. — Мне то­же не ве­рит­ся в про­ис­хо­дящее.

— Ки­рю­ин-сан, вы ска­жете что-ни­будь? — об­ра­тилась То­коро к ли­деру. Она прек­расно зна­ла, что Юта­ка и Ки­рю­ин встре­чались — это бы­ла её единс­твен­ная тай­на, ко­торую ме­нед­жер обе­рега­ла от на­чаль­ства.

— Я не знаю это­го че­лове­ка, — от­ве­тил Ки­рю­ин, быс­тры­ми, ко­рот­ки­ми дви­жени­ями на­чер­тив что-то в рас­пи­сании, и под­нял взгляд. — Я ви­дел, как что-то све­тяще­еся, по­хожее на пор­тал, за­тяну­ло Юта­ку. По­жалуй­ста, прос­то по­верь­те нам, — он от­ло­жил лис­ты в сто­роны и встал, по­шат­нувшись. — Мы по­теря­ли мно­го вре­мени, у нас пол­но от­ме­нён­ных ме­роп­ри­ятий. Сей­час не­ког­да си­деть и ду­мать, как это про­изош­ло. На­до по­нять, что де­лать. Ес­ли бы мы мог­ли спра­вить­ся со всем сво­ими си­лами, мы бы не поп­ро­сили о по­мощи вас, на­шего ме­нед­же­ра.

Ки­рю­ин выг­ля­дел, слов­но его из­нутри по­жира­ла ли­хорад­ка. Во­лосы на вис­ках бы­ли вскло­коче­ны и взмок­ли. Каж­дое дви­жение да­валось с тру­дом, те­ло при­ходи­лось зас­тавлять ше­велить­ся, ина­че бы оно прос­то рух­ну­ло нав­зничь, как де­ревян­ная кук­ла, ос­тавша­яся без под­держи­ва­ющих её ве­рёво­чек. Все­го два ша­га от крес­ла, и Ки­рю­ин вце­пил­ся обе­ими ру­ками в край сто­ла, под­нял взгляд на ме­нед­же­ра — гла­за тус­клые и пок­раснев­шие. Пе­ред То­коро сто­ял муж­чи­на, в од­но мгно­вение по­теряв­ший са­мое до­рогое в сво­ей жиз­ни.

— Так, что нам де­лать? — по­дал го­лос Джун, до это­го вре­мени сто­яв­ший око­ло сте­ны и прос­то слу­шав­ший. Он по­дошёл к Ки­рю­ину и под­ви­нул ему сво­бод­ный стул. Бы­ло дос­та­точ­но од­но­го лёг­ко­го при­кос­но­вения к пле­чу, что­бы ли­дер сел и слом­ле­но сгор­бился. — У нас столь­ко выс­тупле­ний на но­су, столь­ко пе­редач… Без Кян-са­на нам не спра­вить­ся.

— Без Юта­ки нет на­шей груп­пы, — ти­хо ска­зал Ки­рю­ин. — Без Юта­ки мы мо­жем толь­ко рас­пустить­ся. Я мно­го ду­мал. Пред­став­лял, как нам выс­ту­пать втро­ём, как объ­яс­нить фа­натам, по­чему Кян-сан ушёл… пы­тал­ся пред­ста­вить, как со­об­щить его ро­дите­лям… что я им во­об­ще мо­гу ска­зать?..

— Но у нас ведь есть Кян-сан, — воз­ра­зил Кен­джи. — Толь­ко дру­гой. Мы как ми­нимум мо­жем про­дол­жить выс­ту­пать…

Ки­рю­ин пос­мотрел на не­го и рас­тя­нул свой ля­гуша­чий рот в ос­ка­ле.

— Ты сбрен­дил? — про­шипел он. — Ду­ма­ешь, этот чу­жак мо­жет за­менить Юта­ку? Ты прав­да так счи­та­ешь?!

— Я ду­маю, что хо­тя бы ка­кое-то вре­мя мы мо­жем выс­ту­пать вмес­те, — спо­кой­но от­ве­тил Кен­джи. — Мы ведь не зна­ем, нав­сегда ли это. Мо­жет быть, Кян-сан вер­нётся. Тог­да ему бу­дет очень неп­ри­ят­но уз­нать, что ты рас­пустил груп­пу. Ки­рю­ин-сан, пос­лу­шай, — он по­ложил ла­донь на сгор­блен­ную спи­ну. — Те­бе боль­но, мы по­нима­ем это. И мы все хо­тим те­бя под­держать. Не ду­май, что ты один на­еди­не со сво­им го­рем. Мы все лю­били… лю­бим Кян-са­на, и нам то­же страш­но пос­ле его ис­чезно­вения. По­это­му нам на­до спра­вить­ся с этой проб­ле­мой вмес­те. Не бе­ри всё на се­бя.

Ки­рю­ин рез­ко от­тол­кнул ру­ку Кен­джи.

— Да что вы все по­нима­ете? — уро­нил он воп­рос в пус­то­ту. — Мы соб­ра­лись не для то­го, что­бы уте­шить ме­ня.

Всё это вре­мя То­коро вни­матель­но наб­лю­дала за Юта­кой, ко­торый лис­тал яр­кий фо­тобук­лет с пос­ледне­го кон­церта. Спо­кой­ный и, ка­залось, да­же без­различ­ный к про­ис­хо­дяще­му, и толь­ко ру­ки, стис­ки­ва­ющие лис­ты до хрус­та, и нег­ромкое пос­ту­кива­ние но­гой по пе­рек­ла­дине сту­ла вы­дава­ли бес­по­кой­ство.

— Мо­жет быть, и прав­да, по­ка поп­ро­бовать выс­ту­пать так? — спро­сила ме­нед­жер, и по­допеч­ные од­новре­мен­но под­ня­ли на неё взгля­ды. — Не­дол­го, хо­тя бы па­ру ме­сяцев. Рас­пускать­ся сей­час, сра­зу пос­ле вы­пус­ка син­гла, нем­но­го стран­но. Ки­рю­ин-сан, что вы ду­ма­ете?

— Мы обу­чим Кян-са­на все­му, что нуж­но, — ска­зал Кен­джи и улыб­нулся Юта­ке. — Всё рав­но мы тща­тель­но ре­пети­ру­ем каж­дое выс­тупле­ние, проб­лем не воз­никнет. А Кян-сан, ка­жет­ся, про­фес­си­онал, к сце­не его при­учать не на­до.

— У ме­ня ведь нет ино­го вы­хода, да? — спро­сил Юта­ка. У не­го был низ­кий, хрип­лый го­лос, нем­но­го от­ли­чав­ший­ся от звон­ко­го го­лоса их Кян-са­на, и в каж­дом сло­ве ме­нед­жер слы­шала лёг­кую нер­вную дрожь. Чу­жак без до­кумен­тов, без ка­ких-ли­бо свя­зей в этом ми­ре: эта груп­па — его единс­твен­ный шанс хоть нем­но­го ос­во­ить­ся и по­лучить опо­ру для то­го, что­бы жить даль­ше са­мос­то­ятель­но. То­коро не пред­став­ля­ла, что бу­дет даль­ше, по ис­те­чению двух ме­сяцев. Об­ман дол­жен бу­дет рас­крыть­ся. Но сей­час у них не ос­та­валось ни­чего, кро­ме как сог­ла­сить­ся на эту бе­зум­ную аван­тю­ру.

— Де­лай­те, что хо­тите, — от­ре­зал Ки­рю­ин и под­нялся на но­ги. — То­коро-сан, до­гово­ритесь об ин­тервью в пе­реры­ве меж­ду фо­тосес­си­ей и встре­чей с рек­ла­мода­теля­ми. Там три ча­са сво­бод­но­го вре­мени. И пос­мотри­те мои прав­ки. Вы де­ла­ете слиш­ком боль­шие пе­реры­вы, это­го вре­мени с лих­вой хва­та­ет на разъ­ез­ды и под­го­тов­ку.

— У вас сов­сем не ос­та­нет­ся вре­мени на от­дых, — за­мети­ла То­коро, прог­ля­дев ис­пещрён­ный за­меча­ни­ями лист. — Ес­ли сде­лать так, как вы пред­ла­га­ете, то не бу­дет ни од­ной сво­бод­ной ми­нуты…

— Так и на­до. Мы не дол­жны те­рять впус­тую вре­мя, у нас сле­тело слиш­ком мно­го ме­роп­ри­ятий за два дня, и се­год­ня мы точ­но ни­куда не ус­пе­ем, и без то­го про­вози­лись слиш­ком дол­го. Зав­тра нач­нём ра­ботать в пол­ную си­лу…

Ле­дяной по­ток из рез­ких, от­ры­вис­тых слов прер­вал Кен­джи.

— Ты с ума со­шёл, — ска­зал он ров­ным го­лосом. — Все от­ме­нив­ши­еся ме­роп­ри­ятия То­коро-сан уже пе­ренес­ла на удоб­ные мес­та с учё­том на­ших вре­мен­ных воз­можнос­тей.

— Мне нуж­на де­ятель­ность.

— Сго­реть на ра­боте — это не са­мый луч­ший ва­ри­ант заг­лу­шить боль, Ки­рю­ин-сан. Ты так толь­ко вы­мота­ешь­ся, но не по­лучишь об­легче­ния.

— Я луч­ше знаю, что мне на­до, — про­цедил Ки­рю­ин сквозь зу­бы. — Кен­джи, я толь­ко пе­ред ка­мера­ми мо­гу не ду­мать о том, что слу­чилось. Го­раз­до лег­че, ког­да иг­ра­ешь не се­бя, мень­ше вре­мени, что­бы от­вле­кать­ся на собс­твен­ные мыс­ли. Нам нуж­на эта наг­рузка. За­од­но и этот, — он мот­нул в сто­рону мол­чавше­го чу­жака, — быс­трее ос­во­ит­ся.

— Я не «этот», у ме­ня имя есть, — за­метил Юта­ка. — Будь­те так доб­ры, не сры­вай­те свою злость на мне. Я не ви­новат в том, что про­изош­ло.

Ки­рю­ин оки­нул его тя­жёлым взгля­дом и от­крыл бы­ло рот, что­бы что-то ска­зать, но вмес­то это­го сно­ва опус­тился на стул и за­пус­тил паль­цы в во­лосы. Джун лас­ко­во при­дер­жал его за пле­чи и прик­рыл гла­за. Его ли­цо на мгно­вение ис­ка­зило бо­лез­ненное вы­раже­ние, но по­том он сно­ва взял се­бя в ру­ки и мед­ленно отс­тра­нил­ся. Нап­ря­жён­ные пле­чи Ки­рю­ина сно­ва опус­ти­лись, слов­но с них ска­тил­ся не­помер­но тя­жёлый бу­лыж­ник.

В ком­на­ту опус­ти­лась ти­шина, пре­рыва­емая толь­ко тя­жёлым ды­хани­ем Ки­рю­ина и ше­лес­том бу­маги. Юта­ка по-преж­не­му не про­яв­лял осо­бого ин­те­реса к про­ис­хо­дяще­му — та­кой по­кор­ный про­ис­хо­дяще­му, что это да­же пу­гало. Кен­джи од­ной ру­кой лис­тал собс­твен­ный ор­га­най­зер, а вто­рой при­об­ни­мал Джу­на, ко­торый ус­та­ло при­валил­ся к не­му и со сто­роны ка­залось, что зад­ре­мал.

На­конец, ме­нед­жер прер­ва­ла нап­ря­жён­ное мол­ча­ние.

— Рас­пи­сание ос­та­нет­ся, как есть. Ки­рю­ин-сан, я сог­ласна, что по­вышен­ная наг­рузка — это не вы­ход. Ле­том пла­ниру­ет­ся кон­цер­тный тур, мы дол­жны бе­речь ваш го­лос. Да, Ки­рю­ин-сан, — пе­реби­ла она ли­дера, от­крыв­ше­го рот, что­бы воз­ра­зить, — я на­де­юсь, что тур прой­дёт, а Кян-сан к нам вер­нётся. По­это­му ра­бота­ем в обыч­ном ре­жиме. Мы дол­жны по­мочь на­шему но­вому учас­тни­ку влить­ся в кол­лектив.

Юта­ка встал и веж­ли­во пок­ло­нил­ся ме­нед­же­ру и ос­таль­ным мем­бе­рам.

— Я сде­лаю всё, что от ме­ня за­висит. Спа­сибо за до­верие.

В от­вет раз­дался не­понят­ный звук — сме­шок, пе­рехо­дящий в ти­хий всхлип. Ки­рю­ин прик­рыл рот ла­донью.

— Два ме­сяца, То­коро-сан, — ска­зал он. — Че­рез два ме­сяца мы бу­дем ре­шать, что де­лать с груп­пой.

Ме­нед­жер кив­ну­ла и по­ложи­ла рас­пи­сание на стол.

— А сей­час нуж­но сос­ре­дото­чить­ся и под­го­товить­ся. Зав­тра днём зап­ла­ниро­вана съ­ём­ка на ве­чер­нюю пе­реда­чу, на ко­торую я вас дав­но хо­тела про­тол­кнуть. Они за­ин­те­ресо­вались но­вым син­глом и хо­тят вас ус­лы­шать.

— Мы ус­пе­ем от­ре­пети­ровать? — спро­сил Джун, и То­коро улыб­ну­лась.

— Ко­неч­но. Ду­маю, что в обыч­ном сос­та­ве вы бы и на се­год­няшние ин­тервью ус­пе­ли, но раз нуж­но ввес­ти Кян-са­на в де­ло, то я до­гово­рюсь об их от­ме­не. Пос­та­рай­тесь хо­рошень­ко, это важ­ная пе­реда­ча.

Ки­рю­ин мед­ленно под­нял го­лову и рас­пра­вил пле­чи.

— Да­вай­те сос­ре­дото­чим­ся на этих съ­ём­ках. Ка­кая у пе­реда­чи нап­равлен­ность?

То­коро по­дала им рас­пе­чат­ки с ин­форма­ци­ей. Пос­ле вни­матель­но­го оз­на­ком­ле­ния мем­бе­ры на­чали выс­ка­зывать пред­по­ложе­ния об ор­га­низа­ции но­мера, а про­ница­тель­ный Джун ми­гом наб­ро­сал ряд воз­можных воп­ро­сов. По­нем­но­гу нап­ря­жён­ность ат­мосфе­ры на­чала спа­дать, и То­коро по­дума­ла, что со сто­роны груп­па выг­ля­дит как обыч­но. За ис­клю­чени­ем то­го, что в об­сужде­ни­ях не бы­ло слыш­но при­выч­но­го гром­ко­го го­лоса Юта­ки.

 

День вы­дал­ся неп­ри­выч­но мо­роз­ным. Ки­рю­ин при­ехал в сту­дию, ку­та­ясь в кур­тку с ме­ховым во­ротом, и ещё не­кото­рое вре­мя сто­ял на ули­це у глав­но­го вхо­да, со­бира­ясь мыс­ля­ми. За­пись на ка­меру — вер­ное «ле­карс­тво» от лю­бой деп­рессии, ко­торое по­мога­ло за­быть­ся и не ду­мать о пло­хом. В кар­ма­не за­виб­ри­ровал те­лефон: Кен­джи в смс веж­ли­во ин­те­ресо­вал­ся, где но­сит их ли­дера, ко­торо­го уже все заж­да­лись, — и Ки­рю­ин не­воль­но пе­редёр­нул пле­чами, хо­тя хо­лод­но ему не бы­ло.

Все дей­стви­тель­но уже соб­ра­лись в гри­мёр­ной. Джун во­зил­ся со сво­им си­ним шинь­оном и взах­лёб рас­ска­зывал об ин­тервью с ка­ким-то му­зыкан­том. Кен­джи вре­мя от вре­мени встав­лял «ах вот как» и «на­до же…» и ста­ратель­но до­рисо­вывал мейк. Юта­ка нас­тра­ивал ги­тару и пок­ло­нил­ся в знак при­ветс­твия, Ки­рю­ин ма­шиналь­но кив­нул в от­вет.

— Ки­рю­ин-кун, не по­хоже на те­бя, ты обыч­но не опаз­ды­ва­ешь.

— За­дер­жался.

Он бро­сил на стол сум­ку и мель­ком гля­нул в сто­рону Юта­ки. По спи­не про­полз неп­ри­ят­ный хо­лодок — чу­жак выг­ля­дел со­вер­шенно так­же. При­чёс­ка, кос­тюм, мейк — иде­аль­ная ко­пия. Раз­ве что с ги­тарой во­зил­ся пе­ред выс­тупле­ни­ем и мол­чал, а не пе­рего­вари­вал­ся с Кен­джи по по­воду пла­нов на вы­ход­ные и не тас­кал у Джу­на пе­ченье.

Юта­ка по­чувс­тво­вал на се­бе прис­таль­ный взгляд и под­нял го­лову.

— Ки­рю­ин-сан, что-то не так?

Хо­телось от­ве­тить: «Да! Всё не так!», но Ки­рю­ин сдер­жался.

— Всё нор­маль­но, — и от­вернул­ся, отыс­ки­вая на ве­шал­ке свою одеж­ду для выс­тупле­ния.

_Прос­то не об­ра­щай вни­мания, и иг­рай, ты же ар­тист. За­тол­кай по­даль­ше эмо­ции, на­цепи улыб­ку и смот­ри пря­мо в ка­меру, на зри­телей, ко­торые по­нятия не име­ют, что слу­чилось, и ни­ког­да не уз­на­ют. Им нап­ле­вать, тот или чу­жой, ес­ли ли­цо у не­го то же, да­же не за­метят под­ме­ны. За­будь. Иг­рай. Здесь мож­но не быть со­бой._

В гри­мёр­ную вош­ла То­коро и по­ложи­ла на стол сце­нарий.

— Сна­чала у вас вы­ход с пес­ней. Ки­рю­ин-сан, по­дой­ди­те нем­но­го рань­ше к тех­ни­кам, что­бы нас­тро­ить мик­ро­фон. По­том бу­дет ин­тервью, мо­жете оз­на­комить­ся с воп­ро­сами. Кян-сан, вы в по­ряд­ке? Го­товы к выс­тупле­нию?

— Да, не сто­ит бес­по­ко­ить­ся, — Юта­ка веж­ли­во улыб­нулся. — Кен­джи очень по­мог вче­ра на ре­пети­ции.

— Ги­тару нас­тро­ил? — Кен­джи пос­мотрел на не­го че­рез зер­ка­ло и под­мигнул. — У те­бя се­год­ня от­ветс­твен­ное со­ло! Не очень слож­ное, но зри­тель­ни­цы упа­дут от удив­ле­ния.

_Со­ло… Да, точ­но, мы же ре­шили дать ему та­кой вы­ход, где он смо­жет иг­рать на ги­таре, по­ка Кен­джи го­ня­ет­ся за Джу­ном по сце­не. А мне прос­то на­до спеть и прос­ле­дить за ис­полне­ни­ем, толь­ко и все­го._

— И об ин­тервью не вол­нуй­тесь, мы прик­ро­ем, ес­ли что, — Джун пос­мотрел спи­сок воп­ро­сов. — Тут не слож­но, в ос­новном бу­дем го­ворить мы втро­ём. Прос­то де­лай­те вид, что вам всё очень хо­рошо зна­комо.

— Я в сту­дию, — бур­кнул Ки­рю­ин и стре­митель­но вы­шел из гри­мёр­ной, прих­ва­тив свой ва­ри­ант сце­нария. В сту­дии бы­ли ка­меры, стафф и ме­нед­жер Сэ­гава. И не бы­ло чу­жака.

Нас­тра­ивая мик­ро­фон, зна­комясь с пло­щад­кой и наб­лю­дая за ус­та­нов­кой инс­тру­мен­тов, он нем­но­го смог за­быть­ся. Ра­бочая су­ета зах­лес­тну­ла с го­ловой, и Ки­рю­ин да­же смог сдер­жанно улыб­нуть­ся в от­вет на ком­пли­мент де­вуш­ки-тех­ни­ка. Внут­ри, под сер­дцем, ше­вель­ну­лось при­выч­ное вол­не­ние: сколь­ко бы ни бы­ло этих выс­тупле­ний и ин­тервью, каж­дый раз ста­нови­лось ще­кот­но в гру­ди.

На­конец, в сту­дии по­яви­лись ос­таль­ные учас­тни­ки. Ки­рю­ин не обер­нулся, ре­шив для се­бя, что бу­дет ста­рать­ся как мож­но мень­ше стал­ки­вать­ся взгля­дом с Юта­кой. Он по­нимал, что мо­лодой че­ловек ни в чём не ви­новат, но чувс­тва каж­дый раз во­зоб­ла­дали над ра­зумом и гро­зили сло­мать са­мо­об­ла­дание, ко­торое Ки­рю­ин ста­ратель­но вос­ста­нав­ли­вал на­кану­не ве­чером. На съ­ёмоч­ной пло­щад­ке на­до ра­ботать.

Ка­мера вклю­чена, ре­жис­сёр от­дал пос­ледние ука­зания, пош­ла му­зыка — Ки­рю­ин за­пел, в од­но мгно­вение оку­нув­шись в род­ную сти­хию. Слу­шать ме­лодию, дер­жать в го­лове текст, кра­ем гла­за сле­дить за тем, что де­ла­ют Кен­джи и Джун, и глав­ное…

_Не смот­реть в сто­рону ги­тары. Не смот­реть…_

Дви­жения во вре­мя выс­тупле­ния неп­ред­ска­зу­емы да­же для ис­полни­теля. Они за­висят от все­го, че­го угод­но, толь­ко не от не­го. Ки­рю­ин в по­рыве обер­нулся к Юта­ке и слу­чай­но встре­тил­ся взгля­дом с его тём­ны­ми, вни­матель­ны­ми гла­зами и уви­дел ис­крен­нюю улыб­ку. На мгно­вение, да­же на до­лю се­кун­ды ему по­каза­лось, что пос­ледние нес­коль­ко дней он бес­про­буд­но спал и ви­дел жут­кий сон, и толь­ко сей­час оч­нулся. Но в пес­не на­чалось ги­тар­ное со­ло, и об­раз, ко­торый Ки­рю­ин вне­зап­но уви­дел, трес­нул, как хруп­кая ле­дяная кор­ка.

_Юта­ка не умел иг­рать та­кие пе­ребо­ры._

Сза­ди про­бежал Джун, не­весо­мо за­дев его взмет­нувшим­ся кон­чи­ком шинь­она, а впе­реди про­нёс­ся га­лопом Кен­джи, изоб­ра­жая ков­боя на ло­шади. Прос­то но­мер и прос­то со­ло, ко­торое ис­полня­ет кто-то, кто выг­ля­дит как Юта­ка. Ки­рю­ин про­пус­тил вступ­ле­ние к сле­ду­юще­му куп­ле­ту и оч­нулся, толь­ко ког­да на не­го обер­нулся ги­тарист с не­до­умён­ным взгля­дом.

— А… Из­ви­ните, — он встрях­нул го­ловой, от­го­няя ви­дение. — То­коро-сан, дай­те во­ды, по­жалуй­ста.

— Вто­рой дубль, ни­чего страш­но­го, бы­ва­ет, что сло­ва за­быва­ют, — ус­мехнул­ся в пу­шис­тые усы ре­жис­сёр. — Эй, ги­тарист, ты, ког­да иг­рать бу­дешь, не вста­вай пря­мо пе­ред со­лис­том, зас­ло­ня­ешь.

— Про­шу про­щения, — Юта­ка пок­ло­нил­ся и пос­мотрел на Кен­джи. Тот под­бадри­ва­юще по­казал два боль­ших паль­ца вверх и вер­нулся за ба­рабан­ную ус­та­нов­ку.

Ки­рю­ин по­дал знак, что го­тов пов­то­рить за­пись. Сно­ва пош­ла му­зыка, но в этот раз уже не уда­валось сос­ре­дото­чить­ся толь­ко на ней, всё вни­мание бы­ло при­кова­но к Юта­ке, ко­торый те­перь ста­рал­ся иг­рать свою роль, не пры­гая силь­но по пло­щад­ке.

Он нак­ло­нял го­лову вле­во, прис­лу­шива­ясь к му­зыке и зву­ку ги­тары, и лег­ко пе­реби­рал паль­ца­ми, бе­ря слож­ные ак­корды. Он кру­тил­ся на од­ной но­ге, пой­мав вол­ну, и ши­роко улы­бал­ся в ка­меру. Он дви­гал­ся лег­ко, точ­но всю жизнь сто­ял на этом мес­те, но слиш­ком час­то бро­сал ко­рот­кие взгля­ды на мем­бе­ров.

Ни­чего не из­ме­нилось. И од­новре­мен­но — дру­гим бы­ло аб­со­лют­но всё. Ки­рю­ин ви­дел зна­комые чер­ты и жес­ты, и сра­зу же — за­мечал со­вер­шенно чу­жое. Ему чу­дил­ся Юта­ка, в гла­зах ко­торо­го бе­сились чер­те­нята, и в то же мгно­вение он чи­тал в тём­ном взгля­де лишь хо­лод­ное ува­жение. Об­ра­зы плы­ли в его соз­на­нии, пе­рете­кали один в дру­гой, и Ки­рю­ин сно­ва сбил­ся в пес­не.

Вто­рой раз. Рань­ше та­кого с ним не слу­чалось.

Он сно­ва из­ви­нил­ся и поп­ро­сил две ми­нуты, что­бы от­лу­чить­ся в убор­ную. И там, вце­пив­шись обе­ими ру­ками в ра­кови­ну, ус­та­вил­ся на се­бя в зер­ка­ло. Его зах­лес­тну­ла злость.

_Ус­по­кой­ся. Хва­тит схо­дить с ума. Не смот­ри на не­го, да­же кра­ем гла­за не смот­ри. Это ни к че­му не при­ведёт. Это чу­жак. Не Юта­ка. Он не ска­жет, что это глу­пый ро­зыг­рыш. Ус­по­кой­ся и иди ра­ботать. Ка­мера. Прос­то иг­рай на ка­меру._

На­пос­ле­док он смо­чил хо­лод­ной во­дой вис­ки и пос­пе­шил вер­нуть­ся в сту­дию. Джун с бес­по­кой­ством пос­мотрел на не­го, но Ки­рю­ин ещё раз поп­ро­сил про­щения у всех за за­дер­жку и сно­ва взял­ся за мик­ро­фон. Тре­тий дубль.

Уже ни­каких эмо­ций. Прос­то ме­хани­чес­кое пе­ние, бла­го пес­ня от­ра­бота­на на от­лично. Взгляд сквозь ка­меру, сло­ва ль­ют­ся са­ми по се­бе. Ги­тар­ное со­ло, иг­ра-сцен­ка, пос­ледний куп­лет — про­валить­ся под ко­нец в теп­ло объ­ятий Кен­джи и вы­дох­нуть, осоз­на­вая, что за­пись за­кон­че­на. Впе­реди толь­ко ин­тервью. Го­лос ве­дуще­го, как бе­лый шум, что-то лиш­нее, от че­го _хо­чет­ся от­махнуть­ся, как от на­зой­ли­вой му­хи._ Глу­пая хри­зан­те­ма в пет­ли­це, ис­кусс­твен­ная, по­тому что нас­то­ящие _пах­нут до оду­ри силь­но._ Ря­дом сме­ёт­ся Джун, слиш­ком гром­ко и на­иг­ранно, в шут­ке ве­дуще­го нет ни­чего смеш­но­го. Ки­рю­ин улы­ба­ет­ся нев­по­пад. Ка­мера пря­мо пе­ред ним, _сле­пой чёр­ный глаз, за ко­торым жуж­жит мо­тор, пи­шет всё,_ что ви­дит. Это по­том уви­дят зри­тели и бу­дут пи­сать ком­мента­рии. Вос­торги и не­вин­ные приз­на­ния в люб­ви — к каж­до­му из них. _И к Юта­ке, ко­торый се­год­ня не здесь._ Ка­кой-то воп­рос — от­вет, и не­до­умён­ный взгляд, и сра­зу — го­лос Кен­джи, ко­торый про­дол­жа­ет об­ры­вок мыс­ли, на хо­ду со­чиняя глу­бокий смысл. Есть же­лание схва­тить­ся за го­лову и свер­нуть­ся в клу­бок, но нель­зя, _здесь на­до за­тол­кать чувс­тва пог­лубже, им на пло­щад­ке не мес­то._ У вто­рого ве­дуще­го элек­трон­ные ча­сы с круп­ны­ми циф­ра­ми. До кон­ца съ­ём­ки ещё поч­ти чет­верть ча­са. Джун сно­ва сме­ёт­ся и съ­ез­жа­ет со сту­ла, как буд­то слу­чай­но, — иг­ра­ет, от­вле­ка­ет вни­мание, трёт ушиб­ленный бок, а в гла­зах лу­кавые ис­кры. На­чина­ют­ся шут­ки, и Ки­рю­ин вли­ва­ет­ся в эту воз­ню, лишь бы от­влечь­ся. _Не смот­реть на Юта­ку._ За его спи­ной пан­но с са­курой и не­лепая по­золо­чен­ная скуль­пту­ра. Пять ми­нут. _Не смот­реть_. Об­ра­зы сно­ва пе­рете­ка­ют друг в дру­га, точ­но об­лачный кон­тур. Ки­рю­ин ви­дит сво­его че­лове­ка, ко­торый смот­рит на не­го, как на чу­жого. И дей­стви­тель­но — _чу­жой_. Ког­да зву­чат пос­ледние сло­ва, он ищет взгля­дом ме­нед­же­ра То­коро.

— Ки­рю­ин-сан, вы се­бя хо­рошо чувс­тву­ете? — как толь­ко ка­мера от­клю­чилась, Джун от­бро­сил свою мас­ку и с бес­по­кой­ством опус­тился ря­дом на кор­точки, что­бы пос­мотреть ему в ли­цо. — Вот, вы­пей­те во­ды. Вы ужас­но блед­ный…

— Всё нор­маль­но, — и ведь да­же не сов­рал, прос­то ска­зал на ав­то­мате, буд­то кто-то за­писал ему в мозг на­бор фраз, ко­торые от не­го хо­тели слы­шать. То­коро жес­том приг­ла­сила его отой­ти в сто­рону, и Ки­рю­ин по­кор­но по­шёл за ней, зная, что ему пред­ло­жат, и го­товый опе­редить свой при­говор.

— Взять па­узу, да? — ска­зал он преж­де, чем То­коро ус­пе­ла от­крыть рот. — Не нуж­но.

— Не­надол­го. По­ка не при­дёшь в се­бя, — ме­нед­жер пе­реш­ла на дру­гой уро­вень кей­го и те­перь го­вори­ла с ним, как мать с ре­бён­ком. — Съ­ём­ка прош­ла хо­рошо, со сто­роны твоё сос­то­яние не силь­но бро­салось в гла­за. Но ес­ли про­дол­жишь ра­боту бок о бок с Кян-са­ном, то прос­то пе­рего­ришь. Те­бе на­до се­бя бе­речь, ты же по­нима­ешь?

— Да. Но я справ­люсь. Мне не ну­жен пе­рерыв.

— Шо-кун, пос­лу­шай…

— То­коро-сан, про­шу вас… не на­до раз­го­вари­вать со мной так, — он сде­лал шаг на­зад. — Я взрос­лый че­ловек, и я знаю, на что спо­собен. Ес­ли я го­ворю, что справ­люсь, то зна­чит, я впол­не мо­гу от­ве­чать за свои сло­ва. По­жалуй­ста, — до­бавил Ки­рю­ин сов­сем ти­хо. Ме­нед­жер кив­ну­ла.

В гри­мёр­ной Ки­рю­ин сно­ва оку­нул­ся в при­выч­ную ат­мосфе­ру: го­лоса Джу­на и Кен­джи, об­суждав­ших съ­ём­ки, сли­лись в один гул, в ко­торый тон­кой чу­жерод­ной нитью впле­тал­ся тре­тий, со­вер­шенно чу­жой го­лос. 

Кян Юта­ка обер­нулся на не­го. В тём­ных гла­зах, по­хожих на пе­рез­ре­лые виш­ни, скво­зило рав­но­душие и, од­новре­мен­но, жи­вой ин­те­рес. Что зна­чило ра­ботать ря­дом с ним, _с этим двой­ни­ком_? Ки­рю­ин во­об­ра­зил ре­пети­цию к сцен­ке, обыч­ной для их кон­цертов. При­касать­ся с чу­жаку, поз­во­лять ему при­касать­ся к се­бе, на­ходить­ся ря­дом с ним на од­ной сце­не, приб­ли­жать­ся к не­му так близ­ко, что чувс­тво­валось чу­жое ды­хание… Ес­ли так про­изой­дёт од­нажды, Ки­рю­ин прос­то ум­рёт от раз­ры­ва сер­дца пря­мо на сце­не, в тот са­мый мо­мент, ког­да чу­жак ре­шит до не­го дот­ро­нуть­ся.

— Ки­рю­ин-сан?.. — поз­вал его Джун, дер­жась за пле­чо, слов­но пы­та­ясь об­нять са­мого се­бя. — Всё хо­рошо?

— Да… — ещё один взгляд на двой­ни­ка, ко­торый уже от­вернул­ся и при­нял­ся сти­рать мейк. — Всё в пол­ном… по­ряд­ке.

Он спра­вит­ся. Это все­го лишь его ра­бота, на ко­торой на­до за­быть о собс­твен­ных чувс­твах и бо­ли. Да ведь уже и не боль­но — прос­то в гру­ди стре­митель­но раз­раста­ет­ся чёр­ная ды­ра, ко­торая в один мо­мент за­сосёт его с го­ловой, и он ока­жет­ся в пус­то­те, спле­тён­ной из от­ча­яния. А по­ка — не боль­но. Ес­ли пов­то­рять так пос­то­ян­но, то мож­но од­нажды и по­верить этим фаль­ши­вым уго­ворам.


	14. Никто за любовь никогда осуждать другого не должен

_**Дзе­та. Ludi Universum.** _

На но­вом мес­те спа­лось пло­хо. Юта­ка во­рочал­ся на слиш­ком мяг­ком мат­ра­се и бес­прес­танно чи­хал от тер­пко­го цве­точ­но­го за­паха, ко­торый ис­хо­дил от пос­тель­но­го белья. На­конец, по­теряв на­деж­ду на сон, он сполз на пол, за­литый яр­ким лун­ным си­яни­ем, рас­ки­нул ру­ки в сто­роны и ус­та­вил­ся в ку­сочек звёз­дно­го не­ба, ви­димый из ок­на. В тём­ном пря­мо­уголь­ни­ке яс­но све­тил­ся хвост Млеч­но­го пу­ти.

В со­сед­ней ком­на­те слы­шалось бор­мо­тание. Иног­да ста­нови­лось ти­хо, но не­надол­го. Юта­ка из­редка выг­ля­дывал в ко­ридор, что­бы по­нять, спит Ки­рю­ин или нет, и раз за ра­зом за­мечал по­лос­ку све­та из-под две­ри. Он был не единс­твен­ным, ко­му не спа­лось в эту ночь.

Ве­чером Ки­рю­ин неб­режно рас­пахнул дверь в гос­те­вую спаль­ню и впих­нул в ру­ки Юта­ки тка­невый ме­шочек. «Зуб­ная щёт­ка, пас­та, мо­чал­ка… ко­роче, всё, что на­до. Душ за дверью ря­дом со шка­фом. И толь­ко поп­ро­буй зай­ти в мою ком­на­ту — вы­зову маг­не­титов», — поч­ти про­шипел па­рень, по­хожий на рас­сержен­ную коб­ру, и так силь­но хлоп­нул дверью, что Юта­ка от не­ожи­дан­ности под­ско­чил на мес­те.

— Ду­рак я, что ли, к те­бе со­вать­ся? — бур­кнул он вслед и мыс­ленно по­радо­вал­ся, что его не ус­лы­шали. Вто­рой раз встре­чать­ся с жут­ки­ми по­лицей­ски­ми ему очень не хо­телось.

Ком­на­та бы­ла ма­лень­кой, как и все ос­таль­ные в до­ме. Сле­ва от уз­кой кро­вати об­на­ружил­ся встро­ен­ный шкаф с фу­тоном на ниж­ней пол­ке, сбо­ку от не­го — дверь в кро­хот­ный душ. Всю сте­ну нап­ро­тив кро­вати за­нима­ло ок­но с жа­люзи, но Юта­ка как ни пы­тал­ся, так и не по­нял, как их опус­тить.

Ут­ром он об­на­ружил се­бя на кро­хот­ном учас­тке меж­ду ок­ном и кро­ватью — в ка­кой-то мо­мент ус­тавший ор­га­низм от­клю­чил­ся сам со­бой. На по­лу бы­ло хо­лод­но и жёс­тко, а за ок­ном уже свет­ле­ло. Те­ло ло­мило из-за сна в не­удоб­ной по­зе, го­лова ка­залась чу­гун­ной. Чу­жой мир по-преж­не­му не же­лал ис­че­зать.

Душ уда­лось вклю­чить толь­ко с треть­ей по­пыт­ки. Ря­дом с ним рас­по­лага­лась боль­шая па­нель с сен­сорны­ми кноп­ка­ми, на каж­дой из ко­торых бы­ла ма­лень­кая пик­тограм­ма. Юта­ка на­угад ткнул в нес­коль­ко из них: в пер­вый раз душ за­пищал на не­го и мор­гнул крас­ной лам­почкой, во вто­рой — ока­тил ле­дяной во­дой и от­клю­чил­ся так­же не­ожи­дан­но, как и вклю­чил­ся. Толь­ко в тре­тий раз, ког­да Юта­ка пре­дус­мотри­тель­но от­ско­чил в сто­рону, по­лилась при­ят­ная тёп­лая во­да и да­же за­иг­ра­ла неж­ная му­зыка.

Бор­мо­тания из со­сед­ней ком­на­ты слыш­но не бы­ло. За­мотан­ный в мах­ро­вый ха­лат на два раз­ме­ра боль­ше Юта­ка нес­коль­ко ми­нут сто­ял ря­дом с дверью и прис­лу­шивал­ся. Ни­чего: ни всхли­пов, ни сон­но­го со­пения.

«По­мер он там, что ли?» — приш­ла в го­лову мысль, и Юта­ка да­же под­нял ру­ку, что­бы пос­ту­чать в дверь, но ос­та­новил се­бя в пос­ледний мо­мент. Ма­ло ли, что при­дёт в го­лову это­му мел­ко­му не­адек­ва­ту с внеш­ностью крот­ко­го Ки­рю­ина. Вдруг сто­ит за дверью и прис­лу­шива­ет­ся, а как толь­ко чу­жак су­нет­ся, ог­ре­ет его по го­лове чем-ни­будь тя­жёлым.

«Сам вы­лезет!» — ре­шил Юта­ка и фыр­кнул, но тут же за­жал рот ру­кой и сде­лал шаг на­зад. Од­на­ко ре­ак­ции из-за две­ри не пос­ле­дова­ло. Глу­хая ти­шина. На нес­коль­ко се­кунд да­же ста­ло не­лов­ко из-за ду­рац­ких мыс­лей. Ко­неч­но, Ки­рю­ин прос­то спит, утом­лённый вче­раш­ни­ми эмо­ци­ями. Он, мо­жет, и стран­ный тип, но впол­не жи­вой че­ловек, ко­торо­го под­ко­сило го­ре.

На­до бы­ло как-то от­бла­года­рить это­го чу­дака. Зав­трак под­хо­дил в ка­чес­тве бла­годар­ности луч­ше все­го, и Юта­ка пред­по­чёл спус­тить­ся вниз. Кру­тая уз­кая лес­тни­ца, за­литая сол­нцем, нег­ромко пос­кри­пыва­ла под ша­гами. На бе­лой сте­не ви­сели ми­ни­атюр­ные ак­ва­рели — цве­ты, тро­пичес­кие ры­бы, мор­ские пей­за­жи. По­хожие кар­тинки ри­совал и Ки­рю­ин-ху­дож­ник, ос­тавший­ся в да­лёком род­ном ми­ре.

На од­ной из ак­ва­релей был изоб­ра­жён за­лив, ук­ры­тый пре­дут­ренней ро­зова­той дым­кой. На пок­ры­тые во­дорос­ля­ми ва­луны на­каты­вали вол­ны, а да­леко-да­леко вид­не­лись очер­та­ния ве­лича­вой Фуд­зи. Юта­ка кон­чи­ками паль­цев про­вёл по тон­кой оре­ховой рам­ке и ощу­тил, как коль­ну­ло сер­дце. Ос­тро за­хоте­лось к мо­рю, что­бы прос­то по­сидеть на бе­регу и пос­лу­шать шё­пот волн.

На об­ратной сто­роне ак­ва­рели бы­ла над­пись тон­ким, раз­ма­шис­тым по­чер­ком: «Лю­бимо­му». Ще­мящее чувс­тво мгно­вен­но рас­се­ялось, как не бы­вало, слом­ленное нах­лы­нув­шей неп­ри­язнью. Встрях­нув паль­ца­ми, точ­но к ним при­лип­ла ка­кая-то лип­кая дрянь, Юта­ка прог­ро­хотал по лес­тни­це до са­мого ни­за и за­шёл на кух­ню, на­мерен­но шлё­пая бо­сыми но­гами по тёп­ло­му по­лу.

При­боров на кух­не ока­залось нем­но­го: хо­лодиль­ник, пли­та с па­нелью — опять столь­ко кно­пок, что от них ря­било в гла­зах! — и стран­ная по­месь тос­те­ра с мик­ро­вол­новкой. На ней об­на­ружил­ся все­го один сен­сорный обо­док, ко­торый при на­жатии из­дал ме­лодич­ную трель и про­из­нёс лас­ко­вым жен­ским го­лосом:

— Gumorron! Vavildu fyorfrukost? [1]

Юта­ка вздрог­нул от не­ожи­дан­ности:

— Э­эээ… Ты что, го­воря­щая? — он с опас­кой пос­ту­чал паль­цем по па­нели.       Тос­те­ромик­ро­вол­новка миг­ну­ла жёл­той лам­почкой.

— Ja fyoshtodei inte. Kandu seya engontil? [2]

— Слу­шай, а ты как во­об­ще ра­бота­ешь? В те­бя, на­вер­ное, на­до хлеб су­нуть, да? Ща!

Он быс­тро на­шёл на пол­ках хо­лодиль­ни­ка па­кет с хле­бом и по­ложил два кус­ка в тос­тер. Что-то нег­ромко щёл­кну­ло, но боль­ше ни­чего не про­изош­ло. Сен­сорный обо­док зас­ве­тил­ся изоб­ра­жени­ем от­пе­чат­ка паль­ца. Юта­ка при­кос­нулся к не­му. Жёл­тая лам­почка на па­нели быс­тро миг­ну­ла нес­коль­ко раз, пос­ле че­го сме­нила цвет на си­ний.

— Fel! — ска­зал при­бор и за­молк. Юта­ка по­пытал­ся ещё раз. Лам­почка вспых­ну­ла крас­ным, и тос­тер из­дал три ра­за ко­рот­ко пис­кнул.

— Сам ду­рак! — фыр­кнул Юта­ка вто­рой раз за ут­ро. — От­дай хлеб, на ско­вород­ке по­жарю.

Сда­вать­ся так прос­то тос­тер не со­бирал­ся. Он за­жал хлеб ме­тал­ли­чес­ки­ми ре­шёт­ка­ми, а на по­пыт­ки Юта­ки выт­ряхнуть лом­ти, для че­го приш­лось пе­ревер­нуть не­понят­ную шту­кови­ну квер­ху но­гами, буб­нил од­ну фра­зу: «Saetta mei poplatsen!» [3]

— Да зат­кнись ты, же­лез­ка! — ра­зоз­лился Юта­ка пос­ле пя­того пов­то­рения и щёл­кнул тос­тер по бо­ку. За спи­ной раз­дался ехид­ный сме­шок.

— Мо­жешь хоть поп­ры­гать на нём. Он те­бя всё рав­но не по­нима­ет.

Юта­ка обер­нулся. Ос­ве­щён­ный сза­ди сол­нцем, в ароч­ном про­ёме сто­ял Ки­рю­ин. Он прис­ло­нил­ся пле­чом к сте­не, сло­жив ру­ки на гру­ди, и смот­рел на раз­вернув­ше­еся на кух­не сра­жение.

— Ка­кого чёр­та он не по-япон­ски тал­ды­чит?! — бур­кнул в от­вет Юта­ка. — Доб­рое ут­ро.

— По­тому что его офи­ци­аль­ный язык не япон­ский. Пос­тавь на мес­то, сло­ма­ешь, — Ки­рю­ин про­иг­но­риро­вал при­ветс­твие и по­дошёл к тос­те­ру, ко­торый, ока­зав­шись на за­кон­ном мес­те, прек­ра­тил гун­до­сить и сно­ва мор­гнул крас­ной лам­почкой. В цен­тре обод­ка вновь по­яви­лось изоб­ра­жение с от­пе­чат­ком.

— Он, по­ходу, сло­мал­ся. Ска­нер не ра­бота­ет, — Юта­ка плюх­нулся на бли­жай­ший стул и по­пытал­ся про­жечь не­навис­тный при­бор взгля­дом. Ки­рю­ин по­качал го­ловой и при­кос­нулся к изоб­ра­жению. Крас­ная лам­почка сме­нилась на зе­лёную.

— Ты что хо­тел при­гото­вить? — Ки­рю­ин пос­мотрел на не­го че­рез пле­чо. Сей­час, ког­да сол­нце не от­бра­сыва­ло на его ли­цо тень, ста­ло за­мет­но, ка­кие вос­па­лён­ные и пок­раснев­шие у не­го гла­за. То ли сов­сем не спал ночью, то ли ут­ро на­чалось со слёз — Юта­ка ощу­тил, как в гру­ди ше­вель­ну­лась жа­лость.

— Тос­ты… обыч­ные. Я взял хлеб в хо­лодиль­ни­ке.

Ки­рю­ин шеп­нул па­ру слов, и при­бор на­конец-то нег­ромко за­ур­чал.

— Прос­то те­бя нет в спис­ке дос­ту­па, вот и всё, — во взгля­де яс­но чи­талось снис­хожде­ние. — Уж из­ви­ни, не ус­пел вче­ра до­бавить.

— За­чем тос­те­ру спи­сок дос­ту­па? — ус­та­вил­ся на не­го Юта­ка и воп­ро­ситель­но при­под­нял бровь. — Ты бо­ишь­ся, что во­ры при­дут, при­гото­вят тос­ты и за­кор­мят те­бя до смер­ти? — по­пытал­ся он по­шутить, что­бы хоть нем­но­го раз­ря­дить ат­мосфе­ру.

— Вся сис­те­ма в до­ме ра­бота­ет на от­пе­чат­ках паль­цев хо­зя­ев, — не оце­нил шут­ку Ки­рю­ин и с хму­рым ви­дом дос­тал из хо­лодиль­ни­ка упа­ков­ку сли­вок и па­кет с тво­рогом. — Дос­та­точ­но один раз с ут­ра ак­ти­виро­вать лю­бой при­бор, и мож­но поль­зо­вать­ся всем, чем угод­но. Нап­ри­мер, я мо­гу, стоя на кух­не, вклю­чить душ в сво­ей ком­на­те. Или от­крыть дверь, ес­ли при­дут гос­ти.

— В ком­на­те и без ска­нера спра­вил­ся… — ап­пе­тит­но пах­ло жа­реным хле­бом. Рас­сказ о еди­ной сис­те­ме был ин­те­рес­ным, но сос­ре­дото­чить­ся у го­лод­но­го Юта­ки не по­луча­лось.

— По­тому что в гос­те­вой ком­на­те об­щий дос­туп. Ни­чего уди­витель­но­го. Мо­гу те­бя об­ра­довать — та­рел­кам, чаш­кам и сто­ловым при­борам ска­нер не тре­бу­ет­ся. Мо­жешь де­лать свои тос­ты.

— А ес­ли мне ещё по­надо­бит­ся? Он же опять поп­ро­сит от­пе­чаток!

— От­пе­чаток уже не поп­ро­сит, а за­дать ре­жим го­тов­ки — обя­затель­но, — Ки­рю­ин жес­том по­доз­вал Юта­ку бли­же. — Сна­чала кла­дёшь хлеб. По­том на­жима­ешь кноп­ку. За­горит­ся зе­лёная лам­почка. Го­воришь фра­зу: «рос­тат брёд» — и всё, он те­бя по­нима­ет и на­чина­ет го­товить. Пов­то­ри.

Юта­ка пов­то­рил. По­том пов­то­рил ещё нес­коль­ко раз, по­ка Ки­рю­ин не мах­нул ру­кой с фра­зой: «Так сой­дёт».

— По­нап­ри­думы­вали… — бур­кнул Юта­ка, вы­удив под­жа­рен­ные лом­ти из тос­те­ра. Ки­рю­ин по­жал пле­чами.

— Ра­дуй­ся — чай­ник не тре­бу­ет го­лосо­вых ко­манд. По­это­му чай или ко­фе при­гото­вишь без проб­лем.

— Ка­кую чаш­ку мож­но взять, кста­ти? — Юта­ка заг­ля­нул в на­вес­ной шкаф­чик и нем­но­го рас­те­рял­ся, уви­дев там це­лый ряд раз­ноцвет­ных ча­шек.

— Лю­бую, кро­ме крас­ной… И зе­лёной, с ди­нозав­ром, — ти­ше обык­но­вен­но­го бро­сил Ки­рю­ин и ушёл по лес­тни­це на­верх.

В хо­лодиль­ни­ке Юта­ка на­шёл мас­ло и джем. По­том со вто­рого ра­за умуд­рился за­дать тос­те­ру го­лосо­вую ко­ман­ду, че­му сам так уди­вил­ся, что по окон­ча­нию го­тов­ки по­пытал­ся сно­ва — тех­ни­ка ре­аги­рова­ла на его го­лос с за­мет­ной па­узой и не­уве­рен­ным мор­га­ни­ем зе­лёной лам­почкой, но всё-та­ки пос­лушно на­чина­ла го­товить. Юта­ка пов­то­рил эк­спе­римент, и в мо­мент, ког­да он щип­ца­ми дос­та­вал хлеб, за спи­ной пос­лы­шалось хмы­канье.

— Ты мне так все про­дук­ты пе­реве­дёшь, — Ки­рю­ин впер­вые за ут­ро на­тяну­то улыб­нулся. Рас­трё­пан­ный, в длин­ной фут­болке, си­ней ру­баш­ке, по­вязан­ной вок­руг бё­дер, и уз­ких джин­сах, он был так силь­но по­хож на то­го Ки­рю­ина, ко­торо­го знал Юта­ка, что всё вок­руг на мгно­вение по­каза­лось кар­тонным и фаль­ши­вым.

По­том Ки­рю­ин дос­тал из-за во­рота за­валив­ший­ся сап­фи­ровый ку­лон на це­поч­ке, и Юта­ка мыс­ля­ми вер­нулся в ре­аль­ность.

— Да я тут… зав­тра­кать бу­дешь?

— Тос­та­ми? — Ки­рю­ин по­мор­щился. — Вред­но, ко­неч­но, но бу­ду.

— С дже­мом! Ма­ма всег­да та­кие де­лала. Го­вори­ла, что, ес­ли нуж­на энер­гия на це­лый день, нуж­но съ­есть что-ни­будь вкус­ное, что­бы мозг ра­ботал.

— Слад­кое то­же вред­но, — со­щурил­ся Ки­рю­ин, раз­гля­дывая гор­ку тос­тов на блю­де, но го­лос за­мет­но смяг­чился. Юта­ка мыс­ленно от­праздно­вал кро­хот­ную по­беду — ма­лень­кий шаг на пу­ти к про­щению.

Зав­трак про­шёл в нап­ря­жён­ной ат­мосфе­ре. Раз­го­вор не кле­ил­ся. Юта­ка пы­тал­ся за­давать воп­ро­сы, но Ки­рю­ин от­ве­чал не­охот­но и од­нослож­но. Он во­дил паль­цем по обод­ку зе­лёной чаш­ки с ди­нозав­ром, же­вал по­сыпан­ный ко­рицей и мо­лотым оре­хом тво­рог и вре­мя от вре­мени под­ни­мал пе­чаль­ный взгляд на сво­его гос­тя.

«Ска­жи, что это шут­ка, — чи­талось в этом взгля­де. — Ты ведь не чу­жак. Ты мой, род­ной…» — ещё ни ра­зу в жиз­ни Юта­ка не ви­дел столь­ко от­ча­ян­ной на­деж­ды и столь­ко бе­зыс­ходной тос­ки. Каж­дый раз, встре­тив­шись с Ки­рю­ином гла­зами, он за­тыкал­ся на по­лус­ло­ве, ощу­щая не­лов­кость и стыд. У ко­го-то в один мо­мент рух­нул це­лый мир, но ник­то ров­ным счё­том ни­чего не мо­жет сде­лать, что­бы что-то из­ме­нить.

— Из­ви­ни за вче­раш­нее, — про­бор­мо­тал на­конец Юта­ка, ког­да Ки­рю­ин в оче­ред­ной раз пос­мотрел на не­го. — Я во­об­ще ни­чего не по­нимаю, что про­ис­хо­дит, а тут ещё вот это всё… и фот­ка эта. Ко­роче, вот.

Вмес­то от­ве­та Ки­рю­ин при­под­нял угол­ки губ.

— Пой­дём се­год­ня гу­лять. На­до по­казать те­бе Ва­нахейм, — ска­зал он пос­ле ко­рот­кой па­узы. — Чем ско­рее ты ос­во­ишь­ся, тем быс­трее…

— Ис­чезну из это­го до­ма? — пе­ребил его Юта­ка.

— Ста­нешь чле­ном это­го об­щес­тва, — отоз­вался Ки­рю­ин. — По­верь мне, это очень важ­но, по­тому что нам да­ёт­ся це­лый год на то, что­бы по­нять, че­го мы хо­тим. Те­бе вы­делят па­ру не­дель… мо­жет быть, ме­сяц, не боль­ше. По­это­му слу­шай вни­матель­но и за­поми­най всё, что я бу­ду рас­ска­зывать.

— На что это вам да­ёт­ся год?

— По­ка не важ­но. Поз­днее рас­ска­жу. Се­год­ня мы прос­то гу­ля­ем. Спа­сибо за зав­трак, — Ки­рю­ин сло­жил по­суду в ра­кови­ну и скрыл­ся на вто­ром эта­же. У Юта­ки воз­никло ощу­щение, что чу­дак из­бе­га­ет его. Не то, что­бы по­доб­ное от­но­шение бы­ло не­ожи­дан­ным, но ос­тавля­ло неп­ри­ят­ный оса­док. Ещё ос­та­валось столь­ко воп­ро­сов, на ко­торые Юта­ка хо­тел по­лучить от­вет, но с та­ким «про­вод­ни­ком»…

«А, к чёр­ту! Спро­шу На­гумо, он уж точ­но ни­чего скры­вать не бу­дет», — цык­нул Юта­ка про се­бя и от­ку­сил нас­толь­ко боль­шой ку­сок тос­та, что с тру­дом по­том про­жевал его.

Че­рез пол­ча­са он со ску­ча­ющим ви­дом наб­лю­дал, как Ки­рю­ин у зер­ка­ла по­вязы­ва­ет на го­лову рас­ши­тую би­сером би­рюзо­вую лен­ту.

— Это что? — по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся Юта­ка, вспом­нив, что при их вто­рой встре­че в хол­ле ра­туши на Ки­рю­ине бы­ла точ­но та­кая же лен­та, а в фу­нику­лёре он ви­дел нес­коль­ких лю­дей с по­доб­ным эле­мен­том одеж­ды.

— Тра­ур­ная по­вяз­ка, — проз­ву­чал ко­рот­кий от­вет.

— Би­рюзо­вая?! — Юта­ка да­же по­дал­ся впе­рёд, что­бы убе­дить­ся, что лен­та не ме­ня­ет цвет. — А по­чему не чёр­ная?

— По­тому что цвет тра­ура — би­рюзо­вый, — Ки­рю­ин зак­ре­пил на ле­вом за­пястье тон­кий би­сер­ный брас­лет в тон по­вяз­ке. — У каж­до­го из нас есть та­кой ком­плект: лен­та на го­лову и два брас­ле­та. Лен­та но­сит­ся всег­да. Ши­рокий брас­лет на­дева­ет­ся, ес­ли умер член семьи. Уз­кий — ес­ли лю­бимый че­ловек.

Юта­ка по­давил же­лание през­ри­тель­но фыр­кнуть.

«Он ни­чего пло­хого не де­ла­ет. Все­го лишь скор­бит по лю­бов­ни­ку. Мер­зко, да… Но это ведь не моё де­ло, прав­да?..»

По-ви­димо­му, мыс­ли от­ра­зились на его ли­це — Ки­рю­ин бро­сил сер­ди­тый взгляд че­рез зер­ка­ло, но ни­чего не ска­зал, толь­ко на ко­рот­кий миг за­кусил ниж­нюю гу­бу. От спо­кой­ствия и мяг­кости, ко­торые бы­ли за зав­тра­ком, не ос­та­лось и сле­да.

Ши­рокие, чис­тые ули­цы рай­она, где сто­ял дом, бы­ли пус­тынны. Толь­ко где-то в со­сед­нем са­ду во­зились в пе­соч­ни­це де­ти, да ко­шачье се­мей­ство дре­мало в те­ни за­рос­лей кры­жов­ни­ка.

Чуть поз­же на пу­ти встре­тилась мо­лодая па­ра — не­высо­кий муж­чи­на со свет­лы­ми, вол­нисты­ми во­лоса­ми ка­тил впе­реди се­бя ко­ляс­ку, а ря­дом шла хруп­кая де­вуш­ка и при­жима­ла к гру­ди бу­кет крас­ных астр. На мос­ту че­рез уз­кую ре­чуш­ку их обог­на­ла стай­ка школь­ниц — и Юта­ка уди­вил­ся, уви­дев сре­ди них де­вушек в брюч­ных кос­тю­мах. В Япо­нии та­кая фор­ма бы­ла неп­ри­ем­ле­ма в шко­лах, но Ки­рю­ин толь­ко по­жал пле­чами:

— Это всё-та­ки не Япо­ния. Им так удоб­но.

— Де­вуш­ка дол­жна но­сить платья и юб­ки. Так она выг­ля­дит женс­твен­ной.

Ки­рю­ин со­щурил­ся, гля­дя на не­го.

— А па­рень дол­жен выг­ля­деть му­жес­твен­но и на­дёж­но, что­бы за ним, как за ка­мен­ной сте­ной?

— Имен­но!

— «Се­ленит» при­шёл бы в ужас, ус­лы­шав те­бя, — за­метил Ки­рю­ин и свер­нул с сол­нечной сто­роны ули­цы на за­тенён­ную, вдоль ко­торой ров­ным ря­дом рос­ли каш­та­ны.

— Что за «Се­ленит»? — спро­сил Юта­ка, смут­но при­поми­ная, что На­гумо уже упо­минал это наз­ва­ние. Ки­рю­ин при­кос­нулся паль­ца­ми к сво­ему ку­лону.

— Лю­ди, ко­торым мы всем обя­заны. На­ше прош­лое, нас­то­ящее и бу­дущее — ни­чего это­го не бы­ло бы, ес­ли бы не «Се­ленит». Бла­года­ря им Третья зо­на су­щес­тву­ет в ми­ре и спо­кой­ствии уже мно­го лет.

Лю­дей ста­ло боль­ше. Они сте­кались к ог­ромной жёл­той по­лус­фе­ре, от ко­торой лу­чами раз­бе­гались каш­та­новые ал­леи, и от спо­кой­ствия, ца­ряще­го на жи­лых ули­цах, не ос­та­лось и сле­да.

— Се­год­ня буд­ний день? — спро­сил Юта­ка, раз­гля­дывая бе­лос­нежную ста­тую двух жен­щин, сто­ящих в об­нимку в цен­тре ог­ромной клум­бы у вхо­да в по­лус­фе­ру. — И что это за мес­то?

— Се­год­ня вос­кре­сенье. Ви­дишь, все нап­равля­ют­ся на пло­щади, — от­ве­тил Ки­рю­ин и взял Юта­ку за ло­коть. — Это мет­ро. Дер­жись бли­же, ес­ли не хо­чешь, что­бы нас раз­ве­ло. Вни­зу — Под­земный го­род, и там ть­ма на­роду.

Ки­рю­ин не сов­рал. Ед­ва толь­ко они сош­ли с эс­ка­лато­ра, как их ок­ру­жила пёс­трая мно­гого­лосая и мно­голи­кая тол­па. Лю­дей бы­ло ед­ва ли мень­ше, чем в То­кио, и все ку­да-то шли, то­ропи­лись, на­тал­ки­вались друг на дру­га, кри­чали… В под­земке Юта­ка ощу­тил се­бя нем­но­го луч­ше, чем на­вер­ху, где без­людные ули­цы на­поми­нали о зом­би-апо­калип­си­се.

Ки­рю­ин вёл его ми­мо свет­лых па­виль­онов с книж­ны­ми ма­гази­нами, бу­тика­ми с одеж­дой, ка­фе и за­кусоч­ны­ми. Встре­тил­ся да­же дет­ский иг­ро­вой ком­плекс и не­боль­шой бас­сейн за стек­лянной сте­ной, из-за ко­торой на про­бега­ющих ми­мо лю­дей смот­ре­ли де­ти и кор­чи­ли за­бав­ные ро­жицы.

Юта­ке хо­телось заг­ля­нуть в каж­дый из па­виль­онов, пот­ро­гать блес­тя­щие сте­ны, ко­торые выг­ля­дели бар­хатны­ми, поп­ро­бовать ко­фе из ко­фей­ни с крас­ны­ми цве­тами на вит­ри­не, но Ки­рю­ин уп­ря­мо шёл впе­рёд, дви­га­ясь в плот­ном люд­ском по­токе, как ры­ба в во­де. На воп­ро­сы он не от­ве­чал, и злить­ся на это не по­луча­лось — из-за шу­ма в под­земке Юта­ка не слы­шал са­мого се­бя, да­же ког­да поч­ти кри­чал. Бы­ло не­понят­но, как не­кото­рые лю­ди мог­ли ид­ти не­тороп­ли­вым ша­гом и мир­но бе­седо­вать: ви­димо, для это­го нуж­но про­жить в по­доб­ном мес­те нес­коль­ко лет.

По­пав в по­езд, Юта­ка тут же за­хотел ока­зать­ся на по­вер­хнос­ти как мож­но быс­трее. Дав­ле­ние в ва­гонах бы­ло та­ким вы­соким, что наг­лу­хо за­ложи­ло уши, а съ­еден­ные на зав­трак тос­ты зап­ро­сились на­ружу. Ка­кая-то де­вуш­ка с ми­лой улыб­кой пред­ло­жила Юта­ке при­лечь на си­денье и неж­но за­вор­ко­вала ря­дом, об­ма­хивая его плат­ком. Ки­рю­ин си­дел нап­ро­тив, с тру­дом сдер­жи­вая улыб­ку.

Ког­да они выш­ли, де­вуш­ка быс­тро про­щебе­тала нес­коль­ко слов Ки­рю­ину, по­том не­весо­мо при­кос­ну­лась к жи­воту Юта­ки, пос­ле че­го ум­ча­лась прочь, в счи­тан­ные се­кун­ды рас­тво­рив­шись в тол­пе. Ед­ва она ис­чезла, Ки­рю­ин поз­во­лил се­бе ко­рот­ко рас­сме­ять­ся и по­дал прис­ло­нив­ше­муся к сте­не Юта­ке бу­тыл­ку во­ды.

— Адо­ва ма­шина… — прох­ри­пел Юта­ка, у ко­торо­го кру­жилась го­лова и шу­мело в ушах. — В сле­ду­ющий раз по­едем на фу­нику­лёре. Он хо­тя бы мед­ленный… Че­го ты ржёшь-то?! Всё у вас не как у лю­дей.

— Мне прос­то по­каза­лось за­бав­ным, — Ки­рю­ин по­давил оче­ред­ной сме­шок. — Ты вро­де выг­ля­дишь как чис­тый ман­ли…

— Кто?!

— Да­вай под­ни­мем­ся сна­чала. Раз­го­вари­вать здесь не очень удоб­но. На све­жем воз­ду­хе те­бе ста­нет луч­ше.

Но­ги не дер­жа­ли. Приш­лось опе­реть­ся на ру­ку Ки­рю­ина, столь за­бот­ли­во пред­ло­жен­ную. В этот раз они не то­ропи­лись и шли спо­кой­но. Вре­мя от вре­мени да­же ос­та­нав­ли­вались, что­бы Юта­ка вы­пил ещё нем­но­го во­ды. Лю­ди обо­рачи­вались на них. Один юно­ша да­же по­дошёл и, по-ви­димо­му, пред­ло­жил по­мощь, но Ки­рю­ин, да­вясь сме­хом, от­ка­зал­ся. Юно­ша ото­шёл, но нес­коль­ко раз обер­нулся, всем сво­им ви­дом вы­ражая не­до­уме­ние.

Пло­щадь встре­тила их тёп­лым сол­нцем, неж­ным за­пахом цве­тущей виш­ни, све­жим вет­ром в ли­цо и при­ят­ной му­зыкой, ко­торая ли­лась из ко­лонок на фо­нар­ных стол­бах. Лю­дей бы­ло мно­го, но го­раз­до мень­ше, чем в под­земке. Ник­то ни­куда не то­ропил­ся, все спо­кой­но про­гули­вались па­роч­ка­ми или не­боль­ши­ми груп­па­ми.

От­кры­тые ве­ран­ды мно­гочис­ленных ка­фе то­же бы­ли пе­репол­не­ны — Ки­рю­ин с тру­дом на­шёл сво­бод­ный сто­лик. Юта­ка шлёп­нулся на пле­тёный стул и сла­бо прос­то­нал:

— Уми­раю… Ни­ког­да боль­ше не спу­щусь в ва­ше мет­ро!

— Ско­ро при­вык­нешь, — за­метил Ки­рю­ин. Он щёл­кнул тре­уголь­ной кноп­кой на по­вер­хнос­ти, на ко­торой выс­ве­тилось ме­ню, ткнул в нес­коль­ко по­зиций и щёл­кнул ещё раз. Ме­ню ис­чезло. Юта­ка по­тянул­ся ру­кой к кноп­ке.

— Дай поп­ро­бовать!

— Толь­ко не на­жимай ни­чего. Наш за­каз уже при­нят.

— Обал­денная шту­ка! — Юта­ка, как за­чаро­ван­ный, вы­зывал и от­клю­чал ме­ню и прер­вался толь­ко, ког­да по­дошед­ший офи­ци­ант пос­та­вил пе­ред ним чай и пи­рож­ное, а пе­ред Ки­рю­ином — ко­фе и ку­сок тор­та с клуб­ни­кой. — Так, а те­перь объ­яс­ни, кем ты ме­ня наз­вал там, в мет­ро?

— Ман­ли, — Ки­рю­ин от­де­лил ку­сок тор­та длин­ной ло­жеч­кой. — Муж­чи­ной, ес­ли быть ме­нее точ­ным.

— Я и есть муж­чи­на, бе­зо вся­ких «ме­нее». И что зна­чит, «чис­тый как-его-там»?

— Ах да, ты же не по­нял, по­чему та квин­ли так вок­руг те­бя хло­потать на­чала! — Ки­рю­ин сно­ва хи­хик­нул. — Из­ви­ни, она прос­то по­дума­ла, что ты ждёшь ре­бён­ка, и те­бе ста­ло пло­хо.

Юта­ка наг­ра­дил чу­дака уг­рю­мым взгля­дом.

— Я за та­кие шут­ки зу­бы про­редить мо­гу.

— Это не шут­ка. Она са­ма ска­зала, что я дол­жен луч­ше за то­бой приг­ля­дывать.

— Я па­рень! Ка­кая к чёр­ту бе­ремен­ность?!

— Не кри­чи. Это неп­ри­лич­но.

— Ка­кого хре­на, Шоч­чи?!

— Не на­зывай ме­ня так, — улыб­ка спол­зла с ли­ца Ки­рю­ина, и тот мгно­вен­но по­серь­ёз­нел. — Зат­кнись, ина­че я те­бе ни­чего не рас­ска­жу.

— Луч­ше бы рас­ска­зать, а то я за се­бя не ру­ча­юсь…

Ки­рю­ин на­рочи­то гром­ко вздох­нул.

— На­ша Третья Зо­на от­ли­ча­ет­ся от всех ос­таль­ных тем, что кро­ме муж­чин и жен­щин, есть ещё два до­пол­ни­тель­ных по­ла. Они по­яви­лись в ре­зуль­та­те ге­нети­чес­ких эк­спе­римен­тов «Се­лени­та» по­нача­лу бы­ли приз­ва­ны по­мочь каж­до­му ис­пы­тать ра­дость ма­теринс­тва. Поз­днее та­ким об­ра­зом на­ши пред­ки вос­ста­нав­ли­вали ге­нофонд… Третья зо­на силь­нее всех пос­тра­дала от Вой­ны. Лю­дей не хва­тало. По­это­му по­яви­лись муж­чи­ны, спо­соб­ные к де­торож­де­нию, — кви­маны, и жен­щи­ны-оп­ло­дот­во­рите­ли — ман­на.

— Что за бред ты не­сёшь? — по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся Юта­ка, чувс­твуя, как ему хо­чет­ся за­пус­тить чаш­кой в слиш­ком спо­кой­но­го Ки­рю­ина. Тот ел свой торт с та­ким ви­дом, буд­то рас­ска­зал са­мую обы­ден­ную вещь, вро­де то­го, что дваж­ды два — че­тыре.

— На са­мом де­ле, это нес­ложно. Вот ты, нап­ри­мер, чис­тый ман­ли, по­тому что при­шёл из ми­ра, где та­кого раз­де­ления нет. А та квин­ли пос­чи­тала, что ты кви­ман, по­тому что…

— Зат­кнись. Прос­то зат­кнись. Ина­че я тут всё к чер­тям раз­не­су.

Юта­ка спус­тился с ве­ран­ды на пло­щадь. Внут­ри у не­го всё ки­пело. Ди­ко хо­телось ку­рить, но си­гаре­ты бы­ли единс­твен­ной вещью, ко­торую ему не вер­ну­ли пос­ле ка­ран­ти­на. Пос­ле ко­рот­ко­го рас­ска­за в мыс­лях плы­ло, ин­форма­ции ока­залось слиш­ком мно­го. Юта­ка пос­та­рал­ся осоз­нать своё по­ложе­ние и пос­мотрел на гу­ля­ющих вок­руг лю­дей.

По­нача­лу он не об­ра­щал вни­мания, из ко­го сос­то­ят все па­ры, про­ходив­шие ми­мо. Те­перь в гла­за бро­салось, как мно­го сре­ди них бы­ло де­вушек, ми­ло вор­ку­ющих на уш­ко та­ким же де­вуш­кам, и как мно­го пар­ней об­ни­мали за по­яс дру­гих пар­ней. Бы­ли и «тра­дици­он­ные», в по­нима­нии Юта­ки, па­ры, но в гла­за бро­салась те­перь толь­ко мер­зость, от ко­торой не по­луча­лось ни­куда скрыть­ся.

Ки­рю­ин по­дошёл к не­му и ос­та­новил­ся ря­дом, гля­дя на пло­щадь, за­пол­ненную людь­ми.

— Удив­лён? — ти­хо спро­сил он. Юта­ка скри­вил­ся.

— От­вра­титель­но.

— Я знал, что ты это ска­жешь.

— Кто ты?

— Кви­ман.

— А яй­ца?..

— Нет. Не ори на всю пло­щадь. Да­вай вер­нёмся на мес­то.

Юта­ка за­мол­чал, по­дав­ляя же­лание со всей ду­ри пнуть лёг­кий де­ревян­ный сто­лик с бе­ло-ро­зовым зон­ти­ком. На сту­ле он нем­но­го отод­ви­нул­ся на­зад и ис­ко­са на­чал раз­гля­дывать чу­дака, как две кап­ли во­ды по­хоже­го на то­го Ки­рю­ина Шо, на­зой­ли­вого од­ноклас­сни­ка, ко­торо­го Юта­ка знал. Нес­мотря на нез­до­ровую лю­бовь к стар­шеклас­сни­ку Кен­джи, тот был са­мым обык­но­вен­ным пар­нем. Осоз­нать, что си­дев­ший нап­ро­тив мо­лодой че­ловек со­вер­шенно дру­гой, по­луча­лось с ог­ромным тру­дом.

— То есть, лю­бая де­вуш­ка, ко­торую я встре­чу, мо­жет ока­зать­ся с яй­ца­ми? — уточ­нил Юта­ка, и Ки­рю­ин кив­нул. — Пиз­дец… Как вы так во­об­ще жи­вёте?

— Спо­кой­но и счас­тли­во. Ва­нахейм обес­пе­чива­ет нас всем не­об­хо­димым. Нуж­но толь­ко вы­пол­нять ро­дитель­ский долг.

— А ес­ли я не хо­чу?

— Тог­да мо­жешь ва­лить в Ас­гард, ник­то те­бя не дер­жит, — го­лос Ки­рю­ина вдруг прев­ра­тил­ся в рез­кое ши­пение. — Там здо­рово! Там мож­но тво­рить, что угод­но, и лю­бить, ко­го угод­но! Кру­то, прав­да? Ни­каких те­бе обя­затель­ств!

— Да лад­но, че­го ты так рас­пси­ховал­ся-то?.. — Юта­ка да­же рас­те­рял­ся, не ожи­дая та­кого всплес­ка эмо­ций. Ки­рю­ин вы­тер гла­за тыль­ной сто­роной ла­дони.

— Не твоё де­ло, — го­лос у не­го дро­жал. — В Ас­гарде те­бе са­мое мес­то с та­кими мыс­ля­ми. Асы то­же нас не­нави­дят…

Юта­ка ре­шил про­мол­чать. Луч­ше уж расс­про­сить обо всём На­гумо. Раз­го­вор с ним, в от­ли­чие от раз­го­вора с Ки­рю­ином, не на­поми­нал ходь­бу по мин­но­му по­лю, ког­да лю­бое сло­во мог­ло выз­вать ис­те­рику.

Ки­рю­ин же от­крыл не­замет­ную пря­мо­уголь­ную крыш­ку в сто­ле и ска­зал Юта­ке сде­лать то же са­мое с дру­гой сто­роны. Под крыш­кой на­шёл­ся ска­нер, вро­де тех, что в То­кио бы­ли на тур­ни­кетах в мет­ро. Ки­рю­ин при­ложил к ска­неру плас­ти­ковую кар­ту, дож­дался ти­хого пис­ка и по­ложил крыш­ку на мес­то. Юта­ка рас­те­рян­но пох­ло­пал се­бя по кар­ма­нам кур­тки. Он пом­нил, что вмес­те с ку­лоном и но­вой одеж­дой ему вы­дали чёр­ную кар­ту, а он за­кинул её в рюк­зак, ко­торый се­год­ня бла­гопо­луч­но за­был под кро­ватью. Ки­рю­ин вздох­нул и, пе­рег­нувшись че­рез стол, при­ложил свою кар­ту к ска­неру.

— По­том вер­нёшь. И толь­ко поп­ро­буй за­быть.

— Спа­сибо, — про­бор­мо­тал Юта­ка, но Ки­рю­ин не от­ре­аги­ровал.

— Пой­дём. На­до по­казать те­бе пло­щадь и при­лега­ющие к ней тер­ри­тории. Все­го пло­щадей шесть, и они все при­мер­но оди­нако­вые по ин­фраструк­ту­ре. До­ма дам кар­ту, что­бы ты в сле­ду­ющий раз не заб­лу­дил­ся.

— Зав­тра я бу­ду один?

— Ты ког­да-ни­будь бу­дешь один. Я не бу­ду во­зить­ся с то­бой веч­но. Я про­вод­ник толь­ко на ме­сяц.

«Ну и хо­рошо», — по­дума­лось Юта­ке. Они мед­ленно пош­ли по пло­щади. Раз­го­вари­вать не хо­телось, но Ки­рю­ин всё рав­но вя­ло рас­ска­зывал, где и как най­ти от­де­ление маг­не­титов, ко­торые бы­ли на каж­дой пло­щади, и ку­да об­ра­щать­ся, ес­ли вдруг ста­нет пло­хо или во­об­ще по­надо­бит­ся по­мощь. Ря­дом с од­ним ка­фе они свер­ну­ли на уз­кую ули­цу, по­хожую на ту, по ко­торой Юта­ка убе­гал в пер­вую ночь, ед­ва ока­зав­шись в этом ми­ре. Ему да­же по­каза­лось, что он уз­нал вит­раж на ок­не, но Ки­рю­ин по­качал го­ловой.

— Ты не мо­жешь его уз­нать, по­тому что в ночь на­шей встре­чи ты был на Пло­щади спо­кой­ствия. А это Виш­нё­вая пло­щадь, она на­ходит­ся по дру­гую сто­рону от Ра­туши.

Ра­туша воз­вы­шалась над Ва­нахей­мом, как Ва­вилон­ская баш­ня. Вы­сочен­ное зда­ние из стек­ла и ме­тал­ла свер­ка­ло на сол­нце. Не мень­ше сот­ни ви­димых эта­жей и поч­ти три де­сят­ка скры­тых под зем­лёй. Сер­дце Треть­ей зо­ны.

— С Ра­туши всё на­чалось. В Ра­туше всё про­ис­хо­дит, — го­ворил Ки­рю­ин, гля­дя на свер­ка­ющий си­лу­эт. — Там ра­бота­ют все жи­тели Ва­нахей­ма и очень мно­гие — из Ас­гарда. Там есть и боль­ни­ца, и на­уч­ная ла­бора­тория, и цен­траль­ные офи­сы всех го­сударс­твен­ных уч­режде­ний. Ра­ботать в Ра­туше — очень по­чёт­но, и по­пасть ту­да из Ас­гарда счи­та­ет­ся ог­ромной уда­чей, — го­лос сно­ва дрог­нул, и Ки­рю­ин за­мол­чал. На мгно­вение по­каза­лось, что он сно­ва зап­ла­чет, но нет -толь­ко пе­ревёл ды­хание и про­дол­жил путь, да­же не пос­мотрев, сле­ду­ет ли Юта­ка за ним.

Иног­да к ним под­хо­дили лю­ди, час­то япон­цы, ре­же — «инос­тран­цы», как Юта­ка на­зывал всех ос­таль­ных. Все они лег­ко при­каса­лись дву­мя паль­ца­ми к сво­им гу­бам, а Ки­рю­ин при­жимал ку­лак к гру­ди и скло­нял го­лову. Иног­да нез­на­ком­цы спра­шива­ли что-то и взгля­дом ука­зыва­ли на Юта­ку. Ки­рю­ин ро­нял в от­вет нес­коль­ко слов, и лю­ди ис­че­зали так же не­ожи­дан­но, как воз­ни­кали. Ког­да Юта­ка спро­сил, что зна­чит этот жест, Ки­рю­ин сам про­вёл паль­ца­ми по пе­ресох­шим гу­бам.

— Знак скор­би, — по­яс­нил он пос­ле па­узы. — Они ви­дят мой тра­ур и под­хо­дят, что­бы выс­ка­зать со­чувс­твие.

— Я ви­дел на пло­щади тех, у ко­го нет по­вяз­ки, толь­ко плат­ки на шее.

— Ком­плек­ты мы де­ла­ем са­ми в стар­шей шко­ле, — Ки­рю­ин вы­тянул ру­ку впе­рёд, по­казы­вая брас­лет из би­сера. — По­это­му ты не най­дёшь ни од­но­го по­хоже­го узо­ра, все фе­неч­ки и по­вяз­ки уни­каль­ны. Пла­ток — то­же сим­вол тра­ура, но он есть ли­бо у тех, кто ещё не вы­шил свой ком­плект, ли­бо у тех, кто скор­бит не по лю­бимо­му, родс­твен­ни­ку или ре­бён­ку.

— Ты зна­ешь всех этих лю­дей, ко­торые под­хо­дили к те­бе?

— Не всех. Но про­явить со­чувс­твие — это доб­ро­воль­ный по­рыв. Ты мог бы по­дой­ти к ко­му угод­но с би­рюзо­вым плат­ком на шее и по­казать та­кой жест. Те­бя бы по­няли.

— Это твой пер­вый тра­ур? — спро­сил Юта­ка не­ожи­дан­но для се­бя. Она шли по ти­хой, уз­кой ули­це, в те­ни зда­ний, сте­ны ко­торых об­ви­вал плющ. Ки­рю­ин дол­го мол­чал.

— Вто­рой, — на­конец, про­шеп­тал он, и го­лос с оче­ред­ной раз дрог­нул. — Пер­вый был в детс­тве. В Ас­гарде умер­ла моя мать, — Ки­рю­ин под­нял влаж­ный взгляд на Юта­ку, ко­торый уже по­жалел о том, что за­дал свой воп­рос. — Я не­нави­жу Ас­гард. Боль­ше­го те­бе знать не на­до.

Ко­ваные ча­сы на улич­ном фо­наре по­казы­вали поч­ти пол­день. Нас­тро­ения на про­гул­ку не ос­та­лось. Они прос­то бре­ли по уз­ким улоч­кам, вре­мя от вре­мени ос­та­нав­ли­вались, и тог­да Ки­рю­ин рас­ска­зывал, что оз­на­ча­ют зна­ки на вы­вес­ках. Че­тырёх­лис­тный кле­вер — пункт «ско­рой по­мощи». Под­солнух — шко­ла. Крас­ная ро­за — биб­ли­оте­ка. Лан­ды­ши — му­зей. Иног­да он чи­тал над­пи­си на таб­личках и пе­рево­дил их, а по­том зас­тавлял Юта­ку про­читать сле­дом и ка­чал го­ловой, слы­ша не­уме­лое под­ра­жание чу­жому язы­ку. Иног­да ос­та­нав­ли­вал­ся, зад­рав го­лову, гля­дя в прон­зи­тель­но-го­лубые ку­соч­ки не­ба, и при­ходил в се­бя, толь­ко ког­да Юта­ка при­касал­ся к его пле­чу.

Бы­ло в нём что-то стран­ное и не­уло­вимое, что не поз­во­ляло вып­леснуть всю на­коп­ленную аг­рессию. Что-то женс­твен­ное и хруп­кое, про­буж­да­ющее в Юта­ке же­лание ес­ли не за­щищать, то хо­тя бы не на­падать са­мому.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] God morgon. Vad vill du för frukost? (шв.) — Доброе утро. Что вы хотите на завтрак?  
> [2] Jag förstår dig inte. Kan du säga en gång till? (шв.) — Я вас не понимаю. Можете сказать ещё раз?  
> [3] Sätta mig på platsen! (шв.) — Поставьте меня на место!


	15. Это лишь начало // Обними меня и не отпускай, согрей меня до кончиков пальцев

_**Аль­фа. Culpae Universum.** _

Лифт ос­та­новил­ся на ми­нус вто­ром эта­же. Ки­рю­ин не без опас­ки вы­шел на этаж, за­литый хо­лод­ным элек­три­чес­ким све­том — здесь, в ла­бора­тори­ях по­вышен­ной сек­ретнос­ти, он был впер­вые.

Нас­тавник си­дел на уз­кой скамье и лис­тал по­жел­тевшие стра­ницы кни­ги с муд­рё­ным наз­ва­ни­ем. Он под­нял го­лову, ког­да с ти­хим шо­рохом от­кры­лись две­ри лиф­та, и вни­матель­но пос­мотрел на Ки­рю­ина, ощу­щав­ше­го се­бя край­не не­уют­но.

— Из­ви­ните за опоз­да­ние, про­фес­сор, — тен­ши пок­ло­нил­ся в знак при­ветс­твия. — Я за­дер­жался на тре­ниров­ке.

От ль­дис­то-ко­люче­го зву­ка го­лоса мо­мен­таль­но взмок­ла спи­на.

— Мы по­лучи­ли ин­форма­цию с ук­ра­ден­но­го IDT, — за­гово­рил нас­тавник и встал, опер­шись на трость, всё это вре­мя прис­ло­нён­ную к сте­не. — Всё ху­же, чем мы пред­по­лага­ли… — он хро­мал даль­ше по ко­ридо­ру, не за­ботясь о том, идёт ли Ки­рю­ин сле­дом. — Сиг­нал очень сла­бый. Приш­лось по­ряд­ком по­возить­ся, преж­де чем мы по­лучи­ли кар­ти­ну про­изо­шед­ше­го.

— Вы уз­на­ли, где Юта­рин? Он жив?

Нас­тавник ос­та­новил­ся око­ло мас­сивной сталь­ной две­ри и при­ложил к ска­неру чёр­ную кар­ту с зо­лотым тис­не­ни­ем — осо­бый про­пуск для учё­ных, за­нятых в про­ек­тах, по­доб­но «Ев­кли­ду» и «Aurum». Ки­рю­ин ощу­тил, как па­никой сжа­ло же­лудок. Бы­ло что-то неп­ра­виль­ное в том, что он на­ходит­ся в та­ком мес­те. С дру­гой сто­роны — ина­че он не смо­жет по­лучить нуж­ную ин­форма­цию.

В тес­ном по­меще­нии, скры­вав­шемся за дверью, ока­залось не так мно­го мес­та. Ги­гант­ский изог­ну­тый мо­нитор за­нимал це­лую сте­ну и часть по­тол­ка. Вдоль дру­гой сте­ны бы­ла па­нель с кноп­ка­ми, ру­биль­ни­ками и ры­чага­ми. Ки­рю­ин в не­реши­тель­нос­ти ос­та­новил­ся на по­роге, не по­нимая, мож­но ли прой­ти даль­ше. Нас­тавник не дал осо­бых рас­по­ряже­ний — он вста­вил свою кар­ту в ед­ва за­мет­ный разъ­ём ря­дом с мо­нито­ром и ото­шёл к па­нели уп­равле­ния. Эк­ран за­мер­цал и от­ра­зил бес­край­ний кос­мос, пол­ный звёзд.

— IDT дол­жен ра­ботать, как ключ, от­кры­ва­ющий две­ри меж­ду ком­на­тами, — скри­пел нас­тавник, по­ка его паль­цы пор­ха­ли над кла­ви­ату­рой, вво­дя не­об­хо­димые дан­ные. — Он фик­си­ру­ет об­ра­зы ис­ходно­го ми­ра и ко­неч­но­го, в ре­зуль­та­те че­го по­яв­ля­ет­ся воз­можность пе­рехо­да без на­руше­ния ба­лан­са. Мы име­ли на ру­ках толь­ко про­тотип, ко­торый, во-пер­вых, не мог фик­си­ровать об­ра­зы. Про­фес­сор Сэ­гава пот­ра­тила мно­го вре­мени на то, что­бы ре­шить эту проб­ле­му, но не до­билась ус­пе­ха. Кро­ме то­го, — нас­тавник по­вер­нул один из ру­биль­ни­ков, и на эк­ра­не по­яви­лось шесть оди­нако­вых пла­нет, ко­торые плав­но вра­щались в хо­рово­де, — про­тотип был нес­та­билен: его ак­ти­вация выз­ва­ла удар­ную вол­ну чу­довищ­ной си­лы. Ре­зуль­тат ты ви­дишь на эк­ра­не.

Ки­рю­ин ус­та­вил­ся на пла­неты, пы­та­ясь со­об­ра­зить, что это дол­жно зна­чить.

— Я не уве­рен, что по­нимаю, про­фес­сор… — приз­нался он, ког­да мол­ча­ние за­тяну­лось.

— Что ж, это­го сле­дова­ло ожи­дать, — нас­тавник не­доволь­но при­щёл­кнул язы­ком. — Объ­яс­няю. Это всё — зат­ро­нутые удар­ной вол­ной ми­ры.

— Шесть?! — Ки­рю­ин опер­ся ру­кой на сте­ну, по­чувс­тво­вав, как пре­датель­ски дрог­ну­ли ко­лени. — Это…

— …ог­ромная проб­ле­ма, — за­кон­чил за не­го нас­тавник и на­жал ещё нес­коль­ко кно­пок. Две пла­неты под­све­тились раз­ноцвет­ны­ми обод­ка­ми. — Зе­лёная мет­ка — наш мир, зо­лотая — мир, в ко­тором на­ходит­ся IDT. Сиг­нал ка­тас­тро­фичес­ки сла­бый, мо­жет обор­вать­ся в лю­бой мо­мент. Мо­жет быть, ты по­нима­ешь хо­тя бы это?

Ки­рю­ин уси­ли­ем во­ли приз­вал се­бя к спо­кой­ствию и кив­нул.

— Ес­ли сиг­нал ис­чезнет, это бу­дет оз­на­чать, что пе­реме­щён­ный объ­ект мёртв… Но Юта­рин не мог… Я имею в ви­ду, что прош­ло чуть боль­ше не­дели. Про­фес­сор То­коро ска­зала, что Юта­рин про­дер­жится ещё два ме­сяца. Мы дол­жны ус­петь!

Нас­тавник пос­мотрел на не­го, как на пол­ней­ше­го иди­ота.

— Ты ка­зал­ся мне ум­нее, — за­метил он и опус­тился на стул, выс­та­вив впе­рёд нег­ну­щу­юся ле­вую но­гу. — Это дру­гой мир, Шо. Вре­мя там мо­жет ид­ти по-дру­гому. У нас — не­деля, у них — ме­сяцы или да­же го­ды. Ты прав­да ду­ма­ешь, что, ес­ли бы всё бы­ло так лег­ко, я рас­ска­зал бы те­бе об этом? — го­лос вне­зап­но из­ме­нил­ся: стал мяг­ким и бар­ха­тис­тым. Нас­тавник про­тянул к Ки­рю­ину ру­ку. — Гос­по­ди, Шо-кун, иди сю­да. Этот ста­рый ма­раз­ма­тик со­вер­шенно не по­нима­ет, что не­сёт!

Не слу­шая, что там бор­мо­чет Рэй, Ки­рю­ин опус­тился на пол, пы­та­ясь ус­по­ко­ить­ся. Он в са­мом де­ле иди­от, ес­ли не до­гадал­ся сра­зу, ещё ког­да про­фес­сор То­коро вор­ко­вала, об­ра­баты­вая про­кушен­ную дар­бистом ру­ку. Она уве­щева­ла, что всё бу­дет в по­ряд­ке, что Юта­рин с под­дер­жкой Вар­ви­ша обя­затель­но про­дер­жится до при­бытия тен­ши. У про­фес­со­ра То­коро тог­да бы­ли грус­тные гла­за, слов­но она са­ма не ве­рила в то, что го­ворит. А Ки­рю­ин — по­верил и да­же пе­рес­тал силь­но бес­по­ко­ить­ся, пол­ностью уве­рен­ный, что у них всех в за­пасе без­дна вре­мени.

По ка­мен­но­му по­лу за­шур­ша­ли ко­лёса сту­ла. Во­лос Ки­рю­ина кос­ну­лась лас­ко­вая су­хая ру­ка. Он под­нял го­лову — на не­го с теп­лом и неж­ностью смот­ре­ли тём­ные гла­за.

— Кен, по­рой, не по­нима­ет, ког­да ос­та­новить­ся, — го­ворил Рэй, гла­дя тен­ши по во­лосам, как в детс­тве. — Это бы­ло жес­то­ко с его сто­роны.

— Про­фес­сор прав. Я не дол­жен рас­слаб­лять­ся. Это не дет­ская иг­ра, — ска­зал Ки­рю­ин и зас­та­вил се­бя встать на но­ги. — Из­ви­ните за это. Я… Мне сле­ду­ет на­учить­ся дер­жать се­бя в ру­ках.

— Хо­чешь ещё по­гово­рить с Ке­ном? У не­го ещё есть ин­форма­ция для те­бя.

— Раз­ве моё же­лание име­ет ка­кое-то зна­чение?

Рэй мор­гнул. Теп­ло и за­бота ис­чезли из его взгля­да, ус­ту­пив мес­то хо­лоду и над­меннос­ти. Ки­рю­ин низ­ко пок­ло­нил­ся, из­бе­гая смот­реть в нед­ру­желюб­ные гла­за.

По­рой он от всей ду­ши не­нави­дел Ке­на — вто­рую лич­ность лю­бимо­го нас­тавни­ка. Про­фес­сор был столь же жёс­ток, нас­коль­ко Рэй — мя­гок и вни­мате­лен. Пос­ле взры­ва в Се­вер­ной ла­бора­тории, ког­да уце­лев­ших тен­ши при­вез­ли в То­яма, Ки­рю­ин ле­жал плас­том, не в си­лах да­же вздох­нуть без нес­терпи­мой бо­ли в лёг­ких. Кен за­давал ему бес­ко­неч­ные воп­ро­сы про «ос­ко­лок», про­водил свои ис­сле­дова­ния, об­ле­пив грудь обес­си­лен­но­го тен­ши де­тек­то­рами, и был край­не не­дово­лен, ког­да Ки­рю­ин взмо­лил­ся: «Про­шу, ос­тавь­те ме­ня в по­кое».

— По­рази­тель­но сла­бый ре­бёнок, — фыр­кнул про­фес­сор. — Да­же не ве­рит­ся, что у те­бя ког­да-то бы­ли вы­сочай­шие ре­зуль­та­ты.

К счастью, боль­шую часть вре­мени Кен спал в под­созна­нии Рэя или во­зил­ся со сво­ими раз­ра­бот­ка­ми, о ко­торых ник­то не имел ни ма­лей­ше­го по­нятия. Ки­рю­ин ред­ко зас­та­вал сме­ну лич­ностей, но каж­дый раз, ког­да она про­ис­хо­дила, кос­те­нел на мес­те от ужа­са. С са­мого детс­тва, как толь­ко де­сяти­лет­не­го Ки­рю­ина наш­ли в при­юте Свя­той Мар­га­риты, Кен ви­дел в нём ка­кой-то стран­ный по­тен­ци­ал и лич­но за­нимал­ся тре­ниров­ка­ми.

— Ты спо­собен на боль­шее! — злил­ся Кен, ког­да из­мо­тан­ный тен­ши уже ед­ва сто­ял на но­гах. — Ещё раз. То же са­мое.

Ещё и ещё. До тех пор, по­ка не на­чина­ла ид­ти но­сом кровь. Толь­ко тог­да Рэй с бо­ем до­бивал­ся сме­ны соз­на­ния и креп­ко об­ни­мал дро­жаще­го от ус­та­лос­ти Ки­рю­ина.

— Всё хо­рошо, мой маль­чик, — шеп­тал нас­тавник, гла­дя его по взмок­шей спи­не. — Кен иног­да пе­реги­ба­ет пал­ку, но он хо­чет, как луч­ше.

— Я по­нимаю, — шеп­тал юный Ки­рю­ин, ед­ва сдер­жи­вая слё­зы. — По­жалуй­ста, пусть он боль­ше не при­ходит.

Но да­же Рэй не мог ни­чего по­делать. Пос­ле нес­коль­ких дней, вы­делен­ных на вос­ста­нов­ле­ние, тре­ниров­ки во­зоб­новля­лись. Сто­ило приз­нать: бла­года­ря им Ки­рю­ин стал силь­нее всех ос­таль­ных тен­ши и зас­лу­жен­но но­сил зва­ние ли­дера и крас­ную фор­му. Толь­ко вот Ке­на с тех пор бо­ял­ся нас­толь­ко, что на­чинал по­зор­но дро­жать лишь при зву­ках дре­без­жа­щего стар­ческо­го го­лоса, хо­лод­но­го, как глы­ба ль­да.

Ещё пол­ча­са спус­тя, ког­да про­фес­сор рас­ска­зал всё, что бы­ло из­вес­тно о но­вом IDT и ка­тас­тро­фе с шестью ми­рами, Ки­рю­ин, на­конец, от­пра­вил­ся об­ратно в кам­пус. Сер­дце ны­ло так, слов­но его наш­пи­гова­ли игол­ка­ми.

Он толь­ко дос­тавля­ет всем проб­ле­мы. Ор­га­низа­ции. Друзь­ям. Нас­тавни­ку. Бра­ту. Он унич­то­жил ла­бора­торию и поз­во­лил дар­бистам раз­бе­жать­ся. Из-за его нес­держан­ности се­вер стра­ны на­поми­на­ет без­людную пус­ты­ню. Тен­ши мер­твы. Рэй ра­зоча­рован, пусть и не по­да­ёт ви­да. Джун мед­ленно схо­дит с ума, по­тому что у не­го, Ки­рю­ина Шо, не хва­та­ет сме­лос­ти зас­та­вить бра­та прой­ти ле­чение. Но все — все! — по­чему-то про­дол­жа­ют счи­тать, что он на что-то спо­собен.

На пол­пу­ти к кам­пу­су Ки­рю­ин сме­нил нап­равле­ние. Про­фес­сор То­коро очень уди­вилась, уви­дев тен­ши на по­роге сво­его ка­бине­та.

— Что стряс­лось, Шо-кун? Ру­ка бо­лит? Да на те­бе ли­ца нет…

— Из­ви­ните. Я вас от­влёк?

— Не го­вори глу­пос­тей, Шо-кун, — Ме­гуми по­кача­ла го­ловой и ука­зала на ко­жаный ди­ван. — При­ляг. Ты выг­ля­дишь так, буд­то не спал нес­коль­ко дней.

— У ме­ня бес­сонни­ца.

— Вот как… По­дож­ди, у ме­ня есть од­но ле­карс­тво, — про­фес­сор при­нялась пе­реби­рать ко­робоч­ки у се­бя в шка­фу. Ки­рю­ин по­пытал­ся воз­ра­зить:

— Не на­до. Ме­дика­мен­ты пло­хо вли­яют на вы­работ­ку эр­сты.

Ме­гуми по­ложи­ла на жур­наль­ный сто­лик две крас­ные кап­су­лы.

— Пей и не спорь. Я луч­ше знаю, ка­кое ле­карс­тво те­бе дать, что­бы оно по­дей­ство­вало, а не нав­ре­дило, — она улыб­ну­лась. В угол­ках глаз по­яви­лись лу­чис­тые мор­щинки. — Шо-кун, по­верь. Ус­та­лость ещё ни­кому не по­мог­ла. По­жалуй, имен­но из-за ус­та­лос­ти лю­ди оши­ба­ют­ся ча­ще все­го. Тен­ши дол­жен сле­дить за сво­им здо­ровь­ем. Вы­пей ле­карс­тво и пос­пи нем­но­го. Я ска­жу Рэю, что ты здесь.

Спо­рить с ней, та­кой вни­матель­ной и за­бот­ли­вой, слов­но мать, бы­ло бес­по­лез­но. Ки­рю­ин по­кор­но прог­ло­тил ле­карс­тво и уро­нил го­лову на не­боль­шую по­душ­ку.

Он ус­нул преж­де, чем по­дей­ство­вало снот­ворное. Пос­леднее, что он пом­нил, как неж­ные ру­ки Ме­гуми ук­ры­ли его тон­ким пле­дом и пог­ла­дили по го­лове. Для них, про­фес­со­ров, тен­ши всег­да ос­та­вались ма­лень­ки­ми деть­ми.

 

Труд­нее все­го ока­залось пе­режить пер­вую ночь на но­вом мес­те. Юта­ка дол­го во­рочал­ся на из­лишне жёс­ткой и уз­кой кро­вати и нас­то­рожен­но прис­лу­шивал­ся к ти­шине в ко­ридо­ре. Сон не шёл. Толь­ко на рас­све­те он про­валил­ся в бес­по­кой­ную дрё­му и был раз­бу­жен че­рез два ча­са про­тяж­ным зву­ковым сиг­на­лом.

По­том Юта­ка при­вык к то­му, что про­сыпа­ет­ся дваж­ды — в шесть ут­ра и в де­вять, по при­выч­ке. Но в пер­вый раз он, еже­секун­дно зе­вая, поп­лёлся на по­ис­ки убор­ной. Там он встре­тил обо­их тен­ши, ко­торые да­же вни­мания не об­ра­тили на его роб­кое: «Доб­рое ут­ро».

— Ра­но вас бу­дят… — он по­пытал­ся на­чать раз­го­вор. Джун по­тянул­ся, хрус­тнув поз­вонка­ми.

— В Се­вер­ной мы про­сыпа­лись в пять, что­бы ус­петь на ут­реннюю про­беж­ку. Де­сять ки­ломет­ров бе­жали, ка­жет­ся. Кто при­ходил пос­ледним, про­бегал штраф­ные три ки­ломет­ра, и толь­ко пос­ле это­го шёл на зав­трак…

— Сей­час вы то­же на про­беж­ку?

— Нет. На тре­ниров­ку в за­ле.

Ки­рю­ин ни­чего не го­ворил. Он скрёб пе­ред зер­ка­лом ще­тину и не­доволь­но ко­сил­ся на Юта­ку. Тот сму­тил­ся.

— Из­ви­ни, ес­ли я те­бя чем-то оби­дел, — Юта­ка при­мири­тель­но улыб­нулся. — Я не хо­тел го­ворить ни­чего пло­хого про ва­шего дру­га.

Из­ви­нения ос­та­лись без от­ве­та. Спо­лос­нув ста­нок под мощ­ной стру­ёй во­ды, Ки­рю­ин заб­ро­сил по­лотен­це на пле­чо и быс­трым ша­гом вы­шел из убор­ной. Джун по­ложил на край ра­кови­ны лез­вие.

— Оно од­но­разо­вое. Поп­ро­си Рэя, он те­бе най­дёт всё не­об­хо­димое. И ещё… — тен­ши нах­му­рил­ся, всё его бла­году­шие ис­чезло. — Не по­падай­ся бра­ту на гла­за. Он очень силь­ный. Ра­зоз­лишь его — ли­шишь­ся па­ры здо­ровых ко­неч­ностей. Прос­то будь па­инь­кой, по­ка мы не на­чис­тим дар­бисту его лы­сую зад­ни­цу, а там уже к се­бе вер­нёшь­ся.

Юта­ка про­водил его взгля­дом и пос­мотрел на се­бя в зер­ка­ло. По­мятый, буд­то всю ночь нап­ро­лёт пил с друзь­ями из Ас­гарда. Спать хо­телось не­выно­симо… Поб­рызгав ле­дяной во­дой в ли­цо, что­бы хоть нем­но­го прос­нуть­ся, Юта­ка поб­рёл об­ратно в ком­на­ту.

Рэй дал ему но­вые ве­щи — прос­тые, но чис­тые. Две па­ры джин­сов, стоп­ка фут­бо­лок, тёп­лый джем­пер, нос­ки, тру­сы, ко­жаная кур­тка с глу­боки­ми кар­ма­нами и фла­неле­вая си­няя ру­баш­ка — пол­ный ком­плект для обыч­но­го ман­ли. Ста­рая одеж­да Юта­ки, в ко­торой он по­явил­ся в этом ми­ре, ока­залась без­на­дёж­но изод­ранной о кам­ни. Он вып­ро­сил об­ратно свою чёр­ную фут­болку — по­дарок Шо на третью го­дов­щи­ну их от­но­шений.

Пер­вые дни в ла­бора­тории бы­ли ин­те­рес­ны­ми. Юта­ка прос­то бро­дил вез­де, ку­да толь­ко мог прой­ти с про­пус­ком, и во все гла­за та­ращил­ся на ра­боту ко­рун­дов — здесь их на­зыва­ли учё­ными. В не­боль­ших ком­на­тах, у ко­торых од­на сте­на со сто­роны ко­ридо­ра, как пра­вило, бы­ла проз­рачной, всег­да что-то про­ис­хо­дило.

Ко­рун­ды ра­душ­но встре­чали Юта­ку, не­уве­рен­но гла­зев­ше­го на тот или иной эк­спе­римент. Приг­ла­шали пос­мотреть бли­же, да­вали пог­ла­дить шёл­ко­вую шуб­ку кро­лика или за­пус­тить в ла­биринт па­ру ум­ных крыс. Юта­ка кор­мил ку­соч­ком пе­ченья бел­ку со стран­ным ис­си­ня-чёр­ным цве­том шку­ры и про­бовал сме­шать ре­аген­ты из трёх раз­ных колб. Од­нажды его «эк­спе­римент» за­кон­чился тем, что в воз­ду­хе за­пах­ло яб­лочным штру­делем. Ко­рунд по име­ни Хо­тару пред­ло­жила ему вы­пить по­лучив­шу­юся жид­кость и по­том хи­хика­ла, по­ка Юта­ка рас­те­рян­но пя­лил­ся на кол­бу. Внут­ри ока­зал­ся слад­кий си­роп.

В не­кото­рые ла­бора­тории его не пус­ка­ли, но он и не нас­та­ивал, пред­по­читая наб­лю­дать за ис­сле­дова­ния из-за стек­ла. Это то­же бы­ло ин­те­рес­но, хо­тя он ров­ным счё­том ни­чего не по­нимал.

— Все по­чему-то очень доб­ры ко мне, — рас­ска­зывал Юта­ка во вре­мя обе­да в пер­вый день. — Это нем­но­го сму­ща­ет.

Сто­ловая ла­бора­тории рас­по­лага­лась на са­мом вер­хнем эта­же. Не­кото­рые сот­рудни­ки да­же вы­ходи­ли обе­дать на кры­шу, где бы­ла обус­тро­ена зо­на со сто­лика­ми и скамь­ями. Кор­ми­ли вкус­но. Еда, прав­да, бы­ла неп­ри­выч­ной — рис, ры­ба, ово­щи, нем­но­го мя­са, слиш­ком жир­ный суп. Юта­ка бе­зус­пешно пы­тал­ся най­ти лю­бимые фри­кадель­ки и кар­то­фель­ное пю­ре. В ито­ге приш­лось взять то же са­мое, что и Рэй. Единс­твен­ное, что он выб­рал сам, бы­ла весь­ма ап­пе­тит­ная бу­лоч­ка с узо­ром, по­хожим на пан­цирь че­репа­хи.

Они се­ли в даль­ней час­ти сто­ловой око­ло ок­на, из ко­торо­го от­кры­вал­ся зах­ва­тыва­ющий дух вид на не­боль­шой парк, по иде­аль­но ров­ным до­рож­кам ко­торо­го про­гули­вались ко­рун­ды. Вда­леке вид­не­лись очер­та­ния го­рода — при дол­жном же­лании ту­да мож­но бы­ло дой­ти пеш­ком.

— Ты всем на­поми­на­ешь на­шего Юта­рина, — улыб­нулся Рэй в от­вет на эмо­ци­ональ­ный рас­сказ. — Его здесь все лю­бят. Он с пя­ти лет рос в За­пад­ной ла­бора­тории. Мно­гие счи­та­ют его сы­ном.

Юта­ка отод­ви­нул от се­бя чаш­ку с лап­шой и по­тёр на­битый до от­ка­за жи­вот.

— Я объ­ел­ся, — по­жало­вал­ся он и по­косил­ся на бу­лоч­ку. — Она уже не вле­зет.

Рэй по­качал го­ловой.

— В Япо­нии не при­нято ос­тавлять еду на та­рел­ке. Это не­ува­житель­но.

— А ес­ли я лоп­ну — это бу­дет ува­житель­но?

— Не лоп­нешь. Ос­та­лось чуть-чуть.

Юта­ка заг­ля­нул в чаш­ку. Он столь­ко съ­ел, а су­па и лап­ши, ка­залось, мень­ше не ста­ло. Рэй, в свою оче­редь, до­воль­но кряк­нул, до­пив ос­та­ток буль­она, и при­нял­ся за пу­динг.

По­том все дни сли­лись в один, как в ста­ром, ещё до­во­ен­ном, филь­ме, «День сур­ка». Юта­ка про­сыпал­ся, стал­ки­вал­ся в убор­ной с тен­ши, брёл на зав­трак, где за­пихи­вал в се­бя па­ру сэн­дви­чей и ом­лет, и от­прав­лялся бро­дить по ок­рес­тнос­тям ла­бора­тории. Пер­вое вре­мя ему это нра­вилось, по­том — нас­ку­чило нас­толь­ко, что не ра­дова­ли да­же мяг­ко­ухие кро­лики и вкус­ные кон­фе­ты, ко­торы­ми его щед­ро уго­щали.

Не­делю спус­тя он окон­ча­тель­но по­терял ин­те­рес к ла­бора­тории и дни нап­ро­лёт оши­вал­ся в кро­хот­ном зим­нем са­ду, где ему да­ли ра­боту — под­ре­зать и под­вя­зывать рас­те­ния. Хоть ка­кую-то поль­зу он мог при­нес­ти это­му мес­ту, не­воль­но став­ше­му для не­го чем-то вро­де до­ма.

Каж­дый ве­чер он при­ходил в ком­на­ту к Рэю, что­бы пос­лу­шать ин­те­рес­ные ис­то­рии о его мо­лодос­ти. Иног­да бар­ха­тис­тый го­лос над­ла­мывал­ся и прев­ра­щал­ся в пу­га­юще жёс­ткий, но вмес­те с этим рас­ска­зы ста­нови­лись ув­ле­катель­нее и жи­вее, буд­то за них взял­ся дру­гой че­ловек. Этот «дру­гой Рэй» нра­вил­ся Юта­ке го­раз­до боль­ше. Он хо­тя бы не нян­чился с ним, как с нес­мышлё­ным ре­бён­ком. С «дру­гим Рэ­ем» мож­но бы­ло да­же пос­по­рить и за­дать ты­сячу слож­ных воп­ро­сов, на ко­торые не мог­ла дать от­вет ни од­на эн­цикло­педия.

Ещё «дру­гой Рэй» не пы­тал­ся уте­шать и го­ворить, что всё бу­дет в по­ряд­ке. Один-единс­твен­ный раз Юта­ка спро­сил:

— Рэй-сан, ког­да я вер­нусь до­мой?

Ста­рик снис­хо­дитель­но пос­мотрел на не­го по­верх тя­жёлой чёр­ной оп­ра­вы.

— Че­рез три не­дели и два дня. Воз­можно рань­ше.

Боль­ше Юта­ка не спра­шивал об этом. От­вет по­казал­ся ему дос­та­точ­но пол­ным и ём­ким.

— Рэй-сан, как вы ду­ма­ете, по­чему?..

Бы­ло го­раз­до ин­те­рес­нее слу­шать не­боль­шие лек­ции по фи­зике, ас­тро­логии и би­охи­мии, чем тер­зать­ся не­из­вес­тностью. Ка­жет­ся, «дру­гой Рэй» был то­го же мне­ния и тер­пе­ливо от­ве­чал на бес­ко­неч­ные «по­чему», «как» и «для че­го».

*** * * * ***

_**Эп­си­лон. Amoris Universum.** _

Ночь тя­нулась нес­терпи­мо дол­го. Дре­мав­ший у сте­ны Юта­ка вре­мя от вре­мени вски­дывал го­лову, что­бы об­вести взгля­дом сво­их слу­чай­ных со­камер­ни­ков. Семь мо­лодых лю­дей спа­ли, рас­тя­нув­шись на по­лу, рас­сте­лив под­би­тые ме­хом кур­тки. Вре­мя от вре­мени кто-то из них вздра­гивал во сне. Один юно­ша, съ­ёжив­ший­ся в уг­лу, иног­да шмы­гал но­сом и звал мать. Этот же юно­ша, как Юта­ка при­поми­нал, бе­зус­пешно пы­тал­ся раз­нять дра­чунов.

Их за­тол­ка­ли в од­ну ка­меру до ут­ра. Толь­ко де­боши­ра Й­оши уве­ли ку­да-то, ког­да он по­пытал­ся наб­ро­сить­ся на мо­лодо­го по­лицей­ско­го. С ос­таль­ны­ми ре­шили ра­зоб­рать­ся, ког­да все прот­резве­ют. Юта­ка хо­тел прив­лечь к се­бе вни­мание, но его ти­хий го­лос поп­росту по­тонул в гром­ких ру­гатель­ствах ос­таль­ной мо­лодё­жи.

— Уй­ми­тесь же! — прик­рикнул он на раз­бу­шевав­шихся пар­ней, ког­да те хо­тели вы­ломать прутья ка­меры. Вер­нее, по­каза­лось, что прик­рикнул — на де­ле с губ сор­ва­лось нев­ра­зуми­тель­ное мя­уканье: Юта­ка не при­вык быть стро­гим.

Вско­ре пар­ни всё-та­ки ус­по­ко­ились. Ал­ко­голь вы­вет­рился, и на каж­до­го нах­лы­нуло осоз­на­ние, где они на­ходят­ся. Бы­ло ин­те­рес­но наб­лю­дать, как каж­дый вёл се­бя. Не­кото­рые выс­тавля­ли грудь ко­лесом и хо­рохо­рились: «По­дума­ешь, за ре­шёт­ку уго­дил! Ни­чего они нам не сде­ла­ют, от­ве­ча­ем! Де­сять раз уже так по­пада­ли». Двое за­бились по уг­лам и хны­кали: «Пред­ки убь­ют, ес­ли уз­на­ют…»

Толь­ко один, мо­лодой че­ловек со шра­мом от ожо­га на пе­рено­сице, сел ря­дом и спро­сил: «Есть за­курить?», а на от­ри­цатель­ное по­качи­вание го­ловой ус­мехнул­ся: «Не­зада­ча, прав­да? Всю ночь тут ку­ковать. Кур­тку под зад­ни­цу пос­те­ли, ста­рик, не то око­ле­ешь».

Юта­ка не силь­но вол­но­вал­ся. В клу­бе бы­ли ка­меры — в слу­чае че­го по­лицей­ские мог­ли пос­мотреть и уви­деть, что он не при­час­тен к дра­ке. Ме­сяц на­зад он бы бес­по­ко­ил­ся из-за от­сутс­твия до­кумен­тов, но те­перь в наг­рудном кар­ма­не ле­жала жёс­ткая ID-кар­та. Юта­ка сра­зу же, как толь­ко за­рабо­тал пер­вые день­ги, по­дал зап­рос на вос­ста­нов­ле­ние до­кумен­тов. Толь­ко фа­милию из­ме­нил, ре­шив наз­вать­ся «То­коро» — с нас­то­ящей фа­мили­ей на­вер­ня­ка мог­ли воз­никнуть проб­ле­мы, слиш­ком уж она ред­кая.

В ка­мере ста­ло хо­лод­но. Юта­ка при­кинул, сколь­ко мог­ло прой­ти вре­мени. Ему ка­залось, что ско­ро уже дол­жно нас­ту­пить ут­ро.

«Ка­кое по­зори­ще… Мне двад­цать во­семь лет, а я си­жу за ре­шёт­кой с пь­яны­ми пар­ня­ми, слов­но я — один из них!» — сер­дился на собс­твен­ную оп­ро­мет­чи­вость Юта­ка. Нуж­но бы­ло сра­зу, как толь­ко на­чалась дра­ка, уй­ти из за­ла и увес­ти с со­бой Ки­рю­ина — ес­ли не на ули­цу, то хо­тя бы в муж­скую убор­ную. По­том бы выш­ли, ког­да всё стих­ло.

Юта­ка пос­мотрел на ру­ку, на ко­торой за­пек­лась кровь — сод­рал ко­жу, ког­да па­дал, уво­рачи­ва­ясь от на­паде­ния Й­оши. Этой же ру­кой он дер­жал пе­репу­ган­но­го нас­мерть Ки­рю­ина, по­ка пы­тал­ся вмес­те с ним про­бить­ся на ули­цу. Вспо­минал: рас­те­рян­ный взгляд тём­ных, как горь­кий шо­колад, глаз; под­ра­гива­ющие в ла­дони хруп­кие паль­цы; по-дет­ски при­от­кры­тый в ис­пу­ге рот — Юта­ка чувс­тво­вал от­ветс­твен­ность за Ки­рю­ина.

«Шо-кун, на­вер­ное, мес­та се­бе не на­ходит. На­де­юсь, он вер­нулся до­мой, его не по­вяза­ли так­же, как и ме­ня, и не бро­сили за ре­шёт­ку в дру­гом мес­те… Глав­ное, что­бы его не ра­нили, я ведь мог не ус­ле­дить. Вол­ну­юсь за не­го, как за млад­ше­го бра­та…» — ду­мал Юта­ка, сог­ре­вая ды­хани­ем озяб­шие паль­цы.

— Слышь, кру­то пел, — под­сел вдруг с бо­ку па­рень с ожо­гом. — Са­мо­уч­ка?

— Кон­серва­тория, — отоз­вался Юта­ка. — На­дол­го мы здесь?

Нез­ва­ный со­бесед­ник пос­мотрел на на­руч­ные ча­сы.

— Че­рез три ча­са от­пускать нач­нут. С каж­дым ещё по­бесе­ду­ют. Жрать хо­чешь?

— Нет, спа­сибо.

Юта­ка прик­рыл гла­за, ко­торые на­чало по­щипы­вать от же­лания спать. Ещё три ча­са. Хо­лод от ка­мен­ных стен за­бирал­ся ему под паль­то. На­чало зно­бить. От го­лода под­ве­ло же­лудок. Хо­телось пить.

Па­рень с ожо­гом тол­кнул его под ло­коть и про­тянул бу­тыл­ку с во­дой.

— Ви­димо, это о те­бе Ки­рю­ин-кун тре­щит без умол­ку в пос­леднее вре­мя, — ух­мыль­нул­ся нез­на­комец, наб­лю­дая, со­щурив­шись, как Юта­ка жад­но пь­ёт. — Ко­ичи. То­же с ху­дожес­твен­но­го, — пред­ста­вил­ся он, пой­мав воп­ро­ситель­ный взгляд. — А ты, ка­жет­ся, То­коро-кун.

— Из­ви­ните. Мы не так хо­рошо зна­комы.

— Пред­ла­га­ешь, здесь, за ре­шёт­кой, иг­рать в веж­ли­вость? — Ко­ичи ос­ка­лил­ся в улыб­ке. — Мы ви­дим друг дру­га в пер­вый и, ско­рее все­го, пос­ледний раз. Есть ли смысл вы­бирать пра­виль­ный кэй­го, что­бы толь­ко не уда­рить в грязь ли­цом. А, То­коро-кун?

— Бла­года­рю за во­ду, — Юта­ка вер­нул бу­тыл­ку. — Что вам нуж­но?

— Я все­го лишь ис­кал ком­па­нию, что­бы ско­ротать ночь.

— Я не в нас­тро­ении раз­го­вари­вать.

Ко­ичи за­молк, но на его ли­це ос­тался от­пе­чаток през­ре­ния: к заз­навше­муся ар­тисту, ко­торый не же­ла­ет опус­кать­ся до уров­ня обыч­ных лю­дей, да­же ока­зав­шись в изо­лято­ре; ко взрос­ло­му, пос­та­вив­ше­му се­бя вы­ше ед­ва опе­рив­ше­гося птен­ца; ко всей ин­телли­ген­ции, с брез­гли­востью от­но­сящей­ся ко всем, кто счи­та­ет тюрь­му все­го лишь до­сад­ной неп­ри­ят­ностью. Юта­ка от­вёл взгляд, что­бы не смот­реть в чёр­ные гла­за Ко­ичи и не чи­тать в них нес­кры­ва­емую не­нависть.

Он сно­ва пог­ру­зил­ся в зяб­кую дре­моту, пы­та­ясь ус­ко­рить приб­ли­жение ут­ра. Пе­ред внут­ренним взгля­дом сто­яли двое: Ки­рю­ин, нас­то­рожен­но смот­ря­щий из-под чёл­ки, ис­пачкан­ной пёс­тры­ми крас­ка­ми, и хму­рый Ко­ичи, по­иг­ры­ва­ющий пус­той бу­тыл­кой и без­звуч­но на­пева­ющий не­из­вес­тную пес­ню. Что бы­ло в пер­вом та­кого, что Юта­ка тя­нул­ся к не­му, как за глот­ком све­жего воз­ду­ха? Что от­талки­вало во вто­ром и ка­залось че­рес­чур дет­ским? Они оба смот­ре­ли на не­го — пыт­ли­во, изу­ча­юще, цеп­ко — и за­дава­ли воп­ро­сы, на ко­торые Юта­ка не мог дать от­ве­та.

Их вы­пус­ти­ли, ког­да толь­ко на­чало све­тать. Пар­ни щу­рились, гля­дя на по­лицей­ско­го, не­кото­рые (в ос­новном те, что по­нача­лу храб­ри­лись) го­рячо из­ви­нялись и го­вори­ли, что боль­ше по­доб­но­го не пов­то­рит­ся. Юно­ша, звав­ший во сне ма­му, раз­ры­дал­ся, опус­тившись на ко­лени в про­ёме. Юта­ка по­мог ему под­нять­ся — уз­кие пле­чи су­дорож­но под­ра­гива­ли под ру­ками. «Не го­вори­те ей, не рас­ска­зывай­те…» — всхли­пывал пар­нишка, ку­лаком раз­ма­зывая слё­зы по гряз­ным ще­кам. «Он не драл­ся, — ска­зал Юта­ка по­лицей­ско­му. — Прос­ти­те его на этот раз».

Ко­ичи вы­ходил пос­ледним. За­сунув ру­ки в кар­ма­ны кур­тки, шёл враз­валку по ко­ридо­ру на вы­ход.

— По­тешил са­молю­бие, ли­цемер? — ус­лы­шал Юта­ка хрип­лый го­лос за спи­ной. — Рю-кун всег­да ре­вёт, ока­зав­шись за ре­шёт­кой. Ду­ма­ешь, мы все здесь впер­вые? На­вер­ное, толь­ко ты да Цу­баса-кун — пом­нишь па­рень­ка, ко­торый по­нача­лу бле­вал в уг­лу, а по­том там же и ус­нул? Хо­тя, че­го я спра­шиваю. Ты, на­вер­ное, по­думал, что уж та­кой, как Цу­баса-кун, зав­сегда­тай изо­лято­ров.

Ко­ичи ос­та­новил­ся ря­дом и нак­рыл ру­ку Юта­ки, ко­торый дер­жался за руч­ку две­ри.

— Я при­вык до­верять лю­дям и их эмо­ци­ям, — отоз­вался Юта­ка и наг­ра­дил наг­ле­ца взгля­дом, дос­той­ным по­мой­ной кры­сы. — Не те­бе учить ме­ня жиз­ни. Ты ещё ре­бёнок. И ес­ли ду­ма­ешь, что вот это всё — кру­то, то мне жаль, что у нас в стра­не та­кие ху­дож­ни­ки.

От­ве­та не бы­ло, но Юта­ка его и не ждал. Он знал та­кого же юно­шу нес­коль­ко лет на­зад. Тог­да раз­ни­ца в воз­расте бы­ла го­раз­до мень­ше, но раз­ни­ца в мыш­ле­нии и ми­ро­ощу­щении ощу­щалась, как неп­ре­одо­лимая про­пасть. Мо­лодые лю­ди, учив­ши­еся в уни­вер­си­тетах, час­то бы­ли по­хожи на под­рос­тков, счи­тав­ших, что в свои го­ды уже зна­ют мир от кор­ки до кор­ки. Юта­ка ви­нил в этом япон­ское об­ра­зова­ние — в Ве­не сту­ден­ты бы­ли го­раз­до бо­лее зре­лыми.

Юта­ка сно­ва вспом­нил Ки­рю­ина. Ка­залось, в нём бы­ло мень­ше это­го мак­си­мализ­ма. Пусть он вёл се­бя по­рой че­рес­чур ре­бяч­ли­во, пусть бро­сал­ся с го­ловой в аван­тю­ры и ма­ло за­думы­вал­ся о пос­ледс­тви­ях — всё рав­но, в нём Юта­ка ви­дел го­раз­до боль­ше рас­су­дитель­нос­ти и от­ветс­твен­ности, не­жели в тех пар­нях, с ко­торы­ми приш­лось про­вес­ти це­лую ночь за ре­шёт­кой.

Ок­на квар­ти­ры Ки­рю­ина при­вет­ли­во све­тились. Юта­ка да­же при­бавил шаг, ему хо­телось как мож­но ско­рее ока­зать­ся в теп­ле и до­маш­нем у­юте. Ед­ва толь­ко он пе­рес­ту­пил по­рог, как из ком­на­ты ма­лень­ким вих­рем выс­ко­чил Ки­рю­ин и так креп­ко стис­нул Юта­ку в объ­ять­ях, что пе­рех­ва­тило ды­хание.

— Ты вер­нулся! Вер­нулся! Я так пе­режи­вал… я да­же не знал, ку­да те­бя увез­ли… Всё про­изош­ло так быс­тро… Я ужас­но ис­пу­гал­ся. Как хо­рошо, что всё в по­ряд­ке, как же хо­рошо…

Боль­ше он ни­чего не смог ска­зать и гром­ко раз­ры­дал­ся, спря­тав ли­цо у Юта­ки на гру­ди, весь дро­жа и об­ни­мая всё силь­нее.

— Шо-кун… — Юта­ка да­же рас­те­рял­ся от та­кого бур­но­го про­яв­ле­ния эмо­ций. Он ко­неч­но пред­по­лагал, что Ки­рю­ин бу­дет вол­но­вать­ся, но да­же пред­ста­вить не мог, что так силь­но. От удив­ле­ния не ос­та­лось ни­каких слов, и Юта­ка смог толь­ко пог­ла­дить Ки­рю­ина по свет­лым лох­ма­тым во­лосам. Тот сдав­ленно всхлип­нул и отс­тра­нил­ся.

— Я бо­ял­ся, что ты не вер­нёшь­ся… — ти­хо про­гово­рил он. Юта­ка теп­ло улыб­нулся. За не­го ещё ни­ког­да так силь­но не бес­по­ко­ились.

В сер­дце вдруг ше­вель­ну­лось дав­но за­бытое чувс­тво неж­ности. Юта­ка смот­рел на рас­те­рян­но­го Ки­рю­ина, и с ужа­сом осоз­на­вал, что уже и сам не хо­чет ку­да-то ухо­дить от не­го. «Нет, по­жалуй­ста, толь­ко не это… Я не мо­гу сно­ва при­вязы­вать­ся к ко­му-то, это всег­да за­кан­чи­ва­ет­ся очень пло­хо!» — Юта­ка вздрог­нул, ис­пу­гав­шись сво­их мыс­лей, но вслух нег­ромко ска­зал:

— Ты ужи­нал? По­тер­пи нем­но­го, я сей­час что-ни­будь при­готов­лю.

Он трус­ли­во сбе­жал от раз­го­вора, но ни­чего не мог с со­бой по­делать: пос­ле дол­гих ча­сов в по­лиции у не­го не ос­та­лось сил. Хо­телось сна­чала по­есть и от­дохнуть, что­бы уже по­том, на све­жую го­лову, ра­зоб­рать­ся со все­ми мыс­ля­ми и чувс­тва­ми. Осо­бен­но — с чувс­тва­ми.

Не раз Юта­ка ло­вил се­бя на мыс­ли, что при взгля­де на Ки­рю­ина в гру­ди ста­новит­ся теп­лее, а сер­дце на­чина­ет рва­но ко­лотить­ся. Он смот­рел на нес­клад­но­го, не­казис­то­го маль­чиш­ку со свет­лы­ми рас­трё­пан­ны­ми во­лоса­ми и ско­ван­ной улыб­кой — и чувс­тво­вал глу­пый юно­шес­кий тре­пет. И каж­дый раз гру­бо об­ры­вал са­мого се­бя: «Он от­но­сит­ся к те­бе, как дру­гу, не ло­май ему пси­хику».

Не то, что­бы Юта­ка бо­ял­ся влю­бить­ся в ко­го-то сно­ва. За всё вре­мя у не­го, ко­неч­но же, бы­ли от­но­шения, ча­ще все­го не­удач­ные, но он не те­рял на­деж­ды най­ти ко­го-ни­будь осо­бен­но­го. Ког­да Юта­ка учил­ся на пер­вом кур­се в кон­серва­тории, с ним в груп­пу на за­нятия хо­дила нем­ка Кла­ра. Он был по­корён прон­зи­тель­но си­ними гла­зами, каш­та­новы­ми вол­на­ми во­лос и вир­ту­оз­ной тех­ни­кой иг­ры на флей­те.

Не­из­вес­тно, что она наш­ла в япон­це, ко­торый был ни­же на пол­го­ловы, не­ук­лю­же на­зывал её «Ку­рара» и ещё пло­хо изъ­яс­нялся на не­мец­ком, но че­рез ме­сяц Кла­ра от­ве­тила на его чувс­тва. Юта­ка был на седь­мом не­бе от счастья.

Пер­вая лю­бовь рас­пи­рала грудь, и он на пол­ном серь­ёзе по­думы­вал ос­тать­ся в Авс­трии и же­нить­ся на Кла­ре. Они бы­ли вмес­те все че­тыре го­да. По­том ро­дите­ли пот­ре­бова­ли сра­зу пос­ле вы­пус­ка не­мед­ленно вер­нуть­ся в Япо­нию. Кла­ра на пред­ло­жение о пе­ре­ез­де толь­ко фыр­кну­ла, у­ез­жать из Ев­ро­пы ей ка­тего­ричес­ки не хо­телось. Юта­ка же не мог ос­тать­ся с ней, хо­тя она и пред­ла­гала уго­ворить ро­дите­лей. На­конец, она наз­ва­ла его «без­воль­ной тряп­кой», раз он не мог бо­роть­ся за своё счастье с ней, и уш­ла, хлоп­нув дверью. Юта­ка ед­ва дож­дался вру­чения дип­ло­мов и от­пра­вил­ся до­мой пер­вым же рей­сом до То­кио.

Этот раз­рыв он пе­режи­вал тя­жело. Не раз по­рывал­ся вер­нуть­ся в Авс­трию, но отец ста­вил уль­ти­матум: ли­бо семья, ли­бо Ев­ро­па. Юта­ка не смел пе­речить. Толь­ко спус­тя пол­го­да ра­боты в не­навис­тном ор­кес­тре, ку­да его прод­ви­нули за­бот­ли­вые ро­дите­ли, он ре­шил­ся ме­нять свою жизнь. Ра­зор­вал связь с семь­ёй, пе­ре­ехал на дру­гой ко­нец го­рода, на­чал иг­рать в груп­пе и по­нем­но­гу стро­ил свою жизнь с ну­ля. Дол­го ис­кал де­вуш­ку, но каж­дый раз бес­созна­тель­но срав­ни­вал каж­дую с Кла­рой, и по­нимал, что най­ти та­кую же всё рав­но не по­лучит­ся. Нес­коль­ко раз про­бовал встре­чать­ся с мо­лоды­ми людь­ми, с од­ним (ка­жет­ся, его зва­ли Хи­кару) они да­же пе­рес­па­ли спус­тя два ме­сяца, но по­том бо­лез­ненно рас­ста­лись — Юта­ка од­нажды вер­нулся до­мой и об­на­ружил в ко­ридо­ре чу­жую обувь. Пос­ле это­го он на два го­да за­рёк­ся за­водить с кем-ли­бо от­но­шения и уже при­вык быть один…

И вот те­перь — сно­ва это ще­мящее чувс­тво, ко­торое тя­нуло сер­дце, буд­то его стя­нули по­перёк шёл­ко­вой нитью. Юта­ку не­удер­жи­мо тя­нуло к Ки­рю­ину, и пу­гало да­же не это. При­тяже­ние бы­ло го­раз­до силь­нее, чем к ко­му бы то ни бы­ло ра­нее. Воз­можно да­же силь­нее, чем к си­нег­ла­зой Кла­ре. И что ху­же все­го — эти чувс­тва раз­го­рались слиш­ком стре­митель­но, их бы­ло тя­жело сдер­жи­вать. Юта­ка ста­рал­ся не по­давать ви­ду, но иног­да за­мечал, как хо­чет при­кос­нуть­ся к Ки­рю­ину: зап­ра­вить прядь во­лос за ухо, про­вес­ти кон­чи­ками паль­цев по ще­ке, об­нять со спи­ны за пле­чи, — и при мыс­лях об этом не­из­менно сби­валось ды­хание.

Кро­ме то­го Юта­ка на­чал бо­ять­ся ещё и воз­вра­щения в свой мир. По­нача­лу он жил, как на дет­ских ка­челях, не зная, вер­нётся или нет. На ис­хо­де пер­во­го ме­сяца, пог­ру­зив­шись пол­ностью в ра­боту, он окон­ча­тель­но сми­рил­ся с не­выно­симой мыслью, что боль­ше не уви­дит ни свою груп­пу, ни ро­дите­лей, ко­торых, нес­мотря ни на что, лю­бил. Но по­том, по­ка Ки­рю­ин го­товил­ся к эк­за­менам, эта мысль вер­ну­лась и за нес­коль­ко дней пе­рерос­ла в на­вяз­чи­вый страх. Он стал бо­ять­ся это­го воз­вра­щения, ко­торое ра­но или поз­дно мог­ло слу­чить­ся. Юта­ка по­лагал, что поль­зу­ет­ся доб­ро­той Ки­рю­ина слиш­ком дол­го, но со­вер­шенно не же­лал ис­че­зать из его жиз­ни.

До са­мой зло­получ­ной ве­черин­ки его раз­ди­рали про­тиво­речи­вые чувс­тва. Он ни­чего не по­нимал и в ито­ге окон­ча­тель­но за­путал­ся в се­бе. Единс­твен­ное, что Юта­ка мог бы ска­зать точ­но: он был влюб­лён, но не приз­нался бы в этом ни за что в жиз­ни. Ки­рю­ин бы его оп­ре­делён­но не по­нял и воз­можно, да­же не при­нял. В его гла­зах Юта­ка ос­та­вал­ся толь­ко чу­жим че­лове­ком, сва­лив­шимся вне­зап­но на го­лову, да и раз­ни­ца поч­ти в де­вять лет ка­залась ог­ромной про­пастью. Ос­та­валось толь­ко бо­роть­ся с этим чувс­твом и вни­матель­но сле­дить за со­бой, что­бы дру­жес­кие при­кос­но­вения не вы­ходи­ли за рам­ки та­ковых, а го­лос не дро­жал от тща­тель­но заг­лу­ша­емой неж­ности. Лишь иног­да, очень ред­ко, он поз­во­лял се­бе пог­ла­дить спя­щего Ки­рю­ина по го­лове и каж­дый раз в ис­пу­ге от­дёрги­вал ру­ку, ког­да тот с ти­хим сто­ном взды­хал во сне. На­ут­ро Ки­рю­ин ни­чего не го­ворил, он ров­ным счё­том ни­чего не пом­нил, и Юта­ка чувс­тво­вал об­легче­ние, а по­том грудь сно­ва бо­лез­ненно рас­пи­рало, и ку­да-то деть­ся от это­го бы­ло не­воз­можно.

Од­нажды Юта­ка сде­лал по­пыт­ку уй­ти и най­ти дру­гую квар­ти­ру. Но Ки­рю­ин вце­пил­ся ему в пле­чи и так умо­ля­юще пос­мотрел пря­мо в гла­за, что по­лучи­лось толь­ко уро­нить на пол сум­ку и креп­ко об­нять в от­вет. Тес­но при­жав­шись, Ки­рю­ин час­то ды­шал Юта­ке в шею. Ра­зом­кнуть ру­ки по­лучи­лось с тру­дом, те­ло прос­то от­ка­зыва­лось дви­гать­ся. Нес­коль­ко се­кунд шла борь­ба ра­зума и чувс­тва. По­том Юта­ка мыс­ленно ко­рил се­бя за то, что поз­во­лил та­кой жест.

Но­вое мес­то ра­боты ему нра­вилось — один из рес­то­ранов ис­кал пи­анис­та для ис­полне­ния жи­вой му­зыки. Му­зыкаль­ные на­выки по­кори­ли вла­дель­ца рес­то­рана, и те­перь но­чи про­ходи­ли за фор­те­пи­ано. Юта­ка иг­рал джаз и клас­си­ку и воз­вра­щал­ся до­мой уже под ут­ро, ког­да Ки­рю­ин толь­ко про­сыпал­ся, что­бы ид­ти в уни­вер­си­тет, а ухо­дил, по­ка тот ещё был на под­ра­бот­ке. Те­перь они ви­делись не так час­то, и Юта­ку это со­вер­шенно ус­тра­ива­ло. Чем ре­же он ви­дел Ки­рю­ина, тем мень­ше бы­ло соб­лазнов. Вско­ре он да­же за­метил, как чувс­тво влюб­лённос­ти ста­ло не та­ким бо­лез­ненным, хо­тя и не ис­чезло сов­сем. Ли­бо он прос­то нас­толь­ко вы­маты­вал­ся пос­ле ноч­ной ра­боты, что пе­рес­тал чувс­тво­вать что-ли­бо ещё, кро­ме этой смер­тель­ной ус­та­лос­ти.

В тот день Юта­ка вер­нулся рань­ше обыч­но­го: в рес­то­ране от­клю­чилось элек­три­чес­тво, и его приш­лось зак­рыть, по­тому что ра­бота всё рав­но вста­ла. Он ра­довал­ся этой воз­можнос­ти от­дохнуть и меч­тал сра­зу же лечь спать. И воз­можно толь­ко из-за при­род­ной рас­се­ян­ности не об­ра­тил вни­мания, что в квар­ти­ре го­рит свет. Ина­че, ко­неч­но же, по­шёл бы бро­дить по го­роду до са­мого ут­ра, пе­реба­рывая сон, что­бы не стал­ки­вать­ся с Ки­рю­ином — ночь бы­ла осо­бым вре­менем, ког­да тя­нуло на от­кро­вения, и Юта­ка бо­ял­ся од­нажды дать во­лю сво­им эмо­ци­ям.

— Ты се­год­ня ра­но! — про­си­ял Ки­рю­ин, ед­ва толь­ко Юта­ка от­крыл дверь. — У ме­ня зав­тра нет за­нятий, и я ре­шил те­бя дож­дать­ся.

— Шо-кун, сей­час три ча­са но­чи, нор­маль­ные лю­ди спят, — от­ме­тил Юта­ка и по­качал го­ловой. Ки­рю­ин по­жал пле­чами.

— Мне всё рав­но не спит­ся. И я при­гото­вил ужин! На­шёл в ин­терне­те ре­цепт тон­ка­цу и ре­шил поп­ро­бовать. Прав­да, они при­горе­ли…

В квар­ти­ре дей­стви­тель­но нем­но­го пах­ло гарью. Ки­рю­ин сто­ял и сму­щён­но ко­вырял нос­ком пол.

— Ес­ли чес­тно, я уми­раю с го­лоду, — Юта­ка смяг­чился. В кон­це кон­цов, злить­ся на Ки­рю­ина бы­ло прос­то не­воз­можно.

Нес­мотря ни на что, тон­ка­цу по­лучи­лись вкус­ны­ми и неж­ны­ми. Юта­ка с удо­воль­стви­ем съ­ел па­ру штук. Ки­рю­ин же не прит­ро­нул­ся к еде и выг­ля­дел чрез­вы­чай­но обес­по­ко­ен­ным: то ёр­зал на мес­те, то вска­кивал на но­ги, на­чинал хо­дить по ком­на­те и пе­ред­ви­гать на книж­ной пол­ке учеб­ни­ки, то вдруг ухо­дил на кух­ню, зве­нел там ста­кана­ми и воз­вра­щал­ся. Он яв­но хо­тел что-то ска­зать, но каж­дый раз одёр­ги­вал се­бя и сер­ди­то еро­шил обе­ими ру­ками во­лосы.

На­конец, не вы­дер­жал.

— Юта­ка-кун… я очень… очень хо­чу с то­бой по­гово­рить… Это важ­но.

— Я те­бя вни­матель­но слу­шаю, — Юта­ка от­ста­вил пус­тую чаш­ку для ри­са и спо­кой­но пос­мотрел на Ки­рю­ина, ко­торый ку­сал ниж­нюю гу­бу и во­дил паль­цем по де­ревян­ной по­вер­хнос­ти сто­лика.

— Я ни­как не мог те­бя пой­мать… ты ра­бота­ешь, я учусь, и мы ни­как не сов­па­да­ем, и по­это­му я ре­шил те­бя се­год­ня дож­дать­ся, что­бы зав­тра не хо­дить в уни­вер­си­тет, хо­тя там дей­стви­тель­но зав­тра нет за­нятий, есть толь­ко од­на встре­ча, но она днём, и по­это­му…

— Шо-кун, я по­нял, — мяг­ко пе­ребил его Юта­ка. Ки­рю­ин сме­шал­ся и втя­нул го­лову в пле­чи.

— Из­ви­ни. Я всег­да на­чинаю та­рато­рить, ког­да вол­ну­юсь… но это… я ду­мал… и мне ка­жет­ся… нет, по­дож­ди, не так… пос­ле то­го, как… Нет, сно­ва не то. Чёрт!

Он за­пус­тил паль­цы в во­лосы и окон­ча­тель­но за­молк, сжав­шись за сто­лом в ко­мок. Ки­рю­ин выг­ля­дел на­пуган­ным, и не по­луча­лось по­нять, что же всё-та­ки про­изош­ло. Не бы­ло да­же ни­каких пред­по­ложе­ний. Вер­нее, толь­ко од­но… «Не­уже­ли он хо­чет поп­ро­сить ме­ня съ­ехать? Я по­нимаю это его же­лание, но по­чему он тог­да так вол­ну­ет­ся?» — не­до­умён­но по­думал Юта­ка и ос­то­рож­но пог­ла­дил Ки­рю­ина по пле­чу.

— Ус­по­кой­ся. Не под­би­рай сло­ва. Прос­то нач­ни го­ворить, ес­ли что, я по­могу те­бе.

— Это прав­да очень-очень важ­но, — Ки­рю­ин пос­мотрел на не­го ис­подлобья влаж­ны­ми гла­зами. — Прав­да… очень-очень…

— Я слу­шаю, — Юта­ка неж­но улыб­нулся.

Ки­рю­ин пре­рывис­то вы­дох­нул и сел пря­мо, сло­жив сцеп­ленные в за­мок ру­ки на ко­ленях. По­том встрях­нул лох­ма­той го­ловой ещё раз, при­водя мыс­ли в по­рядок. Пос­ле че­го пос­мотрел Юта­ке пря­мо в гла­за и ти­хо, ед­ва слыш­но про­шеп­тал:

— Я те­бя люб­лю.

Юта­ка по­чувс­тво­вал, как его улыб­ка ис­че­за­ет. Сер­дце так силь­но уда­рилось о рёб­ра, что на до­лю мгно­вения ста­ло боль­но до по­тем­не­ния в гла­зах.

— Шо-кун, это пло­хая шут­ка, — мед­ленно и стро­го ска­зал он, с тру­дом справ­ля­ясь со сры­ва­ющим­ся ды­хани­ем. Это бы­ло не­ре­аль­но. И ес­ли Ки­рю­ин прос­то за­хотел про­верить его ре­ак­цию на приз­на­ние, то это са­мое нас­то­ящее из­де­ватель­ство.

— Не шут­ка! — Ки­рю­ин стук­нул ла­доня­ми по сто­лу. — Я на са­мом де­ле…

— Пе­рес­тань. Это дей­стви­тель­но не смеш­но.

— Юта­ка-кун! Я ме­сяц не знал, как это ска­зать, а ты ду­ма­ешь, что я шу­чу?!

— Ме­сяц?.. — Юта­ка по­чувс­тво­вал, как сер­дце про­пус­ка­ет удар. — Нет… Шо-кун, ес­ли ты не шу­тишь, то оп­ре­делён­но за­путал­ся в чувс­твах.

— Нет! Это прос­то…

— Шо-кун, пос­лу­шай… Ме­сяц — это ма­ло для то­го, что­бы осоз­нать, влю­бил­ся ты или нет. Ты, на­вер­ное, пу­та­ешь это с чувс­твом дру­жес­кой при­вязан­ности, ты же очень эмо­ци­ональ­ный. Это не мо­жет быть влюб­лённость и уж тем бо­лее лю­бовь.

Ки­рю­ин всхлип­нул. Юта­ка по­чувс­тво­вал, что воз­можно пе­рег­нул пал­ку, но ина­че бы­ло нель­зя. Ког­да он влю­бил­ся в Кла­ру, ему са­мому бы­ло не боль­ше, чем сей­час Ки­рю­ину. И тог­да… луч­ше бы де­вуш­ка не от­ве­чала на его уха­жива­ния, тог­да мо­жет Юта­ка смог пе­режить их раз­рыв. Да­же ес­ли у маль­чиш­ки всё серь­ёз­но, нель­зя да­вать ему на­деж­ду. Кто зна­ет, мо­жет воз­вра­щение в свой мир всё-та­ки бу­дет. Тог­да Ки­рю­ину бу­дет боль­но от это­го рас­ста­вания. При­чинять ему боль Юта­ка не хо­тел боль­ше все­го.

— Я не шу­чу… я прав­да… очень силь­но… и сер­дце ко­лотит­ся быс­тро-быс­тро… — да­вил­ся Ки­рю­ин сло­вами и вы­тирал ру­кавом гла­за. — Это пер­вый раз… что­бы вот так…

Юта­ка рас­те­рял­ся и сде­лал ещё од­ну по­пыт­ку про­яс­нить си­ту­ацию.

— Шо-кун, да мне уже поч­ти трид­цать… Я во­об­ще из дру­гого ми­ра, сва­лил­ся те­бе на го­лову, поль­зу­юсь тво­ей доб­ро­той. Ты воз­можно при­вязал­ся ко мне, как к стар­ше­му бра­ту, но это нель­зя наз­вать лю­бовью, ко­торая бы­ва­ет меж­ду…

— Нет! Мне всё рав­но! Всё рав­но… пусть ты стар­ше, пусть из дру­гого ми­ра, всё рав­но… пусть так… Я люб­лю те­бя, и ты ведь… — Ки­рю­ин вдруг пе­рес­тал всхли­пывать и под­нял чис­тый и уве­рен­ный взгляд на опе­шив­ше­го Юта­ку.

«Не про­дол­жай. Я не хо­чу знать, не хо­чу слы­шать, что бу­дет пос­ле это­го «ведь». Ни­чего хо­роше­го ни для те­бя, ни для ме­ня. Ос­та­новись сей­час, про­шу те­бя!» — ме­талась у не­го в го­лове мысль, Юта­ка за­мер, со­вер­шенно не го­товый к то­му, что проз­ву­чит сей­час, в этой ком­на­те.

— Не про­дол­жай, — сде­лал он по­пыт­ку ос­та­новить Ки­рю­ина, но тот его буд­то не ус­лы­шал.

— Я же ви­жу, что ты ме­ня… ты то­же ме­ня лю­бишь.


	16. Какова цена существования в этом перевёрнутом мире?

_**Дель­та. Victimae Universum.** _

— Всё очень пло­хо!

— Джун, ус­по­кой­ся, не пе­режи­вай так.

Кен­джи ус­та­ло по­тёр пе­рено­сицу, наб­лю­дая, как ли­дер ши­роки­ми ша­гами на­вора­чива­ет кру­ги по сту­дии — в этот раз зву­чание пес­ни ему не пон­ра­вилось, хо­тя в прош­лый раз он ос­тался пол­ностью до­волен. От че­го за­висел вер­дикт, мем­бе­ры по­нять не мог­ли. Ки­рю­ин и Кен­джи пе­рег­ля­нулись — на их взгляд, Юта­ка прек­расно справ­лялся с пар­ти­ей ги­тары, и они не слы­шали ни­каких оши­бок.

— Ута­хиро-сан, мо­жет, это я ошиб­ся в сво­ём со­ло? — ос­то­рож­но спро­сил Ки­рю­ин, ко­торый вол­но­вал­ся за свою пар­тию на син­те­зато­ре, но Джун по­качал го­ловой.

— Нет. Не знаю. Прос­то всё зву­чит не так!

— Да что имен­но те­бе не нра­вит­ся? Ска­жи, мы хоть знать бу­дем! — не вы­дер­жал Юта­ка. Эти скач­ки нас­тро­ения на­чина­ли раз­дра­жать. Не­выно­симо хо­телось спать.

Всю до­рогу до агентства Юта­ка от­ча­ян­но бо­рол­ся со сном. Кен­джи не пре­уве­личил, ког­да ска­зал, что ре­пети­ция мо­жет за­нять всю ночь: пар­тия ока­залась дос­та­точ­но слож­ной, ка­кие-то ак­корды не да­вались да­же ра­за с пя­того, и при­ходи­лось упор­но пов­то­рять один и тот же фраг­мент, по­ка он не на­чинал зву­чать, как по­ложе­но. Над од­ним та­ким кус­ком Юта­ка про­мучил­ся без ма­лого час.

— Это бес­по­лез­но! — не вы­дер­жал он, ког­да паль­цы в оче­ред­ной раз сос­коль­зну­ли со струн.

— У те­бя всё хо­рошо по­луча­ет­ся. От­дохни нем­но­го, пе­реку­си, и поп­ро­буй ещё раз, — спо­кой­но отоз­вался Кен­джи, рас­тя­гива­ясь око­ло стан­ка. — Всё, что я слы­шал до это­го, зву­чало прек­расно. Ты очень быс­тро учишь­ся.

— Ка­кой ге­ний на­писал эту му­зыку? Её же сыг­рать не­воз­можно! — Юта­ка со злостью от­ку­сил от бу­тер­бро­да, ко­торый сде­лал на ско­рую ру­ку из то­го, что на­шёл в хо­лодиль­ни­ке: тво­рож­ный сыр, нем­но­го ово­щей, тон­ко на­резан­ная вет­чи­на, — вы­бор был не­велик. Кен­джи сму­щён­но приз­нался, что во­об­ще не го­товит до­ма без край­ней не­об­хо­димос­ти.

Дом дей­стви­тель­но был боль­шим. В нём наш­лось мес­то да­же для тре­ниро­воч­но­го за­ла — ог­ромные зер­ка­ла во всю сте­ну, гим­насти­чес­кие брусья, ста­нок. В цен­тре с по­тол­ка сви­сали тём­но-крас­ные по­лот­на, а в уг­лу на це­пи по­ко­илась тра­пеция («На них мы с Шо-ку­ном вы­пол­ня­ем трю­ки», — по­яс­нил Кен­джи в от­вет на не­мой воп­рос). Под­го­тов­ка к выс­тупле­нию тре­бова­лась не толь­ко Юта­ке, по­это­му Кен­джи ус­та­новил ги­тару в этой ком­на­те, что­бы иметь воз­можность слу­шать и по не­об­хо­димос­ти ис­прав­лять. Зву­ко­изо­ляция поз­во­ляла ре­пети­ровать и не бо­ять­ся, что со всей ули­цы сбе­гут­ся со­седи с жа­лоба­ми на шум.

— Ав­тор имен­но этой пес­ни — Джун, как и боль­шинс­тва ос­таль­ных.

— По­чему-то я так и ду­мал, — бур­кнул Юта­ка, уг­рю­мо смот­ря на прок­ля­тые но­ты. — Са­дист.

— В тво­ей груп­пе му­зыка дру­гая?

— Она лег­че это­го кош­ма­ра. Ки­ришо обыч­но да­ёт мне со­ло по си­лам. Слож­ные пар­тии я ни­ког­да ещё не иг­рал.

Кен­джи смот­рел на не­го че­рез зер­ка­ло.

— Бу­тер­бро­дами сыт не бу­дешь. Да­вай я пиц­цу за­кажу?

— В два ча­са но­чи? Ни од­на служ­ба дос­тавки не ра­бота­ет.

— Я при­вык за­казы­вать еду, так что не проб­ле­ма.

Юта­ка по­жал пле­чами и вер­нулся к не­покор­но­му фраг­менту пар­ти­туры. Сра­жение с уп­ря­мой ме­лоди­ей увен­ча­лось ус­пе­хом ров­но пе­ред тем, как в до­ме раз­дался зво­нок — дей­стви­тель­но при­вез­ли пиц­цу.

— Пос­ле еды обу­чение дол­жно пой­ти ве­селее, — Кен­джи от­ло­жил се­бе нес­коль­ко кус­ков. — Я по­ем пос­ле тре­ниров­ки.

— Эта шту­ка выг­ля­дит стрём­но, — Юта­ка кив­нул в сто­рону по­лотен. — Дер­жать­ся же не за что.

— Ког­да за­кон­чим с ре­пети­ци­ей, я те­бя мо­гу че­му-ни­будь на­учить.

— И я свер­ну се­бе шею и не при­ду зав­тра на выс­тупле­ние. От­личный ва­ри­ант, мне нра­вит­ся.

Од­на­ко вре­мени на это не хва­тило. Толь­ко к рас­све­ту Юта­ка окон­ча­тель­но ра­зоб­рался с но­тами, и по­том раз за ра­зом про­иг­ры­вал по­лучив­шу­юся пар­тию, а Кен­джи, по­вис­нув вниз го­ловой на по­лот­нах, от­ме­чал не­боль­шие ог­ре­хи и не­точ­ности. На­конец око­ло шес­ти ут­ра пар­тия проз­ву­чала иде­аль­но от пер­вой но­ты до пос­ледней.

— Прек­расно! Ты от­личный уче­ник! — за­ап­ло­диро­вал Кен­джи. Юта­ка ус­та­ло кив­нул и от­ло­жил ги­тару. Паль­цы не­щад­но ны­ли, а пе­ред гла­зами плы­ло. Сон ох­ва­тывал со всех сто­рон, хо­телось лечь на мес­те и про­валить­ся в дре­моту. Мяг­кие ру­ки лег­ли ему на пле­чи и ку­да-то по­вели — Юта­ка усер­дно пы­тал­ся стрях­нуть с се­бя оце­пене­ние, но по­луча­лось пло­хо.

— При­ми хо­лод­ный душ, что­бы взбод­рить­ся, а то на хо­ду но­сом клю­ёшь, — его за­вели в ван­ну и су­нули в ру­ки по­лотен­це. — Двад­цать ми­нут, по­том по­едем на сту­дию, нас там бу­дут ждать.

Ле­дяная во­да сог­на­ла сон, но не­надол­го. Ед­ва он толь­ко сел в ма­шину, то зад­ре­мал сно­ва. По при­бытии Кен­джи приш­лось его бу­дить и вес­ти до сту­дии. «Он же не спал всю ночь, как и я. От­ку­да в нём столь­ко энер­гии?» — вя­ло ду­мал Юта­ка и уп­ря­мо встря­хивал го­ловой: соз­на­ние вып­лы­вало из ту­мана на па­ру мгно­вений, но по­том про­вали­валось об­ратно. Единс­твен­ное, что дей­стви­тель­но взбод­ри­ло, бы­ла ре­пети­ция.

— Прос­то всё пло­хо! Нам на­до от­ка­зать­ся от выс­тупле­ния. С та­ким зву­чани­ем мы точ­но опо­зорим­ся! — Джун про­иг­но­риро­вал воп­рос Юта­ки и ме­тал­ся по сту­дии, дер­жась обе­ими ру­ками за го­лову. Его нас­трой ме­нял­ся с каж­дым сыг­ранным ра­зом: сна­чала он был в вос­торге, что Юта­ка дей­стви­тель­но вы­учил пар­тию и хо­рошо её ис­полнил, но по­том при­шёл в ужас и за­явил, что ги­тара зву­чит нес­трой­но. Пос­ле это­го Юта­ка по­лучил ещё один ком­пли­мент к сво­ей иг­ре и од­ну пор­цию кри­тики (эта ин­форма­ция от­ме­чалась у не­го в го­лове не­осоз­нанно — он поч­ти не слы­шал, что го­ворил ему Джун).

— Да­вай­те сыг­ра­ем ещё раз и по­едем уже на за­пись, а то опоз­да­ем, — тер­пе­ливо пред­ло­жил Кен­джи и пой­мал Джу­на за ру­ку, ког­да тот в оче­ред­ной раз про­нёс­ся ми­мо не­го. — Ус­по­кой­ся. Мы все пе­режи­ва­ем.

— Это же ни­куда не го­дит­ся!

— У те­бя во­об­ра­жение ра­зыг­ра­лось из-за вол­не­ния. Ги­тара зву­чит хо­рошо, я га­ран­ти­рую, прос­то до­верь­ся мо­ему слу­ху.

Джун тя­жело вздох­нул.

— Пос­ледний раз. Ес­ли не по­лучит­ся, я поз­во­ню То­коро-сан…

— Ута­хиро-сан, — в сту­дию заг­ля­нула ме­нед­жер. — Ма­шина ждёт вни­зу, по­ра ехать.

— Но мы ещё не го­товы! — Ки­рю­ин вско­чил со сво­его мес­та и уро­нил па­лоч­ки. — То­коро-сан, нам на­до ещё пять ми­нут.

— Ва­ши пять ми­нут рас­тя­нут­ся на двад­цать, как обыч­но, а сти­лист уже на мес­те. У неё вре­мя не бес­плат­ное. За каж­дые лиш­ние де­сять ми­нут она де­рёт круг­лую сум­му. Ди­рек­тор бу­дет очень не­дово­лен. По­это­му будь­те доб­ры, Ута­хиро-сан, со­бирай­те груп­пу, и мы по­едем, — То­коро нах­му­рилась. — Кян-сан, по­чему вы с ги­тарой?

— Ре­шили на од­но выс­тупле­ние по­менять кон­цепцию, — встрял Кен­джи, не дав Юта­ке да­же рта от­крыть. — Не вол­нуй­тесь, он спра­вит­ся со сво­ей ролью!

То­коро по­кача­ла го­ловой, но ни­чего не ска­зала и скры­лась за дверью. Джун гром­ко и про­тяж­но вздох­нул.

— Мы спра­вим­ся. Мы же «Гол­ден Бом­бер».

— Ко­неч­но, спра­вим­ся! Ты не нер­вни­чай толь­ко, а то го­лос ся­дет, — Кен­джи пох­ло­пал ли­дера по пле­чу и на­чал ук­ла­дывать ги­тару в кейс. — Со­бира­ем­ся. А то нам То­коро-сан го­ловы по­от­ку­сыва­ет. Она у нас су­ровая, иног­да да­же на Джу­на ру­га­ет­ся, — по­яс­нил он Юта­ке, ко­торый в оче­ред­ной раз трях­нул го­ловой и за­нял­ся сво­ей ги­тарой. Ин­форма­ция ос­та­валась где-то в ту­мане, ко­торый оку­тывал его соз­на­ние.

По пу­ти к мес­ту про­веде­ния пе­реда­чи, Юта­ка пос­те­пен­но про­сыпал­ся. Вни­зу жи­вота скру­чива­лось зна­комое чувс­тво бес­по­кой­ства, в ушах шу­мела кровь, и это не­обы­чай­но бод­ри­ло. Сто­ило толь­ко им всем вой­ти в боль­шой и свет­лый холл, как сон окон­ча­тель­но ис­па­рил­ся. Юта­ка при­выч­но за­нер­вни­чал — по­ка они бы­ли в сту­дии, он хо­тел все­го лишь отыг­рать и за­валить­ся спать, но сей­час мог ду­мать толь­ко о сво­ей пар­тии, ко­торая зву­чала в го­лове так яс­но, слов­но кто-то иг­рал её пря­мо над ухом.

В прос­торной гри­мёр­ной бы­ло свет­ло. Сти­лист — мо­лодая де­вуш­ка с ко­рот­ки­ми во­лоса­ми — пред­ста­вилась как А­яка и, не меш­кая, при­нялась кол­до­вать над об­ра­зом Джу­на. Ос­таль­ные мем­бе­ры спо­кой­но се­ли на свои мес­та, ожи­дая, ког­да до них дой­дёт оче­редь. Юта­ка пос­мотрел на раз­ло­жен­ную на сто­ле кос­ме­тику.

— А са­мому мейк мож­но сде­лать? — спро­сил он, не об­ра­ща­ясь ни к ко­му кон­крет­но. За его спи­ной гром­ко фыр­кну­ли. — Это зна­чит «да» или «убе­ри свои кри­вые ру­ки за спи­ну от гре­ха по­даль­ше»?

— Кян-кун, не су­етись. У нас ещё есть вре­мя. А­яка-сан вол­шебни­ца, до­верь­ся ей. По­читай жур­нал, — доб­ро­душ­но про­гово­рил Кен­джи, си­дев­ший ря­дом. — Кста­ти, А­яка-сан, мне се­год­ня цве­ток в при­чёс­ку впле­тать не на­до, у ме­ня по­лот­на.

— Пой­ду по­ка пе­ре­оде­нусь, раз всё рав­но ждать при­дёт­ся, — улыб­нулся Ки­рю­ин и скрыл­ся за дверью.

— Шо-ку­на всег­да гри­миру­ют пос­ледним, по­тому что его мейк слож­нее все­го, — шеп­нул Кен­джи, что­бы А­яка не слы­шала, хо­тя она всё рав­но бы­ла за­нята при­чёс­кой Джу­на.

— А мож­но по­ходить по сту­дии? — Юта­ка не мог уси­деть на мес­те. Нез­на­комое мес­то про­буж­да­ло в нём же­лание всё ис­сле­довать.

— Обя­затель­но вер­ни­тесь че­рез пят­надцать ми­нут, Адо­нис-сан, — про­гово­рила А­яка, не обо­рачи­ва­ясь. — Вы сле­ду­ющий.

— Э… кто?

— Пош­ли, мне очень ин­те­рес­но, где тут кор­мят! — гром­ко за­гово­рил Кен­джи и за ло­коть ута­щил Юта­ку из гри­мёр­ной. Толь­ко в кон­це ко­ридо­ра он от­пустил его и при­жал па­лец к гу­бам. — Чуть не спа­лил­ся.

— Как она ме­ня наз­ва­ла? — Юта­ка нах­му­рил­ся.

— Адо­нис. Это твой сце­ничес­кий псев­до­ним. А­яка-сан, ко­неч­но, зна­ет, как нас зо­вут, но ей удоб­нее на­зывать нас так. Она каж­дый раз дер­жит в го­лове на­ши об­ра­зы, что­бы бы­ло лег­че ра­ботать. Кста­ти, вот тут, су­дя по все­му, мож­но по­курить, ес­ли за­хочет­ся, — Кен­джи заг­ля­нул за дверь, ве­дущую на за­пас­ную лес­тни­цу, и за­метил са­модель­ную пе­пель­ни­цу в уг­лу.

— Кста­ти, ес­ли ты не бу­дешь про­тив… — Юта­ка при­валил­ся спи­ной к сте­не и щёл­кнул за­жигал­кой. — Пос­ле­ди за вре­менем, по­жалуй­ста.

— На­до же, ты и прав­да не та­кой, как наш Кян-кун. Он за­пах ды­ма тер­петь не мо­жет.

— Мне прос­то на­до ус­по­ко­ить­ся. Нер­вни­чаю, как буд­то со сво­ими выс­ту­пать соб­рался.

— Всё хо­рошо прой­дёт.

Юта­ка за­дум­чи­во пок­ру­тил в паль­цах си­гаре­ту.

— Сце­ничес­кий псев­до­ним, го­воришь… — он рас­се­ян­но смот­рел на тре­щины в по­лу. — То есть, у вас у всех та­кие есть?

— Ко­неч­но, — Кен­джи энер­гично кив­нул. — Все они взя­ты из гре­чес­кой ми­фоло­гии. Ког­да груп­па соб­ра­лась в этом сос­та­ве, Джун бук­валь­но за­болел этой те­мой и вбил се­бе в го­лову, что нам на­до обя­затель­но её ис­поль­зо­вать. До нас ещё ни у ко­го не встре­чалось по­доб­но­го.

— И как зо­вут ос­таль­ных?

— Я Нар­цисс. Ки­рю­ин — Эхо, ним­фа, ко­торая бы­ла влюб­ле­на в мо­его пер­со­нажа. По­это­му мы счи­та­ем­ся сво­его ро­да «офи­ци­аль­ной па­рой» в рам­ках груп­пы, ра­бота­ем на этот об­раз, час­то выс­ту­па­ем в трю­ках ду­этом. Джун — бо­гиня Аф­ро­дита, а ты — Адо­нис. Вас то­же свя­зыва­ет миф, а со­от­ветс­твен­но — фан­сервис и иг­ра на пуб­ли­ку, кста­ти, бо­лее от­кро­вен­ная и страс­тная, не­жели у нас.

Юта­ка смот­рел на не­го круг­лы­ми гла­зами. Ему очень хо­телось гром­ко рас­сме­ять­ся, но из-за нер­вов и ус­та­лос­ти на это не ос­та­валось сил. «Выс­плюсь, от­дохну, а по­том пор­жу от ду­ши. Адо­нис, блядь…» — Юта­ка мыс­ленно по­желал Джу­ну пи­рож­ное без клуб­ни­ки и с май­оне­зом вмес­то взби­тых сли­вок, по­том за­тушил си­гаре­ту и тя­жело зас­та­вил се­бя от­ле­пить­ся от сте­ны.

— На­вер­ное, по­дош­ло моё вре­мя для мей­ка.

Они вер­ну­лись в гри­мёр­ную. Там в цен­тре уже кру­тил­ся у вы­соко­го зер­ка­ла Ки­рю­ин, при­дир­чи­во ог­ля­дывая своё длин­ное, в пол, платье из лёг­кой, стру­ящей­ся тка­ни приг­лу­шён­но­го зе­лёно­го цве­та. При каж­дом дви­жении цвет не­замет­но пе­рели­вал­ся, ста­новясь то глу­боко се­рым, то поч­ти бо­лот­ным. Ру­кава в три чет­верти от­кры­вали ру­ки с ог­ромным ко­личес­твом тон­ких брас­ле­тов, ко­торые ти­хо зве­нели, сто­ило толь­ко ше­вель­нуть­ся.

Юта­ка уси­ли­ем во­ли зас­та­вил се­бя не ра­зинуть рот от изум­ле­ния.

— Э…

— Эхо, выг­ля­дишь чу­дес­но! — Кен­джи за­бот­ли­во приг­ла­дил вол­нистый во­рот. — Но­вая ткань уди­витель­ная. Так цвет ме­ня­ет…

— К это­му цве­ту не под­хо­дит моя гвоз­ди­ка, — Ки­рю­ин обес­по­ко­ено при­ложил к свет­лым во­лосам крас­ный цве­ток. — С пре­дыду­щим ва­ри­ан­том она смот­ре­лась луч­ше. А здесь — не впи­сыва­ет­ся.

— А по мне, неп­ло­хо выг­ля­дит… Кян-кун, что ска­жешь? — Кен­джи при­дер­жал цве­ток и по­вер­нул Ки­рю­ина к Юта­ке.

— Нор­маль­но, — вы­давил тот и пос­пе­шил сесть на своё мес­то. «Ку­да я по­пал?» — хо­телось ему за­вопить, но тут ему на пле­чи лег­ли лёг­кие ру­ки А­яки.

— Адо­нис-сан, рас­слабь­тесь. Вы се­год­ня выг­ля­дите очень ус­тавшим. При­дёт­ся по­рабо­тать нем­но­го доль­ше, чем обыч­но.

Он кив­нул, ста­ра­ясь не смот­реть че­рез зер­ка­ло в сто­рону Ки­рю­ина, ко­торый всё ещё во­зил­ся со сво­им цвет­ком. Джун и Кен­джи то­же уш­ли пе­ре­оде­вать­ся. Юта­ка поз­во­лил се­бе прик­рыть гла­за — при­кос­но­вения к во­лосам ус­по­ка­ива­ли, и, хо­тя спать всё ещё не очень хо­телось, те­ло оку­тыва­ла мяг­кая и при­ят­ная дре­мота.

Оч­нулся он, ког­да А­яка хлоп­ну­ла его по пле­чам.

— Го­тово! Мо­жете ид­ти пе­ре­оде­вать­ся. Нар­цисс-сан, ва­ша оче­редь!

Кен­джи, ко­торый уже вер­нулся, под­мигнул Юта­ке со сво­его мес­та.

— Кос­тю­мер­ная пря­мо по ко­ридо­ру, чет­вёртая дверь спра­ва. Ря­дом ещё пла­кат с «N-Name» ви­сит.

У вхо­да в кос­тю­мер­ную Юта­ка стол­кнул­ся с Джу­ном. Тот нер­вно поп­равлял пыш­ные бе­лые ру­кава шёл­ко­вой ру­баш­ки, дер­жа на сог­ну­том лок­те пид­жак.

— Твой кос­тюм пур­пурно­го цве­та. По­торо­пись, — ко­рот­ко бро­сил он и ум­чался в про­тиво­полож­ную от гри­мёр­ной сто­рону. Юта­ка рав­но­душ­но пос­мотрел ему вслед и во­шёл в ком­на­ту. Его встре­тила То­коро.

— Кян-сан, вы пос­ледний. Пе­ре­оде­вай­тесь быс­трее, по­том иди­те сра­зу в сту­дию. Ута­хиро-сан бу­дет ждать там.

Кос­тюм ока­зал­ся та­ким не­удоб­ным, что Юта­ка па­ру раз креп­ко вы­ругал­ся сквозь зу­бы. Шёл­ко­вая ру­баш­ка пос­то­ян­но но­рови­ла выс­коль­знуть из-за по­яса при ма­лей­шем дви­жении, пай­ет­ки на брю­ках цеп­ля­лись друг за дру­га, а в длин­ной жи­лет­ке он по­нача­лу за­путал­ся.

На­конец Юта­ка пос­мотрел на се­бя в зер­ка­ло: тём­но-фи­оле­товый кос­тюм под раз­ны­ми уг­ла­ми иг­рал от­тенка­ми; у брюк с за­вышен­ной та­ли­ей был ши­рокий по­яс с блес­тя­щей элас­тичной нитью; сза­ди на жи­лете раз­ду­ла ка­пюшон вы­шитая се­реб­ря­ная коб­ра. Бе­лые ру­кава (не та­кие пыш­ные, как у Джу­на, что­бы не ме­шать иг­ре на ги­таре) мяг­ко об­ни­мали за­пястье — на се­реб­ря­ных за­пон­ках свер­ну­лись в клу­бок змеи. В пет­ли­це кра­совал­ся ис­кусс­твен­ный ане­мон, на нес­коль­ко то­нов тем­нее цве­та кос­тю­ма. Из-за мей­ка Юта­ке по­каза­лось, что его взгляд слиш­ком тя­жёлый и том­ный, и это по­ряд­ком сму­щало. К счастью, А­яка не муд­ри­ла мно­го с при­чёс­кой, и она бы­ла та­кой же, ка­кая обыч­но у ви­жу­ал-кей ис­полни­телей, толь­ко в чёл­ку ока­залась впле­тена пур­пурная прядь.

«Ки­ришо бы уви­дел, на мес­те бы от сме­ха лоп­нул…» — по­дыто­жил Юта­ка и пос­пе­шил уй­ти от зер­ка­ла прочь, что­бы не ви­деть боль­ше этот вы­чур­ный ужас. По ука­зате­лям он доб­рался до сту­дии. Джун и Кен­джи уже бы­ли там.

— Ух ты, те­бе ре­шили вмес­то кам­зо­ла сде­лать жи­лет? Смот­рится кру­то! — Кен­джи с вос­хи­щени­ем ос­мотрел Юта­ку и, по-ви­димо­му, ос­тался до­волен. Сам он был одет в бе­лос­нежное три­ко, рас­ши­тое зо­лотис­ты­ми ни­тями в не­обыч­ном узо­ре (ког­да Юта­ка приг­ля­дел­ся, то за­метил, что это бы­ли тон­кие змеи, оп­ле­та­ющие всё те­ло), ли­цо у не­го зак­ры­вала кар­на­валь­ная по­лумас­ка. Бе­лый кам­зол Кен­джи дер­жал на сог­ну­том лок­те, но Юта­ка ви­дел рас­ти­тель­ный узор из блёс­ток, пок­ры­ва­ющий ру­кава.

— По­чему у вас всё та­кое па­фос­ное и яр­кое? — не­доволь­но про­вор­чал он, но его ник­то не ус­лы­шал. Джун нер­вно хрус­тел паль­ца­ми.

— Кен­джи, на­до от­ка­зать­ся.

— Поз­дно от­ка­зывать­ся. Наш вы­ход уже ско­ро.

— Ес­ли ска­жем сей­час, то всё бу­дет хо­рошо, нас прос­то сни­мут с выс­тупле­ния.

— Мы уже пе­ре­оде­лись, и Шо-ку­ну поч­ти за­кон­чи­ли де­лать мейк. Хо­чешь, что­бы ра­бота А­яки-сан прош­ла да­ром?

— Мы не спра­вим­ся!

— Спра­вим­ся. Ус­по­кой­ся.

— Где То­коро-сан?

— Стой на мес­те, Джун. Она с дру­гой сто­роны пло­щад­ки. По­ка до­бежишь — при­чёс­ку рас­треп­лешь.

— А ор­га­низа­торы?

— Джун, уй­мись. Глу­боко ды­ши и ду­май о хо­рошем.

— Мы прав­да спра­вим­ся?

— Ты ли­дер или где? С че­го та­кие сом­не­ния?

— Кен­джи, я не сом­не­ва­юсь, я го­ворю, что всё пло­хо.

— Всё хо­рошо. Че­рез пол­ча­са ис­полнит­ся твоя го­лубая меч­та. И не мни кам­зол! Ес­ли с не­го по­от­ва­лива­ет­ся жем­чуг, те­бе го­лову сни­мут и не пос­мотрят, что ты Аф­ро­дита.

На счастье Юта­ки, у ко­торо­го на­чала бо­леть го­лова от ис­те­рич­ных но­ток в го­лосе Джу­на, тот на­конец-то зат­кнул­ся, но всё рав­но не знал, ку­да деть от вол­не­ния ру­ки. Сна­чала по­тянул их ко рту, но вспом­нил про по­маду и сер­ди­то одёр­нул сам се­бя. Пос­ле креп­ко стис­нул кам­зол, но за­тем то­роп­ли­во на­тянул его на пле­чи и нер­вно пос­ту­кивал по бе­лым жем­чу­жин­кам — гла­зам рас­тя­нув­шей­ся по пле­чам зо­лотой змеи, чья тре­уголь­ная го­лова ле­жала на гру­ди. На­конец, Кен­джи не вы­дер­жал и дал ему сво­его иг­ру­шеч­но­го дель­фи­на, ко­торо­го те­ребил в ру­ках, нас­тра­ива­ясь пе­ред вы­ходом. Джун пе­рес­тал су­етить­ся.

— Фух, я ус­пел! — проз­ву­чал за спи­нами го­лос Ки­рю­ина. — А­яка-сан так дол­го во­зилась с мо­им па­риком… Мне ка­залось, что я вот-вот опоз­даю.

Юта­ка уже ус­тал удив­лять­ся, но в этот раз не удер­жался от сдав­ленно­го: «Оху­еть». Ки­рю­ин, вер­нее то, что го­вори­ло его го­лосом, бы­ло по­хоже на хруп­кую, эфе­мер­ную де­вуш­ку со свет­лы­ми вь­ющи­мися во­лоса­ми, ко­торые с од­ной сто­роны бы­ли за­коло­ты крас­ной гвоз­ди­кой — воп­ре­ки бес­по­кой­ствам, цве­ток иде­аль­но под­хо­дил к кос­тю­му.

— Эхо, ты прек­расна! — Кен­джи вос­хи­щён­но всплес­нул ру­ками. Ки­рю­ин скром­но по­тупил гла­за.

— Не сму­щай ме­ня. Кян-кун, ты ведь пер­вый раз ви­дишь нас в кос­тю­мах?

— Да…

— И что ты ду­ма­ешь?

— По­ка не знаю. Да­вай, я те­бе ска­жу своё мне­ние, ког­да осоз­наю, что этот пиз­дец про­ис­хо­дит на­яву, а не в мо­ём бре­довом сне?

— У вас три ми­нуты до вы­хода, — ти­хо ска­зал им мо­лодой че­ловек из стаф­фа, и Джун, ко­торый ед­ва ус­по­ко­ил­ся, сно­ва вско­чил.

— Три ми­нуты… три ми­нуты… Ещё ведь не поз­дно…

— Ута­хиро-сан, ус­по­кой­тесь, по­жалуй­ста.

— Джун, хва­тит па­нико­вать. Не нер­ви­руй Кян-ку­на.

— Да, не нер­ви­руй, а то у ме­ня ру­ка тя­жёлая.

— Ты же ли­дер! Возь­ми се­бя в ру­ки.

— «Гол­ден бом­бер»-сан, поз­воль­те про­водить вас к вы­ходу? — мо­лодой че­ловек веж­ли­во пред­ло­жил сле­довать за ним. Кен­джи мяг­ко отоб­рал иг­ру­шеч­но­го дель­фи­на и ус­по­ка­ива­юще сжал ла­донь Джу­на.

— Всё хо­рошо. Прос­то пой и ни о чём не ду­май.

Юта­ка толь­ко сей­час за­метил, что их кос­тю­мы не силь­но раз­ли­чались, раз­ве что цве­том и ис­кусс­твен­ным цвет­ком в пет­ли­це — у Джу­на бы­ла боль­шая бе­лая ро­за.

Ощу­тимо пот­ря­хива­ло. Юта­ка креп­ко стис­ки­вал ги­тару. Ми­нута пе­ред вы­ходом всег­да бы­ла са­мой нер­вной, и ка­залось, что нап­ря­жение мо­жет ра­зор­вать в клочья.

Со сто­роны пло­щад­ки проз­ву­чало наз­ва­ние груп­пы и пес­ни. Под ог­лу­ша­ющий гром ап­ло­дис­ментов они оку­нулись приг­лу­шён­ный, си­ний свет со­фитов и за­няли свои мес­та. Юта­ка ощу­тил при­ят­ную пус­то­ту в го­лове и спо­кой­ствие. Он был в сво­ей сти­хии.

Джун за­пел, и его го­лос под­хва­тила тща­тель­но от­ре­пети­рован­ная му­зыка. Ког­да они ещё бы­ли в сту­дии агентства, Юта­ка не вслу­шивал­ся в пес­ню, боль­ше оза­бочен­ный сво­ей пар­ти­ей. Сей­час паль­цы са­ми сколь­зи­ли по стру­нам, и он поз­во­лил се­бе кра­ем уха сле­дить за вы­соким, ме­лодич­ным го­лосом (окон­ча­тель­но осоз­нать то, что Джун дей­стви­тель­но по­ёт, ока­залось слож­но) и за тек­стом с ви­ти­ева­тыми фра­зами. Пес­ня о нес­час­тной люб­ви, об от­ча­янии и по­терян­ной на­деж­де.

Во вре­мя выс­тупле­ния Джун прак­ти­чес­ки не сто­ял на мес­те и всё вре­мя дви­гал­ся: час­то приб­ли­жал­ся к са­мому краю сце­ны или ухо­дил к удар­ной ус­та­нов­ке. Из-за это­го пес­ня слов­но бы пуль­си­рова­ла. Вре­мя от вре­мени Джун под­хо­дил близ­ко к Юта­ке, про­водил ру­кой по его пле­чам. Каж­дый раз слы­шались вос­торжен­ные вскри­ки зри­телей, ко­торым яв­но нра­вилось.

Ког­да пес­ня приб­ли­зилась к сво­ей куль­ми­нации, и го­лос с са­мой вы­сокой но­ты сор­вался до ше­лес­тя­щего ре­чита­тива, Юта­ка ос­та­вил ги­тару и обер­нулся, как и бы­ло за­дума­но, к по­лот­нам, ко­торые ви­сели в цен­тре. Ки­рю­ин встал за син­те­затор, на­чина­лось его со­ло, или, как го­ворил Кен­джи, «ис­то­рия Нар­цисса и Эхо» — не­отъ­ем­ле­мая часть выс­тупле­ний. Юта­ка, как за­воро­жён­ный, наб­лю­дал за трю­ками и пе­рево­рота­ми.

По­лот­на тём­ны­ми вол­на­ми об­ни­мали Кен­джи, ко­торый бе­лой зме­ёй сколь­зил в них, и па­рил над всей сце­ной. Му­зыка на­чала ус­ко­рять­ся, ста­нови­лась всё бо­лее тре­вож­ной — Юта­ка слы­шал это со­ло на ре­пети­ции, но сей­час всё бы­ло по-дру­гому: ак­ро­бати­ка и пес­ня спле­лись в один плот­ный клу­бок и иг­ра­ли но­выми крас­ка­ми. Кен­джи за­вер­нулся в ко­кон в нес­коль­ких мет­рах над сце­ной, му­зыка про­кати­лась гро­хочу­щим ва­лом. В этот мо­мент, под ис­пу­ган­ный вздох зри­тель­но­го за­ла, ко­кон сор­вался вниз, раз­во­рачи­ва­ясь. Юта­ке на мгно­вение по­каза­лось, что Кен­джи сей­час свер­нёт се­бе шею в пря­мом эфи­ре, и уси­ли­ем во­ли зас­та­вил се­бя сто­ять на мес­те. По­лот­на пос­лушно ос­та­нови­лись поч­ти у са­мого по­ла и по инер­ции дёр­ну­лись нес­коль­ко раз — Кен­джи сос­коль­знул с них. Ки­рю­ин-Эхо бро­сил­ся его об­ни­мать под ак­компа­немент ги­тары Юта­ки.

Джун за­кон­чил пес­ню про­тяж­ным во­кали­зом. Зал взор­вался ап­ло­дис­мента­ми и зах­лебнул­ся в ова­ци­ях. Ве­дуще­му приш­лось дож­дать­ся, ког­да вос­торги утих­нут, что­бы на­конец об­ра­тить­ся к груп­пе, ко­торая веж­ли­выми пок­ло­нами бла­года­рила зри­телей.

— На­до приз­нать­ся, ваш но­вый сингл «Змея на мо­ей гру­ди» — это неч­то уди­витель­ное. Он до сих пор взры­ва­ет чар­ты, хо­тя он вы­шел уже так дав­но… Сколь­ко вре­мени прош­ло, Аф­ро­дита-сан?

— Сингл вы­шел в кон­це ян­ва­ря это­го го­да, — обыч­ный го­лос Джу­на был низ­ким и нем­но­го хрип­ло­ватым. — Его ус­пех — это зас­лу­га фа­натов, ко­торые под­держи­ва­ют нас всё вре­мя.

— В ва­шей груп­пе про­изош­ли из­ме­нения в по­зици­ях?

— Для это­го выс­тупле­ния мы на­мерен­но по­меня­ли мес­та­ми ги­тару и бас, что­бы по­казать, что на­ши му­зыкан­ты не при­вяза­ны к ка­кому-то од­но­му инс­тру­мен­ту, и мо­гут ус­пешно ра­ботать на раз­ных по­зици­ях. Это по­казы­ва­ет уро­вень про­фес­си­она­лиз­ма. Мы хо­тим, что­бы о нас го­вори­ли не прос­то как о рок-груп­пе, а как о со­юзе муль­ти­инс­тру­мен­та­лис­тов.

«Врёт и не крас­не­ет!..» — по­разил­ся Юта­ка, но с чес­тным ви­дом кив­нул в под­твержде­ние слов Джу­на.

— Что бы вы хо­тели со­об­щить на­шим зри­телям?

— В ав­густе это­го го­да вый­дет аль­бом, в ко­торый вой­дут луч­шие ком­по­зиции на­шей груп­пы, вклю­чая сим­фо­ник-вер­сии. На­ше агентство бу­дет про­водить ро­зыг­рыш, и лю­бой смо­жет вы­иг­рать уди­витель­ные при­зы. По­жалуй­ста, сле­дите за на­ми. Вы при­да­ёте нам сил дви­гать­ся даль­ше! — Джун улыб­нулся в ка­меру. Под оче­ред­ной гро­хот ова­ций груп­па скры­лась за ку­лиса­ми.

Ус­та­лость и сон на­кати­лись на Юта­ку, ед­ва толь­ко он со­шёл со сце­ны, ед­ва не вре­зав­шись в ко­го-то из стаф­фа. Гла­за зак­ры­вались са­ми со­бой, в го­лове шу­мело, зву­ки бы­ли гром­ки­ми, но пе­реме­шива­лись и прев­ра­щались в пе­режё­ван­ное ме­сиво, ни сло­ва бы­ло не ра­зоб­рать. Сза­ди слы­шались го­лоса — ка­жет­ся, Кен­джи гром­ко ра­довал­ся ус­пешно­му выс­тупле­нию, а Ки­рю­ин звон­ко сме­ял­ся. Или на­обо­рот. Мо­жет, это во­об­ще бы­ли не они, и оша­лев­ший от бес­сонной но­чи мозг уже на­чал под­ки­дывать гал­лю­цина­ции. Юта­ка вёл паль­ца­ми по сте­не и шёл на ав­то­мате — пря­мо, на сле­ду­ющем по­воро­те на­лево, дверь в гри­мёр­ную вось­мая от на­чала ко­ридо­ра. Один. Два. Три. Паль­цы уда­рялись о выс­ту­па­ющие рей­ки две­рей. Пять. Шесть. Сколь­зну­ли по глян­це­вой по­вер­хнос­ти пла­ката, зна­чит, про­шёл кос­тю­мер­ную. Во­семь. Соз­на­ние мед­ленно уп­лы­вало. В уг­лу сто­ял ди­ван, ма­нил мяг­костью, но был слиш­ком да­леко. Че­рез нес­коль­ко ша­гов Юта­ка по при­выч­ке рас­тя­нул­ся пря­мо на по­лу и под­ло­жил ру­ки под го­лову. Хо­рошо, у­ют­но, спо­кой­но.

— Прос­ты­нешь ведь! — его мяг­ко под­хва­тили за шкир­ку и пе­рета­щили на ди­ван, до ко­торо­го он не до­шёл сов­сем чуть-чуть. Юта­ка не соп­ро­тив­лялся и да­же не от­крыл глаз, толь­ко но­гами под­ви­гал, что­бы не выг­ля­деть сов­сем уж без­воль­ной туш­кой.

— Ско­рее, его Хи­заки-сан убь­ёт за то, что в та­ком кос­тю­ме на по­лу ва­ля­ет­ся, — ввин­тился в сон­ный ту­ман ти­хий го­лос Джу­на. — Кен­джи, вы что, серь­ёз­но не спа­ли ночью?

— Ни ми­нуты! — Кен­джи гром­ко зев­нул. — По­это­му, ес­ли ты не бу­дешь про­тив, я от­ве­зу его до­мой от­сы­пать­ся. Ка­жет­ся, он се­бя не очень хо­рошо чувс­тву­ет. Го­рячий, как кас­трю­ля.

— Я в нор­ме… — бур­кнул с ди­вана Юта­ка. — Есть хо­чу.

— Обя­затель­но. Пош­ли, пе­ре­оде­нешь­ся, — ему на пле­чи лег­ли ру­ки Кен­джи и ку­да-то по­вели. Соб­рав ос­татки соз­на­ния, Юта­ка с тру­дом зас­та­вил се­бя прос­нуть­ся. Кос­тю­мер­ная. В уг­лу ле­жали его ве­щи, скру­чен­ные в ком.

Вы­путать­ся из сколь­зких брюк, тон­кой жи­лет­ки и шёл­ко­вой ру­баш­ки ока­залось слож­нее, чем на­цепить это ши­кар­ное бе­зоб­ра­зие на се­бя. Кен­джи жа­ловал­ся, что на­девать три­ко лег­ко, а вот сни­мать — то ещё му­чение. «Мол­ния» пе­ри­оди­чес­ки цеп­ля­лась за ткань, при­ходи­лось про­сить о по­мощи.

— Кос­тю­мы кра­сивые, но бес­толко­вые… Ка­кой смысл в этих блес­тючках? — спро­сил Юта­ка, по­могая Кен­джи рас­стег­нуть­ся. Раз­го­вор по­могал дер­жать­ся в соз­на­нии.

— Не знаю. Прос­то по­тому, что кра­сиво? Фа­наты те ещё эс­те­ты, им нра­вит­ся лю­бовать­ся на ар­тистов. По­это­му так мно­го сил ухо­дит на внеш­ний вид. Ос­то­рож­но, не ком­кай ру­баш­ку. Жи­лет сра­зу по­весь на ве­шал­ку, эту ткань тя­жело гла­дить. Кян-кун, по­тер­пи, не за­сыпай на хо­ду. Сей­час мейк смо­ем, и по­едем от­сы­пать­ся. Ты это точ­но зас­лу­жил.

— Нор­маль­но сыг­рал?

— От­лично! Прав­да, я вни­матель­но те­бя слу­шал и ни­каких оши­бок не за­метил. Не злись на Джу­на, лад­но? Он всег­да очень пе­режи­ва­ет из-за выс­тупле­ний.

— Лад­но.

«Вон там, под кос­тю­мами, на­вер­ное, очень мяг­ко и у­ют­но…»

— Не спи, Кян-кун!

— Я не сплю. Ви­дишь, сам ид­ти мо­гу.

Юта­ка не пом­нил, где на­шёл в се­бе си­лы, что­бы смыть мейк, а по­том спус­тить­ся по лес­тни­це и дой­ти до ма­шины. Пом­нил толь­ко, что про­валил­ся в сон в тот же мо­мент, как толь­ко сел в са­лон. Ре­мень бе­зопас­ности на нём за­щёл­кнул уже Кен­джи — Юта­ка смут­но это по­чувс­тво­вал.

Он слы­шал по­том, что его мяг­ко встря­хива­ют за пле­чи, по­мога­ют вый­ти из ма­шины и ве­дут. Он да­же дви­гал­ся и вро­де что-то бор­мо­тал в от­вет, но сон это или явь раз­ли­чить не по­луча­лось. Один раз Юта­ка сно­ва по­пытал­ся прос­нуть­ся: соз­на­ние воз­му­щён­но вспых­ну­ло на мгно­вение и окон­ча­тель­но от­клю­чилось — Кен­джи в этот мо­мент по­мог ему лечь на фу­тон, пос­ле его об­сту­пила бар­хатная тем­но­та, без еди­ного зву­ка.


	17. У всех бывают чувства, которым лучше не давать воли, потому что жизнь это только усложнит

_**Бе­та. Insaniae Universum.**_  


— Всё ещё ни­каких ре­зуль­та­тов? — спро­сила Мид­зу­ки во вре­мя пе­реры­ва. Джун не­оп­ре­делён­но по­жал пле­чами и ут­кнул­ся ли­цом в по­лотен­це. Пот ка­тил гра­дом. Се­год­ня на ре­пети­ции они ра­бота­ли слож­ную сце­ну, по­это­му при­ходи­лось вык­ла­дывать­ся пол­ностью. На лиш­ние раз­мышле­ния не ос­та­валось ни вре­мени, ни сил.

Уже боль­ше двух ме­сяцев дли­лись по­ис­ки. С каж­дым днём на­деж­да на то, что Кя­на Юта­ку най­дут жи­вым, та­яла на гла­зах. Ни­каких улик, ни­каких за­цепок — толь­ко бро­шен­ные на дет­ской пло­щад­ке сум­ка и ги­тара.

Учас­тни­ков груп­пы ещё нес­коль­ко раз приг­ла­шали на доп­ро­сы в по­лицию, но Джун не ви­дел в этом смыс­ла — они дав­но рас­ска­зали всё, что зна­ли. Ки­рю­ин, по­нача­лу со­вер­шенно рав­но­душ­ный к слу­чив­ше­муся, на­конец, на­чал бес­по­ко­ить­ся и всег­да рез­ко об­ры­вал раз­го­воры, по­лагая, что проб­ле­ма ис­чезнет, ес­ли о ней не го­ворить.

Джун с ра­достью от­клик­нулся на приг­ла­шение в оче­ред­ной спек­такль — твор­ческая де­ятель­ность по­мога­ла за­быть­ся. Пос­ле то­го, как груп­па уш­ла на па­узу, на­деж­да ос­та­валась лишь на ин­ди­виду­аль­ные про­ек­ты. Кен­джи поз­ва­ли на вре­мя в дру­гой кол­лектив на мес­то при­болев­ше­го удар­ни­ка, а Ки­рю­ин за­нял­ся за­писью соль­но­го аль­бо­ма, о ко­тором дав­но меч­тал. Все бы­ли при де­лах.

Джун единс­твен­ный в груп­пе не блис­тал му­зыкаль­ны­ми спо­соб­ностя­ми. Пос­редс­твен­ный ба­сист и кла­виш­ник, неп­ро­фес­си­ональ­ный хо­ре­ог­раф, пе­вец-не­уме­ха — Ки­рю­ин не раз под­ме­чал, что Джун дол­жен быть ему бла­года­рен за мес­то в груп­пе при всей сво­ей бес­та­лан­ности.

По­жалуй, день, ког­да Джу­на впер­вые приг­ла­сили в спек­такль, стал по­ворот­ным днём в его жиз­ни. Роль бы­ла не­боль­шой, да­же без слов, но кто-то раз­гля­дел в нём ак­тёр­ские дан­ные. Агентство не­мед­ленно уце­пилось за это.

Че­тыре спек­такля. В од­ном — да­же глав­ная роль и ария, над ко­торой Джун бил­ся доль­ше, чем над от­ра­бот­кой сце­нария. Мо­жет быть, пе­ние и не бы­ло его силь­ной сто­роной, но в тот раз он хо­рошень­ко пос­та­рал­ся, что­бы зву­чать при­лич­но. Ки­рю­ин по­могал ему ста­вить го­лос и шу­тил, что од­нажды Джун зай­мёт мес­то во­калис­та.

В на­чале фев­ра­ля его приг­ла­сили на од­ну из пя­ти глав­ных ро­лей в спек­такль по ста­рой ман­ге кон­ца вось­ми­деся­тых. Обык­но­вен­ный сё­нен: мно­го драк, тан­цев и ак­ро­бати­ки, пол­ные дра­матиз­ма и па­фоса сце­ны — и воз­можность двух сик­ве­лов. Джун сог­ла­сил­ся, не раз­ду­мывая ни се­кун­ды. В та­кое не­лёг­кое для груп­пы вре­мя, сце­на — это всё, что у не­го ос­та­валось.

— Ты ме­ня сов­сем не слу­ша­ешь! — на­дулась Мид­зу­ки, сло­жив гу­бы бу­тон­чи­ком.

— Из­ви­ни. Что ты ска­зала? — Джун вы­ныр­нул из мыс­лей.

— Го­ворю: в сле­ду­ющей сце­не при­дёт­ся иг­рать с Та­кеда-ку­ном, а он ку­рить ушёл. От не­го же та­баком нес­ти бу­дет, как от пе­пель­ни­цы!

Мид­зу­ки про­дол­жа­ла ще­бетать, как это уме­ют де­лать толь­ко де­воч­ки-ай­до­лы — ко­кет­ни­чая без ос­та­нов­ки и бро­сая из-под длин­ню­щих рес­ниц слад­кие взгля­ды. Та­кое от­лично дей­ство­вало на пок­лонни­ков, ко­торые бы­ли го­товы жизнь по­ложить за сво­их так на­зыва­емых «вай­фу». Джун был рав­но­душен к ай­до­лам, да­же та­ким оча­рова­тель­ным, как Мид­зу­ки — или Ми­ирин, как она са­ма се­бя на­зыва­ла.

Спа­сение от не­выно­симой тре­щот­ки яви­лось в ви­де Та­кахи­сы, ко­торый по­дошёл к Джу­ну, дер­жа в од­ной ру­ке сце­ничес­кие це­пи, а в дру­гой — те­лефон.

— Пой­дём! Ждём од­но­го те­бя, — он по­тянул Джу­на со скамьи и ши­роко улыб­нулся Мид­зу­ки, ко­торая наг­ра­дила их обо­их сер­ди­тым взгля­дом. — Sorry, Ми­ирин.

Джун то­же улыб­нулся. С пер­во­го дня ра­боты в труп­пе сло­жилась тёп­лая ат­мосфе­ра — ина­че и быть не мог­ло с про­ек­том, рас­счи­тан­ным по мень­шей ме­ре на три спек­такля. Та­кахи­са, ис­полни­тель ро­ли Ан­дро­меды, ока­зал­ся ду­шой ком­па­нии: всё вре­мя шу­тил, де­лал мас­су фо­тог­ра­фий, ко­торые по­том вы­вали­вал в бло­ге и твит­те­ре, и при­носил на каж­дую ре­пети­цию шо­колад­ные кон­фе­ты. По­нача­лу Джу­на сму­щала та­кая ак­тивность, но пос­те­пен­но он при­вык. Ре­пети­ции поз­во­ляли за­быть о кош­ма­ре, прес­ле­ду­ющем груп­пу.

— Ты че­го нос по­весил? — спро­сил Рёс­ке, ког­да они по­дош­ли к ба­лет­но­му стан­ку на дру­гом кон­це за­ла. — Ми­ирин опять кле­ит­ся?

Рёс­ке ис­полнял роль Ры­царя-Ле­бедя. Джун втай­не вос­хи­щал­ся им, та­ким плас­тичным и строй­ным, чувс­твуя се­бя осо­бен­но не­пово­рот­ли­вым, ког­да они иг­ра­ли сов­мес­тные сце­ны. За пле­чами Рёс­ке бы­ла глав­ная роль в по­пуляр­ном се­ри­але, длин­ный спи­сок спек­таклей и нес­коль­ко му­зыкаль­ных аль­бо­мов — не уди­витель­но, что его приг­ла­сили. Джун иног­да за­давал­ся воп­ро­сом, что здесь, сре­ди про­фес­си­ональ­ных ак­тё­ров, де­ла­ет он сам.

Улыб­чи­вый Та­кахи­са пох­ло­пал его по пле­чу.

— Умо­тал­ся? Шо­колад­ку бу­дешь?

— Слож­ную сце­ну се­год­ня ра­бота­ем, — за­метил Джун, взяв ку­сочек шо­кола­да с оре­хами. — При­ходит­ся мно­го дви­гать­ся.

— И не го­вори, — Рёс­ке фыр­кнул и за­кинул но­гу на ста­нок, разъ­ез­жа­ясь в шпа­гат. — Те­бе хо­рошо, с те­бя в пре­дыду­щей сце­не дос­пех стрях­ну­ли — до кон­ца бу­дешь по­луго­лым бе­гать. А я чёр­тов Ле­бедь. Каж­дый ма­хач — ба­лет ка­кой-то.

Та­кахи­са прыс­нул.

— На­до те­бе пач­ку сшить! Пыш­ную та­кую. Бе­лую!

— Я те­бе по­том эту пач­ку на го­лову на­дену, Ан­дро­меда-тян, — от­махнул­ся Рёс­ке и сел на пол, наб­ро­сив на взмок­шие пле­чи по­лотен­це. — Ещё два ча­са здесь, по­том на дру­гой ко­нец го­рода ехать на съ­ём­ки… Опять толь­ко ночью до­мой при­еду.

— Как там де­ла с ва­шим то­вари­щем, кста­ти? — Та­кахи­са про­тянул Джу­ну ещё один ку­сочек шо­кола­да. — Ни­каких но­вос­тей?

Джун по­качал го­ловой.

— К со­жале­нию.

— А где Фе­никс? — Та­кахи­са оки­нул взгля­дом зал, пол­ный на­рода, пы­та­ясь отыс­кать сре­ди ар­тистов пя­того Ры­царя. — Не­уже­ли то­же ку­рит?

— Он ку­да-то с хо­ре­ог­ра­фом ушёл, — Рёс­ке по­тянул­ся, так что поз­вонки хрус­тну­ли. — Не знаю, как вы, я чер­тов­ски го­лоден. С ут­ра ни­чего не ел поч­ти. Мне для но­вой ро­ли на­до по­худеть на пять ки­ло.

— Ку­да уж боль­ше-то?! То­щий, как пал­ка.

— Я не вле­заю в кос­тюм се­милет­ней дав­ности, — Рёс­ке соб­рал паль­ца­ми скла­доч­ку на жи­воте. — Вон, ка­кое пу­зо.

К ку­леру не­пода­лёку по­дош­ла Мид­зу­ки и на­рочи­то прис­таль­но ус­та­вилась на об­на­жён­ный торс Джу­на, по­ка на­пол­ня­ла плас­ти­ковый ста­кан­чик во­дой. Джун ма­шиналь­но прик­рыл не­иде­аль­ный пресс по­лотен­цем, что не ус­коль­зну­ло от ос­тро­го взгля­да Та­кахи­сы.

— Ес­ли и ты соб­рался са­дить­ся на ди­ету, я те­бя стук­ну. Два ра­за. Пер­вый раз, что­бы дурь вы­бить, вто­рой, что­бы ду­шу от­вести. На — ешь шо­колад, раз у нас Ле­бедь тра­вой те­перь пи­та­ет­ся. И хва­тит кук­сить­ся! Всё хо­рошо бу­дет с ва­шим то­вари­щем.

Рёс­ке кив­нул.

— Обя­затель­но. У ме­ня чутьё на та­кие ве­щи.

Они про­бол­та­ли весь пе­рерыв, вспо­миная за­бав­ные слу­чаи со съ­ёмок, об­суждая по­лушё­потом са­моду­ров-ре­жис­сё­ров и про­дюсе­ров, ко­торые счи­тали, что ар­тисты им дол­жны толь­ко за факт приг­ла­шения в про­ект. Та­кахи­са по­сето­вал, что уж его пер­со­нажа в се­ри­але точ­но не бу­дут воз­вра­щать, на что Рёс­ке за­метил:

— Вер­нут ещё, мо­жешь не сом­не­вать­ся. Сам не рад бу­дешь.

— А да­вай­те сфо­тог­ра­фиру­ем­ся?! — Та­кахи­са зак­ре­пил те­лефон на сел­фи-пал­ке и выс­та­вил её впе­рёд, зах­ва­тывая в кадр рас­трё­пан­но­го Рёс­ке и сму­тив­ше­гося Джу­на. — Дра­кон, сде­лай вы­раже­ние ли­ца пос­ложнее. Ты же та­кой весь серь­ёз­ный-серь­ёз­ный! Так, а те­перь сде­лай­те ру­ками сер­дечки и ска­жите: «Афи-и-и-ина»!

По­том бы­ли ду­рачес­тва. Джун на­вис над Рёс­ке, де­лая ка­бедон, а тот на­иг­ранно рас­пахнул и без то­го ог­ромные гла­за с ев­ро­пей­ским раз­ре­зом и при­жал ру­ки к гру­ди.

— Ещё боль­ше тре­пет­ности, Рён! — ско­ман­до­вал Та­кахи­са. — Ты не­вин­ный и пу­шис­тый Ле­бедь, ко­торо­го вот-вот от­лю­бит Дра­кон.

— Ещё боль­ше тре­пет­ности, и я во­об­ще те­бя смо­гу за­менить, Ан­дро­меда-тян, — Рёс­ке по­казал ему язык.

— С ним шут­ки пло­хи — опу­та­ет ещё це­пями и бу­дет воп­ло­щать свои гряз­ные мыс­лишки, — по­шутил Джун — от ис­крен­ней улыб­ки уже бо­лели ску­лы, но не­воз­можно бы­ло не улы­бать­ся, об­ща­ясь с та­кими пар­ня­ми. — В ти­хом ому­те чер­ти во­дят­ся.

— Я всё бра­тику рас­ска­жу! — на­иг­ранно зах­ны­кал Та­кахи­са, выз­вав взрыв хо­хота у всех, кто наб­лю­дал за их воз­нёй. Джун сме­ял­ся вмес­те со все­ми. Мрач­ные мыс­ли на вре­мя от­сту­пили.

Пос­ле ре­пети­ции ар­тисты пос­пе­шили поп­ро­щать­ся — у всех дни бы­ли рас­пи­саны до пос­ледней ми­нуты. Джун с грустью пос­мотрел вслед Мид­зу­ки, ко­торая зап­рыгну­ла в ма­шину к ме­нед­же­ру, ру­га­ясь с кем-то по те­лефо­ну. Сов­сем не­дав­но и он пос­пе­шил бы или на реп­ба­зу, или в сту­дию зву­коза­писи, или на фо­тосес­сию. Те­перь в его ежед­невни­ке каж­дый день бы­ло от си­лы два-три ме­роп­ри­ятия, за­нима­ющие вре­мя толь­ко до пя­ти ве­чера.

Неп­ри­выч­но ос­во­бож­дать­ся в та­кую рань. Джун ре­шил нем­но­го про­гулять­ся. Ес­ли про­ек­тов нет, мож­но при­думать что-ни­будь са­мос­то­ятель­но. На­писать что-ни­будь вдох­новля­ющее в бло­ге — про День свя­того Ва­лен­ти­на, нап­ри­мер.

В тёп­лом воз­ду­хе пах­ло шо­кола­дом. Все вит­ри­ны бы­ли ра­зук­ра­шены ог­ромны­ми сер­дца­ми, ке­рами­чес­ки­ми ку­пидо­нами и плю­шевы­ми зве­руш­ка­ми, об­ни­ма­ющи­ми друг дру­га. Де­вуш­ки пе­ред­ви­гались по ули­цам стай­ка­ми, об­суждая ре­цеп­ты шо­кола­да и глу­по хи­хикая. Жизнь ки­пела на ули­цах Ике­буку­ро.

Джун за­шёл в кон­ди­тер­скую «La vie», при­ютив­шу­юся в па­ре квар­та­лов от те­ат­ра. Её хо­зя­ин Кю­руги Со­та — мо­лодой че­ловек с ос­ле­питель­ной улыб­кой — выс­тавлял на вит­ри­ну но­вую пар­тию кон­фет.

— Доб­ро по­жало­вать! — кон­ди­тер поп­ра­вил шо­колад­ные кон­фе­ты с неж­ной мин­даль­ной струж­кой и зак­рыл вит­ри­ну. — Дав­но вас не ви­дел, Ута…

— Тш! — Джун при­ложил па­лец к гу­бам и на­тянул поп­лотнее ка­пюшон. — Без фа­милий, по­жалуй­ста, Ко­юру­ги-сан.

Кон­ди­тер по­нима­юще кив­нул и по­казал на кон­фе­ты в уг­лу вит­ри­ны.

— На­ша но­вин­ка. Виш­нё­вый ли­кёр, горь­кий шо­колад и мар­ци­пан. Та­ет на язы­ке и нем­но­го кру­жит го­лову. По­дой­дёт, ес­ли вы хо­тите ус­тро­ить лю­бимой не­забы­ва­емый ве­чер.

— А вон те? — Джун ука­зал на шо­колад­ные ша­рики.

— Взби­тые слив­ки и яб­лочный джем. Нель­зя над­ку­сывать, ина­че вы­течет. Луч­ше есть це­ликом. Под­хо­дит для неж­ных де­вушек.

— Есть что-ни­будь с мяг­кой ка­рамелью и со­лёным мин­да­лём? — Джун ос­мотрел вит­ри­ну. — И мож­но ещё вот эти, с ко­косо­вой струж­кой? И… и ещё что-ни­будь на ваш вкус. Двад­цать кон­фет и по­дароч­ную ко­роб­ку, по­жалуй­ста.

Он рас­пла­тил­ся и, по­ка Ко­юру­ги за­бот­ли­во ук­ла­дывал кон­фе­ты в по­дароч­ную ко­робоч­ку, рас­се­ян­но смот­рел на эк­ран ма­лень­ко­го те­леви­зора чуть в сто­роне от при­лав­ка. Бы­ло вре­мя ве­чер­них но­вос­тей.

На эк­ра­не воз­никла фо­тог­ра­фия Юта­ки. Ви­димо, опять го­ворят, что ни­каких ре­зуль­та­тов по­ка нет.

— Бед­ный Кян-сан, — ска­зал Ко­юру­ги, про­тянув Джу­ну го­товую ко­робоч­ку. — Два ме­сяца уже прош­ло…

— Го­ворят, его по­хити­ла фа­нат­ка. Хо­чет, что­бы он на ней же­нил­ся, — за­мети­ла по­дошед­шая к вит­ри­не де­вуш­ка. Джун то­роп­ли­во на­тянул мас­ку на ли­цо, что­бы его не уз­на­ли. — Кян-сан от­ве­тил ре­шитель­ным от­ка­зом, по­это­му она за­пыта­ла его до смер­ти! Те­перь она при­сыла­ет его семье вы­сушен­ные ку­соч­ки те­ла. Ник­то не зна­ет, че­го она до­бива­ет­ся!

«Это ложь!» — Джун стис­нул ку­лаки, сдер­жи­вая рву­щий­ся крик. Кон­ди­тер Ко­юру­ги по­качал го­ловой.

— Ду­маю, это все­го лишь слу­хи, — он неж­но улыб­нулся по­купа­тель­ни­це, ко­торая нер­вно те­реби­ла ме­даль­он в ви­де сер­дца у се­бя на шее. Де­вуш­ка уп­ря­мо вздёр­ну­ла под­бо­родок.

— Мой па­рень ра­бота­ет в га­зете и пи­шет о прес­тупле­ни­ях! На­вер­ное, он зна­ет, о чём го­ворит. У не­го на­дёж­ные ис­точни­ки.

Ко­юру­ги с жа­лостью пос­мотрел на Джу­на. Тот по­торо­пил­ся уй­ти из кон­ди­тер­ской. От хо­роше­го нас­тро­ения не ос­та­лось и сле­да.

«Кян-сан жив! Это все­го лишь глу­пые слу­хи. Он жив, его обя­затель­но най­дут! — злил­ся Джун, гля­дя се­бе под но­ги, лишь бы не ви­деть лиц лю­дей. — Чёр­то­вы СМИ… Всё ле­зут сво­ими гряз­ны­ми но­гами в чу­жое го­ре, му­солят его, вы­да­ют су­мас­шедшие идеи, по­дог­ре­вая ин­те­рес… Кто-то ведь им ве­рит — этим ста­тей­кам, в ко­торых нет ни сло­ва прав­ды!..»

Джун с раз­ма­ху вре­зал­ся в ко­го-то и за­дох­нулся от уда­ра под рёб­ра.

— Смот­ри, ку­да прёшь! — про­рычал злоб­но нез­на­комец. — Сов­сем ох­ре­нел.

— Из­ви­ните.

Он ото­шёл в сто­рону, что­бы нем­но­го от­ды­шать­ся и ос­мотреть­ся. Ды­хание пе­рех­ва­тило вто­рой раз.

Мы­шеч­ная па­мять ра­бота­ла пот­ря­са­юще. Но­ги при­нес­ли его к мес­ту, ко­торое дол­гих че­тыре го­да на­зад бы­ло ему поч­ти вто­рым до­мом. Джун с изум­ле­ни­ем смот­рел на таб­личку с об­ле­тев­шей по­золо­той и мед­ленно про­гово­рил про се­бя зна­комое наз­ва­ние: «Уни­вер­си­тет­ская боль­ни­ца Мей­шин».

На ок­ра­ине Ике­буку­ро рас­по­ложил­ся ги­гант, сот­канный из стек­ла, ста­ли и све­та. Ни­чего не из­ме­нилось за че­тыре го­да, раз­ве что ря­дом с ос­новным зда­ни­ем вы­рос­ло ещё од­но, по­мень­ше. Ви­димо, боль­ни­ца об­за­велась но­вым от­де­лени­ем, ко­торо­го Джун не пом­нил со вре­мени ин­терна­туры.

Гра­вий зна­комо хрус­тнул под но­гами. Джун ощу­тил, как встре­вожен­но за­коло­тилось сер­дце. В го­лову по­током хлы­нули вос­по­мина­ния об обу­чении в Мей­ши­не: об ув­ле­катель­ных лек­ци­ях и ин­те­рес­ных прак­ти­ках, о слож­ных эк­за­менах, о пер­вых ме­сяцах ин­терна­туры, ког­да он, рас­крыв рот, наб­лю­дал за опе­раци­ями из спе­ци­аль­но­го по­меще­ния и меч­тал ког­да-ни­будь ока­зать­ся на мес­те глав­но­го хи­рур­га.

Кон­чи­ки паль­цев за­ныли, вспом­нив ощу­щение глад­ко­го скаль­пе­ля. Джун ма­шиналь­но про­вёл в воз­ду­хе ру­кой, точ­но де­лая пер­вый над­рез на рых­лом те­ле не­види­мого па­ци­ен­та. Прак­ти­ки дав­но не бы­ло, но он всё ещё мно­гое пом­нил.

— Та­ка­яма-кун? — раз­дался за спи­ной скри­пучий, стар­ческий го­лос, ко­торый Джун по­рой ещё слы­шал в кош­ма­рах. Он заж­му­рил­ся, на­де­ясь, что приз­рак прош­ло­го ис­чезнет, но го­лос сно­ва пов­то­рил его нас­то­ящую фа­милию.

— Вы обоз­на­лись, — про­буб­нил он в тка­невую мас­ку. Да. Приз­рак об­ра­ща­ет­ся к нез­на­ком­цу, ко­торый слу­чай­но заб­рёл на боль­нич­ный двор. У нез­на­ком­ца по­лови­на ли­ца скры­та чёр­ной тка­невой мас­кой от пы­ли — од­ни гла­за блес­тят из-под си­ней чёл­ки. Нез­на­комец сов­сем не по­хож на Джу­на.

— Ты по-преж­не­му дер­жишь ме­ня за ста­рого ду­рака, ко­торый не в сос­то­янии уз­нать лю­бимо­го ин­терна? — в го­лосе заз­ве­нела нас­мешка. — Я удив­лён, что ты при­шёл.

Джун на­шёл в се­бе си­лы обер­нуть­ся и вздрог­нул, встре­тив­шись взгля­дом с прош­лым.

— Про­фес­сор Но­гучи.

Его нак­ры­ло от­вра­щени­ем и стра­хом — так же, как че­тыре го­да на­зад, ког­да он по собс­твен­ной глу­пос­ти со­вер­шил боль­шую ошиб­ку. Про­фес­сор не из­ме­нил­ся, толь­ко пос­та­рел боль­ше, и бы­ло слож­но ска­зать, сколь­ко ему лет, но Джун точ­но пом­нил — не мень­ше шес­ти­деся­ти. На уз­ком, вы­тяну­том, как у ры­бы, ли­це при­бави­лось мор­щин. Се­дые во­лосы поч­ти пол­ностью вы­лез­ли, а блек­лые, впа­лые гла­за по-преж­не­му смот­ре­ли цеп­ко и тя­жело. Про­фес­сор про­тянул ла­донь для ру­копо­жатия — она выг­ля­дела так, буд­то её толь­ко что вы­тащи­ли из зас­пирто­ван­ной бан­ки. Да­же пах­ла так же.

— При­шёл на­вес­тить нас? — спро­сил про­фес­сор, ука­зав на скамью, сто­яв­шую вдоль до­рожек. Же­лания бе­седо­вать не бы­ло, но Джун по­кор­но сел и опус­тил рюк­зак у ног. — Мы с каж­дым го­дом ста­новим­ся всё луч­ше. По­лучи­ли на­ци­ональ­ное приз­на­ние, сам им­пе­ратор од­нажды по­сетил нас с эк­скур­си­ей. Про­вели та­кие опе­рации, ко­торых до нас в Япо­нии не про­водил ник­то. Что ска­жешь? Не жа­ле­ешь, что ушёл?

— Вы ведь зна­ете, про­фес­сор, что я ушёл не по сво­ей во­ле, — от­ве­тил Джун и по­мор­щился. Зас­пирто­ван­ная ла­па сжа­ла его пле­чо.

— Слы­шал, ты те­перь ар­тист. Ута­хиро Джун, — про­фес­сор пе­река­тил его имя во рту, как ли­мон­ную кон­фе­ту, ко­торы­ми бы­ла на­пол­не­на стек­лянная ва­за в его ка­бине­те. — Из ме­дици­ны в му­зыкан­ты. Ин­те­рес­ный об­мен. Тот мо­лодой пе­ди­атр то­же с то­бой? Ах, хо­роший был маль­чик, толь­ко со­вер­шенно не­уп­равля­емый. Ки­то-сен­сей воз­ла­гала на не­го на­деж­ды, а он бро­сил ин­терна­туру, ре­шив, что ему в ме­дици­не не мес­то. Шо-кун, ес­ли не оши­ба­юсь. И как он те­перь?

— Нор­маль­но.

Джу­на тош­ни­ло от боль­нич­но­го за­паха, от ощу­щения ру­ки на пле­че, от теп­ла, ис­хо­див­ше­го от си­дев­ше­го слиш­ком близ­ко про­фес­со­ра. Он хо­тел вско­чить, но но­ги не слу­шались, точ­но при­рос­ли к зем­ле и прев­ра­тились в де­ревян­ные об­рубки.

Про­фес­сор нем­но­го отод­ви­нул­ся. Ды­шать ста­ло нем­но­го лег­че.

— Пом­нится, ты каж­дый день при­бегал в боль­ни­цу, как на праз­дник. Всех мед­сестёр оча­ровал. Но­сил­ся по от­де­лению, вы­пол­няя по­руче­ния. Всё нап­ра­шивал­ся в от­де­ление не­от­ложки на прак­ти­ку, — скри­пел го­лос про­фес­со­ра и впи­вал­ся в соз­на­ние мел­ки­ми, ос­тры­ми за­ноза­ми. — Ка­жет­ся, ты хо­тел стать ней­ро­хирур­гом? Пом­ню-пом­ню. Го­рел иде­ей за­щитить док­лад на кон­фе­рен­ции, что­бы по­лучить шанс прой­ти обу­чение у луч­ше­го спе­ци­алис­та в этой об­ласти, — Но­гучи сде­лал па­узу, да­вая Джу­ну шанс всё вспом­нить. — У те­бя был пот­ря­са­ющий по­тен­ци­ал, Та­ка­яма-кун. Жаж­да зна­ний и при­род­ная пред­распо­ложен­ность к на­уке. Что ты сде­лал с этим всем?

Уз­ло­ватые, су­хие паль­цы мед­ленно прош­лись по поз­во­ноч­ни­ку. Джун дёр­нулся, как от элек­три­чес­ко­го то­ка. Тош­но­та ста­ла силь­нее.

— Не тро­гай­те, по­жалуй­ста. Мне неп­ри­ят­но.

— Ког­да-то ты го­ворил со­вер­шенно дру­гое, — скри­пучий го­лос стал ти­ше, а паль­цы ни­куда не ис­чезли, толь­ко за­мер­ли. — Ког­да-то ты был го­тов на всё, что­бы соз­дать луч­ший док­лад в ми­ре, по­это­му об­ра­тил­ся ко мне за по­мощью. Знал, что за по­мощь при­дёт­ся пла­тить. Раз­ве пла­та бы­ла не­посиль­ной?

Джун заж­му­рил­ся.

Ему бы­ло все­го двад­цать три, а он уже за­мах­нулся на кон­фе­рен­цию на го­сударс­твен­ном уров­не. Ко­неч­но, столь мо­лодым учас­тни­кам, не за­кон­чившим ещё ин­терна­туру, бы­ла нуж­на про­тек­ция ав­то­ритет­но­го спе­ци­алис­та. Джун, ви­димо, со­шёл с ума, ре­шив поп­ро­сить про­фес­со­ра Но­гучи стать ру­ково­дите­лем про­ек­та. Сто­ял в ка­бине­те на ко­ленях, ут­кнув­шись лбом в ко­вёр, и умо­лял о по­мощи.

Про­фес­сор сог­ла­сил­ся, но за­метил, что бу­дет нуж­дать­ся в «не­боль­шом одол­же­нии» со сто­роны ин­терна. Джун по­обе­щал ис­полнить всё, что угод­но, тог­да ещё да­же не пред­став­ляя, в ка­кой ад прев­ра­тит­ся ин­терна­тура че­рез нес­коль­ко ме­сяцев.

Ис­сле­дова­ние бы­ло поч­ти за­вер­ше­но, ког­да про­фес­сор Но­гучи приг­ла­сил его на «ин­ди­виду­аль­ную кон­суль­та­цию» в лич­ный ка­бинет и оз­ву­чил то са­мое «одол­же­ние». Джун не смог вы­давить в от­вет ни сло­ва. Смор­щенный па­лец, про­пах­ший спир­том и рыбь­им кор­мом, кос­нулся его пе­ресох­ших губ. «Раз­де­вай­ся, Та­ка­яма-кун», — ска­зал про­фес­сор и кив­нул на ко­жаный ди­ван в уг­лу.

Че­тыре ме­сяца под­ряд по тща­тель­но сос­тавлен­но­му рас­пи­санию он был вы­нуж­ден при­ходить к про­фес­со­ру «на кон­суль­та­ции», на ко­торых про­водил не мень­ше двух ча­сов. По­том воз­вра­щал­ся в об­ще­житие, сго­рая от сты­да, и дол­го пы­тал­ся смыть с ко­жи стар­ческий за­пах, ка­залось, въ­ев­ший­ся на­мер­тво.

Кон­фе­рен­ция обер­ну­лась пол­ным про­валом. Его дис­ква­лифи­циро­вали, уз­нав, что он спал с пред­се­дате­лем на­уч­ной ко­мис­сии. Раз­ра­зил­ся ко­лос­саль­ный скан­дал. Боль­ни­ца гу­дела, об­ви­няя его в по­пыт­ке про­лезть к по­беде, ми­нуя кон­курс. Мед­сёс­тры, ещё вче­ра сто­ив­шие ему глаз­ки, от­во­дили гла­за и го­вори­ли сквозь зу­бы. Хи­рур­ги ка­чали го­лова­ми: «Мы не ожи­дали от те­бя та­кого, Та­ка­яма-кун». Отоз­ва­лись да­же га­зеты, од­на за дру­гой выс­тре­лива­ющие статьи о во­пи­ющей амо­раль­нос­ти мо­лодо­го ин­терна.

Про­фес­сор Но­гучи как сквозь зем­лю про­валил­ся. Джун был в от­ча­янии.

Ему не по­вери­ла да­же мать, ко­торая спе­ци­аль­но при­еха­ла в Мей­шин и нак­ри­чала на не­го, по­ка весь пер­со­нал пя­лил­ся на эту уни­зитель­ную казнь.

«Всё не так, ма­ма, — Джун схва­тил её за ру­ки, умо­ляя по­верить. — Кля­нусь те­бе».

Она впер­вые уда­рила его, от­ве­сив звон­кую зат­ре­щину.

«Ес­ли бы толь­ко отец знал… — шеп­ну­ла гос­по­жа Та­ка­яма преж­де, чем уй­ти. — По­зори­ще».

В свет­лом хол­ле, пол­ном вра­чей и па­ци­ен­тов, по­вис­ла ти­шина, пол­ная без­мол­вно­го одоб­ре­ния. Джун мед­ленно ушёл в ком­на­ту от­ды­ха.

Вы­пил во­ды. Дваж­ды вы­мыл ру­ки с мы­лом. От­пра­вил­ся на об­ход. Доб­рый день, как ва­ше са­мочувс­твие, поз­воль­те вас пос­лу­шать, бла­года­рю, хо­роше­го дня — из па­латы в па­лату, про­жига­емый взгля­дами пер­со­нала и ог­лу­шён­ный ше­пот­ка­ми. Бро­дил так до са­мого ве­чера, не по­нимая, что де­ла­ет его те­ло. Ду­мал, что спит. Бы­ва­ет та­кое иди­от­ское сос­то­яние, ког­да спишь и осоз­на­ёшь, что это сон. Ре­шил, что боль­ше не хо­чет про­сыпать­ся.

Ки­рю­ин — тог­да ещё толь­ко Ичи­ура Шо-кун — сдёр­нул его с края кры­ши и от­ве­сил та­ких ту­маков, что по­том ещё нес­коль­ко дней ны­ло всё те­ло. Джун ры­дал, ут­кнув­шись дру­гу в ко­лени, и умо­лял по­верить. «Я не ви­новат. Про­фес­сор зас­та­вил ме­ня! Зас­та­вил…» — он зах­лё­бывал­ся сло­вами. «Ты са­мый чес­тный иди­от из всех иди­отов на све­те, — ска­зал Шо-кун. — Ты бы ни­ког­да не пос­ту­пил так, как они счи­та­ют».

Они од­новре­мен­но уш­ли из ин­терна­туры нес­коль­ко не­дель спус­тя. В тот же день Шо-кун про­шёл со­бесе­дова­ние в агентстве та­лан­тов и по­мог Джу­ну про­явить се­бя. Обо­их взя­ли на ис­пы­татель­ный срок, ко­торый за­кон­чился рож­де­ни­ем рок-груп­пы «Гол­ден бом­бер».

На тот мо­мент Джу­ну бы­ло пле­вать, ку­да ид­ти и чем за­нимать­ся, лишь бы скрыть­ся от по­зора. Он взял псев­до­ним, выс­ветлил во­лосы до жем­чужно-бе­лого цве­та, при­лепил к гу­бам улыб­ку и по­пытал­ся нап­рочь за­быть Мей­шин.

За че­тыре го­да Джун при­вык к сце­не и по­любил её так же силь­но, как ког­да-то лю­бил свет­лые опе­раци­он­ные. Че­тыре вос­хи­титель­но дол­гих го­да прош­лое не да­вало о се­бе знать. Те­перь вот — прыг­ну­ло из тем­но­ты и при­кос­ну­лось паль­ца­ми к спи­не, оку­тав та­ким ужа­сом, что не по­луча­лось да­же сде­лать вдох.

— Хо­чешь вер­нуть­ся? — вдруг спро­сил про­фес­сор Но­гучи. — Об­ратно, в ме­дици­ну. В Мей­шин. Я вос­ста­нов­лю те­бя в ин­терна­туре. У ме­ня есть свя­зи, я смо­гу за­мять тот эпи­зод. Ес­ли хо­чешь, те­бе нуж­но толь­ко ска­зать. Од­на­ко… — кос­тля­вая, вы­сушен­ная ла­па лег­ла Джу­ну на пах. Уз­ло­ватые паль­цы неж­но сжа­лись. — Ты зна­ешь, что те­бе нуж­но сде­лать.

— Вы сош­ли с ума! — Джун вско­чил и от­шатнул­ся в сто­рону. Но­ги слов­но прев­ра­тились в же­ле. Он сде­лал нес­коль­ко ша­гов и ос­ту­пил­ся. Тош­но­та ста­ла нес­терпи­мой — он ед­ва ус­пел сдёр­нуть мас­ку, и его выр­ва­ло на тра­ву. Омер­зе­ние спаз­мом сдав­ли­вало же­лудок. Во рту ста­ло горь­ко от жел­чи.

На­конец, он зас­та­вил се­бя встать на дро­жащие но­ги и вце­пить­ся в спин­ку скамьи. В гус­том све­те фо­наря ру­ки ка­зались бо­лез­ненно жёл­ты­ми.

Про­фес­сор Но­гучи по­жирал его жад­ным взгля­дом, ска­ля не­ров­ные зу­бы. Ждал от­ве­та, как буд­то что-то бы­ло не­яс­но. На­конец, кто-то поз­вал его. Про­фес­сор мед­ленно уда­лил­ся в сто­рону Мей­ши­на. Джун рух­нул на скамью и сжал в ла­донях го­лову, го­товую лоп­нуть.

В рюк­за­ке раз­ры­вал­ся от виб­ра­ции те­лефон. Уже стем­не­ло. Ки­рю­ин его убь­ёт… Да и пусть. Лишь бы боль­ше не му­чить­ся.

До­рога до­мой за­няла ещё два ча­са. Ког­да Джун пе­рес­ту­пил по­рог, на ча­сах бы­ло де­вять. Ки­рю­ин на­летел на не­го, как кор­шун.

— Где ты шлял­ся?! — про­рычал он и с раз­ма­ху впе­чатал обе ла­дони в ши­рокую грудь. — Я весь те­лефон обор­вал! Ре­пети­ция за­кон­чи­лась ещё в пять!

— Не ру­гай­ся. Дай… мне на­до сесть… — Джун, ша­та­ясь, точ­но пь­яный, во­шёл в ком­на­ту и груз­но рух­нул на кро­вать. Ру­ки тряс­лись.

Ки­рю­ин рас­те­рял­ся.

— Ты че­го?.. Те­бя все­го ко­лотит… — он при­сел на кор­точки нап­ро­тив и пог­ла­дил взмок­шие во­лосы. От при­кос­но­вения сно­ва на­кати­ла тош­но­та. Джун от­шатнул­ся, об­хва­тив се­бя за пле­чи. Ки­рю­ин от­дёрнул ру­ки. — Ти­хо. Смот­ри — я те­бя не тро­гаю.

По­нял, зна­чит. Джун отод­ви­нул­ся от не­го ещё даль­ше, те­перь уже не стес­ня­ясь собс­твен­ной па­ники, и вце­пил­ся в сво­его ле­опар­да.

— Прос­ти.

— При­ляг. Я сей­час…

Ки­рю­ин скрыл­ся на кух­не, где заг­ре­мел створ­ка­ми на­вес­ных шка­фов и чаш­ка­ми. Джун бе­зучас­тно прис­лу­шивал­ся к зву­кам. Нес­терпи­мо хо­телось сдох­нуть.

— Я встре­тил про­фес­со­ра, — про­шеп­тал он, ког­да Ки­рю­ин вер­нулся в ком­на­ту, дер­жа в ру­ках чаш­ку, а в зу­бах — че­тыре блис­те­ра с ле­карс­тва­ми.

— Но­гучи?! — Ки­рю­ин вып­лю­нул блис­те­ры на кро­вать. — Что этой тва­ри бы­ло на­до?

— Хо­тел вер­нуть ме­ня в Мей­шин. Хо­тел ме­ня.

— Гос­по­ди, Джун… — Ки­рю­ин при­кос­нулся к его ру­кам чаш­кой. — Пей.

— Я не сог­ла­сил­ся.

— Я знаю. Ес­ли бы сог­ла­сил­ся, не выг­ля­дел бы сей­час, слов­но вот-вот сва­лишь­ся в об­мо­рок, Ки­рю­ин по­ложил паль­цы на ле­опар­да, ста­ратель­но из­бе­гая при­касать­ся к ко­же Джу­на. — За­чем ты по­шёл в Мей­шин? — спро­сил он стро­гим шё­потом. — Мы ведь сбе­жали от­ту­да.

— Я гу­лял.

— На­до бы­ло сра­зу ехать до­мой. Мы же до­гова­рива­лись.

Джун чуть мот­нул го­ловой в сто­рону бро­шен­но­го в ко­ридо­ре рюк­за­ка.

— Там. От­крой.

Ки­рю­ин дос­тал пе­ревя­зан­ную лен­той ко­робоч­ку с кон­фе­тами и рас­те­рян­но ус­та­вил­ся на Джу­на, раз­гля­дывав­ше­го жел­то­ватый от­вар в чаш­ке.

— До че­тыр­надца­того фев­ра­ля ещё не­деля. За­чем?..

— Прос­то так. Ты же лю­бишь кон­фе­ты.

— При­мешь ван­ну? — Ки­рю­ин сно­ва при­сел ря­дом. — Я наб­рал, но ещё не хо­дил. По­том по­ужи­на­ем. Я при­гото­вил тон­ка­цу. Ты же лю­бишь тон­ка­цу.

— Я не го­лоден. Из­ви­ни.

— Я мо­гу те­бя об­нять?

— Не сей­час, Шо. По­жалуй­ста. Дай мне от­дохнуть.

Ки­рю­ин пот­ре­пал ле­опар­да по го­лове и улыб­нулся.

— Иди в ван­ную.

Иног­да всё-та­ки он был са­мым за­бот­ли­вым и неж­ным че­лове­ком на све­те. Каж­дый раз, ког­да на­каты­вал прис­туп не­навис­ти к при­кос­но­вени­ям, Джун чувс­тво­вал се­бя ско­тиной.

Ки­рю­ин це­лый год уг­ро­бил, что­бы из­ба­вить его от этой фо­бии. Ра­ди че­го? Что­бы сей­час, ког­да ос­тро хо­телось лас­ки и под­дер­жки, те­ло-пре­датель сжи­малось в ужа­се от ка­саний лю­бимо­го че­лове­ка?

Джун не­нави­дел собс­твен­ное те­ло. По­рой на­казы­вал его — ру­ки бы­ло нель­зя тро­гать, они всег­да на ви­ду, а вот но­ги… Но­ги бы­ли плот­но пок­ры­ты за­тянув­ши­мися руб­ца­ми.

Ки­рю­ин бу­дет в бе­шенс­тве, ког­да уви­дит све­жий по­рез. Джун кри­во ус­мехнул­ся.

Се­год­ня те­ло оп­ре­делён­но зас­лу­жило на­каза­ние.

*** * * * ***

_Он ед­ва ка­сал­ся но­гами уз­кой, де­ревян­ной плат­формы в ог­ромной ком­на­те со сте­нами из тём­но-си­него кам­ня. Бы­ло тем­но, толь­ко с выг­ну­того по­тол­ка лил­ся мяг­кий, приг­лу­шён­ный свет, ко­торый ка­зал­ся ощу­тимым и клу­бил­ся над чёр­ной во­дой.  
_

_На дру­гом кон­це ком­на­ты си­дел зверь. Ко­жаные пе­репон­ча­тые крылья у не­го бы­ли рас­слаб­ле­ны и сте­лились по де­ревян­но­му по­лу, ян­тарные гла­за хо­лод­но свер­ка­ли. Зверь не сво­дил с не­го взгля­да.  
_

_— Что про­ис­хо­дит? — го­лос не слу­шал­ся, в гор­ле пе­ресох­ло, лёг­кие точ­но ссох­лись и не да­вали сде­лать пол­но­цен­но­го вдо­ха. — Во­ды…  
_

_Зверь фыр­кнул и при­кос­нулся крюч­ко­ватым ког­тём к блес­тя­щей чёр­ной по­вер­хнос­ти. Под­ня­лась вол­на, ко­торая раз­би­лась о де­ревян­ную плат­форму и ока­тила его хо­лодом с ног до го­ловы. Он жад­но об­лизнул гу­бы, вце­пил­ся зу­бами в ткань на пле­че, вы­сосал кро­хи вла­ги, но бес­толку. Гор­ло всё ещё дра­ло от су­хос­ти.  
_

_— Прос­нулся, — про­рычал зверь. — Ты силь­нее то­го, что был до те­бя.  
_

_Он сфо­куси­ровал взгляд и нах­му­рил­ся, в го­лове заб­резжи­ли вос­по­мина­ния. Сра­жение. Взрыв. Ог­лу­шитель­ная боль в бо­ку — на­порол­ся на ржа­вый прут, тор­чавший из зем­ли. По­том вдруг все­му те­лу ста­ло не­выно­симо го­рячо, и пос­ле это­го он оч­нулся здесь, в этой ка­мере.  
_

_— Ты… дар­бист? — вы­дох­нул не­весо­мо, и сквоз­няк до­нёс его сло­ва до зве­ря. Ог­ромные по­лук­руглые уши с ин­те­ресом ше­вель­ну­лись.  
_

_— А ты — тен­ши, ко­торый дол­жен был ме­ня убить. Ка­ково те­бе сей­час? Чувс­тву­ешь бес­си­лие?  
_

_Он прик­рыл гла­за и по­пытал­ся вспом­нить. Его зва­ли Кян Юта­ка, он был тен­ши… по­лук­ровкой… бес­по­лез­ной обу­зой на пле­чах Шо и Джу­на. Он при­думал план, как при­манить единс­твен­но­го уце­лев­ше­го дар­биста.  
_

_— Что ты сде­лал, тварь? — спро­сил он, за­дыха­ясь. Зверь ос­ка­лил­ся.  
_

_— Я заб­рал твоё те­ло. Мне нуж­на эр­ста, а ты иде­аль­ный ис­точник.  
_

_— Ах ты…  
_

_Юта­ка дёр­нулся навс­тре­чу, но бес­по­лез­но — за­пястья креп­ко удер­жи­вали мас­сивные кан­да­лы, но­ги бы­ли при­кова­ны к сте­не, грудь сдав­ли­вал ржа­вый об­руч.  
_

_Зверь с ин­те­ресом наб­лю­дал за от­ча­ян­ны­ми по­пыт­ка­ми выр­вать­ся. Вре­мя от вре­мени он ка­сал­ся во­ды, и вол­ны од­на за дру­гой на­каты­вали на ис­ступ­лённо бь­юще­гося в око­вах Юта­ку.  
_

_— Бес­по­лез­но. Я кон­тро­лирую твоё под­созна­ние.  
_

_Ды­хания не хва­тало. Юта­ка зах­ри­пел.  
_

_— От­пусти.  
_

_— Ни за что, — ян­тарные гла­за яр­ко свер­кну­ли. — Это те­перь моё те­ло.  
_

_— Тен­ши убь­ют те­бя, ког­да най­дут, — вы­давил Юта­ка. — Они… Шо вы­курит те­бя из это­го те­ла и унич­то­жит.  
_

_Зверь вдруг рас­хо­хотал­ся. Он по­виз­ги­вал и ла­ял, а его смех от­ра­жал­ся от по­тол­ка и ка­мен­ных стен, на­пол­нял всю ком­на­ту, и во­да, раз­де­ляв­шая две плат­формы, дро­жала и шла рябью.  
_

_— Ме­ня ник­то ни­ког­да не най­дёт, — вып­лю­нул зверь меж­ду прис­ту­пами хо­хота. — Уже по­шёл вто­рой ме­сяц, как я сбе­жал из ва­шего ми­ра. Тен­ши не зна­ют, где ме­ня ис­кать. Бед­ный по­лук­ровка, не бой­ся, ты да­же не за­метишь, ког­да сдох­нешь. Я по­забо­чусь, что­бы твоё те­ло по­луча­ло дос­та­точ­но эр­сты.  
_

_— Ско­тина… — про­шипел Юта­ка, об­мякнув на око­вах. Его ох­ва­тила сла­бость. — Че­го ты до­бива­ешь­ся?  
_

_— Я хо­чу жить, — вне­зап­но спо­кой­но отоз­вался зверь и при­жал уши к го­лове. — А вы, чёр­то­вы тен­ши, ре­шили ме­ня убить.  
_

_— Ты уби­вал лю­дей! За­бирал у них эр­сту! Это неп­рости­тель­но.  
_

_— Она бы­ла мне нуж­нее, ина­че бы то те­ло не вы­дер­жа­ло дво­их.  
_

_— В этом ми­ре… здесь раз­ве есть эр­ста?.. Я не чувс­твую ни­чего.  
_

_Зверь ух­мыль­нул­ся. Юта­ка прис­лу­шал­ся к собс­твен­ным ощу­щени­ям. Хо­телось пить, бы­ло хо­лод­но, а лёг­кие, ка­залось, сей­час ра­зор­вёт от нех­ватки кис­ло­рода. Он стис­нул ку­лаки. Нель­зя бы­ло по­казы­вать сла­бос­ти.  
_

_— Твоё те­ло со­вер­шенно ник­чёмное, — за­гово­рил зверь вновь. — Ты сов­сем мо­лодой, а гни­ёшь так же, как тот, дру­гой по­лук­ровка, ко­торый нам­но­го стар­ше. И ты — тен­ши? Отец го­ворил, что вы силь­ные, но я смог раз­бить вас од­ним уда­ром. Бес­по­лез­ные сол­да­ты…  
_

_— Что ты сде­лал с мо­им те­лом? — Юта­ка смот­рел на зве­ря ис­подлобья. — По­чему мне так пло­хо?  
_

_— Не хо­чешь спро­сить, ка­ково при­ходит­ся мне с та­ким те­лом? — рык­нул ко­рот­ко зверь. — Пос­то­ян­ный го­лод, жаж­да, нех­ватка воз­ду­ха…  
_

_Юта­ка нер­вно рас­сме­ял­ся. Зверь глу­хо за­рычал и весь по­доб­рался, зас­крёб ког­тя­ми по мок­ро­му де­реву.  
_

_— Ес­ли я сдох­ну, ты ока­жешь­ся в без­вы­ход­ном по­ложе­нии, — за­явил Юта­ка, гля­дя в ян­тарные гла­за, го­рев­шие зло­бой. — Ка­жет­ся, я всё-та­ки вы­пол­ню за­дание и убью те­бя. Ты ум­рёшь вмес­те со мной.  
_

_Зверь ог­лу­шитель­но за­ревел и взмах­нул пе­репон­ча­тыми крыль­ями. Чёр­ная во­да под­ня­лась од­ной ог­ромной вол­ной и со всей си­лы об­ру­шилась на про­мок­ше­го нас­квозь Юта­ку, ко­торый ед­ва ус­пел заж­му­рить­ся.  
_

_Ему по­каза­лось, что он весь ока­зал­ся под во­дой, что его пог­ру­зили на нес­коль­ко мет­ров вглубь. Сно­ва ста­ло тем­но. Не бы­ло воз­можнос­ти да­же по­шеве­лить­ся. Он по­вис в пус­то­те, где не бы­ло ни­чего, кро­ме ти­шины, ни еди­ного зву­ка — да­же на­мёка на звук; где бы­ли не­раз­ли­чимы верх и низ; где тем­но­та ока­залась нас­толь­ко плот­ной, что ду­шила и сдав­ли­вала со всех сто­рон._

 

— Тэ­цуя, всё по­ряд­ке? — Юко скло­нилась над ним, съ­ёжив­шимся на фу­тоне. Вар­виш от­тол­кнул её.

— От­ва­ли.

— Те­бе пло­хо? Мо­жет, выз­вать «ско­рую»?

— Я ска­зал — от­ва­ли!

Юко от­шатну­лась. Вар­виш ух­мыль­нул­ся. Опять глаз ис­пу­галась. По­ра бы уже при­вык­нуть, что они те­перь яр­ко-жёл­тые.

Де­вуш­ка уже дол­го уго­вари­вала его на­ведать­ся в боль­ни­цу, по­тому что это всё — не­нор­маль­но: не­ес­тес­твен­ный цвет глаз, одыш­ка, стре­митель­ная по­теря ве­са. Вар­виш ук­радкой ог­ля­дывал се­бя в зер­ка­ле. Те­ло быс­тро ху­дело: ещё нем­но­го, и рёб­ра нач­нут выс­ту­пать. Цир­ку­ляцию по­лучи­лось вып­ра­вить. Он поч­ти не ис­пы­тывал го­лода, но те­лу по­лук­ровки не хва­тало тех кру­пиц энер­гии, ко­торые ему пе­репа­дали.

Ес­ли так про­дол­жится, уже к кон­цу осе­ни те­ло от­ка­жет. Вос­полнить за­пас жиз­ненной энер­гии на­паде­ни­ем на лю­дей уже не по­лучит­ся. Вар­виш ли­хора­доч­но ду­мал, что де­лать.

Ему был ну­жен дру­гой по­лук­ровка, бо­лее силь­ный и вы­нос­ли­вый, тот, чьё те­ло прос­лу­жило бы доль­ше. Да толь­ко где та­кого взять?.. В род­ном ми­ре ед­ва на­шёл нуж­ное те­ло — прос­то нес­ка­зан­но по­вез­ло. По­лук­ровки чер­тов­ски ред­ки.

Юко наб­ро­сила ему на пле­чи ажур­ную вя­заную шаль.

— Ты так мно­го ра­бота­ешь. Мо­жет, возь­мёшь хоть один вы­ход­ной? Те­бе на­до от­дохнуть…

— Мне нуж­ны день­ги, а не от­дых, — отоз­вался Вар­виш. — Я дол­жен вер­нуть долг. Клуб не оку­па­ет­ся.

— Ты мог бы…

— Нет! — ряв­кнул Вар­виш. Юко ис­пу­ган­но сжа­лась. — Я не возь­му день­ги тво­его от­ца.

Отец Юко по­гиб не­задол­го до их встре­чи. Стра­ховая ком­па­ния вып­ла­тила ей ог­ромную сум­му. Од­на­ко Вар­виш на­от­рез от­ка­зал­ся от этих де­нег, хо­тя Юко и нас­та­ива­ла. Да­же у де­фек­тных дар­бистов есть свои прин­ци­пы.

Прош­ло два ме­сяца. Два чёр­то­вых ме­сяца Вар­виш пы­тал­ся вы­жить в чу­жом ми­ре. Вмес­то ти­хой, спо­кой­ной жиз­ни где-ни­будь на ок­ра­ине го­рода у не­го те­перь бы­ла шум­ная ра­бота, вмес­то оди­ночес­тва — пос­то­ян­ное скоп­ле­ние лю­дей вок­руг.

При­ходи­лось ре­шать мно­го проб­лем. Он ка­тас­тро­фичес­ки не справ­лялся с на­валив­ши­мися на не­го де­лами и по­рой чувс­тво­вал то, что отец на­зывал «от­ча­яни­ем». Хо­телось поп­росту сбе­жать в дру­гой мир, где не бы­ло бы ни хост-клу­ба, ни уг­роз… Но он ос­та­вал­ся на мес­те — не хо­тел под­став­лять под удар Юко.

Что-то стран­ное бы­ло в том, как они от­но­сились друг к дру­гу. Вар­виш пос­те­пен­но на­чал чувс­тво­вать се­бя в бе­зопас­ности в этом до­ме, ку­да воз­вра­щал­ся ра­но ут­ром, ког­да за­кан­чи­валась ра­бочая ночь. Его встре­чали вкус­ным зав­тра­ком, го­рячей ван­ной и чис­той пос­телью. Юко за­боти­лась о нём, нес­мотря на то, что он вся­чес­ки ди­чил­ся её за­боты. Пос­те­пен­но Вар­виш при­вязал­ся к ней, как ког­да-то при­вязал­ся к от­цу, и те­перь не хо­тел, что­бы ей что-ли­бо уг­ро­жало.

 

_— Влю­бил­ся, что ли? — фыр­кнул од­нажды Юта­ка, сно­ва при­дя в се­бя в под­созна­нии. Он по­нял, что по­лук­руглый по­толок яв­ля­ет­ся ок­ном во внеш­ний мир, и по­тому час­то наб­лю­дал за про­ис­хо­дящим. Он ви­дел де­вуш­ку, всё вре­мя на­ходив­шу­юся ря­дом, и чувс­тво­вал, как воп­ре­ки во­ле, сер­дце на­чина­ло ко­лотить­ся силь­нее. Это бы­ли не его чувс­тва, а дар­биста, но ощу­щал он их так­же ос­тро и чёт­ко, как свои собс­твен­ные.  
_

_— Влю… что? — зверь не­до­умён­но нах­му­рил­ся и со­щурил жёл­тые гла­за. Юта­ка пов­то­рил.  
_

_— Влю­бил­ся. Смот­ришь на неё веч­но, а у са­мого же­лудок уз­лом скру­чива­ет­ся.  
_

_— От го­лода.  
_

_— Ко­му ты это го­воришь? — Юта­ка ус­мехнул­ся. — Я это те­ло знаю луч­ше те­бя и уж точ­но знаю, на что оно так ре­аги­ру­ет.  
_

_Зверь за­ур­чал.  
_

_— Я не по­нимаю, что та­кое «влю­бить­ся».  
_

_— Ког­да за­щищать хо­чет­ся, — по­яс­нил Юта­ка и тут же зас­ме­ял­ся. — Хо­тя о чём это я. Ты же дар­бист. От­ку­да те­бе знать, что та­кое «за­щищать ко­го-то»?  
_

_— Жить на­до­ело? — зверь уг­ро­жа­юще про­тянул ког­ти к во­де. Юта­ка вздрог­нул — опять в пус­то­ту ему не хо­телось, — но спо­кой­но ус­та­вил­ся пря­мо в жёл­тые гла­за.  
_

_— Да что ты мне сде­ла­ешь?  
_

_— Унич­то­жу твоё соз­на­ние.  
_

_— Тог­да моё те­ло ум­рёт. И ты вмес­те с ним. Оно те­бе прав­да на­до? Да­вай тог­да, дер­зай. Я на­учил­ся про­сыпать­ся. Ты те­перь не зас­та­вишь ме­ня ус­нуть на­дол­го.  
_

_Они смот­ре­ли друг на дру­га. Их раз­де­ляло нес­коль­ко мет­ров чёр­ной во­ды, ко­торая се­реб­ри­лась от шёл­ко­вых клу­бов све­та. Зверь ни­ког­да не пы­тал­ся приб­ли­зить­ся, Юта­ка поп­росту не мог дви­гать­ся. Око­вы на ру­ках с каж­дым днём ста­нови­лись всё тя­желее — хо­тя ему ка­залось, что это он сам стре­митель­но сла­бе­ет.  
_

_— Я най­ду се­бе но­вое те­ло, — ску­ча­юще про­тянул зверь и об­на­жил бе­лос­нежные клы­ки. — Тог­да я пос­мотрю, как ты за­по­ёшь.  
_

_Юта­ка на­иг­ранно рас­сме­ял­ся.  
_

_— Где ты най­дёшь ещё од­но­го по­лук­ровку в ми­ре без эр­сты? Или ты ре­шил смо­тать­ся в наш мир? Там тен­ши, они те­бя мо­мен­таль­но вы­чис­лят.  
_

_— Они уже за­были обо мне, — ряв­кнул зверь так, что во­да пош­ла мел­ки­ми вол­на­ми. — И о те­бе — то­же! Тен­ши боль­ше не пом­нят сво­его то­вари­ща, ина­че бы они дав­но приш­ли спа­сать те­бя.  
_

_В ком­на­те рез­ко по­холо­дало. Юта­ка ус­мехнул­ся.  
_

_— Они при­дут. Обя­затель­но. И ты ещё по­жале­ешь, о том, что сде­лал.  
_

_— Не хо­чешь приз­на­вать, что ты им не ну­жен? — зверь от­кро­вен­но из­де­вал­ся. Хо­лод стре­митель­но на­рас­тал. Во­да мед­ленно на­чала пок­ры­вать­ся ле­дяной кор­кой, а сте­ны из си­него кам­ня зат­ре­щали, об­растая ине­ем. Юта­ка стис­нул зу­бы, что­бы по­давить крик — грудь сда­вило от нах­лы­нув­ше­го стра­ха.  
_

_— Что б ты сдох… — про­сипел он, сло­ва заз­ве­нели в хо­лод­ном воз­ду­хе. Зверь ше­вель­нул крыль­ями. Ком­на­ту на­пол­нил нес­терпи­мый жар, от ко­торо­го ка­залось, что мо­гут рас­пла­вить­ся да­же кам­ни.  
_

_От­ве­та не пос­ле­дова­ло. Ког­да Юта­ка, под­нял го­лову, тем­ни­ца уже бы­ла пус­та._

 

Вар­виш ко­сил­ся на Юко, ко­торая с ув­ле­чени­ем при­тан­цо­выва­ла под му­зыку в на­уш­ни­ках, по­ка гла­дила бельё.

Она бы­ла сам­кой. Точ­нее, поп­ра­вил се­бя Вар­виш, жен­щи­ной. Жен­щи­на мог­ла ро­дить ре­бён­ка.

В го­лове ро­дил­ся план. В этом ми­ре дей­стви­тель­но не бы­ло по­лук­ро­вок, кро­ме са­мого Вар­ви­ша в чу­жом те­ле. Мож­но бы­ло поп­росту вы­рас­тить се­бе но­вое те­ло, по­ка ста­рое ещё ды­шит, а по­том — пе­ремес­тить­ся в те­ло мла­ден­ца, по­давить его сла­бое соз­на­ние и жить в пол­ней­шей бе­зопас­ности. Так точ­но ни один тен­ши его не най­дёт и не до­гада­ет­ся, где ис­кать. Так мож­но из­ба­вить­ся от кре­дито­ров — ес­ли Вар­ви­ша пос­чи­та­ют по­гиб­шим, Юко по­лучит ком­пенса­цию и вып­ла­тит долг за не­го.

Но что имен­но де­лать, Вар­виш не по­нимал. Он пы­тал­ся спро­сить у соз­на­ния по­лук­ровки, но тот под­нял его на смех и по­сове­товал по­читать кни­ги. Из­де­вал­ся, оп­ре­делён­но! Вар­виш в ярос­ти пог­ру­зил его в сон — это сра­баты­вало не­надол­го. По­лук­ровка ухит­рялся вы­бирать­ся из-под его кон­тро­ля и час­то ком­менти­ровал всё, что про­ис­хо­дило, чем не­веро­ят­но бе­сил. Ехид­ный го­лос в го­лове зву­чал без ос­та­нов­ки.

Сей­час по­лук­ровка мол­чал, и Вар­виш пос­чи­тал это за уда­чу. Ник­то не бу­дет от­вле­кать. Он по­ложил­ся на собс­твен­ный ин­стинкт, на­де­ясь, что те­ло са­мо бу­дет дви­гать­ся, как по­ложе­но.

— О чём за­думал­ся? — про­мур­лы­кала Юко ему на ухо. Вар­виш ска­тил­ся с ди­вана и выг­нул спи­ну ко­лесом.

— Не под­хо­ди сза­ди, — про­ур­чал он уг­ро­жа­юще. Юка ми­ролю­биво мах­ну­ла ру­кой.

— Из­ви­ни-из­ви­ни. Ты прос­то так за­дум­чи­во на ме­ня смот­рел, что мне ста­ло ин­те­рес­но… Да­же не за­метил, что я уш­ла в сто­рону.

У Юко бы­ли тём­но-ка­рие гла­за, но сей­час, ког­да сол­нце нап­ря­мую све­тило ей в ли­цо, ка­зались та­кими же жёл­ты­ми, как и у са­мого Вар­ви­ша. Она ос­тро пах­ла кровью — не так силь­но, как в не­кото­рые дни, но осо­бен­но слад­ко. Те­ло ох­ва­тило нап­ря­жение. За­хоте­лось сгрес­ти Юко в охап­ку и под­мять под се­бя, с ур­ча­ни­ем при­кусить ко­жу на шее и вы­лизать всё её те­ло.

Юко при­села ря­дом и вдруг по­тёр­лась кон­чи­ком но­са о его нос.

— Не смот­ри так, буд­то хо­чешь ме­ня съ­есть.

— Хо­чу, — вы­дох­нул Вар­виш и с шу­мом втя­нул опь­яня­юще слад­кий за­пах. Ес­ли бы толь­ко в Юко бы­ла эр­ста, он бы вы­пил её всю до ос­но­вания.

В пос­леднее вре­мя Юко ве­ла се­бя стран­но. Час­то при­каса­лась, смот­ре­ла ис­ко­са, глу­по хи­хика­ла, при­жима­лась к пле­чу, ес­ли са­дилась ря­дом на ди­ван, и всё по­рыва­лась при­жать­ся к гу­бам. Пер­вый раз Вар­виш от­шатнул­ся и за­шипел — при­кос­но­вение бы­ло неп­ри­ят­ным и слиш­ком мок­рым. Но Юко бы­ла дру­гого мне­ния: ей это по­чему-то нра­вилось. Пос­те­пен­но Вар­виш на­чал не­ук­лю­же от­ве­чать на то, что по­лук­ровка наз­вал «по­целу­ем».

За­пах и теп­ло жен­ско­го те­ла сво­дили с ума. Го­лос по­лук­ровки, над­рывно кри­чав­ший что-то из под­созна­ния, за­тих в на­рас­та­ющем шу­ме кро­ви в го­лове. Вар­виш при­жал Юко к по­лу.

— Не спе­ши, Тэ­цуя, ми­лый, — про­вор­ко­вала она, но Вар­виш не слу­шал. Его раз­ди­рало от нап­ря­жения, ко­торое нуж­но бы­ло вып­леснуть. Он дей­ство­вал по-зве­рино­му, под­чи­ня­ясь ин­стинкту. Юко слад­ко сто­нала под ним, тол­ка­лась навс­тре­чу, мяг­кая и го­рячая, и это сво­дило с ума.

На­конец, нап­ря­жение ра­зор­ва­лось вни­зу жи­вота, и Вар­виш со сдав­ленным во­ем на­валил­ся всем те­лом на зас­то­нав­шую од­новре­мен­но с ним Юко. Ды­хание сби­лось. Бы­ло жар­ко. Нес­терпи­мо пах­ло по­том и но­вым горь­ко­ватым аро­матом.

Юко при­тяну­ла его к се­бе за за­тылок, что­бы по­цело­вать. Вар­виш злоб­но уку­сил её за ниж­нюю гу­бу и от­ка­тил­ся в сто­рону. Жен­щи­на бы­ла боль­ше не нуж­на.

Он ушёл из до­ма ночью, ког­да Юко уже спа­ла, ре­шив вер­нуть­ся, толь­ко ког­да ро­дит­ся ре­бёнок. Жить мож­но бы­ло в под­собном по­меще­нии хост-клу­ба, спать на сло­ман­ном ди­ване и пи­тать­ся тем, что ос­та­валось пос­ле гос­тей.

По­лук­ровка мол­чал. Ког­да Вар­виш за­явил­ся в под­созна­ние, то об­на­ружил, как тот обес­си­лен­но ви­сит на сво­их око­вах и не ре­аги­ру­ет на воп­ро­сы: то ли спал, то ли не хо­тел раз­го­вари­вать — в лю­бом слу­чае, ти­шина Вар­ви­шу нра­вилась го­раз­до боль­ше, чем бе­зос­та­новоч­ная трес­котня.


	18. V. Я, как и ты, беспомощен: слабые руки тяну к свету // Не ведают часто сидящие дома, кто путник пришедший

_**Гам­ма. Libertatis Universum.** _

— Как ду­ма­ешь, на­дол­го ты пе­ре­ез­жа­ешь? — Кен­джи при­валил­ся пле­чом к двер­но­му ко­сяку, наб­лю­дая, как Джун то­роп­ли­во скла­дыва­ет ве­щи в спор­тивную сум­ку.

— Не знаю… Ки­рю­ин-сан ска­зал — дней на пять. Это от ме­ня бу­дет за­висеть, — от­ве­тил Джун и свер­нул в один ком лю­бимый чёр­но-фи­оле­товый джем­пер и тем­но-си­нюю пи­жаму. — Я не справ­люсь… — про­бор­мо­тал он глу­хо, ког­да Кен­джи вдруг об­нял его за по­яс и ко­рот­ко по­цело­вал в щё­ку.

— Спра­вишь­ся. Ки­рю­ин-сан зна­ет, ко­го про­сить о по­мощи.

Со вре­мени выс­тупле­ния прош­ло толь­ко три дня. Они ус­пе­ли схо­дить ещё на нес­коль­ко за­писей и ин­тервью, и каж­дый раз Джун воз­вра­щал­ся со съ­ёмок, ощу­щая се­бя опус­то­шён­ным до ос­но­вания.

Обыч­но он тща­тель­но зак­ры­вал­ся, что­бы не про­читать ни од­ной чу­жой эмо­ции, и так бы­ло ещё со вре­мён сред­ней шко­лы — тог­да он каж­дый вы­ход­ной ле­жал плас­том в сво­ей ком­на­те, пы­та­ясь по­нять, по­чему ему так пло­хо. По­том пос­те­пен­но со­об­ра­зил, что каж­дая встре­ча с пе­ревоз­буждён­ны­ми под­рос­тка­ми вы­маты­ва­ет его силь­нее, чем де­сять кру­гов по школь­но­му ста­ди­ону. С тех пор он на­учил­ся кон­тро­лиро­вать свою чут­кость и от­кры­вал­ся лишь в ис­клю­читель­ных слу­ча­ях.

Го­ре Ки­рю­ина бы­ло имен­но та­ким слу­ча­ем. Джун ощу­щал плот­ную, как изыс­канное пар­чо­вое по­лот­но, боль, и сто­ило толь­ко по­дой­ти бли­же, чем на «бе­зопас­ные» два мет­ра, как эта боль удав­кой стя­гива­лась на шее и на­чина­ла ду­шить. Рас­тво­рялись все лас­ко­вые сло­ва под­дер­жки, на гла­зах про­тив во­ли выс­ту­пали слё­зы, и Джун то­ропил­ся отой­ти на­зад. Иног­да он, пре­одо­левая дав­ле­ние, ос­ме­ливал­ся по­ложить ру­ку Ки­рю­ину на спи­ну, и не­мед­ленно зак­ры­вал гла­за — боль наб­ра­сыва­лась на не­го ди­ким зве­рем и ярос­тно вгры­залась в сер­дце, вы­цара­пыва­ла се­бе убе­жище и, свер­нувшись там клуб­ком, вы­сасы­вала все си­лы. Ки­рю­ин с об­легче­ни­ем вы­дыхал, а Джун, ед­ва дер­жась на но­гах, до­ходил до Кен­джи и па­дал ря­дом, про­вали­ва­ясь в по­лубес­созна­тель­ное сос­то­яние. Теп­ло Кен­джи, его лю­бовь и за­бота вли­вались в те­ло тон­ки­ми сол­нечны­ми лу­чами и зас­тавля­ли боль съ­ёжи­вать­ся в угол­ке сво­ей но­ры — по­нем­но­гу она ску­кожи­валась до кро­хот­ной пуль­си­ру­ющей ис­корки, а Джу­на сно­ва за­пол­ня­ло спо­кой­ствие.

Ки­рю­ин поз­во­нил не­ожи­дан­но, ког­да съ­ём­ки уже за­кон­чи­лись, и Джун ехал до­мой, под­рё­мывая на зад­нем си­денье ав­то­моби­ля. Ли­дер про­сил о встре­че.

— Я ду­маю взять боль­нич­ный на не­делю, — ска­зал Ки­рю­ин, ког­да Джун воз­ник у не­го на по­роге. — Я се­бя пе­ре­оце­нил. Ра­ботать с чу­жаком не­выно­симо.

В квар­ти­ре бы­ло хо­лод­но. Ки­рю­ин си­дел на краю ди­вана, ку­та­ясь в ог­ромный мо­лоч­но­го цве­та плед. Слип­ши­еся от ла­ка во­лосы ещё сох­ра­няли фор­му при­чёс­ки для про­шед­ших съ­ёмок, но уже выг­ля­дели не­оп­рятно; под гла­зами про­лег­ли тём­ные кру­ги, и вне­зап­но чёт­ко обоз­на­чились ос­трые ску­лы — под мей­ком это бы­ло не­замет­но. В по­лум­ра­ке ком­на­ты, ко­торую ос­ве­щал толь­ко эк­ран вклю­чён­но­го компь­юте­ра, Ки­рю­ин ка­зал­ся сов­сем ма­лень­ким, буд­то поп­росту рас­та­ял за нес­коль­ко дней. Джун по­думал, что мог бы под­нять ли­дера на ру­ки и сов­сем не по­чувс­тво­вать его ве­са.

— Я мо­гу чем-ни­будь по­мочь? — спро­сил Джун от­че­го-то шё­потом. Сер­дце сжа­лось, ког­да его кос­ну­лась ле­дяная ла­па от­ча­яния. Ки­рю­ин кив­нул.

— Ты ведь уме­ешь за­бирать боль? Нес­коль­ко раз ты при­касал­ся ко мне, и ста­нови­лось го­раз­до лег­че. Я нуж­да­юсь в тво­ей спо­соб­ности.

Джун про­мол­чал. Ник­то, кро­ме Ки­рю­ина и Кен­джи, не знал о его эм­па­тии, ко­торая обо­им по­каза­лась по­нача­лу сверхъ­ес­тес­твен­ной, но по­том оба при­вык­ли и всег­да пом­ни­ли об этом. Ни один не поз­во­лял се­бе да­же по­мыс­лить о том, что­бы им вос­поль­зо­вать­ся. И ес­ли Ки­рю­ин про­сил о по­мощи, де­ло бы­ло пло­хо.

— Я боль­ше не мо­гу, — до­бавил Ки­рю­ин сов­сем ти­хо. — Я воз­вра­ща­юсь до­мой и каж­дый раз осо­бен­но ос­тро по­нимаю, что Юта­ки нет. Мы столь­ко лет бы­ли вмес­те. Жи­ли в од­ной квар­ти­ре. Здесь всё на­поми­на­ет о нём. Этот плед он по­дарил мне. Ко­пил­ка на пол­ке при­над­ле­жит ему. На кух­не сто­ит его чаш­ка. В шка­фу ле­жат его ве­щи. А на сле­ду­ющий день иду на ра­боту и ви­жу там… чу­жака… Он та­кой же: во­лосы, гла­за, ли­цо, ро­дин­ка на ще­ке — ни од­но­го от­ли­чия! Я пом­ню — это не мой Юта­ка, но от это­го ещё слож­нее воз­вра­щать­ся до­мой. Ме­ня ско­ро ра­зор­вёт, Джун. В клочья ра­зор­вёт от тос­ки и стра­ха. Мне ну­жен кто-то, кто нес­коль­ко дней прос­то по­будет ря­дом в квар­ти­ре. Это дол­жен быть кто-то, ко­му я до­веряю. У ме­ня нет ни­кого бли­же вас, мо­их со­мем­бе­ров. И толь­ко ты уме­ешь чувс­тво­вать без слов. Про­шу те­бя…

Джун оце­пенел. Его оку­тало над­рывной на­деж­дой, за­пястья на нес­коль­ко ко­рот­ких се­кунд оне­мели, слов­но в них кто-то вце­пил­ся изо всех сил. Ки­рю­ин не дви­гал­ся с мес­та и си­дел, по­доб­рав под се­бя но­ги, а на­деж­да тя­нулась и сме­шива­лась с от­ча­яни­ем. Джун ос­то­рож­но зак­рылся — сей­час ему ну­жен был чис­тый ра­зум.

— Я го­тов, — уро­нил он вмес­то зас­тывше­го в гор­ле «не мо­гу». Вид Ки­рю­ина, зас­тывше­го в сво­ём го­ре, как на­секо­мое в дре­вес­ной смо­ле, зас­та­вил Джу­на на се­кун­ду за­быть о собс­твен­ных чувс­твах. Это все­го на нес­коль­ко дней. Что мо­жет слу­чить­ся? Ки­рю­ин про­сит толь­ко по­быть ря­дом, и в слу­чае осо­бо силь­ной вол­ны бо­ли Джу­ну нуж­но бу­дет толь­ко заб­рать её се­бе. А по­том он, как обыч­но, от­пра­вит­ся к Кен­джи. Ни­чего слож­но­го, он спра­вит­ся.

Уже ве­чером, осоз­нав, на что сог­ла­сил­ся, Джун ут­кнул­ся ли­цом в мяг­кую шерсть Мя­ты и про­шеп­тал ей на ухо: «Мож­но я от­ка­жусь? Мож­но я бро­шу Ки­рю­ин-са­на од­но­го?» — кош­ка в от­вет гром­ко за­мур­ча­ла. От это­го мур­лы­канья ду­шу оку­тало спо­кой­стви­ем, и Джун ус­ты­дил­ся сво­ей тру­сос­ти и под­лости. По­том ста­ло стыд­но вдвой­не, ког­да Кен­джи, уз­нав обо всём, стис­нул его в объ­ять­ях и ска­зал: «Ты очень сме­лый».

Те­перь они си­дели на кро­вати, в но­гах ва­лялась на­битая ве­щами сум­ка, и Кен­джи лас­ко­во пе­реби­рал Джу­ну во­лосы. Так, в мол­ча­нии, обыч­но мог­ли про­ходить це­лые ве­чера.

— По­ка ты не ушёл, я бы хо­тел те­бя поп­ро­сить кое о чём, — ска­зал Кен­джи ти­хо, что­бы толь­ко Джун мог его ус­лы­шать. — Кян-са­ну ведь мож­но про­дол­жить жить у ме­ня? Ты же по­нима­ешь, что ему не­куда ид­ти.

Юта­ка вре­мен­но кан­то­вал­ся у Кен­джи и за­нимал ди­ван в гос­ти­ной. Джун пос­ле пер­вой же но­чи вер­нулся к се­бе на квар­ти­ру. «Мне не­ком­фор­тно спать с то­бой, зная, что есть кто-то ещё», — ви­нова­то приз­нался он. Но мно­гие ве­щи всё рав­но ос­та­вались у Кен­джи — оба счи­тали, что это всё не­надол­го, и ско­ро они по­могут Юта­ке снять собс­твен­ный угол.

— Пусть жи­вёт, — отоз­вался Джун с на­иг­ранным рав­но­души­ем, но всё рав­но нах­му­рил­ся. Ма­ло ли, что этот чу­жак поз­во­лит се­бе. Кра­сивый, за­раза, а Кен­джи и к Кян-са­ну не­ров­но ды­шал, так что вся­кое мог­ло слу­чить­ся. Не то, что­бы Джун не до­верял Кен­джи, но ос­тавлять его на­еди­не с по­тен­ци­аль­ным со­пер­ни­ком не хо­тел.

— Джун, не ду­ри, — Кен­джи сжал его пле­чо так креп­ко, что да­же ста­ло нем­но­го боль­но. — Сей­час не вре­мя для тво­ей рев­ности. Я ведь не рев­ную, хо­тя твоё от­но­шение к Ки­рю­ин-са­ну да­ёт мне по­вод ни­куда те­бя не от­пускать.

Джун пок­раснел. Он с пер­во­го дня в груп­пе был влюб­лён в Ки­рю­ина, но не счи­тал эту влюб­лённость чем-то рав­ным чувс­твам к Кен­джи. Он счи­тал это со­вер­шенно раз­ны­ми ве­щами, но Кен­джи не раз­би­рал­ся в столь тон­ких от­тенках люб­ви.

До до­ма Ки­рю­ина до­еха­ли в мол­ча­нии, но по­том ещё це­лых пол­ча­са си­дели на зад­нем си­денье ав­то­моби­ля и прос­то не­жились друг у дру­га в объ­ять­ях. Джун ста­рал­ся на­питать­ся как мож­но боль­шей лю­бовью и неж­ностью, что­бы, ког­да он вой­дёт в квар­ти­ру, выс­ту­жен­ную до из­мо­рози на бра в ко­ридо­ре, не рас­те­рять кро­хи теп­ла сра­зу.

Не раз за эти пол­ча­са Джун ду­мал: «Мо­жет, приз­нать­ся Кен­джи, что мне страш­но и что я не хо­чу это­го все­го? Он не на­зовёт ме­ня тру­сом, а всё пой­мёт… Но что, ес­ли бы я сам ока­зал­ся на мес­те Ки­рю­ин-са­на? Что, ес­ли бы Кен­джи вот так ис­чез? Что бы я сам чувс­тво­вал?»

Он пред­ста­вил, что прос­нулся од­нажды в ми­ре, где боль­ше не бы­ло Кен­джи, и ник­то да­же не пом­нил о том, что та­кой че­ловек ког­да-ли­бо жил. Пред­ста­вил — и зат­ре­петал от ужа­са, ут­кнул­ся ли­цом Кен­джи в грудь и за­мер, чувс­твуя тя­жёлые ши­рокие ла­дони на сво­ей спи­не. «Я не мо­гу бро­сить Ки­рю­ин-са­на од­но­го, — от­ве­тил Джун сам се­бе. — Ес­ли я единс­твен­ный, кто мо­жет ему по­мочь, зна­чит — это моя судь­ба».

Проз­ву­чав­шая в го­лове мысль по­каза­лась ему под­хо­дящей фра­зой для ка­кой-ни­будь дра­матич­ной по­вес­ти, ге­ро­ем ко­торой он сам мог бы стать. А ка­кие они, глав­ные ге­рои по­вес­тей? Утон­чённые, но силь­ные, в их ду­шах не бы­ло мес­та тру­сос­ти и сом­не­ни­ям. Джун отс­тра­нил­ся от Кен­джи, по­цело­вал его на­пос­ле­док и выс­коль­знул из ма­шины. Ес­ли счи­тать это не­обы­чай­ное со­бытие ис­пы­тани­ем на проч­ность, то Джун обя­зан вы­дер­жать его.

Пе­ред тем, как поз­во­нить в дверь, Джун нес­коль­ко раз глу­боко вдох­нул и мед­ленно вы­дох­нул. Это все­го лишь оче­ред­ная его роль в пь­есе жиз­ни.

 

С то­го са­мого кон­церта, на ко­тором бы­ла по­луче­на трав­ма, прош­ло два го­да. И уже два чёр­то­вых го­да Юта­ка ощу­щал се­бя за­пер­тым в уз­кую стек­лянную кол­бу. Он ви­дел лю­дей вок­руг, слы­шал, как с ним раз­го­вари­вали, но каж­дый звук ока­зывал­ся приг­лу­шён­ным, а вмес­то теп­ла че­лове­чес­ко­го те­ла он из ра­за в раз ощу­щал мёр­твый хо­лод.

Пси­холог го­ворил, что это проб­ле­ма его вос­при­ятия, что он сам как-то раз силь­но по­желал изо­ляции от все­го ми­ра, а те­перь ему нуж­но по­пытать­ся из­ме­нить своё от­но­шение. Юта­ка пы­тал­ся по­любить мир, он всем сер­дцем жаж­дал сно­ва стать его частью и опять по­чувс­тво­вать теп­ло от ла­доней млад­шей сес­трён­ки, по­целуя ма­тери и креп­ко­го ру­копо­жатия от­ца. Но за два го­да де­ло не сдви­нулось с мёр­твой точ­ки. Мир его не при­нимал.

По­пав в иную ре­аль­ность Юта­ка осо­бен­но ос­тро осоз­нал свою чу­жерод­ность. Его стек­лянная кол­ба рас­пухла до раз­ме­ров ог­ромно­го ша­ра, а он, как кро­хот­ная бло­ха, ба­рах­тался на дне это­го ги­гант­ско­го ак­ва­ри­ума. Ес­ли рань­ше он хо­тя бы мог приб­ли­зить­ся к лю­дям, то сей­час его от лю­дей от­де­ляла пус­то­та.

По­это­му бы­ло страш­но: что ему де­лать здесь? Доб­ро­та Кен­джи не без­гра­нич­на, а здеш­ний Ки­рю­ин не­нави­дел ещё боль­ше, чем Ки­рю­ин, ос­тавший­ся в род­ном ми­ре. Толь­ко Джун, на­вер­ное, был всё та­ким же — лас­ко­вым и крот­ким, но по­чему-то тща­тель­но из­бе­гал лю­бых при­кос­но­вений к не­му, чу­жому для всех, Юта­ке.

Сей­час у не­го по­яви­лась опо­ра под но­гами — эта груп­па, в ко­торой ему поз­во­лили за­дер­жать­ся. Юта­ка был бла­года­рен ме­нед­же­ру То­коро и Кен­джи, ко­торый уго­ворил всех на эту аван­тю­ру, нес­мотря на то, что по ис­те­чении двух ме­сяцев всё дол­жно бы­ло пой­ти кра­хом.

— Ки­рю­ин-сан слиш­ком при­вязан к Кян-са­ну. Он не поз­во­лит те­бе за­нять его мес­то, — ска­зал Кен­джи, ви­нова­то от­во­дя гла­за. Юта­ка не воз­ра­жал. Ему не при­выкать быть лиш­ним.

Вмес­то это­го он уси­лен­но при­нял­ся изу­чать сво­его двой­ни­ка. До­ма у Кен­джи бы­ло мно­го дис­ков с кон­церта­ми, в том чис­ле те, где ка­мера всё вре­мя сле­дила толь­ко за од­ним учас­тни­ком. Юта­ка вни­матель­но прос­мотрел каж­дый та­кой кон­церт, по нес­коль­ко раз про­маты­вая не­кото­рые сце­ны, а по­том от­ра­баты­вая вы­раже­ние ли­ца пе­ред зер­ка­лом. У Кя­на Юта­ки это­го ми­ра ока­залась жи­вая ми­мика — его ли­цо из­ме­нялось каж­дую се­кун­ду, слов­но бы­ло вы­леп­ле­но из плас­ти­лина. Сей­час — улыб­ка, че­рез мгно­вение — уже эро­тич­ный взгляд в ка­меру, ещё че­рез па­ру се­кунд — хит­рый ого­нёк в гла­зах, за ко­торым сле­дова­ла им­про­виза­ция.

Кян Юта­ка ока­зал­ся не­ис­то­щим на вы­дум­ки. Он но­сил­ся по всей сце­не и од­новре­мен­но ока­зывал­ся сра­зу в нес­коль­ких мес­тах. Ес­ли вдруг он сто­ял на мес­те, то всё рав­но при­думы­вал, как зас­та­вить зал над­рывно хо­хотать или за­ливать­ся вос­торжен­ны­ми кри­ками. Ки­рю­ин на сце­не не сво­дил с не­го взгля­да, и Юта­ка, ког­да наб­лю­дал за ни­ми, чувс­тво­вал се­бя не­ком­фор­тно. Ес­ли бы толь­ко их Ки­рю­ин пос­мотрел на не­го та­ким взгля­дом, пол­ным неж­ности и обо­жания, Юта­ка бы по­думал, что ли­дер со­шёл с ума.

Кро­ме то­го Юта­ка ни­ког­да не по­нимал, как бы­ли воз­можны от­но­шения та­кого ро­да. Ког­да он впер­вые уз­нал, что их зас­тенчи­вый ба­сист Джун и ли­дер Ки­рю­ин встре­ча­ют­ся, то не смог сдер­жать вы­раже­ние от­вра­щения на ли­це. В этом бы­ло что-то неп­ра­виль­ное и мер­зкое. Мно­го поз­же, ког­да он за­метил, что ров­ным счё­том ни­чего не по­меня­лось в их от­но­шени­ях в рам­ках груп­пы, то пе­рес­тал из­бе­гать Джу­на и в прин­ци­пе при­нял этот не­сураз­ный ро­ман.

Стол­кнув­шись с та­ким в оче­ред­ной раз, Юта­ка был го­тов от­нестись ней­траль­но, но всё пор­ти­ло од­но — двой­ник был частью та­ких от­но­шений, и ког­да Юта­ка пы­тал­ся хо­тя бы во­об­ра­зить се­бя под урод­ли­во ух­мы­ляв­шимся Ки­рю­ином, его ощу­тимо му­тило. Он вспо­минал ос­то­рож­ные и неж­ные при­кос­но­вения, ко­торы­ми встре­тил его Ки­рю­ин, и это бы­ли те вос­по­мина­ния, ко­торые хо­телось на­чис­то сте­реть из па­мяти. Пусть ко­жа и не пом­ни­ла са­мих ощу­щений от при­кос­но­вения, в па­мять вре­зал­ся ви­нова­тый взгляд, в ко­тором плес­ка­лась бо­лез­ненная, жгу­чая лю­бовь.

Спус­тя па­ру дней пос­ле пер­во­го выс­тупле­ния, Кен­джи пред­ло­жил про­вес­ти ве­чер за прос­мотром пос­ледне­го кон­церта. Джун к то­му вре­мени уже у­ехал но­чевать на свою квар­ти­ру, и по­это­му они ре­шили за­казать пиц­цы на дво­их и вы­пить пи­ва. Ря­дом на ди­ване дре­мала, свер­нувшись в ог­ромный ме­ховой клу­бок, кош­ка Мя­та. Вре­мя от вре­мени Юта­ка про­водил ру­кой по шел­ко­вис­той шер­сти и чувс­тво­вал, как на кон­чи­ках паль­цев по­калы­ва­ет от теп­ла. Это бы­ло единс­твен­ное теп­ло, ко­торое он ещё мог ощу­щать.

На сце­не ра­зыг­ры­валась «гей-мис­те­рия», как лю­без­но со­об­щил ис­ка­жён­ный го­лос Ки­рю­ина. Не­замыс­ло­ватая дет­ская сказ­ка с Джу­ном в ро­ли Прек­расной прин­цессы и Юта­кой, ко­торый иг­рал От­важно­го прин­ца. Дей­ствие пе­реме­жалось бал­ладны­ми встав­ка­ми, и му­зыка (в оче­ред­ной раз Юта­ка по­разил­ся это­му) бы­ла изу­митель­ной.

— Кто у вас ком­по­зитор? — спро­сил он Кен­джи пос­ле оче­ред­ной бал­ла­ды.

— Ки­рю­ин-сан. Он и во­калист, и ком­по­зитор, и сце­нарист… В об­щем, твор­ческое яд­ро груп­пы. А мы — прос­то об­рамле­ние. Нас, ко­неч­но, то­же лю­бят, но сов­сем за дру­гое. Ки­рю­ин-сан — звез­да, мы — фон для не­го. От­личный сим­би­оз.

Юта­ка уже знал, что ник­то в этой груп­пе не иг­ра­ет на инс­тру­мен­тах, да и во­об­ще, что «Гол­ден бом­бер» — это уни­каль­ное яв­ле­ние япон­ской сце­ны, ко­торо­го ра­нее не встре­чалось. В его ми­ре та­кого не бы­ло, а ес­ли бы и по­яви­лось, то глав­ная звез­да все­го шоу-биз­не­са — Ясу­мото Хи­ро, во­калист "Ру­би Эппл" — выт­ра­вил бы смель­ча­ков со сце­ны. Юта­ка пом­нил, ка­ких тру­дов сто­ило им, мо­лодым ис­полни­телям, вы­бить­ся на тот уро­вень, на ко­тором они зас­тря­ли сей­час. Поп­ро­бова­ли бы они вы­кинуть что-то вро­де та­кой «гей-мис­те­рии» — Ясу­мото мог за­дей­ство­вать все свои свя­зи, и боль­ше груп­па не по­лучи­ла бы ни од­но­го приг­ла­шения.

По­это­му Юта­ка за­видо­вал той сво­боде фан­та­зии, ко­торую мог­ла поз­во­лить груп­па здесь. Кен­джи рас­ска­зывал, что их путь к сла­ве то­же был до­лог, но Юта­ка по­жимал пле­чами — им хо­тя бы ник­то не ме­шал, за них всё ре­шила пуб­ли­ка, ко­торая пад­ка на су­мас­бродс­тво. В той Япо­нии, где жил он сам, тон рок-сце­не за­давал Ясу­мото.

— Я хо­чу выс­ту­пать с ва­ми, — ска­зал Юта­ка, ког­да кон­церт за­кон­чился. — Но мне не най­дёт­ся мес­та сре­ди вас.

В глу­бине ду­ши ему хо­телось, что­бы Кен­джи ему воз­ра­зил, но от­вет ока­зал­ся пред­ска­зу­емым.

— Мне жаль. Но ты не смо­жешь веч­но иг­рать роль дру­гого че­лове­ка, — мед­ленно про­гово­рил Кен­джи, ос­то­рож­но под­би­рая сло­ва (что бы­ло со­вер­шенно бес­смыс­ленно, да­же мяг­кие фор­му­лиров­ки зву­чали жёс­тко и хлес­та­ли в са­мое сер­дце). — Ки­рю­ин-сан был прав, ког­да за­метил: ког­да-ни­будь об­ман рас­кро­ет­ся, и тог­да при­дёт­ся объ­яс­нять­ся пе­ред мно­гими людь­ми. Как ду­ма­ешь, лег­ко ли рас­ска­зать ро­дите­лям, ку­да ис­чез их сын? Да и по­том, те­бе бу­дет про­ще жить и дей­ство­вать в оди­ноч­ку. Сде­лать до­кумен­ты, при­думать псев­до­ним, выс­ту­пать в хит­ром мей­ке… А наш Кян-сан, ес­ли не вер­нётся… Ду­маю, при­дёт­ся счи­тать его без вес­ти про­пав­шим.

«Умер­шим» — до­гадал­ся Юта­ка по ин­то­нации, с ко­торой бы­ли про­из­не­сены пос­ледние сло­ва, и его ко­рот­ко пе­редёр­ну­ло. Он за­думы­вал­ся о бу­дущем, но оно пред­став­ля­лось ему смут­ным. В этом бу­дущем он сто­ял на сце­не с лю­бимой ги­тарой на­пере­вес и иг­рал чу­дес­ную «Двух­востую кош­ку». Пе­ред ним был зал, пол­ный лю­дей, и все они смот­ре­ли на не­го с вос­хи­щени­ем. Юта­ка пел, пе­реби­рая паль­ца­ми по стру­нам, и пол­ностью рас­тво­рял­ся в ме­лодии, лёг­кой и проз­рачной, как мо­лодой кле­новый лист. Ти­хое пе­ние зри­телей, ко­торые вто­рили ему, на­поми­нало мор­ской бриз, и он был го­тов от­тол­кнуть­ся но­гами от сце­ны — тог­да (Юта­ка ве­рил в это) у не­го рас­пахну­лись бы крылья за спи­ной, и мож­но сво­бод­но про­лететь над го­лова­ми оча­рован­ных лю­дей.

Но та­кого бу­дуще­го у не­го мог­ло и не слу­чить­ся. У не­го, ско­рее все­го, во­об­ще не бу­дет бу­дуще­го. Пос­ле все­го, что про­изош­ло, Юта­ка уже ни в чём не был уве­рен. За­сыпая, он меч­тал прос­нуть­ся в род­ном ми­ре; про­сыпа­ясь, ра­довал­ся, что ни­куда не вер­нулся. Единс­твен­ное, че­го не хва­тало, бы­ла семья. Он ску­чал по сёс­трам и от­ча­ян­но тос­ко­вал по от­цу и ма­тери. Иног­да ему ка­залось, что он собс­твен­ную жизнь го­тов от­дать, лишь бы ещё раз уви­деть их всех.

Цен­ность сво­ей жиз­ни Юта­ка пе­рес­тал осоз­на­вать дав­ным-дав­но. Пси­холог, бе­седуя с ним, всё вре­мя хму­рилась, ког­да он за­мечал, что хо­чет уме­реть как мож­но рань­ше, лишь бы без­бо­лез­ненно. Нап­ри­мер, пусть его нас­мерть собь­ёт ма­шина. Или — он прос­то не прос­нётся од­нажды от ос­та­нов­ки сер­дца. Пси­холог час­то про­сила по­казать ру­ки, и Юта­ка ус­ме­хал­ся — он не нас­толь­ко со­шёл с ума, что­бы ре­зать своё те­ло, ес­ли она пе­режи­ва­ет из-за это­го. Те­ло ка­залось ему все­го лишь не­лепой тря­пицей, ко­торую свер­ну­ли в фи­гур­ку че­лове­ка и на­били ва­той, а по­том вдох­ну­ли жизнь. Эта тря­пич­ная кук­ла мог­ла чувс­тво­вать боль, но тол­ку от это­го бы­ло нем­но­го. Боль все­го лишь на­поми­нала ему, что он по-преж­не­му жи­вой. Ес­ли он не бу­дет ни­чего чувс­тво­вать, зна­чит — он уже мёртв. Пред­плечье вре­мя от вре­мени дёр­га­ло фан­томной болью, и это­го впол­не хва­тало, что­бы по­чувс­тво­вать се­бя от­вра­титель­но жи­вым и не­нуж­ным ни­кому.

Этот мир то­же по­ка не при­нимал его, но Юта­ка на­де­ял­ся, что хо­тя бы здесь он смо­жет при­кос­нуть­ся к ко­му-ни­будь и по­чувс­тво­вать че­лове­чес­кое теп­ло. И ещё он на­де­ял­ся, что од­нажды сно­ва ус­лы­шит му­зыку, ко­торая ос­та­вила его, по­тому что му­зыки ему не хва­тало по­рой боль­ше, чем лю­бимой семьи.

*** * * * ***

_**Дзе­та. Ludi Universum.** _

Це­лую не­делю Юта­ка был поч­ти всё вре­мя пре­дос­тавлен сам се­бе. Ут­ром Ки­рю­ин учил его не­кото­рым по­лез­ным фра­зам и объ­яс­нял, как поль­зо­вать­ся тех­ни­кой, ве­чером — нем­но­го раз­го­вари­вал и по­рой да­же доб­ро­душ­но фыр­кал в от­вет на эмо­ци­ональ­ные рас­ска­зы. Од­на­ко хва­тало од­но­го не­ак­ку­рат­но об­ро­нен­но­го сло­ва, что­бы мяг­кость сме­нилась ле­дяным хо­лодом.

Юта­ка ста­рал­ся быть вни­матель­ным. Для се­бя он ре­шил, что не сто­ит силь­но выс­ка­зывать своё не­доволь­ство — ок­ру­жав­ший его мир не со­бирал­ся ме­нять­ся в од­но мгно­вение. Всё жи­ло сво­ей собс­твен­ной жизнью, и Юта­ка всё ча­ще ощу­щал се­бя лиш­ним: ког­да гу­лял по ок­рес­тнос­тям Реч­ной пло­щади, ут­кнув­шись в кар­ту с мел­ки­ми кар­тинка­ми; ког­да не­ук­лю­же про­сил в ко­фей­не чай, све­ря­ясь с раз­го­вор­ни­ком, ко­торый ему на­писал Ки­рю­ин; ког­да в не­навис­тном мет­ро ему каж­дый раз ус­ту­пали мес­то раз­ные лю­ди, не об­ра­щая вни­мания на про­тес­ту­ющие раз­ма­хива­ния ру­ками. Единс­твен­ным спа­сени­ем ста­ли уз­кие улоч­ки цен­траль­но­го Ва­нахей­ма — Ста­рого Го­рода. Юта­ка мог ча­сами бро­дить по без­людным ка­мен­ным ла­бирин­там, где мень­ше все­го ощу­щалась его чу­жерод­ность и оди­ночес­тво.

Воз­вра­щение до­мой каж­дый раз на­поми­нало ру­лет­ку. Юта­ка ни­ког­да не знал, в ка­ком нас­тро­ении его встре­тят. Мо­жет быть, Ки­рю­ин вов­се не спус­тится вниз, на ужин, сколь­ко бы Юта­ка не сту­чал в зак­ры­тую дверь; мо­жет, бу­дет с ин­те­ресом слу­шать рас­ска­зы и объ­яс­нять не­понят­ные ве­щи; мо­жет, да­же за­берёт­ся с но­гами на ди­ван, что­бы пос­мотреть вмес­те фильм и пе­ревес­ти мо­мен­ты, ко­торые не ус­пел об­ра­ботать элек­трон­ный пе­ревод­чик. Би­рюзо­вая лен­та с го­ловы не сни­малась ни на ми­нуту.

Час­то Юта­ка зас­та­вал Ки­рю­ина си­дев­шим в цен­тре гос­ти­ной с от­кры­тым фо­то­аль­бо­мом на ко­ленях. Воз­вра­щение ос­та­валось не­заме­чен­ным — Ки­рю­ин раз­гля­дывал фо­тог­ра­фии и еже­секун­дно вы­тирал мок­рые от слёз щё­ки. Иног­да бор­мо­тал под нос, раз­го­вари­вая с че­лове­ком на сним­ках, и бес­ко­неч­но про­сил про­щения. Стоя у не­го за спи­ной, Юта­ка кри­вил гу­бы от от­вра­щении — боль­ше по при­выч­ке, чем под­давшись ре­аль­но­му чувс­тву. Сер­дце ще­мило при ви­де этой кар­ти­ны.

«Ему всё-та­ки боль­но, и не важ­но… сов­сем ведь не важ­но, по ко­му он ис­пы­тыва­ет эту боль», — ду­мал он. Всё это на­поми­нало о том Ки­рю­ине Шо, с ко­торым они учи­лись в сред­ней и стар­шей шко­ле. Юта­ка бе­сил­ся, уз­нав про неп­ра­виль­ную ори­ен­та­цию ко­хая, но сам при этом был го­тов до кро­ви драть­ся с ху­лига­нами, за­щищая хруп­ко­го и ра­нимо­го од­ноклас­сни­ка. По­том пов­то­рял, от­ма­хива­ясь от зе­лён­ки: «Не­нави­жу пи­доров. Но те­бя бу­ду за­щищать. По­нял?»

Ки­рю­ин Шо это­го ми­ра был по­хож на его од­ноклас­сни­ка и так­же нуж­дался в под­дер­жке и за­щите. Не­нави­дя се­бя за мяг­кость, Юта­ка пы­тал­ся под­держать чу­дака, прос­то по­тому, что не мог бе­зучас­тно смот­реть, как тот сра­жа­ет­ся со сво­им го­рем в оди­ноч­ку.

Од­нажды он пот­ре­пал Ки­рю­ина по спи­не, по­ка они смот­ре­ли ки­но. Чу­дак от­шатнул­ся от не­го, как от ог­ня, и за­бил­ся в угол ди­вана, ед­ва не пос­ку­ливая от ужа­са. «Из­ви­ни. Я не хо­тел те­бя пу­гать, — Юта­ка при­мири­тель­но под­нял ру­ки. — Я боль­ше те­бя не тро­ну». Нес­коль­ки­ми ми­нута­ми поз­же он по­чувс­тво­вал, что Ки­рю­ин ут­кнул­ся лбом ему в пле­чо. В воз­му­щении не бы­ло ни ма­лей­ше­го смыс­ла. Юта­ка сде­лал вид, что ни­чего не про­изош­ло, а Ки­рю­ин так и зад­ре­мал, при­валив­шись к не­му.

Плос­кое, нек­ра­сивое ли­цо в мер­ца­нии те­леви­зора ка­залось жен­ским, а сам Ки­рю­ин — по­хожим на де­вуш­ку. «Кви­маны — са­мые стран­ные соз­да­ния на све­те», — ду­мал Юта­ка, раз­гля­дывая ус­нувше­го чу­дака, ко­торый да­же во сне не мог ос­та­вить свою пе­чаль. Бро­ви у не­го бы­ли сдви­нуты, тон­кие гу­бы — плот­но сжа­ты, и ка­залось, он вот-вот зап­ла­чет сно­ва.

Под­давшись стран­но­му по­рыву, Юта­ка пог­ла­дил Ки­рю­ина по во­лосам и тут же, осоз­нав то, что сде­лал, от­дёрнул ру­ку и отод­ви­нул­ся в сто­рону. В ушах от­да­вал­ся тя­жёлый стук сер­дца. Воп­ре­ки всем мыс­лям и убеж­де­ни­ям, его собс­твен­ное те­ло не же­лало ре­аги­ровать на чу­дака, как на муж­чи­ну. Это зли­ло и по­ряд­ком сби­вало с тол­ку. Злость на са­мого се­бя по­том вып­лёски­валась на Ки­рю­ина, ни­чего не по­доз­ре­ва­юще­го о том, что раз­ди­рало Юта­ку из­нутри.

Дни сме­няли друг дру­га. Чу­жой мир по-преж­не­му был чу­жим? и Юта­ка по­нимал: как бы он ни ста­рал­ся, ник­то ни­ког­да не приз­на­ет в нём сво­его. Ему ка­залось, что каж­дый че­ловек в этом ми­ре зна­ет его тай­ну; что все, ко­го он встре­чал во вре­мя про­гулок, опа­са­ют­ся его, чувс­твуя всю неп­ри­язнь и от­вра­щение, ки­пящие внут­ри. Ник­то не смот­рел ему в гла­за. Ник­то знать не знал, как он был по-дет­ски на­пуган и от­ча­ян­но хо­тел най­ти хоть ко­го-то, кто ска­зал бы: «Всё хо­рошо. Ты не один». Да­же На­гумо, этот бес­толко­вый пси­холог, ко­торый толь­ко и мог, что бро­сать без­душные фра­зы, вы­читан­ные в учеб­ни­ке. Ря­дом с На­гумо Юта­ка ощу­щал се­бя ди­коб­ра­зом, рас­то­пырив­шим иг­лы во все сто­роны, лишь бы не под­пустить пси­холо­га бли­же. Луч­ше свих­нуть­ся от стра­ха, чем поз­во­лить это­му моз­гопра­ву ко­вырять­ся гряз­ны­ми паль­ца­ми в рас­ца­рапан­ном стра­хами сер­дце.

Од­нажды Ки­рю­ин вер­нулся поз­дно ве­чером, ког­да Юта­ка со ску­ки уже на­чал са­мос­то­ятель­но раз­би­рать­ся с го­воря­щей ко­февар­кой, ко­торая упор­но не же­лала его по­нимать. Он уже хо­тел стук­нуть не­покор­ный пред­мет, но уко­риз­ненное: «Эй!» его ос­та­нови­ло.

— Ес­ли она де­ла­ет не то, что на­до, или не де­ла­ет во­об­ще, проб­ле­ма ли­бо в тво­ём про­из­но­шении, ли­бо в от­сутс­твии за­дан­но­го ре­жима, — Ки­рю­ин ре­шитель­но отод­ви­нул Юта­ку в сто­рону и пос­мотрел на не­го ис­подлобья. — Че­го ты хо­тел?

— Ка­као.

— Та­кого ре­жима нет. Сде­лай сам, на пли­те.

— Ть­фу, не­удоб­но как! — Юта­ка с раз­ма­ху сел на стул, ко­торый ти­хо скрип­нул. — Ты что, ка­као не лю­бишь?

— Нет. Оно слиш­ком слад­кое.

— Ну и ду­рак, — ляп­нул Юта­ка в от­вет и тут же на­тол­кнул­ся на оби­жен­ный взгляд. — Лад­но, из­ви­ни, мне прос­то за­хоте­лось ка­као, а тут та­кое…

В детс­тве ма­ма час­то де­лала ему ка­као, ког­да хо­тела под­бодрить или уте­шить. По ма­ме Юта­ка ску­чал, хо­тя и не лю­бил, ког­да она лез­ла в его жизнь. Те­перь он мно­гое был го­тов от­дать, что­бы улечь­ся го­ловой на тёп­лые ко­лени и рас­сла­бить­ся под при­кос­но­вени­ями к лох­ма­тым во­лосам.

Ки­рю­ину, ра­зуме­ет­ся, об этих чувс­твах знать не по­лага­лось. Но тот то ли уло­вил что-то неп­ри­выч­ное в из­лишне бод­ром го­лосе, то ли прос­то нас­тро­ение бы­ло чуть луч­ше, чем от­вра­титель­ное, но он быс­тро на­жал на нес­коль­ко кно­пок на све­тящей­ся па­нели и под­ста­вил под кран чаш­ку с глу­пым цве­точ­ным ри­сун­ком. По кух­не не­мед­ленно поп­лыл при­тор­ный за­пах.

Юта­ка ожив­лённо встре­пенул­ся.

— Ре­жим на­шёл­ся?!

— На са­мом де­ле он был в сис­те­ме, но я его заб­ло­киро­вал… — Ки­рю­ин грус­тно улыб­нулся и про­вёл паль­ца­ми по блес­тя­щему бо­ку ур­ча­щей ко­февар­ки. — Мой Юта­ка так лю­бил ка­као, что пос­то­ян­но пе­рево­дил на не­го мо­локо. Приш­лось от­клю­чить ре­жим и пе­ревес­ти его в воз­можность ак­ти­вации толь­ко по мо­ему от­пе­чат­ку, — он не­надол­го за­мол­чал, рас­се­ян­но рас­смат­ри­вая узор на блес­тя­щем бо­ку чаш­ки, по­том встрях­нул го­ловой. — Хо­чешь шар­лотку? Мне се­год­ня но­вый ре­цепт под­ска­зали.

— Ты че­го та­кой дру­желюб­ный се­год­ня? — со­щурил­ся Юта­ка и тут же по­жалел о сво­их сло­вах. Ки­рю­ин мет­нул на не­го сер­ди­тый взгляд.

— Не нра­вит­ся — сам се­бе ужин го­товь!

— Эй, не злись. Я по­шутил. Неп­ри­выч­но прос­то.

Ки­рю­ин ещё нес­коль­ко се­кунд свер­лил его уг­рю­мым взгля­дом. По­том ко­февар­ка по­дала зву­ковой сиг­нал, и он с гро­хотом пос­та­вил чаш­ку на стол. Часть ка­као рас­плес­ка­лась по са­лато­вой ска­тер­ти.

— Пей! — ряв­кнул он и ум­чался на­верх в ком­на­ту. Юта­ка вздох­нул и рас­тёр слад­кие лу­жицы так, что они прев­ра­тились в ог­ромное свет­ло-ко­рич­не­вое пят­но. С чу­даком нуж­но бы­ло всег­да быть на­чеку: чёрт зна­ет, на ка­кое сло­во он взъ­ере­пенит­ся.

Ка­као ока­залось та­ким неж­ным и вкус­ным, что Юта­ка да­же не за­метил, как чаш­ка опус­те­ла, и с ра­зоча­рован­ным вздо­хом от­ста­вил её в сто­рону. Хо­телось ещё. Бы­ло слож­но не по­нять сво­его двой­ни­ка — ес­ли б толь­ко ко­февар­ка ре­аги­рова­ла на его от­пе­чаток паль­ца, Юта­ка бы сде­лал се­бе ван­ну из это­го ка­као, что­бы на­пить­ся до от­ва­ла, а по­том лоп­нуть счас­тли­вым.

Ког­да Ки­рю­ин вер­нулся, оде­тый в свет­ло-се­рую пи­жаму, от злос­ти не ос­та­лось и сле­да. Он выг­ля­дел при­выч­но опе­чален­ным, гла­за у не­го пок­расне­ли и при­пух­ли. «Опять пла­кал», — до­гадал­ся Юта­ка. За­хоте­лось сде­лать хоть что-то, что­бы нем­но­го от­влечь чу­дака от гне­тущих мыс­лей.

Он ре­шитель­но заб­рал у Ки­рю­ина нож, ко­торым тот со­бирал­ся по­резать яб­ло­ки для шар­лотки.

— Да­вай по­могу? По­ранишь­ся ещё.

— С ка­кой ста­ти ты та­кой за­бот­ли­вый? — Ки­рю­ин с опас­кой по­косил­ся на не­го.

— Мне прос­то скуч­но. Хо­чу чем-ни­будь за­нять­ся.

Ки­рю­ин не на­шёл­ся, что от­ве­тить, по­это­му прос­то по­дод­ви­нул бли­же кор­зинку с зе­лёны­ми яб­ло­ками и мис­ку для очис­тков, а сам за­нял­ся тес­том.

Ок­но на кух­не бы­ло рас­пахну­то нас­тежь. Тёп­лый воз­дух пах ноч­ны­ми фи­ал­ка­ми, рас­ту­щими в па­лисад­ни­ке, и жа­рены­ми каш­та­нами — семья из до­ма нап­ро­тив ус­тро­ила до­маш­ний пик­ник в сво­ём са­ду. Ки­рю­ин, как за­чаро­ван­ный, смот­рел на воз­ню на дру­гой сто­роне ули­цы.

— Вдоль лес­тни­цы ви­сят пот­ря­са­ющие ак­ва­рели, — за­гово­рил Юта­ка, прив­ле­кая к се­бе вни­мание, и Ки­рю­ин, вздрог­нув от не­ожи­дан­ности, обер­нулся. — Это же ты ри­совал?

— По­чему ты так ре­шил?

— Тот Шоч­чи, ко­торо­го я знаю, ве­лико­леп­ный ху­дож­ник. По­это­му я ре­шил, что и ты уме­ешь.

— Я са­мо­уч­ка, — отоз­вался Ки­рю­ин. Щё­ки у не­го по­розо­вели от сму­щения. — Мне нра­вит­ся ри­совать, но я не ху­дож­ник. Прос­то ба­ловс­тво.

— Пей­заж с за­ливом очень кра­сивый, — Юта­ка ак­ку­рат­но чис­тил оче­ред­ное яб­ло­ко — тон­кая ко­жица спи­ралью опус­ка­лась в мис­ку. — Ты ведь ни­ког­да не был в Япо­нии. От­ку­да ты зна­ешь про Фуд­зи?

— У Юта­ки мно­го аль­бо­мов до­во­ен­но­го вре­мени. Там фо­тог­ра­фии и от­крыт­ки с гра­вюра­ми ста­рых ху­дож­ни­ков. Он рас­ска­зывал мне мно­го ин­те­рес­но­го, а я по­том ри­совал, вдох­но­вив­шись его рас­ска­зами, — Ки­рю­ин при­под­нял угол­ки губ в грус­тной улыб­ке. — Он лю­бил смот­реть, как я ри­сую… Лю­бил все мои ак­ва­рели, да­же не са­мые удач­ные. Ка­кие-то ве­шал на сте­ны, ка­кие-то — скла­дывал в пап­ку и на­зывал её сво­им сок­ро­вищем…

Го­лос у не­го сно­ва зад­ро­жал. Юта­ка пос­пе­шил пре­дот­вра­тить оче­ред­ную ис­те­рику:

— Не ре­ви толь­ко, лад­но? Я хо­чу ска­зать, — по­яс­нил он, по­ка Ки­рю­ин сно­ва не ра­зоз­лился, — что это не очень хо­рошо для здо­ровья, столь­ко пе­режи­вать. Я по­нимаю, что те­бе тя­жело, и мо­гу…

— Ни­чего ты не по­нима­ешь, — уро­нил Ки­рю­ин и от­вернул­ся, да­вая по­нять, что не хо­чет про­дол­жать раз­го­вор. — Но всё рав­но… спа­сибо… — про­бор­мо­тал он че­рез нес­коль­ко се­кунд.

Пол­ча­са спус­тя Ки­рю­ин пос­та­вил на стол аро­мат­ную шар­лотку и сам сде­лал се­бе ка­као. Он заб­рался на стул, по­доб­рав под се­бя бо­сые но­ги, и об­хва­тил зе­лёную чаш­ку обе­ими ру­ками. Свет вер­хней лам­пы мяг­ко пе­рели­вал­ся на би­сер­ном узо­ре лен­ты.

— Зна­ешь, с то­бой хо­чет уви­деть­ся один мой хо­роший друг, — вдруг за­гово­рил Ки­рю­ин, ког­да Юта­ка уже на­чал кле­вать но­сом, раз­мо­рен­ный теп­лом, вкус­ным ка­као и не ме­нее вкус­ной шар­лоткой.

— Я что, зверь в зо­опар­ке, что­бы на ме­ня смот­реть? — бур­кнул Юта­ка в от­вет. Ки­рю­ин не­оп­ре­делён­но кач­нул го­ловой.

— Да нет… Джун-ку­ну прос­то ин­те­рес­но уз­нать о ми­ре, из ко­торо­го ты при­шёл.

— Джун-кун? — Юта­ка нах­му­рил­ся, не­мед­ленно вспом­нив быв­ше­го од­ноклас­сни­ка, бо­лез­ненно­го юно­шу, ко­торый ни с кем не же­лал об­щать­ся. — Ута­хиро?

— От­ку­да ты зна­ешь? — Ки­рю­ин удив­лённо вски­нул бро­ви.

— Да так… есть у ме­ня та­кой зна­комый. Та ещё за­ноза в зад­ни­це. А пар­ня по име­ни Кен­джи у те­бя сре­ди дру­зей не во­дит­ся?

— Это суп­руг Джун-ку­на.

Юта­ка гром­ко фыр­кнул пря­мо в ка­као. «Кен­джи прям не ме­ня­ет­ся! То он с Шоч­чи кру­тит, то с Джу­ном тра­ха­ет­ся…» — про­мель­кну­ло у не­го в го­лове, но он пой­мал серь­ёз­ный взгляд Ки­рю­ина и ре­шил не выс­ка­зывать свои мыс­ли.

Встре­тить­ся с двой­ни­ками быв­ших од­ноклас­сни­ков Юта­ка сог­ла­сил­ся из чис­то­го лю­бопытс­тва — бро­дить в оди­ночес­тве по Ва­нахей­му на­до­ело, а в Ас­гард Ки­рю­ин на­от­рез от­ка­зал­ся ехать. Один раз Юта­ка по­пытал­ся быть нас­той­чи­вее, но толь­ко до­вёл чу­дака до ещё од­ной ти­хой ис­те­рики, пос­ле че­го пе­рес­тал да­же за­икать­ся об эк­скур­сии в нез­на­комый рай­он.

Дом Джу­на и Кен­джи ока­зал­ся сов­сем не­дале­ко, бук­валь­но на со­сед­ней ули­це. Ки­рю­ин объ­яс­нил это тем, что в Треть­ей Зо­не про­жива­ли лю­ди раз­ных на­ци­ональ­нос­тей, и по­тому для каж­дой из них бы­ло ре­шено вы­делить по от­дель­но­му рай­ону, в за­виси­мос­ти от чис­леннос­ти. Япон­ский квар­тал от­ли­чал­ся ком­пак­тны­ми до­мами и ухо­жен­ны­ми са­дами кам­ней в каж­дом дво­ре. Вез­де слы­шалась род­ная речь, и Юта­ке да­же нра­вилось бро­дить по тем де­сяти ули­цам, на ко­торых про­жива­ли все япон­цы Треть­ей Зо­ны.

Уже на по­роге Ки­рю­ин, ед­ва поз­во­нив в дверь, обер­нулся к Юта­ке и не­вин­но взмах­нул рес­ни­цами.

— Ой, я те­бе за­был ска­зать, что Джун-кун то­же кви­ман… и он сей­час ждёт ре­бён­ка!

«Вот же пар­ши­вец!» — опе­шил Юта­ка и толь­ко хо­тел ряв­кнуть, что та­кую ин­форма­цию на­до го­ворить сра­зу, как дверь от­кры­лась, и пе­ред ни­ми воз­ник Джун с ши­рокой улыб­кой и в кру­жев­ном фар­ту­ке в си­рене­вую клет­ку.

— Я так рад вас ви­деть! Про­ходи­те быс­трее!

Юта­ка за­вис, гля­дя на жи­вот, ко­торый не мог скрыть прос­торный фар­тук, и не на­шёл ни­чего луч­ше, как ткнуть паль­цем в сто­рону Джу­на и вы­давить пер­вое, что приш­ло на ум.

— Обал­деть, ка­кой ты тол­стяк!

— Не об­ра­щай на не­го вни­мания, его ин­теллек­том при рож­де­нии об­де­лили! — не­мед­ленно встрял Ки­рю­ин и креп­ко об­нял Джу­на, ко­торый оби­жен­но под­жал гу­бы, за пле­чи. — Ты так хо­рошо выг­ля­дишь! А он ров­ным счё­том ни­чего не по­нима­ет.

Юта­ка из­дал в от­вет мно­гоз­на­читель­ное «э­ээ?», про­дол­жая в упор пя­лить­ся на Джу­на. Выг­ля­дел тот так­же, как и сем­пай, всё вре­мя си­дев­ший с уг­рю­мым ви­дом за сво­ей пос­ледней пар­той у сте­ны, но был не нас­толь­ко ху­дым и блед­ным, слов­но вот-вот пом­рёт на мес­те. Впе­чат­ле­ние счас­тли­вого и до­воль­но­го жизнью че­лове­ка соз­да­вал ещё и цвет во­лос. Джун-сем­пай веч­но выс­ветлял ше­велю­ру до жут­ко­го се­дого цве­та. Джун, сто­яв­ший пе­ред Юта­кой, ще­голял при­чуд­ли­вой рас­цвет­кой: од­на по­лови­на во­лос бы­ла каш­та­новой, дру­гая — пше­нич­ной. Свет из вит­ражно­го окош­ка в две­ри пе­рели­вал­ся на длин­ных пря­дях.

— Не стой стол­бом, про­ходи в гос­ти­ную, — ска­зал Джун и при­об­нял Ки­рю­ина в от­вет. — А ты пой­дёшь со мной. На­до по­мочь на кух­не.

«Прям как две трид­ца­тилет­ние тё­туш­ки…» — Юта­ка про­водил их взгля­дом и про­шёл в ма­лень­кую ком­на­ту. Она поч­ти не от­ли­чалась от той, что бы­ла в до­ме Ки­рю­ина, раз­ве что фо­тог­ра­фий и бес­ко­неч­ных по­душек не ока­залось. Вмес­то них прос­транс­тво бы­ло за­вале­но мяг­ки­ми иг­рушка­ми: пе­чаль­ны­ми мед­ве­дями, клет­ча­тыми обезь­ян­ка­ми, пу­шис­ты­ми ли­сами и про­чей плю­шевой жив­ностью.

Круг­лая ме­ховая по­душ­ка на ди­ване силь­но вы­деля­лась на фо­не кре­мово-си­рене­вой гос­ти­ной. Юта­ка неб­режно тол­кнул её ру­кой в сто­рону, что­бы сесть, и мо­мен­таль­но взвыл, по­чувс­тво­вав, как в ру­ку что-то вон­зи­лось.

— Ты че­го во­пишь? — в гос­ти­ную вле­тел встре­вожен­ный Ки­рю­ин, а вслед за ним — не ме­нее взвол­но­ван­ный Джун. Юта­ка тряс ру­кой и ру­гал­ся на ши­пящий клу­бок ме­ха.

— Ута­хиро-кун, по­чему у те­бя по­душ­ки ку­са­ют­ся?!

— По­тому что это не по­душ­ка, а обык­но­вен­ная кош­ка, и ты её, на­вер­ное, оби­дел, — Джун пог­ла­дил всто­пор­щенный мех, и Юта­ка раз­гля­дел в пу­шис­той че­репа­ховой шер­сти жёл­тые гла­за. — Это Ко­рица. Не бой­ся, она при­вита, а укус я сей­час об­ра­ботаю…

— Не на­до, сам справ­люсь, — Юта­ка по-зве­рино­му вы­лизы­вал мес­то уку­са и бу­равил взгля­дом не­доволь­но ур­ча­щую кош­ку. — Че­го она на ме­ня ры­чит?

— Ты же нез­на­комец, — Ки­рю­ин лас­ко­во по­чесал Ко­рицу за ухом. — Сей­час она к те­бе при­вык­нет и пе­рес­та­нет так ре­аги­ровать.

У Ко­рицы, су­дя по все­му, на этот счёт бы­ло дру­гое мне­ние. Она ко­рот­ко фыр­кну­ла и спрыг­ну­ла с ди­вана, пос­ле че­го в нес­коль­ко эле­ган­тных прыж­ков заб­ра­лась на бли­жай­ший шкаф и от­ту­да не­доволь­но свер­кну­ла гла­зами. Джун по­качал го­ловой.

— Ка­жет­ся, ты ей прос­то не нра­вишь­ся… Не об­ра­щай вни­мания, она очень сво­ен­равная. Са­дись, мы сей­час чай бу­дем пить. Я пи­рог с виш­ней ис­пёк. На­де­юсь, те­бе пон­ра­вит­ся!

Юта­ка не­нави­дел виш­ню. Ма­ма всё детс­тво пы­талась на­кор­мить его «ви­тами­нами» и счи­тала, что вся его не­любовь — это толь­ко кап­ри­зы. Те­перь он был взрос­лым, но неп­ри­язнь к столь по­лез­ным фрук­там, яго­дам и ово­щам ос­та­лась. Од­на­ко Джун был та­ким ра­дос­тным и за­бот­ли­вым, что Юта­ка прос­то не смог ему приз­нать­ся в сво­их вку­совых пред­почте­ни­ях и по­кор­но су­нул в рот го­рячий ку­сок пи­рога с вяз­кой кис­ло-слад­кой на­чин­кой.

— Вкус­но? — Джун смот­рел на не­го без­мя­теж­ным взгля­дом. Юта­ка пе­ребил не­навис­тный вкус глот­ком ко­фе и кив­нул вмес­то от­ве­та.

— Ко­неч­но вкус­но! У те­бя во­об­ще все ре­цеп­ты уди­витель­ные! — с вос­торгом за­метил Ки­рю­ин. — Он вче­ра твою шар­лотку так ел, что за уша­ми тре­щало.

— Я рад, — улыб­нулся Джун и об­нял ог­ромно­го плю­шево­го цып­лёнка. — Мне сов­сем не­чем за­нять­ся…. Вя­зание да го­тов­ка — вот и всё раз­вле­чение, по­ка Кен­джи на ра­боте… Ты бы хоть по­чаще при­ходил!

— Те­перь бу­ду ча­ще, — отоз­вался Ки­рю­ин по­тух­шим го­лосом. Джун лас­ко­во пог­ла­дил его по спи­не. — Я прос­то про­вод­ник… Мне на­до сна­чала рас­ска­зать ему про наш мир.

— Ах да! Как те­бе у нас? — Джун об­ра­тил­ся к Юта­ке, ко­торый по­пер­хнул­ся от не­ожи­дан­ности.

— Эмммм…. Хре… — он пой­мал уко­риз­ненный взгляд Ки­рю­ина и не­мед­ленно поп­ра­вил­ся. — Нор­маль­но. Слож­но толь­ко. Столь­ко все­го знать на­до! Го­лова кру­гом… — он на се­кун­ду за­мол­чал, а по­том ука­зал ру­кой, ко­торой дер­жал пи­рог, на жи­вот Джу­на. — Слу­шай… он прав­да нас­то­ящий?..

Ши­пение Ки­рю­ина уто­нуло в низ­ком сме­хе.

— Ко­неч­но нас­то­ящий! Хо­чешь пот­ро­гать? — Джун снял фар­тук, и Юта­ка реф­лектор­но отъ­ехал по ди­вану чуть даль­ше, чем си­дел.

— Не, спа­сибо… воз­держусь.

— А мож­но мне? — Ки­рю­ин при­кос­нулся ла­доня­ми к боль­шо­му жи­воту и тут же ши­роко улыб­нулся. — Тол­ка­ет­ся!

— Она бу­дет очень ак­тивной ман­на, — го­лос Джу­на прев­ра­тил­ся в неж­ное вор­ко­вание. — На­вер­ня­ка вы­рас­тет за­дирой, не­понят­но толь­ко, в ко­го.

— А имя уже при­дума­ли?

— Кен­джи хо­чет наз­вать её Са­юми. А я — Ха­на.

— «Ха­на» сов­сем уж квин­лев­ское…

— Ес­ли у те­бя бу­дет хо­рошень­кая квин­ли, из них по­лучит­ся пот­ря­са­ющая па­ра!

— Эй, пар­ни! — по­дал го­лос Юта­ка, и Джун с Ки­рю­ином син­хрон­но на не­го обер­ну­лись. — Мо­жете это всё об­суждать не при мне? Ме­ня сей­час стош­нит…

— Ка­кой не­жен­ка, — Ки­рю­ин кри­во ус­мехнул­ся. Джун за­ин­те­ресо­ван­но скло­нил го­лову на­бок — свет­лые пря­ди тон­ки­ми коль­ца­ми лег­ли ему на пле­чо.

— У вас в ми­ре та­кое об­суждать не при­нято?

— В мо­ём ми­ре му­жики не бе­реме­не­ют! — Юта­ка в не­годо­вании сде­лал слиш­ком боль­шой гло­ток ко­фе и за­каш­лялся. Джун про­тянул ему кру­жев­ную сал­фетку.

— Скуч­но… — про­тянул он. — А как тог­да у вас жи­вут те, кто хо­чет семью, но не мо­жет?..

— Не знаю и знать не хо­чу, — бур­кнул Юта­ка. — Не хо­чу, что­бы у нас та­кой же дур­дом был.

Ки­рю­ин хо­тел бы­ло воз­ра­зить, но в этот мо­мент в ко­ридо­ре пос­лы­шал­ся звук от­кры­ва­емой две­ри, и Джун прив­стал со сво­его крес­ла. Че­рез нес­коль­ко се­кунд в ком­на­ту во­шёл Кен­джи и при­ветс­твен­но мах­нул ру­кой.

— Доб­рый ве­чер. Шо-кун, рад те­бя ви­деть. А ты, на­вер­ное, тот са­мый Кян, о ко­тором Шо-кун нам все уши про­жуж­жал?

— Здрась­те… — Юта­ка ото­ропе­ло наб­лю­дал за тем, как Кен­джи при­выч­ным, да­же неб­режным дви­жени­ем об­ни­ма­ет со спи­ны Джу­на за пле­чи и це­лу­ет его — в щё­ку, в гу­бы — шеп­чет что-то не­раз­борчи­вое ему на ухо, так что тот сму­щён­но ро­зове­ет. Смот­рел и чувс­тво­вал, как в гру­ди опять под­ни­ма­ет­ся ос­трое чувс­тво омер­зе­ния. За­хоте­лось рез­ко вско­чить, сбив со сто­ла хруп­кие фар­фо­ровые чаш­ки, и раз­ра­зить­ся не­году­ющей ти­радой. Он уже стис­нул ру­ки в ку­лаки, ощу­щая, как в гор­ле кло­кочет ярость… но тут же по­чувс­тво­вал во рту от­вра­титель­ный вкус виш­ни и ус­лы­шал пря­мо на ухо свис­тя­щее ши­пение: «Вяк­нешь хоть сло­во — го­лову отор­ву».

Кен­джи пос­мотрел на не­го.

— Что-то не так? Ты как-то рас­крас­нелся…

— Э? Кхм… не… норм… нор­маль­но всё! — Юта­ка с тру­дом прог­ло­тил ку­сок пи­рога, втис­ну­тый ему в рот Ки­рю­ином; тес­то зас­тре­вало в гор­ле, ко­торое сдав­ли­вало воз­му­щение. — Прос­то… прос­то ко­фе за­кон­чился, вот!

— Я сде­лаю ещё, — по­дор­вался Джун, но Кен­джи не дал ему встать с крес­ла.

— Я сам. Не су­етись. Те­бе ведь зе­лёный чай?

— Тот, ко­торый зем­ля­никой. И Шо-ку­ну то­же, — Джун за­гадоч­но улыб­нулся Ки­рю­ину. — Мы же дол­жны се­бя бе­речь, прав­да?

От че­го имен­но бе­речь, Юта­ка уточ­нять не стал.

Его не­ук­ро­тимое лю­бопытс­тво прос­ну­лось, ког­да Кен­джи вер­нулся в ком­на­ту с под­но­сом и че­тырь­мя чаш­ка­ми — он за­метил на ще­ках две не­широ­кие вол­но­об­разные по­лосы.

— Это знак ро­да, к ко­торо­му он при­над­ле­жит, — по­яс­нил Джун на воп­рос Юта­ки.

— Мой отец из семьи ир­ланд­ских лор­дов, — про­дол­жил Кен­джи. — Ко­неч­но, пос­ле Вой­ны это по­теря­ло вся­кое зна­чение, но пред­ста­вите­ли та­ких ро­дов, как мой, нап­ри­мер, про­дол­жа­ют де­лать та­кие мет­ки. Дань ува­жения тра­дици­ям.

Юта­ка по­пытал­ся пред­ста­вить лор­да с фа­мили­ей «Дар­виш» и прыс­нул в чаш­ку. Кош­ка Ко­рица, ко­торая при по­яв­ле­нии Кен­джи спус­ти­лась со шка­фа и улег­лась у хо­зя­ина на ко­ленях, снис­хо­дитель­но смот­ре­ла на гос­тя од­ним гла­зом, ши­роко раз­ма­хивая трёх­цвет­ным хвос­том.

Ра­зош­лись они, ког­да за ок­ном уже сов­сем стем­не­ло. По­ка Юта­ка во­зил­ся в ко­ридо­ре с крос­совка­ми, Ки­рю­ин и Джун что-то нег­ромко об­сужда­ли на швед­ском, ко­торый по-преж­не­му ос­та­вал­ся на­бором не­понят­ных, ла­ющих зву­ков. Джун го­ворил что-то с той же вор­ку­ющей неж­ностью, что и рань­ше, а Ки­рю­ин ро­нял сло­ва дро­жащим го­лосом. На­конец, Джун об­нял его за пле­чи и улыб­нулся.

— Я ук­ра­ду Шо-ку­на не­надол­го? На­до по­гово­рить о на­шем, кви­манов­ском.

«Не­надол­го» за­няло боль­ше по­луча­са. За это вре­мя Юта­ка ус­пел по­жало­вать­ся Кен­джи, что ни­как не мо­жет на­ведать­ся в Ас­гард — од­но­му ту­да со­вать­ся бы­ло не­лов­ко. Он ед­ва-ед­ва ос­во­ил­ся в Ва­нахей­ме, хо­тя всё ещё чувс­тво­вал се­бя здесь не в сво­ей та­рел­ке. Что уж го­ворить про нез­на­комый рай­он… Кен­джи ус­мехнул­ся:

— Ес­ли хо­чешь, я с то­бой съ­ез­жу. У ме­ня там бу­дут кое-ка­кие де­ла че­рез нес­коль­ко дней.

Юта­ка бла­годар­но по­жал ему ру­ку.

В этот мо­мент вер­нулся Ки­рю­ин, ку­та­ясь в свет­ло-го­лубую ажур­ную шаль, ко­торой не бы­ло рань­ше. В тём­ных гла­зах не чи­талось ров­ным счё­том ни­каких эмо­ций, кро­ме без­гра­нич­ной рас­те­рян­ности, а в спо­кой­ном взгля­де Джу­на по­явил­ся от­те­нок пло­хо скры­ва­емой тре­воги.

По пу­ти до­мой Юта­ка нес­коль­ко раз пы­тал­ся уз­нать, что слу­чилось, но Ки­рю­ин не про­ронил ни сло­ва. Он толь­ко ку­тал­ся в шаль и дро­жал от оз­но­ба, хо­тя воз­дух был по-ве­сен­не­му тёп­лый. Нес­коль­ко раз он ос­та­нав­ли­вал­ся пос­ре­ди до­роги, что­бы пос­мотреть ку­да-то сквозь обес­ку­ражен­но­го Юта­ку, пос­ле че­го де­лал де­сяток стре­митель­ных ша­гов и вновь сбра­сывал темп.

Уже до­ма Юта­ка ре­шитель­но по­ложил ла­дони ему на пле­чи.

— Шоч­чи, что слу­чилось-то?! Ты сам не свой.

Ки­рю­ина зат­рясло под его ру­ками.

— Я же про­сил не на­зывать ме­ня так! От­ва­ли!

Чу­дак ум­чался на­верх, с точ­но та­ким же гро­хотом, как и в пер­вый день, ког­да Юта­ка толь­ко по­явил­ся в этом до­ме. Ры­даний, од­на­ко, слыш­но не бы­ло.

Юта­ка бес­шумно приб­ли­зил­ся к зак­ры­той две­ри чу­жой ком­на­ты, но из­нутри не до­носи­лось ни шо­роха, а пред­ло­жение спус­тить­ся к ужи­ну ос­та­лось без от­ве­та.

— Ну и по­мирай там с го­лоду! — фыр­кнул Юта­ка в от­вет на мол­ча­ние, но всё рав­но при­тащил под­нос с едой под дверь.

«Сам раз­бе­рёт­ся, не ма­лень­кий», — по­дума­лось ему, а го­лос со­вес­ти не­уве­рен­но шеп­нул: «А вдруг не раз­бе­рёт­ся? Вдруг ждёт, что ты вой­дёшь и ус­по­ко­ишь?» Рис­ко­вать Юта­ка не ре­шил­ся.

Он сно­ва ле­жал на по­лу, рас­ки­нув ру­ки в раз­ные сто­роны, и смот­рел на звёз­ды. По­чему-то пос­ле встре­чи со «зна­комы­ми нез­на­ком­ца­ми» ни ра­зу не по­лег­ча­ло. Тос­ка по род­но­му ми­ру ста­ла толь­ко силь­нее.

«Я ведь прос­то лиш­ний здесь, прав­да?» — спра­шивал Юта­ка у звёз­дно­го не­ба и сер­ди­то шмы­гал но­сом. Муж­чи­нам нель­зя пла­кать, как бы пло­хо и тя­жело ни бы­ло.


	19. Отражение в осколках сияет ярче

_**Аль­фа. Culpae Universum.** _

Ко­ридо­ры ме­дицин­ско­го кры­ла бы­ли неп­ри­выч­но пус­ты. Из од­ной па­латы выш­ла мед­сес­тра, тол­ка­ющая пе­ред со­бой низ­кий сто­лик на ко­лёси­ках, нак­ры­тый кус­ком ро­зова­той тка­ни, и скры­лась за по­воро­том. Джун сно­ва вы­сунул­ся из-за уг­ла.

Не то, что­бы он опа­сал­ся, что его за­метят. В кон­це кон­цов, он имел пол­ное пра­во пе­реме­щать­ся по все­му зда­нию За­пад­ной ла­бора­тории, ис­клю­чая толь­ко под­земные три эта­жа, где про­води­лись ис­сле­дова­ния по­вышен­ной сек­ретнос­ти. Впро­чем, эти ис­сле­дова­ния вол­но­вали Джу­на мень­ше все­го. Го­раз­до бо­лее силь­ный ин­те­рес вы­зыва­ла па­лата, в ко­торой сей­час со­дер­жался спа­сён­ный по­лук­ровка.

«Дар­виш Кен­джи. Двад­цать семь лет. Ро­дил­ся в Хи­мед­зи-си, Хё­го-кен. Пос­то­ян­ной ра­боты нет. Два го­да на­зад под­вер­гся на­паде­нию дар­биста», — пов­то­рял про се­бя Джун дан­ные из офи­ци­аль­ных до­кумен­тов.

Об­ратная тран­сфор­ма­ция за­вер­ши­лась нес­коль­ко дней на­зад, но на­вес­тить по­лук­ровку и по­гово­рить с ним не пред­ста­вилось воз­можнос­ти.

— Он очень слаб, — ска­зал Рэй. — Ему ну­жен по­кой.

— По­чему тог­да Шо-ни мож­но?! — воз­му­тил­ся Джун. Нас­тавник пот­ре­пал его по пле­чу.

— По­тому что он — ли­дер груп­пы. Он пе­редаст нуж­ную ин­форма­цию.

Вот толь­ко Ки­рю­ин не рас­ска­зал ни­чего, вер­нувшись пос­ле встре­чи. Брат выг­ля­дел край­не ра­зоз­лённым и с яв­ным тру­дом сдер­жи­вал кло­кочу­щую внут­ри ярость. «Ес­ли так ин­те­рес­но, схо­ди к не­му сам!» — ряв­кнул Ки­рю­ин в от­вет на воп­ро­сы, ко­торы­ми Джун за­валил его, и ушёл из ком­на­ты, со всей си­лы хлоп­нув дверью.

Ос­та­валось толь­ко улу­чить мгно­вение, что­бы прос­ко­чить в па­лату. Как наз­ло, каж­дый раз, как толь­ко Джун ре­шал­ся вый­ти из ук­ры­тия, в ко­ридо­ре кто-то по­яв­лялся. То груп­па учё­ных сок­ра­щала путь от од­них ла­бора­торий к дру­гим, то врач заг­ля­дывал в от­сек наб­лю­дения к Кен­джи и про­падал там нес­коль­ко дол­гих ми­нут, то па­ра мед­сестёр стал­ки­валась и на­чина­ла ще­бетать о та­кой ерун­де, что уши вя­ли.

На­конец, ко­ридор сно­ва опус­тел. Нах­ло­бучив ка­пюшон чёр­ной тол­стов­ки до са­мых бро­вей, Джун выс­коль­знул из-за уг­ла и быс­тры­ми ша­гами приб­ли­зил­ся к па­лате. Взял­ся за руч­ку и прис­лу­шал­ся, не идёт ли кто. На лес­тни­це пос­лы­шались го­лоса — кто-то спус­кался с вер­хних эта­жей. Не те­ряя боль­ше ни се­кун­ды, Джун юр­кнул в па­лату и плот­но прик­рыл за со­бой дверь.

Кен­джи по­вер­нул к не­му го­лову и сдви­нул бро­ви на пе­рено­сице.

— Йо! — Джун по­махал ру­кой в знак при­ветс­твия. — Что, чах­нешь со ску­ки?

— Ты кто? — вы­дох­нул по­лук­ровка ед­ва слыш­но. Го­ворить ему бы­ло тя­жело. Не уди­витель­но — на­вер­ня­ка вся глот­ка отек­ла от пе­ре­из­бытка эр­сты.

Ря­дом с кро­ватью мор­гал зе­лёной лам­почкой ста­ци­онар­ный «мост» — ус­трой­ство, боль­ше по­хожее на ка­пель­ни­цу, толь­ко вмес­то бу­тыл­ки с пи­татель­ным рас­тво­ром бы­ла ла­тун­ная ко­робоч­ка. Внут­ри — Джун од­нажды рас­потро­шил один та­кой «мост» из лю­бопытс­тва — скры­валось мно­жес­тво про­вод­ков и схем.

— На­до же, прош­ло три го­да… Сей­час эта шту­ка выг­ля­дит бо­лее удоб­ной, — он пой­мал воп­ро­ситель­ный взгляд Кен­джи и ух­мыль­нул­ся. — Ме­ня зо­вут Джун. Мы с бра­том спас­ли те­бя. Пом­нишь?

По­лук­ровка по­качал го­ловой.

— От че­го спас­ли? Где я?

— В За­пад­ной ла­бора­тории, в То­яма, — Джун вздох­нул. — Они те­бе ни­чего не рас­ска­зали, да? Я по­чему-то так и ду­мал.

Кен­джи не от­ве­тил и прик­рыл гла­за. Грудь, плот­но пе­ремо­тан­ная бин­та­ми, вы­соко под­ни­малась от тя­жёло­го ды­хания. Меж­ду клю­чица­ми к те­лу кре­пилась труб­ка, со­еди­нён­ная со ста­ци­онар­ным «мос­том», тон­кое проз­рачное от­вет­вле­ние от неё ве­ло к сер­дцу. Внут­ри бы­ло вид­но, как стру­ят­ся зо­лотые ни­ти энер­гии.

— Ка­кой сей­час год? — вдруг спро­сил Кен­джи.

— Две ты­сячи две­над­ца­тый, — от­ве­тил Джун. — Ты пом­нишь, что с то­бой про­ис­хо­дило пос­ледние два го­да?

— Я шёл на ра­боту… что-то сва­лилось мне на го­лову… по­чувс­тво­вал, что те­ряю соз­на­ние… оч­нулся здесь… всё те­ло ад­ски бо­лело…

Он выг­ля­дел урод­ли­во, этот по­лук­ровка. Чёр­ные во­лосы кло­ками рос­ли на поч­ти лы­сой го­лове. Всё ли­цо бы­ло в глу­боких ца­рапи­нах, пок­ры­тых кро­вавы­ми кор­ка­ми. От пе­рено­сицы до са­мых клю­чиц але­ли трой­ные от­ме­тины от ког­тей, слов­но Кен­джи в ка­кой-то мо­мен­ты по­пытал­ся вы­цара­пать из-под ко­жи ис­точник не­выно­симой бо­ли. Гла­за пос­то­ян­но ме­няли цвет — то вспы­хива­ли яр­ко-жёл­ты­ми, то тус­кне­ли до бо­лез­ненно­го пе­пель­но­го от­тенка.

— Не раз­го­вари­вай, — по­сове­товал Джун и нем­но­го под­ви­нул ре­гуля­тор на «мос­те». — Слу­шать мо­жешь? — Кен­джи в знак сог­ла­сия опус­тил вы­горев­шие рес­ни­цы. — Те­бе рас­ска­зали, что ты та­кое? По­чему те­бе так пло­хо? Что про­изош­ло во­об­ще? Ты зна­ешь хоть что-ни­будь?

— Нет… — вы­дох­нул Кен­джи и ус­та­вил­ся жёл­ты­ми, как две лу­ны, гла­зами на Джу­на. — Хо­чу… знать…

Джун дос­тал из кар­ма­на тол­стов­ки упа­ков­ку сыр­ных кре­керов. Не про­гадал — по­лук­ровка гром­ко сглот­нул слю­ну и бе­зус­пешно по­пытал­ся скрыть го­лод во взгля­де.

— Ес­ли кто-то уз­на­ет о том, что сей­час бу­дет про­ис­хо­дить, я собс­твен­ны­ми ру­ками свер­ну те­бе шею, — пре­дуп­ре­дил Джун и, от­ло­мив ку­сочек кре­кера, по­ложил его Кен­джи в рот. — Жуй. Вы, по­лук­ровки, пос­то­ян­но го­лод­ны. Ну, да, ты ведь ни­чего не зна­ешь…

Мно­го лет на­зад, про­дол­жал Джун, по­тихонь­ку скар­мли­вая уго­щение, на Зем­ле жи­ла ра­са ра­зум­ных соз­да­ний. Они мог­ли соз­да­вать и ис­поль­зо­вать уди­витель­ную энер­гию, да­ру­ющую им прак­ти­чес­ки бес­ко­неч­ное мо­гущес­тво. Эта энер­гия ис­це­ляла са­мые страш­ные ра­ны и бо­лез­ни. Од­ной ис­кры бы­ло дос­та­точ­но, что­бы прев­ра­тить ка­мень в пыль. Соз­данный из неё щит мог за­щитить да­же в оке­ане ла­вы. По край­ней ме­ре, об этом на­писа­но в сох­ра­нив­шихся ма­нус­крип­тах. Эту энер­гию на­зыва­ли эр­стой, а су­ществ — «деть­ми эр­сты», дар­биста­ми.

Че­лове­чес­тво в те вре­мена бы­ло ди­ким… Ре­шив за­полу­чить власть над бо­жес­твен­ной энер­ги­ей, они на­пада­ли на дар­бистов, ко­торые не соп­ро­тив­ля­лись. Эти соз­да­ния бы­ли столь муд­ры, что не име­ли ни ма­лей­ше­го по­нятия о на­силии, по­это­му мог­ли толь­ко за­щищать­ся и при­зывать к ми­ру. Эта вой­на дли­лась не од­но сто­летие, по­ка не по­явил­ся один че­ловек, ре­шив­ший зак­лю­чить с дар­биста­ми со­юз. Во­царил­ся дол­гождан­ный мир. Близ каж­до­го по­селе­ния по­явил­ся ис­точник эр­сты, ко­торым мог­ли поль­зо­вать­ся все. Ка­залось бы, ис­то­рия на этом дол­жна за­кон­чить­ся, од­на­ко это бы­ло бы слиш­ком лег­ко.

— Дар­бисты бы­ли по­меша­ны на чис­то­те сво­ей ра­сы, — вздох­нул Джун и по­дал Кен­джи бу­тыл­ку с во­дой. — Не уди­витель­но, что в кон­це кон­цов они на­чали вы­рож­дать­ся. На­ходи­лись те, кто пред­ла­гал сме­шивать­ся с людь­ми, что­бы впус­тить све­жую кровь, но эти чу­даки всег­да ос­та­вались в мень­шинс­тве. В ито­ге об­щес­тво дар­бистов рас­ко­лолось. Мно­гие уш­ли и рас­се­ялись сре­ди лю­дей. На­учи­лись тран­сфор­ми­ровать­ся, хо­тя это и тре­бова­ло чу­довищ­но­го ко­личес­тва энер­гии. Не­кото­рые по­гиба­ли от ис­то­щения, но те, что вы­жива­ли, про­дол­жа­ли род. Так по­яви­лись по­лук­ровки… тог­да ещё не та­кие увеч­ные, как сей­час…

— Увеч­ные? — по­дал го­лос Кен­джи. Джун су­нул ему в рот ещё один кре­кер.

— С тех пор, как пер­вые дар­бисты уш­ли к лю­дям, прош­ло мно­го ве­ков. Сей­час каж­дый че­ловек на пла­нете — по­рож­де­ние этих стран­ных со­юзов. Ес­ли срав­нить стро­ение че­лове­ка из Сред­них ве­ков и, нап­ри­мер, ме­ня, мож­но уви­деть, что рань­ше у лю­дей не бы­ло ис­точни­ка. Вот здесь, — Джун об­вёл у се­бя меж­ду клю­чиц пе­ревёр­ну­тую вось­мёр­ку, — рас­по­лага­ет­ся ор­ган, спо­соб­ный вы­раба­тывать эр­сту. У боль­шей час­ти лю­дей вы­работ­ка столь ма­ла, что ник­то да­же не по­доз­ре­ва­ет о ней. Мно­гим этот ор­ган вы­реза­ют в детс­тве, как ап­пенди­цит. Он счи­та­ет­ся лиш­ним. У та­ких, как я и мой брат, Шо, эр­сты вы­раба­тыва­ет­ся в ра­зы боль­ше. Мы мо­жем её ис­поль­зо­вать — у нас по все­му те­лу есть ка­налы, по ко­торым мож­но нап­ра­вить эр­сту и зас­та­вить её тво­рить чу­деса. Нап­ри­мер, вот так.

Он на­цепил на за­пястье тран­сфор­ма­тор и, по­думав нем­но­го, на­жал на кноп­ку с мол­ни­ей. На паль­цах заб­лесте­ли ата­ку­ющие ис­кры. Джун про­вёл паль­цем се­бе по пред­плечью и глу­хо за­шипел — на ко­же рас­крыл­ся рва­ный по­рез. Те­перь де­ло бы­ло за ма­лым: на­жав на кноп­ку с кап­лей, Джун ощу­тил при­ят­ное по­калы­вание и нак­рыл по­рез ла­донью. Че­рез нес­коль­ко се­кунд от ца­рапи­ны не ос­та­лось и сле­да. Толь­ко го­лова зак­ру­жилась.

Кен­джи мол­ча наб­лю­дал за ма­нипу­ляци­ями.

— По­нима­ешь?.. — Джун пы­тал­ся от­ды­шать­ся. Ле­чение тре­бова­ло слиш­ком мно­го энер­гии. — Мы мо­жем ис­поль­зо­вать эр­сту, поч­ти как дар­бисты. «Поч­ти» — по­тому что это чер­тов­ски вы­маты­ва­ет.

— Я по­хож на те­бя? — Кен­джи по­пытал­ся под­нять ру­ку, но смог толь­ко по­шеве­лить пе­ребин­то­ван­ны­ми паль­ца­ми, об­мо­тан­ны­ми сетью крас­ных и зе­лёных про­вод­ков. Джун по­качал го­ловой.

— Ты — по­лук­ровка. Твои за­пасы эр­сты столь же ог­ромны, как и у дар­биста. За ис­клю­чени­ем од­ной ма­лень­кой де­тали, — Джун вздох­нул. — Вы не мо­жете её ис­поль­зо­вать. Ваш ис­точник по ка­ким-то при­чинам не свя­зан с сер­дцем, в ре­зуль­та­те это­го те­ло не по­луча­ет всю вы­раба­тыва­емую энер­гию. От­сю­да — ваш пос­то­ян­ный го­лод, ко­торый не мо­жет заг­лу­шить ни­какая еда. Из­лишки эр­сты впи­тыва­ют­ся в тка­ни гор­ла, и вы за­дыха­етесь. Вы ед­ва до­жива­ете до трид­ца­ти, по­тому что глот­ка в ка­кой-то мо­мент опу­ха­ет нас­толь­ко, что вы боль­ше не мо­жете сде­лать ни вдо­ха. Вы столь же нес­час­тны, нас­коль­ко же и ред­ки. Ты — вто­рой по­лук­ровка, ко­торо­го я ви­жу в сво­ей жиз­ни.

Жёл­тые гла­за смот­ре­ли, умо­ляя о по­мощи.

— Мне двад­цать семь.

— Я знаю, — Джун ском­кал пус­тую упа­ков­ку от кре­керов и за­пих­нул её в кар­ман. — Те­бя вы­тащи­ли с то­го све­та. Сей­час все ждут, ког­да твоё те­ло пол­ностью вос­ста­новит­ся, что­бы вжи­вить пор­та­тив­ную вер­сию вот этой шту­ки, — он кив­нул на ста­ци­онар­ный «мост». — Они не да­дут те­бе сдох­нуть. Ты слиш­ком це­нен.

Кен­джи мор­гнул.

— За­пад­ная ла­бора­тория. Что это… за… мес­то?..

Джун не ус­пел от­ве­тить. По­лук­ровка вдруг заж­му­рил­ся и выг­нулся ду­гой, слов­но что-то на­чало грызть его из­нутри. Дат­чик на «мос­те» сме­нил цвет на крас­ный. Ни­ти энер­гии внут­ри проз­рачной труб­ки ис­чезли. Ка­кой-то при­бор ря­дом с кро­ватью за­пищал, по­давая сиг­нал тре­воги.

— Чёрт по­бери!.. — про­цедил сквозь стис­ну­тые зу­бы Джун и уда­рил по кноп­ке вы­зова пер­со­нала. — Что стряс­лось? Всё же бы­ло нор­маль­но!

Кен­джи за­дыхал­ся. Не по­мога­ла да­же кис­ло­род­ная мас­ка, ко­торую Джун на­цепил ему на ли­цо. Вра­чи и мед­сёс­тры прим­ча­лись че­рез пол­ми­нуты, но ему по­каза­лось, что прош­ла ты­сяча веч­ностей.

— Что ты здесь де­ла­ешь?! — ряв­кнул про­фес­сор Ка­гами, по­ка его по­мощ­ник и мед­сёс­тры во­зились с Кен­джи. — Рэй раз­ве не го­ворил, что по­сеще­ния зап­ре­щены?!

— Из­ви­ните, — про­бор­мо­тал Джун. — Я ни­чего не де­лал… я прос­то при­шёл по­гово­рить…

Про­фес­сор сме­рил его през­ри­тель­ным взгля­дом. Впро­чем, так на Джу­на смот­ре­ли поч­ти все в ла­бора­тории, кро­ме нас­тавни­ка. А как, собс­твен­но, ещё смот­реть на пси­ха?

— По­шёл вон, — Ка­гами вы­тол­кал его за дверь. — Да­же близ­ко не под­хо­ди к по­лук­ровке. Это из-за те­бя Юта­рин в опас­ности, — ска­зал про­фес­сор ти­хим, вкрад­чи­вым шё­потом, от ко­торо­го во­лосы на заг­ривке вста­ли ды­бом. — Твой брат мо­жет сколь­ко угод­но те­бя вы­гора­живать, но все по­нима­ют, что он толь­ко спа­са­ет твою боль­ную го­лову.

Преж­де, чем дверь зах­лопну­лась, оше­лом­лённый Джун ус­лы­шал го­лос по­мощ­ни­ка: «Сэн­сей, здесь ре­гуля­тор сдви­нут!». Сер­дце рух­ну­ло в пят­ки.

Он ведь хо­тел, как луч­ше. По­лук­ровкам нуж­на эр­ста. Он все­го лишь дал ис­то­щён­но­му те­лу нуж­ную энер­гию. Тог­да по­чему?!. Ду­мать об этом не бы­ло вре­мени. Луч­ше сва­лить по­быс­трее, по­ка про­фес­сор не со­об­ра­зил, кто ви­новат в про­изо­шед­шем.

 

Ко­лени дро­жали. Он мчал­ся по ко­ридо­рам ла­бора­тории, не со­об­ра­жая, ку­да бе­жит. Всё рав­но — лишь бы по­даль­ше от ме­дицин­ско­го кры­ла, от про­фес­со­ра с не­навистью во взгля­де, от ше­пот­ков вок­руг. Сер­дце гул­ко сту­чало в гру­ди.

«Из-за те­бя. Это из-за те­бя», — пов­то­рял хо­лод­ный го­лос Ка­гами. Джун стис­нул ку­лаки.

Его ви­на? В чём? В том что он не ус­пел от­та­щить по­лук­ровку в сто­рону? Что он сам не бро­сил­ся на­пере­рез Вар­ви­шу? Ес­ли бы дар­бист убил его, ник­то, кро­ме бра­та, не стал бы скор­беть. Кро­ме бра­та и, по­жалуй, ещё од­но­го че­лове­ка…

Де­вуш­ка жда­ла его воз­ле ла­бора­тории по ис­сле­дова­нию эр­сты. Она сто­яла нап­ро­тив зас­теклён­ной сте­ны, че­рез ко­торую бы­ло вид­но, что про­ис­хо­дит внут­ри, и нак­ру­чива­ла на па­лец ры­жий ло­кон. Джун ос­та­новил­ся в нес­коль­ких ша­гах от неё.

— Ког­да ты вер­ну­лась?

Де­вуш­ка по­вер­ну­лась на од­ной но­ге и за­ложи­ла ру­ки за спи­ну.

— Час на­зад. Ты не рад ме­ня ви­деть?

Джун хмык­нул и спря­тал ру­ки в кар­ман тол­стов­ки.

— Ты в этом ме­сяце ра­но.

Он быс­трым ша­гом про­шёл ми­мо. Де­вуш­ка вприп­рыжку дви­нулась сле­дом.

— Хо­дил к по­лук­ровке? За­чем?

— Дар­бист со­сал из не­го энер­гию два го­да. Я хо­тел пос­мотреть на счас­тлив­чи­ка, ко­торый вы­жил пос­ле это­го.

— И как зре­лище?

— Жал­кое. Луч­ше бы сдох.

Де­вуш­ка зас­ме­ялась, прик­рыв рот ла­дош­кой в бе­лос­нежной за­щит­ной пер­чатке.

— Бу­ка.

— За­ноза, — па­риро­вал Джун.

— Зря ты его на­кор­мил, — де­вуш­ка встрях­ну­ла куд­ря­ми и пе­рес­та­ла при­тан­цо­вывать на хо­ду. — Ор­га­низм ос­лаблен. Для то­го, что­бы пе­рева­ривать пи­щу, то­же нуж­на энер­гия. Ещё и кре­керы… со­лёные ведь. Это вред­но.

— Без те­бя знаю! — про­рычал Джун в от­вет. Нес­коль­ко жен­щин-учё­ных, по­пав­шихся на пу­ти, при­жались к стен­кам, рас­сту­па­ясь. «Опять этот… его по­ра уже… опа­сен…» — до­нес­лось до ушей. Джун над­ви­нул ка­пюшон и сгор­бился, на­де­ясь стать ме­нее за­мет­ным.

Де­вуш­ка за­бежа­ла впе­рёд и заг­ля­нула ему в гла­за.

— На те­бе ли­ца нет. Что те­бя тре­вожит?

— Грё­баная жизнь.

Он тол­кнул дверь в тре­ниро­воч­ный зал и про­пус­тил де­вуш­ку впе­рёд. Та мгно­вен­но зап­рыгну­ла на длин­ную скамью, сто­ящую вдоль сте­ны и про­бежа­ла на цы­поч­ках впе­рёд. Скамья зат­ряслась и заг­ре­мела на весь зал.

— На­вева­ет вос­по­мина­ния… В Се­вер­ной ла­бора­тории бы­ло так­же, пом­нишь? — она спрыг­ну­ла и по­тяну­лась. Ры­жие куд­ри пру­жини­ли от каж­до­го дви­жения. Тон­кая. Гиб­кая. До оду­ри кра­сивая. Джун по­чувс­тво­вал, как щё­ки за­лил пре­датель­ский жар.

Он не от­ве­тил и на­цепил тран­сфор­ма­тор. Ла­дони при­выч­но обож­гло ата­ку­ющей эр­стой. Сфор­ми­ровав плот­ный энер­ге­тичес­кий клу­бок Джун швыр­нул его в ми­шень, ви­сев­шую под по­тол­ком. Чёр­но-бе­лый щит гро­хотом раз­ле­тел­ся в щеп­ки.

— На что ты злишь­ся? — де­вуш­ка по­дош­ла бли­же и кос­ну­лась не­весо­мыми паль­ца­ми его за­пястья. — Ты ведь ни в чём не ви­новат.

— Ос­таль­ные счи­та­ют ина­че.

— Ос­таль­ные — неп­ро­ходи­мые ту­пицы, ес­ли не ви­дят раз­ни­цу меж­ду нес­час­тным слу­ча­ем и прес­тупле­ни­ем!

— Ки­цунэ! — Джун обер­нулся к ней. — По­чему ты не мо­жешь вер­нуть­ся сю­да, в За­пад­ную ла­бора­торию? По­лук­ровки боль­ше нет, а, ес­ли он вер­нётся, то вряд ли про­дол­жит быть тен­ши. Те­бя сде­ла­ют на­шим ме­диком. Бу­дет как рань­ше…

Де­вуш­ка грус­тно улыб­ну­лась.

— Я…

Дверь в тре­ниро­воч­ный зал с гро­хотом рас­пахну­лась. Де­вуш­ка юр­кну­ла Джу­ну за спи­ну. Он под­нял го­лову, го­товый под­жа­рить то­го, кто пос­мел ему по­мешать.

К не­му приб­ли­жал­ся Ки­рю­ин, оде­тый в за­щит­ный кос­тюм и дер­жавший под мыш­кой шлем.

— С кем ты раз­го­вари­вал? — по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся брат, пос­мотрев по сто­ронам. Джун обер­нулся. Де­вуш­ка ис­чезла.

— Ки­цунэ вер­ну­лась, — про­бор­мо­тал он. По­чему-то на­чала бо­леть го­лова. — Уш­ла уже. У неё не так мно­го вре­мени. На­до мно­го че­го ус­петь сде­лать.

Ки­рю­ин нах­му­рил­ся.

— Ты при­нимал ле­карс­тво, ко­торое дал Кен-сан?

— Се­год­ня ещё нет.

— Пой­дём в ком­на­ту, — вздох­нул Ки­рю­ин и взял Джу­на за ру­ку. — Про­фес­сор Ка­гами очень не­дово­лен тем, что ты при­шёл к по­лук­ровке. За­чем?

— Я прав­да дол­жен от­чи­тывать­ся за все свои дей­ствия?! По­чему те­бе это не тре­бу­ет­ся?! Раз­ве я опа­сен?

Он ос­та­новил­ся пос­ре­ди ко­ридо­ра, ки­пя от злос­ти. Ещё нем­но­го, и он пе­рес­та­нет се­бя кон­тро­лиро­вать и раз­не­сёт тут всё к чёр­ту.

Ки­рю­ин дос­тал из кар­ма­на плит­ку горь­ко­го шо­кола­да.

— Про­фес­сор Ка­гами прос­то очень ис­пу­гал­ся за Кен­джи-са­на, — он вло­жил плит­ку Джу­ну в ру­ки и с неж­ностью пог­ла­дил дро­жащие паль­цы. — Ты же зна­ешь, про­фес­сор мог бы сор­вать­ся и на ме­ня, по­падись я ему на гла­за. Не бе­ри в го­лову, Джун-ни. Пой­дём. На­до при­нять ле­карс­тво. По­том пот­ре­ниру­ем­ся, лад­но? Я при­думал кое-что, что по­может нам в борь­бе про­тив Вар­ви­ша. Хо­чу от­ра­ботать этот при­ём…

Джун по­кор­но шёл сле­дом. За­тылок и вис­ки раз­ры­вало от бо­ли. Сно­ва… каж­дый ме­сяц од­но и то же… От од­ной толь­ко мыс­ли о пред­сто­ящем ноч­ном аде ста­нови­лось дур­но. Хо­тя, мо­жет быть, в этот раз он точ­но пом­рёт? Прос­то во сне ос­та­новит­ся сер­дце, или лоп­нут со­суды. Что угод­но, лишь бы толь­ко это всё прек­ра­тилось.

Впе­реди за по­воро­том скры­лась строй­ная фи­гур­ка де­вуш­ки, трях­нувшей на­пос­ле­док ры­жими, как ли­сий хвост, куд­ря­ми. Джун улыб­нулся, втя­нув го­лову под ка­пюшон, и креп­ко стис­нул паль­ца­ми шо­колад. Он не один.

 

На ог­ромных яр­ких стра­ницах эн­цикло­педии рас­по­ложи­лись уди­витель­ные су­щес­тва. Юта­ка про­вёл паль­цем по по­лук­руглым ушам од­но­го соз­да­ния.

— Чу­деса, да и толь­ко… — про­бор­мо­тал он, лю­бу­ясь на дар­бистов. Ан­тро­помор­фные ле­тучие мы­ши смот­ре­ли на не­го круг­лы­ми жёл­ты­ми гла­зами. — Они взап­равду су­щес­тво­вали?

Рэй под­нял взгляд от бу­маг, ко­торые раз­би­рал на сто­ле, и обер­нулся к не­му.

— По­чему те­бя это удив­ля­ет?

— Они та­кие… не­ре­аль­ные.

— Мне ка­жет­ся, в ва­шей сис­те­ме че­тырёх по­лов не­ре­аль­но­го боль­ше, чем в дар­бистах, — улыб­нулся Рэй и от­ло­жил бу­маги. — У каж­до­го ми­ра свои стран­ности.

Юта­ка пе­ревер­нулся на спи­ну и по­тянул­ся, так что поз­вонки хрус­тну­ли. За ок­ном ли­ло, как из вед­ра. Он хо­тел про­гулять­ся в пар­ке на тер­ри­тории ла­бора­тории, но дождь с са­мого ут­ра спу­тал его пла­ны. Де­лать в прин­ци­пе бы­ло не­чего. Рэй не при­думал ни­чего луч­ше, как дать ему дет­скую эн­цикло­педию. Рас­тя­нув­шись на по­лу, Юта­ка до са­мого обе­да рас­смат­ри­вал яр­кие кар­тинки, чи­тал ко­рот­кие ком­мента­рии и вре­мя от вре­мени спра­шивал, что зна­чит тот или иной кан­дзи.

— Здесь на­писа­но, что ор­га­низа­ция W.I.N.G. шесть лет на­зад на­чала про­ект по воз­рожде­нию дар­бистов. За­чем?

Рэй от­ки­нул­ся на сту­ле и за­дум­чи­во ус­та­вил­ся на тя­жёлые ту­чи, на­вис­шие над зда­ни­ем ла­бора­тории.

— Про­ек­том за­нимал­ся мой хо­роший то­варищ, про­фес­сор Ки­рю Тэ­цуя, — го­лос Рэя, обыч­но мяг­кий и бар­ха­тис­тый, вдруг прев­ра­тил­ся в дре­без­жа­щий, как же­лез­ный лист, по ко­торо­му ба­раба­нили дож­де­вые кап­ли. — Из­на­чаль­но они хо­тели вы­рас­тить нас­то­яще­го дар­биста и изу­чить его по­луч­ше, что­бы по­мочь по­лук­ровкам. Тог­да мы ра­бота­ли в Се­вер­ной ла­бора­тории, а здесь, в За­пад­ной, рос Юта­рин. Что­бы по­мочь ему, про­фес­сор Ки­рю взял­ся за этот про­ект. Он очень мно­го сил вло­жил в соз­да­ние дар­биста. Бы­ло труд­но. Я собс­твен­ны­ми гла­зами ви­дел, как в кол­бе рос Вар­виш. Про­фес­сор Ки­рю дол­го бил­ся над тем, что­бы при­дать ему фи­зичес­кую фор­му и на­делить ра­зумом. К со­жале­нию, ему это не уда­лось… На мо­мент пре­зен­та­ции Вар­виш мог наз­вать своё имя и при­нять фи­зичес­кую фор­му все­го на па­ру ми­нут, пос­ле че­го ли­шал­ся рас­судка. Про­фес­сор Ки­рю знал об этом. Он выс­тро­ил своё выс­тупле­ние так, что­бы скрыть эти не­дос­татки, но его от­влек­ли, и он про­пус­тил нуж­ный мо­мент. Вар­виш обе­зумел. Преж­де, чем его вер­ну­ли об­ратно в кол­бу, он ра­нил сы­на ди­рек­то­ра ор­га­низа­ции. Про­фес­со­ра об­ви­нили в по­куше­нии. Вар­ви­ша приз­на­ли про­валь­ным про­ек­том и ре­шили унич­то­жить. Прав­да, до де­ла так и не дош­ло.

Рэй снял оч­ки и по­тёр гла­за. Чем даль­ше, тем слож­нее бы­ло ему го­ворить.

— В Се­вер­ной ла­бора­тории бы­ла под­поль­ная ор­га­низа­ция… Ор­ден фа­нати­ков, ес­ли мож­но его так наз­вать, — про­дол­жил он, пе­реве­дя дух. — Они счи­тали, что дар­бисты — это бо­жес­тва, со­шед­шие на зем­лю, и на­до их воз­ро­дить, что­бы ус­тро­ить Суд­ный день. Кто-то из них ук­рал дан­ные про­фес­со­ра Ки­рю и вос­поль­зо­вал­ся ими, что­бы вы­рас­тить дар­бистов, спо­соб­ных ка­рать греш­ни­ков. Пер­вы­ми греш­ни­ками, ко­торым зве­ри пе­рег­рызли глот­ки, ста­ли эти фа­нати­ки.

За ок­ном гро­мых­ну­ло. Лам­почка под по­тол­ком нес­коль­ко раз мор­гну­ла. Юта­ка плот­нее за­кутал­ся в клет­ча­тый плед и под­тя­нул ко­лени к гру­ди — сов­сем как в детс­тве, ког­да дя­дя рас­ска­зывал ему и его брать­ям и сёс­трам страш­ные ис­то­рии.

Рэй вык­лю­чил компь­ютер и пе­ресел на ди­ван. Что-то ме­шало ему рас­ска­зывать даль­ше.

— Пер­вы­ми? — ре­шил по­торо­пить его Юта­ка, ко­торо­му не тер­пе­лось ус­лы­шать окон­ча­ние. — Бы­ли и дру­гие?

— Это слу­чилось два го­да на­зад, — за­гово­рил Рэй сно­ва. Он бро­сил в чаш­ку с не­допи­тым ча­ем ещё один ку­бик са­хара и пос­ту­чал ло­жеч­кой по фар­фо­ровой кром­ке. — В тот день мои вос­пи­тан­ни­ки про­ходи­ли ме­дос­мотр. Мы хо­тели убе­дить­ся, что «ос­колки», вжив­лённые нес­коль­ко ме­сяцев на­зад, не от­верга­ют­ся юны­ми ор­га­низ­ма­ми. Ма­ло иметь «мост» и ис­точник, — Рэя пос­ту­чал се­бя паль­цем по гру­ди. — Нуж­но ещё иметь… Что-то вро­де ре­гуля­тора и пре­дох­ра­ните­ля в од­ном фла­коне. «Ос­колки» — это не­боль­шие кам­ни в ис­точни­ке, ко­торые поз­во­ля­ют ис­поль­зо­вать эр­сту и прев­ра­щать её из бо­евой в це­литель­ную, нап­ри­мер, или за­щит­ную. По­лук­ровки мо­гут де­лать это са­мос­то­ятель­но, а тен­ши — толь­ко так.

— Я всег­да ду­мал, что, ког­да у те­бя есть су­перэ­нер­гия, её мож­но прос­то су­перис­поль­зо­вать, — про­бор­мо­тал Юта­ка, ко­торо­му не пон­ра­вилось от­ступ­ле­ние от ин­те­рес­но­го рас­ска­за. — А даль­ше? Что бы­ло даль­ше?

Рэй пос­мотрел на не­го по­верх зо­лотис­той оп­ра­вы.

— Дар­бисты выр­ва­лись из ла­бора­торий и от­пра­вились ис­кать греш­ни­ков. Один зверь доб­рался до мед­кры­ла и ра­зор­вал всех тен­ши, как бу­маж­ные фи­гур­ки. Хо­тел убить и ме­ня, но в этот мо­мент про­изо­шёл взрыв. Ме­ня нак­ры­ло дву­мя пли­тами, как кры­шей, толь­ко но­гу нем­но­го при­дави­ло — до сих пор хро­маю. Дар­бисты вы­жили — их ка­ким-то взры­вом не убить — и ри­нулись на по­ис­ки сво­их це­лей. Там, где они про­ходи­ли, ос­та­вались го­ры тру­пов. Но это мы уз­на­ли поз­днее, ког­да выб­ра­лись из-под за­валов. Уце­лело нем­но­го. Я, про­фес­сор Хи­муро, нес­коль­ко учё­ных и Шо-кун с Джун-ку­ном. Чуть поз­же, ког­да мы при­еха­ли сю­да, Шо-кун рас­ска­зал, что дар­бист на­пал на них и ра­нил Джун-ку­на. Он ра­зоз­лился, а злость ак­ти­виро­вала «ос­ко­лок». Про­изо­шёл вып­леск энер­гии та­кой си­лы, что слу­чил­ся взрыв.

Юта­ка ко­вырял паль­цем дыр­ку на ков­ре ря­дом с со­бой.

— Зна­чит, это из-за не­го по­гиб­ли все тен­ши? — спро­сил он нег­ромко. Рэй по­качал го­ловой.

— Шо-кун, ко­неч­но, ви­нит се­бя в про­изо­шед­шем, но на его мес­те мог ока­зать­ся лю­бой. Прав­да, он не хо­чет это по­нять. Ему всег­да бы­ло про­ще взять всю ви­ну на се­бя, да­же зная, что он ни при­чём.

— А Юта­рин?..

— Юта­рин при­со­еди­нил­ся к ко­ман­де нес­коль­ки­ми ме­сяца­ми поз­же. Воз­никла не­об­хо­димость в тен­ши, что­бы унич­то­жить дар­бистов-ка­рате­лей. Они очень хо­рошо сра­жались, мои маль­чи­ки, — Рэй при­под­нял угол­ки губ в улыб­ке. — Од­на­ко Вар­виш ока­зал­ся им не по зу­бам… Нес­мотря на то, что он — лишь про­тотип, наб­ро­сок по су­ти, он го­раз­до силь­нее всех ос­таль­ных дар­бистов. Ве­ро­ят­но по­тому, что про­фес­сор Ки­рю всё-та­ки смог на­делить его за­чат­ка­ми ра­зума.

Юта­ка по­вер­нул ли­цо к ок­ну, за ко­торым на­бира­ла си­лу бу­ря. Ве­тер уси­лил­ся и гнал ту­чи по не­бу с не­мыс­ли­мой ско­ростью. Се­рая во­да за­лива­ла дро­жащие от гро­ма ок­на.  
В дверь ком­на­ты пос­ту­чали. Внутрь заг­ля­нул Ки­рю­ин. Юта­ка ощу­тил, как на мгно­вение сжа­лось сер­дце.

Рэй кив­нул и встал с ди­вана, опи­ра­ясь на свою трость.

— Мне на­до заг­ля­нуть к Джун-ку­ну. По­будешь здесь один нем­но­го? Я ско­ро вер­нусь.

Раз­ни­цы ни­какой осо­бо не бы­ло — что с Рэ­ем, что без не­го Юта­ка то­мил­ся от ску­ки. Рас­ска­зы о пу­тешес­тви­ях уже не ра­дова­ли. Вре­мя тя­нулось бес­ко­неч­но дол­го. Прош­ло все­го пол­то­ры не­дели, а ка­залось — не мень­ше ме­сяца. Нес­терпи­мо хо­телось до­мой.

«Как ты там, мой до­рогой? — спра­шивал мыс­ленно Юта­ка, опи­ра­ясь обе­ими ру­ками на по­докон­ник и гля­дя, как де­ревья в пар­ке скло­ня­ют­ся поч­ти до са­мой зем­ли. — Мне так жаль, что я не мо­гу вер­нуть­ся пря­мо сей­час. Я очень ску­чаю, чес­тное сло­во. Ещё нем­но­го. По­тер­пи, род­ной, они ско­ро до­дела­ют эту вол­шебную шту­ку… Не нат­во­ри там глу­пос­тей, лад­но? Ты ведь ждёшь ме­ня, прав­да?..»

Ве­тер с си­лой уда­рил­ся в ок­на. Юта­ка до кро­ви за­кусил ниж­нюю гу­бу, что­бы не дать ко­му в гру­ди прор­вать­ся на­ружу. Нель­зя быть сла­бым.


	20. Такие разные люди становятся возлюбленными, как по волшебству

_**Эп­си­лон. Amoris Universum.** _

— Не вер­тись!

— Шо-кун, мне хо­лод­но.

— Я же про­сил, на­зывать ме­ня прос­то «Шо».

— Шо, мне хо­лод­но.

— Ещё нем­но­го ос­та­лось. По­тер­пи, по­жалуй­ста! Я поч­ти за­кон­чил.

Юта­ка вздох­нул и сжал паль­цы, что­бы сог­реть их в ру­кавах паль­то. Воз­ле озе­ра фев­раль­ский хо­лод чувс­тво­вал­ся силь­нее, а вдо­бавок ко все­му это от­кры­тое мес­то про­дувал со всех сто­рон ве­тер. Уже поч­ти час Юта­ка си­дел на низ­ком рас­клад­ном сту­ле, не имея воз­можнос­ти по­шеве­лить­ся, в то вре­мя как сов­сем ря­дом Ки­рю­ин сос­ре­дото­чен­но во­дил ка­ран­да­шом к боль­шом скет­чбу­ке. Иног­да тот хму­рил­ся и да­же рас­крас­нелся от усер­дия.

Нес­коль­ко дней на­зад в Ака­демии был объ­яв­лен кон­курс пор­тре­тов, и Ки­рю­ин ко­неч­но же за­хотел при­нять в нём учас­тие. К то­му же наг­ра­да для трёх луч­ших ху­дож­ни­ков бы­ла вну­шитель­ной — ме­сяц ра­боты ас­систен­том у из­вес­тно­го ман­га­ки, ко­торый в слу­чае ус­пе­ха мог пред­ло­жить пос­то­ян­ное мес­то. Ки­рю­ин с та­ким вос­торгом и во­оду­шев­ле­ни­ем рас­ска­зывал о кон­курсе, что у Юта­ки не ос­та­лось ни ма­лей­ших сом­не­ний, нас­коль­ко это важ­но. А ког­да Ки­рю­ин поп­ро­сил стать мо­делью, то сог­ла­сил­ся, поч­ти не раз­ду­мывая. За бла­годар­ную и сол­нечную улыб­ку Ки­рю­ина он был го­тов на всё.

Но сей­час, ког­да от хо­лода уже поч­ти не чувс­тво­вались ру­ки, Юта­ка на­чал ду­мать, не пе­ре­оце­нил ли се­бя. По­том пой­мал пол­ный дет­ско­го обо­жания взгляд Ки­рю­ина, и мысль ис­чезла без сле­да. Пос­ле отог­ре­ет­ся, за­кон­чить эс­киз го­раз­до важ­нее.

— Го­тово! — на­конец вос­клик­нул Ки­рю­ин, и Юта­ка с нас­лажде­ни­ем по­тянул­ся — от дол­го­го си­дения за­тек­ло те­ло. — Иди сю­да, пос­мотри!

На бу­маге Юта­ка ви­дел се­бя, го­раз­до мо­ложе и кра­сивее, чем был в жиз­ни. Ки­рю­ину уда­лось пой­мать лёг­кость под­хва­чен­ной вет­ром пря­ди, хму­рость из-за слег­ка све­дён­ных бро­вей и стран­ный приз­рак улыб­ки в угол­ках губ.

— Это прав­да я? — толь­ко и смог ска­зать Юта­ка. Ки­рю­ин сму­щён­но взъ­еро­шил во­лосы.

— Это толь­ко эс­киз… я ещё бу­ду де­лать это в цве­те…

— По­лучи­лось очень кра­сиво, — Юта­ка улыб­нулся и тут же по­ёжил­ся от оче­ред­но­го по­рыва вет­ра.

— Силь­но за­мёрз? Сей­час зай­дём в ка­фе, сог­ре­ем­ся… Из­ви­ни, я не ду­мал, что се­год­ня так хо­лод­но бу­дет.

Он смот­рел так ви­нова­то, что Юта­ка не удер­жался и пог­ла­дил его по ще­ке кон­чи­ками паль­цем. Ки­рю­ин от не­ожи­дан­ной лас­ки нем­но­го прик­рыл гла­за и не­весо­мо вы­дох­нул, пос­ле че­го вдруг от­пря­нул и встрях­нул го­ловой.

— Со­бирай­ся. По­том ещё нем­но­го по­гуля­ем, — Юта­ка на­тянул пер­чатки и поп­ра­вил шарф, что­бы ве­тер не про­бирал­ся под пря­жу.

В тот день он всё-та­ки сдал­ся. Ки­рю­ин бук­валь­но ого­рошил его, ког­да ска­зал, что ви­дит от­ветные чувс­тва. От­пи­рать­ся и лу­кавить не бы­ло смыс­ла. Юта­ка чес­тно приз­нался, что так и есть, он то­же лю­бит, но не по­нима­ет, че­го Ки­рю­ин от не­го хо­чет. Тог­да его креп­ко об­ня­ли, и Юта­ка по­чувс­тво­вал, как ис­пу­ган­но ко­лотит­ся чу­жое сер­дце.

«По­жалуй­ста, будь со мной», — шеп­нул Ки­рю­ин. Пос­ле этих слов не ос­та­лось боль­ше ни­каких ар­гу­мен­тов. Всё вста­ло на свои мес­та, и толь­ко один воп­рос не да­вал по­коя.

«Шо-кун, что бу­дет, ес­ли я всё-та­ки вер­нусь?» — спро­сил его Юта­ка, бе­реж­но дер­жа в ру­ках, как хруп­кое сок­ро­вище. С ти­хим вздо­хом Ки­рю­ин ут­кнул­ся но­сом ему в шею.

«Мне всё рав­но. Ес­ли сей­час ты ря­дом, ос­таль­ное уже не важ­но».

Юта­ка не на­шёл­ся, что от­ве­тить. Все сло­ва вдруг по­каза­лись из­лишни­ми. По­том, глу­бокой ночью, он смот­рел на спав­ше­го ря­дом Ки­рю­ина и ду­мал: не пос­пе­шил ли сдать­ся? Мо­жет быть, сто­ило про­явить твёр­дость и про­вес­ти меж­ду ни­ми дву­мя чёт­кую гра­ницу, ра­зор­вать связь, по­ка она ещё не врос­ла им обо­им в сер­дца? Юта­ка ко­рил се­бя за мяг­ко­телость и гла­дил Ки­рю­ина по го­лове, пы­та­ясь из­ви­нить­ся за свою не­поп­ра­вимую ошиб­ку.

Те­перь они бы­ли вмес­те — осоз­на­ние это­го ог­нём го­рело в гру­ди. Те­перь Юта­ка мог не сдер­жи­вать по­рывы неж­ности, а Ки­рю­ин улы­бал­ся го­раз­до ча­ще, чем рань­ше. Ра­бочее рас­пи­сание ста­ло при­чинять сплош­ные не­удобс­тва: Юта­ка воз­вра­щал­ся до­мой ран­ним ут­ром, по­ка Ки­рю­ин ещё слад­ко спал, а ве­чером толь­ко ус­пе­вал встре­тить его, ус­тавше­го пос­ле учё­бы и под­ра­бот­ки, и ухо­дил сам. Ка­тас­тро­фичес­ки не хва­тало вре­мени, что­бы прос­то по­быть вмес­те, и по­тому каж­дый сов­па­дав­ший вы­ход­ной они про­води­ли, гу­ляя по го­роду и об­суждая всё, что слу­чилось.

Ки­рю­ин ску­чал. Юта­ка по­нимал это по за­пис­кам, ко­торые на­ходил на хо­лодиль­ни­ке, и был бы рад сдви­нуть свой гра­фик хо­тя бы на па­ру ча­сов, но в рес­то­ране он уже стал сво­его ро­да мес­тной звез­дой, по­это­му и тре­бова­ния бы­ли вы­ше. Иног­да он иг­рал на акус­ти­чес­кой ги­таре, и всё ча­ще за­мечал сре­ди по­сети­телей зна­комые ли­ца — да­же в этом ми­ре у не­го по­яви­лись свои фа­наты, но Юта­ка не знал, как ему к это­му от­но­сить­ся.

В «Осен­нем лис­те» они сно­ва се­ли на лю­бимое мес­то Ки­рю­ина. В ко­фей­не ца­рило теп­ло, про­питан­ное за­пахом ка­раме­ли и све­жей вы­печ­ки, иг­ра­ла не­навяз­чи­вая му­зыка, а на мяг­ких ди­ван­чи­ках рас­слаб­ле­ние на­каты­вало са­мо со­бой. Ки­рю­ин грел ру­ки о чаш­ку с ка­као и по ма­лень­ко­му ку­соч­ку сма­ковал чиз­кейк, стре­мясь рас­тя­нуть удо­воль­ствие. Юта­ка наб­лю­дал за ним с неж­ной улыб­кой.

— Что та­кое? — спро­сил его Ки­рю­ин и нем­но­го скло­нил го­лову на­бок.

— У те­бя на но­су взби­тые слив­ки, — Юта­ка ед­ва по­давил в се­бе же­лание про­тянуть ру­ку и сте­реть слив­ки паль­цем, он при­вык не вы­ражать свои чувс­тва на лю­дях. Ки­рю­ин же о та­ком ред­ко за­думы­вал­ся и час­то брал его за ру­ку, ког­да они шли по ули­це, а иног­да мог вдруг ос­та­новить­ся и креп­ко об­нять пря­мо пос­ре­ди по­тока лю­дей. Ко­неч­но, на них смот­ре­ли, Юта­ка да­же ло­вил през­ри­тель­ные взгля­ды, но Ки­рю­ин не об­ра­щал ни на что вни­мания.

«Та­кие от­но­шения в ва­шем ми­ре… это нор­ма?» — спро­сил его од­нажды Юта­ка. Ки­рю­ин по­качал го­ловой.

«Нет. Но мне пле­вать, что дру­гие ду­ма­ют. Пер­вый раз я очень бо­ял­ся, ду­мал, что со мной что-то не то, но по­том по­гово­рил с пси­холо­гом в уни­вер­си­тете, и мно­гое пе­ре­ос­мыслил…»

«У те­бя уже бы­ли та­кие от­но­шения?» — уди­вил­ся Юта­ка.

«Да… С Кен­джи…» — ска­зал Ки­рю­ин и за­мол­чал, всем сво­им ви­дом по­казы­вая, что раз­го­вари­вать на эту те­му не хо­чет. По­том, ко­неч­но, он рас­ска­зал о том, как ещё в шко­ле влю­бил­ся в стар­шеклас­сни­ка Кен­джи и дол­го не мог приз­нать­ся. Встре­чались они не­дол­го, но рас­ста­лись очень хо­роши­ми друзь­ями. Влюб­лённость прош­ла дос­та­точ­но без­бо­лез­ненно, не ос­та­вив ни еди­ного шра­ма.

Юта­ка вско­ре сог­релся. Его ох­ва­тыва­ло ле­ностью. Со­вер­шенно ни­куда не хо­телось ид­ти, так у­ют­но и хо­рошо бы­ло в ко­фей­не. Ки­рю­ин на­конец рас­пра­вил­ся со сво­им де­сер­том и с жа­лостью до­пил ос­татки ка­као, по­сето­вав на то, что лю­бимый на­питок за­кон­чился слиш­ком быс­тро, и те­перь не­тер­пе­ливо ёр­зал на мес­те.

— Да­вай пой­дём на ка­ток! — вдруг вы­палил он. — Я знаю од­но хо­рошее мес­то, там не­доро­го и очень здо­рово.

— Неп­ло­хая идея… — Юта­ка за­мял­ся. — Прав­да, я сов­сем не умею ка­тать­ся.

— Я те­бя на­учу! — Ки­рю­ин по­дал­ся впе­рёд, гла­за у не­го озор­но блес­те­ли. — Я так дав­но хо­тел с кем-ни­будь схо­дить. А ка­тать­ся — это не слож­но. Как на ве­лоси­педе, прос­то на­до при­вык­нуть.

Юта­ка ре­шил не го­ворить, что с ве­лоси­педом он во­об­ще не дру­жит. Пер­вая и единс­твен­ная по­ез­дка в весь­ма соз­на­тель­ном воз­расте за­кон­чи­лась тем, что он вре­зал­ся в сте­ну и силь­но ушиб ру­ку. К счастью, трав­ма бы­ла нез­на­читель­ной, но пос­ле это­го он боль­ше на ве­лоси­пед не са­дил­ся. От­ка­зывать­ся от по­хода на ка­ток бы­ло уже поз­дно: та­рато­рящий без ус­та­ли Ки­рю­ин уже вы­тащил его из ко­фей­ни и тя­нул по ули­це к ав­то­бус­ной ос­та­нов­ке.

Уже в ав­то­бусе Юта­ку на­чала ох­ва­тывать лёг­кая па­ника, и она всё уси­лива­лась по приб­ли­жении к ста­ди­ону. Как в ту­мане он пом­нил, что ему вру­чили бе­лые плас­ти­ковые конь­ки и за­щиту. По­том — как сто­ит на ков­ро­вом пок­ры­тии и при­дер­жи­ва­ет­ся за ма­лень­кие шкаф­чи­ки для лич­ных ве­щей, го­товый про­валить­ся под зем­лю от сты­да за свою не­ук­лю­жесть. Ту­ман рас­се­ял­ся ров­но в тот мо­мент, ког­да он встал на лёд и по­чувс­тво­вал, что его но­ги стре­митель­но разъ­ез­жа­ют­ся в шпа­гат. Юта­ка мёр­твой хват­кой вце­пил­ся в бор­тик.

— Шо, ка­жет­ся, это не очень хо­рошая идея… — про­бор­мо­тал он, но Ки­рю­ин не ус­лы­шал, от­влёк­шись, что­бы опи­сать ма­лень­кий круг. Пос­ле подъ­ехал с уди­витель­ной лёг­костью, точ­но ро­дил­ся в этих конь­ках.

— Да­вай, это не страш­но, — улыб­нулся Ки­рю­ин и про­тянул ему ру­ки в си­них ми­тен­ках. — Дер­жись за ме­ня. И дви­гай но­гами — сна­чала од­ну на­ис­ко­сок, по­том вто­рую.

Юта­ка пос­лушно по­пытал­ся сде­лать, как ска­зали, но не­мед­ленно по­терял рав­но­весие и не уда­рил­ся ко­леня­ми об лёд толь­ко по­тому, что его под­держал Ки­рю­ин.

— Сколь­зко, — Юта­ка схва­тил­ся за дер­жа­щие его ру­ки. По­доб­рать но­ги ока­залось так­же слож­но, как и дви­гать ими — они всё вре­мя но­рови­ли разъ­ехать­ся. Ки­рю­ин по­мог доб­рать­ся до бор­ти­ка и по­ложил ру­ку ему на по­яс.

— Да­вай тог­да поп­ро­бу­ем так. С од­ной сто­роны ты дер­жишь­ся сам, с дру­гой я те­бя стра­хую. Пос­та­рай­ся!

Юта­ка чес­тно ста­рал­ся, но каж­дый раз не мог прой­ти боль­ше двух ша­гов и неп­ре­мен­но за­вали­вал­ся то впе­рёд, то на­зад, а один раз слу­чай­но уда­рил Ки­рю­ина по конь­ку так, что тот ед­ва сам удер­жался на но­гах.

— Из­ви­ни.

— Ни­чего страш­но­го, — Ки­рю­ин улыб­нулся. — Ещё раз. У те­бя по­лучит­ся.

По­луча­лось пло­хо, но спус­тя па­ру де­сят­ков па­дений, Юта­ке уда­лось прой­ти це­лых де­сять ша­гов. Воз­можно, смог бы одо­леть боль­ше, ес­ли бы ми­мо не про­нёс­ся на ог­ромной ско­рос­ти ка­кой-то маль­чиш­ка: от не­ожи­дан­ности Юта­ка прос­то зап­нулся, но ка­ким-то чу­дом умуд­рился удер­жать­ся на но­гах. Ки­рю­ин не­мед­ленно его об­нял.

— Здо­рово! Ты те­перь мо­жешь чувс­тво­вать лёд!

— Он всё рав­но ужас­но сколь­зкий, — Юта­ке бы­ло жар­ко, но втай­не он гор­дился со­бой. Ра­дость от пер­вой ма­лень­кой по­беды уле­тучи­лась пос­ле то­го, как Ки­рю­ин ска­зал:

— А те­перь по­еха­ли вмес­те! — и он сно­ва взял Юта­ку за ру­ки. — Сог­ни нем­но­го ко­лени, так бу­дет лег­че дер­жать рав­но­весие.

— Мо­жет, я луч­ше по­сижу где-ни­будь, а ты по­ката­ешь­ся в своё удо­воль­ствие? — Юта­ка чувс­тво­вал, как Ки­рю­ину не тер­пится рва­нуть по кат­ку на пол­ной ско­рос­ти, а он вы­нуж­ден во­зить­ся с ним. Но Ки­рю­ин толь­ко трях­нул го­ловой.

— Нет! Хо­чу с то­бой.

Юта­ка вздох­нул. Спо­рить бы­ло бес­по­лез­но.

Без бор­ти­ка шат­кая уве­рен­ность ис­па­рилась окон­ча­тель­но. Юта­ка бес­по­мощ­но вце­пил­ся в ру­ки Ки­рю­ина и мед­ленно ка­тил­ся сле­дом, бо­ясь да­же ше­вель­нуть­ся, что­бы не по­терять рав­но­весие. Ка­кая-то ма­лень­кая де­воч­ка по­каза­ла на не­го паль­цем и гром­ко ска­зала: «Ма­ма, тот дя­дя не уме­ет ка­тать­ся!», и сто­яв­шая ря­дом с ней жен­щи­на пос­пе­шила из­ви­нить­ся и у­ехать с до­черью на дру­гой ко­нец ста­ди­она. Ки­рю­ин ко­рот­ко рас­сме­ял­ся.

— Не слу­шай ни­кого. У те­бя по­луча­ет­ся.

Он ос­то­рож­но ка­тил­ся впе­рёд спи­ной и креп­ко дер­жал Юта­ку за за­пястья. От ощу­щения этой под­дер­жки и ров­но­го теп­ла страх пос­те­пен­но ос­ла­бевал. На­конец, Юта­ка не­уве­рен­но на­чал дви­гать но­гами, по­нем­но­гу по­нимая хит­рость ка­тания. Нес­коль­ко раз он опять ед­ва не упал, но Ки­рю­ин всег­да ус­пе­вал его пой­мать и не вы­пус­кал из объ­ятий до тех пор, по­ка Юта­ка не пе­рево­дил ды­хание и не го­ворил: «Всё в по­ряд­ке».

— Да­вай от­дохнём? — пред­ло­жил Ки­рю­ин пос­ле ещё од­но­го па­дения, за­метив, что Юта­ка тя­жело ды­шит. Тот кив­нул и с под­дер­жкой доб­рался до три­бун за бор­ти­ками. Толь­ко сев, Юта­ка ощу­тил, что смер­тель­но ус­тал.

— Это очень слож­но… — за­метил он, от­ки­нув­шись на де­ревян­ную спин­ку и зак­рыв гла­за, пе­ред ко­торы­ми на­чали рас­плы­вать­ся раз­ноцвет­ные кру­ги. Ки­рю­ин уло­жил го­лову ему на пле­чо и нак­рыл ла­донью ру­ку.

— Ты очень хо­рошо справ­ля­ешь­ся. Толь­ко не бой­ся, я те­бя обя­затель­но пой­маю, ес­ли что…

— Шо, лю­ди смот­рят, — Юта­ка хо­тел бы­ло отод­ви­нуть­ся, но го­рячие паль­цы толь­ко креп­че сжа­лись вок­руг за­пястья.

— Пусть смот­рят, — шею за­щеко­тало тёп­лое ды­хание. — Им нет до нас де­ла, по­верь.

Юта­ка ощу­тил, как грудь рас­пи­ра­ет неж­ность. Он мяг­ко выс­во­бодил ру­ку и об­нял Ки­рю­ина за пле­чи. Тот толь­ко нег­ромко вы­дох­нул.

Раз­ноцвет­ные кру­ги не ис­че­зали. Юта­ка пос­мотрел на ча­сы — ос­та­валось все­го пят­надцать ми­нут.

— По­ката­ешь­ся сам? — спро­сил он Ки­рю­ина, ко­торый, ка­залось, зад­ре­мал. Тот от­крыл гла­за и ко­рот­ко кач­нул го­ловой.

— Без те­бя не хо­чу.

— Дашь мне тог­да ещё па­ру ми­нут?

— Не спе­ши. Вот так си­деть… очень хо­рошо…

— Не хо­лод­но?

— С то­бой теп­ло.

Ки­рю­ин за­рыл­ся но­сом в свой вя­заный шарф и при­жал­ся к Юта­ке силь­нее. Он ока­зал­ся прав: лю­дям вок­руг про­ез­жа­ли ми­мо и да­же не смот­ре­ли в их сто­рону, воз­можно, счи­тая их толь­ко брать­ями. Это бы­ло неп­ри­выч­но, но ма­ло-по­малу Юта­ка при­выкал.

На­конец, он под­нялся на но­ги, и Ки­рю­ин, буд­то не дре­мал толь­ко что, вих­рем ска­тил­ся на лёд и стре­митель­но опи­сал длин­ную «вось­мёр­ку». Пос­ле че­го вер­нулся к Юта­ке, ко­торый не­уве­рен­но ото­шёл от бор­ти­ка, пы­та­ясь дви­гать­ся са­мос­то­ятель­но. По­луча­лось пло­хо, но он хо­тя бы не па­дал. Но ед­ва толь­ко по­думал так, чувс­тво рав­но­весия под­ве­ло, и он на­чал за­вали­вать­ся. Ки­рю­ин не­мед­ленно его под­хва­тил.

— Здо­рово! Юта­ка-кун, ты сто­ишь! — он ши­роко улыб­нулся, не по­казы­вая зу­бы, и под­хва­тил под ру­ку. — По­еха­ли по­нем­но­гу к вы­ходу? Да­вай сам! А я стра­ховать бу­ду.

По пу­ти на­зад Юта­ка от­ме­тил, что лёд не та­кой уж и сколь­зкий. Но­гу иног­да уда­валось ста­вить нем­но­го ши­ре, чем рань­ше, хо­тя она всё рав­но но­рови­ла ухать ку­да-то вбок. Ес­ли бы не под­дер­жка, Юта­ка на­вер­ня­ка упал сно­ва. Но в этот раз обош­лось, он толь­ко од­нажды спот­кнул­ся, за­цепив­шись за­зуб­ри­нами на лез­вии об лёд. На твёр­дом по­лу Юта­ка оп­ре­делён­но ощу­щал се­бя уве­рен­нее.

— Это бы­ло пот­ря­са­юще, — улыб­нулся он Ки­рю­ину, ко­торый стя­нул с се­бя конь­ки, да­же не рас­шну­ровы­вая. Тот встрях­нул го­ловой.

— Да­вай ког­да-ни­будь схо­дим ещё раз? Я хо­чу, как вон те па­роч­ки, од­нажды про­катить­ся с то­бой! — он ука­зал в сто­рону кат­ка, на ко­тором не­тороп­ли­во рас­ка­тыва­ли де­вуш­ки под ру­ку с мо­лоды­ми людь­ми, лег­ко и кра­сиво, точ­но их сни­мали для филь­ма. Юта­ка кив­нул в от­вет.

— Обя­затель­но. Ког­да бу­дет сле­ду­ющий вы­ход­ной, при­дём сю­да сно­ва. Я очень пос­та­ра­юсь на­учить­ся как мож­но быс­трее.

Ког­да они выш­ли со ста­ди­она, уже стем­не­ло и за­мет­но по­холо­дало. Ки­рю­ин плот­нее за­мотал­ся в свой без­размер­ный шарф, а Юта­ка под­нял во­рот­ник, от­де­лан­ный ме­хом. Нес­мотря на хо­лод и ус­та­лость, ид­ти до­мой не хо­телось, и они вдво­ём не­тороп­ли­во шли по ули­цам, раз­го­вари­вая обо всём, что при­ходи­ло в го­лову.

На под­хо­де к стан­ции Ки­рю­ин вдруг встре­пенул­ся и за­махал ру­кой ко­му-то вда­леке.

— Это же Джун! Эй! Ута­хиро-кун!

Юта­ка прос­ле­дил его взгляд и уви­дел, как из хост-клу­ба, о чём крас­но­речи­во со­об­ща­ла не­оно­вая вы­вес­ка, вы­ходит Джун. Пе­репу­тать бы­ло не­воз­можно: двух­цвет­ные во­лосы и яр­ко-крас­ный шарф де­лали его очень уз­на­ва­емым. Ин­ту­иция под­ска­зала Юта­ке, что что-то бы­ло не так.

— Ти­ше. Не зо­ви его, — он то­роп­ли­во опус­тил ру­ку Ки­рю­ина, но Джун их да­же не ус­лы­шал. Вслед за ним вы­шел вы­сокий мо­лодой че­ловек, ко­торый влас­тно при­тянул его к се­бе за пле­чи и по­цело­вал, нес­мотря на спе­шив­ших ми­мо лю­дей. Ки­рю­ин ря­дом гром­ко ах­нул.

— Это же… не Кен­джи!

— Не кри­чи. Не прив­ле­кай вни­мание, — Юта­ка раз­гля­дывал этих дво­их. Мо­лодой че­ловек дей­стви­тель­но не яв­лялся Кен­джи, но Джу­на это, су­дя по все­му, ни­чуть не сму­щало. Он гром­ко сме­ял­ся и ль­нул к нез­на­ком­цу, как к ко­му-то близ­ко­му, пос­ле че­го сел вмес­те с ним в так­си.

Ки­рю­ин про­водил у­ез­жавшую ма­шину ото­ропе­лым взгля­дом. Пос­ле че­го схва­тил­ся за те­лефон.

— На­до ска­зать ему…

— По­дож­ди, — Юта­ка нак­рыл его ру­ки сво­ими. — Не то­ропись. Кен­джи, ду­маю, не об­ра­ду­ет­ся, ес­ли уз­на­ет.

— Пред­ла­га­ешь мол­чать?! Он его лю­бит… Ты не пред­став­ля­ешь, как силь­но! А это… это… Так же нель­зя! — Ки­рю­ин был го­тов рас­пла­кать­ся от оби­ды за дру­га. Юта­ка не очень хо­рошо его по­нимал — у не­го ни­ког­да не бы­ло та­ких близ­ких дру­зей. Чувс­тво­вал: рас­ска­зывать нель­зя.

— Так или ина­че, это не на­ше де­ло. А ты слиш­ком взбу­дора­жен. Ус­по­кой­ся.

— Не мо­гу! Кен­джи та­кого не зас­лу­жил!

— Ус­по­кой­ся, — мяг­ко пов­то­рил Юта­ка, гла­дя Ки­рю­ина по пле­чам. — Да­вай сей­час вер­нёмся до­мой, я сде­лаю чай, и мы по­дума­ем, что де­лать.

«Чувс­тву­ет моё сер­дце, не сто­ит нам в это лезть… Но Шо ведь не ос­та­вит это­го прос­то так», — ду­мал он, по­ка они еха­ли в по­ез­де. Во вре­мя по­ез­дки Ки­рю­ин ещё по­рывал­ся поз­во­нить Кен­джи, но ос­та­нав­ли­вал­ся, ло­вя вни­матель­ный и стро­гий взгляд Юта­ки. Толь­ко вый­дя на стан­ции, нем­но­го ус­по­ко­ил­ся, хо­тя бы­ло вид­но, что мыс­ли о про­изо­шед­шем не от­пуска­ют.

До­ма он швыр­нул сум­ку в угол и сно­ва вце­пил­ся в те­лефон, в не­реши­тель­нос­ти пе­рево­дя взгляд с не­го на Юта­ку и об­ратно. За вре­мя пу­ти он то­же мно­гое об­ду­мал, и те­перь идея со­об­щить об из­ме­не Джу­на уже не ка­залась ему та­кой прив­ле­катель­ной.

— Это ведь ра­нит Кен­джи, прав­да? — ска­зал он нег­ромко. Юта­ка не­оп­ре­делён­но по­жал пле­чами.

— За­чем ты хо­чешь это рас­ска­зать? Ра­ди спра­вед­ли­вос­ти?

— Не знаю… — Ки­рю­ин с рас­те­рян­ным ви­дом сел на пол. — Так прос­то нель­зя пос­ту­пать. И Кен­джи, на­вер­ное, дол­жен знать…

— А что сде­ла­ет, ес­ли уз­на­ет? — Юта­ка сел ря­дом и об­нял его за пле­чи. — Не то­ропись, по­думай.

— Он… на­вер­ное… хо­тя нет, он не бро­сит его… а мо­жет… Не знаю. Юта­ка-кун, я не по­нимаю, что де­лать!

— Ти­ше, не пе­режи­вай так силь­но. Ни­чего де­лать не на­до.

Ки­рю­ин за­мол­чал и от­ло­жил те­лефон в сто­рону. В ти­шине Юта­ка за­варил чай и раз­лил его по двум боль­шим чаш­кам. Пос­ле зим­не­го хо­лода бы­ло при­ят­но сог­реть­ся ча­ем с пря­ными им­бирны­ми нот­ка­ми.

Ти­шину прер­ва­ли ти­хие сло­ва Ки­рю­ина:

— Кен­джи ра­нит го­раз­до боль­ше, ес­ли он уз­на­ет это сам… и ес­ли пой­мёт, что мы зна­ли, но мол­ча­ли…

Юта­ка ко­рот­ко кив­нул.

— Вер­но. Но по­думай, хо­телось бы те­бе уз­нать от ко­го-то, что, нап­ри­мер, я те­бе из­ме­няю.

Ки­рю­ин в ужа­се рас­пахнул гла­за, и Юта­ке приш­лось спеш­но за­верить его, что это ги­поте­тичес­кая си­ту­ация. Но Ки­рю­ин при­тих ещё силь­нее, и толь­ко спус­тя дол­гие пол­ча­са на­конец сно­ва взял­ся за те­лефон и наб­рал но­мер. Юта­ка его не ос­та­нав­ли­вал.

— Слу­шаю, — проз­ву­чал ус­та­лый, тя­жёлый го­лос, уси­лен­ный гром­кой связью. Ки­рю­ин заж­му­рил­ся.

— Кен­джи, при­вет.

— Шо-кун? Что-то слу­чилось?

— Зна­ешь… мы с Юта­кой-ку­ном се­год­ня… — он вдруг зап­нулся, — на ка­ток хо­дили!

— Здо­рово, — су­дя по го­лосу, Кен­джи улыб­нулся. — И как?

— Он сов­сем не уме­ет ка­тать­ся, пред­став­ля­ешь! — Ки­рю­ин пос­мотрел на Юта­ку, но встре­тил­ся с его уко­риз­ненным взгля­дом и спеш­но поп­ра­вил­ся. — Из­ви­ни, на са­мом де­ле я те­бе по дру­гому по­воду зво­ню.

— Что та­кое?

— Мы се­год­ня Джу­на ви­дели… — Ки­рю­ин сжал паль­цы сво­бод­ной ру­ки в ку­лак. — С ка­ким-то чу­жим пар­нем…

Кен­джи в труб­ке мол­чал, и Юта­ка чувс­тво­вал, что это бы­ла стран­ная ти­шина, тя­гучая и лип­кая, как смо­ла. На­конец, те­лефон глу­хо отоз­вался:

— Я знаю.

— Что?.. — рас­те­рян­но пе­рес­про­сил Ки­рю­ин, не го­товый к та­кому от­ве­ту. Кен­джи вздох­нул.

— Он бе­рёт от жиз­ни пос­ледние удо­воль­ствия, то, что я не мо­гу ему дать. Пусть… не тро­гай его. И не ви­ни.

— Кен­джи…

— У не­го вре­мени толь­ко до мая. По­нима­ешь, Шо-кун? В мае его уже не ста­нет. У не­го сей­час прос­то уже ни­чего не ос­та­ёт­ся! — го­лос Кен­джи вдруг сор­вался. — Пусть раз­вле­ка­ет­ся. По­ка он воз­вра­ща­ет­ся до­мой, я про­щаю ему всё.

Юта­ка ос­то­рож­но заб­рал из рук оце­пенев­ше­го Ки­рю­ина те­лефон.

— Кен­джи-кун, из­ви­ни за этот зво­нок. Мы не по­дума­ли.

— Ни­чего. Прос­то не ви­ните Джу­на ни в чём.

Те­лефон за­мол­чал. Ки­рю­ин пус­тым взгля­дом смот­рел пе­ред со­бой, по ще­кам ка­тились круп­ные слё­зы. Юта­ка то­же чувс­тво­вал, как в гор­ле сто­ит ком. Он вспом­нил Джу­на, ко­торый си­дел нап­ро­тив них в ко­фей­не: бо­лез­ненно блед­ный и ху­дой, но не нас­толь­ко, что­бы по­думать, что этот че­ловек ско­ро ум­рёт. Его мог­ли вы­дать раз­ве что тус­клые, слов­но при­сыпан­ные пеп­лом, гла­за, в ко­торых не бы­ло ни­каких эмо­ций, кро­ме без­гра­нич­ной оби­ды и глу­хой злос­ти при взгля­де на дру­гих лю­дей.

Юта­ка при­жал к се­бе Ки­рю­ина, чей ти­хий плач пе­рерос в гром­кие ры­дания, и бе­реж­но гла­дил его по го­лове и спи­не, по­нимая, что прос­то ус­по­ко­ить его сей­час не­воз­можно. Нас­тро­ение от прек­расно про­ведён­но­го вы­ход­но­го бы­ло без­на­дёж­но ис­порче­но, и бе­зум­но хо­телось от­мо­тать вре­мя к то­му мо­мен­ту, ког­да они вы­ходи­ли со ста­ди­она. Ес­ли бы они сра­зу се­ли на по­езд… ес­ли бы… Ки­рю­ин от­ча­ян­но стис­нул его в объ­ять­ях и ут­кнул­ся ли­цом в ко­лени — хва­тал­ся за не­го, как за единс­твен­ную и пос­леднюю на­деж­ду. Юта­ка смот­рел в тем­но­ту за ок­ном и пы­тал­ся соб­рать во­еди­но мыс­ли, ко­торые рас­сы­пались в раз­ные сто­роны, как кар­точный до­мик. То, что слу­чилось се­год­ня, дол­жно бы­ло стать оп­ре­делён­ным пе­релом­ным ак­кордом, но со­вер­шенно не по­луча­лось по­нять, в ка­кой мо­мент он проз­ву­чит осо­бен­но гром­ко и над­рывно.


	21. Заново создаваемая реальность всегда холодна

_**Дель­та. Victimae Universum.** _

Кен­джи по­менял влаж­ный ком­пресс и бро­сил тёп­лую мар­лю в мис­ку с хо­лод­ной во­дой. Жар не спа­дал.

Он прос­нулся, ког­да за ок­ном уже дав­но стем­не­ло, а ча­сы на те­лефо­не по­каза­ли нем­но­го за пол­ночь. Бес­сонная ночь не прош­ла да­ром. Зе­вая, Кен­джи спус­тился вниз, в гос­ти­ную, где на фу­тоне спал Юта­ка. Вер­нее, уже не спал, а мед­ленно, дер­жась за пред­ме­ты ме­бели, шёл в сто­рону кух­ни.

— Эй, ты в по­ряд­ке? — Кен­джи ока­зал­ся ря­дом ров­но в тот мо­мент, ког­да Юта­ка ос­ту­пил­ся и ед­ва не по­летел но­сом в пол. — Ты весь го­ришь.

— Я про­голо­дал­ся, — бур­кнул тот в от­вет. Всё те­ло ох­ва­тыва­ла от­вра­титель­ная сла­бость, го­лова кру­жилась — то ли от го­лода, то ли от бес­си­лия, и бы­ло очень хо­лод­но.

— Воз­вра­щай­ся на фу­тон, я сей­час при­готов­лю че­го-ни­будь.

Из про­дук­тов в хо­лодиль­ни­ке мож­но бы­ло при­гото­вить толь­ко та­маго­яки (Кен­джи пос­та­вил мыс­ленную га­лоч­ку — схо­дить в ком­би­ни за про­дук­та­ми). Юта­ка сел на ди­ван, от­ку­да от­ре­шён­но наб­лю­дал за Кен­джи. На пле­чи, пы­та­ясь сог­реть­ся, он на­тянул плед, бо­сые но­ги по­доб­рал под се­бя. Сос­то­яние бы­ло стран­ным — те­ло уже бодрство­вало, а соз­на­ние ещё спа­ло.

Ког­да Кен­джи пос­та­вил на сто­лик та­рел­ку с го­товым та­маго­яки, Юта­ка рез­ко ощу­тил, что его му­тит от за­паха. Го­лод, ко­торый толь­ко что ре­зал же­лудок, вдруг ис­чез.

— Из­ви­ни. На­вер­ное, не бу­ду. Ку­сок в гор­ло не ле­зет, — он сполз с ди­вана, но Кен­джи ос­та­новил его, по­ложив ру­ку на пле­чо.

— Так не пой­дёт. Ты с ут­ра ни­чего не ел. Да­вай, хоть один ку­сочек — и пой­дёшь спать даль­ше.

Не­хотя Юта­ка за­пих­нул в рот та­маго­яки, со­вер­шенно кар­тонный на вкус, и пе­реб­рался на фу­тон, где не­мед­ленно от­клю­чил­ся.

Вско­ре его на­чало ли­хора­дить. Кен­джи ста­рал­ся ни на шаг не от­хо­дить от не­го, пос­то­ян­но ме­няя хо­лод­ный ком­пресс на лбу, поп­равляя оде­яло, ко­торое Юта­ка ярос­тно сми­нал, ме­чась по фу­тону, слов­но от­би­вал­ся от ноч­но­го кош­ма­ра.

— Ти­ше… ти­ше… — ус­по­ка­ива­юще гла­дил его по го­лове Кен­джи, ког­да Юта­ка вдруг сво­рачи­вал­ся в плот­ный клу­бок, сох­ра­няя жал­кие кро­хи теп­ла, или от­ки­дывал оде­яло, за­дыха­ясь от внут­ренне­го жа­ра.

— Ки­ришо… — бор­мо­тал он сквозь креп­ко стис­ну­тые зу­бы. — Во­ды…

Кен­джи под­став­лял к пе­ресох­шим гу­бам чаш­ку, и Юта­ка жад­но пил, зах­лё­бывал­ся и сно­ва при­падал к во­де, а по­том на ко­рот­кое вре­мя за­бывал­ся в ти­хом сне.

В од­но из та­ких за­тиший поз­во­нил Джун.

— Я по­гово­рил с То­коро-сан и рас­ска­зал ей про Кян-ку­на. Она бы хо­тела се­год­ня встре­тить­ся.

— Се­год­ня точ­но не по­лучит­ся, — Кен­джи кра­ем гла­за наб­лю­дал за Юта­кой. — Он пло­хо се­бя чувс­тву­ет.

— Так вы­мотал­ся на выс­тупле­нии?

— Не знаю. У не­го вы­сокая тем­пе­рату­ра, он всё ещё спит.

— Кен­джи, мо­жет, выз­вать вра­ча? Ес­ли всё так пло­хо…

— Я пос­мотрю до ве­чера. Ес­ли сос­то­яние не улуч­шится, то при­дёт­ся.

— Дер­жи ме­ня в кур­се. Со­об­щи, ког­да Кян-кун смо­жет встре­тить­ся с на­ми и с То­коро-сан.

— Ко­неч­но.

Он по­ложил труб­ку и вер­нулся к фу­тону. Юта­ка тя­жело ды­шал, стис­ки­вал паль­ца­ми оде­яло и поч­ти нес­лышно шеп­тал «Ки­ришо». Кен­джи взял его за ру­ку — шё­пот прек­ра­тил­ся.

К по­луд­ню жар спал. Юта­ка от­крыл гла­за, по­кор­но прог­ло­тил нес­коль­ко ло­жек ку­рино­го буль­она, ле­карс­тво и сно­ва ус­нул, уже без бес­по­кой­но­го ме­тания по фу­тону и сто­нов. Кен­джи ре­шил ос­та­вать­ся ря­дом. Он ус­тро­ил­ся на ди­ване и от­крыл кни­гу, но вско­ре зад­ре­мал.

Оч­нулся вне­зап­но, как буд­то его встрях­ну­ли за пле­чи. Фу­тон был пуст, а в ду­шевой шу­мела во­да. Че­рез ка­кое-то вре­мя в ком­на­ту вы­шел Юта­ка, обер­нувший по­лотен­це вок­руг бё­дер и за­вязав­ший во­лосы в ку­цый хвост.

— Ты так хо­рошо спал, что я ре­шил те­бя не бу­дить, — он сла­бо улыб­нулся. — Из­ви­ни, что без спро­са. Прос­нулся весь мок­рый, лип­кий, фу. Те­перь по­луч­ше бу­дет.

— Как чувс­тву­ешь се­бя?

— Слов­но ме­ня че­рез мя­соруб­ку про­вер­ну­ли, а по­том поп­ры­гали свер­ху.

Кен­джи жес­том по­доз­вал его к се­бе и при­ложил ру­ку ко лбу.

— Тем­пе­рату­ра ещё есть, но уже не та­кая вы­сокая. Го­лоден?

— Ага. Сло­на бы сло­пал.

— В хо­лодиль­ни­ке ом­лет ос­тался, в па­ровар­ке — рис. Ешь на здо­ровье, по­том ле­карс­тво вы­пей.

— Ты прям как ма­моч­ка, — Юта­ка доб­ро­душ­но фыр­кнул. — Спа­сибо.

Поб­ла­года­рил ти­хо, да­же нем­но­го сму­щён­но, но Кен­джи по­нял — ис­крен­не, и по­тому улыб­нулся в от­вет.

Юта­ка на­пол­нил та­рел­ку и, ед­ва сел, с жад­ностью наб­ро­сил­ся на еду. Он не пом­нил, ког­да ел в пос­ледний раз, ка­жет­ся, ещё вче­ра, до выс­тупле­ния.

— У вас очень стран­ная груп­па, — про­гово­рил он с на­битым ртом. — Та­кая яр­кая, не­обыч­ная, но ори­гиналь­ная.

— Пон­ра­вилось?

— Не мой стиль… Но выг­ля­дит здо­рово. И пес­ня клё­вая. И на вот этих шту­ках… то­же здо­рово выг­ля­дит! Ког­да ты вниз по­летел, я аж ис­пу­гал­ся!

Кен­джи под­ви­нул ему ста­кан с во­дой.

— Оно так и дол­жно выг­ля­деть, что­бы вы­зывать страх. На са­мом де­ле, по­лот­на очень на­дёж­но дер­жат.

— Вы с Ки­ришо… в смыс­ле, с Ки­рю­ином час­то вмес­те выс­ту­па­ете?

— Бы­ва­ет вре­мя от вре­мени. Иног­да на по­лот­нах, иног­да на тра­пеции.

— Хо­телось бы уви­деть… — Юта­ка по­пер­хнул­ся и за­молк. Он ста­рал­ся есть мед­ленно, рас­тя­гивая еду, но рис всё рав­но за­кон­чился быс­тро, а поп­ро­сить до­бав­ки не хва­тило сме­лос­ти — Юта­ке по­каза­лось, что он и так силь­но поль­зу­ет­ся доб­ро­той Кен­джи. Тот, по­чувс­тво­вав не­уве­рен­ность, мол­ча по­ложил ещё ри­са, по­лил свер­ху со­евым со­усом и раз­бил сы­рое яй­цо.

— Ешь и да­же не ду­май стес­нять­ся. Те­бе на­до вос­ста­нав­ли­вать си­лы.

— Спа­сибо…

Кен­джи сце­пил ру­ки в за­мок, наб­лю­дая, как Юта­ка ест, нес­пешно под­но­ся па­лоч­ки ко рту. Кое-что не да­вало по­коя, но он не знал, име­ет ли пра­во спра­шивать по­доб­ное. На­конец, ре­шил­ся.

— Кян-кун, мож­но… за­дать лич­ный воп­рос?

Юта­ка под­нял на не­го взгляд и рав­но­душ­но по­жал пле­чами.

— Да­вай.

— «Ки­ришо»… кто это?

Па­лоч­ки за­мер­ли и не­лов­ко дрог­ну­ли, ро­няя рис.

— Близ­кий че­ловек. Был.

Кен­джи сму­тил­ся. Всё-та­ки зря спро­сил. На­до бы­ло сроч­но пе­ревес­ти раз­го­вор ку­да-ни­будь в дру­гое рус­ло. Юта­ка хму­рил­ся.

— Зво­нил Джун, спра­шивал, ког­да ты смо­жешь встре­тить­ся с на­шим ме­нед­же­ром. Она уже зна­ет, что ты из… дру­гого ми­ра, и хо­чет об­су­дить твою де­ятель­ность.

— Ммм… вот как…

— Я по­думал, не силь­но ли мы на те­бя да­вим? Сна­чала зас­та­вили выс­ту­пать, те­перь хо­тим в груп­пу ввес­ти, а те­бя не спро­сили, хо­чешь ли ты это­го.

— Да нет. Я не про­тив.

«Мне всё рав­но не­куда боль­ше ид­ти».

— Прав­да?

— Да. Толь­ко на ба­су я иг­рать всё рав­но не умею.

— Я те­бя на­учу!

— Толь­ко да­вай без по­луноч­ных уро­ков, хо­рошо? Го­лова пос­ле них толь­ко так тре­щит! И… мож­но мне ещё до­бав­ки? По­жалуй­ста… — Юта­ка с ви­нова­тым ви­дом про­тянул Кен­джи пус­тую та­рел­ку.

 

Ед­ва толь­ко Юта­ка во­шёл в гри­мёр­ную, ему навс­тре­чу сра­зу же под­нялся лу­чащий­ся от ра­дос­ти Джун.

— Кян-кун! Я так рад те­бя ви­деть.

— Ммм… вза­им­но. А где та­кие яр­кие лам­почки про­да­ют, я то­же хо­чу си­ять, как ма­як в но­чи.

— Ты всег­да та­кая яз­ва или толь­ко се­год­ня? — Джун по­качал го­ловой. — За­ходи. Я тут пи­рож­ные при­нёс, что­бы на­ше ус­пешное выс­тупле­ние от­ме­тить. Кян-кун, спа­сибо те­бе, что не от­ка­зал­ся и по­мог. Без те­бя ни­чего бы не по­лучи­лось.

— Да ку­да бы я дел­ся… А пи­рож­ные с клуб­ни­кой?

— И с шо­кола­дом! — по­дал го­лос Ки­рю­ин, уже из­ма­зав­ший нос в кре­ме. — При­вет.

— Ага.

— То­коро-сан ско­ро то­же при­дёт, у неё встре­ча с пред­ста­вите­лем ка­кой-то пе­реда­чи, — Джун рас­ста­вил фар­фо­ровые чаш­ки с ча­ем. — По­это­му, у нас ещё есть вре­мя…

— Кян-кун, те­бе пон­ра­вилось? — Ки­рю­ин пе­ребил ли­дера. — Ну, на­ше выс­тупле­ние.

— На­муд­ри­ли вы, ко­неч­но! Я сна­чала по­думал, что Кен­джи шу­тит, ког­да ус­лы­шал про Нар­цисса, Эхо и… как там моё имя?

— Адо­нис, — под­ска­зал Кен­джи, по­ложив се­бе и Юта­ке на та­рел­ку по пи­рож­но­му.

— Вот-вот. А по­том эти кос­тю­мы… Жесть! Я в них чих­нуть бо­ял­ся, вдруг блес­тючки с них осып­лются.

— Это не по­меша­ло те­бе ус­нуть вче­ра пря­мо на по­лу, — за­метил Джун. Юта­ка по­розо­вел и при­ложил ла­донь к го­лове — лю­бимый жест, нас­квозь про­питан­ный на­иг­ранной ве­сёлостью. Не по­казы­вать же чу­жим лю­дям, как на са­мом де­ле ко­лотит от стра­ха пе­ред не­из­вес­тностью.

— Э-хе!

— А в це­лом пон­ра­вилось?

— Во­об­ще здо­рово бы­ло. Осо­бен­но ак­ро­бати­ка. Кен­джи кра­сав­чик! Я, ко­неч­но, ви­дел, как он тре­ниру­ет­ся, но под му­зыку выг­ля­дит ещё кру­че! И Ки­ришо — у те­бя обал­денное со­ло, та­кое ме­лодич­ное. Мы кла­виши не ис­поль­зу­ем.

Ки­рю­ин по­чесал кон­чик но­са и сдер­жанно улыб­нулся.

— Мне то­же нра­вит­ся это со­ло. Ута­хиро-сан пи­шет изу­митель­но кра­сивую му­зыку.

— Джун, му­зыка у те­бя та­кая, что чёрт но­гу сло­мит, — Юта­ка про­тянул ему ру­ку. — Но она ши­кар­на! И по­ёшь ты здо­рово. Хо­тя, мне неп­ри­выч­но, на­шему Джун-ку­ну мед­ведь уши от­да­вил. Бу­ду при­выкать.

— Спа­сибо, — Джун веж­ли­во по­жал ру­ку. — Кста­ти, об этом. Мне бы хо­телось пред­ло­жить те­бе про­дол­жить ра­ботать с на­ми. Бу­дет труд­но, по­тому что те­бе при­дёт­ся ос­во­ить бас-ги­тару — из­ви­ни, мы не мо­жем вне­зап­но ме­нять по­зиции. Это сра­бота­ло толь­ко один раз.

— Я на­учу те­бя иг­рать и всё рас­ска­жу, — Кен­джи лег­ко пох­ло­пал Юта­ку по спи­не. — Да и жить те­бе где-то на­до…

— Это…

— …мне со­вер­шенно не в тя­гость. Чес­тное сло­во. Дом боль­шой, мес­та на дво­их хва­тит. И учить те­бя бу­дет лег­че.

Всё скла­дыва­лось слиш­ком пра­виль­но, как ку­соч­ки од­ной кра­сивой мо­за­ики. Веж­ли­вые чу­жаки, удач­ное пред­ло­жение, пер­спек­ти­ва — Юта­ке хо­телось ве­рить, что он спит, но Джун сжи­мал его ла­донь че­рес­чур креп­ко. Во взгля­де здеш­не­го ли­дера от­чётли­во чи­талась бе­зыс­ходность — тём­ные гла­за смот­ре­ли пыт­ли­во и оце­нива­ли Юта­ку, как ло­шадь на скач­ках. «Что ты мо­жешь нам дать? Кто ты та­кой? На что спо­собен? По­можешь нам удер­жать­ся на пла­ву или унич­то­жишь всё, что у нас есть?» — Юта­ка чувс­тво­вал это и улы­бал­ся в от­вет: нель­зя по­казы­вать не­уве­рен­ность, ина­че — сож­рут.

И Кен­джи то­же — его го­рячая, ши­рокая ла­донь ле­жала меж­ду ло­паток и ед­ва уло­вимо вздра­гива­ла. То­же бо­ит­ся, что Юта­ка раз­ру­шит их ус­пех.

Бы­ло страш­но. Не­уже­ли это всё — те­перь его нас­то­ящее? Он не смо­жет вер­нуть­ся до­мой, к ро­дите­лям, к Ки­рю­ину, к Джу­ну и Кен­джи, к ме­нед­же­рам То­коро и Сэ­гаве, к друзь­ям?.. Зас­трял здесь?

Что бу­дет, ес­ли он от­ка­жет­ся? Ни­чего. Прос­то его выш­вырнут на ули­цу, как не­нуж­ную тряп­ку. Без до­кумен­тов и осо­бых та­лан­тов он поп­росту сги­нет в ла­бирин­тах без­душно­го То­кио. От та­ких мыс­лей бро­сило в хо­лод, и Юта­ка зас­та­вил се­бя удер­жать дру­желюб­ную улыб­ку.

— Я не про­тив. Это мо­жет быть ин­те­рес­но, — он по­жал пле­чами, вы­ражая пол­ней­шее рав­но­душие. Джун от­пустил его ру­ку и опас­но со­щурил­ся, как хищ­ный зверь, го­товый ули­чить хоть в се­кун­дном про­яв­ле­нии сла­бос­ти. Не по­верил, но осо­бого вы­бора ни у ко­го не бы­ло. Юта­ка ну­жен им, они нуж­ны Юта­ке — всё прос­то.

В этот мо­мент в гри­мёр­ную вош­ла То­коро. Ки­рю­ин не­мед­ленно по­дошёл к ней, вы­тирая ру­ки влаж­ной сал­феткой — сти­рал то ли крем, то ли ощу­щение лип­ких от по­та паль­цев Юта­ки.

— То­коро-сан, я вам рас­ска­зывал вче­ра про Кян-ку­на.

— Ута­хиро-сан, и всё-та­ки, по­чему я дол­жна по­верить в эту сказ­ку про дру­гой мир? — ме­нед­жер с по­доз­ре­ни­ем пос­мотре­ла на Юта­ку.

— По­тому что это не сказ­ка. Есть ли мне смысл вы­думы­вать что-то вро­де это­го? И с ка­кой целью? По­верь­те, си­ту­ация чрез­вы­чай­ная, я сам, хоть и ли­дер, с ней не справ­люсь, по­это­му про­шу по­мощи у вас, на­шего ме­нед­же­ра.

То­коро вздох­ну­ла и ос­мотре­ла ос­таль­ных сво­их по­допеч­ных.

— Вы то­же в это ве­рите?

— На­кану­не выс­тупле­ния мы всю ночь го­тови­лись, — за­гово­рил Кен­джи. — Кян-кун не пом­нил ни од­ной но­ты из на­шей пес­ни и с тру­дом чи­тал пар­ти­туру. Пос­ле обу­чения в кон­серва­тории та­кое не­воз­можно пред­ста­вить. Я то­же не ве­рил, но по­том убе­дил­ся. Это не наш Кян-кун.

— Он дос­та­точ­но рез­кий и нес­держан­ный в вы­раже­ни­ях, — до­бавил Ки­рю­ин.– Наш бо­лее веж­ли­вый и спо­кой­ный…

Юта­ка нах­му­рил­ся. Бы­ло что-то стран­ное си­деть ря­дом со все­ми и слу­шать о се­бе, точ­но его тут и не бы­ло. То­коро не сво­дила с не­го прис­таль­но­го взгля­да.

— Ута­хиро-са­ну дей­стви­тель­но нет смыс­ла вы­думы­вать по­доб­ную ерун­ду, как и вам всем, — ска­зала она, ког­да все за­мол­ча­ли. — Я ве­рю.

— От­лично! — Джун нер­вно по­тёр ла­дони. — Кян-кун, ты те­перь офи­ци­аль­ный член на­шей груп­пы.

Всё по-преж­не­му бы­ло слиш­ком лег­ко и фаль­ши­во. Нап­ря­жение, по­вис­шее в гри­мёр­ной, тре­бова­ло, что­бы его раз­би­ли ка­кой-ни­будь неб­режной, лёг­кой фра­зой.

— Обал­деть! — Юта­ка фыр­кнул и ук­рал с пи­рож­но­го ли­дера клуб­ничку. — А что ещё мне на­до бу­дет де­лать, кро­ме то­го, что­бы иг­рать на ба­су и от­кли­кать­ся на Ато­са?

— Адо­ниса, Кян-кун, — лас­ко­во, но стро­го поп­ра­вил его Джун. Из­де­ватель­ство над псев­до­нима­ми яв­но его ко­роби­ло.

— Де­ятель­ность на­ших мем­бе­ров в ос­новном соль­ная, — ска­зал Кен­джи. — Нас­коль­ко я знаю, у Кян-ку­на был свой про­ект, ко­торый бук­валь­но не­дав­но зак­рылся, те­бе по­вез­ло. Но нас очень час­то приг­ла­ша­ют на пе­реда­чи, вмес­те или по от­дель­нос­ти. То­коро-сан прос­матри­ва­ет все приг­ла­шения и вы­бира­ет те, где мы мо­жем про­пи­арить груп­пу. Чем ты за­нимал­ся в… сво­ём ми­ре?

— Ммм… Ме­ня приг­ла­шали на спор­тивные пе­реда­чи. Иног­да на те, где раз­го­вари­вать на­до. Один раз мы с мем­бе­рами да­же на вик­то­рине бы­ли, я там не­хило за­лажал. Нас не­час­то приг­ла­ша­ют всех вмес­те.

— Спор­тивные не под­хо­дят, — за­дум­чи­во за­метил Кен­джи. — Наш Кян-кун му­зыкант, по­это­му бе­режёт ру­ки — ма­ло ли, вдруг по­кале­чит­ся. Да и прос­то нес­портив­ный. Ес­ли он вне­зап­но ока­жет­ся лов­ким, то это по­рушит весь его об­раз в гла­зах фа­нов.

— По­нимаю.

— На раз­го­вор­ные шоу то­же по­ка пус­кать нель­зя. Кян-кун ещё мно­гого не зна­ет про на­шу груп­пу, — вста­вил Ки­рю­ин. — На му­зыкаль­ные, мо­жет…

— Я не умею иг­рать ни на чём, кро­ме ги­тары, и на той пло­хо. За­то из кар­то­на мо­гу мас­те­рить.

— А это ещё за­чем? — уди­вил­ся Джун. Юта­ка по­тёр за­тылок.

— Ну, мы на кон­цертах ис­поль­зу­ем де­кора­ции из кар­то­на. Сна­чала де­нег не бы­ло, а вык­ру­чивать­ся на­до. По­том — ти­па фиш­ка. Хо­тя у вас, на­вер­ное, та­кого нет. Од­ни по­лот­на че­го сто­ят!

— Здо­рово! — вос­хи­тил­ся Ки­рю­ин. — Мы прав­да та­кого не ис­поль­зу­ем. У нас хо­рошие де­кора­торы сре­ди стаф­фа.

— Кян-сан очень хо­рошо го­товит. Его час­то приг­ла­ша­ют на ку­линар­ные шоу, — за­мети­ла То­коро, и Юта­ка вы­мучен­но улыб­нулся.

— Это я умею.

— Ду­маю, мы смо­жем выб­рать те пе­реда­чи, на ко­торых Кян-са­ну бу­дет ком­фор­тно, — То­коро то­же наг­ра­дила его веж­ли­вой улыб­кой. — Пос­те­пен­но бу­дем рас­ши­рять спи­сок. Кян-сан, я бу­ду приг­ла­шать вас и рас­ска­зывать, что каж­дая пе­реда­ча из се­бя пред­став­ля­ет, и мы вмес­те бу­дем ре­шать, при­нять приг­ла­шение или от­ка­зать­ся.

Юта­ка кив­нул.

— Лад­но. Ес­ли вы не про­тив, я вый­ду не­надол­го, — он прих­ва­тил си­гаре­ты и по­кинул гри­мёр­ную.

Джун оби­жен­но пос­мотрел на своё обес­клуб­ни­чен­ное пи­рож­ное.

— Боль­ше не бу­ду при­носить слад­кое.

— Лад­но те­бе, не вор­чи. У Кян-ку­на бы­ла тя­жёлая ночь, он вос­ста­нав­ли­ва­ет си­лы, — Кен­джи пе­рело­жил ему свою клуб­ни­ку. — Дер­жи, я всё рав­но не люб­лю.

— Кен­джи-сан, я тут по­думал, что Кян-ку­ну мо­жет быть нуж­на одеж­да… — Ки­рю­ин сце­пил ру­ки в за­мок. — Ска­жите ему, пусть ко мне зай­дёт, я одол­жу.

— Мо­жет, луч­ше де­нег за­нять, сам ку­пит? — пред­ло­жил Джун, но Кен­джи от­ри­цатель­но кач­нул го­ловой.

— Ду­маю, он не при­мет ни то­го, ни дру­гого. Гор­дости ему не за­нимать. Я знаю, как ре­шить этот воп­рос.

— Кста­ти, ты уже при­думал но­мер к сле­ду­юще­му выс­тупле­нию?

— А что ты хо­чешь уви­деть?

Ког­да Юта­ка вер­нулся, об­сужде­ние но­мера бы­ло в са­мом раз­га­ре, и по­это­му он ти­хо сел на своё мес­то, вни­матель­но слу­шая и за­поми­ная мо­мен­ты, ко­торые, по его мне­нию, бы­ли ин­те­рес­ны. На­конец, Кен­джи встал и по­ложил ру­ку ему на пле­чо.

— В об­щем, мы пой­дём. Кян-кун, схо­дишь со мной в ма­газин? Мне на­до кое-что при­купить для кос­тю­ма…

Уже в две­рях Кен­джи обер­нулся к мем­бе­рам и под­мигнул им, мол, всё под кон­тро­лем. Джун кив­нул.

— Как ду­ма­ете, Ута­хиро-сан, у не­го по­лучит­ся… — спро­сил Ки­рю­ин, ед­ва дверь зак­ры­лась.

— Это Кен­джи, у не­го всё по­лучит­ся, — флег­ма­тич­но про­гово­рил Джун, пе­рек­ла­дывая се­бе пос­леднее пи­рож­ное, и от­крыл но­вос­тную лен­ту в план­ше­те. Из­вес­тные ин­тернет-жур­на­лы пес­три­ли фо­тог­ра­фи­ями с про­шед­шей пе­реда­чи.


	22. Удаются те отношения, в которых партнеры увидели друг в друге лучшее и решили это ценить

_**Бе­та. Insaniae Universum.** _

_Он при­шёл в се­бя сно­ва, ког­да в тем­ни­цу вол­ной хлы­нул ти­хий жен­ский го­лос:  
_

_«Я жду ре­бён­ка. От те­бя, Тэ­цуя».  
_

_Юта­ка зад­рал го­лову к проз­рачно­му по­тол­ку и уви­дел де­вуш­ку. Ка­жет­ся, её зва­ли Юко… Та са­мая де­вуш­ка, что так дол­го бы­ла ря­дом, и с ко­торой дар­бист… этот ди­кий зверь… Его пе­редёр­ну­ло от вос­по­мина­ний, прош­лые ощу­щения собс­твен­но­го те­ла обож­гли, точ­но кис­ло­та.  
_

_«Вер­нись. Ты мне ну­жен».  
_

_Юко умо­ля­юще смот­ре­ла в гла­за, сжи­мала во­рот ко­жаной кур­точки обе­ими ру­ками, ку­сала щё­ки из­нутри, что­бы не рас­пла­кать­ся. Тем­ни­цу зах­лес­тну­ло хо­лодом, пос­лы­шал­ся ко­рот­кий сме­шок, и Юко ис­чезла с по­ля зре­ния.  
_

_— Что ты де­ла­ешь, чёр­тов дар­бист?! — за­орал Юта­ка, что бы­ло сил. — Ос­та­новись! Ос­та­новись и объ­яс­ни, что про­ис­хо­дит!  
_

_Зверь воз­ник на даль­ней плат­форме из ни­от­ку­да и за­дум­чи­во лиз­нул ког­тистую ла­пу.  
_

_— Очу­хал­ся? — фыр­кнул он. — А я уж об­ра­довал­ся, что ты зат­кнул­ся нав­сегда.  
_

_— Что ты сде­лал с Юко-сан? — рва­нул­ся к не­му Юта­ка с та­кой си­лой, что ка­мень, в ко­торый бы­ли вму­рова­ны око­вы, по­сыпал­ся мел­кой крош­кой вниз. Это­го бы­ло ма­ло, что­бы выр­вать кан­да­лы пол­ностью, но зверь за­мет­но за­нер­вни­чал: уг­ро­жа­юще рас­то­пырил пе­репон­ча­тые крылья, при­жал круг­лые уши к го­лове и весь по­доб­рался, го­товый сра­зить­ся.  
_

_— Стих­ни, по­лук­ровка, — ос­ка­лил он пасть. — Я сде­лал то, что дол­жен был.  
_

_— Ты… ты обес­честил её, ско­тина! — Юта­ка за­дыхал­ся от не­годо­вания. — Она столь­ко сде­лала для те­бя… для нас! А ты… да как ты… Я убью те­бя. Кля­нусь. Дай толь­ко выр­вать­ся, и я убью те­бя собс­твен­ны­ми ру­ками.  
_

_Зверь су­зил гла­за. В его ос­ка­ле про­мель­кну­ло неч­то по­хожее на ух­мылку. Он наб­лю­дал за тем, как Юта­ка пы­та­ет­ся выр­вать ру­ки из мас­сивных оков, и рав­но­душ­но тёр ла­пой за уша­ми.  
_

_— За­кон­чил? — про­тянул он, ког­да си­лы Юта­ки ис­сякли, и тот по­вис в из­не­може­нии на сте­не. — Твоё те­ло ско­ро ум­рёт, я чувс­твую это. Ты не до­живёшь до кон­ца го­да. А я — вы­живу. Эта жен­щи­на ро­дит ре­бён­ка. Чис­тей­ше­го по­лук­ровку, в ко­торо­го я смо­гу все­лить­ся. И ты бу­дешь мне не ну­жен.  
_

_Юта­ка смот­рел на не­го ис­подлобья. Из гру­ди вы­рывал­ся толь­ко свист.  
_

_— Тварь… — вы­тол­кнул он ис­терзан­ным гор­лом и за­шёл­ся в каш­ле. Зверь да­же бровью не по­вёл.  
_

_— Ты же чувс­тву­ешь, как сла­бе­ешь. Эр­сты не хва­та­ет. Гор­ло рас­пу­ха­ет, впи­тывая в се­бя из­бы­ток из ис­точни­ка. Те­ло мо­жет за­дох­нуть­ся в лю­бой мо­мент. Это я за­бираю из­бы­ток. Я под­держи­ваю в те­бе жизнь. Про­яви хоть нем­но­го бла­годар­ности за то, что я за­бочусь о тво­ей по­лумёр­твой туш­ке.  
_

_— Да по­шёл ты… — ярос­тно про­шеп­тал Юта­ка, у ко­торо­го со­вер­шенно не ос­та­лось сил. Зверь при­кос­нулся ког­тём к во­де, выз­вав вол­ну. От ле­дяной во­ды в ли­цо ста­ло нем­но­го лег­че, но Юта­ка уже не хо­тел го­ворить, хо­тел толь­ко, что­бы его ос­та­вили од­но­го. Зверь ещё дол­го смот­рел на не­го, нег­ромко ур­чал, вы­лизы­вая ко­жаные крылья, и че­го-то ждал, но по­том ис­чез, а тем­ни­цу за­пол­ни­ли приг­лу­шён­ные раз­го­воры, раз­но­мас­тный смех и му­зыка.  
_

_Шёл пя­тый ме­сяц, но ник­то не ис­кал его.  
_

_«Не­уже­ли дар­бист прав? — ду­мал Юта­ка, мыс­ли с тру­дом во­роча­лись в го­лове. — Шо за­был обо мне? По­чему он не при­ходит? Я так и ум­ру здесь?..»  
_

_В чёр­ной во­де от­ра­зилось ли­цо, изу­родо­ван­ное ху­добой и мас­кой от­ча­яния. Юта­ка кис­ло ус­мехнул­ся.  
_

_«Жал­кое зре­лище… Та­кая ро­жа ни­како­го дар­биста не ис­пу­га­ет…»  
_

_Не­выно­симо хо­телось до­мой. Ещё боль­ше хо­телось поп­росту жить._

 

Но­вый ад­ми­нис­тра­тор, Цу­цуи, ока­зал­ся тол­ко­вым пар­нем. Ус­тра­ивал в клу­бе те­мати­чес­кие ве­чера — то зас­та­вит всех хос­тесс ко­шачьи уши но­сить, то об­мо­та­ет их гир­лянда­ми из ис­кусс­твен­ных цве­тов, то пред­ло­жит по­сети­телям «третью де­воч­ку в по­дарок». От­ко­пал где-то на ули­цах мо­лодых му­зыкан­тов, иг­ра­ющих те­перь каж­дый ве­чер вжи­вую — му­зыка пош­ла клу­бу на поль­зу. За­нимал­ся ак­тивной рек­ла­мой, бом­барди­ровал иде­ями для ме­ню, клуб­ных ме­роп­ри­ятий, прог­рамма­ми ло­яль­нос­ти — чёр­ти чем, че­го Вар­виш не очень хо­рошо по­нимал.

Де­ла пос­те­пен­но пош­ли в го­ру. Долг мед­ленно, но вер­но та­ял. Да­же «босс» приз­на­вал, что клуб при­носит боль­ше до­хода, чем ожи­далось, и да­же ми­лос­ти­во поз­во­лил под­нять сот­рудни­кам зар­пла­ту — не­нам­но­го, но кол­лектив ос­тался до­волен та­кой щед­ростью.

Цу­цуи, по су­ти, вёл все де­ла, поз­во­ляя Вар­ви­шу це­лыми дня от­си­живать­ся в ка­мор­ке. Ко­неч­но, до­верять ад­ми­нис­тра­тору це­ликом бы­ло нель­зя: слиш­ком уж по­доз­ри­тель­но тот вер­телся ря­дом с сей­фом и че­рес­чур неж­но заг­ля­дывал­ся на смаз­ли­вого во­калис­та, вре­мя от вре­мени уго­щая его, не­совер­шенно­лет­не­го, ви­ном из за­пасов клу­ба. Од­на­ко Цу­цуи знал своё де­ло. За это Вар­виш зак­ры­вал гла­за на мел­кое во­ровс­тво и тре­бовал толь­ко хо­рошень­ко за­метать сле­ды.

Боль­шую часть вре­мени Вар­виш ле­жал, свер­нувшись клуб­ком на про­дав­ленном ди­ване с тор­чавши­ми пру­жина­ми и прож­жённой обив­кой. Нуж­но бы­ло эко­номить си­лы, ко­торых с каж­дым днём ста­нови­лось всё мень­ше. Он вы­бирал­ся толь­ко пос­ле окон­ча­ния ра­боче­го дня, ког­да рас­хо­дились по­сети­тели и пер­со­нал. За­бирал у Цу­цуи клю­чи, за­пирал клуб и от­прав­лялся на кух­ню, где сме­тал под­чистую ос­татки еды — к счастью, не­кото­рые по­сети­тели, в ос­новном из бо­гатень­ких, за­казы­вали объ­ём­ные пор­ции, но не съ­еда­ли и тре­ти. Вар­виш да­вил­ся хо­лод­ны­ми кус­ка­ми мя­са, увяд­ши­ми ово­щами и слиш­ком слад­ки­ми пи­рож­ны­ми, стре­мясь на­бить же­лудок и заг­лу­шить го­лод.

«Вер­нись к Юко-сан!» — ши­пел в под­созна­нии по­лук­ровка. Вар­виш, хоть и от­малчи­вал­ся, приз­на­вал — вер­нуть­ся бы­ло хо­рошей иде­ей. Ря­дом с Юко он чувс­тво­вал се­бя в боль­шей бе­зопас­ности, не­жели здесь, в клу­бе, ког­да в лю­бой мо­мент мог­ли за­явить­ся те лю­ди и пот­ре­бовать от­дать ос­та­ток дол­га сию же се­кун­ду.

Юко иног­да при­ходи­ла. Сто­яла по­одаль от клу­ба, мя­ла в ру­ках ко­собо­кую сум­ку, прик­ры­вая ею пос­те­пен­но рас­ту­щий жи­вот, но ни­ког­да не за­ходи­ла в по­меще­ние — толь­ко сто­яла и жда­ла не­весть че­го. Вар­виш уз­нал об этом от Цу­цуи, ко­торый од­нажды в дождь приг­ла­сил Юко внутрь, но та не­мед­ленно уш­ла.

Вар­виш по­косил­ся на нас­тенный ка­лен­дарь. И­юль. Ос­та­валось сов­сем нем­но­го вре­мени, и мож­но бу­дет бро­сить это ник­чёмное, ос­лабшее те­ло. Или по­нача­лу под­пи­тывать его эр­стой мла­ден­ца, а уже по­том, ког­да точ­но из­но­сит­ся, бро­сить где-ни­будь в под­во­рот­не — пусть гни­ёт.

По­лук­ровка сми­рил­ся со сво­ей участью. Он по­кор­но ви­сел на око­вах, не ре­аги­ровал на по­яв­ле­ние Вар­ви­ша в под­созна­нии, не от­ве­чал на воп­ро­сы — уже при­гото­вил­ся уми­рать. Бес­по­ко­ило лишь од­но: по­лук­ровку бы­ло не­воз­можно пог­ру­зить в сон. Он поп­росту от­талки­вал чёр­ную вол­ну, буд­то вок­руг вы­рас­та­ло си­ловое по­ле, и смот­рел ис­подлобья. Жёл­тые гла­за го­рели неп­рикры­той не­навистью и уп­рямс­твом.

 

_Зверь при­ходил пос­то­ян­но, не­из­вес­тно за­чем: прос­то си­дел нап­ро­тив и наб­лю­дал. То ли ждал, ког­да Юта­ка сдас­тся, то ли дей­ство­вал на нер­вы. Вре­мя, ка­залось, со­вер­шенно ос­та­нови­лось, дни сли­лись в один бес­ко­неч­ный кош­мар. Толь­ко иног­да Юта­ка со­бирал си­лы и под­ни­мал го­лову, что­бы пос­мотреть на внеш­ний мир. На сме­ну жар­ко­му и­юлю при­шёл нес­терпи­мо душ­ный ав­густ.  
_

_— Ты… ты ведь от­родье про­фес­со­ра Ки­рю? — спро­сил он од­нажды, ког­да зверь сно­ва при­шёл. — За­чем ты взял се­бе его имя?  
_

_Зверь пе­рес­тал вы­лизы­вать ла­пу и нас­то­рожен­но ус­та­вил­ся на не­го.  
_

_— От­ку­да ты зна­ешь от­ца?  
_

_Юта­ка кис­ло ух­мыль­нул­ся. Он пом­нил пер­вую встре­чу с про­фес­со­ром Ки­рю мно­го лет на­зад.  
_

_Ему бы­ло все­го пять. Учи­тель в тот день ос­та­вил его без обе­да. Еды в дет­ском до­ме и без то­го не хва­тало, по­это­му ли­шить­ся обе­да или ужи­на бы­ло са­мым су­ровым на­каза­ни­ем. Юта­ка дав­но за­был, в чём имен­но про­винил­ся: то ли раз­бил са­хар­ни­цу, то ли ук­рал с кух­ни яб­ло­ко — в лю­бом слу­чае, им дви­гал го­лод, та­кой силь­ный, что хо­телось пла­кать.  
_

_На вре­мя обе­да он ушёл гу­лять в сад — в зда­нии при­юта слиш­ком ап­пе­тит­но пах­ло ри­сом и рыб­ным буль­оном. В са­ду он встре­тил груп­пу учё­ных, во­шед­ших шум­ной гурь­бой на тер­ри­торию. От них всех пах­ло жа­реным мя­сом.  
_

_От го­лода зак­ру­жилась го­лова. Не пом­ня се­бя, Юта­ка бро­сил­ся к од­но­му из них, са­мому мо­лодо­му, и по­тянул за край се­рого паль­то, шеп­нув: «Дай­те по­кушать, по­жалуй­ста».  
_

_Учё­ный при­сел на кор­точки, так что его ли­цо ока­залось вро­вень с го­ловой Юта­ки, и спро­сил, не­уже­ли их не кор­мят, что ре­бёнок вы­нуж­ден поп­ро­шай­ни­чать. По­том вдруг нах­му­рил­ся и по­доз­вал стар­ше­го то­вари­ща, ска­зав: «Пос­мотри на гла­за». Юта­ка ис­пу­ган­но заж­му­рил­ся. Ин­тенсив­но жёл­тый цвет ра­дуж­ки был пред­ме­том все­об­щей нас­мешки, а вос­пи­тате­ли по­лага­ли, что ре­бёнок чем-то смер­тель­но бо­лен.  
_

_«Ме­ня зо­вут Ки­рю Тэ­цуя», — улыб­нулся учё­ный и про­тянул ши­рокую ла­донь.  
_

_«Юта­ка… — проз­ву­чал рас­те­рян­ный от­вет. — А по­кушать?..»  
_

_По­том он си­дел на ко­ленях у про­фес­со­ра Ки­рю и ел длин­ный, го­рячий сэн­двич — вос­пи­тате­ли всег­да го­вори­ли, что неп­ри­лич­но есть так, буд­то это пос­ледняя еда в жиз­ни, и Юта­ка ста­рал­ся от­ку­сывать ма­лень­кие ку­соч­ки, но бе­зус­пешно. Он ел жад­но, да­вил­ся хле­бом и листь­ями са­лата, креп­ко вце­пив­шись в про­мас­ленную бу­магу, бо­ясь, что сэн­двич от­ни­мут. Про­фес­сор под­держи­вал его за спи­ну и раз­го­вари­вал с ди­рек­то­ром дет­ско­го до­ма, уг­рю­мой ста­рухой Хи­уми.  
_

_«Нам ну­жен этот маль­чик, — го­ворил Ки­рю-сен­сей, а Хи­уми тряс­ла го­ловой, об­мо­тан­ной си­ней тряп­кой. — У вас он не вы­живет».  
_

_Всё на­поми­нало прек­расный сон. Юта­ку заб­ра­ли, нес­мотря на за­вере­ния ди­рек­то­ра Хи­уми о его не­выно­симом ха­рак­те­ре и не­уп­равля­емос­ти. По­том про­фес­сор Ки­рю дер­жал его, дрем­лю­щего от сы­тос­ти, на ру­ках и нег­ромко пе­рего­вари­вал­ся с дру­гими учё­ными, Юта­ка пом­нил тёп­лый го­лос и креп­кий за­пах та­бака.  
_

_Дол­гих че­тыре го­да про­фес­сор Ки­рю за­ботил­ся о нём, как о собс­твен­ном ре­бён­ке. Имен­но он рас­ска­зал, что Юта­ка — по­лук­ровка, а го­лод — толь­ко не­дос­та­ток эр­сты. В де­вять лет ему вжи­вили про­тотип «мос­та» — ус­трой­ство бы­ло не­иде­аль­но и тре­бова­ло ежед­невной под­за­ряд­ки для бес­пе­ребой­ной ра­боты, но глав­ное — го­лод ис­чез на дол­гие го­ды.  
_

_По­том Юта­ка пла­кал, уз­нав, что про­фес­со­ра пе­рево­дят в Се­вер­ную ла­бора­торию на Хок­кай­до. Умо­лял заб­рать с со­бой, но это бы­ло не­воз­можно — пла­ниро­вал­ся серь­ёз­ный, опас­ный про­ект, а рис­ко­вать жизнью по­лук­ровки ник­то не хо­тел. Про­фес­сор Ки­рю обе­щал при­ез­жать триж­ды в год. И ис­прав­но — каж­дый март, ав­густ и но­ябрь — ис­полнял обе­щание.  
_

_Он умер, ког­да Юта­ке ещё не ис­полни­лось сем­надца­ти. По­гиб пос­ле взры­ва в ла­бора­тории, ког­да эк­спе­римент по воз­рожде­нию дар­бистов вы­шел из-под кон­тро­ля. Юта­ка не пла­кал, уз­нав о смер­ти про­фес­со­ра. Не мог. Внут­ри в один мо­мент ста­ло до бо­ли пус­то.  
_

_— Ты ведь тот са­мый де­фек­тивный дар­бист, ко­торо­го соз­дал про­фес­сор Ки­рю? — про­дол­жал Юта­ка, гля­дя не­до­уме­ва­юще­му зве­рю в гла­за. — Он рас­ска­зывал о те­бе. Го­ворил, что учит те­бя быть дос­той­ным дар­бистом. Он ведь дал те­бе имя? Как он те­бя на­зывал?  
_

_Зверь ос­ка­лил­ся, но по­том пе­реду­мал и спря­тал клы­ки.  
_

_— Вар­виш, — про­ур­чал он.  
_

_— Ва`у-эр-вейс, — про­бор­мо­тал Юта­ка, вспо­миная мёр­твый язык. — «Бла­город­ное ди­тя». Ка­кая иро­ния… Про­фес­сор Ки­рю расс­тро­ил­ся бы, уз­нав, что ты пос­ту­пил, как рас­послед­няя тварь.  
_

_Зверь за­шипел и выг­нул спи­ну.  
_

_— Ты слиш­ком мно­го бол­та­ешь для по­лут­ру­па. Я мо­гу убить те­бя в лю­бой мо­мент.  
_

_— Убей, — проз­ву­чал не­мед­ленный от­вет. Юта­ка улыб­нулся. — Тог­да те­бе при­дёт­ся уме­реть вмес­те со мной. Дру­гого те­ла сей­час нет, а без не­го ты не вы­живешь.  
_

_Ши­пение стих­ло. Зверь уг­рю­мо свер­кнул гла­зами.  
_

_— Че­го ты хо­чешь от ме­ня? За­чем вспом­нил от­ца?  
_

_— «От­ца»? — Юта­ка фыр­кнул. — Не ду­маю, что ты име­ешь пра­во на­зывать его так. Про­фес­сор ни­ког­да бы не бро­сил без по­мощи то­го, кто в ней нуж­да­ет­ся, — от­ве­та не пос­ле­дова­ло, и Юта­ка про­дол­жил. — Ты обя­зан вер­нуть­ся к Юко-сан и же­нить­ся на ней. Это бу­дет пос­тупком, ко­торый оп­равда­ет имя, дан­ное те­бе про­фес­со­ром. И оп­равда­ет то, что ты на­зыва­ешь­ся сей­час его име­нем.  
_

_— А ес­ли не вер­нусь, что бу­дет? — в глу­хом ры­чании зве­ря бы­ла нас­мешка. Юта­ка не сво­дил с не­го взгля­да.  
_

_— Ни­чего не бу­дет, — за­гово­рил он сов­сем ти­хо, го­лос от­ра­жал­ся от стен тем­ни­цы и зву­чал от­чётли­во. — Ты прос­то пре­дашь про­фес­со­ра Ки­рю, ко­торый те­бя соз­дал. Он по­дарил жизнь нам обо­им. Ес­ли бы не про­фес­сор, ты бы не смог все­лить­ся в это те­ло — я умер бы ещё ре­бён­ком…  
_

_Зверь мол­чал. На его ту­поно­сой мор­де от­ра­жалась рас­те­рян­ность — он яв­но не за­думы­вал­ся о том, о чём го­ворил Юта­ка.  
_

_— По­чему ты так пе­чёшь­ся о той дев­чонке? — спро­сил зверь на­конец. Юта­ка при­под­нял уго­лок рта.  
_

_— Я ведь тен­ши. Дол­жен за­щищать лю­дей. Всё, что я мо­гу сей­час, это зас­та­вить те­бя вер­нуть­ся к Юко-сан, что­бы за­щитить её и ре­бён­ка. Вар­виш, — он зас­та­вил се­бя вы­давить это имя, зап­нулся и опус­тил го­лову в пок­ло­не, — по­жалуй­ста.  
_

_Зверь упи­вал­ся его уни­жени­ем: ещё бы, зас­та­вил тен­ши скло­нить­ся! Но бы­ло пле­вать — те­ло уже не вы­дер­жи­вало и дер­жа­лось лишь бла­года­ря уп­рямс­тву. На сколь­ко ещё хва­тило бы сил, Юта­ка не знал. Он на­де­ял­ся, что до­живёт до рож­де­ния ре­бён­ка, и что зверь за­щитит Юко, ко­торая так по­мог­ла им. Глав­ное, что­бы Юко бы­ла в бе­зопас­ности, что­бы ей ни­чего не уг­ро­жало и что­бы она бы­ла счас­тли­ва. А сам Юта­ка ни в чём не нуж­дался: ни в гор­дости, ни в ува­жении, ни в ос­во­бож­де­нии. Уме­реть бы во сне, и всё.  
_

_Зверь ис­чез так же бес­шумно, как обыч­но. В тем­ни­це ста­ло ти­хо, и Юта­ка прик­рыл гла­за: ес­ли ви­сеть так дол­гое вре­мя, мож­но про­валить­ся в сон, в ко­тором нет ни­чего, кро­ме спо­кой­ствия._

 

Свадь­ба бы­ла ти­хой и не­замет­ной. Ро­дите­ли Юко по­нача­лу с по­доз­ре­ни­ем от­неслись к по­яв­ле­нию Вар­ви­ша, ко­торый не­ук­лю­же по­пытал­ся сде­лать пред­ло­жение. Юко же сог­ла­силась, не раз­ду­мывая.

Вар­виш по-преж­не­му но­чи нап­ро­лёт про­падал на ра­боте и да­же взял на се­бя часть обя­зан­ностей ад­ми­нис­тра­тора Цу­цуи. Клуб пос­те­пен­но ста­новил­ся по­пуляр­нее, при­носил всё боль­ше при­были, но это­го, всё рав­но, не хва­тало — «босс» при­ходил ежед­невно и за­бирал вы­руч­ку, а его те­лох­ра­ните­ли не­навяз­чи­во по­казы­вали пис­то­леты, блес­тя­щие под кур­тка­ми. Каж­дое ут­ро про­ходи­ло в жи­вот­ном стра­хе, что од­но из них мо­жет стать для Вар­ви­ша пос­ледним.

До­ма его встре­чала Юко — рас­полнев­шая, улыб­чи­вая, пах­ну­щая сдоб­ной вы­печ­кой и мо­локом. Вар­виш не знал, как дол­жна пах­нуть мать, но счи­тал, что имен­но так и ни­как ина­че. Обыч­но он сво­рачи­вал­ся ка­лачи­ком на пос­те­ли и мо­мен­таль­но за­сыпал, уба­юкан­ный смесью до­маш­них за­пахов. Сквозь сон чувс­тво­вал, как его ук­ры­ва­ют пле­дом, зак­ры­ва­ют што­ры, что­бы не ме­шал свет, и ощу­щал, как в гру­ди ше­велит­ся неч­то, по­хожее на тёп­лый клу­бок шер­сти.

 _— Это на­зыва­ет­ся «счастье»,_ — ска­зал од­нажды по­лук­ровка из под­созна­ния, то­же раз­мо­рён­ный у­ютом. Го­лос у не­го зву­чал тус­кло и пе­чаль­но.

*** * * * ***

Ни­чего не из­ме­нилось.

Ров­ным счё­том ни­чего.

За ок­ном ав­то­моби­ля мель­ка­ли ог­ни То­кио. Джун при­жал­ся лбом к стек­лу и смот­рел, как по тём­но-се­рой об­шивке две­ри рас­полза­ют­ся не­ров­ные пят­на не­оно­вого све­та. В душ­ном са­лоне иг­ра­ло ра­дио — ка­кая-то глу­пая пе­сен­ка пис­кля­вых AKB48. От­ча­ян­но хо­телось вклю­чить что-ни­будь дру­гое — гром­кое нас­толь­ко, что­бы раз­ры­вало ба­рабан­ные пе­репон­ки. Лишь бы не слы­шать собс­твен­но­го внут­ренне­го го­лоса и пе­рес­тать ощу­щать не­ис­че­за­ющий ком в гор­ле.

Кя­на Юта­ки боль­ше не бы­ло. Джун заж­му­рил­ся, по­чувс­тво­вав, как сно­ва, в ты­сяч­ный раз за про­шед­шую не­делю, бо­лез­ненно сжа­лось сер­дце.

— Эй, не спи, ско­ро при­едем уже, — вкли­нил­ся в пус­то­ту в го­лове го­лос Ки­рю­ина. Джун с тру­дом под­нял взгляд на до­рогу. Пус­тая ав­тос­тра­да, за­литая яр­ким све­том, выг­ля­дела пу­га­юще. На мгно­вение по­каза­лось, что их ма­шина — од­на-единс­твен­ная, ос­тавша­яся в ог­ромном То­кио. По­том ми­мо про­лете­ла ещё од­на, и Джун по­чувс­тво­вал об­легче­ние. Лю­ди бы­ли.

— Я не сплю, — отоз­вался он спус­тя па­ру ми­нут, ког­да за­кон­чи­лась пес­ня на ра­дио. Ки­рю­ин вздрог­нул, не ожи­дая от­ве­та. — Я ду­маю.

— О чём?

— О… Кян-са­не… — сев­ший го­лос пре­датель­ски дрог­нул. Ки­рю­ин ос­та­новил­ся на све­тофо­ре — са­лон за­лило крас­ным све­том.

— Пе­рес­тань. Всё уже.

«Всё». Джун от­ка­зывал­ся это приз­на­вать — цеп­лялся, как ма­лень­кий ре­бёнок, за ил­лю­зии. Это всё толь­ко кош­марный сон, уго­вари­вал он се­бя уже вто­рую не­делю, это­го не мог­ло про­изой­ти с ни­ми. С ним. С Юта­кой.

Джун прис­ло­нил­ся лбом к стек­лу.

— Мне ка­залось, — за­гово­рил он ти­хо, — что его ис­чезно­вение не дол­жно бы­ло за­кон­чить­ся так…

— А как ты хо­тел? Что­бы гром с мол­ни­ями заг­ро­хотал? И мир бы про­валил­ся под зем­лю толь­ко по­тому, что один че­ловек умер?

— Шо…

— Из­ви­ни.

Свет сме­нил­ся на зе­лёный, и ма­шина тро­нулась. Са­лон ма­лень­кой «Су­бару» был по­лон мол­ча­ния. Джун ук­радкой вы­тер влаж­ные гла­за. Глав­ное, не рас­пла­кать­ся сей­час, ина­че Ки­рю­ин сно­ва ра­зоз­лится.

Две не­дели на­зад по­ис­ки Кя­на Юта­ки бы­ли приз­на­ны бе­зус­пешны­ми. Де­ло зак­ры­ли. Ещё нес­коль­ко дней спус­тя груп­па объ­яви­ла о рас­па­де.

Нем­но­го поз­днее семья Кя­на приг­ла­сила их, са­мых близ­ких дру­зей Юта­ки, на ти­хие по­хоро­ны. Джун не мог спо­кой­но смот­реть на фо­тог­ра­фию в чёр­ной рам­ке — сер­дце бе­зос­та­новоч­но тя­нуло, буд­то кто-то вон­зил в не­го ког­ти. Тог­да слёз не бы­ло. Да­же ког­да млад­шая сес­тра Юта­ки — ка­жет­ся, Ми­тиру — раз­ры­далась у Джу­на на гру­ди, он сдер­жался и толь­ко при­об­нял де­вуш­ку, да­вая ей ис­портить по­тёк­шей тушью бе­лос­нежную ру­баш­ку.

До­ма Ки­рю­ин зас­тал его врас­плох в ван­ной и без еди­ного сло­ва отоб­рал лез­вие. Да­же не ру­гал — прос­то поп­ро­сил не за­нимать­ся этим в та­кой день. «Да­вай луч­ше выпь­ем», — пред­ло­жил Ки­рю­ин, а пол­ча­са спус­тя — креп­ко об­ни­мал Джу­на, во­юще­го от нес­терпи­мой бо­ли и слёз. Ока­залось, очень страш­но те­рять че­лове­ка — да­же не дру­га — с ко­торым про­рабо­тал бок о бок че­тыре го­да.

Ки­рю­ин нак­рыл тон­ки­ми паль­ца­ми ру­ку Джу­на.

— Нам не­ког­да рас­слаб­лять­ся, — за­гово­рил он, не сво­дя взгля­да с пус­тынной до­роги.       — На­до про­дол­жать ра­ботать.

— Ты так быс­тро сми­рил­ся?

— У ме­ня нет вре­мени, что­бы скор­беть, — Ки­рю­ин вер­нул ру­ку на руль и свер­нул на ма­гис­траль. — Ежед­невник под за­вяз­ку на­бит пла­нами и про­ек­та­ми.

Джун смот­рел на не­го.

— Что мы всё-та­ки бу­дем де­лать, Шо? Не­уже­ли мы рас­пусти­лись нав­сегда? Что это зна­чит… для нас с то­бой?

Ки­рю­ин по­жал пле­чами.

— Сей­час толь­ко ав­густ, — за­метил он рав­но­душ­но. — Вы­дер­жим па­узу до кон­ца го­да. Бу­дем за­нимать­ся ин­ди­виду­аль­ны­ми про­ек­та­ми. У ме­ня соль­ные выс­тупле­ния. У те­бя те­атр. Кен­джи сей­час не до твор­чес­тва — у не­го ре­бёнок всё вре­мя за­нима­ет. Слы­шал? Ма­ри-сан ещё не оп­ра­вилась пос­ле ро­дов, хо­тя уже два ме­сяца прош­ло…

— А по­том? — Джун нак­ло­нил­ся к не­му, ожи­дая… Че­го? Что он хо­тел ус­лы­шать? Воз­можно, ба­наль­но­го: «Всё бу­дет в по­ряд­ке».

— По­том вер­нёмся на сце­ну, — про­дол­жил Ки­рю­ин и вы­жал газ — ма­гис­траль всё рав­но бы­ла пус­та. — Сме­ним кон­цепцию и наз­ва­ние. Соз­да­дим но­вую груп­пу.

— Так нель­зя! — вскрик­нул Джун, не в си­лах сдер­жать вол­ну под­нявше­гося в гру­ди не­годо­вания. — Мы не мо­жем за­быть Кян-са­на и прос­то вер­нуть­ся… Нас не пой­мут!

— Как буд­то ме­ня это вол­ну­ет, — хмык­нул Ки­рю­ин. — Джун, пой­ми, мы не мо­жем пе­чалить­ся о его смер­ти го­дами! Мы дол­жны най­ти в се­бе си­лы дви­гать­ся даль­ше.

— Но не нас­толь­ко быс­тро же…

— Мы его не за­будем. Ду­маю, фа­наты нас пой­мут.

— Шо, у нас не по­лучит­ся вер­нуть­ся вот так. Фа­наты пос­чи­та­ют это за ос­кор­бле­ние па­мяти. Кро­ме то­го, без Кян-са­на мы не под­ни­мем­ся на тот уро­вень, ко­торый у нас был. Это не­воз­можно без его му­зыки!

Ма­шину дёр­ну­ло от рез­ко­го тор­мо­жения. Ки­рю­ин скри­вил гу­бы.

— Мне пле­вать на его му­зыку, — ска­зал он вкрад­чи­вым, неж­ным шё­потом. У Джу­на во­лосы вста­ли ды­бом от неп­рикры­той уг­ро­зы. — Я соз­дам со­вер­шенно но­вую груп­пу и на­пишу та­кие пес­ни, что ни од­на тварь не вспом­нит, ка­ким был ваш не­наг­лядный Кян.

Джун съ­ёжил­ся на пас­са­жир­ском мес­те. Вдруг ста­ло нес­терпи­мо хо­лод­но, нес­мотря на то, что ды­шать по-преж­не­му бы­ло не­чем — го­рячий воз­дух зас­тре­вал кам­нем в глот­ке.

— Я по­нял, Шо, — вы­давил он, что­бы толь­ко не про­воци­ровать. Разъ­ярён­ный Ки­рю­ин ни­ког­да не кри­чал — толь­ко ши­пел и мед­ленно сжи­мал паль­цы на гор­ле, по­ка не по­тем­не­ет в гла­зах. Или ебал — это ху­же.

У Джу­на все внут­реннос­ти скру­чива­ло уз­лом, ког­да он вспо­минал это на­каза­ние; вспо­минал, ка­ково это — сто­ять на ко­ленях, стис­ки­вая зу­бами пыль­ный заг­ри­вок ле­опар­да, чувс­тво­вать раз­ме­рен­ные, бе­зэмо­ци­ональ­ные фрик­ции и слы­шать че­рез рав­ные про­межут­ки омер­зи­тель­но гром­кие шлеп­ки. Ни­како­го удов­летво­рения. Прос­то еб­ля — Ки­рю­ин на­зывал это так. Он луч­ше ко­го бы то ни бы­ло знал, как Джун бо­ит­ся это­го про­цес­са, нас­коль­ко не­нави­дит ощу­щать член внут­ри се­бя. Знал — по­это­му на­казы­вал имен­но так, что­бы в сле­ду­ющий раз не воз­никло да­же же­лания злить.

Вол­на уг­ро­зы мед­ленно схлы­нула. Ки­рю­ин кон­чи­ками паль­цев пог­ла­дил Джу­на по ще­ке и, как ни в чём не бы­вало, сно­ва при­вёл ма­шину в дви­жение.

— Мы вер­нёмся, что­бы по­казать свою си­лу, — про­дол­жал он и рас­слаб­ленно от­ки­нул­ся на си­денье, при­дер­жи­вая руль толь­ко од­ной ру­кой. — По­кажем, что спо­соб­ны под­нять­ся пос­ле лю­бого уда­ра. Те­бе нра­вит­ся наз­ва­ние «Се­реб­ря­ный фе­никс»? По­жалуй, пер­вую часть на­пишем ка­така­ной — бу­дет не­обыч­но выг­ля­деть.

Джун вце­пил­ся се­бе в за­пястье, до бо­ли вдав­ли­вая в ко­жу сталь­ной брас­лет ча­сов. Ка­кая раз­ни­ца, как они на­зовут­ся? Это неп­ра­виль­но.

— Нам луч­ше со­вер­шенно рас­пустить­ся… — ска­зал он как мож­но мяг­че. — Пусть каж­дый пой­дёт сво­ей до­рогой. Ты зай­мешь­ся соль­ной карь­ерой. Кен­джи-сан то­же не про­падёт. А я, на­вер­ное, в те­атр поп­ро­бую прит­кнуть­ся. Ме­ня в Умэ­да приг­ла­сили, зна­ешь?

Ки­рю­ин хо­хот­нул.

— И ко­му ты от­со­сал, что­бы по­лучить это приг­ла­шение? Уж не то­му ли ре­жис­сё­ру-из­вра­щен­цу, ко­торый вил­ся вок­руг те­бя на пресс-кон­фе­рен­ции к тво­им «Ры­царям»? Как, вкус­но бы­ло? По­хоже на Но­гучи?

— Пе­рес­тань, не­мед­ленно! — ог­рызнул­ся Джун, по­ложив ла­донь се­бе на гор­ло, в ко­тором соб­ра­лась тош­но­та от од­ной мыс­ли о чём-то по­доб­ном. — Им нра­вит­ся, как я иг­раю. Они ви­дят во мне по­тен­ци­ал.

— Им нра­вит­ся твоя зад­ни­ца и твой бляд­ский рот, — Ки­рю­ин по­косил­ся на не­го, как на глу­пого ре­бён­ка, не по­нима­юще­го эле­мен­тарных ве­щей. — Бу­дем смот­реть прав­де в гла­за, Джун. Ты ше­пеля­вишь. У те­бя лиш­ний вес. Ты от­вра­титель­но по­ёшь. Хо­тя, ты нем­но­го уме­ешь тан­це­вать… по­жалуй, да, это мо­жет быть при­чиной, за­чем ты им сдал­ся.

Джун за­кусил гу­бу, не да­вая вы­хода жгу­чей оби­де.

— За­чем ты так?

— За­чем? Ра­дость моя, я прос­то по­нять не мо­гу, по­чему мне при­ходит­ся впа­хивать, что­бы че­го-то до­бить­ся, а ты раз­дви­га­ешь но­ги пе­ред чу­жими му­жика­ми и по­луча­ешь всё, что ду­ше угод­но! — про­шипел Ки­рю­ин и вы­жал газ до упо­ра. — Ма­ло те­бе Мей­ши­на бы­ло, да? Ах да, кто же сей­час вспом­нит бед­но­го ин­терна, ко­торо­го нес­пра­вед­ли­во об­ви­нили. Это шоу-биз­нес, здесь та­кое на каж­дом ша­гу! Так ты счи­та­ешь?!

— Шо, я не из­ме­няю те­бе! — Джун сор­вался на глу­хое ры­чание. — Пос­ле Мей­ши­на… ни­ког­да…. ни ра­зу… Чёрт по­бери, ты же зна­ешь, что я бо­юсь!

— И прав­да, как я мог за­быть, — Ки­рю­ин сок­ру­шён­но по­качал го­ловой. — Пом­ню-пом­ню, как ты ску­лил и бил­ся в ис­те­рике, как ба­ба. Да толь­ко я те­бе не ве­рю, — он при­под­нял вер­хнюю гу­бу, по­казы­вая не­ров­ные зу­бы. — Мне ос­то­чер­те­ла эта твоя без­дарная иг­ра и эта аб­сур­дная фо­бия. При­кос­но­вений ты бо­ишь­ся, как же! Не по­ри чушь!

— Да что с то­бой та­кое?! — зак­ри­чал Джун, ки­пя от злос­ти и оби­ды. — С че­го ты взъ­ел­ся вдруг?

Ма­шина над­рывно гу­дела. Пис­кля­вые го­лоса ай­до­лов сли­лись в не­раз­борчи­вый ко­мари­ный звон, а воз­дух на­калил­ся нас­толь­ко, что ка­залось — толь­ко поп­ро­буй ра­зоз­лить­ся ещё силь­нее, и прог­ре­мит взрыв. До бо­ли ос­тро за­хоте­лось ку­рить, а ещё боль­ше — выс­ко­чить из рас­ка­лён­но­го до­бела са­лона и скрыть­ся в ла­бирин­тах То­кио.

Ки­рю­ин по­вер­нул к не­му ли­цо, ис­ка­жён­ное гне­вом.

— Я взъ­ел­ся? Не ты ли сам ска­зал, что это Кя­ну мы обя­заны ус­пе­хом? Это­му кры­сёны­шу?!

— Он умер, Шо! Нель­зя так…

— Пле­вать! — ма­шину сно­ва трях­ну­ло, Джун реф­лектор­но вски­нул ру­ки, прик­ры­вая ли­цо. — Эта ско­тина от­ня­ла у ме­ня всё. Я соз­дал груп­пу. Вло­жил в неё все­го се­бя. Был го­тов без сна соз­да­вать пес­ни… Ра­ди че­го? Что­бы не­до-ги­тарист на­чал пи­сать му­зыку к мо­им пес­ням? Что­бы он заб­рал се­бе всю сла­ву?

— Ду­маю, те­бе сто­ит приз­нать, что му­зыка Кян-са­на бы­ла луч­ше тво­ей, — уро­нил Джун и прик­рыл гла­за, ко­жей ощу­тив, как воз­дух прев­ра­ща­ет­ся в ла­ву.

Ти­шина об­ру­шилась та­кая, что гул ма­шины по­казал­ся ог­лу­шитель­ным.

— Что ты ска­зал? — спро­сил Ки­рю­ин — сло­ва за­шипе­ли, как бу­сины во­ды на рас­ка­лён­ном кам­не. — На­де­юсь, ты хо­рошо по­думал пе­ред тем, как выб­ле­вать эту ересь.

Джун тош­ни­ло от ди­кого стра­ха, ду­хоты и че­рес­чур быс­трой ез­ды. Он от­ки­нул­ся на крес­ле и зак­рыл гла­за.

— Ос­та­нови ма­шину, Шо… — прох­ри­пел он. — По­жалуй­ста.

— С ка­кой ста­ти? Ре­шил смыть­ся от раз­го­вора, кры­са?

— Мне пло­хо. Мне не­чем ды­шать.

Стек­ло нем­но­го опус­ти­лось. Го­рячий ав­густов­ский воз­дух вор­вался в са­лон и дох­нул в ли­цо за­пахом наг­ре­той ре­зины и пыль­но­го ас­фаль­та.

— Хва­тит с те­бя.

Джун вце­пил­ся в руч­ку две­ри. Же­лудок мя­ли не­види­мые лип­кие ла­пы.

— Ра­ди все­го свя­того ос­та­нови…. Или я до­ма бу­ду ре­зать се­бя, по­ка не упа­ду в об­мо­рок!

— Шан­та­жиру­ешь? — ус­мехнул­ся Ки­рю­ин. — Ну, да­вай. Бу­дет ин­те­рес­но пос­мотреть, как ты се­год­ня най­дёшь хоть од­но лез­вие.

Дверь щёл­кну­ла. Джун по­пытал­ся её от­крыть — заб­ло­киро­вано.

— За что ты так?!

— С то­бой, су­ка, ина­че нель­зя. Ты ведь по-че­лове­чес­ки не по­нима­ешь.

Ве­тер тре­пал чёл­ку. Тош­но­та ста­нови­лась не­выно­симой. При­ходи­лось час­то и глу­боко ды­шать, что­бы ста­ло хоть нем­но­го лег­че.

— Шо, умо­ляю… ме­ня сей­час…

— Зат­кни пасть! — ряв­кнул Ки­рю­ин, заб­рызгав слю­ной ло­бовое стек­ло. — Я на­учу те­бя бла­годар­ности, тварь. Я спас те­бе жизнь. Я взял те­бя в груп­пу. Я дал те­бе всё, что у те­бя есть сей­час. Я, а не Кян. Ты, ка­жет­ся, за­был это? Я на­пом­ню. Мы сей­час при­едем до­мой и я на­пом­ню, ко­му ты дол­жен быть бла­года­рен! У те­бя кровь бу­дет в зад­ни­це хлю­пать, ты по­нял это?!

Джун уже не слу­шал. Соз­на­ние мед­ленно поп­лы­ло в сто­рону. Он ещё пы­тал­ся ды­шать, но ды­хание всё вре­мя сби­валось от не­удер­жи­мого стра­ха. Тог­да он по­пытал­ся сме­нить по­ложе­ние те­ла: опус­тил силь­нее спин­ку крес­ла и прик­рыл гла­за.

Ре­мень силь­но сдав­ли­вал грудь. Бы­ло не­выно­симо душ­но. Ма­шина нес­лась, как су­мас­шедшая, и Джун ско­сил взгляд на спи­дометр. Ско­рость да­леко за сто пять­де­сят и про­дол­жа­ла пос­те­пен­но по­вышать­ся.

— Шо, сбавь ско­рость, — про­шеп­тал он, но Ки­рю­ин от­махнул­ся от не­го.

— Мне­ние шлю­хи не спра­шива­ли.

— Ты едешь слиш­ком быс­тро!

— Я не по­нял, те­бе рот не­чем за­нять?!

— Шо, пос­лу…

— Зат­кнись!

Ки­рю­ин вы­жал газ — стрел­ка спи­домет­ра скак­ну­ла на двес­ти ки­ломет­ров в час. В тот же мо­мент пе­ред ни­ми воз­ник кру­той по­ворот. Ши­ны взвиз­гну­ли.

 

Мо­мент уда­ра Ки­рю­ин за­пом­нил, как ты­сячу от­дель­ных кад­ров, ко­торые по­нача­лу сли­лись в од­но не­раз­борчи­вое ме­сиво.

Он пом­нил — бы­ла яр­кая вспыш­ка, а сра­зу пос­ле — ог­лу­шитель­ная, тош­нотвор­ная боль, ко­торая рас­те­калась от гру­ди, стре­митель­но, в со­тые до­ли мгно­вения, слов­но ад­ское пла­мя. Он да­же не кри­чал, оше­лом­лённый но­вым уров­нем этой бо­ли. На нес­коль­ко се­кунд в го­лове ста­ло сов­сем чер­но от неё — он не со­об­ра­жал со­вер­шенно. По­том, на ко­рот­кую се­кун­ду, по­пытал­ся по­нять.

Ле­вая ру­ка ны­ла. Он ше­вель­нул ей — и го­лосо­вые связ­ки све­ло от воп­ля. Про­вёл паль­ца­ми пра­вой ру­ки по лок­тю и упёр­ся не­ров­ное, за­зуб­ренное ос­триё. Ско­сил гла­за, с тру­дом сфо­куси­ровав мут­ный взгляд на бе­лом очер­та­нии ок­ро­вав­ленной кос­ти. Ле­вая кисть без­воль­но по­качи­валась на об­ломке ру­ки, как у школь­но­го ске­лета.

Го­лова рас­ка­лыва­лась от бо­ли. Что-то под че­репом рас­пу­хало и раз­раста­лось, да­вило из­нутри, пы­талось про­ломить хруп­кие вис­ки и лоб­ную кость. Пах­ло кровью. Кровь бы­ла вез­де. Со­лёная. Го­рячая. Хлю­пала в но­су и кло­кота­ла в гор­ле. Ки­рю­ин кос­нулся язы­ком по дёс­нам: нес­коль­ких зу­бов не хва­тало, толь­ко ос­колки ца­рапа­лись.

Сад­ни­ло грудь. Рёб­ра сло­маны. Два… Нет, ка­жет­ся, толь­ко од­но. Гос­по­ди, хоть бы не про­било лёг­кие!.. Ки­рю­ин про­вёл ват­ной пра­вой ру­кой по груд­ной клет­ке, за­тем под­нёс ла­донь к са­мым гла­зам — всё рас­плы­валось и дво­илось, на па­ру мгно­вений зре­ние зас­ти­лало тем­но­той, в ко­торой пры­гали раз­ноцвет­ные тре­уголь­ни­ки. Бы­ло нес­терпи­мо боль­но.

Кто-то вы­бил стек­ло две­ри. Ки­рю­ин заж­му­рил­ся: он не пом­нил — пос­лу­шал ли чей-то при­каз, или прос­то по­терял в оче­ред­ной раз соз­на­ние.

Его ос­то­рож­но вы­тащи­ли на сво­боду. Го­рячий воз­дух лиз­нул ко­жу и бро­сил в ли­цо за­пах пыль­ной зем­ли. На пле­чи лег­ла тя­жёлая кур­тка, нас­квозь про­воняв­шая чу­жим си­гарет­ным ды­мом.

Этот за­пах вер­нул Ки­рю­ину соз­на­ние на нес­коль­ко дол­гих мгно­вений. Он ус­пел вски­нуть го­лову и уви­деть в ма­шине, за раз­би­тым стек­лом, не­ес­тес­твен­но вы­вер­ну­тый си­лу­эт.

«Не тро­гай­те его, там но­ги ме­тал­лом за­жева­ло», — ус­лы­шал он и трях­нул го­ловой, от­го­няя оче­ред­ную вол­ну чер­но­ты. Под­нял взгляд ещё раз, сколь­знул по ма­шине, сжа­той в гар­мошку, и по­нял — так до оду­ри яс­но, так вне­зап­но, что вско­чил на но­ги от ужа­са, но тут же рух­нул сно­ва и зас­ку­лил. Пра­вая ступ­ня отоз­ва­лась ещё од­ной вспыш­кой бо­ли.

— Там… — прох­ри­пел Ки­рю­ин и по­полз в сто­рону ма­шины. Кто-то вце­пил­ся ему в пле­чи.

— Стой, ма­лахоль­ный, вра­чи ско­ро при­едут.

— Я… я врач… пус­ти… Там… Джун… я… дол­жен… я ну­жен…

Врач, как же. Пе­ди­атр-не­до­уч­ка. Что тол­ку от не­го сей­час?! Что он сде­ла­ет? Что во­об­ще мож­но сде­лать?

_Мож­но ли сде­лать ещё хоть что-ни­будь?_

«Я ведь чёр­тов ме­дик!» — Ки­рю­ин ра­зинул рот в кри­ке и за­каш­лялся, по­пер­хнув­шись кровью.

Он ди­ко вра­щал гла­зами и сле­по пя­лил­ся на мут­ные кляк­сы вок­руг. Иног­да в си­лу­этах прог­ля­дыва­лись чер­ты, но по­том рас­тво­рялись сно­ва.

Один раз Ки­рю­ин вски­нул взгляд и ус­лы­шал собс­твен­ный вопль. На не­го ус­тавши­ми, ян­тарно жёл­ты­ми гла­зами смот­рел Кян Юта­ка и спо­кой­но улы­бал­ся.

Приз­рак ис­чез так­же вне­зап­но, как воз­ник. Пос­леднее, что Ки­рю­ин слы­шал, бы­ла си­рена «Ско­рой по­мощи» и от­ры­вис­тые, твёр­дые го­лоса ме­диков. По­том его сно­ва нас­тигла чер­но­та, от ко­торой боль­ше не по­луча­лось из­ба­вить­ся и ко­торая сжа­ла всё те­ло сталь­ны­ми тис­ка­ми бо­ли.


	23. VI. На языке остаётся терпкая горечь бесконечного непостоянства

_**Гам­ма. Libertatis Universum.** _

Ког­да-то дав­но, в детс­тве, Юта­ка ез­дил с ма­терью на за­терян­ный в оке­ане кро­хот­ный ос­тров, один из тех, на ко­тором ещё сох­ра­нились де­ревен­ские ве­рова­ния. Они гу­ляли по бе­регу. Тус­кло-жёл­тый пе­сок, сог­ре­тый жар­ким сол­нцем, ще­котал пят­ки и об­жи­гал смуг­лую, обож­жённую за­гаром ко­жу ног. Юта­ка но­сил­ся вдоль кром­ки оке­ана, ос­тавляя сле­ды, ко­торые сли­зыва­ла на­бегав­шая с ти­хим шё­потом вол­на, ло­вил кро­хот­ных кра­бов и по­казы­вал ма­тери ла­дони, пол­ные при­чуд­ли­вых ра­кушек.

По­том оке­ан вы­нес ему под но­ги ог­ромную жем­чужно-ро­зовую ра­кови­ну, всю об­леплен­ную во­дорос­ля­ми и мел­ки­ми чёр­ны­ми улит­ка­ми. Ра­кови­на ед­ва по­меща­лась в дет­ских ла­донях и так ос­ле­питель­но си­яла в лу­чах сол­нца, что Юта­ка за­чаро­ван­но смот­рел на неё, не в си­лах по­верить от­крыв­ше­муся его гла­зам чу­ду. Реб­ристая по­вер­хность влаж­но блес­те­ла и пе­рели­валась, в со­лёных кап­лях иг­ра­ли ты­сячи ми­ни­атюр­ных ра­дуг, а внут­ри ра­кови­ны слад­ко и ча­ру­юще пел за­пер­тый ма­лень­кий оке­ан.

Юта­ка не поз­во­лил ма­тери при­кос­нуть­ся к сво­ей на­ход­ке и нёс её, при­жимая к гру­ди, го­товый за­щищать хруп­кое сок­ро­вище, ес­ли его вдруг по­пыта­ют­ся отоб­рать. По­том он ры­дал до хри­па, ког­да ста­рей­ши­на, этот смор­щенный ста­рик, ко­торо­го гну­ло к зем­ле, как иву, зап­ре­тил уво­зить с ос­тро­ва хоть что-ни­будь, в стра­хе раз­гне­вать ду­хов. Мать об­ни­мала и го­вори­ла, что ку­пит в су­венир­ном ма­гази­не дру­гую ра­кови­ну, боль­ше и кра­сивее, но Юта­ка слу­шать ни­чего не хо­тел — эту дру­гую ра­кови­ну по­дарил бы не оке­ан.

Мно­го лет спус­тя Юта­ка вспо­минал ра­кови­ну, прек­раснее ко­торой он боль­ше ни­ког­да не встре­чал. Он вы­рос, но по преж­не­му не мог най­ти спо­кой­ствия в ду­ше. Его мо­тало по вол­нам собс­твен­ных мыс­лей, как па­рус­ную лод­ку, ко­торая в шторм ка­жет­ся спи­чеч­ным ко­роб­ком в ла­донях бу­шу­юще­го мо­ря. Не­ук­ро­тимый страх или па­рали­зу­ющая апа­тия — Юта­ка дол­гое вре­мя жил, раз­ди­ра­емый толь­ко эти­ми дву­мя сос­то­яни­ями собс­твен­ной ду­ши, и меч­тал о яко­ре, что­бы за­цепить­ся по­сере­дине и боль­ше ни­ког­да не дви­гать­ся с мес­та.

Му­зыка ста­ла та­ким его яко­рем. Об­на­ружив спо­соб­ность плес­ти из се­ми нев­зрач­ных нот по­лот­но ме­лодии, Юта­ка с лю­бопытс­твом при­кос­нулся к но­вому ми­ру, та­кому же прек­расно­му и ог­ромно­му, как вы­лов­ленная в детс­тве ра­кови­на. Юта­ка дер­жал в ру­ках ка­ран­даш, кон­чик ко­торо­го дро­жал над бе­лым лис­том нот­ной бу­маги, и чувс­тво­вал, как в ушах по­ёт оке­ан пле­нён­ных ме­лодий. Он да­вал им сво­боду, об­ле­кал в фор­му, да­вал каж­дой но­те свой го­лос — Юта­ка чувс­тво­вал се­бя вол­ной, ко­торая каж­дым но­вым при­кос­но­вени­ем сгла­жива­ет жёс­ткий хи­тино­вый пан­цирь и прев­ра­ща­ет его в хруп­кую ро­зова­то-бе­лую ра­кови­ну.

 

_За мо­лоч­ным шо­кола­дом с мё­дом, со­лёным мин­да­лём и ку­соч­ка­ми клуб­ни­ки Джун спе­ци­аль­но ез­дил в пре­фек­ту­ру Ка­госи­ма, где от­крыл кон­ди­тер­скую зна­мени­тый Ко­юру­ги Со­та.  
_

_Шо­колад­ная плит­ка, за­вёр­ну­тая в фоль­гу и неж­но-ро­зовую бу­магу-тишью, ле­жала ря­дом с кос­ме­тич­кой и соб­лазни­тель­но блес­те­ла в яр­ком све­те нас­толь­ной лам­пы. Джун рас­се­ян­но пе­рего­вари­вал­ся с со­мем­бе­рами и не сво­дил глаз со сво­его слад­ко­го сок­ро­вища. «Сей­час, ду­мал он, до­делаю мейк, налью се­бе ко­фе со слив­ка­ми из тер­мо­са и на­конец-то поп­ро­бую фир­менный шо­колад Ко­юру­ги-са­на…»  
_

_— Джун-кун, дай ка­ран­даш. Мой за­кон­чился, — поп­ро­сил Юта­ка, воз­никнув с ле­вой сто­роны толь­ко с од­ним нак­ра­шен­ным гла­зом. — От­хва­тил се­бе сто­лик, у, ца­ца!  
_

_— Кян-сан, я не ви­новат, что вы за­меш­ка­лись у вхо­да и не ус­пе­ли за­нять се­бе мес­то, — па­риро­вал Джун и про­тянул за­пас­ной ка­ран­даш. — Вы мне свет за­гора­жива­ете.  
_

_— А это что? — Юта­ка взял в ру­ки шо­колад. — Тя­жёлое… Но­вые те­ни?  
_

_— От­дай­те! Это моё! — Джун отоб­рал дра­гоцен­ный свёр­ток и су­нул его в кос­ме­тич­ку. — Вам ну­жен был ка­ран­даш. По­лучи­ли? Те­перь иди­те от­сю­да, не ме­шай­те!  
_

_Мать поз­во­нила ров­но в тот мо­мент, ког­да Джун, до­воль­ный мей­ком, дос­тал из сум­ки уве­сис­тый тер­мос. Не же­лая пря­мо в гри­мёр­ной объ­яс­нять, по­чему не смо­жет при­ехать на день рож­де­ния от­ца, он выс­коль­знул в ко­ридор и ушёл по­даль­ше. К счастью, мать бы­ла по­нима­ющей жен­щи­ной, и хоть не всег­да одоб­ря­ла его де­ятель­ность в груп­пе, но со­об­ра­жала — нель­зя так прос­то на­рушить рас­пи­сание кон­цер­тно­го ту­ра. Джун пос­та­рал­ся убе­дить, что при­едет сра­зу же, как ос­во­бодит­ся, и пос­пе­шил об­ратно в гри­мёр­ную.  
_

_На сто­лике ле­жала толь­ко зас­тёгну­тая кос­ме­тич­ка, и сто­ял тер­мос. Шо­кола­да в ро­зовой бу­маге-тишью не бы­ло. Джун заг­ля­нул в сум­ку, про­верил кар­ма­ны — мо­жет быть, су­нул, за­думав­шись. Выт­ряхнул кос­ме­тич­ку: тушь, па­лет­ка с те­нями, пуд­ре­ница, кон­си­лер, се­реб­ря­ный ка­ран­даш для глаз — всё дож­дём вы­сыпа­лось на по­вер­хность сто­лика.  
_

_— Что-то по­терял? — Кен­джи по­ложил ру­ки Джу­ну на пле­чи.  
_

_— Шо­колад­ка от Ко­юру­ги-са­на про­пала…  
_

_— Кста­ти, очень вкус­ная. Этот Ко­юру­ги зна­ет толк в шо­кола­де, — по­дал го­лос Юта­ка, за­шур­шавший фоль­гой. Джун обер­нулся к не­му: ро­зовая обёр­тка ва­лялась, ском­канная, на по­лу, фоль­га бы­ла неб­режно сод­ра­на, а Юта­ка ши­роко от­ку­сил от на­поло­вину съ­еден­ной плит­ки ещё один ку­сок и от­пил из плас­ти­ково­го ста­кан­чи­ка с ко­фе.  
_

_— Кян-сан! — за­дох­нулся в воз­му­щении Джун. — Да вы… это уже все гра­ницы пе­рехо­дит! Вы хоть зна­ете, где я её ку­пил?!  
_

_— Да не ной ты, — Юта­ка про­тянул ему нес­коль­ко мо­нет. — Схо­ди к ав­то­мату, ку­пи ещё од­ну.  
_

_— Да я за ней в Ка­госи­му ез­дил! А вы… Вы же ни­чего­шень­ки не смыс­ли­те в шо­кола­де! И сколь­ко во­об­ще мож­но во­ровать у ме­ня шо­колад?! Ви­деть вас не мо­гу… — про­шипел Джун, ед­ва сдер­жавшись, что­бы не зак­ри­чать на весь кон­цер­тный па­виль­он, и выс­ко­чил из гри­мёр­ной.  
_

_Юта­ка наг­нал его вни­зу, око­ло пе­ред­вижно­го ларь­ка с та­ко­яки.  
_

_— Да лад­но те­бе, не оби­жай­ся, — ска­зал он нег­ромко и серь­ёз­но. — Я не ду­мал, что она ре­аль­но та­кая пон­то­вая, эта шо­колад­ка. Дер­жи, я не всю съ­ел, толь­ко по­лови­ну. И вот ещё, — Юта­ка про­тянул кро­ме по­мято­го свёр­тка в ро­зовой бу­маге дын­ную бул­ку. — Зу­бы ис­портишь, ес­ли бу­дешь толь­ко слад­кое ло­пать. Не злись, лад­но? Я те­бе по­том из Ка­госи­мы де­сять та­ких шо­кола­док при­везу.  
_

_Джун улыб­нулся — от Юта­ки тя­нуло ис­крен­ностью. Он уже при­вык, что лю­бая сла­дость де­лилась на дво­их: это бы­ла их лич­ная иг­ра._

 

Му­зыка ис­чезла из его жиз­ни вне­зап­но. Юта­ка прос­то ра­ботал од­нажды над оче­ред­ной ме­лоди­ей, быс­тро за­писы­вая на ли­нован­ный лист такт за так­том. По­том от­влёк­ся на зво­нок от Ки­рю­ина, выс­лу­шал оче­ред­ную нас­мешли­вую ти­раду, а ког­да вер­нулся за ра­боту, то по­нял, что уши ему за­била аб­со­лют­ная пус­то­та.

Он не ог­лох — шум с ули­цы, со­чив­ший­ся сквозь ще­ли в окон­ной ра­ме, по-преж­не­му от­лично слы­шал­ся, но му­зыки не бы­ло. Юта­ка поп­ро­бовал сыг­рать уже го­товую часть но­вой ме­лодии, на­де­ясь вспом­нить, что хо­тел на­писать даль­ше, но она об­ры­валась на по­лу-но­те, как пес­ня ра­неной пти­цы, и сно­ва нас­ту­пало мол­ча­ние.

Ко­неч­но, он за­кон­чил ме­лодию, про­мучив­шись над ней доль­ше обык­но­вен­но­го, и по­нача­лу не при­дал зна­чения ти­шине. На­ив­но ду­мал, что му­зыка ско­ро вер­нётся. Пе­реда­вал агентству ран­ние ме­лодии, вы­давая их за но­вые. И всё ждал — поч­ти пол­го­да ис­крен­не ве­рил, что прос­нётся од­ним прек­расным ут­ром и вновь ус­лы­шит ча­ру­ющий шум оке­ана му­зыки.

Юта­ка вы­ныр­нул из сво­их грёз, лишь ког­да об­ва­рил­ся ки­пят­ком. Боль об­ру­шилась на не­го и швыр­ну­ла в ли­цо ре­аль­нос­ти. «Ты боль­ше ни­чего не мо­жешь, — ры­чала ре­аль­ность го­лосом Ки­рю­ина Шо. — Ты бес­по­лез­ный и ник­чёмный ку­сок дерь­ма, от ко­торо­го нет ни­какой поль­зы». Ру­ка го­рела, слов­но её приж­гло ка­лёным же­лезом, а Юта­ка ле­жал на боль­нич­ной кро­вати, ко­торая жа­лоб­но скри­пела при каж­дом дви­жении, и пя­лил­ся в тем­но­ту за ок­ном, от­ку­да до­носи­лись тре­ли ве­сен­них птиц. Он ни­чего не слы­шал.

В агентстве из его проб­ле­мы не ста­ли раз­ду­вать но­вос­ти, прос­то поз­во­лили взять пе­рерыв от ком­по­зитор­ской де­ятель­нос­ти. Ки­рю­ин был в вос­торге и да­же на вре­мя зат­кнул­ся, пе­рес­тав сы­пать ядом. Лег­че не ста­ло. С ис­чезно­вени­ем му­зыки Юта­ка по­нял, что по­терял неч­то боль­шее, чем прос­то спо­соб­ность тво­рить. Его якорь ис­чез, и ду­шу сно­ва зах­ва­тили страх и апа­тия.

Бла­года­ря пси­хоте­рапев­ту и хо­рошим ле­карс­твам раз­ви­тие деп­рессии уда­лось при­ос­та­новить. Юта­ка по-преж­не­му иг­рал в груп­пе, его му­зыкаль­ные спо­соб­ности не пос­тра­дали. Толь­ко те­перь при­ходи­лось за­учи­вать на­изусть каж­дую ме­лодию и до­водить её до ав­то­матиз­ма — ина­че он прос­то не слы­шал раз­ни­цы меж­ду собс­твен­ной «Ак­ти­ни­ей в сум­ке» и гру­быми уда­рами пал­кой по ржа­вой боч­ке. Зву­ки ис­чезли из его жиз­ни — да­же го­лоса ка­зались оди­нако­во се­рыми и прес­ны­ми: они все зву­чали, как из ста­рого ра­дио, бро­шен­но­го на дно глу­боко­го ко­лод­ца.

Кро­ме зву­ков ис­чезли и дру­гие ощу­щения. Юта­ка пе­рес­тал раз­ли­чать вкус пи­щи и ок­ру­жав­шие его за­пахи; все при­кос­но­вения прев­ра­тились в ле­дяные уко­лы, от ко­торых по все­му те­лу рас­полза­лось омер­зе­ние; в выц­ветшем ми­ре ос­та­лись толь­ко бе­лые плос­кие пят­на вмес­то лиц лю­дей и чёр­ная без­дна под но­гами вмес­то до­роги, тра­вы или пес­ка.

«Это всё прой­дёт, нуж­но толь­ко про­дол­жать ле­чение», — ут­вер­жда­ла пси­хоте­рапевт, но Юта­ка в от­вет толь­ко не­оп­ре­делён­но мо­тал го­ловой. Мо­жет, всё и прой­дёт. Мо­жет, он смо­жет жить, как рань­ше. Но за­чем ему преж­няя жизнь, ес­ли в ней не бу­дет му­зыки? Как дол­го он смо­жет про­дер­жать­ся? Он за­давал эти воп­ро­сы, по­лучал ос­то­рож­ные от­ве­ты, вы­лизан­ные до ле­ден­цо­вой проз­рачнос­ти и яр­кости, и вы­леп­ли­вал на гу­бах по­добие улыб­ки.

Прош­ло два го­да, а он толь­ко-толь­ко на­учил­ся сно­ва ощу­щать вкус и за­пах и не ша­рахать­ся от при­кос­но­вений. Цве­та всё ещё не бы­ло. Му­зыка то­же не воз­вра­щалась.

 

_Юта­ка об­на­ружил­ся в ку­рил­ке — на пло­щад­ке меж­ду пя­тым эта­жом и хо­дом на кры­шу. Он си­дел на сту­пень­ках, дер­жа в од­ной ру­ке тле­ющую си­гаре­ту, а в дру­гой — те­лефон.  
_

_— Кян-сан, я вез­де вас ищу, — ме­нед­жер То­коро об­ло­коти­лась на пе­рила с об­лу­пив­шимся ла­ком. — Ока­зыва­ет­ся, здесь не од­но мес­то для ку­рения.  
_

_— Здесь спо­кой­нее все­го, — отоз­вался Юта­ка и про­тянул пач­ку с си­гаре­тами. — При­со­еди­нитесь?  
_

_Во­об­ще То­коро не ку­рила — не на­ходи­ла в этом удо­воль­ствия, но мог­ла пос­то­ять ря­дом за ком­па­нию и но­сила в сум­ке свои си­гаре­ты, на слу­чай, ес­ли вне­зап­но за­хочет­ся.  
_

_Она сто­яла нап­ро­тив, опер­шись на пе­рила спи­ной, и ка­салась гу­бами толь­ко кон­чи­ка си­гаре­ты. Юта­ка не под­ни­мал взгля­да от те­лефо­на, толь­ко вре­мя от вре­мени стря­хивал пе­пел в жес­тя­ную бан­ку из-под ка­ких-то кон­сервов.  
_

_— Опять нер­вни­ча­ешь? — То­коро пе­реш­ла на дру­жес­кий тон, как это всег­да бы­вало, ес­ли она бе­седо­вала со сво­ими по­допеч­ны­ми в не­фор­маль­ной об­ста­нов­ке. В ок­ру­жении тём­но-си­них стен, на ко­торых пот­реска­лась и мес­та­ми осы­палась крас­ка, пыль­ных сту­пеней, зву­ка вет­ра, ко­торый ко­лыхал на кры­ше лист же­леза и за­вывал в вен­ти­ляции — в ок­ру­жении это­го все­го бы­ло слож­но го­ворить с Юта­кой, как с кол­ле­гой. Он и не воз­ра­жал.  
_

_— Нер­вни­чаю. Дав­но по­ра на­чать от­но­сить­ся к кон­цертам про­ще, прав­да? — Юта­ка пос­мотрел на неё. Гла­за, уже под­ве­дён­ные чёр­ным ка­ран­да­шом, ка­зались ещё бо­лее вы­рази­тель­ны­ми, чем обыч­но, и в них То­коро без тру­да раз­ли­чала страх пе­ред воз­можны­ми не­уда­чами.  
_

_Кян Юта­ка всег­да соз­да­вал впе­чат­ле­ние уве­рен­но­го в се­бе че­лове­ка. То­коро зна­ла его поч­ти с са­мого по­яв­ле­ния груп­пы в агентстве и дол­гое вре­мя ду­мала, что спо­кой­нее, чем он, у неё ни­ког­да ещё не бы­ло по­допеч­ных. По­том она слу­чай­но нат­кну­лась на не­го, ког­да до од­но­го из кон­цертов ос­та­валось не боль­ше ча­са. Юта­ка за­бил­ся в угол под лес­тни­цей и су­дорож­но до­кури­вал третью си­гаре­ту. «Не смот­ри­те на ме­ня», — поп­ро­сил он, пря­ча пок­раснев­шие от ды­ма гла­за.  
_

_То­коро при­вык­ла ис­кать его пе­ред каж­дым выс­тупле­ни­ем. За­чем — са­ма не по­нима­ла. То ли хо­тела под­держать, то ли обод­рить — в ито­ге ре­шила, что прос­то хо­чет убе­дить­ся, что всё в по­ряд­ке.  
_

_— Не знаю, че­го я так ре­аги­рую всё вре­мя… Вро­де столь­ко ре­пети­ру­ем, всё дол­жно быть хо­рошо. Да и Ки­ришо го­ворит, что не о чем вол­но­вать­ся. А ме­ня ко­лотит… ду­маю: а вдруг об­ла­жа­юсь? за­буду что-ни­будь, нап­ри­мер, пой­ду ку­да-то не ту­да и всё ис­порчу… Или пло­хо отыг­раю со­ло. То­коро-сан, зна­ете, Ки­ришо ве­рит в ме­ня на этих со­ло, я бо­юсь его под­вести… — Юта­ка за­тянул­ся, вы­дох­нул дым и сно­ва стрях­нул, ле­гонь­ко пос­ту­чав паль­цем по си­гаре­те, пе­пел. — Не хо­чу боль­ше ни­кого под­во­дить.  
_

_То­коро се­ла на сту­пень ря­дом и приг­ла­ша­юще про­тяну­ла ру­ку. Юта­ка во­рова­то ог­ля­нул­ся, преж­де чем ос­то­рож­но при­тулить­ся под бок к ме­нед­же­ру.  
_

_От слов не бы­ло тол­ка — Кян Юта­ка не лю­бил, ког­да с ним раз­го­вари­вали или вы­зыва­ли его на ди­алог. То­коро зна­ла, что боль­ше поль­зы бу­дет от та­кого вот жес­та: по­сидеть бок о бок, по­мол­чать, дать их «звез­де» ус­по­ко­ить­ся и нас­тро­ить­ся на выс­тупле­ние. Че­рез пять-де­сять ми­нут они спус­тятся в гри­мёр­ную, где Юта­ка ввя­жет­ся в шут­ли­вую пе­реб­ранку с Джу­ном, или нач­нёт об­суждать с Кен­джи про­шед­ший бей­сболь­ный матч, или бу­дет ти­хо, что­бы ник­то не слы­шал, пе­рего­вари­вать­ся с Ки­рю­ином.  
_

_Прос­то Кя­ну Юта­ке по­рой не­об­хо­димо по­быть в ти­шине, и ме­нед­жер То­коро прек­расно это зна­ла._

 

В дру­гом ми­ре не бы­ло еже­недель­ных се­ан­сов с пси­хоте­рапев­том и ле­карств. Здесь ник­то не знал и да­же не до­гады­вал­ся о том, как Юта­ка ви­дел ре­аль­ность и с ка­ким рав­но­души­ем смот­рел на неё. Он ду­мал: на­до бо­ять­ся и бес­по­ко­ить­ся, — но ни­чего не бы­ло. Страх при­ходил, но про­каты­вал­ся по сер­дцу ши­пас­тым ша­ром, ос­тавляя сеть из нег­лу­боких бо­розд, и ис­че­зал на нес­коль­ко ча­сов. Это да­же не удив­ля­ло.

Бес­по­кой­ство то­же иног­да ох­ва­тыва­ло ду­шу, по­теряв­шую спо­соб­ность к рож­де­нию эмо­ций, и втис­ки­валось в вис­ки с воп­ро­сом: «Так что мне де­лать здесь?» Юта­ка да­же пы­тал­ся от­ве­чать — ра­ботать, пы­тать­ся най­ти опо­ру под но­гами, на­чать но­вую жизнь… По­том пе­ред гла­зами всплы­вало ли­цо ли­дера с ши­рокой ди­кой улыб­кой. «Ты всерь­ёз ду­ма­ешь, что те­бя здесь при­мут?» — ши­пел Ки­рю­ин Шо, этот мел­кий червь, то­чив­ший сер­дце из­нутри, и Юта­ка по­нимал, что сно­ва не зна­ет, ка­кой вкус у яб­ло­ка, чем пах­нет воз­дух пос­ле дож­дя и по­чему не бо­лит по­резан­ная ла­донь.

— Ос­то­рож­нее на­до! — лас­ко­во вы­гова­ривал Кен­джи, пе­ревя­зывая ру­ку. На сто­ле сто­яла от­кры­тая кон­сер­вная бан­ка, нож и крыш­ка с за­зуб­ренны­ми кра­ями, на ко­торой ос­та­вались кап­ли кро­ви. — Хо­рошо ещё, что Джу­на нет… Он кро­ви до по­лу­об­мо­рока бо­ит­ся. Нор­маль­но се­бя чувс­тву­ешь? Го­лова не кру­жит­ся?

— Нет. Из­ви­ни за бес­по­кой­ство, — Юта­ка смот­рел на ос­ле­питель­но бе­лый бинт, ко­торый вы­делял­ся на се­рой ко­же, как зи­яв­шая ра­на. — Сам ви­новат.

— Да нет, это у ме­ня прос­то кон­сер­вный нож не­удоб­ный. Сам всё вре­мя ре­зал­ся, по­ка не при­вык. Как у те­бя день про­шёл? Как та спор­тивная прог­рамма? Сэ­гава-сан ска­зала, что ты был на вы­соте, толь­ко на пос­леднем за­дании сре­зал­ся. Мо­лодец!

Под­дер­жка Кен­джи и его бес­хитрос­тная за­бота по­дари­ли ми­ру Юта­ки са­мое важ­ное — зву­ки. Он знал, что у спо­кой­но­го Джу­на глу­хой, низ­кий го­лос, а у Кен­джи на­обо­рот — звон­кий и вы­сокий. Он мог оце­нить кра­соту пес­ни с кон­церта и без осо­бых проб­лем за­пом­нить ме­лодию для нуж­но­го выс­тупле­ния. Зву­ки всё ещё бы­ли нем­но­го приг­лу­шён­ны­ми, до­носи­лись, слов­но из­да­лека, но Юта­ка слы­шал их от­чётли­во и яс­но.

— Ру­ки сос­коль­зну­ли. Ду­мал, что за­цеп­люсь хо­рошо, а по­том взял — и вниз по­летел, толь­ко стра­хов­ка под рёб­ра вре­залась.

— На­до же, толь­ко пя­тый день с на­ми, а выс­ту­па­ешь уже, как нас­то­ящий Кян-сан. Кста­ти, что с тем приг­ла­шени­ем к GLAY? Пой­дёшь к ним?

— Не знаю. Они про­сят при­думать что-ни­будь ин­те­рес­ное для выс­тупле­ния, а у ме­ня ни од­ной идеи. Что мож­но при­думать? Я му­зыкант. Дай­те мне пар­ти­туру и нем­но­го вре­мени.

Юта­ка вздох­нул и лас­ко­во по­чесал за ухом раз­ва­лив­шу­юся на его ко­ленях Мя­ту, ко­торая без ос­та­нов­ки мур­лы­кала, как пус­тая же­лез­ная тач­ка. Тя­жесть и теп­ло кош­ки при­води­ли мыс­ли в по­рядок поч­ти так­же хо­рошо, как до­за ан­ти­деп­рессан­тов.

Этот мир, ка­залось, да­же не за­метил под­ме­ны. Толь­ко шес­те­ро зна­ли, что про­изош­ло, для ос­таль­ных Кян Юта­ка ос­та­вал­ся тем же, что и всег­да. На его имя при­ходи­ли приг­ла­шения, с ним здо­рова­лись в ко­ридо­рах сту­дий и зва­ли на круж­ку пи­ва в ба­ре пос­ле ра­боты, ему при­сыла­ли пись­ма и по­дар­ки. Юта­ка иног­да ду­мал, что од­нажды по­терял па­мять, и всё, что пом­нил, это толь­ко его страш­ный сон, а сей­час он на­конец прос­нулся и учит­ся жить за­ново. Но по­том вспо­минал ре­аль­ную боль от ожо­га, ощу­щал ше­рохо­ватость шра­ма под паль­ца­ми и по­нимал: нет, всё, что про­ис­хо­дило и про­ис­хо­дит с ним — на са­мом де­ле, это не обор­вавший­ся вне­зап­но сон.

 

_Они шли по ноч­но­му го­роду. В воз­ду­хе слад­ко пах­ло вес­ной и ед­ва на­чав­шей цвес­ти сли­вой. Вок­руг вы­сились не­бос­крё­бы, ми­мо про­носи­лись на пол­ной ско­рос­ти ма­шины, спе­шили за­дер­жавши­еся на ра­боте лю­ди, под но­гами сно­вали го­луби, пе­рего­вари­ва­ясь меж­ду со­бой не­доволь­ным бор­мо­тани­ем.  
_

_— По­чему вы ре­шили не ехать на кор­по­ратив­ной ма­шине? — спро­сила ме­нед­жер Сэ­гава, се­меня ря­дом с Юта­кой — на один его ши­рокий шаг ей при­ходи­лось де­лать пять ма­лень­ких. — Бы­ло бы го­раз­до быс­трее. Ночью всё-та­ки опас­но.  
_

_— Имен­но по­тому, что опас­но, я и ре­шил вас про­водить. Вы ведь всё рав­но хо­дите пеш­ком. То­коро-сан рас­ска­зала, что вол­ну­ет­ся за вас, ког­да вы за­дер­жи­ва­етесь до­поз­дна, — Юта­ка улыб­нулся. — Нель­зя зас­тавлять лю­бимо­го че­лове­ка вол­но­вать­ся.  
_

_— Вы слиш­ком мно­го зна­ете, — по­пыта­лась на­пус­тить на се­бя стро­гос­ти Сэ­гава, но Юта­ка да­же не за­метил, толь­ко ски­нул стя­нул с се­бя тя­жёлую ко­жаную кур­тку и наб­ро­сил ме­нед­же­ру на пле­чи.  
_

_— За­мёр­зне­те же в этой блуз­ке. Ещё не так теп­ло.  
_

_За­метил всё-та­ки. Сэ­гава всю до­рогу пы­талась не по­давать ви­да, что ей хо­лод­но. Чёрт дёр­нул её на­деть но­вую шёл­ко­вую блуз­ку в пер­вый же тёп­лый день. Ме­гуми ведь пре­дуп­режда­ла, что ночью по­холо­да­ет… Сэ­гава по­пыта­лась прик­рыть го­рящие щё­ки под­ня­тым во­рот­ни­ком кур­тки.  
_

_— А вы?  
_

_— А у ме­ня джем­пер тёп­лый, — бес­печно отоз­вался Юта­ка. Его сви­тер, на­тяну­тый по­верх ру­баш­ки цве­та ха­ки, не выг­ля­дел плот­ным, но Сэ­гава ре­шила по­верить по­допеч­но­му на сло­во. К то­му же, в его кур­тке, про­пах­шей си­гарет­ным ды­мом и муж­ским оде­коло­ном, бы­ло чер­тов­ски у­ют­но.  
_

_Они свер­ну­ли в парк Тюо — Сэ­гава ска­зала, что так мож­но сок­ра­тить до­рогу. Они шли по до­роге, усы­пан­ной мел­ким гра­ви­ем, и в воз­ду­хе до го­ловок­ру­жения пах­ло цве­тами, вы­сажен­ны­ми по обе сто­роны от тро­пин­ки. В кро­нах де­ревь­ев пе­рек­ли­кались ве­сен­ние пти­цы.  
_

_— Ива скло­нилась и спит… и ка­жет­ся мне: со­ловей на вет­ке — это её ду­ша… — нег­ромко и сбив­чи­во про­гово­рил Юта­ка, ког­да они про­ходи­ли ми­мо ста­рой ивы, опус­тившей длин­ные вет­ви поч­ти до са­мой до­рож­ки. Сэ­гава под­ня­ла на не­го удив­лённый взгляд.  
_

_— Это ведь Ба­сё, вер­но?  
_

_— Да… вспом­ни­лось, что-то, — Юта­ка по­тёр ла­доня­ми щё­ки. В све­те фо­наря Сэ­гава за­мети­ла, что он пок­раснел. — Из­ви­ните за это.  
_

_— Мне пон­ра­вилось. Мо­жете ещё что-ни­будь про­читать?  
_

_Юта­ка за­думал­ся и на­мор­щил лоб, вспо­миная. На­конец, он сно­ва от­крыл рот и за­гово­рил:  
_

_— Ве­чер­ним вь­юн­ком я в плен зах­ва­чен… Не­под­вижно… стою в за­бытьи…  
_

_Его ти­хий го­лос, по­хожий на лёг­кую хлоп­ко­вую ткань, стру­ил­ся в сты­лом ве­сен­нем воз­ду­хе. Сэ­гава слу­шала каж­дое сло­во и не­воль­но за­мед­ли­ла шаг. Пос­ле Ба­сё Юта­ка при­нял­ся за «Сто сти­хот­во­рений ста по­этов». Он дек­ла­миро­вал бе­зыс­кусно, слов­но бор­мо­тал под нос ра­ди раз­вле­чения, но чувс­тво­валось, что он спе­ци­аль­но за­учи­вал каж­дое хок­ку и тан­ка — иног­да сло­ва за­быва­лись, и тог­да Юта­ка сму­щён­но за­мол­кал, по­ка Сэ­гава не про­сила про­дол­жить.  
_

_Она и по­думать не мог­ла, что Кян Юта­ка — его­за и шко­да, нас­то­ящая ду­ша ком­па­нии — мо­жет вот так прос­то ид­ти ря­дом с ме­нед­же­ром, про­вожая её глу­бокой ночью, и чи­тать ста­рые сти­хи. Сэ­гава бы с лёг­костью пред­ста­вила на его мес­те Джу­на, вы­пус­кни­ка с ли­тера­тур­но­го фа­куль­те­та, имев­ше­го не­объ­ят­ный за­пас про­читан­ных книг.  
_

_Но это был Юта­ка. Его кур­тка по-преж­не­му сог­ре­вала Сэ­гаву, а звук го­лоса сме­шивал­ся с пе­ни­ем птиц, и хо­телось ид­ти так всю ночь нап­ро­лёт…  
_

_Они ос­та­нови­лись пе­ред не­боль­шим дву­хэтаж­ным до­мом, во всех ок­нах ко­торо­го го­рел свет.  
_

_— Приш­ли… — ска­зала Сэ­гава, ког­да Юта­ка за­кон­чил ещё од­но сти­хот­во­рение. — Ва­ша кур­тка. Как вы те­перь до­берё­тесь до­мой?  
_

_— Возь­му так­си. Или дой­ду пеш­ком, — по­жал пле­чами Юта­ка. — Поп­ро­сите То­коро-сан поз­во­нить Ки­ришо и ска­зать, что я уже иду… у ме­ня те­лефон раз­ря­дил­ся, а он, на­вер­ное, с ума схо­дит…  
_

_Сэ­гава ещё не­кото­рое вре­мя смот­ре­ла ему вслед, пы­та­ясь ещё хоть не­надол­го удер­жать вол­шебс­тво ве­чера ря­дом._

 

Бы­ло нес­ложно по­нять, как вёл се­бя на ка­меру Кян Юта­ка это­го ми­ра: за­нос­чи­вый, гру­бый, бес­прин­ципный, но в то же вре­мя — ос­то­рож­ный, нас­то­рожен­ный и дос­та­точ­но зас­тенчи­вый. Вся его гру­бость ка­залась Юта­ке на­пус­кной: он ви­дел на­лёт этой ис­кусной иг­ры и за­мечал под ним оше­лом­лённо­го собс­твен­ной сме­лостью мо­лодо­го че­лове­ка. Сыг­рать та­кое — нес­ложно, Юта­ка счи­тал се­бя неп­ло­хим ак­тё­ром, раз це­лых два го­да мог скры­вать от ка­меры се­бя — пси­хичес­ки нез­до­рово­го че­лове­ка.

Пот­ре­бова­лось все­го нес­коль­ко дней, что­бы прос­мотреть от на­чала до кон­ца все воз­можные кон­церты и тща­тель­но от­ра­ботать ми­мику, жес­ты и ма­неру ре­чи. Кян Юта­ка го­ворил быс­тро, зах­лё­быва­ясь сло­вами, час­то за­гова­ривал­ся и час­то буб­нил в нос, из-за че­го го­лос зву­чал, как у веч­но не­доволь­ной про­ис­хо­дящим «звез­ды». Юта­ка ско­пиро­вал пе­ред зер­ка­лом ма­неру при­щури­вать гла­за, что­бы обоз­на­чить улыб­ку, так и не по­яв­ля­ющу­юся на гу­бах, и на­учил­ся кор­чить ро­жи, ко­торые ис­ка­жали ху­дое блед­ное ли­цо и прев­ра­щали его в мас­ку ко­бэси­ми. Юта­ке ка­залось, что у не­го по­луча­ет­ся не так хо­рошо, как у двой­ни­ка, но Кен­джи за­верил — один в один.

Он быс­тро вы­учил би­ог­ра­фию груп­пы и глав­ный прин­цип: на ка­меру мож­но нес­ти лю­бой бред, лишь бы зву­чало ве­село. К каж­до­му ин­тервью при­ходи­лось тща­тель­но го­товить­ся, но ес­ли воп­рос зас­та­вал врас­плох, от не­го мож­но бы­ло поп­росту от­шу­тить­ся. «Ка­кая раз­ни­ца, что на са­мом де­ле про­изош­ло?» — улы­бал­ся Кен­джи, ког­да Юта­ка пе­режи­вал по по­воду сво­его пер­во­го ин­тервью в но­вой ро­ли. Это не силь­но ус­по­ко­ило, но при­дало нем­но­го сил.

Ме­роп­ри­ятия пе­рете­кали од­но в дру­гое, и пер­вая не­деля сли­лась в еди­ную шёл­ко­вую лен­ту, рас­ши­тую сот­ня­ми нез­на­комых лиц. Юта­ка при­ходил в сту­дию, рав­но­душ­ный ко все­му, пе­реб­ра­сывал­ся па­рой слов со стаф­фом и ве­дущи­ми и прос­то вы­пол­нял свою ра­боту, ощу­щая се­бя ма­ри­онет­кой: ни­кому нет де­ла до его чувств, а ему са­мому — пле­вать, что про­ис­хо­дит, лишь бы толь­ко не ра­зоча­ровать боль­ше ни­кого. Ес­ли ра­зоча­ру­ет, то его сно­ва на­зовут бес­по­лез­ным, а по­ка он при­носит нем­но­го поль­зы, и зна­чит — ещё ко­му-то ну­жен… Ко­му, прав­да?

— Ты ну­жен нам, на­шей груп­пе, — от­ве­тил Кен­джи, ког­да Юта­ка, вы­пив пи­ва боль­ше обыч­но­го, спро­сил об этом. — Без те­бя мы бы прос­то не зна­ли, что де­лать.

— Вы ме­ня ис­поль­зу­ете, — под­чер­кнул Юта­ка и нер­вно, ла­юще хи­хик­нул. — Как и я вас.

— Мы по­мога­ем друг дру­гу, — мяг­ко поп­ра­вил его Кен­джи, а Мя­та мя­ук­ну­ла, под­тверждая сло­ва хо­зя­ина. Юта­ка под­нял кош­ку на уро­вень ли­ца и с чувс­твом по­цело­вал её в мок­рый нос, за что не­мед­ленно по­лучил тя­жёлой ла­пой по уху.

— Ис­поль­зу­ем или по­мога­ем — мно­го ли раз­ни­цы меж­ду эти­ми сло­вами? — ска­зал он, за­ливая в се­бя хо­лод­ное пи­во. — Тут уж как пос­мотреть.

— Кян-кун, ты пь­ян.

— Кен­джи, ста­рик, я чер­тов­ски ус­тал.

Все­го не­деля. По­чему она тя­нулась так дол­го?! Где Ки­рю­ин, ко­торый смот­рел с та­кой не­навистью и болью? Ку­да дел­ся Джун со сво­ей лас­ко­вой улыб­кой? По­чему Кен­джи так во­зит­ся с ним, бес­по­лез­ным и без­дарным чу­жаком? Ког­да уже хоть кто-ни­будь ска­жет, что он ни­кому не ну­жен? Юта­ка пред­ста­вил это и зас­ме­ял­ся — пи­во зак­ло­кота­ло в гор­ле, омы­вая ссох­ший­ся ком слёз, ко­торый зас­тыл в гор­ле два го­да на­зад. Пос­ле трав­мы Юта­ка очень хо­тел раз­ры­дать­ся от бо­ли и пус­то­ты, но не смог вы­давить из гру­ди ни сто­на. Эмо­ции слов­но вы­вари­лись вмес­те с ко­жей на пле­че.

— Мы слиш­ком мно­гого от те­бя тре­бу­ем? Те­бя что-то бес­по­ко­ит? Кян-кун, ес­ли те­бе не нра­вит­ся иг­рать эту роль — ска­жи, я поп­ро­шу ме­нед­же­ра что-ни­будь при­думать, — ска­зал Кен­джи, ког­да прис­туп хо­хота смолк. Юта­ка зыр­кнул на не­го из-под чёл­ки и стис­нул обе­ими ру­ками за­потев­шую бу­тыл­ку.

— Не в этом де­ло. Я прос­то чувс­твую се­бя лиш­ним. Что бы я ни де­лал, как бы не ста­рал­ся за­менить ва­шего Кя­на, это всё не то — ты же и сам по­нима­ешь, что я не мо­гу быть им. Че­го мне не хва­та­ет? Что есть в нём та­кого?

Кен­джи за­думал­ся — лоб пе­ресек­ла глу­бокая склад­ка. По­том он мед­ленно за­гово­рил.

— Сво­бода. Кян-кун сво­боден от пра­вил. Он всег­да де­ла­ет то, что при­ходит ему в го­лову, и не за­думы­ва­ет­ся, пра­виль­но это или нет. По­рой он без­рассу­ден и из­лишне по­рывист, но пред­по­чита­ет сде­лать и по­том по­нять, нас­коль­ко пра­виль­но пос­ту­пил, чем не сде­лать и по­том се­товать на это. Кян-кун — та­лан­тли­вый им­про­виза­тор.

— Сво­боды, го­воришь? — пов­то­рил Юта­ка сев­шим го­лосом. Мя­та вска­раб­ка­лась на его ко­лени и по­тяну­лась мор­дочкой к ще­кам, ко­торые све­ло от зас­тывшей на ли­це улыб­ки. Юта­ка по­чувс­тво­вал неж­ное при­кос­но­вение, жёс­ткие ко­шачьи усы ще­кота­ли ко­жу. От это­го стран­но­го по­добия по­целуя нап­ря­жение ис­чезло, и Юта­ка, от­ста­вив бу­тыл­ку, об­нял кош­ку, чувс­твуя, как под уп­ру­гой ко­жей пе­река­тыва­ет­ся ур­ча­ние.

— Мя­та зна­ет, что те­бе нуж­но, — Кен­джи пот­ре­пал его по пле­чу. — Не ог­ля­дывай­ся на Кян-ку­на. Не бу­ду те­бя об­на­дёжи­вать, нам прав­да нуж­но, что­бы ты его за­менил. Но не нуж­но быть его точ­ной ко­пи­ей. Все пой­мут, ес­ли ты, под­ра­жая ему, бу­дешь вес­ти се­бя ес­тес­твен­но. Ес­ли те­бе не нра­вит­ся, не зас­тавляй се­бя. Мы ре­шим эту проб­ле­му.

Юта­ка не от­ве­тил. Нра­вилось ему или нет — Кен­джи мог го­ворить что угод­но, но это бы­ла ложь. Один раз он уже поп­ро­сил по­мощи у сво­их со­мем­бе­ров, но все трое про­иг­но­риро­вали, пос­чи­тав его сло­ва за шут­ку, или прос­то не по­нима­ли, нас­коль­ко всё серь­ёз­но. Юта­ка и сам не по­нимал, по­ка не пе­рес­тал чувс­тво­вать, а по­том ед­ва не ста­ло поз­дно.

 

_Они скло­нились над дву­мя ор­га­най­зе­рами — в ме­довой об­ложке и в чёр­ной.  
_

_— У ме­ня вы­ход­ные в кон­це ме­сяца. То­коро-сан обе­щала, что даст мне эти два дня, что­бы съ­ез­дить на Хок­кай­до, — Юта­ка пос­ту­чал руч­кой по ка­лен­да­рю, в ко­тором два дня бы­ло жир­но об­ве­дено крас­ным мар­ке­ром.  
_

_— У ме­ня они, воз­можно, бу­дут за­няты… Я обе­щал тё­те, что съ­ез­жу с пле­мян­ни­ком в Дис­ней­ленд, — за­думал­ся Кен­джи. — Мо­жет, вот в эти вы­ход­ные луч­ше? Глянь, то­же два дня, ещё и у обо­их сра­зу.  
_

_Юта­ка за­кусил кол­па­чок руч­ки и нах­му­рил­ся.  
_

_— Ки­ришо ме­ня уг­ро­бит, ес­ли я у­еду. Я обе­щал про­вес­ти це­лый день вмес­те с ним, у нас так ред­ко вы­пада­ют вы­ход­ные на дво­их…  
_

_— Да уж, по­нимаю.  
_

_Они сно­ва на­чали изу­чать ка­лен­дарь, ко­торый за пос­ледние чет­верть ча­са уже зат­верди­ли на­изусть.  
_

_Юта­ка очень хо­тел в ян­ва­ре выб­рать­ся на Хок­кай­до, что­бы по­катать­ся на сно­убор­де. Кен­джи, ус­лы­шав о пла­нах, за­горел­ся иде­ей: на­учи ме­ня, поп­ро­сил он, дав­но хо­тел оп­ро­бовать что-ни­будь но­вень­кое. Ос­та­валось толь­ко выб­рать два сво­бод­ных дня, что­бы про­вес­ти их с тол­ком, но рас­пи­сания по­рази­тель­но не сов­па­дали.  
_

_— Мо­жет, луч­ше в фев­ра­ле по­едем? Там пос­во­бод­нее бу­дет, на­вер­ное. Мы ведь ре­пети­ци­ями в ос­новном бу­дем за­няты… — пред­ло­жил Кен­джи, но Юта­ка по­мотал го­ловой.  
_

_— Мне на­до ку­чу вре­мени убить на прак­ти­ку со­ло. Не хо­чу под­вести Ки­ришо. Толь­ко ес­ли в са­мом на­чале ме­сяца, по­ка ещё ре­пети­ций нет. Но это на­до про­сить То­коро-сан, что­бы она нам эти вы­ход­ные да­ла…  
_

_— Ага, ска­жет по­том, что оха­мели — всё без­дель­ни­ча­ем да по стра­не разъ­ез­жа­ем, ра­ботать не хо­тим, — ко­рот­ко зас­ме­ял­ся Кен­джи.  
_

_Юта­ка по­ёжил­ся, вспом­нив стро­гий взгляд ме­нед­же­ра в де­каб­ре, ког­да он, про­валяв­шись не­делю с прос­ту­дой, на­конец явил­ся на съ­ём­ки. То­коро, ка­залось, на­мере­валась про­жечь в нём дыр­ку. «Как буд­то я ви­новат, что прос­тыл…» — буб­нил Юта­ка, оп­равды­ва­ясь, но ме­нед­жер не же­лала сме­нить гнев на ми­лость. Из-за прос­ту­ды он про­пус­тил нес­коль­ко ин­тервью, к ко­торым го­товил­ся це­лый ме­сяц. Схо­дил по­том, ко­неч­но, на них, но сам факт — То­коро тер­петь не мог­ла, ког­да при­ходи­лось пе­рек­ра­ивать рас­пи­сание.  
_

_— Да­вай я по­гово­рю с То­коро-сан? — пред­ло­жил Кен­джи. — А луч­ше Джу­на поп­ро­шу, она его обо­жа­ет. Всё вре­мя, как с сы­ном, нян­чится.  
_

_— Ско­рее уж, как с до­чур­кой, — фыр­кнул Юта­ка. — С ним во­зит­ся, а ме­ня сгрызть го­това.  
_

_— Ты нес­пра­вед­лив. Вы­ход­ные она всё-та­ки да­ёт хо­рошие и от­ма­зыва­ет нас, ес­ли на­до.  
_

_— Не спо­рю… По­едем мы на Хок­кай­до или как?! Там на ба­зе но­вый склон от­кры­ва­ют. Ес­ли я не по­паду в чис­ло пер­вых, но расс­тро­юсь и пом­ру. Обе­щаю! — приг­ро­зил Юта­ка и шут­ли­во на­дул гу­бы. Его страсть к сно­убор­ду в пос­леднее вре­мя бы­ла за­рази­тель­ной. Да­же Кен­джи, ко­торый в прин­ци­пе был рав­но­душен к та­кому экс­тре­маль­но­му спор­ту, пред­по­читая ста­рый-доб­рый тре­нажёр­ный зал, про­ник­ся и при­купил се­бе гор­но­лыж­ный кос­тюм и бо­тин­ки.  
_

_— Пом­рёшь — Ки­рю­ин-сан расс­тро­ит­ся. И из нас всех ду­шу выт­ря­сет.  
_

_— Ага, а за­од­но ме­ня из-под сне­га вы­копа­ет и за­душит собс­твен­ны­ми ру­ками. Он же сно­уборд на дух не пе­рено­сит. Опас­но, го­ворит… Ни­чего опас­но­го ведь! По­дума­ешь, один раз на чёр­ную трас­су су­нул­ся… Так он мне та­кой скан­дал за­катил! — Юта­ка по­мор­щился, как от зуб­ной бо­ли. — На­до его и Джун-ку­на от­пра­вить ку­да-ни­будь вмес­те, пусть друг дру­гу моз­ги вы­еда­ют…  
_

_— Мо­жет, пусть с на­ми по­едут? — Кен­джи улыб­нулся. — Сни­мем два до­мика, про­ведём ро­ман­ти­чес­кий у­икенд… Ты с Ки­рю­ин-са­ном, я с Джу­ном. Мы с то­бой — в го­рах. Они вдво­ём — у ка­мина, шар­фи­ки нам вя­зать бу­дут…  
_

_Юта­ка прыс­нул, пред­ста­вив эту кар­ти­ну, и Кен­джи за­хохо­тал вмес­те с ним. Что ни го­вори, а они пот­ря­са­юще по­нима­ли друг дру­га._

 

На сле­ду­ющий день он от­пра­вил­ся на ре­пети­цию выс­тупле­ния. По пу­ти на сту­дию, Юта­ка ис­пи­сал нес­коль­ко лис­тов в блок­но­те иде­ями для ор­га­низа­ции сво­его но­мера. Он пы­тал­ся пред­ста­вить: что бы мог при­думать сам Кян со сво­ей сво­бодой? Бе­зум­ные идеи па­рали­зова­ли мозг, Юта­ка ощу­щал, что не мо­жет вы­давить ни­чего бо­лее ори­гиналь­но­го, чем на­деть жен­ский лиф­чик вмес­то фут­болки — и то, это был кадр из кон­церта, вре­зав­ший­ся в па­мять.

«И я ког­да-то при­думы­вал му­зыку?! По­чему тог­да я мог быть сме­лым? Я не бо­ял­ся ни од­но­го со­чета­ния нот и соз­ву­чия инс­тру­мен­тов. Ку­да де­лась моя сво­бода? Ка­кого чёр­та я по­терял всё?! Чем я это зас­лу­жил?..» — злил­ся Юта­ка на се­бя и вы­дирал из блок­но­та ещё один ис­чёркан­ный лист, с яростью ком­кал его, что­бы по­том без­жа­лос­тно выш­вырнуть в му­сор­ный бак.

Он по­дал Тэ­ру, во­калис­ту GLAY, лист с тре­мя иде­ями, ду­мая, что уж сей­час его под­ни­мут на смех. Му­зыкан­ты и прав­да хо­хота­ли, об­суждая идеи. Ги­тара из со­сисок! — вот это фан­та­зия, Кян-сан, как и ожи­далось. Сыг­рать со­ло, ви­ся вниз го­ловой на тра­пеции? — обал­денно зву­чит, ес­ли бы толь­ко тра­пецию уда­лось при­цепить… Кос­тюм, сти­лизо­ван­ный под по­пуляр­но­го тран­свес­ти­та? — пов­то­ря­етесь, Кян-сан, но мож­но взять за ос­но­ву, мо­жет быть, что-то близ­кое к кос­тю­му Ма­ны-са­на?

Юта­ка слу­шал и не по­нимал — им прав­да нра­вит­ся или они так нас­ме­ха­ют­ся? Но Тэ­ру по­жал ему ру­ку и поб­ла­года­рил за учас­тие. В чёр­но-бе­лом ми­ре Юта­ки по­яви­лось ещё од­но ощу­щение ши­рокой, ше­рохо­ватой ла­дони во­калис­та.

В ито­ге они со­еди­нили две идеи — с кос­тю­мом и тра­пеци­ей. Выс­тупле­ние про­из­ве­ло фу­рор. Юта­ка выб­рался на сце­ну, ед­ва не пу­та­ясь в по­лах пыш­ной юб­ки в вик­то­ри­ан­ском сти­ле. К мо­мен­ту со­ло юб­ку с не­го сдёр­ну­ли, ос­та­вив толь­ко за­бав­ные пан­та­лоны и ук­ра­шен­ный по­золо­чен­ным кан­том кор­саж, и по­мог­ли взгро­моз­дить­ся на тра­пецию. За­цепив­шись за неё ко­леня­ми, Юта­ка по­вис вниз го­ловой — зал те­перь смот­рел на не­го свер­ху. Все лю­ди, как один, ок­ругли­ли рты то ли в кри­ке, то ли в хо­хоте. Ги­тарист Та­куро пе­редал ему свою ги­тару, и Юта­ка, за­та­ив ды­хание, кос­нулся струн. Из­да­лека заз­ву­чала приг­лу­шён­ная му­зыка.


	24. Как орёл озирает древнее море, смотрит муж в чуждой толпе защиты не знающий

_**Дзе­та. Ludi Universum.** _

— Как твои впе­чат­ле­ния? — спро­сил На­гумо в кон­це чет­вёртой не­дели пос­ле по­яв­ле­ния Юта­ки в Треть­ей зо­не. До это­го встре­чи бы­ли ко­рот­ки­ми, пси­холог толь­ко за­давал нес­коль­ко об­щих воп­ро­сов, за­писы­вал дан­ные в свою пап­ку и уго­щал Юта­ку не­из­менной бу­лоч­кой с клуб­ничным дже­мом.

На ис­хо­де ме­сяца На­гумо со­об­щил, что хо­тел бы по­об­щать­ся в не­фор­маль­ной об­ста­нов­ке. Его боль­шой и у­ют­ный ка­бинет на­ходил­ся на од­ном из вер­хних эта­жей Ра­туши. Здесь со­вер­шенно не чувс­тво­валось вли­яния внеш­не­го ми­ра, а вре­мя слов­но ос­та­нав­ли­валось. Аро­мат ин­жирных свеч плыл в воз­ду­хе и сме­шивал­ся с ед­ва уло­вимым за­пахом вы­печ­ки.

Юта­ке нра­вилось это мес­то. Он мог спо­кой­но раз­лечь­ся на мяг­ком, бе­лос­нежном ков­ре, рас­ки­нув ру­ки и но­ги в раз­ные сто­роны, и ус­та­вить­ся в по­толок с при­чуд­ли­вой фрес­кой. Мыс­ли тек­ли плав­но — рож­да­лись и сра­зу же сры­вались с губ. На­гумо не пре­рывал его, а прос­то си­дел не­пода­лёку, от­ки­нув­шись на го­ру се­рых по­душек, же­вал лак­ричный мар­ме­лад и вре­мя от вре­мени де­лал по­мет­ки в блок­но­те.

— Мне здесь не нра­вит­ся, — приз­нался Юта­ка и при­под­нялся на лок­тях, что­бы пос­мотреть пси­холо­гу в гла­за. — Слиш­ком ти­хо и спо­кой­но… слиш­ком стран­ные лю­ди… Здесь нор­маль­но быть го­миком! Мер­зость.

— Что ты име­ешь про­тив? — в го­лосе На­гумо проз­ву­чал ин­те­рес. Юта­ка гром­ко фыр­кнул.

— Муж­чи­на дол­жен быть с жен­щи­ной. Ос­таль­ное — про­тиво­ес­тес­твен­но.

— Да, «Се­ленит» бо­рол­ся имен­но с этой точ­кой зре­ния… — за­метил На­гумо и улыб­нулся. — Это единс­твен­ная проб­ле­ма?

Юта­ка вновь улёг­ся на пол и зак­рыл гла­за. Проб­ле­ма… Проб­лем бы­ло мно­го. Од­на из них но­сила имя «Ки­рю­ин Шо», ко­торый пос­ле про­гул­ки по Ас­гарду прев­ра­тил­ся в не­уп­равля­емый и неп­ред­ска­зу­емый клу­бок эмо­ций.

 

Спус­тя нес­коль­ко дней пос­ле ви­зита к Джу­ну Ки­рю­ин вдруг вер­нулся со­вер­шенно не в ду­хе. Он швыр­нул в ото­ропев­ше­го Юта­ке тёп­лую кур­тку и про­шипел сквозь стис­ну­тые зу­бы: «Кен­джи при­дёт зав­тра в семь ут­ра. Прос­пишь — твои проб­ле­мы. Ви­деть те­бя не мо­гу». По­ка Юта­ка под­би­рал при­лич­ные сло­ва, что­бы уз­нать, что стряс­лось, Ки­рю­ин уже ум­чался на­верх и за­пер­ся в ком­на­те.

Ко­неч­но, Юта­ка по­пытал­ся вы­манить чу­дака хо­тя бы на ужин. Од­на­ко тот на­от­рез от­ка­зал­ся и, ти­хо пос­ку­ливая за оре­ховой дверью, гро­зил­ся выз­вать маг­не­титов, ес­ли его не ос­та­вят в по­кое. Мень­ше все­го Юта­ке хо­телось сно­ва стал­ки­вать­ся с хму­рыми по­лицей­ски­ми. Ни­чего не ос­та­валось, кро­ме как мах­нуть ру­кой на уп­рямца.

Ут­ром Ки­рю­ин бес­це­ремон­но стол­кнул его с кро­вати. Прик­ро­ват­ные ча­сы по­казы­вали по­лови­ну вось­мо­го. «Не за­будь кар­ту и кур­тку», — бур­кнул рас­трё­пан­ный и зас­панный Ки­рю­ин, ед­ва сдер­жи­вая зе­воту, по­ка Юта­ка пры­гал по ком­на­те на од­ной но­ге, за­путав­шись в джин­сах.

Кен­джи ждал в гос­ти­ной и пил ко­фе, прос­матри­вая на тон­ком эк­ра­не элек­трон­ной га­зеты ут­ренние но­вос­ти. Ког­да Юта­ка с гро­хотом спус­тился по лес­тни­це, он встал навс­тре­чу и про­тянул ру­ку в знак при­ветс­твия.

— Прос­пал? — улыб­нулся Кен­джи, ни­чуть не рас­сержен­ный не­дора­зуме­ни­ем.

— Из­ви­ни. Не ус­лы­шал бу­диль­ник.

Ки­рю­ин ткнул ку­лаком ему меж­ду ло­паток. Не боль­но, но ощу­тимо. От не­ожи­дан­ности на мгно­вение пе­рех­ва­тило ды­хание.

— Ва­лите уже оба!

— Не злись, Шо-кун. С каж­дым мо­жет слу­чить­ся, — по­пытал­ся ус­по­ко­ить его Кен­джи, но злой, как шер­шень, чу­дак да­же слу­шать ни­чего не хо­тел.

— Дай­те пос­пать! — ряв­кнул он и вы­тол­кал их обо­их за дверь. Юта­ка ус­лы­шал об­ро­нен­ное свис­тя­щим шё­потом про­дол­же­ние фра­зы: «…и мо­жешь не воз­вра­щать­ся».

— Стран­но… Рань­ше он не был та­ким, — Кен­джи оза­дачен­но по­тёр за­тылок. — На­вер­ное, ско­ро та­кие дни нас­ту­пят… Не об­ра­щай вни­мания. Че­рез не­дель­ку его от­пустит. Джун то­же се­бя иног­да так ве­дёт, по­жалуй, да­же ху­же. Эти кви­маны…

Юта­ка не по­нял ров­ным счё­том ни­чего, но на вся­кий слу­чай кив­нул в знак сог­ла­сия. Го­раз­до боль­ше его за­нимал ут­ренний Ва­нахейм.

Ти­хие ули­цы за­пол­ня­ли лю­ди. Мно­гие на хо­ду до­еда­ли ут­ренние бу­тер­бро­ды, не­кото­рые пи­ли ко­фе из раз­ноцвет­ных тер­моста­канов. Взрос­лых об­го­няли школь­ни­ки на ро­ликах и ве­лоси­педах. Пёс­трая тол­па сте­калась к мет­ро — се­год­ня по­лус­фе­ра бы­ла не жёл­той, а го­лубой. На блес­тя­щей по­вер­хнос­ти иг­ра­ли бли­ки ут­ренне­го сол­нца.

При од­ной мыс­ли об ад­ском под­земном по­ез­де Юта­ка ощу­тил, как пре­датель­ски ос­лабли ко­лени.

— Не­уже­ли нет дру­гого спо­соба по­пасть в Ас­гард? — спро­сил он, по­ка эс­ка­латор ехал вниз. Кен­джи по­качал го­ловой.

— Фу­нику­лёры рас­счи­таны на пе­реме­щение внут­ри Ва­нахей­ма, а па­ром не бу­дет кур­си­ровать до вес­ны. За пре­дела­ми Вар­мсир­ке­ля за­мёр­зли все ка­налы.

— Вар­мсир­кель? — Юта­ка нах­му­рил­ся. Кен­джи креп­ко сжал его пле­чо, что­бы тол­па не раз­ве­ла их.

— Энер­ге­тичес­кий ку­пол, нак­ры­ва­ющий Ва­нахейм. Бла­года­ря ему у нас в кон­це ян­ва­ря — ле­то. Вар­мсир­кель филь­тру­ет воз­дух и обес­пе­чива­ет ва­нам мак­си­маль­но ком­фор­тные ус­ло­вия, — Кен­джи улыб­нулся. — Пра­витель­ство за­ботит­ся о на­ших ма­терях.

«Как в ин­ку­бато­ре…» — по­думал Юта­ка, но ре­шил про­мол­чать. К гор­лу сно­ва под­ка­тила тош­но­та, ед­ва толь­ко у плат­формы ос­та­новил­ся се­реб­ристый по­езд с ра­дуж­ной ли­ни­ей на бо­ку каж­до­го ва­гона.

Сесть внут­ри бы­ло нег­де. Тол­па от­тесни­ла их в са­мый угол, где Юта­ка и сполз на пол, зак­рыв гла­за. Так бы­ло чу­точ­ку лег­че. Кен­джи сто­ял ря­дом — его плос­кий чёр­ный пор­тфель бол­тался пря­мо пе­ред но­сом и пах ко­жей.

В ка­кой-то мо­мент Юта­ка пой­мал се­бя на мыс­ли, что ед­ва осоз­на­ёт про­ис­хо­дящее. Кто-то по­мог ему встать и уло­жил на пок­ры­тые хлоп­ко­вой тканью си­денья. Ему да­ли хо­лод­ной во­ды и ка­кую-то таб­летку. Его на­зыва­ли: «starkars kviman», но у Юта­ки не бы­ло сил да­же фыр­кнуть: «Вы оши­ба­етесь, я па­рень… я ман­ли!»

— Ты по­это­му не хо­тел ехать на по­ез­де? — спро­сил Кен­джи, ког­да они при­были на пог­ра­нич­ный пункт меж­ду Ас­гардом и Ва­нахей­мом. Юта­ка си­дел, опер­шись лбом на сцеп­ленные в за­мок ру­ки, и ждал, по­ка пе­рес­та­нет шу­меть в го­лове.

— Не по­нимаю, по­чему здесь так…

— Очень вы­сокая ско­рость дви­жения. Сле­дова­тель­но — боль­шое дав­ле­ние внут­ри. Не пе­режи­вай, — Кен­джи пох­ло­пал его по спи­не. — Квин­ли и кви­маны, жду­щие де­тей, то­же не вы­носят по­ез­да.

— Но я не кви­ман.

— Но твой ор­га­низм не прис­по­соб­лен к та­ким наг­рузкам так же, как у них. Это нор­маль­но. Ты ведь… — Кен­джи за­мял­ся.

— …чу­жак? — под­ска­зал Юта­ка. — Толь­ко в этом при­чина?

— Те­бе луч­ше?

Ко­неч­но, Кен­джи не на­шёл­ся с от­ве­том. Бы­ло стран­но ожи­дать че­го-то дру­гого.

— Да. Мож­но ид­ти.

— Тог­да оде­вай­ся. В Ас­гарде очень хо­лод­но се­год­ня.

Юта­ка ог­ля­дел­ся. Спе­шащие лю­ди пе­ре­оде­вались на хо­ду. Чёр­ный по­ток пе­рек­ра­шивал­ся на гла­зах: по­верх стро­гих тём­ных кос­тю­мов все на­тяги­вали на пле­чи яр­кие кур­тки, а на го­ловы — ме­ховые шап­ки, об­ма­тыва­ли шеи шер­стя­ными шар­фа­ми.

Кен­джи дос­тал из сум­ки се­рый шарф с си­рене­выми по­лоса­ми и по­мог Юта­ке за­мотать им го­лову, ос­та­вив толь­ко гла­за.

— Джун свя­зал в по­дарок, — по­яс­нил Кен­джи в от­вет на воп­ро­ситель­ный взгляд и под­нял ме­ховой во­рот­ник сво­ей дуб­лёнки. — Пой­дём. Дер­жись за ме­ня, ина­че по­теря­ешь­ся.

За­чем бы­ло это пре­дуп­режде­ние, Юта­ка по­нял сра­зу же, как толь­ко они выш­ли из мет­ро. По­рыв вет­ра ед­ва не сбил их с ног. Хо­лод мо­мен­таль­но заб­рался под кур­тку. Не бы­ло вид­но ров­ным счё­том ни­чего.

Юта­ка оша­лел от это­го снеж­но­го бе­зумия. Ид­ти мож­но бы­ло, лишь креп­ко вце­пив­шись в Кен­джи, ко­торый ши­роко ша­гал по вы­топ­танной тро­пе меж­ду вы­соких суг­ро­бов. Ме­тель нас­ту­пала на них с яростью ди­кой ку­ницы и си­лой разъ­ярён­но­го мед­ве­дя — она вы­ла и бес­но­валась вок­руг, швы­ряла в гла­за ко­лючий снег и ку­сала за­коче­нев­шую ко­жу рук, ко­торую не спас­ло да­же то, что они бы­ли втя­нуты в ру­кава кур­тки.

Нем­но­го при­вык­нув к не­пого­де, Юта­ка смог ос­мотреть­ся. С од­ной сто­роны, Ас­гард выг­ля­дел, как со­вер­шенно обыч­ный го­род, но с дру­гой — не был по­хож на го­рода, зна­комые Юта­ке. Не­высо­кие до­ма, не боль­ше че­тырёх эта­жей каж­дый, с фи­гур­ны­ми фа­сада­ми, вык­ра­шен­ны­ми в яр­кие цве­та: оран­же­вый, крас­ный, зе­лёный, неж­но-го­лубой — сто­яли плот­но друг к дру­гу. Меж­ду не­кото­рыми вид­не­лись уз­кие улоч­ки, про­тис­нуть­ся в ко­торые мог толь­ко один че­ловек. Яр­кие не­оно­вые вы­вес­ки свер­ка­ли в снеж­ной пе­лене. Из ма­газин­чи­ков до­носи­лась рит­мичная и при­ят­ная му­зыка. Вок­руг сто­ял та­кой не­во­об­ра­зимый гул, что Юта­ка не раз­би­рал ни еди­ного ма­ло-маль­ски зна­комо­го сло­ва.

По­ража­ло и дру­гое: в Ас­гарде бы­ли ма­шины. Ав­то­бусы, фу­ры, джи­пы, лег­ко­вые ав­то­моби­ли — они гу­дели, зас­тре­вая в проб­ках, с шу­мом бук­со­вали в сне­гу, виз­жа­ли ши­нами…

В Ва­нахей­ме весь тран­спорт ог­ра­ничи­вал­ся толь­ко мет­ро, фу­нику­лёра­ми и па­ромом, ко­торый хо­дил по при­чуд­ли­вой се­ти ка­налов, ох­ва­тыва­ющей весь рай­он. Из-за это­го Ва­нахейм ка­зал­ся ещё бо­лее пус­тым, иног­да да­же — вы­мер­шим. Юта­ка не­нави­дел слиш­ком ти­хие и ши­рокие ули­цы, на ко­торых мож­но бы­ло встре­тить толь­ко ве­лоси­пед, са­мокат или че­лове­ка на ро­ликах. Па­ру раз Юта­ка ви­дел ма­лень­кий электромобиль с зе­лёным кле­вером на бо­ку — «ско­рую по­мощь», но толь­ко и все­го.

Са­мое глав­ное — вок­руг бы­ли лю­ди. Юта­ка вре­зал­ся в них на хо­ду, уво­рачи­вал­ся от спе­шащих муж­чин в объ­ём­ных пу­хови­ках, ла­виро­вал меж­ду жен­щи­нами в пу­шис­тых шуб­ках, про­тис­ки­вал­ся вслед за Кен­джи, ко­торый прок­ла­дывал в тол­пе до­рогу, и впер­вые за дол­гое вре­мя не ощу­щал се­бя оди­ноким. Его зах­лёсты­вало ки­пящей энер­ги­ей тол­пы, он на­питы­вал­ся ею: эти­ми при­кос­но­вени­ями и не­воль­ной бли­зостью — и ед­ва не раз­ры­вало от люб­ви к ок­ру­жав­шим его лю­дям, ко­торые все­го лишь жи­ли собс­твен­ны­ми жиз­ня­ми, но на ко­рот­кое вре­мя ста­нови­лись еди­ным це­лым, прев­ра­щались в не­уп­равля­емое чу­дови­ще, спо­соб­ное в еди­ном по­рыве по­се­ять ха­ос.

Толь­ко ока­зав­шись сре­ди асов, Юта­ка осоз­нал, нас­коль­ко амёб­ным был Ва­нахейм. Нес­мотря на тол­пы в под­земном го­роде, ва­ны жи­ли слиш­ком спо­кой­но: они со­вер­шенно ни­куда не спе­шили и сле­дова­ли од­но­му им из­вес­тно­му по­ряд­ку. Эти «сон­ные те­тери» бе­сили Юта­ку. Ему всё вре­мя хо­телось рас­ше­велить раз­ме­рен­но гу­ля­ющие па­роч­ки: бро­сить ка­мень в уви­тую цве­тами вит­ри­ну, зак­ри­чать во весь го­лос, стоя в цен­тре пло­щади — сде­лать что угод­но, что­бы лю­ди вско­лых­ну­лись и хоть на мгно­вение вы­ныр­ну­ли из оце­пене­ния.

Не­ожи­дан­но Кен­джи вы­дер­нул его из уди­витель­но­го люд­ско­го мо­ря и за­вёл в неп­ри­мет­ную дверь, втис­ну­тую меж­ду бо­гато ук­ра­шен­ны­ми вит­ри­нами. Там он поп­ро­сил Юта­ку нем­но­го по­дож­дать, снял с шеи ку­лон в ви­де тре­уголь­но­го яр­ко-ро­зово­го кам­ня и нап­ра­вил­ся к бе­лос­нежной стой­ке в кон­це прос­торно­го хол­ла. Юта­ка прис­ло­нил­ся к тём­ной сте­не и с нас­лажде­ни­ем стя­нул с го­ловы за­леде­нев­ший шарф. Снег был вез­де — на­бил­ся ком­ка­ми в от­во­роты са­пог и те­перь стре­митель­но та­ял, из-за че­го но­гам сра­зу же ста­ло не­ком­фор­тно. Сесть, что­бы выт­ряхнуть снег, бы­ло не­куда: длин­ные лав­ки в хол­ле за­нима­ли лю­ди. Все че­го-то жда­ли, гром­ко пе­рего­вари­вались, и у них то­же бы­ли ку­лоны — би­рюзо­вые оваль­ные кам­ни в се­реб­ря­ной ог­ранке.

Ког­да Юта­ка, ба­лан­си­руя на од­ной но­ге, выт­ря­хивал снег из пер­во­го са­пога, Кен­джи уже вер­нулся, дер­жа в ру­ках пор­тфель и за­пихи­вая в не­го на хо­ду крас­ную пап­ку.

— За­мёрз? — спро­сил он, наб­лю­дая за не­ук­лю­жей эк­ви­либ­ристи­кой.

— Ужас­но! — Юта­ка клац­нул зу­бами, нес­мотря на то, что в по­меще­нии бы­ло теп­ло. Но­ги про­мок­ли нас­квозь, кур­тка то­же, ру­ки неп­ри­ят­но щи­пало. Не по­мог­ло да­же то, что он по­тёр ла­дони друг о дру­га, пы­та­ясь сог­реть­ся. Кен­джи по­качал го­ловой и про­тянул свои зам­ше­вые пер­чатки.

— На­день. Сей­час в ка­фе зай­дём.

Пер­чатки Кен­джи бы­ли боль­ши­ми, мяг­ки­ми и очень тёп­лы­ми, так что Юта­ка с удо­воль­стви­ем рас­то­пырил в них паль­цы, чувс­твуя, как под ко­жей рас­те­ка­ет­ся теп­ло.

В ка­фе лю­дей ока­залось мень­ше, чем на ули­це. Кен­джи объ­яс­нил, что в буд­ние дни все ра­бота­ют, и по­тому на ули­це и в уч­режде­ни­ях та­кие тол­пы, а в раз­вле­катель­ных мес­тах — пус­то­та. Но Юта­ка слу­шал его впо­луха: он не­мед­ленно ски­нул с се­бя са­поги, заб­рался с но­гами на мяг­кий ди­ван­чик и прид­ви­нул­ся поч­ти вплот­ную к об­жи­га­юще го­рячей ба­тарее, ук­ры­той се­рым хол­стом с крас­ным узо­ром в ви­де оле­ней.

— По­чему тут так хо­лод­но? — спро­сил он, по­ка Кен­джи сде­лал за­каз с по­мощью элек­трон­но­го ме­ню.

— Третья зо­на за­нима­ет тер­ри­торию быв­шей Скан­ди­навии — от се­вера Нор­ве­гии до юга Шве­ции. Ас­гард ле­жит на тер­ри­тории, ко­торую ког­да-то на­зыва­ли Лап­ланди­ей. Здесь очень су­ровые зи­мы.

— А в Ва­нахей­ме теп­ло…

— Я же го­ворил, там Вар­мсир­кель…

— Жи­вёте, как в теп­ли­це.

— На­шим ма­терям и де­тям ну­жен сол­нечный свет. Зи­мой здесь нас­ту­па­ет по­ляр­ная ночь, ког­да сол­нца дол­гое вре­мя не вид­но, а ле­том — по­ляр­ный день, ког­да из-за сол­нца слож­но спать. Вар­мсир­кель ре­гули­ру­ет сут­ки так, что­бы ночь бы­ла тём­ной, а день — сол­нечный и тёп­лый.

Юта­ка с по­доз­ре­ни­ем ус­та­вил­ся на не­го.

— Сол­нца не вид­но? Бред ка­кой-то. Оно же всег­да на не­бе.

— Не всег­да, — Кен­джи улыб­нулся. — Зем­ля иног­да по­вора­чива­ет­ся так, что оно не по­казы­ва­ет­ся из-за го­ризон­та. Это­му в шко­ле учат.

— Бред! — за­уп­ря­мил­ся Юта­ка. — И во­об­ще, в Ас­гарде яв­но луч­ше, чем в Ва­нахей­ме. Тут хоть лю­ди нор­маль­ные, а не эти… квин­ли-ман­ли-кто там ещё есть…

Кен­джи вдруг раз­ра­зил­ся хо­хотом, да так гром­ко, что вит­ражная лам­па над сто­ликом заз­ве­нела, а ред­кие по­сети­тели в не­до­уме­нии обер­ну­лись.

— Джун был прав, ты дей­стви­тель­но за­бав­ный! — вы­давил он на­конец, ути­рая выс­ту­пив­шие на гла­зах слё­зы. — «Нор­маль­ные», ну на­до же…

— Что смеш­но­го-то? — сму­щён­ный Юта­ка смот­рел на не­го сквозь слип­шу­юся от вла­ги чёл­ку. — Ну да… нор­маль­ные. Муж­чи­ны как муж­чи­ны… и де­вуш­ки обык­но­вен­ные.

— Все жи­тели Ас­гарда рож­да­ют­ся в Ва­нахей­ме, — Кен­джи на­конец пе­рес­тал сме­ять­ся и те­перь ста­рал­ся ук­ро­тить слиш­ком ши­рокую улыб­ку. — По­это­му все, ко­го ты тут ви­дишь, то­же при­над­ле­жат к од­но­му из че­тырёх по­лов.

Ра­дость Юта­ки по­мер­кла в од­но мгно­вение.

— То есть, тут то­же… все… друг с дру­гом?..

— Да. И нра­вы здесь бо­лее сво­бод­ные. Мы в Ва­нахей­ме при­дер­жи­ва­ем­ся мо­ногам­ности и край­не ред­ко ме­ня­ем суп­ру­гов. Здесь же мно­гочис­ленные по­ловые свя­зи не ред­кость и да­же не осо­бо по­рица­ют­ся.

Юта­ка окон­ча­тель­но скис. Да­же аб­ри­косо­вая пас­ти­ла, ко­торую ему при­нес­ли к глин­твей­ну, ока­залась не та­кой вкус­ной, ка­кой мог­ла бы быть ми­нут де­сять на­зад. Он грел ру­ки о вы­сокий ста­кан и смот­рел в ок­но, ра­зук­ра­шен­ное при­чуд­ли­вым мо­роз­ным узо­ром. В го­лове тес­ни­лось мно­жес­тво мыс­лей.

— Те­бе не пон­ра­вил­ся Ас­гард? — на­конец прер­вал мол­ча­ние Кен­джи. Он с хрус­том от­ку­сил ку­сочек от пе­ченья в ви­де цвет­ка, и имен­но этот звук, а не сам воп­рос, вы­дер­нул Юта­ку из дрей­фа по мо­рю раз­мышле­ний.

— Слож­но ска­зать… — Юта­ка су­нул в рот без­вкус­ную пас­ти­лу. — Здесь пот­ря­са­ющая ат­мосфе­ра. Я чувс­твую се­бя на сво­ём мес­те. В Ас­гарде я бы смог жить нор­маль­но… Но я не хо­чу на­чать встре­чать­ся с де­вуш­кой, а по­том уз­нать, что у неё есть яй­ца.

— Ты мо­жешь поп­ро­сить най­ти се­бе па­ру, — Кен­джи по­жал пле­чами. — Это со­вер­шенно нор­маль­но. Не все на­чина­ют встре­чать­ся ещё в шко­ле, как мы с Джу­ном… Есть мно­го тех, кто уже зап­ла­ниро­вал уй­ти в Ас­гард, но не хо­тят быть од­ни. Прос­то нуж­но по­дать за­яв­ку… Мо­жешь поп­ро­сить то­го аме­тис­та, ко­торый те­бя в Ра­туше ку­риру­ет…

— Ко­го поп­ро­сить?! — Юта­ка по­пер­хнул­ся глин­твей­ном. Этот мир не пе­рес­та­вал его удив­лять.

— Аме­тис­та… _Вра­ча_ , ес­ли те­бе так про­ще. У них фи­оле­товые ку­лоны.

— Нап­ри­думы­вали… А ты кто?

— Ко­рунд. _Учё­ный_. Я ра­ботаю в ла­бора­тории и за­нима­юсь соз­да­ни­ем ле­карств. Прав­да, я по­ка ещё толь­ко млад­ший сот­рудник.

— А у ме­ня си­ний ку­лон… — Юта­ка вы­тащил из-под фут­болки свою сап­фи­ровую плас­тинку. Кен­джи кив­нул.

— Ты ре­бёнок, то есть ты ещё не сде­лал вы­бор, ос­тать­ся в Ва­нахей­ме или же пе­рей­ти в Ас­гард.

Юта­ка сно­ва ус­та­вил­ся в ок­но, за ко­торым всё ещё за­мета­ло. Ва­нахейм или Ас­гард — На­гумо уже го­ворил ему о том, что при­дёт­ся со вре­менем сде­лать вы­бор, ина­че он не смо­жет жить в этом ми­ре. Но что имен­но выб­рать — оба ва­ри­ан­та ка­зались ему оди­нако­во уны­лыми. В Ва­нахей­ме он от­кро­вен­но ску­чал, да и к се­мей­ной жиз­ни по­ка го­тов не был — ему ещё хо­телось нем­но­го по­жить для собс­твен­но­го удо­воль­ствия. Ас­гард же прив­ле­кал ки­пящей жизнью во всех её про­яв­ле­ни­ях, но… Этих «но» бы­ло слиш­ком мно­го — они тя­нули од­ну мысль за дру­гой, так что ча­ша ве­сов всё вре­мя ко­леба­лась.

На­конец Юта­ка от­вернул­ся от ок­на.

— Я хо­чу жить в Ас­гарде, — твёр­до за­явил он. — Здесь у ме­ня боль­ше шан­сов най­ти се­бя.

— Уве­рен? — Кен­джи под­нял взгляд от сво­их бу­маг и нем­но­го скло­нил го­лову на­бок. Свет от лам­пы осо­бым об­ра­зом лёг на по­лос­ки на ще­ках, так что вол­ны ка­зались бо­лее из­ломлен­ны­ми.

— Да! Здесь здо­рово. Столь­ко лю­дей и дви­жения. Ог­ромные прос­то­ры, что­бы ис­сле­довать. Ра­бота… я хо­чу ра­ботать. О семье я ещё не за­думы­вал­ся, по­это­му, мо­жет поз­днее, — он за­мол­чал на нес­коль­ко се­кунд, по­том про­дол­жил, нем­но­го ти­ше. — Что мне нуж­но сде­лать? Прос­то прий­ти к На­гумо и ска­зать, что хо­чу в Ас­гард?

— Да. При­ходишь, за­пол­ня­ешь элек­трон­ное за­яв­ле­ние и раз­ре­шение на сте­рили­зацию…

У Юта­ки на мгно­вение по­тем­не­ло в гла­зах.

— Ч-че­го?

— Ты не знал? — Кен­джи серь­ёз­но пос­мотрел на не­го. — В Ас­гарде жи­вут толь­ко те, кто не мо­жет иметь де­тей или соз­на­тель­но от­ка­зыва­ет­ся от реп­ро­дук­тивной фун­кции.

Юта­ка толь­ко сей­час вспом­нил, что за вре­мя про­гул­ки не уви­дел на ули­цах ни од­но­го ре­бён­ка, ни сов­сем ма­лень­ко­го, ни под­рос­тка. Толь­ко взрос­лые — жи­вое мо­ре взрос­лых лю­дей ок­ру­жало его, гу­дело на раз­ные го­лоса, и сре­ди это­го гу­ла не бы­ло ни од­но­го дет­ско­го го­лоса.

У не­го пе­ресох­ло в гор­ле, и он бес­созна­тель­но прик­рыл пах ру­ками.

— Да ни за что в жиз­ни…

Кен­джи толь­ко ус­мехнул­ся в от­вет и рас­пла­тил­ся за еду. Юта­ка на ав­то­мате пов­то­рил его дей­ствия.

По­года не рас­по­лага­ла к эк­скур­сии. Бы­ло ре­шено вер­нуть­ся об­ратно в Ва­нахейм. Весь об­ратный путь Юта­ка ду­мал — мыс­ли раз­раста­лись у не­го в го­лове с не­во­об­ра­зимой ско­ростью. Од­на мысль по­рож­да­ла де­сяток, и вис­ки ло­мило от ко­личес­тва кар­ти­нок, мель­кав­ших пе­ред внут­ренним взгля­дом. Да­же кач­ка в по­ез­де не мог­ла от­влечь от раз­ду­мий. Уро­нив го­лову на пле­чо Кен­джи, Юта­ка пы­тал­ся пред­ста­вить своё бу­дущее. В гру­ди ще­мило от тос­ки.

— До­берёшь­ся до до­ма сам? — спро­сил Кен­джи, ког­да они выш­ли на Виш­нё­вой пло­щади. — Мне на­до в Ра­тушу.

Юта­ка кив­нул.

— До­берусь. Я уже мно­гое здесь раз­ве­дал.

— Тог­да бы­вай, — Кен­джи по­жал ему ру­ку и ши­роким ша­гом нап­ра­вил­ся к ос­та­нов­ке для фу­нику­лёров. Юта­ка поб­рёл вглубь Ста­рого Го­рода — здесь, в хит­рос­пле­тении уло­чек, мож­но бы­ло не бо­ять­ся, что он ко­му-то по­падёт­ся на гла­за. Го­лова рас­ка­лыва­лась от бо­ли и мыс­лей, ко­торые рас­пу­хали внут­ри спу­тан­ным склиз­ким клуб­ком:

«На­вер­ное, мне нуж­но зак­ри­чать? Или воз­му­тить­ся? Мо­жет, рас­пла­кать­ся… Но у ме­ня нет ни­каких эмо­ций, кро­ме… Как оно на­зыва­ет­ся, это чувс­тво, ког­да внут­ри так пус­то, слов­но отоб­ра­ли что-то дра­гоцен­ное? А ещё… ещё что-то тя­нет в жи­воте, слов­но мне до дро­жи страш­но, слов­но мне вот-вот сло­ма­ют шею. Ка­жет­ся… ка­жет­ся это на­зыва­ет­ся… не рас­те­рян­ность, нет. Я не знаю. Я боль­ше ни­чего не знаю…»

 

Юта­ка от­крыл гла­за. Фрес­ка с изоб­ра­жени­ем бе­лых ло­шадей на по­тол­ке не ис­чезла. На­гумо си­дел нем­но­го по­одаль и вни­матель­но смот­рел на не­го.

— У ме­ня нет ни­каких проб­лем, — ска­зал Юта­ка. Сло­ва ме­тал­ли­чес­ким ша­риком про­кати­лись по шёл­ко­вому воз­ду­ху, на­пол­ненно­му за­пахом ин­жи­ра, и рас­сы­пались на глу­хие зву­ки. — Я прос­то ус­тал. Мне при­ходит­ся столь­ко раз­мышлять, что я прос­то за­путал­ся в том, че­го хо­чу, на что го­тов или нет.

— Те­бя пос­та­вили в слож­ные ус­ло­вия, — На­гумо вздох­нул. — На­шим де­тям да­ёт­ся год на при­нятие ре­шения. Ты дос­тигнешь со­вер­шенно­летия уже че­рез две не­дели, по­это­му вре­мени, что­бы всё тща­тель­но об­ду­мать, у те­бя прос­то нет.

Юта­ка пе­ревер­нулся на бок так, что­бы ви­деть пси­холо­га. Тём­ные пря­ди во­лос упа­ли на гла­за.

— Я хо­чу об­ратно в свой мир, — ска­зал он так ти­хо, что ед­ва ус­лы­шал са­мого се­бя. Ещё ни­кому он не приз­на­вал­ся в этом же­лании, ни ра­зу не про­из­но­сил его вслух. Фра­за ка­залась ис­кусс­твен­ной, те­ат­раль­ной. Од­на­ко сей­час, боль­ше вы­дох­ну­тая, рож­дённая из си­юми­нут­но­го по­рыва, проз­ву­чала бес­по­мощ­но, как у ре­бён­ка, ко­торый при­шёл к ма­тери за под­дер­жкой.

На­гумо пот­ре­пал его по пле­чу.

— Я знаю. По­верь, ес­ли б мы по­нима­ли, как вер­нуть те­бя, то сде­лали бы это.

Юта­ка про­мол­чал. По­том сно­ва за­гово­рил.

— Тог­да я хо­чу ос­тать­ся в Ва­нахей­ме. По­моги­те мне най­ти де­вуш­ку… обыч­ную квин­ли. Япон­ку. Я не го­тов сог­ла­сить­ся на сте­рили­зацию. Это слиш­ком слож­но. По­это­му ос­тать­ся тут… я дол­го ду­мал, и ре­шил, что это единс­твен­ный под­хо­дящий ва­ри­ант.

Ру­ка На­гумо сжа­ла его пле­чо.

— Кян-кун. Ты на­пуган и сбит с тол­ку. Ме­сяц — это слиш­ком ма­ло, что­бы ос­во­ить­ся в чу­жом ми­ре. На­шему ми­ру то­же ока­залось ма­ло ме­сяца, что­бы при­нять те­бя.

— О чём вы? — Юта­ка ис­подлобья ус­та­вил­ся на пси­холо­га, ко­торый ока­зал­ся воз­му­титель­но близ­ко, но от­талки­вать его же­лания не бы­ло. Теп­ло рук и мяг­кость го­лоса ус­по­ка­ива­ли.

— Мы ду­мали, что дать те­бе вы­бор — это не­об­хо­димость, — про­дол­жал На­гумо нег­ромко. Бар­ха­тис­тый го­лос об­во­лаки­вал соз­на­ние. — Но по­том ко­рун­ды об­на­ружи­ли, что ты, хоть и счи­та­ешь­ся аб­со­лют­но здо­ровым, в на­шей Треть­ей Зо­не не об­ла­да­ешь спо­соб­ностью к раз­мно­жению. Из-за раз­но­го на­бора ге­нов, ты не смо­жешь за­чать ре­бён­ка, или он ока­жет­ся не­пол­но­цен­ным. Мы не мо­жем рис­ко­вать, учи­тывая то, в ка­ком шат­ком по­ложе­нии на­ходит­ся Третья Зо­на.

Юта­ка рез­ко от­тол­кнул ру­ку пси­холо­га, от­ка­тил­ся в сто­рону и сел, весь по­доб­равшись, буд­то ди­кий зверь.

— Что это зна­чит?! — в глу­хом ры­чании слы­шалась ис­пу­ган­ная дрожь. — Вы из­ба­витесь от ме­ня?

— Нет, — На­гумо по­качал го­ловой. — Прос­то от­пра­вим те­бя в Ас­гард, нес­мотря ни на что. Сте­рили­зация не пот­ре­бу­ет­ся. Ты счи­та­ешь­ся бес­плод­ным.

Юта­ка ощу­тил ос­трое же­лание наб­ро­сить­ся на из­лишне спо­кой­но­го На­гумо и сом­кнуть ру­ки на шее, столь соб­лазни­тель­но от­кры­той и близ­кой. С тру­дом по­давив всплеск аг­рессии и злос­ти, он на­конец на­шёл в се­бе си­лы за­дать ещё один воп­рос:

— Что бу­дет с Шоч­чи?

— Ес­ли он не оп­ра­вит­ся от го­ря и не най­дёт се­бе па­ру, его то­же от­пра­вят в Ас­гард, — проз­ву­чал от­вет. На­гумо пе­чаль­но по­качал го­ловой. — Мне жаль Ки­рю­ин-ку­на. Он там не вы­живет, а мы… прос­то сло­ма­ем его.

— Вы уро­ды, — про­цедил Юта­ка сквозь зу­бы. На­гумо при­под­нял уго­лок рта.

— На­вер­ное, ты прав. Но Ки­рю­ин-кун знал, как ра­бота­ет сис­те­ма. Ес­ли он не мо­жет под неё подс­тро­ить­ся, сис­те­ма не бу­дет подс­тра­ивать­ся под не­го од­но­го.

В ка­бине­те ста­ло ти­хо. На­зой­ли­во стре­кота­ли нас­тенные ча­сы. Юта­ка без­думно пя­лил­ся на них и пы­тал­ся вос­ста­новить сбив­ше­еся от воз­му­щения ды­хание. Ча­сы по­казы­вали поч­ти пять ве­чера.

— Мне по­ра, — бро­сил он сжа­тые в клу­бок из не­навис­ти и през­ре­ния сло­ва. На­гумо под­нялся с по­ла од­новре­мен­но с ним и ото­шёл к мас­сивно­му сто­лу, на ко­тором кро­ме зак­ры­того но­ут­бу­ка не сто­яло боль­ше ни­чего.

— Я жду те­бя че­рез не­делю, как обыч­но.

— Да пош­ли вы…

На­гумо ни­чего не от­ве­тил. В нап­ря­жён­ной ти­шине Юта­ка пе­ре­обул­ся, спи­ной ощу­щая, как на не­го смот­рят. В гру­ди ки­пело не­годо­вание.

Он толь­ко взял­ся за руч­ку две­ри, что­бы вый­ти, как его нас­тиг ещё один воп­рос.

— Ты не за­мечал ни­чего стран­но­го за Ки­рю­ин-ку­ном в пос­леднее вре­мя?

Юта­ка по­косил­ся на пси­холо­га че­рез пле­чо. На­гумо си­дел на ко­жаном ди­ване, сце­пив ру­ки в за­мок.

— Я ему не нянь­ка! — фыр­кнул Юта­ка в от­вет и хлоп­нул дверью так силь­но, что ус­лы­шал, как в ка­бине­те что-то с гро­хотом сва­лилось. На мгно­вение он да­же по­чувс­тво­вал об­легче­ние, хо­тя хо­телось ло­мать и кру­шить всё, что по­пада­лось на гла­за. Ещё очень силь­но хо­телось сме­ять­ся: хо­хотать во весь го­лос, зах­лё­бывать­ся сме­хом, за­дыхать­ся от нех­ватки ды­хания, бить ку­лаком по сте­нам, вып­лёски­вая эмо­ции, и вы­лизы­вать раз­би­тые в кровь кос­тяшки паль­цев.

До­ма он стре­митель­но пром­чался ми­мо Ки­рю­ина, впер­вые за дол­гое вре­мя при­вет­ли­во ему улыб­нувше­гося, и за­пер­ся в ком­на­те. Он слы­шал, как в дверь сту­чат, раз­би­рал воп­ро­сы: «Что слу­чилось?» и «Ты в по­ряд­ке?», но не про­ронил ни сло­ва в от­вет. Прос­то не мог.

Во встро­ен­ном шка­фу ока­залось дос­та­точ­но мес­та, что­бы спря­тать­ся. Там мож­но бы­ло на­конец нег­ромко рас­сме­ять­ся, ку­сая со­лёные гу­бы и за­жимая рот ла­донью, что­бы ни один лиш­ний звук не выр­вался на сво­боду. Дер­жать всё в се­бе — не да­вать ни­кому уви­деть сла­бос­ти. Смех вдруг ис­чез. Пол­ностью рас­тво­рил­ся в дру­гом, чуж­дом и неп­ри­выч­ном чувс­тве. Юта­ка злил­ся на са­мого се­бя, вы­тирая ку­лаком мок­рые щё­ки, и ни­как не мог ус­по­ко­ить­ся.

Ког­да он выб­рался из шка­фа, за ок­ном уже бы­ла ночь. За дверью об­на­ружил­ся ос­тывший ужин с за­пис­кой: «Ес­ли за­хочешь по­гово­рить, мо­жешь зай­ти ко мне».

В ком­на­те Ки­рю­ина го­рел свет. Фыр­кнув, Юта­ка ском­кал за­пис­ку и бро­сил её в сто­рону лес­тни­цы. По­том по­думал и по­доб­рал бу­маж­ный ко­мок. Раз­го­вари­вать не хо­телось, но са­мо это не­ожи­дан­ное вни­мание сог­ре­вало и да­рило нем­но­го дол­гождан­но­го уте­шения.


	25. Погружение в зеркало

_**Аль­фа. Culpae Universum.** _

_У ма­тери тёп­лые боль­шие ру­ки.  
_

_— Джун-тян, будь хо­рошим маль­чи­ком.  
_

_Сол­нце све­тит пря­мо в гла­за.  
_

_Я не ви­жу её ли­ца. Не ви­жу, но чувс­твую улыб­ку — на­тяну­тую, не­ес­тес­твен­ную, ус­тавшую…  
_

_— Не ухо­ди.  
_

_— Я вер­нусь, — она це­лу­ет ме­ня в лоб. — Обе­щаю.  
_

_— Неп­равда!  
_

_Мне все­го че­тыре. Вцеп­ля­юсь в ма­терин­скую ру­ку изо всех сил, по­тому что знаю — знаю! — она не вер­нётся, ни ра­зу за че­тыр­надцать лет боль­ше не вер­нётся, она врёт, с лас­ко­вой улыб­кой врёт мне пря­мо в гла­за, пы­та­ет­ся выр­вать­ся и уй­ти, мяг­ко ос­во­бож­да­ет свою ла­донь из мо­их сла­бых паль­цев.  
_

_— Я рас­сержусь.  
_

_— Ос­тань­ся. Ос­тань­ся!  
_

_От сол­нечно­го све­та боль­но гла­зам. Ру­ка ма­тери ста­новит­ся нес­терпи­мо го­рячей. Нас­толь­ко го­рячей, что её боль­но дер­жать.  
_

_Она пла­вит­ся в паль­цах. Со­чит­ся сквозь них, точ­но же­лезо, ог­ненно-крас­ное, с ши­пени­ем па­да­ет на зем­лю, зас­ты­ва­ет в пес­ке кляк­са­ми.  
_

_Мать по­качи­ва­ет оп­лавлен­ным об­рубком пе­ред мо­им но­сом.  
_

_— Пло­хой ре­бёнок. Ни­кому не нуж­ны пло­хие де­ти.  
_

_По­рыв вет­ра раз­ду­ва­ет её яр­ко-крас­ную в пол юб­ку — под­хва­тыва­ет и от­бра­сыва­ет на нес­коль­ко со­тен ша­гов. Я бро­са­юсь впе­рёд, пе­сок под но­гами впи­ва­ет­ся в бо­сые но­ги, ре­жет ко­жу, за­бива­ет­ся в по­резы, разъ­еда­ет их. Мать уда­ля­ет­ся, она не ка­са­ет­ся но­гами зем­ли, я ви­жу толь­ко её пря­мую спи­ну и длин­ные чёр­ные во­лосы, ко­торые ко­роной раз­ве­ва­ет ве­тер вок­руг го­ловы.  
_

_— Ма­ма!  
_

_Ве­тер за­бива­ет мне рот пес­ком. У пес­ка мер­зкий вкус кро­ви, он рас­пу­ха­ет в гор­ле мор­ским ежом и не да­ёт сде­лать ни глот­ка воз­ду­ха. Под­ни­ма­ет­ся пес­ча­ная бу­ря, мать мед­ленно рас­сы­па­ет­ся в ней на чёр­ные ле­пес­тки, они сли­па­ют­ся в од­ну длин­ную, шёл­ко­вую лен­ту, ко­торая сдав­ли­ва­ет мне гор­ло, точ­но удав­ка.  
_

_Воз­дух.  
_

_Мне. Ну­жен. Воз­дух.  
_

_Толь­ко один вдох!  
_

_Умо­ляю…  
_

_Кто-то тя­нет за край лен­ты. Кто-то вы­тас­ки­ва­ет ме­ня из-под пес­ка и бь­ёт со всей си­лы в грудь.  
_

_— Толь­ко пос­мей сдох­нуть.  
_

_У спа­сите­ля по­чему-то мои гла­за. Он бь­ёт ещё раз, бь­ёт так, точ­но пы­та­ет­ся сло­мать мне рёб­ра. В его гла­зах не­нависть.  
_

_— Боль­но…  
_

_— Ни­кого не вол­ну­ет.  
_

_Пес­ча­ный мор­ской ёж в гор­ле раз­бу­ха­ет силь­нее. С каж­дым уда­ром ши­пы ста­новят­ся длин­нее, мою шею ра­зор­ва­ло, из дыр со­чит­ся кровь впе­ремеш­ку с пес­ком. А спа­ситель про­дол­жа­ет бить, в од­но и то же мес­то, он вко­лачи­ва­ет ме­ня в ка­мен­ную сте­ну.  
_

_От­ку­да сте­на?..  
_

_От­ку­да…  
_

_Где… я?  
_

_Моё ли­цо нап­ро­тив ис­ка­жа­ет злость. Двой­ник бь­ёт силь­нее преж­не­го, пес­ча­ный мор­ской ёж, на­конец, рас­сы­па­ет­ся, а я про­биваю из­ра­нен­ным те­лом сте­ну и про­вали­ва­юсь, ле­чу спи­ной в тем­но­ту. Она об­сту­па­ет мо­мен­таль­но, та­кая плот­ная, буд­то ме­ня ут­кну­ли ли­цом в по­душ­ку. Сно­ва не­чем ды­шать.  
_

_Хва­тит. Гос­по­ди, про­шу, хва­тит!  
_

_— Джун.  
_

_Чьи-то неж­ные ру­ки об­хва­тыва­ют ме­ня по­перёк жи­вота. Тем­но­та сте­ка­ет вок­руг, как чер­ни­ла с бу­маги, ос­та­ёт­ся по­тёка­ми на об­шарпан­ных сте­нах, на вы­щер­блен­ном по­лу, на ржа­вых об­ломках две­рей. Све­жий воз­дух вры­ва­ет­ся в мои смор­щенные, вы­сох­шие лёг­кие, рас­прав­ля­ет их так, что ста­новит­ся до слёз боль­но, каж­дый вдох — как удар но­жом, но не­воз­можно ос­та­новить­ся.  
_

_Спа­ситель­ные ру­ки гла­дят по го­лове.  
_

_— Ды­ши, Джун. Ды-ши.  
_

_С тру­дом по­вора­чиваю го­лову. Гла­за на­тыка­ют­ся на ог­ромное зер­ка­ло в вы­чур­ной зо­лотой ра­ме — оно сто­ит, нак­ре­нив­шись, в рас­ко­лотом кам­не, пок­ры­тое пылью и сетью тре­щин. В зер­ка­ле вид­ны двое.  
_

_— Ки­цунэ.  
_

_— Ты пом­нишь.  
_

_Ки­цунэ ни­же на две го­ловы, ей все­го шес­тнад­цать. Ей нав­сегда ос­та­лось шес­тнад­цать. Она смот­рит лись­ими гла­зами, хит­ро щу­рит­ся, улы­ба­ет­ся угол­ка­ми губ, упи­ра­ет­ся ос­трым под­бо­род­ком в моё пле­чо и ос­то­рож­но гла­дит нап­ря­жён­ный жи­вот.  
_

_— Ты так на­пуган. Те­перь всё хо­рошо. Хо-ро-шо — слы­шишь, Джун?  
_

_— Слы­шу.  
_

_— Мы всег­да бу­дем вмес­те. Ты обе­щал мне это. Пом­нишь?  
_

_— Прос­ти.  
_

_— Ты обе­щал. Так по­чему?..  
_

_— Я не ус­пел.  
_

_— Не-ус-пел.  
_

_Ки­цунэ про­из­но­сит сло­ва на­рас­пев. Пов­то­ря­ет зло­получ­ное «не ус­пел» и спус­ка­ет­ся ру­ками ни­же, ру­ки у неё — всё го­рячее. Ког­да она нак­ры­ва­ет ла­доня­ми пах, у ме­ня тем­не­ет в гла­зах от бо­ли. Её паль­цы вы­жига­ют узор на ко­же.  
_

_Не.  
_

_Ус.  
_

_Пел.  
_

_— Прек­ра­ти! Боль­но!  
_

_— Мне то­же бы­ло… боль-но.  
_

_— Прос­ти. Ки­цунэ, прос­ти.  
_

_Она сжи­ма­ет ла­дони. У ме­ня нет боль­ше да­же кри­ка, мо­гу толь­ко хри­петь и ску­лить. Моё те­ло — холст. На нём выж­жен узор, его из­ре­зали и ра­зор­ва­ли, что­бы на­казать: за эго­изм, за не­пос­лу­шание, за пре­датель­ство, за всё, чем я от­равлял лю­дям вок­руг жизнь.  
_

_— От­пусти… про­шу…  
_

_Ки­цунэ ль­нёт креп­че. Она хо­лод­ная, как глы­ба ль­да, и она та­ет, ле­дяные струи те­кут по мо­ей спи­не, фут­болка про­мок­ла нас­квозь. К за­паху жжё­ной пло­ти и кро­ви при­меши­ва­ет­ся за­пах влаж­ной тра­вы и ор­хи­дей — это за­пах Ки­цунэ, ка­ким я его пом­ню.  
_

_Но­ги по щи­колот­ку в хо­лод­ной во­де.  
_

_Нет.  
_

_Они вму­рова­ны в лёд.  
_

_И вок­руг ме­ня толь­ко выс­тлан­ная ль­дом пус­ты­ня. Ку­да ни брось взгляд, нет ни­чего, ни кам­ня, ни тра­вин­ки, нет ни­кого вок­руг, толь­ко ве­тер, прон­зи­тель­ный, хо­лод­ный, он ре­жет мел­ки­ми ль­дин­ка­ми моё те­ло, хле­щет по кро­вото­чащим ра­нам.  
_

_Умо­ляю. Спа­сите.  
_

_— Спас­ти те­бя? С ка­кой ста­ти? — ух­мы­ля­ет­ся го­лос за спи­ной.  
_

_По­лук­ровка приб­ли­жа­ет­ся не­тороп­ли­во и при­тан­цо­выва­ет. Его жёл­тые гла­за го­рят, как две лу­ны.  
_

_— Ты прав­да ду­ма­ешь, что те­бя сто­ит спа­сать?  
_

_Шо-ни идёт сле­дом. Он не улы­ба­ет­ся, но смот­рит — буд­то я дар­бист, ко­торо­го заг­на­ли в кап­кан и дол­жны рас­те­реть в пыль. Дёр­га­юсь из ле­дяно­го пле­на — лёд впи­ва­ет­ся в но­ги, он уже под­нялся до бё­дер, и мне вдруг ста­новит­ся страш­но.  
_

_— По­моги мне!  
_

_— Ты слы­шал, Юта­рин? — Шо-ни рас­плы­ва­ет­ся в ди­кой улыб­ке. — Он про­сит — по­мочь!  
_

_— Вот на­ив­ный!  
_

_По­лук­ровка ос­ка­лива­ет­ся и ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся нап­ро­тив ме­ня. Его зрач­ки вер­ти­каль­ные и уз­кие, как у кош­ки. Он под­ни­ма­ет­ся на цы­поч­ки, ка­са­ет­ся кон­чи­ком но­са мо­его лба и шум­но втя­гива­ет но­сом воз­дух.  
_

_— Вкус­но? — Шо-ни сто­ит не­пода­лёку. По­лук­ровка до­воль­но ур­чит вмес­то от­ве­та и за­тал­ки­ва­ет мне в рот ку­лак, по­том рас­то­пыри­ва­ет паль­цы, так что я не мо­гу вы­давить боль­ше ни сло­ва, толь­ко от­ча­ян­ное мы­чание.  
_

_— Он мой, — по­лук­ровка с бес­ко­неч­ной неж­ностью смот­рит мне в гла­за и гла­дит сво­бод­ной ру­кой по всем ра­нам и ожо­гам, теп­ло це­литель­ной эр­сты оку­тыва­ет за­мёр­зшее те­ло. — Я хо­чу есть.  
_

_Рот об­жи­га­ет нес­терпи­мой болью, стре­митель­но от­раста­ющие ког­ти раз­ры­ва­ют мя­со, мыш­цы и связ­ки, кровь буль­ка­ет в гор­ле и стру­ит­ся че­рез раз­ры­вы в ще­ках. По­лук­ровка прев­ра­ща­ет­ся, его стре­митель­но пок­ры­ва­ет се­рая ко­жа, буг­ристая, точ­но дре­вес­ная ко­ра. Вмес­то ли­ца те­перь ту­поно­сая, урод­ли­вая мор­да ле­тучей мы­ши, с длин­ных клы­ков ка­па­ет ро­зовая пе­на.  
_

_Он ше­велит паль­ца­ми, ко­торые всё ещё дер­жит в мо­ём рту. Шо-ни сме­ёт­ся.  
_

_Сме­ёт­ся!  
_

_— Прос­ти, Джун-ни. Но Юта­рин го­лоден.  
_

_Ты ведь обе­щал всег­да за­щищать ме­ня!  
_

_— Те­бе боль­но?  
_

_Шо-ни под­хо­дит бли­же. Он лас­ко­во гла­дит ме­ня по спи­не, про­водит паль­ца­ми по поз­во­ноч­ни­ку. Я мо­гу толь­ко всхлип­нуть и ско­сить на не­го гла­за.  
_

_По­моги. Умо­ляю.  
_

_— Ти­ше, ти­ше… — шеп­чет он и гла­дит по пле­чам. — Всё сей­час за­кон­чится.  
_

_По­лук­ровка ску­лит от го­лода и раз­ду­ва­ет ноз­дри, втя­гива­ет мой за­пах стра­ха. Шо-ни об­ни­ма­ет — бе­реж­но, точ­но не хо­чет при­чинять ещё боль­ше бо­ли, од­ной ру­кой при­дер­жи­ва­ет за пле­чи, дру­гую по­ложил на жи­вот и ос­то­рож­но по­качи­ва­ет ме­ня.  
_

_— Ти­ше, Джун-ни, ти­ше…  
_

_По­лук­ровка кла­дёт вто­рую ког­тистую ла­пу мне на под­бо­родок и вон­за­ет в не­го крюч­ко­ватый ко­готь. Жёл­тые гла­за на мгно­вение вспы­хива­ют осо­бен­но яр­ко, и по­лук­ровка дёр­га­ет ла­пами — од­ной вверх, дру­гой — вниз…_

 

Сжав го­лову обе­ими ру­ками, Джун над­ры­вал­ся от кри­ка. Ноч­ной кош­мар вы­жигал из­нутри.

— Прос­нись! Да прос­нись же! — Ки­рю­ин тор­мо­шил бра­та за пле­чи, на­де­ясь выр­вать из сна, вце­пив­ше­гося в соз­на­ние ты­сячей крюч­ко­ватых ког­тей. Кош­мар от­сту­пать не со­бирал­ся.

Ос­та­валось толь­ко од­но. Ки­рю­ин за­нёс ру­ку и на­от­машь, со всей си­лы, уда­рил Джу­на по ще­ке. Вопль спот­кнул­ся, прев­ра­тил­ся в стон, за­тем в пу­га­ющее мол­ча­ние на до­лю се­кун­ды — а пос­ле Джун под­ско­чил на мес­те и рва­нул­ся впе­рёд, си­лясь убе­жать от не­види­мой сот­ни чу­довищ. Ки­рю­ин сжал его по­перёк жи­вота.

— Всё хо­рошо. Это был толь­ко сон, слы­шишь? Ты прос­нулся. Всё в по­ряд­ке, всё, Джун-ни, всё… — он то­роп­ли­во сы­пал бес­смыс­ленны­ми уте­шени­ями. Брат дро­жал всем те­лом.

— Я… я… — сло­ва буль­ка­ли, как пу­зыри на во­де. Джун вце­пил­ся в уз­кие пле­чи ли­дера, как в единс­твен­ную на всём све­те опо­ру. — Ма­ма… опять уш­ла… я один… так стра… страш­но…

Ки­рю­ин гла­дил вздра­гива­ющую от ры­даний спи­ну. Ка­кой силь­ный при­падок… Нуж­но не­мед­ленно со­об­щить Рэю, он что-ни­будь при­дума­ет. Лишь бы опять не на­чал уго­вари­вать от­дать бра­та на ле­чение — от од­ной мыс­ли об этом Джун впа­дал в па­нику.

«Пси­хов ле­чат на элек­три­чес­ком сту­ле! — Ки­рю­ин пом­нил, как кри­чал Джун, ус­лы­шав о ле­чении впер­вые. — На­качи­ва­ют нар­ко­тика­ми до та­кой сте­пени, что не­воз­можно да­же гла­за от­крыть без чь­ей-то по­мощи. За­гоня­ют под ко­жу иг­лы — де­сят­ка­ми! Они убь­ют ме­ня… Убь­ют! Убь­ют!»

Тог­да Ки­рю­ин встал на сто­рону бра­та, ис­пу­гав­шись, что ле­чение сде­ла­ет толь­ко ху­же. Сей­час, пол­то­ра го­да спус­тя, он ко­рил се­бя за сла­бость.

— Пить… — прох­ри­пел Джун, ког­да прис­туп нем­но­го ос­лаб. Его ещё ко­лоти­ло, но па­ника от­сту­пила.

Ки­рю­ин на­пол­нил до кра­ёв чаш­ку, про­лив нем­но­го на ла­киро­ван­ную по­вер­хность тум­бочки, и под­нёс к по­белев­шим гу­бам. Кром­ка чаш­ки уда­рилась о зу­бы.

— Не то­ропись. Мед­ленно. Вот так…

Прис­ту­пы слу­чались каж­дый ме­сяц, хоть ка­лен­дарь по ним све­ряй. Три дня на­зад, ве­чером, Джун сва­лил­ся с миг­ренью, та­кой силь­ной, что не бы­ло сил да­же зас­ку­лить от бо­ли. Ки­рю­ин всю ночь про­сидел ря­дом, ощу­щая свою бес­по­мощ­ность. Юта­рин в опас­ности, брат вот-вот свих­нётся ес­ли не от сво­их кош­ма­ров и гал­лю­цина­ций, то от чу­довищ­ных миг­ре­ней, а он ров­ным счё­том ни­чего не мо­жет сде­лать, что­бы по­мочь хоть ко­му-то.

Джун си­дел, сгор­бившись и со­бирая оде­яло в склад­ки. Ды­хание бы­ло тя­жёлым и рва­ным и ни­как не при­ходи­ло в нор­му. Ки­рю­ин про­вёл паль­ца­ми по се­дой пря­ди, зи­яющей в чёр­ных во­лосах, как по­ловин­ка лу­ны. Се­дина по­яви­лась в те­чение нес­коль­ких дней пос­ле взры­ва.

— Ты при­нимал ле­карс­тво пе­ред сном?

— Да… — Джун кив­нул с та­ким тру­дом, слов­но бы мыш­цы и сус­та­вы у не­го за­леде­нели. — Мне пло­хо.

— Ло­жись, — Ки­рю­ин от­ста­вил чаш­ку и бе­реж­но на­жал бра­ту на пле­чи, что­бы тот опус­тился на по­душ­ку, но с тем же ус­пе­хом мож­но бы­ло по­пытать­ся сдви­нуть с мес­та всё зда­ние ла­бора­тории.

Джун ус­та­вил­ся ку­да-то по­верх взлох­ма­чен­ной го­ловы ли­дера. Ис­пуг на ли­це сме­нил­ся рас­те­рян­ностью.

— За­чем ты здесь? — за­гово­рил он с пло­хо скры­ва­емой неж­ностью в го­лосе, буд­то с че­лове­ком, ко­торо­го очень хо­тел уви­деть, но не ре­шал­ся по­казы­вать это же­лание. — Ты… ус­лы­шала? Я те­бя раз­бу­дил?

Он по­вер­нул го­лову, как ес­ли бы не­види­мый со­бесед­ник вы­шел из-за спи­ны Ки­рю­ина и опус­тился на кор­точки ря­дом. Кто-то те­перь си­дел воз­ле кро­вати.

— Джун-ни, с кем ты раз­го­вари­ва­ешь? — уро­нил Ки­рю­ин бес­по­лез­ный воп­рос. Мож­но бы­ло бы до­гадать­ся… Джун ви­дел её с тех са­мых пор, как при­шёл в се­бя в па­лате За­пад­ной ла­бора­тории и уз­нал, что Се­вер­ной боль­ше нет.

— Из­ви­ни, я те­бя на­пугал. Это вре­мен­но. Зав­тра всё бу­дет в по­ряд­ке, прав­да, — он го­ворил так спо­кой­но и уве­рен­но, что во­лосы вста­вали ды­бом. Бе­лые, ис­ку­сан­ные гу­бы бы­ли при­от­кры­ты в ус­по­ка­ива­ющей улыб­ке. — Что я ви­дел? Ма­му… Ма­ма опять уш­ла. Я поч­ти дог­нал её, поч­ти ос­та­новил…

От это­го ди­ало­га в пус­то­ту ве­яло хо­лодом.

— Джун-ни, пе­рес­тань, — Ки­рю­ин нак­рыл ла­донью его ру­ку, про­тяну­тую к ко­му-то. — Здесь ни­кого нет.

Улыб­ка ста­ла ши­ре. Тём­ные гла­за, за­тума­нен­ные бе­зум­ной дым­кой, маз­ну­ли по его ли­цу. Джун сно­ва об­ра­тил­ся к си­дев­ше­му у кро­вати приз­ра­ку.

— Шо-ни шу­тит. Как в детс­тве, пом­нишь? Ма­кото-кун и дру­гие иг­ра­ли со мной и спра­шива­ли те­бя: «Ки­цунэ, с кем-ты раз­го­вари­ва­ешь, там же ни­кого нет»… — он про­вёл дру­гой ру­кой по воз­ду­ху, про­пус­кая не­види­мые ры­жие куд­ри сквозь паль­цы. — Я ви­дел те­бя во сне… про­сил у те­бя про­щения… За что? Я не пом­ню… С тех пор, как ты у­еха­ла, я ни­чего… ни­чего не…

Ужас на­пол­нил лёг­кие, не да­вая вздох­нуть нор­маль­но. Вто­рой раз в жиз­ни Ки­рю­ин, рас­су­дитель­ный и об­сто­ятель­ный, ощу­тил, как ему до дро­жи страш­но. Ру­ки при­выч­но дрог­ну­ли, вы­давая страх. На­до бы­ло сде­лать что-то… Прог­нать этот чёр­тов приз­рак! Пусть не воз­вра­ща­ет­ся. Пусть Джун сно­ва бу­дет обыч­ным… пусть улы­ба­ет­ся, злит­ся, ши­пит, сме­ёт­ся, ер­шится и хо­рохо­рит­ся — лишь бы толь­ко это был тот Джун, ко­торо­го Ки­рю­ин зна­ет вот уже двад­цать лет.

Ки­рю­ин стис­нул ши­рокие пле­чи, по­сереб­рённые лун­ным све­том из ок­на, и встрях­нул бра­та так силь­но, как толь­ко мог.

— Ки­цунэ мер­тва! — за­орал он во всю мощь лёг­ких. Воз­можно, на пя­том эта­же его крик ус­лы­шал Рэй… — Толь­ко мы вы­жили, Джун! Оч­нись, ра­ди все­го свя­того! Ки­цунэ боль­ше нет, ты же зна­ешь это.

Джун пос­мотрел на не­го ос­текле­нев­шим взгля­дом. По­том улыб­нулся. Ши­роко. Ра­дос­тно. Бе­зум­но.

— По­лук­ровка заб­рал те­бя у ме­ня, — про­шеп­тал он. — Не за­бирай у ме­ня хо­тя бы Ки­цунэ… У ме­ня ос­та­лась толь­ко она. Ты слы­шала? — Джун пе­ревёл взгляд, не пе­рес­та­вая улы­бать­ся. — Те­бя нет! Чушь ка­кая! Ты прос­то ред­ко при­ез­жа­ешь, — он прос­ле­довал взгля­дом за сво­ей со­бесед­ни­цей, ко­торая вста­ла на но­ги. — Ты… что?..

Он под­нял го­лову, слов­но нез­ри­мые ру­ки об­хва­тили ла­доня­ми его ли­цо, и прик­рыл гла­за, прис­лу­шива­ясь к че­му-то, что слы­шал он один.

— Это неп­равда… Неп­равда, Ки­цунэ. Ты все­го лишь у­еха­ла… Ты ведь жи­ва! Ты жи­ва, Ки­цунэ! — Джун кос­нулся паль­ца­ми сво­ей ще­ки, си­лясь удер­жать приз­рачную ру­ку, и дёр­нулся впе­рёд. — Не ухо­ди. Не на­до… Не про­щай­ся со мной! Ки­цунэ… Про­шу те­бя, дай мне…

Он ку­барем сва­лил­ся с кро­вати. Паль­цы пой­ма­ли толь­ко сты­лый ноч­ной воз­дух, про­низан­ный лун­ны­ми ни­тями. Ки­рю­ин сполз на пол ря­дом. В гор­ле раз­бух ком.

— Джун-ни…

Си­дя в квад­ра­те лун­но­го све­та, Джун та­ращил­ся на свои ла­дони, толь­ко что ка­сав­ши­еся приз­рачной де­вуш­ки. Он по­тянул их ко рту и кос­нулся гу­бами кон­чи­ков паль­цев, це­луя тень приз­рачной лас­ки. Ру­ки ох­ва­тила дрожь, ста­новив­ша­яся всё силь­нее.

Ки­рю­ин от­шатнул­ся. Ин­стинкты внут­ри во­пили, что сей­час здесь бу­дет опас­но. Он при­вык до­верять ин­стинктам. В от­ли­чие от лю­дей, те ни­ког­да не об­ма­ныва­ли.

Джун за­пус­тил паль­цы в во­лосы и сгор­бился, окон­ча­тель­но вы­ныри­вая из сво­их гал­лю­цина­ций. Он вспом­нил. Он окон­ча­тель­но вспом­нил, что про­изош­ло два го­да на­зад. На­паде­ние дар­биста. Про­буж­де­ние в За­пад­ной ла­бора­тории. Обуг­ленные кус­ки мя­са, ког­да-то но­сив­шие име­на тен­ши.

«Ник­то не вы­жил», — ска­зал Рэй, пря­ча гла­за.

«А Ки­цунэ?..» — спро­сил Джун, не же­лая ве­рить в слу­чив­ше­еся. Ему не от­ве­тили. День спус­тя в во­лосах по­яви­лась се­реб­ристая прядь.

Че­рез не­делю он при­думал кра­сивую ис­то­рию.

«Пом­нишь, за день до взры­ва она го­вори­ла, что у­ез­жа­ет в Юж­ную ла­бора­торию? Нет, она ска­зала это толь­ко мне. Её заб­ра­ла к се­бе про­фес­сор Сэ­гава, что­бы на­учить че­му-то очень кру­тому, — рас­ска­зывал Джун пос­ле по­хорон тен­ши. — Я не пом­ню её на ме­дос­мотре… Её не бы­ло вмес­те с на­ми. Не бы­ло ведь, Шо-ни?»

Чёрт дёр­нул Ки­рю­ина сог­ла­сить­ся. На­до бы­ло ещё тог­да ска­зать, что Ки­цунэ по­гиб­ла, как и все. Но он по­чему-то кив­нул: «Да, она у­еха­ла…»

Кто же мог пре­дуга­дать, что Джун по­верит в собс­твен­ные вы­дум­ки. Пол­го­да всё бы­ло хо­рошо. Они тре­ниро­вались и сра­жались с дар­биста­ми. Ки­рю­ин влю­бил­ся в хруп­ко­го Юта­рина и да­же на нес­коль­ко дней пе­ре­ехал к не­му в ком­на­ту. Джун бе­сил­ся — рев­но­вал, не в сос­то­янии свык­нуть­ся с мыслью, что в жиз­ни Ки­рю­ина по­явил­ся ещё один очень важ­ный че­ловек.

Ки­цунэ «при­еха­ла» вне­зап­но. В тот день то­же бы­ло пол­но­луние. Они ед­ва вер­ну­лись с за­дания, прев­ра­тив в прах па­ру дар­бистов-ка­рате­лей. Джун вдруг ос­толбе­нел пос­ре­ди ко­ридо­ра, не­веря­щим взгля­дом ус­та­вив­шись в пус­то­ту. «Всё нор­маль­но», — ска­зал он, ког­да Ки­рю­ин тро­нул его за пле­чо.

Тог­да же слу­чилась пер­вая миг­рень и пер­вый при­падок. Ки­рю­ин и Юта­рин всю ночь про­вели в от­се­ке наб­лю­дения, об­ни­мая друг дру­га в по­ис­ке опо­ры и спо­кой­ствия.

Джун всхлип­нул и стис­нул го­лову, слов­но она вот-вот дол­жна бы­ла раз­ва­лить­ся на час­ти. Он час­то ды­шал, ед­ва сдер­жи­вая под­нявшу­юся внут­ри бу­рю.

Ки­рю­ин выс­ко­чил за дверь ком­на­ты. Мгно­вение спус­тя ти­шину рек­ре­ации сло­мал над­рывный, жи­вот­ный вой.

Рэй не спал. Вер­нее, не спал Кен, ра­ботав­ший по но­чам. Нас­тавник от­крыл дверь, в ко­торую изо всех сил ба­раба­нил Ки­рю­ин.

— Умо­ляю… ему пло­хо… — ли­дер вце­пил­ся нас­тавни­ку в пле­чи так силь­но, что по­беле­ли паль­цы. — Про­фес­сор…

Вой был слы­шен да­же здесь, на пя­том эта­же. Не го­воря ни сло­ва, нас­тавник бро­сил­ся вниз. Ки­рю­ин ос­тался сто­ять пе­ред рас­пахну­той дверью.

Он изо всех сил пы­тал­ся за­щитить Джу­на.

В ито­ге имен­но он стал тем, кто окон­ча­тель­но свёл наз­ванно­го бра­та с ума.


	26. Если мы ещё раз встретимся, я снова влюблюсь в тебя

_**Эп­си­лон. Amoris Universum.** _

За ок­на­ми оте­ля на­чина­ло све­тать. Юта­ка за­дёр­нул што­ры плот­нее и, не раз­де­ва­ясь, по­валил­ся на кро­вать. В сон не тя­нуло, прос­то не бы­ло ни­каких сил, что­бы снять сце­ничес­кий кос­тюм, дой­ти до ван­ной ком­на­ты и при­нять душ. В го­лове бы­ла со­вер­шенная пус­то­та, а в ушах шу­мели от­го­лос­ки ап­ло­дис­ментов и вос­торжен­ных воз­гла­сов. Он толь­ко что вер­нулся с ве­черин­ки, пос­вя­щён­ной от­кры­тию но­вого рес­то­рана на Хок­кай­до, где всю ночь нап­ро­лёт иг­рал на фор­те­пи­ано и ги­таре, а под ут­ро ещё по­корил ус­тавшую пуб­ли­ку флей­той. Это был толь­ко вто­рой день его не­ожи­дан­ной ко­ман­ди­ров­ки, а он уже не­выно­симо хо­тел вер­нуть­ся в То­кио, не зная, как пе­режить ещё два дня.

Ед­ва дви­гая ру­кой, Юта­ка до­тянул­ся до ле­жав­ше­го на прик­ро­ват­ной тум­бочке те­лефо­на. Там он об­на­ружил толь­ко од­но со­об­ще­ние, пес­трев­шее вос­кли­цатель­ны­ми зна­ками и смай­ла­ми:  
 ****

_**Shou** [11.03.2013 23:47] Юд­зу-сен­сей нас тут сов­сем за­мучил! Се­год­ня он тре­бовал у ме­ня пе­реде­лать од­ну-единс­твен­ную стра­нич­ку аж во­семь раз! И не объ­яс­нял, где у ме­ня ошиб­ки. Прав­да, по­том он ука­зал, где я вы­шел за кон­ту­ры, а где неп­ра­виль­но сде­лал пер­со­нажам при­чёс­ки. Он очень стро­гий, но вни­матель­ный. Но я всё рав­но ужас­но ус­тал. И я очень-очень ску­чаю. Хо­чу до­мой. К.Ш._

Юта­ка сла­бо улыб­нулся. Ки­рю­ин то­же не те­рял вре­мени зря: сей­час он вмес­те с дру­гими дву­мя счас­тлив­чи­ками, ко­торые одер­жа­ли по­беду в том са­мом кон­курсе пор­тре­тов, про­водил вре­мя в Оса­ке, ку­да их на нес­коль­ко дней увёз ман­га­ка Юд­зу Кай­то.

Он прек­расно пом­нил ту ночь, ког­да вла­делец рес­то­рана со­об­щил ему о ко­ман­ди­ров­ке, и ве­чером ждал Ки­рю­ина с под­ра­бот­ки, что­бы со­об­щить эту но­вость. Но Ки­рю­ин тог­да вер­нулся так гром­ко, что Юта­ка на нес­коль­ко мгно­вений опе­шил.

— Я вы­иг­рал! Юта­ка, пред­став­ля­ешь, у ме­ня вто­рое мес­то в том кон­курсе! — Ки­рю­ин вор­вался в квар­ти­ру, зах­лё­быва­ясь сло­вами от ра­дос­ти и раз­ма­хивая раз­ноцвет­ной лис­товкой. — Ме­сяц ра­боты ас­систен­том у са­мого Юд­зу-сен­сея! Я обо­жаю его ман­гу, и всег­да меч­тал хо­тя бы прос­то поз­на­комить­ся. А тут — уви­жу его сов­сем близ­ко! Юта­ка, я так счас­тлив, так счас­тлив!..

Он пры­гал по ком­на­те, при­жимая из­мя­тый лис­ток то к гу­бам, то к гру­ди, и всё пов­то­рял, как за­ведён­ный, «как здо­рово!», «кру­то!» «й­ей!» и про­чие бес­смыс­ленные вос­кли­цания. Скло­нив го­лову на бок, Юта­ка наб­лю­дал, как ра­ду­ет­ся Ки­рю­ин, и эта ра­дость на­пол­ня­ла и его то­же, зас­тавляя гу­бы рас­тя­нуть­ся в ши­рокой, лас­ко­вой улыб­ке.

На­конец вы­дох­шись, Ки­рю­ин обес­си­лен­но рух­нул на пол и ут­кнул­ся лбом в пле­чо Юта­ки. Тот с неж­ностью об­нял его.

— Ты та­кой мо­лодец, — про­гово­рил Юта­ка, чувс­твуя от­ветные объ­ятья. — Я очень за те­бя рад, чес­тное сло­во.

— Да­же не ду­мал, что у ме­ня по­лучит­ся, — го­лос у Ки­рю­ина нем­но­го сел. — Не по­верил, ког­да моё имя ока­залось в спис­ке. А по­том ме­ня по­доз­вал сен­сей и поз­дра­вил с по­бедой, и я всё рав­но не мо­гу по­верить… И толь­ко ког­да ме­ня пред­ста­вили Юд­зу-сен­сею, я осоз­нал, что это прав­да… А мо­жет я сплю? Ущип­ни ме­ня, Юта­ка-кун!

Юта­ка за­рыл­ся но­сом в лох­ма­тые во­лосы, пах­ну­щие мас­ля­ными крас­ка­ми и шал­фе­ем.

— Ты это зас­лу­жил. У те­бя дей­стви­тель­но прек­расные ри­сун­ки, — по­том он нем­но­го по­мол­чал и про­дол­жил. — Зна­чит, я не зря ку­пил эк­ле­ры по пу­ти до­мой. Как чувс­тво­вал, что есть по­вод.

— Эк­ле­ры?! — Ки­рю­ин вы­путал­ся из тёп­лых объ­ятий и дёр­нулся в сто­рону кух­ни. Юта­ка пе­рех­ва­тил его по­перёк та­лии.

— Сна­чала ужин! — про­вор­чал он доб­ро­душ­но. — А по­том — слад­кое.

Ки­рю­ин шут­ли­во фыр­кнул, но кап­ризни­чать не стал. На ужин Юта­ка при­гото­вил кар­ри, ко­торое они оба лю­били, и за­варил но­вый чай — его нас­то­ятель­но ре­комен­до­вал про­давец в чай­ной лав­ке. Те­перь в чай­ни­ке рас­пустил­ся уди­витель­но кра­сивый цве­ток. Ве­яло неж­ным, ме­довым аро­матом.

— У нас прям праз­дник се­год­ня, — хи­хик­нул Ки­рю­ин, ког­да вы­шел из ду­ша и уви­дел нак­ры­тый стол. К это­му вре­мени эмо­ции нем­но­го улег­лись, и те­перь он та­рато­рил о том, как про­ходи­ло объ­яв­ле­ние учас­тни­ков, сколь­ко их бы­ло, кто ещё два по­беди­теля, ка­кой за­меча­тель­ный Юд­зу-сен­сей, и как зна­мени­тый ман­га­ка от­зы­вал­ся о кон­кур­сных ра­ботах. Юта­ка, как обыч­но, слу­шал мол­ча, толь­ко иног­да поз­во­лял вста­вить реп­ли­ку-ре­ак­цию или за­дать уточ­ня­ющий воп­рос. 

Ког­да они рас­пра­вились с кар­ри, Ки­рю­ин окон­ча­тель­но уто­мил­ся. Те­перь он не­тороп­ли­во же­вал эк­лер и пе­ри­оди­чес­ки тёр ру­кой сли­пав­ши­еся гла­за, с тру­дом по­дав­ляя зе­воту.

Юта­ка ре­шил, что по­ра со­об­щить о сво­ей ко­ман­ди­ров­ке, но по­чему-то ни­как не мог по­доб­рать нуж­ных слов. Пос­ле чая Ки­рю­ин уло­жил го­лову ему на ко­лени. Юта­ка про­вёл ру­кой по рас­трё­пан­ным во­лосам.

— Шо, пос­лу­шай… Мне на­до у­ехать на нес­коль­ко дней.

— Ку­да? — Ки­рю­ин пе­ревер­нулся на спи­ну и те­перь смот­рел на не­го сон­ным взгля­дом.

— На Хок­кай­до… В Сап­по­ро от­кры­ва­ет­ся но­вый рес­то­ран из той же се­ти, в ко­торой ра­ботаю я. Ме­ня поп­ро­сили про­вес­ти там нес­коль­ко выс­тупле­ний.

— Это на­дол­го?

— Че­тыре дня. Сов­сем нем­но­го, прав­да?

Ки­рю­ин кив­нул и ско­ван­но улыб­нулся.

— Ес­ли чес­тно, я то­же у­ез­жаю. Юд­зу-сен­сей бе­рёт нас в Оса­ку, у не­го там сту­дия, где мы бу­дем прак­ти­ковать­ся. По­том, ко­неч­но, вер­нёмся в То­кио. Это как раз зай­мёт че­тыре дня… зна­чит, мы оба бу­дем за­няты.

Юта­ка за­дум­чи­во нак­ру­чивал на па­лец свет­лую прядь.

— Вре­мя про­летит не­замет­но.

— Я всё рав­но бу­ду очень ску­чать, — Ки­рю­ин пой­мал его за ру­ку и пе­реп­лёл их паль­цы. — Ког­да нам ска­зали, я сна­чала очень об­ра­довал­ся, а по­том расс­тро­ил­ся, по­тому что не хо­тел с то­бой рас­ста­вать­ся. Но ведь та­кой шанс вы­пада­ет толь­ко раз в жиз­ни, прав­да?

— Ко­неч­но. Мы бу­дем соз­ва­нивать­ся и спи­сывать­ся, по­это­му ты не ус­пе­ешь силь­но за­тос­ко­вать.

— Ус­пею… — уже за­сыпая, про­бор­мо­тал Ки­рю­ин. — Я уже… очень-очень…

Юта­ка у­ехал ра­но ут­ром, ос­та­вив на сто­ле зав­трак и бен­то. Уже в а­эро­пор­ту Ти­тосэ про­читал со­об­ще­ние: «Спа­сибо! Уда­чи на выс­тупле­ни­ях!», и с это­го мо­мен­та его вре­мя сви­лось в ту­гой клу­бок из со­бытий и встреч, чу­жих лиц и го­лосов. Он опять ос­во­бож­дался толь­ко под ран­нее ут­ро, а ве­чером ус­пе­вал лишь от­прав­лять по од­но­му ко­рот­ко­му пись­му, на ко­торые всег­да по­лучал прос­тран­ный от­вет, иног­да да­же не один. Уже к кон­цу пер­во­го дня Юта­ка ощу­тил, как силь­но не хва­та­ет Ки­рю­ина, его у­ют­но­го теп­ла и бес­ко­неч­ной бол­товни. В но­мере оте­ля бы­ло слиш­ком ти­хо и пус­то, в Сап­по­ро — хо­лод­но, а в рес­то­ране — ни од­но­го зна­комо­го че­лове­ка, кро­ме ди­рек­то­ра, ко­торый вер­нулся в То­кио сра­зу же пос­ле от­кры­тия, ос­та­вив все де­ла на стар­ше­го сы­на.

К гас­тро­лям, ко­неч­но же, бы­ло не при­выкать. К этой не­уло­вимой ро­ман­ти­ке оте­лей, ко­торая каж­дый раз, сколь­ко бы этих оте­лей не слу­чилось в жиз­ни, ос­та­валась осо­бен­ной. К не­из­менной про­цеду­ре ре­гис­тра­ции, а пос­ле — к зна­комс­тву с го­родом. В Сап­по­ро Юта­ка был толь­ко один раз, ког­да их груп­па ез­ди­ла в кон­цер­тный тур, и пом­нил тог­да, что заб­лу­дил­ся, ед­ва вый­дя из оте­ля. Кен­джи приш­лось его ис­кать, и в ито­ге они силь­но опоз­да­ли на ре­пети­цию. Сап­по­ро это­го ми­ра на­вер­ня­ка не силь­но от­ли­чал­ся от то­го, что знал Юта­ка, но про­верять не бы­ло же­лания. Сво­бод­ное вре­мя он про­водил в но­мере и чи­тал кни­гу, ре­пети­ровал прог­рамму или уха­живал за инс­тру­мен­та­ми.

Че­тыре дня про­мель­кну­ли не­замет­но. Юта­ка опом­нить­ся не ус­пел, как уже ждал в а­эро­пор­ту са­молёт и с не­тер­пе­ни­ем пред­вку­шал встре­чу с Ки­рю­ином, у ко­торо­го то­же за­кон­чился его «тре­ниро­воч­ный ла­герь», как он сам на­зывал эту по­ез­дку.

Они спи­сались днём. Пос­леднее выс­тупле­ние ока­залось ко­роче пре­дыду­щих, и по­тому к один­надца­ти ча­сам Юта­ка уже был на но­гах. В пол­день те­лефон раз­ра­зил­ся ра­дос­тной трелью.  
 ****

_**Shou** [12.03.2013 12:02] На­конец-то до­мой! Я так ус­тал, ты не пред­став­ля­ешь. Вче­ра ве­чером я уже да­же ка­ран­даш дер­жать не мог, паль­цы тряс­лись ужас­но. Юд­зу-сен­сей на­кор­мил нас дын­ны­ми бу­лоч­ка­ми. А ещё он ска­зал, что мы все мо­лод­цы и что ему с на­ми при­ят­но ра­ботать! Он нас пох­ва­лил! Ско­ро уже у­ез­жа­ем… Ночью со­вер­шенно не спа­лось, по­это­му, на­вер­ное, прос­плю всю до­рогу до То­кио…  
 ****_

_**Shou** [12.03.2013 12:03] Ког­да ты при­лета­ешь? Мы бу­дем в го­роде око­ло де­вяти ве­чера. Да­вай встре­тим­ся? Я очень-очень хо­чу те­бя уви­деть! По­том пой­дём до­мой вмес­те. По­жалуй­ста, Юта­ка-кун!_

Юта­ка улыб­нулся. Со­об­ще­ния зву­чали звон­ким и чис­тым го­лосом, буд­то Ки­рю­ин сто­ял сов­сем ря­дом. Те­перь их раз­де­ляло все­го нес­коль­ко ча­сов.  
 ****

_**Me** [12.03.2013 12:04] Это за­меча­тель­ная идея, Шо. Мой са­молёт в во­семь ве­чера уже при­зем­лится в То­кио, по­это­му я с ра­достью те­бя встре­чу.  
 ****_

_**Shou** [12.03.2013 12:04] Я так рад!!!  
 ****_

_**Shou** [12.03.2013 12:05] Да­вай встре­тим­ся око­ло «Осен­не­го лис­та»? Он ведь не очень да­леко от стан­ции, по­это­му бу­дет удоб­но.  
 ****_

_**Me** [12.03.2013 12:05] От­лично. Мне нра­вит­ся.  
 ****_

_**Shou** [12.03.2013 12:06] Пот­ря­са­юще!!! Тог­да ты на­пиши, ког­да при­летишь, что­бы я не вол­но­вал­ся.  
 ****_

_**Shou** [12.03.2013 12:05] Из­ви­ни, ме­ня Юд­зу-сен­сей зо­вёт. Я те­бе ещё на­пишу!_

До са­мого ве­чера Юта­ка чувс­тво­вал во­оду­шев­лённым и да­же, что уж сов­сем бы­ло ему не свой­ствен­но, мур­лы­кал под нос не­замыс­ло­ватую ме­лодию. Соп­ро­вож­давший его ме­нед­жер от­ме­тил, что ещё ни ра­зу не ви­дел То­коро-са­на нас­толь­ко счас­тли­вым, и веж­ли­во по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся, что же та­кого слу­чилось. Юта­ка ко­рот­ко от­ве­тил, что очень рад вер­нуть­ся до­мой, по­тому что ус­тал. Су­дя по не­до­умён­но­му взгля­ду ме­нед­же­ра, тот ему не очень по­верил, но до­пыты­вать­ся не стал.

Хо­рошее нас­тро­ение ис­па­рилось, ед­ва они толь­ко при­были в а­эро­порт — вы­яс­ни­лось, что са­молёт до То­кио за­дер­жи­ва­ет­ся на три ча­са из-за по­год­ных ус­ло­вий. Юта­ка не­мед­ленно на­чал на­бирать Ки­рю­ину со­об­ще­ние, что­бы тот не ждал зря. Кто-то вне­зап­но вре­зал­ся в не­го, те­лефон с раз­ма­ху про­летел по по­лу до са­мой ог­ра­ды по краю вто­рого эта­жа, пос­ле че­го упал ку­да-то вниз. Юта­ка не­мед­ленно бро­сил­ся на по­ис­ки. Те­лефон ле­жал у края фон­та­на в хол­ле, чу­дом не упав в во­ду, но те­перь он был бес­по­лезен — эк­ран раз­бился вдре­без­ги.

— Вы хо­тели ко­му-то поз­во­нить? — по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся ме­нед­жер, ког­да Юта­ка вер­нулся с об­ломка­ми те­лефо­на в ру­ках. — Мо­жете вос­поль­зо­вать­ся мо­им…

— Спа­сибо… но я не пом­ню но­мера… — он в оче­ред­ной раз прок­лял свою от­вра­титель­ную па­мять, в ко­торой не за­дер­жи­валось дол­жным об­ра­зом прак­ти­чес­ки ни­чего. Юта­ка мог те­перь толь­ко на­де­ять­ся, что Ки­рю­ин всё пой­мёт и не бу­дет ждать его слиш­ком дол­го. Но всё рав­но, да­же в са­молё­те он не мог ус­по­ко­ить­ся и по­минут­но смот­рел на ча­сы. Де­вять… де­сять… по­лови­на один­надца­того… «Ты же ушёл до­мой, прав­да? Не мёр­зни, не оби­жай­ся, пой­ми, я не за­был, я не спе­ци­аль­но…» — мыс­ли ме­тались в го­лове, и вол­не­ние на­рас­та­ло. Юта­ка уже чувс­тво­вал, как на­чина­ло шу­меть в ушах, но пе­рес­тать нак­ру­чивать се­бя не по­луча­лось.

Как толь­ко са­молёт при­зем­лился, Юта­ка сра­зу же сор­вался с мес­та, нас­пех рас­про­щав­шись с не­до­уме­ва­ющим ме­нед­же­ром. Ги­тара бы­ла неп­ри­выч­но тя­жёлой, от­тя­гива­ла пле­чо и ме­шалась при бе­ге. Ещё и по­езд, как наз­ло, полз ужас­но мед­ленно, хо­тя воз­можно Юта­ке, ко­торый не на­ходил мес­та от бес­по­кой­ства, так толь­ко ка­залось. Он смот­рел на ча­сы: без чет­верти пол­ночь.

Впе­реди за­ма­ячи­ла крас­ным пят­ном вы­вес­ка «Осен­не­го лис­та» с уже по­тух­ши­ми де­кора­тив­ны­ми фо­нари­ками. Пло­щад­ка пе­ред ко­фей­ней бы­ла пус­та. За­дыха­ющий­ся от бе­га Юта­ка сба­вил шаг.

«Ушёл… Шо, ты ум­ный маль­чик, я знал, что пой­мёшь…» — он пре­рывис­то вы­дох­нул и ос­та­новил­ся у са­мого вхо­да. На­до бы­ло прий­ти в се­бя и от­дохнуть, а по­том уже воз­вра­щать­ся до­мой.

«Шо на­вер­ня­ка лёг спать, он же так ус­тал… Я очень хо­чу его уви­деть», — Юта­ка опер­ся ру­кой на хо­лод­ную сте­ну и жад­но хва­тал ртом сты­лый ноч­ной воз­дух. Кто-то вне­зап­но нак­рыл его гла­за ру­ками в мяг­ких пер­чатках.

— У-га-дай кто! — ти­хонь­ко про­шеп­та­ли ему на ухо, а по­том сра­зу же креп­ко стис­ну­ли в объ­ять­ях. — Юта­ка-кун, я ужас­но ску­чал!

— Шо… — у не­го пе­ресох­ло в гор­ле от не­ожи­дан­ности. — Что ты тут де­ла­ешь?!

— Жду те­бя, раз­ве не оче­вид­но? — шеи кос­ну­лось тёп­лое ды­хание. — Са­молёт за­дер­жа­ли? Я слы­шал прог­ноз по­годы, ког­да ехал в ма­шине.

— На ули­це же очень хо­лод­но, — Юта­ка всё пы­тал­ся спра­вить­ся с нах­лы­нув­ши­ми эмо­ци­ями. Ки­рю­ин ти­хо рас­сме­ял­ся.

— На са­мом де­ле, я встре­тил Кен­джи с Джу­ном… мы нем­но­го по­сиде­ли в ко­фей­не. На ули­це я ждал не­дол­го, все­го око­ло ча­са, на­вер­ное…

— Гос­по­ди, Шо… — Юта­ка пе­рех­ва­тил его ру­ки и раз­вернул­ся. Ки­рю­ин смот­рел си­яющи­ми от ра­дос­ти гла­зами и улы­бал­ся. Да­же сквозь пер­чатки чувс­тво­валось, ка­кие хо­лод­ные ла­дони. — Глу­пый, ты же сов­сем за­мёрз.

— Ты ведь ме­ня сог­ре­ешь, прав­да? — тём­ные гла­за блес­те­ли с нес­кры­ва­емым озорс­твом. Юта­ка и ду­мать за­был, что они сто­ят пос­ре­ди ули­цы, что ночью То­кио не спит, и что вок­руг всё ещё хо­дят раз­ные лю­ди.

Ему вдруг ста­ло всё рав­но, что по­дума­ют о нём и о них дво­их. Он об­нял Ки­рю­ина со всей сво­ей на­копив­шей­ся за нес­коль­ко дней неж­ностью и ут­кнул­ся в род­ные свет­лые вих­ры с оду­ря­ющим за­пахом шал­фея. Он сжи­мал Ки­рю­ина в сво­их ру­ках, бо­ясь, что сей­час их раз­лу­чат, от­ни­мут друг и дру­га, и толь­ко сей­час осоз­на­вал, нас­коль­ко ос­трой бы­ла его тос­ка и нас­коль­ко ему не хва­тало это­го не­посед­ли­вого па­рень­ка.

Ки­рю­ин ко­рот­ко маз­нул его гу­бами по ще­ке, и толь­ко это вы­вело Юта­ку из стран­но­го сос­то­яния опь­яне­ния род­ным за­пахом и теп­лом.

— Стоп. Нель­зя, — он вдруг по­серь­ёз­нел и с не­охо­той отс­тра­нил­ся от Ки­рю­ина. Тот воп­ро­ситель­но под­нял бро­ви.

— По­чему?

— Мы на ули­це. Пой­дём до­мой.

— До­ма бу­дет мож­но?

Юта­ка не от­ве­тил. Он поп­росту не знал от­ве­та на этот воп­рос.

Ко­неч­но, он был го­тов к то­му, что Ки­рю­ину вско­ре ста­нет ма­ло обык­но­вен­ных про­яв­ле­ний неж­ности. И час­то сам ло­вил се­бя на мыс­ли, что хо­чет че­го-то боль­ше­го, чем прос­то у­ют­ные объ­ятия. При­ходи­лось пос­то­ян­но одёр­ги­вать се­бя: «Чем бли­же мы ста­нем, тем креп­че бу­дет связь. Ес­ли бы толь­ко я точ­но знал, что ни­ког­да не вер­нусь об­ратно… ес­ли бы толь­ко Шо был из мо­его ми­ра… тог­да бы я не раз­ду­мывал так дол­го, тог­да бы я смог сде­лать его счас­тли­вым. Но я не хо­чу, что­бы он стра­дал, ес­ли вдруг я ис­чезну из его жиз­ни». И по­тому Юта­ка ста­ратель­но глу­шил в се­бе воз­бужде­ние, от ко­торо­го по­рой тем­не­ло в гла­зах, и удер­жи­вал­ся да­же от не­вин­ных по­целу­ев, прек­расно зная, что по­том ос­та­новить­ся бу­дет слож­но. «Пусть всё ос­та­ёт­ся, как есть. Нам обо­им бу­дет луч­ше, ес­ли эти от­но­шения не ра­зовь­ют­ся во что-то боль­шее и раз­ру­шитель­ное…» — ду­мал Юта­ка и по­нимал, что толь­ко об­ма­ныва­ет сам се­бя.

До­ма он сно­ва трус­ли­во ухо­дил от раз­го­вора. Сна­чала с доб­ро­душ­ным вор­ча­ни­ем от­пра­вил Ки­рю­ина греть­ся в душ, а сам при­гото­вил лёг­кий и не­замыс­ло­ватый ужин. Пос­ле скрыл­ся в ван­ной ком­на­те сам и дол­го сто­ял под об­жи­га­ющей во­дой. А как толь­ко Ки­рю­ин сно­ва за­пер­ся в ван­ной, что­бы при­вес­ти в по­рядок бре­кеты, заб­рался с го­ловой под оде­яло и сде­лал вид, что спит. С зак­ры­тыми гла­зами он прис­лу­шивал­ся к шо­рохам в ком­на­те: вот вык­лю­чил­ся свет, а вот у дру­гой сте­ны оби­жен­но пых­тит Ки­рю­ин. Че­рез па­ру ми­нут за­шур­шал пе­ред­ви­га­емый фу­тон. За спи­ной за­вози­лись, и Юта­ку вдруг ок­ру­жил лёг­кий аро­мат мя­ты, и об­ня­ли тёп­лые ру­ки.

— Я те­бя люб­лю, — ед­ва слыш­но про­шеп­тал Ки­рю­ин и кос­нулся гу­бами его ще­ки. С тру­дом уда­лось удер­жался, что­бы не вздрог­нуть от не­ожи­дан­ности. Ки­рю­ин ут­кнул­ся лбом ему меж­ду ло­паток и спус­тя ка­кое-то вре­мя (Юта­ка не знал, сколь­ко прош­ло, час или па­ра ми­нут) уми­рот­во­рён­но за­сопел.

Сон не шёл. Вне­зап­ная бли­зость зас­тигла Юта­ку врас­плох. Он не сер­дился, нап­ро­тив, был да­же рад, что имен­но Ки­рю­ин на­шёл сме­лость на этот шаг. Но од­новре­мен­но это не да­вало по­коя. Это зна­чило, что им обо­им ста­ло тес­но на той сту­пени от­но­шений, на ко­торой они сто­яли сей­час.

«Ты же ведь не от­сту­пишь­ся, прав­да? — ду­мал Юта­ка, по­вер­нувшись так, что­бы смот­реть на спя­щего Ки­рю­ина, и рас­се­ян­но гла­дил его по во­лосам. — Ты уже сам всё ре­шил за нас дво­их. От­ку­да в те­бе та­кая сме­лость, не ду­мать о бу­дущем? Мо­жет, это я слиш­ком взрос­лый, раз так ос­то­рож­ни­чаю? Мне не хва­та­ет это­го без­рассудс­тва, уме­ния бро­сить­ся в чувс­тва с го­ловой. Ты тер­пе­ливо учишь ме­ня, а я слиш­ком пло­хой уче­ник. Хо­тя, на­вер­ное, я поп­росту бо­юсь…»

Ночь прош­ла в раз­думь­ях, и толь­ко на рас­све­те Юта­ка пог­ру­зил­ся в дрё­му, на гра­ни ре­аль­нос­ти и сна. Он слы­шал, как зве­нит бу­диль­ник, и чувс­тво­вал, как по­тяги­ва­ет­ся Ки­рю­ин, не­хотя вы­бира­ясь из-под оде­яла. Толь­ко за­пах ко­фе зас­та­вил и его са­мого под­нять­ся. Юта­ка чувс­тво­вал се­бя раз­би­тым. Ноч­ные мыс­ли тес­ни­лись в го­лове. Ни к че­му оп­ре­делён­но­му так и не уда­лось прий­ти.

— Ты ра­бота­ешь се­год­ня? — спро­сил Ки­рю­ин за зав­тра­ком. Юта­ка пос­мотрел на ка­лен­дарь.

— Нет. Мне да­ли вы­ход­ной.

— Встре­тишь ме­ня се­год­ня ве­чером? Хо­чу с то­бой кое-ку­да схо­дить.

— Ку­да?

— Сюр­приз! — он за­гадоч­но улыб­нулся, и боль­ше ни сло­ва не­воз­можно бы­ло из не­го вы­пытать.

До ве­чера Юта­ка про­мучил­ся от не­из­вес­тнос­ти. Что­бы от­влечь­ся, он дос­тал из шка­фа кейс со сво­ей бас-ги­тарой. Её крас­ный кор­пус при­вет­ли­во блес­нул в лу­чах сол­нца, све­тив­ше­го в ок­но.

Ма­лень­кое клей­мо в ви­де се­реб­ря­ной ро­зы выз­ва­ло шквал вос­по­мина­ний. Юта­ка вспом­нил свою груп­пу: Нар­цисса Кен­джи, ко­торый прев­ра­щал каж­дое их выс­тупле­ние в ча­ру­ющее цир­ко­вое пред­став­ле­ние; Эхо Ки­рю­ина, хруп­ко­го и женс­твен­но­го в сво­ём об­ра­зе; ли­дера Аф­ро­диту Джу­на, ко­торый пел так, что у Юта­ки по­рой слё­зы на гла­за на­вора­чива­лись пря­мо на сце­не.

«Ин­те­рес­но, что сей­час с груп­пой? — вдруг по­думал он и про­вёл паль­ца­ми по рель­еф­но­му клей­му. — Ес­ли Кян-кун это­го ми­ра те­перь на мо­ём мес­те, по­лучи­лось ли у не­го за­менить ме­ня? Выс­ту­пил ли он на той пе­реда­че, или Ута­хиро-сан от­ка­зал­ся от учас­тия? Уже прош­ло так мно­го вре­мени… На­вер­ное, у нас вы­шел но­вый сингл… Ка­кое у не­го наз­ва­ние? Ка­кой кон­цепт? Ка­жет­ся, я ску­чаю».

«А что, ес­ли те­бе пред­ло­жат вы­бор: ос­тать­ся с Шо-ку­ном или вер­нуть­ся?» — вдруг коль­нул его внут­ренний го­лос. Юта­ка смот­рел на се­реб­ря­ное тис­не­ние с наз­ва­ни­ем груп­пы и прис­лу­шивал­ся к сво­ему сер­дцу. Кро­ме нос­таль­гии он не чувс­тво­вал ни­чего. Эта груп­па бы­ла не бо­лее, чем неп­ло­хой ра­ботой, ког­да мож­но за­нимать­ся лю­бимым де­лом и по­лучать за это день­ги. Тем же са­мым Юта­ка за­нимал­ся и сей­час, иг­рая в рес­то­ране, хо­тя пла­тили за это мень­ше.

«Я бы ос­тался», — приз­нался он са­мому се­бе. Ещё в ян­ва­ре он был го­тов на всё, что­бы толь­ко выр­вать­ся из это­го чу­жого ми­ра, в ко­тором ему при­ходи­лось жить под чу­жим име­нем. За два ме­сяца ход мыс­лей из­ме­нил­ся. Юта­ка на­чал чувс­тво­вать се­бя частью это­го ми­ра. Воз­можно, в этом бы­ла зас­лу­га Ки­рю­ина, связь с ко­торым креп­ла с каж­дым днём.

Ве­чером Юта­ка при­шёл к уни­вер­си­тету, со­вер­шенно сби­тый с тол­ку собс­твен­ны­ми раз­мышле­ни­ями, ко­торый от­сту­пили на вто­рой план, как толь­ко он уви­дел Ки­рю­ина, спе­шаще­го к не­му из­да­лека и чу­дом не нас­ту­па­юще­го на края длин­но­го шар­фа, как всег­да пу­тав­ше­гося под но­гами.

Ки­рю­ин с раз­бе­гу зак­лю­чил Юта­ку в объ­ятия.

— Я так рад те­бя ви­деть! — в ры­жем све­те фо­нарей ра­дуж­ка его глаз ис­кри­лась зо­лоты­ми ни­тями. — Пой­дём ско­рее! Мы ещё ус­пе­ва­ем.

— Ку­да? — Юта­ка с тру­дом пос­пе­вал за ним. Ки­рю­ин толь­ко встря­хивал го­ловой и уп­ря­мо та­щил его за ру­ку впе­рёд. Спра­шивать что-ли­бо бы­ло бес­по­лез­но. Они ос­та­нови­лись толь­ко у вхо­да в юве­лир­ный ма­газин «Кин­ба­ку». Юта­ка с сом­не­ни­ем смот­рел на Ки­рю­ина, ко­торый в не­тер­пе­нии что-то ис­кал в сво­ей сум­ке, а по­том вы­удил из неё сло­жен­ный в нес­коль­ко раз лист и с при­сущей ему по­рывис­тостью вор­вался в тор­го­вый зал.

— Мне ска­зали, что за­каз уже го­тов. Вот! — су­нул он лист мо­лодой сот­рудни­це. Она с улыб­кой скры­лась в нед­рах ма­гази­на.

— Что мы тут де­ла­ем, Шо? — Юта­ка ог­ля­дел­ся. Ог­ромный зал был за­лит мяг­ким и тёп­лым све­том, а в длин­ных стек­лянных вит­ри­нах бла­город­но блес­те­ли дра­гоцен­ные кам­ни и ук­ра­шения.

— Я при­шёл заб­рать по­дарок! — Ки­рю­ин под­мигнул. — Меж­ду про­чим, мы уже ме­сяц встре­ча­ем­ся.

По­ка Юта­ка ос­мысли­вал ин­форма­цию, Ки­рю­ин уже ще­бетал с про­дав­цом и вер­тел в ру­ках се­реб­ря­ный ку­лон в ви­де птичь­его кры­ла на це­поч­ке.

— Кра­сиво, — Юта­ка при­кос­нулся к кры­лу и за­метил, что на об­ратной сто­роне бы­ли выг­ра­виро­ваны сло­ва, но про­читать их не по­лучи­лось. — На ка­ком это язы­ке?

— Италь­ян­ский, — Ки­рю­ин по­вер­нул гра­виров­ку на свет, что­бы луч­ше ви­деть. — «Мы все ан­ге­лы с од­ним кры­лом, и мы мо­жем ле­тать, толь­ко об­нявшись друг с дру­гом», Лу­чано де Кре­шен­цо. Мне по­каза­лось, что тво­ему об­ра­зу по­дой­дёт та­кой ку­лон.

— Ты со­шёл с ума, — толь­ко и смог вы­дох­нуть по­ражён­ный Юта­ка. — Я ведь сов­сем за­был…

— С те­бя пи­рож­ные, — ши­роко улыб­нулся Ки­рю­ин, и сно­ва на­шёл­ся по­вод оце­пенеть от удив­ле­ния.

— Шо… твои бре­кеты…

— Мне их се­год­ня на­конец-то сня­ли, — ров­ные ря­ды зу­бов звон­ко клац­ну­ли. — Так хо­рошо, ни­чего те­перь не ме­ша­ет­ся. Я с ни­ми жуть, как на­мучил­ся.

Они поб­ла­года­рили про­дав­ца и выш­ли на ули­цу. Ки­рю­ин не­тороп­ли­во шёл ря­дом, дер­жа Юта­ку за ру­ку, и прос­то нас­лаждал­ся про­гул­кой. Спе­шить дей­стви­тель­но не хо­телось. В воз­ду­хе на­чина­ло пах­нуть вес­ной, и, хо­тя всё ещё бы­ло прох­ладно, да­же Юта­ка рас­стег­нул паль­то на­рас­пашку, а Ки­рю­ин ре­шил пе­реб­рать­ся в лю­бимую ко­жан­ку.

— Ско­ро зац­ве­тёт са­кура. Схо­дим пос­мотреть вмес­те? — вдруг спро­сил Юта­ка. Ки­рю­ин вмес­то от­ве­та креп­че сжал его ла­донь. Он был пог­ру­жён в свои мыс­ли и вре­мя от вре­мени за­кусы­вал ниж­нюю гу­бу от вол­не­ния, как тог­да, в день приз­на­ния, но по­ка ни­чего не го­ворил.

По пу­ти до­мой Юта­ка ку­пил ви­но и пи­рож­ные. Ки­рю­ин за­мет­но по­весе­лел и да­же на­чал сно­ва сы­пать сло­вами и рас­ска­зывать, что слу­чилось се­год­ня в сту­дии у Юд­зу-сен­сея. Чем бли­же они под­хо­дили к до­му, тем быс­трее он на­чинал та­рато­рить и жес­ти­кули­ровать, и уже на по­роге квар­ти­ры обор­вал свой мо­нолог на по­лус­ло­ве, пы­та­ясь вос­ста­новить сбив­ше­еся ды­хание, а пос­ле сно­ва смолк и раз­волно­вал­ся ещё силь­нее, чем рань­ше. Юта­ка ждал, хо­тя уже до­гады­вал­ся, о чём его се­год­ня поп­ро­сят.

Се­реб­ря­ные ку­лоны неж­но мер­ца­ли в све­те аро­мати­чес­ких све­чей, ко­торые наш­лись в ку­хон­ном шка­фу. По ком­на­те плыл пь­яня­щий за­пах сли­вы. Огонь­ки пля­сали от лю­бого дви­жения воз­ду­ха и от­бра­сыва­ли на сте­ны две при­чуд­ли­во дро­жащие те­ни.

— За нас? — нег­ромко ска­зал Юта­ка и нем­но­го при­под­нял свой бо­кал, на­пол­ненный крас­ным ви­ном. Ки­рю­ин улыб­нулся ему в от­вет и толь­ко кив­нул.

— Сыг­ра­ешь? — поп­ро­сил он пос­ле пер­во­го глот­ка. Юта­ка без лиш­них слов дос­тал из чех­ла ра­бочую ги­тару, на нес­коль­ко мгно­вений за­думал­ся, вспо­миная но­ты и сло­ва, пос­ле че­го тро­нул стру­ны и за­пел «Ошиб­ку звёз­дно­го не­ба», свою лю­бимую пес­ню, тре­тий сингл их груп­пы.

Ки­рю­ин слу­шал, прик­рыв гла­за, и мед­ленно по­качи­вал­ся из сто­роны в сто­рону. Му­зыка не­весо­мо оку­тыва­ла их. Он ше­велил гу­бами, не зная слов, но по на­итию про­дол­жая стро­ки. Сли­вовый аро­мат стал силь­нее и кру­жил го­лову, хо­тя Юта­ка был уве­рен, что это толь­ко эф­фект от ви­на.

Как толь­ко пес­ня за­кон­чи­лась, Ки­рю­ин вдруг по­дал­ся впе­рёд и нак­рыл ру­ки, ле­жав­шие на стру­нах, тёп­лы­ми ла­доня­ми.

— По­целуй ме­ня.

Сер­дце про­пус­ти­ло удар. Юта­ка не смог вы­дер­жать пря­мой и умо­ля­ющий взгляд и ви­нова­то от­вёл гла­за.

— Не мо­гу.

— По­чему?

— Шо, да­вай я что-ни­будь ещё сыг­раю?

— Не ухо­ди от от­ве­та.

— Прос­то не мо­гу.

— Бо­ишь­ся?

— Да. Очень бо­юсь, что ты при­вяжешь­ся ещё силь­нее. Бо­юсь, что, ес­ли при­дёт вре­мя рас­стать­ся, те­бе бу­дет боль­но, а я бу­ду ви­нить се­бя, что не убе­рёг те­бя от это­го. Я хо­чу сде­лать те­бя счас­тли­вым, а не зас­тавлять стра­дать.

Ки­рю­ин при­кос­нулся к его ще­ке и зас­та­вил пос­мотреть на не­го.

— Тог­да ты сов­сем ни­чего не по­нима­ешь, — ска­зал он ти­хо. — Мне боль­но от то­го, что ты ме­ня сто­ронишь­ся. Ты всег­да ря­дом, я чувс­твую, что ты дей­стви­тель­но лю­бишь, но меж­ду на­ми всё ещё сте­на. И я не мо­гу её сло­мать, по­тому что ты бо­ишь­ся.

— Шо, пос­лу­шай… — Юта­ка вздох­нул и от­ло­жил ги­тару в сто­рону. То ли от за­паха све­чей, то ли от бли­зос­ти Ки­рю­ина, но сер­дце ста­ло ко­лотить­ся очень час­то, и ды­хание на­чало пе­рех­ва­тывать.

— Пе­рес­тань, про­шу те­бя! — Ки­рю­ин при­кос­нулся кон­чи­ком но­са к но­су Юта­ки и зак­рыл гла­за. — Пе­рес­тань. Не на­до жить бу­дущим. Я хо­чу быть счас­тли­вым сей­час, ког­да ты ря­дом. По­это­му прос­то по­целуй ме­ня, а что бу­дет пос­ле — не важ­но.

Пос­ледние сло­ва Ки­рю­ин про­из­нёс сов­сем нес­лышно, пря­мо в при­от­кры­тые от удив­ле­ния гу­бы Юта­ки. Те­ни на сте­нах зат­ре­пета­ли, и все ар­гу­мен­ты, все убеж­де­ния вдруг рас­сы­пались, как су­хой пе­сок, ос­тался толь­ко ту­ман в го­лове и дур­ма­нящий за­пах шал­фея. 

Юта­ка це­ловал­ся жад­но, вы­пус­тив на во­лю все те чувс­тва, что рас­пи­рали грудь. Це­ловал мяг­кий рот, шеп­чу­щий его имя, пок­ры­вал при­кос­но­вени­ями щё­ки и шею, об­ни­мал так креп­ко, что Ки­рю­ин да­же ти­хо вскри­кивал, но при­жимал­ся всё тес­нее. Ку­лоны уда­рялись друг о дру­га. На мгно­вения це­поч­ки пе­реп­ле­тались, и тень на сте­не при­нима­ла очер­та­ния рас­пахну­тых в по­лёте крыль­ев. Сер­дце ны­ло, но это бы­ла слад­кая, упо­итель­ная боль, ко­торая ос­та­ёт­ся, ес­ли од­ним ра­зом вып­леснуть всё, что так дол­го тес­ни­лось в нём.

— Я ни­ког­да об этом не по­жалею, — про­бор­мо­тал спус­тя вре­мя Ки­рю­ин, раз­мо­рён­ный ви­ном. Юта­ка дер­жал его в сво­их ру­ках. Ту­ман рас­се­ял­ся, све­чи по­гас­ли, и те­перь ос­та­лось толь­ко осоз­на­ние то­го, что он вновь про­иг­рал в борь­бе с са­мим со­бой.

«Ка­кой же я иди­от… — он за­кусил гу­бу. — Опять не смог удер­жать­ся, опять сдал­ся! Ес­ли так про­дол­жится, я сор­вусь… Шо, ес­ли бы ты знал, ка­ких тру­дов мне сто­ит сдер­жи­вать се­бя, ты бы не про­сил о по­целуе».

Юта­ка уло­жил Ки­рю­ина на фу­тон и улёг­ся ря­дом, не вы­пус­кая его из объ­ятий. Нес­мотря на пре­дыду­щую бес­сонную ночь, сей­час Юта­ка был слиш­ком взбу­дора­жен, и по­тому без­думно смот­рел в тем­но­ту, прис­лу­шива­ясь к ров­но­му ды­ханию ря­дом.

Мыс­лей не бы­ло. Толь­ко го­речь от осоз­на­ния собс­твен­ной сла­бос­ти и слад­ко­ватый прив­кус ви­на на гу­бах. И ещё — теп­ло Ки­рю­ина, ко­торый до­вер­чи­во при­жимал­ся к бо­ку и во сне креп­ко дер­жал за фут­болку. Рва­ный стук сер­дца от­да­вал­ся в ушах гро­хотом, в ко­тором Юта­ка раз­ли­чал сло­ва, но ни­как не мог уло­вить, что имен­но хо­тел ему ска­зать ехид­ный внут­ренний го­лос.


	27. Листок календаря говорит всему, что моя жизнь заполнена ложью

_**Дель­та. Victimae Universum.** _

Юта­ка пос­те­пен­но при­выкал к это­му ми­ру.

Пер­вые нес­коль­ко дней пос­ле раз­го­вора с со­мем­бе­рами он про­вёл, прос­матри­вая ДВД кон­цертов и за­писи ин­тервью на юту­бе, лис­тал бло­ги, вни­матель­но чи­тал ин­тервью в жур­на­лах. Его блок­нот, в ко­тором он за­писы­вал по­лез­ную ин­форма­цию, стре­митель­но за­пол­нялся убо­рис­ты­ми и­ерог­ли­фами — груп­па нас­толь­ко силь­но от­ли­чалась, что при­ходи­лось об­ра­щать вни­мание да­же на нез­на­читель­ные на пер­вый взгляд ве­щи.

Нап­ри­мер, он уз­нал, что во вре­мя выс­тупле­ний час­то ис­поль­зу­ет­ся не толь­ко син­те­затор, но так­же скрип­ка или флей­та. Ког­да Юта­ка об­на­ружил, что его двой­ник вла­де­ет флей­той, то жа­лос­тли­во пос­мотрел на Кен­джи, си­дев­ше­го ря­дом.

— Я обу­чусь иг­ре на ба­су… но на флей­ту ме­ня точ­но не хва­тит!

— Её мы ис­поль­зо­вали толь­ко во вто­ром син­гле, — от­ве­тил ему Кен­джи. — По­том Джун ре­шил сос­ре­дото­чить­ся на сво­ей скрип­ке.

Му­зыка то­же от­ли­чалась: воз­вы­шен­ная, над­рывная, тор­жес­твен­ная вку­пе с тек­ста­ми о люб­ви, стра­дани­ях и че­лове­чес­ком бы­тии. Твор­чес­тво здеш­них «Гол­ден Бом­бер» Юта­ка мог бы срав­нить с груп­пой «Versailles», ко­торые на­чали бы ис­поль­зо­вать в сво­их выс­тупле­ни­ях цир­ко­вую ак­ро­бати­ку. Стиль ему не нра­вил­ся, но выг­ля­дело всё дос­та­точ­но кра­сиво и эс­те­тич­но.

Пос­ле встре­чи Кен­джи при­вёл его в ма­газин, и не слу­шая ни­каких воз­ра­жений су­нул Юта­ке в ру­ки стоп­ку тща­тель­но по­доб­ранной одеж­ды.

— Ес­ли про­дол­жишь хо­дить в этом, фа­наты те­бя неп­ра­виль­но пой­мут.

— У ме­ня нет де­нег, — бор­мо­тал Юта­ка, пря­ча гла­за, но Кен­джи про­пус­тил его сло­ва ми­мо ушей.

— За­то ты уме­ешь го­товить, а я веч­но ле­нюсь. Как на счёт чес­тно­го об­ме­на?

Юта­ка про­мол­чал, но одеж­ду при­мерил. Дей­стви­тель­но, су­дя по раз­ным за­писям, здеш­ний Кян тер­петь не мог бес­формен­ные ве­щи и всег­да был эле­ган­тно одет: од­но­тон­ные ру­баш­ки, иног­да с изящ­ной вы­шив­кой, тём­ные пря­мые джин­сы, из би­жуте­рии — толь­ко се­реб­ря­ный кафф в ви­де ки­тай­ско­го дра­кона на ле­вом ухе.

— Я выг­ля­жу, как эти ике­мены из дев­чачь­их ани­ме… — вер­телся он пе­ред зер­ка­лом.       — По­чему я не мо­гу но­сить обыч­ные фут­болки с мас­ко­тами?

— По­тому что.

— Очень ис­черпы­ва­юще.

Юта­ка ещё раз пос­мотрел в зер­ка­ло. Сей­час он был не в том по­ложе­нии, что­бы уп­ря­мить­ся, по­это­му приш­лось сог­ла­сить­ся на пред­ло­жен­ную одеж­ду. Взя­ли по ми­ниму­му, что­бы бы­ло хо­тя бы три сме­ны.

До­ма Кен­джи вру­чил ему ста­рый те­лефон, ко­торый на­шёл в нед­рах шка­фа.

— Выг­ля­дит так се­бе, но связь хо­рошая, за­ряд дер­жит, да­же фо­тог­ра­фии де­лать мож­но. Я вбил в па­мять но­мера мем­бе­ров и ме­нед­же­ра, так что в слу­чае че­го — по­можем.

Ве­чером те­лефон по­дал пер­вые приз­на­ки жиз­ни: То­коро со­об­щи­ла, что для Кян-са­на приш­ло нес­коль­ко приг­ла­шений, и она бы хо­тела встре­тить­ся, что­бы об­су­дить его учас­тие. Юта­ка от­ме­тил этот день в мыс­ленном ка­лен­да­ре, как свой вто­рой де­бют.

Прог­раммы в этом ми­ре со­вер­шенно не от­ли­чались от тех, ко­торые он час­то смот­рел по ТВ у се­бя, и в ко­торые его иног­да приг­ла­шали. В ос­новном это бы­ли вик­то­рины или ин­тервью в му­зыкаль­ных пе­реда­чах, по­палось нес­коль­ко ку­линар­ных шоу (То­коро от­ме­тила, что по­яв­ле­ние в них — это от­личный шанс про­явить се­бя и про­рек­ла­миро­вать груп­пу). Вик­то­рины час­то сов­ме­щали об­ще­ние с ве­дущи­ми, по­это­му Юта­ка веж­ли­во от­ка­зал­ся ото всех приг­ла­шений — о груп­пе он знал по­ка слиш­ком ма­ло и опа­сал­ся, что мо­жет ляп­нуть лиш­не­го. Му­зыкаль­ные пе­реда­чи ме­нед­жер да­же не рас­смат­ри­вала, по­сове­това­ла толь­ко од­ну.

— Здесь не на­до иг­рать, да и ве­дущие мно­го не спра­шива­ют. Кон­цепция боль­ше на­поми­на­ет дет­скую иг­ру на зву­копод­ра­жания — есть сло­во или кар­тинка, на­до толь­ко ска­зать нуж­ный звук. Ду­маю, ты спра­вишь­ся. Кро­ме те­бя в ко­ман­де бу­дут дру­гие ар­тисты, пот­ре­бу­ет­ся пред­ста­вить груп­пу, но нес­коль­ких фраз бу­дет дос­та­точ­но.

Юта­ка сог­ла­сил­ся — опи­сание по­каза­лось ему за­ман­чи­вым.

Ему хо­телось пог­ру­зить­ся хоть в ка­кую-то де­ятель­ность. За­нима­ясь под­го­тов­кой к не­ожи­дан­но­му выс­тупле­нию, он за­метил, что не ус­пе­вал ко­пать­ся в се­бе и собс­твен­ных мыс­лях. Пе­ред сном на не­го час­то на­каты­вало чувс­тво горь­кой оби­ды, он не раз прок­ру­чивал в го­лове сце­ну ссо­ры, сно­ва пе­режи­вая те ощу­щения.

«Дву­лич­ный ты ли­цемер, — злил­ся он, ярос­тно за­кусы­вая уго­лок по­душ­ки. — Столь­ко лет под­держи­вал, опе­кал — и всё для то­го, что­бы на мо­ём фо­не ка­зать­ся луч­ше…»

Ки­рю­ин в мыс­лях рав­но­душ­но ус­ме­хал­ся и от­во­рачи­вал­ся.

«Не­нави­жу те­бя», — врал Юта­ка в от­ча­янии са­мому се­бе.

По­это­му он с уд­во­ен­ной си­лой на­чал учить­ся иг­ре на бас-ги­таре. Кен­джи ока­зал­ся прек­расным учи­телем: всег­да мяг­ко и тол­ко­во объ­яс­нял, по­могая одо­леть оче­ред­ной не­подат­ли­вый ак­корд или слож­ный пе­ребор. Он ни­ког­да не вы­ходил из се­бя, ес­ли урок не по­лучал­ся дол­гое вре­мя, и вско­ре Юта­ка уже мог уве­рен­но иг­рать свои пар­тии в нес­коль­ких пес­нях. Каж­дый раз он доб­ро­душ­но вор­чал на Джу­на, ко­торый пи­тал страсть к слож­ным ме­лоди­ям, но не мог не приз­нать, что му­зыка бы­ла кра­сивой.

Пос­те­пен­но ус­ложня­лись и пе­реда­чи. То­коро вни­матель­но сле­дила за его вы­бором и всег­да уточ­ня­ла, го­тов ли он при­нять то или иное приг­ла­шение. Од­нажды Юта­ка сог­ла­сил­ся на вик­то­рину, в ко­торой учас­тни­ки иг­ра­ли один на один с ве­дущим, что пред­по­лага­ло об­ще­ние. В ито­ге он ус­пешно про­шёл поч­ти по­лови­ну воп­ро­сов из трид­ца­ти и пос­пе­шил за­сыпать­ся са­мос­то­ятель­но, по­тому что ве­дущий на­чал спра­шивать его о та­ких тон­костях, в ко­торых Юта­ка ещё сам не ус­пел ра­зоб­рать­ся.

Од­нажды То­коро, вмес­то при­выч­но­го рас­ска­за о воз­можных пе­реда­чах, вру­чила ему сум­ку. Внут­ри об­на­ружи­лись бу­маж­ник с ID-кар­той, про­пуск в агентство на имя Кя­на Юта­ки, тол­стый ежед­невник и связ­ка клю­чей с бре­локом в ви­де бе­лой со­вы.

— При­нес­ли не­дав­но. Ска­зали, что пы­тались доз­во­нить­ся до хо­зя­ина или зас­тать его до­ма, но бе­зус­пешно. Ду­маю, это на­до от­дать вам, раз вы сей­час вмес­то не­го.

— Я мо­гу этим поль­зо­вать­ся?

— Ду­маю, Кян-кун не был бы про­тив, — отоз­вался из-за спи­ны Кен­джи, ко­торо­го ме­нед­жер в этот раз поп­ро­сила при­со­еди­нить­ся. — Ес­ли хо­чешь, я по­кажу те­бе, где он жи­вёт, хо­тя мне и не хо­чет­ся, что­бы ты пе­ре­ез­жал.

Юта­ка не­оп­ре­делён­но по­жал пле­чами. Жить с Кен­джи бы­ло здо­рово, но поль­зо­вать­ся его гос­тепри­имс­твом так дол­го ка­залось неп­ри­лич­ным, по­это­му Юта­ка да­же об­ра­довал­ся этой воз­можнос­ти пе­реб­рать­ся на квар­ти­ру сво­его двой­ни­ка, рас­счи­тывая оз­на­комить­ся с его лич­ностью по­луч­ше.

Кян Юта­ка это­го ми­ра жил не­дале­ко от ре­ки, в рай­оне, ок­ру­жён­ном заб­ро­шен­ны­ми строй­ка­ми. Фо­нари ос­ве­щали толь­ко до­рогу, по ко­торой хо­дили лю­ди, в за­ко­ул­ках всег­да ца­рила тем­но­та. Бук­валь­но ря­дом с до­мом рас­по­лагал­ся ком­би­ни, до стан­ции бы­ло все­го пять ми­нут ходь­бы, а дер­жа­тель­ни­цей до­ма ока­залась бод­рая ста­руш­ка, ко­торая теп­ло встре­тила Кен­джи и Юта­ку.

— Вер­нулся! — всплес­ну­ла она ру­ками, ед­ва уви­дев их. — Я-то бес­по­ко­ить­ся на­чала, а то вдруг че­го слу­чилось. Бу­дут тут де­тек­ти­вы шас­тать, всех жиль­цов пе­репу­га­ют! Уж ду­мала, ты сбе­жал, что­бы не пла­тить, да ве­щи твои всё на мес­те.

— Да, мы тут… на ра­боте це­лыми дня­ми про­пада­ли, в сту­дии но­чевать при­ходи­лось, — Юта­ка ска­зал пер­вое, что приш­ло в го­лову. Ста­руш­ка по­кача­ла го­ловой и про­дол­жи­ла под­ме­тать лес­тни­цы.

Кен­джи про­вёл его на вто­рой этаж и от­пёр дверь. На них по­ве­яло спёр­тым воз­ду­хом и за­пахом пы­ли.

Квар­ти­ра выг­ля­дела так, слов­но хо­зя­ин вы­шел все­го на нес­коль­ко ми­нут. На пись­мен­ном сто­ле сто­яла чаш­ка с ос­татка­ми чая, вя­заный плед неб­режно ви­сел на спин­ке ди­вана, вто­рой ва­лял­ся на по­лу, нак­рыв раз­бро­сан­ные кни­ги и жур­на­лы. На ку­хон­ной пли­те — тур­ка с ко­фе. В хо­лодиль­ни­ке Юта­ка отыс­кал од­ну мор­ко­вину и пол­бу­тыл­ки ке­фира.

— Он жи­вёт один, да?

— За­мет­но, прав­да?

В квар­ти­ре дей­стви­тель­но не­уло­вимо ви­тало оди­ночес­тво. Юта­ка ви­дел его в од­ном ком­плек­те по­суды, в боль­шом ко­личес­тве по­душек и пле­дов, из-за ко­торых прос­транс­тво ка­залось мень­ше, в одеж­де, ко­торая ва­лялась, как по­пало…

Сто­яв­шая в уг­лу бас-ги­тара и ко­жаный фут­ляр для флей­ты пок­ры­лись сло­ем пы­ли. В квар­ти­ру яв­но ник­то не заг­ля­дывал боль­ше двух не­дель — как раз столь­ко, сколь­ко Юта­ка был в этом ми­ре.

Ког­да Кен­джи ос­та­вил его од­но­го, Юта­ка ме­тодич­но ос­мотрел каж­дый угол: на­шёл в спаль­не фу­тон, уб­рал в шкаф лиш­ние пле­ды, сгрёб в од­ну ку­чу кни­ги и жур­на­лы. В пле­тёной кор­зи­не в спаль­не он об­на­ружил сва­лен­ные ту­да ме­дали, ста­ту­эт­ки и пап­ку с гра­мота­ми. Свер­ху ле­жал дип­лом в тон­кой зо­лотой ра­ме. Он был на не­мец­ком, но по­это­му Юта­ка да­же не по­пытал­ся его про­читать. Книж­ная пол­ка, чу­дом втис­ну­тая в угол ря­дом с па­нель­ным шка­фом, ока­залась ус­тавле­на свер­ху до­низу раз­но­мас­тны­ми кни­гами.

Компь­ютер на сто­ле в гос­ти­ной был поч­ти не ви­ден под плот­ным сло­ем раз­ноцвет­ных сти­керов с па­роля­ми, ло­гина­ми и раз­ны­ми на­поми­нани­ями. Лам­па опас­но ба­лан­си­рова­ла на не­ров­ной стоп­ке тол­стых нот­ных тет­ра­дей. На стел­ла­же сто­яла пол­ная кол­лекция фи­гурок из «Гар­ри Пот­те­ра» (на од­ной из них сох­ра­нил­ся яр­лы­чок с мет­кой «ред­кая»), два соб­ра­ния книг — на япон­ском и не­мец­ком язы­ках, и нес­коль­ко сто­пок с раз­ны­ми дис­ка­ми — на не­кото­рых ко­роб­ках не бы­ло вкла­дышей, а ка­кие-то из них ока­зались пус­ты­ми. Хо­зя­ин квар­ти­ры, по-ви­димо­му, не осо­бо за­ботил­ся о по­ряд­ке; Юта­ка вспом­нил ак­ку­рат­но­го и пе­дан­тично­го Ки­рю­ина: «Ему бы тут яв­но не пон­ра­вилось…»

Ос­во­ив­шись в квар­ти­ре, он взял­ся за изу­чение ежед­невни­ка, в ко­тором бы­ло за­писа­но всё, на­чиная от пла­нов и ме­роп­ри­ятий и за­кан­чи­вая ме­лоча­ми: «От­нести кур­тку в ре­монт», «Мо­локо за­кан­чи­ва­ет­ся, на­до ку­пить», «В суб­бо­ту — зап­ла­тить за квар­ти­ру: 160.000 й­ен». Ка­залось, Кян Юта­ка не до­верял сво­ей па­мяти, за­писы­вая да­же то, что мож­но бы­ло прос­то за­пом­нить. Нап­ри­мер, пин-код от кар­ты — он был на­писан крас­ны­ми циф­ра­ми на пос­ледней стра­нице и об­ве­дён в ра­моч­ку с под­писью: «Код от ос­новной кар­ты!!!»

«Во да­ёт! Ес­ли бы сум­ка по­пала к ка­кой-ни­будь не­доб­ро­совес­тной лич­ности, пла­кали бы твои де­неж­ки, Кян-кун. И квар­ти­ра то­же», — под ко­дом в дру­гую ра­моч­ку Кян за­писал ад­рес и да­же на­рисо­вал ма­лень­кую кар­ту. Ак­ку­рат­ные зе­лёные и­ерог­ли­фы ря­дом со­об­ща­ли: «До­мов­ла­дели­ца: Ито­цуки-сан».

«Он ли­бо ду­рак, ли­бо скле­ротик», — по­думал Юта­ка, но ежед­невник на вся­кий слу­чай ре­шил но­сить с со­бой вмес­те с бу­маж­ни­ком. Нес­коль­ко ми­нут он раз­мышлял, име­ет ли пра­во поль­зо­вать­ся кар­той с день­га­ми, в ито­ге ре­шив, что раз по­ка ра­бота­ет вмес­то сво­его двой­ни­ка, то мо­жет тра­тить ка­кую-то сум­му на са­мое не­об­хо­димое. Нап­ри­мер, на еду — при этой мыс­ли же­лудок Юта­ки тре­бова­тель­но за­ур­чал, и ему приш­лось спус­тить­ся до ком­би­ни: кро­ме мор­ко­вины и ке­фира в до­ме не наш­лось да­же ри­са.

Он быс­тро об­жился на но­вом мес­те и да­же нем­но­го стал счи­тать его и сво­им до­мом. Бы­ло при­ят­но воз­вра­щать­ся сю­да пос­ле тя­жёло­го дня, про­ведён­но­го в ре­пети­ци­ях, за­писях, и уро­ках с Кен­джи. Юта­ка да­же поз­во­лял се­бе рас­слаб­лять­ся, хо­тя вре­мя от вре­мени его нак­ры­вало лёг­кой па­раной­ей: а вдруг уз­на­ют, что он не тот, за ко­го се­бя вы­да­ёт. Хо­тя вер­сия с па­рал­лель­ным ми­ром бы­ла слиш­ком фан­тастич­на для то­го, что­бы в неё по­верить, но од­на­ко же наш­лись лю­ди, ко­торые её при­няли. Не вол­но­вать­ся не по­луча­лось.

По­яви­лось боль­ше вре­мени для раз­мышле­ний, и толь­ко по­это­му Юта­ка по­рой хо­тел вер­нуть­ся об­ратно в дом Кен­джи — там эти мыс­ли не ка­зались нас­толь­ко тя­жёлы­ми и мрач­ны­ми. Иног­да он по­нимал, что бы­лой сле­пой злос­ти и ярос­ти до зве­рино­го ры­ка уже нет. Ос­та­лось толь­ко глу­хое ра­зоча­рова­ние и ос­трая боль в сер­дце, ко­торая вспы­хива­ла на мгно­вение, сто­ило уви­деть Ки­рю­ина, но мгно­вен­но уга­сала, ос­та­ва­ясь толь­ко ко­лючей, неп­ри­ят­ной пуль­са­ци­ей. «Это не он!» — сер­дился на се­бя Юта­ка, но сер­дце от­ка­зыва­лось это при­нимать.

— По­чему ты не смот­ришь на ме­ня во вре­мя раз­го­вора? — спро­сил его од­нажды Ки­рю­ин. Юта­ка сос­ре­дото­чен­но пе­реби­рал стру­ны ги­тары, пов­то­ряя свою пар­тию. Воп­рос зас­тал его врас­плох.

— Из­ви­ни, — толь­ко и смог от­ве­тить он, гля­дя на ку­лон в ви­де ру­ны, сви­са­ющий с шеи, на яр­кие и ши­рокие по­лосы джем­пе­ра, на ру­ки, сжи­ма­ющие па­лоч­ки, но толь­ко не на ли­цо. — Я не хо­тел те­бя оби­деть.

— Это не уп­рёк, мне прос­то ин­те­рес­но, — Ки­рю­ин опус­тился пе­ред ним на кор­точки и пос­та­рал­ся заг­ля­нуть в гла­за. Юта­ка чес­тно по­пытал­ся вы­дер­жать взгляд, но поч­ти сра­зу же сдал­ся и ус­та­вил­ся по­верх свет­лой ма­куш­ки.

Этот Ки­рю­ин был аб­со­лют­но дру­гим. Его ро­дите­лям при­над­ле­жал кро­хот­ный храм в де­ревень­ке где-то близ Хи­роси­мы. Они — единс­твен­ные пос­ле­дова­тели поч­ти мёр­тво­го уче­ния _ки­рю_ , он — лю­бимый нас­ледник, ко­торый всей ду­шой не­нави­дел и храм, и хра­мовые тра­диции, и де­ревуш­ку на пят­надцать дво­ров. Нас­ледник, сбе­жав­ший под пок­ро­вом но­чи за три дня до сво­его об­ря­да ини­ци­ации в То­кио, в го­род, пол­ный соб­лазнов и опас­ностей.

Рас­ска­зывая о сво­ей семье, Ки­рю­ин улы­бал­ся и пря­тал взгляд. За всё вре­мя, по­ка он жил и учил­ся в То­кио, не про­ходи­ло ни дня, что­бы ро­дите­ли не уго­вари­вали его вер­нуть­ся. Они пи­сали ему длин­ные пись­ма, пол­ные уго­воров и прок­ля­тий на го­лову не­ради­вого сы­на, за­быв­ше­го о сво­ём дол­ге. Кто, ес­ли не он, унас­ле­ду­ет храм? Кто ути­хоми­рит дух чу­довищ­но­го де­мона-дра­кона, хра­нив­ше­го де­рев­ню? В ка­кой-то мо­мент Ки­рю­ин стал выб­ра­сывать пись­ма, не рас­пе­чаты­вая их. Он слиш­ком мно­го сил пот­ра­тил, что­бы стать та­ким, ка­ким его те­перь зна­ли. Он из­ба­вил­ся от де­ревен­ско­го вы­гово­ра, по­лучил об­ра­зова­ние, на­шёл ра­боту в ус­пешной му­зыкаль­ной груп­пе. Про­менять это всё на ка­кой-то храм? Да вы, на­вер­ное, шу­тите.

«Единс­твен­ное, за что я мо­гу бла­года­рить храм, это за мои на­выки тан­ца, — Ки­рю­ин ус­ме­хал­ся, го­воря об этом. — Культ _ки­рю_ тре­бовал, что­бы на праз­дни­ках в честь де­мона-дра­кона тан­це­вал юно­ша. Я был единс­твен­ным юно­шей в хра­ме. До сих пор пом­ню эти тан­цы под за­уныв­ную му­зыку цит­ры».

Ро­дите­ли пе­рес­та­ли ему пи­сать, ког­да Ки­рю­ин прис­лал им ДВД с за­писью кон­церта. Ви­димо ре­шили, что неб­ла­годар­но­му сы­ну па­дать ни­же уже не­куда. Ещё бы. Ска­чет по сце­не, вы­рядив­шись, как шут го­рохо­вый, в ка­кие-то блес­ку­чие тряп­ки, изоб­ра­жа­ет из се­бя де­вуш­ку и бес­стыд­но це­лу­ет­ся с муж­чи­ной! И это на гла­зах у тол­пы на­рода! Воз­му­титель­ное по­веде­ние, не­дос­той­ное нас­ледни­ка хра­ма. Ни­чего уди­витель­но­го, что пос­ле это­го ро­дите­ли ог­ра­ничи­вались лишь но­вогод­ней от­крыт­кой, в ко­торой вы­ража­ли на­деж­ду, что Ки­рю­ин всё-та­ки оду­ма­ет­ся.

Что-то в этом Ки­рю­ине бы­ло та­кого, что на­поми­нало Юта­ке его Ки­ришо. Хо­тя бы эта сме­лость, с ко­торой они оба наш­ли в се­бе си­лы обор­вать связь с семь­ёй. Юта­ка слиш­ком лю­бил свою семью. По­жалуй, не­нор­маль­но силь­но был от неё за­висим. Пред­ста­вить, как мож­но взять и уй­ти в ни­куда, он поп­росту не мог.

Во всём ос­таль­ном этот Ки­рю­ин был дру­гим. Но в то же вре­мя, у Юта­ки ком в гор­ле вста­вал каж­дый раз, ког­да они встре­чались взгля­дами.

— Не дос­та­вай его, Шо-кун, — вме­шал­ся Кен­джи. — Те­бя там То­коро-сан поп­ро­сила по­дой­ти.

— На­вер­ное, он расс­тра­ива­ет­ся, что я так хо­лод­но к не­му от­но­шусь, — ска­зал Юта­ка, как толь­ко Ки­рю­ин ушёл. — Но по­чему-то не по­луча­ет­ся вес­ти се­бя с ним так­же лег­ко, как с то­бой или с Джу­ном, — Кен­джи мол­чал, и Юта­ка про­дол­жил, по­низив го­лос и боль­ше бор­мо­ча се­бе под нос, чем об­ра­ща­ясь к ко­му-ли­бо. — Они ведь с Ки­ришо сов­сем раз­ные. Я смот­рю на не­го и удив­ля­юсь: вау, иде­аль­ная осан­ка, ров­ные зу­бы, ис­крен­няя улыб­ка… А сер­дце всё рав­но ёка­ет, сво­лочь.

Он со злостью уда­рил по стру­нам. Кен­джи по­нима­юще пог­ла­дил его по пле­чу, и Юта­ка был бла­года­рен, что его не на­чали ус­по­ка­ивать и уте­шать. Он сам не по­нимал, что имен­но чувс­тву­ет.

Пос­ле это­го раз­го­вора он ещё боль­ше пог­ру­зил­ся в ра­боту. Его иг­ра на бас-ги­таре ста­ла луч­ше, и Джун при­нял приг­ла­шение на од­ну из му­зыкаль­ных пе­редач, где им пред­ла­галось выс­ту­пить. В этот раз Юта­ка чувс­тво­вал се­бя уве­рен­нее, и да­же ухит­рился во вре­мя пес­ни от­клик­нуть­ся на фан­сервис­ные при­кос­но­вения Джу­на и изоб­ра­зить что-то на­поми­на­ющее го­ловок­ру­жение от не­зем­ной люб­ви, хо­тя от заш­ка­лива­юще­го ко­личес­тва па­фоса хо­телось неп­ри­лич­но ржать. Ки­рю­ин в об­ра­зе хруп­кой Эхо в этот раз выс­ту­пал в ду­эте с Кен­джи на тра­пеции. За­та­ив ды­хание, Юта­ка наб­лю­дал за слож­ны­ми под­дер­жка­ми и тща­тель­но про­рабо­тан­ны­ми па­дени­ями. Как и рань­ше, но­мер был ус­пе­шен, а ак­компа­немент скрип­ки зас­та­вил ве­дущую рас­тро­гать­ся до слёз.

Юта­ка по­нял, что окон­ча­тель­но при­жил­ся в этом ми­ре, ког­да ме­нед­жер То­коро вне­зап­но не пред­ло­жила нес­коль­ко пе­редач на вы­бор, а пос­та­вила пе­ред фак­том об учас­тии в ку­линар­ном шоу на од­ном из цен­траль­ных ка­налов. Не зная, к че­му точ­но го­товить­ся, он нер­вни­чал до са­мого окон­ча­ния за­писи.

Ве­дущий — сла­щавый муж­чи­на с рез­ной тростью — хо­дил меж­ду тре­мя учас­тни­ками, ко­торые на вре­мя го­тови­ли своё ко­рон­ное блю­до, и об­щался с ни­ми. Пог­ру­жён­ный в го­тов­ку Юта­ка от­ве­чал иног­да, не за­думы­ва­ясь и лишь иног­да от­вле­ка­ясь и ли­хора­доч­но вспо­миная те или иные мо­мен­ты. Па­ру раз он ед­ва не ска­зал лиш­не­го, но вов­ре­мя спох­ва­тил­ся.

Ку­линар­ный по­еди­нок он вы­иг­рал. В ог­лу­шитель­ной ти­шине ве­дущий про­роко­тал свою выс­шую оцен­ку: «Delicious!» — и зал взор­вался ап­ло­дис­мента­ми. В гри­мёр­ной ме­нед­жер То­коро ска­зала, что всё бы­ло иде­аль­но, и Юта­ка чувс­тво­вал се­бя, слов­но сдал са­мый слож­ный в сво­ей жиз­ни эк­за­мен.


	28. Он заслуживает всего, что с ним случилось

_**Бе­та. Insaniae Universum.** _

Те­ло ка­залось тря­пич­ным. Мыш­цы не слу­шались. На то, что­бы прос­то при­под­нять ве­ки, уш­ли все си­лы. Грудь бы­ла пе­режа­та так, что каж­дый вдох да­вал­ся с тру­дом. Ле­вая ру­ка ощу­щалась, как чу­жерод­ный от­росток, неб­режно вот­кну­тый в пле­чо, и нес­терпи­мо ны­ла. Пе­ред гла­зами сто­яла аб­со­лют­ная бе­лиз­на.

— Как ты се­бя чувс­тву­ешь? — раз­дался из­да­лека вы­сокий го­лос. Сбо­ку вып­лы­ло бе­лое пят­но в ок­ру­жении чёр­но­го об­ла­ка с крас­ной ли­ни­ей по­перёк.

«Где я?» — по­пытал­ся спро­сить Ки­рю­ин, но го­лосо­вые связ­ки ос­та­лись не­под­вижны­ми. Воз­дух су­дорож­но плес­кался в лёг­ких и вы­рывал­ся на­ружу со свис­том.

— Ты со­шёл с ума, Шо-кун, — крас­ная ли­ния прев­ра­тилась в не­ров­ный овал, ко­торый бес­прес­танно ис­ка­жал­ся, как вод­ный пу­зырь.– Раз­ве мож­но так гнать?!

Ки­рю­ин всё-та­ки раз­ле­пил спёк­ши­еся гу­бы и с уси­ли­ем вы­тол­кнул пор­цию воз­ду­ха:

— Где я? — звук собс­твен­но­го го­лоса про­катил­ся от гор­ла до са­мых кон­чи­ков паль­цев и свер­нулся бу­лыж­ни­ком в же­луд­ке. Ни вдох­нуть, ни вып­лю­нуть горь­кий, сгнив­ший за нес­коль­ко мгно­вений кис­ло­род.

Пят­но в об­ла­ке приб­ли­зилось, зи­яя дву­мя чёр­ны­ми ды­рами чуть вы­ше крас­но­го пу­зыря. Лба кос­ну­лось теп­ло.

— В боль­ни­це Мей­шин. Пом­нишь, что слу­чилось? — зап­ры­гал крас­ный пу­зырь. Ки­рю­ин зак­рыл гла­за — от мель­те­шения пе­ред гла­зами на­каты­вала дур­но­та. — Ты по­пал в ава­рию. Те­бя и Та­ка­яма-ку­на при­вез­ли сю­да в ужас­ном сос­то­янии.

— Джун… — вы­дох­нул Ки­рю­ин — каж­дый звук да­вал­ся с тру­дом, глот­ку и лёг­кие ед­ва не раз­ры­вало от та­ких не­чело­вечес­ких уси­лий.

Теп­ло пе­ремес­ти­лось со лба на уце­лев­шую пра­вую ру­ку и об­ня­ло око­ченев­шие паль­цы.

— От­ды­хай. Я со­об­щу ле­чаще­му вра­чу, что ты оч­нулся.

Чёр­ные ды­ры на­чали рас­ползать­ся в раз­ные сто­роны — всё ши­ре и ши­ре, по­ка сле­пящую бе­лиз­ну не пог­ло­тила бар­хатная тем­но­та. Те­ло по­вис­ло в ва­ку­уме, рас­пя­тое меж­ду ре­аль­ностью и дрё­мой — Ки­рю­ин си­лил­ся хоть на мил­ли­метр сдви­нуть­ся в од­ну из сто­рон, но не мог ше­вель­нуть да­же рес­ни­цами.

Сколь­ко прош­ло вре­мени, он не знал: сам ход вре­мени прев­ра­тил­ся в мок­рый пе­сок, при­липа­ющий к паль­цам и па­да­ющий с них мел­ки­ми ком­ка­ми. В ка­кой-то мо­мент бу­лыж­ник в же­луд­ке за­воро­чал­ся и на­чал рас­плав­лять­ся в боль, ко­торая рас­ка­лён­ным свин­цом по­тек­ла по те­лу: к гор­лу, к обе­им ру­кам, к но­гам и ступ­ням, к го­лове, прев­ра­щая её в на­пол­ненный ки­пят­ком воз­душный шар.

Все кос­ти ра­зом взвы­ли, точ­но чья-то ги­гант­ская ру­ка раз­да­вила их все ра­зом. Обе­зумев от этой ди­кой бо­ли, Ки­рю­ин умо­лял всех бо­гов ми­ра дать ему прос­то сдох­нуть и из­ба­вить от му­чений. Вой ши­пами раз­ди­рал гор­ло и лёг­кие.

— Эй-эй, па­рень, спо­кой­но, — бор­мо­тал у са­мого уха низ­кий, су­хой го­лос. На па­ру мгно­вений боль от­сту­пала, что­бы по­том нах­лы­нуть с уд­во­ен­ной яростью.

На­конец, соз­на­ние про­яс­ни­лось. Ки­рю­ин сно­ва от­крыл гла­за и ус­та­вил­ся в бе­лый по­толок. В го­лове бы­ла пол­ней­шая пус­то­та.

— Оч­нулся? — за­гово­рил кто-то сов­сем не­дале­ко. Ки­рю­ин по­косил­ся по сто­ронам. В из­ножье кро­вати обе­ими ру­ками упи­рал­ся не­высо­кий, пол­но­ватый муж­чи­на в боль­нич­ном ха­лате.

— Что… про­изош­ло… — про­сипел Ки­рю­ин — го­лос не слу­шал­ся. Док­тор по­качал го­ловой.

— Ава­рия про­изош­ла. Ты, ко­неч­но, не тот, вто­рой, ко­торо­го мы, как мо­за­ику, со­бира­ли, но то­же приш­лось по­потеть.

— Вто­рой… жив?.. — в гор­ле мгно­вен­но ста­ло су­хо, точ­но пес­ком за­сыпа­ли. Док­тор скри­вил гу­бы под пыш­ны­ми уса­ми.

— О се­бе бы ду­мал, дур­ная го­лова, сам ед­ва на тот свет не от­пра­вил­ся.

В го­лове заб­резжи­ло вос­по­мина­ние. Ки­рю­ин сдви­нул бро­ви, му­читель­но пы­та­ясь пой­мать его за кон­чик хвос­та, и мед­ленно про­шеп­тал:

— Яку­мо-сэн­сей?

— Вспом­нил? — док­тор сдер­жанно улыб­нулся. — Зна­чит, го­лова хо­рошо ра­бота­ет.

Яку­мо Хи­бики был за­веду­ющим от­де­лени­ем трав­ма­толо­гии в боль­ни­це Мей­шин — Ки­рю­ин прек­расно пом­нил серь­ёз­но­го хи­рур­га, к ко­торо­му час­то при­ходил справ­лять­ся о здо­ровье ма­лень­ких па­ци­ен­тов. На де­журс­тве он шту­диро­вал дис­серта­ции Яку­мо, пос­вя­щён­ные дет­ским трав­мам, и на каж­дом об­хо­де за­вали­вал док­то­ра ты­сячей воп­ро­сов.

С ти­хим шо­рохом от­кры­лась дверь. В па­лату впор­хну­ла мед­сес­тра, дер­жавшая в ру­ках стоп­ку па­пок.

— Ми­ки-сан! — вы­дох­нул Ки­рю­ин с удив­ле­ни­ем. Мед­сес­тра кив­ну­ла в от­вет.

— Как са­мочувс­твие? — по­ин­те­ресо­валась она с улыб­кой. Ки­рю­ин сра­зу же уз­нал го­лос, ко­торый слы­шал, по­ка ещё был под нар­ко­зом, и прик­рыл гла­за, спа­са­ясь от зна­комых об­ра­зов. Мей­шин, зна­чит… Из всех боль­ниц То­кио его при­вез­ли в Мей­шин. Ка­кая иро­ния.

— Ты ведь лев­ша? — спро­сил Яку­мо-сэн­сей, пос­ту­кивая по за­фик­си­рован­ной на вы­тяж­ке ле­вой ру­ке. — При­дёт­ся пе­ре­учи­вать­ся. От­кры­тый пе­релом, бу­дет дол­го срас­тать­ся.

— Сэн­сей, ог­ла­сите весь спи­сок мо­их травм, по­жалуй­ста, — Ки­рю­ин кра­ем гла­за наб­лю­дал, как Ми­ки про­веря­ет ка­пель­ни­цу. За её спи­ной бы­ла тем­но­та. Зна­чит, уже ночь… Сколь­ко он спал?

Яку­мо-сэн­сей кив­нул на дру­гую вы­тяж­ку, на ко­торой ле­жала пра­вая но­га.

— Плюс­на раз­дроб­ле­на. Сот­ря­сение сред­ней тя­жес­ти. Сло­мано реб­ро. Ты ещё лег­ко от­де­лал­ся пос­ле ава­рии. Не то, что вто­рой, — док­тор пом­рачнел и сде­лал нес­коль­ко по­меток в об­ходном лис­те. Ки­рю­ин по­пытал­ся при­под­нять­ся.

— Что с Та­ка­яма-ку­ном? Он жив?

Яку­мо-сэн­сей нес­коль­ко се­кунд не­от­рывно смот­рел на не­го.

— От­ды­хай. Сей­час те­бе ну­жен по­кой, — ска­зал он, на­конец, и вы­шел из па­латы. Ми­ки пот­ру­сила сле­дом, но ос­та­нови­лась в две­рях и од­ни­ми гу­бами про­из­несла: «Я зай­ду поз­же».

Она приш­ла, ког­да в боль­нич­ных ко­ридо­рах стих­ли все зву­ки. Прос­коль­зну­ла в па­лату и бес­шумно прик­ры­ла дверь. Ки­рю­ин пе­ревёл на неё пус­той взгляд.

— Не ду­мала, что мы ещё встре­тим­ся, — ска­зала Ми­ки. — У ме­ня се­год­ня де­журс­тво, но я поп­ро­сила ин­терна прис­мотреть за по­ряд­ком. Ду­маю, у нас есть нем­но­го вре­мени, — она при­села на стул ря­дом с кро­ватью и неж­но улыб­ну­лась.

Ки­рю­ин пом­нил мед­сес­тру, го­няв­шую его по все­му не­она­таль­но­му от­де­лению, ку­да он заг­ля­дывал иног­да со ску­ки. Встре­тить Ми­ки в от­де­лении трав­ма­толо­гии бы­ло не­ожи­дан­но.

— Ме­ня пе­реве­ли два го­да на­зад, — по­яс­ни­ла Ми­ки. — По­могаю те­перь Яку­мо-сэн­сею на опе­раци­ях. Как ты умуд­рился так пос­тра­дать?!

Ки­рю­ин каш­ля­нул — су­хость дра­ла гор­ло. Ми­ки по­дала ему ста­кан с во­дой.

— Я был не один, — ска­зал Ки­рю­ин, на­пив­шись. К кон­цу дня нар­коз окон­ча­тель­но от­сту­пил, ос­та­вив толь­ко не­выно­симую сла­бость. — Где Та­ка­яма-кун?

— В ре­ани­мации.

— Нас­коль­ко всё пло­хо?

— Очень пло­хо, — Ми­ки под­жа­ла яр­ко-крас­ные гу­бы. — Сос­то­яние край­не нес­та­биль­ное.

Ки­рю­ин скрип­нул зу­бами. В го­лове всплы­ли кад­ры их ссо­ры.

Он пом­нил: бе­лый, как снег, Джун в по­лу­об­мо­роке рас­плас­тался на сво­ём си­денье, хва­тал при­от­кры­тым ртом рас­ка­лён­ный воз­дух и умо­лял ос­та­новить эту чёр­то­ву ма­шину. В дру­гое вре­мя Ки­рю­ин не­мед­ленно бы ос­та­новил­ся — он знал, что Джу­на ука­чива­ет от ду­хоты и быс­трой ез­ды. Од­на­ко тог­да гнал изо всех сил — наз­ло здра­вому смыс­лу вжи­мал газ до упо­ра.

Ма­шину по­вело на по­воро­те, а он не спра­вил­ся с уп­равле­ни­ем. Те­перь вот — рас­тя­нут здесь, на боль­нич­ной кро­вати, ле­вая ру­ка без ос­та­нов­ки но­ет, а Джун — то ли сра­жа­ет­ся со смертью, то ли уже го­тов сдать­ся ей.

Гус­тая ноч­ная ть­ма без­мол­вно ко­лыха­лась вок­руг. Жда­ла объ­яс­не­ний.

— Он вы­вел ме­ня из се­бя, — уро­нил Ки­рю­ин — тем­но­та прог­ло­тила его сло­ва и вновь за­мер­ла в ожи­дании. — Он ме­ня спро­воци­ровал!

Неб­ла­годар­ная ско­тина… Ки­рю­ин два го­да со­бирал его раз­ло­ман­ную на ос­колки пси­хику. Сна­чала про­тол­кнул в агентство, на­вешав ди­рек­то­ру лап­ши на уши о та­лан­тах Джу­на. По­том дол­го вы­хажи­вал пос­ле нер­вно­го сры­ва и вы­тас­ки­вал из лап деп­рессии. Ни на ми­нуту не ос­тавлял без прис­мотра. Ку­пил с рук по­дер­жанный син­те­затор, что­бы по­мочь Джу­ну от­влечь­ся от сво­ей бо­ли и стра­хов. Си­дел под дверь­ми ре­ани­мации, ког­да Джун впер­вые из­ре­зал се­бя до об­мо­рока, и пла­кал, как ма­лень­кий ре­бёнок, дер­жа в ла­донях до си­невы проз­рачные паль­цы.

Он влю­бил­ся в Джу­на. Влю­бил­ся в его тро­гатель­ную не­ук­лю­жесть и ра­нимость, в его свет­лые гла­за и ти­хий го­лос. Схо­дя с ума от этих чувств, вып­леснул их в му­зыку и тек­сты, соз­дав, по­жалуй, свой луч­ший сингл «Ма­ят­ник». Это бы­ло ещё до то­го, как прок­ля­тый Кян Юта­ка при­тащил свою му­зыку.

«Те­бе сто­ит приз­нать, что му­зыка Кян-са­на луч­ше тво­ей», — вот, что ска­зал Джун, ко­торый всег­да под­держи­вал его твор­чес­тво. Пер­вый слу­шал ме­лодии и ви­дел тек­сты, все в по­мар­ках от бес­ко­неч­ных пе­репи­сыва­ний. Смот­рел сни­зу вверх, си­дя в но­гах, и улы­бал­ся — гла­за си­яли от вос­торга.

Вот она — бла­годар­ность за всё, что Ки­рю­ин сде­лал. За бес­сонные но­чи, за неж­ность, за сло­ва под­дер­жки. Он ни­ког­да не об­ра­щал вни­мания на статьи и ком­мента­рии, в ко­торых его срав­ни­вали с Кя­ном. Ко­неч­но, Кян был хо­рош, Ки­рю­ин это приз­на­вал, но был не го­тов, что ди­рек­ция на пол­ном серь­ёзе даст ком­по­зито­ру-са­мо­уч­ке пол­ный карт-бланш.

Груп­пе пот­ре­бова­лось два го­да, что­бы выб­рать­ся хо­тя бы в сот­ню «Ори­кон». Кя­ну бы­ло дос­та­точ­но од­ной пес­ни, что­бы че­рез день пос­ле вы­хода син­гла вло­мить­ся на пер­вое мес­то чар­та и прос­нуть­ся на­ут­ро зна­мени­тым.

О груп­пе пе­рес­та­ли го­ворить: «Та, в ко­торой у во­калис­та кра­сивый го­лос и за­бав­ные лин­зы со звез­дой». Их пред­став­ля­ли как: «Груп­па с та­лан­тли­вым и са­мым оба­ятель­ным ком­по­зито­ром». Ки­рю­ин тер­пел это, по­нимая, что в са­мом де­ле — Кян про­тол­кнул груп­пу на не­дося­га­емые вер­ши­ны. Тер­пел до тех пор, по­ка на од­ной из пе­редач ве­дущая не об­ра­тилась к Кя­ну: «Что вы, как ли­дер груп­пы, ду­ма­ете о…»

Ко­неч­но, эпи­зод за­мяли и за­сыпа­ли шу­точ­ка­ми, а пос­ле съ­ёмок ве­дущая при­нес­ла го­рячие из­ви­нения, но в гри­мёр­ной, всё рав­но, бы­ла мрач­ная ат­мосфе­ра. Ки­рю­ину хо­телось что-ни­будь рас­ко­лотить.

К счастью, Кян быс­тро ис­пи­сал­ся и пе­рего­рел. Не­из­вес­тно, чем ду­мала ди­рек­ция, взва­ливая на не­опыт­но­го ком­по­зито­ра та­кую от­ветс­твен­ность, но факт ос­та­вал­ся фак­том — на­чал­ся твор­ческий кри­зис. Ки­рю­ин тор­жес­тво­вал. Власть в груп­пе сно­ва вер­ну­лась к не­му, ос­та­валось вы­пус­тить сингл, ко­торый бу­дет не ху­же пре­дыду­щих. Он но­чи нап­ро­лёт гор­ба­тил­ся над син­те­зато­ром, при­думы­вая му­зыку, пи­сал и пе­репи­сывал тек­сты, не один день про­вёл в сту­дии зву­коза­писи, по­ка, на­конец, не ос­тался до­волен ре­зуль­та­том.

Сингл «Без­мя­теж­ность» с трес­ком про­валил­ся. Нет, про­дажи бы­ли, да и двад­цать третье мес­то в чар­те — не то, что­бы сов­сем пло­хо, но ди­рек­ция бы­ла не­доволь­на. По­том бы­ли статьи, где срав­ни­вали му­зыку Кя­на и му­зыку Ки­рю­ина, ин­тервью с воп­ро­сами, ког­да Кян вер­нётся к ком­по­зитор­ской де­ятель­нос­ти, во­рохи фа­нат­ских пи­сем с по­жела­ни­ями уда­чи.

Джун знал, как Ки­рю­ин бо­лез­ненно вос­при­нял по­терю сво­ей влас­ти, и под­держи­вал изо всех сил. Го­ворил, что лю­бит и ста­рые пес­ни, и но­вые, ведь глав­ное — что это твор­чес­тво их груп­пы. Уве­рял, что не важ­но, кто пи­шет му­зыку и тек­сты, по­тому что толь­ко во­калист мо­жет дать пес­ням жизнь.

«И те­перь он го­ворит, что, ес­ли бы не Кян, мы бы ни­чего не до­бились?» — Ки­рю­ин та­ращил­ся в тем­но­ту, пы­та­ясь убе­дить се­бя, что Джун на­казан по спра­вед­ли­вос­ти за неб­ла­годар­ность и сле­поту, а он сам — за на­ив­ность и до­верие.

Лег­че не ста­нови­лось. Ки­рю­ин про­дол­жал ру­гать­ся впол­го­лоса, ше­велил пе­ресох­ши­ми гу­бами и чувс­тво­вал, как в гру­ди раз­раста­ет­ся неч­то по­хожее на ог­ромный пу­зырь. С каж­дым сло­вом пу­зырь ста­новил­ся всё боль­ше и боль­ше и, на­конец, лоп­нул с та­кой си­лой, что впо­ру бы­ло ог­лохнуть от зво­на в ушах. Гла­зам мгно­вен­но ста­ло не­выно­симо го­рячо.

— Гос­по­ди, ка­кой я иди­от! — Ки­рю­ин зах­лё­бывал­ся от ры­даний, ко­торые с болью вы­каты­вались из рас­по­лосо­ван­но­го сер­дца. — Я убил его… я не хо­тел… я не ду­мал….

От бес­ко­неч­ных «я» ста­ло кис­ло во рту. Ки­рю­ин пы­тал­ся звать Джу­на, но язык не во­рочал­ся — тя­жёлый, точ­но от­ли­тый из свин­ца. Всё те­ло вдруг окос­те­нело, так что не по­шеве­лить­ся сов­сем.

Бы­ло не прос­то страш­но, а до оду­ри, до го­ловок­ру­жения, до тря­суч­ки — бы­ло не­веро­ят­но жут­ко, сто­ило толь­ко Ки­рю­ину на до­лю мгно­вения пред­ста­вить, что Джу­на боль­ше нет в его жиз­ни. Он за­ходил­ся от­ча­ян­ным во­ем, а ноч­ная тем­но­та без­мол­вно пи­ла его скорбь и рас­ка­яние.

На сле­ду­ющий день он вце­пил­ся здо­ровой ру­кой в край ха­лата Ми­ки.

— Мне на­до уви­деть Джу­на, — про­сипел он. Го­лос про­пал пос­ле бес­сонной но­чи, ког­да Ки­рю­ин то за­бывал­ся сном, то сно­ва ви­дел ава­рию в за­мед­ленных кад­рах. Он уси­ли­ем во­ли вы­дирал ват­ное соз­на­ние из тем­но­ты и сно­ва за­дыхал­ся от ки­пев­ших в гру­ди чувств.

Ми­ки по­кача­ла го­ловой.

— Нель­зя. Ты не родс­твен­ник.

— Умо­ляю. Хоть кра­ем гла­за. Я хо­чу ви­деть, что он жив.

— Шо-кун, пос­лу­шай, — Ми­ки при­села ря­дом и пог­ла­дила его по ру­ке. — Джун-кун очень плох. У не­го тя­жёлая трав­ма го­ловы, реб­ром про­бито лёг­кое, а но­ги… Шо-кун, обе но­ги мы со­бира­ли по ос­колкам, как паззл. Яку­мо-сен­сей про­вёл опе­рацию, но он не да­ёт ни­каких прог­но­зов и про­сит гос­по­жу Та­ка­яма го­товить­ся к худ­ше­му. По­нима­ешь? Джун-кун жив, но вы­караб­ка­ет­ся ли он — мы не зна­ем.

Ки­рю­ин зак­рыл гла­за. Гор­ло сда­вило го­речью.

— Уй­ди, Ми­ки. По­жалуй­ста.

— Те­бе пло­хо?

— Те­бя не ка­са­ет­ся.

— Я мед­сес­тра!

— Ос­тавь. Ме­ня. В по­кое.

Ещё до­ли се­кун­ды тёп­лая ла­донь ле­жала у не­го на ру­ке, по­том не­весо­мо сос­коль­зну­ла. В ог­лу­шитель­ной ти­шине хлоп­ну­ла дверь. Ки­рю­ин оце­пене­ло смот­рел в по­толок.

Для на­каза­ния за неб­ла­годар­ность это бы­ло че­рес­чур. За это, по­жалуй, хва­тило бы прос­то не­боль­шой трав­мы — Ки­рю­ин не хо­тел, что­бы Джу­ну бы­ло боль­но. Зна­чит, есть что-то ещё… Ещё ка­кая-то при­чина, по ко­торой судь­ба нас­толь­ко ужес­то­чила на­каза­ние.

«Нап­ри­мер, блядс­тво?» — спро­сил он се­бя и прик­рыл здо­ровой ру­кой рот. Нет. Аб­сурд.

Джун не­нави­дел секс и всё, что с ним бы­ло свя­зано. Он до сих пор иног­да вздра­гивал, ког­да Ки­рю­ин при­касал­ся к его чле­ну. Он бы ни­ког­да не дал­ся чу­жим ру­кам, муж­ским или жен­ским. Кро­ме то­го, Джун был па­толо­гичес­ки чес­тным и ни за что не по­шёл на по­доб­ную ни­зость — спать с кем-то ра­ди собс­твен­ной вы­годы.

Впер­вые Ки­рю­ин за­подоз­рил его в из­ме­не пос­ле приг­ла­шения в тре­тий спек­такль. Очень уж счас­тли­вым хо­дил Джун, при­няв­ший приг­ла­шение, как дол­жное. Джун, ко­торый ни­ког­да не умел ни­чего, кро­ме иг­ры на фор­те­пи­ано и тан­цев, вдруг прев­ра­тил­ся в звез­ду сце­ны. Ки­рю­ин, схо­див­ший с ума от не­навис­ти к Кя­ну, тог­да до чёр­ти­ков ис­пу­гал­ся, что Джун мо­жет поп­росту уй­ти и ос­та­вить его сра­жать­ся в оди­ноч­ку.

Кто зна­ет? Быть мо­жет, весь этот страх — лишь иг­ра, по­пыт­ка выз­вать жа­лость. Быть мо­жет, Ки­рю­ин толь­ко хо­чет ве­рить, что Джун не­вино­вен и не зас­лу­жил быть на­казан­ным?..

Гла­за щи­пало от су­хос­ти. Ки­рю­ин нес­коль­ко раз мор­гнул и пе­ревёл ды­хание — на нес­коль­ко дол­гих се­кунд он со­вер­шенно за­был, что нуж­но ды­шать.

Про­валить­ся бы сей­час в сон и оч­нуть­ся в то вре­мя, ког­да всё ещё мож­но бы­ло из­ме­нить! Зак­рыть сей­час гла­за. По­том от­крыть — а они си­дят в ма­шине. Блед­ный Джун тя­нет ле­дяную во­ду че­рез тру­боч­ку, прик­ры­ва­ет пок­раснев­шие гла­за и вы­мучен­но улы­ба­ет­ся. Жи­вой. Об­нять бы его изо всех сил, вдох­нуть род­ной за­пах и на мгно­вение со­вер­шенно сой­ти с ума от люб­ви к не­му, не­ук­лю­жему, сла­бому, та­кому за­виси­мому и пуг­ли­вому. Ска­зать: «Глу­пый мой, по­чему сра­зу не ска­зал, что те­бе нас­толь­ко пло­хо?» — и не дать от­ве­тить, по­цело­вать дрог­нувшие гу­бы.

Сло­ман­ная ру­ка за­ныла, воз­вра­щая Ки­рю­ина в ре­аль­ность. Сце­на в ма­шине осы­палась в соз­на­нии пеп­лом.

Сно­ва об­сту­пила тем­но­та. Воз­дух пах спир­том и ле­карс­тва­ми. На прик­ро­ват­ной тум­бочке ти­кали на­руч­ные ча­сы.

Ки­рю­ин во­об­ра­зил по­хоро­ны: в пле­ну чёр­ной рам­ки Джун без­мя­теж­но улы­бал­ся «на ка­меру». За­тем вспых­ну­ли язы­ки пла­мени, по­жира­ющие фо­тог­ра­фию, бе­лос­нежное об­ла­ко хри­зан­тем, по­линяв­ше­го плю­шево­го ле­опар­да…

Вновь ста­ло боль­но и страш­но. Грудь сда­вило от бес­слёз­ных ры­даний.

 

Две дол­гих не­дели он за­вали­вал Ми­ки воп­ро­сами про Джу­на — хо­тел уз­нать, где его па­лата. Ду­мал — на­ведать­ся ночью, по­ка вся боль­ни­ца спит. Но Ми­ки бы­ла неп­реклон­на и уп­ря­мо мол­ча­ла, а ког­да, на­конец, воп­ро­сы на­до­ели, об­ру­шила на Ки­рю­ина всё своё не­годо­вание.

— Хва­тит ме­ня спра­шивать! — рас­серди­лась мед­сес­тра и с та­кой си­лой вон­зи­ла шприц с инъ­ек­ци­ей в ве­ну, что Ки­рю­ин зас­ку­лил. — Джун-кун по-преж­не­му в ре­ани­мации, его сос­то­яние не улуч­ша­ет­ся, а ког­да из­ме­нит­ся — не знаю. Я мед­сес­тра, а не ле­чащий врач! Ес­ли так ин­те­рес­но — спро­си про­фес­со­ра Но­гучи, он каж­дый день при­ходит к Джун-ку­ну.

— Но­гучи-то что на­до?! — про­рычал Ки­рю­ин. Ми­ки по­жала пле­чами.

— От­ку­да мне знать? Вы­делил ему ВИП-па­лату. Не пус­ка­ет ни­кого, кро­ме ма­тери и вра­чей. Яку­мо-сен­сей, как воз­вра­ща­ет­ся с ос­мотра, всег­да хо­дит мрач­нее ту­чи, и я не очень хо­чу дей­ство­вать ему на нер­вы лю­бопытс­твом. Хо­чешь — спра­шивай сам, а ме­ня ос­тавь в по­кое!

С эти­ми сло­вами Ми­ки вы­лете­ла из па­латы и гром­ко хлоп­ну­ла дверью. Ки­рю­ин по­пытал­ся унять под­нявшу­юся в гру­ди вол­ну гне­ва. Чёр­тов Но­гучи…

К не­му про­фес­сор ни ра­зу не заг­ля­нул, а ведь Ки­рю­ин то­же быв­ший ин­терн Мей­ши­на! Зна­чит, у Но­гучи бы­ли свои при­чины так вить­ся вок­руг Джу­на. Не­воз­можность по­нять эти при­чины бе­сила Ки­рю­ина го­раз­до боль­ше, чем за­кован­ные в не­удоб­ный гипс ру­ка и ступ­ня.

Спус­тя ещё нес­коль­ко дней он вып­ро­сил у Ми­ки ин­ва­лид­ное крес­ло, что­бы вы­бирать­ся на про­гул­ку в боль­нич­ный двор — тор­чать в па­лате ему до смер­ти на­до­ело. Хо­тел ещё про­катить­ся по Мей­ши­ну в по­ис­ках па­латы, ку­да оп­ре­дели­ли Джу­на, но мед­сёс­тры каж­дую ночь за­бира­ли крес­ло, по­это­му план ос­та­вал­ся пла­ном.

Ки­рю­ин не воз­му­щал­ся: не­годо­вание всё рав­но ни­кого не вол­но­вало. Он спо­кой­но учил­ся пе­ред­ви­гать­ся с по­мощью кос­ты­лей и прис­лу­шивал­ся к раз­го­ворам дру­гих мед­сестёр, на­де­ясь по­лучить от этих бол­ту­шек нуж­ную ин­форма­цию. Нес­коль­ко раз он ви­дел из­да­лека мать Джу­на, но всег­да про­вожал её оце­пене­лым взгля­дом. Джун пос­тра­дал по его ви­не. Гос­по­жа Та­ка­яма бу­дет вне се­бя от гне­ва, ес­ли уз­на­ет.

Джун при­шёл в се­бя толь­ко че­рез три не­дели пос­ле ава­рии. Ми­ки не­хотя со­об­щи­ла Ки­рю­ину эту но­вость и сра­зу же упёр­лась обе­ими ру­ками ему в пле­чи, удер­жи­вая на мес­те.

— Жи­вой. В соз­на­нии. Очень слаб. Хва­тит с те­бя ин­форма­ции, — прик­рикну­ла она, по­ка Ки­рю­ин пы­тал­ся вы­путать­ся из хват­ки и доб­рать­ся до крес­ла. На­конец, он при­тих — бо­роть­ся с Ми­ки бы­ло бес­по­лез­но. Ми­ки улыб­ну­лась и щёл­кну­ла его по но­су. — По­сеще­ния ещё не раз­ре­шены. Ему на­до оп­ра­вить­ся и нем­но­го ок­репнуть.

Ки­рю­ин пос­лушно прис­ми­рел. Тер­пе­ния хва­тило не­надол­го: уже к кон­цу дня он со­вер­шенно из­вёлся от бес­по­кой­ства. Хо­телось собс­твен­ны­ми гла­зами уви­деть Джу­на, при­кос­нуть­ся к не­му, ощу­тить теп­ло ко­жи и ус­лы­шать род­ной го­лос. Хо­телось из­ви­нить­ся, хоть из­ви­нения ни­чего не из­ме­нят. Но, быть мо­жет, Джун сам пой­мёт, что то­же был неп­рав, и тог­да они прос­то пой­мут друг дру­га?

Ки­рю­ин был го­тов прос­тить за неб­ла­годар­ность и дать Джу­ну ещё один шанс на до­верие. А Джун… Прос­тит ли он за те сло­ва? За рев­ность? За всю при­чинён­ную боль?..

Он от­пра­вил­ся к Джу­ну че­рез два дня. Ми­ки слу­чай­но об­молви­лась, что его па­лата рас­по­лага­лась в том же кры­ле, где и ка­бинет про­фес­со­ра Но­гучи. Каж­дая из ВИП-па­лат бы­ла раз­ме­ром с шес­ти­мес­тную, но рас­счи­тана толь­ко на од­но­го па­ци­ен­та.

Ки­рю­ин дви­гал­ся мед­ленно. К кос­ты­лю он при­вык, но хо­дить по-преж­не­му бы­ло не­удоб­но. Ещё и сер­дце с каж­дым ша­гом на­чина­ло ко­лотить­ся всё быс­трее. Ког­да он доб­рался до нуж­но­го кры­ла, приш­лось не­надол­го ос­та­новить­ся, что­бы вос­ста­новить ды­хание и ус­по­ко­ить­ся.

Из трёх ВИП-па­лат свет го­рел толь­ко в од­ной. Ки­рю­ин па­ру раз ко­рот­ко стук­нул, и над­трес­ну­тый жен­ский го­лос поз­во­лил вой­ти. Он пе­рес­ту­пил по­рог, вце­пив­шись в кос­тыль, как в спа­ситель­ную со­ломин­ку.

Сер­дце не­мед­ленно за­щеми­ло до слёз, ког­да он уви­дел Джу­на, то­нув­ше­го в об­ла­ке бе­лого оде­яла. Обе но­ги бы­ли за­кова­ны в гипс и ле­жали на вы­тяж­ках. Ру­ки опу­таны сетью раз­ноцвет­ных про­водов и тон­ких тру­бок. Ху­дое ли­цо на­поло­вину скры­то кис­ло­род­ной мас­кой. Ки­рю­ин толь­ко од­нажды ви­дел его та­ким и от всей ду­ши на­де­ял­ся, что боль­ше ни­ког­да в жиз­ни не уви­дит.

На сту­ле ря­дом с ок­ном дре­мал нез­на­комый муж­чи­на в се­ром кос­тю­ме с раз­вя­зан­ным гал­сту­ком. Не отец — гос­по­дин Та­ка­яма умер, ког­да Джу­ну бы­ло семь. Воз­можно от­чим, или дя­дя… Ря­дом с кро­ватью си­дела жен­щи­на. Она дер­жа­ла Джу­на за ру­ку и вни­матель­но смот­ре­ла на нез­ва­ного гос­тя пок­раснев­ши­ми от слёз гла­зами.

— Здрась­те… — не­ук­лю­же поз­до­ровал­ся Ки­рю­ин. — Я его друг… Мы учи­лись вмес­те. И ра­бота­ем…

— Ма, всё нор­маль­но, — про­шур­шал Джун ед­ва слыш­но. Жен­щи­на скло­нила го­лову в знак при­ветс­твия и, встрях­нув дре­мав­ше­го муж­чи­ну за пле­чо, вы­вела его из па­латы.

На­конец, они ос­та­лись од­ни. Ки­рю­ин мед­ленно приб­ли­зил­ся к кро­вати.

— Я так вол­но­вал­ся, — об­ро­нил он, чувс­твуя, как в гор­ле раз­бу­ха­ет неп­ро­шеный ком. — Каж­дый день спра­шивал…

— За­чем ты… при­шёл?.. — вы­дох­нул Джун — каж­дое сло­во да­валось ему с тру­дом. Ки­рю­ин вы­мучен­но улыб­нулся.

— Раз­ве я не мо­гу на­вес­тить дру­га и лю­бимо­го? Джун… прос­ти ме­ня, — го­лос над­ло­мил­ся, как су­хая вет­ка. — Это моя ви­на.

Джун зак­рыл гла­за.

— Ухо­ди. — про­шеп­тал он. — Я не хо­чу… те­бя ви­деть…

— Пос­лу­шай, про­шу, — Ки­рю­ин опер­ся на из­го­ловье пра­вой ру­кой, кос­тыль с гро­хотом упал на пол. — Я столь­ко дря­ни те­бе на­гово­рил. Это неп­равда, я так не ду­маю, я… со­жалею. Я прав­да со­жалею о том, что ска­зал. Це­лый ме­сяц мне ник­то ни­чего не со­об­щал. Я ед­ва не свих­нулся, не зная, что с то­бой, жив ли ты… Всё хо­тел из­ви­нить­ся.

— Шо, по­жалуй­ста… Прос­то уй­ди… ос­тавь ме­ня… в по­кое, — Джун с моль­бой ус­та­вил­ся на не­го. — Мне… не нуж­ны… из­ви­нения…

— Джун, я…

— Пос­мотри на ме­ня… Что ты сде­лал со мной? — Джун стис­нул прос­тынь проз­рачны­ми до си­невы паль­ца­ми — на ми­зин­це блес­те­ло тон­кое се­реб­ря­ное коль­цо. — Что мне те­перь де­лать… с та­кими но­гами…

— Я по­могу те­бе. Ты спра­вишь­ся, ес­ли я бу­ду ря­дом, — Ки­рю­ин пог­ла­дил сва­ляв­ши­еся тём­ные во­лосы, но Джун вздрог­нул от при­кос­но­вения и му­чени­чес­ки свёл бро­ви, так что на лбу про­лег­ла склад­ка.

— Из­де­ва­ешь­ся, да? — за­шеп­тал Джун. Ды­хание у не­го отя­желе­ло. — Шо, боль­ше не хо­чу… быть обя­зан­ным те­бе… За­чем ты спас ме­ня че­тыре го­да на­зад?.. Эта но­вая жизнь да­же ху­же преж­ней… Ме­ня тош­нит от неё… и от те­бя.

— Что на те­бя наш­ло, Джун?

— Ос­тавь ме­ня!.. Я те­перь ин­ва­лид… я не хо­чу боль­ше быть обу­зой для те­бя… я боль­ше во­об­ще не хо­чу те­бя ви­деть и знать…. уй­ди… хоть раз… в жиз­ни… сде­лай… как я про­шу…

При­бор ря­дом с кро­ватью за­шёл­ся ис­тошным пис­ком. Джун хри­пел и пы­тал­ся ды­шать в сво­ей кис­ло­род­ной мас­ке, но бе­зус­пешно. Гу­бы стре­митель­но на­чали си­неть. Ки­рю­ин от­шатнул­ся, оце­пенев от не­ожи­дан­ности.

В па­лату вор­ва­лась мать и со всей си­лы уда­рила по кноп­ке вы­зова пер­со­нала. Муж­чи­на в кос­тю­ме сгрёб Ки­рю­ина за ши­ворот и при­под­нял его над по­лом, как ко­тён­ка.

— Что ты сде­лал с мо­им пле­мян­ни­ком?! — про­рычал муж­чи­на ему в ли­цо. Ки­рю­ин зат­ряс го­ловой.

— Ни­чего. Я ни­чего не де­лал. Он…

Джун всё шум­но хри­пел, буд­то кто-то ду­шил его сталь­ной цепью на шее. Мать гла­дила его по во­лосам и неж­но шеп­та­ла: «Дер­жись, мой хо­роший, всё хо­рошо».

Тя­жёлая ру­ка выш­вырну­ла Ки­рю­ина из па­латы — тот ед­ва ус­пел при­дер­жать боль­ную ру­ку.

— Не приб­ли­жай­ся к не­му боль­ше, — ряв­кнул дя­дюш­ка и с си­лой су­нул в ру­ки об­ро­нен­ный кос­тыль. — Мо­ему пле­мян­ни­ку не нуж­ны та­кие друзья.

Ки­рю­ин ещё нес­коль­ко се­кунд пя­лил­ся на се­рую дверь, за ко­торой бес­но­вал­ся пи­щащий при­бор, по­том не­ук­лю­же вско­чил — в ко­ридо­ре пос­лы­шал­ся то­пот. Тя­жёлая, быс­трая пос­тупь при­над­ле­жала де­жур­но­му док­то­ру Яку­мо, ко­торый мчал­ся на вы­зов в па­лату. Ки­рю­ин ед­ва ус­пел спря­тать­ся за по­воро­том, что­бы его не уви­дели, а ког­да дверь стук­ну­ла, выб­рался из убе­жища и за­ковы­лял об­ратно в па­лату.

Си­лы ос­та­вили его у пос­та мед­сестёр — он мед­ленно сполз на пол, не дой­дя до стой­ки все­го па­ры мет­ров. По­том слы­шал, как сквозь ва­ту, встре­вожен­ный го­лос Ми­ки, ко­торый прос­коль­знул ми­мо не­го в сто­рону; чувс­тво­вал, как чу­жие ру­ки по­мога­ют ему сесть в крес­ло-ка­тал­ку, и как его ве­зут по боль­нич­ным ко­ридо­рам.

В го­лове бы­ла пол­ная пус­то­та. В вис­ки бил­ся сла­бый фаль­цет Джу­на, та­кой же от­ча­ян­ный, как че­тыре го­да на­зад, на краю кры­ши, ког­да пе­репу­ган­ный со­сед пла­кал нав­зрыд на ко­ленях Ки­рю­ина и пов­то­рял: «Всё бес­по­лез­но…»

«Он боль­ше не смо­жет хо­дить, — ду­мал Ки­рю­ин, раз­гля­дывая по­толок с ос­то­чер­тевшим узо­ром из тре­щин и стис­ки­вая до скри­па зу­бы. — Из-за ме­ня! Джун, я прав­да не хо­тел, что­бы всё для нас за­кон­чи­лось так…»


	29. VII. Тоска по другу всё крепла, всё томила, звала - и я вышел на зов метели

_**Гам­ма. Libertatis Universum.** _

_нам нуж­но бы­ло толь­ко по­гово­рить. мне не хва­тило все­го ми­нуты что­бы из­ви­нить­ся дать те­бе по­нять что я чувс­твую ви­ну. вмес­то это­го те­перь ме­ня ок­ру­жа­ет ти­шина в ко­торой я слы­шу шум вет­ра и хруст бу­маги. паль­цы пло­хо гнут­ся. сколь­ко я на­писал уже за эти дни де­сять ме­лодий или сот­ню. я не пом­ню сколь­ко из них ос­та­лось на бу­маге по­тому что не мо­гу ска­зать точ­но что пи­сал их на­яву. всё чем я за­нима­юсь это пе­рево­жу бу­магу стрем­люсь зат­кнуть пус­то­ту ко­торая прес­ле­ду­ет ме­ня. сей­час уже не боль­но., а что зна­чит сей­час? я смот­рю на лист на нём на­писа­ны но­ты это ме­лодия для скрип­ки и я знаю что скрип­ка бу­дет ис­ступ­лённо ры­дать ес­ли сыг­рать на ней. сей­час зна­чит что я что-то ощу­щаю. у ме­ня за­тек­ла спи­на. мне хо­лод­но. в ком­на­те от­кры­то ок­но. я слы­шу ве­тер. эту ме­лодию мож­но пе­репи­сать под ги­тару и бу­дет луч­ше ведь ги­тара бес­чувс­твен­на. я слы­шал од­ну ги­тару на ко­торой кто-то иг­рал так пло­хо что вы­зывал же­лание наб­лю­дать и слы­шал дру­гие ги­тары ко­торые бы­ли слиш­ком хо­роши. на­до из­ме­нить эти так­ты. но­ты прев­ра­ща­ют­ся в дож­де­вые кап­ли и ска­тыва­ют­ся по лис­ту ед­ва к ним при­каса­ет­ся кон­чик ка­ран­да­ша. ме­лодия от­ка­зыва­ет­ся от ме­ня и я сжи­маю её в гор­сти и выб­ра­сываю в сто­рону. за спи­ной слы­шен глу­хой го­лос он зву­чит как из дрян­но­го ра­дио я не раз­би­раю ни сло­ва. мне нуж­на бы­ла все­го ми­нута. те­перь у ме­ня есть вре­мя в ко­тором уже нет смыс­ла. те­перь у ме­ня есть пус­то­та ко­торую я по­лучил в об­мен. на что? я не пом­ню. не пом­ню ни­чего что про­ис­хо­дило пос­ле осоз­на­ния прав­ды. го­лос за спи­ной не умол­ка­ет он го­ворит без ос­та­нов­ки тёп­лый и мяг­кий, но вмес­те с тем бо­лез­ненно чу­жой как и всё те­перь вок­руг. из сво­его ос­тался толь­ко те­лефон ко­торый я не вы­пус­каю из ви­да он сна­чала раз­ры­вал­ся звон­ка­ми, но по­том раз­ря­дил­ся я не поз­во­лил заб­рать его. сколь­ко я уже на­писал ме­лодий и сколь­ко из них без­жа­лос­тно унич­то­жил? сколь­ко ис­пи­сал стра­ниц по­тока­ми тек­ста смыс­ла ко­торо­го да­же не по­нимал и пы­тал­ся по­ложить эти сло­ва на на­писан­ные ме­лодии. как зву­чал мой го­лос? днём я ос­та­юсь один, но оди­ночес­тва не чувс­твую толь­ко нез­ри­мое при­сутс­твие че­лове­ка ко­торый го­ворит за мо­ей спи­ной. оди­ночес­тво и пус­то­та это раз­ное. от од­но­го мож­но из­ба­вить­ся по­селив ря­дом ко­го-то жи­вого. в пус­то­те без­воз­врат­но ис­че­за­ет всё что ту­да бро­сишь пы­та­ясь заг­лу­шить её го­лод. в её без­донном брю­хе ис­чезло бес­счёт­ное ко­личес­тво пе­сен ко­торые ни­ког­да не проз­ву­чат и она тре­бу­ет всё боль­ше­го. я пи­шу и уже по­терял на­деж­ду что пус­то­та зах­лопнет свою не­насыт­ную глот­ку. со мной раз­го­вари­ва­ют. хо­чу от­клю­чить этот го­лос или приб­ли­зить его по­тому что не по­нимаю ни сло­ва. чувс­твую тер­пкий за­пах мус­катно­го оре­ха и шо­кола­да за­пах вспы­хива­ет пе­ред гла­зами дву­мя ед­ва ви­димы­ми по­лоса­ми жёл­той и бе­лой и ед­ва я про­тяги­ваю к ним ру­ку они оп­ле­та­ют мне за­пястья ста­новят­ся крас­ной нитью ко­торая тя­нет­ся к по­луме­сяцу и те­ря­ет­ся сре­ди тём­ных об­лачных лос­ку­тов. я встря­хиваю го­ловой и об­на­ружи­ваю се­бя вновь пе­ред чис­ты­ми бе­лыми лис­та­ми бу­маги и ме­ня опять ок­ру­жа­ет ти­шина и приз­рак то­го кто жи­вёт сей­час здесь. у не­го за­пах чёр­но­го чая с мо­локом то­же чу­жой. он здесь толь­ко по­тому что мне не­выно­симо ос­та­вать­ся од­но­му и по­нимать что ник­то не при­дёт. сно­ва пи­шу текст что-то мрач­ное и тя­жёлое и яс­но слы­шу му­зыку на ко­торую ло­жит­ся каж­дое сло­во. му­зыка слиш­ком гром­кая ре­аль­ная близ­кая. твой те­лефон раз­ры­ва­ет­ся от звон­ков он сно­ва за­ряжен и на­поми­на­ет мне что ник­то не зна­ет о том что слу­чилось. зво­нят друзья ко­торые ви­дели тво­его двой­ни­ка и не по­няли ни­чего. хо­тят встре­тить­ся и по­тому зво­нят и не зна­ют что на­поми­на­ют мне сно­ва. я не сбра­сываю ни од­но­го звон­ка. это что моя осо­бая фор­ма ма­зохиз­ма? слу­шаю и каж­дый звук впи­ва­ет­ся иг­лой. я по­нимаю что на этот те­лефон уже не от­ве­тят. я один это по­нимаю. звук об­ры­ва­ет­ся ме­ня ду­шат на по­лу-но­те и ти­шина об­ру­шива­ет­ся хо­лод­ным вет­ром по но­гам я сно­ва от­крыл на­рас­пашку ок­но у ме­ня сво­дит зу­бы от слиш­ком слад­ко­го за­паха чая с мо­локом. я хо­чу ве­чером от­ка­зать­ся от сво­их слов поп­ро­сить ос­та­вить ме­ня сов­сем од­но­го ска­зать что справ­люсь и сам, но ког­да за­пах воз­вра­ща­ет­ся и мои пле­чи об­ни­ма­ет тёп­лый плед за­бываю об этом. по­нимаю что не справ­люсь. у ме­ня нет сил что­бы бо­роть­ся в оди­ноч­ку. мне нуж­ны эти ру­ки ко­торые го­товят еду и мяг­ко встря­хива­ют за пле­чи мед­ленно и нас­той­чи­во вы­тас­ки­ва­ют из пус­то­ты в ко­торой я поч­ти уто­нул. мне ну­жен этот го­лос за ко­торый я цеп­ля­юсь соз­на­ни­ем как за якорь что­бы не зах­лебнуть­ся се­рыми мыс­ля­ми. мне ну­жен этот за­пах ко­торый каж­дый день воз­вра­ща­ет­ся ос­та­ёт­ся ря­дом и не поз­во­ля­ет осоз­нать всю глу­бину нас­то­яще­го оди­ночес­тва. я всё ещё сло­ман как за­вод­ная шка­тул­ка и уже сам се­бе про­тивен по­тому что обя­зан взять се­бя в ру­ки как мож­но рань­ше, но не мо­гу да­же ска­зать хоть сло­во в от­вет на весь жиз­не­радос­тный трёп ко­торый ок­ру­жа­ет ме­ня каж­дый ве­чер. мой го­лос со мной, но я не по­нимаю зву­чит ли он как обыч­но или же по­хож на нев­нятный ше­лест ко­торый слож­но ра­зоб­рать. мне хо­лод­но сво­рачи­ва­юсь в плот­ный ко­мок. воз­ду­ха не хва­та­ет как не хва­та­ет доб­ро­душ­но­го вор­ча­ния и тёп­ло­го ров­но­го ды­хания за спи­ной. без­думно смот­рю в тем­но­ту и да­же не за­мечаю как из­му­чен­ное те­ло про­вали­ва­ет­ся в сон по­тому что я уже пе­рес­тал осоз­на­вать эту гра­ницу меж­ду сном и явью всё для ме­ня сли­лось в один бес­цвет­ный клу­бок где в цен­тре это­го сла­бо мер­ца­ет кро­хот­ная ис­кра на­деж­ды за ко­торую я дер­жусь как пос­ледний влюб­лённый иди­от и всё ещё ве­рю что всё это то­же часть жут­ко­го сна и я ког­да-ни­будь прос­нусь и ме­ня раз­бу­дят аро­мат­ным за­пахом ко­фе и ко­лючим при­кос­но­вени­ем ще­ки к ще­ке как и мно­гие ут­ра до это­го. с каж­дым днём эта на­деж­да ста­новит­ся всё блед­нее, но я вце­пил­ся в неё и не пос­мею от­пустить по­ка она не рас­тво­рит­ся в мо­их ру­ках окон­ча­тель­но. он вер­нётся точ­но вер­нётся пов­то­ряю это се­бе стис­ки­вая зу­бы не поз­во­ляя од­ной не­лепой мыс­ли зав­ла­деть мо­им соз­на­ни­ем. я не же­лаю ве­рить в са­мое мрач­ное пусть оно упор­но про­сит­ся на са­мый кон­чик язы­ка. не ос­та­лось ни­чего кро­ме твор­чес­тва. ночь или день уже нет ни­какой раз­ни­цы я прос­то бе­ру рас­трё­пан­ный блок­нот и в тем­но­те не вклю­чая свет за­пол­няю лис­ты сло­вами они по­том ста­нут пес­ней ко­торую я ском­каю как и все те что бы­ли до неё. мне нуж­на бы­ла все­го од­на ми­нута._

 

Тес­ный са­лон ав­то­моби­ля на­пол­ня­ли ти­хие зву­ки ра­дио, за­пах шо­колад­но­го пе­ченья и тус­клый свет, ко­торо­го хва­тало толь­ко на то, что­бы раз­ли­чать ли­ца друг дру­га. На под­земной пар­ковке не бы­ло ни ду­ши — слиш­ком поз­дно, нор­маль­ные лю­ди дав­но до­ма.

Кен­джи заб­рал из рас­слаб­ленных паль­цев Джу­на, дре­мав­ше­го у не­го на пле­че, пус­той ста­кан из-под ка­рамель­но­го лат­те. От за­витых ак­ку­рат­ны­ми коль­ца­ми во­лос тя­нуло зна­комым за­пахом ири­са и сан­да­ла — пос­ле ухо­да Джу­на, в квар­ти­ре ста­ло нич­тожно ма­ло это­го аро­мата, на­поми­нав­ше­го Кен­джи об их от­но­шени­ях.

Прош­ло все­го пять дней с тех пор, как Ки­рю­ин взял боль­нич­ный. Для груп­пы всё ос­та­лось преж­ним. Кен­джи хо­дил на съ­ём­ки и ре­пети­ции груп­пы, на па­ру ча­сов зас­тре­вал в спор­тза­ле, по­том ехал встре­чать Джу­на пос­ле съ­ёмок. Эти пол­то­ра-два ча­са ве­чером ста­ли их единс­твен­ным вре­менем, что­бы по­быть на­еди­не. Кен­джи был сог­ла­сен не раз­го­вари­вать, а хо­тя бы прос­то — ютить­ся бок о бок на зад­нем си­денье ав­то­моби­ля, есть куп­ленную по пу­ти вы­печ­ку и де­лить­ся друг с дру­гом теп­лом.

Джун ль­нул к не­му силь­нее обык­но­вен­но­го. Пря­тал ли­цо в из­ги­бе шеи, го­рячо ды­шал и креп­ко вцеп­лялся ру­кой, оде­той в вя­заные чёр­ные ми­тен­ки, в ле­жав­шую у не­го на по­ясе ла­донь Кен­джи.

— Как Ки­рю­ин-сан? — спро­сил его в пер­вый день Кен­джи. Джун сме­жил ве­ки и скло­нил го­лову ему на грудь.

— Ме­ня для не­го не су­щес­тву­ет. Он со мной не раз­го­вари­ва­ет, не смот­рит в мою сто­рону — чувс­твую се­бя все­го лишь ме­белью. А сколь­ко вок­руг не­го чувств… Кен­джи, это не­воз­можно да­же опи­сать! Как огонь… Я ведь не умею ощу­щать в пол­ную си­лу, толь­ко в по­лови­ну. И ес­ли мне так боль­но от этой по­лови­ны, что же чувс­тву­ет сам Ки­рю­ин-сан?..

За три дня Джун со­вер­шенно ис­та­ял. Кен­джи с тре­вогой смот­рел на не­го, встре­чая пос­ле ра­боты, и ло­вил в по­мут­невшем взгля­де прось­бу об ос­во­бож­де­нии.

— От­везти те­бя на квар­ти­ру? — спро­сил Кен­джи на ис­хо­де треть­его дня, но Джун от­ри­цатель­но по­качал го­ловой:

— Я не ос­тавлю Ки­рю­ин-са­на од­но­го. У ме­ня ещё хва­тит сил. Об­ни­ми ме­ня.

Кен­джи об­ни­мал, не­ук­лю­же пы­та­ясь пе­редать свою лю­бовь. Ба­юкал бес­по­кой­но дре­мав­ше­го Джу­на, гла­дил его по го­лове, мас­си­ровал нап­ря­жён­ные пле­чи, це­ловал чувс­тви­тель­ную шею — но все­го это­го ока­зыва­лось ма­ло.

— У ме­ня се­год­ня та­кое слу­чилось, — по­пытал­ся он од­нажды от­влечь Джу­на раз­го­вором. — При­шёл в сту­дию, а там фрук­ты в кор­зинке. Ду­мал нас­то­ящие. Хо­тел сже­вать ви­ног­ра­дину…

— У не­го те­лефон зво­нит, — пе­ребил его Джун, вы­ныр­нувший из дре­моты. — Те­лефон Кян-са­на. Каж­дый ве­чер кто-то пы­та­ет­ся доз­во­нить­ся, а Ки­рю­ин-сан толь­ко смот­рит. По­нима­ешь? Не от­ве­ча­ет, прос­то свер­лит взгля­дом, дер­жит в ру­ках и хму­рит­ся. А я чувс­твую, как ему боль­но от этих звон­ков. Ник­то ведь не зна­ет, что слу­чилось. Все ви­дят дру­гого Кян-са­на и ду­ма­ют, что всё в по­ряд­ке.

Ма­шина тог­да сто­яла на пар­ковке ря­дом со зда­ни­ем агентства, ку­да Джун пос­ле ра­боты заг­ля­нул, что­бы заб­рать у ме­нед­же­ра нуж­ные до­кумен­ты, а по­том свер­нулся ка­лачи­ком под бо­ком Кен­джи, ук­рывшись его кур­ткой по­верх сво­его паль­то. От во­лос пах­ло нез­на­комы­ми жен­ски­ми ду­хами.

— Встре­тил­ся днём с Ос­кар, — по­яс­нил Джун в от­вет на воп­рос Кен­джи. — Она хо­тела кое-что об­су­дить для сво­ей статьи…

По его гла­зам Кен­джи ви­дел — не врёт. Да и смысл был врать? Ос­кар — все­го лишь дав­няя под­ру­га Джу­на, нас­то­яще­го име­ни ко­торой так и не по­лучи­лось уз­нать за все го­ды. Джун до­верял этой де­вуш­ке по­рой боль­ше, чем са­мому се­бе. В тот день Джун выс­коль­знул из ма­шины, ед­ва Кен­джи при­пар­ко­вал­ся. Стыд­ли­во по­цело­вал в уго­лок губ: «Ес­ли не при­ду, Ки­рю­ин-сан за­мёр­знет — у не­го пос­то­ян­но от­кры­ты ок­на. За­чем? Не по­нимаю…»

Ве­чером пя­того дня они сно­ва си­дели вмес­те. Джун спал — ус­нул мо­мен­таль­но, толь­ко заб­равшись в са­лон. Кен­джи не ус­пел спро­сить, как де­ла, — с зад­не­го си­дения до­нес­лось нег­ромкое пох­ра­пыва­ние. Ус­тал. Слож­ный ра­бочий день, или об­ще­ние с Ки­рю­ином вы­мота­ло окон­ча­тель­но.

Кен­джи по­ложил ла­донь Джу­ну на го­рячий лоб, на­де­ясь хоть нем­но­го заб­рать жар се­бе.

— Кян-сан де­ла­ет ус­пе­хи, — за­гово­рил нег­ромко. Го­лос сме­шивал­ся с ль­ющей­ся из ра­дио му­зыкой. — Вче­ра хо­дил на выс­тупле­ние к GLAY. Ты не ви­дел, на­вер­ное, но всё прош­ло здо­рово. Зна­ешь, он ещё му­зыку пи­сать уме­ет. Вер­нее, пи­сал ког­да-то. Сыг­рал мне кое-что из сво­его. Мне ка­жет­ся, он смо­жет мно­гого до­бить­ся, ес­ли мы рас­па­дём­ся.

Джун при­жал­ся к Кен­джи силь­нее. Пле­чи пе­редёр­ну­ло оз­но­бом. На ще­ках выс­ту­пил нез­до­ровый ру­мянец, пло­хо раз­ли­чимый под то­наль­ным кре­мом.

— Будь ос­то­рожен. Не нуж­но так силь­но из­ма­тывать се­бя. Я ви­жу, что те­бе тя­жело… Ты ведь хо­рошо пи­та­ешь­ся? Я при­везу зав­тра пи­рож­ные. Хо­чешь? В на­шей кон­ди­тер­ской но­вые по­яви­лись, с ко­косо­вой струж­кой. Поп­ро­бу­ешь.

Кен­джи пог­ла­дил жёс­ткие от ла­ка во­лосы. Кос­нулся по­целу­ем ще­ки. Ду­шу то­чила не­объ­яс­ни­мая тос­ка.

Все вок­руг пе­режи­вали ка­кие-то эмо­ции. Кто-то зам­кнул­ся в се­бе. Кто-то спря­тал­ся в ко­коне бе­зыс­ходнос­ти. Кто-то, ис­то­щён­ный эмо­ци­ональ­но, тре­бовал нем­но­го боль­ше вни­мания и лас­ки, не­жели обыч­но. Толь­ко Кен­джи не по­нимал, что чувс­тву­ет сам.

Его зах­лес­тну­ло ра­бочи­ми буд­ня­ми и об­ще­ни­ем со мно­жес­твом лю­дей. Ког­да он встре­чал­ся с Джу­ном, то ста­рал­ся за­тол­кать всё от­ри­цатель­ное, что на­кап­ли­валось за день, по­даль­ше. До­ма был Кян Юта­ка, всег­да хму­рый и отс­тра­нён­ный, гру­зить его сво­ими проб­ле­мами не хо­телось.

Толь­ко ме­нед­жер То­коро, ког­да они еха­ли на оче­ред­ную пло­щад­ку, каж­дый раз спра­шива­ла, всё ли в по­ряд­ке. Её ус­та­лое ли­цо всег­да лу­чилось ис­крен­ним бес­по­кой­ством и ин­те­ресом, но Кен­джи не ос­ме­ливал­ся жа­ловать­ся — толь­ко шу­тил и ду­рачил­ся, под­чи­ня­ясь при­выч­но­му об­ра­зу.

— Ох… Ус­нул, что ли? — Джун не­хотя выб­рался из-под об­ни­мав­ших его рук, сон­но щу­рясь и зяб­ко пог­ла­живая се­бя по пле­чам. — Прос­ти… Я дол­го спал?

— Два ча­са. Хо­рошо се­бя чувс­тву­ешь? — Кен­джи про­тянул ему бу­тыл­ку во­ды. — У те­бя тем­пе­рату­ра.

— Ерун­да. Зав­тра вы­ход­ной. Съ­ез­жу на квар­ти­ру, выс­плюсь. Ки­рю­ин-са­ну всё рав­но, есть я до­ма или нет.

В тус­клом све­те его гла­за ка­зались без­донны­ми впа­дина­ми. Ка­ран­даш на ве­ках нем­но­го сма­зал­ся, и Кен­джи мол­ча стёр не­ак­ку­рат­ные под­тё­ки.

— За­ехать за то­бой зав­тра?

— Да. Я сос­ку­чил­ся, — Джун маз­нул мяг­ки­ми гу­бами по гла­див­шей его ла­дони. — Мне ин­те­рес­но, что у те­бя про­ис­хо­дит. Всё в по­ряд­ке?

Кен­джи улыб­нулся.

— За­меча­тель­но, — ска­зал он пос­ле ко­рот­ко­го по­целуя. Джун ти­хо мур­лыкнул в бла­годар­ность за лас­ку. — Сплош­ная ра­бота. Ре­пети­ции с пар­ня­ми. Ка­чал­ка. Как обыч­но, ты же зна­ешь. Толь­ко…

«Ты ведь уме­ешь. Ска­жи, что я чувс­твую?»

— Мне по­ра, — Джун схва­тил с пе­ред­не­го си­денья сум­ку и выб­рался из ма­шины. — Ки­рю­ин-сан, на­вер­ное, ни­чего не ел це­лый день. На­до при­гото­вить что-ни­будь.

Его креп­ко сби­тая фи­гура че­рез па­ру ми­нут скры­лась за по­воро­том, ве­дущем к лес­тни­це. На си­денье ос­тался вя­заный фи­ал­ко­вый шарф. Тёп­лая шерсть сох­ра­нила зна­комый за­пах сан­да­ла, горь­ко­го шо­кола­да и, по­чему-то, чая с мо­локом.

«От­дам зав­тра», — ре­шил Кен­джи, за­мотав шею этим шар­фом. Так бы­ло нем­но­го ме­нее тос­кли­во и оди­ноко.

 

_зво­нок те­лефо­на. я креп­ко сжи­маю его в ру­ке и зас­тавляю се­бя слу­шать. пес­ня рвёт ког­тя­ми по са­мому сер­дцу мне боль­но до зу­бов­но­го скре­жета. на­до все­го лишь на­жать на кноп­ку и это прек­ра­тит­ся те­лефон за­мол­чит пе­рес­та­нет быть жи­вым не бу­дет боль­ше ввин­чи­вать­ся каж­дым зву­ком в не зак­рывши­еся ра­ны., но я не имею пра­ва. это моё на­каза­ние на­поми­нание что всё про­изо­шед­шее толь­ко из-за ме­ня из-за тех жес­то­ких слов ко­торые бы­ли тща­тель­но выб­ра­ны что­бы уда­рить в са­мое боль­ное мес­то. что на ме­ня наш­ло тог­да? я был рас­сержен, но не те­рял кон­троль. прос­то ус­тал прос­то ре­шил что те­бя на­до оса­дить пос­та­вить на мес­то по­казать гра­ницу меж­ду на­ми гра­ницу ко­торой быть не дол­жно пос­ле все­го что мы пе­режи­ли вмес­те. я боль­ше все­го хо­чу за­быть тот твой кри­зис ког­да ты по­терял се­бя и на­шёл во мне пос­леднюю опо­ру и под­дер­жку. мы смог­ли спра­вить­ся толь­ко вдво­ём. твоя уве­рен­ность в се­бе слиш­ком хруп­кая её бы­ла спо­соб­на по­шат­нуть лю­бая кри­тика или не­уда­ча, но ты дер­жался по­тому что я сто­ял за тво­ей спи­ной. столь­ко лет ты до­верял мне и я от­пла­тил те­бе но­жом в прик­ры­ва­емую спи­ну от­пла­тил пре­датель­ством чёр­ной неб­ла­годар­ностью за без­гра­нич­ное до­верие бро­сил в ли­цо то что ты сми­рен­но тер­пел от дру­гих не­доб­ро­жела­телей. нам ни­ког­да не бы­ла нуж­на эта гра­ница. так за­чем я ска­зал, что ты бес­по­лезен? я дей­стви­тель­но так ду­маю? нет я прос­то знаю твою бо­левую точ­ку знаю как сло­мать те­бя я знаю те­бя луч­ше ко­го бы то ни бы­ло я прос­то вос­поль­зо­вал­ся этим зна­ни­ем по­тому что за­хотел. что за­хотел? за­чем на­до бы­ло бить те­бя ло­мать эти­ми ру­ками ко­торым ты до­веря­ешь? всё что я мо­гу ска­зать бу­дет зву­чать как оп­равда­ние по­тому что нет ни­какой ре­аль­ной при­чины нет ни­чего что мог­ло бы зас­та­вить ме­ня ска­зать это сно­ва. я хо­тел те­бя уда­рить. и уда­рил. и те­перь пы­та­юсь заг­лу­шить го­лод пус­то­ты ко­торая по­жира­ет ме­ня бес­ко­неч­но пи­шу му­зыку и тек­сты ко­торые ни­ког­да не ста­нут пес­ня­ми и не проз­ву­чат со сце­ны и ты ни­ког­да не сыг­ра­ешь на сво­ей ги­таре к ним со­ло не улыб­нёшь­ся зри­телям не сот­во­ришь кар­тонное чу­до за па­ру ча­сов до на­чала кон­церта и боль­ше ни­ког­да не сож­мёшь мою ру­ку в вос­торге пер­вым ус­лы­шав го­товую за­пись. без те­бя не бы­ло бы ни­чего. ты счи­та­ешь се­бя бес­по­лез­ным ты уве­рил ме­ня в этом, но на де­ле я не мо­гу быть со­бой ког­да те­бя нет ря­дом. на­ша груп­па бы не по­яви­лась ес­ли бы ты не под­держал ме­ня ес­ли бы не вдох­новлял на пес­ни и му­зыку ес­ли бы не под­держи­вал все мои бе­зум­ные идеи ес­ли бы не сто­ял на од­ной сце­не ря­дом. в па­мяти дру­зей ты жив я сно­ва вспо­минаю горь­кие «ни­ког­да» и бо­рюсь с же­лани­ем выд­рать из гру­ди из­ны­ва­ющее сер­дце. так дол­жно быть. эта боль не идёт в срав­не­ние с тем ко­торую я при­чинил те­бе. хо­лод­но. уже дав­но стем­не­ло. на эк­ра­не те­лефо­на ча­сы по­казы­ва­ют за пол­ночь, но я всё ещё один. ник­то не вер­нулся. мед­ленно зас­тавляю се­бя ог­ля­нуть­ся свет от лам­пы очер­чи­ва­ет на по­лу по­лук­руг в даль­нем уг­лу у са­мого шка­фа зме­ит­ся тень ко­ридор зи­яет чёр­ным про­валом там за по­рогом нет ни­чего. слиш­ком прос­торно нет ни­каких за­пахов зву­ков кра­сок приз­ра­ков… сте­ны раз­да­ют­ся вширь я ви­жу се­бя ма­лень­кой бе­лой точ­кой в чер­ниль­ной тем­но­те. лам­па по­чему она по­гас­ла? элек­три­чес­тво от­клю­чили? где джун? он уже дол­жен вер­нуть­ся? пусть за­гово­рит не важ­но о чём пусть ок­ру­жит ме­ня тон­ким шлей­фом за­паха чая с мо­локом ук­ро­ет пле­чи тёп­лым пле­дом при­кос­нётся на мгно­вение к ру­ке сжи­ма­ющей те­лефон заж­жёт свет и про­гонит эту тем­но­ту и пус­то­ту. я ви­жу очер­та­ния ме­бели тя­ну к ним ру­ку что­бы при­кос­нуть­ся хоть к че­му-то ося­за­емо­му, но паль­цы зах­ва­тыва­ют толь­ко хо­лод­ный воз­дух вяз­нут в нём как в смо­ле. под но­гами бе­ле­ет бу­мага каж­дый шаг от­зы­ва­ет­ся ог­лу­шитель­ным хрус­том. хо­лод­но. на­до прос­то зах­лопнуть ок­но. где оно? я ви­жу сле­ва мут­ное се­рое пят­но там ди­ван зна­чит ок­но нап­ро­тив. нуж­но сде­лать три ша­га. один. два. три. ру­ки про­вали­ва­ют­ся в пус­то­ту. се­рое пят­но рав­но­душ­но ма­ячит пе­ред са­мым но­сом. ша­гаю уже на­угад. но­ги про­вали­ва­ют­ся в глу­бокий снег ле­дяной ве­тер рвёт фут­болку ко­лючи­ми сне­жин­ка­ми ре­жет по ще­кам. вспыш­ка све­та от­го­ня­ет тем­но­ту прочь. ог­ля­дыва­юсь. я стою ря­дом с до­мом его жёл­тые сте­ны ед­ва вид­ны за за­мета­ющим сне­гом. впе­реди две до­роги ле­вая ве­дёт к стан­ции пра­вая к ком­би­ни в кон­це треть­его квар­та­ла я пом­ню. слы­шу как приб­ли­жа­ет­ся по­езд гро­хот стре­митель­но на­рас­та­ет он уже нес­терпи­мый, но по­ез­да всё не вид­но и я за­жимаю уши этот шум сдав­ли­ва­ет вис­ки раз­ду­ва­ет­ся внут­ри го­ловы ши­пас­тым ша­ром на­до прос­то вер­нуть­ся до­мой в на­шей квар­ти­ре всег­да ти­хо я де­лаю шаг на­зад, но жёл­тое зда­ние уже ис­чезло пе­редо мной вы­сокий фо­нарь ль­ёт ос­ле­питель­ный свет и не­воз­можный гул по­ез­да вспы­хива­ет яр­ко-ры­жим и вдруг об­ры­ва­ет­ся ос­тавля­ет пос­ле се­бя со­вер­шенную ти­шину. пы­та­юсь зак­ри­чать, но не слы­шу собс­твен­но­го го­лоса мир вдруг стал чёр­но-бе­лым не­бо над го­ловой мед­ленно на­чало рас­кры­вать свер­ка­ющую пасть. это пор­тал я уже ви­дел его рань­ше. внут­ри не­го пе­рели­ва­ет­ся чер­но­та как мо­ре в шторм хо­тя я пом­ню пуль­си­ру­ющую ме­шани­ну кра­сок. пор­тал мо­жет зна­чить толь­ко од­но я тя­ну к не­му ру­ки к это­му бес­цвет­но­му не­бу с бе­лой ды­рой и она вып­лё­выва­ет пря­мо в ме­ня ху­дое те­ло в чёр­ной кур­тке. оно па­да­ет мед­ленно под­хва­тыва­емое силь­ным вет­ром и на­конец опус­ка­ет­ся на мои про­тяну­тые ру­ки я сжи­маю его так креп­ко слов­но оно сей­час рас­тво­рит­ся в мо­их ру­ках ед­ким ды­мом. прос­ти ме­ня прос­ти за всё что я сде­лал и ска­зал то­роп­ли­во шеп­чу слу­чай­но ка­са­юсь гу­бами шеи и ме­ня об­жи­га­ет ле­дяным хо­лодом. я вцеп­ля­юсь в чёр­ную ткань кур­тки и заж­му­рива­юсь. мы все­го лишь за­мёр­зли нам на­до вер­нуть­ся до­мой уго­вари­ваю се­бя и чувс­твую что ру­ки на­чина­ет от­тя­гивать не­помер­ная тя­жесть буд­то от глы­бы ль­да я не мо­гу те­бя удер­жать у ме­ня нет на это сил и по­тому бе­реж­но ук­ла­дываю в са­мый снег и хо­чу вско­чить на но­ги что­бы поз­вать ко­го-ни­будь мне по­мочь. ты смот­ришь на ме­ня рас­пахну­тыми в удив­ле­нии гла­зами стек­лянны­ми и не­под­вижны­ми снег опус­ка­ет­ся на ли­цо и ос­та­ёт­ся хлопь­ями на зрач­ках на рес­ни­цах на за­леде­нев­ших пря­дях во­лос на гу­бах он не та­ет по­тому что нет ни­како­го теп­ла. внут­ри ме­ня вспы­хива­ет из пос­ледних сил ис­кра на­деж­ды и рас­тво­ря­ет­ся без сле­да. я хо­чу зак­ри­чать от ужа­са, но толь­ко бес­силь­но ро­няю го­лову на твою грудь её не под­ни­ма­ет ды­хание в ней не слыш­но сту­ка сер­дца я сжи­маю сла­быми паль­ца­ми сколь­зкую чёр­ную ткань и не хо­чу ве­рить._

 

Это бы­ла его ви­на. В том, что про­изош­ло, был ви­новат лишь он один.

Джун смо­чил тёп­лый ку­сок мар­ли в хо­лод­ной во­де и сме­нил ком­пресс на лбу спав­ше­го ли­дера, ко­торый бес­по­кой­но ме­тал­ся по по­душ­ке и скрёб паль­ца­ми обив­ку ди­вана. За ок­ном уже за­нимал­ся рас­свет.

Ес­ли бы толь­ко он не за­дер­жался на съ­ём­ках… ес­ли бы ус­пел при­ехать вов­ре­мя… Чёр­то­вы ре­пор­тё­ры вце­пились в не­го кле­щами, за­вали­вая воп­ро­сами, и Джун был вы­нуж­ден от­ве­чать им всем с крот­кой, веж­ли­вой улыб­кой. Ко­неч­но же, зав­тра в жур­на­лах по­явит­ся его ин­тервью, как всег­да бе­зуп­речное и тща­тель­но про­думан­ное, и толь­ко он один бу­дет знать, что про­изош­ло пос­ле.

Хо­лод при­выч­но зах­лес­тнул его с по­рога. Пол в гос­ти­ной от сте­ны до сте­ны пок­ры­вали смя­тые комья бу­маги, ис­пи­сан­ные раз­ма­шис­тым, ис­те­рич­ным по­чер­ком — сти­хот­во­рения, ко­торые ни­ког­да не уви­дели бы свет, и пись­ма, сос­то­ящие из од­но­го лишь сло­ва «прос­ти». Каж­дый лист пуль­си­ровал от­го­лос­ка­ми от­ча­яния.

Ки­рю­ин Шо ле­жал в ок­ру­жении этих бу­маж­ных суг­ро­бов, точ­но пут­ник, утом­лённый сра­жени­ем с ме­телью. В ру­ке он сжи­мал те­лефон, на ко­торый уже тре­тий день не­кому бы­ло от­ве­тить.

Тог­да Джун не за­думы­вал­ся о том, что стряс­лось, а сра­зу бро­сил­ся в гос­ти­ную. Про­верил пульс и ды­хание. Зак­рыл ок­на. Уку­тал ли­дера в тёп­лый плед и уло­жил на ди­ван, не ре­шив­шись вой­ти в спаль­ню. Да­же сквозь плот­ный флис ощу­щал­ся жар щуп­ло­го те­ла, а с пе­ресох­ших, ис­ку­сан­ных до кро­ви губ сры­вал­ся хрип.

По-хо­роше­му, ду­мал те­перь Джун, си­дя на ко­ленях ря­дом с ди­ваном, нуж­но от­везти ли­дера в боль­ни­цу, что­бы не воз­никло ос­ложне­ний. Об­мо­рок — это серь­ёз­но, ма­ло ли, что при­вело к не­му. Но он не мог да­же по­шеве­лить­ся, ско­ван­ный стра­хом, и толь­ко мо­лил­ся всем из­вес­тным бо­гам, что­бы Ки­рю­ин при­шёл в се­бя. Он от­ме­нил все встре­чи, наз­на­чен­ные ему на день — к счастью, ме­нед­жер То­коро всег­да шла навс­тре­чу и да­же не спра­шива­ла, что стряс­лось: зна­ла, что Джун не бу­дет от­лы­нивать от ра­боты по пус­тя­кам. Ос­та­валось толь­ко ждать, ме­няя ком­пресс каж­дые чет­верть ча­са. О том, что про­изой­дёт пос­ле, Джун ста­рал­ся не ду­мать.

Ки­рю­ин оч­нулся толь­ко к по­луд­ню и сра­зу же по­пытал­ся встать. Дви­жение раз­бу­дило Джу­на, зад­ре­мав­ше­го воз­ле кро­вати, как по­кор­ная со­бачон­ка.

— Вам нель­зя вста­вать! — он упёр­ся обе­ими ру­ками ли­деру в пле­чи.

— Пить… — прох­ри­пел в от­вет Ки­рю­ин и рух­нул об­ратно на по­душ­ки, не в си­лах соп­ро­тив­лять­ся. Джун по­дал ему чаш­ку с во­дой и под­держал сни­зу, что­бы она не вы­пала из дро­жащих рук. — Юта­ка… — поз­вал по­том Ки­рю­ин, по­мотав го­ловой по сто­ронам. — Где он?

— Кян-сан у Кен­джи, — от­ве­тил Джун, с за­поз­да­ни­ем по­нимая, что чу­жак вол­ну­ет ли­дера мень­ше все­го. Воз­дух вок­руг них сгус­тился от от­ча­яния, ко­торое хлы­нуло не­удер­жи­мой, жгу­чей ла­виной.

Ки­рю­ин зак­рыл ли­цо ру­ками. Он тя­жело ды­шал, ед­ва сдер­жи­ва­ясь не то от слёз, не то от воп­ля, и об­ла­ко от­ча­яния ста­нови­лось всё боль­ше. Ка­залось, он весь сей­час сос­то­ял из од­но­го толь­ко это­го чувс­тва, пож­равше­го всё, чем ли­дер был ещё на­кану­не, и ос­та­вив­ше­го лишь пус­тую обо­лоч­ку. Джун от­шатнул­ся в сто­рону, об­хва­тив се­бя за пле­чи. Слиш­ком мно­го не­гати­ва.

Впро­чем, его поз­ва­ли имен­но по­тому, что он мо­жет из­ба­вить от этих эмо­ций, вы­жига­ющих из­нутри. И он сог­ла­сил­ся быть со­судом для них. Пло­хие эмо­ции — это му­сор, а он, ви­димо, ис­полня­ет роль по­мой­ной ямы. Не са­мая луч­шая роль в его ник­чёмной жиз­ни.

— Ки­рю­ин-сан, возь­ми­тесь за ме­ня, — Джун про­тянул ру­ку ла­донью вверх. — Про­шу вас, — до­бавил он, ког­да ли­дер толь­ко маз­нул по не­му пус­тым взгля­дом. — Я за­беру то, что при­чиня­ет вам боль.

— Ос­тавь ме­ня в по­кое, — отоз­вался шё­потом Ки­рю­ин. — Это не дол­жно те­бя вол­но­вать.

Об­ла­ко от­ча­яния вско­лых­ну­лось и раз­рослось. Тос­ка про­тяну­лась по не­му ог­ненны­ми про­жил­ка­ми. Мер­но пуль­си­рова­ла боль, пов­то­ряя ритм би­ения сер­дца. Джун на се­кун­ду был го­тов ма­лодуш­но от­сту­пить­ся, ус­лы­шав от­каз. Мень­ше все­го на све­те ему хо­телось оку­нать­ся в та­кой оке­ан дерь­ма.

— Возь­ми­те. Ме­ня. За ру­ку, — пов­то­рил Джун, чёт­ко вы­деляя каж­дое сло­во. — Или я сде­лаю это сам.

Не­из­вес­тно, что по­дей­ство­вало на ли­дера: наг­лый тон Джу­на или не­жела­ние спо­рить. Он не­хотя по­ложил свою изящ­ную, уз­кую ру­ку на ши­рокую ла­донь — все­го три паль­ца, вздрог­нувшие от соп­ри­кос­но­вения. Джун нак­рыл паль­цы вто­рой ла­донью и прик­рыл гла­за, го­товясь при­нять в се­бя всю ла­вину. Так страш­но ему бы­ло толь­ко од­нажды — пе­ред прыж­ком с па­рашю­том, нес­мотря на то, что за спи­ной тра­вил шут­ки инс­трук­тор.

Ког­да эмо­ции хлы­нули, Джун да­же скрю­чил­ся, как от уда­ра в сол­нечное спле­тение, и по­радо­вал­ся, что уме­ет чувс­тво­вать толь­ко в по­лови­ну си­лы. От­ча­яние сми­нало его и кру­тило, как гря­зевой по­ток, и хо­телось ры­дать от той бо­ли, ко­торая клы­ками вце­пилась ему в сер­дце. Где-то да­леко-да­леко пос­лы­шалось, как вскрик­нул Ки­рю­ин, ру­ку ко­торо­го Джун стис­нул так креп­ко, как толь­ко мог, что­бы толь­ко удер­жать­ся в соз­на­нии.

— Что… что вам… сни­лось? — прос­ку­лил Джун, ког­да по­лучил воз­можность сде­лать вдох. — По­чему вам так… боль­но…

— Я ви­дел Юта­ку, — без­жизнен­ный, се­рый го­лос Ки­рю­ина Шо зву­чал, как ше­лест лис­твы. — Юта­ка не вер­нётся. Он мёртв.

Джун при­жал­ся лбом к сво­им ру­кам, ещё сжи­мав­шим паль­цы Ки­рю­ина. Сдер­жи­вать­ся не бы­ло боль­ше ни­каких сил. Он бес­шумно пла­кал, из­бавля­ясь от нич­тожной час­ти тех эмо­ций, ко­торые вор­ва­лись в его сер­дце.

Бы­ла скорбь: гряз­но-се­рая, лип­кая, хо­лод­ная — она лег­ла за­сох­шим кус­ком гли­ны в гор­ле и не да­вала воз­можнос­ти да­же вздох­нуть.

Бы­ла бес­по­мощ­ность: ско­вала паль­цы свин­цо­вой тя­жестью и на­лип­ла мед­ны­ми гирь­ка­ми на язык, так что не по­шеве­лить.

Бы­ла го­речь: та­кая вяз­кая, что сер­дце под тя­жестью обор­ва­лось и те­перь тре­пыха­лось где-то в же­луд­ке, как ры­ба, увяз­шая в неф­тя­ном пят­не.

Бы­ли и дру­гие чувс­тва, ко­торым лю­ди не да­ли наз­ва­ния, по­тому что не от­ли­чали их от прос­той «бо­ли», и Джун ти­хо скри­пел зу­бами, пы­та­ясь пред­ста­вить, что слу­чит­ся с ним, ес­ли сей­час он за­берёт се­бе всё, что пе­репол­ня­ло сей­час Ки­рю­ина. Воз­можно, прос­то по­теря­ет соз­на­ние и уто­нет в бу­маж­ном оке­ане, ок­ру­жав­шем их. Он ещё ни­ког­да в жиз­ни не за­бирал се­бе столь­ко…

— Спа­сибо, — по­ток эмо­ций обор­вался. Ки­рю­ин вы­дер­нул паль­цы из лип­ких, пот­ных ла­доней Джу­на, ко­торый, хва­тая воз­дух ши­роко рас­кры­тым ртом, при­пал на од­ну ру­ку, опер­шись ей об пол. Его тряс­ло. Пе­ред гла­зами бы­ла крас­ная пе­лена.

— Это… не всё… — про­шеп­тал он. — Ещё… я мо­гу…

— Спа­сибо, — пов­то­рил ли­дер с на­жимом. — Хва­тит.

Ша­та­ясь, Ки­рю­ин про­шёл ми­мо, и сёд­зи с ти­хим шо­рохом зак­ры­лись за его спи­ной. Джун ждал, ког­да го­лова пе­рес­та­нет кру­жить­ся.

Ещё бы нем­но­го… Ему не хва­тило су­щей ма­лос­ти, что­бы нас­ту­пила сен­сорная пе­рег­рузка.

Пе­ред гла­зами ма­ячил лист со сло­вами пес­ни. Дви­га­ясь, как в ту­мане, Джун при­кос­нулся паль­ца­ми к ком­ку, на­де­ясь раз­вернуть. Кро­ха от­ча­яния, при­лип­шая к бу­маге, ста­ла той са­мой ма­лостью, ко­торая от­ре­зала его от ре­аль­нос­ти.


	30. Быстрый язык накличет беду, коль его не сдержать

_**Дзе­та. Ludi Universum.** _

Вре­мя в Треть­ей Зо­не тя­нулось до оду­ри мед­ленно. Дни ле­ниво сме­няли друг дру­га: пят­надца­тое фев­ра­ля, двад­ца­тое, двад­цать пя­тое… Но ни­чего не ме­нялось: в Ва­нахей­ме по-преж­не­му ца­рило лет­нее теп­ло, а ули­цы Ас­гарда бы­ли за­вале­ны сне­гом. Юта­ка ску­чал: бро­дить сре­ди суг­ро­бов в оди­ноч­ку ему не нра­вилось, кро­ме то­го он силь­но мёрз, нес­мотря на тёп­лую кур­тку и плот­ный вя­заный шарф. Ва­нахейм же дав­но опос­ты­лел. Да­же про­гул­ки по уз­ким ла­бирин­там улиц пе­рес­та­ли при­носить удо­воль­ствие.

Че­рез нес­коль­ко дней пос­ле раз­го­вора На­гумо по­мог сос­та­вить за­яв­ку на по­иск пар­тнё­ра и поч­ти сра­зу же при­нёс на вы­бор про­фай­лы с ва­ри­ан­та­ми. Юта­ка рас­се­ян­но ткнул в три ан­ке­ты на­угад — ни од­на из пред­ло­жен­ных де­вушек ему на са­мом де­ле не пон­ра­вилась.

По­том он имел не­ос­то­рож­ность об­молвить­ся, что со­бира­ет­ся на оми­ай. Ки­рю­ин про­мол­чал, с тос­кой гля­дя на свет­ло-го­лубой кон­верт, неб­режно бро­шен­ный на обе­ден­ный стол — внут­ри ле­жала фо­тог­ра­фия де­вуш­ки и крат­кий спи­сок пра­вил по­веде­ния на встре­че. В его взгля­де бы­ло столь­ко бо­ли, что Юта­ка ощу­тил се­бя рас­послед­ним по­дон­ком. Од­на­ко сде­лать он ни­чего не мог, да­же ес­ли бы очень за­хотел.

— Она кра­сивая? — спро­сил Ки­рю­ин, по­ка Юта­ка со­бирал­ся на встре­чу и пы­тал­ся за­вязать пе­ред зер­ка­лом гал­стук. По­луча­лось не очень хо­рошо.

— Впол­не се­бе. Грудь боль­шая.

— Дай я… Что ж ты та­кой без­ру­кий?!

Ки­рю­ин быс­тро и лов­ко за­вязал гал­стук, но от­хо­дить не спе­шил — по­ложил ру­ки Юта­ке на пле­чи и скло­нил го­лову — би­рюзо­вая по­вяз­ка ма­ячи­ла пе­ред гла­зами. Че­рез мгно­вение он всё-та­ки сде­лал шаг на­зад и пос­пе­шил от­вернуть­ся, вы­тирая гла­за.

— Ну, я по­шёл, — Юта­ка за­пих­нул во внут­ренний кар­ман кон­верт. От­ве­та не пос­ле­дова­ло.

По воз­вра­щении Ки­рю­ин наб­ро­сил­ся на не­го с уп­рё­ками, но поч­ти сра­зу же отс­тра­нил­ся, об­хва­тив пле­чи ру­ками. «Да де­лай ты, что хо­чешь!» — прос­ку­лил он и осел на пол, дро­жа от ры­даний. Юта­ка про­мол­чал и про­шёл ми­мо, да­же не пот­ре­пав чу­дака по пле­чу. Эти пе­репа­ды нас­тро­ения ос­то­чер­те­ли. Все пре­тен­зии, стран­ная смесь гне­ва и рев­ности — всё это оно толь­ко чрез­вы­чай­но раз­дра­жало, но ис­ся­кало са­мо со­бой, ес­ли ос­та­валось без вни­мания.

«Уже боль­ше ме­сяца прош­ло! По­чему ты не мо­жешь ус­по­ко­ить­ся?!» — злил­ся Юта­ка, в оче­ред­ной раз прис­лу­шива­ясь к всхли­пам за дверью, и ме­тал­ся по ко­ридо­ру, как ди­кий зверь. Ес­ли бы толь­ко он знал, как по­мочь, что ска­зать и что сде­лать, что­бы Ки­рю­ин на­конец пе­рес­тал скор­беть о сво­ём ис­чезнув­шем лю­бов­ни­ке.

«Ты ведь по­нима­ешь, что те­бя от­пра­вят в Ас­гард, ес­ли ты не возь­мёшь се­бя в ру­ки? По­нима­ешь же, прав­да?» — спра­шивал Юта­ка мыс­ленно, ког­да об­на­ружи­вал чу­дака ус­нувшим в гос­ти­ной, и ук­ры­вал его лос­кутным оде­ялом. Ки­рю­ин ти­хо сто­нал во сне. За про­шед­ший ме­сяц он ещё силь­нее по­худел. Выс­ветлен­ные во­лосы клочь­ями ос­та­вались в паль­цах, сто­ило толь­ко при­кос­нуть­ся к ним. Не бы­ло поч­ти ни­чего об­ще­го меж­ду кви­маном с фо­тог­ра­фий и тем мо­лодым че­лове­ком, ко­торо­го Юта­ка от­ча­ян­но хо­тел убе­речь от кош­ма­ра на­яву.

— Ты дол­жен най­ти пар­тнё­ра. Я поп­ро­шу На­гумо, он что-ни­будь при­дума­ет, — ска­зал он од­нажды, вер­нувшись с оче­ред­ной встре­чи. Ки­рю­ин смот­рел на не­го, при­валив­шись пле­чом в сте­не.

— За­чем? — шеп­нул чу­дак, дер­жась за жи­вот, точ­но его му­чила нес­терпи­мая боль. — Я ни­кому не ну­жен.

Юта­ка креп­ко сжал уз­кое пле­чо, не на­ходя слов под­дер­жки. Это всё про­изош­ло по его ви­не. Всё бы­ло бы хо­рошо, не по­явись он в этом ми­ре.

— Из­ви­ни, — уро­нил Юта­ка и хо­тел бы­ло прой­ти на кух­ню, но Ки­рю­ин вдруг нак­рыл его ру­ку сво­ей ми­ни­атюр­ной, тёп­лой ла­донью.

— Я те­бя не­нави­жу.

В ко­жу вон­зи­лись ос­трые но­гот­ки. Зас­лу­жен­ное на­каза­ние.

Пос­ле это­го Ки­рю­ин за­мет­но при­тих. Он по-преж­не­му пла­кал ве­чера­ми за зак­ры­той дверью, но к зав­тра­ку спус­кался с улыб­кой. По­могал со­бирать­ся на оми­ай и да­же с го­тов­ностью под­би­рал гал­стук под ру­баш­ку и кос­тюм. Он боль­ше не встре­чал Юта­ку пос­ле сви­даний, а иног­да сам воз­вра­щал­ся поч­ти за пол­ночь. То ли всё-та­ки на­шёл ко­го-то, го­тово­го тер­петь его ис­те­рики, то ли ре­шил боль­ше не по­казы­вать свою кви­манов­скую сла­бость чу­жаку — в лю­бом слу­чае, Юта­ка был рад, что всё ус­по­ко­илось.

Од­нажды он прос­нулся ра­но ут­ром — сол­нце толь­ко-толь­ко под­ня­лось над го­ризон­том и по­золо­тило пес­ча­ную до­рож­ку, оги­ба­ющую дом. На ниж­нем эта­же кто-то за­ливис­то хо­хотал. Смех на­поми­нал мно­гого­лосый звон хра­мовых ко­локо­лов — та­кой же гром­кий, но от­нюдь не строй­ный и ме­лодич­ный.

Зе­вая и на­рочи­то гром­ко шлё­пая бо­сыми но­гами по лес­тни­це, Юта­ка спус­тился вниз. В гос­ти­ной си­дели Ки­рю­ин, не­ук­лю­же уп­равля­ющий­ся со спи­цами и тём­но-зе­лёной пря­жей, и Джун, ко­торый сме­ял­ся в го­лос, от­ки­нув­шись на гру­ду лос­кутных по­душек.

— Это что тут за соб­ра­ние сес­тёр Бен­нет? — про­бур­чал сон­ный Юта­ка и взлох­ма­тил ру­кой во­лосы. Джун при­вет­ли­во кив­нул ему. Ки­рю­ин же фыр­кнул.

— Ой, а ты прям мис­тер Дар­си. Прос­ти­те ве­лико­душ­но, не приз­нал без фра­ка да в тру­сах.

— Не срав­ни­вай ме­ня с этим за­нудой и сно­бом!

— Ты чи­тал «Гор­дость и пре­дубеж­де­ние»? — с ин­те­ресом спро­сил Джун, но Юта­ка по­качал го­ловой.

— Ма­ма се­ри­ал смот­ре­ла. Веч­но пи­щала от вос­торга и го­вори­ла, что па­паша мой был на это­го Ко­лина Фёр­та по­хож…

— «Был»? — уточ­нил Джун под ти­хое «ой!» Ки­рю­ина и лас­ко­во пог­ла­дил уко­лотые спи­цей паль­цы. — Ос­то­рож­нее, не то­ропись. Вот тут у те­бя из­на­ноч­ная пет­ля…

— По­мер он, ког­да я мел­ким ещё был, — ска­зал Юта­ка в прос­транс­тво и скрыл­ся на кух­не. Там его уже жда­ли прик­ры­тые плас­ти­ковой крыш­кой го­рячие бу­тер­бро­ды и чаш­ка с ка­као.

В гос­ти­ной вдруг ста­ло ти­хо.

— Шо… — про­шур­шал го­лос Джу­на. — Ну, че­го ты…

Юта­ке вздох­нул. В оче­ред­ной раз его сло­ва выз­ва­ли ту ре­ак­цию, ко­торую он тер­петь не мог: все на­чина­ли его жа­леть и про­яв­лять со­чувс­твие, а он ни­ког­да не по­нимал, по­чему.

— Да лад­но вам, я его во­об­ще да­же не пом­ню! — гром­ко ска­зал он, су­нул в рот бу­тер­брод и вер­нулся в гос­ти­ную. Джун об­ни­мал Ки­рю­ина, ко­торый опус­тил вя­зание на ко­лени, за пле­чи и что-то шеп­тал ему на ухо. Лиц обо­их вид­но не бы­ло.

Ког­да Джун отс­тра­нил­ся, Ки­рю­ин под­нял взгляд. В угол­ках глаз блес­те­ли слё­зы.

— Кян-кун, у те­бя есть пла­ны на се­год­ня? — спро­сил Джун, не раз­мы­кая объ­ятий. — Я бы хо­тел про­гулять­ся в Мид­гард… Ка­жет­ся, там ты ещё не был?

— Мид­гард? Это что?

— Джун, ты опять?.. — по­дал го­лос Ки­рю­ин. — Раз­ве это се­год­ня?

— Се­год­ня сем­надца­тое, — на мгно­вение по­каза­лось, что го­лос Джу­на дрог­нул, но по­том Юта­ка ре­шил, что это прос­то тре­щит за уша­ми — с та­кой жад­ностью он уп­ле­тал не­ожи­дан­но вкус­ный бу­тер­брод. Пер­вый за­кон­чился не­замет­но. Приш­лось схо­дить на кух­ню за до­бав­кой.

— Так что это за мес­то? — спро­сил Юта­ка с на­битым ртом. Ки­рю­ин сно­ва взял в ру­ки вя­зание.

— В Мид­гарде на­ходят­ся уч­режде­ния для тех граж­дан, ко­торые вре­мен­но на­ходят­ся вне об­щес­тва, — за­гово­рил он под ти­хий стук спиц. — Это де­ти, по­теряв­шие ро­дите­лей… и прес­та­релые жи­тели, у ко­торых есть все ус­ло­вия для то­го, что­бы про­вес­ти ос­та­ток дней в мак­си­маль­ном ком­форте. А ещё… — Ки­рю­ин зап­нулся и ог­ля­нул­ся на фо­тог­ра­фии. — Ещё там есть мо­ре…

— Точ­нее, пляж, лю­бимое мес­то от­ды­ха ва­нов и асов. Ког­да мы учи­лись в шко­ле, то вы­бира­лись ту­да вре­мя от вре­мени, — до­бавил Джун и пог­ла­дил свет­лые во­лосы. На паль­цах ос­та­лись длин­ные пря­ди.

Юта­ка ощу­тил, как коль­ну­ло сер­дце. Как дав­но он не ви­дел мо­ря…

— Хо­чу в Мид­гард!

Джун ко­рот­ко рас­сме­ял­ся.

— Тог­да со­бирай­ся. Я бу­ду ждать те­бя здесь. Шо, те­бе сто­ит пи­тать­ся луч­ше… — он пе­рек­лю­чил всё вни­мание на Ки­рю­ина, ко­торый си­дел, опус­тив лох­ма­тую го­лову. — Так же нель­зя. Ли­цо за­пус­тил, ру­ки то­же… Ужас, ка­кая су­хая ко­жа!.. Я поп­ро­шу эрад Лив заг­ля­нуть к те­бе на днях, она вы­пишет ви­тамин­ный ком­плекс. Ты ведь та­кой кра­сивый. Во что ты се­бя прев­ра­тил?..

Слу­шать эту вор­котню бы­ло не­воз­можно. Юта­ка то­роп­ли­во за­пихал ос­та­ток бу­тер­бро­да в рот и ум­чался в ком­на­ту. В пос­ледний раз он чувс­тво­вал та­кой всплеск энер­гии, толь­ко ког­да Кен­джи брал его в Ас­гард. Вспом­нив о раз­го­воре с пси­холо­гом Юта­ка пом­рачнел и с вы­зовом ус­та­вил­ся на са­мого се­бя в зер­ка­ле: «Не­чего слю­ни рас­пускать, тряп­ка! Но­ги в зу­бы — и ос­ва­ивать­ся. Вре­мени нет». От­ра­жение от­ве­тило ему бо­евым взгля­дом.

Су­нув в зад­ний кар­ман джинс кар­ту, Юта­ка с гро­хотом сбе­жал вниз по лес­тни­це.

— Я го­тов!

— Шо, мы тог­да пой­дём, — Джун не­ук­лю­же под­нялся, и Юта­ка не­воль­но от­шатнул­ся в сто­рону — бе­ремен­ный па­рень всё рав­но выг­ля­дел че­рес­чур стран­но, хо­тя уже и не вы­зывал рез­ко­го от­торже­ния. Прос­то на кра­еш­ке соз­на­ния ма­ячи­ло из­люблен­ное: «Мер­зость ка­кая…» — но выс­ка­зывать это бы­ло бес­по­лез­но — так ес­тес­твен­но все ве­ли се­бя. «Это я здесь чу­жерод­ный эле­мент», — пов­то­рял се­бе Юта­ка, ког­да ста­нови­лось сов­сем тош­но.

Ки­рю­ин про­водил их до две­ри, ку­та­ясь в го­лубую шаль, хо­тя на ули­це бы­ло теп­ло. Взгляд вновь по­тус­кнел: в нём не чи­талось ни­чего, кро­ме тос­ки и — по­чему-то — стра­ха. На­кану­не ве­чером Юта­ка по­пытал­ся вы­яс­нить, что кто так на­пугал Ки­рю­ина. Дро­жащий чу­дак приль­нул к не­му и спря­тал ли­цо на гру­ди. «Не спра­шивай ме­ня ни о чём, по­жалуй­ста», — поп­ро­сил он, за­дыха­ясь от ужа­са. Юта­ка по­ложил ла­донь ему на по­яс и ска­зал, нег­ромко и твёр­до: «Ни­чего не бой­ся. Я не дам те­бя в оби­ду». Ки­рю­ин про­мол­чал, но нем­но­го ус­по­ко­ил­ся — дрожь пос­те­пен­но ис­чезла.

— Че­го он раз­ре­вел­ся опять? — спро­сил Юта­ка Джу­на, ког­да они мед­ленно шли в сто­рону мет­ро. — Я что-то не то ляп­нул?

— Он прос­то не в нас­тро­ении. Та­кое бы­ва­ет у нас, кви­манов… Мы не так ста­биль­ны пси­хичес­ки, как квин­ли. Гор­мо­ны де­ла­ют своё де­ло, — Джун шёл ря­дом и при­дер­жи­вал ми­ни­атюр­ный рюк­зак, бол­та­ющий­ся на од­ном пле­че. В прос­торной бе­лой фут­болке на нес­коль­ко раз­ме­ров боль­ше жи­вота прак­ти­чес­ки не бы­ло вид­но, и Юта­ка пе­рес­тал от­вле­кать­ся. Те­перь его за­нима­ли ты­сячи со­вер­шенно дру­гих воп­ро­сов.

— А по­чему мне рань­ше не го­вори­ли про Мид­гард? Шоч­чи, ко­неч­но, рас­ска­зывал про пляж…

Джун пос­мотрел на не­го и вздох­нул.

— Око­ло мо­ря мы поз­на­коми­лись с Кян-са­ном. Ког­да за­кан­чи­вали шко­лу, то ре­шили съ­ез­дить в Мид­гард и раз­ве­ять­ся… Шо ед­ва не уто­нул, а Кян-сан спас его. На­вер­ное, сей­час раз­го­воры об этом мес­те вы­зыва­ют бо­лез­ненные вос­по­мина­ния.

— Неж­ный-то ка­кой… — хмык­нул Юта­ка. — А за­чем ты ту­да едешь?

— У ме­ня там кое-ка­кие де­ла… Кен­джи не раз­ре­ша­ет мне хо­дить ку­да-ли­бо од­но­му, на вся­кий слу­чай. Шо пло­хо се­бя чувс­тву­ет се­год­ня, по­это­му я ре­шил взять те­бя с со­бой.

Раз­го­вари­вать с Джу­ном вне­зап­но ока­залось очень лег­ко. Юта­ка пом­нил сво­его уг­рю­мого од­ноклас­сни­ка, из ко­торо­го каж­дое сло­во при­ходи­лось вы­тяги­вать кле­щами. Джун это­го ми­ра всё вре­мя неж­но улы­бал­ся, точ­но са­мо су­щес­тво­вание дос­тавля­ло ему не­пере­дава­емое удо­воль­ствие. Он охот­но от­ве­чал на воп­ро­сы, рас­ска­зывал за­бав­ные и тро­гатель­ные ис­то­рии, вре­мя от вре­мени из­ви­нял­ся и ос­та­нав­ли­вал­ся, что­бы от­ды­шать­ся. В его ли­це то и де­ло прос­каль­зы­вали жен­ские чер­ты, их не­уло­вимая мяг­кость. Джун был вто­рым кви­маном, ко­торо­го Юта­ка знал. Пос­те­пен­но он на­чал по­нимать их от­ли­чие от муж­чин. Кви­маны вы­зыва­ли у его те­ла то же слад­кое, ще­мящее ощу­щение вни­зу жи­вота, что и де­вуш­ки. Как бы он ни пы­тал­ся убе­дить се­бя, что Ки­рю­ин и Джун — пар­ни, у его ор­га­низ­ма на этот счёт бы­ло своё мне­ние.

На па­роме бы­ло прос­торно и спо­кой­но. Лю­ди в яр­ких, на­ряд­ных одеж­дах спо­кой­но се­ли на свои мес­та. Де­вуш­ки пря­тали ли­ца под ши­роко­полы­ми шля­пами, муж­чи­ны нег­ромко пе­рего­вари­вались. Лишь приг­ля­дев­шись пов­ни­матель­нее, мож­но бы­ло за­метить, как не­кото­рые муж­чи­ны ко­кет­ли­во опус­ка­ли рес­ни­цы и во вре­мя сме­ха зас­тенчи­во прик­ры­вали рты ухо­жен­ны­ми ру­ками. Юта­ка скри­вил гу­бы, ког­да один ман­ли га­лан­тно про­пус­тил их с Джу­ном на мес­та под бе­ло-го­лубым тен­том.

Джун хи­хик­нул.

— Ты всё-та­ки очень женс­твен­ный, хоть и ман­ли.

— Зах­лопнись, — бур­кнул Юта­ка в от­вет и от­вернул­ся. Его боль­ше за­нима­ли пей­за­жи Треть­ей зо­ны, ми­мо ко­торых проп­лы­вал па­ром. Ма­лень­кие пёс­трые до­ма по дру­гую сто­рону от ка­нала уто­пали в цве­тущих де­ревь­ях — там ле­жал не­ис­сле­дован­ный рай­он с тре­мя пло­щадя­ми.

— Что на­ходит­ся за пре­дела­ми Треть­ей зо­ны? — спро­сил Юта­ка Джу­на, ког­да вид ему нас­ку­чил. Джун под­нял взгляд от элек­трон­ной кни­ги и пос­мотрел на прон­зи­тель­но го­лубую во­ду, ис­ка­жён­ную вол­на­ми.

— Ни­чего. За Сте­ной — толь­ко мёр­твая пус­ты­ня. Вой­на выж­гла всё, что мог­ла.

— Как дав­но бы­ла Вой­на?

— Мно­го лет на­зад… Мо­ей пра­бабуш­ке тог­да толь­ко ис­полни­лось пят­надцать.

— Вы пос­тро­или прек­расную стра­ну, — за­метил Юта­ка. — Хо­тя она и стран­ная.

Джун улыб­нулся.

— Ос­таль­ные Зо­ны то­же счи­та­ют нас стран­ны­ми. По­жалуй, толь­ко Шес­тая ни­чего не име­ет про­тив на­шего су­щес­тво­вания. Из­ви­ни, мне нем­но­го не­хоро­шо. Мож­но я при­лягу те­бе на пле­чо?

Юта­ка не воз­ра­жал. Он сно­ва ус­та­вил­ся на еди­но­об­разную кар­ти­ну по дру­гую сто­рону ка­нала, а мыс­ли его за­нима­ли вос­по­мина­ния о сво­ём род­ном ми­ре. Что там сей­час, ин­те­рес­но? Ма­туш­ка на­вер­ня­ка под­ня­ла на уши весь То­кио. Хо­тя, мо­жет быть, его двой­ник ус­пешно стро­ит из се­бя при­мер­но­го сы­на, как раз та­кого, ка­кого ма­туш­ка пы­талась вы­лепить из Юта­ки. Пос­ле смер­ти от­ца она сов­сем по­меша­лась со сво­ей опе­кой.

«Чу­ет моё сер­дце, ты за­кон­чишь так­же, как он!» — кри­чала она, дер­жась за сер­дце, по­ка хму­рый Юта­ка счи­щал снег с гор­ных лыж.

«Мам, это все­го лишь лы­жи. Ну, не свер­ну же я на них шею, в са­мом-то де­ле…» — бор­мо­тал он в от­вет, но бес­по­лез­но. Мать толь­ко силь­нее за­води­лась.

«Ты ме­ня в гроб вго­нишь! — всхли­пыва­ла она. — Весь в от­ца…»

Как буд­то отец был ви­новат, что крес­ло подъ­ём­ни­ка сло­малось. Ник­то ни­чего не смог бы сде­лать. По­гиб не толь­ко он, но ещё нес­коль­ко че­ловек. Но мать бы­ла уве­рена, что мож­но бы­ло из­бе­жать этой тра­гедии, ес­ли бы толь­ко Кян-стар­ший не по­ехал в тот день на склон. Пе­ре­убе­дить её бы­ло не­воз­можно.

Од­на­ко сей­час, по про­шес­твии це­лого ме­сяца в чу­жом ми­ре, Юта­ка был го­тов на всё, лишь бы уви­деть­ся с ма­терью. Хоть на па­ру ми­нут, что­бы толь­ко ска­зать ей: «Я в по­ряд­ке, всё хо­рошо». Он не­нави­дел, ког­да мать пла­кала, а сей­час, да­же ес­ли ря­дом с ней веж­ли­вый двой­ник, она на­вер­ня­ка ед­ва с ума не схо­дит от бес­по­кой­ства.

«Прос­ти, мам, — ду­мал Юта­ка. — Ес­ли бы толь­ко я мог вер­нуть­ся…»

Об этом ос­та­валось толь­ко меч­тать.

На­конец, па­ром при­был на стан­цию. Джун прос­нулся сра­зу же, как толь­ко Юта­ка тро­нул его за ру­ку, и отод­ви­нул­ся, сму­щён­но улы­ба­ясь. Его двух­цвет­ные во­лосы те­перь ле­жали в пол­ней­шем бес­по­ряд­ке.

Цен­траль­ная пло­щадь Мид­гарда, на ко­торую они выш­ли, прак­ти­чес­ки ни­чем не от­ли­чалась от всех пло­щадей Ва­нахей­ма. Её так­же ок­ру­жали раз­ноцвет­ные до­мики, ок­ру­жён­ные цве­тущи­ми виш­ня­ми и яб­ло­нями. В воз­ду­хе плыл за­пах све­жей вы­печ­ки, ко­торый сме­шивал­ся с тер­пким и род­ным за­пахом мо­ря. Из­да­лека до­носил­ся сла­бый звук при­боя. За­чаро­ван­ный этим зву­ком, Юта­ка дви­нул­ся впе­рёд. Джун ок­ликнул его.

— Нам в дру­гую сто­рону. Мы схо­дим к мо­рю нем­но­го поз­же.

Го­лос у не­го не­ожи­дан­но стал бес­цвет­ным, а неж­ная улыб­ка про­пала, ус­ту­пив мес­то тре­вож­но за­кушен­ной ниж­ней гу­бе. Джун креп­ко стис­ки­вал лям­ку рюк­за­ка, шёл впе­рёд та­ким ши­роким ша­гом, что Юта­ка за ним ед­ва пос­пе­вал. Ули­цы пет­ля­ли, рез­ко ухо­дили вверх и не­ожи­дан­но су­жались, а глав­ное — пос­те­пен­но за­пол­ня­лись деть­ми раз­ных воз­растов: хруп­кие де­воч­ки-под­рос­тки, стай­ки ма­лышей, дол­го­вязые пар­ни с юно­шес­ким пуш­ком, уг­рю­мые оди­ноч­ки и жиз­не­радос­тные ком­пашки. Столь­ко де­тей од­новре­мен­но Юта­ка ни­ког­да в жиз­ни не ви­дел.

На­конец, ули­ца обор­ва­лась. Они выш­ли к вы­соко­му зда­нию, по­хоже­му на ста­рую ан­глий­скую шко­лу. Во дво­ре на га­зоне си­дело нес­коль­ко групп, пе­ред каж­дой из ко­торых выс­ту­пали учи­тель или учи­тель­ни­ца в оди­нако­вых бор­до­вых кос­тю­мах. Бе­сед­ки под де­ревь­ями бы­ли за­пол­не­ны раз­но­шёрс­тны­ми ком­па­ни­ями, а не­пода­лёку от кир­пичных стен млад­шеклас­сни­цы ув­ле­чён­но пры­гали че­рез ска­кал­ку.

— Это шко­ла для жи­телей Ва­нахей­ма? — спро­сил оча­рован­ный Юта­ка. Джун ря­дом с ним сдав­ленно вздох­нул.

— Это дет­ский дом. Пой­дём.

Он дви­нул­ся вдоль за­бора. Тер­ри­тория прос­ти­ралась на нес­коль­ко ки­ломет­ров вок­руг. Сре­ди зе­лени вид­не­лись от­дель­ные до­мики, а на до­рож­ках сплошь бы­ли де­ти с си­ними плат­ки на ше­ях.

Джун рез­ко ос­та­новил­ся. Юта­ка с ин­те­ресом заг­ля­нул за вы­сокую ог­ра­ду из ко­ваных пруть­ев. В боль­шой пе­соч­ни­це с ув­ле­чени­ем ко­пались ма­лыши, все в оди­нако­вых со­ломен­ных шляп­ках с си­ними лен­та­ми.

— Вон там, смот­ри, — про­шеп­тал Джун и прис­ло­нил­ся к ре­шёт­ке ру­кой. — Око­ло ка­челей… ма­лень­кий ман­ли…

Юта­ка прис­мотрел­ся. Там, ку­да ука­зывал Джун, ри­совал па­лоч­кой на зем­ле ло­по­ухий маль­чик.

— Это кто?

— Мой сын, — отоз­вался Джун и при­жал рюк­зак к гру­ди. — Моя дра­гоцен­ная ошиб­ка. Се­год­ня ему ис­полня­ет­ся че­тыре го­да.

Маль­чик по­терял ин­те­рес к пал­ке и по­пытал­ся заб­рать­ся на ка­чели, но не­ук­лю­же ска­тил­ся с них и шлёп­нулся на зем­лю. Джун вздрог­нул, ког­да ус­лы­шал гром­кий дет­ский рёв и креп­ко стис­нул ог­ражде­ние.

Юта­ка ус­та­вил­ся на Джу­на.

— В смыс­ле «сын»? То есть… вот это вот…

— Это вто­рой ре­бёнок.

Он дос­тал из рюк­за­ка ма­лень­кий блес­тя­щий па­кет и сжал его в ру­ке. Обёр­тка ти­хо хрус­тну­ла.

— По­дарок?

— Я каж­дый год сю­да при­хожу. Всё вре­мя хо­чу по­дарить ему что-ни­будь, хо­чу из­ви­нить­ся… — Джун сде­лал два ша­га на­зад и встрях­нул го­ловой. — Но бо­юсь. Он ведь ме­ня да­же не зна­ет.

— Да­вай я пе­редам, ес­ли ты так бо­ишь­ся? — Юта­ка про­тянул ру­ку. — Ска­жем, что от ано­ним­но­го бла­годе­теля.

Джун смот­рел ис­подлобья, ис­пу­ган­ный и не­реши­тель­ный. Ру­ки у не­го дро­жали в пло­хо сдер­жи­ва­емом прис­ту­пе па­ники. Вдруг он за­пих­нул па­кет в рюк­зак, схва­тил Юта­ку за ру­ку и по­тащил прочь.

— Нет! Так нель­зя. Ме­ня не дол­жно здесь быть! Нель­зя, нель­зя… — бор­мо­тал Джун. Го­лос у не­го дро­жал от пло­хо сдер­жи­ва­емых слёз.

— Эй, ку­да ты не­сёшь­ся?! — Юта­ка по­пытал­ся ос­та­новить Джу­на, но с та­ким же ус­пе­хом мож­но бы­ло пы­тать­ся удер­жать на мес­те танк. Съ­ехав­ший с пле­ча рюк­зак бол­тался на их сом­кну­тых ру­ках.

На­конец, они свер­ну­ли в парк, под тень рас­ки­дис­тых де­ревь­ев. Джун груз­но рух­нул на пер­вую по­пав­шу­юся скамью, пы­та­ясь вос­ста­новить хрип­лое ды­хание. Юта­ка уг­ля­дел не­пода­лёку ав­то­мат с на­пит­ка­ми и ку­пил там во­ду. Джун с бла­годар­ностью при­нял её.

— Ког­да мы с Кен­джи учи­лись в вы­пус­кном клас­се… мы на­руши­ли за­кон… — за­гово­рил он не­ожи­дан­но и ти­хо, сде­лав нес­коль­ко глот­ков. Пле­чи у не­го всё ещё хо­дили вверх и вниз от тя­жёло­го ды­хания. — Не­совер­шенно­лет­ним нель­зя за­нимать­ся сек­сом. Ес­ли за­кон на­руша­ет­ся, и ре­зуль­та­том свя­зи ста­новит­ся ре­бёнок, то но­ворож­денно­го за­бира­ют. Мы зна­ли об этом, но ду­мали, что нас оно обой­дёт сто­роной. Мы ошиб­лись. Мо­его ма­лыша заб­ра­ли.

Юта­ка рас­те­рял­ся. Воз­можно, рань­ше бы он фыр­кнул, что всё это от­вра­титель­но; воз­можно, встал бы и ушёл, бро­сив Джу­на раз­би­рать­ся со сво­ими проб­ле­мами са­мос­то­ятель­но. Но те­перь он ощу­тил, что не мо­жет сдви­нуть­ся с мес­та: его приг­возди­ло к скамье вол­ной бо­ли ино­го сор­та. Имен­но сей­час у не­го не бы­ло ни ма­лей­ше­го пра­ва осуж­дать ко­го-ли­бо.

Джун спря­тал ли­цо в ла­донях и сжал­ся ря­дом в без­за­щит­ный ко­мок, точ­но ждал об­ви­нений, уда­ра в от­кры­тую спи­ну, гру­бой нас­мешки… В нём не ос­та­лось ни­чего от то­го уваль­ня и доб­ря­ка, ко­торо­го Юта­ка уз­нал.

— Это моя ви­на, — проз­ву­чало глу­хо и поч­ти нес­лышно. — Из-за мо­ей нес­держан­ности мой сын ли­шён семьи и ма­терин­ской лас­ки.

Юта­ка мол­чал. Он ров­ным счё­том ни­чего не по­нимал и по­тому прос­то не­ук­лю­же гла­дил Джу­на по спи­не, как ког­да-то в шко­ле уте­шал расс­тро­ен­но­го Ки­рю­ина.

«Это об­щес­тво ис­порти­ло ме­ня, я со­чувс­твую го­микам», — про­шипе­ла из­нутри строп­ти­вая на­тура, но Юта­ка ра­зоз­лился на свои собс­твен­ные мыс­ли.

«Ес­ли ему пло­хо и боль­но, мо­гу ли я ли­шать его под­дер­жки толь­ко по­тому, что мне что-то не нра­вит­ся?» — ряв­кнул он на са­мого се­бя и из чис­то­го уп­рямс­тва при­об­нял Джу­на за пле­чи. Тот вздрог­нул от не­ожи­дан­ной лас­ки, но че­рез па­ру мгно­вений мед­ленно рас­сла­бил пле­чи и поз­во­лил се­бе ти­хо рас­пла­кать­ся. В этом не бы­ло ни­чего пос­тыдно­го. Кви­маны — на­поло­вину де­вуш­ки. Им мож­но быть та­кими эмо­ци­ональ­ны­ми.

На­конец Джун ус­по­ко­ил­ся и отс­тра­нил­ся с вы­мучен­ной улыб­кой.

— Спа­сибо, что выс­лу­шал.

Юта­ка по­жал пле­чами:

— Да бы­ло бы за что.

— Есть, за что, — Джун серь­ёз­но пос­мотрел ему в гла­за. — Обыч­но ме­ня по­рица­ют, го­ворят о бе­зот­ветс­твен­ности… Но я знаю об этом, и эти сло­ва…

— Они ту­пые иди­оты, ко­торые ни чер­та не по­нима­ют в чувс­твах дру­гих, — пе­ребил Юта­ка. — Ес­ли это твой ре­бёнок, впол­не ло­гич­но, что ты его лю­бишь, нес­мотря ни на что. Я, ко­неч­но, это­го не по­нимаю, но ду­маю, что так и дол­жно быть.

Джун улыб­нулся и на до­лю се­кун­ды сжал паль­цы Юта­ки в знак бла­годар­ности.

— Пой­дём к мо­рю? — спро­сил он и с тру­дом под­нялся с ла­воч­ки. За все­ми эти­ми раз­го­вора­ми Юта­ка ус­пел по­забыть о бе­ремен­ности и сно­ва, как в пер­вый раз, его пе­редёр­ну­ло от не­ожи­дан­ности.

Мо­ре встре­тило их лас­ко­вым ро­котом. Пен­ные вол­ны ле­ниво на­каты­вали на пе­сок. От во­ды тя­нуло хо­лодом, нес­мотря на то, что зо­лотис­тое си­яние Вар­мсир­ке­ля за­кан­чи­валось где-то у го­ризон­та.

Юта­ка пог­ру­зил паль­цы в со­лёную во­ду и прик­рыл гла­за, вды­хая род­ной за­пах. На не­го нах­лы­нули вос­по­мина­ния, как они с ма­терью ез­ди­ли на по­бережье; как гу­ляли там, ели вкус­ные ды­ни и за­жига­ли фей­ер­верки. На ко­рот­кое мгно­вение в гор­ле зас­тыл ком, но Юта­ка му­жес­твен­но стрях­нул с се­бя нос­таль­гию и вновь под­нялся на но­ги.

— Здесь хо­рошо. И очень спо­кой­но.

— Кян-сан то­же очень лю­бил мо­ре, — Джун си­дел на скамье с вы­сокой спин­кой, ук­ры­вая жи­вот и по­яс­ни­цу плот­ной чёр­ной шалью. — Ле­том он всег­да ус­тра­ивал­ся ра­ботать спа­сате­лем. Ему да­же вы­деля­ли собс­твен­ный ма­лень­кий до­мик на бе­регу… Шо по­том пе­реби­рал­ся на ле­то к не­му.

— По­чему Шоч­чи не лю­бит Ас­гард? — Юта­ка плюх­нулся на тёп­лый пе­сок и с нас­лажде­ни­ем под­ста­вил ли­цо со­лёно­му ве­тер­ку.

— «Шоч­чи»… Не­уже­ли он раз­ре­ша­ет се­бя так на­зывать?

— Нет… но я всё рав­но на­зываю. Не ус­пе­ваю пе­рес­тро­ить­ся.

— Эрад Ме­гуми всег­да так его на­зыва­ла…

— «Эрад»?

— «Гос­по­дин» или «гос­по­жа». Не­уже­ли не слы­шал ни ра­зу?

— Нет… Мою ма­му зо­вут Ме­гуми.

— У Шо то­же.

— Он не рас­ска­зывал мне о сво­их ро­дите­лях.

— По­тому что это бо­лез­ненная для не­го те­ма, — Джун сде­лал па­узу. — Его вто­рая мать по­гиб­ла в Ас­гарде.

Юта­ка рез­ко обер­нулся. Джун си­дел, со­бирая паль­ца­ми шаль в склад­ки, и смот­рел на пе­сок, где ос­то­рож­но про­бирал­ся ми­мо его ног ма­лень­кий краб.

— Её сби­ла ма­шина?

— Нет. Нам бы­ло все­го по шесть, ког­да шко­ла с ро­дите­лями ор­га­низо­вали эк­скур­сию в Ас­гард. Бы­ло так ин­те­рес­но, нам по­каза­ли квар­тал гон­ча­ров и да­ли по­иг­рать с гли­ной. По­том по­вели в центр, где ши­ли мяг­кие иг­рушки… — Джун пре­рывис­то вы­дох­нул, со­бира­ясь с мыс­ля­ми. — Ник­то не знал, что там за­ложе­на бом­ба.

Юта­ка жи­во пред­ста­вил ку­чу ма­лень­ких де­тей, ко­торые шли, дер­жа ма­терей за ру­ки и ра­дос­тно бол­тая обо всём на све­те. По­том прог­ре­мел взрыв. Юта­ка реф­лектор­но прик­рыл уши ру­ками, спа­са­ясь от без­звуч­но­го гро­хота.

— Эрад Фу­мико прик­ры­ла нас, — про­дол­жил Джун ти­хо. — Бла­года­ря ей нас с Шо вы­тащи­ли из-под за­валов жи­выми. Эрад Фу­мико не вы­жила.

— Тва­ри! — про­цедил Юта­ка сквозь зу­бы. — Ка­кого чёр­та?..

— Они на­зыва­ли се­бя «Кар­бункул», — го­лос Джу­на стал жёс­тким. — От­бро­сы из Ут­гарда, ко­торым на­ша ти­хая жизнь вста­ла по­перёк гор­ла. Их не­мед­ленно пой­ма­ли и ней­тра­лизо­вали, но на­ших ми­лых ма­терей это всё рав­но не вер­ну­ло. Эрад Ме­гуми до сих пор но­сит тра­ур… Шо очень бо­ит­ся Ас­гарда.

— Пос­ле ней­тра­лиза­ции этих… как их… кар­бунку­лов… Там же ста­ло бе­зопас­но?

Джун горь­ко ус­мехнул­ся.

— Шо при­шёл к этой же мыс­ли под ко­нец стар­шей шко­лы. Од­на­ко пос­ле то­го, как асы поч­ти до смер­ти из­би­ли Кян-са­на толь­ко по­тому, что он из Ва­нахей­ма, Шо сно­ва стал бо­ять­ся. А Кян-сан хо­чет в Ас­гард, что­бы ра­ботать…

— И че­го ему тут не си­дит­ся…

— Я не знаю. Но Шо очень пе­режи­ва­ет.

Юта­ка вер­нулся к мо­рю. Паль­цы ло­мило от хо­лод­ной во­ды, но шум волн ус­по­ка­ивал, да­рил не­боль­шую на­деж­ду, что всё, что про­ис­хо­дило сей­час, бы­ло не­надол­го, что вот-вот чу­до вер­нёт его до­мой. Джун по­дошёл к не­му и сто­ял так, что­бы вол­ны не за­мочи­ли ему ног.

— Я то­же со­бира­юсь в Ас­гард, — ска­зал за­чем-то Юта­ка.

— Вот как… — отоз­вался Джун. — Шо бу­дет очень боль­но.

— Ни­чем не мо­гу по­мочь.

— Я знаю.

Же­лание гу­лять даль­ше про­пало. До при­чала они дош­ли, бе­седуя о раз­ных ме­лочах. Юта­ка рас­ска­зывал о сво­их лю­бимых мес­тах в Ва­нахей­ме и о том, ка­кое вкус­ное мо­роже­ное де­ла­ют в кон­ди­тер­ской на Виш­нё­вой пло­щади. Джун вни­матель­но слу­шал. По­том, ког­да они се­ли на па­ром, Джун дос­тал на­уш­ни­ки и пред­ло­жил один из них Юта­ке. Бы­ло что-то осо­бен­ное в том, что­бы плыть и слу­шать му­зыку на стран­ном язы­ке, ко­торый так и не стал хоть чу­точ­ку по­нят­нее.

По пу­ти до­мой Джун шёл че­рес­чур мед­ленно и ус­та­ло опи­рал­ся на ру­ку Юта­ки. Ког­да ос­та­валось толь­ко по­вер­нуть в сто­рону япон­ско­го квар­та­ла, Джун вдруг ос­та­новил­ся и улыб­нулся — как обыч­но неж­но и нем­но­го ви­нова­то.

— Я нем­но­го прой­дусь ещё. Пусть за­пах мо­ря вы­вет­рится… ина­че Кен­джи бу­дет ру­гать­ся.

— По­чему?

На ко­рот­кий миг в гла­зах про­мель­кнул страх, а тёп­лая ру­ка, сжи­мав­шая ла­донь Юта­ки, дрог­ну­ла.

— По­тому что мне нуж­но за­быть о сы­не, — про­шеп­тал Джун и выс­во­бодил ру­ку. — Не вни­кай. Иди до­мой. Шо те­бя заж­дался, на­вер­ное…

Он свер­нул на про­тиво­полож­ную ули­цу и враз­валку поб­рёл прочь. Из­да­лека ка­залось, буд­то Джун сно­ва ждёт, что его вот-вот уда­рят в спи­ну. Хо­телось по­бежать сле­дом и под­бодрить, но Юта­ка так и не смог зас­та­вить се­бя сде­лать хоть шаг вдо­гон­ку, смут­но ощу­щая, что Джу­ну не­об­хо­димо по­быть од­но­му.

Ки­рю­ин, ка­залось, с ут­ра не сдви­нул­ся с мес­та. Он всё так­же си­дел в крес­ле, вя­зал из тём­но-крас­ной шер­сти и ти­хо на­певал под нос. Толь­ко ког­да Юта­ка за­шур­шал на кух­не в по­ис­ках еды, чу­дак воз­ник на по­роге кух­ни, наб­лю­дая за все­ми дей­стви­ями ос­текле­нев­шим взгля­дом.

— Что-то не так? — Юта­ка обер­нулся на не­го. Ки­рю­ин по­качал го­ловой и вер­нулся в гос­ти­ную. — Эй, ну я же с то­бой раз­го­вари­ваю!

— Че­го при­цепил­ся? — бе­зэмо­ци­ональ­но отоз­вался Ки­рю­ин, не под­ни­мая взгля­да от вя­зания. — Го­товишь есть, ну и го­товь се­бе. От­ва­ли.

— Да хва­тит те­бе уже. Я се­год­ня у мо­ря был.

— Мне пле­вать.

— Джун-кун мне мно­го че­го рас­ска­зал.

— Зат­кнись.

— У те­бя нас­тро­ение пло­хое? Хо­чешь, ка­као сде­лаю?

— Я же ска­зал, ос­тавь ме­ня в по­кое! — Ки­рю­ин швыр­нул вя­зание в Юта­ку — тот ед­ва увер­нулся от спиц, увяз­ших в пря­же. — Не­нави­жу те­бя. Про­вали­вай!

— Эй, да че­го ты… что я сде­лал то?..

— По­шёл к чёр­ту!

Ки­рю­ин с гро­хотом ум­чался по лес­тни­це. На­вер­ху хлоп­ну­ла дверь. Сби­тый с тол­ку Юта­ка рас­се­ян­но ус­та­вил­ся на вя­зание — ма­лень­кие но­соч­ки, на­вер­ня­ка в по­дарок Джу­ну. Ре­шив, что ес­ли Ки­рю­ин за­хочет, то сам спус­тится, Юта­ка сно­ва за­нял­ся го­тов­кой. С каж­дым днём его уме­ния в об­ра­щении с не­ведо­мой тех­ни­кой ста­нови­лись всё луч­ше, и вре­мя от вре­мени он мог го­товить что-то нем­но­го слож­нее обыч­но­го ом­ле­та.

Это от­но­шение уже до смер­ти на­до­ело Юта­ке, и ему хо­телось, что­бы «опе­ка» пос­ко­рее за­кон­чи­лась. Он на­шёл ин­те­рес­ную де­вуш­ку, ко­торая так­же со­бира­лась в Ас­гард в бли­жай­шее вре­мя. Не то, что­бы он пря­мо рвал­ся соз­дать с ней па­ру, он так и пре­дуп­ре­дил её при встре­че, что по­ка не го­тов к от­но­шени­ям, но ищет то­вари­ща, с ко­торым мож­но бу­дет про­дол­жить ос­ва­ивать­ся в чу­жом ми­ре. На­цуки, как зва­ли де­вуш­ку, рав­но­душ­но по­жала пле­чами и от­ве­тила, что ей прос­то ну­жен кто-ни­будь, с кем мож­но ве­село про­водить вре­мя. Они по­жали друг дру­гу ру­ки и до­гово­рились встре­тить­ся че­рез па­ру не­дель, что­бы за­пол­нить до­кумен­ты на пе­реход.

Спус­тя нес­коль­ко дней пос­ле по­ез­дки в Мид­гард в Ва­нахей­ме вдруг за­ряди­ли дож­ди. Юта­ка при­жимал­ся к ок­нам и наб­лю­дал, как силь­ные по­токи на­пол­ня­ют со­вер­шенно пус­тые ули­цы. Ему ка­залось, что под энер­ге­тичес­ким ку­полом не бы­ва­ет не­пого­ды, и да­же по­делил­ся сво­ими мыс­ля­ми с Ки­рю­ином. «Вре­мя от вре­мени влас­ти ус­тра­ива­ют «дни ме­лан­хо­лии», ког­да на жи­телей с по­мощью дож­дя ис­кусс­твен­но на­вева­ют грусть, — по­яс­нил Ки­рю­ин, у ко­торо­го бы­ло не­ожи­дан­но доб­ро­душ­ное нас­тро­ение. — Это по­мога­ет рас­сла­бить­ся и пе­рек­лю­чить­ся. Ведь каж­до­му иног­да хо­чет­ся нем­но­го пог­рустить под шум дож­дя…»

В один из та­ких дож­дли­вых ве­черов Юта­ка про­ходил ми­мо ком­на­ты Ки­рю­ина, дверь в ко­торую бы­ла на­рас­пашку. Ки­рю­ин си­дел на кро­вати, дер­жал в ру­ках рам­ку с фо­тог­ра­фи­ей и выг­ля­дел осо­бен­но по­дав­ленным — нас­толь­ко, что Юта­ка ос­та­новил­ся на по­роге, не ре­ша­ясь прой­ти в чу­жую ком­на­ту.

— Всё нор­маль­но? — спро­сил он с бес­по­кой­ством. Час­тые ис­те­рики уже на­чина­ли пу­гать. Он поп­ро­бовал рас­ска­зать об этом На­гумо, но тот толь­ко бро­сил ко­рот­кое: «Раз­бе­рём­ся» — но ни­чего не из­ме­нилось.

— По­жалуй­ста, по­гово­ри со мной, — Ки­рю­ин под­нял взгляд от фо­тог­ра­фии. — За­ходи. Се­год­ня мож­но.

Спаль­ня Ки­рю­ина бы­ла та­кой же кро­хот­ной, как и все ком­на­ты в до­ме. Поч­ти всё прос­транс­тво за­нима­ла боль­шая кро­вать, по обе сто­роны от неё сто­яли ми­ни­атюр­ные сто­лики с круг­лы­ми све­тиль­ни­ками. Единс­твен­ное ок­но зак­ры­вали плот­ные што­ры. Встро­ен­ный шкаф ук­ра­шали пёс­трые нак­лей­ки в ви­де ба­бочек, дель­фи­нов, цве­тов и панд. В са­мом уг­лу, ря­дом с ок­ном, вы­силась пле­тёная эта­жер­ка с фо­тог­ра­фи­ями. Од­на пол­ка пус­то­вала.

Юта­ка про­шёл в ком­на­ту и сел на пол. Ки­рю­ин сполз с кро­вати, что­бы ока­зать­ся ря­дом с ним, и под­тя­нул ко­лени к гру­ди. Ма­лень­кий и нес­клад­ный, как под­росток.

— Юта­ка… — он впер­вые за всё вре­мя наз­вал его по име­ни. Обыч­но это бы­ли гру­бые ок­ли­ки «эй!» и «слу­шай сю­да». — Про­шу те­бя, ос­тань­ся со мной в Ва­нахей­ме.

Мысль «я так и ду­мал» зас­ты­ла оле­денев­шим ос­колком. В лю­бое дру­гое вре­мя Юта­ка, ко­торый ус­тал от за­цик­леннос­ти Ки­рю­ина на Ва­нахей­ме, ска­зал бы: «Де­лать мне боль­ше не­чего!». Се­год­ня поп­росту язык не по­вора­чивал­ся от­ве­чать гру­бостью на бес­по­мощ­ную прось­бу.

— Я не мо­гу, — отоз­вался Юта­ка. — Да и не хо­чу… Мне тут не­ком­фор­тно.

— Ты ну­жен мне. Ес­ли те­бя не бу­дет, ме­ня выш­вырнут от­сю­да.

— Поп­ро­си най­ти се­бе па­ру. Так же мож­но!

— Мне ну­жен толь­ко Юта­ка… толь­ко ты.

— Шоч­чи, пос­лу­шай. Я — не он! Не на­до счи­тать ме­ня за­меной!

Ки­рю­ин всхлип­нул и сжал­ся в ко­мочек.

— Я пы­тал­ся те­бя по­любить. Ду­мал, ты та­кой же. Вы очень по­хожи. Каж­дый день я пы­тал­ся вес­ти се­бя, как обыч­но, хо­тел за­быть о том, как мне боль­но. Я во­об­ра­жал, что ты — мой Юта­ка, прос­то по­теряв­ший па­мять. На­де­ял­ся, что эта иг­ра по­может. Я прав­да ду­мал, что смо­гу… но вы слиш­ком раз­ные. Ты нас­толь­ко дру­гой, что я всег­да злил­ся и не мог по­нять, по­чему ты не мо­жешь быть по­хожим на не­го хоть нем­но­го…

Бес­по­кой­ство рез­ко ис­чезло. Юта­ку зах­лес­тну­ло вол­ной гне­ва.

— Ну ты и кры­сёныш… — вып­лю­нул он со всем през­ре­ни­ем, ко­торое толь­ко смог соб­рать. — Кля­нёшь­ся в люб­ви, тас­ка­ешь этот тра­ур, а сам го­тов про­менять лю­бимо­го че­лове­ка на пер­во­го встреч­но­го с его мор­дашкой. А я те­бя по­жалеть хо­тел…

— Ты ни­чего не по­нима­ешь! — Ки­рю­ин вце­пил­ся ему в за­пястья. Юта­ку обож­гло ту­пой не­навистью. Он по­пытал­ся стрях­нуть го­рячие ру­ки, но его дер­жа­ли слиш­ком креп­ко. — Я сам ни­чего не по­нимаю… я от­вра­тите­лен. Я нат­во­рил столь­ко ужас­ных ве­щей, что не знаю… прос­то не знаю, что мне де­лать!

— Я-то тут при­чём?! — ши­пел Юта­ка, вык­ру­чивая ру­ки из цеп­ких паль­цев. — Ты, мел­кий пре­датель, сколь­ко ещё мер­зостей ты сде­лал, прик­ры­ва­ясь лю­бовью?

— Выс­лу­шай ме­ня, умо­ляю! Прос­то выс­лу­шай, я не мо­гу боль­ше мол­чать. Не­навидь ме­ня, мо­жешь уда­рить, толь­ко дай мне вы­гово­рить­ся! — го­лос Ки­рю­ина сор­вался в над­рывный шё­пот. Чу­дак смот­рел с та­ким от­ча­яни­ем, что гнев мед­ленно ус­ту­пил мес­то рав­но­душ­но­му спо­кой­ствию.

— Ва­ляй, — про­тянул Юта­ка. — Толь­ко уч­ти, что твои проб­ле­мы я ре­шать не со­бира­юсь.

Ки­рю­ин ос­ла­бил хват­ку. Юта­ка не­мед­ленно ос­во­бодил ру­ки и отод­ви­нул­ся по­даль­ше, упёр­шись спи­ной в прик­ро­ват­ный сто­лик. Ки­рю­ин не дви­нул­ся с мес­та, толь­ко при­жал ру­ки к жи­воту и скри­вил­ся, как от ос­трой бо­ли. Ти­шину в ком­на­те на­рушал толь­ко гул­кий шум лив­ня, за­лива­юще­го ок­на.

— Я жду ре­бён­ка, — за­гово­рил Ки­рю­ин ше­лес­тя­щим шё­потом. — За два ме­сяца до то­го, как ты по­явил­ся, я пов­ре­дил пре­зер­ва­тив, счи­тая, что ес­ли за­бере­менею, то Юта­ка ос­та­нет­ся со мной. Он бы ос­тался, он бы не бро­сил ме­ня… ему ис­полня­лось двад­цать два рань­ше, чем мне… и он бы взял на се­бя от­ветс­твен­ность… он лю­бит ме­ня, очень лю­бит, я знаю… Я хо­тел ска­зать ему в тот день, ког­да ты при­был к нам. Те­перь… ес­ли я ос­та­нусь один, ре­бён­ка за­берут, а ме­ня выш­вырнут в Ас­гард, как на­руши­теля. Я не хо­чу… я бо­юсь… я очень бо­юсь… что мне де­лать, Юта­ка? Что я нат­во­рил?..

Ки­рю­ин пла­кал. Это не по­ходи­ло ни на од­ну из всех ис­те­рик, что рань­ше. По ще­кам ка­тились слё­зы, ко­торые он не вы­тирал, а го­лос дро­жал так силь­но, что не­кото­рые сло­ва слож­но бы­ло ра­зоб­рать.

Юта­ка под­нялся на но­ги.

— Это не мои проб­ле­мы.

Ему ка­залось, что ещё ни­же в его гла­зах Ки­рю­ин упасть не смо­жет. Но для пар­шивца не су­щес­тво­вало пре­делов и гра­ниц. Юта­ка не по­нимал, как этот чу­дак, ко­торый так ис­крен­не уби­вал­ся от го­ря все­го лишь ме­сяц на­зад, ока­зал­ся спо­собен на неп­рости­тель­ную под­лость. Его хо­телось пнуть, как дох­лую кры­су, но Юта­ка брез­го­вал те­перь да­же при­касать­ся к не­му.

Он хлоп­нул дверью, за ко­торой Ки­рю­ин на­чал ти­хо ску­лить, и спус­тился вниз, по­шёл прочь из до­ма, пря­мо под ли­вень. Тёп­лый дождь об­ру­шил­ся ему на пле­чи. Одеж­да про­мок­ла в счи­тан­ные мгно­вения. Он брёл по щи­колот­ку в во­де, а в гру­ди ки­пели не­годо­вание и не­нависть.

«Как так мож­но?! Та­кое от­но­шение не­воз­можно прос­тить да­же обыч­ной де­вуш­ке, а уж тем бо­лее — пар­ню! Мел­кая тварь…» — злил­ся Юта­ка и не по­нимал, по­чему так силь­но злит­ся на маль­чиш­ку, ко­торый ему ник­то, да­же не друг и не то­варищ, прос­то зна­комый.

«Мне обид­но за Кя­на из это­го ми­ра? Да… ес­ли б я был на его мес­те, та­кое пре­датель­ство ра­нило бы ме­ня…»

Он ос­та­новил­ся пос­ре­ди ули­цы. Чувс­тва раз­ры­вали его и тре­бова­ли хоть ка­кого-то вы­хода. Тог­да Юта­ка за­орал, что бы­ло сил. Шум лив­ня и вне­зап­но на­летев­ший по­рыв вет­ра заг­лу­шили пол­ный оби­ды и го­речи вопль.

Ког­да Юта­ка вер­нулся, нас­тенные ча­сы по­казы­вали поч­ти пол­ночь. Ки­рю­ин си­дел на по­лу на кух­не и пус­тым взгля­дом смот­рел на раз­би­тую зе­лёную чаш­ку.

— Жо­пу от­мо­розишь, — бро­сил Юта­ка ми­мохо­дом, сни­мая мок­рую одеж­ду, и вклю­чил обог­ре­ватель, что­бы сог­реть­ся. Ки­рю­ин да­же не под­нял взгляд.

— Ты вер­нулся, — про­сипел он сор­ванным го­лосом и сжал в ла­дони один из ос­колков. — Спа­сибо…

— Сов­сем ёб­нулся? — по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся Юта­ка и по­пытал­ся выс­во­бодить ос­ко­лок из по­резан­ных паль­цев, но Ки­рю­ин точ­но оце­пенел и не чувс­тво­вал фи­зичес­кой бо­ли, толь­ко бе­зучас­тно смот­рел, как кровь сте­ка­ет по за­пястью.

— Ты мне ну­жен, — за­шелес­тел Ки­рю­ин. — Ты очень мне ну­жен.

— Ты за­дол­бал. Я не хо­чу ос­та­вать­ся с то­бой. Ме­ня от те­бя тош­нит.

— Юта­ка, про­шу те­бя…

— Зат­кнись. Ина­че я те­бя уда­рю.

— Я без те­бя не справ­люсь.

— Под­ни­май свою зад­ни­цу и ва­ли в гос­ти­ную или спаль­ню. Ку­да угод­но, толь­ко с глаз мо­их по­даль­ше! Ты ме­ня так вы­бесил, что я за се­бя не ру­ча­юсь.

— Юта­ка…

— По­шёл вон!

Юта­ка под­нял Ки­рю­ина за шкир­ку и вы­тол­кал его в гос­ти­ную. Чу­дак не соп­ро­тив­лялся — прос­то по­вис у не­го на ру­ке, как сле­пой ко­тёнок, и осел на по­лу, где Юта­ка его ос­та­вил, без­воль­ным ку­лём.

«Нянь­кать­ся я ещё с ним бу­ду! Взрос­лый па­рень, сам с проб­ле­мами спра­вит­ся! А то толь­ко и мо­жет, что соп­ли по ще­кам раз­ма­зывать, тряп­ка…» — пле­вал­ся в мыс­лях Юта­ка, сме­тая ос­колки в кон­тей­нер для стек­ла.

Вне­зап­но он ощу­тил, что ат­мосфе­ра в ком­на­те не­уло­вимо из­ме­нилась. В воз­ду­хе зад­ро­жало нап­ря­жение. По спи­не про­бежал­ся хо­лодок. Юта­ка обер­нулся. Ки­рю­ин сто­ял нап­ро­тив и дер­жал в ру­ке пор­тновские нож­ни­цы.

— Ты ос­та­нешь­ся со мной, — ти­хо за­гово­рил чу­дак, гля­дя на ос­толбе­нев­ше­го Юта­ку, и нап­ра­вил нож­ни­цы ос­три­ём к гор­лу. — Ты ос­та­нешь­ся. Или я сей­час убью се­бя и ре­бён­ка.

— Ты сов­сем ох­ре­нел что ли?! — Юта­ка рва­нул­ся бы­ло к Ки­рю­ину, но тот рез­ко при­жал нож­ни­цы к шее.

— Не приб­ли­жай­ся! — взвиз­гнул он. Юта­ка зас­тыл на мес­те. Ещё не хва­тало тут са­мо­убий­ства. Он бы ни­чего не смог до­казать.

— Пос­лу­шай, да­вай по­гово­рим…

— Я не шу­чу.

— Я по­нял. Шоч­чи, убе­ри нож­ни­цы…

— Не убе­ру, по­ка ты не по­обе­ща­ешь ос­тать­ся в Ва­нахей­ме.

— Да не мо­гу я!

— Те­бе не обя­затель­но на­ходить­ся со мной в от­но­шени­ях. Глав­ное, что­бы ре­бёнок ро­дил­ся в семье. Пос­ле это­го я уже ста­ну ва­ном… Ты мне ну­жен.

— Шоч­чи, не об­ма­нывай се­бя… — Юта­ка вни­матель­но смот­рел Ки­рю­ину в гла­за и ос­то­рож­но на­чал под­хо­дить бли­же. — Ты на­пуган. Те­бе тя­жело. Я пло­хой ва­ри­ант, что­бы по­мочь те­бе спра­вить­ся. Рас­ска­жи На­гумо…

— Тог­да у ме­ня за­берут ре­бён­ка, вне за­виси­мос­ти от тво­его ре­шения! Я не хо­чу его те­рять! Стой на мес­те!

Пре­дуп­режде­ние опоз­да­ло. Юта­ка од­ним уда­ром вы­бил нож­ни­цы из сла­бых рук.

Ки­рю­ин от­шатнул­ся и за­выл, точ­но его раз­ди­рал из­нутри страш­ный яд. Ко­неч­но же, Юта­ка по­нимал, что од­нажды Ки­рю­ин сой­дёт с ума, но со­вер­шенно не хо­тел ви­деть это­го собс­твен­ны­ми гла­зами.

Он ре­шитель­но под­нял ру­ку.

— Прос­ти, — ска­зал Юта­ка и со всей си­лы уда­рил Ки­рю­ина на­от­машь. Чу­дак ку­барем от­ка­тил­ся к бли­жай­шей сте­не и ос­тался там ле­жать без дви­жения.

Юта­ка бро­сил­ся к не­му. Про­верил пульс и ды­хание. Жи­вой.

Ки­рю­ин от при­кос­но­вений от­крыл гла­за и ус­та­вил­ся на не­го взгля­дом зат­равлен­но­го зве­ря.

— Боль­но? — Юта­ка по­мог ему при­под­нять­ся и бе­реж­но об­нял за пле­чи. Что бы Ки­рю­ин не нат­во­рил, как бы силь­но не про­винил­ся — сей­час не вре­мя осуж­дать его за это. Злость и не­нависть ис­па­рились, точ­но и не бы­вало.

Ки­рю­ин при­жал­ся к не­му всем те­лом и сом­кнул ру­ки на спи­не.

— Умо­ляю… спа­си ме­ня… — проз­ву­чало ед­ва слыш­но. Юта­ка стис­нул зу­бы.

— Да­же ес­ли бы хо­тел… Я прав­да не мо­гу. Ас­гард — единс­твен­ный путь для ме­ня. Я не мо­гу иметь де­тей.

Спус­тя нес­коль­ко мгно­вений Ки­рю­ин об­мяк в его ру­ках, ли­шив­шись соз­на­ния. Юта­ка по­чувс­тво­вал се­бя са­мой пос­ледней ско­тиной на Зем­ле, хо­тя и по­нимал, что прос­то не в сос­то­янии ни­чего сде­лать. Дождь за ок­ном всё не пе­рес­та­вал и ба­раба­нил в ок­на ме­лодию, боль­ше на­поми­нав­шую рек­ви­ем.


	31. Слыша твой голос, я бреду сквозь время, утерянное для меня

_**Аль­фа. Culpae Universum.** _

Тол­стое стек­ло, раз­де­ля­ющее спец­па­лату и от­сек наб­лю­дения, бы­ло гра­ницей меж­ду дву­мя ми­рами. Один мир — для нор­маль­ных лю­дей, дру­гой — для че­лове­ка, нес­по­соб­но­го боль­ше мыс­лить здра­во.

Че­ловек за стек­лом за­бил­ся в угол и пы­тал­ся зак­рыть­ся от вра­чей ру­ками, стя­нуты­ми рем­нём. Рот ис­ка­жён без­звуч­ным, ис­тошным воп­лем. Щё­ки блес­тят в рез­ком све­те вер­хних ламп.

Ки­рю­ин сжал ку­лаки.

— Я ви­новат, про­фес­сор, — ска­зал он, на­вер­ное, уже в ты­сяч­ный раз за пос­ледние два дня. — Я дол­жен был…

Он мно­го че­го был дол­жен — ска­зать, сде­лать, за­метить, со­об­щить. Дол­жен — но вмес­то это­го трус­ли­во зак­ры­вал гла­за на про­ис­хо­дящее, по­ка всё не за­кон­чи­лось вот этим.

Сто­яв­ший ря­дом нас­тавник не обер­нулся.

— Поз­дно спох­ва­тил­ся, — прос­кри­пел стар­ческий го­лос. — Не будь Рэй столь мя­гок, он бы дав­но ре­шил эту проб­ле­му. Зря он те­бя слу­шал.

Двое вра­чей скру­тили Джу­на, рвав­ше­гося из рук, по­доб­но ди­кому зве­рю. Ки­рю­ин при­жал ла­дони к стек­лу.

— Он в па­нике.

— Это не тот Джун, ко­торо­го ты знал. Это то, во что ты его прев­ра­тил. Нас­лаждай­ся, — от­ре­зал нас­тавник и ото­шёл, хро­мая, к глу­боко­му крес­лу в уг­лу. На низ­ком сто­лике, ле­жала пап­ка с ме­дицин­ски­ми ис­сле­дова­ни­ями. С фо­тог­ра­фии на ти­туль­ном лис­те хму­ро смот­рел юно­ша де­вят­надца­ти лет. Этот юно­ша со­вер­шенно не был по­хож на че­лове­ка за стек­лом, бро­са­юще­гося пле­чом на об­ши­тые вой­ло­ком сте­ны и умо­ля­юще­го о спа­сении.

— Я не хо­тел, что­бы всё по­лучи­лось так, — про­шеп­тал Ки­рю­ин, гля­дя, как Джун, ко­торо­му всё-та­ки вко­лоли ус­по­ко­итель­ное, груз­но осел на пол. Во­лосы тор­ча­ли во все сто­роны. В гла­зах зас­ты­ло же­лание уме­реть, лишь бы толь­ко прек­ра­тил­ся этот ад. Груд­ная клет­ка су­дорож­но сок­ра­щалась в бо­лез­ненно час­том ды­хании, как у заг­нанно­го в ло­вуш­ку зай­ца.

Нас­тавник под­нял взгляд.

— Ес­ли бы дей­стви­тель­но не хо­тел, ты бы ещё пол­то­ра го­да на­зад сде­лал всё, что­бы не до­вес­ти до та­кого. Пом­нишь, что ты тог­да ска­зал?

— «Джун спра­вит­ся».

— Я ра­зоча­рован.

— Прос­ти­те, про­фес­сор.

— От этих из­ви­нений ни­како­го про­ку.

Джун за стек­лом зад­рал го­лову к по­тол­ку и за­шеве­лил гу­бами. Ки­рю­ин про­читал нес­коль­ко слов и ощу­тил, как сда­вило грудь. Он уз­нал пер­вые стро­ки ко­лыбель­ной, ко­торую час­то на­певал ма­лень­ко­му Джу­ну, по­ка они ещё жи­ли в при­юте Свя­той Мар­га­риты.

Ки­рю­ину бы­ло де­вять, ког­да в при­ют при­вели но­вого ре­бён­ка. Вос­пи­тан­ни­ки вы­сыпа­ли на лес­тни­цы, наб­лю­дая, как вы­сокая жен­щи­на в ог­ненно-крас­ной юб­ке пе­реда­ёт на ру­ки ди­рек­три­се Хи­мава­ри ры­да­юще­го маль­чи­ка лет че­тырёх на вид. Ки­рю­ин не слы­шал, о чём го­вори­ли взрос­лые. Вни­мание прив­лёк но­вень­кий, тя­нув­ший ру­чон­ки к жен­щи­не и умо­ляв­ший не ос­тавлять его.

Жен­щи­на пог­ла­дила ма­лыша по го­лове и уш­ла. Ди­рек­три­са дож­да­лась, по­ка она скро­ет­ся за вы­сокой дверью при­юта, и пер­вым де­лом приз­ва­ла маль­чи­ка к по­ряд­ку единс­твен­ным из­вес­тным ей спо­собом — от­шлё­пала си­ней пап­кой с бу­мага­ми, с ко­торой не рас­ста­валась. Маль­чик за­молк и свер­нулся на по­лу клуб­ком, за­щищая руч­ка­ми ли­цо.

Ки­рю­ин тог­да бро­сил­ся с лес­тни­цы вниз, пло­хо по­нимая, что де­ла­ет, и прик­рыл ма­лыша со­бой. Оче­ред­ной удар пап­кой при­шёл­ся ему по те­меч­ку.

«Хва­тит. Вы его пу­га­ете», — ска­зал он, при­жимая дро­жаще­го ре­бён­ка к се­бе.

Ди­рек­три­са пос­мотре­ла на ча­сы, ви­сев­шие в хол­ле, и фыр­кну­ла. «Че­рез пят­надцать ми­нут обед, — ска­зала она. — На но­вич­ка по­ка нет про­дук­тов. Ты по­делишь­ся с ним». Ки­рю­ин кив­нул и под­нял тя­жёло­го ма­лыша на ру­ки. Тот ут­кнул­ся ши­роким лбом ему в ос­но­вание шеи и ти­хо всхлип­нул. Хлоп­ко­вые шта­ниш­ки нас­квозь про­мок­ли.

«Сна­чала на­до пе­ре­одеть­ся, — шеп­нул Ки­рю­ин и за­метил вы­шив­ку на под­клад­ке во­рот­ни­ка-мат­роски. — Те­бя зо­вут Джун? Я — Шо. Я бу­ду те­бя за­щищать».

Ма­лень­кий Джун при­жал­ся к не­му креп­че. С то­го дня они бы­ли не­раз­лучны.

Че­рез год в при­ют при­еха­ли лю­ди из W.I.N.G. в по­ис­ках де­тей, спо­соб­ных стать «сол­да­тами но­вого ти­па». Ки­рю­ина вы­дели­ли из всех вос­пи­тан­ни­ков и ска­зали со­бирать­ся, что­бы от­пра­вить­ся на Хок­кай­до, в Се­вер­ную ла­бора­торию.

«Я не ос­тавлю бра­та од­но­го», — за­явил Ки­рю­ин. Один из ис­сле­дова­телей по име­ни Рэй лас­ко­во улыб­нулся.

«По­дож­ди нем­но­го сна­ружи».

Час спус­тя ди­рек­три­са при­каза­ла ему соб­рать­ся са­мому, соб­рать Джу­на и уби­рать­ся на все че­тыре сто­роны. Вос­пи­тан­ни­ки стол­пи­лись на лес­тни­цах, как го­лод­ные во­роны, и за­вис­тли­выми взгля­дами про­вожа­ли дво­их счас­тлив­цев, ко­торых за­бира­ли — пусть не в семью, но по­даль­ше от не­навис­тно­го при­юта. Джун, к счастью, не за­давал воп­ро­сов. Ки­рю­ин всё рав­но не знал бы, как объ­яс­нить ему, что их ждёт.

Кто-то тро­нул его за пле­чо. Нас­тавник смот­рел на Ки­рю­ина по­верх зо­лотис­той оп­ра­вы оч­ков.

— Шо-кун, те­бе на­до по­есть, хоть нем­но­го, — ска­зал Рэй и по­качал го­ловой. — Ты ни­чем не по­можешь Джу­ну, ес­ли бу­дешь мо­рить се­бя го­лодом.

Бу­тер­бро­ды не лез­ли в гор­ло. Ки­рю­ин с тру­дом за­пих­нул в се­бя по­лови­ну сэн­дви­ча и сно­ва по­дошёл к раз­де­литель­но­му стек­лу. В па­лате ста­ло тем­нее — вре­мя бли­зилось к ве­черу, и свет вер­хних ламп был умень­шен. Джун си­дел, по­качи­ва­ясь из сто­роны в сто­рону, на ку­шет­ке в уг­лу. Уже не пел. Толь­ко та­ращил­ся не­видя­щим взгля­дом в пус­то­ту.

— Он ведь не поп­ра­вит­ся к на­чалу мис­сии? — спро­сил Ки­рю­ин собс­твен­ное от­ра­жение. Рэй за спи­ной из­дал не­понят­ный звук.

— Бо­юсь, ес­ли он в са­мом де­ле не при­дёт в се­бя, мис­сию при­дёт­ся от­ло­жить на не­оп­ре­делён­ный срок. Те­бя не от­пра­вят од­но­го. Ты один не спра­вишь­ся.

Ки­рю­ин при­жал­ся лбом к стек­лу. Го­лова зак­ру­жилась от осоз­на­ния, что он поч­ти по­терял обо­их до­рогих ему лю­дей. Всё, что ему ос­та­валось, это толь­ко мо­лить­ся, что­бы Джун за ос­тавши­еся па­ру не­дель хоть нем­но­го оп­ра­вил­ся.

Он хо­тел спро­сить ещё кое-что у Рэя, за­пивав­ше­го под­сохшие бу­тер­бро­ды рас­тво­римым ко­фе «3-в-1», но в этот мо­мент дверь от­се­ка наб­лю­дения с гро­хотом рас­пахну­лась и внутрь вбе­жала не­высо­кая жен­щи­на в ко­рот­кой стриж­кой.

Рэй по­пер­хнул­ся ко­фе.

— Фу­мико! Ког­да ты вер­ну­лась?

Жен­щи­на не удос­то­ила его взгля­дом и выс­ко­чила из от­се­ка, что­бы па­ру мгно­вений спус­тя по­явить­ся внут­ри па­латы. Ки­рю­ин приль­нул к стек­лу. Джун под­нял го­лову.

В гла­зах не бы­ло ни­чего, кро­ме прось­бы: «Про­шу, хва­тит ме­ня му­чить… Прос­то до­бей­те… Я боль­ше не мо­гу». Он об­ре­чён­но смот­рел, как к не­му мед­ленно приб­ли­жалась про­фес­сор Фу­мико Сэ­гава, три го­да на­зад у­ехав­шая на раз­ра­бот­ки в Юж­ную ла­бора­торию.

Она про­тяну­ла ру­ки ла­доня­ми вверх, по­казы­вая, что аб­со­лют­но бе­зоруж­на. Нет ни шпри­ца с нар­ко­тиком, ни оче­ред­но­го удер­жи­ва­юще­го рем­ня, ни шо­кера — бо­ять­ся не­чего. Джун не сво­дил с неё взгля­да, го­товый бро­сить­ся, за­щищая се­бя из пос­ледних сил.

Про­фес­сор Сэ­гава ос­та­нови­лась нап­ро­тив и опус­ти­лась на кор­точки, что-то го­воря при этом — Ки­рю­ин ви­дел, как ше­велят­ся гу­бы, тро­нутые ро­зовой по­мадой. Джун не ше­лох­нулся. Тог­да она об­хва­тила ху­дое ли­цо ла­доня­ми и паль­ца­ми стёр­ла что-то од­ной ей ви­димое из-под глаз, под ко­торы­ми за­лег­ли бо­лез­ненные те­ни. Пог­ла­дила се­дую прядь и по­кача­ла го­ловой. Улыб­ну­лась. Сно­ва за­гово­рила и при­нялась рас­стё­гивать рем­ни, стя­гива­ющие за­пястья.

Джун при­от­крыл рот. Ки­рю­ин про­читал по гу­бам:

«Ма-ма».

Про­фес­сор Сэ­гава вздрог­ну­ла. При­жалась с по­целу­ем к пок­раснев­шей ко­же на за­пясть­ях. Опять улыб­ну­лась, гла­дя рас­трё­пан­ные во­лосы, и се­ла на ку­шет­ку ря­дом. Джун приль­нул лох­ма­той го­ловой к её гру­ди.

Ки­рю­ин от­вернул­ся. В гру­ди за­щеми­ло ещё силь­нее, чем в тот день, ког­да он уз­нал о взры­ве в Се­вер­ной. Он пой­мал се­бя на стран­ном, неп­ри­выч­ном чувс­тве. Внут­ри слов­но по­сели­лась ма­лень­кая ядо­витая змей­ка, ко­торая без ос­та­нов­ки по­лосо­вала клы­ками сер­дце. Змей­ка по име­ни за­висть.

Про­фес­сор выш­ла из па­латы час спус­тя, ког­да Джун впер­вые за пос­ледние сут­ки креп­ко ус­нул без дей­ствия снот­ворно­го нар­ко­тика. Гла­за у неё пок­расне­ли, но щё­ки бы­ли су­хими.

Рэй под­нялся навс­тре­чу.

— Три го­да прош­ло, Фу­мико! Ка­кими судь­ба­ми?

Она оки­нула его вни­матель­ным взгля­дом.

— Рэй?

— Я, — нас­тавник доб­ро­душ­но улыб­нулся. Про­фес­сор сде­лала два ши­роких ша­га к не­му и сгреб­ла за во­рот ру­баш­ки.

— Дай сю­да это­го пле­шиво­го та­нуки! — про­рыча­ла она сквозь зу­бы, в од­но мгно­вение прев­ра­тив­шись из ми­лой жен­щи­ны в разъ­ярён­ную фу­рию. — Кен, пар­ши­вец, мы раз­ве об этом до­гова­рива­лись?!

Рэй мор­гнул.

— Фу­мико, до­рогая моя, — зас­кри­пел Кен, сме­нив­ший соз­на­ние. — Те­бя не бы­ло три го­да. Мно­гое про­изош­ло…

Она встрях­ну­ла нас­тавни­ка так, что с но­са сле­тели оч­ки.

— Ты обе­щал мне прис­матри­вать за Джу­ном! Ты же знал, что у маль­чи­ка нес­та­биль­ная пси­хика! Как ты мог до­пус­тить та­кое?!

Кен раз­вёл ру­ками.

— Мне по­меша­ли. Зна­ешь ли, тя­жело про­тивос­то­ять сра­зу дво­им, ког­да ты все­го лишь ду­ша ста­рика.

— Не оп­равды­вай­ся! — ряв­кну­ла про­фес­сор Сэ­гава. — Ес­ли бы я не при­еха­ла сю­да с на­работ­ка­ми по IDT и не уз­на­ла, что Джун бо­лен… До че­го вы бы его ещё до­вели?! До раз­ры­ва сер­дца? О, он был бли­зок к это­му, по­верь мне. А ты, — она по­вер­ну­лась к Ки­рю­ину, смир­но сто­яв­ше­му в сто­роне. — Ты же его брат! По­чему ты не со­об­щил мне, ког­да на­чались проб­ле­мы? Я бы сра­зу при­еха­ла, что­бы по­мочь.

Ки­рю­ин пок­ло­нил­ся.

— Глу­боко со­жалею.

— Пле­вать на из­ви­нения! — про­фес­сор кор­шу­ном на­лете­ла на не­го и вце­пилась в пле­чи. — Как ты мог, Шо? Как, ска­жи на ми­лость?! Не­уже­ли не ви­дел, как ему пло­хо?

— Ви­дел, — Ки­рю­ин не под­ни­мал го­ловы. — Прос­ти­те.

— Тог­да по­чему?

— По­тому что я ду­мал, что за­щищаю Джу­на-ни.

Про­фес­сор от­пусти­ла его.

— Ты ра­зоча­ровал ме­ня, Шо. Я ду­мала, ты лю­бишь бра­та. Мол­чи, — обор­ва­ла она Ки­рю­ина, ед­ва он толь­ко от­крыл рот, что­бы воз­ра­зить. — Не хо­чу слу­шать тво­их оп­равда­ний. Уй­ди от­сю­да. А ты, Кен, ос­тань­ся. У ме­ня ещё мно­го воп­ро­сов, дра­ный лис.

Спо­рить с ра­зоз­лённой Сэ­гавой бы­ло бес­по­лез­но. Ки­рю­ин пос­мотрел на спав­ше­го в па­лате Джу­на, ко­торый бес­по­кой­но во­рочал­ся под тон­ким пок­ры­валом. Воз­можно, сно­ва кош­мар, хоть и не та­кой силь­ный, ка­ким был пос­ледний. Од­на­ко те­перь у Джу­на был че­ловек, спо­соб­ный по-нас­то­яще­му за­щитить не толь­ко от кош­ма­ров, но от все­го враж­дебно­го ми­ра.

За зак­ры­той дверью от­се­ка наб­лю­дения ру­гались Кен и про­фес­сор Сэ­гава. Лю­ди, ко­торые пол­то­ра го­да на­зад бы­ли спо­соб­ны из­ба­вить Джу­на от еже­месяч­но­го ада, но не су­мев­шие сде­лать это­го толь­ко по­тому, что Ки­рю­ин ре­шил: он зна­ет, что луч­ше для бра­та.

Ки­рю­ин сжал ку­лаки так силь­но, что све­ло ру­ки. Ос­тро хо­телось что-то раз­нести, ина­че ярость, от­ча­яние и оби­да ра­зор­вут его из­нутри.

Он быс­трым ша­гом от­пра­вил­ся в тре­ниро­воч­ный зал, что­бы там дать во­лю эмо­ци­ям. Все ко­ридо­ры сли­лись в од­но свет­лое прос­транс­тво. По бо­кам мель­ка­ли бес­счёт­ные две­ри — в ла­бора­тории, па­латы, от­се­ки наб­лю­дений, склад­ские по­меще­ния. Ки­рю­ин по­минут­но вре­зал­ся в учё­ных, не смея под­нять взгляд. Он знал, что про­чита­ет в гла­зах каж­до­го че­лове­ка, ра­ботав­ше­го в За­пад­ной: осуж­де­ние и ра­зоча­рова­ние.

«Как та­кого мог­ли сде­лать ли­дером? — чу­дилось ему в ше­лес­тя­щем шё­поте со всех сто­рон. — Как во­об­ще до­пус­ти­ли, что­бы он был — тен­ши?..»

На­конец впе­реди за­ма­ячи­ли сталь­ные во­рота тре­ниро­воч­но­го за­ла. Спа­са­ясь от взгля­дов и шё­пота, Ки­рю­ин бро­сил­ся внутрь и зах­лопнул тя­жёлую дверь, при­валив­шись к ней всем те­лом и тя­жело ды­ша.

— За то­бой кто-то го­нит­ся? — раз­дался сза­ди зна­комый го­лос. Ки­рю­ин зак­рыл гла­за. Из всех за­лов ла­бора­тории ему «пос­час­тли­вилось» нат­кнуть­ся имен­но на тот, где на­ходил­ся чу­жак.

Юта­ка си­дел на краю сте­ны, че­рез ко­торую тен­ши от­ра­баты­вали прыж­ки с по­мощью эр­сты, нап­равлен­ной в но­ги. Си­дел и та­ращил­ся чёр­ны­ми гла­зища­ми, в ко­торых не бы­ло ни на­мёка на зо­лотые ис­кры, ко­торые Ки­рю­ин пос­то­ян­но за­мечал во взгля­де Юта­рина.

Не от­ве­тив, он ак­ти­виро­вал тран­сфор­ма­тор, на­цеп­ленный на за­пястье ещё в ко­ридо­ре. Кон­чи­ки паль­цев за­коло­ло от ата­ку­ющей энер­гии, хлы­нув­шей в ру­ки.

В кон­це за­ла сто­яло ко­жаное чу­чело дар­биста в пол­ный рост. Зверь рас­то­пырил ог­ромные крылья и ос­ка­лил длин­ные клы­ки. Жёл­тые стек­лянные гла­за смот­ре­ли с нас­мешкой.

В ру­ке раз­росся клу­бок эр­сты, тре­щав­ший ис­кра­ми, как ма­лень­кая ша­ровая мол­ния. Че­рез мгно­вение чу­чело раз­несло на мел­кие ош­мётки. Ком го­речи в гру­ди нем­но­го ос­лаб.

— Здо­рово! — чу­жак за­ап­ло­диро­вал и спрыг­нул со сте­ны. — Вы и вправ­ду чер­тов­ски силь­ны.

Он ос­та­новил­ся на рас­сто­янии нес­коль­ких ша­гов, слов­но па­мятуя о том, что слу­чилось в пер­вую встре­чу. Ки­рю­ин по­косил­ся, но сно­ва про­мол­чал. Эмо­ции ки­пели внут­ри и тре­бова­ли вы­хода.

Он раз­нёс в клочья ещё од­но чу­чело и вса­дил в сте­ну не мень­ше пя­ти энер­ге­тичес­ких клуб­ков, преж­де чем ру­ки обож­гло болью. Про­водя­щие ка­налы сад­ни­ло от че­рес­чур мощ­но­го по­тока эр­сты. Он уже был на пре­деле, а го­речь и от­ча­яние всё не ис­че­зали.

Всё это вре­мя чу­жак та­ращил­ся, пря­чась за сте­ной для прыж­ков. На­конец, ког­да Ки­рю­ин, за­пыхав­шись, опус­тился на пол, Юта­ка по­дошёл сов­сем близ­ко — на рас­сто­яние вы­тяну­той ру­ки — и про­тянул бу­тыл­ку с во­дой.

— Что-то слу­чилось? Это ведь не тре­ниров­ка, вер­но? — спро­сил чу­жак. В го­лосе проз­ву­чали зна­комые встре­вожен­ные нот­ки. Ки­рю­ин ус­та­вил­ся на ру­ки, обож­жённые от ежед­невно­го ис­поль­зо­вания эр­сты.

— По­чему из всех за­лов в За­пад­ной ты ока­зал­ся имен­но здесь? — прох­ри­пел Ки­рю­ин и зал­пом вы­пил по­лови­ну бу­тыл­ки. — Не­уже­ли дру­гих ма­ло?!

Чу­жак по­жал пле­чами.

— Я не знаю, где дру­гие. Рэй-сан по­казал мне толь­ко этот. Здесь есть ими­тация ме­хи, — он кив­нул на бо­ево­го ро­бота, пред­назна­чен­но­го для ко­ман­ды из че­тырёх тен­ши. — К то­му же, здесь ря­дом есть ла­бора­тория с кро­лика­ми. Ко­рунд от­ту­да уго­ща­ет ме­ня шо­колад­ным пе­чень­ем и раз­ре­ша­ет кор­мить жи­вот­ных.

Ки­рю­ин знал эту ла­бора­торию. Учё­ная от­ту­да очень лю­била Юта­рина, а Юта­рин обо­жал кро­ликов, осо­бен­но од­но­го — с ры­жим пят­ном на бо­ку и чёр­ной точ­кой на но­су. Они час­то за­ходи­ли в гос­ти и иг­ра­ли с Ше­пот­ком. У Юта­рина в та­кие мо­мен­ты бы­ла осо­бен­но кра­сивая улыб­ка…

Ки­рю­ин встрях­нул го­ловой, про­гоняя вос­по­мина­ния.

— У те­бя есть до­рогой че­ловек? — спро­сил он не­ожи­дан­но для са­мого се­бя.

Чу­жак кив­нул.

— Пар­тнёр. Ки­ри-тян. Выг­ля­дит так­же, как ты. Мне то­же тя­жело ви­деть те­бя, — Юта­ка не­весе­ло ус­мехнул­ся. — Я знаю, что смо­гу вер­нуть­ся, но Ки­ри-тян вряд ли до­гады­ва­ет­ся об этом. Он, на­вер­ня­ка, в от­ча­янии.

— Ес­ли бы этот Ки­ри-тян был в смер­тель­ной опас­ности из-за те­бя, что бы ты чувс­тво­вал?

Юта­ка по­чесал в за­тыл­ке.

— Не знаю, — приз­нался он нег­ромко. — На­вер­ное, я ощу­щал бы се­бя са­мой рас­послед­ней ско­тиной на всём Лав­ра­си.

— Где? — нах­му­рил­ся Ки­рю­ин. Чу­жак спох­ва­тил­ся.

— В мо­ём ми­ре есть толь­ко два ма­тери­ка — Гон­дви и Лав­ра­си. Третья зо­на рас­по­лага­ет­ся на вто­ром.

— Зна­чит, ты не са­мая пос­ледняя ско­тина на пла­нете. Есть ещё один та­кой же при­дурок, — Ки­рю­ин под­нялся на но­ги и по­мор­щился. Ру­ки бо­лели. Сно­ва за­ныл шрам от клы­ков дар­биста. На­до бы­ло зай­ти к про­фес­со­ру То­коро.

Юта­ка улыб­нулся.

— Вы, тен­ши, очень клас­сные. Кен-сан рас­ска­зывал про вас. И про те­бя. Я бы ни за что не по­шёл на дар­биста с го­лыми ру­ками! А ты по­шёл и по­бедил его.

Ста­рый шрам коль­ну­ло от вос­по­мина­ний. Дар­бист тог­да, обе­зумев от бо­ли, вспо­рол Ки­рю­ину жи­вот — от бо­ка до бо­ка — и толь­ко пос­ле это­го ис­пустил дух. Юта­рин не­мед­ленно при­нял­ся за ле­чение.

«Не на­до… — вы­дох­нул Ки­рю­ин, чувс­твуя, как соз­на­ние уп­лы­ва­ет в сто­рону. — Всё уже».

«Зат­кнись! Как буд­то я дам те­бе уме­реть!» — ряв­кнул ме­дик и уси­лил по­ток це­литель­ной эр­сты.

Юта­рин пос­ле это­го пол­ме­сяца про­лежал под ста­ци­онар­ным «мос­том», вос­полняя кри­тичес­кий не­дос­та­ток эр­сты. По­том ещё столь­ко же за­ново учил­ся хо­дить — Ки­рю­ин под­держи­вал его за пле­чи во вре­мя про­гулок и на ру­ках от­но­сил в па­лату, ес­ли си­лы за­кан­чи­вались на пол­пу­ти.

— Я не хо­тел на те­бя на­падать тог­да, — ска­зал Ки­рю­ин, со­бира­ясь ухо­дить. — Вы­шел из се­бя.

— Я по­нял, — чу­жак вздох­нул. — Ни­ког­да не ду­мал, что быть су­пер­ге­ро­ем нас­толь­ко тя­жело. Все эти ожи­дания, от­ветс­твен­ность, наг­рузки…

— Мы не су­пер­ге­рои, — пе­ребил его Ки­рю­ин. — Мы обык­но­вен­ные сол­да­ты.

К счастью, Юта­ка не стал спо­рить.

— Ты хо­чешь ещё пот­ре­ниро­вать­ся? Мне уй­ти?

— Де­лай, что хо­чешь.

От­стег­нув тран­сфор­ма­тор, Ки­рю­ин вы­шел из за­ла и нап­ра­вил­ся к ка­бине­ту про­фес­со­ра То­коро. Мо­жет быть, хоть она не ста­нет ви­нить его в том, что про­изош­ло с Джу­ном? Не то, что­бы он не по­нимал сво­ей ви­ны. Прос­то хо­телось нем­но­го под­дер­жки.

Он сол­дат. Но он так­же обыч­ный че­ловек, в ка­кой-то мо­мент сло­мав­ший­ся под той тон­ной от­ветс­твен­ности, ко­торую на не­го взва­лили все вок­руг.

Ме­гуми не за­дала ни од­но­го воп­ро­са, толь­ко пос­мотре­ла на тен­ши, воз­никше­го на по­роге ка­бине­та. За­пер­ла дверь и опус­ти­ла жа­люзи, пог­ру­жая ка­бинет в по­лум­рак. Жес­том пред­ло­жила при­сесть на ди­ван ря­дом, но Ки­рю­ин опус­тился на пол и уло­жил го­лову ей на ко­лени. Про­фес­сор не воз­ра­жала. Под лас­ко­выми, по-ма­терин­ски неж­ны­ми ру­ками, пе­реби­ра­ющим его во­лосы, Ки­рю­ин, на­конец, по­чувс­тво­вал, как сдав­ли­ва­ющий грудь ком на­чина­ет та­ять.

 

Ка­залось, прош­ла це­лая веч­ность с тех пор, как тен­ши выт­ра­вили из его те­ла дар­биста. Пер­вые пол­то­ры не­дели Кен­джи мог толь­ко осоз­на­вать, что сно­ва име­ет воз­можность са­мос­то­ятель­но ды­шать, от­кры­вать и зак­ры­вать гла­за, го­ворить, ше­велить ру­ками и но­гами. Он ощу­щал, как бь­ёт­ся сер­дце и пуль­си­ру­ет ис­точник. Чувс­тво­вал го­лод, ко­торый на­конец-то мож­но бы­ло уто­лить едой. С тос­кой смот­рел, как на пол па­да­ют ос­татки во­лос с го­ловы.

«Че­рез па­ру ме­сяцев об­растёшь, как рань­ше», — под­бодри­ла его мед­сес­тра и угос­ти­ла дын­ной бу­лоч­кой. В сущ­ности, бы­ло не осо­бо важ­но, как он выг­ля­дит. Глав­ное, что вы­жил.

Кен­джи сму­щён­но по­чесал кон­чик но­са.

— Не обя­затель­но бы­ло при­ходить… Но я рад.

Си­дев­ший на та­буре­те ря­дом с кро­ватью Джун про­дол­жал чис­тить яб­ло­ко. Юно­ша из­ме­нил­ся с их пос­ледней встре­чи. По­худел. Щё­ки впа­ли. Гла­за по­чер­не­ли до та­кой сте­пени, что ка­зались без­донны­ми ды­рами. На за­пясть­ях крас­не­ли ши­рокие по­лосы ис­тёртой ко­жи.

— На.

Джун про­тянул кри­во очи­щен­ное яб­ло­ко и взял­ся за сле­ду­ющее. Кен­джи улыб­нулся.

— Спа­сибо, что при­ходишь. Мне тут на са­мом де­ле очень скуч­но, — он вздох­нул. — Не знаю, ког­да ме­ня уже вы­пус­тят. Я уже мо­гу хо­дить от од­но­го кон­ца ко­ридо­ра в дру­гой. По­том го­лова на­чина­ет кру­жить­ся.

— Яс­но.

Джун от­ло­жил нож и при­нял­ся грызть на­поло­вину очи­щен­ное яб­ло­ко. Выг­ля­дел он ни­чем не луч­ше Кен­джи. Раз­ве что во­лосы ос­та­вались на мес­те и вол­на­ми опус­ка­лись до плеч. В ка­кой-то мо­мент Кен­джи не удер­жался и при­кос­нулся паль­ца­ми к се­реб­ристой пря­ди, ко­торая выг­ля­дела ис­кусс­твен­ной.

— Кра­сиво. Ты так кра­сишь­ся?

— Се­дина. Са­ма по­яви­лась.

— Ты то­же бо­ле­ешь?

— Ти­па то­го.

— Зна­ешь, во дво­ре мо­его до­ма, — Кен­джи рез­ко сме­нил те­му, что­бы нем­но­го раз­ве­селить но­вого дру­га, — рос­ла яб­ло­ня. Вы­сокая та­кая. Я час­то за­бирал­ся на неё, ког­да не хо­тел ид­ти в шко­лу. Вет­ки скры­вали ме­ня, и я мог си­деть и це­лый день чи­тать. В ран­це бы­ли бу­тер­бро­ды, в тер­мо­се — чай, а пе­редо мной — ка­кая-ни­будь ин­те­рес­ная кни­га. Од­нажды так за­читал­ся, что ед­ва не сва­лил­ся на го­лову со­сед­ке. Ты чи­тал «Зо­лотой храм»?

Джун кив­нул.

— Кра­сивая ис­то­рия.

— Мне то­же пон­ра­вилось, — Кен­джи взял ещё од­но яб­ло­ко и раз­ре­зал его на две час­ти. Од­ну по­ловин­ку про­тянул Джу­ну, за дру­гую при­нял­ся сам. — Я не лю­бил хо­дить в шко­лу. Од­ноклас­сни­ки веч­но драз­ни­лись. Это сей­час я знаю, по­чему за­дыхал­ся, но тог­да все счи­тали ме­ня сла­баком. А ещё об­жо­рой, по­тому что ел пос­то­ян­но. Осо­бен­но на уро­ках лю­бил по­есть — тас­кал из пар­ты вя­лено­го каль­ма­ра. Все тет­ра­ди каль­ма­ром пах­ли.

Джун ног­тем вы­резал узор на бе­лой мя­коти яб­ло­ка.

— Каль­ма­ры. Люб­лю.

— А ещё у нас в до­ме жи­ла кош­ка, — Кен­джи, как на­яву, вспом­нил ощу­щение тёп­лой шер­сти. — Ба­буля обо­жала её. Они умер­ли поч­ти од­новре­мен­но. Сна­чала ба­буля. Че­рез день — Та­ма.

— У ме­ня не бы­ло ба­буш­ки, — ска­зал Джун. — И кош­ки.

— Ты лю­бишь ко­шек?

— Не знаю.

— Кош­ки клас­сные. Ля­жет те­бе на ру­ки, — Кен­джи по­ложил ла­дони на ис­тёртые за­пястья. — Вот так, толь­ко тя­желее. И мур­лы­чет. Мур-р-р-р, — он по­пытал­ся изоб­ра­зить мур­лы­канье. На его взгляд по­лучи­лось поч­ти по­хоже, но Джу­на, ка­жет­ся, не впе­чат­ли­ло.

За­то впе­чат­ли­ло при­кос­но­вение. Ког­да Кен­джи уб­рал ла­дони, Джун по­тянул­ся за ни­ми, слов­но у не­го отоб­ра­ли са­мую нас­то­ящую кош­ку. В гла­зах мель­кну­ло ра­зоча­рова­ние.

— Теп­ло.

— У те­бя прос­то ру­ки хо­лод­ные. Сог­реть? — Кен­джи с го­тов­ностью про­тянул го­рячие ла­дони. Джун ос­то­рож­но по­ложил на них ле­дяные паль­цы. Ко­нец ав­густа за ок­ном, а стран­ный юно­ша мёрз, слов­но в се­реди­не ян­ва­ря.

— Я не опас­ный, — вдруг пре­дуп­ре­дил Джун и по­мотал го­ловой. — Нор­маль­ный.

— Я ни­чего не го­ворил, — Кен­джи бе­реж­но сжал длин­ные паль­цы. — Про­фес­сор Ка­гами го­ворит, что те­бя на­до ос­те­регать­ся, но ты выг­ля­дишь хо­рошим.

Джун вздрог­нул и втя­нул го­лову в пле­чи, слов­но имя уда­рило его на­от­машь.

— Рас­ска­жи ещё, — поп­ро­сил он. — Про кош­ку.

Рас­сказ про ры­жую кра­сави­цу Та­му прер­вался на се­реди­не. В па­лату вор­вался взбе­шён­ный Ка­гами. Кен­джи от не­ожи­дан­ности вы­пус­тил паль­цы Джу­на из сво­их рук. По­теряв ис­точник теп­ла, Джун вы­ныр­нул из сво­ей апа­тич­ной по­луд­рё­мы и рас­те­рян­но зах­ло­пал гла­зами.

Про­фес­сор Ка­гами сгрёб тен­ши за шкир­ку.

— Кто те­бя вы­пус­тил из спец­па­латы? — про­шипел он. — Что ты хо­тел сде­лать по­лук­ровке?

Джун не соп­ро­тив­лялся.

— Яб­ло­ки. При­нёс.

— Я пре­дуп­реждал те­бя дер­жать­ся от не­го по­даль­ше? — Ка­гами бе­зус­пешно пы­тал­ся сдви­нуть Джу­на с мес­та. Нес­мотря на сла­бость и ху­добу, тен­ши по-преж­не­му выг­ля­дел круп­ным и тя­жёлым.

Кен­джи ми­ролю­биво про­тянул ру­ку к про­фес­со­ру.

— Не на­до. Мы прос­то раз­го­вари­ва­ем.

— Он су­мас­шедший! — Ка­гами от­пустил Джу­на, ко­торый без­воль­но шмяк­нулся об­ратно на та­бурет. — Его двое ед­ва удер­жи­ва­ют во вре­мя при­пад­ка. А ес­ли его нак­ро­ет ря­дом с то­бой? Жаль, что его дар­бисты не зад­ра­ли ещё в Се­вер­ной, — про­фес­сор фыр­кнул. — Вста­вай. Ты ухо­дишь. Слы­шишь, псих?

Джун не по­шеве­лил­ся. Кен­джи за­метил, как дрог­ну­ли паль­цы.

— Ос­тавь­те его, — по­лук­ровка нак­рыл ла­донью ле­дяные ру­ки. — Он на­пуган.

— Мы то­же очень на­пуга­ны тем, что та­кой опас­ный маль­чиш­ка оши­ва­ет­ся ря­дом с то­бой.

— Он не опа­сен. Кро­ме то­го, — Кен­джи кив­нул в сто­рону сте­ны, заб­ранной неп­розрач­ным стек­лом, — там си­дит ещё один про­фес­сор. Она сре­аги­ру­ет, ес­ли что-то пой­дёт не так.

Ка­гами рас­те­рял­ся.

— Ка­кой про­фес­сор?

— Фу­мико Сэ­гава, ру­ково­дитель про­ек­та «Ев­клид», — в две­рях па­латы вы­рос­ла хруп­кая жен­щи­на с ко­рот­ки­ми во­лоса­ми. — Что здесь про­ис­хо­дит, Ка­гами Хи­ро? Что те­бе на­до от Джу­на?

— Ты раз­ве не зна­ешь? — Ка­гами по­дошёл к ней бли­же. Он был на пол­то­ры го­ловы вы­ше Сэ­гавы, но ка­залось, что пе­ред ней съ­ёжил­ся в по­добос­трастный ко­мок. — У не­го по­мутил­ся рас­су­док. Из-за его ошиб­ки мы по­теря­ли од­но­го по­лук­ровку — ка­жет­ся, об этом ты слы­шала, ина­че бы те­бя не выз­ва­ли из Юж­ной.

— Я прек­расно знаю сос­то­яние здо­ровья Джу­на, — го­лосом про­фес­со­ра Сэ­гавы мож­но бы­ло за­мора­живать. — Ме­ня ин­те­ресу­ет, по­чему ты вы­гоня­ешь его из па­латы? Ко­му он ме­ша­ет?

— Он нес­та­билен! Что, ес­ли слу­чит­ся при­падок? Мы не мо­жем рис­ко­вать вто­рым по­лук­ровкой, ко­торо­го с та­ким тру­дом при­вели в нор­му! — Ка­гами по­косил­ся на Кен­джи, всё ещё дер­жавше­го Джу­на за ру­ку. — Ты дол­жна это по­нимать.

— Не по­нимаю и по­нимать не же­лаю! — про­фес­сор Сэ­гава под­тя­нула его к се­бе за гал­стук. — Ос­тавь Джу­на в по­кое. Он поп­ро­сил прий­ти к Кен­джи-ку­ну. Ему нуж­но об­ще­ние. В ти­шине и оди­ночес­тве ре­цидив слу­чит­ся ско­рее, чем ес­ли Джун бу­дет с дру­гом. Я приг­ля­дываю за ни­ми.

Ка­гами выг­ля­дел так, буд­то хо­тел не­мед­ленно про­валить­ся сквозь зем­лю. Сэ­гава бы­ла спо­кой­на, но её ок­ру­жало поч­ти ося­за­емое об­ла­ко гне­ва — Кен­джи да­же ста­ло не по се­бе. Джун си­дел без еди­ного дви­жения, ока­менев от стра­ха и уни­жения.

На­конец, Ка­гами ушёл, на­пос­ле­док не­доволь­но зыр­кнув на тен­ши. Сэ­гава не об­ра­тила на не­го ни ма­лей­ше­го вни­мания и по­дош­ла к встав­ше­му Джу­ну.

— Ис­пу­гал­ся? — она приг­ла­дила вол­нистые во­лосы и прив­ста­ла на цы­поч­ки, что­бы заг­ля­нуть тен­ши в гла­за. — По­ка я здесь, те­бя ник­то боль­ше не оби­дит.

Джун не­пони­ма­юще пос­мотрел на неё, по­том на Кен­джи, ко­торый обод­ря­юще улыб­нулся, и сде­лал шаг к две­ри.

— Уй­ти?

— Не го­вори ерун­ды, — Сэ­гава об­ня­ла его, не дос­та­вая ма­куш­кой да­же до под­бо­род­ка. — Ты ско­ро поп­ра­вишь­ся. Я уж прос­ле­жу, что­бы эти ко­сору­кие иди­оты те­бя хо­рошо вы­лечи­ли. Всё хо­рошо, мой до­рогой, — она пог­ла­дила Джу­на по впа­лой ще­ке. — Я те­бя боль­ше од­но­го не ос­тавлю.

— Я то­же, — по­дал го­лос Кен­джи. — Ты мой пер­вый друг за всю жизнь. И ты хо­роший па­рень. Ес­ли кто-то ска­жет, что ты опа­сен, я лич­но дам это­му че­лове­ку по мор­де.

Джун не от­ве­тил. Од­на­ко на его ли­це от­ра­зилось нес­ка­зан­ное об­легче­ние, что хоть кто-то пе­рес­тал ви­деть в нём не­урав­но­вешен­но­го монс­тра.


	32. Сколько бы я ни смотрел на тебя теперь, ты все больше отдаляешься

_**Эп­си­лон. Amoris Universum.** _

«Ес­ли чес­тно, мне страш­но…»

Ки­рю­ин вос­при­нимал мир с по­мощью кра­сок. Бе­лая — ос­лепля­ющая ра­дость, без­гра­нич­ное счастье, яр­кая вспыш­ка. Зе­лёный — неж­ность и теп­ло, как в яс­ный лет­ний день, ког­да мож­но ле­жать на тра­ве и под­став­лять ли­цо лёг­ко­му вет­ру. Си­ний — лю­бовь, по­хожая на оке­ан, то спо­кой­ный и лас­ко­вый, то бур­ный и раз­ру­ша­ющий.

Ещё был крас­ный цвет. Страх.

— Ки­рю­ин-кун, в пос­леднее вре­мя ты пи­шешь толь­ко ма­ки, — улыб­ну­лась Мид­зу­ки во вре­мя од­но­го из за­нятий. Он пос­мотрел на не­допи­сан­ный пей­заж: без­донное си­нее не­бо с про­дол­го­ваты­ми об­ла­ками. На го­ризон­те цвет сгу­щал­ся — там за­рож­да­лась гро­за. И боль­ше по­лови­ны хол­ста за­нима­ло об­ширное ма­ковое по­ле, яр­ко-крас­ное, ог­ненное, по­хожее на лес­ной по­жар.

«В пос­леднее вре­мя» — это поч­ти два ме­сяца, ко­торые прош­ли с тех пор, как он приз­нался Юта­ке в люб­ви. До это­го Ки­рю­ин дол­го пи­сал ле­са, тём­ные и дре­мучие, где не вид­но не­ба и из ко­торых нет вы­хода. По­том по­яви­лось ма­ковое по­ле. Он пи­сал его в раз­ных ра­кур­сах, в раз­ное вре­мя су­ток, в раз­ную по­году. За день до по­целуя он за­кон­чил ма­ковое по­ле под сне­гом, и вся груп­па стол­пи­лась вок­руг, что­бы пос­мотреть на го­товую ра­боту.

Те­перь вот гро­за. Ки­рю­ин взял на кисть чёр­но­го цве­та, что­бы сде­лать ту­чи тя­желее, и с каж­дым маз­ком сер­дце сжи­малось всё силь­нее. Ему хо­телось по­казать кар­ти­ны Юта­ке, что­бы он по­нял, че­го толь­ко сто­ит эта ви­димая без­за­бот­ность и лёг­кость.

Ту­чи над ма­ковым по­лем нах­му­рились и на­лились лив­нем, вот-вот об­ру­шат­ся на крас­ные цве­ты, ко­торые до­вер­чи­во рас­кры­ли не­бу свои ле­пес­тки. Так же, как и Ки­рю­ин рас­крыл пе­ред Юта­кой своё сер­дце, и те­перь его раз­ры­вало от стра­ха. Бы­ло ли ошиб­кой приз­на­ние? Нет, он ду­мал об этом очень дол­го и ре­шил­ся бро­сить­ся в омут с го­ловой. А тот по­целуй — мо­жет, это ошиб­ка? Нет, прос­то в один мо­мент слад­кая ис­то­ма в гру­ди ста­ла бо­лез­ненной, и он не вы­дер­жал. Ки­рю­ин бо­ял­ся то­го, что с ним де­лало это чувс­тво, и бе­жал от не­го в мир ак­ва­релей и бе­лого хол­ста: сно­ва и сно­ва рас­цве­тали крас­ные ма­ки, за ко­торы­ми по­рой не бы­ло вид­но не­ба.

Юта­ка ждал око­ло уни­вер­си­тета, опер­шись спи­ной на ог­ражде­ние. Взрос­лый муж­чи­на, сте­пен­ный и спо­кой­ный, сов­сем не та­кой, как всё ос­таль­ное ок­ру­жение Ки­рю­ина. Юта­ка выг­ля­дел на­дёж­но, и, на­вер­ное, имен­но по­это­му в не­го ока­залось так лег­ко влю­бить­ся. Кто бы толь­ко ска­зал Ки­рю­ину, нас­коль­ко силь­ным ока­жет­ся это чувс­тво… Да­же в шко­ле та са­мая пер­вая влюб­лённость бы­ла ме­нее му­читель­ной — толь­ко нес­коль­ко не­дель, по­ка не приз­нался, а по­том ещё — день рас­ста­вания. Но всё рав­но — не так, не нас­толь­ко, что по­рой хо­телось пла­кать, свер­нувшись клуб­ком в на­дёж­ных ру­ках.

— Ты ис­пачкал­ся, — улыб­нулся Юта­ка и про­вёл паль­цем по ще­ке. На ко­же ос­тался крас­ный цвет.

— Ой, по­дума­ешь, я веч­но раз­ри­сован­ный, как па­лит­ра! — Ки­рю­ин об­нял его и фыр­кнул, ут­кнув­шись но­сом в ос­но­вание шеи. — Пой­дём, по­гуля­ем где-ни­будь? Я так не хо­чу до­мой! Весь день си­дел, аж ус­тал. Пред­став­ля­ешь, сен­сей от­прав­ля­ет нес­коль­ко мо­их ра­бот на выс­тавку, я ужас­но рад! А ещё он ме­ня пох­ва­лил, ска­зал, что моя тех­ни­ка с каж­дым днём всё луч­ше. А­яка-тян, ког­да ус­лы­шала, да­же ста­кан­чик с во­дой уро­нила, и по­том вот так вот сер­ди­то на ме­ня пос­мотре­ла, прос­то ух!

Они шли ру­ка об ру­ку. Ки­рю­ин го­ворил без ос­та­нов­ки, прос­то по­тому, что ина­че по­виса­ло мол­ча­ние, в го­лове на­чина­ли ро­ить­ся глу­пые, ржа­вые мыс­ли, от ко­торых це­пене­ло всё те­ло, а лас­ко­вое ап­рель­ское сол­нце ка­залось не­выно­симо хо­лод­ным. Юта­ка всег­да толь­ко слу­шал, час­то ре­аги­ровал как-то ко­рот­ко и иног­да за­давал воп­ро­сы. Но ни­ког­да не рас­ска­зывал ни­чего сам. Ки­рю­ин спра­шивал: «Как у те­бя про­шёл день?», по­лучал от­вет: «Прек­расно», и на этом ди­алог об­ры­вал­ся.

— Те­бе ведь со мной не­ин­те­рес­но? — од­нажды ре­шил­ся Ки­рю­ин, ког­да они гу­ляли по длин­ной пар­ко­вой ал­лее, усы­пан­ной ле­пес­тка­ми са­куры. Юта­ка ос­та­новил­ся и серь­ёз­но пос­мотрел на не­го.

— Что за глу­пос­ти?

— Но ведь… ты со мной не раз­го­вари­ва­ешь!

— Из­ви­ни… — вздох­нул Юта­ка, и они про­дол­жи­ли путь. — Я не при­вык к та­ким об­сужде­ни­ям, по­тому что дол­го был один, а лю­дям обыч­но всё рав­но, как у те­бя де­ла на са­мом де­ле.

— Мне не всё рав­но, — отоз­вался Ки­рю­ин.

До кон­ца ал­леи дош­ли в мол­ча­нии. Там встре­тили ле­жащую на сол­нце ры­жую кош­ку, ко­торая ле­ниво взмах­ну­ла хвос­том на вос­торжен­ное: «Ка­кая кра­сави­ца!» и с царс­твен­ным снис­хожде­ни­ем поз­во­лила се­бя пог­ла­дить. Ры­жая шерсть впи­тала в се­бя сол­нечный свет и бы­ла очень тёп­лой и мяг­кой. Кош­ка щу­рила зе­лёные гла­за, мур­ча и под­став­ляя ушас­тую го­лову под лас­ка­ющие её ру­ки, в ко­торые дав­но въ­ел­ся хи­мичес­кий за­пах крас­ки.

У Юта­ки бы­ло дру­гое мне­ние на этот счёт.

— Твои ру­ки пах­нут шал­фе­ем, — за­дум­чи­во ска­зал он, ког­да кош­ка, чих­нув, уш­ла в кус­ты, мах­нув пу­шис­тым хвос­том. Ки­рю­ин с не­до­уме­ни­ем пос­мотрел на не­го, по­том под­нёс ла­дони к но­су. За­пах пас­те­ли, рас­тво­рите­ля и ко­шачь­ей шер­сти.

— Ни­како­го шал­фея не чувс­твую…

— За­то я чувс­твую, — Юта­ка ос­мотрел­ся вок­руг и, ког­да убе­дил­ся, что ни­кого нет, ко­рот­ко по­цело­вал в щё­ку. — Мне нра­вит­ся.

Гла­за Юта­ки бы­ли чай­но­го цве­та, очень тём­ные и глу­бокие, Ки­рю­ин ни­ког­да не мог от­вести взгля­да, ког­да смот­рел в них. Очень мно­го сил он пот­ра­тил на то, что­бы от­ра­зить в пор­тре­те имен­но та­кой цвет, с уди­витель­ным узо­ром на ра­дуж­ке, буд­то лёг­кая рябь в рас­трес­кавшей­ся пи­але с ча­ем. «Раз­би­тая один раз, но вновь за­бот­ли­во скле­ен­ная, без­гра­нич­но лю­бимая тем, кто вновь и вновь на­лива­ет на­питок имен­но в эту пи­алу», — раз­мышлял Ки­рю­ин, до глу­бокой но­чи сме­шивая крас­ки в сту­дии, по­ка со­вер­шенно слу­чай­но не до­бавил нем­но­го боль­ше кар­ми­на, чем обыч­но. Гла­за с пор­тре­та смот­ре­ли с та­кой лас­кой, что на нес­коль­ко мгно­вений ох­ва­тил тре­пет. «Я те­бя люб­лю», — про­шеп­тал Ки­рю­ин тог­да, сла­бо со­об­ра­жая, что го­ворит, и толь­ко по­том по­нял, нас­коль­ко этой од­ной фра­зы ма­ло, что­бы вы­разить всю не­ох­ватную без­дну чувств.

И вот сей­час они сно­ва шли по ал­лее. Под но­гами мяг­ко пру­жини­ли ле­пес­тки са­куры, ко­торых за нес­коль­ко дней ста­ло так мно­го, что они ус­тла­ли все до­рож­ки плот­ным ков­ром. В воз­ду­хе слад­ко пах­ло све­жей вы­печ­кой — не­пода­лёку от­кры­лась но­вая ко­фей­ня, ко­торая сла­вилась са­мыми вкус­ны­ми пон­чи­ками во всём То­кио.

— Да­вай зай­дём? — поп­ро­сил Ки­рю­ин. Юта­ка не воз­ра­жал.

Они се­ли на от­кры­той ве­ран­де. Сол­нце приг­ре­вало так силь­но, что Ки­рю­ин да­же снял кур­тку, а Юта­ка — свой лю­бимый шарф. В сол­нечных лу­чах ос­ле­питель­но блес­ну­ли два се­реб­ря­ных кры­ла.

— Чёр­ный чай, будь­те доб­ры, — сде­лал за­каз Юта­ка.

— У нас се­год­ня в ме­ню по­яви­лись но­вые пон­чи­ки, — вкрад­чи­во за­метил офи­ци­ант и рас­крыл ме­ню с раз­ноцвет­ны­ми кар­тинка­ми. — На­ше пред­ло­жение дня — пон­чи­ки с за­саха­рен­ны­ми ле­пес­тка­ми са­куры.

— Прос­той са­хар­ный, — Юта­ка улыб­нулся, да­же не гля­дя на кар­тинки. Офи­ци­ант оби­жен­но под­жал гу­бы и об­ра­тил­ся с воп­ро­сом к Ки­рю­ину. Тот дол­го не мог оп­ре­делить­ся: все пон­чи­ки в ме­ню выг­ля­дели слиш­ком ап­пе­тит­но. На­конец, ткнул на­угад в три по­зиции и за­казал ещё ка­пучи­но с мят­ным си­ропом.

— Так хо­рошо… — он прик­рыл гла­за. Лёг­кий ве­тер бро­сил в ли­цо нес­коль­ко ле­пес­тков. — Я бы хо­тел, что­бы так про­дол­жа­лось всег­да-всег­да.

— Я то­же, — ко­рот­ко отоз­вался Юта­ка.

— А ещё я те­перь хо­чу, что­бы мы приш­ли сю­да с Кен­джи и Джу­ном! Им на­вер­ня­ка пон­ра­вит­ся! — Ки­рю­ин ши­роко улыб­нулся. — Джун очень-очень лю­бит слад­кое! Ты не смот­ри, что он та­кой уг­рю­мый, он во­об­ще доб­рый и ве­сёлый… Ког­да ему на день рож­де­ния да­рили пи­рож­ные, он очень ра­довал­ся, хо­тя де­лал всё­рав­ношный вид.

— На­до их приг­ла­сить, и прав­да, — сог­ла­сил­ся Юта­ка. — Мож­но, на сле­ду­ющие вы­ход­ные, ес­ли у них по­лучит­ся.

Ки­рю­ин вспом­нил, как ещё в да­лёком но­яб­ре рас­ска­зывал Кен­джи о Юта­ке. Ко­неч­но же, тот не по­верил в та­кую фан­тасти­ку, как дру­гой мир. «Я не знаю, что у Кян-ку­на слу­чилось с ма­терью, но пусть он не вы­думы­ва­ет вся­кий бред», — ска­зал он серь­ёз­но. Ки­рю­ину приш­лось рас­ска­зать всё, до мель­чай­ших ме­лочей, ко­торые он тог­да ра­зуз­нал, и да­же по­казал фо­тог­ра­фии на те­лефо­не, ко­торый вти­хую ста­щил на вре­мя. «Прос­то по­верь, по­жалуй­ста, что он — не тот, ко­го мы зна­ем! Ина­че у нас всех бу­дут проб­ле­мы!» — Ки­рю­ин смот­рел с та­кой моль­бой, и, на­вер­ное, толь­ко это зас­та­вило Кен­джи ес­ли не по­верить, то хо­тя бы сде­лать так, как его про­сили. «Я пос­та­ра­юсь объ­яс­нить всё Джу­ну», — вздох­нул он по­кор­но.

Со вре­менем Кен­джи свык­ся с мыслью о том, что Юта­ка, ко­торо­го они все зна­ли, ку­да-то ис­чез, но осо­бого ин­те­реса к си­ту­ации не про­яв­лял. Они все дав­но не ви­делись, ес­ли не счи­тать той слу­чай­ной встре­чи око­ло «Осен­не­го лис­та», ког­да Ки­рю­ин ждал воз­вра­щения Юта­ки из Сап­по­ро.

— На­де­юсь, с Джу­ном всё в по­ряд­ке… — про­тянул Ки­рю­ин и за­дум­чи­во от­ку­сил от при­несён­но­го пон­чи­ка. — Ког­да я ви­дел его в пос­ледний раз, он сов­сем пло­хо выг­ля­дел, а по­том ему и вов­се ста­ло не­хоро­шо…

Юта­ка про­мол­чал. Ки­рю­ин не мог его за это ви­нить, всё-та­ки для не­го они бы­ли со­вер­шенно чу­жими людь­ми.

— Воз­можно, это бы­ла вре­мен­ная сла­бость, — вдруг за­гово­рил он. — Мы же ви­дели его в фев­ра­ле, всё бы­ло нор­маль­но.

— Да… ты, на­вер­ное, прав, — мрач­ные мыс­ли, ко­торые ед­ва на­пол­ни­ли соз­на­ние, вдруг от­сту­пили. — Возь­ми пон­чик! Они прав­да изу­митель­но вкус­ные! Вот этот, смот­ри, ка­жет­ся с ягод­ной гла­зурью! А этот, вро­де, с ли­мон­ной. А этот не дам, он с клуб­ни­кой, мне са­мому нра­вит­ся, — сме­ял­ся Ки­рю­ин, ло­вил улыб­ки Юта­ки и на вре­мя да­же за­был о крас­ных ма­ках, ко­торые скло­няли го­лов­ки пе­ред тя­жёлым про­лив­ным дож­дём.

Бу­ря об­ру­шилась на ма­ковое по­ле вне­зап­но. Ки­рю­ин ни в чет­верг, ни в пят­ни­цу не мог доз­во­нить­ся до Кен­джи. Вы­зов об­ры­вал­ся фра­зой: «Ап­па­рат або­нен­та вык­лю­чен…» и пред­ло­жени­ем ос­та­вить го­лосо­вое со­об­ще­ние. Те­лефон Джу­на то­же не от­ве­чал. «На­вер­ное, они ку­да-ни­будь у­еха­ли», — ус­по­ка­ивал его Юта­ка. «Да… точ­но, Кен­джи го­ворил, что они со­бира­лись вес­ной съ­ез­дить в наш род­ной го­род! А там связь не очень хо­рошая… и у них прос­то вре­мени нет, они гу­ля­ют и про­водят вре­мя с семь­ями», — бес­печно от­зы­вал­ся Ки­рю­ин, а но­чами при­жимал­ся к Юта­ке креп­че, по­тому что ни­как не по­луча­лось унять дрожь, то ли от хо­лода, то ли от не­кон­тро­лиру­емо­го бес­по­кой­ства.

Суб­бо­ту они сно­ва про­вели вмес­те, гу­ляя по го­роду, и заг­ля­нули в парк раз­вле­чений. Ки­рю­ин, как за­чаро­ван­ный, смот­рел на го­род с са­мой вер­хней точ­ки ко­леса обоз­ре­ния. По­том соз­на­ние вдруг за­волок­ло прон­зи­тель­но-си­ним ту­маном, и он в не­ожи­дан­ном по­рыве вдруг приль­нул к удив­лённо­му Юта­ке с по­целу­ем. От неж­но­го воп­ро­са: «Что слу­чилось?» си­ний цвет стре­митель­но ок­ра­сил­ся баг­ро­вым. Ки­рю­ин съ­ёжил­ся на сво­ём мес­те, не в си­лах объ­яс­нить, по­чему ему ста­ло так страш­но.

— За­чем мы пош­ли на это ко­лесо, ес­ли ты бо­ишь­ся вы­соты? — спра­шивал по­том Юта­ка и от­па­ивал хо­лод­ной во­дой в бе­сед­ке. Ки­рю­ин ле­жал у не­го на ко­ленях и прис­лу­шивал­ся к бе­шено сту­чав­ше­му сер­дцу. Юта­ка не до­пыты­вал­ся, толь­ко лас­ко­во гла­дил по пле­чам и пе­реби­рал пря­ди во­лос.

В вос­кре­сенье Кен­джи от­ве­тил.

— Из­ви­ни, Шо-кун, не мо­гу раз­го­вари­вать, — проз­ву­чал хрип­лый го­лос в труб­ке. — Я в боль­ни­це. Джу­ну очень пло­хо.

— Что с ним? — встре­вожен­но вскрик­нул Ки­рю­ин. Юта­ка от­влёк­ся от сво­его ко­фе и воп­ро­ситель­но пос­мотрел на не­го.

— Ожи­да­ет опе­рации, — ко­рот­ко бро­сил Кен­джи, и на зад­нем пла­не что-то гром­ко за­пища­ло. — Мне по­ра.

— Что слу­чилось? — спро­сил Юта­ка, ког­да поб­леднев­ший Ки­рю­ин вы­ронил те­лефон.

— Джун-кун… ка­жет­ся, что-то серь­ёз­ное… — Ки­рю­ин об­хва­тил го­лову ру­ками и заж­му­рил­ся до ог­ненно-крас­ных кру­гов пе­ред гла­зами. Его с неж­ностью об­ня­ли со спи­ны, но лег­че от это­го не ста­ло. — Юта­ка, мне страш­но. Что ес­ли… ес­ли…

Что имен­но «ес­ли», Ки­рю­ин бо­ял­ся да­же по­думать. Пе­ред внут­ренним взгля­дом всплы­ло ли­цо Джу­на, серь­ёз­ное, но с не­уло­вимой улыб­кой в угол­ках губ. Нес­мотря ни на что, он при­нимал учас­тие в де­лах му­зыкаль­но­го круж­ка, и ка­залось, что толь­ко они мог­ли ви­деть, как не­люди­мый и зам­кну­тый Джун сме­ёт­ся.

А те­перь этой улыб­ке бы­ло суж­де­но угас­нуть. Ки­рю­ин сжал­ся в об­ни­мав­ших его ру­ках, от­го­няя страш­ные кар­ти­ны, рос­сыпью вспы­хива­ющие в соз­на­нии.

— По­едем к не­му? — кос­нулся уха ти­хий го­лос. — В ка­кой он боль­ни­це, зна­ешь?

— Юта­ка…

— Я ря­дом. Не бой­ся.

Но не бо­ять­ся не по­луча­лось. Всю до­рогу до боль­ни­цы Са­кураи Ки­рю­ин при­жимал­ся к Юта­ке в по­ис­ках теп­ла и за­щиты, но ощу­щал се­бя, как пос­ре­ди по­ля, ко­торое со всех сто­рон про­дува­ет ура­ган­ный ве­тер, и без ос­та­нов­ки дро­жал.

Ед­ва толь­ко пе­рес­ту­пив по­рог боль­ни­цы, он выр­вался из тёп­лых рук и бро­сил­ся к мед­сёс­трам.

— Ута­хиро Джун… я его друг! Он же здесь?! В ка­кой па­лате?

— К не­му нель­зя, — со­об­щи­ла по­жилая мед­сес­тра, све­рив­шись с за­пися­ми. — Он в ин­тенсив­ной те­рапии.

Ки­рю­ин вце­пил­ся в стой­ку.

— Мне на­до к не­му… Он мой друг… там Кен­джи, он ме­ня зна­ет…

— Мы мо­жем ведь прос­то пос­мотреть на не­го? — веж­ли­во вме­шал­ся Юта­ка. — Мы зна­ем, что по­сеще­ния зап­ре­щены, но очень пе­режи­ва­ем.

Мед­сес­тра с сом­не­ни­ем смот­ре­ла на них. Юта­ка под­держал Ки­рю­ина, го­тово­го обес­си­лен­но спол­зти на пол, за пле­чи. Ви­димо, это да­ло по­нять, что они приш­ли не ра­ди раз­вле­чения.

— Тре­тий этаж, пря­мо по ко­ридо­ру и на­лево, — на­конец, мах­ну­ла ру­кой мед­сес­тра. Ки­рю­ин не­мед­ленно рва­нул к лес­тни­цам, а Юта­ка ед­ва ус­пел ска­зать «спа­сибо».

Кен­джи си­дел на скамье ря­дом с па­латой, за­пус­тив ру­ки в во­лосы, и под­нял го­лову, лишь ког­да Ки­рю­ин плюх­нулся на ко­лени ря­дом.

— Что ты тут де­ла­ешь, Шо-кун? — го­лос был ещё бо­лее хрип­лым, чем слы­шал­ся по те­лефо­ну. Кен­джи выг­ля­дел из­мождён­ным, буд­то не спал нес­коль­ко но­чей, и та­ращил­ся по­тух­шим взгля­дом. В ши­роком ок­не за спи­ной вид­не­лась па­лата: там на од­ной из кро­ватей, ок­ру­жён­ный при­бора­ми и опу­тан­ный сетью про­водов, ле­жал Джун, а ря­дом си­дела де­вуш­ка, его сес­тра Фу­юми.

— Что с ним? — Ки­рю­ин нак­рыл ла­доня­ми ру­ки Кен­джи, из­ре­зан­ные го­лубой сетью выс­ту­па­ющих вен. — Эй! Ска­жи, с ним же всё бу­дет хо­рошо!

— Не знаю… — Кен­джи сно­ва уро­нил го­лову и заж­му­рил­ся. — Он уже нес­коль­ко дней не при­ходит в се­бя. Мы ждём до­нора…

— Зна­чит, шанс есть! — об­ра­довал­ся Ки­рю­ин и осёк­ся.

Кен­джи до хрус­та сжал ку­лаки.

— Шан­сы край­не ма­лы. Ещё один прис­туп он не пе­режи­вёт. Ещё один — и всё за­кон­чится. Шо-кун… я не знаю, что бу­ду де­лать, ес­ли… — Кен­джи пос­мотрел на не­го и схва­тил за пле­чи. — За что ему это? Он та­кой мо­лодой, он пи­шет та­кие прек­расные статьи, у не­го яв­но та­лант… И по­чему имен­но Джун?!

— Кен­джи… — Ки­рю­ин рас­те­рял­ся. Он со­вер­шенно не знал, что мож­но ска­зать. Всё бы­ло бес­по­лез­но, осо­бен­но ког­да на­деж­да та­яла на гла­зах. Он смот­рел на Кен­джи, в по­тем­невшие от го­ря гла­за, и пы­тал­ся най­ти хоть од­но сло­во под­дер­жки, но не мог: все сло­ва вдруг ста­ли пус­ты­ми и из­би­тыми и все зву­чали ог­лу­шитель­ной нас­мешкой.

— Аса­да-сен­сей! — Кен­джи вдруг под­ско­чил и бро­сил­ся в ко­нец ко­ридо­ра, где про­ходил ши­роким ша­гом док­тор. Ки­рю­ин смот­рел, как Кен­джи, вце­пив­шись в ру­ки это­го док­то­ра, что-то го­ворит и опус­ка­ет­ся на ко­лени. «Про­шу вас, спа­сите его!» — ра­зоб­рал Ки­рю­ин сло­ва, ко­торые до­нес­ло ему боль­нич­ное эхо.

— Пой­дём. Мы здесь лиш­ние, — ска­зал Юта­ка, за всё это вре­мя не про­ронив­ший ни сло­ва, и Ки­рю­ин по­кор­но поп­лёлся сле­дом: ми­мо па­латы, где Фу­юми пла­кала око­ло пос­те­ли Джу­на; ми­мо док­то­ра Аса­ды, ко­торый опус­тился ря­дом с Кен­джи и пы­тал­ся его ус­по­ко­ить; ми­мо стой­ки мед­сестёр, про­вожав­ших их пе­чаль­ны­ми взгля­дами.

Он ос­та­новил­ся, как вко­пан­ный, пос­ре­ди боль­нич­но­го дво­ра. В гор­ле сто­ял ком слёз, гла­за неп­ри­ят­но щи­пало. Юта­ка не за­давал лиш­них воп­ро­сов — от­вёл его в не­боль­шой сквер, где обыч­но гу­ляли па­ци­ен­ты, и уса­дил на скамью.

— Джун же ум­рёт, да? — спро­сил Ки­рю­ин, гля­дя на крас­но­ватый ще­бень, усы­пав­ший до­рож­ки. Юта­ка по­ложил ру­ки ему на пле­чи.

— Поп­лачь. Ста­нет нем­но­го лег­че.

Пос­ле этих слов прор­ва­ло. Он зак­рыл ли­цо ру­ками и да­же не пы­тал­ся сдер­жи­вать крик. Хо­телось выр­вать из гру­ди этот от­вра­титель­ный ком, ко­торый раз­растал­ся, как гриб, и оп­ле­тал сер­дце, сжи­мая его лип­ки­ми щу­паль­ца­ми. Ура­ган без­жа­лос­тно сры­вал неж­ные ма­ковые ле­пес­тки и сме­тал все цве­ты в урод­ли­вое ме­сиво. Ки­рю­ин пла­кал, буд­то это мис­ти­чес­ким об­ра­зом мог­ло спас­ти Джу­на, и зах­лё­бывал­ся сво­ими чувс­тва­ми, ко­торые сме­шива­лись в один-единс­твен­ный цвет-без-цве­та. Соз­на­ние за­тап­ли­вала бес­прос­ветная чер­но­та.

— Юта­ка… — звал он меж­ду вспыш­ка­ми слёз. Его об­ни­мали, гла­дили по го­лове, ок­ру­жали неж­ностью и лю­бовью, ко­торые яр­ки­ми рос­черка­ми блес­те­ли в чер­но­те, но те­рялись в ней, рас­тво­ря­ясь без сле­да. При­ходи­лось звать сно­ва и сно­ва, по­ка на­конец вспыш­ки не ста­ли нас­толь­ко яр­ки­ми, что тем­но­та бы­ла вы­нуж­де­на от­сту­пить. Слё­зы то­же ис­сякли, ос­та­вив пос­ле се­бя лишь су­дорож­ное ды­хание.

— Шо, ми­лый, — шеп­тал Юта­ка и при­жимал Ки­рю­ина к се­бе. От не­го ве­яло на­дёж­ностью, спо­соб­ной убе­речь ото всей нес­пра­вед­ли­вос­ти и жес­то­кос­ти. Он дер­жал так креп­ко, что ста­нови­лось по­нят­но: ни од­на си­ла в ми­ре не зас­та­вит его ра­зом­кнуть объ­ятья. Ки­рю­ин по­ко­ил­ся в креп­ких ру­ках, а тем­но­та, страх и боль в гру­ди рас­тво­рялись в теп­ле, ко­торо­го всег­да не хва­тало.

Ког­да он сов­сем ус­по­ко­ил­ся и пе­рес­тал су­дорож­но хва­тать ртом воз­дух, Юта­ка про­тянул бу­маж­ные плат­ки и во­ду. Ки­рю­ин на ав­то­мате при­вёл се­бя в по­рядок, а лас­ко­вые ру­ки поп­ра­вили рас­трё­пан­ные во­лосы.

Вдруг ос­тро за­хоте­лось ока­зать­ся где угод­но, толь­ко бы по­даль­ше от боль­ни­цы и её тер­пко­го за­паха ле­карств, от вра­чей и мед­сестёр в бе­лых ха­латах и па­ци­ен­тов, ко­торые не­тороп­ли­во про­гули­вались по скве­ру.

— Пой­дём от­сю­да… — поп­ро­сил он. Юта­ка нак­рыл его ру­ки, до хрус­та сжи­мав­шие бу­тыл­ку с во­дой, сво­ими ла­доня­ми.

— Хо­чешь по­гулять?

— Я хо­чу ту­да, где нет лю­дей.

Но на вы­ходе с тер­ри­тории Ки­рю­ин всё рав­но обер­нулся на боль­ни­цу. Ок­на от­ра­жали сол­нце и ос­ле­питель­но си­яли. На­вер­ня­ка каж­дая па­лата бы­ла за­лита зо­лотым, тёп­лым све­том. Ки­рю­ин со­вер­шенно не знал, за ка­ким из всех окон — па­лата Джу­на, а ес­ли бы и знал, то тол­ку в этом ни­како­го. Сно­ва ста­ло страш­но, и он креп­ко вце­пил­ся в ру­ку Юта­ки. Тот по­нял без слов и пос­пе­шил уй­ти как мож­но ско­рее.

Ки­рю­ину бы­ло всё рав­но, ку­да его ве­дут: шёл, со­вер­шенно не за­мечая ни­чего, пол­ностью пог­ру­жён­ный в мыс­ли, и да­же ког­да спо­тыкал­ся, не на­ходил сил, что­бы стрях­нуть с се­бя оце­пене­ние.

«Он ведь не мо­жет уме­реть, прав­да? Это не­воз­можно! Я со­вер­шенно не хо­чу в это ве­рить. Я ни­ког­да в это не ве­рил…»

Он вспо­минал Джу­на, как тот при­шёл к ним в класс, стар­ше их всех на пол­то­ра го­да, уг­рю­мый и не­раз­го­вор­чи­вый. Всё вре­мя си­дел на пос­ледней пар­те око­ло сте­ны, а на пе­реры­вах и во вре­мя физ­куль­ту­ры со ску­ча­ющим ви­дом чи­тал кни­гу. Ни с кем не за­водил друж­бу, а од­нажды да­же ра­зоз­лился на Юта­ку, ко­торый нас­той­чи­во приг­ла­шал его по­иг­рать в фут­бол. А по­том, ви­димо по ошиб­ке, за­шёл в ком­на­ту, где за­нимал­ся му­зыкаль­ный кру­жок, ко­торый вот-вот дол­жны бы­ли рас­форми­ровать из-за не­дос­татка лю­дей. Ки­рю­ин тог­да вце­пил­ся в не­го обе­ими ру­ками, умо­ляя при­со­еди­нить­ся, хо­тя бы прос­то фор­маль­но, лишь бы толь­ко кру­жок ос­тался дей­ство­вать. Он ожи­дал, что Джун фыр­кнет в сво­ей ма­нере и уй­дёт, но тот по­чему-то ос­тался и вдруг про­явил ин­те­рес к син­те­зато­ру, хо­тя и не мог сыг­рать на нём ни­чего слож­нее дет­ской пе­сен­ки. Тог­да Ки­рю­ин пер­вый раз уви­дел, что Джун уме­ет улы­бать­ся, пусть и ско­ван­но. По­том к ним заг­ля­нул Юта­ка, пря­тав­ший­ся от оче­ред­ной пок­лонни­цы, и то­же ос­тался. Ки­рю­ин ли­ковал — кру­жок про­дол­жал су­щес­тво­вание.

О бо­лез­ни они уз­на­ли от сен­сея, ког­да Джун две не­дели от­сутс­тво­вал в шко­ле, и кто-то дол­жен был от­но­сить ему кон­спек­ты. Этим все за­нима­лись по оче­реди. Ки­рю­ин пом­нил, как пер­вый раз при­шёл к не­му в дом, на­ходив­ший­ся в па­ре квар­та­лов от шко­лы. Тог­да в нос пер­вым де­лом уда­рил за­пах ле­карств. Джун ус­та­ло смот­рел из-под длин­ной, тог­да ещё се­реб­ристой, чёл­ки. «Это ведь не серь­ёз­но, прав­да?» — вы­палил Ки­рю­ин с улыб­кой. Джун кри­во ус­мехнул­ся, заб­рал кон­спек­ты и зах­лопнул пе­ред но­сом дверь.

Ки­рю­ин ис­крен­не ве­рил в спо­соб­ности ме­дици­ны. Он за­по­ем смот­рел до­рамы и всег­да ра­довал­ся, ког­да хи­рур­ги мас­тер­ски про­водят опе­рации, да­же ес­ли ка­жет­ся, что нет ни­каких шан­сов на спа­сение. Тог­да он всерь­ёз по­думы­вал вмес­то ху­дожес­твен­ной ака­демии нап­ра­вить­ся в ме­дицин­ский вуз и да­же с во­оду­шев­ле­ни­ем на­лёг на би­оло­гию и хи­мию, но по­лучив на тес­тах са­мые низ­кие бал­лы в клас­се, с со­жале­ни­ем поп­ро­щал­ся с этой иде­ей. Джун тем вре­менем вер­нулся в шко­лу, но на расс­про­сы о бо­лез­ни толь­ко от­малчи­вал­ся.

По­том бы­ли ещё про­пус­ки. Пос­те­пен­но они ста­ли слу­чать­ся ча­ще, и Ки­рю­ин слу­чай­но ус­лы­шал, что Джу­ну пред­ла­га­ют пе­рей­ти на до­маш­нее обу­чение. Нес­коль­ко ме­сяцев тот и прав­да не по­сещал за­нятия, по­том по­явил­ся сно­ва, ещё бо­лее зам­кну­тый и нер­вный, ог­ры­зав­ший­ся на каж­до­го, кто под­хо­дил к не­му с воп­ро­сом. Тог­да Ки­рю­ин стал за­мечать в его гла­зах не­нависть.

В се­реди­не вто­рого клас­са он уз­нал от Кен­джи, с ко­торым встре­чал­ся це­лых два ме­сяца, а по­том рас­стал­ся, что бо­лезнь Джу­на очень серь­ёз­ная, а для ле­чения тре­бу­ет­ся вы­сокок­лас­сная опе­рация, ко­торую мож­но сде­лать толь­ко в То­кио. «Толь­ко с этой опе­раци­ей он вы­живет», — ска­зал Кен­джи, но Ки­рю­ин не пом­нил, что­бы при­давал осо­бое зна­чение этим сло­вам. Кен­джи у­ехал, а Джун ос­тался, про­дол­жая про­пус­кать за­нятия и вы­пол­няя тес­ты на сред­ние бал­лы, хо­тя учи­теля и твер­ди­ли, что у не­го бы­ли от­личные дан­ные. Лег­че все­го ему да­вались со­чине­ния, в ко­торых Джун буд­то за­бывал­ся. Од­нажды во вре­мя убор­ки клас­са Ки­рю­ин на­шёл под пар­той чер­но­вик и пог­ру­зил­ся в чте­ние. Все­го на од­ном лис­те умес­ти­лась нас­толь­ко прон­зи­тель­ная ис­то­рия, что слё­зы на­вер­ну­лись са­ми со­бой. Ки­рю­ин вер­нул лис­ток Джу­ну. Тот сна­чала сер­ди­то свер­кнул гла­зами, по­том спро­сил: «И как те­бе?». На приз­на­ние, что это бы­ло прек­расно, фыр­кнул и вдруг (Ки­рю­ин за­пом­нил очень хо­рошо) плот­но сжа­тые гу­бы дрог­ну­ли, точ­но хо­тели вып­лю­нуть ру­гатель­ство, а по­том при­от­кры­лись в сму­щён­ной улыб­ке.

Не­задол­го до на­чала вы­пус­кных эк­за­менов Джун сно­ва пе­рес­тал хо­дить в шко­лу. Сен­сей тог­да поп­ро­сил му­зыкаль­ный кру­жок на­вес­тить то­вари­ща в боль­ни­це. Ки­рю­ин очень уди­вил­ся, уви­дев Джу­на в ок­ру­жении учеб­ни­ков и кон­спек­тов на боль­нич­ной кро­вати. «Че­го при­пёр­лись?» — про­шипел тот, ед­ва толь­ко уви­дел их, но Ки­рю­ин уло­вил в гла­зах ра­дос­тные бли­ки. «Нор­маль­но всё, прос­то про­филак­ти­ка», — ко­рот­ко бро­сил Джун на расс­про­сы о здо­ровье и пос­пе­шил за­гово­рить об эк­за­менах. Тог­да они пос­ледний раз соб­ра­лись все вмес­те. Джун не при­шёл на це­ремо­нию вы­пус­ка, а Ки­рю­ин по­том ус­лы­шал, что он у­ехал в То­кио. Поз­днее ему поз­во­нил Кен­джи, ко­торый со­об­щил, что Джун на­конец-то от­ве­тил на его чувс­тва. Так Ки­рю­ин уз­нал, что они на­чали встре­чать­ся, и не ис­пы­тывал ни­какой го­речи — толь­ко ис­крен­нюю ра­дость.

Пос­ле на­чались за­нятия в уни­вер­си­тете. Ки­рю­ин ста­рал­ся под­держи­вать связь с од­ноклас­сни­ками, но все пос­те­пен­но ис­че­зали из его жиз­ни. Ос­та­вались толь­ко Цу­киши­ро Аге­ха и Кен­джи с Джу­ном. Они час­то со­бира­лись вмес­те, что­бы по­сидеть в ка­фе или по­гулять. Но год на­зад всё из­ме­нилось.

— Шо, да­вай от­дохнём? — вме­шал­ся в его мыс­ли го­лос Юта­ки. Ки­рю­ин под­нял го­лову и ог­ля­дел­ся вок­руг. Они ос­та­нови­лись око­ло озе­ра, в пар­ке, где в фев­ра­ле пи­сал­ся пор­трет. По во­де сте­пен­но плы­ли ле­беди, а у бе­рега сно­вали тол­стые ут­ки. Вок­руг не бы­ло ни ду­ши.

Они се­ли на тра­ву, усе­ян­ную прош­ло­год­ни­ми листь­ями. Ки­рю­ин уло­жил го­лову на ко­лени Юта­ки и прик­рыл гла­за, как толь­ко к во­лосам при­кос­ну­лись. Вос­по­мина­ния нах­лы­нули с но­вой си­лой.

Он ви­дел се­бя в оке­ана­ри­уме, ку­да они с Кен­джи и Джу­ном приш­ли, что­бы пос­мотреть на ог­ромных че­репах и ме­дуз. Ки­рю­ин за­чаро­ван­но ос­матри­вал­ся и без ос­та­нов­ки ком­менти­ровал всё, что ви­дел. Джун шёл ря­дом, из­редка де­лая фо­тог­ра­фии. В один мо­мент Ки­рю­ин ус­лы­шал, как что-то па­да­ет, по­том нак­ло­нил­ся, что­бы под­нять те­лефон, под­ка­тив­ший­ся к но­гам, и за­поз­да­ло ус­лы­шал, как Кен­джи встре­вожен­но зо­вёт Джу­на по име­ни. Он обер­нулся.

Джун сто­ял на ко­ленях, сжи­мая джем­пер на гру­ди, и тя­жело ды­шал. На ли­це бы­ла гри­маса бо­ли. Пос­ле вдруг за­валил­ся на­бок и за­мер. Ки­рю­ин по­чувс­тво­вал, что хо­лоде­ет от стра­ха, и толь­ко тре­бова­ние: «Вы­зови­те ско­рую, не­мед­ленно!» вы­дер­ну­ло из сту­пора. Он спеш­но наб­рал но­мер, нес­мотря на зап­рет поль­зо­вания те­лефо­нами, и поч­ти прок­ри­чал ад­рес и прось­бу при­ехать как мож­но ско­рее. Даль­ней­шее боль­ше на­поми­нало ка­кую-то ме­дицин­скую до­раму, но толь­ко не ужас­ную ре­аль­ность: Кен­джи де­лал ис­кусс­твен­ное ды­хание, по­том под­хва­тил без­воль­ное те­ло на ру­ки и вы­бежал навс­тре­чу ожи­дав­шей бри­гаде ме­диков. Ог­лу­шитель­но виз­жа­ла си­рена. На Джу­на на­цепи­ли кис­ло­род­ную мас­ку и под­клю­чили к при­бору, от­ра­жав­ше­му сла­бый пульс. Кен­джи по­казал ка­кую-то бу­магу и заб­рался в ма­шину вмес­те с ме­дика­ми, ос­та­вив Ки­рю­ина од­но­го.

Ве­чером Кен­джи, ко­неч­но, поз­во­нил и из­ви­нил­ся, что да­же не поп­ро­щал­ся, но со­об­щил, что жизнь Джу­на вне опас­ности. Пос­ле раз­го­вора Ки­рю­ин съ­ёжил­ся под оде­ялом и до ут­ра не мог ус­нуть: ед­ва он зак­ры­вал гла­за, то, как в за­мед­ленной съ­ём­ке, ви­дел всё сно­ва. Тог­да осоз­на­ние серь­ёз­ности си­ту­ации на­чало об­ре­тать чёт­кие чер­ты.

«С ним ведь всё хо­рошо?» — спро­сил он Кен­джи, ког­да они встре­тились че­рез нес­коль­ко дней. Ки­рю­ин хо­тел пе­редать Джу­ну свой пей­заж, ко­торый на­писал спе­ци­аль­но для не­го: ве­лича­вая Фуд­зи-сан, тро­нутая ро­зовы­ми лу­чами рас­све­та. Он ждал, что Кен­джи улыб­нётся и ска­жет: «Да, всё от­лично, прос­то не­домо­гание!»

Но Кен­джи вдруг пом­рачнел и пред­ло­жил нем­но­го прой­тись.

«Всё ху­же, чем мы ду­мали, — каж­дое сло­во да­валось ему с тру­дом. — Ему оп­ре­дели­ли срок — год. Ес­ли за это вре­мя по­лучит­ся най­ти до­нора, всё бу­дет хо­рошо. Ес­ли же нет… я да­же ду­мать об этом не хо­чу».

Ки­рю­ин ос­та­новил­ся, буд­то на­тол­кнул­ся на не­види­мую прег­ра­ду, и не­пони­ма­юще ус­та­вил­ся на Кен­джи.

«Он ведь не ум­рёт, прав­да?»

Кен­джи про­мол­чал. По­том че­рез си­лу улыб­нулся.

«Ду­маю, он бу­дет рад тво­ей кар­ти­не».

Пос­ле это­го они поч­ти пе­рес­та­ли встре­чать­ся. Кен­джи дни нап­ро­лёт про­падал на ра­боте, а Джун со­вер­шенно от­ка­зал­ся от об­ще­ния. Очень ред­ко, ког­да им всё же уда­валось по­видать­ся, Ки­рю­ин от­ме­чал, что Джун уга­са­ет с каж­дым днём, а не­нависть в гла­зах ста­новит­ся всё силь­нее. Взгляд и вов­се из­ме­нил­ся, стал пус­тым и хо­лод­ным, буд­то у плас­ти­ковой кук­лы.

А те­перь вот — его пос­та­вили пе­ред ужа­са­ющим фак­том. Жизнь мог­ла в лю­бой мо­мент по­тух­нуть, как пла­мя све­чи, и те­перь всё стре­милось к то­му, что­бы че­ловек по име­ни Ута­хиро Джун ис­чез из это­го ми­ра.

«Ис­чез»! Ки­рю­ин заж­му­рил­ся и под­тя­нул ко­лени к гру­ди, за­щища­ясь от хлёс­тко­го уда­ра, в ко­торый прев­ра­тилось это сло­во. Он по­пытал­ся пред­ста­вить, что бу­дет с Кен­джи, ког­да он уз­на­ет, что Джу­на не ста­ло. По­пытал­ся осоз­нать, нас­коль­ко это боль­но и не­выно­симо, и не смог. Его лю­бимый че­ловек был ря­дом, гла­дил по го­лове и пле­чам и не со­бирал­ся вне­зап­но ис­че­зать.

«А ес­ли?..» Он вдруг пред­ста­вил, что эти лас­ко­вые ру­ки и у­ют­ная мяг­кость ко­леней ис­па­рят­ся, буд­то и не бы­ло их ни­ког­да; что ос­та­нут­ся толь­ко се­реб­ря­ное кры­ло на шее и бас-ги­тара в ко­жаном чех­ле; что чай­но­го цве­та гла­за боль­ше не пос­мотрят с не­ук­ро­тимой неж­ностью и лю­бовью; что… Ки­рю­ин на нес­коль­ко мгно­вений за­был, как ды­шать, гля­дя с ото­ропью в од­ну точ­ку, а по­том вдруг пе­ревер­нулся и так стис­нул Юта­ку по­перёк жи­вота, что тот ох­нул от не­ожи­дан­ности.

— Шо, что та­кое? Ну, опять ты дро­жишь…

«Не ухо­ди. Про­шу те­бя, толь­ко не ухо­ди!» — умо­лял Ки­рю­ин, ут­кнув­шись но­сом в тёп­лый жи­вот. По­нима­ние об­ру­шилось на не­го во­допа­дом из ос­колков мыс­лей и чувств. Ес­ли Джун ум­рёт, то ис­чезнет из это­го ми­ра. Ес­ли Юта­ка ис­чезнет, это «ведь бу­дет то же са­мое, как ес­ли он ум­рёт!» — раз­раста­лась в соз­на­нии ог­ненно-крас­ная мысль, и Ки­рю­ин смы­кал объ­ятья всё силь­нее, по­ка его ру­ки мяг­ко не рас­це­пили.

— Мне боль­но.

— Прос­ти…

— Что слу­чилось? Что те­бя сно­ва на­пуга­ло?

— Я не знаю… не знаю… Юта­ка, — он смот­рел в тём­ные гла­за с узо­ром в ви­де тре­щинок и ви­дел в них тре­вогу. «По­жалуй­ста, ос­та­вай­ся со мной, я ведь не вы­дер­жу… на са­мом де­ле не вы­дер­жу, ес­ли те­бя по­теряю!» — хо­телось крик­нуть, приль­нуть с по­целу­ем к род­ным гу­бам и за­быть­ся в тёп­лом коль­це рук.

«Так вот, о чём ты го­ворил, ког­да не хо­тел ук­реплять связь! Ты знал… знал, что это бу­дет боль­но, но не го­ворил, нас­коль­ко. Я хо­тел быть счас­тли­вым, но сей­час по­нимаю, нас­коль­ко дет­ское это же­лание. Кен­джи зна­ет, ког­да судь­ба раз­лу­чит их с Джу­ном, и мо­жет под­го­товить своё сер­дце, хо­тя о чём это я? Как мож­но под­го­товить­ся к та­кому?! А я… мы… мы да­же не зна­ем, что нас ждёт. Ког­да слу­чит­ся рас­ста­вание? Слу­чит­ся ли? Че­го ждать от этих от­но­шений? Прос­ти ме­ня, Юта­ка. Я толь­ко глу­пый ре­бёнок…»

— Пой­дём до­мой? — его пог­ла­дили по ще­ке. Лас­ка выр­ва­ла Ки­рю­ина из вих­ря ог­ненных мыс­лей. — Те­бе на­до от­дохнуть.

Пос­ле это­го по­ток мыс­лей пос­те­пен­но утих. В по­ез­де Ки­рю­ин да­же зад­ре­мал, утом­лённый сво­ими чувс­тва­ми и эмо­ци­ями. В соз­на­нии мед­ленно кру­жились и осе­дали на дно об­го­рев­шие об­рывки, но боль­ше не бы­ло ни­чего. Лишь шёл­ко­вая тем­но­та, не та­кая опас­ная, как рань­ше, в ко­торой он ви­дел сла­бое мер­ца­ние и не­яс­ные си­лу­эты: они пос­те­пен­но об­ре­ли кон­ту­ры ле­са и вь­ющей­ся меж­ду де­ревь­ями уз­кой тро­пы. 

Он шёл по ней, а де­ревья рас­сту­пались впе­реди. Сре­ди вет­вей сол­нце иг­ра­ло в «прят­ки». Ког­да, на­конец, ро­ща впе­реди по­реде­ла, Ки­рю­ин вы­шел на от­кры­тое прос­транс­тво и сдав­ленно вскрик­нул. Он сто­ял в цен­тре ла­ван­до­вого по­ля. Вок­руг ка­чал­ся, по­доб­ный ядо­витым щу­паль­цам ме­дуз, фи­оле­товый оке­ан. Сол­нце ска­тилось за го­ризонт. Об­ла­ка в не­бе раз­го­релись по­жаром.

Это но­вое чувс­тво, смесь не­ук­ро­тимо­го стра­ха и глу­хой бе­зыс­ходнос­ти, Ки­рю­ин наз­вал от­ча­яни­ем. Цве­ты ла­ван­ды сом­кну­лись у не­го над го­ловой, и он по­чувс­тво­вал, как сно­ва про­вали­ва­ет­ся в тем­но­ту, в ко­торой не бы­ло ни еди­ного дви­жения.


	33. Возможно ли жить, не играя по их правилам?

_**Дель­та. Victimae Universum.** _

Пер­вый ме­сяц жиз­ни в но­вом ми­ре тя­нул­ся мед­ленно. Юта­ка ощу­щал се­бя, как на съ­ёмоч­ной пло­щад­ке: чу­жие лю­ди го­вори­ли ему, что де­лать; каж­дое его дей­ствие и сло­во тща­тель­но кон­тро­лиро­валось; он на­ходил­ся под не­усып­ным кон­тро­лем ка­мер; да­же ночью, за­кутав­шись в оде­яло, ду­мал, что сей­час его то­же сни­ма­ют.

Всё ка­залось не­ес­тес­твен­ным и неп­ра­виль­ным, но всё-та­ки — это те­перь его но­вая ре­аль­ность, из ко­торой нет вы­хода. Юта­ка цеп­лялся за каж­дый день на «съ­ёмоч­ной пло­щад­ке» и уго­вари­вал се­бя: «Я прос­то в ко­ман­ди­ров­ке, я ско­ро вер­нусь до­мой, это за­кон­чится, обя­затель­но за­кон­чится».

Од­нажды он с но­выми со­мем­бе­рами пил вмес­те, от­ме­чая ус­пешное выс­тупле­ние на фес­ти­вале. Хо­лод­ное стек­ло под паль­ца­ми, глад­кая по­вер­хность ла­киро­ван­ной стой­ки, уп­ру­гое си­денье вы­соко­го бар­но­го сту­ла, про­питан­ный кис­лы­ми за­паха­ми пи­ва и по­та спёр­тый воз­дух, гул люд­ских го­лосов, по­ток рет­ро-му­зыки из ста­рого маг­ни­тофо­на — всё, что ок­ру­жило вдруг Юта­ку, ока­залось че­рес­чур ре­аль­ным и чёт­ким.

От осоз­на­ния этой ре­аль­нос­ти гор­ло сда­вило тош­но­той: Юта­ка ощу­тил се­бя раз­дво­ив­шимся и слов­но со сто­роны наб­лю­дал за со­бой, си­дев­шим меж­ду Кен­джи и Ки­рю­ином, вце­пив­шись в за­потев­ший ста­кан с пи­вом, и осоз­на­вал: это про­ис­хо­дит с ним на­яву, это всё — не прос­то ка­кая-то съ­ёмоч­ная пло­щад­ка, а нас­то­ящий мир. Этот мир ды­шал и жил сво­ей жизнью, а он, Юта­ка, те­перь часть это­го ми­ра. Стран­ная та­кая часть, как буд­то в цвет­ной мо­за­ике на нес­коль­ко ты­сяч де­талей вдруг за­мени­ли один пёс­трый эле­мент на не­казис­тую де­ревян­ную бол­ванку. Вро­де при­шёл­ся к мес­ту, и со сто­роны да­же не силь­но бро­са­ет­ся в гла­за, но ес­ли приг­ля­деть­ся, мож­но за­метить блек­лое пят­но.

Его дол­го рва­ло в муж­ском ту­але­те пи­вом и ос­татка­ми днев­но­го бен­то. Хо­лод­ная по­вер­хность ра­кови­ны точ­но нас­ме­халась: «И я ре­аль­на» — со­об­ща­ла она его су­дорож­но стис­ну­тым паль­цам. За спи­ной хо­дили лю­ди, не­рав­но­душ­ные ка­сались его пле­ча и пред­ла­гали по­мощь, но от при­кос­но­вений — нас­то­ящих! — пус­той же­лудок сво­дило оче­ред­ным спаз­мом.

«Я не вер­нусь. Я ни­ког­да не вер­нусь до­мой…» — ду­мал Юта­ка, ког­да сто­ял, обес­си­лен­ный, и та­ращил­ся на се­бя в зер­ка­ло: вскло­кочен­ные во­лосы, пок­раснев­шие гла­за, впав­шие щё­ки, пот­рескав­ши­еся гу­бы — это из­мождён­ное чу­дови­ще и прав­да он? От­ра­жение вмес­то от­ве­та рас­тя­гива­ло рот в улыб­ке нас­то­яще­го бе­зум­ца.

Из ту­але­та его вы­вел Кен­джи, ко­торый при­шёл, за­бес­по­ко­ив­шись дол­гим от­сутс­тви­ем. Юта­ка плёл­ся сле­дом, ощу­щая ши­рокую ла­донь на пле­че, го­товый то ли гром­ко рас­хо­хотать­ся, то ли под­рать­ся с кем-ни­будь. Пусть ему кто-ни­будь сде­ла­ет боль­но, пусть уда­рит, и тог­да он в оче­ред­ной раз по­чувс­тву­ет ре­аль­ность про­ис­хо­дяще­го!

Ки­рю­ин встре­тил его с взвол­но­ван­ным: «Что слу­чилось? Те­бя дол­го не бы­ло». Юта­ка ощу­тил, как его скру­тило прис­ту­пом ос­трой, бо­лез­ненной тос­ки, от ко­торой хо­телось кри­чать во весь го­лос. Но он не про­ронил ни зву­ка. Толь­ко ска­зал: «Мне на­до до­мой», пох­ло­пал Ки­рю­ина по пле­чу и вы­валил­ся из ба­ра в объ­ятья хо­лод­но­го ноч­но­го воз­ду­ха Оса­ки.

Ни­ког­да боль­ше не уви­деть Ки­ришо — это во­об­ще как? Юта­ка чес­тно пы­тал­ся во­об­ра­зить се­бе та­кое «ни­ког­да» и свою жизнь без Ки­рю­ина. Сна­чала друзья, по­том лю­бов­ни­ки — они бы­ли не­раз­лучны поч­ти пят­надцать лет. Как это — вдруг по­терять од­но­го из са­мых близ­ких лю­дей? Юта­ка чувс­тво­вал, как его гло­жет оби­да: «Да он всё вре­мя втап­ты­вал те­бя в грязь и ни во что не ста­вил!», но ни­чего не мог по­делать — тос­ка ока­зыва­лась силь­нее. Хоть бы ещё толь­ко раз ус­лы­шать, как Ки­рю­ин по­ёт — боль­ше ни­чего не хо­телось. Ос­тавшись один, Юта­ка пел все бал­ла­ды, ка­кие толь­ко пом­нил, и бо­ял­ся од­нажды за­быть хоть строч­ку — это бы зна­чило, что он на­чина­ет за­бывать Ки­рю­ина.

«А что ты ду­ма­ешь? — спра­шивал Юта­ка мыс­ленно. — Ря­дом с то­бой сей­час здеш­ний Кян-сан, та­лан­тли­вый и ар­тистич­ный, не то, что я. Как ты от­но­сишь­ся к не­му? Мо­жет, на­шёл в нём за­мену мне? Он луч­ше ме­ня, Ки­ришо? Он не да­ёт те­бе ду­мать обо мне, не да­ёт тос­ко­вать, ес­ли ты это уме­ешь… И тос­ку­ешь ли ты во­об­ще? Или пос­чи­тал бы это не­сус­ветной глу­постью, ска­зал бы, что я опять стра­даю ерун­дой. Я хо­чу до­мой. К нам до­мой, Ки­ришо, в на­шу квар­ти­ру. Вы с мо­им двой­ни­ком жи­вёте вмес­те, прав­да? Ес­ли он смо­жет за­менить ме­ня, то я не вол­ну­юсь. Толь­ко не на­до с ним, как со мной… Я-то при­вык, а он ведь дру­гой… на­вер­ное, со­вер­шенно дру­гой…»

Но­чи в се­реди­не мая пах­ли при­мула­ми и наг­ре­той за день дре­веси­ной — окон­ные ра­мы в квар­ти­ре ску­по де­лились теп­лом, ког­да на них опи­рались ла­донью. Вне­зап­но по­яви­лась пот­ребность ку­рить хо­тя бы раз за ночь. Юта­ка рас­па­хивал ок­на, впус­кая в ком­на­ту вол­ну ноч­ных за­пахов, и до­бав­лял к ним ещё один — горь­кий за­пах та­бака. Это бы­ло все­го пять ми­нут без еди­ной мыс­ли за це­лый тя­жёлый день, и толь­ко в эти жал­кие пять ми­нут Юта­ка ощу­щал, нас­коль­ко силь­но ус­тал.

 

В вы­ход­ной день на ис­хо­де мая его раз­бу­дил те­лефон­ный зво­нок.

— Кян-кун, ты сей­час где? — го­лос Кен­джи зву­чал взвол­но­ван­но. Юта­ка с тру­дом раз­ле­пил гла­за и по­косил­ся по сто­ронам.

— До­ма, — убе­див­шись, от­ве­тил он. — Сплю.

— Не­мед­ленно дуй в агентство. У нас ЧП, сроч­но всех мем­бе­ров со­бира­ют.

Сон сле­тел, как лу­ковая ше­луха. Со­бира­ясь, Юта­ка ли­хора­доч­но ду­мал: не­уже­ли, его рас­кры­ли? Где он ус­пел про­колоть­ся? То­коро-сан бы ска­зала, ес­ли бы за­мети­ла. Или слу­чилось что-то ещё? Он за­сыпал сам се­бя воп­ро­сами и с каж­дым из них вол­но­вал­ся всё боль­ше. На ав­то­мате Юта­ка су­нул в сум­ку ежед­невник и бу­маж­ник с до­кумен­та­ми, в по­тай­ной кар­ман спря­тал си­гаре­ты и пом­чался на стан­цию, со­вер­шенно сби­тый с тол­ку.

Их об­щая ком­на­та для соб­ра­ний бы­ла сов­сем не­боль­шой. Поч­ти всё прос­транс­тво за­нимал стол по­сере­дине с пятью плас­ти­ковы­ми стуль­ями вок­руг. У сте­ны нап­ро­тив вхо­да сто­ял ста­рый ди­ван­чик; спра­ва в уг­лу юти­лась книж­ная пол­ка, за­вален­ная но­тами — на ниж­ней пол­ке в ко­роб­ке, оби­той внут­ри бар­ха­тис­той тканью, ле­жал фар­фо­ровый чай­ный сер­виз. Сле­ва всю сте­ну за­нима­ло зер­ка­ло в тон­кой по­сереб­рённой ра­ме, час­тично за­леп­ленное фо­тог­ра­фи­ями учас­тни­ков груп­пы.

Ког­да Юта­ка прим­чался, в ком­на­те бы­ло уже мно­го лю­дей. Джун си­дел на ди­ване, как всег­да с иго­лоч­ки оде­тый, и нер­вно хрус­тел паль­ца­ми. Кен­джи сто­ял ря­дом, при­валив­шись спи­ной к сте­не, вык­ра­шен­ной в неж­ный мен­то­ловый цвет, и рас­те­рян­но смот­рел на всех соб­равших­ся. Ме­нед­жер То­коро, блед­ная и силь­нее обыч­но­го осу­нув­ша­яся, си­дела за сто­лом, под­пе­рев го­лову ру­ками — ря­дом был ста­кан с во­дой и плас­тинка с ус­по­ко­итель­ны­ми. Ди­рек­тор Ши­рами­не — муж­чи­на в воз­расте, вы­сокий и су­хой, как пал­ка, — за­шёл на нес­коль­ко се­кунд рань­ше Юта­ки и опер­ся на стол — уз­ло­ватые паль­цы не­тер­пе­ливо пос­ту­кива­ли по свет­лой сто­леш­ни­це. Не бы­ло толь­ко Ки­рю­ина.

— Ки­ришо опаз­ды­ва­ет? — шё­потом спро­сил Юта­ка, прош­мыгнув ми­мо ди­рек­то­ра поб­ли­же к Кен­джи.

— Его арес­то­вали, — отоз­вался Джун. Кра­сивое ли­цо ис­ка­зило плак­си­вой гри­масой.

Юта­ка не­пони­ма­юще смот­рел на не­го.

— Че­го?..

— Нес­коль­ко дней на­зад в по­лицию пос­ту­пило со­об­ще­ние, что Ки­рю­ин Шо-сан при­час­тен к рас­простра­нению нар­ко­тиков, — за­гово­рил ди­рек­тор Ши­рами­не. Го­лос у не­го был трес­ку­чий и та­кой же су­хой, как он сам. — Мы, уве­рен­ные в не­винов­ности на­шего по­допеч­но­го и его чес­тнос­ти, да­ли раз­ре­шение на обыск.

— И ни­чего не наш­ли? — выр­ва­лось у Юта­ки. Ме­нед­жер То­коро всхлип­ну­ла, зак­рыв ли­цо ру­ками.

— Нам бы­ло очень неп­ри­ят­но уз­нать, что в квар­ти­ре у по­допеч­но­го «Ев­кли­да» об­на­ружи­ли ге­ро­ин, — от­ры­вис­то про­ла­ял ди­рек­тор Ши­рами­не. — Сей­час Ки­рю­ин Шо-сан на­ходит­ся под следс­тви­ем. На­де­юсь, все по­нима­ют, что это всё зна­чит для ва­шей груп­пы?

Юта­ка по­холо­дел и мед­ленно съ­ехал спи­ной по сте­не. Пос­ле та­кого воз­мо­жен единс­твен­ный ва­ри­ант со­бытий. Сна­чала с груп­пой пор­вут все кон­трак­ты, по­том им не ос­та­нет­ся ни­чего, кро­ме как за­вер­шить де­ятель­ность. Прос­ту­пок од­но­го бро­са­ет тень на всех. Осо­бен­но та­кой прос­ту­пок.

— Ско­тина… — про­шипел Джун, вско­чив. — По­чему мы дол­жны стра­дать из-за это­го иди­ота?! Мы столь­ко сил вло­жили в груп­пу! Ши­рами­не-сан, не­уже­ли мы вдво­ём… в смыс­ле, втро­ём не смо­жем про­дол­жить де­ятель­ность?!

— Я бы не хо­тел, что­бы о вас пи­сали: «Та пе­чаль­но из­вес­тная груп­па, в ко­торой драм­мер по­пал под следс­твие», — от­ве­тил ди­рек­тор. — Воз­му­титель­но бес­так­тно с ва­шей сто­роны, Ута­хиро-сан, за­давать по­доб­ный воп­рос.

— Ши­рами­не-сан, не на­до, — ме­нед­жер при­под­ня­ла ру­ку, жес­том ос­та­нав­ли­вая воз­му­щение, но че­рез мгно­вение бес­силь­но уро­нила её на стол. — Это моя ви­на, я не ус­ле­дила.

На ме­нед­же­ра бы­ло жал­ко смот­реть: всег­да спо­кой­ная и уве­рен­ная в се­бе То­коро съ­ёжи­лась на сту­ле — раз­би­тая, слом­ленная жен­щи­на, ко­торая всё ещё пы­талась за­щитить тех, за ко­го от­ве­чала.

Кен­джи по­дошёл к ней и об­нял за пле­чи.

— То­коро-сан, в этом нет ва­шей ви­ны. Шо-кун об­ма­нывал нас всех. Мы то­же ни­чего не смог­ли за­метить. Не ко­рите се­бя.

— Да вы шу­тите… — по­дал вдруг го­лос Юта­ка и встал на но­ги. — Ки­ришо и нар­ко­тики — да это бред ка­кой-то! Это­го не мо­жет быть. Здесь ка­кая-то ошиб­ка!..

— Зат­кнись, Кян! — за­рычал Джун. — Мно­го ты по­нима­ешь! Эта тварь рас­топта­ла всё, что у нас бы­ло. Наш ус­пех. На­ши дос­ти­жения. Шо рас­топтал всех нас Этот пре­датель! Как он мог так нас всех под­ста­вить?! Нас те­перь рас­пустят. Столь­ко сил и вре­мени про­пало впус­тую! А всё из-за этой кры­сы! — он со злостью швыр­нул в сте­ну свой те­лефон и на­чал ме­тать­ся по ком­на­те, ру­ки у не­го дро­жали от ярос­ти.

— Да ты ох­ре­нел?! — вспы­лил Юта­ка. — Не­уже­ли ты прав­да ду­ма­ешь, что Ки­ришо мог пой­ти на та­кое. Вы все — не­уже­ли ве­рите в это?! Это же Ки­ришо… Кен­джи! — он по­пытал­ся воз­звать хоть к но­вому дру­гу, но Кен­джи лас­ко­во гла­дил ме­нед­же­ра То­коро по спи­не и по­качал го­ловой вмес­то от­ве­та на воп­рос. — Да вы же пар­тнё­ры… Не­уже­ли мож­но быть пар­тнё­ром без до­верия?! Ки­ришо не мог… Я не ве­рю в это.

Джун встал меж­ду ним и Кен­джи. Круп­ный и ши­рокоп­ле­чий, он за­горо­дил ми­ни­атюр­но­го Юта­ку от глаз ди­рек­то­ра.

— Не­мед­ленно зак­рой свой рот, — ска­зал так ти­хо, что­бы толь­ко Юта­ка слы­шал. Гла­за хо­лод­но блес­те­ли. — Ты раз­ве не по­нима­ешь, что рос­пуск груп­пы зна­чит лич­но для те­бя? Ты, чу­жак… Шо рас­топтал не толь­ко нас, сво­их то­вари­щей. Он рас­топтал и твою жизнь в том чис­ле.

Сло­ва не­годо­вания зас­тря­ли в гор­ле. Юта­ка та­ращил­ся на Джу­на, пы­та­ясь осоз­нать, что же те­перь бу­дет со все­ми ни­ми. У Кен­джи своя гим­насти­чес­кая сту­дия, он не про­падёт. Джун — та­лан­тли­вый ар­тист, ко­торо­го мо­гут ос­та­вить в агентстве как соль­но­го ис­полни­теля, а пе­чаль­ная судь­ба груп­пы ок­ру­жит его флё­ром де­кадан­са — Юта­ка од­нажды схва­тил в до­маш­ней биб­ли­отеч­ке их Джу­на то­мик сти­хов не­кого Шар­ля Бод­ле­ра и со­вер­шенно уто­нул в об­ра­зах и ат­мосфе­ре. Это бы жда­ло и ли­дера здеш­них «Гол­ден Бом­бер» — все­го лишь сме­на кон­цепции под стать ос­тавшим­ся за спи­ной со­быти­ям.

А что де­лать ему, Юта­ке? Про­дол­жать иг­рать роль та­лан­тли­вого му­зыкан­та? Это бы­ло воз­можно толь­ко в груп­пе. Его од­но­го не возь­мёт ни­какое агентство — уро­вень не тот. Все до­кумен­ты — это толь­ко фик­ция, сам Юта­ка ни­чего со­бой не пред­став­ля­ет. Ес­ли бы он был в сво­ём ми­ре, то мог бы прос­то вы­удить из ко­роб­ки под кро­ватью свой дип­лом эко­номис­та и от­пра­вить­ся в пер­вую по­пав­шу­юся кон­то­ру. А здесь? Что он мо­жет сде­лать здесь? Ему поп­росту нет мес­та в этом ми­ре.

— По­нял? — спро­сил Джун шё­потом, нак­ло­нив­шись к уху оце­пенев­ше­го Юта­ки. — Те­перь ты по­нима­ешь, нас­коль­ко всё серь­ёз­но? Ты ник­то без нас. Мо­жешь поб­ла­года­рить сво­его дра­гоцен­но­го Шо за то, что он от­крыл те­бе гла­за.

Юта­ка вце­пил­ся в ку­лак, го­товый взвить­ся и вре­зать по са­модо­воль­ной ро­же Джу­на. Но ли­дер был прав — без этой груп­пы Юта­ка ни­чего из се­бя не пред­став­лял. Всё, что он мог, это ус­тро­ить­ся ку­да-ни­будь, где не нуж­ны осо­бые на­выки, и вла­чить жал­кое по­луни­щее су­щес­тво­вание.

Ве­зению при­шёл ко­нец. Это рас­пла­та за его на­ив­ность.

— Мы дож­дёмся кон­ца рас­сле­дова­ния. По­том объ­явим о рос­пуске груп­пы офи­ци­аль­но, — тяф­кнул на­пос­ле­док ди­рек­тор Ши­рами­не и вы­шел из гри­мёр­ной. Дверь нег­ромко хлоп­ну­ла. Кен­джи креп­че об­нял ме­нед­же­ра То­коро, ко­торая вдруг раз­ры­далась, впер­вые на па­мяти Юта­ки.

— Ки­ришо не спо­собен на по­доб­ное… Вы ведь столь­ко вре­мени иг­ра­ли вмес­те, раз­ве вы все не зна­ете его? Он хоть раз да­вал по­вод усом­нить­ся в се­бе? — Юта­ка не ве­рил в про­ис­хо­дящее. Нар­ко­тики! Да бред ка­кой-то! Он да­же не по­нимал, бес­по­ко­ит­ся ли о собс­твен­ной бе­зопас­ности или хо­чет оп­равдать чу­жого для не­го Ки­рю­ина.

Джун опус­тился об­ратно на ди­ван — но­ги не дер­жа­ли.

— Ду­май, что хо­чешь. Ес­ли ты за­од­но с ним, то и путь те­бе — ту­да же. Мо­жешь хоть сгнить в под­во­рот­не, нам пле­вать. Прав­да, Кен­джи?

— Кян-кун, мне ка­жет­ся, ты за­путал­ся, — под­нял взгляд Кен­джи. — По­думай хо­рошень­ко, за­щища­ешь ли ты Шо, по­тому что прав­да не ве­ришь в его прес­тупле­ние, или счи­та­ешь, что это твой Ки­ришо не спо­собен на по­доб­ное. Пой­дём, Ме­гуми, я от­ве­зу те­бя до­мой.

Юта­ка взва­лил рюк­зак на пле­чо. Ос­тро хо­телось ку­рить, а ос­та­вать­ся в гри­мёр­ной не бы­ло ни­како­го же­лания. Да­же не гля­дя на Джу­на, ко­торый ут­кнул­ся в свой не­из­менный план­шет и нер­вно на­чал лис­тать но­вос­тные стра­ницы, в по­ис­ках хоть од­ной за­мет­ки об арес­те Ки­рю­ина, Юта­ка вы­шел вслед за Кен­джи, ко­торый вёл ме­нед­же­ра То­коро по ко­ридо­ру. Обог­нал их обо­их, иду­щих слиш­ком мед­ленно, и поч­ти бе­гом выс­ко­чил на ули­цу в спёр­тый го­рячий воз­дух. В го­лове бы­ла ме­шани­на мыс­лей, и толь­ко од­на, тя­жёлая и крис­таль­но яс­ная, вста­ла по­перёк, рас­пи­рая вис­ки.

«Что мне те­перь де­лать? Что мне де­лать, Ки­ришо?»

 

Че­рез два дня, в по­недель­ник, Юта­ка уз­нал, где дер­жат Ки­рю­ина, и не­мед­ленно ре­шил нап­ра­вить­ся к не­му. В суб­бо­ту в ут­ренней га­зете об­на­ружи­лась ма­лень­кая за­мет­ка о том, что драм­мер груп­пы «Гол­ден бом­бер» за­дер­жан по по­доз­ре­нию в рас­простра­нении нар­ко­тиков. Ве­чером вос­кре­сенья ему поз­во­нила То­коро и со­об­щи­ла, ку­да оп­ре­дели­ли Ки­рю­ина, на слу­чай, ес­ли по­явит­ся же­лание с ним по­об­щать­ся.

Ког­да он при­ехал в следс­твен­ный изо­лятор, бы­ло ут­ро. Юта­ке ка­залось, что он се­год­ня у Ки­рю­ина пер­вый по­сети­тель, од­на­ко его поп­ро­сили по­дож­дать. Дверь в ком­на­ту для сви­даний бы­ла при­от­кры­та: Юта­ка ус­лы­шал воз­му­щён­ные кри­ки и на их фо­не — дро­жащий го­лос.

— Как ты во­об­ще пос­мел?! Мать те­перь на ули­цу вый­ти бо­ит­ся, ку­муш­ки су­дачат, что сын семьи Ки­рю­ин — прес­тупник! Ма­ло мы те­бя в детс­тве кон­тро­лиро­вали, зря поз­во­ляли тво­рить, что угод­но.

— Отец, пос­лу­шай…

— Всю ду­шу в те­бя, иди­ота, вло­жили! Ду­мали, че­лове­ком вы­рас­тешь, а ты, неб­ла­годар­ная сво­лочь, с прес­тупностью свя­зал­ся! Как мы те­перь лю­дям в гла­за смот­реть бу­дем?!

— Я не­вино­вен, кля­нусь те­бе!

— Те­бя арес­то­вали! Хо­роше­го че­лове­ка за ре­шёт­ку не бро­са­ют!

— Ме­ня под­ста­вили!

— Мать же го­вори­ла, что не­чего те­бе в То­кио ло­вить? Что тут од­ни прес­тупни­ки, ко­торые на нас, про­вин­ци­алах, на­жить­ся хо­тят. А ты что? Упёр­ся ро­гом, как ба­ран уп­ря­мый, в кон­серва­торию свою ло­манул­ся. Ко­му ты тут ну­жен во­об­ще был?

— По­верь мне!

— Да что с те­бя взять во­об­ще. Ни сты­да, ни со­вес­ти, сто­ит, врёт в гла­за ро­дите­лям. Мать бы хоть по­жалел! Всю ночь из-за те­бя в по­душ­ку про­рыда­ла, пер­вым же ав­то­бусом из де­рев­ни по­еха­ла.

— Ма­ма… по­верь, я не ви­новат. Толь­ко не плачь.

— Пош­ли, Ка­ори, не­чего с ним раз­го­вари­вать боль­ше.

Юта­ка вжал­ся в сте­ну. Ми­мо не­го прош­ли двое: муж­чи­на с се­дыми, ред­ки­ми во­лоса­ми, нас­толь­ко вы­сокий, что поч­ти ка­сал­ся го­ловой по­тол­ка, оде­тый в ста­ромод­ный кос­тюм и пах­ну­щий хра­мовы­ми бла­гово­ни­ями; его соп­ро­вож­да­ла хруп­кая жен­щи­на в блек­лом ки­моно, как две кап­ли во­ды по­хожая на Ки­рю­ина. Она при­жима­ла к ли­цу боль­шой пла­ток и ти­хо всхли­пыва­ла.

Пер­вым его по­рывом бы­ло бро­сить­ся сле­дом и встать на за­щиту Ки­рю­ина, ко­торо­го нес­пра­вед­ли­во об­ви­няли. Но ед­ва он сде­лал шаг вслед, как его сме­лость мгно­вен­но ис­па­рилась, слов­но и не бы­ло — Юта­ка ус­лы­шал, как за по­луп­рикры­той дверью сдав­ленно вздох­ну­ли в от­вет на со­об­ще­ние, что ещё один по­сети­тель ожи­да­ет встре­чи.

Ед­ва Ки­рю­ин уви­дел его, то сра­зу же не­лов­ко по­дал­ся на­зад и сгор­бился, слов­но ожи­дая уда­ра. Юта­ка ос­то­рож­но приб­ли­зил­ся и сел нап­ро­тив, не ре­ша­ясь за­гово­рить. У не­го ком в гор­ле встал при ви­де Ки­рю­ина, ко­торый за эти два дня по­терял все свои крас­ки и ка­зал­ся се­рой кук­лой.

— То­же при­шёл ска­зать, что я нич­то­жес­тво? — при зву­ках это­го без­жизнен­но­го го­лоса у Юта­ки сжа­лось сер­дце.

— Ки­ришо… Ты же не­вино­вен. Ты не спо­собен на та­кое.

— Не на­до ме­ня уте­шать.

— Я не уте­шаю, а го­ворю то, что ду­маю.

— Кян-кун… — Ки­рю­ин под­нял на не­го взгляд, и Юта­ка зас­та­вил се­бя смот­реть ему в гла­за.

— Всё бу­дет хо­рошо, я ве­рю. По­лиция ско­ро пой­мёт, что ты не врёшь.

— Ута­хиро-сан то­же при­ходил се­год­ня. Он ска­зал, что ин­форма­ция про­сочи­лась в СМИ. Груп­пу рас­пуска­ют, и это моя ви­на.

— Джу­ну дав­но по­ра пиз­дю­лей про­писать, что­бы не мо­лол че­пуху. Ки­ришо, ты ни в чём не ви­новат. Ес­ли те­бя кто-то по­пытал­ся под­ста­вить, я уз­наю, кто это, и лич­но набью ему мор­ду.

— Спа­сибо.

Ки­рю­ин сла­бо при­под­нял угол­ки губ и про­тянул ру­ку — паль­цы упёр­лись в хо­лод­ное стек­ло, раз­де­ляв­шее их. Юта­ка пов­то­рил дви­жение и то­же теп­ло улыб­нулся.

— Я те­бе ве­рю.

— Мне страш­но, — за­гово­рил Ки­рю­ин ещё ти­ше: го­лос у не­го пре­рывал­ся, и Юта­ке приш­лось наг­нуть­ся бли­же, что­бы слы­шать каж­дое сло­во. — Они приш­ли ко мне ут­ром, ког­да я со­бирал­ся на ра­боту. При­вели со­баку — ог­ромную ов­чарку в на­мор­дни­ке. По­каза­ли ор­дер. Я ни­чего не по­нимал. Они ска­зали, что я под по­доз­ре­ни­ем, и на­чали обыск. Со­бака ткну­лась в мою сум­ку, ко­торую я дер­жал в ру­ках… и за­ла­яла… так гром­ко… Они дос­та­ли па­кет с по­рош­ком. Я не знал, что это. Кян-кун, я прав­да не знал! Я пы­тал­ся ска­зать, что ни­чего не по­нимаю, но они… ска­зали, что это ге­ро­ин… на­дели на­руч­ни­ки… при­тащи­ли сю­да… доп­ра­шива­ют… Сле­дова­тель тре­бу­ет, что­бы я приз­нался, тог­да на­каза­ние мо­жет быть смяг­че­но. Мне не в чем приз­на­вать­ся, но он счи­та­ет, что я лгу и пок­ры­ваю ко­го-то.

— Не бой­ся. Он ни­чего не мо­жет те­бе сде­лать, ес­ли ты го­воришь прав­ду.

— Ты при­дёшь ещё?

— Ко­неч­но. Я те­бя од­но­го не бро­шу.

Ки­рю­ин хо­тел ска­зать что-то ещё, но над­смотрщик объ­явил, что вре­мя выш­ло и увёл его. Юта­ка про­водил его взгля­дом, чувс­твуя, как внут­ри за­кипа­ет злость.

«Они все опол­чи­лись про­тив не­го! Мем­бе­ры, ко­торым он до­верял, и да­же семья! Жес­то­ко. И нес­пра­вед­ли­во. Джун, а ты во­об­ще му­дак, раз при­пёр­ся к не­му! И ник­то, ни од­на сво­лочь не спро­сила, что он чувс­тву­ет! Все толь­ко и за­ботят­ся о се­бе, а о нём кто по­забо­тит­ся?!»

Рас­па­ля­ясь всё боль­ше, он от­пра­вил­ся к Кен­джи, ему бы­ло не­об­хо­димо хоть с кем-ни­будь по­гово­рить и выс­ка­зать­ся.

До­ма у Кен­джи об­на­ружил­ся и Джун: с план­ше­та он за­читы­вал ком­мента­рии с фа­нат­ских фо­румов.

— Мы их ра­зоча­рова­ли! Они от­да­ли столь­ко сил и средств, под­держи­вая нас. На­ша груп­па… — он сок­ру­шён­но ка­чал го­ловой и вре­мя от вре­мени от­пи­вал из сто­яв­ше­го на сто­лике бо­кала с конь­ком. Кен­джи, впус­тив Юта­ку, сел ря­дом и мяг­ко отоб­рал план­шет.

— Ты с ут­ра чи­та­ешь эти фо­румы. Хва­тит.

— Кен­джи, у ме­ня ни­чего не ос­та­нет­ся, ког­да груп­пу рас­пустят!

— Ты смо­жешь на­чать дру­гой про­ект в дру­гом агентстве. Ты же не при­час­тен к это­му де­лу.

— По­лиция же обе­щала, что ин­форма­ция не про­сочит­ся, по­ка не бу­дет ре­зуль­та­тов следс­твия!

— Кян-кун, че­го сто­ишь стол­бом? Са­дись. Те­бе чай или ко­фе?

— Ни­чего, спа­сибо, — Юта­ка бу­равил Джу­на взгля­дом. — Ты нах­ре­на к Ки­ришо при­пёр­ся?

— А что мне ос­та­валось де­лать? Из-за этой кры­сы труд всей мо­ей жиз­ни по­шёл нас­марку! Ещё и не­винов­ным при­киды­ва­ет­ся!

— Он и так не­вино­вен. Джун, имей со­весть, вы же с ним столь­ко вре­мени в од­ной груп­пе бы­ли! Не­уже­ли он не зас­лу­жил ва­шего до­верия в та­кой си­ту­ации. Ему же тя­жело!

— В сле­ду­ющий раз бу­дет знать, как с нар­ко­тика­ми свя­зывать­ся, — хо­лод­но отоз­вался Джун. — Я уже го­ворил, это не твоё де­ло…

— Моё! Сей­час я — та­кой же мем­бер груп­пы. А ты ду­ма­ешь толь­ко о се­бе, на­пыщен­ный, са­мов­люблён­ный иди­от!

Джун зах­лебнул­ся воз­му­щени­ем.

— Как ты ме­ня наз­вал?!

— Кян-кун, ус­по­кой­ся, — по­пытал­ся вме­шать­ся Кен­джи, но Юта­ку уже бы­ло не ос­та­новить.

— Са­мов­люблён­ным иди­отом! Тря­сёшь­ся над груп­пой, ко­торая ра­но или поз­дно всё рав­но раз­ва­лилась бы. Эта груп­па те­бе важ­нее че­лове­ка!

— Важ­нее! Ты знать не зна­ешь, че­рез что мы прош­ли, что­бы до­бить­ся то­го, что у нас есть! Драм­ме­ра всег­да мож­но за­менить, а груп­па у ме­ня все­го од­на.

— Джун, ты пе­реги­ба­ешь.

— Кен­джи, от­вя­жись! — Джун вско­чил и вплот­ную приб­ли­зил­ся к Юта­ке. — Ты — чу­жак, не за­бывай об этом. По­это­му зат­кни свой рот и мол­чи, по­ка не спро­сят. В этой груп­пе я — ли­дер.

— Ху­ёвый ты ли­дер, раз бро­са­ешь мем­бе­ра в бе­де, — зло вып­лю­нул Юта­ка. — Ки­ришо не мог так пос­ту­пить. Я знаю.

— Кян-кун, ты зна­ешь, как мог пос­ту­пить тот Ки­ришо, ко­торый ос­тался в тво­ём ми­ре! — Кен­джи мяг­ко раз­вёл их обо­их. — Сей­час ты об­ма­ныва­ешь­ся, по­тому что Шо-кун выг­ля­дит так­же, но он — дру­гой че­ловек. Пой­ми это и пе­рес­тань его вы­гора­живать.

— Я знаю, что он дру­гой! Но вы на не­го так на­кину­лись, как буд­то уже уве­рены в его ви­нов­ности!

— Нар­ко­тики наш­ли у не­го. Боль­ше не о чем го­ворить, — Джун ус­та­ло сел об­ратно на ди­ван. Юта­ка со­щурил­ся.

— Их мог­ли под­ки­нуть.

— Да за­чем это ко­му-то на­до? — спро­сил Кен­джи с не­до­уме­ни­ем. Джун сно­ва вско­чил.

— Ска­жи ещё, что это кто-то из нас! — рык­нул он в воз­му­щении.

Юта­ка ос­кла­бил­ся:

— По­чему бы и нет? Мо­жет, это во­об­ще ты! Че­го это ты так за­бес­по­ко­ил­ся сра­зу?

— Кян-кун, это пе­ребор! — Кен­джи по­пытал­ся встать меж­ду ни­ми, но Джун влас­тно отод­ви­нул его в сто­рону и ши­роко ус­мехнул­ся.

— Вот как ты за­гово­рил. А по­чему сра­зу я? Ты во­об­ще са­мый по­доз­ри­тель­ный. По­явил­ся в на­шем ми­ре, без де­нег и до­кумен­тов, втёр­ся в до­верие, прик­рылся на­ми, а сам на­чал на нар­ко­диле­ров ра­ботать. Что, нра­вят­ся лёг­кие де­неж­ки?

— Джун, пе­рес­тань, по­жалуй­ста!

— По­шёл ты нах­рен! — про­рычал Юта­ка, ед­ва сдер­жи­ва­ясь, что­бы не вло­мить ку­лаком по ух­мы­ля­ющей­ся ро­же. — Мне хва­та­ет то­го, что я за­рабо­тал за всё вре­мя, по­ка был с ва­ми, в боль­шем не нуж­да­юсь. Это у те­бя что ни день, то но­вая би­рюль­ка. И не прос­то би­жуте­рия, а до­рогая юве­лир­ка! Хо­дишь веч­но, как ёл­ка но­вогод­няя!

— Ах ты…

— Ус­по­кой­тесь оба! — Кен­джи схва­тил Джу­на и Юта­ку за шкир­ки и с си­лой уса­дил их на ди­ван. — За­дол­ба­ли. Что тол­ку пе­рели­вать из пус­то­го в по­рож­нее и бро­сать­ся го­лос­ловны­ми об­ви­нени­ями? В по­лиции си­дят не иди­оты, без нас раз­бе­рут­ся, ви­новен Шо-кун или нет. Мы мо­жем толь­ко ждать, — он пре­рывис­то вы­дох­нул и сел меж­ду на­супив­ши­мися мем­бе­рами. — Ра­зора­лись, как ко­ты мар­тов­ские.

— Я не по­нимаю тог­да, по­чему вы наб­ро­сились на Ки­ришо, как буд­то по­лиция уже всё вы­яс­ни­ла, — Юта­ка по­косил­ся на Джу­на, ко­торый си­дел, чин­но вып­ря­мив спи­ну, пле­чи его хо­дили вверх и вниз от тя­жёло­го ды­хания.

— Мы не бро­сались, — Кен­джи по­вер­нулся к не­му. — Мы приш­ли, что­бы уз­нать, как он, но Джу­на под­ко­сила но­вость, что вся ин­форма­ция всплы­ла в СМИ. Он раз­волно­вал­ся и по­тому на­гово­рил лиш­не­го.

— Ко­роче, Джун тут единс­твен­ный не­вин­ный ан­гел, а все ос­таль­ные не хо­тят по­нимать его тон­ко чувс­тву­ющую ду­шу, — съ­яз­вил Юта­ка и скрип­нул зу­бами. — Кен­джи, ты бы о Ки­ришо бес­по­ко­ил­ся так­же, как об этом ли­цемер­ном уб­людке.

У Кен­джи дрог­ну­ли ру­ки, но он сдер­жался и мол­ча, взгля­дом про­водил Юта­ку, ко­торый со злос­ти хлоп­нул дверью силь­нее, чем хо­тел.

На ули­це сгу­щались су­мер­ки. Юта­ка шёл, и в нём кло­кота­ла оби­да за Ки­рю­ина. 

«Мо­жет, Кен­джи прав, и я ви­жу в нём мо­его Ки­ришо? Нет. Они со­вер­шенно раз­ные, я да­же не мо­гу ска­зать, что я к не­му чувс­твую. Это не неп­ри­язнь… и не что-то тёп­лое… Я прос­то смот­рю на не­го, ос­тавше­гося од­ним про­тив всех, и не мо­гу это­го по­нять. Ему боль­ше не­от­ку­да ждать под­дер­жки. Так­же, как мне ког­да-то. Толь­ко у ме­ня был Ки­ришо, ко­торый ве­рил в мои си­лы. А у не­го… те­перь есть толь­ко я. По­это­му я дол­жен сде­лать всё, что­бы его под­держать. Он ведь не­вино­вен, я чувс­твую это…»

Юта­ка ос­та­новил­ся око­ло ком­би­ни и нем­но­го по­топ­тался в раз­думь­ях, пос­ле че­го за­шёл и ку­пил се­бе вис­ки. Сер­дце ны­ло, слов­но на нём бы­ла сса­дина, и хо­телось это заг­лу­шить.


	34. Мы готовы потерять надежду, но живём судьбе назло

_**Дельта. Victimae Universum.** _

Ютака маялся от скуки. После ареста Кирюина деятельность группы была официально остановлена. Кенджи не терял времени зря и занимался своим детским гимнастическим клубом «Нарцисс», который открыл несколько лет назад. Что делал Джун, было неизвестно, но время от времени Ютака сталкивался с ним в офисе агентства — неизменно лидер награждал его серьёзным и даже презрительным взглядом и спешил пройти мимо, точно мимо дохлой крысы. Ютака выдерживал спокойно выдерживал этот взгляд и с чувством морального удовлетворения всегда показывал удаляющейся спине нецензурный жест.

_Так легко: закрыть глаза и представить, что не было ничего. Моё предательство, мой страх, моё отчаяние — всё это растворяется в забвении. Когда глаза закрыты, не хочется думать и вспоминать. На одну секунду я верю, что всего лишь сплю, но потом сердце пропускает удар и начинает рваться на части. Почему? Я же всё делал, как надо, я защищал себя и свою драгоценную семью, так почему же мне хочется забиться в угол, спрятаться подальше от людей — они все смотрят на меня, я ловлю взгляды случайных прохожих на улице, и все они словно говорят мне: лицемерная тварь, как ты посмел подставить своего товарища._

Заниматься было нечем. Токоро сообщила, что после разрыва контрактов с группой, агентство потерпело огромные убытки. Сейчас директор Ширамине только ждал окончания расследования, прежде чем провести официальную пресс-конференцию.

— Жаль, мне нравилось работать с этой группой, — вздохнула Токоро, когда Ютака не удержался от ошеломлённого «охренеть». — Я думаю, Кирюин-сан ни в чём не виноват… Он очень приятный молодой человек, и я не верю, что он был способен на то, чтобы подставить товарищей. Но несмотря на это, группу уже не вернуть.

— Киришо ведь знает о роспуске, — сказал Ютака. — Надо его навестить. Ему нужна поддержка. Нужно убедить, что он невиновен! Иначе Киришо себя сгрызёт…

_Весь мир знает, что я один во всём виноват, и есть только один, который держит меня за руку и твёрдо идёт рядом, он уверен, что я невиновен. Глупый, несчастный друг. Что толку от твоей веры, если для меня не осталось ничего святого? Я потерял контроль._

Однако Кирюин, услышав последние новости, сжался на своём стуле, будто от множественных ударов, и болезненно зажмурился.

— Это всё из-за меня.

— О чём ты вообще? — Ютака коснулся пальцами разделительного стекла. — Тебя же определённо подставили. Эй! Посмотри на меня, ну…

Кирюин поднял на него потемневший взгляд.

— Но проблемы всё равно из-за меня! У группы, у родителей, у вас… — он с трудом справлялся с комом в горле.

— Это могло случиться с любым. Ты не должен себя за это корить.

— Кян-сан прав, — Токоро по-матерински улыбнулась. — Всё скоро утрясётся, и ваша невиновность будет доказана.

— Слышал? — Ютака смотрел прямо в глаза, в которых едва брезжила надежда. — Не смей опускать руки, что бы там Джун не говорил. Вообще, не слушай никого, кто будет на тебя бочку гнать.

_С того самого дня, как меня поймали с поличным, я не могу спать спокойно, всё кажется, что полиция постучит в дверь, чтобы арестовать. Они не поймут. Никто, даже ты, дорогой друг, не поймёшь, что значит стать последней и единственной надеждой, что значит — быть тем, кто тащит на себе бремя, которое тяжелее, чем плечи могут выдержать. Конечно, я справлялся, до тех пор, пока не оказалось — сколько бы я ни сделал, сколько бы ни бросил сил, всё бессмысленно, я ни на что не способен._

В словах и голосе Ютаки было столько упрямой решимости и безграничной веры, что Кирюин почувствовал, как ком отчаяния постепенно растворяется. Стоявшая рядом Токоро с непривычно ласковой улыбкой тоже придавала сил. Он смог только кивнуть в знак благодарности.

Ютака же после посещения не мог найти себе места. Ему не верилось, что мемберы действительно искренне уверены в виновности Кирюина, что они и правда считают — всё случившееся из-за него. Хотелось поговорить с ними, но после недавней некрасивой ссоры он не был уверен, что его вообще захотят видеть. Несмотря на это, вскоре он уже топтался на пороге студии «Нарцисс». Молодой человек в спортивной одежде вежливо проводил его в зал. Там, рядом с брусьями, Кенджи, убравший волосы в короткий хвост, обучал маленького мальчика.

— А, это ты? — Кенджи мазнул по нему взглядом. — Я сейчас занят.

— Надо поговорить.

— Срочно?

— Да нет…

— Подожди меня в тренерской, — он добродушно приподнял уголки губ. — Занятие скоро закончится, и я подойду. Рен проведёт тебя.

Его отвели в небольшое помещение, забитое спортивным инвентарём. Пока Ютака с любопытством осматривался, прошло около четверти часа. Кенджи вошёл в комнатку и плотно закрыл дверь.

_Я работал без отдыха, чтобы помочь семье: моя милая мама так была счастлива, когда узнала, что у меня теперь есть будущее, ведь в далёком детстве вся моя музыка казалась глупым развлечением. Теперь эта музыка помогла всем нам. Но несмотря ни на что, этого было недостаточно._

— Это… извини, что сорвался тогда, — пробормотал Ютака. — Я просто не мог поверить, что вы действительно считаете Киришо виноватым.

— Понимаю… — Кенджи вздохнул и сел на большой резиновый мяч. — Но всё-таки, Кян-кун, открой глаза. Наш Шо-кун другой, ты его совсем не знаешь. Мы знакомы с ним несколько лет…

— Но он… — попытался возразить Ютака, но Кенджи покачал головой

— Нет, Кян-кун, он может быть способен на такое. Ты запутался в чувствах. Твой Киришо и наш Шо-кун — это два разных человека. Совершенно разных. То, что ты знаешь о Киришо, не относится к Шо-куну.

— Да нет же! — Ютака начал сердиться. — Ты же приходил к нему? Видел, как он подавлен!

— Мы все подавлены произошедшим. Джун практически не выходит из дома, роспуск группы подкосил его.

Ютака вспомнил, как несколько дней назад столкнулся с Джуном в коридоре агентства — тот выглядел так, словно его мучает жар, и шёл, задевая плечом стены.

— Мне казалось, что он просто заболел… — буркнул он под нос. — Кенджи, ладно я, может, действительно запутался… Но ты-то почему выгораживаешь Джуна? Неужели он правда не может быть замешан в этом?

_Когда мама позвонила и сообщила, что жизнь моего младшего брата в опасности и что необходима крупная сумма на операцию, я впервые понял, что не могу ничего сделать. Сейчас моё сердце разрывается от ужаса, тогда казалось, что оно лопнет от боли. Я мог только пообещать, что найду деньги, но на деле даже не знал, получится ли, сумма была слишком большой. Я шатался по клубам и просил дать мне возможность выступить, чтобы получить хоть что-то, но этого всё равно было мало._

Кенджи едва заметно вздрогнул и закусил губу. Потом поднял на Ютаку прямой и уверенный взгляд.

— Я знаю его с детства, — сказал он и встал на ноги. — Джун не способен на такие подлости. И уж тем более он не будет связываться с наркотиками. В этом я уверен.

Ютака понял, что большего он всё равно не добьётся. Кенджи был упрямым, как горный баран, и переубеждать его, себе дороже. «Достаточно того, что мы с Токоро-сан поддерживаем Киришо…» — пробубнил он мысленно и взялся за ручку двери, собираясь уходить.

— Ладно, я понял. Извини, что побеспокоил.

— Зайди ко мне вечером, — услышал он дружелюбный голос за спиной. — Мегуми сказала, что завтра нас, как участников группы, пригласят на допрос… Я помогу тебе познакомиться с биографией нашего Кян-куна.

_Отчаяние и страх за жизнь брата заставили меня взять кредит. Маленькая, незаметная дверь в странный полуподвал — тогда мне было всё равно, как выглядит контора, лишь бы были деньги._

Судя по всему, Кенджи уже не злился. Хотя они оба остались при своём мнении, было сложно не понять друг друга. Ютака поймал себя на мысли, что Кенджи оберегает и защищает Джуна также, как он сам пытается сейчас защитить Кирюина. Тогда любые споры становились бессмысленными.

Вечером они ни словом не обмолвились о сложившейся ситуации. Кенджи, будто ничего не произошло, предложил ему чаю и начал рассказывать всё, что знал. Ютака едва успевал записывать, поражаясь тому, насколько он был далёк от своего двойника и как ему ещё удавалось более-менее успешно исполнять его роль.

Он ушёл за полночь. Голова трещала от количества информации, а от волнения начало гулко стучать сердце. Ютака сам не понимал, отчего — то ли от тревоги перед допросом, то ли от беспокойства за Кирюина.

_Подписанный не глядя договор стал трещиной, которая разделила мою жизнь на «до» и «после». Я не жалею. Ни мгновения не жалею, что ввязался во всё это, я всего лишь защищал свою семью, кроме неё у меня ничего нет. Даже группа — мы все столько в неё вложили, но шоу-бизнес слишком ненадёжен, сегодня ты — любимец публики, а завтра тебя разорвёт разъярённая косым взглядом толпа фанатов._

Уснуть не получилось — он до рассвета проворочался на футоне, пытаясь отогнать от себя тревожные мысли, но в голову всё равно лезли разные картины: вот он говорит на допросе что-то не то, и его арестовывают; вот Джун сообщает внезапно, что не знает его, а в сумке не оказывается документов; вот Кирюин говорит, что его вину доказали… Ютака сердито боксировал подушку и злился, что не может просто отключить сознание. Когда в комнату пробрались первые солнечные лучи, Ютака едва забылся короткой дрёмой и еле заставил себя собраться. На пороге он ещё несколько раз проверил документы и мельком проглядел блокнот с записями. Стук сердца гулко отдавался в ушах.

В отделение полиции он пришёл одновременно с Токоро. Джун уже был в комнате для допросов. Кенджи нервно мерил узкий коридор шагами и постоянно ерошил и без того лохматые волосы. Иногда он замирал рядом с дверью, но поймав бесстрастный взгляд полицейского, смущённо отходил в сторону.

Ютака сел на скамью. У него пересохло в горле, а воду он, как назло, забыл дома. Ему казалось, что не только Токоро и Кенджи в этом коридоре знают его тайну, а каждый человек, проходивший мимо, видел, что он — чужак из другого мира. Он внимательно вглядывался в лица, пытаясь уловить подтверждение своих слов, но люди проходили слишком быстро.

Наконец Джун вышел из комнаты, устало опираясь на косяк и стены, и медленно опустился рядом с Ютакой.

— Я даже перед концертами так не нервничал, — выдохнул лидер и встряхнул поблёкшими рыжими волосами. — Не люблю полицейские участки… тут очень тяжёлая атмосфера.

Кенджи успокаивающе сжал его плечо.

— Поедешь домой или меня дождёшься?

— Домой, — отозвался Джун. — Я не выспался.

— Дарвиш-сан, ваш черёд, — пузатый следователь выглянул из допросной комнаты и жестом пригласил Кенджи пройти. Тот улыбнулся Ютаке и Токоро и закрыл за собой дверь. Джун проводил его взглядом, но не тронулся с места.

— Наверное, я лучше подожду его, — сказал он, едва справляясь с дыханием и поглаживая себя по руке.

— Утахиро-сан, вы хорошо себя чувствуете? — обратилась к нему внимательная Токоро. Джун кивнул.

— Да, всё нормально. Просто волнуюсь за Кенджи.

_Как бы я ни дорожил нашей группой, слишком сильно полагаться на неё было нельзя. А деньги… бессмысленные клочки бумаги, от которых может зависеть чья-то жизнь! Есть богачи, которые могут позволить себе всё, а есть мы, нищие, которым приходится бороться за каждый из этих клочков._

— Если он ничего не скрывает, то чего за него так переживать? — фыркнул Ютака. Джун наградил его убийственным взглядом и проговорил, приглушив голос, чтобы его не услышал никто, кроме Ютаки:

— На твоём месте я бы бегал по потолку от беспокойства. Надеюсь, ты потрудился подготовиться.

— Уж поверь, не сидел сложа руки.

Несколько секунд они сверлили друг друга взглядом. Ютака чувствовал себя некомфортно, глядя в пронзительно чёрные глаза, но не отвернулся из принципа. Джун ещё раз встряхнул головой.

— Будь добр, не скажи ничего лишнего.

Ютака промолчал и мысленно начал перебирать факты о своём двойнике, иногда заглядывая в блокнот, чтобы убедиться, что всё запомнил верно.

Кенджи вышел почти через четверть часа, взъерошенный и немного растерянный, и заметно удивился, когда навстречу ему поднялся Джун.

— А я думал, ты ушёл.

— Как всё прошло?

— Да нормально… Вопросов очень много задали, наверное, из-за того, что мы партнёры в акробатике, думали, что я его знаю лучше, чем все остальные в группе. Джун, ты как-то совсем плохо выглядишь. Поехали ко мне?

_Поэтому мне было плевать на проценты, которые пришлось выплачивать помимо основной суммы — если всю жизнь надо платить, то эта трата уже ничего не вызывает в душе, кроме глухой злости. Я успокаивал мать, что всё в порядке, а сам спешил на ночную подработку на другой конец города, в комбини, где стирал мейк, надевал парик, чтобы никто не узнал, и потом отвечал на вопросы мемберов, что всё хорошо._

— Кян-сан, проходите, пожалуйста, — следователь выглянул из комнаты, и Ютака почувствовал, что его грудь вот-вот разорвёт от волнения. Токоро вложила ему в руки бутылку с водой. Он залпом выпил почти половину.

— Не переживай так, Кян-кун, — Кенджи похлопал его по плечу. Ютака смог только кивнуть в ответ и на ватных ногах прошёл в комнату, где его передёрнуло от озноба.

— У нас душновато, поэтому постараемся, чтобы допрос прошёл как можно быстрее, — следователь указал на стул. — Протокол разговора ведётся, всё сказанное может быть использовано в следствии. Итак, вас зовут Кян Ютака?

Он незаметно вздохнул и постарался очистить сознание от лишних эмоций.

— Да.

— Откуда вы?

— Сиодзири-си, Нагано-кен.

— Где учились?

— Специализированная школа искусств Сиодзири. После — Венская консерватория.

— Так сразу? — следователь удивился. Ютака старательно выкопал из памяти информацию.

— Мой отец — Кян Масамунэ, ведущая скрипка в Токийском оркестре. Он поспособствовал тому, чтобы я учился за границей.

_Хотелось бы сказать что какие-то злые силы толкнули меня на скользкий путь, который привёл к предательству, но нет это только мой выбор и моя вина._

— Как долго пробыли в Австрии?

— Четыре года. Сразу после консерватории вернулся в Японию по требованию матери, чтобы играть в оркестре.

— Как попали в группу?

— После возвращения в Токио решил найти занятие по душе — оркестр ненавидел. Узнал, что агентство «Евклид» ищет в новую группу басиста. Прошёл прослушивание и был принят.

— Какое у вас отношение к группе?

— Я нашёл своё место. Мне интересно выступать и работать с мемберами.

— Какие отношения царят в группе?

— Какие… — Ютака постарался вспомнить то, что было, когда он только присоединился. — Наверное, доверительные и дружеские. До инцидента. После все начали беспокоиться только за самих себя.

— Как лично вы относитесь к Утахиро-сану?

«Хочу пнуть его с Токийской башни», — подумал Ютака.

— Я его очень уважаю за то, что он делает для нашей группы.

— К Дарвиш-сану?

— Он талантливый гитарист и отличный товарищ, который всегда приходит на помощь.

— К Кирюин-сану?

Здесь Ютака замялся. Потом медленно произнёс:

— Шо очень хороший и добрый человек.

— Вы замечали что-нибудь подозрительное в поведении Кирюин-сана в последнее время?

— Нет.

— Совсем ничего?

— Ничего.

— А что вы сами делали накануне инцидента?

_У меня был шанс отказаться когда однажды человек из той конторы, где я занимал деньги предложил способ погасить долг в считанные дни без особых нагрузок. Тело было измучено недосыпами сознание отказывалось мыслить здраво, и я покорно позволил отвести себя к тому кого называли Коготь._

— Я поздно вернулся домой. Следующий день должен был быть выходным, и я намеревался проспать до полудня. Мы допоздна репетировали, я ушёл из студии за полночь вместе со всеми остальными.

— Утахиро-сан утверждает, что вы ушли позднее всех.

Ютака почувствовал, что у него по спине пробежался холодок. Он судорожно начал вспоминать тот вечер.

— Я на десять минут задержался в студии, потому что ходил в уборную.

— Это может кто-то подтвердить?

— В коридоре есть камеры наблюдения. Ещё я возвращал ключи охраннику, он должен был меня запомнить.

— Кирюин-сан отрицает свою вину. Что вы считаете?

— Он невиновен. Шо на такое не способен. Он вежливый и искренний и очень любит группу.

— Ваш сомембер считает наоборот.

— Мой сомембер может считать, что угодно. Я остаюсь при своём мнении. Шо бы не предал группу.

Следователь внимательно смотрел на него, точно пытаясь уличить во вранье, но Ютака не отводил взгляд. Он скрывал только свою личность, но не то, что касалось Кирюина.

_Мне предложили стать посредником в деле передачи наркотиков обещали хорошо платить за каждую ходку. Я хотел отказаться! Я помню что твёрдо сказал своё «нет», но через несколько дней всё равно пришёл к ним чтобы принять предложение — едва не лишившись сознания на сцене, я понял что моё тело не выдержит той нагрузки, которую я на него взвалил._

Наконец, следователь попросил у него документы, чтобы переписать данные. Ютака ощущал в голове кристальную пустоту, даже сердце не колотилось так сильно, как утром, а вообще будто остановилось на время допроса. Когда ему вернули ID-карту, он неровно выдохнул, вспоминая, как дышать.

В коридоре он с размаху шлёпнулся на скамейку и попытался унять охватившую его дрожь. Задавленные в комнате эмоции хлынули горным потоком, и Ютака сжал голову руками, испугавшись, что она сейчас лопнет. Кенджи, который уговорил Джуна дождаться окончания допроса, сел рядом и без лишних слов обнял Ютаку за плечи. От тепла и прикосновения стало легче.

— Спасибо, — прошептал Ютака, как только приступ паники отступил. — Я думал, окочурюсь прям там…

— Как прошло? — Джун стоял напротив, прислонившись к стене.

— Нормально… Я рассказал всё, что знал.

_Будь что будет. Я могу сломать жизнь себе если это будет ради семьи. Мама ведь ничего не узнает. Ей не надо об этом знать. Также как и всем мемберам. Я справлюсь сам как справлялся до этого. После этого моё сознание расщепило на «человека» и «преступника»._

Пальцы Кенджи нервно сжались.

— Тебя спрашивали про отношение к Шо-куну?

— Да… Я сказал, что он хороший человек. И что он невиновен, — он глубоко вздохнул и выпутался из ободряющих объятий. — Мне надо к нему. Я обещал прийти после допроса…

Джун вдруг побледнел и медленно сполз по стене. Кенджи и Токоро бросились к нему.

— Эй, что такое? — Кенджи встревоженно встряхнул лидера за плечи. Тот посмотрел на него затуманенными глазами.

— Мне нехорошо.

Токоро дала ему воды. Ютака резко почувствовал угрызения совести: Джуна действительно сильно подкосил роспуск группы, которой тот так дорожил. Он помнил, как лидер переживал из-за выступления, которое вот-вот могло сорваться.

Ему надо было срочно увидеться с Кирюином. Забыв попрощаться, Ютака вышел из здания полиции и направился на станцию. Душу и сознание разрывали противоречивые чувства.

_Я ласково улыбался в камеру трепался за жизнь с мемберами ходил с ними в караоке. И я же пробирался ночами по тёмным переулкам избегая случайных встреч, боялся каждой тени и таскал в рюкзаке за спиной по несколько пакетов «товара» как это у нас называлось. Получал деньги относил их все до последней йены в подпольный офис и в ту же ночь получал половину суммы в качестве награды. Мой долг таял на глазах._

«Шо-кун невиновен. Я чувствую это. Но кто же тогда его подставил? Токоро-сан? Она менеджер, ей это без надобности. Джун слишком дорожит группой. Кенджи… нет, он хороший парень, он бы не стал вредить группе и Джуну. Я не понимаю. Если это кто-то из стаффа, тогда зачем? Почему именно Шо-кун?!»

У него голова шла кругом. Как только опасность быть разоблачённым отступила, он вновь погрузился в беспокойства, сам не понимая, что с ним творится. В следственный изолятор он пришёл, уже окончательно запутавшись в себе и собственных мыслях.

Кирюин вышел в сопровождении надзирателя. У Ютаки на мгновение сжалось сердце.

— Киришо, ты как?

Тот посмотрел на него пустым взглядом, словно не узнавая, потом в тёмных глазах на мгновение вспыхнула радость.

— Кян-кун, я так рад тебя видеть.

— Ты плохо выглядишь. Не заболел?

— Меня недавно отпустили с допроса…

_Я раньше и не знал что маленький не больше половины ладони пакетик с героином может стоить таких денег что за две недели таких ночных ходок я смог выплатить всё хотя сумма казалась непомерно огромной._

— С нами тоже сегодня беседовали.

— И как? — спросил Кирюин с неподдельным интересом и даже привстал. Ютака улыбнулся.

— Отлично. Я испугаться не успел, как всё закончилось, — он остановился на мгновение. — Про тебя спрашивали. Я сказал, что верю в твою невиновность. Но не знаю, насколько мои слова будут иметь вес…

— Они пытаются выбить из меня признание, — вдруг понизил голос до шёпота Кирюин. — Тогаши-сан, который работает со мной, уверен, что я покрываю сообщников. Он готов держать меня в комнате для допросов часами… Там душно. Он не даёт мне воды. Я пробовал пожаловаться, но меня не послушали.

— Тогаши, говоришь… — Ютака глухо рыкнул, но Кирюин посмотрел на него с мольбой в глазах.

— Не делай ничего, пожалуйста! Если он узнает, то… всё может стать хуже.

— Киришо, он не имеет права!

— Я знаю! Но… он лучший следователь. Тогаши-сан говорит, что таким методом он расколол многих. Ему ничего не будет.

— Всё будет хорошо. Всё устроится. Поверь, я чувствую, — зачастил Ютака и вдруг осёкся. Кирюин прикоснулся к стеклу ладонью.

— Там, на улице, сегодня тепло?

_Потом я хотел уйти из организации, но это оказалось невозможно это дорога без пути назад. Попытка возмутиться была пресечена Когтём. Он сказал что даёт мне выбор либо спасти свою шкуру, но поставить под удар семью либо продолжить работать на него чтобы защитить близких. Выбор без возможности выбрать. Видимость свободы. Так я стал Янусом. Какая ирония судьбы. Прекрасный принц на сцене и чёрная крыса скрывающая нос в ночных тенях._

— Да. Сегодня светит солнце.

— Вот как… — Кирюин внимательно смотрел ему в глаза, будто видел в них то самое солнце, потом встал со своего стула, для чего ему пришлось тяжело опереться на стойку.       — Спасибо, что пришёл.

— Киришо…

— Мне легче, потому что ты меня поддерживаешь, — он попытался улыбнуться, но мышцы отказывались слушаться, и Кирюин с досадой встряхнул спутанными волосами. Надзиратель увёл его.

Ютака ещё пару минут сидел, не двигаясь, и смотрел на уже закрывшуюся дверь. В голове творился полнейший сумбур. Остро хотелось курить. Едва выйдя за территорию, он облокотился на бетонную стену и судорожно попытался зажечь сигарету. Получилось только с третьего раза — огонь дрожал в руках. Наконец, он смог набрать полные лёгкие горького дыма. Мысли медленно начали приходить в порядок.

_Поначалу мне казалось что все догадываются о моих делах что все косятся и осуждают, но никто ничего не говорил, и я начал успокаиваться. Денег стало много я радовался что мог отправлять семье больше и им теперь хватало и на лекарства для брата и на жизнь, а я мог спокойно тратить и на себя тоже не трясясь над каждой йеной. То что люди зовут совестью медленно перестало меня ежесекундно грызть._

Он беспокоился за Кирюина. Перед мысленным взглядом стояло похудевшее лицо с тёмными тенями под испуганными глазами. Было невозможно не волноваться за него, так резко брошенного в жестокую среду, несправедливо обвинённого.

«Что за чушь, Кенджи? Я не вижу в нём Киришо! — лихорадочно думал Ютака. — Или вижу? Я не понимаю… Я запутался! Я смотрю на Шо-куна, и у меня внутри всё переворачивается. Это что-то странное. Ему нужна поддержка. Только и всего. А что нужно мне? Мне нужно… Чёрт, это слишком сложно! Это чувство, оно меня душит, его чересчур много. Как бы избавиться от него… Шо-кун беззащитен. Этот Тогаши действует грязно. Киришо… я знаю, что мы разошлись при отвратительных обстоятельствах, но я не знаю, что мне делать…»

Он смотрел в небо, надеясь, что в нём появится хоть какой-то знак. Но как назло, в голубой вышине не было ни облачка, а солнце равнодушно светило прямо в глаза. Ютаке хотелось выцарапать этот глупый огненный шар с неба, хотелось что-нибудь разгромить — глухая ярость клокотала в нём, как лава. Он зло пнул какой-то камень и скрипнул зубами — больно. Невозможность помочь бесила гораздо больше, чем всё происходящее.

По дороге домой Ютака мрачно думал, что стоит купить крепкого алкоголя и упиться до состояния бревна, лишь бы заглушить то чувство, которое раздирало на клочки.

Своё желание он исполнил и три дня не вылезал из квартиры, не отвечал на звонки разрывающегося телефона, послав всё и всех к чертям. Отреагировал он только на звонок в дверь, за которой стояла Токоро.

— Чё? — Ютака попытался сфокусировать на ней взгляд. Токоро решительно отодвинула его в сторону и зашла в квартиру.

— Вчера я весь день пыталась до вас дозвониться, — строго сказала экс-менеджер. Ютака почесал затылок.

— Я спал…

Токоро внимательно посмотрела на него и вздохнула.

— Так, в душ, потом поговорим, — Токоро запихнула не сопротивлявшегося Ютаку в ванную комнату. — Пока не придёшь в себя, в комнате не показывайся.

С трудом согнав алкогольный угар, Ютака выбрался в гостиную. Там на столике уже стоял ароматно дымящийся кофе.

— Токоро-сан, так зачем вы здесь? — он лениво взъерошил мокрые волосы. Менеджер, казалось, прожигала его взглядом.

— Кирюин-сан сознался.

_Я упал так низко что казалось дальше уже некуда пока однажды меня не увидели в момент передачи товара с этого дня я перестал понимать где я-настоящий, а где Янус который врёт напропалую чтобы спастись что я делал тогда? Хотел сбежать? Или во всём сознаться? Хотел собственными руками сломать нашу группу, которая тогда вдруг поднялась на новую ступень своей популярности? Я не знал… не знал, что мне делать… я хотел спрятаться чувствовал себя кроликом на которого ведётся охота и с ужасом понимал что взяв на себя столь многое отказался от поддержки единственного человека который однажды понял мою ошибку и понял бы и в этот раз, но признаться значило сдать организацию и поставить под удар семью мне надо что-то решить срочно пока было время._

Чашка с кофе остановилась на полпути ко рту. Ютака ошарашено смотрел на Токоро.

— Что?

— Вчера мне сообщили, что Кирюин-сан признал свою вину, и на этом больше ни слова из него нельзя было вытянуть. Во время допроса у него случилась истерика, но следователь Тогаши уверяет, что теперь узнать информацию о подельниках не составит труда, — менеджер смотрела на Ютаку в упор. — Кян-сан, вам надо с ним встретиться. Меня он видеть не захотел.

Ютака покрутил головой, осознавая услышанное, потом вскочил и лихорадочно начал собираться.

— Я еду к нему. Немедленно. Токоро-сан, почему вы вчера не пришли?!

— Я не знала, где вы живёте, — она встала. — Пожалуйста, постарайтесь его успокоить, пусть он перестанет на себя наговаривать.

— Да я этому идиоту мозг вышибу! — рычал сквозь стиснутые зубы Ютака. — Вот же долбоёб…

Ютака примчался в следственный изолятор, готовый сломать дурацкое разделительное стекло и вытрясти из Кирюина хоть одну вескую причину, по которой он сыграл дурака. Но когда Ютака увидел его, за три дня заметно похудевшего и измотанного, то ярость испарилась, как не бывало. В потухших глазах не было даже огонька узнавания. Кирюин слепо смотрел сквозь куда-то сквозь стоявшего перед ним Ютаку.

— Киришо… — прошептал тот и от бессилия стиснул кулаки. — Ты с ума сошёл.

— Извини, Кян-кун. У меня больше нет сил.

— Придурок! — Ютака ударил по стеклу. — Ты понимаешь, что ты натворил?!

Кирюин неловко качнул головой.

— Я хочу спать.

— Тебя же посадят.

— Кян-кун, пожалуйста, не приходи больше. Тебе нельзя.

— Что ты несёшь, глупый Киришо? Я не брошу тебя одного.

— Не приходи. Это бесполезно.

— Киришо! Послушай меня! Ты же невиновен. Ты не связан с этими грёбанными наркотиками! Так зачем ты сдаёшься?! Скажи мне причину, идиот, иначе я никуда не уйду. И буду приходить сюда каждый день.

_Тогда я стоял на краю пропасти и у меня была возможность сделать шаг назад сохранить то человеческое что во мне было, но я рухнул вниз и стал предателем тогда ещё только в мыслях, но уже решился подставить мембера который меня видел. Я всего лишь защищал свою семью. Дороже неё не было ничего даже чужая жизнь казалось какой-то мелочью в сравнении с жизнью моего младшего брата. То что Кян-куна затянуло в другой мир я воспринял как намёк от вселенной мне стоило остановиться, отказаться от этой двойной жизни и сдаться._

— Я устал, — коротко ответил Кирюин и вышел из комнаты, оставив ошеломлённого Ютаку одного.

— Я что-нибудь придумаю, — проговорил он уже закрытой двери. — Я обязательно вытащу тебя… я придумаю… обязательно… что-нибудь придумаю…

Бормоча под нос, Ютака вышел с территории и направился к станции. Ему нужно было встретиться с Токоро. Она бы посоветовала что-нибудь. Или хотя бы выслушала… Он не знал, чего ему хотелось больше — разбить этому следователю-садисту нос или же разодрать себе руки до крови, лишь бы отвлечься от оглушительной боли в груди.

_Я вновь и вновь оказывался на перепутьях из раза в раз должен был делать выбор и казалось вот шанс положить этому конец, но я не мог заставить себя даже приблизиться к полиции._

Ноги сами несли его — от странной пелены перед глазами он практически не видел, куда идти. Четвёртый этаж — ждать лифт не было никакого терпения, Ютака спотыкался на лестнице, но упрямо шёл наверх. В коридоре его встретили знакомые лица, с ним здоровались, он машинально кивал головой в ответ. Менеджера надо было искать в офисе…

Его внимание привлекла приоткрытая дверь в комнату, которая недавно принадлежала группе «Голден бомбер». Табличку уже сняли, но Ютака помнил расположение двери. В комнате кто-то был и, кажется, разговаривал по телефону. Приблизившись, Ютака разобрал голос.

Джун.

_Я боялся.  
Я оказался трусом который не способен ни на что._

— …умоляю, только не трогайте их! Я понял… понял! Я всё сделаю, клянусь, только не трогайте мою семью, — голос срывался в хриплый и визгливый фальцет, Джун определённо был ужасно напуган. Ютака прижался к стене и осторожно заглянул в щель — в зеркале он видел, как Джун стоит, облокотившись одной рукой на гримёрный столик, а другой держит телефон.

_А потом мне сообщили что на пустыре где я обычно передавал «товар», рыскают полицейские которым кто-то слил информацию на меня никто не подумал, но с того дня я превратился в вечно напряжённый клубок нервов беспрестанно думал, кто же мог заметить и дать наводку. Каждый человек стал врагом._

«Ему угрожают? Это же серьёзно…» — Ютака хотел было зайти, но остановился, услышав своё имя.

— …Кян ничего не скажет. Он… он видел меня, ещё в начале апреля, но пообещал молчать. Я заткну ему рот… пожалуйста, только не причиняйте им вред… — Джун глухо заскулил, и Ютака увидел в зеркале, как он медленно оседает на пол и роняет телефон.

Его оглушило нежданной информацией: Кян Ютака этого мира был связан с Джуном, которому только что кто-то угрожал. Возможно, это всё может привести к шансу вытащить Кирюина из неприятностей. Ютака несколько секунд колебался, после чего резко развернулся и со всех ног бросился домой.

«Этот склеротик всё записывает. Если… если он написал о том, что случилось в начале апреля, я пойму, что происходит… Хоть бы написал! Хоть бы Джун не блефовал…» — думал он лихорадочно всё время, пока был в пути.

_Паника нарастала даже мемберы спрашивали что случилось и иногда получалось отговориться что ничего страшного, но дальше так продолжаться не могло надо было срочно отвести от себя внимание если дело выльется в СМИ тогда за пустырём перестанут следить и полиция бросит все силы на то чтобы идти по ложному следу я купил у Когтя героин сославшись на то что хочу попробовать сам хотя со школьных времён больше не прикасался к этой дряни. Дело оставалось за малым послать анонимную наводку и подбросить наркотики в сумку к кому-нибудь. Шо-кун как самый слабый стал моей защитой. Пакетик был маленький его удалось незаметно сунуть в приоткрытую сумку._

Разум был на удивление чист. Едва оказавшись дома, Ютака методично обшарил каждый угол квартиры, перетряхнул всё, до чего только смог добраться, и мысленно просил у своего двойника, застрявшего в другом мире, хоть какой-нибудь намёк. Наконец, он обнаружил под матрасом толстый блокнот в картонной обложке. Аккуратным почерком на ней были выведены инициалы: «К. Ю.».

Ютака пролистал дневник — каждый день был методично расписан чуть ли не по минутам. Без труда найдя апрельские записи, он погрузился в чтение.

_сердце колотилось так сильно что казалось оно вот-вот проломит грудную клетку. когда сказали об аресте внутри меня что-то сломалось. возможно это была моя хрупкая человечность которую я уничтожил собственными руками предав близкого человека._

**04.03.2014.**

Сложно начинать писать, когда в голове творится такая мешанина информации. Вспомнить бы, что происходило сегодня… Я был на музыкальной передаче, видел много прекрасных людей и отлично провёл время. Потом встретился с Томура-куном. Мы отправились…

К чёрту повседневность! У меня трясутся руки. Сегодня мысли были совсем не о том, что происходило. Я памятью возвращаюсь во вчерашний вечер — он стоит у меня перед глазами, как сцена из кино. Я шёл домой, когда случайно заметил на пустыре движение. Мне показалось странным, что в такой поздний час там кто-то ходит. Сейчас по ТВ показывают столько случаев, как кого-то убили в такой вот тёмной подворотне, и я решил посмотреть, что происходит, чтобы вовремя оказать помощь, если что-то случится. Но увидел… как один человек передаёт другому пакет с «товаром», как он его назвал и получает деньги. Голос показался мне смутно знакомым. И меня заметили! Тот, кто брал деньги, обернулся, и я опешил. Мне почудилось, что я вижу перед собой нашего лидера, Утахиро-сана. Но когда я окликнул его, он вдруг развернулся и бросился прочь. Я подумал, что он побежал за подмогой. И потому поспешил укрыться дома.

А сегодня… сегодня я вспомнил, что одалживал Утахиро-сану книгу, которую просил Томура-кун, и зашёл к нему домой после работы. Утахиро-сан, увидев меня, выглядел напуганным, но в квартиру впустил. В комнате я увидел чёрную парку и рюкзак, точно такие же, какие были у того мужчины на пустыре.

Я спросил его напрямую, был ли он вчера вечером в моём районе, и Утахиро-сан вдруг странно смешался и обхватил себя руками за плечи, будто пытаясь закрыться от меня. Он нервничал, его глаза бегали, и он избегал смотреть на меня. Я спросил, что он делал, и тогда он, застигнутый врасплох, тихо сознался, что работает на организацию, которая распространяет наркотики. Он был напуган… Кажется, думал, что я сейчас пойду и расскажу всё полиции. 

Он сказал: «Не говори никому». Я ответил, что это преступление, и тогда он вцепился мне в плечи. «Не разрушай мою жизнь, — говорил он. — Если ты расскажешь, нашу группу распустят. У меня ничего нет, кроме неё. Я не могу позволить, чтобы её распустили сейчас… только не сейчас». Я раньше никогда не видел лидера таким. 

Он сказал ещё: «Я скоро обязательно сдамся. Только дай мне время. Не говори никому!» И я согласился молчать, хотя надо было оттолкнуть его и позвонить в полицию. Но у меня не поднялась рука, и не знаю, почему.

Сейчас я пишу об этом и не знаю, что и думать. Меня наверняка осудят, если узнают, что я всё знал, но не рассказал. Но я не могу предать доверие Утахиро-сана. Он наш лидер, который знает, что делает. И если он обещает что-то, то исполнит это… Я не знаю, что делать, и буду надеяться, что он одумается прежде, чем вернуться станет невозможно.

_гораздо позже я смотрел на себя в зеркало впивался взглядом в потемневшие глаза и пытался найти где же я-настоящий, но находил только Януса который скалил зубы из глубины подсознания._

Ютака чувствовал себя так, будто ему на голову вылили ведро ледяной воды. Всё в один момент встало на свои места. Кирюин действительно был невиновен. Это Джун, невесть по какой причине, решил вдруг его подставить. Кусочки мозаики сложились так чётко, что Ютаке стало дурно. 

Слишком нереально — как в глупой детективной дораме, из тех, что часто крутят по ТВ. Но в руках был дневник, аккуратно исписанный чужим почерком, а на другом конце города за решёткой держали Кирюина, у которого нашли наркотики. «Я хочу вернуться, Киришо… у меня больше нет сил…» — мысленно простонал Ютака, которому уже осточертело всё происходящее.

_осознание того что я натворил пришло только когда в руки попала газета с заметкой вечером того дня как арестовали Шо-куна я отправил в редакцию информацию чтобы поднялась шумиха мне казалось я так переведу внимание полиции в другую сторону, но просчитался они начали тереться рядом со мной и я никогда не чувствовал себя более уязвимым чем сейчас что будет с моей семьёй если меня поймают что будет со мной_

Когда мысли более-менее пришли в порядок, Ютака сунул дневник в сумку и отправился к Кенджи. Почему — он сам не понимал, просто чувствовал, что должен показать эти записи ему в первую очередь.

Едва только Кенджи открыл дверь, Ютака сунул дневник ему под нос.

— Что это? — недоумённо спросил Кенджи. Ютака плюхнулся на диван и закрыл глаза.

— Читай. Там увлекательная повесть про Джуна.

— Кян-кун, ты опять?

_вдруг оказалось я стою посреди каменной пустыни со всех сторон дует льдистый ветер он раздирает на части я один совершенно не знаю как справиться с этим меня держат за руку гладят по плечам от этого только хуже от этой дружеской ласки хочется говорить всю ночь без остановки выплёвывать ошмётки сгнившей души безуспешно пытаться согреть руки о чашку чая_

— Читай! Я сам в шоке. У тебя есть что-нибудь выпить?

— Коньяк где-то был… — Кенджи погрузился в чтение. Ютака нашёл в шкафу на кухне полупустую бутылку, достал бокалы и вернулся на место. От спиртного уже тошнило, но мозг отчаянно требовал дать отвлечься хоть немного.

После десяти минут звенящей тишины, Кенджи протянул руку и налил себе тоже.

— Я не хочу в это верить.

_что толку от поддержки когда от неё становится невыносимо когда тайна так распирает грудь что задыхаешься.  
и ещё это обвинение от чужака…_

— Я тоже, — мрачно отозвался Ютака. — Однако сегодня я слышал разговор. Джуну кто-то угрожал.

— Он обещал, что больше не свяжется с этим делом, — Кенджи перечитывал запись и качал головой. — Это моя вина. Я не уследил…

— Джун — взрослый мужик, чего за ним следить?

Он отложил блокнот и взял бокал обеими руками.

 _он знает? или блефует? если знает то как много? и как давно? у чужака смелый твёрдый взгляд он слишком упрям меня пугает его энергия._  
если он что-то знает почему не пытается вызвать на разговор? почему не рассказывает полиции? или всё-таки врёт?  
не знаю… не знаю… не знаю… что мне делать?  
если его убрать может и наш кян-кун не вернётся?

— Когда мы ещё учились в школе, — начал он, с трудом подбирая слова, — Джун связался с плохой компанией. Его отец ушёл из семьи, оставив мать с двумя детьми. Его младший брат болеет, поэтому были нужны деньги на лекарства, и госпожа Утахиро очень много работала… Джун всё время был один, поэтому не знал, где плохие люди, а где хорошие. В этой компании его пытались подсадить на наркотики, но я успел его из этого дерьма вытащить, — Кенджи опрокинул в себя коньяк и стукнул бокалом по столу. — Чёрт…

_когда этамысль приходит мневголову меня-настоящего уже нет язадушен страхом и лежу съёжившись в комок насамомдне своего подсознания и наблюдаю что делает янус он спокойно звонит когтюипроситубить чужака чтобы защититься самому и защитить тайну организации._

_словаког тя уничтожа ют януса который был моим щитомзвучит холод ныйприказ немедлен норазобраться со всемсамостоятельно в иномслучае меня убьют рань шечемполиц ия докоп аетсядо правды я бормочу чтотоуженепонимаю что именно, и роняюте лефон я под ставилпод ударвсю организацию и онажаждетмести._

— Это не объясняет того, почему ты с ним нянькаешься, как с ребёнком, — Ютаке уже было наплевать на то, что он говорит.

— Джун не такой, каким вы его привыкли видеть — сильным, уверенным в себе лидером… — горько усмехнулся Кенджи. — Он очень ранимый и впечатлительный, ему постоянно нужна поддержка. И ещё он легко ввязывается в неприятности. Мы с ним с детства вместе… Я привык заботиться о нём, он мне как ещё один брат.

— Сколько их у тебя? — Ютака вопросительно выгнул бровь. Кенджи указал на фотографии на стене.

— Четверо. У меня большая семья. Поэтому я его и опекаю. Но… не уследил вот.

— Джун поступил, как настоящая свинья. Какие бы ни были неприятности, подставлять другого человека — подло, — отрезал Ютака. — Я не знаю, что у него случилось, но Шо-куна ему не прощу. Он сознался, знаешь?

Кенджи кивнул.

— Мегуми сказала.

— Извини, Кенджи, но вот это, — он постучал пальцем по блокноту, — я сообщу полиции. Немедленно. Из-за Джуна не должны страдать другие.

_если я непридумаюкак спастись еслин епридум аючто со мной будет чтобудет сбратом исмамой если они уз наютчт о меняуб или во что я ввяз ался_

Кенджи хотел что-то сказать, когда в дверь позвонили. Но пороге стоял Джун, опустивший голову. За его спиной ярко светило солнце и золотой короной отливало на рыжих волосах. Кенджи без единого слова втянул его в дом. Ютака зажал блокнот под мышкой и, не глядя на Джуна, ушёл. Последнее, что он услышал, было: «Кенджи, помоги мне…»

_я вдруг ясно осознаю всё что делал до этого и меня трясёт будто от лютого холода я прихожу в себя только на пороге дома кенджи меня не  
_

_спрашивают что случилось просто усаживают на диван наливают чай и крепко обнимают как в детстве когда я разбивал коленки или когда первый раз проиграл конкурс в груди расползается пустота я  
_

_просто не знаю что мне делать вечером он рассказывает что знает всё кянкун нашёл записи нашего  
_

_басиста и собирается передать доказательства моей вины в полицию он говорит тихо и  
_

_cерьёзно, а в глазах я читаю не верит ни единому слову не верит в мою вину не верит или просто не желает верить.  
_

_я не отпираюсь ему я могу рассказать всё без утайки теперь уже нет смысла что-то скрывать_  


Придя в полицию, Ютака с честным видом наплёл следователю, что ничего не мог рассказать раньше, потому что лидер-сан угрожал заткнуть рот с помощью своей «крыши». Ютака рассказал всё, что было написано в дневнике и на всякий случай показал записи, что ничего не выдумал. Следователь, судя по всему, уже считал, что дело можно постепенно закрывать, раз Кирюин сознался, и Ютака с новой информацией оказался, как гром среди ясного неба.

 _ему больно я вижу я обманывал его столько_  
времени нет не обманывал хотел уберечь кроме него и семьи у меня нет никого  
я предал  
шокуна  
был готов предать  
кянкуна, но  
кенджи я хотел только защитить.

Когда на следующий день его пригласила в агентство Токоро, он не удивился.

_он единственный кто до самого конца держал меня за руку единственный кто не осуждал_

В бывшей комнате группы собрались не только мемберы. Был приглашён и директор Ширамине, сердитый, как разбуженная посреди белого дня сова.

_он смотрел прямо на меня и в его глазах я видел поддержку_

Джун сидел на диване, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Кенджи, и тот крепко держал его за руку. Ютака понял — Кенджи рассказал, что всё раскрылось.

 _всё тайное однажды становится явным я был_  
человеком который собственными  
руками уничтожил себя.

Как в каком-то кино, он наблюдал, как следователь зачитывает обвинение, а его помощник защёлкивает на покорных запястьях наручники. Рыжие волосы за ночь сильно поблёкли, а может, у Ютаки просто сильно разыгралось воображение.

_япростокогдатобыл_


	35. Справедливость существует для счастливых людей

_**Бе­та. Insaniae Universum.** _

Се­реди­на ок­тября об­ру­шилась на То­кио с си­лой жар­ко­го и­юля. Воз­дух пла­вил­ся в ла­донях. Не­бо, ка­залось, ста­ло вы­ше — отод­ви­нулось по­даль­ше от зем­ли, от­ра­жа­ющей от се­бя теп­ло и вла­гу. Ог­ненно-ржа­вое сол­нце под ве­чер ска­тыва­лось за го­ризонт так ле­ниво, слов­но не хо­тело поз­во­лить но­чи ус­по­ко­ить рас­ка­лён­ный го­род дол­гождан­ной прох­ла­дой.

Кро­хот­ная па­лата на вось­мом эта­же Мей­ши­на с по­луд­ня до са­мого ве­чера бы­ла за­лита сол­нечным све­том. На са­лато­вых сте­нах ко­лыха­лись ед­ва за­мет­ные те­ни от взду­ва­емых лёг­ким сквоз­ня­ком за­наве­сок — ок­но всё вре­мя дер­жа­лось на­рас­пашку, что­бы по­мочь боль­нич­но­му кон­ди­ци­оне­ру в борь­бе с ду­хотой.

Ки­рю­ин пя­лил­ся на ку­сочек нес­терпи­мо го­лубо­го не­ба и кры­ши, ви­димые из ок­на. Он не­дав­но вер­нулся с ос­мотра, прой­дя са­мос­то­ятель­но по мень­ше ме­ре два боль­нич­ных ко­ридо­ра. Но­вень­кая трость из чёр­но­го де­рева, ко­торую об­ви­вала резь­ба в ви­де ки­тай­ско­го дра­кона, мер­но сту­чала по ка­мен­ным по­лам. Каж­дый шаг да­вал­ся с болью, но не хо­дить бы­ло нель­зя — но­ге тре­бова­лась наг­рузка. Те­перь она ны­ла, а кость дёр­га­ло, как буд­то внут­ри под ко­жей жи­ло пле­нён­ное ди­кое су­щес­тво.

Два ме­сяца прош­ло с мо­мен­та ава­рии — поч­ти це­лая веч­ность, ес­ли без­вы­лаз­но ле­жать в че­тырёх сте­нах, вы­бира­ясь вре­мя от вре­мени на про­гул­ку в при­боль­нич­ный парк. Ес­ли бы не по­сети­тели, Ки­рю­ин дав­но бы вы­сох от ску­ки.

Друзья-му­зыкан­ты час­то при­носи­ли пос­ледние сплет­ни: кто-то же­нил­ся, кто-то ед­ва не по­пал­ся на гла­за па­парац­ци, ко­го-то арес­то­вали за упот­ребле­ние нар­ко­тиков, а кто-то прос­то ушёл, ре­шив, что хва­тит с не­го это­го шоу-биз­не­са — не бы­ло ни дня без со­бытия, дос­той­но­го по­пада­ния в прес­су. Друзья да­рили ман­гу, что­бы бы­ло, чем за­нять­ся на боль­нич­ной кой­ке. Один да­же одол­жил PSP, ко­торая на­до­ела Ки­рю­ину че­рез два дня.

Ме­нед­же­ры на­веща­ли по оче­реди и не за­дер­жи­вались на­дол­го — всё вре­мя спе­шили к сво­им но­вым по­допеч­ным — мо­лодой и по­да­ющей на­деж­ды груп­пе «Guild», нес­коль­ко не­дель на­зад при­со­еди­нив­шей­ся к агентству. Ки­рю­ин пос­лу­шал их му­зыку: сто­ило приз­нать, ре­бята бы­ли чер­тов­ски хо­роши и та­лан­тли­вы.

Кен­джи при­ходил ров­но дваж­ды в не­делю, ког­да при­возил суп­ру­гу на об­сле­дова­ние в Мей­шин. По­ка вра­чи за­нима­лись Ма­ри, он заг­ля­дывал к быв­ше­му ли­деру и си­дел, рас­ска­зывая про но­вый кол­лектив и про ре­бён­ка. О ма­лыш­ке Фу­юми Кен­джи мог го­ворить бес­ко­неч­но.

— Ско­ро у­ез­жа­ем в тур по стра­не, — ска­зал Кен­джи, при­дя в оче­ред­ной раз. — Поп­ро­сил от­ца прис­мотреть за Ма­ри… На­де­юсь, всё бу­дет хо­рошо.

— Слу­шал ваш пос­ледний аль­бом. Не ожи­дал, что ты нас­толь­ко здо­рово по­ёшь, — за­метил Ки­рю­ин и от­пил ещё нем­но­го от­вра­титель­но тёп­лой во­ды. Кен­джи хмык­нул.

— Стран­но слы­шать та­кие ком­пли­мен­ты. Ты ведь тер­петь не мо­жешь, ес­ли кто-то в чём-то луч­ше те­бя.

— Те­перь уже всё рав­но. На­шей груп­пы нет.

Осоз­на­вать это бы­ло боль­но. Че­тыре го­да тру­да рух­ну­ли в один миг. Фо­румы и бор­ды ки­пели эмо­ци­ями все­го нес­коль­ко дней пос­ле объ­яв­ле­ния о дис­бенде, по­том всё стих­ло, слов­но «Гол­ден бом­бер» ни­ког­да не су­щес­тво­вало.

Кен­джи по­тянул­ся.

— Поп­ра­вишь­ся — воз­вра­щай­ся в «Ев­клид». Я слы­шал, ди­рек­тор Ши­рами­не хо­чет сде­лать из те­бя соль­ный про­ект. Мо­жет быть, ты не очень хо­роший ком­по­зитор, но во­калист — от­менный.

— Ди­рек­тор Ши­рами­не го­ворил что-ни­будь про Джу­на?

Кен­джи пом­рачнел. За­тем не­уве­рен­но кач­нул го­ловой.

— Не ду­маю, что Джун-кун вер­нётся в шоу-биз­нес. По­нима­ешь… ин­ва­лид не мо­жет быть ар­тистом.

В гус­том от ду­хоты воз­ду­хе сло­ва проз­ву­чали осо­бен­но рез­ко. Ки­рю­ин пог­ла­дил сло­ман­ную ле­вую ру­ку, ко­торая всё ещё пло­хо ра­бота­ла и ны­ла на пе­реме­ну по­годы. Он дол­го пы­тал­ся при­вык­нуть к мыс­ли, что Джун те­перь та­кой, но прав­да по-преж­не­му ка­залась не­ре­аль­ной. Не раз Ки­рю­ин, про­гули­ва­ясь по пар­ку Мей­ши­на, ви­дел из­да­лека, как гос­по­жа Та­ка­яма тол­ка­ет пе­ред со­бой ин­ва­лид­ную ко­ляс­ку с сы­ном — Джун бе­зучас­тно смот­рел на усы­пан­ную гра­ви­ем до­рож­ку и стис­ки­вал крас­ный плед, прик­ры­вав­ший ис­ка­лечен­ные но­ги.

— Ты был у не­го? — спро­сил Ки­рю­ин. Кен­джи кив­нул.

— Пе­ред тем, как зай­ти к те­бе, на­вес­тил Джун-ку­на. Он всё ещё не хо­чет ни с кем раз­го­вари­вать, по­это­му я ос­та­вил фрук­ты и ушёл. Так стран­но… — до­бавил он, сде­лав па­узу, чуть бо­лее длин­ную, чем выз­ванную за­меша­тель­ством. — Он жив. Мор­га­ет. Ды­шит. Дви­га­ет­ся, ес­ли поп­ро­сить. Но, ка­жет­ся, что внут­ри у не­го всё выж­же­но. Ка­кая-то пус­то­та. Не прит­ро­нет­ся к еде, ес­ли не на­кор­мить. Не по­тянет­ся за во­дой, да­же ес­ли нач­нёт за­дыхать­ся от су­хос­ти в гор­ле. Всё ле­жит и смот­рит в ок­но, из ко­торо­го вид­ны толь­ко об­ла­ка и не­бо. Не знаю, ви­дит ли он что-то или прос­то спит с от­кры­тыми гла­зами.

Кен­джи за­мол­чал и от­ки­нул­ся на сте­ну за спи­ной. Не уди­витель­но, что экс-драм­мер так вол­но­вал­ся за Джу­на — они всег­да бы­ли близ­ки­ми друзь­ями. Ки­рю­ин пом­нил, как с ума схо­дил от рев­ности, за­метив, что Джун и Кен­джи си­дят ря­дом пос­ле оче­ред­но­го выс­тупле­ния и что-то об­сужда­ют впол­го­лоса — во вре­мя этих раз­го­воров у Джу­на бы­ла осо­бен­но спо­кой­ная и свет­лая улыб­ка. Кен­джи не­мед­ленно сор­вался в боль­ни­цу, ед­ва толь­ко уз­нав об ава­рии, и всю ночь, по­ка шла опе­рация, ус­по­ка­ивал гос­по­жу Та­ка­яма, пла­чущую под дверью ре­ани­мации. Кен­джи по-сво­ему лю­бил Джу­на — по­жалуй, как млад­ше­го бра­та, и по­тому сей­час выг­ля­дел от­кро­вен­но встре­вожен­ным.

— Я ну­жен ему, — уро­нил Ки­рю­ин и при­кос­нулся к коль­цу, бол­тавше­муся на це­поч­ке. — Он в са­мом де­ле опус­то­шён. Я уже ви­дел та­кого Джу­на.

Кен­джи смот­рел в ок­но, на не­бо, за­тяну­тое по­лоса­ми пе­рис­тых об­ла­ков.

— С ним ра­бота­ет пси­хоте­рапевт. Гос­по­жа Та­ка­яма го­ворит, что Аки­яма-сэн­сей — луч­ший спе­ци­алист по ПТСР.

— Аки­яма-сэн­сей? — Ки­рю­ин на­мор­щил лоб, вспо­миная это­го вра­ча, по­том ко­рот­ко зас­ме­ял­ся. — Бес­по­лез­но. Они мо­гут приг­ла­сить хоть сот­ню спе­ци­алис­тов со всей Япо­нии, но Джун не ска­жет им ни сло­ва. Кен­джи, по­верь. Я знаю боль­ше, чем на­писа­но в его ме­дицин­ской кар­те. Го­раз­до боль­ше. Я вы­тащил Джу­на из та­кой зад­ни­цы, что ты во­об­ра­зить не мо­жешь.

— Ты пре­уве­личи­ва­ешь, Ки­рю­ин-сан, — Кен­джи пе­ревёл на не­го серь­ёз­ный взгляд. — Не во­об­ра­жай се­бя спе­ци­алис­том в пси­хоте­рапии. Ты ведь, ка­жет­ся, во­об­ще пе­ди­атр?

Ки­рю­ин вздох­нул и на­мотал тон­кую це­поч­ку на па­лец.

— Что ты зна­ешь о Джу­не? Ка­кой он по-тво­ему?

— Доб­рый, — отоз­вался Кен­джи. — Очень роб­кий и не­реши­тель­ный. Всег­да го­тов прий­ти на по­мощь. Его лег­ко до­вес­ти до слёз. Он лю­бит мо­лоч­ный шо­колад с фис­ташка­ми и тер­петь не мо­жет са­мо мо­локо. Он не очень хо­рош в пе­нии, но у не­го от­личное чувс­тво рит­ма. Рас­цве­та­ет, ес­ли его пох­ва­лить, и силь­но пе­режи­ва­ет да­же от на­мёка на кри­тику.

— Ещё, — пот­ре­бовал Ки­рю­ин, в прин­ци­пе сог­ласный со всем спис­ком. — Что ещё ты про не­го зна­ешь?

Кен­джи сдви­нул бро­ви, вспо­миная.

— Он единс­твен­ный из нас ни­ког­да не при­нима­ет учас­тия в хен­дшей­ках.

— По­чему?

— Всег­да так бы­ло. Он толь­ко раз­да­ёт от­крыт­ки.

— Ты об­ни­мал его хоть раз?

— Толь­ко на фо­тосес­си­ях. За­чем мне это де­лать прос­то так? Мне не очень хо­чет­ся, что­бы ты по­том ему мозг из рев­ности вы­носил.

— Вспо­минай, Кен­джи. При­касал­ся ли ты к не­му? Как он от­ре­аги­ровал?

Кен­джи по­жевал гу­бами. По­том кив­нул.

— Бы­ло один раз. Пос­ле пер­во­го кон­церта я об­нял его, вне се­бя от ра­дос­ти. Джун-кун от­шатнул­ся от ме­ня, как от про­кажён­но­го, и об­хва­тил се­бя за пле­чи. Мне по­каза­лось, он был силь­но на­пуган и ед­ва не пла­кал. Поп­ро­сил не при­касать­ся к не­му так вне­зап­но. Я ре­шил, что у не­го бо­лит пле­чо, а я его слиш­ком силь­но сда­вил. Из­ви­нил­ся, ко­неч­но, но боль­ше та­кого не слу­чалось… Я его боль­ше не тро­гал.

Ки­рю­ин кив­нул.

— Ког­да Джун был ин­терном здесь, в Мей­ши­не, ему приш­лось пе­режить… ду­маю, это мож­но наз­вать из­на­сило­вани­ем. Пос­ле то­го, как мы уш­ли от­сю­да и при­со­еди­нились к «Ев­кли­ду», он ещё дол­гое вре­мя не при­нимал ни­каких при­кос­но­вений. Кен­джи, я пом­ню эти прис­ту­пы па­ники, сто­ило толь­ко взять его за ру­ку… Я при­учал его к при­кос­но­вени­ям. Сна­чала паль­цы. По­том ла­дони. За­пястья. Пред­плечье. Очень мед­ленно и ос­то­рож­но, до смер­ти бо­ясь сде­лать ху­же. Мы раз­го­вари­вали — вер­нее, в пер­вые нес­коль­ко ме­сяцев пос­ле Мей­ши­на го­ворил толь­ко я, а Джун мол­чал, слов­но ему го­лосо­вые связ­ки па­рали­зова­ло. Я це­лый год учил его сно­ва улы­бать­ся. И ещё… Ты ви­дел хоть раз его но­ги?

Кен­джи скло­нил го­лову на­бок, све­дя в не­до­уме­нии бро­ви на пе­рено­сице.

— Но­ги?

— Они у не­го все в по­резах. От бед­ра и до ло­дыжек — всё пок­ры­то руб­ца­ми. Я не мо­гу да­же опи­сать, как я ис­пу­гал­ся, при­дя од­нажды до­мой и об­на­ружив Джу­на — он ле­жал на по­лу, на­поло­вину в ко­ридо­ре, на­поло­вину в ван­ной. Весь пол за­лит кровью… Пом­нишь, ког­да Джун по­пал в боль­ни­цу за не­делю до кон­церта в Оса­ке? Я ду­мал тог­да, что у нас во­об­ще боль­ше не бу­дет ни­каких кон­цертов. По­верь, Кен­джи. Ни один моз­гоправ не зна­ет, что тво­рит­ся у Джу­на в ду­ше. Они ви­дят его впер­вые в жиз­ни. Они про­чита­ли ме­дицин­скую кар­ту и ду­ма­ют, что он — все­го лишь па­ци­ент с ПТСР. Они знать не зна­ют, нас­коль­ко он внут­ри пе­рело­ман. Я знаю. Я мо­гу по­мочь.

Кен­джи нак­ло­нил­ся нем­но­го впе­рёд, опи­ра­ясь лок­тя­ми в ко­лени.

— Ес­ли ты так хо­рошо его зна­ешь, по­чему он тог­да дро­жит от стра­ха, ког­да я на­зываю твоё имя? — экс-драм­мер по­качал го­ловой. — Ты слиш­ком мно­го на се­бя бе­рёшь. Аки­яма-сэн­сей, на­вер­ня­ка, ви­дел и не та­ких пе­рело­ман­ных, по­это­му смо­жет най­ти под­ход.

Ки­рю­ин сно­ва вздох­нул. Его ок­ру­жали иди­оты, ко­торым на­до раз­жё­вывать эле­мен­тарные для по­нима­ния ве­щи.

— То, что слу­чилось с Джу­ном, это на­каза­ние за его прос­тупки. Что­бы ста­ло лег­че, нуж­но прос­то приз­нать это и из­ви­нить­ся. Его жрёт из­нутри чувс­тво ви­ны, а он не от­пуска­ет его, на­де­ясь спра­вить­ся со всем са­мос­то­ятель­но. Он счи­та­ет се­бя силь­ным, но у не­го не­дос­та­точ­но сил, что­бы…

— По­дож­ди се­кун­дочку, — пе­ребил Кен­джи и выс­та­вил ла­донь реб­ром. — Ка­кое на­каза­ние? Ка­кие прос­тупки? Что ты не­сёшь?

— Джун — проб­лядь, ка­ких я ни­ког­да ещё не встре­чал, — по­яс­нил Ки­рю­ин и наг­ра­дил Кен­джи снис­хо­дитель­ным взгля­дом. — Он го­тов лечь под пер­во­го, кто пред­ло­жит ему что-ни­будь вы­год­ное. Ты прав, он очень зас­тенчив, по­это­му сам ни­ког­да бы ни­чего не до­бил­ся. И он ро­бок для ре­шитель­ных от­ка­зов. Ему про­ще сог­ла­сить­ся на пред­ло­жение раз­дви­нуть но­ги, чем объ­яс­нить, по­чему он не бу­дет это­го де­лать. Все его ин­ди­виду­аль­ные про­ек­ты и спек­такли — ду­ма­ешь, это из-за ка­кого-то та­лан­та? Я да­же со счё­та сбил­ся, сколь­ко чле­нов по­быва­ло у не­го во рту и сколь­ко раз он под­став­лял свою зад­ни­цу ра­ди оче­ред­ной ро­ли. Но… — Ки­рю­ин прик­рыл гла­за, пе­рево­дя дух: го­ворить обо всём этом бы­ло тя­жело. — Но он воз­вра­щал­ся. Пос­ле каж­дой чёр­то­вой из­ме­ны он воз­вра­щал­ся и шёл в мои ру­ки, что­бы они его на­каза­ли за это блядс­тво. И я на­казы­вал.

Кен­джи по­мас­си­ровал вис­ки, пы­та­ясь уло­жить в го­лове всё, что бы­ло уро­нено в рас­плав­ленный воз­дух. На­конец, за­дал впол­не ожи­да­емый воп­рос:

— Джун-кун бо­ит­ся при­кос­но­вений. Вер­но? Тог­да ка­ким об­ра­зом он мо­жет спать с дру­гими? Ки­рю­ин-сан, ты…

— Я знаю, о чём го­ворю, — от­ре­зал Ки­рю­ин. Он сам не раз ду­мал над тем, как в Джу­не мо­гут со­четать­ся та­кие не­сов­мести­мые ве­щи. Мысль о том, как та­кое воз­можно, приш­ла вне­зап­но, пос­ле оче­ред­но­го на­каза­ния. — Он бо­ял­ся, в са­мом де­ле. По­том, ког­да страх ушёл, на­чал ра­зыг­ры­вать, как ему страш­но. Я всег­да ви­дел Джу­на нас­квозь. Я знал, что это — иг­ра. Иг­рал по его пра­вилам, по­тому что он — иг­рал по мо­им. Я очень бо­ял­ся его по­терять, — Ки­рю­ин по­низил го­лос, что­бы не дать ему сло­мать­ся от нах­лы­нув­ших эмо­ций. — Кян от­нял у ме­ня всё, на­чав пи­сать му­зыку. Он стал сим­во­лом груп­пы. Он поч­ти стал ли­дером, хо­тя груп­па при­над­ле­жала толь­ко мне и Джу­ну. Он приб­рал бы к ру­кам всё, ес­ли бы не гря­нул кри­зис! Он заб­рал бы и Джу­на, ес­ли бы за­хотел… Я не мог та­кого до­пус­тить. Груп­па, сла­ва, власть — всё, что угод­но, пусть! Но не Джун… Я бы не вы­нес, ес­ли бы по­терял его.

— По­это­му ты ре­шил пе­рело­мать Джун-ку­на, что­бы соб­рать для се­бя но­вую пос­лушную ку­кол­ку? — спро­сил Кен­джи нег­ромко. — Ду­ма­ешь, ник­то не знал, как ты к не­му от­но­сишь­ся? Как уни­жа­ешь его. Как му­ча­ешь. Что ты сде­лал ему пе­ред кон­цертом в Фу­ку­оке, что он ед­ва пе­ред­ви­гал но­ги? Ему бы­ло боль­но да­же прос­то си­деть. Он мо­жет раз­да­вить те­бя од­ним дви­жени­ем ру­ки, но бо­ит­ся да­же сло­во по­перёк ска­зать. Я мол­чал, по­тому что Джун-кун про­сил не злить­ся, но… всё что ты сей­час ска­зал… — Кен­джи по­качал го­ловой. — Ты псих. Те­бя на пу­шеч­ный выс­трел нель­зя под­пускать к Джун-ку­ну. Ты толь­ко ис­ка­лечишь его ещё боль­ше.

Ки­рю­ин вздёр­нул под­бо­родок и скри­вил гу­бы в ус­мешке. Они все про­дол­жа­ют ду­мать, что мо­гут по­мочь Джу­ну, ес­ли толь­ко за­хотят. Проб­ле­ма в дру­гом: они ни­ког­да не по­могут ему, ес­ли он сам не за­хочет. Как буд­то это так лег­ко — зас­та­вить Джу­на сно­ва улы­бать­ся и по­любить жизнь, от ко­торой он го­тов от­ка­зать­ся, толь­ко от­верни­тесь. Как буд­то нет ни­чего лег­че — на­учить его воз­вра­щать­ся и с по­кор­ностью при­нимать зас­лу­жен­ное на­каза­ние.

Кен­джи пос­мотрел на ча­сы и встал, заб­ро­сив сум­ку на пле­чо.

— Мне по­ра к Ма­ри. У те­бя есть, что пе­редать Джу­ну?

— Ска­жи ему, что я го­тов спас­ти его сно­ва, — Ки­рю­ин сно­ва при­кос­нулся к коль­цу на це­поч­ке. — Ес­ли он поз­во­лит мне при­ходить к не­му, я вы­тащу его из ть­мы так же, как три го­да на­зад. Я жду толь­ко, что он поп­ро­сит про­щения за свою неб­ла­годар­ность.

— Это всё?

Ки­рю­ин кив­нул.

Кен­джи при­шёл че­рез чет­верть ча­са и по­ложил на бе­лос­нежную по­вер­хность прик­ро­ват­ной тум­бочки се­реб­ря­ное коль­цо.

— Джун-кун от­дал его мне. Ду­маю, это от­вет, ко­торо­го ты зас­лу­жива­ешь, — ска­зал Кен­джи, ед­ва сдер­жи­вая от­вра­щение и гнев. — Не приб­ли­жай­ся к не­му ни­ког­да боль­ше. Я сде­лаю всё, что­бы ты да­же паль­цем его не кос­нулся.

Дверь хлоп­ну­ла. Не­выно­симая ду­хота на­чала спа­дать. Сол­нце мед­ленно пог­ру­жалось за го­ризонт. Не­бо ок­ра­силось баг­рянцем.

Коль­цо мер­ца­ло в об­рывках сол­нца. Тон­кое, чуть тол­ще че­лове­чес­ко­го во­лоса, с кро­хот­ным фи­ани­том — точ­но та­кое же Ки­рю­ин но­сил на це­поч­ке, пря­ча его под одеж­дой, что­бы ник­то не за­подоз­рил. Они с Джу­ном об­ме­нялись коль­ца­ми за па­ру ме­сяцев до то­го, как Кян при­тащил в агентство «Двух­востую кош­ку». Джун рас­пла­кал­ся, не сдер­жав чувств. Ки­рю­ин чувс­тво­вал се­бя са­мым счас­тли­вым че­лове­ком на све­те.

Коль­цо ле­жало на ла­дони — тон­кое и нев­зрач­ное. Лу­чи за­ходя­щего сол­нца пе­рела­мыва­лись в фи­ани­те. На ми­зин­це Джу­на оно ка­залось бо­лее изящ­ным.

— Зна­чит, ты ду­ма­ешь, что спра­вишь­ся сам? — спро­сил Ки­рю­ин, бо­рясь с ко­мом в гор­ле. — Те­бе на­до бы­ло все­го лишь из­ви­нить­ся, что­бы не сра­жать­ся в оди­ноч­ку. Мой ми­лый, глу­пый… Я бу­ду ждать те­бя. Я всё рав­но бу­ду ждать, что ты вер­нёшь­ся… Ты всег­да воз­вра­ща­ешь­ся.

Он со всей си­лы стис­нул оба коль­ца — се­реб­ро быс­тро наг­ре­лось во влаж­ных ла­донях, а кро­хот­ные ос­трые кам­ни впи­лись в ко­жу. Из ок­на слад­ко тя­нуло яб­ло­ками в ка­раме­ли — не­пода­лёку от Мей­ши­на бы­ла кон­ди­тер­ская. Так же пах­ло в тот день, ког­да Ки­рю­ин сдёр­нул Джу­на с края кры­ши и си­дел ря­дом, уте­шая нес­час­тно­го дру­га.

В Мей­ши­не всё на­чалось. Но Ки­рю­ин бы не поз­во­лил, что­бы в Мей­ши­не же всё за­кон­чи­лось.

 

_Каж­дый раз, ког­да Юта­ка слы­шал гром­кий, над­рывный плач ре­бён­ка, он чувс­тво­вал се­бя обес­си­лен­ным боль­ше, чем обыч­но.  
_

_Ре­бёнок ро­дил­ся на ис­хо­де но­яб­ря — креп­кая, здо­ровая ма­лыш­ка, ко­торую Юко наз­ва­ла Су­мирэ. Тог­да Юта­ка по­чувс­тво­вал, как всё его те­ло дро­жит в не­тер­пе­нии, и зак­ри­чал в ярос­ти. Зверь по­явил­ся не­мед­ленно.  
_

_— Что, ис­пу­гал­ся? — хмык­нул он. Юта­ка умо­ля­юще пос­мотрел на не­го.  
_

_— Не тро­гай ре­бён­ка. Она ещё слиш­ком сла­ба. Ты прос­то убь­ёшь её сей­час. Дай ей ок­репнуть. Мо­жешь вы­пить всю мою эр­сту, мо­жешь не да­вать мне ни­чего, толь­ко не за­бирай по­ка те­ло Су­мирэ.  
_

_— А ты сам уже жить не хо­чешь? — по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся зверь и впер­вые прид­ви­нул­ся к са­мому краю сво­ей плат­формы; по-преж­не­му да­лёкий, но Юта­ка ви­дел — зверь боль­ше не ви­дит в нём уг­ро­зы.  
_

_— Пле­вать, что бу­дет со мной, — отоз­вался он ти­хо и дёр­нул ру­ками в ржа­вых кан­да­лах. — Я ведь уми­раю. Что тол­ку цеп­лять­ся за пос­ледние дни?  
_

_Зверь фыр­кнул.  
_

_— Сдал­ся.  
_

_— Сдал­ся, — сог­ла­сил­ся Юта­ка. — Не уби­вай ма­лыш­ку. Она всё-та­ки твоё но­вое те­ло.  
_

_Иног­да он ра­довал­ся, что зверь ту­поват и не спо­собен рас­познать блеф. У Юта­ки бы­ло слиш­ком мно­го сво­бод­но­го вре­мени, что­бы раз­ра­ботать план пос­ледне­го сра­жения.  
_

_«Но­вое те­ло? Ха, как же!» — ус­ме­хал­ся он, об­ми­рая от стра­ха пе­ред смертью и дро­жа от не­тер­пе­ния. Юта­ка дав­но за­метил, что на силь­ные эмо­ции ухо­дит мно­го сил, и зас­тавлял се­бя не злить­ся на зве­ря, не тра­тить по­нап­расну дра­гоцен­ные кру­пицы эр­сты, пе­репа­дав­шие ему.  
_

_Нуж­но бы­ло прос­то вы­тол­кнуть дар­биста из те­ла. Он не ус­пел бы доб­рать­ся в сво­ей приз­рачной фор­ме до ре­бён­ка. Юта­ка вы­жидал. Сво­ей прось­бой пов­ре­менить он толь­ко от­сро­чил свою смерть на па­ру ме­сяцев, за это вре­мя не­об­хо­димо бы­ло выж­дать удач­ный мо­мент, ког­да зверь ока­жет­ся да­леко от ма­лень­кой Су­мирэ, что­бы уж на­вер­ня­ка обе­зопа­сить её и Юко.  
_

_Юта­ка умел ждать. Всё ча­ще он про­вали­вал­ся в дре­моту, что­бы сэ­коно­мить чуть боль­ше сил, и пос­те­пен­но на­кап­ли­вал их, го­товый ата­ковать в лю­бой мо­мент.  
_

_«Это моё за­дание — унич­то­жить дар­биста, — пов­то­рял он се­бе в ми­нуты от­ча­яния, ког­да ох­ва­тывал низ­менный страх смер­ти. — Я дол­жен гор­дить­ся тем, что вы­пол­ню его. Я за­щищу Юко и Су­мирэ, я по­кажу, что дос­то­ин зва­ния тен­ши!»  
_

_И всё рав­но, бы­ло страш­но. Юта­ка пы­тал­ся пред­ста­вить, на что по­хожа смерть: бу­дет ли это так же не­выно­симо, как ви­сеть здесь, в собс­твен­ном под­созна­нии, не имея воз­можнос­ти ос­во­бодить­ся, зав­ла­деть собс­твен­ным те­лом сно­ва; или же он на­конец об­ре­тёт дол­гождан­ную сво­боду.  
_

_Боль­ше все­го хо­телось уви­деть Шо. Хоть бы и мель­ком, хоть бы прос­то уз­нать, что Шо не за­был, что воп­ре­ки все­му от­пра­вил­ся за ним. «Ты ведь го­ворил, что за­щитишь ме­ня! — злил­ся Юта­ка на ли­дера. — Обе­щал! И где ты те­перь?!»  
_

_Шо не при­ходил. Уже поч­ти год про­шёл с то­го сра­жения на пус­ты­ре. По­рой Юта­ка жа­лел, что пред­ло­жил се­бя в ка­чес­тве при­ман­ки, но по­том одёр­ги­вал се­бя: та­кие мыс­ли не­дос­той­ны сол­да­та. Они вы­пол­ня­ли за­дание.  
_

_Ка­залось, ник­то поп­росту не по­нял, что про­изош­ло. Юта­ку уже счи­тали мёр­твым и по­тому не пы­тались ис­кать. Лег­че от этих мыс­лей не ста­нови­лось.  
_

_Шо на­вер­ня­ка ви­дел IDT — он был в соз­на­нии в тот мо­мент, ког­да дар­бист выр­вался из пре­дыду­щего те­ла. Юта­ка тог­да бро­сил­ся на­пере­рез, же­лая зак­рыть ли­дера со­бой, по­думав, что дар­бист ре­шил ата­ковать… Он и ата­ковал. Толь­ко не ли­дера.  
_

_«Они мо­гут знать, что про­изош­ло на са­мом де­ле. Мо­гут, прав­да?!»  
_

_Юта­ка не ве­рил сво­им мыс­лям и до­мыс­лам, не мог от­ве­тить на ты­сячу собс­твен­ных воп­ро­сов. Ес­ли ви­дели — по­чему ещё не приш­ли?! Ес­ли не ви­дели — по­чему тог­да ему так тош­но от осоз­на­ния это­го?  
_

_Он прос­то ус­тал. Хо­телось уже как мож­но ско­рее уме­реть. Пусть толь­ко ма­лыш­ка нем­но­го ок­репнет, тог­да он смо­жет из­ба­вить­ся от дар­биста и из­дохнуть, как бес­по­род­ная шав­ка, на ди­ване в под­собном по­меще­нии клу­ба. Цу­цуи-сан при­дёт, за­ин­те­ресо­ван­ный, по­чему ди­рек­тор не за­бира­ет клю­чи, и об­на­ружит уже ос­тывшее те­ло.  
_

_Юта­ка сма­ковал под­робнос­ти собс­твен­ной смер­ти. Ка­залось, тог­да бу­дет не так страш­но нав­сегда зак­рыть гла­за. Он ви­дел, как со сто­роны, собс­твен­ное те­ло, на ко­жаном крас­ном ди­ване, ук­ры­тое дра­ной прос­ты­нёй вмес­то оде­яла. Те­ло, то­щее нас­толь­ко, что по­жел­тевшая ко­жа поч­ти ви­сит на рёб­рах. Прек­расная кар­ти­на!  
_

_Да ко­му он врёт? Ко­го пы­та­ет­ся уте­шить? Толь­ко са­мого се­бя. Кар­ти­на бы­ла от­вра­титель­ной до тош­но­ты.  
_

_Зверь то­же не при­ходил. Да­же не заг­ля­дывал, что­бы про­верить, теп­лится ли ещё соз­на­ние по­лук­ровки. В оди­ночес­тве бы­ло го­раз­до луч­ше. Бе­зопас­нее._

 

_Тер­пкий за­пах эр­сты вор­вался в под­созна­ние не­ожи­дан­но. Юта­ка вски­нул го­лову к по­тол­ку, в ко­тором от­ра­жалось не­бо, за­тяну­тое об­ла­ками и смо­гом, и края крыш.  
_

_«Мне толь­ко ка­жет­ся… гал­лю­цина­ции пе­ред смертью…» — про­мель­кну­ло в мыс­лях, но за­пах не ис­че­зал и был та­ким близ­ким и нас­то­ящим, что Юта­ка да­же ра­зоз­лился.  
_

_«Хва­тит! Здесь нет ни­каких дар­бистов и тен­ши. Здесь не мо­жет пах­нуть эр­стой. Это лишь ил­лю­зия… прос­то что-то пах­нет так­же…»  
_

_Те­ло дро­жало. Дар­бист был на­пуган.  
_

_Юта­ка от­ка­зывал­ся ве­рить в не­воз­можное.  
_

_Вер­ну­лись? Да ко­неч­но! Они за­были, они все о нём за­были, и, ес­ли они толь­ко спус­тя год от­пра­вились на его по­ис­ки, он их не прос­тит. Ни за что.  
_

_За­пах пос­те­пен­но ис­чез, и Юта­ка сно­ва по­вис на око­вах. Всё-та­ки по­каза­лось. Ес­ли бы тен­ши и прав­да бы­ли здесь, они на­пали бы не­мед­ленно, не ста­ли тя­нуть, ведь дар­бист без­за­щитен — да­же хо­дит без тран­сфор­ма­тора во внут­реннем кар­ма­не кур­тки, а без не­го он не мо­жет скон­цен­три­ровать ата­ку­ющую эр­сту. Та­кой иде­аль­ный шанс!  
_

_Зверь по­явил­ся в под­созна­нии в тот же миг, ког­да ис­чезла пос­ледняя но­та за­паха. Вид у не­го был край­не оза­дачен­ный.  
_

_— Се­год­ня ты на­конец-то сдох­нешь, — про­рычал он в бе­шенс­тве и так вце­пил­ся в плат­форму ког­тя­ми, что на дре­ве ос­та­лись глу­бокие от­ме­тины. — Я боль­ше не со­бира­юсь ждать.  
_

_Юта­ка под­нял на не­го умо­ля­ющий взгляд.  
_

_— Толь­ко не се­год­ня. Су­мирэ бо­ле­ет… её те­ло не вы­дер­жит.  
_

_Ма­лыш­ка в пос­ледние нес­коль­ко дней мно­го кап­ризни­чала, поч­ти не спа­ла и всё вре­мя пла­кала от вы­сокой тем­пе­рату­ры. Юко не спус­ка­ла её с рук, а иног­да пе­реда­вала де­воч­ку на ру­ки дар­бисту и за­быва­лась ко­рот­ким сном у не­го под бо­ком. Все­го лишь дет­ская прос­ту­да, но Юта­ка всё рав­но бес­по­ко­ил­ся.  
_

_Зверь тре­вож­но дёр­гал крыль­ями и при­жимал уши к го­лове.  
_

_— Ещё один день. Пос­ле это­го ты ме­ня уже не ос­та­новишь.  
_

_— Три дня! — вскрик­нул Юта­ка. — Су­мирэ поп­ра­вит­ся, и тог­да — за­бирай её те­ло.  
_

_Боль­ше тя­нуть бы­ло нель­зя. Че­рез три дня, ког­да дар­бист сно­ва ока­жет­ся в зда­нии клу­ба и рас­тя­нет­ся на сво­ём ди­ване в ка­мор­ке, про­изой­дёт пос­леднее сра­жение. Юта­ка всё ещё смот­рел на зве­ря ис­пу­ган­ным взгля­дом и ис­хо­дил на крик внут­ри: «Толь­ко сог­ла­сись! По­жалуй­ста, ока­жись ещё ту­пее, чем ка­жешь­ся, и по­верь!»  
_

_Он за­щитит Су­мирэ, че­го бы ему это ни сто­ило. Ма­лыш­ка бы­ла его ре­бён­ком, и пусть он не ощу­щал от­цов­ской люб­ви, но чувс­тво­вал, что обя­зан обе­регать её.  
_

_Зверь ска­лил­ся и ры­чал так гром­ко, что от на­туги раз­ры­вало ба­рабан­ные пе­репон­ки. Юта­ка да­же ис­пу­гал­ся, что сей­час дар­бист наб­ро­сит­ся и ра­зор­вёт его в клочья пря­мо сей­час, и при­гото­вил­ся уже дать от­пор. Ми­нута или три дня — не иг­ра­ло ни­какой ро­ли. Проб­ле­ма толь­ко в рас­сто­янии — дар­бист на­ходил­ся до­ма, Юта­ка слы­шал хны­канье Су­мирэ и нег­ромкую ко­лыбель­ную Юко.  
_

_Вы­тол­кнуть его сей­час — и Су­мирэ об­ре­чена.  
_

_Нуж­но вре­мя. Хоть нем­но­го.  
_

_«Пос­лу­шай ме­ня, ты, чёр­тов дар­бист!»  
_

_Зверь не сво­дил с не­го ог­ромных, яр­ко-жёл­тых глаз. Юта­ка смот­рел в от­вет и на­де­ял­ся, что выг­ля­дит по­кор­ным и сла­бым, го­товым уме­реть сей­час, но умо­ля­ющим о поб­лажке. Все­го три дня, что те­бе, жал­ко? Или ты че­го-то бо­ишь­ся? Кто-то за то­бой го­нит­ся?  
_

_Нос сно­ва за­щеко­тал сла­бый за­пах эр­сты, кон­чи­ки паль­цев за­ныли от зна­комо­го ощу­щения. Юта­ка вски­нул го­лову к по­тол­ку и уви­дел собс­твен­ные ру­ки, на ле­вом за­пястье был зак­реплён тран­сфор­ма­тор, а на паль­цах ис­кри­лись би­рюзо­вые мол­нии — сла­бые, ед­ва ви­димые, да­же ата­ку про­вес­ти та­кими слож­но, они бе­зобид­нее огонь­ка све­чи.  
_

_— Я ра­зор­ву те­бе гор­ло эти­ми ру­ками, — про­рычал зверь. — Ра­зор­ву и ис­чезну из те­ла рань­ше, чем оно ус­пе­ет осоз­нать боль. Ты сдох­нешь, как по­доба­ет тен­ши.  
_

_— Про­шу те­бя, ещё толь­ко три дня… — Юта­ка пос­та­рал­ся при­дать го­лосу па­ничес­кое зву­чание. — Убей ме­ня, как хо­чешь, но толь­ко не сей­час. Сей­час те­ло Су­мирэ поп­росту не вы­дер­жит!  
_

_Зверь не сво­дил с не­го по­доз­ри­тель­но­го взгля­да. Не ве­рил. Ни еди­ному сло­ву. Или — был чер­тов­ски на­пуган и по­тому то­ропил­ся. Юта­ка чувс­тво­вал, как сер­дце ко­лотит­ся в стра­хе, ды­шать то­же ста­ло тя­жело. Те­ло за­дыха­лось от ужа­са.  
_

_Ви­димо, зверь по­нял, что ес­ли про­дол­жит па­нико­вать, то те­ло ум­рёт от не­дос­татка кис­ло­рода. В тем­ни­це вдруг ста­ло тем­но, Юта­ка ощу­тил, как в го­лове по­мут­не­ло, и под­нял взгляд к по­тол­ку. Пе­ред гла­зами плы­ло.  
_

_В ком­на­ту вор­ва­лась Юко с пла­чущей ма­лыш­кой на ру­ках и бро­силась к дар­бисту, ко­торый хри­пел и ца­рапал гор­ло.  
_

_«Что слу­чилось, Тэ­цуя? Ты слы­шишь ме­ня?!»  
_

_Те­ло встрях­ну­ли за пле­чи. От Юко пах­ло мо­локом и дет­ской при­сып­кой.  
_

_«Я сей­час вы­зову ско­рую. По­тер­пи нем­но­го. При­нес­ти во­ды? Тэ­цуя, не мол­чи, умо­ляю те­бя!»  
_

_Зверь спря­тал ос­кал, рас­пра­вил крылья и бро­сил на об­мякше­го на око­вах Юта­ку ярос­тный взгляд, пос­ле че­го ис­па­рил­ся. Тем­ни­цу пос­те­пен­но пе­рес­та­ло ка­чать.  
_

_«Всё нор­маль­но», — хрип­лый го­лос дар­биста, ка­залось, ца­рапал воз­дух. Юко встре­вожен­но смот­ре­ла пря­мо в гла­за, гла­дила по пле­чам, да­же ма­лыш­ка ис­пу­ган­но при­тих­ла, обор­вав свой плач на по­лу-кри­ке.  
_

_«Те­бе нуж­но в боль­ни­цу… — про­шеп­та­ла Юко и лас­ко­во по­тёр­лась но­сом о щё­ку. — Я так ис­пу­галась…»  
_

_«От­ва­ли! — рык­нул дар­бист. Су­мирэ сно­ва раз­ра­зилась ры­дани­ями. — Зат­кни её!»  
_

_«Она же бо­ле­ет…»  
_

_«Пле­вать я хо­тел. Пош­ла прочь!»  
_

_Дар­бист вы­тол­кал Юко с ре­бён­ком из ком­на­ты и зах­лопнул дверь. Крик ре­бён­ка стал глу­ше.  
_

_Юта­ка при­от­крыл гла­за. Ка­жет­ся, зверь по­верил в его об­мо­рок, раз ис­чез и не стал до­пыты­вать­ся. Ли­бо ре­шил, что вер­нуть­ся в соз­на­ние сей­час важ­нее.  
_

_«Твои гла­за… они ведь не дол­жны быть се­рыми?» — проз­ву­чал го­лос Юко из-за зак­ры­той две­ри.  
_

_Юта­ка вновь пос­мотрел на по­толок. Дар­бист бро­сил взгляд на ви­сев­шее в ком­на­те зер­ка­ло.  
_

_Гла­за бы­ли тус­клы­ми, буд­то кто их за­сыпал пеп­лом. Те­ло ис­то­щено до пре­дела.  
_

_Юта­ка по­ёжил­ся, он знал, что это зна­чит.  
_

_Сна­чала ис­точник нач­нёт вы­раба­тывать эр­сту в не­веро­ят­ных ко­личес­твах, и она на­пол­нит всё те­ло, как ни­ког­да ра­нее. Юта­ка по­чувс­тву­ет се­бя по-нас­то­яще­му жи­вым. Го­лод ис­чезнет. Си­ла бу­дет пе­репол­нять его: за­хочет­ся вы­пус­тить её всю, что­бы из­ба­вить­ся от из­лишков.  
_

_По­том ис­точник ра­зор­вётся. Че­рез нес­коль­ко ми­нут ос­та­новит­ся сер­дце. В тот же мо­мент он ум­рёт.  
_

_Юта­ка вспом­нил за­пах эр­сты, ко­торый оку­тал его ночью, и опус­тил го­лову.  
_

_«Шо, ес­ли ты и прав­да при­шёл… спа­си ме­ня. Я хо­чу жить…»  
_

_В го­лове всплы­ли сло­ва мо­лит­вы, ко­торую ста­руха Хи­уми зас­та­вила вы­учить всех вос­пи­тан­ни­ков дет­ско­го до­ма. Что-то про свя­того от­ца и про не­бес­ное царс­тво — Юта­ка не по­нимал смыс­ла слов и в детс­тве буб­нил текст, лишь бы от не­го от­вя­зались и от­пусти­ли на по­ис­ки ка­кой-ни­будь еды. Ди­кая ма­лина нра­вилась ему боль­ше, чем мо­лит­вы.  
_

_По­чему имен­но сей­час он ре­шил про­сить не­ведо­мую си­лу о по­мощи? Что мо­жет сде­лать се­дов­ла­сый бог, си­дящий вы­соко-вы­соко на об­ла­ках? Как буд­то он ви­дит, что тво­рит­ся здесь, в под­созна­нии од­но­го ник­чёмно­го че­лове­ка где-то пос­ре­ди То­кио. Это всё бес­смыс­ленно, ник­то не при­дёт, ник­то не по­может.  
_

_«Шо, ты ведь здесь, прав­да? Я слы­шал твою эр­сту… Твою и Джу­на. Вы ведь оба здесь, да? Вы приш­ли за мной?! Вы приш­ли… вы не за­были… пом­ни­те…»  
_

_Юта­ка твер­дил вяз­ну­щие в зу­бах сло­ва, по-преж­не­му не по­нимая смыс­ла пред­ло­жений, но по­чему-то ве­ря, что хоть кто-ни­будь его ус­лы­шит. Кто-ни­будь, кро­ме не­го са­мого.  
_

_«По­жалуй­ста. По­жалуй­ста, спа­сите ме­ня»._


	36. VIII. Люди без имён

_**Аль­фа. Culpae Universum.** _

Ла­бора­тория спа­ла. Ши­рокие из­ви­лис­тые ко­ридо­ры бы­ли за­топ­ле­ны кро­меш­ной тем­но­той, c ко­торой ед­ва справ­лялся кар­манный фо­нарик, ос­ве­щав­ший до­рогу все­го на нес­коль­ко мет­ров впе­реди.

Ки­рю­ин Шо крал­ся по ми­нус пер­во­му эта­жу. Воз­дух здесь нас­квозь про­вонял жжён­ным са­харом и па­лёной шку­рой дар­биста. Крас­ные ин­ди­като­ры сиг­на­лиза­ции та­ращи­лись из ть­мы на нез­ва­ного гос­тя, ко­торый стис­ки­вал в паль­цах кар­ту дос­ту­па — чёр­ную с зо­лотым тис­не­ни­ем. Слов­но зна­ли, что кар­та ук­ра­дена, а мо­лодой тен­ши, бес­шумно сту­па­ющий в мяг­ких са­погах, на­ходит­ся в па­ре ша­гов от пре­датель­ства.

Он весь прев­ра­тил­ся в слух, рва­ное ды­хание и ли­хора­доч­ный пульс. Всё ждал, что за сле­ду­ющим по­воро­том его пой­ма­ют и скру­тят, об­ви­няя в са­бота­же. По­том поп­росту швыр­нут на це­лый ме­сяц в кар­цер, и тог­да мож­но не сом­не­вать­ся — Юта­рин точ­но ум­рёт, не дож­давшись по­мощи.

 

— У нас нет дру­гого вы­хода, — ска­зал ди­рек­тор За­пад­ной ла­бора­тории, про­фес­сор Кёд­жи Му­рака­ми нес­коль­ко дней на­зад. Сол­нце све­тило ему в спи­ну, и фи­гура про­фес­со­ра ка­залась вы­резан­ной из чёр­но­го кар­то­на.

— Дать Юта­рину уме­реть — это вы­ход? — пе­рес­про­сил Ки­рю­ин, не ве­ря сво­им ушам, и со всей си­лы стис­нул шлем, что­бы унять дрожь в ру­ках. — Вы прав­да так счи­та­ете?

Му­рака­ми по­тёр вис­ки.

— Мне очень жаль, Ки­рю­ин-кун. Но мы не мо­жем рис­ко­вать тен­ши ра­ди од­но­го по­лук­ровки. Я пы­тал­ся най­ти спо­соб его спас­ти, но бес­по­лез­но. Сиг­нал ста­новит­ся всё сла­бее. Юта­рину уже не­дол­го ос­та­лось.

Сер­дце сжа­ла ле­дяная ла­па.

— От­правь­те ме­ня од­но­го, — в гор­ле пе­ресох­ло от вол­не­ния. — Я го­тов. Я справ­люсь.

— Вы втро­ём не смог­ли спра­вить­ся с Вар­ви­шем, — Му­рака­ми по­качал го­ловой. — От те­бя од­но­го не бу­дет ни­како­го тол­ку. Дар­бист убь­ёт те­бя. Тог­да мы по­теря­ем и по­лук­ровку, и тен­ши. Это бу­дет ог­ромная по­теря для всех нас.

— Про­фес­сор! — не вы­дер­жал Ки­рю­ин и бро­сил­ся впе­рёд, что­бы опе­реть­ся обе­ими ру­ками на ди­рек­тор­ский стол. Шлем с глу­хим сту­ком упал на пол и от­ка­тил­ся к сте­не. — Про­шу вас, я…

— Это при­каз! — Му­рака­ми по­высил го­лос. — Опе­рация «Can» от­ме­ня­ет­ся. Ког­да Ута­хиро-кун при­дёт в се­бя, вы от­пра­витесь вос­ста­нав­ли­вать ба­ланс зат­ро­нутых ми­ров вруч­ную. Но­вый IDT спо­собен на это. До тех пор вы не пред­при­нима­ете ни­каких дей­ствий, в про­тив­ном слу­чае это бу­дет рас­счи­тано как по­пыт­ка пре­датель­ства.

Ки­рю­ин сде­лал два ша­га на­зад. Пок­ло­нил­ся — ров­но на со­рок пять гра­дусов, как то­го тре­бова­ли пра­вила. Стис­нул ку­лаки так, что ног­ти впи­лись в ко­жу ла­доней.

— Слу­ша­юсь, — про­шеп­тал он.

При­каз есть при­каз. _Тен­ши обя­зан его ис­полнить._

Нес­коль­ко дней пос­ле это­го раз­го­вора Ки­рю­ин жил в при­выч­ном рит­ме. Хо­дил на тре­ниров­ки. Заг­ля­дывал к Джу­ну, ко­торый смот­рел на не­го и не уз­на­вал. Уго­щал кро­лика Ше­пот­ка слад­кой мор­ковью и гла­дил шёл­ко­вую шерсть. От­сы­пал­ся в ка­бине­те про­фес­со­ра То­коро, утом­лённый бес­сонны­ми но­чами. Сно­ва тре­ниро­вал­ся, по­ка не па­дал в из­не­може­нии на пол, и та­ращил­ся в вы­сокий по­толок, слов­но там бы­ли на­писа­ны от­ве­ты на все воп­ро­сы.

На­конец, од­ним поз­дним ве­чером он улу­чил мо­мент и прош­мыгнул в ком­на­ту нас­тавни­ка, где об­ша­рил кар­ма­ны бе­лос­нежно­го ха­лата, пол­ные ка­рамель­ных кон­фет, и ста­щил кар­ту дос­ту­па в сек­ретные ла­бора­тории. Ещё че­рез нес­коль­ко ча­сов, ког­да вся За­пад­ная пог­ру­зилась в сон, Ки­рю­ин пе­ре­одел­ся в за­щит­ный кос­тюм, под­нял до­рож­ный рюк­зак и от­пра­вил­ся со­вер­шать са­мый бе­зум­ный пос­ту­пок в сво­ей жиз­ни.

 

С каж­дым ша­гом ид­ти бы­ло всё труд­нее. Сер­дце сжи­малось: «Я обя­зан спас­ти Юта­рина. Это моя ви­на, что он в та­кой опас­ности. Я не мо­гу поз­во­лить ему уме­реть». Го­лова рас­ка­лыва­лась от мил­ли­она «дол­жен», ко­торы­ми её на­бива­ли все три­над­цать лет.

Он дол­жен бес­пре­кос­ловно ис­полнять при­казы. Дол­жен быть спо­кой­ным и хлад­нокров­ным в лю­бой си­ту­ации. Он не име­ет пра­ва на эмо­ции, по­тому что эмо­ции по­казы­ва­ют сла­бость ду­ха. Он дей­ству­ет лишь в рам­ках ин­те­ресов ор­га­низа­ции W.I.N.G. Не­пови­нове­ние ор­га­низа­ции при­рав­ни­ва­ет­ся к из­ме­не.

Ки­рю­ин ос­та­новил­ся и при­валил­ся пле­чом к сте­не. Го­лова зак­ру­жилась от пе­ре­из­бытка кис­ло­рода.

Всё, что у не­го есть сей­час в жиз­ни, лишь бла­года­ря лю­дям из Се­вер­ной, ко­торые вы­тащи­ли его и бра­та из при­ют­ско­го ада. Им обо­им да­ли дом и по­дари­ли бу­дущее, пусть и не та­кое ра­дуж­ное, как у нор­маль­ных де­тей. Си­роты не мог­ли рас­счи­тывать да­же на та­кое. В бла­годар­ность за сыт­ную пи­щу, за­щиту, кры­шу над го­ловой, нас­тавни­ков, за­менив­ших ему ро­дите­лей, Ки­рю­ин чувс­тво­вал се­бя дол­жным. Быть ли­дером тен­ши — зна­чило от­пла­тить ор­га­низа­ции за всё, что она да­ла ему и Джу­ну.

Юта­рин по­явил­ся в его жиз­ни вне­зап­но. Прос­то воз­ник на по­роге тре­ниро­воч­но­го за­ла, пря­ча под рес­ни­цами сол­нечных зай­чи­ков, и улыб­нулся: «Ме­ня зо­вут Юта­ка. По­жалуй­ста, будь­те ко мне доб­ры».

В ка­кой мо­мент по­лук­ровка стал Ки­рю­ину до­роже все­го ми­ра? До­роже нас­толь­ко, что мож­но бы­ло пос­лать весь этот мир к чёр­ту. Нас­толь­ко, что мож­но бы­ло пой­ти на пре­датель­ство.

Он сно­ва от­крыл гла­за. Ин­ди­като­ры сиг­на­лиза­ции та­ращи­лись из тем­но­ты, не­охот­но ве­ря, что вла­делец кар­ты дос­ту­па име­ет пра­во на­ходить­ся в ко­ридо­рах ми­нус пер­во­го эта­жа.

Пе­ред са­мым но­сом ма­ячи­ла дверь, за ко­торой на­ходил­ся го­товый IDT. Ос­та­валось лишь про­тянуть ру­ку и при­ложить кар­ту к элек­трон­но­му зам­ку, что­бы прев­ра­тить­ся из сол­да­та в пре­дате­ля. Ос­та­валось нес­коль­ко се­кунд, что­бы ре­шить, кто он: ли­дер тен­ши, по­кор­ная со­бач­ка W.I.N.G., или же Ки­рю­ин Шо, пок­лявший­ся всег­да за­щищать Юта­рина, что бы ни слу­чилось.

На­конец, он вздох­нул. Креп­ко стис­нул од­ной ру­кой фо­нарик. Быс­тро, что­бы не дать се­бе пе­реду­мать, при­ложил кар­ту к зам­ку. Миг­нул зе­лёный ин­ди­катор. Дверь с шо­рохом отъ­еха­ла в сто­рону.

IDT ле­жал в ко­робе из за­калён­но­го стек­ла, крыш­ка ко­торо­го от­кры­валась с по­мощью ко­да. Ки­рю­ин цык­нул — кар­та боль­ше не мог­ла ему по­мочь. На­деж­ды на ти­хую кра­жу и без­мол­вное ис­чезно­вение рух­ну­ли. Од­на­ко от­сту­пать бы­ло уже не­куда. Тен­ши не име­ли пра­ва по­вора­чивать на­зад.

Он ак­ти­виро­вал тран­сфор­ма­тор. Эр­ста зат­ре­щала на кон­чи­ках паль­цев. Мгно­вение спус­тя крыш­ка ко­роба раз­ле­телась стек­лянны­ми брыз­га­ми, а ноч­ная ти­шина вок­руг взор­ва­лась прон­зи­тель­ным во­ем си­рены.

Ки­рю­ин бро­сил­ся бе­жать. Вы­бил ша­ром эр­сты дверь на лес­тни­цу — лифт заб­ло­киро­вало в це­лях бе­зопас­ности — и пос­пе­шил на­верх, к вы­ходу из ла­бора­тории. Ба­рабан­ные пе­репон­ки раз­ры­вало. Сер­дце, ка­залось, вот-вот лоп­нет от нап­ря­жения.

Ещё од­на дверь — её то­же приш­лось вы­бить, что­бы не тра­тить зря дра­гоцен­ные се­кун­ды — и, на­конец, прох­ладный ут­ренний воз­дух хлы­нул в лёг­кие. Край го­ризон­та ед­ва пос­ветлел. Ещё очень ра­но. Вне­зап­ная тре­вога зас­та­ла всех врас­плох. У не­го бы­ло ещё нес­коль­ко ко­рот­ких ми­нут, что­бы зап­рограм­ми­ровать IDT на пе­реход.

Он ос­та­новил­ся на краю прос­торно­го пла­ца, ко­торый кра­ем упи­рал­ся в сте­ну, ог­ражда­ющую тер­ри­торию За­пад­ной ла­бора­тории. За спи­ной ос­та­валось ог­ромное бе­лос­нежное зда­ние, ка­зав­ше­еся си­рене­вым в ут­ренней дым­ке.

«Об­раз все­лен­ной за­фик­си­ру­ет­ся в мо­мент пе­рехо­да. Ко­личес­тво учас­тни­ков: один. Ко­ор­ди­наты на­чаль­но­го пун­кта…» — Ки­рю­ин быс­тро вво­дил дан­ные. Паль­цы мель­ка­ли над тон­кой кла­ви­ату­рой ус­трой­ства, боль­ше по­хоже­го на те­лефон с выд­вижной па­нелью. В го­лове бы­ла крис­таль­ная яс­ность. Он вы­учил не­об­хо­димую ин­форма­цию так, что мог рас­ска­зать её в лю­бой мо­мент, но са­мо ус­трой­ство ви­дел впер­вые.

IDT за­пищал: «Не­вер­но вве­дены дан­ные». Ки­рю­ин стис­нул зу­бы. Ошиб­ся. Вре­мени, что­бы прог­рамми­ровать пе­реход, уже не ос­та­лось. Он спи­ной ощу­щал опас­ность.

Не нуж­но бы­ло да­же обо­рачи­вать­ся, что­бы по­нять, что ему от­ре­зали путь к от­ступ­ле­нию. Впе­реди — вы­сокая сте­на, ко­торую не пе­реп­рыгнуть, да­же ес­ли пос­лать всю эр­сту в но­ги. Сза­ди — не мень­ше трёх де­сят­ков во­ору­жён­ных за­щит­ни­ков, рва­нув­ших в по­гоню за во­ром, и все учё­ные За­пад­ной ла­бора­тории, раз­бу­жен­ные вне­зап­ной тре­вогой.

Ки­рю­ин вздох­нул и опус­тил ру­ку с IDT. Рез­ко раз­вернул­ся и вздёр­нул го­лову. Ес­ли нет ино­го вы­хода, он бу­дет драть­ся с за­щит­ни­ками. Ему уже не­чего те­рять.

Про­фес­сор Му­рака­ми вы­шел из-за спин за­щит­ни­ков, ожи­дав­ших при­каза от­крыть огонь, и вы­шел на се­реди­ну пла­ца.

— Что ты тво­ришь, Шо? — за­гово­рил он гром­ко, че­каня каж­дое сло­во. — По­дой­ди ко мне с под­ня­тыми ру­ками и вер­ни IDT, тог­да мы пе­рес­мотрим ме­ру на­каза­ния для те­бя. Ты ведь по­нима­ешь, что на­рушил все воз­можные пра­вила ус­та­ва?

Ки­рю­ин смот­рел на Му­рака­ми че­рез за­щит­ные стёк­ла шле­ма. Ес­ли толь­ко ди­рек­тор сде­ла­ет ещё хо­тя бы пять ша­гов навс­тре­чу, мож­но бу­дет рас­це­нить это как на­паде­ние и на­чать за­щищать­ся. Ко­неч­но, пра­вила зап­ре­щали ата­ковать бе­зоруж­но­го, но сил, что­бы соб­лю­дать пра­вила, уже не бы­ло. Ки­рю­ин смер­тель­но ус­тал ждать. Он сов­сем близ­ко к спа­сению Юта­рина. Ему не хва­тило нес­коль­ких ми­нут. Сколь­ко это там, в дру­гом ми­ре? Сиг­нал мог обор­вать­ся в лю­бой мо­мент.

Му­рака­ми шаг­нул впе­рёд. Раз. Два. Три. Ки­рю­ин сло­жил три паль­ца вмес­те и пус­тил к ним эр­сту. Че­тыре. Пять.

Он выб­ро­сил ру­ку впе­рёд. Би­рюзо­вый луч кон­цен­три­рован­ной эр­сты вспа­хал плац нап­ро­тив про­фес­со­ра Му­рака­ми. Кам­ни взды­бились, как клы­ки.

Му­рака­ми от­ско­чил на­зад и взмах­нул ру­кой, по­давая за­щит­ни­кам знак при­гото­вить­ся. Ки­рю­ин под шле­мом ус­мехнул­ся.

— Бес­по­лез­но, про­фес­сор, — ска­зал он нег­ромко, но уси­литель в шле­ме раз­нёс его го­лос над пла­цем. — Ес­ли вы ата­ку­ете ме­ня, я зак­ро­юсь щи­том, ко­торый не бе­рёт ни од­на пу­ля. По­том я сне­су За­пад­ную с ли­ца зем­ли, так же, как Се­вер­ную. Ос­тавь­те ме­ня в по­кое, — он по­низил го­лос до шё­пота, ко­торый за­шелес­тел в ут­реннем воз­ду­хе, как ве­тер. — Я все­го лишь хо­чу спас­ти Юта­рина.

Му­рака­ми по­качал го­ловой.

— Мы ошиб­лись, сде­лав те­бя ли­дером.

— Вы ошиб­лись, ре­шив убить Юта­рина, — Ки­рю­ин пос­мотрел на учё­ных За­пад­ной, ко­торые не­до­умён­но пе­рег­ля­нулись меж­ду со­бой. — Про­фес­сор от­ме­нил на­шу опе­рацию. Он ска­зал, что нет смыс­ла спа­сать Юта­рина, по­тому что у нас есть ещё один по­лук­ровка. Я при­нял ре­шение ос­лу­шать­ся его при­каза, по­тому что как ли­дер не­су от­ветс­твен­ность за свою ко­ман­ду.

— При­казы есть при­казы, Ки­рю­ин Шо. Это из­ме­на, — Му­рака­ми по­дал ещё один знак, и за­щит­ни­ки при­гото­вились от­крыть огонь. — Ты зна­ешь, что по­лага­ет­ся за из­ме­ну.

Расс­трел. Ес­ли бы у Ки­рю­ина бы­ли си­лы сме­ять­ся, он бы рас­хо­хотал­ся про­фес­со­ру в ли­цо. Вмес­то это­го он выс­та­вил пе­ред со­бой щит — дос­та­точ­но мощ­ный, что­бы вы­дер­жать удар трид­ца­ти пуль, — и зак­рыл гла­за. Не очень хо­телось ви­деть, как эти пу­ли не­сут­ся в ли­цо.

Но выс­тре­лов не пос­лы­шалось. Толь­ко воз­му­щён­ный ро­пот со сто­роны учё­ных и звук лёг­ких, быс­трых ша­гов по пла­цу. Ша­ги приб­ли­зились и ос­та­нови­лись у са­мого щи­та. Ки­рю­ин от­крыл гла­за и вздрог­нул от не­ожи­дан­ности. Щит мед­ленно рас­та­ял в воз­ду­хе.

Про­фес­сор То­коро по­дош­ла к не­му сов­сем близ­ко и по­ложи­ла ру­ки на пле­чи.

— Не го­вори глу­пос­тей, Шо-кун, — она не улы­балась. — Ты не от­пра­вишь­ся в дру­гой мир один. Кро­ме то­го, без сы­ворот­ки-ста­били­зато­ра IDT не при­мет твой об­ра­зец кро­ви.

Ки­рю­ин мол­чал, стис­ки­вая ус­трой­ство в ру­ке. Он мог бы ата­ковать ко­го угод­но, толь­ко не Ме­гуми, ко­торая сто­яла сов­сем близ­ко, за­щищая его от ог­ня, как жи­вой щит.

От её при­кос­но­вений с глаз спа­ла стран­ная пе­лена. Ки­рю­ин ос­мотрел лю­дей на пла­цу. Нес­коль­ко учё­ных что-то гром­ко до­казы­вали сби­тому с тол­ку Му­рака­ми. За­щит­ни­ки опус­ти­ли ство­лы, ожи­дая оче­ред­но­го при­каза. У края пла­ца, под рас­ки­дис­ты­ми каш­та­нами, сто­яли Рэй в вы­вер­ну­том на­из­нанку ха­лате и чу­жак, ку­тав­ший­ся в ко­жаную кур­тку.

Зда­ние ла­бора­тории выс­ту­пило из ут­ренней дым­ки. Сте­ны по­розо­вели, тро­нутые вос­хо­дящим сол­нцем. Вре­мя уте­кало из рук, как дож­де­вая во­да.

— Мне на­до то­ропить­ся, про­фес­сор, — ска­зал Ки­рю­ин, отс­тра­ня­ясь от Ме­гуми. — Юта­рин боль­ше не мо­жет ждать.

Она взя­ла его за ру­ки.

— Ещё нем­но­го. Пять ми­нут, и вы от­пра­витесь.

— Мы?

— Ты и твой брат.

Преж­де, чем Ки­рю­ин ус­пел за­дать ещё один воп­рос, он за­метил, как из зда­ния ла­бора­тории вы­бежал тен­ши в ро­зовой фор­ме, на хо­ду зас­тё­гива­ющий за­щит­ный кос­тюм. Кол­чан и лук бол­та­лись на по­лусог­ну­том лок­те.

Джун трях­нул го­ловой, по­дой­дя бли­же к оше­лом­лённо­му Ки­рю­ину.

— Не знаю, чем ты ду­мал, но ты иди­от, — со­об­щил Джун ли­деру. — Ре­шил от­пра­вить­ся в дру­гой мир в оди­ноч­ку? Вар­виш бы те­бя на бин­ты пор­вал.

— Как ты се­бя чувс­тву­ешь? — Ки­рю­ин ма­шиналь­но про­тянул ру­ку, что­бы зас­тегнуть мол­нию на за­щит­ном кос­тю­ме до кон­ца. — Ты уже го­тов сра­жать­ся?

— Ес­ли я мог сра­жать­ся рань­ше, то те­перь мне точ­но ни­чего не по­меша­ет, — из-за шле­ма не бы­ло вид­но улыб­ки, но Ки­рю­ин знал Джу­на три­над­цать лет и дав­но на­учил­ся слы­шать улыб­ку по на­рочи­той гру­бос­ти в го­лосе.

Джун тол­кнул его ку­лаком в пле­чо.

— Я, ко­неч­но, не люб­лю по­лук­ровку. Но точ­но не хо­чу, что­бы он сдох вот так, по­тому что мы да­же не по­пыта­лись его спас­ти. Кро­ме то­го, я очень хо­чу на­чис­тить Вар­ви­шу зад­ни­цу. Нас­тро­ение та­кое, зна­ешь ли, по­бить ко­го-ни­будь.

Про­фес­сор Сэ­гава при­бежа­ла че­рез па­ру ми­нут, при­жимая к гру­ди не­боль­шой че­модан­чик. Она вко­лола каж­до­му тен­ши сы­ворот­ку — от мес­та уко­ла рас­теклось пуль­си­ру­ющее болью пят­но — и при­нялась прог­рамми­ровать IDT, по­яс­няя каж­дый шаг, что­бы Ки­рю­ин на об­ратном пу­ти смог спра­вить­ся са­мос­то­ятель­но.

Сол­нце уже под­ня­лось над го­ризон­том и за­лило плац проз­рачным ро­зова­тым све­том. В ожи­дании, по­ка сы­ворот­ка сме­ша­ет­ся с кровью, Ки­рю­ин по­дошёл к нас­тавни­ку, сто­яв­ше­му у каш­та­нов. Тот по­дал знак ид­ти за ним.

— Ты пос­ту­пил в выс­шей сте­пени глу­по, — прос­кри­пел Кен, ос­та­новив­шись в не­кото­ром от­да­лении от пла­ца. — Но всё-та­ки ты пос­ту­пил как нас­то­ящий ли­дер, — до­бавил он с ед­ва уло­вимой мяг­костью. — Му­рака­ми ни­чего те­бе не сде­ла­ет, ког­да вы вер­нё­тесь. Я по­гово­рю с ним. Ска­жи толь­ко, по­чему ты не со­об­щил о том, что они ре­шили ос­та­вить Юта­рина без по­мощи?

Ки­рю­ин по­тёр бо­лев­шее от сы­ворот­ки пле­чо.

— Не знаю, — приз­нался тен­ши. — Я ис­пу­гал­ся и не по­нимал, что де­лать.

Кен кив­нул в сто­рону Джу­на.

— Пос­та­рай­ся не уг­ро­бить бра­та. Он ещё не при­шёл в бо­евую фор­му, но так тре­бовал от­пра­вить­ся с то­бой, что Фу­мико сда­лась. Она не прос­тит те­бе, ес­ли с ним что-то слу­чит­ся. От гне­ва Фу­мико ни­какой щит не спа­сёт.

Ки­рю­ин пок­ло­нил­ся нас­тавни­ку.

— Я сде­лаю всё, что от ме­ня за­висит.

Впер­вые за все го­ды во взгля­де Ке­на про­мель­кнул приз­рак неж­ности. Нас­тавник ни­чего не от­ве­тил, толь­ко мах­нул: иди уже.

Ос­та­валось сов­сем нем­но­го. Об­разцы кро­ви бы­ли взя­ты. Тен­ши пе­реп­ро­вери­ли, как зак­репле­ны тран­сфор­ма­торы на ру­ках, за­тяну­ли пок­репче рем­ни на рюк­за­ках со смен­ной одеж­дой, спаль­ны­ми меш­ка­ми и едой на пять дней — в ос­новном, хлеб и кон­сервы.

На­конец, над пла­цем с шо­рохом рас­крыл­ся пор­тал, по­хожий на ог­ромное свер­ка­ющее кры­ло. Ки­рю­ин вздох­нул и заб­рал IDT из рук Сэ­гавы. По­ра.

Про­фес­сор То­коро тро­нула его за ру­кав, прив­ле­кая вни­мание, и ак­ку­рат­но сня­ла за­щит­ный шлем.

— Вер­ни Юта­рина до­мой, — поп­ро­сила Ме­гуми и по­цело­вала Ки­рю­ина в лоб. — И сам воз­вра­щай­ся.

— Слу­ша­юсь, про­фес­сор, — про­бор­мо­тал ли­дер в от­вет, чувс­твуя, как жар хлы­нул к ще­кам.

Джун прыг­нул в пор­тал пер­вым, уже не в сос­то­янии сдер­жи­вать своё воз­бужде­ние. Ки­рю­ин шаг­нул сле­дом. Кра­соч­ный во­дово­рот зах­лес­тнул его с го­ловой и зах­лопнул­ся за спи­ной с гром­ким чав­кань­ем.

 

«Вни­мание: тре­вога! Не­закон­ное про­ник­но­вение в от­сек: 1H. Пов­то­ряю: тре­вога, не­закон­ное про­ник­но­вение…»

Си­рена за­выла в че­тыре ут­ра. Юта­ка ска­тил­ся с кро­вати от не­ожи­дан­ности и со всех ног бро­сил­ся в ко­ридор, где на­летел на взъ­еро­шен­но­го Рэя.

— Что про­изош­ло?! По­жар? Эва­ку­ация? — Юта­ка ис­пу­ган­но во­дил го­ловой по сто­ронам. Всё зда­ние дро­жало от то­пота ты­сячи ног. Рэй сжал его пле­чо.

— Кто-то про­ник в сек­ретные ла­бора­тории и ук­рал IDT. Ка­жет­ся, я да­же знаю, кто…

Плац пе­ред зда­ни­ем стре­митель­но за­пол­нялся людь­ми. Ог­ромная тол­па сто­яла нап­ро­тив фи­гуры крас­но­го тен­ши, ка­зав­ше­гося бу­маж­ной фи­гур­кой, ко­торую мог­ло сдуть по­рывом вет­ра.

Всё про­изош­ло слиш­ком быс­тро. Пре­дуп­ре­дитель­ная ата­ка. Уг­ро­зы. По­яв­ле­ние Джу­на. Юта­ка ку­тал­ся в ко­жаную кур­тку, ко­торую схва­тил, ког­да рва­нул на эва­ку­ацию. Ут­ренний хо­лод за­бирал­ся ему под пи­жам­ные брю­ки и зас­тавлял ёжить­ся.

— Они от­прав­ля­ют­ся, — ска­зал Рэй хрус­тким го­лосом «дру­гого Рэя». — Ты ско­ро вер­нёшь­ся до­мой.

При сло­ве «до­мой» Юта­ка вски­нул го­лову.

— Прав­да?! Сей­час?

— Нет. Пос­ле то­го, как тен­ши вы­пол­нят за­дание, — Рэй про­тянул ру­ку к по­дошед­ше­му Ки­рю­ину и ото­шёл с ним в сто­рону, ос­та­вив Юта­ку са­мому ре­шать, ос­тать­ся или вер­нуть­ся в пос­тель дос­матри­вать ув­ле­катель­ный сон. Он выб­рал пер­вое. Всё-та­ки здесь бы­ло го­раз­до ин­те­рес­нее.

Хо­тя ник­то не об­ра­щал на не­го вни­мания, слов­но нап­рочь за­были про то, как он при­ходил в ла­бора­тории и улы­бал­ся ко­рун­дам, а они улы­бались в от­вет. Не­кото­рые цеп­ля­лись за не­го, сто­яв­ше­го у каш­та­на, взгля­дом и то­роп­ли­во от­во­дили гла­за.

«За что? — не­до­уме­вал Юта­ка. — Это ведь не я на­до­умил ва­шего ди­рек­то­ра ос­та­вить Юта­рина уми­рать без по­мощи».

Быть мо­жет, ему толь­ко чу­дились эти рас­те­рян­ные взгля­ды, рож­дённые сон­ным соз­на­ни­ем. Рэй вер­нулся и мол­ча сто­ял ря­дом, дер­жа ши­рокую, тя­жёлую ру­ку у Юта­ки на пле­че.

На дру­гом кон­це пла­ца раз­вернул­ся и рас­тво­рил­ся в воз­ду­хе пор­тал. Сра­зу ста­ло ти­хо, да­же ко­рун­ды при­тих­ли и не ре­шались на­рушить ог­лу­шитель­ную ти­шину воп­ро­сом — а их на­вер­ня­ка бы­ло не­мало у каж­до­го.

Юта­ка не вы­дер­жал этой оше­лом­лённой ти­шины.

— Я хо­чу до­мой, — шеп­нул он. Не­тер­пе­ние свер­ну­лось клуб­ком у не­го в жи­воте. Сер­дце за­ныло. — Вер­ни­те ме­ня в Третью зо­ну.

— На­до ждать, — от­ве­тил «дру­гой Рэй». — Мо­жет, до ве­чера, мо­жет — ещё нес­коль­ко дней. Мы не зна­ем, как те­чёт вре­мя в дру­гом ми­ре.

Юта­ка опус­тился на влаж­ную от ро­сы тра­ву. Ко­лени ос­лабли.

Опять ждать. Он так бли­зок к воз­вра­щению, но вы­нуж­ден сно­ва взять се­бя в ру­ки.       Впе­реди — не­из­вес­тный срок ожи­дания, а где-то там, по дру­гую сто­рону пор­та­ла, его ждёт Шо, до смер­ти пе­репу­ган­ный про­изо­шед­шим.

Рэй об­нял его за пле­чи.

— Пой­дём, — шеп­нул бар­ха­тис­тый го­лос. — За­мёр­знешь. Те­бе на­до ещё пос­пать.

Не бы­ло ни­каких сил, что­бы соп­ро­тив­лять­ся. Юта­ка под­нял взгляд на ко­рун­дов в по­ис­ках под­дер­жки, ко­торой его ода­рива­ли эти не­выно­симо дол­гие пол­то­ра ме­сяца. Од­на­ко ко­рун­ды хо­лод­но смот­ре­ли на не­го. Да­же смеш­ли­вая Хо­тару наг­ра­дила его ле­дяным взгля­дом.

— За что?.. — шеп­нул Юта­ка вслух. — Что я сде­лал?

— Ни­чего, — Рэй по­мог ему встать. — Всё в по­ряд­ке.

— По­чему вы смот­ри­те на ме­ня, как буд­то я пред­ло­жил убить Юта­рина?! — Юта­ка още­рил­ся, как ди­кий зверь. — Я здесь не по сво­ему же­ланию!

— Уве­ди его, Рэй, — ска­зала по­дошед­шая к ко­рун­дам про­фес­сор Сэ­гава, фар­фо­рово-блед­ная в ут­реннем све­те. — Маль­чи­ку пло­хо.

— Я не ви­новат, Рэй-сан, — та­рато­рил Юта­ка шё­потом, по­ка ста­рик вёл его по ко­ридо­рам кам­пу­са в ком­на­ту. — Я все­го лишь… _jag vill gå hemifrån bara. Den världen… jag bemödar mig att älska den. Alla var så snälla till mig men nu… Varför de ser så elaka?! Var har jag gjort?!_ — Юта­ка за­дыхал­ся от эмо­ций, сда­вив­ших грудь. Рэй уса­дил его на ди­ван в од­ной из рек­ре­аций и гла­дил по спи­не. От этой лас­ки ста­нови­лось чуть лег­че, но толь­ко что — «чуть». —  _Jag är så trött, ärad Rei. Så trött… Jag vill hem. Ge mig tillbaka! Ge mig tillbaka, jag bönar…_ [1]

Он свер­нулся ка­лачи­ком, ут­кнув­шись Рэю в ко­лени. Слиш­ком дол­го при­ходи­лось иг­рать спо­кой­ствие. Слиш­ком слож­но бы­ло сдер­жи­вать­ся те­перь, ког­да же­ла­емое воз­вра­щение вы­дер­ну­ли из-под но­са, как во­ду из рук уми­ра­юще­го от жаж­ды. Пла­кать — зна­чило рас­пи­сывать­ся в собс­твен­ной сла­бос­ти, но не пла­кать уже не по­луча­лось. Да­же са­мые силь­ные од­нажды ло­ма­ют­ся.

Рэй не го­ворил ни сло­ва. Толь­ко гла­дил спи­ну, ук­ры­тую ко­жаной кур­ткой. Сер­дце раз­ры­валось от тос­ки.

 _«Jag vill se dig igen, min kära Kiri-chan»._ [2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] ... я всего лишь хочу вернуться домой. Этот мир... Я пытался полюбить его. Все были так добры ко мне, но сейчас... Почему они смотрят так зло?! Что я сделал?! [...] Я так устал, господин Рэй. Так устал... Я хочу домой. Верните меня обратно! Верните меня, прошу вас... (шв.)  
> [2] «Я хочу снова увидеть тебя, мой милый Кири-тян». (шв.)


	37. Не сомневайся — думай, что можно сделать

_**Бе­та. Insaniae Universum.** _

Пор­тал вып­лю­нул их в од­ном из тём­ных пе­ре­ул­ков Ике­буку­ро. Тен­ши вы­кати­лись на мок­рую пос­ле не­дав­не­го дож­дя зем­лю и сра­зу вско­чили на но­ги. Пор­тал с чав­кань­ем зах­лопнул­ся, и IDT нег­ромко пис­кнул. Ки­рю­ин пос­мотрел на эк­ран и с об­легче­ни­ем вы­дох­нул — сиг­нал, иду­щий от ста­рого ус­трой­ства, был ста­биль­ным.

Не го­воря друг дру­гу ни сло­ва, тен­ши пос­пе­шили пе­ре­одеть­ся: в за­щит­ных кос­тю­мах они прив­лекли бы мно­го лиш­не­го вни­мания, а обык­но­вен­ная одеж­да поз­во­ляла слить­ся с тол­пой. Чех­лы для ору­жия, к счастью, бы­ли неп­ри­мет­ны­ми, хо­тя Ки­рю­ин уже с сод­ро­гани­ем пред­став­лял, как бу­дет объ­яс­нять ка­кому-ни­будь лю­бопыт­но­му по­лицей­ско­му на­личие ме­ча.

Шум­ная, за­литая све­том ули­ца при­няла пу­тешес­твен­ни­ков в свой по­ток. Лю­ди сно­вали ту­да-сю­да, тен­ши с тру­дом про­дира­лись сквозь тол­пу. На сте­не пер­во­го по­пав­ше­гося ка­фе они раз­гля­дели ча­сы — в этом ми­ре толь­ко нас­ту­пило пять ве­чера.

В по­лицей­ском учас­тке на пе­рек­рёс­тке улиц Ки­рю­ин уз­нал, где на­ходит­ся бли­жай­ший лом­бард. Офи­цер маз­нул по не­му за­ин­те­ресо­ван­ным взгля­дом, пос­мотрел на уг­рю­мо топ­тавше­гося у вхо­да Джу­на и с охо­той объ­яс­нил до­рогу, а по­том вдруг спро­сил име­на. Тен­ши про­бор­мо­тали в от­вет пер­вое, что приш­ло в го­лову, но не име­ло ни­чего об­ще­го с нас­то­ящи­ми име­нами. Офи­цер тут же по­терял к ним ин­те­рес и ут­кнул­ся в ма­лень­кий те­леви­зор, по ко­торо­му кру­тили ве­чер­ний се­ри­ал.

Чу­жое вни­мание бы­ло не­ожи­дан­ным и со­вер­шенно не­нуж­ным. По­ка Ки­рю­ин зак­ла­дывал в лом­барде зо­лотую це­поч­ку (ор­га­низа­ция не зна­ла, ка­кие день­ги мог­ли по­надо­бить­ся в па­рал­лель­ном ми­ре, и по­тому снаб­ди­ла тен­ши уни­вер­саль­ной ва­лютой — дра­гоцен­ностя­ми), Джун ждал бра­та на ули­це и сер­ди­то хму­рил­ся каж­дый раз, ког­да ря­дом с ним за­дер­жи­вали шаг де­вуш­ки и на­чина­ли глу­по хи­хикать.

— Мне тут не нра­вит­ся, — про­вор­чал он, ког­да Ки­рю­ин вер­нулся.

— Да, ме­ня то­же не ус­тра­ива­ет, что на нас пя­лят­ся… Так ведь до­кумен­тов не хва­тит, — ли­дер ак­ку­рат­но сло­мал по­полам плас­ти­ковую ID-кар­ту с фаль­ши­вым име­нем «Ми­ура Ко­та». Од­ну по­ловин­ку он выб­ро­сил в пер­вую по­пав­шу­юся ур­ну, а вто­рую, с чи­пом, су­нул в кар­ман. — Пой­дём, нуж­но най­ти мес­то для ла­геря.

Джун пе­редёр­нул пле­чами и на­тянул на ниж­нюю часть ли­ца на­шей­ный пла­ток, Ки­рю­ин пред­по­чёл вос­поль­зо­вать­ся мас­кой от пы­ли. Бла­года­ря это­му ко­личес­тво за­ин­те­ресо­ван­ных взгля­дов зна­читель­но умень­ши­лось.

Ике­буку­ро. Ки­рю­ин час­то при­ез­жал в То­кио, соп­ро­вож­дая лю­бопыт­но­го Юта­рина. Этот рай­он они оба лю­били. Здесь бы­ло шум­но и мно­голюд­но. В гла­зах пес­три­ло от оби­лия яр­ких вы­весок и при­чуд­ли­во оде­той мо­лодё­жи. Из на­руж­ных ко­лонок ли­лась гром­кая му­зыка. С ог­ромных эк­ра­нах на пе­рек­рёс­тках пе­ли япон­ские ай­до­лы. Все ку­да-то спе­шили, тол­ка­лись, об­го­няя друг дру­га, пи­ли на хо­ду аро­мат­ный ко­фе и же­вали ды­мящи­еся бу­лоч­ки с мя­сом.

Тен­ши прош­ли ми­мо ком­би­ни, в ко­тором (в их ми­ре) про­дава­ли изу­митель­но вкус­ное мо­роже­ное и пи­рож­ные с пер­си­ковым дже­мом. В этом ком­би­ни пи­рож­ных не бы­ло. За­то об­на­ружи­лись сэн­дви­чи с ось­ми­ногом. Не дол­го ду­мая, Джун сгрёб с пол­ки сра­зу все сэн­дви­чи и вы­валил их на лен­ту пе­ред удив­лённым про­дав­цом.

— Лоп­нешь, — за­метил Ки­рю­ин, рас­пла­чива­ясь за еду, две бу­тыл­ки во­ды и кар­ту рай­она. Джун по­жал пле­чами.

— Я про­голо­дал­ся. Кон­серва­ми сыт не бу­дешь. Кро­ме то­го, — до­бавил он ед­ва слыш­но, — из-за этих чёр­то­вых ле­карств я пос­то­ян­но хо­чу жрать.

Ки­рю­ин по­нима­юще кив­нул. Не сто­ило за­бывать, что брат ещё не до кон­ца поп­ра­вил­ся.

За­топ­ленные людь­ми ули­цы ма­ло под­хо­дили для то­го, что­бы об­ду­мать даль­ней­шие дей­ствия. Ки­рю­ин не очень лю­бил шум, а Джун и вов­се опа­сал­ся боль­шо­го скоп­ле­ния лю­дей и те­перь за­мет­но нер­вни­чал. Нуж­но бы­ло уб­рать­ся ку­да-ни­будь по­даль­ше от люд­ских глаз.

Ки­рю­ин по­тянул бра­та за ру­кав в сто­рону под­во­рот­ни, ку­да не про­никал ос­ле­питель­ный свет ули­цы, и по­дал знак под­ни­мать­ся на кры­шу. К счастью, чу­дес­ная эр­ста да­вала тен­ши та­кие пре­иму­щес­тва. Им пот­ре­бова­лось все­го нес­коль­ко се­кунд, что­бы, как кош­кам, вска­раб­кать­ся на­верх, пры­гая от од­ной сте­ны к дру­гой.

На кры­ше бы­ло го­раз­до спо­кой­нее: здесь ник­то не мог их уви­деть и по­мешать. Ки­рю­ин рас­сте­лил на по­вер­хнос­ти, пок­ры­той чем-то по­хожим на ре­зину, кар­ту и скло­нил­ся над ней.

В Ике­буку­ро бы­ло не так мно­го мест, где тен­ши мог­ли раз­бить ла­герь. Все­го па­ра пус­ты­рей и нес­коль­ко заб­ро­шен­ных зда­ний. Каж­дое мес­то сто­ило про­верить. Ко­неч­но, ни­чего не ме­шало им ус­тро­ить­ся пря­мо на кры­ше, но здесь они бу­дут, как на ла­дони.

— Опять спус­кать­ся? — с кис­лым ви­дом спро­сил Джун, ког­да Ки­рю­ин про­тянул ему сло­жен­ную кар­ту. — Слиш­ком мно­го всех…

— Бу­дем дви­гать­ся по кры­шам. Так быс­трее, — от­ве­тил Ки­рю­ин. — Не от­ста­вай.

Ещё од­но дос­то­инс­тво эр­сты зак­лю­чалось в спо­соб­ности при­давать но­гам уди­витель­ную пры­гучесть. Тен­ши с лёг­костью пе­рес­ка­кива­ли че­рез про­межут­ки меж­ду зда­ни­ями. Джун сле­довал за бра­том, ко­торый дви­гал­ся так уве­рен­но, точ­но с са­мого рож­де­ния жил в Ике­буку­ро.

Два мес­та из выб­ранных ока­зались неп­ри­год­ны­ми: там, где Ки­рю­ин пред­по­лагал заб­ро­шен­ное зда­ние, вы­сил­ся тор­го­вый центр, а вмес­то пус­ты­ря об­на­ружи­лась пло­щадь в ок­ру­жении каш­та­нов.

На­конец, они наш­ли под­хо­дящее мес­то — по­лу­об­ва­лив­ший­ся пос­ле зем­летря­сения дом. Фун­да­мент про­сел, часть стен по­коси­лась, часть — рух­ну­ла, и в це­лом зда­ние выг­ля­дело пе­чаль­но. Луч­ше мес­та для ла­геря слож­но бы­ло во­об­ра­зить. На вто­ром эта­же зда­ния, пря­мо под ос­татка­ми кры­ши, тен­ши ус­та­нови­ли трёх­мес­тную па­лат­ку. Меж­ду кам­ней по­лучи­лось раз­вести кос­тёр — Джун при­нёс во­рох су­хих ве­ток и жур­нал, выб­ро­шен­ный кем-то в ур­ну.

Те­перь мож­но бы­ло нем­но­го от­дохнуть. Ки­рю­ин вы­давил в рот нем­но­го тун­цо­вого паш­те­та из тю­бика и при­нял­ся с по­мощью IDT ска­ниро­вать кар­ту. Джун с до­воль­ным мур­лы­кань­ем при­нял­ся унич­то­жать го­ру сэн­дви­чей с ось­ми­ногом.

— Чем зай­мём­ся даль­ше? — спро­сил он с на­битым ртом.

— Преж­де все­го, на­до об­на­ружить Вар­ви­ша, — от­ве­тил Ки­рю­ин, де­лая по­мет­ки на кар­те. — У ме­ня есть ма­яч­ки, ус­та­новим их по рай­ону. Так по­лучит­ся от­сле­дить его мар­шрут…

План дей­ствий был чёт­ким: об­на­ружить, выс­ле­дить, заг­нать и пле­нить. Но ос­та­валось мно­го воп­ро­сов, ко­торые сле­дова­ло учесть. Ка­кое сос­то­яние у Юта­рина? Мож­но ли обой­тись ми­нималь­ны­ми пов­режде­ни­ями? Как вы­тащить Вар­ви­ша из те­ла ос­лаблен­но­го те­ла по­лук­ровки? От этих мыс­лей го­лова шла кру­гом. Ки­рю­ин пы­тал­ся най­ти ре­шение, но так и не смог. От бес­си­лия опус­ка­лись ру­ки.

Джун впих­нул ему в ру­ки кон­серви­рован­ную скум­брию.

— По­ешь. По­том бу­дем ду­мать.

— Нет ап­пе­тита.

— Ешь да­вай! — ряв­кнул Джун так рез­ко, что Ки­рю­ин да­же вздрог­нул от не­ожи­дан­ности. — Бу­дешь го­лодать — сдох­нешь. Не по­верю, что те­бя пе­реход не вы­мотал.

— Не ру­гай­ся, Джун-ни, — Ки­рю­ин вздох­нул, но скум­брию взял. — У ме­ня бы­ло пол­но вре­мени, что­бы по­думать, но сей­час я се­бя ощу­щаю хре­новым ли­дером, ко­торый не зна­ет, что де­лать.

— Нам да­ли не­делю на вы­пол­не­ние за­дания. По­лук­ровка не сдох­нет, ес­ли ты от­вле­чёшь­ся на де­сять ми­нут, — за­метив, как Ки­рю­ин нах­му­рил­ся пос­ле этих слов, Джун смяг­чился. — Ты со­бирал­ся от­пра­вить­ся сю­да в оди­ноч­ку. Но сей­час мы вмес­те. И мы обя­затель­но спра­вим­ся.

Ког­да от­дых за­кон­чился, Ки­рю­ин за­сыпал кос­тёр пес­ком и спус­тился вниз, да­бы убе­дить­ся, что па­лат­ку на­дёж­но скры­ва­ет ка­мен­ная пли­та. Не хва­тало ещё, что­бы их об­на­ружи­ли. На го­род уже опус­ти­лась ночь. Шум ожив­лённых улиц утих, лю­дей ста­ло го­раз­до мень­ше, чем нес­коль­ко ча­сов на­зад. Те­перь мож­но бы­ло выд­ви­гать­ся. Дву­мя бес­шумны­ми те­нями тен­ши пом­ча­лись по кры­шам Ике­буку­ро.

Ки­рю­ин по­минут­но све­рял­ся с IDT, на ко­тором стре­митель­но по­яв­ля­лись выс­тавлен­ные ма­яч­ки. Кро­хот­ных огонь­ков ста­нови­лось боль­ше с каж­дой ми­нутой. Нес­коль­ко из них по­тух­ли сра­зу же пос­ле по­яв­ле­ния. Не­кото­рые ни­как не мог­ли уце­пить­ся за нуж­ный сиг­нал и по­тому не­уве­рен­но мер­ца­ли. Вар­виш был где-то не­пода­лёку. Ки­рю­ин чувс­тво­вал, как вни­зу жи­вота скру­чива­ет­ся клу­бок вол­не­ния.

Ког­да тен­ши вер­ну­лись в ла­герь, рас­ста­вив по рай­ону все имев­ши­еся ма­яч­ки, уже на­чина­ло све­тать. Кле­вав­ший но­сом Джун заб­ро­сил в рот свои таб­летки и рух­нул в па­лат­ке — сон мо­мен­таль­но смо­рил его. Ки­рю­ин прог­ло­тил две энер­ге­тичес­кие пи­люли и ус­та­вил­ся на эк­ран IDT и вы­жидал.

В во­семь ут­ра ус­трой­ство прон­зи­тель­но за­пища­ло — сра­зу нес­коль­ко ма­яч­ков за­мига­ли на от­ска­ниро­ван­ной кар­те. Сер­дце Ки­рю­ина гул­ко зас­ту­чало при ви­де то­го, как на кар­те вол­ной за­гора­ют­ся крас­ные точ­ки. Он за­поз­да­ло на­жал на кноп­ку за­писи мар­шру­та. По­лоса ма­яч­ков за­мер­ла у края кар­ты, за­тем сиг­нал обор­вался.

— И что те­перь де­лать? — спро­сил хрип­ло Джун, ко­торо­го Ки­рю­ин рас­толкал. — От­пра­вим­ся за ним?

— Бу­дем ждать, — отоз­вался ли­дер и от­ло­жил IDT в сто­рону. — Мы не зна­ем, ку­да Вар­виш от­пра­вил­ся, но ес­ли ос­новной сиг­нал шёл имен­но от­сю­да, зна­чит здесь он про­водит боль­ше все­го вре­мени. Пос­мотрим, ког­да сиг­нал по­явит­ся сно­ва, и поп­ро­бу­ем от­сле­дить.

— Ло­жись спать, а? — зев­нул Джун и за­вер­нулся в свой ме­шок. — Нет ни­како­го тол­ку си­деть сей­час и гип­но­тизи­ровать кар­ту.

Од­на­ко сон не шёл. Ки­рю­ин ста­рал­ся зас­та­вить се­бя ус­нуть, но че­рез па­ру ча­сов бес­по­лез­но­го ле­жания он выб­рался из па­лат­ки и от­пра­вил­ся бро­дить по ок­рес­тнос­тям. Ку­пил ещё во­ды. Пос­лу­шал выс­тупле­ние улич­ных му­зыкан­тов. Нат­кнул­ся на рек­ламный пла­кат с изоб­ра­жени­ем ар­тиста, как две кап­ли во­ды по­хоже­го на Кен­джи — ка­кая-то мес­тная груп­па раз­ва­лилась, а му­зыкант, су­дя по все­му, на­чал соль­ную карь­еру. Ки­рю­ин вспом­нил, как Юта­рин, нас­лу­шав­шись пе­сен од­ной груп­пы, схва­тил­ся за ги­тару и за­явил, что хо­чет на­учить­ся иг­рать. Ока­залось, что ска­зать про­ще, чем дей­стви­тель­но вы­учить­ся. Нес­коль­ко за­нятий спус­тя ги­тара наш­ла свой при­ют под кро­ватью, где ле­жала вот уже боль­ше го­да.

На­конец, ког­да на­чало смер­кать­ся, IDT ожил. Ма­яч­ки на эк­ра­не вспы­хива­ли в том же по­ряд­ке, что и с ут­ра, и, на­конец за­мер­ца­ли в од­ном мес­те. Ки­рю­ин вер­нулся в ла­герь, где Джун унич­то­жал ос­татки сэн­дви­чей, и нас­пех прог­ло­тил ещё од­ну энер­ге­тичес­кую пи­люлю. За­тем тен­ши от­пра­вились на ис­сле­дова­ние мар­шру­та.

От стан­ции три квар­та­ла по цен­траль­ной ули­це. По­ворот нап­ра­во ря­дом с яки­нику-рес­то­раном. Пять ми­нут ид­ти по пря­мой, по­том сра­зу два по­воро­та на­лево. На мес­те.

Ки­рю­ин выг­ля­нул из-за барь­ера на кры­ше. Вни­зу бы­ло мно­го лю­дей, су­дя по звон­ким го­лосам — сплош­ные де­вуш­ки. Джун пих­нул ли­дера в бок и ука­зал на не­оно­вую таб­личку, ко­торая на­чала све­тить­ся в нас­ту­па­ющих су­мер­ках.

— Хост-клуб «CAN»? — Джун хмык­нул. — А по­лук­ровка зря вре­мени не те­рял.

Ки­рю­ин вни­матель­но всмат­ри­вал­ся в тол­пу ще­бечу­щих де­вушек, пы­та­ясь раз­гля­деть зна­комую рас­трё­пан­ную ма­куш­ку, но тщет­но. Ког­да клуб от­крыл­ся, де­вуш­ки хлы­нули внутрь. На ули­це сра­зу ста­ло ти­хо.

— Зай­дём внутрь? — пред­ло­жил Джун. — Хо­тя бы пос­мотрим. До­кумен­ты у ме­ня с со­бой.

— Те­бя не впус­тят, ты не­совер­шенно­лет­ний, — Ки­рю­ин про­дол­жал ос­то­рож­но выг­ля­дывать из-за ог­ражде­ния. — Нель­зя по­падать­ся Вар­ви­шу на гла­за, ина­че при­дёт­ся сра­жать­ся. Пос­тра­да­ют лю­ди.

— И что ты пред­ла­га­ешь? Мы не мо­жем всё вре­мя пря­тать­ся!

— Бу­дем сле­дить. Ес­ли он при­дёт сю­да и зав­тра, мож­но бу­дет раз­ра­ботать план и на­пасть.

Дверь хост-клу­ба от­кры­лась, вы­пус­кая на сво­боду приг­лу­шён­ные зву­ки му­зыки, и на ули­цу вы­шел че­ловек. Ки­рю­ин вце­пил­ся в ог­ражде­ние так, что по­беле­ли паль­цы. Джун прис­вис­тнул.

— Нес­ладко по­лук­ровке тут приш­лось.

С кры­ши треть­его эта­жа Ки­рю­ин мог раз­гля­деть Юта­рина, раз­го­вари­ва­юще­го с ком­па­ни­ей мо­лодых лю­дей, ко­торые выш­ли вслед за ним и те­перь ку­рили и гром­ко ру­гались. Ки­рю­ин ви­дел его в пос­ледний раз пол­то­ра ме­сяца на­зад, но в чу­жом ми­ре прош­ло ощу­тимо боль­ше вре­мени. Юта­рин силь­но по­худел и осу­нул­ся — ще­голе­ватый брюч­ный кос­тюм си­дел на нём меш­ком. Рас­сто­яние не поз­во­ляло уви­деть де­талей, но Ки­рю­ин до­гады­вал­ся — гла­за бы­ли пыль­но-се­рыми от ос­тро­го не­дос­татка эр­сты.

Юта­рин вдруг по­вёл го­ловой, точ­но при­нюхи­вал­ся, и рез­ко вски­нул го­лову. Ки­рю­ин ед­ва ус­пел скрю­чить­ся за ог­ражде­ни­ем и утя­нуть Джу­на за со­бой.

— Ты че­го?! — воз­му­тил­ся Джун, уда­рив­шись коп­чи­ком о пок­ры­тие кры­ши. Ли­дер за­жал ему рот ла­донью.

— Ти­хо. Ка­жет­ся, он нас за­метил. Зре­ние у не­го ни к чёр­ту, но слух от­менный, как у ле­тучей мы­ши.

— Да­ром, что по­лук­ровка, — про­бор­мо­тал Джун в ла­донь и по­пытал­ся вы­вер­нуть­ся, что­бы пос­мотреть, что про­ис­хо­дило вни­зу. Ки­рю­ин сво­бод­ной ру­кой вце­пил­ся ему в за­пястье и зас­та­вил ос­тать­ся на мес­те. Толь­ко спус­тя па­ру дол­гих ми­нут тен­ши смог­ли ос­то­рож­но вы­сунуть­ся из ук­ры­тия. Вни­зу ни­кого не бы­ло.

— Ду­ма­ешь, он нас учу­ял? — Джун нер­вно клац­нул зу­бами.

— В этом ми­ре нет но­сите­лей эр­сты, по­это­му Вар­виш сре­аги­ровал на нас, как на её ис­точник, — Ки­рю­ин об­ло­котил­ся на ог­ражде­ние и хрус­тнул паль­ца­ми. — Пло­хо. Он те­перь зна­ет, что мы здесь.

— Всё рав­но ни­куда не де­нет­ся.

— Кто зна­ет… зав­тра он мо­жет и не по­явить­ся здесь боль­ше.

— От­сле­дим — уз­на­ем. Да­вай вер­нёмся в ла­герь? — Джун под­нялся на но­ги и соб­рался бы­ло в дол­гий путь по кры­шам, но Ки­рю­ин не дви­нул­ся с мес­та. Он опус­тился на ко­лени, со всей си­лы вце­пив­шись в ржа­вые пе­рила, и час­то ды­шал, пы­та­ясь спра­вить­ся с под­нявшей­ся вол­ной эмо­ций. До это­го мо­мен­та он ду­мал толь­ко о за­дании. о сво­ей ви­не и том, как ис­ку­пить эту ви­ну. Те­перь, уви­дев Юта­рина, о ко­тором пе­режи­вал все пол­то­ра ме­сяца, Ки­рю­ин ощу­тил, нас­коль­ко по­лук­ровка до­рог ему.

— По­дож­ди. Дай мне… ми­нуту… — вы­давил Ки­рю­ин. К гор­лу под­ка­тил ком па­ники, ру­ки сно­ва зад­ро­жали. За­хоте­лось пря­мо сей­час вор­вать­ся в хост-клуб. Пле­вать на всех лю­дей, на их жиз­ни и во­об­ще на всё! Глав­ное — выт­ряхнуть Вар­ви­ша из ос­лаблен­но­го те­ла и на­конец-то при­жать Юта­рина к се­бе, от­дать всю свою эр­сту и из­ви­нить­ся за то, что так дол­го не при­ходил.

Все­го мгно­вение. Взбу­дора­жен­ный мозг да­же пос­лал им­пульс, и Ки­рю­ин вздрог­нул, го­товый ид­ти и сра­жать­ся. Тя­жёлая ру­ка бра­та лег­ла на пле­чо. По­рыв ис­па­рил­ся, ус­ту­пив мес­то при­выч­ной пус­то­те.

— Пой­дём, — хрип­ло ска­зал Джун. — Нам здесь боль­ше не­чего де­лать.

— Нет, — от­ре­зал Ки­рю­ин. — Мы дож­дёмся, ког­да он по­явит­ся сно­ва. На­до по­нять, ку­да он от­пра­вит­ся по­том.

Они жда­ли всю ночь. Юта­рин ещё нес­коль­ко раз вы­ходил на ули­цу, про­вожая де­вушек, шед­ших в об­нимку с мо­лоды­ми людь­ми, но боль­ше ни ра­зу не под­нял го­ловы к ук­ры­тию тен­ши. Сле­дить при­ходи­лось по од­но­му. Дре­мали по оче­реди — энер­ге­тичес­кие пи­люли да­рили толь­ко чувс­тво бод­рости, но те­лу всё рав­но тре­бовал­ся от­дых.

На­конец, ког­да на­руч­ные ча­сы Ки­рю­ина по­каза­ли во­семь ут­ра, Юта­рин за­пер дверь хост-клу­ба и быс­трым ша­гом по­шёл по ули­це. Тен­ши бес­шумно пос­ле­дова­ли за ним по кры­шам, ста­ра­ясь не вы­пус­кать из ви­ду, но тот вёл се­бя, как ни в чём ни бы­вало — по­гово­рил по те­лефо­ну, ку­пил ко­фе в ко­фей­не по пу­ти, ос­та­новил­ся пе­ред вит­ри­ной юве­лир­но­го ма­гази­на, по­том скрыл­ся на стан­ции. Че­рез нес­коль­ко ми­нут сиг­нал на IDT ис­чез.

— Что даль­ше? От­пра­вим­ся за по­ез­дом? — спро­сил Джун и с тру­дом по­давил зе­вок. Ки­рю­ин по­качал го­ловой.

— Вер­нёмся в ла­герь и дож­дёмся ве­чера. Тог­да пой­мём, как дей­ство­вать даль­ше.

— По­чему мы не схва­тили его по пу­ти? Он был у­яз­вим!

— Мог­ли пос­тра­дать лю­ди.

— Те­бе не пле­вать? Это не наш мир!

— Джун! — воз­му­тил­ся Ки­рю­ин так гром­ко, что про­хожие на ули­це вни­зу за­вер­те­ли го­лова­ми, пы­та­ясь по­нять, от­ку­да идёт звук. — Ты ведь тен­ши! Как ты мо­жешь та­кое го­ворить?!

— Я не люб­лю лю­дей, — за­метил Джун. — От них сплош­ные проб­ле­мы.

Ки­рю­ин по­качал го­ловой вмес­то от­ве­та и спрыг­нул с кры­ши на зем­лю. Хо­телось нем­но­го по­быть в оди­ночес­тве. Встре­ча с Юта­рином взбу­дора­жила. Ку­лаки че­сались от же­лания на­чать сра­жение за его жизнь и те­ло, но нель­зя бы­ло то­ропить­ся. Дваж­ды Ки­рю­ин про­валил за­дание из-за то­го, что дал во­лю эмо­ци­ям. В этот раз на­до дей­ство­вать ос­то­рож­нее.

Джун наг­нал его нес­коль­ко ми­нут спус­тя и мол­ча про­тянул за­вёр­ну­тую в хрус­тя­щую бу­магу ещё го­рячую бу­лоч­ку с бо­бовой пас­той. Не го­ворил ни­чего — за это Ки­рю­ин был от­дель­но бла­года­рен. Раз­го­вари­вать не хо­телось.

Ве­чером IDT вновь ожил, и тен­ши от­пра­вились по зна­комо­му мар­шру­ту. В этот раз Юта­рин шёл не так уве­рен­но, как рань­ше: он нап­ря­жён­но мо­тал го­ловой по сто­ронам и вре­мя от вре­мени пуг­ли­во при­седал, что свер­ху выг­ля­дело край­не за­нят­но. При­сутс­твие тен­ши оп­ре­делён­но зас­тавля­ло его нер­вни­чать.

В этот раз вы­жидать не бы­ло смыс­ла. Они сра­зу от­пра­вились ос­матри­вать близ­ле­жащие ули­цы. Ки­рю­ин по­минут­но све­рял­ся с кар­той и де­лал по­мет­ки. Край­не важ­но най­ти под­хо­дящее для сра­жение мес­то — не­дале­ко от мар­шру­та и мак­си­маль­но без­людное с ут­ра. Бес­ко­неч­ные прыж­ки по кры­шам утом­ля­ли, но сни­зу бы­ло не так удоб­но про­водить раз­ведку.

В ла­герь они вер­ну­лись ещё зас­ветло. От ус­та­лос­ти ша­тало, но Ки­рю­ин от­ка­зал­ся хоть нем­но­го пос­пать, как бы Джун ни уго­вари­вал, толь­ко прог­ло­тил сра­зу три энер­ге­тичес­кие пи­люли. Вред­но, но дру­гого вы­хода не бы­ло.

Он раз­ло­жили на зем­ле кар­ту и сос­ре­дото­чено пе­рено­сил в неё свои по­мет­ки, что-то чер­тил и бор­мо­тал се­бе под нос. На­конец, Ки­рю­ин от­бро­сил ка­ран­даш и по­тёр вис­ки.

— Боль­ше тя­нуть нель­зя, — ска­зал он Джу­ну, ко­торый жа­рил на ог­не кус­ки хле­ба. — Се­год­ня ночью прой­дём по мар­шру­ту, а ут­ром на­падём.

— На­конец-то! — отоз­вался Джун, су­нул об­го­рев­ший хлеб за щё­ку и по­дошёл бли­же. — Что за план?

— Вот здесь, — Ки­рю­ин ука­зал на об­ве­дён­ное на кар­те мес­то, — есть пус­тырь. Он, ко­неч­но, близ­ко к люд­ным ули­цам, но луч­ше­го не наш­лось…

— Че­рез три квар­та­ла есть не ме­нее хо­роший пус­тырь, заб­ро­шен­ная строй­ка, чем она те­бя не ус­тро­ила?

— Слиш­ком да­леко. Юта­рин не вы­дер­жит. Ес­ли мы бу­дем его гнать так дол­го, он за­дох­нётся.

Джун за­дум­чи­во пос­мотрел на кар­ту и кив­нул: по­лук­ровка дей­стви­тель­но пло­хо пе­рено­сил наг­рузки. От при­выч­но­го мар­шру­та нуж­но бы­ло про­бежать все­го нес­коль­ко улиц, но да­же это тре­вожи­ло Ки­рю­ина, ко­торый ка­чал го­ловой, раз­гля­дывая план.

— Как мы его за­гоним? — спро­сил Джун пос­ле па­узы.

— Как охот­ничьи со­баки, — мед­ленно про­гово­рил Ки­рю­ин. — Ты по­бежишь сза­ди, я бу­ду нап­равлять по бо­кам. Важ­но — вы­вес­ти его точ­но на нуж­ное мес­то.

— А ес­ли он нач­нёт от­би­вать­ся?

— Тог­да на­падём в от­вет. Толь­ко пом­ни, Джун-ни: мы не дол­жны ему нав­ре­дить! Юта­рин силь­но ос­лаблен, его не хва­тит на дол­гое сра­жение. Дож­дёмся, ког­да он вы­дох­нется, по­том я поп­ро­бую по­гово­рить с ним… — Ки­рю­ин за­пус­тил паль­цы в во­лосы и сог­нулся над кар­той. — Я уго­ворю Вар­ви­ша по­кинуть те­ло Юта­рина…

— Уго­воришь? — Джун нах­му­рил­ся. — Шо-ни, дар­бист бу­дет в ша­ге от смер­ти. Ему пле­вать на раз­го­воры. Он пой­дёт на всё, что­бы вы­жить. По­дой­дёшь к не­му слиш­ком быс­тро — и он те­бя за­дерёт, как волк яг­нёнка.

Ки­рю­ин пред­ста­вил рас­ка­лён­ные эр­стой ру­ки Юта­рина на сво­ей шее и его пе­пель­ные гла­за, в ко­торых не бы­ло и те­ни уз­на­вания — лишь не­ук­ро­тимая жаж­да жиз­ни.

— Это единс­твен­ный спо­соб, — про­гово­рил он мед­ленно. — Вар­виш дол­жен по­кинуть те­ло са­мос­то­ятель­но.

— Не единс­твен­ный. Есть ещё один спо­соб, и ты прек­расно зна­ешь, о чём я, — Джун по­мол­чал нес­коль­ко мгно­вений, по­нимая, что Ки­рю­ин не в сос­то­янии оз­ву­чить этот ва­ри­ант. — Убить по­лук­ровку. Убить вмес­те с Вар­ви­шем внут­ри.

— Юта­рин дол­жен вы­жить.

— Тог­да что ты пред­ла­га­ешь?! — не вы­дер­жал, на­конец, Джун и вце­пил­ся Ки­рю­ину в пле­чи. — Ес­ли «по­гово­рить» — это твой единс­твен­ный план, то я не по­нимаю, по­чему те­бе, на­шему ли­деру, сей­час нап­рочь от­шибло моз­ги!

— По­тому что я не знаю, что де­лать! — про­рычал Ки­рю­ин, как заг­нанный в угол зверь, и стис­нул ру­ки бра­та на сво­их пле­чах. — Ког­да речь за­ходит о Юта­рине, я со­вер­шенно не мо­гу ра­ци­ональ­но мыс­лить. Я бо­юсь его по­терять. Всё, что я мо­гу, это по­пытать­ся до­гово­рить­ся с Вар­ви­шем. Он ра­зумен. Мы мо­жем по­обе­щать, что сох­ра­ним ему жизнь и вер­нём в ла­бора­торию, где ему по­могут об­рести нас­то­ящее те­ло. У ме­ня нет дру­гого пла­на.

По­вис­ла ти­шина: плот­ная, как вя­заный па­лан­тин, хоть за­маты­вай­ся в неё, спа­са­ясь от са­мого се­бя. Ки­рю­ин си­дел, ут­кнув­шись лбом в ши­рокую грудь бра­та, и слу­шал, как под чёр­ной тол­стов­кой гул­ко бь­ёт­ся сер­дце.

— Не вре­мя рас­пускать соп­ли, — про­гудел гус­той и тя­жёлый го­лос Джу­на. Тя­жёлая, как ска­ла, ла­донь, лег­ла Ки­рю­ину меж­ду ло­паток. — Ты ведь ли­дер. Дер­жи се­бя в ру­ках.

Прош­ло нес­коль­ко ми­нут, преж­де чем Ки­рю­ин всё-та­ки сно­ва ов­ла­дел со­бой и отод­ви­нул­ся. Кос­тёр пот­рески­вал в опус­тившей­ся ти­шине. Пах­ло сго­рев­шим хле­бом, ко­торый прев­ра­тил­ся в чёр­ные уголь­ки, на­низан­ные на тле­ющие вет­ки. В гор­ле пе­ресох­ло. Ки­рю­ин взял фляж­ку и сде­лал нес­коль­ко боль­ших глот­ков. Во­да бы­ла прох­ладной, слад­ко­ватой.

— Я зав­тра убью Юта­рина. Вмес­те с Вар­ви­шем, — ска­зал Ки­рю­ин, гля­дя на то, как язы­ки ог­ня ли­жут по­белев­шие вет­ви и ис­пещрён­ную и­ерог­ли­фами ском­канную стра­ницу га­зеты. — По­том, Джун-ни, я на­де­юсь на твою стре­лу. Я знаю, ты не про­мах­нёшь­ся.

Джун вздох­нул и по­тянул­ся к сум­ке.

— Я взял эту шту­ку, по­тому что мы всё рав­но хо­тели её ис­поль­зо­вать, — ска­зал он, взяв обе­ими ру­ками тя­жёлый при­бор. — Про­фес­сор Сэ­гава нем­но­го по­хими­чила, по­это­му те­перь оно ра­бота­ет луч­ше… Мо­жет при­годить­ся.

Ки­рю­ин по­качал го­ловой.

— Ло­вуш­ка не по­может. Юта­рин слиш­ком ис­то­щён. Ты ви­дел его.

— Я мо­гу приг­воздить по­лук­ровку к ка­кой-ни­будь сте­не за ру­ки. Сме­шаю ата­ку­ющую и це­литель­ную эр­сту в про­пор­ции один к трём. Это­го бу­дет дос­та­точ­но. Мы ис­поль­зу­ем ло­вуш­ку и от­де­лим Вар­ви­ша, а энер­гия из стрел пе­рете­чёт в те­ло. Ес­ли ты, ко­неч­но, поз­во­лишь мне нем­но­го про­дыря­вить своё сок­ро­вище, — Джун сплю­нул в кос­тёр. — Ре­шай, ли­дер!

Ки­рю­ин взял ло­вуш­ку в ру­ки. Это был не­боль­шой сталь­ной куб, раз­ме­ром чуть боль­ше ла­дони, со стен­ка­ми из при­чуд­ли­вого ма­тери­ала. Он пе­рели­вал­ся, как лун­ный свет, и ка­залось, на ощупь дол­жен быть та­ким же те­кучим, но паль­цы пог­ру­жались в неч­то по­хожее на же­ле. Эри­нат. Тот же древ­ний ма­тери­ал, из ко­торо­го сде­ланы «ос­колки» в гру­ди каж­до­го тен­ши. Единс­твен­ный ка­мень на све­те, спо­соб­ный про­водить эр­сту.

Они хо­тели ис­поль­зо­вать ло­вуш­ку, что­бы от­де­лить Вар­ви­ша от Кен­джи. Ор­га­низа­ция при­каза­ла до­быть дар­биста жи­вым, ре­шив при­нес­ти не­вин­но­го че­лове­ка в жер­тву. Ки­рю­ин под­чи­нил­ся, но, ког­да дош­ло до де­ла, так и не смог зас­та­вить се­бя ак­ти­виро­вать ло­вуш­ку. Юта­рин пос­тра­дал из-за его сла­боха­рак­тернос­ти.

— По­лук­ровка не ум­рёт. Обе­щаю, — за­метил Джун, уви­дев, что Ки­рю­ин ко­леб­лется. — Это наш единс­твен­ный шанс. Не сде­ла­ешь ты — сде­лаю я.

Эри­нат тус­кло блес­тел, слов­но впи­тывая весь жар­кий свет кос­тра, но ос­та­вал­ся хо­лод­ным, как лёд. Ки­рю­ин кос­нулся паль­ца­ми гру­ди — под пуль­си­ру­ющим ис­точни­ком спал его собс­твен­ный «ос­ко­лок».

— Я про­шу те­бя толь­ко об од­ном: не дай Юта­рину уме­реть.

Джун про­тянул ему ку­сок хле­ба.

— Ешь. Нель­зя от­прав­лять­ся на за­дание на го­лод­ный же­лудок. Гло­та­ешь всё свои пи­люли… Они толь­ко на край­ний слу­чай, пом­нишь?

— Не учи стар­ше­го бра­та жиз­ни, — про­бор­мо­тал Ки­рю­ин, но хлеб взял. Есть всё рав­но не хо­телось, а за пол­то­ра ме­сяца бес­сонни­цы он поч­ти при­вык спать ко­рот­ки­ми урыв­ка­ми по два-три ча­са. Да­же ког­да Джун си­лой зас­та­вил его от­дохнуть в па­лат­ке, Ки­рю­ин толь­ко бес­толко­во про­воро­чал­ся в спаль­ном меш­ке до нас­тупле­ния су­мерек, не сом­кнув глаз ни на мгно­вение. Бес­по­кой­ство бод­ри­ло силь­нее, чем упа­ков­ка энер­ге­тичес­ких пи­люль.

Поз­дно ве­чером тен­ши вновь от­пра­вились в го­род. Не­надол­го ос­та­нови­лись ря­дом с хост-клу­бом — при их по­яв­ле­нии Юта­рин тре­вож­но за­мотал го­ловой и по­торо­пил­ся скрыть­ся за мас­сивной дверью. Пе­ре­улок опус­тел. Ки­рю­ин и Джун мяг­ко спрыг­ну­ли на зем­лю, прик­ры­ли ли­ца на­шей­ны­ми плат­ка­ми и мед­ленно пош­ли по от­ме­чен­но­му пу­ти.

— За­поми­най до­рогу, Джун-ни, те­бе при­дёт­ся гнать его сза­ди, — на­пом­нил Ки­рю­ин, ког­да за­метил, что Джун ле­ниво рас­смат­ри­ва­ет граф­фи­ти на сте­нах.

— По­чему мне?! Ты бе­га­ешь быс­трее!

— Имен­но по­это­му я бу­ду его нап­равлять, мне лег­че сре­аги­ровать и из­ме­нить нап­равле­ние. Юта­рин бу­дет эко­номить си­лы. По­это­му за­поми­най до­рогу.

— Да по­нял я, по­нял…

Они нес­коль­ко раз прош­ли по пе­ре­ул­кам и ос­та­вили в не­кото­рых мес­тах по­мет­ки, что­бы Джун точ­но не за­путал­ся — ори­ен­ти­ровать­ся на мес­тнос­ти у не­го по­луча­лось не очень хо­рошо. За­тем Ки­рю­ин поп­ро­сил Джу­на прой­ти по пу­ти са­мос­то­ятель­но, а сам наб­лю­дал с крыш за пе­ред­ви­жени­ями и за­поми­нал слож­ные по­воро­ты. Один вёл на ожив­лённую пло­щадь. Каж­дый раз прос­ка­кивая ми­мо, Ки­рю­ин чувс­тво­вал, как его на­чина­ет грызть не­хоро­шее пред­чувс­твие.

Бы­ло толь­ко че­тыре ча­са ут­ра, ког­да они, ус­тавшие, вер­ну­лись в ла­герь. Джун не­мед­ленно свер­нулся ка­лачи­ком в спаль­ном меш­ке и сра­зу зах­ра­пел. Ки­рю­ин рас­тя­нул­ся ря­дом и пог­ру­зил­ся в мыс­ли, что­бы ус­по­ко­ить­ся.

Они ско­ро вер­нутся до­мой. Втро­ём. Всё бу­дет хо­рошо, как рань­ше, но боль­ше не при­дёт­ся сра­жать­ся с дар­биста­ми. Боль­ше ник­то из тен­ши не пос­тра­да­ет. Мо­жет да­же при­дёт­ся вос­пи­тывать но­вое по­коле­ние, обу­чать их все­му. Они вер­нутся, чу­жак ис­чезнет, и всё на­ладит­ся, всё обя­затель­но бу­дет хо­рошо.

«Я толь­ко ус­по­ка­иваю се­бя. На са­мом де­ле я по­нятия не имею, что слу­чит­ся че­рез нес­коль­ко ча­сов», — Ки­рю­ин вздох­нул и на­шарил ру­кой рас­слаб­ленную ла­донь бра­та, ко­торая ус­по­ка­ива­юще сжа­лась сквозь сон. От это­го жес­та и от теп­ла ста­ло спо­кой­нее.

С ут­ра не бы­ло сде­лано ни од­но­го лиш­не­го дви­жения. Тен­ши на­тяну­ли за­щит­ные кос­тю­мы вмес­то пов­седнев­ной одеж­ды, на­дёж­но зак­ре­пили тран­сфор­ма­торы на за­пястье, на­дели на го­ловы шле­мы. Джун тща­тель­но пе­рес­чи­тал стре­лы в кол­ча­не и на вся­кий слу­чай за­менил те­тиву лу­ка. Ки­рю­ин про­тёр лез­вие ме­ча. Вос­хо­дящее сол­нце блес­ну­ло на от­по­лиро­ван­ной по­вер­хнос­ти.

Тен­ши пе­рег­ля­нулись и кив­ну­ли. На­дели за­щит­ные пер­чатки и, как две бес­шумные те­ни, зап­рыгну­ли на бли­жай­шую кры­шу. Го­род толь­ко на­чал про­сыпать­ся. В хо­лод­ном но­ябрь­ском воз­ду­хе тя­нуло вла­гой. С уз­ких улиц ещё не до кон­ца стёк бе­лёсый ту­ман, ко­торый про­низы­вали сол­нечные лу­чи.

Из-за две­рей хост-клу­ба вы­кати­лись пос­ледние пь­яные по­сети­тели и враз­валку, с гром­ки­ми пес­ня­ми, поп­ле­лись, ку­да гла­за гля­дят. Че­рез три чет­верти ча­са клуб по­кинул и вла­делец, Кян Юта­ка. Он за­меш­кался на нес­коль­ко се­кунд, что­бы плот­нее об­мо­тать шарф вок­руг шеи, и пос­пе­шил в сто­рону стан­ции.

Джун бро­сил на бра­та вни­матель­ный взгляд, не­замет­ный из-за тём­ных стё­кол шле­ма. Ки­рю­ин кив­нул и од­новре­мен­но с прыж­ком вклю­чил тай­мер.

По­гоня на­чалась.


	38. Тебе не сбежать от своего ночного кошмара

_**Бе­та. Insaniae Universum.** _

Вар­виш от­шатнул­ся в сто­рону, ког­да Джун при­зем­лился пе­ред ним, и вре­зал­ся спи­ной в ка­мен­ную сте­ну. До­ли се­кун­ды он сто­ял и пя­лил­ся круг­лы­ми от ужа­са гла­зами, а по­том бро­сил­ся бе­жать в бли­жай­ший пе­ре­улок.

Страх гнал впе­рёд. Слад­кий, тя­гучий за­пах эр­сты оку­тывал, точ­но об­ла­ко. Смер­то­нос­ное об­ла­ко, по­тому что при­сутс­твие тен­ши оз­на­чало толь­ко смерть. Вар­виш бе­жал, не раз­би­рая до­роги, а сла­бое че­лове­чес­кое те­ло ед­ва пе­реби­рало но­гами. Лишь ки­пев­ший в кро­ви ад­ре­налин не да­вал сва­лить­ся от смер­тель­ной ус­та­лос­ти. В го­лове сту­чала од­на мысль: вы­жить лю­бой це­ной.

С паль­цев Джу­на сор­вался кро­хот­ный ша­рик эр­сты и уда­рил­ся чуть впе­реди пе­репу­ган­но­го Вар­ви­ша. По пе­ре­ул­ку про­катил­ся ог­лу­шитель­ный гро­хот. В воз­ду­хе за­пах­ло рас­плав­ленным ас­фаль­том. По­лук­ровка прон­зи­тель­но зас­ку­лил и ки­нул­ся в под­во­рот­ню, от­ку­да вы­летел че­рез мгно­вение — спрыг­нувший с кры­ши Ки­рю­ин не поз­во­лил от­кло­нить­ся с на­мечен­но­го мар­шру­та.

Бы­ло ещё две та­ких под­во­рот­ни, и каж­дый раз Вар­виш с во­ем пя­тил­ся на­зад от нас­ту­па­юще­го ли­дера с ме­чом на из­го­тов­ку. От­сту­пать не­куда — за спи­ной в ру­ках дру­гого тен­ши уг­ро­жа­юще тре­щала эр­ста. Сбить­ся вле­во или впра­во не по­луча­лось. Мож­но бы­ло дви­гать­ся толь­ко впе­рёд. Его слов­но бы…

_Его за­гоня­ли! Гна­ли в ло­вуш­ку, как кро­лика!_

Страх ус­ту­пил мес­то вспых­нувшей злос­ти. Ког­да Джун швыр­нул ещё один сгус­ток, что­бы по­дог­нать по­лук­ровку, Вар­виш вдруг раз­вернул­ся и наб­ро­сил­ся, изог­нув паль­цы крюч­ком, точ­но ког­ти. Паль­цы впи­лись в грудь, в ро­зовую за­щит­ную ткань. Джун от не­ожи­дан­ности не ус­то­ял на но­гах. Ярость вли­ла в ми­ни­атюр­ное те­ло по­лук­ровки си­лу и же­лание сра­жать­ся до кон­ца. Вар­виш глу­хо за­рычал и ки­нул­ся прочь, ре­шив, что от­бро­сил прес­ле­дова­теля, но за сле­ду­ющим по­воро­том уже ждал вто­рой тен­ши.

Ки­рю­ин сто­ял, не дви­га­ясь, толь­ко по­качи­вал ме­чом, кон­чик ко­торо­го ука­зывал Вар­ви­шу в грудь. За шле­мом не бы­ло вид­но глаз, но Вар­виш чувс­тво­вал — его приш­ли уби­вать. Его не­нави­дели так силь­но, что ед­кий за­пах не­навис­ти сли­вал­ся с за­пахом эр­сты и щи­пал ноз­дри до ре­зи в гла­зах.

_«Я ни в чём не ви­новат!»_

Не сво­дя глаз с не­под­вижно­го Ки­рю­ина, Вар­виш сде­лал шаг на­зад. За спи­ной сно­ва зат­ре­щала кон­цен­три­ру­емая энер­гия.

Его за­жали с обе­их сто­рон.

Зверь, за­пер­тый в то­щем че­лове­чес­ком те­ле, сто­ял дву­мя тен­ши. Нап­ря­жение зас­ты­ло вок­руг них тро­их. Они бы­ли слов­но фи­гуры на шах­матной дос­ке. Всё жда­ли: кто же не вы­дер­жит пер­вым.

Вар­виш весь дро­жал от ярос­ти и ска­лил­ся, те­ребя кар­ман кур­тки, в ко­торую с ут­ра, не­весть за­чем, по­ложил тран­сфор­ма­тор. Ес­ли дос­тать, мож­но бу­дет сра­зить­ся. Нуж­но дос­тать, что­бы вы­жить!

Его ру­ка по­тяну­лась к кар­ма­ну. Ки­рю­ин нас­то­рожен­но наб­лю­дал за ним, кон­чик ме­ча ед­ва уло­вимо ше­велил­ся в от­вет на лю­бое дви­жение. Вар­виш вновь за­мер и да­же нем­но­го при­сел, го­товый бро­сить­ся на­зад, нап­ро­лом, нес­мотря на то, что уз­кий про­ход зас­ло­няла ши­рокоп­ле­чая фи­гура вто­рого тен­ши.

На­конец, он схва­тил­ся за тран­сфор­ма­тор. Хва­тило па­ры мгно­вений, что­бы на­цепить при­бор на за­пястье. Од­новре­мен­но с этим Вар­виш ло­манул­ся впе­рёд, пря­мо на ос­трие ме­ча. Оше­лом­лённый Ки­рю­ин от­вёл ору­жие в сто­рону и от­крыл­ся.

_«Шанс!»_

Вар­виш соб­рал в ру­ках ата­ку­ющую эр­сту и уда­рил обе­ими ла­доня­ми в без­за­щит­ную грудь тен­ши. С гор­танным воп­лем Ки­рю­ин от­ле­тел на­зад и ку­барем вы­катил­ся на край цен­траль­ной пло­щади Ике­буку­ро. Вслед за этим в под­во­рот­не прог­ре­мел взрыв. Нем­но­гочис­ленные лю­ди за­мер­ли в нап­ря­жении.

— Дерь­мо! — Ки­рю­ин по­чувс­тво­вал, как рот на­пол­нился кровью. Удар эр­стой не дал опас­ных пов­режде­ний — за­щит­ный кос­тюм из спец­тка­ни от­лично вы­пол­нял свою фун­кцию — но от уда­ра, по-ви­димо­му, сло­мал­ся зуб. Ки­рю­ин на­щупал кон­чи­ком язы­ка об­ло­мок в дес­не и сплю­нул кровь. Поз­же. Не до это­го сей­час.

Вар­виш вы­шел навс­тре­чу. На паль­цах од­ной ру­ки свер­ка­ли би­рюзо­вые мол­нии, дру­гой он та­щил за шкир­ку ог­лу­шён­но­го Джу­на. Да­же ос­лаблен­ный и не­пол­но­цен­ный, дар­бист ос­та­вал­ся дар­бистом.

Он ут­робно за­ур­чал. С каж­дым ша­гом эр­ста тре­щала всё гром­че. Ки­рю­ин пос­пе­шил ак­ти­виро­вать щит — ла­зур­ное по­лот­но хлы­нуло из ла­доней и раз­верну­лось пе­ред тен­ши.

Сре­ди лю­дей про­кати­лась вол­на удив­лённых вскри­ков. Они да­же не по­доз­ре­вали, что всё это — не съ­ём­ки од­но­го из тех глу­пых се­ри­алов, ко­торые лю­бил чу­жак. Здесь ста­нови­лось опас­но. Про­сить всех уй­ти бес­по­лез­но. Про­ще по­пытать­ся за­щитить. Ки­рю­ин стис­нул зу­бы. Чёр­тов дар­бист. Ка­жет­ся, он прек­расно по­нимал, что тен­ши не бу­дут сра­жать­ся в пол­ную си­лу, что­бы не под­вергать лю­дей опас­ности. А уж ему-то на чу­жие жиз­ни пле­вать, он мо­жет ра­зой­тись.

Джун вдруг рез­ко рва­нул­ся в сто­рону, пе­река­тил­ся че­рез се­бя и выз­вал та­кой же щит. Го­лова рас­ка­лыва­лась от бо­ли: шар эр­сты вре­зал­ся пря­мо в шлем, ко­торый не смог пол­ностью пог­ло­тить удар. Брат был жив, Вар­виш ре­шил сра­жать­ся, ос­таль­ное не име­ло зна­чения.

Вы­мотать. Не уби­вать, не трав­ми­ровать, все­го лишь — вы­мотать до пре­дела! Как прос­то зву­чит, и как слож­но сде­лать.

Вар­виш бро­сил­ся в ата­ку. Он на­падал ярос­тно, точ­но каж­дый раз был пос­ледним. Ме­тал в раз­ные сто­роны сгус­тки эр­сты. Це­лил­ся не толь­ко в тен­ши, но и в лю­дей — в этих бес­толко­вых зе­вак, ко­торые схлы­нули к кра­ям пло­щади и жа­лись там друг дру­гу.

Он слиш­ком дол­го ждал и слиш­ком бо­ял­ся смер­ти, что­бы те­перь сдать­ся без боя. Тен­ши бы­ли бель­мом на гла­зу. Тен­ши сле­дова­ло унич­то­жить, сжечь до пеп­ла, рас­те­реть в пыль.

Он стре­митель­но сла­бел, но про­дол­жал выс­крё­бывать из за­кут­ков те­ла по­лук­ровки кру­пицы энер­гии. Пусть это те­ло сдох­нет от ис­то­щения, пусть — есть дру­гое, сов­сем кро­хот­ное, но мо­лодое, ко­торое прос­лу­жит доль­ше. Ник­то и ни­ког­да не най­дёт его.

Ки­рю­ин и Джун ед­ва ус­пе­вали пог­ло­щать щи­тами каж­дый удар. Ру­ки го­рели от бо­ли — ка­налы эр­сты поч­ти ра­зор­ва­ло, но тен­ши не ос­та­нав­ли­вались. Ник­то не дол­жен по­гиб­нуть. Лю­ди, ка­жет­ся, по­няли, что это — не иг­ра и не фильм. Мно­гие бро­сились на­утёк, тол­па по­реде­ла, а те иди­оты, ко­торые ре­шили дос­мотреть бой до кон­ца, пуг­ли­во съ­ёжи­вались за щи­тами, воз­ни­ка­ющи­ми пе­ред но­сом за се­кун­ду до уда­ра.

— Ухо­ди от­сю­да, кре­тин! — ряв­кнул на од­но­го зе­ваку Джун. Уси­литель в шле­ме ис­ка­зил го­лос до гро­мово­го ро­кота. Пар­нишка при­жал к гру­ди чёр­ный ту­бус и, спо­тыка­ясь, пос­пе­шил уб­рать­ся прочь.

Вар­виш вдруг зах­ри­пел и рух­нул на ко­лени. Сил со­вер­шенно не ос­та­лось, а те­ло ос­лабло нас­толь­ко, что он по­чувс­тво­вал, как соз­на­ние за­тума­нива­ет пред­смертной дым­кой. Он по­пытал­ся соб­рать ещё нем­но­го эр­сты в ру­ках, и грудь прон­зи­ло рез­кой болью — чрез­мерная наг­рузка пов­ре­дила ис­точник.

Джун сре­аги­ровал мгно­вен­но. Он вых­ва­тил две стре­лы из кол­ча­на, на­тянул те­тиву лу­ка и мет­ко пус­тил их в мел­ко дро­жаще­го Вар­ви­ша. Тот раз­вёл ру­ки в сто­роны, выс­тавляя из пос­ледних сил щит, но по­лот­но не смог­ло бы удер­жать да­же бро­шен­ный ка­мень. Стре­лы вон­зи­лись в рас­кры­тые ла­дони и приг­возди­ли Вар­ви­ша к сте­не, ко­торая за­щища­ла ему спи­ну. Вар­виш ис­тошно за­выл, но вой рез­ко обор­вался и прев­ра­тил­ся в хрип. Ос­трый прис­туп бо­ли сно­ва скру­тил из­нутри.

Ки­рю­ин мед­ленно приб­ли­зил­ся к хри­пев­ше­му Вар­ви­шу. Пер­вая часть пла­на: пе­рего­воры.

— Мы не же­ла­ем те­бе зла, — на­чал тен­ши нег­ромко. Да­же снял шлем, что­бы смот­реть пря­мо в пе­пель­но­го цве­та гла­за. — Мы приш­ли, что­бы заб­рать те­бя в наш мир. Нам нет нуж­ды те­бя уби­вать. Ты дар­бист, и на­ша цель те­бя за­щитить. По­нима­ешь? Мы те­бе не вра­ги.

Вар­виш ос­ка­лил­ся. Из гру­ди вы­рывал­ся толь­ко свист. Те­ло на­чина­ло от­ка­зывать.

— Не… ве­рю… — про­цедил он с тру­дом. Ки­рю­ин по­дошёл к не­му на рас­сто­яние вы­тяну­той ру­ки. Сер­дце заш­лось от тре­воги. Дар­бист смот­рел на не­го пе­репу­ган­ны­ми гла­зами Юта­рина. Он сто­ял, приг­вождён­ный к сте­не. Стро­гий чёр­ный кос­тюм весь в пы­ли. Из ла­доней со­чилась кровь, ос­тавляя тон­кие по­лосы на се­ром кам­не и со­бира­ясь в две ма­лень­кие лу­жицы на крас­ной плит­ке. Пах­ло си­гаре­тами и до­рогим оде­коло­ном. По­синев­шие гу­бы су­дорож­но хва­тали кру­пицы дра­гоцен­но­го кис­ло­рода.

— Ес­ли пой­дёшь с на­ми, то вы­живешь, — про­дол­жал тен­ши и кос­нулся паль­ца­ми по­яс­ной сум­ки, где ле­жала ло­вуш­ка. Ес­ли что-то пой­дёт не так, при­дёт­ся ис­поль­зо­вать её. Боль­ше все­го Ки­рю­ин хо­тел из­бе­жать это­го ва­ри­ан­та, по­это­му го­ворил даль­ше. — Учё­ные соз­да­дут те­бе те­ло и бу­дут пи­тать эр­стой. Ты не ум­рёшь. Те­бя спа­сут. Ос­тавь это те­ло, оно слиш­ком сла­бо.

Это был блеф. Ор­га­низа­ция не нуж­да­лась в де­фек­тивном дар­бисте без фи­зичес­кой фор­мы. Дар­бистов сле­дова­ло унич­то­жить. Всех до еди­ного.

Вар­виш знал это. Отец рас­ска­зывал, что тен­ши — эти «сол­да­ты зе­ро» — приз­ва­ны за­щищать но­вых бо­гов. Приш­ло вре­мя. Бо­гов объ­яви­ли вра­гами. Вот и он — рас­пят на ка­мен­ной сте­не, ждёт смер­ти. Пер­вый из тех, ко­го со­бира­лись бо­гот­во­рить. Пос­ледний из тех, ко­го эти са­мые лю­ди соз­да­ли се­бе же на по­теху.

Вар­виш клац­нул зу­бами. Ис­точник в гру­ди рас­ка­лил­ся от из­бытка эр­сты. Ка­жет­ся, это те­ло боль­ше ни на что не год­но. Один удар — и всё. В этот удар Вар­виш ре­шил вло­жить всё. Тен­ши оп­ро­мет­чи­во встал слиш­ком близ­ко. Дар­бист рас­тя­нул рот в ши­рокой улыб­ке. Эр­ста хлы­нула к гу­бам, что­бы соб­рать­ся в смер­то­нос­ный шар.

Пос­ледний удар. По­том те­ло ум­рёт, а он все­лит­ся в мла­ден­ца и одер­жит по­беду над все­ми эти­ми…

 

_— Не смей!  
_

_Ог­ромным ко­жаным ша­ром, прик­ры­вая крыль­ями мор­ду, зверь вка­тил­ся в тем­ни­цу и в плес­ком сва­лил­ся в чёр­ную во­ду. Юта­ка с нес­кры­ва­емой не­навистью смот­рел на не­го.  
_

_— Мне пле­вать, что ты хо­чешь убить ме­ня, — про­шипел он и по­дал­ся впе­рёд, кам­ни в сте­не по­сыпа­лись в во­ду мел­кой крош­кой, ржа­вые кан­да­лы жа­лоб­но зас­кри­пели. — Не смей… я не поз­во­лю те­бе при­чинить вред Шо.  
_

_Зверь ба­рах­тался у его ног — что-то ме­шало ему выб­рать­ся из во­ды. Что-то тя­нуло на дно, как при­вязан­ный к ла­пам бу­лыж­ник.  
_

_— Да что ты мо­жешь?! — ры­чал зверь и ца­рапал во­ду длин­ны­ми ког­тя­ми. — Ты сла­бее ре­бён­ка!  
_

_Юта­ка хмык­нул. По­том рва­нул­ся впе­рёд изо всех сил.  
_

_Мас­сивные кан­да­лы, выр­ванные из сте­ны, ос­та­лись ви­сеть на за­пясть­ях и че­рез нес­коль­ко мгно­вений рас­та­яли се­рой дым­кой. Зверь бро­сил­ся на не­го с хри­пом, же­лая окон­ча­тель­но по­давить чу­жое соз­на­ние, но во­да об­сту­пила со всех сто­рон, ста­ла вдруг плот­ной, как смо­ла.  
_

_Юта­ка же на­чал рас­ти и в счи­тан­ные мгно­вения за­пол­нил всё прос­транс­тво тем­ни­цы, а пос­ле — сло­мал его с та­кой лёг­костью, буд­то это бы­ла кар­тонная ко­роб­ка. Сте­ны из си­него кам­ня осы­пались пылью, чёр­ная во­да об­ре­ла прон­зи­тель­но-си­ний цвет и раз­ли­лась бес­край­ним оке­аном, в цен­тре ко­торо­го, на уз­кой лод­ке, сто­ял Юта­ка и с през­ре­ни­ем раз­гля­дывал зве­ря.  
_

_— По­шёл прочь, — про­шеп­тал он и кос­нулся паль­ца­ми во­ды. Под­нявша­яся вол­на бро­сила во­юще­го от бес­си­лия и гне­ва зве­ря в проз­рачное не­бо._

 

Юта­рин зад­ро­жал всем те­лом. Изо рта хлы­нула тём­но-крас­ная дым­ка, ко­торая стре­митель­но соб­ра­лась в фор­му ог­ромной ле­тучей мы­ши и, ед­ва по­ток ис­сяк, по­пыта­лась взмыть в воз­дух.

Джун не зе­вал. Сра­зу три стре­лы, за­ряжен­ные эр­стой, вон­зи­лись в плот­ный си­лу­эт и увяз­ли в нём. Дар­биста ох­ва­тило мер­ца­ни­ем би­рюзо­вых мол­ний. Он над­рывно за­выл и при­нял­ся бы­ло ме­тать­ся из сто­роны в сто­рону, но пос­те­пен­но об­ра­тил­ся в ед­кую лу­жицу кис­ло­ты, за­шипев­шую на цвет­ной мо­за­ике.

Ки­рю­ин по­торо­пил­ся вы­дер­нуть стре­лы из рук и за­жал ды­ры обе­ими ру­ками.

— Ты слы­шишь ме­ня? Юта­рин, от­веть, это я, Шо!

— Шо?..

Юта­рин зас­та­вил се­бя при­от­крыть гла­за. Ли­цо го­ворив­ше­го рас­плы­валось, но этот го­лос он бы уз­нал сре­ди ты­сячи дру­гих го­лосов. Ли­цо све­ло су­доро­гой при по­пыт­ке улыб­нуть­ся. От бо­ли в гру­ди и ла­донях хо­телось раз­ры­дать­ся.

— На­до вер­нуть­ся в ла­герь. Не­мед­ленно.

Дру­гой го­лос точ­но при­над­ле­жал Джу­ну — глу­хой, низ­кий и по­чему-то силь­но дро­жит. Боль­ше сил не ос­та­лось. Хо­телось спать. Бы­ло очень боль­но.

Джун ре­шитель­но сгрёб бес­созна­тель­ное те­ло Юта­ки и зап­рыгнул на кры­шу. Ки­рю­ин пос­ле­довал за ним, не ог­ля­дыва­ясь. Ос­тавша­яся на пло­щади тол­па ог­лу­шитель­но за­реве­ла на раз­ные го­лоса. Пос­лы­шал­ся вой по­лицей­ских ма­шин. Тен­ши и прав­да на­дела­ли мно­го шу­ма, но ник­то не пос­тра­дал — это глав­ное.

Те­ло ло­мило от пе­ре­утом­ле­ния, а ру­ки сад­ни­ло пос­ле ис­поль­зо­вания эр­сты. Ки­рю­ин не об­ра­щал на это ни ма­лей­ше­го вни­мания. Те пять ми­нут, ко­торые пот­ре­бова­лись, что­бы дом­чать­ся до ла­геря, рас­тя­нулись в веч­ность. Он с тру­дом пос­пе­вал за Джу­ном и сза­ди ви­дел, как от каж­до­го прыж­ка бес­силь­но бол­та­ет­ся го­лова Юта­рина.

В ла­гере Джун ак­ку­рат­но уло­жил Юта­рина на свой спаль­ный ме­шок и под­ло­жил ему под го­лову свою свёр­ну­тую кур­тку. Ки­рю­ин при­ложил ла­дони на сла­бо под­ни­мав­шу­юся грудь. Юта­рин выг­нулся ду­гой, зас­то­нал и по­пытал­ся отод­ви­нуть­ся, не при­ходя в соз­на­ние.

Джун рез­ко от­тол­кнул ру­ку Ки­рю­ина.

— Сов­сем от люб­ви кры­ша по­еха­ла?! — про­рычал он, ак­ти­вируя свой тран­сфор­ма­тор. — Сду­рел, та­кой по­ток пус­кать! Он же сдох­нет к чёр­ту. За­лечи ру­ки. Здесь я сам справ­люсь.

Пос­те­пен­но Юта­рин пе­рес­тал хри­петь и су­дорож­но вздра­гивать. Энер­гия мед­ленно и бе­реж­но на­пол­ня­ла ос­лабшее те­ло и тек­ла по ис­сохшим ка­налам. Ос­трое чувс­тво го­лода так­же от­сту­пало.

Ки­рю­ин ос­та­новил кровь в ра­неных ла­донях и пе­ребин­то­вал их. Пе­реда­ча ни­ког­да ему не уда­валась. Меч не тре­бовал юве­лир­ной ре­гуля­ции. На­вер­ное по­это­му Джу­ну бы­ло про­ще об­ра­щать­ся с ин­тенсив­ностью по­тока.

Юта­рин мед­ленно от­крыл гла­за.

— Шо.

— Я здесь, — Ки­рю­ин сжал тон­кие паль­цы, ко­торые сла­бо вздрог­ну­ли в от­вет.

— Я ждал те­бя, — про­шеп­тал Юта­рин ед­ва слыш­но. — Це­лый год ждал.

Год?! Го­лова зак­ру­жилась — то ли от ле­чения, то ли от бес­по­кой­ства. Кен ока­зал­ся прав: вре­мя в дру­гом ми­ре тек­ло со­вер­шенно по-дру­гому.

Ки­рю­ин с тру­дом по­давил же­лание при­жать Юта­рина к се­бе изо всех сил. Вмес­то это­го он улыб­нулся — гу­бы с тру­дом сло­жились в улыб­ку, буд­то зар­жа­вели.

— Всё хо­рошо. Всё за­кон­чи­лось.

Юта­рин смот­рел на не­го из-под по­лу­опу­щен­ных рес­ниц. Пе­пель­ные гла­за по­тус­кне­ли ещё силь­нее.

— Я уми­раю?

— Ко­неч­но нет, при­дурок, — вы­давил Джун, мор­щась от бо­ли в ру­ках. — Бу­дешь тре­щать и тра­тить си­лы по­пус­ту, я сам те­бе шею свер­ну.

— Не раз­го­вари­вай, Юта­рин, — Ки­рю­ин при­кос­нулся паль­ца­ми к вва­лив­шей­ся ще­ке. Ко­жа по­жел­те­ла, как ста­рая бу­мага. — Мы ско­ро вер­нёмся до­мой, по­тер­пи нем­но­го. Те­бя обя­затель­но спа­сут.

— Его спа­су я, ес­ли вы оба зат­кнё­тесь и пе­рес­та­нете об­ме­нивать­ся ро­зовы­ми соп­ля­ми, — рык­нул Джун и нем­но­го уси­лил по­ток эр­сты. Юта­рин сно­ва зак­рыл гла­за.

Вско­ре Ки­рю­ин и Джун ос­та­вили его спать в па­лат­ке, под­ло­жив под го­лову ещё од­ну свёр­ну­тую кур­тку вмес­то по­душ­ки, а са­ми се­ли око­ло ог­ня. В ти­шине осо­бен­но бы­ло слыш­но свис­тя­щее, пре­рывис­тое ды­хание.

— Сдох­нет, — за­метил Джун и швыр­нул в огонь обуг­ленные пер­чатки. — Ис­точник ра­зор­ван. Не пуль­си­ру­ет, ког­да при­нима­ет эр­сту… Пульс то­же сла­бый. Сер­дце мо­жет ос­та­новить­ся в лю­бой мо­мент.

— Не го­вори так, Джун-ни, по­жалуй­ста, — Ки­рю­ин сжал го­лову ру­ками. — В этом ми­ре про­шёл це­лый год… Он ждал нас всё это вре­мя.

— По­лук­ровка не пе­рене­сёт пе­реход. На­до бы­ло пос­лу­шать Му­рака­ми. Мы толь­ко зря пот­ра­тили си­лы.

— Джун-ни, я про­шу те­бя…

— Шо-ни, от­крой гла­за и пос­мотри на не­го! — Джун под­сел бли­же. От не­го рез­ко пах­ло мно­год­невным по­том. — По­лук­ровка те­перь не мо­жет вы­раба­тывать эр­сту са­мос­то­ятель­но. От за­ряжен­но­го мос­та тол­ку ни­како­го, а у ме­ня эр­сты не так мно­го, — он зап­нулся, шум­но втя­нул воз­дух и об­нял бра­та за пле­чи. — Я знаю, как силь­но ты его лю­бишь. Я по­нимаю, что ты чувс­тву­ешь. Но он уже всё. Вар­виш сло­мал его, как де­ревян­ную кук­лу. По­лук­ровка… Юта­рин не до­живёт до ут­ра.

— За­мол­чи. Не хо­чу это­го слы­шать, — Ки­рю­ин стрях­нул ру­ки бра­та с плеч. — Я вер­ну его до­мой, да­же ес­ли са­мому при­дёт­ся сдох­нуть.

Джун схва­тил его за за­пястье и сжал с та­кой си­лой, что по­беле­ли паль­цы.

— Ты толь­ко прод­лишь его аго­нию. Пос­лу­шай. Ему боль­но. Ес­ли мы по­тащим его с со­бой, боль ста­нет ещё силь­нее. Ты прав­да не по­нима­ешь, что пы­та­ясь спас­ти по­лук­ровку, ты толь­ко боль­ше му­ча­ешь его?

— Что ты пред­ла­га­ешь? Дать ему уме­реть и не по­пытать­ся спас­ти?

— Мы уже его спас­ли, — Джун вни­матель­но смот­рел на Ки­рю­ина. — Мы уби­ли Вар­ви­ша. Боль­ше мы ни­чего не мо­жем. Шо-ни… У ме­ня не бы­ло вре­мени поп­ро­щать­ся с Ки­цунэ. У те­бя — есть. Поль­зуй­ся этим.

— Ты ведь не­нави­дишь Юта­рина.

— За­то я очень люб­лю те­бя. Ес­ли ты счас­тлив ря­дом с по­лук­ровкой, я то­же счас­тлив.

Ки­рю­ин креп­ко об­нял бра­та.

— Я хо­чу его спас­ти.

— По­сиди ря­дом. Будь уве­рен: ему хо­чет­ся это­го.

Ки­рю­ин скрыл­ся в па­лат­ке. Джун под­бро­сил в кос­тёр ещё ве­ток и при­жал ку­лак к бе­шено сту­чаще­му сер­дцу. Он ведь всё сде­лал пра­виль­но? Так, как по­ложе­но пос­ту­пать нор­маль­но­му че­лове­ку. _Что ска­зала бы ма­ма?.._

 

Юта­рин при­шёл в се­бя к по­луд­ню. Вы­пил нем­но­го зас­то­яв­шей­ся во­ды и при­нял ещё эр­сты от уг­рю­мого Джу­на.

— Спа­сибо, — про­шелес­тел он. — Мне го­раз­до луч­ше.

Гла­за по­тус­кне­ли ещё боль­ше. По­лук­ровка врал, что­бы за не­го не вол­но­вались. Мо­жет быть Ки­рю­ина это и мог­ло об­ма­нуть, но Джун на та­кие улов­ки не вёл­ся.

— Ещё нем­но­го от­дохнёшь, и мы от­пра­вим­ся до­мой, — Ки­рю­ин паль­ца­ми рас­пу­тывал сбив­ши­еся в кол­тун во­лосы. Тём­ные клочья ос­та­вались у не­го в ру­ках. — Сэн­сей пе­режи­ва­ет. Про­фес­сор То­коро то­же… Все ждут тво­его воз­вра­щения. Прос­ти, что мы так дол­го… В на­шем ми­ре прош­ло толь­ко пол­то­ра ме­сяца.

— В этом — це­лый год… — Юта­рин с уси­ли­ем при­под­нял угол­ки губ. — Я хо­чу до­мой.

— Ско­ро. По­тер­пи чуть-чуть.

— Шо, у ме­ня… есть прось­ба. В кар­ма­не пид­жа­ка… там те­лефон… Возь­ми его.

Ки­рю­ин под­це­пил те­лефон за кро­хот­ный бре­лок в ви­де дель­фи­на и нах­му­рил­ся. С эк­ра­на на не­го смот­ре­ла нев­зрач­ная де­вуш­ка в мно­гос­лой­ных блуз­ках с мла­ден­цем на ру­ках.

— Тут очень мно­го про­пущен­ных от ка­кой-то Юко.

Юта­рин по­ложил паль­цы Ки­рю­ину на ру­ку.

— Де­вуш­ка на фо­тог­ра­фии — моя же­на, Юко. Ре­бёнок у неё на ру­ках — Су­мирэ. Ма­лыш­ка — по­лук­ровка, как и я. Вар­виш хо­тел сде­лать её сво­им те­лом, ког­да я ум­ру. Дар­бист ока­зал­ся ум­нее, чем мы ду­мали, — Юта­рин ос­та­новил­ся, что­бы пе­ревес­ти ды­хание. На речь он пот­ра­тил все си­лы. Джун сно­ва по­ложил ру­ки ему на грудь.

— Бу­дешь тра­тить энер­гию по­пус­ту — боль­ше ни грам­ма не по­лучишь!

Ки­рю­ин пус­тым взгля­дом смот­рел на фо­тог­ра­фию.

— В го­лове не ук­ла­дыва­ет­ся.

— Шо, про­шу те­бя, — Юта­рин нак­рыл те­лефон ла­донью, прив­ле­кая к се­бе вни­мание. — Я ско­ро ум­ру. Я дол­жен был уме­реть ещё нес­коль­ко ме­сяцев на­зад, но не хо­тел ус­ту­пать это­му дар­бисту. Сна­чала за­щищал Юко. По­том — Су­мирэ. Те­перь приш­ли вы. Я хо­чу, что­бы вы заб­ра­ли Су­мирэ в наш мир. Она не вы­живет здесь. Шо, это очень страш­но, быть по­лук­ровкой. Я всё вре­мя бо­ял­ся уме­реть от го­лода. Я не хо­чу, что­бы Су­мирэ ис­пы­тала то же, что я в детс­тве. По­это­му… — он зах­лебнул­ся пос­ледни­ми сло­вами и прог­нулся в спи­не. Джун за­рычал.

— Я пре­дуп­реждал! Шо-ни, мне нуж­на эр­ста. По­ложи ла­дони мне на ру­ки.

Ки­рю­ин вы­пол­нил прось­бу. Энер­гия мед­ленно по­тек­ла из его те­ла.

Эти нес­коль­ко ми­нут, по­ка они при­води­ли Юта­рина в чувс­тво, бы­ли пол­ны раз­мышле­ний, ко­торые ки­шели в го­лове, как мо­тыль­ки пе­ред фо­нарём в тёп­лый лет­ний ве­чер. В гор­ле раз­дулся ком.

— Ды­ши, Юта­рин.

Юта­рин рас­кры­вал рот, точ­но ры­ба. Груд­ная клет­ка, в ко­торую по­пада­ли кро­хи кис­ло­рода, бес­толко­во под­ни­малась и опус­ка­лась. Джун был прав, ког­да го­ворил про аго­нию. Они мо­гут по­дарить лишь нем­но­го об­легче­ния. Это нич­то по срав­не­нию с той болью, ко­торая му­чила Юта­рина.

— Спа­си Су­мирэ.

— Обя­затель­но. Толь­ко ды­ши.

— Зат­кни­тесь оба! — прос­ку­лил Джун. Пе­реда­ча вы­маты­вала.

На­конец, Юта­рин за­дышал. Ки­рю­ин при­жал его к се­бе и за­рыл­ся но­сом в по­редев­шие во­лосы. По­лук­ровка ка­зал­ся проз­рачным. Джун в из­не­може­нии при­лёг на свой спаль­ный ме­шок — го­лова кру­жилась, ру­ки из­нутри жгло с та­кой си­лой, что хо­телось орать от нес­терпи­мой бо­ли, но при­ходи­лось толь­ко стис­ки­вать до скри­па зу­бы. Же­лудок скру­тило силь­ным го­лодом, слов­но он не ел по мень­шей ме­ре нес­коль­ко дней.

— Мы от­пра­вим­ся до­мой се­год­ня же, — ска­зал Ки­рю­ин, по­качи­вая про­валив­ше­гося в дрё­му по­лук­ровку на ру­ках. Джун при­от­крыл один глаз.

— «Мы» — это кто?

— Ты, я, Юта­рин и ма­лыш­ка Су­мирэ. Я от­прав­ля­юсь за ней не­мед­ленно.

Джун зас­та­вил се­бя встать.

— Да­вай вый­дем.

Го­род дох­нул им в ли­цо поч­ти зим­ней сы­ростью и хо­лодом. Отой­дя от па­лат­ки на нес­коль­ко де­сят­ков ша­гов, Джун опус­тился на об­ло­мок сте­ны, ос­те­рега­ясь дви­гать ру­ками — боль­но бы­ло да­же по­шеве­лить паль­ца­ми.

— Шо-ни, пе­реход — это ог­ромная наг­рузка для ор­га­низ­ма. Мла­денец мо­жет и пе­рене­сёт его. По­лук­ровка… Пос­мотри на не­го! Бу­дет чу­дом, ес­ли он про­дер­жится до тво­его воз­вра­щения, — Джун по­качал го­ловой. — Я боль­ше не мо­гу ему ни­чего дать. У ме­ня ра­зор­ва­ны ка­налы. Эр­ста на­чина­ет про­жигать моё те­ло. Ес­ли я про­дол­жу, мне поп­росту от­ре­жут ру­ки.

Ки­рю­ин об­хва­тил ли­цо бра­та обе­ими ла­доня­ми.

— Я бла­года­рен те­бе за то, что ты де­ла­ешь. Но я не мо­гу поз­во­лить Юта­рину уме­реть.

— А мне? — Джун смот­рел ему в гла­за. — Мне ты мо­жешь поз­во­лить уме­реть?

— Не го­вори глу­пос­тей. Вы оба мне до­роги.

— Вот толь­ко ме­ня ты при­носишь в жер­тву сво­ему по­лук­ровке! — Джун уда­рил Ки­рю­ина по ру­кам и за­шипел от бо­ли. — Иди, ку­да хо­чешь.

Он съ­ёжил­ся в ко­мок, при­жав ру­ки к гру­ди и ба­юкая их, слов­но мла­ден­ца. На плот­ной ро­зовой фор­ме прос­ту­пили бу­рые пят­на — ко­жа лоп­ну­ла и те­перь кро­вото­чила. К счастью, ран по­ка нем­но­го — три на од­ном пред­плечье и две на дру­гом.

Ки­рю­ин кос­нулся кон­чи­ками паль­цев од­но­го пят­на и сжал гу­бы в тон­кую ни­точ­ку.

— Я ско­ро вер­нусь. По­жалуй­ста, прис­мотри за Юта­рином. Не под­пи­тывай его боль­ше. То­го, что мы ему да­ли, дол­жно хва­тить.

Джун пос­мотрел на не­го ис­подлобья.

— Как ты уз­на­ешь, ку­да на­до ид­ти?

— В те­лефо­не есть ад­рес. Это не­дале­ко, в Хи­гаси­куру­ме. Мне пот­ре­бу­ет­ся око­ло пя­ти ча­сов, что­бы доб­рать­ся ту­да и вер­нуть­ся об­ратно, — Ки­рю­ин вздох­нул и ог­ля­нул­ся на па­лат­ку. — По­жалуй­ста, под­го­товь IDT. Мы от­пра­вим­ся до­мой сра­зу же, как толь­ко я вер­нусь.

— Что, ес­ли по­лук­ровке сно­ва ста­нет пло­хо?

Ки­рю­ин зак­рыл гла­за, пе­режи­дая, ког­да сер­дце пе­рес­та­нет бо­лез­ненно сжи­мать­ся.

— Дай ему хо­лод­ной во­ды и сде­лай ком­пресс. Ска­жи, что я его люб­лю. Поп­ро­си, что­бы дож­дался ме­ня и не уми­рал, не дав мне поп­ро­щать­ся.

— Ты сен­ти­мен­та­лен.

— Ты то­же был та­ким, ког­да речь за­ходи­ла о Ки­цунэ.

В па­лат­ке пос­лы­шал­ся шо­рох.

— Шо… — поз­вал Юта­рин. Ки­рю­ин нах­ло­бучил свой шлем, рас­ца­рапан­ный пос­ле сра­жения, и ак­ти­виро­вал тран­сфор­ма­тор.

— Жди­те ме­ня к ве­черу.

Джун про­водил взгля­дом уда­ля­ющу­юся по кры­шам крас­ную фи­гур­ку. Да­же пред­ста­вить бы­ло слож­но, что тво­рилось на ду­ше у бра­та, ког­да он всё-та­ки сде­лал вы­бор как ли­дер, а не влюб­лённый иди­от. За­дание пре­выше все­го. Тен­ши дол­жен уметь жер­тво­вать то­вари­щем, ес­ли это­го тре­бу­ет си­ту­ация.

Юта­рин сно­ва поз­вал Ки­рю­ина и, су­дя по шо­роху, по­пытал­ся встать. Не хва­тало ещё, что­бы он пе­ренап­рягся и рас­тра­тил ос­татки энер­гии!

Фыр­кнув, Джун нап­ра­вил­ся об­ратно к па­лат­ке, ед­ва пе­ред­ви­гая но­ги. Же­лудок кру­тило от го­лода. На­до бы­ло по­есть… ка­жет­ся, в рюк­за­ке ещё ос­та­вал­ся за­черс­твев­ший хлеб и ба­ноч­ка кон­сервов. Ин­те­рес­но, по­лук­ровка бу­дет есть нор­маль­ную еду, или да­же это для не­го уже не­ре­аль­но?

— Где Шо? — про­шеп­тал Юта­рин, уви­дев Джу­на.

— От­пра­вил­ся за ма­ляв­кой. Жрать хо­чешь?

— Нет, — Юта­рин сме­жил ве­ки. — Хо­чу пить.

Пе­ред смертью всег­да му­чит жаж­да — Джун где-то чи­тал об этом. Он пос­мотрел на ча­сы. Из зап­ла­ниро­ван­ных пя­ти ча­сов прош­ло толь­ко пять ми­нут. В гру­ди за­воро­чалось пред­чувс­твие че­го-то не­хоро­шего.

 

Он за­та­ил­ся на кры­ше нап­ро­тив до­ма, где жи­ла Юко. Ок­но на вто­ром эта­же бы­ло нем­но­го при­от­кры­то — до слу­ха Ки­рю­ина до­носи­лась нег­ромкая ко­лыбель­ная. Нем­но­го поз­же на ули­цу выш­ла де­вуш­ка в прос­торном платье, пе­рех­ва­чен­ным ши­роким по­ясом под грудью, заб­ра­ла поч­ту из ящи­ка и сно­ва скры­лась в до­ме. Ве­ки у неё пок­расне­ли и нем­но­го при­пух­ли, но на гу­бах теп­ли­лась сла­бая улыб­ка.

На­до бы­ло то­ропить­ся. Де­лов-то — про­ник­нуть в дет­скую и заб­рать мла­ден­ца! Толь­ко вот Юко ни на ми­нуту не ос­тавля­ла ма­лыш­ку без прис­мотра: хо­дила с ней из ком­на­ты в ком­на­ту, ка­чала на ру­ках и по­дол­гу сто­яла око­ло ок­на, выг­ля­дывая ко­го-то на до­роге, ве­дущей со сто­роны стан­ции.

«Ли­шит­ся и му­жа, и ре­бён­ка. Сто­ило хо­тя бы поп­ро­бовать с ней по­гово­рить, но я не мо­гу рис­ко­вать. У ме­ня… у не­го сов­сем нет вре­мени…» — Ки­рю­ин раз­го­вари­вал в мыс­лях сам с со­бой, что­бы не сой­ти с ума от вол­не­ния, и ста­рал­ся как мож­но ре­же смот­реть на ча­сы.

Вре­мя тя­нулось бес­ко­неч­но дол­го. Ки­рю­ин да­же пой­мал се­бя на том, что дрем­лет, утом­лённый дол­ги­ми бес­сонны­ми но­чами, сра­жени­ем и пе­режи­вани­ями. Ког­да он встре­пенул­ся, ис­пу­гав­шись, что прос­пал всё на све­те, го­род уже об­ня­ли чер­ниль­ные су­мер­ки.

Юко дре­мала на ди­ване, дер­жа в ру­ках те­лефон. На сто­лике ря­дом ле­жал те­лефон­ный спра­воч­ник и нес­коль­ко блис­те­ров с таб­летка­ми. В дет­ской на вто­ром эта­же сла­бо го­рел ма­лень­кий ноч­ник. Ре­бёнок, на­конец-то, ос­тался один.

По­ра, ре­шил Ки­рю­ин, и пе­реп­рыгнул на кры­шу нуж­но­го до­ма. В крас­ной фор­ме он был за­метен, но су­мер­ки скра­дыва­ли цве­та, прев­ра­щая его в бес­шумную се­рую тень.

Ки­рю­ин за­цепил­ся ру­кой за кар­низ и спус­тился к ок­ну дет­ской, бла­года­ря то­го че­лове­ка, ко­торый вы­садил у до­ма са­куру — она прик­ры­вала вет­вя­ми неж­данно­го гос­тя. Сво­бод­ной ру­кой он ос­то­рож­но рас­пла­вил эр­стой за­мок ок­на, бес­шумно отод­ви­нул ра­му, не пе­рес­та­вая нас­то­рожен­но прис­лу­шивать­ся к ок­ру­жав­шим его зву­кам, и мяг­ко прос­коль­знул в ком­на­ту. Там он по­доб­рался и съ­ёжил­ся на по­лу, ожи­дая, что вот-вот с лес­тни­цы раз­да­дут­ся ша­ги Юко.

Ма­лыш­ка ти­хо спа­ла в кро­ват­ке. Её не­дав­но по­кор­ми­ли, и те­перь она с серь­ёз­ным ви­дом со­сала па­лец во сне.

Дей­ство­вать нуж­но бы­ло быс­тро. Ки­рю­ин ос­то­рож­но под­нял ре­бён­ка на ру­ки, и тот, раз­бу­жен­ный нез­на­комым за­пахом и при­кос­но­вени­ями, тут же зах­ны­кал, а по­том за­лил­ся гром­ким рё­вом.

Од­на­ко, ког­да Юко вор­ва­лась в ком­на­ту, на­пуган­ная вне­зап­ным пла­чем, в дет­ской уже бы­ло пус­то, толь­ко ноч­ной ве­тер взду­вал за­навес­ки у рас­пахну­того нас­тежь ок­на. В дет­ской кро­ват­ке ле­жали лишь те­лефон и за­пис­ка с ко­ряво на­писан­ны­ми и­ерог­ли­фами: «Прос­ти, Юко. Я по­забо­чусь о ма­лыш­ке».

Ки­рю­ин креп­ко при­жимал кри­чаще­го мла­ден­ца к гру­ди и стре­митель­но мчал­ся по кры­шам. Ему ка­залось, что он со­бира­ет за со­бой «хвост» из всех име­ющих­ся в То­кио по­лицей­ских, что его уже на­чали прес­ле­довать, что все, каж­дая со­бака в го­роде уже зна­ет о по­хище­нии.

 

Ког­да он вер­нулся в ла­герь, лёг­кие бы­ли го­товы лоп­нуть от нап­ря­жения. Ре­бёнок над­ры­вал­ся от кри­ка. Джун выг­ля­нул из па­лат­ки на шум и бро­сил­ся навс­тре­чу.

— Со­бирай­ся не­мед­ленно, мы воз­вра­ща­ем­ся, — про­сипел Ки­рю­ин, ед­ва толь­ко Джун приб­ли­зил­ся.

— Шо-ни, по­лук­ровка…

Сер­дце рух­ну­ло в пят­ки.

— Умер?

— Ещё жив, но бре­дит. Ему нуж­на эр­ста, ес­ли ты хо­чешь, что­бы он пе­режил воз­вра­щение. Я дал ему нем­но­го, но… — Джун по­казал ру­кава, уже в вось­ми мес­тах про­питан­ные кровью.

— Смо­жешь по­быть пос­редни­ком? Или то­же боль­но?

— Толь­ко не­дол­го.

Юта­рин ме­тал­ся в па­лат­ке, ох­ва­чен­ный жа­ром, и про­сил пить. Джун по­ложил ру­ки ему на грудь. Дер­жа од­ной ру­кой ры­да­юще­го мла­ден­ца, ла­донью вто­рой Ки­рю­ин нак­рыл ру­ки бра­та и пус­тил по­ток, ста­ра­ясь кон­тро­лиро­вать си­лу. Вре­мени не ос­та­валось.

— Ты за­дер­жался, — про­шипел Джун сквозь стис­ну­тые зу­бы. Ки­рю­ин встрях­нул ма­лыш­ку, меч­тая, что­бы она зат­кну­лась.

— Юко не ос­тавля­ла ре­бён­ка без прис­мотра. Приш­лось ждать.

— Он на­чал бре­дить час на­зад.

— Ты под­го­товил IDT?

— Да… — Джун скри­вил­ся и от­дёрнул ру­ки, при­жав их к гру­ди. — Из­ви­ни, Шо-ни. Боль­ше не мо­гу.

Юта­рин ус­та­вил­ся на них вос­па­лён­ным взгля­дом пе­пель­ных глаз.

— Су­мирэ…

— Джун, пос­ледняя прось­ба. Об­ни­ми Юта­рина так креп­ко, как толь­ко мо­жешь, и иди за мной, — Ки­рю­ин сно­ва встрях­нул ма­лыш­ку и схва­тил при­бор. Он чувс­тво­вал по­гоню. Что-то приб­ли­жалось. Что-то вот-вот дол­жно бы­ло наг­ря­нуть. Ра­но или поз­дно.

Они вста­ли ря­дом с па­лат­кой. Юта­рин бес­по­мощ­но об­мяк у Джу­на на ру­ках — на ру­кавах фор­мы ста­ло ещё боль­ше кро­вавых под­тё­ков. Ки­рю­ин пы­тал­ся сос­ре­дото­чить­ся, не об­ра­щая вни­мания на ко­лющую боль в бо­ку. Чис­ло учас­тни­ков. Сы­ворот­ка. Об­разцы кро­ви. Ко­ор­ди­наты ко­неч­но­го и ис­ходно­го ми­ров. За­пуск.

Как и в пер­вый раз пор­тал ог­лу­шил рё­вом. Он жад­но чав­кнул, ког­да пу­тешес­твен­ни­ки ныр­ну­ли в не­го, и рас­сы­пал­ся в воз­ду­хе на мел­кие ис­кры. Бро­шен­ные на пус­ты­ре ча­сы за­мер­ли на пя­ти ми­нутах до по­луно­чи.


	39. Mission Homeplete

_**Аль­фа. Culpae Universum.** _

Бы­ло без чет­верти пять ве­чера, ког­да из но­вого пор­та­ла над пла­цем вы­вали­лись пу­тешес­твен­ни­ки. Один — в крас­ной фор­ме — сра­зу по­пытал­ся встать на но­ги, но не удер­жался и при­пал на од­но ко­лено. На ру­ках у не­го за­ходил­ся кри­ком мла­денец. Двое дру­гих — в ро­зовой фор­ме и чёр­ном де­ловом кос­тю­ме — ос­та­лись ле­жать без дви­жения, при­жав­шись друг к дру­гу, как буд­то срос­лись в од­но су­щес­тво.

Рэй вы­ронил чаш­ку, зас­тигну­тый врас­плох яр­кой вспыш­кой за ок­ном. Чай раз­лился по ко­жаной по­вер­хнос­ти ди­вана. Юта­ка бро­сил­ся к ок­ну, что­бы че­рез мгно­вение по­вер­нуть­ся к Рэю со сло­вами: «Они вер­ну­лись».

Ког­да они спус­ти­лись, плац был уже за­пол­нен людь­ми. Двое учё­ных дер­жа­ли Ки­рю­ина — за пле­чи и по­перёк жи­вота. Тот рвал­ся из хват­ки, точ­но из кап­ка­на.

— Они жи­вы?! Джун-ни… Юта­рин… От­веть­те, они жи­вы?!

Про­фес­сор То­коро уба­юки­вала ре­бён­ка. Ря­дом над­ры­вались во­ем при­боры с жиз­ненны­ми по­каза­теля­ми, под­со­еди­нён­ные к бес­созна­тель­но­му Юта­рину, ко­торый ле­жал на ка­тал­ке, слов­но мёр­твый — толь­ко сла­бый пульс ука­зывал, что в те­ле ещё теп­ли­лась жизнь.

— По­лук­ровку в ре­ани­мацию. Не­мед­ленно, — от­да­ла при­каз про­фес­сор Сэ­гава, ос­матри­ва­ющая ле­жав­ше­го на зем­ле Джу­на. — Под­го­товь­те третью опе­раци­он­ную. На­до то­ропить­ся, ес­ли мы… Да за­мол­чишь же ты на­конец?! — не вы­дер­жа­ла она, ког­да Ки­рю­ин в оче­ред­ной раз пот­ре­бовал хоть ка­кого-то от­ве­та.

— Рэй, по­дер­жи ре­бён­ка, — про­фес­сор То­коро пе­реда­ла мла­ден­ца нас­тавни­ку, а са­ма по­дош­ла к ох­рипше­му от кри­ка Ки­рю­ину. При ви­де неё он зах­лебнул­ся сло­вами и ус­та­вил­ся вос­па­лён­ны­ми от не­досы­па гла­зами.

— Про­фес­сор, про­шу вас…

— Те­бе на­до от­дохнуть, — она без­звуч­но по­дала знак дер­жать ли­дера креп­че и дос­та­ла из кар­ма­на ха­лата зап­равлен­ный тран­кви­лиза­тором шприц — как зна­ла, что при­годит­ся. Ки­рю­ин зас­то­нал, ког­да иг­ла вон­зи­лась ему в пле­чо, и че­рез нес­коль­ко се­кунд об­мяк на ру­ках учё­ных. — От­не­сите его в мед­па­лату. Зак­ре­пите ру­ки, но не силь­но. Я по­забо­чусь о нём са­ма.

Всё это вре­мя чу­жак сто­ял по­одаль, не ре­ша­ясь на­пом­нить о се­бе. Ме­гуми пос­мотре­ла на ча­сы. Ка­жет­ся, про­фес­сор Сэ­гава го­вори­ла, что до­пус­ти­мый про­межу­ток пос­ле воз­вра­щения, что­бы в ми­ре на­ходи­лось две иден­тичных лич­ности, сос­тавлял все­го пол­ча­са. Де­сять ми­нут уже прош­ло.

— Я справ­люсь здесь, Ме­гуми, — ска­зал Рэй и пе­редал ре­бён­ка Хо­тару, ко­торая приг­ла­ша­юще про­тяну­ла ру­ки и улыб­ну­лась со­пяще­му мла­ден­цу. — Иди к Шо-ку­ну.

— Ты уме­ешь прог­рамми­ровать IDT? — про­фес­сор с сом­не­ни­ем пос­мотре­ла на нас­тавни­ка.

— Кен уме­ет. Фу­мико да­ла ему инс­трук­ции.

— У вас двад­цать ми­нут.

— Ус­пе­ем. Иди.

Плац пос­те­пен­но опус­тел. Ос­та­лось толь­ко двое — ста­рик-нас­тавник, ус­та­ло вы­тира­ющий пот со лба, и мо­лодой че­ловек, нер­вно кру­тив­ший об­ру­чаль­ное коль­цо на паль­це.

Рэй ус­ту­пил соз­на­ние Ке­ну. Учё­ный при­нял­ся прог­рамми­ровать при­бор на пе­реме­щение.

— Ког­да ты от­пра­вишь­ся до­мой, — прос­кри­пел Кен, вво­дя ко­ор­ди­наты ис­ходно­го и ко­неч­но­го ми­ров, — все­лен­ная са­ма нач­нёт вос­ста­нав­ли­вать ба­ланс. Ты единс­твен­ный, кто зна­ет, что слу­чилось. Дру­гие твои двой­ни­ки вряд ли до­гады­ва­ют­ся, что вот-вот вер­нутся в свои ми­ры.

Юта­ка раз­гля­дывал плы­вущие по не­бу об­ла­ка. Гла­за щи­пало.

— Спа­сибо, что по­мога­ли мне, Рэй-сан.

— Кен, — нас­тавник под­нял взгляд. — Моё имя Кен. Так уж выш­ло, что в од­ном те­ле жи­вут две лич­ности. Ты хо­роший пар­нишка. Лю­боз­на­тель­ный. Ес­ли бы на­ши тен­ши бы­ли столь же лю­бопыт­ны, как ты, мо­жет, из них вы­шел бы толк.

— Это вы рас­ска­зыва­ли все те ис­то­рии? — рас­те­рял­ся Юта­ка. Кен ух­мыль­нул­ся угол­ком рта.

— А ты ду­мал, этот мо­локо­сос зна­ет так мно­го? Эй! — воз­му­тил­ся он мяг­ким го­лосом. — Ты стар­ше ме­ня все­го на трид­цать лет. Я и го­ворю — мо­локо­сос. — Кен трях­нул го­ловой, от­ма­хива­ясь от внут­ренне­го со­бесед­ни­ка. — Не ме­шай­ся.

Юта­ка бла­гора­зум­но ре­шил про­мол­чать.

Не­тер­пе­ние сдав­ли­вало же­лудок. Да­же не ве­рилось, что он в ша­ге от воз­вра­щения. Ещё па­ра ми­нут — и он вдох­нёт пол­ной грудью чис­тый воз­дух Треть­ей зо­ны. Ин­те­рес­но, сколь­ко там сей­час вре­мени? Ес­ли ве­чер, зна­чит бу­дет пах­нуть фи­ал­ка­ми, ко­торые рас­тут ря­дом с до­мом. Шо, на­вер­ня­ка, си­дит в гос­ти­ной — воз­можно, пи­шет свои прек­расные ак­ва­рели, или чи­та­ет один из тех глу­пых ро­манов, в ко­торых всё за­кан­чи­ва­ет­ся «и жи­ли они дол­го и счас­тли­во». Юта­ка пох­ло­пал по кар­ма­нам. Клю­чи на мес­те, зна­чит, мож­но бу­дет от­крыть дверь са­мос­то­ятель­но. Шо уди­вит­ся, ког­да уви­дит его. Рас­пла­чет­ся. В пос­леднее вре­мя Шо стал очень плак­си­вым, но в этом бы­ло что-то осо­бен­ное.

«Я вер­нулся, род­ной», — Юта­ка пред­ста­вил, как ска­жет это, це­луя влаж­ные рес­ни­цы и об­ни­мая своё сок­ро­вище. Сер­дце би­лось о рёб­ра с та­кой си­лой, что гул от­да­вал­ся в ушах. Быс­трее же! Быс­трее!

— Дай сю­да ру­ку, — ска­зал Кен. Ус­трой­ство вып­лю­нуло тон­кий шип, за­бирая об­ра­зец кро­ви, и нег­ромко за­гуде­ло, об­ра­баты­вая дан­ные. — Вот и всё. Го­тов.

— Да, — Юта­ка улыб­нулся. — Спа­сибо за всё.

Кен по­тёр за­тылок и хо­тел что-то ска­зать, но пе­реду­мал. Вмес­то это­го он вы­тащил из кар­ма­на ле­денец на па­лоч­ке и вло­жил Юта­ке в ру­ки.

— Был рад с то­бой поз­на­комить­ся, — го­лос сно­ва из­ме­нил­ся. Рэй вер­нул се­бе кон­троль. — На­де­юсь, те­бе у нас бы­ло не слиш­ком тос­кли­во.

Юта­ка креп­ко об­нял нас­тавни­ка. Сло­ва не шли на ум.

Пор­тал сно­ва раз­вернул­ся в пред­ве­чер­ней си­рене­вой дым­ке. Стис­нув в ру­ке свой сап­фи­ровый ку­лон, Юта­ка сде­лал ре­шитель­ный шаг в ра­дуж­ную без­дну.

_«Jag går hemifrån. Vänta lite, min käraste». [1]_

 

_Ти-ши-на.  
_

_Про­шу, дай­те мне хоть ми­нуту ти­шины!  
_

_Чёр­то­вы ве­рёв­ки. Они на­тёр­ли мне за­пястья, но я не мо­гу, поп­росту не мо­гу их снять. Нель­зя.  
_

_— Ду­ма­ешь ещё, да? — ши­пит глу­хо Джун, свер­нувшись клуб­ком на дне сво­его стек­лянно­го ша­ра. Смот­рит гла­зами зат­равлен­но­го зве­ря. Го­лова в кро­ви.  
_

_Вцеп­ля­юсь в его ве­рёв­ку креп­че. Не от­пу­щу.  
_

_Юта­рин при­жима­ет ла­дони к стек­лу и улы­ба­ет­ся — неж­ный и сол­нечный. Во­лосы с ры­жин­кой — тор­чат в раз­ные сто­роны. Не го­ворит ни сло­ва. В гла­зах лишь без­гра­нич­ное до­верие.  
_

_Два стек­лянных ша­ра. До них все­го ни­чего. Ес­ли по­тянуть ве­рёв­ку, ко­торая при­вяза­на к мо­им ру­кам, я смо­гу спас­ти ко­го-то од­но­го. Ша­ры мед­ленно по­качи­ва­ют­ся. Кро­хот­ные пти­цы вы­тас­ки­ва­ют из уз­лов во­лок­на. Ты­сячи птиц цеп­ля­ют по од­ной тон­кой ни­ти, и уз­лы ста­новят­ся всё сла­бее.  
_

_— Не ду­май, Шо.  
_

_За­мол­чи, Юта­рин. Умо­ляю.  
_

_Хло­панье ма­лень­ких крыль­ев сби­ва­ет с мыс­ли.  
_

_Спас­ти од­но­го!  
_

_— Я не мо­гу… Я не хо­чу вы­бирать! — хрип­лю и вцеп­ля­юсь в ве­рёв­ки ещё креп­че. Хо­чу по­тянуть за две од­новре­мен­но, но тог­да ос­лабнут оба уз­ла, и стек­лянные клет­ки рух­нут вниз, в чер­ниль­ную пус­то­ту.  
_

_Джун бро­са­ет­ся на стен­ку и ца­рапа­ет по ней ног­тя­ми.  
_

_— Вы­бирать?! — за­ходит­ся он в зве­рином ры­ке. — Я твой брат! Ты обе­щал! Обе­щал не бро­сать ме­ня! Про­меня­ешь ме­ня на по­лук­ровку? Про­меня­ешь, да? Пре­датель. Шо-ни, ты пре­датель!  
_

_Ка­чаю го­ловой. Шея дви­га­ет­ся с тру­дом, буд­то на зар­жа­вев­ших шар­ни­рах.  
_

_Юта­рин шеп­чет, от его ды­хания за­тума­нива­ет­ся стек­ло.  
_

_— Не вы­бирай. От­пусти ме­ня. Джун — твоя семья. Он важ­нее.  
_

_При мыс­ли, что я по­теряю его, сер­дце сжи­ма­ет чья-то ле­дяная ла­донь.  
_

_Ру­ки за­тек­ли. Сколь­ко я стою в та­ком по­ложе­нии? Ка­жет­ся, что це­лую веч­ность. Се­реб­ря­ные пти­цы не об­ра­ща­ют на ме­ня ни­како­го вни­мания, толь­ко тя­нут и тя­нут ни­ти из уз­лов. У ме­ня сов­сем не ос­та­лось вре­мени.  
_

_Джун ти­хо ску­лит. Он бо­ит­ся. Сжи­ма­ет­ся в ко­мок на дне сво­ей клет­ки. Се­дые во­лосы па­да­ют ему на ли­цо, пач­ка­ют­ся в кро­ви. Он смот­рит сквозь пря­ди.  
_

_— Я не от­пу­щу те­бя, Джун-ни.  
_

_Ска­лит­ся. Не ве­рит.  
_

_У Юта­рина дро­жат гу­бы, но он по-преж­не­му улы­ба­ет­ся и уже ни­чего не го­ворит: при­жал­ся лбом к стек­лу, зак­рыл гла­за и сжал паль­цы в ку­лак. Ка­кой же хруп­кий, гос­по­ди! Я не мо­гу… не мо­гу!  
_

_Сер­дце ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся на мгно­вение. Паль­цы на од­ной из ве­рёвок дёр­га­ют­ся в не­реши­тель­нос­ти.  
_

_Пти­цы вы­тас­ки­ва­ют из уз­лов пос­леднюю ты­сячу ни­тей, и обе клет­ки сры­ва­ют­ся.  
_

_Од­но­го!  
_

_Хо­тя бы од­но­го!  
_

_Я мог спас­ти хо­тя бы од­но­го…_

 

Ме­гуми вы­тер­ла влаж­ной мар­лей взмок­шие вис­ки и приг­ла­дила рас­тре­пан­ные во­лосы. Ки­рю­ин сно­ва за­тих, ус­по­ко­ен­ный её лас­ко­выми при­кос­но­вени­ями. Кош­мар от­сту­пил. Склад­ка меж­ду бро­вей раз­гла­дилась, ус­ту­пив мес­то рас­слаб­ленно­му вы­раже­нию ли­ца.

Он спал вто­рой день. Ме­гуми нас­то­яла на том, что­бы ис­кусс­твен­ный сон длил­ся, как мож­но, доль­ше: ли­дер зас­лу­жил пол­но­цен­ный от­дых.

В дверь пос­ту­чали. В па­лату на цы­поч­ках прос­коль­знул Рэй.

— Как он? — спро­сил нас­тавник шё­потом. Ме­гуми поп­ра­вила оде­яло и раз­гла­дила не­сущес­тву­ющую склад­ку.

— Му­ча­ют кош­ма­ры, но в це­лом — всё в по­ряд­ке, — от­ве­тила она нег­ромко. — Как ос­таль­ные?

Рэй пос­та­вил на прик­ро­ват­ную тум­бочку, где уже ле­жал па­кет с фрук­та­ми и пе­чень­ем, упа­ков­ку апель­си­ново­го со­ка и при­сел на не­высо­кий та­бурет.

— Юта­рин сно­ва в ре­ани­мации — ему вче­ра ста­ло ху­же, — за­гово­рил он, не сво­дя взгля­да с ли­ца спя­щего ли­дера. — Ис­точник силь­но де­фор­ми­рован. Ле­вое кры­ло ссох­лось, а пра­вое пол­но гноя. Про­фес­сор Ген­то­ку — зна­ешь ведь, у не­го зо­лотые ру­ки — сде­лал всё, что бы­ло в его си­лах.

— Это чу­до, что Юта­рин ещё жив, — ска­зала Ме­гуми и улыб­ну­лась, вспом­нив, как ма­лень­кий по­лук­ровка впер­вые по­явил­ся на по­роге За­пад­ной. Он пря­тал­ся за но­ги про­фес­со­ра Ки­рю и тре­вож­но хны­кал, ког­да его пы­тались заб­рать на тес­ты. Про­фес­со­ру приш­лось всё вре­мя быть ря­дом, по­ка Юта­рин — тог­да ещё прос­то Юта­ка — не ос­во­ил­ся.

По­том уже ма­лень­кий шко­да на­чал ла­зать вез­де, ку­да толь­ко мог заб­рать­ся. Ме­гуми не раз сни­мала маль­чи­ка с тя­жёлых шка­фов, на ко­торые он вска­раб­ки­вал­ся не­ведо­мым об­ра­зом. Один раз приш­лось вы­тас­ки­вать из-под ди­вана: Юта­рин заб­рался ту­да за упав­шей кон­фе­той, а об­ратно выб­рать­ся не смог — зас­трял. Его ис­пу­ган­ный рёв пе­репо­лошил весь этаж. Ди­ван под­ни­мали си­лами двух ла­бора­торий. В бла­годар­ность Юта­рин от­дал Ме­гуми най­ден­ную кон­фе­ту — вер­нее, толь­ко по­лови­ну кон­фе­ты, по­тому что дру­гую по­лови­ну от­ку­сил, что­бы ус­по­ко­ить­ся.

— Джун ска­зал, что в том ми­ре про­шёл це­лый год. Ты да­вала прог­ноз толь­ко на два ме­сяца.

— Я не ду­мала, что Юта­рин нас­толь­ко уп­рям.

— Про­фес­сор Ген­то­ку не ве­рит, что он вы­живет.

— Будь уве­рен: вы­живет. Толь­ко вот тен­ши ему боль­ше не быть.

Ки­рю­ин зас­то­нал и по­пытал­ся выс­во­бодить ру­ки, ох­ва­чен­ные мяг­ки­ми рем­ня­ми. Вспыш­ка бо­ли зас­та­вила его вжать­ся в мат­рас и ти­хо зас­ку­лить. Ме­гуми лас­ко­во пог­ла­дила его по во­лосам и по­ложи­ла ру­ку на тя­жело под­ни­ма­ющу­юся грудь.

— Тш-ш-ш… — про­шеп­та­ла она. — Всё хо­рошо.

Рэй нак­ло­нил го­лову вбок.

— Ты при­вяза­лась к не­му.

Она вздрог­ну­ла. Опус­ти­ла го­лову ни­же, что­бы во­лосы скры­ли ли­цо.

— Шун-ку­ну сей­час бы­ло бы столь­ко же, сколь­ко Шо.

Ночь за ночью Ме­гуми воз­вра­щалась па­мятью к то­му дню, ког­да огонь ох­ва­тил их дом. Со­седи вы­сыпа­ли на ули­цу — все в пи­жамах, бо­сые или в обу­ви на бо­су но­гу, при­жима­ющие к гру­ди то, что ус­пе­ли схва­тить впо­пыхах.

«Где Шун-кун?!»

«Я ду­мал, он с то­бой».

Му­жу приш­лось креп­ко дер­жать её, обе­зумев­шую от ужа­са, что­бы она не бро­силась в пла­мя, по­жира­ющее дом. Ей чу­дилось, что за рё­вом ог­ня слы­шен дет­ский плач.

«Там мой сын!»

«Ус­по­кой­ся, Ме­гуми. По­жар­ные уже едут».

Дом рух­нул ещё до при­ез­да прок­ля­той по­жар­ной бри­гады. Вмес­те с до­мом упа­ла на ко­лени и Ме­гуми, не в си­лах по­верить в слу­чив­ше­еся.

По­жар­ные по­том вы­нес­ли из обуг­ленных об­ломков те­ло шес­ти­лет­не­го Шу­на, ко­торый — да­же мёр­твый — креп­ко при­жимал к гру­ди лю­бимую иг­рушку — плю­шево­го пса с ог­ромны­ми уша­ми. Ме­гуми пом­ни­ла, как по-волчьи вы­ла от го­ря, об­ни­мая сы­на, и прок­ли­нала весь мир, от­нявший у неё са­мое до­рогое.

Вре­мя, од­на­ко, не зря на­зыва­ют луч­шим ле­карс­твом. Она раз­ве­лась с му­жем и ус­тро­илась на ра­боту в За­пад­ную, что­бы заг­лу­шить боль. Три го­да спус­тя про­фес­сор Ки­рю на­шёл пер­во­го по­лук­ровку — маль­чи­ку тог­да бы­ло толь­ко пять, но его не­уём­ная лас­ко­вость под­ку­пила Ме­гуми. Она пос­те­пен­но на­чала вы­бирать­ся из-под ты­сячи сво­их ма­сок, ко­торы­ми ок­ру­жила се­бя. Ма­лень­кий Юта­рин был со­вер­шенно не по­хож на ти­хого и спо­кой­но­го Шу­на, но умел од­ним толь­ко взгля­дом зо­лотых, как сол­нечные лу­чи, глаз по­дарить ра­дость и спо­кой­ствие.

Ещё че­рез нес­коль­ко лет взор­ва­лась Се­вер­ная, и вы­жив­ших тен­ши пе­ревез­ли сю­да, в То­яма. Ме­гуми вош­ла в па­лату к од­но­му из мо­лодых сол­дат, и стан­дар­тный воп­рос: «Как ва­ше са­мочувс­твие» зас­тыл в гор­ле. С кро­вати на неё смот­рел Шун — те же серь­ёз­ные, чёр­ные гла­за, ос­трые чер­ты ли­ца, тон­кие гу­бы, сжа­тые в уп­ря­мую ни­точ­ку, чёр­ные во­лосы до плеч. Ес­ли бы толь­ко Шу­ну бы­ло двад­цать, он мог выг­ля­деть, как Ки­рю­ин Шо, на ко­торо­го Ме­гуми ус­та­вилась, ед­ва сдер­жи­вая под­сту­пив­шие слё­зы.

Ки­рю­ин всхлип­нул во сне. Звук вы­дер­нул про­фес­со­ра То­коро из вос­по­мина­ний. Она ак­ку­рат­но про­мок­ну­ла угол­ки глаз тен­ши и про­вела влаж­ной мар­лей по пе­ресох­шим гу­бам.

— Ему сно­ва снит­ся что-то пло­хое, — за­мети­ла Ме­гуми. — В пос­леднее вре­мя Шо-кун пло­хо спал из-за кош­ма­ров. Он при­ходил ко мне. Рас­ска­зывал о них.

Рэй по­качал го­ловой.

— Будь ос­то­рож­на. Шо-кун си­рота. Они всег­да силь­но при­вязы­ва­ют­ся к тем, кто к ним добр. Осо­бен­но к жен­щи­нам.

— Он зна­ет, что я всег­да ему ра­да.

— Не ду­маю, что он по­нима­ет твои чувс­тва. У не­го не бы­ло ма­тери, не за­бывай. Он не зна­ет, что та­кое ма­терин­ская лю­бовь.

Ме­гуми не от­ве­тила — толь­ко поп­ра­вила сно­ва оде­яло и ук­ры­ла плот­нее но­ги, что­бы не вы­ходи­ло теп­ло.

— Что с Джун-ку­ном? — спро­сила она пос­ле па­узы. — Я слы­шала, ле­вая ру­ка от­ка­зала.

— Ка­налы на ру­ках сож­же­ны пол­ностью, — ска­зал Рэй. — Нес­мотря на это, он про­дол­жал ис­поль­зо­вать эр­сту, по­это­му пов­режде­ния об­ширные. Кен­джи, наш но­вый по­лук­ровка, по­мога­ет его ле­чить. Фун­кци­ональ­ность ско­ро бу­дет вос­ста­нов­ле­на. Силь­ное ис­то­щение ещё, но это уже не так страш­но. Он быс­тро идёт на поп­равку.

— Шо-кун за­хочет с ним встре­тить­ся.

— Джун-кун то­же очень хо­чет уви­деть бра­та. Вче­ра в от­вет на от­каз за­пус­тил в ме­ня по­душ­кой, — Рэй нег­ромко зас­ме­ял­ся. — За ним прис­матри­ва­ет Фу­мико. Го­ворит, что, ког­да всё за­кон­чится, пе­реве­дёт­ся из Юж­ной сю­да, что­бы быть бли­же к Джун-ку­ну.

В ко­ридо­ре что-то с гро­хотом упа­ло, зас­та­вив Ме­гуми и Рэя вздрог­нуть от не­ожи­дан­ности. Ми­мо па­латы кто-то быс­тро про­шёл — су­дя по от­ры­вис­той ма­нере ре­чи и гус­то­му, низ­ко­му ба­су это был ди­рек­тор Му­рака­ми. Го­лос и ша­ги нап­ра­вились в сто­рону сек­ретных ла­бора­торий.

Ме­гуми бе­реж­но, что­бы не при­чинить боль, под­су­нула ла­донь под ру­ку Ки­рю­ина и ос­то­рож­но сжа­ла его паль­цы.

— Что ты ду­ма­ешь о ре­шении про­фес­со­ра Му­рака­ми? — спро­сил Рэй, по­низив го­лос до ше­лес­та. — Шо-кун был вне се­бя от гне­ва.

— Это бы­ло ра­ци­ональ­но. Иног­да при­ходит­ся жер­тво­вать, что­бы убе­речь неч­то бо­лее цен­ное, — от­ве­тила Ме­гуми. — Но это жес­то­ко по от­но­шению к Юта­рину. Здесь, в За­пад­ной, он для каж­до­го осо­бен­но до­рог, как сын или млад­ший брат. Жер­тво­вать им, не спро­сив ни­кого, са­мое глу­пое ре­шение.

— W.I.N.G. не от­ка­зались от идеи вос­кре­сить дар­бистов, — за­метил Рэй и наг­нулся к Ме­гуми бли­же. — Мы бу­дем рас­тить но­вое по­коле­ние тен­ши.

— Ты хо­тел ска­зать: но­вую пор­цию мя­са для этих зве­рей? — про­фес­сор То­коро сжа­ла паль­цы Ки­рю­ина чуть силь­нее. — По-ви­димо­му, опыт Се­вер­ной для них ни­чего не зна­чит. Кто сле­ду­ющий? Вос­точная? Юж­ная? Мы?..

Рэй при­жал па­лец к гу­бам и кив­нул на Ки­рю­ина, у ко­торо­го дрог­ну­ли рес­ни­цы. Ли­дер про­сыпал­ся.

— Тен­ши не дол­жны ни­чего знать. Ещё не вре­мя.

Ме­гуми кив­ну­ла и скло­нилась над Ки­рю­ином, об­ти­рая влаж­ной мар­лей ли­цо — прох­ла­да дол­жна бы­ла по­мочь прос­нуть­ся. Дверь ак­ку­рат­но стук­ну­ла — Рэй ушёл. И хо­рошо. Ник­то не по­меша­ет те­перь ок­ру­жить ли­дера без­гра­нич­ной ма­терин­ской неж­ностью.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Я возвращаюсь домой. Подожди немного, любовь моя. (шв.)


	40. IX. Господи, дай усопшим покой, живым — свою милость!

_**Дзе­та. Ludi Universum.** _

То, что Ки­рю­ин слёг, Юта­ка счи­тал сво­ей ви­ной, хо­тя прек­расно по­нимал, что ров­ным счё­том ни­чего не мог сде­лать. Он пы­тал­ся объ­яс­нить это собс­твен­ной со­вес­ти, но в гру­ди по-преж­не­му неп­ри­ят­но ны­ло, сто­ило ему толь­ко зай­ти в чу­жую спаль­ню.

Дождь не прек­ра­щал­ся ещё нес­коль­ко дней. Ки­рю­ин ле­жал без еди­ного дви­жения, толь­ко смот­рел, как кап­ли сте­ка­ют по стек­лу, и был боль­ше, чем обык­но­вен­но, по­хож на ре­бён­ка.

Юта­ка ни на шаг не от­хо­дил от пос­те­ли. Толь­ко вре­мя от вре­мени спус­кался на кух­ню — за пор­ци­ей буль­она или за тра­вяным от­ва­ром — и воз­вра­щал­ся. Он тер­пе­ливо си­дел на по­лу, ря­дом с кро­ватью, и мо­мен­таль­но вска­кивал, ед­ва Ки­рю­ина скру­чива­ло от бо­ли или от рво­ты, с брат­ской неж­ностью гла­дил су­дорож­но вздра­гива­ющую спи­ну и об­ти­рал влаж­ной мар­лей го­рячие ру­ки и ли­цо.

Не один раз он по­рывал­ся выз­вать ско­рую, но Ки­рю­ин обес­си­лен­но цеп­лялся за его ру­ки тон­ки­ми, по­хожи­ми на па­учьи ла­пы, паль­ца­ми и шеп­тал: «Не смей. Луч­ше сра­зу убей ме­ня». Юта­ка сда­вал­ся, не на­ходя сме­лос­ти от­ка­зать от­ча­ян­ной моль­бе.

В день, ког­да дождь на­конец-то стих, Ки­рю­ин впер­вые за­был­ся спо­кой­ным сном. Ды­хание вы­ров­ня­лось, тем­пе­рату­ра спа­ла, а он пе­рес­тал сжи­мать ла­донь Юта­ки со всей си­лы, бо­ясь уто­нуть в оке­ане пус­то­ты. Бес­сонные но­чи уто­мили обо­их. Прис­тро­ив под го­лову сло­жен­ное в нес­коль­ко раз лос­кутное пок­ры­вало, Юта­ка свер­нулся ка­лачи­ком на по­лу и то­же поз­во­лил се­бе зад­ре­мать.

Ут­ро встре­тило их яр­ким сол­нечным све­том, ко­торый за­ливал ком­на­ту. Все­го за не­делю бес­ко­неч­но­го дож­дя Юта­ка ус­пел сос­ку­чить­ся по сол­нцу и с нас­лажде­ни­ем под­ста­вил ли­цо тёп­лым лу­чам. Ис­ху­далый, блед­ный Ки­рю­ин заж­му­рил­ся и да­же при­под­нял угол­ки губ в приз­ра­ке улыб­ки.

— Как ты? — Юта­ка ос­то­рож­но про­тянул ру­ку, что­бы кос­нуть­ся лба. Чу­дак до­вер­чи­во тол­кнул­ся го­ловой под его ла­донь.

— Есть хо­чу…

Во вре­мя бо­лез­ни Ки­рю­ин пил толь­ко буль­он — от лю­бой дру­гой еды тош­ни­ло. По­это­му не бы­ло ни­чего уди­витель­но­го, что он с жад­ностью наб­ро­сил­ся на ри­совую ка­шу и да­вил­ся ей, на­бивая пус­той же­лудок.

— Не то­ропись. Там есть до­бав­ка, — за­метил Юта­ка. — Ты слиш­ком дол­го ни­чего не ел. Поп­ло­хе­ет.

Толь­ко убе­див­шись, что Ки­рю­ин не по­давит­ся в спеш­ке, Юта­ка смог при­нять­ся за свою пор­цию. Он и сам по­ряд­ком про­голо­дал­ся за эти дни, ког­да вся его еда сос­то­яла из пе­рех­ва­чен­ных меж­ду де­лом фрук­тов и то­роп­ли­во прог­ло­чен­ных бу­тер­бро­дов. Рис с зе­лёным ча­ем сей­час ка­зал­ся са­мым изыс­канным блю­дом на све­те.

Пос­ле еды он по­мог Ки­рю­ину при­нять душ. Чу­дак нас­толь­ко ос­лаб за вре­мя бо­лез­ни, что ед­ва дер­жался на но­гах. «Я не смот­рю на те­бя», — бур­кнул Юта­ка, зак­рыв гла­за, по­ка Ки­рю­ин, при­сев на низ­кий та­бурет, скрёб мо­чал­кой бе­лую ко­жу, смы­вая лип­кий пот. Улу­чив се­кун­ду, Юта­ка всё-та­ки мет­нул ко­рот­кий взгляд из-под рес­ниц и заж­му­рил­ся креп­че преж­не­го — Ки­рю­ин не лу­кавил, ког­да го­ворил, что у кви­манов не бы­ло я­иц. Сто­ило толь­ко ещё до­бавить, что ни­же по­яса кви­маны в прин­ци­пе бы­ли ус­тро­ены, как де­вуш­ки. Юта­ка ис­крен­не на­де­ял­ся, что из­му­чен­ный бо­лезнью Ки­рю­ин не за­метит пун­цо­вый ру­мянец на ще­ках.

— Спа­сибо, — шеп­нул сор­ванным го­лосом Ки­рю­ин, по­ка Юта­ка вёл его, с тру­дом пе­ред­ви­га­юще­го но­ги, к пос­те­ли.

— Те­бе на­до пос­пать. Ес­ли ста­нет пло­хо — зо­ви, лад­но?

Чу­дак ус­нул поч­ти мгно­вен­но, ед­ва толь­ко кос­нулся го­ловой по­душ­ки. Зав­трак и душ от­ня­ли у не­го все си­лы.

Лишь те­перь Юта­ка ощу­тил, нас­коль­ко сам ус­тал. Он вва­лил­ся в свою ком­на­ту, пол­ную го­ряче­го, пыль­но­го воз­ду­ха, и пос­пе­шил рас­пахнуть ок­но, че­рез ко­торое сра­зу же вор­ва­лась прох­ла­да и све­жий за­пах ши­пов­ни­ка, пах­ну­щий пос­ле дож­дя осо­бен­но силь­но. Пус­тынные ули­цы бы­ли пол­ны лю­дей — Ва­нахейм дро­жал, ожив­лённый жуж­жа­ни­ем раз­но­мас­тных го­лосов, нег­ромким пе­ни­ем где-то по со­седс­тву и дет­ским сме­хом, вспы­хива­ющим то тут, то там.

До по­луд­ня Юта­ка при­водил се­бя в по­рядок: дол­го от­мо­кал в пен­ной ван­ной и с ос­терве­нени­ем скрёб ко­лючую трёх­днев­ную ще­тину. По­том — раз­ва­лил­ся на по­лу, пря­мо в сол­нечном квад­ра­те, и жму­рил­ся, точ­но до­маш­ний кот, под лас­ко­вым теп­лом, слу­шая го­лоса гу­ля­ющих и пес­ни под ги­тару. Пе­вец при­шёл со сто­роны италь­ян­ско­го квар­та­ла и те­перь гор­ла­нил что-то на сво­ём вто­ром язы­ке — а лю­ди тан­це­вали пря­мо пос­ре­ди ули­цы, ещё не об­сохшей пос­ле лив­ня.

Ве­чером за­пах ши­пов­ни­ка сме­нил­ся неж­ным аро­матом фи­алок. Му­зыка стих­ла. Лю­ди раз­бре­лись по до­мам. Юта­ка не­хотя спус­тился вниз, что­бы при­гото­вить чай. Тех­ни­ка по­кор­но слу­шалась его при­казов и толь­ко один раз, ещё в пер­вый день бо­лез­ни, пот­ре­бова­ла ак­ти­вацию. Тог­да Юта­ка да­же не об­ра­тил вни­мания, что его от­пе­чаток паль­ца счи­та­ет­ся клю­чом.

— Tack! — поб­ла­года­рил его тос­тер, про­читав от­пе­чаток, и мор­гнул зе­лёной лам­почкой.

— Рос­тат брёд, — поп­ро­сил Юта­ка рас­те­рян­но.

Ки­рю­ин внёс его в спи­сок дос­ту­па. За­чем? Что чу­дак хо­тел по­казать этим жес­том до­верия? Не­уже­ли был уве­рен, что Юта­ка всё-та­ки ос­та­нет­ся с ним? Ду­рак! Нас­коль­ко на­до бы­ло впасть в от­ча­яние, что­бы поп­ро­сить по­мощи у че­лове­ка, ко­торо­го ис­крен­не не­нави­дишь… Его бы­ло слож­но оп­равдать за все сде­лан­ные мер­зости, но не по­луча­лось и злить­ся — по­жалуй, эта бо­лезнь ста­ла дос­той­ным на­каза­ни­ем за всё.

Сло­жив на блю­до ап­пе­тит­ные бу­тер­бро­ды и пос­та­вив чаш­ку с тра­вяным ча­ем, Юта­ка под­нялся на вто­рой этаж. Он заг­ля­нул в спаль­ню Ки­рю­ина как раз вов­ре­мя — тот пы­тал­ся выб­рать­ся из пос­те­ли, но ни­как не мог от­тол­кнуть слиш­ком тя­жёлое оде­яло.

— Толь­ко очу­хал­ся, а уже ска­кать… — фыр­кнул Юта­ка, пос­та­вив под­нос на прик­ро­ват­ный сто­лик.

— Я хо­тел от­крыть ок­но, — Ки­рю­ин наг­ра­дил его ус­та­лым взгля­дом. Лоб пок­ры­вали би­серин­ки по­та. А ведь и прав­да, в ком­на­те бы­ло слиш­ком душ­но…

Юта­ка впус­тил в спаль­ню прох­ладный ноч­ной воз­дух с ме­довым цве­точ­ным за­пахом. Прик­рыв гла­за, Ки­рю­ин при­под­нялся на по­душ­ках: ноз­дри тре­пета­ли, точ­но хо­тели впи­тать весь гус­той, слад­кий аро­мат. Че­рез нес­коль­ко се­кунд он бес­силь­но по­валил­ся об­ратно.

Юта­ка сел на край кро­вати, ощу­щая се­бя край­не не­лов­ко.

— Как ты се­бя чувс­тву­ешь? Ни­чего не бо­лит?

Чу­дак по­качал го­ловой.

— Всё нор­маль­но. Толь­ко сла­бость.

— По­лежишь нем­но­го и поп­ра­вишь­ся, — Юта­ка на нес­коль­ко се­кунд за­мол­чал, по­том про­дол­жил, спо­тыка­ясь на каж­дом сло­ве. — Я уда­рил те­бя тог­да… Из­ви­ни. Прос­то не знал, что де­лать.

— Ни­чего, — Ки­рю­ин нах­му­рил­ся, вспом­нив, что про­изош­ло. — Ты… по­жалуй­ста…

— Не на­чинай. Я уже ска­зал, что не смо­гу ос­тать­ся, — Юта­ка нак­рыл ла­донью ма­лень­кую ру­ку и ус­по­ка­ива­юще её сжал. — Пой­ми, это не в мо­их си­лах. Чес­тное сло­во. Ес­ли бы я мог…

Ки­рю­ин смот­рел на не­го взгля­дом заг­нанно­го в угол зверь­ка.

— Что же мне де­лать? Что я нат­во­рил? Это всё…

— Ус­по­кой­ся, — Юта­ка уло­вил в го­лосе па­ничес­кие нот­ки и сжал дро­жащую ру­ку креп­че. — Те­бе ведь… те­бе нель­зя вол­но­вать­ся, да? Я слы­шал, что это мо­жет нав­ре­дить ре­бён­ку.

— Он цеп­ля­ет­ся за жизнь… Я не раз был бли­зок к вы­киды­шу, но по­чему-то всё об­хо­дилось, — Ки­рю­ин по­ложил сво­бод­ную ру­ку се­бе на жи­вот и неж­но улыб­нулся. — Он не зас­лу­жил та­кого ро­дите­ля, как я.

Юта­ка не на­шёл­ся с от­ве­том. Прос­то си­дел и дер­жал Ки­рю­ина за ру­ку — ма­лень­кую, го­рячую ру­ку, ко­торая до­вер­чи­во рас­кры­лась под его ла­донью и при­нима­ла не­ук­лю­жую под­дер­жку. Под тон­кой, бе­лой ко­жей бес­по­мощ­ной рыб­кой бил­ся пульс.

В су­мер­ках, пол­ных за­паха фи­алок и ги­бис­ку­са, Ки­рю­ин выг­ля­дел осо­бен­но хруп­ким. Его бо­лез­ненная ху­доба, ос­трые, как листья осо­ки, ску­лы, тон­кие гу­бы, все в ко­роч­ках от за­пёк­шей­ся кро­ви, не­ров­ное ды­хание, вот-вот го­товое обор­вать­ся — всё это зас­тавля­ло сер­дце сжи­мать­ся от жа­лос­ти. Гля­дя на не­го, по­луп­розрач­но­го от сла­бос­ти и бес­по­мощ­но­го, Юта­ка пой­мал се­бя на мыс­ли, что не в сос­то­янии бро­сить это­го чу­дака на про­из­вол судь­бы.

— Я не мо­гу ос­тать­ся в Ва­нахей­ме, — за­гово­рил Юта­ка нег­ромко. При зву­ках его го­лоса Ки­рю­ин ко­рот­ко вздрог­нул. — Не мо­гу спас­ти ре­бён­ка. Я во­об­ще ни­чего не мо­гу сде­лать, что­бы по­мочь сей­час. Но там, в Ас­гарде… я прис­мотрю за то­бой. За­щищу те­бя. Я ни­кому не поз­во­лю те­бе нав­ре­дить. Обе­щаю.

Пер­вый раз по­доб­ное обе­щание он дал Ки­рю­ину в сред­ней шко­ле. Тог­да юно­го ху­дож­ни­ка заг­на­ли на кры­шу ху­лига­ны — три ян­ки клас­сом стар­ше — и тре­бова­ли, по­иг­ры­вая ме­чами для кен­до, от­дать им день­ги. Юта­ка уз­нал об этом от Аге­хи, ме­нед­же­ра их му­зыкаль­но­го круж­ка, и сло­мя го­лову бро­сил­ся на кры­шу. Там он уви­дел, как Ки­рю­ин съ­ёжил­ся у са­мой ог­ра­ды, прик­ры­ва­ясь ру­ками. На ще­ке але­ла све­жая ца­рапи­на.

Юта­ка пом­нил го­рячую ярость, за­топив­шую соз­на­ние. Он драл­ся нас­мерть, го­товый ра­зор­вать ху­лига­нов в клочья. Один про­тив тро­их. Ки­рю­ин дро­жал у не­го за спи­ной и умо­лял ос­та­новить­ся. Это бы­ла не иг­ра и не дру­жес­кая дра­ка. Ян­ки мог­ли бы убить его, вой­дя в раж, но учи­теля ус­пе­ли вов­ре­мя — их с тру­дом рас­та­щили в сто­роны.

По­том, ког­да эмо­ции улег­лись, Юта­ка ни ра­зу не по­жалел о сво­ём пос­тупке. Его на ме­сяц отс­тра­нили от за­нятий, мать ед­ва не слег­ла в боль­ни­цу с сер­дечным прис­ту­пом — од­на­ко, он смог за­щитить дру­га. Ки­рю­ин смот­рел на не­го ог­ромны­ми, влаж­ны­ми гла­зами и пов­то­рял, как по­пугай: «Ты не дол­жен был! За­чем?»

«Я ни­кому не дам те­бя оби­деть, — ска­зал Юта­ка, пог­ла­живая за­гип­со­ван­ную ру­ку — один из ян­ки сло­мал ему лу­чевую кость. — Ес­ли ты не мо­жешь се­бя за­щитить, тог­да я бу­ду за­щищать те­бя. Мы — друзья. Усёк?»

Тог­да, в детс­тве, опас­ность пред­став­ля­ли лишь ху­лига­ны. Сей­час всё бы­ло го­раз­до серь­ёз­нее. На мгно­вение Юта­ка ис­пу­гал­ся, что мо­жет не сдер­жать обе­щания.

Ки­рю­ин роб­ко пе­реп­лёл их паль­цы. Сом­не­ния от­па­ли в тот же миг.

— Ты те­перь мой друг?

— Да. Я твой друг.

Прик­рыв гла­за, Ки­рю­ин вы­мучен­но улыб­нулся.

— И всё-та­ки, вы со­вер­шенно… аб­со­лют­но раз­ные…

Они о мно­гом ещё раз­го­вари­вали — под ут­ро Юта­ка да­же по­лови­ны не пом­нил. В ос­новном го­ворил Ки­рю­ин — слов­но внут­ри не­го пос­ле бо­лез­ни сло­малась ка­кая-то пе­рего­род­ка: сло­ва тек­ли ров­ным, спо­кой­ным ручь­ём и об­на­жали не­ох­ватную без­дну оди­ночес­тва, ко­торое раз­рослось внут­ри, как па­разит.

— Я бы всё от­дал, лишь бы вер­нуть­ся в детс­тво и спас­ти ма­му Фу­мико, — Ки­рю­ин за­дыхал­ся от слёз, выз­ванных вос­по­мина­ни­ями. — Это моя ви­на… ес­ли бы я не по­шёл с ней на эту эк­скур­сию, она ос­та­лась бы жи­ва… Ма­ма Ме­гуми ед­ва не сош­ла с ума, уз­нав, что про­изош­ло. Она кри­чала: «Вер­ни её! Вер­ни» — и об­ни­мала с та­кой си­лой, что бы­ло боль­но. Она пос­то­ян­но пов­то­ряла, как я по­хож на ма­му Фу­мико, и как ей боль­но смот­реть на ме­ня.

— Где сей­час гос­по­жа Ме­гуми? — спро­сил Юта­ка и сам от­ве­тил на свой воп­рос, за­метив, как сдав­ленно вздох­нул Ки­рю­ин. — В Ас­гарде… Вер­но?

— Она пе­ре­еха­ла, ед­ва я на­шёл пар­тнё­ра. Ска­зала, что боль­ше не мо­жет жить в од­ном до­ме с приз­ра­ком ма­мы Фу­мико. Я так ску­чаю по ней… по ним обе­им…

Он мно­го го­ворил о Кя­не Юта­ке, сво­ём лю­бов­ни­ке. Об их зна­комс­тве. О вы­лаз­ке в Ас­гард, пос­ле ко­торой они ед­ва унес­ли но­ги от бан­ды асов, не­нави­дев­ших Ва­нахейм. О том, как они влю­бились друг в дру­га с та­кой си­лой, что бы­ло боль­но ды­шать. О ссо­ре на­кану­не ис­чезно­вения.

— Юта­ка всег­да счи­тал, что мой страх пе­ред Ас­гардом — это блажь, — шеп­тал Ки­рю­ин, не в си­лах го­ворить гром­ко из-за сла­бос­ти. — Он не го­ворил это вслух, но по­чему-то ве­рил, что ког­да при­дёт вре­мя, я из­ме­ню своё от­но­шение. Он рас­ска­зывал, ка­кой дом бу­дет у нас на гра­нице с Ас­гардом и Мид­гардом. Опи­сывал кра­соту зи­мы и осе­ни. Меч­тал, что ку­пит ма­шину, что­бы ез­дить на вы­ход­ные к мо­рю. Я умо­лял его за­мол­чать, но Юта­ка не слу­шал. Мы сор­ва­лись од­новре­мен­но… кри­чали друг на дру­га, как буд­то меж­ду на­ми бы­ла про­пасть. Я за­жимал уши, что­бы не слы­шать про Ас­гард. Он на­зывал ме­ня эго­ис­том и тру­сом. Я пот­ре­бовал, что­бы он уби­рал­ся прочь. Он хлоп­нул дверью с та­кой си­лой, что вит­ражное стек­ло ед­ва не вы­вали­лось.

— Вы по­мири­лись пос­ле это­го? — ос­то­рож­но спро­сил Юта­ка.

— Ты по­явил­ся ве­чером это­го дня. Я до сих пор не мо­гу по­верить, что пос­леднее, что Юта­ка ус­лы­шал от ме­ня, бы­ло: «По­шёл вон из мо­его до­ма!» — Ки­рю­ин зак­рыл гла­за ру­кой. — Я ви­новат… Во всём ви­новат толь­ко я… Луч­ше бы я ни­ког­да не по­яв­лялся на свет.

Толь­ко к рас­све­ту си­лы окон­ча­тель­но ос­та­вили его, и мо­нолог обор­вался на по­лови­не оче­ред­но­го рас­ска­за. Выс­во­бодив ру­ку из тон­ких, сла­бых паль­цев, Юта­ка ак­ку­рат­но прик­рыл ок­но и вы­шел из ком­на­ты.

Го­лова гу­дела. Сер­дце ще­мило от жа­лос­ти. Опер­шись обе­ими ру­ками на ши­рокий по­докон­ник, Юта­ка наб­лю­дал, как свет­ле­ет го­ризонт. Сно­ва ос­тро и до не­воз­можнос­ти силь­но за­хоте­лось в род­ной мир.

— Мне боль­ше нель­зя быть сла­бым, — ска­зал Юта­ка звёз­дам, блед­не­ющим на фи­ал­ко­вом не­бос­во­де. Ка­залось, он за од­ну толь­ко эту ночь стал взрос­лее на нес­коль­ко лет.

*** * * * ***

Ки­рю­ин пос­те­пен­но вос­ста­нав­ли­вал­ся пос­ле бо­лез­ни. Он зас­тавлял се­бя вста­вать с кро­вати и мед­ленно спус­кался по лес­тни­це, вце­пив­шись в де­ревян­ные пе­рила со всей си­лы. В гос­ти­ной ос­та­нав­ли­вал­ся на пе­редыш­ку — дол­го ле­жал на ди­ване, ожи­дая, ког­да пе­рес­та­нет кру­жить­ся го­лова. Лишь по­том вы­ходил на по­рог до­ма и са­дил­ся на сту­пени, сог­ре­тые лас­ко­вым сол­нцем Ва­нахей­ма.

Та­ким Юта­ка и зас­та­вал его, вер­нувшись с оче­ред­но­го сви­дания или встре­чи с На­гумо. Не спра­шивая, вы­носил пок­ры­вало и рас­сти­лал на тра­ве в ок­ру­жении пыш­ных кус­тов ши­пов­ни­ка — Ки­рю­ин сам по­казал своё лю­бимое мес­то в ма­лень­ком са­ду. Вре­мя от вре­мени они вор­ча­ли друг на дру­га, но в этом вор­ча­нии уже не бы­ло вза­им­ной неп­ри­яз­ни — по­жалуй, так мог­ли пе­реру­гивать­ся в шут­ку друзья.

— Ну, уж нет. Да­вай-ка сам, — го­ворил Юта­ка, ког­да Ки­рю­ин пы­тал­ся опе­реть­ся на его ру­ку, что­бы встать с зем­ли. Од­на­ко всё рав­но стра­ховал, го­товый в лю­бую се­кун­ду под­хва­тить. При од­ной толь­ко мыс­ли, что вско­ре при­дёт­ся ос­та­вить это­го чу­дака без прис­мотра, ста­нови­лось не по се­бе. День рож­де­ния стре­митель­но приб­ли­жал­ся — ещё ни­ког­да преж­де Юта­ка не же­лал так от­ча­ян­но ос­та­новить вре­мя.

На­гумо выз­вал его к се­бе за че­тыре дня до нас­тупле­ния со­вер­шенно­летия по мер­кам Треть­ей зо­ны. С ис­кусс­твен­ным учас­ти­ем на ли­це пси­холог по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся де­лами и здо­ровь­ем, сде­лал нес­коль­ко по­меток в пух­лом блок­но­те, пос­ле че­го про­тянул тон­кую бро­шюру.

— Здесь инс­трук­ция, что те­бе нуж­но бу­дет сде­лать в те­чение не­дели пос­ле со­вер­шенно­летия, — ска­зал На­гумо с улыб­кой, ко­торая ка­залась не­уме­ло при­леп­ленной к тон­ким гу­бам.

В бро­шюре ока­зал­ся длин­ный спи­сок, лю­без­но пе­реве­дён­ный на япон­ский. Сдать сап­фи­ровую плас­ти­ну, заб­рать но­вый ID-ме­даль­он, по­лучить до­кумен­ты на вре­мен­ное жильё, по­лучить нап­равле­ние на ра­боту — Юта­ка по ди­аго­нали прос­мотрел инс­трук­ции и сно­ва пос­мотрел на пси­холо­га.

— Кто прис­мотрит за Шоч­чи, по­ка ме­ня не бу­дет?

— Это не твоя за­бота, — отоз­вался На­гумо, не под­ни­мая взгля­да от план­ше­та в ко­торый вво­дил дан­ные оп­ро­са. Снис­хо­дитель­ный тон его го­лоса ра­зоз­лил силь­нее, чем рав­но­душие. Юта­ка сжал ку­лаки.

— Я обе­щал его за­щитить. Шоч­чи не вы­дер­жит, ес­ли ос­та­нет­ся один.

На­гумо на­конец со­из­во­лил отор­вать­ся от план­ше­та и ода­рил Юта­ку, ко­торый ед­ва дер­жал се­бя в ру­ках, учас­тли­вым взгля­дом.

— Мы по­забо­тим­ся о нём и ока­жем по­мощь, ес­ли пот­ре­бу­ет­ся.

Юта­ка обе­ими ру­ками опер­ся на край сто­ла.

— Поз­воль­те мне ос­тать­ся с Шоч­чи до его со­вер­шенно­летия, — поп­ро­сил он, гля­дя пси­холо­гу в гла­за. — Ес­ли он най­дёт ко­го-то за это вре­мя, я уй­ду. Ес­ли нет — мы уй­дём вмес­те. Шоч­чи нель­зя ос­тавлять од­но­го, по­нима­ете?

— Ты не его пар­тнёр, — На­гумо от­ки­нул­ся на спин­ку крес­ла. — Ис­клю­чения де­ла­ют­ся толь­ко в та­ких слу­ча­ях.

— Он убь­ёт се­бя, ес­ли ос­та­нет­ся один! — ряв­кнул Юта­ка, те­ряя кон­троль над со­бой. — Не­уже­ли вы от­ка­жете Шоч­чи в под­дер­жке, ког­да он в ней нуж­да­ет­ся?!

— Мне очень жаль, Юта­ка-кун, — от­ве­тил На­гумо, из­бе­гая смот­реть ему в гла­за. — Пра­вила есть пра­вила. Мы прис­мотрим за Шо, по­ка он не дос­тигнет со­вер­шенно­летия, но ес­ли он до сих пор он не спра­вил­ся с го­рем, мы боль­ше ни­чего не мо­жем сде­лать.

— Вы да­же не пы­тались по­нять, как ему по­мочь, — вып­лю­нул Юта­ка. — Вы до­пус­ти­ли, что­бы я жил ря­дом с ним. Вы зна­ли, как ему бу­дет боль­но ви­деть ме­ня, но всё рав­но… За всё это вре­мя вы не сде­лали ни­чего, что­бы об­легчить его боль, а сей­час го­товы тол­кнуть к краю про­пас­ти. Так вы це­ните сво­их дра­гоцен­ных «ма­терей»? По­чему имен­но Шоч­чи?.. — го­лос сор­вался на шё­пот. — По­чему имен­но его вы так му­ча­ете?

На­гумо по­качал го­ловой.

— Мне очень жаль, — пов­то­рил он нег­ромко. — Под­пи­ши, по­жалуй­ста, вот здесь. Мы бу­дем ждать те­бя в пун­кте об­ме­на ме­даль­онов.

Юта­ка рас­пи­сал­ся с та­кой яростью, что пор­вал руч­кой бу­магу. Гнев кло­котал в гор­ле. Все вок­руг бы­ли так по­вёр­ну­ты на пра­вилах, что не за­меча­ли, как кто-то один без­мол­вно умо­ля­ет о не­боль­шой ус­тупке. Как буд­то мир рух­нет, ес­ли Юта­ка на нес­коль­ко ме­сяцев за­дер­жится в Ва­нахей­ме! Как буд­то это всё сто­ило то­го, что­бы из­де­вать­ся над тем, кто не мо­жет дать от­пор.

До­ма его встре­тило ти­хое пе­ние. Ма­лень­кая кух­ня бы­ла за­лита сол­нечным све­том. В воз­ду­хе пах­ло ко­фе и по­левы­ми цве­тами. На сто­ле ле­жали вет­ки с жёл­ты­ми поч­ка­ми и во­рох шёл­ко­вых ра­дуж­ных лент. Ки­рю­ин си­дел на вы­соком сту­ле и лов­ко за­вязы­вал на вет­ках раз­ноцвет­ные бан­ты, мур­лы­ча под нос не­замыс­ло­ватую пе­сен­ку.

— Чем за­нима­ешь­ся? — по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся Юта­ка.

— Го­тов­люсь к зав­траш­не­му тор­жес­тву, — Ки­рю­ин улыб­нулся и про­тянул длин­ную лен­ту. — По­моги мне ук­ра­сить вер­бу.

— Зав­тра ка­кой-то праз­дник?

— Но­вый год! Все лю­ди Ас­гарда и Ва­нахей­ма вый­дут на ули­цы и бу­дут ве­селить­ся весь день нап­ро­лёт, — Ки­рю­ин лов­ко за­вязал ещё один бант и пос­та­вил ук­ра­шен­ную вет­ку в плас­ти­ковое вед­ро с во­дой ря­дом со сту­лом. — Мы с Юта­кой всег­да хо­дили вмес­те на пло­щадь, что­бы пос­мотреть ве­чером фей­ер­верки… Это пер­вый раз, ког­да… — го­лос при­выч­но дрог­нул. Юта­ка пос­пе­шил от­влечь его от вос­по­мина­ний.

— Зав­тра три­над­ца­тое мар­та. Ка­кой Но­вый год?!

— Са­мый обык­но­вен­ный, — Ки­рю­ин с рас­се­ян­ным ви­дом на­маты­вал лен­ту вок­руг паль­цев. — В мар­те рас­цве­та­ет вер­ба. Нас­ту­па­ет вес­на, всё ожи­ва­ет. Са­мое луч­шее вре­мя, что­бы на­чинать от­чёт. Кро­ме то­го, три­над­ца­того сен­тября бы­ла ос­но­вана Третья зо­на, по­это­му лю­бое три­над­ца­тое чис­ло счи­та­ет­ся осо­бым днём.

— А по­чему ра­дуж­ные лен­точки? — Юта­ка вни­матель­но рас­смат­ри­вал шёл­ко­вую лен­ту, ко­торая стру­илась у не­го меж­ду паль­цев.

— По­тому что ра­дуга бы­ла сим­во­лом «Се­лени­та». Это до сих пор наш от­ли­читель­ный знак.

Ки­рю­ин ещё дол­го рас­ска­зывал о тра­дици­ях Треть­ей зо­ны. Бол­товня по­мога­ла не ду­мать об оди­ночес­тве.

Рас­пра­вив­шись с ук­ра­шени­ем ве­точек, он при­нял­ся за убор­ку. Но бо­лезнь ещё да­вала о се­бе знать — Юта­ка пой­мал его, ос­ту­пив­ше­гося на лес­тни­це.

— Не нап­ря­гай­ся. Я сам.

— Я тог­да при­готов­лю что-ни­будь… — Ки­рю­ин при­под­нял угол­ки рта. — Из­ви­ни, что при­ходит­ся со мной во­зить­ся.

«Раз­ве я мо­гу ина­че?» — вздох­нул Юта­ка. Он при­кипел к чу­даку, как к млад­ше­му бра­ту.

Ве­чером, ког­да на­чали сгу­щать­ся су­мер­ки, Ки­рю­ин по­жало­вал­ся на го­ловок­ру­жение. Юта­ка отоб­рал у не­го де­ревян­ную ло­пат­ку и зас­та­вил при­лечь. Од­на­ко че­рез де­сять ми­нут — столь­ко пот­ре­бова­лось, что­бы за­варить чай с мя­той и чаб­ре­цом — Ки­рю­ин креп­ко ус­нул, свер­нувшись клуб­ком на ди­ване и об­ни­мая се­бя за пле­чи. На сон­ном ли­це зас­ты­ло вы­раже­ние об­ре­чён­ности — он уже да­же не пы­тал­ся скрыть свою боль, лишь мол­ча про­сил не му­чить его боль­ше. Юта­ка ос­то­рож­но снял по­вяз­ку с го­ловы и брас­ле­ты с рук. За­пястья выг­ля­дели та­кими тон­ки­ми, что ка­залось — сло­ма­ют­ся от лю­бого не­ос­то­рож­но­го дви­жения.

«Я обе­щал, что за­щищу те­бя, — ду­мал Юта­ка, дер­жа паль­цы на за­пястье и чувс­твуя сла­бый, ров­ный пульс под ко­жей. — Че­рез не­делю ме­ня здесь не бу­дет, но я что-ни­будь при­думаю. Я не ос­тавлю те­бя од­но­го».

Ки­рю­ин вздох­нул во сне. Тёп­лое ды­хание маз­ну­ло по паль­цам. Юта­ка ук­рыл его фли­совым пле­дом. На­до бы­ло хо­рошень­ко от­дохнуть пе­ред тор­жес­твом. Весь­ма удач­но, что Но­вый год здесь за два дня до дня рож­де­ния Юта­ки — хо­тя бы праз­дник Ки­рю­ин про­ведёт не один. Прек­расный шанс раз­ве­ять­ся и не­надол­го за­быть о стра­хах и пе­режи­вани­ях.

*** * * * ***

На сле­ду­ющий день Ки­рю­ин, оде­тый в тон­кие ль­ня­ные брю­ки, бе­лос­нежную ру­баш­ку и ак­ку­рат­ную шля­пу-ка­нотье, дер­жа­щий в ру­ках вет­ку вер­бы с ра­дуж­ны­ми лен­точка­ми, ка­зал­ся Юта­ке слов­но со­шед­шим с кар­тинки из кни­ги. Сам он, в тём­ной фут­болке и меш­ко­ватых джин­сах, не­ук­лю­же топ­тался ря­дом и ощу­щал се­бя ещё боль­ше не на сво­ём мес­те, чем обыч­но. Од­на­ко, ког­да Ки­рю­ин взял его за ру­ку, не­ук­лю­жесть ис­па­рилась — он мяг­ко и ак­ку­рат­но сжал в от­вет сла­бые паль­цы. Ки­рю­ин толь­ко грус­тно улыб­нулся, взял вет­ку обе­ими ру­ками и дви­нул­ся по до­роге к мет­ро, ку­да уже сте­кались жи­тели всех ок­рес­тных до­мов, все как один на­ряд­ные. От пёс­трых лент ря­било в гла­зах. Воз­дух дро­жал от гу­ла и му­зыки. Лю­ди вок­руг пе­рего­вари­вались и с тор­жес­твен­ны­ми вскри­ками ма­хали ук­ра­шен­ны­ми вет­ка­ми.

В под­земном го­роде бы­ло не про­тол­кнуть­ся. На Пло­щади спо­кой­ствия, са­мой боль­шой пло­щади Ва­нахей­ма — то­же. Ог­ромное люд­ское мо­ре ка­чалось и гу­дело, нес­ло Юта­ку с Ки­рю­ином на сво­их вол­нах. В са­мом цен­тре, на боль­ших ого­рожен­ных под­мос­тках, бы­ли тан­цы. Тан­це­вали, кто во что го­разд. Му­зыка гро­хота­ла так, что Юта­ка да­же не раз­ли­чал ме­лодии. Все вок­руг дви­гались в еди­ном рит­ме, и его са­мого вско­ре зах­лес­тну­ло дви­жени­ем. В не­объ­яс­ни­мом по­рыве он при­тянул удив­лённо­го Ки­рю­ина к се­бе бли­же и нес­коль­ко раз зас­та­вил кру­тануть­ся вок­руг собс­твен­ной оси. Вы­раже­ние рас­те­рян­ности на ли­це Ки­рю­ина мед­ленно сме­нилось сму­щени­ем, и чу­дак ко­рот­ко рас­сме­ял­ся.

Они встре­тили и Джу­на с Кен­джи, ко­торые си­дели на ве­ран­де ка­фе, где бы­ло нем­но­го пос­во­бод­нее. Об­ме­нялись нес­коль­ки­ми фра­зами, поз­дра­вили друг дру­га, пос­ле че­го Ки­рю­ин ута­щил Юта­ку об­ратно в са­мую тол­пу, где сам на­чал тан­це­вать. Он вил­ся ря­дом юр­ким ужом, на­ходил се­бе па­ру сре­ди дру­гих тан­цу­ющих, пры­гал и всё вре­мя тор­мо­шил Юта­ку, опь­янён­но­го праз­днеством и не­ис­то­во влюб­лённо­го во всех лю­дей вок­руг.

В ка­кой-то мо­мент Ки­рю­ин вы­дох­ся и ед­ва не осел пря­мо пос­ре­ди танц­пло­щад­ки, рис­куя быть за­топ­танным тан­цу­ющи­ми. Юта­ка при­дер­жал его за пле­чи.

— Да­вай от­дохнём? — пред­ло­жил он. Ки­рю­ин впер­вые за дол­гое вре­мя ши­роко улыб­нулся.

— Спа­сибо.

Они отош­ли к ма­лень­ко­му скве­ру око­ло мет­ро, взя­ли в ка­фе по ста­кану апель­си­ново­го со­ка и се­ли на тра­ву, в те­ни рас­ки­дис­той ивы. Ки­рю­ин рас­крас­нелся от тан­цев и с улыб­кой смот­рел на лю­дей, ко­торые всё сте­кались, нес­конча­емым по­током, к са­мому сер­дцу пло­щади.

Сле­ду­ющие нес­коль­ко се­кунд Юта­ка впос­ледс­твии раз за ра­зом прок­ру­чивал в па­мяти и сод­ро­гал­ся от нес­терпи­мого, лип­ко­го ужа­са. Он пом­нил, как под но­гами зад­ро­жала зем­ля. Воз­дух вдруг стал не­выно­симо го­рячим. Пом­нил, как его тол­кну­ло неч­то не­види­мое, и он по­валил­ся на бок. Ря­дом ти­хо вскрик­нул упав­ший Ки­рю­ин. Пом­нил, как со сто­роны тан­цпо­ла что-то яр­ко вспых­ну­ло, а пос­ле — ог­лу­шитель­но заг­ре­мело. Пом­нил, как в ту же се­кун­ду до бо­ли за­ложи­ло уши, а на ру­ки упа­ло неч­то сколь­зкое и ма­лень­кое. Он опус­тил гла­за и с воп­лем, ко­торо­го не ус­лы­шал, от­швыр­нул от се­бя ок­ро­вав­ленную кисть ру­ки.

Лю­ди ле­жали на пло­щади — то ли мёр­твые, то ли сби­тые с ног. Там, где был тан­цпол, те­перь ска­лились в не­бо ка­мен­ные пли­ты — ог­ромная пасть в цен­тре пло­щади. В са­мом её цен­тре бы­ло ме­сиво из че­лове­чес­ких тел.

«Не смот­ри!» — Юта­ка рас­крыл рот и нап­ряг связ­ки, но ни зву­ка не про­бива­лось сквозь плот­ную пе­лену в ушах. Он зак­рыл гла­за Ки­рю­ину, ко­торый толь­ко при­под­нялся с зем­ли и в ужа­се та­ращил­ся на мес­то, где они бы­ли все­го нес­коль­ко ми­нут на­зад. Бес­кров­ные гу­бы дро­жали. Юта­ка креп­ко стис­нул уз­кие пле­чи.

Нуж­но бе­жать. За пер­вым взры­вом пос­ле­ду­ет ещё один. На­до спа­сать­ся. На­до спря­тать­ся где-ни­будь, где бе­зопас­но. Юта­ка вско­чил на но­ги и тут же приг­нулся об­ратно, глу­хо за­рычав сквозь стис­ну­тые до бо­ли зу­бы.

Со сто­роны уз­ких улиц, ко­торые тон­ки­ми ручь­ями вы­ходи­ли на пло­щадь, выс­ту­пали си­лу­эты в чёр­ном.Блес­тя­щие шле­мы скры­вали ли­ца. В ру­ках бы­ло ору­жие.

Ох­ва­чен­ные па­никой лю­ди пы­тались под­нять­ся на но­ги. Мно­гие ос­та­лись ле­жать в тех же по­зах, в ко­торые их сби­ла удар­ная вол­на, но не­кото­рые бро­сились бе­жать по мяг­ко­му ков­ру. Си­лу­эты в чёр­ном от­кры­ли огонь по бег­ле­цам.

Они нас­ту­пали со всех сто­рон — сжи­мали обе­зумев­шую от ужа­са тол­пу в коль­цо, точ­но псы, за­гоня­ющие до­бычу. Нас­ту­пали и вы­пус­ка­ли оче­редь — по но­гам, что­бы ник­то не сбе­жал, и в го­ловы, ес­ли кто-то ос­ме­ливал­ся ло­мить­ся нап­ро­лом. Они шли по ле­жащим те­лам, жи­вым и ра­неным. Че­лове­чес­кий ко­вёр сто­нал ты­сяча­ми го­лосов. Уб­людки в чёр­ном стре­ляли в тех, кто по­давал го­лос, и об­ры­вали ещё од­ну но­ту в об­щем пла­че.

Юта­ка схва­тил Ки­рю­ина за ру­ку вы­ше лок­тя и бро­сил­ся на­утёк. Он пром­чался ми­мо зда­ния мет­ро, ку­да с ис­тошны­ми кри­ками спол­за­лись счас­тлив­чи­ки, не по­пав­шие под обс­трел, и юр­кнул в тём­ный, ед­ва за­мет­ный про­ём меж­ду дву­мя зда­ни­ями — юве­лир­ным ма­газин­чи­ком, стёк­ла ко­торо­го вы­била удар­ная вол­на, и кон­ди­тер­ской, пыш­ные цве­ты ря­дом с ко­торой вы­вер­ну­ло с кор­нем. Ки­рю­ин хри­пел сза­ди и всё вре­мя спо­тыкал­ся. Он был слиш­ком слаб для этой бе­гот­ни.

Глу­хота мед­ленно сте­кала с ушей. Юта­ка всё луч­ше слы­шал воп­ли — муж­чин, жен­щин, де­тей — ос­та­вав­ши­еся за спи­ной. Воп­ли и зву­ки выс­тре­лов, пос­ле каж­до­го из ко­торых кто-то не­види­мый зах­лё­бывал­ся в пред­смертном всхли­пе. Страх зах­лёсты­вал, точ­но цу­нами, сми­нал ос­татки сме­лос­ти. Юта­ка чувс­тво­вал толь­ко жи­вот­ное же­лание спря­тать­ся. За­бить­ся в угол. В но­ру. Лишь бы толь­ко не уме­реть. Лишь бы толь­ко спас­ти дра­гоцен­ную шку­ру.

Юта­ка упёр­ся в ту­пик и с яростью уда­рил ку­лаком по де­ревян­ным ящи­кам, за­валив­шие спа­ситель­ный про­ход. Они прош­ли сов­сем нем­но­го, но свет сю­да уже не по­падал и ук­ры­вал обо­их тем­но­той. Юта­ка уса­дил Ки­рю­ина на зем­лю и креп­ко при­жал к се­бе, пы­та­ясь ус­по­ко­ить.

— Мы по­дож­дём здесь. Они нас не най­дут. Толь­ко мол­чи.

— Они убь­ют нас. Убь­ют! Как тог­да… как в детс­тве… — Ки­рю­ин весь дро­жал, но го­лос был ров­ным. Нас­толь­ко ров­ным, что у Юта­ки вста­ли ды­бом во­лосы.

— Всё бу­дет хо­рошо. Мы вы­берем­ся, — про­гово­рил он ти­хо, ед­ва ве­ря собс­твен­ным сло­вам.

Не­пода­лёку зак­ри­чала жен­щи­на. Выс­трел обор­вал её крик. Сер­дце Юта­ки на мгно­вение зас­ты­ло в гру­ди. Они не вы­живут — он чувс­тво­вал это и от­ча­ян­но не же­лал, что­бы столь мрач­ная мысль раз­бухла в его го­лове, вы­тес­нив здра­вый смысл.

В за­литом све­том про­ёме воз­ник че­ловек. Юта­ка за­мер, чувс­твуя, как гул­ко ко­лотит­ся сер­дце. Слиш­ком гром­ко. Их мо­гут об­на­ружить?..

Че­ловек смот­рел в тем­но­ту. Юта­ка не по­нимал, вид­но их, или тем­но­та всё же скры­ва­ет их при­сутс­твие. Он оце­пенел от ужа­са и за­был, как ды­шать, что­бы не вы­дать се­бя пре­рывис­тым ды­хани­ем.

«Прой­ди ми­мо, умо­ляю! Здесь ни­кого нет. Ни­кого! Ухо­ди… ухо­ди!» — шеп­тал он в мыс­лях. Шею ще­кота­ло сла­бое ды­хание Ки­рю­ина.

Че­ловек под­нял пис­то­лет и нап­ра­вил ствол в тем­но­ту. Юта­ка об­ре­чён­но заж­му­рил­ся и ут­кнул­ся но­сом в тёп­лые во­лосы Ки­рю­ина, пах­ну­щие сол­нцем и зе­лёной тра­вой.

Звук выс­тре­ла вло­мил­ся в уши. Ки­рю­ин скрип­нул зу­бами. Юта­ка до бо­ли сжал его за по­яс. Пу­ля про­ломи­ла де­ревян­ный ящик у них за спи­нами.

Ка­жет­ся, они про­сиде­ли, не дви­га­ясь, це­лую веч­ность, по­ка Ки­рю­ин не вы­вер­нулся из спа­ситель­ных объ­ятий и не от­вернул­ся в сто­рону, сод­рогнув­шись в прис­ту­пе рво­ты. Юта­ка ог­ля­нул­ся на про­ход. Че­ловек ушёл.

— Про­нес­ло… — вы­дох­нул Юта­ка.

Ки­рю­ин от­полз в сто­рону от во­нючей лу­жи и вы­тер рот ру­кавом. Ру­баш­ка на пле­че бы­ла ра­зор­ва­на и про­пита­на кровью.

— Боль­но… — шеп­нул Ки­рю­ин, пус­тым взгля­дом гля­дя в тем­но­ту. Юта­ка при­тянул его бли­же, что­бы ос­мотреть ра­нение. Пу­ля чир­кну­ла, ос­та­вив толь­ко сса­дину с кро­вавы­ми лос­ку­тами по кра­ям. Всё в по­ряд­ке.

— Всё в по­ряд­ке, — пов­то­рил Юта­ка вслух. Он отор­вал ру­кав у ль­ня­ной ру­баш­ки и пе­ревя­зал пле­чо, что­бы не за­нес­ти в ра­ну грязь. Ки­рю­ин его не слы­шал и на­чал ти­хо щёл­кать паль­ца­ми, как ума­лишён­ный.

Ос­та­вать­ся здесь ста­ло опас­но. Тот че­ловек мог вер­нуть­ся и при­вес­ти с со­бой дру­гих. Ки­рю­ина на­до бы­ло сроч­но пе­редать в ру­ки вра­чам, по­ка он окон­ча­тель­но не ли­шил­ся рас­судка от ужа­са.

— Я сей­час вер­нусь, — ска­зал он нег­ромко. Ки­рю­ин не ше­вель­нул­ся, па­рали­зован­ный шо­ком. Юта­ка ос­то­рож­но под­полз к прос­ве­ту и вы­сунул­ся из убе­жища. В ту­же се­кун­ду приш­лось за­жать се­бе рот ру­кой, что­бы сдер­жать рву­щий­ся на­ружу вопль.

Пло­щадь бы­ла зас­тла­на кро­вавым ков­ром из груд мёр­твых лю­дей. Те ты­сячи, что не­кото­рое вре­мя на­зад тан­це­вали и сме­ялись, ле­жали — за­топ­танные, расс­тре­лян­ные, умер­шие на мес­те от удар­ной вол­ны или раз­ры­ва сер­дца. По ков­ру хо­дили са­ми убий­цы — мрач­ные, без­ли­кие си­лу­эты. Вре­мя от вре­мени они пи­нали мёр­твых. Под­ни­мали за во­лосы труп ре­бён­ка или жен­щи­ны, вы­пус­ка­ли ра­ди за­бавы ещё од­ну пу­лю в уже без­жизнен­ное те­ло и бро­сали, как му­сор, в об­щую ку­чу. Сме­ялись — хо­хота­ли гром­ко, взах­лёб, вык­ри­кива­ли прок­ля­тия и уг­ро­зы.

— Это ёту­ны… — щёл­канье за спи­ной на се­кун­ду смол­кло, по­том про­дол­жи­лось — по щел­чку на каж­дое сло­во. — На­ши. Из­гои. Они. Не­нави­дят. Нас.

— Су­ки! — рык­нул Юта­ка.

Один из ёту­нов вдруг крик­нул и мах­нул ру­кой в сто­рону улиц. У края пло­щади ка­кой-то че­ловек — ви­димо из тех, ко­го оши­боч­но пос­чи­тали умер­шим — под­нялся на но­ги и пос­пе­шил скрыть­ся в спа­ситель­ном ла­бирин­те. Дви­гал­ся нес­час­тный с тру­дом — под­во­лаки­вал пра­вую но­гу и за­жимал ру­кой кро­вото­чащий бок. Его без осо­бых уси­лий наг­на­ли, од­ним уда­ром по­вали­ли на зем­лю и на­чали из­би­вать. Че­ловек умо­лял о по­щаде, но воп­ли ос­та­лись без вни­мания. На­конец, пос­ледний звук го­лоса за­тих. Юта­ка прик­рыл гла­за, мо­лясь за упо­кой ду­ши умер­ше­го на его гла­зах нез­на­ком­ца.

Щёл­канье сно­ва стих­ло. Ки­рю­ин под­полз бли­же к Юта­ке, ед­ва сдер­жи­ва­юще­му слё­зы, и об­нял, ут­кнув­шись лбом ему в грудь.

— Уве­ди ме­ня. Я не хо­чу уми­рать.

Сер­дце у не­го ко­лоти­лось так быс­тро, что ед­ва не раз­ры­валось от нап­ря­жения. Ды­хание бы­ло час­тым, как у заг­нанно­го зверь­ка. Юта­ка об­нял чу­дака в от­вет и упёр­ся под­бо­род­ком в лох­ма­тую ма­куш­ку.

— Не го­вори ерун­ды, — прох­ри­пел он сев­шим от стра­ха го­лосом. — Ты не по­нима­ешь, о чём про­сишь. Ес­ли мы вый­дем от­сю­да, то ум­рём.

Шо­киро­ван­ный Ки­рю­ин поп­росту не осоз­на­вал, что мо­жет слу­чить­ся, ес­ли они вый­дут и по­падут­ся ёту­нам на гла­за. Он да­же не го­тов бро­сить­ся нап­ро­лом.

— Уве­ди ме­ня. По­жалуй­ста, спа­си ме­ня, — пов­то­рял чу­дак и всё силь­нее сжи­мал объ­ятья, слов­но толь­ко так он ещё мог ос­та­вать­ся в соз­на­нии.

Юта­ка креп­че стис­нул хруп­кие пле­чи.

— Я обе­щал те­бя за­щитить. По­это­му ты не ум­рёшь. Ес­ли ос­та­нешь­ся здесь…

— Уве­ди ме­ня! — в ров­ном го­лосе пос­лы­шались ис­те­ричес­кие нот­ки. Юта­ка пог­ла­дил мяг­кие во­лосы.

— Тог­да мы ум­рём оба.

— Уве­ди!

— Шоч­чи! — Юта­ка зас­та­вил Ки­рю­ина отс­тра­нить­ся и пог­ла­дил взмок­шую от слёз и по­та щё­ку. — Пос­лу­шай. Я от­вле­ку их. Сбе­гу в ули­цы, где они ме­ня не пой­ма­ют. Ты най­дёшь маг­не­титов…

Ки­рю­ина зат­рясло.

— Уве­ди ме­ня, умо­ляю. Я хо­чу до­мой. Хо­чу к Джу­ну, — он, на­конец, сор­вался и за­рыдал, зах­лё­быва­ясь сле­зами. — Уве­ди! Ты же обе­щал… Ты обе­щал ме­ня за­щитить!

— Я то­же бо­юсь уме­реть! — Юта­ка с си­лой встрях­нул Ки­рю­ина. Ис­те­рика смол­кла. Он сно­ва при­жал чу­дака к се­бе и гла­дил его по спи­не, по го­лове, ба­юкал в сво­их ру­ках, точ­но нес­мышлё­ного ре­бён­ка. — Я не знаю, где спря­тать­ся ещё. Не знаю, как от­сю­да выб­рать­ся. Я не смо­гу те­бя за­щитить, ес­ли мы уй­дём от­сю­да вмес­те. По­нима­ешь? Ко­неч­но, ты по­нима­ешь… Ты ос­та­нешь­ся здесь, по­ка всё не утих­нет. Маг­не­титы вот-вот при­дут и скру­тят этих по­дон­ков. Я прив­ле­ку к се­бе вни­мание. Шоч­чи, будь храб­рым. Ты дол­жен ос­тать­ся. Ты ещё не оп­ра­вил­ся пос­ле бо­лез­ни. У те­бя не хва­тит сил бе­жать за мной.

Ки­рю­ин отод­ви­нул­ся от не­го, упёр­шись обе­ими ру­ками в грудь. В тём­ных гла­зах мель­кну­ла ре­шимость.

— Хва­тит, — про­лепе­тал он и, ша­та­ясь, под­нялся на но­ги. — Я не от­ста­ну. Да­вай уй­дём…

— Иди­от!.. — Юта­ка вско­чил сле­дом и за­горо­дил Ки­рю­ина со­бой, го­товый при­нять на се­бя пер­вый удар.

Ёту­ны сра­зу же за­мети­ли глуп­цов, так не­ос­то­рож­но вы­дав­ших се­бя, и с кри­ками пом­ча­лись к ним с дру­гого кон­ца пло­щади. Кто-то два ра­за паль­нул в не­бо — то ли пре­дуп­реждая, то ли ли­куя при ви­де но­вой жер­твы.

Юта­ке ни­чего не ос­та­валось, как схва­тить Ки­рю­ина за ру­ку и та­щить его вдоль до­мов, к пер­во­му по­пав­ше­муся по­воро­ту, что­бы ныр­нуть в ка­мен­ный ла­биринт. Страх под­стё­гивал, при­давал сил, не да­вал воз­можнос­ти от­вле­кать­ся на боль в гру­ди и на тя­жесть в но­гах. Ки­рю­ин дей­стви­тель­но не от­ста­вал — он мчал­ся, ед­ва ка­са­ясь но­гами зем­ли, и на­туж­но хри­пел, за­дыха­ясь. За спи­ной слы­шал­ся то­пот и ги­канье прес­ле­дова­телей.

Юта­ка пет­лял в се­ти улиц, ко­торая, в от­ли­чие от все­го ку­коль­но­го Ва­нахей­ма, ус­пе­ла за ко­рот­кий срок стать ему род­ной. Он чувс­тво­вал се­бя, точ­но за­яц в сво­ей но­ре. Здесь ему бы­ли зна­комы каж­дый за­ко­улок и каж­дую раз­вилку. Бе­жал и мо­лил­ся, что­бы толь­ко ёту­ны не от­кры­ли огонь. Иног­да ка­залось, что «хвост» от­стал, но че­рез ка­кое-то вре­мя прес­ле­дова­тели сно­ва нас­ти­гали их.

Ки­рю­ин вско­ре вы­бил­ся из сил. Он спот­кнул­ся на по­воро­те и ку­барем по­катил­ся по зем­ле, сбив Юта­ку с ног. Тот глу­хо за­шипел, ощу­тив, как бед­ро обож­гло болью. Пе­река­тил­ся на спи­ну, по­пытал­ся встать и не смог по­шеве­лить но­гой — бед­ро бы­ло ра­зор­ва­но поч­ти до кос­ти об­ломком ржа­вой тру­бы, выс­ту­па­ющей из сте­ны до­ма.

Он оце­пенел от ужа­са, ког­да ёту­ны воз­никли пе­ред ним че­рез нес­коль­ко се­кунд пос­ле па­дения. Трое уб­людков од­новре­мен­но нап­ра­вили вин­товки на бег­ле­цов.

«Вот так вот? И всё?» — про­мель­кну­ло в го­лове. Юта­ка сдви­нул­ся на­зад, что­бы прик­рыть со­бой съ­ёжив­ше­гося у сте­ны Ки­рю­ина — это всё, что он мог сей­час сде­лать. Сил ни­каких не ос­та­лось. Они про­иг­ра­ли.

В ту же се­кун­ду, ког­да ёту­ны вы­пус­ти­ли пу­ли, пря­мо пе­ред но­сом Юта­ки воз­ник че­ловек в тём­ном пла­ще. Пу­ли от­ско­чили от это­го пла­ща, буд­то от ка­мен­ной сте­ны. Не меш­кая ни мгно­вения нез­на­комец наб­ро­сил­ся на опе­шив­ших прес­ле­дова­телей.

Их бы­ло не мень­ше де­сяти. Всех их нез­на­комец раз­бро­сал в раз­ные сто­роны. Ко­го-то ра­нил но­жами, не­весть от­ку­да по­явив­ши­мися в ру­ках. Дру­гих — прос­то ог­лу­шил. Не­кото­рым про­ломил че­реп уда­ром об сте­ну. Один ус­пел скрыть­ся и да­же увер­нулся от бро­шен­но­го в его сто­рону но­жа.

Не ве­ря не­ожи­дан­но­му спа­сению, Юта­ка поз­во­лил се­бе вы­дох­нуть.

— Че­го рас­селся? — нез­на­комец ус­та­вил­ся на не­го се­рыми, как гро­зовое не­бо, гла­зами. — Под­ни­май зад­ни­цу. Они сей­час вер­нутся с под­креп­ле­ни­ем.

— Ты кто? — Юта­ка по­пытал­ся под­нять­ся, но ра­неная но­га не слу­шалась. Ки­рю­ин всхлип­нул и сжал­ся в ко­мок силь­нее.

— Не твоё де­ло, — ряв­кнул нез­на­комец и схва­тил Юта­ку за ши­ворот. — Вста­вай. Бе­ри мел­ко­го. Я от­ве­ду вас в ук­ры­тие.

В глу­бине улиц пос­лы­шал­ся глу­хой то­пот. Не об­ра­щая вни­мания на ог­лу­ша­ющую боль, Юта­ка по­пытал­ся под­нять ока­менев­ше­го в ужа­се Ки­рю­ина.

— Ну дви­гай­ся же, Шоч­чи! — но чу­дак его не слы­шал — толь­ко ску­лил на од­ной но­те и без­воль­но бол­тался в чу­жих ру­ках. — Ше­велись! — за­орал Юта­ка и встрях­нул Ки­рю­ина что бы­ло сил.

Ок­рик по­дей­ство­вал. Чу­дак ши­роко рас­пахнул гла­за, точ­но вы­ныр­нув из глу­боко­го сна, и опёр­ся на пле­чо Юта­ки. Сил ему, од­на­ко, хва­тило все­го на па­ру де­сят­ков ша­гов — по­том он вновь об­мяк, прев­ра­тив­шись в не­подъ­ём­ный груз. Юта­ка рух­нул вмес­те с ним. Ра­неная но­га го­рела ка­лёным же­лезом.

— Брось его, — про­рычал нез­на­комец. — Брось — ина­че сдох­нешь.

— Луч­ше за­бери его, — Юта­ка прис­ло­нил­ся к сте­не. От бо­ли и по­тери кро­ви на­чала кру­жить­ся го­лова. — Я обе­щал, что спа­су Шоч­чи. По­это­му…

По­лум­рак ули­цы вдруг ра­зог­нал яр­кий свет. Юта­ка на мгно­вение заж­му­рил­ся, а ког­да от­крыл гла­за, то не смог сдер­жать вопль об­легче­ния. Пе­ред ним рас­крыл­ся пор­тал — та­кой же, как и два ме­сяца на­зад, ког­да он ис­чез из род­но­го ми­ра.

— Это чё за хрень? — нез­на­комец от­ско­чил в сто­рону и об­на­жил ещё один нож. Юта­ка креп­ко об­нял обес­си­лен­но­го Ки­рю­ина.

— Сей­час к те­бе вер­нётся твой лю­бов­ник, — шеп­нул он, гля­дя в за­тума­нен­ные ус­та­лостью и стра­хом гла­за. — Он за­щитит те­бя луч­ше ме­ня. Мне по­ра до­мой. Бе­реги се­бя.

— Юта­ка… — Ки­рю­ин пло­хо со­об­ра­жал и вряд ли по­нял хо­тя бы по­лови­ну ска­зан­но­го. На­до бы­ло то­ропить­ся. Кри­ки прес­ле­дова­телей бы­ли всё бли­же. Юта­ка под­нялся на но­ги и кив­нул се­рог­ла­зому нез­на­ком­цу.

— От­ве­ди Шоч­чи и то­го, кто по­явит­ся вмес­то ме­ня, в убе­жище. Я не мо­гу ос­та­вать­ся тут боль­ше. Спа­сибо, что спас нас, — он ещё раз улыб­нулся рас­те­рян­но­му Ки­рю­ину и оп­ро­метью бро­сил­ся в пасть пор­та­ла.

*** * * * ***

Уз­кую ули­цу на нес­коль­ко мгно­вений за­топи­ла ти­шина. Да­же кри­ки ёту­нов, ка­залось, на па­ру се­кунд стих­ли. Ки­рю­ин пос­мотрел на нез­на­ком­ца, си­дев­ше­го ря­дом на кор­точках. Лип­кая, чёр­ная па­ника раз­жа­ла ког­ти.

— Что слу­чилось? — про­шеп­тал он, ов­ла­дев го­лосом. Пах­ло по­рохом. Во рту был кис­лый прив­кус рво­ты. Жи­вот нес­терпи­мо тя­нуло. На кам­нях мос­то­вой тем­не­ла кровь. Гор­ло сно­ва стис­ну­ла хо­лод­ная ла­па па­ники. Ки­рю­ин зак­ри­чал, сры­ва­ясь в сип­лый крик. — Где Юта­ка?! Ку­да он дел­ся? Кто ты? От­пусти… от­пусти ме­ня! Я не ум­ру… я не хо­чу уми­рать!

Он рва­нул­ся впе­рёд и от­ка­тил­ся к сте­не, още­тинил­ся там и был го­тов за­щищать­ся, да­же ес­ли борь­ба бу­дет не­рав­ной. В гла­зах по­тем­не­ло от не­выно­симой бо­ли вни­зу жи­вота. Ки­рю­ин со сто­ном об­хва­тил се­бя ру­ками.

Нез­на­комец ус­та­вил­ся на не­го, как на иди­ота. По­том опус­тился ря­дом на од­но ко­лено и пос­мотрел в гла­за.

— Зат­кнись и не во­пи, — твёр­до и ти­хо про­гово­рил нез­на­комец. Ки­рю­ин оце­пенел — низ­кий, виб­ри­ру­ющий го­лос дей­ство­вал маг­не­тичес­ки. — Я мо­гу бро­сить те­бя тут. Тог­да ёту­ны забь­ют те­бя до смер­ти. Мо­гу от­вести ту­да, где ты бу­дешь в бе­зопас­ности. Вы­бирай.

Ки­рю­ин мол­чал. Го­лоса ёту­нов приб­ли­жались. От нез­на­ком­ца ве­яло жут­ким хо­лодом, а се­рые гла­за смот­ре­ли так цеп­ко, буд­то гип­но­тизи­рова­ли. Юта­ка ис­чез. Без не­го Ки­рю­ин сно­ва чувс­тво­вал се­бя со­вер­шенно без­за­щит­ным.

Уз­кая ули­ца вновь яр­ко ос­ве­тилась. Нез­на­комец с глу­хим ши­пени­ем от­ско­чил на­зад, прик­рыв Ки­рю­ина сво­им пла­щом, нас­квозь про­пах­шим сточ­ной ка­навой. Вто­рой пор­тал рас­ко­лол прос­транс­тво. Из его свер­ка­ющей пас­ти ку­барем вы­катил­ся рас­трё­пан­ный Кян Юта­ка. Он при­дер­жал се­бя за го­лову и па­ру раз встрях­нулся.

— Это я где?.. — за­дум­чи­во про­бор­мо­тал он. Ки­рю­ин про­тянул к не­му ру­ки.

— Ю… Юта­ка?..

Не по­хожий на чу­жака. Свет­ло­воло­сый с тём­ны­ми пря­дями. На ще­ке — три ро­дин­ки. На паль­це пра­вой ру­ки — тон­кое об­ру­чаль­ное коль­цо. Сап­фи­ровый ку­лон на гру­ди.

Юта­ка неж­но улыб­нулся.

— Ки­ри-тян!

С гром­ким всхли­пом Ки­рю­ин бро­сил­ся к не­му и об­нял ко­лени, при­жав­шись ще­кой к но­гам. Род­ной. Лю­бимый.

— Ты вер­нулся!.. — ры­дал Ки­рю­ин, нап­рочь за­быв, что на пло­щади про­изо­шёл те­ракт, что за ним го­нят­ся ёту­ны, что ка­кой-то нез­на­комец сей­час наб­лю­да­ет за ним. Во­лос кос­ну­лись лас­ко­вые, тёп­лые при­кос­но­вения.

— Вер­нулся, мой до­рогой. Вер­нулся… Ты что, ра­нен?! — Юта­ка рез­ко опус­тился на кор­точки и про­вёл паль­ца­ми по не­ук­лю­же пе­ревя­зан­но­му пле­чу. — Что стряс­лось?

Ки­рю­ин не ус­пел от­ве­тить. Се­рог­ла­зый нез­на­комец по­ложил тя­жёлую ру­ку ему на пле­чо.

— Ес­ли не прек­ра­тите ми­ловать­ся, нас всех тут пе­ребь­ют, как крыс, — ска­зал он глу­хо. — По­том на­об­ни­ма­етесь. Ты, — он ткнул паль­цем в ни­чего не по­нима­юще­го Юта­ку. — Под­ни­май сво­его не­наг­лядно­го. Ина­че… Ах ты ж!

Плащ ус­пел нак­рыть толь­ко Ки­рю­ина. Пря­чась в во­нючих склад­ках, он ус­лы­шал звук выс­тре­ла и сдав­ленный стон. Юта­ка зах­ри­пел и за­валил­ся на­бок, кор­чась от бо­ли. Гор­ло сда­вило от­ча­ян­ным во­ем.

— Зах­лопнись! — про­рычал нез­на­комец, рас­ки­дывая ёту­нов. Под­креп­ле­ние ока­залось ма­лочис­ленным, но с ни­ми приш­лось по­возить­ся. По­ка Ки­рю­ин ти­хо выл, об­ни­мая бес­созна­тель­ное те­ло, нез­на­комец рас­швы­рял про­тив­ни­ков, ог­лу­шив боль­шинс­тво из них, что­бы вы­иг­рать вре­мя для по­бега.

По­том он взва­лил ра­нено­го Юта­ку на пле­чо и, не ог­ля­дыва­ясь, пом­чался по тём­ной ули­це, ко­торую на­чали за­тап­ли­вать су­мер­ки. Ки­рю­ин бе­жал сле­дом, не же­лая боль­ше вы­пус­кать Юта­ку из ви­ду. Бо­ял­ся да­же зак­рыть гла­за. Ка­залось, Юта­ка мо­жет сно­ва ис­чезнуть — поп­росту рас­тво­рит­ся в воз­ду­хе или — ум­рёт пря­мо на ру­ках у та­инс­твен­но­го нез­на­ком­ца.

Ми­новав нес­коль­ко по­воро­тов, они спус­ти­лись в под­вал. На об­ломке тру­бы, тор­ча­щей из-под по­ла, си­дели две кры­сы — чёр­ная и бе­лая — и вни­матель­но наб­лю­дали за не­обыч­ной про­цес­си­ей.

Нез­на­комец про­тол­кнул Ки­рю­ина в уз­кий про­ход и пе­редал ему в ру­ки бес­чувс­твен­но­го Юта­ку. Толь­ко пос­ле это­го влез сам.

— По­ложи его там, — кив­нул нез­на­комец на гру­ду тряпья в уг­лу и скло­нил­ся над ра­ной. — Глу­боко зас­тря­ла… — цык­нул он че­рез па­ру ми­нут. — Не дос­та­ну. Мо­гу толь­ко пе­ревя­зать. Боль­шая по­теря кро­ви ему не гро­зит.

— Он вы­живет? — Ки­рю­ин уло­жил го­лову Юта­ки се­бе на ко­лени и те­перь креп­ко дер­жал его за пле­чи, бо­ясь, что кто-то от­ни­мет его сок­ро­вище.

Нез­на­комец ус­мехнул­ся.

— Кто зна­ет. Ес­ли он та­кой же сла­бак, как ты, то, мо­жет, и сдох­нет. Эй, лад­но, толь­ко не ре­ви! — пос­пе­шил ска­зать он, уви­дев, как гла­за Ки­рю­ина на­пол­ни­лись сле­зами. — Не­нави­жу, ког­да му­жики но­ют.

— Я кви­ман.

— Без раз­ни­цы, — взгляд се­рых глаз стал серь­ёз­ным. — Вы вста­ли ёту­нам по­перёк гор­ла. Не толь­ко им — сре­ди асов то­же мно­го не­доволь­ных. Неж­ные и хруп­кие ма­моч­ки, над ко­торы­ми тря­сёт­ся пра­витель­ство. Жи­вёте, как в ин­ку­бато­ре, не го­товые ни к ка­ким пот­ря­сени­ям…

— Как к та­кому мож­но быть го­товым?! — Ки­рю­ин ед­ва не за­дох­нулся от не­годо­вания. — Кто ты во­об­ще? По­чему спас нас?

— По­тому что ина­че мозг то­го пар­нишки раз­ма­зало бы по сте­нам. Не мор­щись, не­жен­ка. Ес­ли ты уз­на­ешь, кто я и от­ку­да, то шта­ны об­мо­чишь. Хо­тя… ты уже.

Ки­рю­ин про­вёл ру­кой по шта­нам сза­ди. Сы­рые. Ста­ло стыд­но. Он да­же не за­метил, ког­да это про­изош­ло… На­вер­ное, ког­да ёту­ны всё-та­ки заг­на­ли их в угол.

Он вздёр­нул под­бо­родок:

— Мне на­до пе­ре­одеть­ся, — пот­ре­бовал Ки­рю­ин, чувс­твуя, как жар за­лива­ет щё­ки. Так по-кви­манов­ски, ес­ли чес­тно: дер­жать се­бя с дос­то­инс­твом в та­кой уни­зитель­ной си­ту­ации.

Нез­на­комец со­щурил гла­за в не­мой нас­мешке. Бе­лая кры­са си­дела у не­го на пле­че и смот­ре­ла гла­зами-бу­син­ка­ми на гос­тей.

— Най­дёшь что-ни­будь под­хо­дящее — за­бирай, — он мах­нул ру­кой на ку­чу тряпья. — Не сты­дись это­го. Ты мог опо­зорить­ся ху­же, — до­бавил он нег­ромко, наб­лю­дая, как Ки­рю­ин с не­воз­му­тимым ви­дом, об­мо­тав бёд­ра кус­ком по­лус­гнив­ше­го по­лотен­ца, пе­река­пыва­ет тря­пич­ный во­рох.

Во­об­ра­жать, что мог­ло быть «ху­же», Ки­рю­ин не стал и сде­лал вид, что про­пус­тил за­меча­ние ми­мо ушей.

На­конец, в гру­де наш­лись брю­ки ра­боче­го, за­ляпан­ные крас­кой и жёс­ткие нас­толь­ко, что мог­ли сто­ять. Это всё рав­но бы­ло луч­ше сы­рых шта­нов. Нез­на­комец де­ликат­но от­вернул­ся, дав Ки­рю­ину воз­можность пе­ре­одеть­ся.

Жи­вот по-преж­не­му бо­лел. Свер­нувшись ка­лачи­ком на ку­че, Ки­рю­ин приль­нул к всё ещё бес­созна­тель­но­му Юта­ке. Теп­ло нем­но­го умень­ша­ло боль.

— Ког­да это всё за­кон­чится? — спро­сил Ки­рю­ин, гла­дя лю­бимо­го по во­лосам. Он уже ус­пел за­быть это ощу­щение мяг­кости… и род­ной за­пах — чу­жак пах со­вер­шенно ина­че.

— Кто зна­ет? — нез­на­комец раз­ва­лил­ся на раз­ло­жен­ном пла­ще и за­кинул но­гу на но­гу. — Мо­жет, до ут­ра про­сидим. Мо­жет, до сле­ду­юще­го ут­ра… всё за­висит от то­го, как ско­ро маг­не­титы спра­вят­ся с бес­по­ряд­ка­ми на всех пло­щадях Ва­нахей­ма.

Чёр­ная кры­са ти­хо за­пища­ла и по­тёр­лась ро­зовым но­сом о щё­ку Юта­ки. Бес­по­ко­илась, на­вер­ное. Ки­рю­ин пог­ла­дил и зверь­ка, бла­года­ря за под­дер­жку. От­ча­ян­но хо­телось спать. Всё про­ис­хо­дящее ка­залось жут­ким сном, ко­торый мог бы за­кон­чить­ся, ес­ли сей­час он ус­нёт, а по­том прос­нётся…

«Дер­жись, про­шу те­бя, — умо­лял Ки­рю­ин, ут­кнув­шись Юта­ке меж­ду ло­паток. — Сов­сем нем­но­го, и те­бя спа­сут. Я не пе­режи­ву, ес­ли ты ум­рёшь. Умо­ляю, толь­ко дер­жись…» — он нак­рыл ла­донью плот­ную по­вяз­ку на бо­ку, точ­но мог си­лой мыс­ли за­лечить ра­ну. Бес­по­кой­ная дрё­ма всё-та­ки ох­ва­тила его — или это был глу­бокий об­мо­рок от пе­ре­утом­ле­ния и стра­ха.

Па­ру ча­сов спус­тя нез­на­комец рас­толкал его и по­мог выб­рать­ся из под­ва­ла. Над Ва­нахей­мом сгус­ти­лась ночь. Вок­руг бы­ла мёр­твая ти­шина. Ки­рю­ин шёл ря­дом с бе­зымян­ным спа­сите­лем, ко­торый бе­реж­но нёс так и не при­шед­ше­го в соз­на­ние Юта­ку на ру­ках. В мол­ча­нии они дош­ли до Ра­туши.

Нез­на­комец ос­та­новил­ся.

— Даль­ше не пой­ду. Мне нель­зя на­ходить­ся в Треть­ей зо­не. Дой­дёшь сам.

Он сгру­зил Юта­ку на ру­ки Ки­рю­ину и рас­тво­рил­ся в тем­но­те, не ос­та­вив да­же се­кун­ды, что­бы при­нять бла­годар­ность.

Пос­леднее, что Ки­рю­ин за­пом­нил пе­ред тем, как си­лы окон­ча­тель­но его ос­та­вили, был гром­кий вой си­рены, ког­да он с Юта­кой на пле­че пе­рес­ту­пил по­рог ра­туши и рух­нул на мра­мор­ный пол. От бо­ли по­мути­лось в го­лове. Он пом­нил ещё, как креп­ко вце­пил­ся в Юта­ку, а тот зас­то­нал в его ру­ках. Пом­нил, как вок­руг сгру­дились аме­тис­ты — его са­мого хлес­та­ли по ще­кам, пы­та­ясь при­вес­ти в соз­на­ние, а он ску­лил и пы­тал­ся свер­нуть­ся ка­лачи­ком, за­щищая жи­вот. За се­кун­ду до то­го, как окон­ча­тель­но про­валить­ся в пус­то­ту, он шеп­нул: «Спа­сите мо­его…».

*** * * * ***

Юта­ка оч­нулся в боль­нич­ной па­лате. Што­ры вок­руг кро­вати бы­ли плот­но за­дёр­ну­ты, вок­руг слы­шались приг­лу­шён­ные го­лоса и мер­ный писк ап­па­ратов. Те­ло от­ка­зыва­лось слу­шать­ся. Он с ог­ромным тру­дом зас­та­вил се­бя под­нять ру­ку, что­бы по­щупать но­ющий бок, и нат­кнул­ся паль­ца­ми на по­вяз­ку.

Вос­по­мина­ния на­чали всплы­вать в го­лове, как че­реда фо­тог­ра­фий с эф­фектом се­пии. Один кадр за дру­гим. На каж­дом — толь­ко зас­тывшая без дви­жения сце­на. Рэй от­крыл пор­тал, и жар­кие су­мер­ки чу­жого ми­ра сме­нились на прох­ла­ду ста­рин­ных уло­чек Ва­нахей­ма. В то же мгно­вение в но­ги Юта­ке бро­сил­ся его Шо, пе­репу­ган­ный до слёз и чу­мазый, точ­но толь­ко что из­во­зил­ся в ку­че мок­ро­го пес­ка. Сер­дце сжа­лось от неж­ности. Са­мому за­хоте­лось пла­кать от об­легче­ния.

Ещё, ка­жет­ся, в те­ни сто­ял стран­ный че­ловек в чёр­ном пла­ще… Этот че­ловек бро­сил­ся впе­рёд, ук­ры­вая Шо в склад­ках пла­ща. Бок обож­гло болью.

В тот же миг соз­на­ние поп­лы­ло в сто­рону, и Юта­ка про­валил­ся на гра­ницу меж­ду сном и ре­аль­ностью. Чувс­тво­вал, как его ку­да-то та­щат. Пом­нил ощу­щение хо­лод­ных паль­цев ря­дом с ра­ной. Слы­шал, как Ки­рю­ин умо­ля­ет не­сущес­тву­ющих бо­гов о спа­сении. Си­лил­ся выр­вать­ся из этой дре­моты, но мог лишь бе­зучас­тно осоз­на­вать.

Хо­телось пить. В гор­ло точ­но пес­ка на­сыпа­ли. Без ос­та­нов­ки гло­тая слю­ну, что­бы хоть нем­но­го смяг­чить ощу­щения, Юта­ка на­жал на кноп­ку вы­зова пер­со­нала. Ми­нуту спус­тя што­ра отъ­еха­ла в сто­рону. Аме­тист с пыш­ной ры­жей бо­родой при­вет­ли­во улыб­нулся.

— Как вы се­бя чувс­тву­ете, эрад Юта­ка? — род­ная швед­ская речь на мгно­вение по­каза­лась чу­жой. Пот­ре­бова­лось нес­коль­ко се­кунд, что­бы по­нять воп­рос. За што­ру с за­поз­да­ни­ем юр­кну­ла по­мощ­ни­ца и на­чала за­писы­вать по­каза­тели с эк­ра­нов око­ло кро­вати. Юта­ка с тру­дом сел и по­мор­щился — бок за­ныл с уд­во­ен­ной си­лой.

— Спа­сибо, снос­но, — он поз­во­лил по­мощ­ни­це снять с не­го боль­нич­ную ру­баш­ку и про­верить по­вяз­ку. — Что про­изош­ло?

— Вы бы­ли ра­нены во вре­мя на­паде­ния ёту­нов. Ваш пар­тнёр дос­та­вил вас сю­да.

— Ёту­ны?.. — вскрик­нул Юта­ка. По­мощ­ни­ца уко­риз­ненно пос­мотре­ла на не­го. — Из­ви­ните. Ки­ри-тян… то есть, Шо… Где он? Он в по­ряд­ке? Не ра­нен?

Аме­тист сжал его пле­чо го­рячей ла­донью.

— Эрад Шо в сос­то­янии, близ­ком к ста­биль­но­му. Ему не­об­хо­дим по­кой. За ним прис­матри­ва­ют. Вы…

— Дай­те мне его уви­деть.

— Вам нель­зя дви­гать­ся, — аме­тист по­качал го­ловой. — Не вол­нуй­тесь. Мы бу­дем дер­жать вас в кур­се о сос­то­янии эрад Шо и от­ве­дём вас к не­му, как толь­ко по­явит­ся та­кая воз­можность.

Ни­чего не ос­та­валось, кро­ме как под­чи­нить­ся. Юта­ка не по­нас­лышке знал, что зна­чит «тре­бу­ет­ся по­кой» — всё-та­ки он сам хо­тел уй­ти в ме­дици­ну, что­бы по­могать лю­дям. Но сей­час, ког­да лю­бимый че­ловек был в опас­ности, страх и па­ника зат­ми­ли здра­вый смысл. Приш­лось стис­нуть ку­лаки и приз­вать са­мого се­бя к спо­кой­ствию.

Од­на­ко… «Ёту­ны»?

_Серь­ёз­но, что ли?.._

Юта­ка по­чувс­тво­вал тош­но­ту и от­ки­нул­ся на по­душ­ку. Он ду­мал, что с тех пор, как «Кар­бункул» ус­тро­ил те­ракт в Ас­гарде, уб­людков выс­ла­ли за пре­делы Треть­ей Зо­ны — пря­мо на выж­женные Вой­ной зем­ли. Пят­надцать лет о тер­ро­рис­тах ни­чего не бы­ло слыш­но.

Ас­гард ни­ког­да не был бе­зопас­ным. Те­перь и Ва­нахейм… Юта­ка сжал ру­ками го­лову, внут­ри ко­торой вско­лых­ну­лась боль. Боль­ше все­го на све­те он хо­тел за­щитить Шо, не дать пов­то­рить­ся то­му кош­ма­ру из детс­тва, ког­да нес­коль­ко де­сят­ков де­тей ли­шилось са­мого до­рого­го.

Юта­ка не знал, сколь­ко прош­ло вре­мени — в па­лате всег­да ца­рил лёг­кий по­лум­рак, на­руша­емый толь­ко све­том прик­ро­ват­ных ламп в каж­дом от­се­ке, ого­рожен­ном си­рене­вой што­рой. Бы­ло ти­хо. Ред­кие раз­го­воры ше­лес­те­ли, как су­хая лис­тва. Воз­дух пах ле­карс­тва­ми, кровью и тра­вяным ча­ем.

Аме­тист с ры­жей бо­родой при­ходил ещё дваж­ды. Справ­лялся о са­мочувс­твии, рас­ска­зывал о сос­то­янии Шо и жу­рил за нет­ро­нутый обед. Ку­сок не лез в гор­ло.

Ед­ва по­чувс­тво­вав в се­бе дос­та­точ­но сил, Юта­ка на­чал вы­бирать­ся на ко­рот­кие про­гул­ки. По­нача­лу сил хва­тало, что­бы толь­ко до­пол­зти до убор­ной и об­ратно. Нем­но­го поз­днее он уве­личил рас­сто­яние и до­бирал­ся до са­мого кон­ца двад­ца­тимес­тной па­латы, от­ды­хал нем­но­го воз­ле вит­ражно­го ок­на и воз­вра­щал­ся об­ратно.

Все кро­вати в па­лате бы­ли за­няты. Пе­репу­ган­ные лю­ди рас­ска­зыва­ли о про­изо­шед­шем. Каж­дый раз Юта­ка чувс­тво­вал, как сжи­ма­ет­ся сер­дце.

«Эти тва­ри под­ло­жили бом­бу под пло­щад­ку для тан­цев, — со­об­щил по­жилой ман­ли с пе­ревя­зан­ной го­ловой. — Я ушёл, что­бы встре­тить же­ну воз­ле мет­ро, и толь­ко по­это­му ос­тался в жи­вых».

«Они стре­ляли в нас. Мы с суп­ру­гой прит­во­рились мёр­твы­ми. Она умо­ляла ме­ня не ше­велить­ся… Это чу­до, что ёту­ны ни­чего не за­подоз­ри­ли», — го­вори­ла хруп­кая квин­ли с пе­ребин­то­ван­ны­ми ру­ками. Си­дев­шая ря­дом с ней ман­на, у ко­торой ко­сил ле­вый глаз, дро­жала — вос­по­мина­ния при­чиня­ли ей боль.

«Нас заг­на­ли в ло­вуш­ку. Они под­сте­рега­ли нас в Под­земном го­роде и там из­де­вались над каж­дым, кто ос­ме­ливал­ся соп­ро­тив­лять­ся», — сдав­ленно шеп­тал дру­гой ман­ли с по­вяз­кой на гла­зу и с дву­мя би­рюзо­выми брас­ле­тами на ру­ках. Ёту­ны уби­ли его сы­на-под­рос­тка, бро­сив­ше­гося за­щищать обо­их от­цов. Суп­руг был тя­жело ра­нен.

И боль­ше, боль­ше… Де­вят­надцать кро­ватей. Де­вят­надцать лич­ных тра­гедий. Каж­дый ко­го-то по­терял. Суп­ру­га. Ре­бён­ка. Ро­дите­ля. Дру­га. Каж­дый был ра­нен го­раз­до силь­нее, чем ка­залось.

— Про­шу вас… — взмо­лил­ся Юта­ка, ког­да аме­тист при­шёл сно­ва, и опус­тился на од­но ко­лено. — Я дол­жен уви­деть Шо. Хо­тя бы че­рез ок­но… хоть мель­ком… Все­го лишь уви­деть. Раз­ве это не­воз­можно?

Аме­тист зас­та­вил его под­нять­ся на но­ги.

— Сле­дуй­те за мной.

Бес­ко­неч­но длин­ные ко­ридо­ры бы­ли пол­ны ка­талок, на ко­торых ле­жали лю­ди — мест в па­латах не хва­тало. От ко­личес­тва си­рене­вых ха­латов ря­било в гла­зах. На гла­зах Юта­ки од­ну ман­на, ко­торая пус­тым взгля­дом пя­лилась в по­толок, с го­ловой нак­ры­ли прос­ты­нёй. «Сер­дце ос­та­нови­лось…» — ус­лы­шал он, про­ходя ми­мо. Не все уми­рали от ран.

Они свер­ну­ли на этаж, из­на­чаль­но от­ве­дён­ный под от­де­ление для бу­дущих ма­терей. Здесь всё бы­ло для то­го, что­бы они ком­фор­тно се­бя чувс­тво­вали: рас­пи­сан­ные ри­сун­ка­ми сте­ны, цве­тущие рас­те­ния в раз­ноцвет­ных каш­по, мяг­кие угол­ки от­ды­ха — сей­час ни­чего это­го не бы­ло. Лишь сплош­ные ка­тал­ки и сну­ющие меж­ду ни­ми по­мощ­ни­ки.

В ка­бине­те, ку­да они приш­ли, их уже жда­ли. За мас­сивным сто­лом си­дел аме­тист с крот­ким, неж­ным вы­раже­ни­ем ли­ца и нес­терпи­мо си­ними гла­зами — Мат­ти­ас Мей­ден, са­мый мо­лодой спе­ци­алист. Юта­ка мно­гое слы­шал о нём и его та­лан­тах. В ог­ромном бе­лом крес­ле, по­доб­рав под се­бя но­ги, ку­тал­ся в бе­жевый плед Шо. Ед­ва толь­ко про­цес­сия пе­рес­ту­пила по­рог, он вско­чил и бро­сил­ся навс­тре­чу, но че­рез па­ру ша­гов обес­си­лен­но осел на пол. Юта­ка упал на ко­лени ря­дом и зак­лю­чил Шо в са­мые креп­кие объ­ятья, на ко­торые был спо­собен.

— Род­ной мой… Ки­ри-тян, как же я ску­чал… Ты в по­ряд­ке, гос­по­ди, как я рад, что с то­бой всё хо­рошо… — шеп­тал Юта­ка сев­шим от об­легче­ния го­лосом и бес­по­рядоч­но це­ловал мок­рые щё­ки, влаж­ные рес­ни­цы, тон­кие паль­цы со сби­тыми кос­тяшка­ми, и дро­жащие, ис­ку­сан­ные гу­бы.

На­конец, Шо в из­не­може­нии ут­кнул­ся лбом ему в грудь. Та­кой хруп­кий… За­дыха­ясь от неж­ности, Юта­ка за­рыл­ся ли­цом в рас­трё­пан­ные свет­лые во­лосы с силь­но от­росши­ми кор­ня­ми.

— Всё хо­рошо, ми­лый. Не вол­нуй­ся, всё те­перь хо­рошо, — про­шеп­тал он и под­нял взгляд. Ры­жебо­родый аме­тист и Мат­ти­ас смот­ре­ли на них с по­нима­ни­ем.

— Нам, пра­во, очень не­лов­ко пре­рывать ва­ше тро­гатель­ное вос­со­еди­нение, — за­гово­рил Мат­ти­ас и лас­ко­во улыб­нулся. — Но есть один воп­рос, ко­торые тре­бу­ет ва­шего, эрад Юта­ка, вни­мания.

— Я го­тов от­ве­тить на лю­бые воп­ро­сы. Но преж­де, по­жалуй­ста, дай­те во­ды, — Юта­ка по­мог Шо встать и уса­дил его об­ратно в крес­ло. Мат­ти­ас по­дал на­пол­ненный до кра­ёв ста­кан с доль­кой ли­мона.

— Вам нель­зя вол­но­вать­ся, эрад Шо, — за­метил он лас­ко­во. — Ре­бён­ку нуж­на спо­кой­ная мать.

Ста­кан в ру­ках Шо вздрог­нул так, что часть во­ды вып­лесну­лась пря­мо на плед. Юта­ка хму­ро ус­та­вил­ся на Мат­ти­аса.

— Ка­кой ещё ре­бёнок? Мы с Шо всег­да пре­дох­ра­ня­ем­ся. Он пь­ёт таб­летки. Я поль­зу­юсь пре­зер­ва­тивом. Ни­чего…

— Уже две­над­цать не­дель, — по­дал го­лос аме­тист с ры­жей бо­родой. — Это слу­чилось ещё до ва­шего ис­чезно­вения.

Шо всхлип­нул. Юта­ка по­цело­вал по­луп­розрач­ные паль­цы, стис­ки­ва­ющие ста­кан.

— Не пе­режи­вай. Всё в по­ряд­ке, — шеп­нул он и сно­ва под­нял взгляд на Мат­ти­аса. — Ес­ли не оши­ба­юсь, за­кон поз­во­ля­ет за­нимать­ся сек­сом, ес­ли пар­тнё­ры го­товы зак­лю­чить со­юз пос­ле со­вер­шенно­летия.

— За­кон поз­во­ля­ет это в слу­чае, ес­ли оба пар­тнё­ра за­щища­ют­ся дол­жным об­ра­зом, — Мат­ти­ас по­качал го­ловой. Си­ние гла­за бы­ли пол­ны со­жале­ния. — Вы прек­расно зна­ете за­коны, эрад Юта­ка. Этот ре­бёнок…

— Вы не за­берё­те его, — Юта­ка под­нялся на но­ги и зас­ло­нил Шо со­бой. — Моё за­яв­ле­ние с ре­шени­ем ле­жит в Кан­це­лярии ещё с но­яб­ря. С мо­мен­та, как Вы­бор сде­лан, я са­молич­но не­су от­ветс­твен­ность за все свои дей­ствия, а так­же за дей­ствия мо­его пар­тнё­ра.

— Прос­ти… — Шо об­нял его за по­яс и лбом при­жал­ся к спи­не. — Я всё объ­яс­ню…

Юта­ка при­сел на под­ло­кот­ник крес­ла и об­вёл ру­кой уз­кие пле­чи, с ко­торых сполз плед.

— Ка­ково сос­то­яние ре­бён­ка? — спро­сил он, гля­дя то на Мат­ти­аса, то на ры­жего аме­тис­та.

— Ес­ли эрад Шо по­бере­жёт се­бя и не бу­дет нер­вни­чать, есть шанс рож­де­ния прек­расной квин­ли, — Мат­ти­ас Мей­ден про­тянул пап­ку с бу­мага­ми. — Здесь вся ин­форма­ция. Од­на­ко… нес­коль­ко дней его сос­то­яние бы­ло кри­тичес­ким… Он силь­но ис­то­щён. Эрад Джей­сон со­вер­шил чу­до, ус­тра­нив уг­ро­зу вы­киды­ша.

Ры­жий аме­тист кив­нул.

— Бы­ло очень близ­ко.

— Бла­года­рю вас, — Юта­ка скло­нил го­лову в знак бла­годар­ности. — Я бу­ду прис­матри­вать за Шо, что­бы всё бы­ло в по­ряд­ке. А с то­бой, Ки­ри-тян, я по­гово­рю от­дель­но, — ска­зал он по-япон­ски и по­цело­вал Шо в ви­сок. — Глу­пыш­ка… Пой­дём. Мо­жешь встать? Мы ведь мо­жем нем­но­го про­гулять­ся? — Юта­ка сно­ва об­ра­тил­ся к Мат­ти­асу и Джей­со­ну. — Я по­том при­веду Шо об­ратно.

Мат­ти­ас от­крыл дверь, спря­тан­ную меж­ду де­ревян­ных па­нелей в сте­не.

— Про­ходи­те здесь — там ко­ридор, ве­дущий к зим­не­му са­ду. На эта­же слиш­ком мно­го то­го, что мо­жет рас­тре­вожить эрад Шо, — он улыб­нулся с та­кой неж­ностью, слов­но па­ци­ен­ты бы­ли его собс­твен­ны­ми деть­ми. — По­жалуй­ста, не за­дер­жи­вай­тесь силь­но.

Шо шёл мед­ленно, с ви­димым тру­дом пе­ред­ви­гая но­ги. Каж­дые пол­сотни ша­гов при­ходи­лось ос­та­нав­ли­вать­ся, что­бы дать ему от­ды­шать­ся. Юта­ка ни на се­кун­ду не вы­пус­кал его из сво­их рук, а во вре­мя ос­та­новок при­жимал к сво­ей гру­ди со всей воз­можной неж­ностью.

— Те­перь всё бу­дет, как преж­де, — го­ворил он. Шо креп­ко об­ни­мал его за шею. — Мы вер­нёмся до­мой… На­до бу­дет пе­реде­лать гос­те­вую спаль­ню под дет­скую ком­на­ту. Хо­тя, там очень ма­ло сол­нечно­го све­та… Не дро­жи, род­ной. Не бой­ся. Я боль­ше ни­куда не ис­чезну. Обе­щаю.

Шо ти­хо по­ко­ил­ся в его ру­ках и слу­шал. Сер­дце у не­го би­лось так быс­тро, точ­но вот-вот сло­ма­ет груд­ную клет­ку. Ка­кой-то не­ведо­мый страх по­жирал его из­нутри, и Юта­ка не по­нимал, как из­ба­вить лю­бимо­го от это­го стра­ха. Не по­мога­ли ни ус­по­ка­ива­ющие сло­ва, ни лас­ка — ка­залось, страх ста­новил­ся толь­ко боль­ше.

Зим­ний сад рас­по­лагал­ся вдоль юго-вос­точной час­ти Ра­туши. Не­боль­шой парк для па­ци­ен­тов, вы­нуж­денных про­водить вре­мя на ме­дицин­ских эта­жах. Здесь мож­но бы­ло про­гулять­ся и по­дышать све­жим воз­ду­хом, по­любо­вать­ся на ред­кие рас­те­ния, по­рой по­ража­ющие сво­ей эк­зо­тичес­кой кра­сотой. Сре­ди веч­но­зелё­ных кус­тарни­ков жур­ча­ли ма­лень­кие фон­та­ны. Под сенью рас­ки­дис­тых де­ревь­ев сто­яли ла­воч­ки с фи­гур­ной резь­бой.

На од­ной из этих ла­вочек об­на­ружил­ся Кен­джи, об­ни­ма­ющий из­рядно по­худев­ше­го Джу­на. Шо сра­зу же за­валил его воп­ро­сами.

— Преж­девре­мен­ные ро­ды, — ус­та­ло улыб­нулся Джун в от­вет. — Всё хо­рошо. Здо­ровая и креп­кая ман­на. Нем­но­го по­будет под прис­мотром аме­тис­тов, по­том мы её за­берём.

У Кен­джи был гипс на ру­ке и пе­ребин­то­ван­ная го­лова, но выг­ля­дел он счас­тли­вым.

— Мы на­де­ем­ся, что ёту­нов в этот раз окон­ча­тель­но ис­ко­ренят, — ска­зал он. — Столь­ко ма­терей и де­тей по­гиб­ло…

Страх Шо от­сту­пил все­го на нес­коль­ко ми­нут этой ко­рот­кой встре­чи. По­том Кен­джи увёл Джу­на, ещё сла­бого пос­ле ро­дов, и страх нах­лы­нул с но­вой си­лой. Юта­ка гла­дил его по пле­чам и спи­не, го­рячо це­ловал при­от­кры­тые в моль­бе гу­бы и сы­пал неж­ны­ми глу­пос­тя­ми, ко­торые тес­ни­лись в гру­ди и не же­лали ис­ся­кать.

— Ты ско­ро ста­нешь «ма­терью»… — го­ворил Юта­ка, по­ложив ла­донь Шо на жи­вот. — Ты не пред­став­ля­ешь, как я рад это­му.

Вмес­то от­ве­та Шо пря­тал ли­цо у не­го в из­ги­бе шеи. Как и преж­де, Юта­ка был не уве­рен, что этот хруп­кий кви­ман спо­собен вы­носить ре­бён­ка, но сей­час бы­ло не вре­мя ду­мать об этом. По­это­му он сно­ва и сно­ва це­ловал и лас­кал своё лох­ма­тое сок­ро­вище. Ме­сяц в чу­жом ми­ре те­перь ка­зал­ся дли­ной в це­лую веч­ность.

*** * * * ***

Три дня спус­тя пос­ле бе­седы в ка­бине­те их обо­их от­пусти­ли до­мой.

— Ме­дицин­ские эта­жи пе­репол­не­ны. Мы не мо­жем дол­го дер­жать тех, кто бо­лее-ме­нее здо­ров и не тре­бу­ет прис­мотра. Од­на­ко, мы ждём вас, ес­ли по­надо­бит­ся по­мощь, — ска­зал Мат­ти­ас Мей­ден и са­молич­но про­водил Юта­ку и Шо к вы­ходу. Их сос­то­яние слож­но бы­ло наз­вать «хо­рошим», но они уже мог­ли пе­ред­ви­гать­ся са­мос­то­ятель­но. Юта­ка каж­дый день был обя­зан при­ходить на пе­ревяз­ки, а Шо — на ос­мотр, но в ста­ци­она­ре смыс­ла и прав­да уже не бы­ло.

Поч­ти три не­дели прош­ло с мо­мен­та, как Юта­ка ис­чез из род­но­го ми­ра. Сей­час, си­дя на об­ши­том тканью си­денье фу­нику­лёра и гля­дя на Ва­нахейм, проп­лы­ва­ющий вни­зу, он осоз­на­вал, нас­коль­ко сос­ку­чил­ся по Треть­ей зо­не. Сос­ку­чил­ся по ти­хим ули­цам, на­пол­ненным за­пахом цве­тов, по удоб­ным и нем­но­го скри­пучим фу­нику­лёрам, по ма­лень­ким, поч­ти ку­коль­ным до­микам в спаль­ном рай­оне. Он не­тороп­ли­во шёл и взгля­дом впи­тывал всё, что знал с са­мого детс­тва. Нем­но­го по­тус­кнев­ший об­раз ми­ра ожи­вал в па­мяти и вспы­хивал яр­ки­ми крас­ка­ми.

Пе­рес­ту­пив по­рог до­ма, Юта­ка пол­ной грудью вдох­нул спёр­тый, го­рячий воз­дух и от­крыл ок­но в гос­ти­ной, впус­кая в ком­на­ту лёг­кий ве­тер и аро­мат гор­тензий. Про­вёл ру­кой по де­ревян­ным пол­кам и по мяг­кой спин­ке ди­вана. С лю­бовью пос­мотрел на мно­жес­твен­ные рам­ки с фо­тог­ра­фи­ями. Сел с раз­ма­ху в лю­бимое крес­ло и прик­рыл гла­за.

— Вер­нулся… — про­шеп­тал он. Шо об­нял его со спи­ны, ткнул­ся хо­лод­ным но­сом в шею. — Род­ной, ты не пред­став­ля­ешь, как я сос­ку­чил­ся.

— Я то­же. Очень-очень силь­но, — про­шелес­тел от­вет. Кром­ки уха кос­ну­лись су­хие гу­бы. — Хо­чешь ка­као?

— Очень! — Юта­ка нак­рыл ла­доня­ми ма­лень­кие ру­ки у се­бя на гру­ди. — Там, где я был, ник­то не умел де­лать та­кое вкус­ное ка­као, как ты.

Че­рез пять ми­нут к за­паху цве­тов до­бавил­ся шёл­ко­вый, слад­кий за­пах. Шо пос­та­вил на жур­наль­ный сто­лик бе­лую чаш­ку с ри­сун­ком из си­них и крас­ных звёзд и ныр­нул под приг­ла­ша­юще про­тяну­тую ру­ку.

— Прос­ти… я раз­бил твою лю­бимую…

— Ни­чего страш­но­го. Из тво­ей бу­дет да­же вкус­нее, — Юта­ка бе­реж­но сжал его в объ­ять­ях, не в си­лах от­пустить Шо от се­бя на­дол­го. Ка­залось, не­ведо­мая си­ла толь­ко и ждёт удоб­но­го мо­мен­та, что­бы сно­ва их раз­лу­чить, ес­ли они отой­дут слиш­ком да­леко друг от дру­га.

Дом, в ко­тором Юта­ка про­жил нес­коль­ко лет, ка­зал­ся нез­на­комым, хо­тя всё здесь бы­ло род­ным до ще­мящей неж­ности в гру­ди. Он за­ново зна­комил­ся со всем, что по­пада­лось на гла­за. Вспо­минал, как об­ра­щать­ся с тех­ни­кой. Гла­дил тон­кие рам­ки ак­ва­релей, ви­сящих вдоль лес­тни­цы. Уко­риз­ненно по­качал го­ловой, про­ведя паль­цем по трес­нувше­му стек­лу фо­торам­ки. По­дер­жал в ру­ках вя­зание, бро­шен­ное на кро­вати — кро­хот­ные крас­ные но­соч­ки.

Сер­дце вновь тре­вож­но сжа­лось.

«Смо­гу ли я убе­речь те­бя? — спра­шивал мыс­ленно Юта­ка, гля­дя, как Шо ре­жет ово­щи для ра­гу, и тут же ре­шитель­но от­ве­чал. — Ко­неч­но, смо­гу. Ты — моё сок­ро­вище. Я за те­бя в от­ве­те».

Ве­чером, по­ка на кух­не го­товил­ся ужин, Юта­ка си­дел в лю­бимом крес­ле и чи­тал но­вос­ти в элек­трон­ной га­зете. Те­ракт на Пло­щади спо­кой­ствия был са­мой об­сужда­емой те­мой все­го кон­ти­нен­та Лав­ра­си. Мне­ния дру­гих Зон раз­де­лились: кто-то под­держи­вал ёту­нов, счи­тая, что «все вы­род­ки» «Се­лени­та» дол­жны быть стёр­ты с ли­ца Зем­ли; кто-то вы­ражал со­чувс­твие и скор­бел о по­гиб­ших.

Во вре­мя чте­ния Шо вы­шел из кух­ни и сел у ног, уло­жив го­лову на ко­лени. Юта­ка взъ­еро­шил свет­лые во­лосы и втя­нул но­сом за­пах спе­ций и го­ряче­го мо­лока.

— Я так те­бя люб­лю, — уро­нил он, не ус­пев ос­та­новить мысль, и кос­нулся не­весо­мым по­целу­ем губ, на ко­торых ос­тался прив­кус сме­тан­но­го со­уса. — Род­ной…

Шо вдруг схва­тил его за ру­ки и при­жал­ся к ним гу­бами.

— Прос­ти ме­ня.

— За что? — улыб­нулся Юта­ка. Шо скло­нил­ся так низ­ко, что кос­нулся лбом ступ­ней.

— Умо­ляю… прос­ти… прос­ти… это моя ви­на. Я под­лый и от­вра­титель­ный, я так пос­ту­пил с то­бой… ты это­го не зас­лу­жил… ты не зас­лу­жил та­кого, как я… я не имею пра­ва на твою лю­бовь… прос­ти ме­ня… за что?.. за что ты ме­ня лю­бишь? та­кого мер­зко­го…

Он на­чал за­дыхать­ся. Юта­ка встре­вожил­ся.

— Гос­по­ди, Ки­ри-тян, те­бе пло­хо? Что ты не­сёшь?.. — он по­пытал­ся под­нять Шо, но тот съ­ёжил­ся в груз­ный и не­ук­лю­жий клу­бок.

— Это я… это моя ви­на! — шеп­тал Шо и пос­те­пен­но по­вышал го­лос, по­ка на­конец не зак­ри­чал, сры­ва­ясь и зах­лё­быва­ясь сло­вами. — Я не при­нял таб­летку… и пов­ре­дил пре­зер­ва­тив… Хо­тел при­вязать те­бя! Я так бо­ял­ся, что ты уй­дёшь, что ос­та­вишь ме­ня од­но­го! Я не мо­гу без те­бя… я бы умер, ес­ли бы ты ушёл… я не знал, что тво­рю… этот ре­бёнок — это моя ошиб­ка, толь­ко моя, ты не дол­жен… не дол­жен быть та­ким доб­рым… Я-я поль­зу­юсь тво­ей доб­ро­той… я знал, что ты ме­ня не ос­та­вишь, но так нель­зя… так нель­зя! Ты слиш­ком… слиш­ком силь­но ме­ня лю­бишь… а я пос­ту­пил так низ­ко и под­ло… прос­ти ме­ня… прос­ти, ес­ли толь­ко мо­жешь… Юта­ка… я не мо­гу те­бя об­ма­нывать, не мо­гу… прос­то… это прос­то…

Он сы­пал сло­вами, как не­ров­ны­ми бу­сина­ми, и съ­ёжи­вал­ся всё силь­нее. Не по­луча­лось выч­ле­нить поч­ти ни од­но­го ма­ло-маль­ски по­нят­но­го сло­ва из это­го по­тока. В кон­це кон­цов, по­ток обор­вался, а Шо с жа­лоб­ным всхли­пом схва­тил­ся за жи­вот. Юта­ка при­жал его к се­бе.

— Ус­по­кой­ся. Ра­ди все­го свя­того, ус­по­кой­ся. Ды­ши глуб­же. Всё… Всё, не го­вори боль­ше ни­чего. Ти­ше. Всё в по­ряд­ке. Ти-ише… Ш-ш-ш… — он по­качи­вал Шо в сво­их ру­ках, слов­но пла­чуще­го мла­ден­ца. Ду­мать о ска­зан­ном не по­луча­лось. — Те­бе боль­но? — спро­сил он, ког­да Шо ед­ва слыш­но зас­ку­лил. От­ве­та не пос­ле­дова­ло. — Вста­вай… Ло­жись на ди­ван. Вот так. Всё. Не плачь. Ус­по­ка­ивай­ся. Те­бе нель­зя вол­но­вать­ся, ты пом­нишь?

— По… че­му?.. — на­чал бы­ло Шо, но не до­гово­рил. Юта­ка при­ложил к его гу­бам па­лец.

— Сна­чала ты ус­по­ко­ишь­ся. По­том мы по­гово­рим. По­нят­но? Ки­ри-тян, вспом­ни, что ска­зал эрад Мат­ти­ас… — он неж­ны­ми кру­говы­ми дви­жени­ями гла­дил мяг­кий жи­вот. — Ты дол­жен пе­рес­тать нер­вни­чать. Ты ско­ро ста­нешь «ма­терью». Те­перь те­бе на­до ду­мать и о на­шей ми­лой квин­ли.

Шо прик­рыл гла­за, под­давшись лас­ке тёп­лой ла­дони. Юта­ка за­дум­чи­во смот­рел на не­го.

В том, что про­изош­ло, не бы­ло ви­ны Шо — так ре­шил для се­бя Юта­ка, вспом­нив их ссо­ру в день ис­чезно­вения и все ссо­ры пе­ред этим. Сколь­ко раз он сам пов­то­рял, что хо­чет пе­реб­рать­ся в Ас­гард. Го­ворил, как бы­ло бы здо­рово ку­пить ма­лень­кий до­мик на гра­нице с Мид­гардом, где в ок­ру­жении зе­лени при­ютил­ся са­мый ти­хий и спо­кой­ный рай­он. Бре­дил Ас­гардом, в ко­тором не бы­ло де­тей. Не то, что­бы он не лю­бил де­тей — од­на­ко про­жив всё детс­тво в ок­ру­жении мно­гочис­ленных брать­ев и сес­тёр, каж­до­му из ко­торых при­ходи­лось вы­тирать соп­ли­вые но­сы, он пре­сытил­ся этой иг­рой в «доч­ки-ма­тери».

Но он лю­бил Шо. Лю­бил так силь­но, что ед­ва пред­став­лял своё бу­дущее без не­го. Лю­бил нас­толь­ко, что был го­тов нап­рочь за­быть об Ас­гарде. Воз­можно, имен­но по­это­му вти­харя на­писал за­яв­ле­ние с Вы­бором, но так и не на­шёл вре­мени со­об­щить о сво­ём ре­шении.

«Это моя ви­на, — приз­нался се­бе Юта­ка. — Я при­чина тво­его от­ча­яния, Ки­ри-тян. Из-за мо­его мол­ча­ния ты не знал, ку­да деть­ся от стра­ха и па­ники. Ты сде­лал то единс­твен­ное, на что был спо­собен. Ты пос­ту­пил под­ло, но в мо­ём мол­ча­нии под­лости го­раз­до боль­ше».

Ко­неч­но, глу­боко-глу­боко в ду­ше ска­лилась оби­да, свер­нувша­яся мно­гочис­ленные коль­ца, по­доб­но ядо­витой змее. Сколь­ко бы ис­крен­не­го рас­ка­яния не бы­ло в сло­вах Шо, сколь­ко бы Юта­ка не убеж­дал се­бя в собс­твен­ном прос­тупке — это чувс­тво всё рав­но то­чило клы­ки и бы­ло го­тово од­нажды вып­леснуть­ся на­ружу. Этот ре­бёнок…

«Смо­гу ли я по­любить его?» — Юта­ка ис­пу­гал­ся этой мыс­ли и пос­пе­шил выг­нать её из го­ловы. Шо взял его за ру­ку тон­ки­ми паль­ца­ми, по­хожи­ми на па­учьи па­утин­ки, и сла­бо улыб­нулся.

— Прос­ти ме­ня. Я…

— Ки­ри-тян, мы оба ви­нова­ты в том, что про­изош­ло. Это на­ша об­щая ошиб­ка. По­это­му ис­прав­лять её мы бу­дем вмес­те, — Юта­ка нак­рыл ла­донью блед­ную щё­ку и пог­ла­дил боль­шим паль­цем пот­рескав­ши­еся от су­хос­ти гу­бы. — Я не ос­тавлю те­бя од­но­го. Ты — мой суп­руг. Все проб­ле­мы мы те­перь ре­ша­ем толь­ко вмес­те. За­будем о сде­лан­ном. У нас впе­реди мно­го хло­пот. Как ду­ма­ешь, ка­кого цве­та сде­лать обои в дет­ской?..


	41. Не бывает любви без боли; мы больше не сможем увидеться

_**Эп­си­лон. Amoris Universum.** _

«Зна­чит, прош­ло уже пол­го­да?..» — раз­мышлял Юта­ка, по­ка шёл по ноч­ным ули­цам То­кио. Пос­ле окон­ча­ния ра­боче­го дня ему за­хоте­лось нап­ра­вить­ся не сра­зу на стан­цию, а нем­но­го про­гулять­ся. Он уже неп­ло­хо изу­чил этот рай­он и по­тому не бо­ял­ся заб­лу­дить­ся, как рань­ше.

Пер­вый ве­сен­ний ли­вень за­пус­тил так не­ожи­дан­но, что Юта­ка ед­ва ус­пел спря­тать­ся под на­вес ка­кого-то рес­то­рана. Тер­пкий за­пах мок­рой зем­ли и са­куры бу­дора­жил мыс­ли, а пол­ная лу­на ко­рот­ко мер­ца­ла из-за неп­лотных туч, ко­торые элек­три­чес­кий свет го­рода ок­ра­сил в оран­же­вый цвет.

Пол­го­да про­лете­ли не­замет­но. Он пом­нил, как пер­вый раз по­явил­ся в этом чу­жом ми­ре и как ис­пу­гал­ся про­изо­шед­ше­го. Ес­ли бы не Ки­рю­ин, ко­торый ока­зал­ся ря­дом и под­держи­вал его, Юта­ка да­же пред­ста­вить не мог, как бы сло­жилась его судь­ба. Те­перь он — му­зыкант в рес­то­ране, у не­го есть лю­бимый че­ловек. За­роди­лась уве­рен­ность, что ни­како­го воз­вра­щения не бу­дет.

Юта­ка приз­на­вал­ся се­бе: «Я не хо­чу воз­вра­щать­ся», но из­нутри грыз­ла со­весть. «А как же тот Кян, ко­торый всег­да был в этом ми­ре? Ты ведь ни­ког­да не смо­жешь за­менить его. Ду­ма­ешь толь­ко о се­бе и сво­ём счастье…» — вкрад­чи­во шеп­тал внут­ренний го­лос, и Юта­ка трус­ли­во глу­шил эти мыс­ли. Он пос­ту­пал эго­ис­тично, но ни­чего не мог по­делать. Сто­ило толь­ко Ки­рю­ину об­нять его, весь здра­вый смысл ис­че­зал, и ос­та­валось лишь же­лание ни­ког­да не раз­мы­кать рук.

Пос­ле то­го, как они уз­на­ли о си­ту­ации Джу­на, прош­ло два дня. Но­вость уда­рила по Ки­рю­ину силь­нее, чем Юта­ка мог во­об­ра­зить. Вся­кий раз, как они ока­зыва­лись вмес­те, Ки­рю­ин сво­рачи­вал­ся клуб­ком у не­го под бо­ком и про­сил по­быть ря­дом. Он ни­чего не рас­ска­зывал и не улы­бал­ся, толь­ко ис­кал теп­ла и лас­ки, и Юта­ка му­чил­ся от не­воз­можнос­ти хоть нем­но­го обод­рить его. Не­лов­кие при­кос­но­вения и от­сутс­твие слов — всё ка­залось пус­тым и не­лепым. Все­го за па­ру Ки­рю­ин дней рас­те­рял свою не­ук­ро­тимую энер­гию, а чис­тый взгляд за­волок­ло тус­клым ту­маном. «Прос­то не ухо­ди», — шеп­тал он, но Юта­ка по­нимал, что это­го ма­ло, а боль­ше­го он всё рав­но сде­лать не смо­жет.

Ли­вень за­кон­чился так­же не­ожи­дан­но, как и на­чал­ся. Юта­ка не­тороп­ли­во нап­ра­вил­ся к стан­ции. Спе­шить бы­ло не­куда — Ки­рю­ин обе­щал вер­нуть­ся поз­дно. Влаж­ный воз­дух об­во­лаки­вал, буд­то шёл­ко­вая шаль, и каж­дый шаг да­рил рас­слаб­ле­ние. По­езд же встре­тил прох­ла­дой кон­ди­ци­оне­ра и уми­рот­во­ря­ющим сту­ком ко­лёс. Юта­ка да­же прик­рыл гла­за, прис­лу­шива­ясь к мер­но­му зву­ку и чувс­твуя, как мед­ленно на­каты­ва­ют спо­кой­ствие и дрё­ма. Стрях­нуть это ощу­щение ока­залось слож­но, и по­тому до са­мого до­ма Юта­ка брёл, слов­но в по­лус­не, хо­тя со­вер­шенно не ус­тал. «Прос­то по­года та­кая», — оп­равды­вал­ся он пе­ред са­мим со­бой и улы­бал­ся, ког­да ве­тер ды­шал ему в ли­цо и раз­ве­вал во­лосы.

Квар­ти­ра встре­тила тем­но­той, в ко­торой раз­да­валось ти­хое свис­тя­щее ды­хание. Пол в ко­ридо­ре был мок­рый, и Юта­ка ед­ва не пос­коль­знул­ся на лу­жах. По­перёк не­разоб­ранных фу­тонов, под­ло­жив од­ну ру­ку под го­лову, а од­ну — вдоль те­ла, пря­мо в одеж­де спал Ки­рю­ин. Ря­дом ва­лялась про­мок­шая нас­квозь тол­стов­ка, по­верх неё — сум­ка для ри­сун­ков и рюк­зак. Юта­ка при­кос­нулся ла­донью ко лбу Ки­рю­ина и нах­му­рил­ся — го­рячий.

— Шо, прос­нись, — он неж­но встрях­нул его за пле­чи. Ки­рю­ин ти­хо зас­то­нал и не­хотя от­крыл гла­за. — Ты прос­ты­нешь, ес­ли бу­дешь спать в мок­рой одеж­де.

— Сколь­ко вре­мени?

— Один­надцать ве­чера, — Юта­ка дос­тал из шка­фа до­маш­ние ве­щи и по­ложил их Ки­рю­ину на ко­лени. — Иди в душ, сог­рей­ся и пе­ре­одень­ся. Я сей­час сде­лаю го­рячий чай.

Ки­рю­ин с тру­дом сфо­куси­ровал на нём взгляд, по­том мед­ленно под­нялся и, ша­та­ясь, поп­лёлся в ван­ную, где вско­ре за­шуме­ла во­да. Юта­ка на­шёл ле­карс­тво в ап­течке и вклю­чил нас­тенный све­тиль­ник. Ком­на­ту за­лил тус­клый свет. Мок­рая тол­стов­ка сра­зу же бы­ла вы­веше­на на пле­чиках за ок­но.

Ког­да Ки­рю­ин вы­шел из ван­ной, его жда­ла боль­шая чаш­ка чая.

— Из­ви­ни, мне нем­но­го не­хоро­шо, — он за­каш­лялся и по­вёл пле­чами. — Хо­лод­но…

— Иди ко мне, — Юта­ка уку­тал Ки­рю­ина в плед и об­нял. — Сна­чала ле­карс­тво, вот так… — он прос­ле­дил, как Ки­рю­ин вя­ло прог­ло­тил пи­люлю и сла­бо по­мор­щился. — Те­перь пей чай, сей­час сог­ре­ешь­ся.

— Я по­пал под ли­вень… — жар чувс­тво­вал­ся да­же че­рез плед, но Ки­рю­ин дро­жал и ёжил­ся, из­ны­вая от оз­но­ба. — Я пи­сал за­кат ря­дом с озе­ром… по­том по­шёл на стан­цию, и на­чал­ся дождь. Я на­чал ис­кать, где спря­тать­ся, но не ус­пел, и вы­мок до нит­ки. А в по­ез­дах та­кие силь­ные кон­ди­ци­оне­ры…

— Сей­час пос­пишь, и зав­тра бу­дешь чувс­тво­вать се­бя луч­ше.

— Мож­но я нем­но­го по­сижу ря­дом?

Ки­рю­ин от­ста­вил чаш­ку и рас­сла­бил­ся в об­ни­мав­ших его ру­ках. Иног­да он пря­тал нос в склад­ках пле­да, что­бы приг­лу­шить ка­шель, и Юта­ка с тре­вогой прис­лу­шивал­ся к пре­рывис­то­му, хрип­ло­вато­му ды­ханию.

Че­рез час на­чалась ли­хорад­ка. Юта­ка тер­пе­ливо ме­нял хо­лод­ный ком­пресс на лбу Ки­рю­ина, да­вал ему пить и ни на ми­нуту не от­хо­дил от фу­тона. Ки­рю­ин за­был­ся креп­ким сном толь­ко под ут­ро, но да­же тог­да Юта­ка не сом­кнул глаз, бе­реж­но оти­рая влаж­ной мар­лей го­рячие ру­ки и ли­цо. Поз­днее он поз­во­нил на ра­боту и пре­дуп­ре­дил, что не при­дёт. К это­му вре­мени Ки­рю­ин прос­нулся и выб­рался из-под оде­яла.

— Мне на­до в уни­вер­си­тет… — про­бор­мо­тал он и сде­лал шаг в сто­рону шка­фа, но ос­ту­пил­ся. Юта­ка пой­мал его и мяг­ко зас­та­вил вер­нуть­ся об­ратно.

— Не на­до. Ты же на но­гах не сто­ишь. От­ле­жись.

Ки­рю­ин по­пытал­ся вя­ло про­тес­то­вать, и приш­лось приз­вать на по­мощь всю стро­гость, что­бы от­бить вся­кое же­лание спо­рить. В ка­чес­тве уте­шения Юта­ка ко­рот­ко по­цело­вал кап­ризно­го боль­но­го в щё­ку. Бунт за­кон­чился оби­жен­ным со­пени­ем.

— Сыг­ра­ешь мне тог­да? — кив­нул Ки­рю­ин в сто­рону ги­тары. Юта­ка пос­та­вил пе­ред ним суп­ни­цу.

— Толь­ко ес­ли выпь­ешь весь буль­он. Он при­даст те­бе сил. Не гип­но­тизи­руй взгля­дом, не ис­чезнет.

Ки­рю­ин без осо­бого ап­пе­тита опус­то­шил суп­ни­цу, за что зас­лу­жил по­целуй в дру­гую щё­ку и да­же вы­мучен­но при­под­нял угол­ки губ в улыб­ке.

— Те­перь сыг­ра­ешь?

— Ко­неч­но. Что ты хо­чешь пос­лу­шать?

— «Ошиб­ку». Она очень кра­сивая. По­чему та­кое наз­ва­ние?

— По­чему… — Юта­ка на па­ру се­кунд за­думал­ся. — Го­ворят, что встре­чи лю­дей оп­ре­деля­ют­ся звёз­да­ми на не­бесах. И бы­ва­ет так, что лю­ди, пред­назна­чен­ные друг дру­гу, не мо­гут быть вмес­те… по раз­ным при­чинам. Это на­зыва­ет­ся «ошиб­кой звёз­дно­го не­ба».

— А мож­но это пре­одо­леть?

— Мож­но. Но очень-очень слож­но.

Юта­ка спел эту пес­ню и ещё нес­коль­ко дру­гих, вы­бирая те, ко­торые зву­чали неж­нее все­го, как ко­лыбель­ная. Вско­ре Ки­рю­ин сно­ва ус­нул. Ды­хание пе­рес­та­ло быть хрип­лым, тем­пе­рату­ра пос­те­пен­но сни­зилась. Юта­ка уб­рал ги­тару в сто­рону и при­лёг ря­дом. Пос­ле бес­сонной но­чи ус­та­лость на­каты­вала вол­на­ми.

*** * * * ***

Из сна вы­дер­ну­ло вне­зап­но, буд­то кто-то с си­лой встрях­нул за пле­чи. От не­ожи­дан­ности Юта­ка не сра­зу со­об­ра­зил, где на­ходит­ся. За ок­на­ми раз­го­рал­ся за­кат: всю ком­на­ту за­ливал, слов­но ла­ва, ог­ненный свет. Под­нялся ве­тер, ра­мы с ти­хим скри­пом дро­жали, и де­ревья скло­нялись поч­ти до са­мой зем­ли. Ки­рю­ин на сво­ём фу­тоне сжал­ся в ко­мок и креп­ко стис­нул паль­ца­ми оде­яло. Щё­ки у не­го блес­те­ли от вла­ги.

— Нет, про­шу те­бя… — ску­лил он и за­рывал­ся но­сом в по­душ­ку. — Не на­до…

— Шо! Прос­нись же, Шо, — встре­вожив­шись, Юта­ка по­пытал­ся раз­бу­дить Ки­рю­ина, но тот съ­ёжи­вал­ся всё силь­нее, за­щища­ясь от лас­ко­вых, но нас­той­чи­вых по­пыток его рас­толкать. Вдруг он под­ско­чил на мес­те и вски­нул­ся, слов­но хо­тел бро­сить­ся за кем-то.

— Юта­ка… — имя уто­нуло в сдав­ленном всхли­пе. Ки­рю­ин тя­жело ды­шал и пус­тым взгля­дом смот­рел пе­ред со­бой. За­кат­ное сол­нце све­тило в спи­ну, те­ни на ли­це скры­вали все эмо­ции. На­конец, он обер­нулся на оше­лом­лённо­го Юта­ку и по­тянул­ся к не­му дро­жащи­ми ру­ками. — Ты здесь… ты не ис­чез…

— Я ря­дом, это толь­ко кош­мар, — Юта­ка об­нял его, чувс­твуя, как нап­ря­жён­ное те­ло мед­ленно об­мя­ка­ет в ру­ках. — Ти­ше… ти­ше, всё хо­рошо. Не бой­ся. Это прос­то сон.

— Не ухо­ди. По­жалуй­ста, не бро­сай ме­ня, — Ки­рю­ин при­жал­ся к не­му и креп­ко вце­пил­ся в фут­болку на спи­не. Он ещё мел­ко дро­жал, но пос­те­пен­но ди­кое, ли­хора­доч­ное сер­дце­би­ение при­ходи­ло в нор­му. Юта­ка по­качи­вал его в сво­их ру­ках.

— Всё хо­рошо, — пов­то­рял он нег­ромко и гла­дил по во­лосам, не­весо­мо це­ловал вис­ки и шею до тех пор, по­ка Ки­рю­ин окон­ча­тель­но не ус­по­ко­ил­ся и не рас­це­пил су­дорож­но сжа­тые ру­ки.

— Мне прис­ни­лось, что мы на по­хоро­нах… — сев­шим го­лосом за­гово­рил Ки­рю­ин, ут­кнув­шись Юта­ке но­сом в грудь. — Там был Джун, та­кой кра­сивый сре­ди бе­лых цве­тов и спо­кой­ный, буд­то прос­то ус­нул… Кен­джи пла­кал и всё твер­дил: «За­то те­перь ему не боль­но», и не хо­тел ухо­дить, да­же ког­да на­чал­ся дождь. Мы гу­ляли по пар­ку, у нас был боль­шой си­ний зонт… Ве­тер вдруг выр­вал его из мо­их рук. Ты по­бежал за ним, а ког­да воз­вра­щал­ся, меж­ду на­ми вспых­нул ог­ромный шар. Он пле­вал­ся мол­ни­ями и ры­чал. Ты улыб­нулся и ска­зал, что по­ра до­мой, и бро­сил мне зонт. По­том шар заб­рал те­бя и ис­чез… Мне вдруг… ста­ло так горь­ко… и очень-очень боль­но…

— Шо… — Юта­ка не знал, как вы­разить ох­ва­тив­шие его чувс­тва: всю неж­ность и лю­бовь, ко­торые сол­нечным клуб­ком во­роча­лись в гру­ди, и всё от­ча­яние, с ко­торым он стре­мил­ся ог­ра­дить Ки­рю­ина от стра­даний. Он об­ни­мал, и ка­залось, что это­го не­дос­та­точ­но. Хо­телось сом­кнуть ру­ки ещё силь­нее, но он бо­ял­ся сло­мать до­вер­чи­во при­жав­ше­еся к не­му те­ло. Юта­ка пе­ревёл ды­хание и про­шеп­тал пря­мо на ухо, чуть ка­са­ясь ро­зовой кром­ки гу­бами. — Это толь­ко глу­пый сон. Ни­чего боль­ше. Сей­час я ря­дом.

Ки­рю­ин пос­мотрел ему в гла­за за­тума­нен­ным взгля­дом.

— По­обе­щай, что всег­да бу­дешь ря­дом.

В гор­ле об­ра­зовал­ся ком из эмо­ций. Юта­ка с тру­дом удер­жался, что­бы не по­качать го­ловой.

— Шо, это…

— По­обе­щай! Я хо­чу ус­лы­шать это от те­бя. Хо­чу знать, что ты ме­ня не за­будешь, да­же ес­ли вер­нёшь­ся, хо­чу ос­тать­ся в тво­ей па­мяти, по­тому что ты ос­та­нешь­ся в мо­ей нав­сегда, — ту­ман ис­чез, в ог­ненном све­те за­ката гла­за блес­те­ли ди­ко и ос­тро, стран­ной уве­рен­ностью в бу­дущем, ко­торую Юта­ка по­нять не мог. Сло­ва скво­зили бе­зыс­ходностью, буд­то Ки­рю­ин знал что-то очень важ­ное и хо­тел за­щитить то ли Юта­ку, то ли их обо­их.

— Обе­щаю. Я ни­ког­да те­бя не за­буду, — зас­та­вил се­бя про­из­нести Юта­ка и да­же по­пытал­ся улыб­нуть­ся, но мыш­цы не слу­шались. Ки­рю­ин уло­жил го­лову ему на пле­чо.

— Спой мне «Ошиб­ку». По­жалуй­ста.

Юта­ка вы­пол­нил прось­бу. В све­те за­туха­юще­го за­ката пес­ня зву­чала ещё бо­лее об­ре­чён­но, чем обыч­но, ког­да её ис­полнял Джун-Аф­ро­дита. «Быть мо­жет, он по­нятия не име­ет, ка­кие чувс­тва на­до вкла­дывать в неё. Толь­ко ли это от­ча­яние? Нет… это ре­шимость от­дать­ся люб­ви, ко­торая об­ре­чена. Джун-сан, вы зна­ете, ка­ково это?.. На­вер­ное, вы ис­пы­тыва­ли что-то по­доб­ное до то­го, как пре­дали на­шу груп­пу…»

— Я хо­чу кар­ри, — про­из­нёс Ки­рю­ин, ког­да пес­ня за­кон­чи­лась. — У те­бя оно по­луча­ет­ся очень вкус­ным.

— Про­голо­дал­ся? — Юта­ка от­вёл от ли­ца слип­ши­еся от вла­ги пря­ди. Ки­рю­ин энер­гично кив­нул.

— Со вче­раш­не­го дня ни­чего не ел. Мож­но, я те­бе по­могу?

— Сна­чала в душ, смыть с се­бя ос­татки прос­ту­ды. По­том по­можешь.

Ки­рю­ин кап­ризно фыр­кнул, но пос­лушно скрыл­ся в ван­ной. Юта­ка толь­ко го­ловой по­качал, воп­ро­шая, от­ку­да в этом ре­бён­ке столь­ко энер­гии: вот толь­ко что ле­жал и с тос­кой смот­рел на плош­ку буль­она, а по­том вдруг ожи­вил­ся, точ­но и не бо­лел вов­се, да­же гла­за заб­лесте­ли за­дор­но и сол­нечно. При­вык­нуть к пе­репа­дам нас­тро­ения всё ещё не уда­лось: от прис­ту­па от­ча­яния до бес­печно­го озорс­тва Ки­рю­ин пе­рек­лю­чал­ся в счи­тан­ные се­кун­ды, хо­тя воз­можно, толь­ко пря­тал­ся за на­дёж­ной мас­кой ве­селья.

Че­рез чет­верть ча­са Юта­ку ок­ру­жило за­пахом шал­фея, та­ким род­ным и лёг­ким — Ки­рю­ин по­вис на пле­чах.

— А с че­го нач­нём? А мож­но я по­режу ово­щи? А ка­кие нуж­ны? А да­вай без лу­ка, я его тер­петь не мо­гу! И до­бавим боль­ше мя­са!

— Рас­тре­щал­ся… — доб­ро­душ­но про­вор­чал Юта­ка и вру­чил Ки­рю­ину нож. — Стро­гай мор­ковку и лук.

— Я в ани­ме ви­дел, что мор­ковку мож­но на­резать цве­точ­ком, — Ки­рю­ин при­нял­ся за ра­боту. — А ма­ма мне для бен­то де­лала тре­уголь­ни­ки. Толь­ко я всё рав­но не ел… ва­рёная мор­ковка нев­кусная.

— За­то по­лез­ная, — Юта­ка за­нял­ся мя­сом. — Не бу­дешь есть мор­ковку, зре­ние по­садишь очень быс­тро.

— А зна­ешь, я вче­ра хо­дил к Джу­ну… — вдруг сме­нил те­му Ки­рю­ин. — На сле­ду­ющий день, пос­ле то­го, как мы уш­ли, у не­го бы­ла опе­рация… Ка­жет­ся, на­шёл­ся до­нор. Но да­же пос­ле неё он ещё не оч­нулся. Кен­джи силь­но пе­режи­ва­ет, ни на ми­нуту от не­го не от­хо­дит… Фу­юми-сан по­мог­ла ему ка­кой-то про­пуск офор­мить, он те­перь как родс­твен­ник счи­та­ет­ся.

— Фу­юми-сан? — уточ­нил Юта­ка, сра­жа­ясь с осо­бен­но жи­лис­тым кус­ком ку­рицы. Ки­рю­ин кив­нул.

— Да… Это стар­шая сес­тра Джу­на, она ра­бота­ет и не мо­жет по­ка быть ря­дом. Я раз­го­вари­вал с ней вче­ра, ме­ня в па­лату не впус­ка­ют. Фу­юми-сан го­ворит, что те­ло при­выка­ет к ор­га­ну до­нора, и, ес­ли всё бу­дет хо­рошо, то Джун оч­нётся. А ес­ли нет… Ай!

— Шо, ну, вни­матель­нее на­до быть! — Юта­ка уко­риз­ненно пос­мотрел Ки­рю­ина, ко­торый су­нул в рот по­резан­ный па­лец. — Сядь, я сей­час пе­ревя­жу.

— Го­лова нем­но­го кру­жит­ся, — Ки­рю­ин вни­матель­но смот­рел, как Юта­ка об­ра­баты­ва­ет по­рез пе­рекисью, об­ма­тыва­ет па­лец мар­лей и зак­ле­ива­ет свер­ху плас­ты­рем. — Это от го­лода, на­вер­ное.

Юта­ка пот­ро­гал лоб и лас­ко­во щёл­кнул Ки­рю­ина по но­су.

— Не «на­вер­ное», а точ­но. Тем­пе­рату­ра не­боль­шая, но ещё есть, а те­ло прос­то ос­лабло. По­тер­пи нем­но­го, ско­ро при­готов­лю кар­ри и на­кор­млю те­бя.

— Я ещё лук не по­резал! — Ки­рю­ин вско­чил, но Юта­ка по­ложил ру­ку ему на пле­чо.

— Си­ди. Я сам справ­люсь. Так, о чём ты го­ворил? — он вер­нулся к го­тов­ке.

— Ах да… а ес­ли нет, то тог­да… тог­да я не знаю, что бу­дет… Вер­нее, знаю, но не хо­чу в это ве­рить, — го­лос стал тус­клым. — Я да­же не пред­став­ляю, ка­ково это, ког­да кто-то очень близ­кий уми­ра­ет. А Джун мой хо­роший друг, я не хо­чу его те­рять. Он так сме­ёт­ся, ты не пред­став­ля­ешь! Очень за­рази­тель­но, я ни у ко­го та­кого сме­ха не слы­шал. А сей­час… да­же улыб­ки дав­но не ви­дел. А Кен­джи всё вре­мя та­кой пе­чаль­ный и ус­тавший, что я не знаю, как его хоть нем­но­го под­бодрить. Я ведь умею толь­ко ри­совать.

— Не обя­затель­но что-ли­бо де­лать, — ска­зал Юта­ка. — Уве­рен, Кен­джи чувс­тву­ет, как ты бес­по­ко­ишь­ся, но его чувс­тва силь­нее тво­их, по­это­му он не мо­жет на них от­ве­тить.

— Я не знаю, что де­лать, — отоз­вался Ки­рю­ин. — Мне хо­чет­ся, что­бы все вок­руг улы­бались, но ка­кой в этом толк, ес­ли я сам улыб­нуть­ся не мо­гу?

— Ох, Шо… — Юта­ка нак­рыл кас­трю­лю крыш­кой и сел ря­дом с Ки­рю­ином. Тот не­мед­ленно ткнул­ся лбом ему в пле­чо. — Ник­то не зас­тавля­ет те­бя быть ве­сёлым. Ес­ли те­бе пло­хо, не скры­вай это. Мы ведь все лю­ди.

— Мне не пло­хо, — Ки­рю­ин нак­рыл его ру­ку сво­ей тёп­лой ла­донью. — Мне… я не по­нимаю, что со мной. Ког­да я один, то мне страш­но. Я бо­юсь, что Джун ум­рёт, а ты ис­чезнешь. Ког­да я ря­дом с Кен­джи, то чувс­твую го­речь, по­тому что хо­чу по­мочь и не мо­гу. Ког­да я ря­дом с то­бой, мне очень-очень хо­лод­но, а по­том вдруг ста­новит­ся жар­ко, и ка­жет­ся, что внут­ри раз­ду­ва­ет­ся воз­душный шар, ко­торый вот-вот лоп­нет, и тог­да я и счас­тлив, и на­пуган… и хо­чу при­жать­ся к те­бе тес­но-тес­но, а ещё хо­чу от­тол­кнуть, по­тому что… не знаю, по­чему… Юта­ка, по­чему ты сме­ёшь­ся?! — воз­му­щён­но вскрик­нул Ки­рю­ин и на­дул гу­бы, ког­да за­метил ти­хое хи­хиканье.

— Прос­ти, Шо, я не спе­ци­аль­но, — Юта­ка утёр выс­ту­пив­шие на гла­зах слё­зы. — Не оби­жай­ся, я не хо­тел те­бя оби­деть. Я сме­юсь не по­тому, что ты го­воришь что-то глу­пое или за­бав­ное. Это прос­то очень тро­гатель­но. Ме­ня ещё ни­ког­да так не лю­били, по­это­му я не пред­став­ляю, ка­кие чувс­тва ты мо­жешь ис­пы­тывать. Прав­да, Шо… ну, прос­ти ме­ня… — Юта­ка по­цело­вал его в нос, и Ки­рю­ин, хоть ещё хму­рил­ся, сму­щён­но по­розо­вел.

— Там… кар­ри… под­го­ра­ет, ка­жет­ся, — мах­нул он в сто­рону кас­трю­ли. Юта­ка бро­сил­ся спа­сать их ужин.

— За­бол­тал ты ме­ня! Вот ос­тался бы без кар­ри… — к счастью, под­го­реть ус­пе­ло не очень мно­го. Ки­рю­ин вни­матель­но наб­лю­дал за тем, как Юта­ка пе­реме­шива­ет ши­пящее мя­со с ово­щами. Ед­ва рас­цвет­шая улыб­ка вновь угас­ла.

— А зна­ешь, я чувс­твую кое-что ещё…

— М? Что имен­но? — Юта­ка бро­сил взгляд че­рез пле­чо, да­вая по­нять, что вни­матель­но слу­ша­ет, но от­ве­та не пос­ле­дова­ло. Ки­рю­ин толь­ко шум­но вздох­нул и взъ­еро­шил обе­ими ру­ками спу­тан­ные во­лосы. Воз­ду­хе по­вис­ла не­лов­кая, тя­жёлая ти­шина, ко­торую хо­телось на­рушить, но под­хо­дящих слов не на­ходи­лось.

Ког­да Юта­ка за­хотел вклю­чить вер­хний свет вмес­то тус­кло­го све­тиль­ни­ка на сте­не, Ки­рю­ин сдав­ленно ах­нул и жес­том по­казал: не на­до. Энер­гия, ко­торая ки­пела в нём нес­коль­ко ми­нут на­зад, ис­сякла, и те­перь он отс­тра­нён­но наб­лю­дал за тем, как Юта­ка хо­зяй­ни­ча­ет у пли­ты, нер­вно рас­трё­пывал во­лосы и всё хо­тел что-то ска­зать, но за­кусы­вал ниж­нюю гу­бу, при­зывая се­бя к мол­ча­нию. Вол­не­ние Юта­ка спи­сывал на пло­хое са­мочувс­твие. Нес­коль­ко раз он от­вле­кал­ся от го­тов­ки, что­бы лас­ко­во об­нять Ки­рю­ина за пле­чи, но вол­не­ние не ути­хало — ка­залось, что с каж­дым при­кос­но­вени­ем оно толь­ко раз­раста­ет­ся. На воп­ро­сы «как ты се­бя чувс­тву­ешь?» не бы­ло ни­какой ре­ак­ции, кро­ме по­качи­вания го­ловой и не­охот­ных по­пыток отс­тра­нить­ся.

На­конец, кар­ри был го­тов. В пер­вый раз за пос­ледние пол­ча­са Ки­рю­ин ожи­вил­ся и да­же сла­бо улыб­нулся.

— Я так про­голо­дал­ся!

— Пос­ле ужи­на выпь­ешь ле­карс­тво, что­бы прог­нать прос­ту­ду окон­ча­тель­но, — Юта­ка пос­та­вил пе­ред ним чаш­ку с тра­вяным ча­ем. — Хо­чешь, по­том фильм пос­мотрим?

— Нет… — ру­ки, дер­жавшие па­лоч­ки, вздрог­ну­ли, но по­том Ки­рю­ин трях­нул го­ловой, слов­но сбра­сывая сон. — То есть, да, ко­неч­но! От­личная идея! Зна­ешь, мне Кен­та­ро-кун по­сове­товал один фильм аме­рикан­ский… Гон­ки на ма­шинах по го­роду, взры­вы, по­гони, экшн ка­кой-то, а ещё там ак­три­са на­ша сни­малась, го­ворит, клас­сная очень. Он во­об­ще лю­бит вся­кие гон­ки и бо­еви­ки, хо­тя по не­му и не ска­жешь — всег­да пи­шет что-то неж­ное и воз­душное. Я да­же за­видую нем­но­го: у ме­ня ни­ког­да не по­луча­ет­ся та­кая же лёг­кая ут­ренняя дым­ка, как у не­го. Мои ра­боты во­об­ще тя­жёлые ка­кие-то… Вот, смот­ри!

Ки­рю­ин по­тянул­ся за сво­ей сум­кой и дос­тал из неё не­боль­шой холст, на ко­тором под за­кат­ным не­бом по­качи­валось ла­ван­до­вое по­ле. От пей­за­жа ве­яло не­объ­яс­ни­мым нап­ря­жени­ем — сре­ди цве­тов та­илась не­ведо­мая опас­ность. В цен­тре сто­яла че­лове­чес­кая фи­гура, и Юта­ка по­чувс­тво­вал, как по пле­чам про­бежал­ся хо­лодок: че­ловек брёл, об­хва­тив го­лову ру­ками, он выг­ля­дел лиш­ним пос­ре­ди это­го по­ля и был чем-то чрез­вы­чай­но на­пуган — рот ис­кри­вил не­мой вопль.

— По­хоже на Мун­ка… — про­из­нёс Юта­ка, ког­да смог на­конец от­вести взгляд от скор­чившей­ся в кри­ке фи­гуры. Ки­рю­ин кив­нул.

— Да, я ду­мал о нём. Сна­чала мне по­каза­лось, что че­ловек тут лиш­ний, но без не­го бы­ло слиш­ком пус­то и спо­кой­но… А я спо­кой­ствия не чувс­тво­вал, ког­да пи­сал это, — он за­мял­ся, под­би­рая сло­ва, но по­том от­бро­сил кар­ти­ну в сто­рону и со сто­ном за­пус­тил паль­цы в во­лосы.

— Шо, что та­кое? — Юта­ка нак­рыл его ру­ки сво­ими, и на этот жест Ки­рю­ин от­клик­нулся фра­зой: «По­жалуй­ста, дай мне вы­гово­рить­ся».

— Я мно­го ду­мал, — мед­ленно за­гово­рил он, ког­да Юта­ка по­обе­щал вни­матель­но выс­лу­шать. Ру­ки нер­вно сжа­лись под ус­по­ка­ива­ющим теп­лом ла­доней. — Ты пер­вый че­ловек, ко­торо­го я люб­лю так силь­но. И я на­конец по­нял, от че­го ты хо­тел ме­ня ог­ра­дить… Ког­да я пред­ста­вил, что ты мо­жешь ис­чезнуть, мне ста­ло так пло­хо и боль­но… Но зна­ешь, я не жа­лею ни о чём, — вы­палил Ки­рю­ин, ког­да Юта­ка хо­тел по­журить его. — Ни кап­ли не жа­лею! Ес­ли бы я не мог те­бя об­нять, это бы­ло бы го­раз­до боль­нее. И сей­час… я знаю, ты опять бу­дешь про­тив, но я… прав­да… об­ни­ми ме­ня, по­жалуй­ста, мне тя­жело.

Без лиш­них слов Юта­ка при­тянул его к се­бе и по­чувс­тво­вал, как ще­ки кос­ну­лись го­рячие гу­бы.

— Не вол­нуй­ся… — по­пытал­ся он ус­по­ко­ить Ки­рю­ина, но тот сер­ди­то фыр­кнул ему на ухо.

— Не пе­реби­вай.

— Из­ви­ни.

— Зна­ешь, ря­дом с то­бой я чувс­твую то, что рань­ше ещё ни с кем и ни­ког­да не чувс­тво­вал, — Ки­рю­ин вдруг по­низил го­лос до ед­ва слыш­но­го шё­пота. — Все твои при­кос­но­вения очень яр­кие, и сер­дце ко­лотит­ся быс­тро-быс­тро буд­то сей­час вып­рыгнет, и ста­новит­ся тя­жело ды­шать, и ещё… ещё… я очень силь­но…

Юта­ка по­чувс­тво­вал, как его ох­ва­тыва­ет оце­пене­ние, а всё те­ло ста­новит­ся тя­жёлым, буд­то ка­мен­ным. Опус­то­ша­ющее осоз­на­ние вы­мело прочь все мыс­ли, кро­ме той, что дол­гие нес­коль­ко не­дель тер­за­ла ду­шу и те­ло.

— Шо, не про­дол­жай, я по­нял, — не хо­телось слы­шать про­дол­же­ния. Юта­ка ис­пу­гал­ся, что са­мо­об­ла­дание ему из­ме­нит. Ки­рю­ин, ре­бёнок с ис­крен­ним и до­вер­чи­вым взгля­дом, и так сво­дил с ума силь­нее, чем кто-ли­бо дру­гой рань­ше, но Юта­ка дер­жал се­бя в уз­де и глу­шил на кор­ню собс­твен­ное же­лание. Он счи­тал, что Ки­рю­ин ещё не го­тов к та­кому про­дол­же­нию — прош­ло слиш­ком ма­ло вре­мени. «С дру­гой сто­роны, мы не зна­ем, сколь­ко бу­дем вмес­те», — го­ворил внут­ренний го­лос, и ед­ва толь­ко Юта­ка ощу­тил шат­кую уве­рен­ность в ста­биль­нос­ти, как Ки­рю­ин, зах­лебнув­ший­ся стран­ным от­ча­яни­ем, вдруг сбил его с ног.

Ки­рю­ин слов­но и не слы­шал про­тес­та. Он упёр­ся ему в пле­чи и заг­ля­нул пря­мо в гла­за.

«Я очень те­бя хо­чу», — про­читал Юта­ка по гу­бам. Ки­рю­ин смот­рел серь­ёз­но, в его взгля­де уже не бы­ло без­за­бот­но­го уп­рямс­тва, с ко­торым приз­на­вал­ся в люб­ви и нас­та­ивал на по­целуе. В чер­но­те глаз плес­ка­лись страх и уве­рен­ность: не жа­леть ни о чём.

— Ты нез­до­ров, — Юта­ка с уси­ли­ем зас­та­вил се­бя го­ворить. — На­до вы­пить ле­карс­тво и от­дохнуть…

«Что ты не­сёшь, при­дурок? — ра­зоз­лился он на се­бя, ког­да ру­ки Ки­рю­ина бес­силь­но ска­тились с его плеч. — Об­ни­ми его не­мед­ленно! Ты же зна­ешь, сколь­ких тру­дов ему сто­ило каж­дое приз­на­ние! Ес­ли бы не его сме­лость, что бы­ло бы тог­да?»

— Да, ты прав… — Ки­рю­ин по­пытал­ся улыб­нуть­ся, но угол­ки губ толь­ко сла­бо дрог­ну­ли. — Прос­ти, я дей­стви­тель­но… на­до же, кар­ри ос­ты­ло. Жаль, оно ведь та­кое вкус­ное, ког­да го­рячее. Этот ку­сочек мор­ковки я вы­резал. По­хоже на цве­ток, прав­да?

Юта­ка ма­шиналь­но про­тянул ру­ку, что­бы пог­ла­дить Ки­рю­ина по ще­ке. Тот с ти­хим вздо­хом по­тёр­ся о лас­кавшую ла­донь.

— Это не от­каз, — паль­цы кос­ну­лись влаж­но­го вис­ка. — У те­бя сей­час нет сил. Нуж­но вос­ста­новить­ся.

Ки­рю­ин не под­ни­мал го­ловы.

— Тог­да, ког­да я поп­равлюсь, ты…

— Я обе­щаю, — Юта­ка нак­ло­нил­ся и кос­нулся по­целу­ем го­рячих, су­хих губ.

В го­лове шу­мело. Же­лания соп­ро­тив­лять­ся не бы­ло. «Он те­бе до­веря­ет. По­это­му хва­тит трус­ли­во убе­гать и пря­тать­ся по но­чам в ту­але­те, сго­рая от от­вра­щения пе­ред са­мим со­бой. Ты же взрос­лый, так возь­ми на се­бя от­ветс­твен­ность за че­лове­ка, ко­торый те­бе до­роже жиз­ни!» — бу­шевал внут­ренний го­лос, и Юта­ка по­кор­но при­нимал все уп­рё­ки. Он боль­ше не хо­тел смот­реть в зер­ка­ло с не­навистью к те­лу-пре­дате­лю, не хо­тел из­ны­вать от не­выно­симо­го воз­бужде­ния, ко­торое на­каты­вало каж­дую ночь до зво­на в ушах, не хо­тел ви­деть, как стра­да­ет Ки­рю­ин от его мни­мой за­боты, ко­торая вмес­то теп­ла да­рила толь­ко хо­лод. «Мы оба ус­та­ли от этой сте­ны меж­ду на­ми, прав­да?» — спра­шивал Юта­ка и с неж­ностью рас­чё­сывал спу­тан­ные во­лосы Ки­рю­ина, спя­щего на его ко­ленях. В кар­ри, ко­торое бы­ло съ­еде­но без удо­воль­ствия, ока­залось слиш­ком мно­го со­ли, хо­тя Юта­ка точ­но пом­нил, что до­бавил нуж­ное ко­личес­тво прип­рав.

*** * * * ***

Пос­ле это­го раз­го­вора Ки­рю­ин боль­ше не воз­вра­щал­ся к воп­ро­су, но сле­ду­ющие два дня Юта­ка спи­ной чувс­тво­вал прис­таль­ный взгляд, от ко­торо­го бро­сало в жар. Толь­ко то, что прос­ту­да от­ка­залась от­сту­пать лег­ко, ос­та­нав­ли­вало обо­их. В ка­кой-то мо­мент вер­ну­лась вы­сокая тем­пе­рату­ра, а гор­ло у Ки­рю­ина раз­бо­лелось так силь­но, что да­же го­ворить ста­ло слож­но. Каж­дый раз, ухо­дя на ра­боту, Юта­ка ос­тавлял ле­карс­тва и на­казы­вал пить го­рячий чай и буль­он, а по воз­вра­щении его встре­чали с та­ким жа­ром, буд­то он от­сутс­тво­вал нес­коль­ко ме­сяцев. Ки­рю­ину до смер­ти на­до­ело без­дель­ни­чать: как наз­ло за­кон­чился до­маш­ний за­пас кра­сок, а смот­реть филь­мы в оди­ночес­тве ока­залось очень скуч­но. Од­на­ко ле­карс­тва пи­лись ис­прав­но — Ки­рю­ин стре­мил­ся выз­до­роветь как мож­но быс­трее.

За эти дни Юта­ка мно­гое об­ду­мал. В один мо­мент да­же хо­тел сде­лать шаг на­зад, от­ка­зать­ся от обе­щания, но в ту же се­кун­ду одёр­нул се­бя: «Сколь­ко мож­но быть та­ким тру­сом?!». Все мыс­ли сво­дились к то­му, что пу­ти на­зад уже не бы­ло.

*** * * * ***

Ут­ро чет­верга встре­тило Юта­ку за­пахом ко­фе и за­пис­кой на пус­том фу­тоне: «Я в уни­вер­си­тете! Встреть ме­ня ве­чером. И ты мне кое-что обе­щал». Пос­ле этих слов тя­гучее, го­рячее же­лание, ко­торое утих­ло на вре­мя бо­лез­ни, вновь да­ло о се­бе знать. С нег­ромким сто­ном Юта­ка по­валил­ся об­ратно на фу­тон с твёр­дым на­мере­ни­ем не вы­лезать из-под оде­яла до ве­чера. Под­нять­ся зас­та­вил го­лод, а по­том уже бы­ло не до сна. Он тща­тель­но приб­рался в квар­ти­ре, что­бы толь­ко от­влечь­ся от ожи­дания, но всё рав­но, на мес­то встре­чи при­шёл на нес­коль­ко ча­сов рань­ше и по­том бро­дил в пар­ке не­пода­лёку, жа­лея, что не ку­рит: хо­телось унять нер­вную дрожь в ру­ках и при­дать мыс­лям нем­но­го яс­ности.

Воп­ре­ки обык­но­вению, Ки­рю­ин не вы­бежал навс­тре­чу, а вы­шел мед­ленно, со сто­роны ка­залось, что да­же не­уве­рен­но, и ос­та­новил­ся на рас­сто­янии вы­тяну­той ру­ки.

— Ты обе­щал, — ска­зал он вмес­то при­ветс­твия. Юта­ка кив­нул.

— Да­вай нем­но­го прой­дём­ся? Рас­ска­жи, что се­год­ня бы­ло?

Ки­рю­ин шёл ря­дом и го­ворил не как обыч­но, быс­тро и зах­лё­быва­ясь сло­вами, а раз­ме­рен­но и об­сто­ятель­но, без осо­бых эмо­ций, буд­то чи­тал док­лад пе­ред а­уди­тори­ей. На воп­рос, что слу­чилось, он толь­ко по при­выч­ке встрях­нул го­ловой.

— Се­год­ня не хо­чет­ся спе­шить.

Юта­ка его по­нимал и сам бо­ял­ся, как в пер­вый раз, но каж­дый шаг про­гул­ки, каж­дый гло­ток ве­сен­не­го воз­ду­ха уве­личи­вали его не­тер­пе­ние. Сей­час, ког­да он сам сло­мал сте­ну меж­ду со­бой и Ки­рю­ином, сдер­жи­вать­ся бы­ло слож­но. И не ему од­но­му: Ки­рю­ин вдруг обор­вал свой рас­сказ и ос­та­новил­ся пос­ре­ди до­роги. «Я боль­ше не мо­гу. Пой­дём до­мой?» — всхлип­нул он и пе­рета­щил сум­ку так, что она те­перь бол­та­лась впе­реди. Юта­ка вздох­нул: «Я толь­ко в ап­те­ку зай­ду».

До­ма, ед­ва толь­ко за ни­ми зак­ры­лась дверь, Ки­рю­ин зас­тыл пос­ре­ди ко­ридо­ра. В по­лум­ра­ке гла­за ка­зались гип­но­тичес­ки чёр­ны­ми. Юта­ка об­нял его за та­лию и пой­мал с губ пре­рывис­тый вы­дох.

— Что мне де­лать? — спро­сил Ки­рю­ин шё­потом.

— Ни­чего. Рас­слабь­ся, — от­ве­тил Юта­ка, пок­ры­вая рос­сыпью не­весо­мых по­целу­ев ли­цо, шею и клю­чицы. Нос ще­котал лёг­кий за­пах шал­фея — в нём хо­телось рас­тво­рить­ся пол­ностью, хо­телось на­дышать­ся всласть, но его бы­ло ма­ло. Так­же ма­ло, как и Ки­рю­ина, ко­торый рас­плас­тался под Юта­кой и смот­рел до­вер­чи­во и серь­ёз­но. С ним хо­телось быть неж­ным и ос­то­рож­ным, нес­мотря на же­лание креп­ко, до хрус­та, стис­нуть в объ­ять­ях.

«Я не по­жалею», — про­шеп­тал Ки­рю­ин, и пер­вый от­блеск за­ката ву­алью кос­нулся его ли­ца. Фра­за-ключ, пос­ле ко­торой Юта­ка с го­ловой бро­сил­ся за свой пос­ледний ру­беж не­воз­вра­та, а ог­ненные вспо­лохи сол­нца ок­ру­жили их обо­их плот­ным коль­цом. Воз­можно, где-то бы­ла до­рога на­зад, но Юта­ка не со­бирал­ся её ис­кать. Он упал в ки­пящую ла­ву, со всей си­лой при­жимая к се­бе своё дра­гоцен­ное сок­ро­вище.  
****

*** * * * ***

Го­рячий дур­ман рас­се­ял­ся к рас­све­ту, ког­да Юта­ка вы­ныр­нул из за­бытья и об­на­ружил ря­дом на­гого Ки­рю­ина, ко­торый до­вер­чи­во ус­тро­ил­ся на его пле­че. В го­лове не­мед­ленно вспых­ну­ли со­бытия про­шед­шей но­чи, та­кие яр­кие, что те­ло мгно­вен­но ох­ва­тило тре­петом. Юта­ка ут­кнул­ся но­сом в лох­ма­тую ма­куш­ку и прик­рыл гла­за. «Я дей­стви­тель­но счас­тлив», — улы­бал­ся он и мед­ленно во­дил паль­ца­ми по спи­не. С нег­ромким ко­шачь­им ур­ча­ни­ем Ки­рю­ин за­шеве­лил­ся.

— Из­ви­ни, я те­бя раз­бу­дил? — спро­сил Юта­ка с ви­нова­той улыб­кой. Ки­рю­ин сон­но пос­мотрел на не­го и сно­ва зак­рыл гла­за.

— Это ведь не бы­ло сном, прав­да? — по ко­же сколь­зну­ло тёп­лое ды­хание. Юта­ка поп­ра­вил спол­зшее с плеч оде­яло.

— Ко­неч­но, не бы­ло, — проз­ву­чал нег­ромкий от­вет. Ки­рю­ин при­под­нялся и по­тёр­ся кон­чи­ком но­са о нос Юта­ки, ти­хо фыр­кнул, пос­ле че­го ска­тил­ся на свой фу­тон и за­мотал­ся в оде­яло с го­ловой.

— Спать хо­чу! — кап­ризно проз­ву­чало из ко­кона. Юта­ка ко­рот­ко рас­сме­ял­ся.

— Я пос­та­ра­юсь вес­ти се­бя ти­ше.

Са­мому Юта­ке спать не хо­телось. Сон и ночью был бес­по­кой­ным — да­же не сон вов­се, а ка­кой-то ка­лей­дос­коп из мут­ных кра­сок, сре­ди ко­торых смут­но раз­ли­чались си­лу­эты и зна­комые ли­ца. Ещё тог­да хо­телось выр­вать­ся из это­го цвет­но­го ура­гана, и те­перь Юта­ка при од­ном вос­по­мина­нии ощу­щал не­объ­яс­ни­мую тре­вогу. Ки­рю­ина та­кие проб­ле­мы не вол­но­вали: он свер­нулся в сво­ём ко­коне в фор­ме ба­сово­го клю­ча и тро­гатель­но со­пел но­сом.

При ви­де это­го на Юта­ку нах­лы­нула неж­ность. За­хоте­лось сде­лать ут­ро ка­ким-то осо­бен­ным, по­радо­вать Ки­рю­ина чем-ни­будь, что он лю­бит. В го­лову приш­ла от­личная идея. Юта­ка ти­хо одел­ся, су­нул во внут­ренний кар­ман паль­то бу­маж­ник и выс­коль­знул за дверь. 

Ап­рель­ское ут­ро встре­тило его за­нима­ющим­ся рас­све­том. Об­ла­ка у кром­ки го­ризон­та бы­ли свет­ло-оран­же­выми, как апель­си­новый мусс, и Юта­ка уже на по­роге ком­би­ни знал, что хо­тел ку­пить. Он без тру­да на­шёл ко­роб­ку с за­вар­ны­ми пи­рож­ны­ми с лёг­ким и воз­душным апель­си­новым кре­мом, ко­торые так обо­жал Ки­рю­ин. Сон­ный про­давец встре­пенул­ся, уви­дев ран­не­го гос­тя, и не­до­умён­но ус­та­вил­ся на ко­роб­ку в ру­ках. «Это всё?» — не­воль­но выр­ва­лось у не­го, и Юта­ка да­же улыб­нулся: дей­стви­тель­но, ма­ло, кто при­дёт с пер­вы­ми лу­чами сол­нца толь­ко за пи­рож­ны­ми.

В ма­гази­не Юта­ка про­вёл не боль­ше де­сяти ми­нут, но за это вре­мя ут­ро раз­го­релось силь­нее, а на ули­це по­яви­лись лю­ди, спе­шив­шие на ра­боту, и школь­ни­ки, бод­ро то­пав­шие в сто­рону стан­ции. Юта­ка смот­рел на них и сдер­жанно улы­бал­ся. Счастье у­ют­но во­роча­лось в гру­ди, ря­дом с сер­дцем, и хо­телось ид­ти вприп­рыжку, мур­лы­ча под нос пе­сен­ку. По­это­му, ког­да сбо­ку что-то ос­ле­питель­но вспых­ну­ло, Юта­ка да­же не об­ра­тил вни­мания, по­думав, что это сол­нце иг­ра­ет на ок­нах или в зер­ка­лах ав­то­моби­лей. По­том до его слу­ха до­нес­лись удив­лённые воз­гла­сы, и он обер­нулся в сто­рону вспыш­ки.

В па­ре де­сят­ков ша­гов от не­го при­вет­ли­во ра­зинул пасть пор­тал. В нём сви­вал­ся в спи­рали цвет­ной во­дово­рот, пос­те­пен­но на­рас­тал мо­нотон­ный гул и дав­ле­ние, ко­торое тя­нуло Юта­ку к се­бе, как маг­нит. Юта­ка не­осоз­нанно сде­лал шаг на­зад и при­жал к гру­ди хруп­кую ко­роб­ку с пи­рож­ны­ми.

«Это шут­ка что ли? Сей­час?» — он ус­та­вил­ся на ды­ру с бе­лыми рва­ными кра­ями, ощу­тив, как сер­дце заш­лось в не­ров­ном би­ении. Пор­тал вспых­нул, под­тверждая мыс­ли, и Юта­ка сно­ва от­сту­пил. Дав­ле­ние ста­ло силь­нее, буд­то те­ло пе­ретя­нули ре­зин­кой.

«По­жалуй­ста, нет! — взмо­лил­ся Юта­ка мыс­ленно, гля­дя на пор­тал. — Дай мне вре­мя хо­тя бы поп­ро­щать­ся!»

Ды­ра рав­но­душ­но за­гуде­ла и дох­ну­ла в ли­цо го­рячим воз­ду­хом. Юта­ка уро­нил ко­роб­ку и нап­рягся. Это всё на­поми­нало иг­ру с опас­ным хищ­ни­ком: кто ко­го об­ма­нет? Юта­ка хо­тел бро­сить­ся на­зад, спря­тать­ся за ма­шину, за угол до­ма, спря­тать­ся от это­го ужас­но­го пор­та­ла, ко­торый тя­нул к се­бе и не со­бирал­ся так прос­то от­пускать свою до­бычу.

Ещё один шаг на­зад.

Тер­пе­ние пор­та­ла лоп­ну­ло, и ту­гая ре­зин­ка рез­ко за­тяну­ла Юта­ку в жад­но ос­ка­лен­ную пасть. Он ус­пел толь­ко бро­сить ко­рот­кий взгляд на ок­на и кра­ем гла­за уви­дел, как Ки­рю­ин при­жима­ет обе ла­дони к стек­лу и смот­рит на не­го. Чу­довищ­ное дав­ле­ние ох­ва­тило со всех сто­рон. «По­жалуй­ста, мож­но я ум­ру?» — эта мысль взор­ва­лась в го­лове и угас­ла преж­де, чем Юта­ка про­валил­ся в тем­но­ту.

*** * * * ***

Его раз­бу­дила яр­кая вспыш­ка и гром­кий гул, от ко­торо­го дро­жали стёк­ла. Спро­сонок Ки­рю­ин за­путал­ся в оде­яле и не сра­зу со­об­ра­зил, что про­ис­хо­дит, а ког­да доб­рался до ок­на, то сон ис­чез мгно­вен­но, ус­ту­пив мес­то хо­лод­но­му оце­пене­нию. Сер­дце гул­ко уда­рилось о рёб­ра и за­ныло.

— Юта­ка… — приль­нул Ки­рю­ин к стек­лу, не в си­лах зас­та­вить свои но­ги дви­гать­ся. «На­до бе­жать, на­до ос­та­новить его!» — мыс­ли су­дорож­но ме­тались, а но­ги буд­то при­рос­ли к по­лу. Толь­ко ког­да пор­тал зах­лопнул­ся, Ки­рю­ин спеш­но на­тянул ва­ляв­ши­еся на по­лу брю­ки и бро­сил­ся из квар­ти­ры. В нес­коль­ко боль­ших прыж­ков пре­одо­лел лес­тни­цу, и уже на пос­ледних сту­пень­ках по­чувс­тво­вал, что уже не бы­ло смыс­ла спе­шить.

«Опоз­дал… Опоз­дал!» — ще­кам ста­ло го­рячо, в бо­сые ступ­ни вон­зи­лись мел­кие кам­ни, но­ги бы­ли тя­жёлые, точ­но на­литые свин­цом. Ки­рю­ин зас­тыл око­ло лес­тни­цы и не­видя­щим взгля­дом смот­рел ту­да, где толь­ко что был пор­тал, не же­лая ве­рить в слу­чив­ше­еся.

— Это сон! Я сплю. Прав­да ведь? — да­вил­ся он ко­мом в гор­ле, с яростью щи­пал ру­ки и с тру­дом сдер­жи­вал­ся, что­бы не зак­ри­чать во весь го­лос. Вок­руг тол­пи­лись удив­лённые лю­ди, для ко­торых по­яв­ле­ние пор­та­ла — лишь стран­ное со­бытие, пе­ревер­нувшее при­выч­ный по­рядок ут­ра. Ко­му ка­кое де­ло бы­ло до рас­трё­пан­но­го юно­ши со взгля­дом че­лове­ка, по­теряв­ше­го неч­то очень важ­ное. Ки­рю­ин мед­ленно зас­та­вил се­бя приб­ли­зить­ся к бро­шен­ной ко­роб­ке, из ко­торой вы­вали­лись раз­давлен­ные пи­рож­ные с неж­ным апель­си­новым кре­мом, и до кро­ви за­кусил ниж­нюю гу­бу, удер­жи­вая эмо­ции.

Ког­да впе­реди сно­ва вспых­ну­ло, сер­дце зат­ре­пета­ло от за­теп­лившей­ся на­деж­ды. Ки­рю­ин смот­рел в сто­рону но­вого пор­та­ла и при­жимал ру­ки к гру­ди: «Умо­ляю, вер­ни­те мне его!»

— При­коль­но, слышь! — хмык­нул кто-то ря­дом, и в мо­мент, ког­да из пор­та­ла вы­вали­лась раз­ма­хива­ющая ру­ками фи­гура, гром­ко щёл­кну­ла ка­мера. Ки­рю­ин шаг­нул навс­тре­чу фи­гуре и сра­зу же ос­та­новил­ся, не в си­лах зас­та­вить се­бя приб­ли­зить­ся.

Это был Кян Юта­ка, ко­торо­го бе­зус­пешно ис­ка­ли уже пол­го­да. Он пе­река­тил­ся че­рез се­бя, за­каш­лялся, наг­ло­тав­шись пы­ли, и по­тянул­ся к пер­во­му че­лове­ку, по­дошед­ше­му к не­му.

— По­моги­те… — прох­ри­пел он преж­де, чем по­терять соз­на­ние. Че­рез нес­коль­ко мгно­вений плот­ное коль­цо лю­дей зас­ло­нило его от взгля­да Ки­рю­ина, ко­торый ощу­щал в сер­дце зи­яющую ды­ру.

По­доб­рав по­мятую ко­роб­ку, Ки­рю­ин вер­нулся до­мой, где на гла­за сра­зу по­пались два ги­тар­ных кей­са: один сто­ял в уг­лу и блес­тел се­реб­ря­ной над­писью на бо­ку, вто­рой был бро­шен в ко­ридо­ре, — и два ле­жав­ших на сто­лике ку­лона в ви­де крыль­ев. Ки­рю­ин бес­силь­но сполз спи­ной по зак­рывшей­ся две­ри и спря­тал ли­цо в ла­донях. Пер­вый раз в жиз­ни ему хо­телось выть от бо­ли, смяв­шей все чувс­тва и эмо­ции в один ши­пас­тый ком, ко­торый раз­бух в гру­ди, пря­мо ря­дом с изод­ранным в клочья сер­дцем.

*** * * * ***

Бы­ло нем­но­го неп­ри­выч­но ви­деть вок­руг се­бя нор­маль­ных лю­дей и слы­шать чис­тую япон­скую речь без при­меси стран­ных слов. Пер­вое вре­мя Юта­ка пы­тал­ся окон­ча­тель­но по­верить в то, что выр­вался из кош­ма­ра, ко­торый его ок­ру­жал пос­ледние нес­коль­ко ча­сов пе­ред воз­вра­щени­ем, и что боль­ше нич­то не уг­ро­жа­ет его жиз­ни. Бо­лела го­лова и ны­ла рва­ная ра­на на бед­ре, но толь­ко и все­го.

Пер­вый че­ловек, ко­торо­го он уви­дел, при­дя в се­бя, бы­ла си­дев­шая воз­ле пос­те­ли мать. Юта­ка по­разил­ся, нас­коль­ко силь­но она по­худе­ла и осу­нулась, и сло­ва при­ветс­твия зас­тря­ли в гор­ле. «Ма­ма, — ска­зал он, ког­да она с ти­хим вскри­ком бро­силась ему на грудь. — Прос­ти ме­ня». По­том, ко­неч­но, бы­ли мно­гочис­ленные уп­рё­ки, об­ви­нения, уг­ро­зы по­садить на до­маш­ний арест, но Юта­ка по­кор­но сно­сил это всё: он не пред­по­лагал, что от­сутс­тво­вал це­лых пол­го­да, и по­тому прек­расно по­нимал, как бес­по­ко­илась мать, ког­да её единс­твен­ный сын вдруг бес­след­но ис­чез.

Поз­днее он рас­ска­зал обо всём с мель­чай­ши­ми под­робнос­тя­ми. Ра­зуме­ет­ся, мать по­нача­лу не по­вери­ла в эти сказ­ки (да Юта­ка и сам не по­верил бы, рас­ска­жи ему кто об этой трек­ля­той Зо­не) и по­лага­ла, что он сбе­жал ку­да-то на от­да­лён­ный ос­тров в по­ис­ках ос­трых ощу­щений. Юта­ка за­верил её, что уж ос­трых ощу­щений ему на всю ос­тавшу­юся жизнь хва­тит.

По­том в ин­терне­те по­яви­лись ви­део и фо­тог­ра­фии с пор­та­лом, из ко­торо­го он по­явил­ся, а мед­сес­тра со­об­щи­ла, что с ним хо­тели бы встре­тить­ся жур­на­лис­ты. Но Юта­ка на­от­рез от­ка­зал­ся рас­ска­зывать что-ли­бо.

В боль­ни­це он про­был до­воль­но дол­го. За это вре­мя шу­миха утих­ла, а мать пос­те­пен­но по­вери­ла в его ис­то­рию, или толь­ко сде­лала вид, что по­вери­ла. Вся­кий раз, ког­да за­ходил раз­го­вор о Треть­ей зо­не, она сер­ди­то хму­рилась, но по край­ней ме­ре, боль­ше не ру­галась и при­ходи­ла каж­дый день. Юта­ка до­воль­но жму­рил­ся, ког­да лас­ко­вая ма­терин­ская ру­ка гла­дила его по го­лове, и с каж­дым днём всё силь­нее осоз­на­вал, нас­коль­ко рад вер­нуть­ся в род­ной мир.

Иног­да Третья зо­на нас­ти­гала его во снах, и тог­да Юта­ка дол­го ле­жал, без­думно пя­лясь в тем­но­ту и не ре­ша­ясь сно­ва зак­рыть гла­за. Он сно­ва и сно­ва вспо­минал взры­вы, прог­ре­мев­шие в праз­днич­ный день, по­гоню и ра­нено­го Ки­рю­ина, ко­торый бол­тался у не­го на пле­че тря­пич­ной кук­лой. Иног­да Юта­ке ка­залось, что в ру­ки въ­елась кровь, и спе­ци­аль­но вклю­чал свет, что­бы убе­дить­ся, что ко­жа чис­тая. Ког­да это слу­чалось, он до са­мого ут­ра не вык­лю­чал прик­ро­ват­ную лам­пу и раз­гля­дывал тре­щины в по­тол­ке. Дол­гое вре­мя, да­же пос­ле то­го, как вы­шел из боль­ни­цы, он за­давал звёз­дно­му не­бу воп­рос: «Ин­те­рес­но, тот па­рень дей­стви­тель­но увёл Шоч­чи в бе­зопас­ное мес­то?». От­ве­та не бы­ло. 

Вско­ре Третья зо­на мед­ленно по­тус­кне­ла в вос­по­мина­ни­ях, ос­та­вив в па­мяти толь­ко длин­ный шрам на бед­ре и нес­коль­ко стран­ных слов, зна­чение ко­торых за­быть не по­луча­лось.


	42. Ради тебя я отбросил последнее желание

_**Дель­та. Victimae Universum.** _

Пос­ле то­го, как Джу­на арес­то­вали, вре­мя слов­но ос­та­нови­лось. Три бес­ко­неч­но дол­гих дня Юта­ка не знал, чем се­бя за­нять. Он рыс­кал по ин­терне­ту, про­веряя но­вос­тные сай­ты и фа­нат­ские фо­румы, на ко­торых шли об­сужде­ния и об­ви­нения в сто­рону Ки­рю­ина. Ещё ник­то не знал, что про­изош­ло.

С Кен­джи ста­ло слож­но. Юта­ка хо­тел один раз заг­ля­нуть к не­му, но Кен­джи веж­ли­во поп­ро­сил дать ему по­быть од­но­му. Го­лос был хрип­лый и бе­зэмо­ци­ональ­ный, в нём скво­зила глу­хая го­речь. На ви­зитах Юта­ка не нас­та­ивал.

В по­недель­ник но­вость о нас­то­ящем прес­тупни­ке ра­зор­ва­лась, как ядер­ная бом­ба. Оше­лом­лённые фа­наты хлы­нули на фо­румы, где пи­сали раз­гне­ван­ные пос­ты, и тол­пи­лись ря­дом со зда­ни­ем агентства «Ев­клид», тре­буя от них из­ви­нений. Юта­ка ви­дел эту без­ли­кую тол­пу в но­вос­тях и бес­созна­тель­но вжи­мал­ся в спин­ку ди­вана, по­даль­ше от мер­ца­юще­го эк­ра­на, с ко­торо­го на не­го смот­ре­ли ра­зоча­рован­ные лю­ди.

Ве­чером поз­во­нил Кен­джи.

— При­ходи, — ко­рот­ко ска­зал он.

Юта­ка прим­чался прак­ти­чес­ки сра­зу. Кен­джи встре­тил его без те­ни улыб­ки, ог­лу­шён­ный лич­ной болью и рас­те­рян­ный. Вмес­те с ним в ко­ридор вы­бежа­ла си­ам­ская кош­ка и на­чала де­лови­то об­ню­хивать гос­тя. Кен­джи под­нял её на ру­ки и за­тор­мо­жено кив­нул в знак при­ветс­твия.

— От­ку­да? — Юта­ка кив­нул на кош­ку.

— Джун поп­ро­сил приг­ля­деть за Ме­лис­сой, — от­ве­тил Кен­джи. Кош­ка жа­лоб­но мя­ук­ну­ла и бод­ну­ла его в под­бо­родок. — Его ведь те­перь дол­го не бу­дет.

В до­ме силь­но пах­ло ал­ко­голем.

— Ты пил? — спро­сил Юта­ка нег­ромко, ког­да уви­дел на сто­ле пус­тые бу­тыл­ки из-под са­кэ. Кен­джи рас­се­ян­но гла­дил Ме­лис­су по свет­лой шер­сти.

— Ина­че не­воз­можно чи­тать все эти ком­мента­рии. Джун… он прав­да зас­лу­жил эту грязь в свой ад­рес?

«Не­уже­ли да­же сей­час ты в не­го ве­ришь?!» — хо­тел спро­сить Юта­ка, но сдер­жался и толь­ко не­лов­ко пот­ре­пал Кен­джи по пле­чу. Ска­зать ему бы­ло не­чего.

Они мол­ча смот­ре­ли ре­пор­таж из зда­ния «Ев­кли­да». Ди­рек­тор Ши­рами­не сто­ял нап­ро­тив бес­ну­ющей­ся тол­пы, ко­торую ед­ва сдер­жи­вала по­лиция, и из­ви­нял­ся за груп­пу «Гол­ден бом­бер», ко­торая при­нес­ла столь­ко неп­ри­ят­ностей. Кон­тракт ра­зор­ван, груп­па окон­ча­тель­но рас­пу­щена… «Мы по­нима­ем, что это всё не по­может унять ра­зоча­рова­ния, ко­торое груп­па при­нес­ла сво­им пре­дан­ным фа­натам…» — го­ворил ди­рек­тор и смот­рел в ка­меру рыбь­ими гла­зами. Ря­дом с ним сто­яла То­коро. У неё на гру­ди ед­ва за­мет­но блес­тел тре­уголь­ный ку­лон с вит­ражной ро­зой — эм­бле­ма уже мёр­твой груп­пы.

Кен­джи бес­силь­но уро­нил го­лову на ру­ки.

— Джун ведь соз­нался, — про­гово­рил он нег­ромко. — Я хо­дил к не­му. Он из­ви­нил­ся пе­ред… пе­ред все­ми на­ми…

«Прос­ти ме­ня, Кен­джи», — ска­зал ему на са­мом де­ле Джун, ког­да они ви­делись на­кану­не. Ска­зал, да­же не за­ходя в ком­на­ту для встреч, ос­та­новил­ся на по­роге и смот­рел из­да­лека. Слиш­ком ху­дой в тю­рем­ной одеж­де. Слиш­ком блек­лый в се­рых сте­нах. Та­кой же хруп­кий, ка­ким Кен­джи при­вык его ви­деть. Ска­зал и ушёл об­ратно в тус­клый по­лум­рак, не до­жида­ясь от­ве­та.

Юта­ка мол­чал и толь­ко гла­дил мел­ко дро­жащие пле­чи.

На сле­ду­ющий день То­коро поз­во­нила и с теп­лом со­об­щи­ла, что Ки­рю­ина вы­пус­тят ве­чером. «Под­держи­те его. Он на­вер­ня­ка по­дав­лен слу­чив­шимся», — поп­ро­сила она. На пред­ло­жение Юта­ки заб­рать Ки­рю­ина вмес­те, Кен­джи ни­чего не от­ве­тил, толь­ко мрач­но оп­ро­кинул в се­бя ещё од­ну чар­ку са­кэ.

Юта­ка ре­шитель­но отод­ви­нул ал­ко­голь в сто­рону.

— Кен­джи, те­бе уже хва­тит, — твёр­до ска­зал он. — Джун не об­ра­ду­ет­ся, ес­ли уз­на­ет, что ты от пе­режи­ваний за не­го спил­ся. Сей­час ты идёшь в душ, по­том мы вмес­те едем за Шо-ку­ном.

С уси­ли­ем Кен­джи стрях­нул с се­бя оце­пене­ние и, по­шаты­ва­ясь, скрыл­ся в ван­ной ком­на­те. Поч­ти че­рез час он вы­шел — раз­го­рячён­ный, рас­крас­невший­ся, с ос­мыслен­ным взгля­дом.

— Из­ви­ни, Кян-кун, я что-то сов­сем рас­кле­ил­ся, — ска­зал он и по­пытал­ся улыб­нуть­ся, но улыб­ка по­лучи­лась по­хожей на бо­лез­ненную гри­масу, точ­но раз­бо­лелись все зу­бы ра­зом. Юта­ка мах­нул ру­кой в от­вет.

— Не бе­ри в го­лову. Я по­нимаю… на­вер­ное… да, по­нимаю.

«Ког­да мы с то­бой пос­со­рились, Ки­ришо, я то­же хо­тел на­пить­ся, что­бы ни­чего не чувс­тво­вать. Сей­час… так стран­но, мне всё ещё боль­но, но я уже не мо­гу злить­ся на те­бя, не мо­гу не­нави­деть так же силь­но, как рань­ше. На­вер­ное, слож­но злить­ся, ког­да не ви­дишь­ся так дол­го».

*** * * * ***

За всю до­рогу до следс­твен­но­го изо­лято­ра они не про­рони­ли ни сло­ва. Толь­ко ока­зав­шись у вхо­да, Кен­джи вдруг за­гово­рил.

— На­вер­ное, мне сто­ит из­ви­нить­ся пе­ред Шо-ку­ном.

— На­вер­ное, сто­ит, — сог­ла­сил­ся Юта­ка.

— Он точ­но рас­сержен на Джу­на.

— Ес­ли ты объ­яс­нишь ему, что слу­чилось, мо­жет, он смо­жет по­нять.

— А ты? Ты смог?

— Чес­тно? Нет. Я бы на мес­те Шо-ку­на раз­бил Джу­ну нос. Хоть ка­кое-то удов­летво­рение… К со­жале­нию, Шо-кун слиш­ком мя­гок и чувс­тви­телен.

— Идёт, смот­ри! — Кен­джи ука­зал в сто­рону глав­но­го зда­ния, от ко­торо­го к ним мед­ленно приб­ли­жалась не­высо­кая фи­гура. За­метив их, фи­гура ра­дос­тно за­маха­ла ру­кой и ус­ко­рила шаг.

— Кян-кун, Кен­джи-сан, я так рад вас ви­деть! — Ки­рю­ин улы­бал­ся во весь рот и схва­тил то­вари­щей за ру­ки. — Пой­дём­те ско­рее!

Юта­ка на до­лю мгно­вение по­мор­щился — Ки­рю­ин сжал его ру­ку слиш­ком силь­но, буд­то бо­ял­ся, что его сей­час сно­ва схва­тят и бро­сят в ка­меру. За то ко­рот­кое вре­мя, про­ведён­ное в зак­лю­чении, Ки­рю­ин осу­нул­ся, по­терял крас­ки, но сей­час с каж­дым ша­гом рас­цве­тал. В вос­по­мина­ни­ях Юта­ки сто­ял тот Ки­рю­ин, ко­торо­го «сло­мали» на доп­ро­се — без­жизнен­ная ма­ри­онет­ка, и это не шло ни в ка­кое срав­не­ние с тем, что он ви­дел сей­час. Хо­тя че­рез нес­коль­ко ша­гов Юта­ка уви­дел бес­кон­троль­ный страх в гла­зах, по­чувс­тво­вал уп­ря­мое от­ча­яние, с ко­торым его дер­жа­ли за ру­ку, слы­шал пре­рывис­тое ды­хание. Ки­рю­ин изо всех сил ста­рал­ся выг­ля­деть счас­тли­вым.

— Я так уди­вил­ся, ког­да мне ска­зали, что об­ви­нения сня­ты, что наш­ли нас­то­яще­го прес­тупни­ка… — сы­пал он сло­вами. — Сна­чала, мне ни­чего не го­вори­ли о нём, а по­том… по­том… Кен­джи-сан, — он вдруг на мгно­вение за­мол­чал и по­низил го­лос. — Мне так жаль.

— Из­ви­ни за не­го, — в гла­зах Кен­джи за­теп­ли­лась лас­ка. — Я по­нимаю, что я не мо­гу ис­ку­пить его ви­ну…

— Я хо­чу до­мой, — пе­ребил его Ки­рю­ин и под­жал гу­бы, раз­го­вор был неп­ри­ятен. — По­жалуй­ста, пой­дём­те быс­трее…

«По­жалуй­ста, пой­дём­те по­даль­ше от это­го мес­та», — пос­лы­шалось Юта­ке в этой прось­бе, и они ус­ко­рили шаг. Ки­рю­ин не за­мол­кал ни на мгно­вение, за­давал воп­ро­сы и с дет­ским уп­рямс­твом тре­бовал от­ве­ты, но не выс­лу­шивал до кон­ца, и спра­шивал сно­ва и сно­ва…

Не­пода­лёку от его до­ма Юта­ка ос­та­новил­ся.

— Зай­ду, куп­лю че­го-ни­будь. Шо-кун, у те­бя до­ма на­вер­ня­ка мышь по­веси­лась в хо­лодиль­ни­ке. Да и от­ме­тить твоё воз­вра­щение на­до, — он лу­каво под­мигнул и дви­нул­ся в сто­рону ком­би­ни, но ос­та­новил­ся, как вко­пан­ный.

Пе­ред ним мед­ленно, буд­то раз­ры­вая прос­транс­тво из­нутри, рас­кры­вал­ся пор­тал, ос­ле­питель­но си­яющий бе­лос­нежным све­том. Как и рань­ше, внут­ри ле­ниво пе­река­тыва­лось раз­ноцвет­ное мо­ре, а от на­рас­та­юще­го тя­жёло­го гу­ла зак­ла­дыва­ло уши.

— Кян-кун! — зак­ри­чал за спи­ной Ки­рю­ин. Юта­ка, опе­шив­ший от про­ис­хо­дяще­го, оч­нулся и бро­сил­ся от пор­та­ла на­зад.

— Не под­хо­дите! Вас ту­да за­тянет! — он вце­пил­ся в Кен­джи и Ки­рю­ина. При­тяже­ние стре­митель­но на­рас­та­ло, но бы­ло очень мяг­ким, не­навяз­чи­вым, точ­но да­вало воз­можность ре­шить, ос­тать­ся или уй­ти.

— Что это за шту­ка? — гром­ко спро­сил Кен­джи, мор­щась от гу­ла и яр­ко­го све­та.

— Та же хре­нови­на, ко­торая при­тащи­ла ме­ня в ваш мир, — отоз­вался Юта­ка. — Мне по­ра воз­вра­щать­ся.

Ки­рю­ин креп­ко стис­нул его ру­ку.

— Прав­да? Ты хо­чешь вер­нуть­ся сей­час?

— Шо-кун, мне очень жаль, что я не от­ме­чу твоё ос­во­бож­де­ние, но пор­та­лы не каж­дый день от­кры­ва­ют­ся. Чёрт… — при­тяже­ние ста­ло нас­той­чи­вей. Юта­ку тя­нуло внутрь, как мощ­ным маг­ни­том. — Кен­джи возь­ми сум­ку и от­дай её ва­шему ба­сис­ту, а то он без сво­его ежед­невни­ка про­падёт.

Он ед­ва ус­пел от­дать сум­ку, как пор­тал не­тер­пе­ливо вспых­нул, и Юта­ку ощу­тимо про­тащи­ло в его сто­рону. Ки­рю­ин не от­пускал его.

— Шо-кун…

— Мож­но я те­бя об­ни­му?

— Толь­ко быс­трее, я не хо­чу, что­бы ты пе­ремес­тился вмес­те со мной, — Юта­ка улыб­нулся. — Ки­ришо не пой­мёт.

Ки­рю­ин то­роп­ли­во стис­нул его в объ­ять­ях и гром­ко про­шеп­тал: «Спа­сибо за под­дер­жку». Юта­ка рас­тро­гано пот­ре­пал его по го­лове и ре­шитель­но отс­тра­нил­ся. При­тяже­ние всё на­рас­та­ло.

— Ко­роче, по­ка, — Юта­ка мах­нул ру­кой на про­щание и пос­пе­шил зап­рыгнуть в раз­ноцвет­ный во­дово­рот. Кен­джи и Ки­рю­ину приш­лось заж­му­рить­ся, оче­ред­ная вспыш­ка пор­та­ла бы­ла не­выно­симо яр­кой, пос­ле че­го за­гадоч­ная ды­ра в прос­транс­тве ис­чезла, как не бы­вало.

Ки­рю­ин рас­те­рян­но смот­рел пе­ред со­бой.

— Что это бы­ло?

— По­нятия не имею… — Кен­джи про­шёл на то мес­то, где толь­ко что был пор­тал, но там не ос­та­лось ни­каких сле­дов. — Обал­деть.

— Зна­чит, ес­ли он вер­нулся, наш Кян-кун то­же дол­жен где-то по­явить­ся? — Ки­рю­ин за­вер­тел го­ловой. — Я ни­чего не ви­жу.

— Я то­же.

Ед­ва Кен­джи это ска­зал, как в па­ре де­сят­ков ша­гов от них рас­кры­лась с ог­лу­шитель­ным рё­вом ещё од­на ды­ра и ак­ку­рат­но вып­лю­нула на зем­лю че­лове­ка в бе­жевом паль­то, пос­ле че­го мгно­вен­но зах­лопну­лась, как створ­ки ра­кови­ны.

— Кян-кун! — Ки­рю­ин под­бе­жал пер­вый и ах­нул от удив­ле­ния. — Он без соз­на­ния. Так же, как и тог­да.

— Ды­хание есть, пульс есть… — Кен­джи при­под­нял Юта­ку на ру­ки. — Что бы­ло в прош­лый раз?

— Бы­ло не очень хо­рошо. Ка­жет­ся, этот пе­реход тя­жёлый, — Ки­рю­ин вы­тащил из сум­ки, ко­торую Кен­джи бро­сил на зем­лю, те­лефон. — Я вы­зову «ско­рую».

Бес­созна­тель­ный Юта­ка вдруг зас­то­нал и сла­бо за­цара­пал зем­лю, но по­том сра­зу же стих. Кен­джи пе­рех­ва­тил его по­удоб­ней.

— Ка­жет­ся, Шо-кун, до­мой ты ещё не ско­ро по­падёшь.

Ки­рю­ин толь­ко улыб­нулся, нем­но­го вы­муче­но, но ис­крен­не и теп­ло.

«Ско­рая» при­еха­ла быс­тро. Кен­джи с ис­пу­ган­ным ви­дом со­об­щил, что Кян-кун не­ожи­дан­но по­чувс­тво­вал се­бя пло­хо, а что слу­чилось, не­из­вес­тно. Юта­ку заб­ра­ли в ма­шину. Фель­дшер с сер­ди­тым ви­дом ска­зал, что пос­то­рон­ние мо­гут толь­ко по­том, в боль­ни­це, по­сетить пос­тра­дав­ше­го. Кен­джи и Ки­рю­ин не воз­ра­жали.

*** * * * ***

Они приш­ли на сле­ду­ющий день. Мед­сес­тра про­вела их в па­лату. Юта­ка ле­жал под ка­пель­ни­цей и при ви­де Кен­джи веж­ли­во кив­нул го­ловой в знак при­ветс­твия.

— Рад те­бя ви­деть, Нар­цисс-кун.

— Мы то­же очень ра­ды, что ты вер­нулся, — ког­да в па­лату во­шёл Ки­рю­ин, лу­чащий­ся от ра­дос­ти, Юта­ка бо­лез­ненно зак­рыл гла­за, по­чувс­тво­вав, как сжа­лось сер­дце. — Эй! Те­бе не­хоро­шо?

— Нет. Всё нор­маль­но, Эхо-кун.

Он зас­та­вил се­бя пос­мотреть на Ки­рю­ина. Дру­гой. Со­вер­шенно дру­гой. Слиш­ком взрос­лый и серь­ёз­ный. Пусть го­лос и ли­цо те же… Всё рав­но бы­ло тя­жело. Юта­ка слиш­ком хо­рошо пом­нил, что слу­чилось пе­ред тем, как по­явил­ся этот прок­ля­тый пор­тал.

— У нас тут та­кое про­изош­ло, ты не пред­став­ля­ешь… — Кен­джи под­ви­нул к се­бе стул. — Зна­ешь, на­шу груп­пу рас­пусти­ли…

— Из-за Ута­хиро-са­на?

— От­ку­да вы зна­ете? — удив­лённо спро­сил Ки­рю­ин, ко­торый прис­тро­ил­ся по дру­гую сто­рону кро­вати. Юта­ка ста­рал­ся не смот­реть в его сто­рону.

— Кян-кун на­писал о нём в днев­ни­ке. Эта за­пись ста­ла до­каза­тель­ством ви­ны Ута­хиро-са­на, — объ­яс­нил Кен­джи и сно­ва об­ра­тил­ся к Юта­ке. — Твой двой­ник по­мог следс­твию. По­это­му те­перь мы не Нар­цисс и Эхо…

— Вот как… — Юта­ка сно­ва прик­рыл гла­за.

— А что с то­бой? — Ки­рю­ин с лю­бопытс­твом за­ёр­зал на сту­ле. — Ты же то­же был… в дру­гом ми­ре?

— Был. Из­ви­ните, я се­бя пло­хо чувс­твую для раз­го­воров.

— А, да… От­ды­хай, Кян-кун, мы при­дём по­том, — Кен­джи по­ложил на тум­бочку па­кет с фрук­та­ми и вмес­те с Ки­рю­ином вы­шел из па­латы.

— Ты за­метил, что он не смот­рит на ме­ня? — спро­сил Ки­рю­ин, ког­да они отош­ли по­даль­ше. Кен­джи кив­нул.

— На­вер­ное, у не­го те­перь есть для это­го при­чины.

Юта­ка смот­рел в ок­но. Пе­ред гла­зами сто­ял ог­ненно-крас­ный за­кат и от­све­ты, иг­равшие на свет­лых во­лосах Шо. Он вспо­минал пос­леднюю ночь, и сер­дце раз­ры­валось от тос­ки. «Я ведь не ус­пел да­же поп­ро­щать­ся с ним…» — би­лась в го­лове мысль, и от это­го бы­ло ещё боль­нее. Со­бытия род­но­го ми­ра ка­зались слиш­ком да­лёки­ми.

«Не на­до бы­ло под­пускать его так близ­ко. Нель­зя бы­ло сда­вать­ся, — ко­рил он се­бя и ку­сал гу­бу, что­бы сдер­жать глу­хой стон бес­си­лия. — Я знал, что всё бу­дет так…»

«А я всё рав­но счас­тлив! — уп­ря­мо твер­дил Шо, ос­тавший­ся в вос­по­мина­ни­ях. — Ес­ли бы у нас не бы­ло ни­чего, мы бы по­жале­ли, прав­да?»

«Прав­да, Шо. Прав­да», — Юта­ка пе­чаль­но улыб­нулся и при­кос­нулся гу­бами к ле­вому за­пястью. Ему по­каза­лось, что на мгно­вение он по­чувс­тво­вал сла­бый, ед­ва уло­вимый за­пах шал­фея.


	43. Ты ведь всё ещё со мною: живёшь во всём и меня собой наполняешь

_**Гам­ма. Libertatis Universum.** _

Сты­лый воз­дух стру­ил­ся по чис­тым, без еди­ной со­рин­ки, по­лам квар­ти­ры. Сквозь ок­но ли­ли оран­же­вый, гус­той свет фо­нари, и свет­ло-жёл­тые та­тами бы­ли рас­черче­ны на боль­шие квад­ра­ты, вдоль ко­торых клу­билась тем­но­та. В по­лум­ра­ке бе­лел бок чаш­ки, ос­тавлен­ной на ко­тацу вмес­те с не­до­еден­ным тос­том; на ди­ване ды­билось ском­канное оде­яло, прик­ры­вая ак­ку­рат­но сло­жен­ную стоп­кой тём­но-крас­ную фли­совую пи­жаму. На сто­ле, за­вален­ном раз­ноцвет­ны­ми пап­ка­ми, раз­ду­тыми от бу­маг, ти­хо виб­ри­ровал те­лефон.

Ки­рю­ин прик­рыл за со­бой вход­ную дверь. Не гля­дя, зак­рыл её на два обо­рота и на­кинул це­поч­ку. Щёл­кнул вык­лю­чате­лем — свет нас­тенных бра хлы­нул по ко­ридо­ру и сог­нал ноч­ные те­ни в тём­ную ком­на­ту.

— Я вер­нулся, — уро­нил Ки­рю­ин в ти­шину.

Он снял тя­жёлые зим­ние бо­тин­ки, на ко­торых на­чал та­ять на­лип­ший снег, и пос­та­вил их нос­ка­ми ко вхо­ду. По­думал мгно­вение, преж­де чем взять с пол­ки жёс­ткую щёт­ку и смах­нуть ос­татки сне­га с по­тем­невшей от вла­ги зам­ши. Толь­ко пос­ле это­го он под­нял на пле­чо плот­но на­битый рюк­зак, вык­лю­чил свет и про­шёл в ком­на­ту, где за­жёг толь­ко нас­толь­ную лам­пу.

— Ус­тал се­год­ня. Столь­ко дел… всё мо­тал­ся по го­роду. Умуд­рился заг­лохнуть на од­ном пе­рек­рёс­тке, пред­став­ля­ешь? По­ка эва­ку­атор выз­вал, по­ка дож­дался, по­ка в мет­ро спус­тился — ед­ва не опоз­дал на встре­чу со спон­со­рами. Ви­док тот ещё был, пос­мотрел по­том на се­бя в зер­ка­ло… Я при­нёс те­бе кое-что. Дын­ные бу­лоч­ки, твои лю­бимые.

Ки­рю­ин дос­тал из рюк­за­ка нем­но­го по­мятый па­кет из пе­кар­ни и по­ложил его на край ка­мида­на. За­пах ещё тёп­лой вы­печ­ки тон­кой нитью вплёл­ся в бу­кет ос­таль­ных до­маш­них за­пахов. Юта­ка с фо­тог­ра­фии сму­щён­но улы­бал­ся, слов­но зас­тигну­тый по­дар­ком врас­плох.

— Уже фев­раль. Нем­но­го по­теп­ле­ло, но но­чи всё рав­но хо­лод­ные, — го­ворил Ки­рю­ин, по­ка пе­ре­оде­вал­ся в пи­жаму — мяг­кий флис, как ока­залось, луч­ше лю­бой дру­гой тка­ни сох­ра­нял за­пах. От пи­жамы, ко­торая бы­ла нем­но­го ве­лика, ве­яло лёг­ким, ед­ва уло­вимым аро­матом цит­ру­са. — Се­год­ня шёл до­мой и ду­мал, что хо­чу ту­шёных ово­щей. Ку­пил по пу­ти мор­ковь и ка­бач­ки, в на­шем ком­би­ни на них бы­ла боль­шая скид­ка. Сей­час, прав­да, есть не хо­чет­ся… Я то­же съ­ем бу­лоч­ку, ты не про­тив?

Ещё один за­пах — креп­ко­го тра­вяно­го чая с ку­соч­ка­ми су­шёных ягод — стал ши­рокой бе­лой лен­той, ко­торая стя­нула за­пахи до­ма в один ту­гой сноп, и те­перь Ки­рю­ин си­дел на ди­ване, под­жав под се­бя бо­сые но­ги, пе­ред ним на ко­тацу ле­жала над­ку­шен­ная бу­лоч­ка и сто­яла боль­шая зе­лёная чаш­ка, от ко­торой шёл аро­мат­ный пар. На ко­ленях сто­ял но­ут­бук, и Ки­рю­ин пы­тал­ся сос­ре­дото­чить­ся — ме­нед­же­ры поп­ро­сили на­писать спи­сок пе­сен, ко­торые дол­жны бы­ли вой­ти в про­щаль­ный аль­бом груп­пы. О рос­пуске ещё не объ­яв­ля­лось, они да­же по­ка не ре­шили, на ка­кое вре­мя наз­на­чить пос­леднее выс­тупле­ние, но Ки­рю­ин уже по­нем­но­гу за­нимал­ся под­го­тов­кой.

— Не смот­ри на ме­ня так, — ска­зал он и под­нял взгляд на фо­тог­ра­фию. Свет от лам­пы пе­речер­кнул её бли­ком, по­хожей на пря­мое лез­вие ка­таны. Из-за это­го ка­залось, что Юта­ка хму­рит­ся. — Ты ведь по­нима­ешь, что без те­бя нет на­шей груп­пы. Я знаю, ты бы хо­тел, что­бы мы про­дол­жа­ли иг­рать, но это не­воз­можно.

Пос­ле об­мо­рока от пе­ре­утом­ле­ния и ре­алис­тично­го кош­ма­ра прош­ло боль­ше двух не­дель. Сна­чала Ки­рю­ин чувс­тво­вал се­бя опус­то­шён­ным — пе­режи­вания и от­ча­яние вы­соса­ли из не­го все эмо­ции: не бы­ло ни слёз, ни пе­чали, ни бо­ли. Ос­та­лась толь­ко пус­то­та, ко­торая разъ­еда­ла из­нутри и по­жира­ла всё, что толь­ко за­рож­да­лось в его ду­ше — он ощу­щал се­бя со­ломен­ной кук­лой, пе­ретя­нутой в нес­коль­ких мес­тах проч­ной бе­чёв­кой. Нес­коль­ко обо­ротов бе­чевы приш­лось на грудь, и час­то не по­луча­лось да­же сде­лать пол­но­цен­ный вдох, что­бы не по­чувс­тво­вать, как в лёг­кие вре­за­ют­ся ты­сячи кро­хот­ных игл — это бы­ли те не­вып­ла­кан­ные слё­зы, ко­торые он спря­тал от глаз все­го ми­ра, вклю­чая са­мого се­бя.

Пер­вые нес­коль­ко дней, пос­ле то­го, как ос­тался один, Ки­рю­ин про­вёл в раз­мышле­ни­ях: что ему де­лать те­перь, ког­да Юта­ки не ста­ло (по­чему-то с этим ока­залось лег­че сми­рить­ся, чем с мыслью, что он прос­то боль­ше ни­ког­да не вер­нётся). Про­дол­жать иг­рать в груп­пе с чу­жаком, вес­ти обыч­ную жизнь, не­ся в сер­дце свою из­ло­ман­ную лю­бовь, и де­лать вид, что ни­чего не про­изош­ло — всё это ка­залось на­ихуд­шим сце­нари­ем даль­ней­шей жиз­ни.

«Я так не смо­гу», — ска­зал Ки­рю­ин, ког­да встре­тил­ся с ме­нед­же­ром То­коро, и она по-ма­терин­ски об­ня­ла его за пле­чи.

«Ник­то те­бя не то­ропит с вы­бором даль­ней­ше­го пу­ти. Ду­маю, Кян-сан сог­ла­сит­ся с лю­бым тво­им ре­шени­ем».

«Да­же с рос­пуском груп­пы?» — спро­сил он, вце­пив­шись, как ма­лень­кий ре­бёнок, в сви­тер То­коро, пы­та­ясь за­дер­жать­ся в тёп­лых, ус­по­ка­ива­ющих объ­ять­ях.

«Да­же с этим», — от­ве­тила ме­нед­жер. Они си­дели в ком­на­те для соб­ра­ний од­ни. За дверью слы­шал­ся шум — ту­да-сю­да сно­вали лю­ди из офи­са, дру­гие по­допеч­ные агентства, до­носил­ся смех и раз­го­воры. Ки­рю­ин ждал, ког­да но­ги вновь наль­ют­ся си­лой, что­бы сде­лать пер­вый шаг в но­вую жизнь, в ко­торой не бы­ло его Юта­ки.

Все пы­тались его уте­шить — и от их тош­нотвор­ной за­боты Ки­рю­ин не мог ог­ра­дить­ся. «Ос­тавь­те ме­ня в по­кое! — хо­телось крик­нуть каж­до­му со­мем­бе­ру в ли­цо. — Я справ­люсь, не на­поми­най­те мне, что про­изош­ло!»

Он уг­лу­бил­ся в ра­боту. Ухо­дил из до­ма сра­зу пос­ле ут­ренне­го ду­ша и зав­тра­кал в ка­фе. Воз­вра­щал­ся глу­бокой ночью и не­мед­ленно ло­жил­ся спать. Так мень­ше ощу­щалась пус­то­та квар­ти­ры.

Ког­да пер­вая вол­на от­ча­яния схлы­нула, Ки­рю­ин с ужа­сом осоз­нал, как сглу­пил, день за днём от­кры­вая ок­на и поз­во­ляя зим­не­му хо­лоду вы­цара­пывать кро­хи дра­гоцен­ных за­пахов из квар­ти­ры. Ос­татки за­паха Юта­ки ос­та­лись толь­ко на одеж­де, бро­шен­ной в тот зло­получ­ный ве­чер в ком­на­те, и на пи­жаме. Каж­дый ве­чер Ки­рю­ин оде­вал­ся в его пи­жаму, мяг­кую и че­рес­чур тёп­лую, втя­гивал го­лову в пле­чи и не мог на­дышать­ся — ес­ли зак­рыть гла­за, то мож­но бы­ло по­думать, что Юта­ка об­ни­мал его. Но пос­те­пен­но за­пах ста­новил­ся сла­бее, по­ка, на­конец, не ис­чез сов­сем. Тог­да Ки­рю­ин прос­то пос­ти­рал пи­жаму, оку­нув её в рас­твор с цит­ру­совым шам­пу­нем — по­лучи­лась то­пор­ная, не­ук­лю­жая ил­лю­зия, в ко­торой спо­кой­ствия не нас­ту­пало.

Чу­жак всё ещё был — он хо­дил вмес­те с груп­пой на выс­тупле­ния, иг­рал на ги­таре, бой­ко и сво­бод­но вёл се­бя пе­ред ка­мерой, ни чу­точ­ки не сму­ща­ясь. Он не­го силь­но пах­ло ле­карс­твен­ны­ми тра­вами, и у Ки­рю­ина всег­да вста­вал ком в гор­ле, ког­да он ока­зывал­ся ря­дом. Этот за­пах был до бо­ли зна­комым — точ­но та­кие же тра­вы он за­вари­вал для Юта­ки мно­го лет на­зад, ког­да пы­тал­ся вы­тащить его из деп­рессии: ли­па, ме­лис­са, зве­робой, по­лынь — Ки­рю­ин раз­ли­чал каж­дую ни­точ­ку и хо­тел встрях­нуть чу­жака за пле­чи и ска­зать ему: «Уби­рай­ся прочь. Вер­ни мне Юта­ку», но сдер­жи­вал­ся — ес­ли и ви­нить ко­го-то в про­изо­шед­шем, то толь­ко се­бя са­мого.

— Это всё из-за ме­ня… — за­гово­рил Ки­рю­ин сно­ва и сде­лал гло­ток ос­тывше­го чая. Язык све­ло от го­речи пе­редер­жанно­го чаб­ре­ца. — Ес­ли бы я не сор­вался на те­бя, ес­ли бы не поз­во­лил уй­ти из до­ма, ни­чего бы не про­изош­ло. Я не имел пра­ва го­ворить те­бе та­кие сло­ва. Это я ви­новат, толь­ко я.

Юта­ка не от­ве­чал.

Про­шёл до кон­ца ян­варь. Ник­то по-преж­не­му не за­мечал под­ме­ны. Те­лефон оне­мел — все «друзья» уз­на­ли но­мер чу­жака, Ки­рю­ин по­нял это, ког­да уви­дел в бло­ге од­но­го из них фо­тог­ра­фию с по­сиде­лок в ба­ре. Толь­ко раз в не­делю, по ус­то­яв­ше­муся по­ряд­ку, зво­нили ро­дите­ли Юта­ки — в пер­вый раз Ки­рю­ин не от­ве­тил, при­жимая по­ющий те­лефон к гру­ди; во вто­рой раз от­ве­тил Джун и из­ви­нил­ся, сов­рав, что Кян-сан на съ­ёмоч­ной пло­щад­ке; в тре­тий раз Ки­рю­ин на нег­ну­щих­ся но­гах по­дошёл к чу­жаку и при­казал ему ска­зать ма­тери Юта­ки, что всё в по­ряд­ке. По­том выр­вал те­лефон из чу­жих паль­цев и рух­нул на стул — он сот­во­рил не­сус­ветную глу­пость, но вы­бора не бы­ло. Ро­дите­ли ус­по­ко­ились, но на­дол­го ли — че­рез нес­коль­ко дней они поз­во­нили бы сно­ва, и тог­да Ки­рю­ин обя­зан бу­дет приз­нать­ся в про­изо­шед­шем.

Вре­мя уте­кало из его рук, как шёл­ко­вое оби. «Юта­ки боль­ше нет», — ска­жет Ки­рю­ин, при­ехав в зна­комый с юно­шес­тва дом, и рух­нет пе­ред оше­лом­лённы­ми ро­дите­лями на ко­лени, це­пенея от бо­ли, ко­торая ох­ва­тит его с но­вой си­лой. Он приз­на­ет­ся во всём, что сде­лал — рас­ска­жет об их от­но­шени­ях, о деп­рессии, ко­торая ос­та­валась тай­ной, о том, как пы­тал­ся сло­мать Юта­ку и подс­тро­ить его под се­бя. Бу­дет го­ворить и ис­по­ведо­вать­ся, а каж­дое сло­во ля­жет на сер­дце тя­жёлой глы­бой: ро­дите­ли не прос­тят его так­же, как про­щал всег­да Юта­ка; ро­дите­ли, в од­но мгно­вение оси­ротев­шие, вы­гонят его из до­ма, и Ки­рю­ин ус­пе­ет толь­ко уви­деть, как они оба ры­да­ют, не ве­ря про­изо­шед­ше­му.

— Я ведь не смо­гу им приз­нать­ся, — ска­зал Ки­рю­ин не­мой фо­тог­ра­фии. — По­нима­ешь?

Юта­ка щу­рил тём­ные гла­за и нем­но­го мор­щил нос. В угол­ках губ зас­ты­ла ос­то­рож­ная улыб­ка, го­товая ис­чезнуть че­рез се­кун­ду. Тём­ные во­лосы с яр­ко-ро­зовой прядью блес­те­ли в лу­чах сол­нечно­го све­та, и Юта­ка за­щищал­ся от это­го сол­нца, при­ложив ла­донь ко лбу, на­подо­бие ко­зырь­ка. Ки­рю­ин чу­дом пой­мал этот кадр — они ез­ди­ли в Ка­госи­му на вы­ход­ные: ели жа­реные гре­беш­ки и за­печён­ный ба­тат, гу­ляли по ули­цам и пес­ча­ной кром­ке оке­ана; Юта­ка це­ловал его, при­жимая к сте­не в гос­ти­нич­ном но­мере, а Ки­рю­ин прос­то схо­дил с ума, чувс­твуя, как мно­го в нём од­ном люб­ви, ко­торую не­воз­можно вып­леснуть од­но­момен­тно, как мно­го он хо­чет сде­лать, но не уме­ет об­лечь сло­ва и мыс­ли в дей­ствия.

— Я столь­ко не ус­пел те­бе ска­зать. Ты так ма­ло слы­шал, как до­рог мне, а я толь­ко и го­ворил, что ужас­ные ве­щи. По­чему ты был со мной? Как мог тер­петь ме­ня? По­чему не ра­зоча­ровал­ся? Или я всё-та­ки окон­ча­тель­но сло­мал то, что бы­ло, сво­ими пос­ледни­ми сло­вами?

Юта­ка улы­бал­ся и не го­ворил ни сло­ва.

Ки­рю­ин от­пра­вил спи­сок пе­сен ме­нед­же­ру с при­пис­кой, что хо­чет соб­рать­ся на днях с груп­пой, что­бы об­су­дить рос­пуск. Это их лич­ный раз­го­вор, пи­сал он, и ре­шение бу­дет окон­ча­тель­ным. То­коро поч­ти мгно­вен­но прис­ла­ла от­вет: «Я при­му лю­бой вы­бор, хо­тя мне бу­дет жаль рас­ста­вать­ся со все­ми ва­ми».

— Я ведь пра­виль­но пос­ту­паю? — спро­сил Ки­рю­ин, взяв в ру­ки фо­тог­ра­фию в чёр­ной де­ревян­ной рам­ке. — Я знаю, как до­рога те­бе на­ша груп­па, как мно­го ты вло­жил в неё, но те­перь в ней нет смыс­ла. Ник­то не смо­жет за­менить те­бя. Этот чу­жак мо­жет толь­ко иг­рать, в нём нет тво­ей сво­боды. Я мо­гу за­менить Джу­на или Кен­джи, но толь­ко не те­бя, — он про­вёл паль­ца­ми по стек­лу, за­щища­юще­му фо­тог­ра­фию, и за­дер­жался на ли­це Юта­ки. Хо­тел ска­зать что-то ещё, но не смог вы­давить ни сло­ва — прос­то зас­тыл пе­ред ка­мида­на ком­ком скор­би, за­рыва­ясь но­сом в тёп­лый флис и вце­пив­шись зу­бами в во­рот­ник, что­бы не за­орать во весь го­лос.

*** * * * ***

Соб­ра­ние бы­ло наз­на­чено на чет­вёртое фев­ра­ля. Сра­зу пос­ле ра­боты, Кен­джи заб­рал со сту­дии Джу­на, за­ехал за Юта­кой, ко­торый за­дер­жался на съ­ём­ках пе­реда­чи, и втро­ём они от­пра­вились до­мой к ли­деру.

В квар­ти­ре сра­зу же ста­ло очень тес­но. То­роп­ли­во сбро­сив обувь и ос­та­вив её в бес­по­ряд­ке ря­дом с дверью, гос­ти прош­ли в ком­на­ту. Ки­рю­ин сел на стул ря­дом с компь­ютер­ным сто­лом и жес­том ука­зал на ди­ван — са­дитесь.

Джун про­тянул ему бу­маж­ный па­кет.

— Для Кян-са­на. Он лю­бил этот шо­колад.

— Спа­сибо.

Кен­джи за­метил, как из­ме­нил­ся в ли­це Юта­ка, уви­дев в уг­лу, ря­дом с ок­ном, не­боль­шой ка­мида­на, ук­ра­шен­ный све­жими ро­зовы­ми тюль­па­нами, с фо­тог­ра­фи­ей в тра­ур­ной рам­ке. Он пре­дуп­реждал, что­бы Юта­ка не силь­но пу­гал­ся, но од­но де­ло — при­нять к све­дению, и дру­гое — уви­деть собс­твен­ны­ми гла­зами.

Серь­ёз­нее всех се­бя вёл Джун, лег­ко при­няв­ший пра­вила этой жут­кой иг­ры: он спо­кой­но со­вер­шил нуж­ный ри­ту­ал у ал­та­ря и сел на край ди­вана, бли­же к ли­деру. Кен­джи нах­му­рил­ся: ес­ли Джун соб­рался про­пус­кать эмо­ции с обе­их сто­рон сквозь се­бя, то ни­чем хо­рошим это бы не за­кон­чи­лось.

В се­реди­не ян­ва­ря Кен­джи за­бирал его от Ки­рю­ина — Джун нас­толь­ко вы­мотал­ся, что хо­дил, при­дер­жи­ва­ясь за сте­ны, и от пер­во­го же лас­ко­вого при­кос­но­вения от­шатнул­ся, как от язы­ков пла­мени. «Не тро­гай, по­жалуй­ста, — всхли­пывал он. — Боль­но… Слиш­ком мно­го все­го…»

Про­изош­ло имен­но то, че­го Кен­джи из­на­чаль­но бо­ял­ся: он толь­ко од­нажды ви­дел, как Джун пе­рена­сытил­ся чу­жими от­ри­цатель­ны­ми эмо­ци­ями, а по­том два дня ле­жал, не вста­вая, и Мя­та ни на шаг не от­хо­дила от не­го. Тог­да бы­ло так­же — да­же обык­но­вен­ная неж­ность при­чиня­ла боль. Джун на­поми­нал пе­репол­ненный мех с во­дой, толь­ко его пе­репол­ня­ли чу­жие чувс­тва, и Кен­джи не знал, чем мог бы по­мочь.

Нес­мотря ни на что, Джун не взял ни од­но­го вы­ход­но­го и про­дол­жал ра­ботать. Кен­джи при­вёз Мя­ту ему на квар­ти­ру, и кош­ка сра­зу же тре­вож­но мя­ук­ну­ла, ед­ва Джун взял её на ру­ки. «Мне не­ког­да бо­леть, — ска­зал он ти­хо, ког­да взвол­но­ван­ный Кен­джи ос­ве­домил­ся о его сос­то­янии. — Мне уже луч­ше. Ночью я мо­гу от­дохнуть».

И вот те­перь — сно­ва. Как мож­но бы­ло нас­толь­ко се­бя не бе­речь?! Кен­джи по­пытал­ся пе­рема­нить Джу­на бли­же к се­бе, но бес­по­лез­но — уп­ря­мец не сдви­нул­ся с мес­та, и грудь под фут­болкой под­ни­малась и опус­ка­лась час­то-час­то, как у ра­нено­го зверь­ка. «На­чалось…» — по­думал Кен­джи и пос­мотрел на Ки­рю­ина, на ли­це ко­торо­го гип­со­вой мас­кой зас­ты­ло го­ре.

— Что мы бу­дем де­лать? — спро­сил ли­дер и сколь­знул взгля­дом по каж­до­му со­мем­бе­ру. — На ка­кое чис­ло наз­на­чим пресс-кон­фе­рен­цию?

— Ки­рю­ин-сан, мо­жет, ещё по­думать? — ос­то­рож­но спро­сил Джун. — Мы так хо­рошо сыг­ра­лись. Кян-сан выс­ту­па­ет поч­ти на на­шем уров­не, мы бы да­же смог­ли сыг­рать кон­церт ле­том…

— За­мол­чи. Я спра­шивал, ког­да объ­явить о рас­па­де, а не о том, сколь­ко поль­зы при­носит Кян-сан.

— Ки­рю­ин-кун, не гру­би, — за­метил Кен­джи. — Это нек­ра­сиво с тво­ей сто­роны. Я пра­виль­но по­нимаю, ты хо­чешь рас­пустить­ся как мож­но ско­рее? — дож­давшись, ког­да ли­дер кив­нёт в от­вет, он про­дол­жил. — Ты уже зна­ешь, что ска­зать прес­се и ро­дите­лям Кян-ку­на?

— Знаю, — го­лос над­ло­мил­ся: Ки­рю­ин врал.

— Мо­жет, на сле­ду­ющей не­деле? — по­дал го­лос Юта­ка. — Про­ведём пресс-кон­фе­рен­цию, и всё, ра­зой­дём­ся. Я боль­ше не бу­ду мо­золить вам, Ки­рю­ин-сан, гла­за и прос­то ис­чезну из ва­шей жиз­ни. Я ско­пил нем­но­го за эти нес­коль­ко не­дель, мне хва­тит на пер­вое вре­мя. Про до­кумен­ты ра­зуз­нал, их мож­но сде­лать в бли­жай­шее вре­мя. Всё хо­рошо скла­дыва­ет­ся.

— Сле­ду­ющая не­деля всех ус­тра­ива­ет? — спро­сил Ки­рю­ин бес­цвет­ным го­лосом. На се­кун­ду Джун бо­лез­ненно по­мор­щился — всё ещё не при­шёл в се­бя пос­ле пре­сыще­ния. Кен­джи пе­ресел к не­му. «Всё бу­дет нор­маль­но», — шеп­нул он на ухо и об­нял мел­ко дро­жащие пле­чи. Джун не под­нял взгляд, но рас­сла­бил­ся под тя­жёлы­ми и на­дёж­ны­ми ру­ками.

— Ус­тра­ива­ет, — от­ве­тил Кен­джи за дво­их. Джун отоз­вался ко­рот­ким кив­ком.

— У вас бу­дет про­щаль­ное выс­тупле­ние? Или я пос­ле пресс-кон­фе­рен­ции сво­боден? — Юта­ка прис­таль­но смот­рел на ли­дера.

Ки­рю­ин пы­тал­ся выг­ля­деть дос­той­но сво­ему ста­тусу: дер­жал пря­мо спи­ну, не от­во­дил взгля­да, ес­ли встре­чал­ся с кем-то гла­зами, ру­ками упёр­ся в ко­лени, но от не­го всё рав­но не тя­нуло уве­рен­ностью — ка­залось, дос­та­точ­но од­но­го сло­ва, что­бы ли­дер сно­ва сгор­бился и об­хва­тил се­бя ру­ками, за­щища­ясь.

— Я ска­жу, что Кян-сан ре­шил по­кинуть груп­пу по лич­ным при­чинам, — за­гово­рил Ки­рю­ин. — Мы про­ведём кон­церт. Та­кая груп­па, как на­ша, не мо­жет уй­ти мол­ча. Мы сде­ла­ем хо­рошее выс­тупле­ние, что­бы ему — он кив­нул в сто­рону ка­мида­на, — не бы­ло за нас стыд­но. Наш ус­пех — это его зас­лу­га, по­это­му всё дол­жно быть на са­мом выс­шем уров­не. У ме­ня есть сце­нарий, — Ки­рю­ин про­тянул Джу­ну пап­ку с бу­мага­ми. — Кон­церт про­ведём в се­реди­не мар­та… на день рож­де­ния.

Джун стис­нул пап­ку так, что по­беле­ли паль­цы.

— А ро­дите­ли Кян-са­на? Что вы ска­жете им?

— Это моё де­ло. У ме­ня есть мно­го то­го, что я дол­жен ска­зать.

— Вы вер­нё­тесь на сце­ну?

— Поз­днее — обя­затель­но вер­нусь. Я не мо­гу до­пус­тить, что­бы всё, что Юта­ка сде­лал для ме­ня, ис­чезло.

— А что, ес­ли Кян-кун вер­нётся? — спро­сил Кен­джи, ощу­щая, как сло­ва не­лепо­го воп­ро­са пе­река­тыва­ют­ся на язы­ке, та­кие же хо­лод­ные и без­вкус­ные, слов­но пе­ремо­рожен­ные яго­ды. Ки­рю­ин опус­тил пле­чи и выг­нул спи­ну ду­гой — в один мо­мент прос­то пе­рело­мил­ся.

— Ты ве­ришь в это, Кен­джи? — ли­дер бес­по­мощ­но пос­мотрел на не­го. — Хоть кто-ни­будь ве­рит? — он об­вёл взгля­дом ос­таль­ных со­мем­бе­ров, но ему не от­ве­тили. — Ес­ли он вер­нётся, это бу­дет чу­до. Чу­дес не бы­ва­ет.

— А ты раз­ве не ве­ришь? — Кен­джи по­чувс­тво­вал, как в гру­ди под­ни­ма­ет­ся го­рячая вол­на не­годо­вания. Джун вце­пил­ся ему в ру­ку.

— Не на­до! — взмо­лил­ся он, но Кен­джи уже не со­бирал­ся ос­та­нав­ли­вать­ся.

— Ты мыс­ленно по­хоро­нил его. Так дей­стви­тель­но лег­че? Пос­мотри на се­бя. По­худел так, что кос­ти вид­ны. Ли­цо се­рое, как у по­кой­ни­ка. Гла­за мёр­твые. Гу­бы из­грыз, ко­жа клочь­ями ви­сит. Но­сишь его одеж­ду. Ал­тарь этот иди­от­ский пос­та­вил. Ки­рю­ин-кун, он жив, — не с на­ми, но всё-та­ки жив. Пос­мотри на на­шего гос­тя — он пе­режил пе­реход и дер­жится, от­да­ёт всё, что толь­ко мо­жет дать. Наш Кян-кун по­пал в его мир, и ду­ма­ешь, он бы не смог там за­цепить­ся? А ты — что ты сот­во­рил с со­бой? Ты ведь то­же жив. Ты по­терял лю­бимо­го че­лове­ка, это дей­стви­тель­но по­вод скор­беть, но не так — не до­водя свою скорбь до кло­уна­ды…

— Зат­кнись! — взвил­ся Ки­рю­ин и уда­рил ку­лаком по сто­лу. — Что ты по­нима­ешь, Кен­джи? Что вы все по­нима­ете?! Есть ли у вас хоть ка­кое-то пра­во су­дить ме­ня?

Джун вы­вер­нулся из объ­ятий и про­тянул ру­ки Ки­рю­ину.

— Возь­ми­тесь за ме­ня. По­жалуй­ста.

— Мне не нуж­на по­мощь, — про­шипел Ки­рю­ин. — Я хо­тел толь­ко об­су­дить рос­пуск груп­пы, боль­ше ни­чего. Не на­до го­ворить мне, что де­лать и как се­бя вес­ти. Всё ос­таль­ное ка­са­ет­ся толь­ко ме­ня и Юта­ки.

— Ки­рю­ин-сан, ра­ди все­го свя­того! — Джун креп­ко схва­тил его за за­пястья и не от­пускал, по­ка ли­дер не пе­рес­тал вы­рывать­ся и не опус­тился обес­си­лен­но на стул.

— Прос­ти­те. Я на­гово­рил лиш­не­го.

— Не из­ви­няй­тесь. Вы пра­вы, мы дей­стви­тель­но ни­чего не зна­ем, — за­шеп­тал Джун сво­им лас­ко­вым го­лосом. — Но Кен­джи то­же прав. Не нуж­но хо­ронить и се­бя за­живо. У вас есть твор­чес­тво, есть сце­на и пес­ни. Вы жи­вы. Кян-сан бы не хо­тел уви­деть вас в та­ком сос­то­янии. Он бы очень рас­сердил­ся, уви­дев, что вы ни­чего не еди­те, что ед­ва от­клю­ча­ют­ся ка­меры, прев­ра­ща­етесь в приз­рак се­бя са­мого. Вам на­до на­учить­ся жить без не­го. Это слож­но, Ки­рю­ин-сан, я не мо­гу да­же пред­ста­вить, нас­коль­ко слож­но, но ес­ли бы Кян-сан сей­час был здесь, он бы ска­зал то же са­мое. Про­шу вас, поп­ро­буй­те най­ти си­лы жить даль­ше.

Кен­джи вни­матель­но слу­шал бар­хатное бор­мо­тание и ви­дел, как бо­лез­ненно нап­ря­гались пле­чи Джу­на — тот с тру­дом справ­лялся с по­током чу­жих эмо­ций. Но го­лос ни на мгно­вение не дрог­нул, да­же нес­мотря на боль, ко­торую Джун за­бирал се­бе. Ус­по­ка­ива­ющий го­лос лил­ся без ос­та­нов­ки, спле­та­ясь со зву­ками до­ма — с ти­кань­ем ча­сов на сте­не, с ти­хим гу­дени­ем компь­юте­ра, с пот­рески­вани­ем лам­пы под по­тол­ком, с ти­хим ды­хани­ем всех чет­ве­рых. На сте­не над сто­лом ку­соч­ка­ми крас­но­го скот­ча был прик­реплён пла­кат — вся груп­па в том сос­та­ве, в ко­тором они соб­ра­лись шесть лет на­зад. Ещё мо­лодые, на­пуган­ные не­из­вес­тностью, но уп­ря­мо пру­щие впе­рёд — воз­вра­щать­ся на­зад бы­ло го­раз­до страш­нее.

Единс­твен­ный, ко­му всё про­ис­хо­дящее ос­та­валось чуж­до, был Юта­ка, ко­торый си­дел, не дви­га­ясь, и рав­но­душ­но смот­рел на Ки­рю­ина. Что тво­рилось у не­го в го­лове — Кен­джи так и не смог по­нять. Мо­лодой че­ловек не рас­ска­зывал о се­бе, толь­ко жад­но впи­тывал зна­ния и с каж­дым днём всё луч­ше иг­рал свою роль. По­рой ка­залось, что Кян Юта­ка ни­куда не ис­че­зал, и толь­ко иног­да во взгля­де, в чер­тах ли­ца, в дви­жени­ях прос­каль­зы­вала чуж­дость и фаль­шь. Кен­джи приз­на­вал — нес­мотря на ус­пешное под­ра­жание, Кя­ном Юта­кой этот чу­жак быть ни­ког­да не смо­жет. Рос­пуск груп­пы был ну­жен всем, что­бы не сто­ять на мес­те.

На­конец, Джун от­пустил Ки­рю­ина и вер­нулся на ди­ван. Кен­джи про­тянул ему ру­ку ла­донью вверх, пред­ла­гая взять­ся, но Джун по­качал го­ловой — боль плес­ка­лась у не­го в гла­зах.

— Соб­ра­ние за­кон­че­но. Я на­пишу То­коро-сан о на­шем ре­шении, — ска­зал Ки­рю­ин и по­пытал­ся мах­нуть ру­кой, но сил не хва­тило: она шлёп­ну­лась ему на ко­лени, как на­битая кам­ня­ми тря­пица.

— Ког­да мы встре­тим­ся на ре­пети­цию? — спро­сил Кен­джи, ког­да все уже оде­лись и те­перь сто­яли по дру­гую сто­рону рас­пахну­той две­ри. Юта­ка об­ло­котил­ся на пе­рила нем­но­го по­одаль и ку­рил, вы­пус­кая дым в ноч­ное не­бо. Ки­рю­ин пря­тал­ся в тем­но­те, толь­ко гла­за блес­те­ли в оран­же­вом све­те улич­ных фо­нарей.

— На не­деле. Про­читай­те сце­нарий, по­том бу­дем ра­ботать, — от­ве­тил он и прис­ло­нил­ся вис­ком к оби­тому же­лезом краю две­ри. — Кен­джи, из­ви­ни за то, что я ска­зал.

— Пус­тяк. Я сам по­лез, ку­да не сле­ду­ет.

— Я бла­года­рен вам за по­мощь. За всё, что вы сде­лали для груп­пы за все эти го­ды. За ва­шу под­дер­жку сей­час, в труд­ное вре­мя.

Джун опи­рал­ся спи­ной на кир­пичную сте­ну и пре­рывис­то ды­шал — на мгно­вение по­каза­лось, что он сей­час упа­дёт в об­мо­рок, нас­толь­ко блед­ным и из­му­чен­ным выг­ля­дел. Нуж­но бы­ло как мож­но ско­рее от­везти его до­мой и дать воз­можность от­ле­жать­ся. Кен­джи по­пытал­ся при­кос­нуть­ся к не­му, но Джун от­шатнул­ся — он был весь, как от­кры­тая ра­на.

Путь к ма­шине им прег­ра­дило нес­терпи­мо яр­кое си­яние. Хруп­кий мо­роз­ный воз­дух гром­ко рас­ко­лол­ся, и прос­транс­тво рас­пол­злось в раз­ные сто­роны, при­от­кры­вая ки­шащую кис­лотны­ми крас­ка­ми про­реху. Кен­джи реф­лектор­но сгрёб Джу­на в охап­ку и при­жал к се­бе — тот ти­хо вскрик­нул, осе­дая в ру­ках.

— Ка­кого чёр­та?! — крик­нул Кен­джи, от ог­лу­шитель­но­го гу­ла зак­ла­дыва­ло уши. Юта­ка зас­тыл в нес­коль­ких ша­гах по­зади.

— Эта та же са­ма шту­ка, что ута­щила ме­ня в прош­лый раз!

— И че­го она те­перь хо­чет? Заб­рать всех нас?

Юта­ка сде­лал шаг впе­рёд, и его про­тащи­ло бли­же к си­яющей ды­ре, он ед­ва ус­пел за­тор­мо­зить, что­бы не ныр­нуть ту­да с го­ловой.

— Ка­жет­ся, мне по­ра до­мой.

Кен­джи по-преж­не­му при­жимал к се­бе бес­созна­тель­но­го Джу­на, бо­ясь, что ды­ра утя­нет их обо­их. Юта­ка выг­ля­дел сби­тым с тол­ку и топ­тался на мес­те, то ог­ля­дыва­ясь на ды­ру, то на Кен­джи.

— Че­го ты ждёшь?

— Спа­сибо, что по­могал мне, — Юта­ка про­тянул ему ру­ку, и Кен­джи по­жал её. — Я рад, что поз­на­комил­ся с то­бой и со все­ми ва­ми. На­де­юсь, ваш Кян-сан вер­нётся. Вы прав­да пот­ря­са­ющая груп­па.

Он сде­лал глу­бокий вдох и од­ним боль­шим прыж­ком скрыл­ся в ды­ре, ко­торая тут же стя­нула края и ис­чезла, точ­но не бы­ло. Кен­джи по­тёр гла­за и встря­нул го­ловой, пы­та­ясь выт­ряхнуть из ушей ощу­щение про­бок. Джун без­воль­но ви­сел у не­го на ру­ках.

— О, гос­по­ди… — Кен­джи ос­то­рож­но пох­ло­пал его по ще­кам. — Оч­нись, ну же…

— Что про­изош­ло? — при­бежал Ки­рю­ин, за­пыхав­ший­ся, рас­крас­невший­ся, в пи­жаме и бо­тин­ках на бо­су но­гу. — Это был пор­тал. Мне не по­каза­лось. Не по­каза­лось ведь?!

В го­лосе зве­нели слё­зы, ру­ки тряс­лись не то от хо­лода, не то от пе­репол­нявших ли­дера эмо­ций. Ки­рю­ин смот­рел в не­бо, креп­ко вце­пив­шись се­бе в за­пястье, и гу­бы у не­го без ос­та­нов­ки ше­вели­лись. «Умо­ляю…» — ус­лы­шал Кен­джи сдав­ленный шё­пот, и не ос­ме­ливал­ся да­же пред­по­ложить, что мо­жет слу­чить­ся.

Джун не при­ходил в се­бя, по­это­му приш­лось уло­жить его на зад­нее си­денье ав­то­моби­ля и за­фик­си­ровать рем­нём бе­зопас­ности. Та­кой об­мо­рок мог длить­ся дол­го, а по­том поп­росту пе­рей­ти в креп­кий сон.

Воз­дух за­виб­ри­ровал. Нем­но­го даль­ше от ма­шины в прос­транс­тве рас­кры­лась ещё од­на ды­ра, ко­торая вы­тол­кну­ла из сво­его цвет­но­го нут­ра хруп­кий си­лу­эт и не­мед­ленно рас­тво­рилась в воз­ду­хе. Ки­рю­ин рва­нул­ся впе­рёд, но зас­тыл на мес­те.

— Кен­джи… пос­мотри, по­жалуй­ста.

На сне­гу ли­цом вниз рас­плас­тался Кян Юта­ка, оде­тый в уз­кие чёр­ные брю­ки и тон­кую свет­ло-си­рене­вую ру­баш­ку. Кен­джи под­нял его на ру­ки — лёг­кий, как пу­шин­ка; из при­от­кры­того рта вы­рывал­ся ед­ва за­мет­ный пар.

— Ды­шит. Жи­вой.

Ки­рю­ин приб­ли­зил­ся и про­тянул ру­ку. Паль­цы дрог­ну­ли, преж­де чем сколь­знуть под во­лосы на за­тыл­ке.

— Мой… — шеп­нул Ки­рю­ин и по­шат­нулся, чуть не упав.

— Пой­дём, я от­не­су его в квар­ти­ру. Ру­баш­ка очень тон­кая, прос­ту­дит­ся. Что ты ис­кал под во­лоса­ми?

— Шрам. В сред­ней шко­ле Юта­ка упал с ка­челей и на­порол­ся на ка­мень. С тех пор у не­го на за­тыл­ке есть ма­лень­кий шрам… У чу­жака его не бы­ло, я про­верял. Кро­ме то­го… — Ки­рю­ин под­нёс паль­цы к ли­цу Кен­джи. — Слы­шишь?

Кен­джи при­нюхал­ся. Сла­бый, не­уло­вимый за­пах.

— Нет.

— А я слы­шу, — Ки­рю­ин прик­рыл нос ла­донью и с шу­мом по­тянул но­сом. — Цит­рус. Чу­жак пах ле­карс­твен­ны­ми тра­вами.

— По­тому что он каж­дый день пил эти от­ва­ры вмес­то таб­ле­ток, ко­торые ос­та­лись в род­ном ми­ре. Без это­го…

— Мы приш­ли.

Ки­рю­ин тол­кнул не­запер­тую дверь, то­роп­ли­во сбро­сил бо­тин­ки и ос­та­новил­ся в цен­тре ко­ридо­ра, не­тер­пе­ливо при­топы­вая бо­сой пят­кой, по­ка Кен­джи ак­ку­рат­но пы­тал­ся снять обувь и удер­жать Юта­ку на ру­ках.

— Ку­да?

— В спаль­ню. Быс­трее.

Юта­ка выг­ля­дел креп­ко спя­щим, и толь­ко сла­бое ды­хание нас­то­ражи­вало — ка­залось, оно вот-вот прер­вётся. Ки­рю­ин вклю­чил ма­лень­кий обог­ре­ватель ря­дом с кро­ватью. Стя­нул уз­ко­носые туф­ли и джин­сы с ру­баш­кой. Вы­удил из ящи­ка ко­мода пи­жаму и пос­пе­шил пе­ре­одеть Юта­ку, по те­лу ко­торо­го про­бежа­ла дрожь от хо­лода.

Кен­джи нег­ромко каш­ля­нул, прив­ле­кая вни­мание.

— Я пой­ду.

Ки­рю­ин не от­ве­тил, пог­ру­зив­шись в су­ет­ли­вую за­боту о Юта­ке.

В ма­шине Джун всё ещё не при­ходил в се­бя, и это бы­ло на ру­ку Кен­джи. Толь­ко опус­тившись на си­денье и опер­шись на руль, он ощу­тил, как про­шед­ший ме­сяц вы­мотал и опус­то­шил его. Быть нянь­кой для чу­жака, при­мер­ным лю­бов­ни­ком и «жи­лет­кой» для Джу­на, об­разцо­вым ар­тистом для ка­мер и ста­ту­ей из крем­ня для пог­ло­щён­но­го го­рем ли­дера — за всем этим Кен­джи за­был прис­лу­шивать­ся к се­бе: что же чувс­тво­вал он сам?

Воз­ду­ху вдруг ста­ло тес­но в гру­ди. Кен­джи мол­ча смот­рел че­рез ло­бовое стек­ло на зим­нюю ночь — в гус­том све­те фо­нарей на­чали кру­жить­ся круп­ные снеж­ные хлопья. Он прос­то смот­рел, чувс­твуя, как его собс­твен­ные страх и нап­ря­жение го­рячи­ми кап­ля­ми мед­ленно ска­тыва­ют­ся по ще­кам.

*** * * * ***

В без­донной тем­но­те бы­ло не по­нят­но, упал ты или ещё ле­тишь. Со всех сто­рон — рав­но­мер­ное дав­ле­ние, вяз­кое и тя­жёлое, сжи­ма­ющее го­лову до трес­ка, а груд­ную клет­ку до не­воз­можнос­ти вздох­нуть. У тем­но­ты толь­ко од­на цель: зас­та­вить сво­его плен­ни­ка по­терять на­деж­ду — пос­ле это­го он всё рав­но, что хо­дячий мер­твец. Юта­ка не­нави­дел сда­вать­ся. Стис­нув зу­бы, он уп­ря­мо сра­жал­ся за каж­дый ос­тро­вок сво­его соз­на­ния, но тем­но­та бы­ла тер­пе­ливой, у неё, в от­ли­чие от Юта­ки, впе­реди веч­ность, что­бы его сло­мать.

От­ча­яние да­ло рос­тки в его ду­ше, но он всё ещё бо­рол­ся, ба­рах­та­ясь в пус­то­те без еди­ного лу­чика све­та, не зная, ку­да ему сто­ит рвать­ся всем су­щес­твом, и в то мгно­вение, ког­да Юта­ке по­каза­лось, что он всё рав­но про­иг­ра­ет, он по­чувс­тво­вал, что его дер­жат за ру­ку. Да­леко, за гранью тем­но­ты, кто-то креп­ко сжи­мал его ла­донь и не­весо­мо ще­котал её ды­хани­ем. Юта­ка уце­пил­ся за этот якорь, ко­му бы он ни при­над­ле­жал. Бы­ло не важ­но, это его нить Ари­ад­ны, ко­торую он ни за что не от­пустит. Тем­но­та об­ни­мала, стис­ки­вала в сво­их уду­ша­ющих ла­пах, зак­ла­дыва­ла глу­хотой уши, си­лилась рас­це­пить его хруп­кую связь, но Юта­ка сжи­мал паль­цы креп­че и тя­нул се­бя ту­да, в сто­рону жиз­ни. Он не со­бирал­ся уми­рать так лег­ко.

Ког­да впе­реди сла­бо заб­резжил свет, тем­но­та ата­кова­ла с яростью. Она впи­лась в те­ло игол­ка­ми, свер­ну­лась на гор­ле ди­кой зме­ёй и сда­вила по­перёк так, что Юта­ка ис­пу­гал­ся пе­рело­мить­ся на две час­ти, как су­хая вет­ка. Но его всё ещё дер­жа­ли за ру­ку. В не­го ве­рили. Его жда­ли там, где свет. Юта­ка хри­пел и ры­чал, сквозь сжа­тые до хрус­та зу­бы, го­лову ед­ва не раз­ры­вало от нап­ря­жения, и сер­дце бы­ло го­тово лоп­нуть, но он да­же не ду­мал ос­та­нав­ли­вать­ся. Свет ста­новил­ся бли­же и яр­че, тем­но­та ши­пела и вгры­залась в его нут­ро, но с каж­дым рыв­ком ста­нови­лась всё сла­бее, и на­конец стек­ла с его те­ла, точ­но смо­ла.

Юта­ка мед­ленно от­крыл гла­за. Над ним на­висал зна­комый низ­кий по­толок, узо­ром ими­тиро­вав­ший звёз­дное не­бо — в тем­но­те звёз­ды сла­бо све­тились, и ес­ли приг­ля­деть­ся, мож­но бы­ло ра­зоб­рать очер­та­ния Ори­она и Кас­си­опеи. Око­ло бед­ра че­рес­чур жёс­ткий мат­рас слег­ка про­гибал­ся под тя­жестью са­мого Юта­ки и ещё ко­го-то, кто был ря­дом. Взмок­шей ла­дони ка­салось го­рячее не­ров­ное ды­хание.

Ки­рю­ин си­дел на по­лу, ско­сив­шись на­бок, так что на­поми­нал не­ук­лю­же на­писан­ный и­ерог­лиф. Он по­доб­рал под се­бя но­ги и ль­нул к краю кро­вати. Од­ну ру­ку он ус­тро­ил се­бе под го­лову, за­мес­то по­душ­ки, паль­цы вто­рой так креп­ко впи­лись в ру­ку Юта­ки, что на ко­же ос­та­вались по­лук­руглые от­ме­тины от ног­тей.

Те­ло ка­залось вы­литым из свин­ца. Толь­ко от­крыв гла­за, Юта­ке по­каза­лось, что этим дви­жени­ем он ис­черпал все за­родив­ши­еся в нём си­лы, по­это­му те­перь мог толь­ко ле­жать, пя­лясь в по­толок, на ко­тором мед­ленно за­туха­ли флу­орес­цен­тные звёз­ды, и слу­шая би­ение собс­твен­но­го сер­дца.

«Я вер­нулся…» — мель­кну­ла в го­лове шаль­ная мысль, и он ис­пу­гал­ся её. Что, ес­ли это толь­ко сон? Ес­ли на са­мом де­ле не бы­ло ни­како­го пор­та­ла, ес­ли они с Кен­джи не хо­дили встре­чать Ки­рю­ина из тюрь­мы, ес­ли он сам не на­шёл днев­ник — что, ес­ли это всё толь­ко яр­кий, ре­алис­тичный сон, пос­ле ко­торо­го слож­но прос­нуть­ся. Так ведь бы­ва­ет, и тог­да при­ходит­ся дол­го при­ходить в се­бя, осоз­на­вая, что те­перь-то вок­руг — ре­аль­ность.

Ир­ре­аль­ный страх зат­ряс его те­ло, за­бот­ли­во оде­тое в род­ную пи­жаму, и Юта­ка по­пытал­ся съ­ёжить­ся, но смог толь­ко сжать ру­ку в ку­лак. От это­го дви­жения Ки­рю­ин не­мед­ленно встре­пенул­ся и под­нял зас­панное ли­цо.

— Юта­ка…

— Встань с по­ла, ду­рак, спи­ну зас­ту­дишь, она у те­бя и так боль­ная, — прох­ри­пел Юта­ка, го­лос не слу­шал­ся: гор­ло, ка­залось, ис­сохло и прев­ра­тилось в гли­няную ва­зу, ис­трес­кавшу­юся под жгу­чим сол­нцем. Су­хость скру­тила глот­ку прис­ту­пом каш­ля, и ка­залось, что оче­ред­ная по­пыт­ка вы­вер­нуть­ся на­из­нанку вот-вот увен­ча­ет­ся ус­пе­хом. Он скрёб гор­ло, пы­та­ясь вы­цара­пать воз­ду­ху ход, но бе­зус­пешно.

— Вы­пей. Ну же, ну… ти­ше, это же я, всё хо­рошо… — бор­мо­тал ти­хий, лю­бимый го­лос над ухом. Ма­лень­кая ру­ка гла­дила по спи­не, нем­но­го об­легчая прис­туп. Зу­бы со зво­ном уда­рялись о ке­рами­чес­кую кром­ку чаш­ки, но во­да точ­но впи­тыва­лась в кон­чик язы­ка, и ни кап­ли не по­пада­ло в гор­ло. Юта­ка пы­тал­ся пить, зах­лё­бывал­ся, но уп­ря­мо при­падал к чаш­ке вновь и вновь, по­ка, на­конец, не на­пил­ся вво­лю и не рух­нул, обес­си­лен­ный, на по­душ­ки.

— Где я? — не­ук­лю­жий язык с тру­дом во­рочал­ся во рту. Ки­рю­ин кон­чи­ками паль­цев гла­дил его пок­ры­тую ис­па­риной щё­ку.

— Ты до­ма. Ты вер­нулся.

От не­го ве­яло поч­ти за­бытой лас­кой и за­ботой. При­кос­но­вения ус­по­ка­ива­ли, оку­тыва­ли лёг­кой дре­мотой — ве­ки ста­нови­лись тя­желее, сби­тое ды­хание вы­рав­ни­валось, и гу­бы тро­гала блуж­да­ющая, рас­се­ян­ная улыб­ка. Юта­ка нак­ло­нил го­лову, за­жав ла­донь Ки­рю­ина меж­ду пле­чом и ще­кой, и заж­му­рил­ся. Хоть бы не сон, хоть бы ре­аль­ность…

Они не ви­делись два не­выно­симо дол­гих ме­сяца. Не про­ходи­ло ни дня, что­бы Юта­ка его не вспо­минал и не умо­лял все выс­шие си­лы дать им сно­ва встре­тить­ся, хоть на ми­нуту. Час­то ду­мал: вот, ес­ли вер­нусь, что бу­дет? И ус­ме­хал­ся мыс­лям: да ни­чего не бу­дет, у Ки­ришо ведь те­перь сов­сем дру­гая жизнь — но­вая мо­за­ика, в ко­торой лиш­ний ку­сок по­лучи­лось без осо­бого тру­да за­менить.

Юта­ка смот­рел на Ки­рю­ина из-под по­лу­опу­щен­ных век, ло­вил во взгля­де неж­ность, ощу­щал теп­ло, и с каж­дой се­кун­дой в го­лове ста­новил­ся всё яр­че об­раз: его двой­ник, утон­чённый ба­сист, так­же в из­не­може­нии ле­жит на кро­вати, и Ки­рю­ин ода­рива­ет его та­кой же лас­кой.

Его соз­на­ние сно­ва рас­ко­лоло на две час­ти: со сто­роны Юта­ка ви­дел их двус­паль­ную кро­вать, зас­те­лен­ную свет­ло-зе­лёным хлоп­ко­вым ком­плек­том, в но­гах ак­ку­рат­но сло­жен мо­лоч­но-бе­лый плед, и под оде­ялом рас­тя­нул­ся он сам — или же, не он? На ко­го смот­рел Ки­рю­ин? Ко­го гла­дил по го­лове? К чь­ему лбу при­касал­ся ис­ку­сан­ны­ми гу­бами? Кто этот че­ловек, оде­тый в тёп­лую пи­жаму и сод­ро­га­ющий­ся в оче­ред­ном прис­ту­пе каш­ля?

«Бес­то­лочь!» — под­ня­ла го­лову гид­ра ком­плек­сов, дол­гое вре­мя спав­шая мёр­твым сном в под­созна­нии, и вслед за ней встре­пену­лись вос­по­мина­ния. Не­ров­ны­ми мут­ны­ми ос­колка­ми про­нес­лись со­бытия двух­ме­сяч­ной дав­ности: ти­хий ве­чер, пе­ретёк­ший в омер­зи­тель­ную ссо­ру, и бро­шен­ные в ли­цо ос­трые, как ты­сячи но­жей, нес­коль­ко слов.

— Те­бе пло­хо? Ска­жи что-ни­будь, не мол­чи! — та­рато­рил Ки­рю­ин, встря­хивая его, за­дыхав­ше­гося от нах­лы­нув­ших эмо­ций и вос­по­мина­ний, за пле­чи. Ко­го он спра­шива­ет? Юта­ку или то­го, дру­гого — двой­ни­ка?

— С ним ты так­же се­бя вёл? — Юта­ка вжал­ся в по­душ­ки, выр­вавшись из рук ос­толбе­нев­ше­го Ки­рю­ина. — С ним — с тем ба­сис­том? Он же луч­ше, да? Та­лан­тли­вый. Кра­сивый. Пра­виль­ный. Точ­но не без­дарность, от ко­торой ни­како­го тол­ка…

— Да ты бре­дишь…

Мыс­ли пла­вились от жа­ра. Пе­ред гла­зами плы­ло: встре­вожен­ное, оше­лом­лённое ли­цо Ки­рю­ина рас­теклось в ту­мане, ос­та­лись толь­ко ощу­щения паль­цев на за­пясть­ях и глу­хой го­лос, пов­то­ряв­ший его имя.

— Он стал за­меной. Я знал… знал, что ста­нет… я по­мешал, всё ис­портил, я сно­ва… сно­ва… Ки­ришо, я — не он, не на­до за­боты, опять… опять… не дол­жен был воз­вра­щать­ся, я уй­ду, уй­ду, я не смо­гу стать та­ким же…

Он всё бор­мо­тал, за что-то из­ви­ня­ясь, прок­ли­ная са­мого се­бя, сго­рая от уни­жения, ко­торое пос­ле двух ме­сяцев спо­кой­ствия нах­лы­нуло с но­вой си­лой. Бы­ло жар­ко, все кос­ти, ка­залось, спа­яло в один не­ук­лю­жий пласт в фор­ме его те­ла, и он ле­жал, рас­пя­тый на кро­вати, и его при­жима­ли к мат­ра­су две ма­лень­кие, но креп­кие ру­ки.

— Ус­по­кой­ся. Всё в по­ряд­ке. Ты до­ма. Я ждал те­бя.

— Врёшь. Ты, дву­лич­ный ли­цемер, толь­ко и де­ла­ешь, что врёшь мне в гла­за. Я ведь не ну­жен, я ведь бес­то­лочь, я ведь лиш­ний…

— Ты ус­тал. Те­бе на­до от­дохнуть.

Хо­лод и вла­га ка­сались вис­ков, лба, шеи, клю­чиц; пах­ло тра­вяным от­ва­ром и ле­карс­тва­ми; в гла­за то бил нес­терпи­мый сол­нечный свет, то вдруг их за­вола­кива­ло неп­рогляд­ной тем­но­той. Не­из­менным ос­та­вал­ся толь­ко ров­ный го­лос, шеп­чу­щий бес­смыс­ленные лас­ко­вые сло­ва, на­зывав­ший его (его же?! не ко­го-то дру­гого — а имен­но его!) «ми­лым», «род­ным», «лю­бимым». От каж­до­го сло­ва хо­телось рас­крыть рот в зме­ином ши­пении и за­лить­ся дет­ским оби­жен­ным рё­вом, но всё, на что хва­тало сил — это при­жимать­ся лбом к ми­ни­атюр­ным ла­доням, от­да­вая им часть сво­его жа­ра.

*** * * * ***

Ког­да Юта­ка прос­нулся, уже нас­ту­пил ве­чер. За плот­ны­ми си­ними што­рами ма­ячил оран­же­вый свет при­домо­вых фо­нарей, до­носил­ся глу­хой шум про­ез­жавших ма­шин. Го­рячий воз­дух в ком­на­те сгус­тился до вяз­кости, в нём мож­но бы­ло плыть, точ­но в мор­ской во­де, и та­кой же со­лёной вла­гой осе­дал на пот­рескав­шихся гу­бах, ко­торые Юта­ка об­лизнул, пы­та­ясь из­ба­вить­ся от су­хос­ти.

Вис­ки и за­тылок тя­нуло ту­пой болью, го­лова ка­залась не­подъ­ём­ной, и приш­лось при­дер­жи­вать её, что­бы хо­тя бы сесть на кро­вати. Гла­за мед­ленно при­вык­ли к по­лум­ра­ку, ко­торый на­рушал­ся толь­ко тон­кой по­лос­кой све­та из-за неп­лотно прид­ви­нутой две­ри.

Это бы­ла их спаль­ня — его и Ки­рю­ина. Юта­ка раз­ли­чил си­лу­эт ко­мода в уг­лу, на нём — ста­ту­эт­ку в ви­де ки­тай­ской жа­бы и стоп­ку све­жевыс­ти­ран­но­го белья. По обе сто­роны кро­вати сто­яли оди­нако­вые бе­лос­нежные тум­бы; на той, что бли­же, сто­яла глу­бокая мис­ка с во­дой, пах­нувшей ук­су­сом, ку­сок влаж­ной мар­ли, чаш­ка с ос­татка­ми тра­вяно­го чая и блис­тер с таб­летка­ми; на дру­гой тум­бе ле­жал пот­рё­пан­ный блок­нот, из ко­торо­го не­ак­ку­рат­но тор­ча­ли выд­ранные лис­ты. От пос­тель­но­го белья тя­нуло сла­бым за­пахом дет­ско­го мы­ла.

За дверью слы­шалось бор­мо­тание те­леви­зора, и до­носил­ся аро­мат кар­ри. Юта­ка по­вёл но­сом и в нес­коль­ко ко­рот­ких вдо­хов на­питал­ся этим аро­матом це­ликом; пус­той же­лудок на мгно­вение бо­лез­ненно сжал­ся, хо­тя ос­тро­го го­лода по-преж­не­му не чувс­тво­валось.

«Я ведь до­ма. Эта ком­на­та — мой дом. А за дверью? Там то­же — дом?» — ду­мал Юта­ка, по­ка ос­то­рож­но спол­зал с кро­вати. Его ве­ло от сла­бос­ти, и приш­лось опе­реть­ся ру­кой на дверь шка­фа, что­бы не упасть об­ратно. Пер­вый шаг дал­ся с тру­дом, на вто­рой за­ныли но­ги, с треть­им он ос­та­новил­ся на по­роге ком­на­ты и отод­ви­нул сёд­зи в сто­рону.

Юта­ка ожи­дал уви­деть зна­комую гос­ти­ную, но при ви­де её сер­дце про­пус­ти­ло удар. Всё бы­ло на мес­те: мик­шерный пульт в уг­лу, ра­бочий стол, за­вален­ный пап­ка­ми с бу­мага­ми, бе­лый ди­ван в цен­тре, да­же плю­шевый Тиг­ра под по­душ­кой ле­жал в том же по­ложе­нии, в ко­тором ос­тался в день ис­чезно­вения. На ко­тацу сто­яла глу­бокая та­рел­ка, нак­ры­тая свер­ху крыш­кой, и две чаш­ки, от ко­торых шёл пар. Кни­ги на пол­ках, ко­пил­ка, пач­ки жур­на­лов, плед на спин­ке ди­вана — всё бы­ло род­ным, всё бы­ло та­ким же, ка­ким Юта­ка пом­нил.

— Прос­нулся? Как ты се­бя чувс­тву­ешь?

Ки­рю­ин сто­ял спи­ной к ку­хон­но­му угол­ку, вы­тирая ру­ки пёс­трым ва­фель­ным по­лотен­цем. Тёп­лая пи­жама на нём при­над­ле­жала Юта­ке и по­тому бы­ла по­ряд­ком ве­лико­вата — ру­кава за­ката­ны на нес­коль­ко обо­ротов, шта­нины зак­репле­ны при­щеп­ка­ми, бо­сые но­ги пок­расне­ли от хо­лода. Из­ме­нил­ся. Слиш­ком по­худел. Об ос­трые ску­лы мож­но по­резать паль­цы, а о под­бо­родок — уко­лоть­ся, как об ве­рете­но. Юта­ка хо­тел спро­сить, что слу­чилось, но сло­ва зас­ты­ли в гор­ле, ког­да он сколь­знул взгля­дом даль­ше.

В даль­нем уг­лу, ря­дом с ок­ном, ма­ячи­ли два бу­кета по­лу-увяд­ших тюль­па­нов. Ка­мида­на ка­зал­ся чу­жерод­ным эле­мен­том и урод­ли­вым, жут­ким пят­ном. С фо­тог­ра­фии в чёр­ной рам­ке на Юта­ку смот­рел он сам, не­доволь­но щу­рив­ший­ся от яр­ко­го ка­госим­ско­го сол­нца. Пол под но­гами поп­лыл в сто­рону, и ру­ка сла­бо сос­коль­зну­ла по ше­рохо­вато­му краю сёд­зи.

— Те­бе пло­хо? — го­лос Ки­рю­ина про­сочил­ся в уши из­да­лека, и на пле­чи лег­ли лёг­кие ла­дони. — Ты блед­ный, как по­лот­но…

— Что это? — Юта­ка по­пытал­ся мах­нуть в сто­рону ка­мида­на, но ру­ки ох­ва­тило не­удер­жи­мой дрожью. — Ка­кого чёр­та, Ки­ришо?..

— Из­ви­ни, за­был уб­рать, — на нес­коль­ко бес­ко­неч­но дол­гих се­кунд пле­чи ос­та­лись без­за­щит­ны­ми. Юта­ка пус­тым взгля­дом смот­рел, как Ки­рю­ин наб­ра­сыва­ет тём­ное пок­ры­вало, и слы­шал, как с нег­ромким хрус­том ло­ма­ют­ся хруп­кие стеб­ли лю­бимых тюль­па­нов. — Так луч­ше? — пле­чи сно­ва с неж­ностью об­ня­ли, и ста­ло нем­но­го спо­кой­нее.

Ки­рю­ин был близ­ко, и Юта­ка раз­ли­чал каж­дую мор­щинку, ко­торые лу­чами раз­бе­гались от уз­ких, как иголь­ное уш­ко, глаз. Все­го два ме­сяца — по­чему Ки­рю­ин так из­ме­нил­ся за это ко­рот­кое вре­мя, по­чему ка­жет­ся, что он пос­та­рел в свои не­пол­ные трид­цать, и по­чему в чер­но­те его глаз зас­ты­ло го­ре?

— Что это, Ки­ришо? — пов­то­рил Юта­ка воп­рос, не сво­дя взгля­да с из­мождён­но­го ли­ца. — Что с то­бой?

Ки­рю­ин про­вёл ру­кой по его во­лосам. За­вёл за ухо прядь. По­ложил ла­донь на шею и за­гово­рил, с яв­ным тру­дом под­би­рая сло­ва, за­пина­ясь и зас­тавляя се­бя смот­реть пря­мо в гла­за, не от­во­дя взгляд.

— Прос­ти ме­ня, Юта­ка. Я очень ску­чал по те­бе. Я ду­мал, что боль­ше ни­ког­да те­бя не уви­жу. Мы так нек­ра­сиво рас­ста­лись, и я силь­но ви­новат пе­ред то­бой. Те сло­ва, что я ска­зал — это неп­равда. Ты мне очень ну­жен. Не бы­ло и дня, что­бы я те­бя не вспо­минал.

— А как же двой­ник? Тот та­лан­тли­вый па­рень, моя за­мена? — пе­ребил его Юта­ка, вис­ки за­ломи­ло от вос­по­мина­ний: в го­лове с глу­хим бор­мо­тани­ем пе­река­тыва­лись сло­ва из ноч­но­го по­тока бре­да.

— Он не за­мена, — по­качал го­ловой Ки­рю­ин. — Ник­то не смо­жет за­менить те­бя. Ник­то, да­же будь он в ты­сячу раз бо­лее та­лан­тли­вым му­зыкан­том. Без те­бя нет нас. Без те­бя нет ме­ня.

Ки­рю­ин об­хва­тил обе­ими ла­доня­ми его ли­цо и при­кос­нулся сво­им лбом к его лбу. Их ды­хания сме­шались. Юта­ка под­нял ру­ки и бе­реж­но об­нял Ки­рю­ина за по­яс. Под тканью пи­жамы чувс­тво­вались вы­пира­ющие рёб­ра.

Не бы­ло боль­ше же­лания оби­жать­ся. Все горь­кие сло­ва ос­та­лись в прош­лом, так­же, как и это из­ма­тыва­ющее пу­тешес­твие, пос­ле ко­торо­го не хо­телось ни­чего. Он вер­нулся в свой мир, где бы­ли зна­комые лю­ди, лю­бимая семья, прек­расная ра­бота… И был Ки­рю­ин Шо — рез­кий и нес­держан­ный, по­рой гру­бый, но уме­ющий быть лас­ко­вым. Его луч­ший друг и пер­вая силь­ная лю­бовь.

Тог­да слу­чилась их пер­вая круп­ная ссо­ра за все го­ды этих нас­то­ящих от­но­шений. Прош­ло так мно­го вре­мени, и оба исс­тра­дались дос­та­точ­но, что­бы те­перь поп­ро­бовать за­быть обо всём и дать друг дру­гу ещё по од­но­му шан­су на­чать всё с чис­то­го лис­та. Юта­ка стис­нул Ки­рю­ина креп­че. Он слиш­ком силь­но тос­ко­вал и сей­час поп­росту не мог ре­шить­ся ска­зать: «Я не мо­гу те­бя прос­тить». Ко­неч­но же мог, ведь имен­но это, по мне­нию Юта­ки, и зна­чило лю­бить.

— Че­го ты хо­чешь? — спро­сил Ки­рю­ин, чуть отс­тра­нив­шись, но не от­няв ла­доней от ли­ца. — Я пой­му, ес­ли ты за­хочешь к ро­дите­лям или на свою квар­ти­ру…

— Ни­чего, — вы­давил Юта­ка, в гру­ди тес­ни­лась ра­дость. — Я ведь уже до­ма. Мы сно­ва вмес­те.

Ки­рю­ин по­мог ему под­нять­ся и дой­ти до ди­вана. Пок­ры­вало всё ещё ле­жало на ка­мида­на, скры­вая эту жут­кую кляк­су на свет­лом по­лот­не их у­ют­ной гос­ти­ной. От та­рел­ки на ко­тацу нес­терпи­мо вкус­но пах­ло.

— Я при­гото­вил кар­ри. Ты ведь лю­бишь мой кар­ри, — опус­тился Ки­рю­ин на ди­ван ря­дом с Юта­кой и ук­рыл их обо­их мо­лоч­но-бе­лым пле­дом из спаль­ни. — И чай… Кар­ка­дэ с дву­мя лож­ка­ми са­хара. Пра­виль­но?

— Я сос­ку­чил­ся по тво­ему кар­ри, — Юта­ка на­конец смог улыб­нуть­ся, и пос­ле этой улыб­ки спо­кой­ствие и уми­рот­во­рение хлы­нули по все­му те­лу. — Там, где я был, ник­то не умел де­лать его та­ким же вкус­ным, как ты.

Он вер­нулся до­мой.


	44. Если в поисках счастья решишь чем-нибудь поступиться, то сам будешь в этом виноват

_**Бе­та. Insaniae Universum.** _

Де­кабрь­ские дни тек­ли мед­ленно. Один за дру­гим сме­няли друг дру­га, оди­нако­вые, как дож­де­вые кап­ли. Про­моз­глые. Сты­лые. Бес­толко­во пус­тые.

— Я до­ма, — ска­зал Ки­рю­ин, вер­нувшись с ра­боты. Квар­ти­ра про­мол­ча­ла в от­вет.

Ка­залось, ава­рия про­изош­ла це­лую веч­ность на­зад, так мно­го из­ме­нилось за эти нес­коль­ко ме­сяцев. Бы­ло стран­но осоз­на­вать, что груп­па, пла­кат ко­торой по-преж­не­му ви­сел на сте­не, раз­ва­лилась. Стран­но ви­деть в под­став­ке для зон­тов чёр­ную трость. Стран­но за­сыпать и про­сыпать­ся в оди­ночес­тве. Слу­шать в тем­но­те, как ру­га­ют­ся со­седи сни­зу и за­нима­ют­ся сек­сом со­седи сле­ва, но не слы­шать при­выч­но­го пох­ра­пыва­ния и су­ет­ли­вого би­ения чу­жого сер­дца у се­бя над ло­пат­кой. Так стран­но всё это — буд­то не ре­аль­ность, а дур­ной бес­ко­неч­ный сон.

Ки­рю­ин за­варил чай и бро­сил на ко­тацу плас­ти­ковую упа­ков­ку с едой из ком­би­ни. Го­товить са­мому в пос­леднее вре­мя нет ни­каких сил. Плю­шевый ле­опард с пе­чаль­ны­ми пу­гович­ны­ми гла­зами вы­пол­ня­ет роль под­став­ки под но­ющую и отёк­шую за день но­гу — ка­жет­ся ему это не по ду­ше: иг­рушка не­доволь­но ко­сит­ся и раз­ве что не ур­чит.

— Твой хо­зя­ин ско­ро вер­нётся, — Ки­рю­ин го­ворил эти сло­ва каж­дый день, слов­но из­ви­ня­ясь пе­ред плю­шевым зве­рем за свою бес­так­тность. — Не смот­ри на ме­ня так. Я не знаю, ког­да точ­но это слу­чит­ся.

Оди­ночес­тво сво­дило с ума. Вон — да­же с иг­рушка­ми раз­го­вари­вать при­ходит­ся, лишь бы толь­ко раз­ба­вить чем-ни­будь уду­ша­ющую ти­шину и на се­кун­дочку по­верить в собс­твен­ные фан­та­зии.

Он ве­рил, что Джун вер­нётся. Ина­че прос­то не мог­ло быть. Джун всег­да воз­вра­щал­ся, зная, что здесь, ря­дом с Ки­рю­ином, его дом. Оба се­реб­ря­ных коль­ца ле­жали в шка­тул­ке, от­де­лён­ные от ос­таль­ной би­жуте­рии по­тёр­той бар­хатной стен­кой, и жда­ли сво­его ча­са.

Жизнь ки­пела. Где-то в Хи­гаси­куру­ме не­из­вес­тный в кос­плее ук­рал ре­бён­ка и как сквозь зем­лю про­валил­ся. Но­вос­тные пор­та­лы, га­зеты и те­леп­рограм­мы на­пере­бой рас­ска­зыва­ли о зло­умыш­ленни­ке, пуб­ли­кова­ли ре­зуль­та­ты бе­зус­пешных рас­сле­дова­ний, на пол­ном серь­ёзе об­сужда­ли, как опас­ны ота­ку — Ки­рю­ин слу­шал но­вос­ти фо­ном, пог­ру­жён­ный в мыс­ли.

Здесь, в квар­ти­ре, всё бы­ло по-преж­не­му. Он сколь­зил взгля­дом по об­ста­нов­ке, каж­дый день за­ново зна­комясь со все­ми пред­ме­тами. Ста­рая книж­ная пол­ка бы­ла свер­ху до­низу ус­тавле­на пот­рё­пан­ны­ми кни­гами: ман­гой и ме­дицин­ски­ми спра­воч­ни­ками, ос­тавлен­ны­ми на вся­кий слу­чай. Сбо­ку сто­ял кейс с ги­тарой, об­леплен­ный нак­лей­ка­ми так плот­но, что поч­ти не бы­ло вид­но чёр­ной ко­жи. В кро­хот­ной кух­не — сте­риль­ная чис­то­та. На ме­тал­ли­чес­ких крюч­ках ви­сели две круж­ки: си­рене­вая с ро­зовы­ми по­лоса­ми и го­лубая с ба­раш­ка­ми. В этой квар­ти­ре жи­ло толь­ко два че­лове­ка, боль­ше по­суды, чем на дво­их, прос­то без на­доб­ности.

Джун то­же был здесь — нез­ри­мый, как приз­рак. Ки­рю­ин ощу­щал его при­сутс­твие в каж­дом пред­ме­те, ко­торо­го хоть раз ка­сались бе­лые паль­цы. Чувс­тво­вал ви­та­ющий в воз­ду­хе за­пах, на­мер­тво въ­ев­ший­ся в крас­но-бе­лое пок­ры­вало с пят­ном от клуб­нично­го дже­ма, в плю­шевую шуб­ку ле­опар­да, в лет­нюю хлоп­ко­вую пи­жаму, ле­жав­шую под по­душ­кой, в оде­яло ко­тацу.

Ве­чера­ми Ки­рю­ин за­бирал­ся под ко­тацу, нас­лажда­ясь теп­лом, ко­торое до­ходи­ло до са­мых кон­чи­ков паль­цев — за­пах мож­же­вель­ни­ка и па­чули, пот­ре­вожен­ный рас­ка­лён­ным ра­ди­ато­ром, вы­бирал­ся из скла­док оде­яла и ще­котал ноз­дри. Ки­рю­ин зак­ры­вал гла­за, пы­та­ясь на­пить­ся всласть этим за­пахом. Как так по­лучи­лось, что прос­то на­дышать­ся чем-то (кем-то!) ста­ло не­поз­во­литель­ной рос­кошью?

День за днём на лес­тни­це раз­да­вались тя­жёлые ша­ги, и Ки­рю­ин каж­дый раз, как слы­шал их, за­мирал в ожи­дании. Не­из­менно ша­ги про­ходи­ли ми­мо и за­тиха­ли на дру­гом кон­це об­ще­домо­вого бал­ко­на. Тог­да пус­то­та, по­селив­ша­яся в квар­ти­ре, ста­нови­лась ещё бо­лее ося­за­емой и ос­трой — мож­но бы­ло про­тянуть обе ру­ки и пог­ру­зить паль­цы в жгу­чее по­нима­ние то­го, что Джу­на не бы­ло.

Пер­вое вре­мя Ки­рю­ин ус­по­ка­ивал се­бя мыслью: «Джун ещё в боль­ни­це. Его трав­ма не из тех, что за­тяги­ва­ет­ся так быс­тро… Ког­да он бу­дет го­тов к вы­пис­ке, то поз­во­нит мне». Он упи­вал­ся этой ложью, бо­ясь хоть на мгно­вение пред­ста­вить, как бу­дет жить, ес­ли Джун не вер­нётся.

«А по­чему он во­об­ще дол­жен вер­нуть­ся пос­ле все­го, что бы­ло?» — про­шеп­та­ла ти­шина од­ной ночью, за не­делю до Рож­дес­тва. Ки­рю­ин, ед­ва про­валив­ший­ся в сон, на­ве­ян­ный са­мо­уте­шени­ями, под­ско­чил на кро­вати и ус­та­вил­ся в тем­но­ту. Плю­шевый ле­опард, рас­тя­нув­ший­ся в но­гах, свер­кнул пу­гович­ны­ми гла­зами вмес­то от­ве­та. Ки­рю­ин в от­ча­янии зак­рыл ли­цо ла­доня­ми.

В жиз­ни всё ещё ос­та­валось мес­то для ра­боты — агентство пред­ло­жило Ки­рю­ину на­чать соль­ный про­ект, и он с го­ловой оку­нул­ся в твор­чес­тво, обе­зумев от жгу­чей тос­ки. Но­чами пи­сал тек­сты пе­сен и му­зыку — они рва­лись из не­го, как ни­ког­да рань­ше, кон­чи­ки паль­цев жгло от не­тер­пе­ния и же­лания вып­леснуть всё. Толь­ко ут­ром, за час-два-три до бу­диль­ни­ка, он про­вали­вал­ся в сон, и ви­дел, как в ту­мане, са­мого се­бя, сто­яще­го пе­ред от­кры­той де­ревян­ной клет­кой и дер­жа­щего в ру­ках пу­чок чёр­но-си­них перь­ев. Со всех сто­рон про­дувал ве­тер. Вок­руг не бы­ло ни кам­ня, ни хи­лого де­рева, что­бы ук­рыть­ся. Жгу­чий ве­тер на­летал с яростью, хлес­тал по ще­кам мел­ки­ми ль­дин­ка­ми и рвал из рук мяг­кие перья.

В Со­чель­ник Ки­рю­ин от­дал ме­нед­же­ру Сэ­гаве текст и му­зыку для де­бют­но­го син­гла, ко­торый наз­вал: «Пес­ня, ко­торую я не смог удер­жать в ла­донях». На воп­рос, не слиш­ком ли длин­ное наз­ва­ние, толь­ко от­махнул­ся: дол­жно быть так и ни­как ина­че.

*** * * * ***

«Ин­те­рес­но, где я ока­жусь, ког­да от­крою гла­за?»

Юта­ка прис­лу­шивал­ся к зву­кам вок­руг. Слиш­ком ти­хо; толь­ко слыш­но, как где-то да­леко ез­дят ма­шины и нег­ромко пе­рего­вари­ва­ют­ся лю­ди. Кро­вать мяг­кая, но не та­кая, ка­ким был фу­тон у Кен­джи. Мо­жет, его опять ку­да-то заб­ро­сило? Мо­жет, от­кро­ет гла­за, а его ок­ру­жа­ют чу­жие лю­ди, нас­тро­ен­ные не так дру­желюб­но, как пар­ни, ко­торых он встре­тил в дру­гом ми­ре.

— Как вы се­бя чувс­тву­ете? — жен­ский го­лос втис­нулся ему в уши шёл­ко­вым шну­ром. Юта­ка от не­ожи­дан­ности встрях­нул го­ловой и рас­пахнул гла­за. Нап­ро­тив сто­яла мед­сес­тра с тём­но-си­ней пап­кой в ру­ках.

— Где я? — выр­ва­лось преж­де, чем он со­об­ра­зил, что про­ис­хо­дит. Мед­сес­тра улыб­ну­лась.

— В боль­ни­це Шо­хоку. Вас об­на­ружи­ли без соз­на­ния на ули­це. Пов­режде­ний и травм нет. Как ощу­щения? Го­лова кру­жит­ся? Тош­но­та? Сла­бость?

Юта­ка толь­ко от­ри­цатель­но по­качал го­ловой.

Мед­сес­тра по­ин­те­ресо­валась до­кумен­та­ми — Юта­ка вмес­то это­го наз­вал своё имя и псев­до­ним и поп­ро­сил поз­во­нить. Ре­ак­ция уди­вила: мед­сес­тра сме­рила его изу­ча­ющим взгля­дом, пе­рес­про­сила имя и уш­ла, ска­зав, что ей нуж­но по­сове­товать­ся. От та­кой по­доз­ри­тель­нос­ти и стран­ной не­довер­чи­вос­ти впо­ру бы­ло по­чувс­тво­вать се­бя не в сво­ей та­рел­ке.

Ос­тавшись один, Юта­ка сполз с кро­вати и, при­дер­жи­ва­ясь за сте­ны ру­кой, поб­рёл ис­кать те­лефон-ав­то­мат. Нуж­но прос­то поз­во­нить ме­нед­же­ру То­коро. Она при­несёт нуж­ные до­кумен­ты и всё ула­дит. В кон­це кон­цов, его не бы­ло все­го ме­сяц! Мо­жет быть, Кян Юта­ка не са­мый из­вес­тный ком­по­зитор во всей Япо­нии, но его имя до­воль­но дол­го мус­си­рова­лось в прес­се и на ТВ. Вряд ли его за­были так рез­ко.

Он наб­рал зна­комый до вя­зи в зу­бах но­мер. Че­рез нес­коль­ко гуд­ков на дру­гом кон­це про­вода отоз­вался го­лос ме­нед­же­ра.

— То­коро Ме­гуми слу­ша­ет.

— То­коро-сан, доб­рый день. Это Кян Юта­ка.

В труб­ке нес­коль­ко мгно­вений мол­ча­ли. По­том ти­хий го­лос ти­хо и сер­ди­то бро­сил:

— Не шу­тите так. Кто вы?

— Да я это… Юта­ка. Я в боль­ни­це…

— Пе­рес­тань­те не­мед­ленно. За та­кие шут­ки…

— Ни­каких шу­ток, То­коро-сан. Я в боль­ни­це Шо­хоку… не знаю, прав­да, где это… Мне нуж­ны до­кумен­ты. Вы не мог­ли бы при­вез­ти, по­жалуй­ста? — ме­нед­жер вдруг нег­ромко ах­ну­ла, и Юта­ка ис­пу­гал­ся. — То­коро-сан, что слу­чилось? То­коро-сан!

Пе­ред тем, как вы­зов сор­вался, он ус­лы­шал гром­кий шо­рох, точ­но ме­нед­жер спол­зла по сте­не вниз, и приг­лу­шён­ные всхли­пы. Аб­со­лют­но сби­тый с тол­ку, Юта­ка мед­ленно вер­нулся в па­лату.

То, что под­ня­лось по­том, со­вер­шенно не ук­ла­дыва­лось в го­лове и ка­залось не­веро­ят­ным. Ме­нед­жер То­коро вор­ва­лась в па­лату вмес­те со сво­ей хруп­кой на­пар­ни­цей Сэ­гавой. Уви­дев Юта­ку, жен­щи­ны на гла­зах поб­ледне­ли и осе­ли по обе сто­роны от кро­вати.

— Вы че­го, как буд­то при­виде­ние уви­дели?.. — спро­сил обес­ку­ражен­ный Юта­ка. То­коро вмес­то от­ве­та по-ма­терин­ски при­жала его го­лову к сво­ей гру­ди и рас­пла­калась. Сэ­гава креп­ко сжа­ла его ру­ку и при­жалась к ней лбом, то­же дро­жа от слёз.

По­том бы­ла по­лиция, за­дав­шая ты­сячу бес­толко­вых воп­ро­сов, вплоть до то­го, ка­кой сей­час год. Все от­ве­ты, да­же за­дум­чи­вые меж­до­метия, за­писы­вались, Юта­ку по мно­го раз пе­рес­пра­шива­ли и уточ­ня­ли каж­дый мо­мент.

Ещё че­рез нес­коль­ко ча­сов на по­роге па­латы по­яви­лась мать в соп­ро­вож­де­нии од­но­го из по­лицей­ских. Мать бы­ла оде­та в тра­ур­ную одеж­ду и при ви­де Юта­ки не­мед­ленно ли­шилась соз­на­ния. Он бро­сил­ся к ней, не об­ра­щая вни­мания, что вис­ки за­ломи­ло от рез­ко­го дви­жения, и об­нял так креп­ко, как не об­ни­мал ни­ког­да. Толь­ко уви­дев мать, он по­нял, нас­коль­ко ис­тоско­вал­ся по семье, как не хва­тало её в со­вер­шенно чу­жом ми­ре. И ведь про­шёл толь­ко ме­сяц… Там.

В род­ном ми­ре про­летел це­лый год. Ус­лы­шав это, Юта­ка по­чувс­тво­вал, как на нес­коль­ко ко­рот­ких мгно­вений сер­дце пе­рес­та­ло бить­ся. Пос­ле об­нял пла­чущую без ос­та­нов­ки мать ещё креп­че и сбив­чи­во за­шеп­тал: «Прос­ти, я зас­та­вил те­бя так вол­но­вать­ся… прос­ти, толь­ко не плачь боль­ше, я ря­дом, я жи­вой… прос­ти… прос­ти, ма­ма…»

Поз­днее приш­ли сёс­тры и наб­ро­сились на не­го с уп­рё­ками и ры­дани­ями в три звон­ких го­лоса. Уже шес­ти­лет­няя Ха­на заб­ра­лась к не­му на ко­лени и ко­лоти­ла кро­хот­ны­ми ку­лач­ка­ми по гру­ди с рё­вом: «Бра­тик пло­хой! Бра­тик бро­сил Ха­ну-тян!». Близ­няшки Нао и Ми­тиру то осы­пали Юта­ку го­рячи­ми, влаж­ны­ми по­целу­ями, то ру­гали его, на чём свет сто­ит, за то, что зас­та­вил всю семью вол­но­вать­ся. Да­же отец, ко­торый ни­ког­да ра­нее не про­яв­лял осо­бых эмо­ций, при ви­де сы­на сел на низ­кий стул в па­лате и зак­рыл гла­за мо­золис­той ла­донью.

Юта­ка об­ни­мал всех по оче­реди и ста­рал­ся ус­по­ко­ить, хо­тя сам не мог удер­жать­ся от слёз. Он на­конец-то сно­ва был до­ма.

*** * * * ***

Сна­чала бы­ли бе­лос­нежные хри­зан­те­мы. За­тем — чай­ные ро­зы, жёл­тые с тём­ной вол­нистой кром­кой на каж­дом ле­пес­тке. Ли­лии с силь­ным, пь­яня­щим за­пахом. Тём­но-крас­ные ас­тры. Неж­ные пи­оны. Не воз­ни­кало ни ма­лей­ше­го сом­не­ния, что че­ловек, прис­лавший их, из­му­чил всех фло­рис­тов, до­бива­ясь иде­аль­но­го бу­кета.

Курь­ер при­ходил каж­дые два дня ров­но в пол­день. Кен­джи спе­ци­аль­но при­ез­жал в Мей­шин, что­бы встре­тить курь­ера на пер­вом эта­же и заб­рать у не­го цве­ты. До по­луча­теля доб­рался толь­ко один бу­кет — са­мый пер­вый: пас­тель­ные ири­сы с хруп­ки­ми, буд­то от­ли­тыми из са­хар­ной ка­раме­ли, ле­пес­тка­ми. Гос­по­жа Та­ка­яма при­нес­ла их в па­лату, на­де­ясь по­радо­вать сы­на, но Джун в ярос­ти раз­да­вил цве­ты и ра­зод­рал их на ле­пес­тки. От по­дар­ка ос­та­лась толь­ко бе­лая кар­тонка с зо­лоты­ми вен­зе­лями и над­писью: «Прос­ти ме­ня».

Кен­джи без­жа­лос­тно из­бавлял­ся от цве­тов: раз­да­вал их пер­со­налу и по­сети­телям или ос­тавлял в ко­ридо­рах в ка­чес­тве ук­ра­шения. Гос­по­жа Та­ка­яма при­чита­ла, что сто­ило всё-та­ки ос­тавлять хоть что-ни­будь, но Кен­джи был неп­рекло­нен.

— Джун-кун слиш­ком нер­вни­ча­ет из-за этих по­дар­ков. Что вам до­роже: эти цве­ты или его нас­тро­ение? — спро­сил он од­нажды, ког­да гос­по­жа Та­ка­яма хо­тела от­нести спа­сён­ную кор­зинку с пур­пурны­ми кал­ла­ми Джу­ну. Цве­ты в са­мом де­ле бы­ли пот­ря­са­ющи­ми, от­да­вать их ко­му-ли­бо с тру­дом под­ни­малась ру­ка да­же у Кен­джи. Жен­щи­на опус­ти­ла го­лову.

— Да­вай­те ска­жем, что это по­дарок от вас, — поп­ро­сила она, вы­удив кар­тонку с не­из­менным «прос­ти». — Джун так лю­бит цве­ты…

Кен­джи вздох­нул и смял кар­тонку в ру­ке.

— Тог­да я при­несу их сам нем­но­го поз­же, что­бы Джун-кун ни­чего не за­подоз­рил.

Впро­чем, Джу­ну бы­ло пле­вать и на цве­ты, и на по­дар­ки. Ус­тра­ша­ющую конс­трук­цию, ко­торая по­мога­ла кос­тям срас­тись, сня­ли, гипс то­же. Те­перь его пы­тались за­ново на­учить хо­дить, но он не же­лал да­же сдви­гать­ся с мес­та — толь­ко ле­жал плас­том, не­от­рывно гля­дя в ок­но, и не ре­аги­ровал ни на что. При­ходи­ли пси­хоте­рапев­ты и хи­рур­ги, пы­тались его раз­го­ворить, най­ти проб­ле­му, ис­це­лить из­ло­ман­ную ду­шу, но Джун оне­мел, зам­кнув­шись в сво­ей лич­ной бо­ли.

Гос­по­жа Та­ка­яма умо­ляла спас­ти её сы­на. Пла­кала, стоя на ко­ленях пе­ред вра­чами, рва­ла се­дые во­лосы и прок­ли­нала Мей­шин, при­нёс­ший столь­ко го­ря их семье. У Кен­джи сер­дце раз­ры­валось, ког­да он ви­дел эти бе­зус­пешные моль­бы. Ему са­мому бы­ло страш­но.

Ма­ри наш­ла ре­шение. Ми­лая, свет­лая Ма­ри, ко­торую Кен­джи не­ис­то­во лю­бил боль­ше де­сяти лет, приш­ла к не­му ве­чером, ког­да ма­лыш­ка Фу­юми ус­ну­ла, и об­хва­тила тон­ки­ми ла­дош­ка­ми его за­дум­чи­вое ли­цо.

— По­моги ему, — про­шеп­та­ла она, це­луя Кен­джи в лоб. — Не бой­ся, мы с ма­мой приг­ля­дим за Фу­юми-тян. Сей­час ты нуж­нее Джун-ку­ну. Ему очень тя­жело.

— Ты уве­рена? — спро­сил Кен­джи, гля­дя ей в гла­за. Ма­ри кив­ну­ла и неж­но улыб­ну­лась.

Он на­чал при­ходить к Джу­ну. Ра­зуз­нал ком­плекс уп­ражне­ний, отог­нал прочь всех фи­зи­оте­рапев­тов и ре­шитель­но за­катал ру­кава. Гос­по­жа Та­ка­яма веж­ли­во ухо­дила из па­латы, ос­тавляя их на­еди­не.

— Ве­чером бу­дет снег. Не очень силь­ный, так, на­вер­ное, при­поро­шит нем­но­го, по­том рас­та­ет, — го­ворил Кен­джи, по­ка Джун, заж­му­рив­шись от бо­ли и вце­пив­шись в по­руч­ни на кро­вати, ожи­дал окон­ча­ния «тре­ниров­ки». Кен­джи бе­реж­но сги­бал в ко­лене сна­чала пра­вую но­гу, по­том ле­вую и раз­го­вари­вал, от­вле­кая. — Ма­лыш­ка уже ло­почет что-то своё и улы­ба­ет­ся. Лю­бит мои пес­ни, за­сыпа­ет толь­ко под них.

Джун не ре­аги­ровал. Он рас­пахнул гла­за, влаж­ные от не­воль­ных слёз, и ус­та­вил­ся в бе­лый по­толок та­ким же бе­зучас­тным взгля­дом, что и обыч­но. Но­ги у не­го бы­ли без­жизнен­ны­ми, как у ма­ри­онет­ки.

— По­жалуй­ста, пос­та­рай­ся, — уго­вари­вал Кен­джи, нем­но­го на­дав­ли­вая на сто­пу, что­бы раз­ра­ботать мыш­цы го­ленос­то­па. — Не бу­дет ни­како­го тол­ка, ес­ли ты не при­ложишь хоть нем­но­го уси­лий.

Джун зап­ро­кинул го­лову и скрип­нул зу­бами. Боль­но. Да­же пред­ста­вить бы­ло не­воз­можно, нас­коль­ко. Кен­джи об­хва­тил го­ленос­топ го­рячи­ми ла­доня­ми.

— Я знаю, как те­бе тя­жело, — ска­зал он, ба­юкая го­рев­шие ог­нём но­ги. — Я по­нимаю, что слож­но зас­та­вить се­бя де­лать хоть что-то. Ты ведь не ви­дишь смыс­ла во всём этом, вер­но? Не зна­ешь, ра­ди че­го ста­рать­ся, ра­ди ко­го жить… — он неж­но мас­си­ровал же­лей­ные мыш­цы под бе­лос­нежной ко­жей, ис­по­лосо­ван­ной шра­мами нас­толь­ко, что не ос­та­лось жи­вого мес­та. Каж­дый шрам, как вопль: «По­моги­те мне. Ус­лышь­те ме­ня, ра­ди бо­га, хоть кто-ни­будь» — мол­ча­ливый Джун, не смев­ший жа­ловать­ся, бес­ко­неч­но пи­сал на сво­ём те­ле прось­бы о по­мощи, ко­торые ник­то бы ни­ког­да не уви­дел.

Джун пе­ревёл взгляд на Кен­джи. По­чер­невшие от тос­ки гла­за не вы­ража­ли ни­чего.

— Ты ну­жен нам. Ме­нед­же­ры То­коро и Сэ­гава. Ма­ри. Ма­лыш­ка Фу­юми. Гос­по­жа Та­ка­яма. Твои друзья со спек­таклей. Все мы ждём, ког­да ты поп­ра­вишь­ся, — Кен­джи ук­рыл ис­терзан­ные но­ги пок­ры­валом и взял Джу­на за ру­ку. — Мы не зна­ем, что сде­лать, что­бы те­бе по­мочь. Мы мо­жем толь­ко быть ря­дом, что­бы ты не чувс­тво­вал се­бя оди­ноким. Вот эта боль, — он сколь­знул ла­донью по оде­ялу, — не срав­нится с болью, ко­торая по­жира­ет те­бя здесь, — он кос­нулся гру­ди Джу­на. — Единс­твен­ное, что мы зна­ем… что я знаю: Ки­рю­ин-сан боль­ше не прит­ро­нет­ся к те­бе. Я за­щищу те­бя от не­го. Он не по­лома­ет те­бя ещё боль­ше.

Хо­тя ку­да уж боль­ше… Кен­джи не раз вспо­минал, как встре­чал Джу­на за ку­лиса­ми — из­би­того так, что бо­ка бы­ли ли­ловы­ми от си­няков. Пред­ла­гал по­гово­рить с Ки­рю­ином по-муж­ски, нель­зя же так рас­пускать ру­ки… Джун ка­чал го­ловой. «Упал с лес­тни­цы. Всё нор­маль­но. Не на­до го­ворить ни­чего Шо».

Кен­джи при­кос­нулся паль­ца­ми к неб­ри­той ще­ке. Чёр­ные гла­за не­от­рывно смот­ре­ли сквозь не­го.

— Воз­вра­щай­ся к нам. Мы ждём те­бя. Мы все хо­тим уви­деть, как ты сно­ва улы­ба­ешь­ся. Хо­тим ус­лы­шать твою иг­ру на фор­те­пи­ано. Те­бе все­го двад­цать во­семь… Мы от­праздну­ем твой про­шед­ший день рож­де­ния у ме­ня до­ма. Ма­ри при­гото­вит шар­лотку. Приг­ла­сим тво­их дру­зей, — Кен­джи ос­та­новил­ся, что­бы прог­ло­тить ком в гор­ле, и лас­ко­во сжал без­воль­ную ру­ку. — Джун-кун, я прав­да не пред­став­ляю, ка­ких тру­дов те­бе сто­ит ве­рить хоть ко­му-то. Сколь­ко сил те­бе на­до, что­бы прос­то за­хотеть жить. Но я про­шу те­бя: вер­нись к нам. Мы очень те­бя ждём.

Джун зак­рыл гла­за. Бес­по­лез­но. Не дос­ту­чать­ся. Кен­джи ус­та­вил­ся на кор­зинку с вы­сох­ши­ми кал­ла­ми. Что ещё он мо­жет сде­лать, что­бы вер­нуть ко­му-то нас­толь­ко обес­си­лен­но­му во­лю к жиз­ни? Не­уже­ли прав­да: для то­го, что­бы вер­нуть Джу­на, нуж­но быть Ки­рю­ином Шо? Не­воз­можно.

*** * * * ***

Бу­маж­ная во­локи­та, свя­зан­ная с вос­ста­нов­ле­ни­ем до­кумен­тов, сво­дила с ума. Юта­ка ни­как не мог по­нять, по­чему двой­ник не под­ме­нил его в груп­пе. Не мог же он прос­то про­валить­ся сквозь зем­лю!

К счастью, родс­твен­ни­ки и по­лиция по­мога­ли с вос­ста­нов­ле­ни­ем лич­ности. Вско­ре Юта­ка уже лю­бовал­ся на но­вень­кую ID-кар­ту и от­ме­чал, что фо­тог­ра­фия на ней по­лучи­лась ку­да луч­ше, чем на ста­рой. Пу­тешес­твие в дру­гой мир выт­ра­вило из взгля­да уг­рю­мость и бо­лез­ненную не­уве­рен­ность.

В агентстве то­же по­нача­лу не по­вери­ли, что он вер­нулся. Юта­ка сод­рогнул­ся, ког­да ус­лы­шал о собс­твен­ных по­хоро­нах, но воз­му­щать­ся уже бы­ло поз­дно. В боль­ни­це и в по­лиции приш­лось ска­зать, что он ров­ным счё­том ни­чего не пом­нит о том, что с ним про­ис­хо­дила в пос­ледний год. Рас­ска­зывать о пу­тешес­твии в дру­гой мир поп­росту не по­вер­нулся язык: ря­дом си­дела мать, силь­но пос­та­рев­шая от го­ря — Юта­ка не ре­шил­ся вол­но­вать её сво­им рас­ска­зом. До­каза­тель­ств всё рав­но ни­каких не бы­ло, кро­ме клоч­ка бу­маги с не­допи­сан­ной ме­лоди­ей, за­валяв­шемся в кар­ма­не кур­тки. По­это­му Юта­ка от­ма­хивал­ся от расс­про­сов и креп­ко об­ни­мал мать со сло­вами: «Не вол­нуй­ся, всё те­перь хо­рошо, чес­тное сло­во».

Кен­джи был пер­вым из со­мем­бе­ров, с кем Юта­ка встре­тил­ся че­рез па­ру не­дель пос­ле воз­вра­щения. Вер­нее, сам Кен­джи под­ка­ра­улил его в зда­нии агентства и так стис­нул в мед­вежь­их объ­ять­ях, что ед­ва не сло­мал па­ру рё­бер.

— Мы за те­бя очень пе­режи­вали, — ска­зал Кен­джи. Они приш­ли в не­боль­шой бар не­пода­лёку от агентства и за­сели в ук­ромный уго­лок, от­де­лён­ный от ос­новно­го за­ла бам­бу­ковой шир­мой. Так мож­но не бо­ять­ся быть об­на­ружен­ны­ми вез­де­сущи­ми фа­нами. — Ма­ри по­каза­ла за­мет­ку в ут­ренней га­зете. Я по­думал сна­чала, что это ка­кая-то «ут­ка». По­том поз­во­нила То­коро-сан… Ста­рик, серь­ёз­но, я бе­зум­но рад те­бя ви­деть жи­вым и здо­ровым.

— Я то­же рад вер­нуть­ся к нор­маль­ной жиз­ни… — Юта­ка с нас­лажде­ни­ем по­тяги­вал пи­во. — На­конец-то, сно­ва всё бу­дет, как преж­де. Или не бу­дет, — он за­метил, как Кен­джи грус­тно ус­мехнул­ся пос­ле этих слов. — Я слы­шал, на­шей груп­пы боль­ше нет.

— Да, ре­шили рас­пустить­ся. Пос­ле тво­его ис­чезно­вения… мы ду­мали, что ты… то­го… В об­щем, Ки­рю­ин-сан хо­тел в на­чале сле­ду­юще­го го­да вер­нуть­ся в ста­ром сос­та­ве, но мы с Джун-ку­ном бы­ли про­тив. Не хо­тели… как бы ска­зать…

— Ос­кор­блять па­мять? — под­ска­зал Юта­ка, и его пе­редёр­ну­ло. Кен­джи кив­нул, сму­щён­но по­чесав нос.

— Так стран­но го­ворить с то­бой сей­час об этом. В об­щем, я ушёл сра­зу. Наш­лись та­лан­тли­вые ре­бята, ко­торым кровь из но­су ну­жен был во­калист, а я пою нем­но­го, по­это­му пе­решёл к ним. А Джун-кун… — Кен­джи пом­рачнел. Меж­ду бро­вей за­лег­ла ус­та­лая склад­ка. — Не ду­маю, что он вер­нётся на сце­ну.

— Что про­изош­ло?

— Ава­рия, — Кен­джи уло­жил под­бо­родок на сцеп­ленные в за­мок ру­ки. — Ки­рю­ин-сан не спра­вил­ся с уп­равле­ни­ем. У Джун-ку­на сло­маны обе но­ги, но проб­ле­ма в дру­гом. Он в деп­рессии — та­кой жут­кой, что да­же опи­сать слож­но. Ни с кем не раз­го­вари­ва­ет, не за­нима­ет­ся, не де­ла­ет ни­чего, что­бы поп­ра­вить­ся. Буд­то внут­ри пус­то­та. Гос­по­жа Та­ка­яма заб­ра­ла его до­мой, ду­мая, что в род­ных сте­нах он нем­но­го оп­ра­вит­ся, но не знаю… Не уве­рен, что это по­может.

Юта­ка во­дил паль­цем по тол­стой кром­ке пив­ной круж­ки, влаж­ной от ос­татков пе­ны. Джу­на бы­ло от все­го сер­дца жал­ко — не­из­вес­тно, ка­кой си­лой об­ла­дал Ки­рю­ин, зас­та­вив че­лове­ка, в нес­коль­ко раз круп­нее се­бя, бо­ять­ся до дро­жи в ко­ленях. Роб­кий, доб­рый Джун не зас­лу­жил то­го, что с ним слу­чилось. На его мес­те дол­жен был ока­зать­ся сам Ки­рю­ин. Вслух, ра­зуме­ет­ся, Юта­ка ни­чего не ска­зал.

— На­де­юсь, я ни­ког­да не пе­ресе­кусь с Ки­рю­ин-са­ном, — за­метил он со вздо­хом. — Агентство наш­ло мне ра­боту по на­писа­нию му­зыки, по­это­му мы бу­дем мень­ше бе­сить друг дру­га.

Кен­джи кив­нул, по­том то­роп­ли­во за­писал на об­рывке сал­фетки ад­рес.

— Джун-кун жи­вёт здесь. Заг­ля­ни к не­му, как най­дёт­ся сво­бод­ное вре­мя. Ду­маю, он бу­дет рад те­бя ви­деть. Вы ведь хо­рошо ла­дили.

Они ещё нем­но­го по­гово­рили. Кен­джи рас­ска­зал про свою дочь и по­казал фо­тог­ра­фии, све­тясь от счастья. Дал пос­лу­шать де­бют­ную пес­ню груп­пы, в ко­торой пел: Юта­ка приз­нал, что ма­рино­вать та­кой го­лос на мес­те драм­ме­ра — са­мое нас­то­ящее прес­тупле­ние, и пред­ло­жил об­ра­щать­ся, ес­ли по­надо­бит­ся му­зыка. К счастью, Кен­джи не до­пыты­вал­ся, где же Юта­ку но­сило це­лый год — вер­нулся, и сла­ва бо­гам.

Пос­ле встре­чи ста­ло тос­кли­во. Ка­залось, меж­ду Юта­кой и все­ми его зна­комы­ми раз­вер­злась неп­ре­одо­лимая про­пасть. Все пы­тались вес­ти се­бя неп­ри­нуж­дённо, но чувс­тво­валось, как всем — Кен­джи, ме­нед­же­рам То­коро и Сэ­гаве, ди­рек­то­ру Ши­рами­не, да­же сёс­трам и ро­дите­лям — всем им поп­росту не­лов­ко быть ря­дом с Юта­кой. Буд­то бы­ли на­рушен ряд ка­ких-то эле­мен­тарных пра­вил, не из­вес­тных лишь ему од­но­му.

В том, дру­гом ми­ре, он ощу­щал се­бя по­сажен­ным в уз­кий стек­лянный фут­ляр. В род­ном же ми­ре стен­ки ши­роко раз­дви­нулись в сто­роны: все зна­комые лю­ди ока­зались го­раз­до даль­ше, чем ког­да-ли­бо ра­нее.

*** * * * ***

В Цен­тре вос­ста­нов­ле­ния бы­ло че­рес­чур свет­ло. Свет­ло-си­рене­вые сте­ны ку­пались в хо­лод­ном све­те вер­хних ламп, а че­рез ог­ромные ок­на прос­торных за­лов ли­лись ши­рокие лу­чи ян­вар­ско­го сол­нца.

Ки­рю­ин прис­ло­нил­ся к сте­не пле­чом, наб­лю­дая за про­ис­хо­дящим в од­ном из за­лов. Он удач­но встал в те­ни: да­же ес­ли бы кое-кто вдруг вски­нул го­лову, по­чувс­тво­вав на се­бе прис­таль­ный взгляд, то не об­на­ружил бы наб­лю­дате­ля, нер­вно ку­са­юще­го об­ветрен­ные гу­бы.

Мо­лодой врач вни­матель­но наб­лю­дал за тре­ниров­кой и под­держи­вал за спи­ну об­ли­ва­юще­гося по­том Джу­на. Тот креп­ко вце­пил­ся в брусья, с ог­ромным тру­дом пе­рес­тавляя не­ес­тес­твен­но пря­мые но­ги. На ли­це зас­ты­ло от­сутс­тву­ющее вы­раже­ние. Это всё — вы­нуж­денные му­чения, он не хо­чет этим за­нимать­ся. «Да ос­тавь­те же вы ме­ня в по­кое!» — чи­тал Ки­рю­ин в дёр­ганных дви­жени­ях те­ла, ко­торое ока­мене­ло от дол­гих ме­сяцев без­дей­ствия.

— Та­ка­яма-сан, так де­ло не пой­дёт, — до­нес­лось до не­го че­рез тон­кое стек­ло. Джун обес­си­лен­но опус­тился на пол, а врач при­сел на кор­точки ря­дом. — Раз­ве вы не хо­тите сно­ва на­учить­ся хо­дить?

Джун по­качал го­ловой.

— За­чем? — за­шелес­тел он ед­ва слыш­но. — За­чем мне опять хо­дить?

— Что­бы жить? — улыб­нулся врач. — В ми­ре, на­вер­ня­ка, столь­ко все­го, что вы бы хо­тели ещё уви­деть.

— Я ви­дел дос­та­точ­но.

Ки­рю­ин уви­дел, как от тя­жёло­го вздо­ха под­ня­лись и опус­ти­лись пле­чи вра­ча, ра­зоча­рован­но­го от­ве­том.

— Да­вай­те поп­ро­бу­ем ещё раз?

Наб­лю­дать даль­ше не­выно­симо. Ки­рю­ин рез­ко от­вернул­ся и стре­митель­но по­ковы­лял прочь из Цен­тра, гро­хоча тростью на весь ко­ридор.

Хоть бы кто знал, ка­кой ад они оба пе­режи­ли. Ник­то из этих чёр­то­вых «спа­сате­лей» не ви­дел Джу­на, близ­ко­го к по­меша­тель­ству и пь­яно­го от не­навис­ти к се­бе, сво­ей сла­бос­ти. Сколь­ко им пот­ре­бова­лось вре­мени, что­бы Джун сно­ва на­чал го­ворить? Нес­коль­ко дол­гих ме­сяцев! Они пы­тались зас­та­вить его, ис­ка­ли при­чину этой не­моты, тер­за­ли и рас­ко­выри­вали ра­ны не од­ну ты­сячу раз, вмес­то то­го, что­бы прос­то дать ему от­дохнуть. Эти иди­оты… Да что они по­нима­ют?!

Он при­вык да­рить Джу­ну под­дер­жку. При­вык к его по-дет­ски рас­те­рян­но­му взгля­ду и не­ук­ро­тимой неж­ности. На­казы­вал, ко­неч­но, но лишь по­тому, что не пред­став­лял се­бе жиз­ни без Джу­на. Учил, как ма­лень­ко­го ре­бён­ка, что ник­то боль­ше не за­щитит его и не пой­мёт так, как Ки­рю­ин. «Пос­мотри на се­бя, ми­лый, кто ещё бу­дет во­зить­ся с то­бой так, как я. От те­бя все от­верну­лись, пом­нишь? Толь­ко я те­бе по­верил. Толь­ко мне ты ну­жен», — вы­гова­ривал Ки­рю­ин во вре­мя од­но­го из на­каза­ний. Са­мому бы­ло тош­но при­чинять Джу­ну боль, но ина­че — ни­как.

— За­чем вы его му­ча­ете?! — кри­чал Ки­рю­ин в ли­цо Кен­джи, сто­яв­ше­му, как го­ра, меж­ду ним и ма­шиной, в ко­торой си­дел Джун. — Вер­ни­те его мне!

Кен­джи от­ве­тил, не про­ронив ни сло­ва: вре­зал тя­жёлым, как бу­лыж­ник, ку­лаком пря­мо в ви­сок, так что Ки­рю­ин от­ка­тил­ся по сне­гу в за­поро­шен­ные кус­ты си­рени.

— Гни­лая у те­бя лю­бовь, — плю­нул Кен­джи, ед­ва не по­пав ему в ли­цо. — По­шёл вон, стал­кер. Объ­явишь­ся ещё раз — шею свер­ну.

Ки­рю­ин скор­чился в сне­гу. Пе­ред гла­зами всё плы­ло от уда­ра. Гни­лая лю­бовь? Ли­цемер­ные тва­ри… Осо­бен­но гос­по­жа Та­ка­яма, за­бот­ли­во ку­тав­шая Джу­на в крас­ный плед. Кен­джи и не знал, на­вер­ное, как она уни­зила род­но­го сы­на на гла­зах всей боль­ни­цы, от­ка­зав ему в до­верии, ког­да он ос­тро нуж­дался в этом.

Ки­рю­ин нуж­дался в Джу­не, как в све­жем воз­ду­хе. За­дыхал­ся без не­го, слов­но лёг­кие бы­ли пол­ны кам­ней. Пи­сал пес­ни, в каж­дой строч­ке вы­мали­вая про­щение и один-единс­твен­ный шанс на до­верие.

— Я рас­тран­жи­рил сок­ро­вище, что бы­ло ря­дом, и оно ис­чезло, — над­ры­вал­ся Ки­рю­ин в мик­ро­фон, на­де­ясь что од­нажды Джун ус­лы­шит эту пес­ню и пой­мёт — обя­затель­но пой­мёт, ина­че и быть не мо­жет.

Пусть толь­ко Джун вер­нётся. Ки­рю­ин го­тов до­казать все­му ми­ру, что уме­ет лю­бить по-дру­гому; го­тов да­же по­делить­ся лю­бовью и вни­мани­ем Джу­на, лишь бы толь­ко вновь об­рести воз­можность це­ловать бе­лые, как са­хар, паль­цы, и то­нуть в го­рячих объ­ять­ях.

*** * * * ***

Юта­ка ожи­дал, что встре­ча с Джу­ном прой­дёт в нап­ря­жён­ной ат­мосфе­ре, но не ду­мал, что бу­дет нас­толь­ко тя­жело.

Джун встре­тил его, си­дя за пись­мен­ным сто­лом. Но­ги прик­ры­вал тём­но-крас­ный плед в круп­ную клет­ку. На ко­ленях свер­ну­лась в клу­бок ры­жая кош­ка — при по­яв­ле­нии гос­тя, она вски­нула ушас­тую го­лову и гром­ко за­ур­ча­ла. Джун ок­руглил гла­за и при­жал ру­ки ко рту.

— Кян-сан… быть не мо­жет…

Юта­ка улыб­нулся.

— Сам не ве­рю, что вер­нулся.

Джун спря­тал ли­цо в ла­донях, бе­зус­пешно пы­та­ясь ос­та­новить круп­ные слё­зы, со­чив­ши­еся сквозь паль­цы. Кош­ка не­доволь­но за­вор­ча­ла, не по­нимая, расс­тро­ил чу­жак её хо­зя­ина или, нап­ро­тив, об­ра­довал. Юта­ка при­сел на кор­точки пе­ред ин­ва­лид­ной ко­ляс­кой и кос­нулся кон­чи­ками паль­цев под­ра­гива­ющих плеч.

— Ну, лад­но те­бе, Джун-кун… Всё ведь хо­рошо.

Каж­дый зна­комый в этом ми­ре встре­чал его, как вос­крес­ше­го. Двой­ствен­ное ощу­щение. С од­ной сто­роны, об­легче­ние, что всё за­кон­чи­лось. С дру­гой — не­лов­кость. Как вот ре­аги­ровать на все эти слё­зы?

На­конец, Джун ус­по­ко­ил­ся и вы­тер слё­зы. Угол­ки губ дрог­ну­ли, го­товые при­под­нять­ся в улыб­ке, но внут­ренних сил не хва­тило. Вмес­то улыб­ки Джун взял Юта­ку за паль­цы — по­жалуй, выс­ший знак до­верия от че­лове­ка, не вы­носив­ше­го при­кос­но­вений.

Под его пе­чаль­ным чёр­ным взгля­дом бы­ло не по се­бе.

— Как ты се­бя чувс­тву­ешь? — спро­сил Юта­ка. — Кен­джи рас­ска­зал, что про­изош­ло.

Джун по­качал го­ловой: не хо­тел об­суждать свою трав­му. Ве­ро­ят­но, да­же сты­дил­ся, что пред­стал пе­ред быв­шим со­мем­бе­ром в та­ком ви­де — в ин­ва­лид­ном крес­ле, сла­бый и бес­по­мощ­ный. Но был ис­крен­не рад встре­тить­ся, ина­че бы да­же вни­мания не об­ра­тил, пос­чи­тав Юта­ку за плод сво­его во­об­ра­жения.

Джун силь­но из­ме­нил­ся за то вре­мя, по­ка Юта­ка его не ви­дел. Ка­залось, он ис­сох, слов­но из не­го вы­соса­ли все жиз­ненные си­лы. Был по­хож на раз­ло­ман­ную на щеп­ки вет­ку — смот­рел, но ку­да-то сквозь, дер­жал за паль­цы, но ед­ва ли по­нимал, что при­каса­ет­ся к дру­гому че­лове­ку. В без­донных гла­зах вид­не­лась лишь из­го­лодав­ша­яся по эмо­ци­ям пус­то­та.

Юта­ка лас­ко­во улыб­нулся.

— Я при­нёс те­бе кое-что, — он мяг­ко выс­во­бодил паль­цы и дос­тал из сум­ки плос­кую ко­роб­ку, пе­ревя­зан­ную лен­той. Джун без ин­те­реса заг­ля­нул под крыш­ку. — Не уга­дал? Не лю­бишь дай­фу­ку?

Джун по­жал пле­чами и пос­та­вил ко­роб­ку на стол, да­же не поп­ро­бовав гос­ти­нец. Кош­ка за­мур­лы­кала, тол­кнув­шись сол­нечно-ры­жей го­ловой хо­зя­ину под под­бо­родок. Уте­шала. Ус­по­ка­ива­ла. Под­бадри­вала. Хвост хо­дил из сто­роны в сто­рону, рас­сы­пая ог­ненные ис­кры, приз­ванные рас­то­пить ца­рив­шее в ком­на­те нап­ря­жение.

— Мне уй­ти? — спро­сил Юта­ка, сла­бо по­нимая, что ещё он мо­жет сде­лать сей­час. Они и рань­ше не бы­ли осо­бо близ­ки­ми друзь­ями с Джу­ном, а сей­час их раз­де­ляла про­пасть го­раз­до боль­шая, чем с кем бы то ни бы­ло. — Я мо­гу прий­ти в дру­гой день, ес­ли ты не в нас­тро­ении или ус­тал…

Джун сно­ва взял его за паль­цы, ос­то­рож­но, как ри­совую бу­магу, и при­жал их к сво­ему влаж­но­му под­бо­род­ку. Стран­ный жест, по­хожий на про­щание пе­ред смертью.

— Толь­ко не де­лай глу­пос­тей, лад­но? — Юта­ка пе­рех­ва­тил ру­ки экс-со­мем­бе­ра, пах­ну­щие сол­нцем и мо­лоч­ным шо­кола­дом. — Я был там, по дру­гую сто­рону жиз­ни. Ни­каких от­ли­чий. Ни­како­го спо­кой­ствия и от­ды­ха. Всё то же са­мое, что и здесь.

Кош­ка мя­ук­ну­ла. Джун опус­тил рес­ни­цы то ли сог­ла­ша­ясь, то ли по­казы­вая, что смер­тель­но ус­тал от все­го про­ис­хо­дяще­го. Бы­ло боль­но смот­реть на не­го, выж­женно­го из­нутри нас­толь­ко, что это бро­салось в гла­за не­во­ору­жён­ным гла­зом.

— Я ещё при­ду. Мы с Кен­джи-са­ном при­дём и при­несём те­бе что-ни­будь вкус­ное, лад­но? — Юта­ка сно­ва улыб­нулся, но пус­то­та в гла­зах да­же не ко­лых­ну­лась. Джун выс­во­бодил ру­ки из чу­жих ла­доней и при­нял­ся с ос­терве­нени­ем те­реть их влаж­ны­ми сал­фетка­ми, ко­торые вы­удил из ящи­ка сто­ла. Кош­ка топ­та­лась в коль­це его рук, по­хожая на огонь в фо­наре, и всё тре­вож­но мур­лы­кала, чуя зве­риным нут­ром неч­то, ни­кому боль­ше не­под­властное.

— Спа­сибо, — шеп­нул Джун, ког­да Юта­ка уже от­крыл дверь и соб­рался ухо­дить. — Я люб­лю дай­фу­ку.

*** * * * ***

В фев­ра­ле Ки­рю­ин нос к но­су стол­кнул­ся с Юта­кой, ко­торый то­же при­шёл в агентство, что­бы встре­тить­ся с но­вым ме­нед­же­ром. Оба мгно­вен­но от­ско­чили друг от дру­га и впе­рились друг в дру­га ос­тры­ми, вни­матель­ны­ми взгля­дами.

Юта­ка на­рушил мол­ча­ние пер­вым.

— Доб­рый день, Ки­рю­ин-сан, — на­чал он, ожи­дая, что быв­ший ли­дер сей­час през­ри­тель­но фыр­кнет.

Ки­рю­ин же со вздо­хом про­тянул ру­ку для ру­копо­жатия.

— Рад, что ты жив.

— А я ду­мал, вы жаж­да­ли мо­ей смер­ти.

— Ка­кой смысл сей­час го­ворить о том, что бы­ло год на­зад?

Они смот­ре­ли в упор: Юта­ка — нас­то­рожен­но, Ки­рю­ин — ус­та­ло.

— Вы те­перь соль­ный ис­полни­тель? Я слы­шал ваш но­вый аль­бом.

— А ты, ка­жет­ся, стал ком­по­зито­ром? То­коро-сан ска­зала, ты на­писал для Кен­джи но­вый сингл.

Оба мол­ча­ли. Каж­дый чувс­тво­вал, что имен­но дол­жен ска­зать, но не ос­ме­ливал­ся. Взгля­ды ме­тались, а уй­ти прос­то так бы­ло не­лов­ко и не­веж­ли­во.

— Из­ви­ни, — за­гово­рил, на­конец, Ки­рю­ин. — Я был неп­рав, ког­да тра­вил те­бя из-за пе­сен. Я за­видо­вал тво­ему та­лан­ту.

— Я не дер­жу на вас зла, — от­ве­тил Юта­ка. — Мы те­перь идём раз­ны­ми пу­тями и, ду­маю, те­перь ник­то ни­кому не по­меша­ет.

Ки­рю­ин ещё раз про­тянул ру­ку, и Юта­ка креп­ко по­жал её.

Ко­рот­кий раз­го­вор, ко­роче всех, что бы­ли с дру­гими со­мем­бе­рами. Прош­ло слиш­ком мно­го вре­мени, что­бы пом­нить ста­рые оби­ды, и про­изош­ло че­рес­чур мно­гое, что­бы сей­час за­цик­ли­вать­ся на прош­лом. Ки­рю­ин ус­тал не­нави­деть и боль­ше — ус­тал чувс­тво­вать. В нём не ос­та­лось ни­чего, кро­ме ог­ромно­го клуб­ка ви­ны и тос­ки. Кя­ну Юта­ке, это­му щу­паль­цу прош­лой жиз­ни, поп­росту не бы­ло мес­та в рас­ко­лотом до ос­но­вания ми­ре Ки­рю­ина.

*** * * * ***

Он не мог объ­яс­нить, что приг­на­ло его в Центр. Мо­жет быть, Ки­рю­ин уже поп­росту окон­ча­тель­но со­шёл с ума от оди­ночес­тва. Мо­жет, но­ги са­ми вы­нес­ли его из ва­гона по­ез­да, ос­та­новив­ше­гося на нуж­ной стан­ции. Ки­рю­ин не пом­нил и ров­ным счё­том ни­чего не по­нимал, толь­ко чувс­тво­вал, что сил боль­ше не ос­та­лось ни­каких.

С ут­ра он при­шёл в Центр и сно­ва наб­лю­дал, впи­ва­ясь зу­бами в ла­донь, что­бы не сто­нать от бо­ли в гру­ди. В за­литом мар­тов­ским сол­нцем за­ле Джун пы­тал­ся сде­лать хоть один шаг без опо­ры: ис­пу­ган­но хва­тал­ся за брусья, па­дал и под­ни­мал­ся, жму­рясь, ког­да врач под­держи­вал его за пле­чи.

Ки­рю­ин ушёл ров­но в тот мо­мент, ког­да шаг всё-та­ки был сде­лан. Один. Кро­хот­ный. Не шаг да­же, а прос­то — Джун шар­кнул но­гами по по­лу на рас­сто­яние сто­пы и зас­тыл, как вко­пан­ный, тя­жело ды­ша, точ­но про­бежал ма­рафон.

Че­рез нес­коль­ко ча­сов Ки­рю­ин вер­нулся, пь­яный от тос­ки, и зас­тыл на по­роге за­ла. Джун от­ды­хал, прис­ло­нив­шись спи­ной к сте­не и прик­рыв гла­за. Вра­ча не бы­ло — ушёл на вре­мя от­ды­ха сов­сем не­дав­но: в воз­ду­хе ещё не осе­ла пыль, а Джун пы­тал­ся вы­ров­нять сбив­ше­еся ды­хание.

Ки­рю­ин приб­ли­зил­ся. Мяг­кое пок­ры­тие на по­лу заг­лу­шило ша­ги, но Джун всё рав­но ус­лы­шал и встре­пенул­ся, под­нял взгляд, щу­рясь от сол­нечно­го све­та.

— Ты… — вы­дох­нул он, и у Ки­рю­ина не­мед­ленно под­ло­мились ко­лени. Он рух­нул нап­ро­тив.

— Прос­ти ме­ня. Я был та­кой ско­тиной. Я не знал, че­го ты хо­чешь, не прис­лу­шивал­ся к те­бе, это всё про­изош­ло из-за ме­ня… Джун, я не знаю, мо­гу ли я как-то под­нять­ся в тво­их гла­зах…

Ки­рю­ин го­ворил, и в гор­ле с каж­дым сло­вом всё боль­ше рас­пу­хал ко­лючий шар. Джун мол­чал, смот­рел серь­ёз­но и пря­мо, гу­бы бы­ли сжа­ты в тон­кую, блед­ную ли­нию.

— Я не мо­гу без те­бя, — про­дол­жал Ки­рю­ин и бо­ял­ся смот­реть в гла­за, его взгляд блуж­дал по клю­чицам, по во­роту фут­болки, по длин­ным паль­цам, сжи­мав­шим бу­тыл­ку с во­дой. — Я по­нял, как мно­го те­бя бы­ло в мо­ей жиз­ни, так мно­го, что без те­бя в этой жиз­ни нет ни­како­го смыс­ла. Я так хо­тел сде­лать те­бя счас­тли­вым, что сов­сем за­был спро­сить, че­го бы хо­тел ты сам…

Он нак­ло­нил­ся впе­рёд, так что лоб кос­нулся мяг­ко­го пок­ры­тия ря­дом с не­под­вижной но­гой Джу­на. От бли­зос­ти те­ла ве­яло теп­лом.

— Умо­ляю, прос­ти ме­ня… — всхлип­нул Ки­рю­ин, в гла­зах до ре­зи за­щипа­ло, а шар в гор­ле уже стал не­выно­симо ог­ромным и на­конец лоп­нул, хлы­нул по­током по ще­кам. — Да­вай поп­ро­бу­ем на­чать всё сна­чала? Дай мне ещё один шанс… на­учи, как нуж­но пра­виль­но лю­бить те­бя… Джун, ты на са­мом де­ле мне очень ну­жен…

Он не мог про­дол­жать. На ма­куш­ку лег­ли тёп­лые ру­ки, и его прор­ва­ло окон­ча­тель­но. Ки­рю­ин зах­лё­бывал­ся сле­зами, сод­ро­гал­ся от по­пыток хоть нем­но­го унять по­ток, чувс­тво­вал, как на сер­дце пос­те­пен­но ста­новит­ся лег­че, слов­но всё, что ему на­до бы­ло за эти пол­го­да оди­ночес­тва, это толь­ко вып­ла­кать­ся.

— Шо, — род­ные ру­ки бе­реж­но зап­ра­вили прядь во­лос за ухо, и Ки­рю­ин вски­нул­ся. На не­го смот­ре­ла па­ра пе­чаль­ных, серь­ёз­ных глаз. — Не на­до. Всё. По­нима­ешь?

Ки­рю­ин пе­рех­ва­тил гла­див­шую его ру­ку.

— Джун, по­жалуй­ста. Все­го один шанс.

— Не мо­гу.

— Умо­ляю. Я сде­лаю всё, что ты ска­жешь. Я по­могу те­бе. Мы по­можем друг дру­гу, — он це­ловал бе­лое за­пястье, со­лоно­ватое от по­та. — Лю­бимый, ми­лый… Я ви­дел, как они те­бя му­ча­ют. Те­бе же боль­но, прав­да? Эти гла­за… Джун, что они сот­во­рили с то­бой? Род­ной, все­го од­но твоё сло­во, и мы…

Джун выс­во­бодил ру­ку из его паль­цев. Дос­тал из сум­ки упа­ков­ку влаж­ных сал­фе­ток и тща­тель­но вы­тер ла­донь и за­пястье. По­качал го­ловой — тя­жело, точ­но она бы­ла от­ли­та из чу­гуна, как хра­мовый ко­локол.

— Уй­ди.

Ки­рю­ин не сво­дил взгля­да с его ли­ца, пы­та­ясь ули­чить хоть в кап­ле сла­бос­ти, но Джун был спо­кой­ным. По­жалуй, слиш­ком спо­кой­ным. Он ме­хани­чес­ки вы­тирал ру­ки, уже блес­тевшие от вла­ги, и тща­тель­но сос­крё­бывал с бе­лос­нежной ко­жи не­види­мую грязь, ос­тавлен­ную чу­жими при­кос­но­вени­ями.

— Я го­тов из­ме­нить­ся, — про­шеп­тал Ки­рю­ин, соб­рав для это­го ос­татки сил. — Я так оши­бал­ся. Я сла­бый. Я ни на что не го­ден без те­бя. Один-единс­твен­ный шанс, про­шу. Все­го один! Я ста­ну дру­гим, кля­нусь.

Джун пос­мотрел по­верх его го­ловы с тем же бе­зучас­тным взгля­дом, с ко­торым слу­шал из­ви­нения. Гла­за, слов­но пу­гови­цы у плю­шево­го ле­опар­да. Нет, да­же у иг­рушки в гла­зах бы­ло боль­ше жиз­ни, чем у Джу­на.

— Вре­мя, — уро­нил он, вста­вая на дро­жащие но­ги. Ки­рю­ин не дви­нул­ся с мес­та.

— Я го­тов ждать, сколь­ко угод­но.

В зал вер­нулся врач и поп­ро­сил пос­то­рон­них уй­ти. Ки­рю­ин слы­шал, но не по­нимал ни сло­ва, слов­но с ним го­вори­ли не по-япон­ски. Он пос­то­рон­ний? Раз­ве? Джун, да ска­жи ему…

Джун по­кач­нулся и шар­кнул в сто­рону брусь­ев, что­бы вце­пить­ся в них со всей си­лы. Для не­го сно­ва не су­щес­тво­вало ни Ки­рю­ина, ни вра­ча — толь­ко глад­кость де­рева под паль­ца­ми и отуп­ля­ющая боль в нат­ру­жен­ных но­гах.


	45. Это только начало

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Отрывок из романа "Исповедь маски" (Юкио Мисима)

_**Альфа. Culpae Universum.** _

Было унизительно чувствовать себя неполноценным. Раньше Джун даже не задумывался, как часто использует собственные руки. Не получалось даже сходить в уборную без посторонней помощи, не говоря уже о такой мелочи как поесть самостоятельно. С первым ему помогал Кенджи, со вторым — профессор Сэгава. Оба сбивали с толку своей заботой. Обоим Джун был безмерно благодарен.

Не хватало только брата, чтобы почувствовать себя чуточку счастливее. Джун не раз просил, чтобы им дали встретиться, но на все просьбы ему отвечали отказом. «Шо-куну необходим отдых», — улыбалась профессор Сэгава и отламывала от плитки молочного шоколада ещё один кусочек. Один — Джуну. Второй — Кенджи, который сидел, как привязанный, рядом с кроватью тенши и читал вслух книги.

— …меня захлестнула волна стыда, — мягкий, освежающий голос Кенджи плыл в тёплом воздухе палаты, насквозь пропахшем лекарствами, эрстой, шоколадом и орхидеями, стоящими в деревянной вазе на прикроватной тумбочке. — Это было болезненное осознание, но я не мог больше себя обманывать: вовсе не желание смерти влекло меня, когда я мечтал об армии. Меня толкал туда мой чувственный инстинкт. А подкрепляла его присущая каждому человеку вера… [1]

Чтение прервал осторожный стук в дверь. Джун подался вперёд, в одно мгновение напрочь забыв и про роман, и про шоколад в тонких пальцах профессора Сэгавы.

Кирюин вошёл, не дожидаясь ответа. В гражданской одежде — в мешковатых джинсах и просторной рубашке в красную клетку — бледнее обыкновенного, растрёпанный, он остановился в нерешительности на пороге.

— Извини, я не вовремя?

— Шо-ни! — Джун широко улыбнулся. — Я думал, ты до зимы спать будешь.

Кирюин вежливо поклонился профессору Сэгаве, которая облизывала измазанные истаявшим шоколадом пальцы, и Кенджи, заложившему между страниц книги фантик от конфеты, и поставил на колени Джуну бумажный пакет, полный ароматных яблок.

— Фермер обещал, что они будут очень сладкими и вкусными, — Кирюин не сводил взгляда с лица Джуна. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Как дарума. Безруким, — Джун приподнял перебинтованные в несколько слоёв руки и поморщился — даже такое простое движение доставляло дискомфорт. — Кенджи меня, конечно, лечит, но прогресса пока нет.

— Извини… — стушевался Кенджи. — Я сильно выматываюсь после лечения, — пояснил он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Кирюина.

— Выздоровление идёт в своём темпе, не выдумывайте оба. Пойду, помою яблоки, — профессор Сэгава забрала пакет и вышла из палаты. Следом за ней, извинившись, ушёл Кенджи, который вспомнил, что обещал зайти в одну из лабораторий.

Кирюин присел на край кровати и протянул руку.

— Я так волновался… — прошептал он, гладя брата по волосам, обводя кончиками пальцев его лицо и сеть мелких царапин на загорелой коже. — Профессор Токоро рассказала о твоей травме. Прости. Это из-за меня.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что регуляция эрсты — сложная штука, — Джун вздохнул. — Мы не могли предвидеть, что всё настолько осложнится. Я думал, хватит зарядки «моста», но получилось вон как… Ты слышал что-нибудь о полукровке? — он сменил тему. — Кенджи говорил, к его палате не протолкнуться.

— Где она?

— На втором этаже, рядом с реанимацией.

— Я просил профессора Токоро дать мне его хотя бы увидеть, но она отказала. Говорят, — Кирюин поперхнулся словами и продолжил, в момент охрипнув на несколько тонов, — травма очень серьёзная. Возможно, Ютарин больше не сможет быть тенши.

Джун не ответил. Он откинулся на подушку и отвернулся к окну, за которым лил сильный дождь. Уже второй день… Что, если будет потоп? Хоть бы затопило всё вокруг. Эту чёртову лабораторию. Этот чёртов город. Самому бы захлебнуться в серой воде и уйти на дно, где нет ничего — ни режущей боли в руках, ни глухой тоски, ни одиночества.

Правая рука заныла от прикосновения. Кирюин попытался накрыть её своей ладонью. Джун отстранился.

— Не трогай. Больно.

— Извини, — Кирюин замолчал на несколько долгих секунд, чтобы потом вытолкнуть тихое: — За всё, что я тебе сделал. Извини.

— За что это «всё»? — спросил Джун, не сводя взгляда с окна. Тяжёлые тучи медленно наплывали со стороны океана.

— Я виноват в твоей болезни, — Кирюин сгорбился и сцепил руки в замок, упираясь локтями в колени. — Я думал, что защищаю тебя от врачей — ты ведь боялся их и ненавидел. Тебе становилось хуже, а я всё «защищал», пока не стало слишком поздно. Я соврал тебе, когда ты думал, что Кицунэ спаслась. Боялся сделать тебе больно… думал, ты потом сам всё вспомнишь…

— Я знал, что она мертва, — Джун на мгновение прикрыл глаза, вдыхая терпкий цветочный запах. — Я чертовски испугался, когда она пришла впервые. Но тебе было плевать. Ты трахал полукровку и знать ничего не хотел. Я не хотел верить в то, что ты меня предал, поэтому поверил в призрак. Кицунэ помогала хоть немного забыть, что я остался один.

— Ты можешь меня обвинять.

— Делать мне больше нечего, — Джун фыркнул. — Объясни мне только одно… Почему полукровка стал тебе ближе меня? Мы ведь… мы братья, Шо-ни. Мы всегда были вместе. Я даже Кицунэ не любил также сильно, как тебя.

— Я не знаю, Джун-ни, — Кирюин вздохнул. — Не знаю, что случилось со мной, когда появился Ютарин. Знаю только, что я люблю вас обоих одинаково сильно, поэтому прошу — не заставляй меня выбирать, кто из вас мне ближе. Я сожалею, что оставил тебя одного так внезапно, когда ты нуждался в моей помощи.

Джун покачал головой.

— Я не хочу об этом говорить. Вернее — я очень хочу об этом забыть и никогда не вспоминать. Пусть всё остаётся там, в прошлом.

Кирюин снова посмотрел на него.

— Ты не простишь меня?

— Я уже простил, Шо-ни, — Джун улыбнулся уголками губ. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты не забывал про меня больше.

Кирюин осторожно обнял брата за плечи. От красной рубашки пахло свежеиспечённым хлебом и вишней.

— Профессор Токоро испекла вишнёвый пирог? — усмехнулся Джун. — Хоть бы мне принёс кусочек! Я люблю вишню.

— Извини, не подумал, — Кирюин потёр в затылке. — Сказать по правде, он был такой вкусный, что я его весь съел сам… Я попрошу её испечь ещё. Скажу, что для тебя.

— Обжора! — Джун засмеялся. Нельзя было подавать виду, что рана, нанесённая предательством брата, оказалась гораздо глубже, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Кирюин улыбался, гладил пальцами седую прядь, пересказывал сны, которые породило его воспалённое виной сознание, а Джуну оставалось только слушать и кивать время от времени, изображая внимание.

В какой-то момент братья встретились взглядами. Джун прочитал в чёрных глазах лидера болезненную тоску и страх, а сам был уверен — в его собственных глаза Кирюин видит только просьбу уйти. Оба замолчали, обескураженные этой взаимной усталостью друг от друга.

Их спас ввалившийся в палату Кенджи — весь мокрый, словно бежал под проливным дождём, и поддерживающий под курткой какой-то комок.

— Льёт, как из ведра, — Кенджи встряхнул головой, как пёс, и брызги разлетелись в разные стороны. — Нашёл тут ещё одного бедолагу, который нуждается во внимании и заботе.

Из-под куртки высунул голову чёрный котёнок с белыми ушами. Он раскрыл розовый рот и разразился требовательным мяуканьем.

— Кажется, он проголодался, — Джун во все глаза смотрел на котёнка. — Профессор Сэгава нас убьёт… Сюда ведь нельзя приносить животных.

— Да брось. Она увидит, какой он милый, и не сможет устоять, — Кенджи почесал котёнка за ушами. — Перед тобой ведь не устояла.

— Я ведь не зверушка, — клацнул зубами Джун.

Он и не заметил, как Кирюин ушёл. Может быть, думал потом Джун, любуясь, как котёнок гоняется за бумажным бантиком, так даже лучше — разойтись, не договорив друг другу совсем чуть-чуть. В следующий раз будет повод встретиться и сказать всё, что осталось.

*** * * * ***

— Пять минут, не больше. Понял? — наставник хромал впереди. Его трость мерно отстукивала по каменным полам. — Ты не единственный, кто хочет увидеть Ютарина.

— Да, профессор, — Кирюин широко шагал следом. Сердце неистово рвалось из груди.

Прошло чуть больше недели после возвращения из другого мира. Оба тенши уже оправились от путешествия, хотя Джун по-прежнему иногда кривился, стоило кому-то толкнуть его под руку.

Ютарин пришёл в себя лишь пару дней назад — новость об этом моментально облетела Западную. Кирюин, как и все, бросился к реанимациям на втором этаже, но не смог даже протиснуться по коридору, забитому людьми. Рэй увёл его оттуда, дрожащего от нетерпения, и сказал, что сам всё устроит. Кирюин сжал руки наставника в своих ладонях: «Всего минуту. Я хочу только увидеть его». Рэй улыбнулся и кивнул. Понимал ли этот старик хоть что-нибудь? Быть может, считал это всё глупой блажью, детским капризом. Для учёных тенши всегда оставались несмышлёными детьми.

Столпившиеся учёные расступались, едва заслышав стук трости. Кирюин слышал, как затихают при его появлении все разговоры и превращаются в шелестящий шёпот. Он тонул в перекрёстных взглядах и крепко стискивал кулаки, спрятанные в просторный карман толстовки. Что они все думают о нём — о лидере, который довёл Ютарина до такого? Осуждают? Ненавидят? Он всего лишь хотел…

Хотару вышла из толпы первая, преградив наставнику путь. Кирюин застыл на месте, не решаясь поднять взгляд, и ждал — ждать за эти долгие почти два месяца он научился.

Женские руки, покрытые ожогами и царапинами, коснулись его плеча. Хотару улыбалась.

— Спасибо, что вернул Ютарина. Мы верили, что тенши справятся.

Кирюин покосился вокруг — учёные кивали, поддерживая слова Хотару, широко улыбались, некоторые бесшумно складывали руки, точно хотели поаплодировать, но не решались шуметь здесь, в медицинском коридоре.

До тошноты наиграно. Кирюин сильнее стиснул кулаки. «Дайте мне его увидеть! — хотелось закричать ему. — Я больше не могу ждать».

Вероятно, мысли отразились у него на лице. Хотару отпрянула. Наставник подтолкнул Кирюина в спину.

— Не стой столбом, — скрипнул голос Кена. — Шевели ногами. Потом будешь упиваться славой.

Наконец, они подошли к белоснежной двери, рядом с которой стоял защитник — видимо, наплыв посетителей был таким большим, что пришлось даже выставить охрану. Полукровка Кенджи, будучи на волоске от смерти, не удостоился такой чести. Кирюин сжал зубы так, что челюсть свело.

Чёртовы лицемеры. Хотели бросить Ютарина умирать, потому что не видели смысла в его спасении, а теперь делают вид, что его жизнь — настоящее сокровище, требующее круглосуточной охраны. Если бы только они позволили Кирюину отправиться одному, быть может, тогда всё сложилось бы по-другому.

— Пять минут, — напомнил Кен и показал защитнику бумагу с разрешением на посещение. — Не заставляй его волноваться.

Кирюин кивнул и зашёл в палату. Дверь отрезала его от коридора, полного трусливых и лицемерных идиотов.

В палате сильно и резко пахло лекарствами. Солнце светило через небольшое окошко, расположенное под самым потолком, и тёплый свет дымкой окружал широкую кровать, которая на первый взгляд казалась пустой.

Ютарин был почти не виден в облаке одеяла и бесконечной сети трубок и разноцветных проводов. Он даже не повернул голову, когда открылась дверь — только покосился и широко распахнул жёлтые глаза.

Кирюин опёрся обеими руками о стальное изножье. Так хотелось прикоснуться к белоснежной, как снег, коже; провести пальцами по голубой косынке, которая скрывала отсутствие волос; взять в свои руки бледные до прозрачности пальцы и почувствовать, как они слабо вздрагивают в ответ.

Однако даже просто дышать в сторону Ютарина было страшно, чтобы не навредить ему ненароком. Поэтому Кирюин стоял, не двигаясь, и только смотрел, выхватывая признаки жизни на бескровном лице. Выгоревшие ресницы прикрывали глаза, сощуренные для защиты от солнечного света. Дыхание затуманивало изнутри кислородную маску. Губы едва уловимо шевелились — Ютарин силился что-то сказать, но сил не хватало, чтобы заставить собственные связки родить хоть один звук.

Кирюин заставил себя улыбнуться.

— Я рад, что ты жив. Сумирэ-тян в порядке, — добавил он, уловив, как на мгновение потемнели глаза.

Ютарин опустил ресницы, словно говоря: «Вот как».

Больше Кирюин ничего не смог сказать — слова поддержки или ободрения никогда ему не давались. Он ощущал себя неуклюжим и бестолковым, не понимая, как выразить весь тот бедлам эмоций, разламывающий грудь изнутри.

В дверь три раза коротко постучали — наставник напоминал, что время вышло. Ютарин вздохнул так тяжело, что дымка от дыхания заполнила всю кислородную маску.

— Я ещё приду, — сказал Кирюин и хотел было сжать на прощание кончики тонких пальцев, но передумал. Такие хрупкие — рассыплются ещё в пыль от малейшего прикосновения. Лучше подождать немного. Ютарин напоследок одарил его нежнейшим из своих взглядов.

— Доволен? — спросил Кен, едва только тенши вышел из палаты. Кирюин смог только кивнуть — горло немилосердно сдавила чья-то лапа, глаза жгло так, словно в них накапали кислоты.

Нельзя было опозориться прямо здесь — на виду у почти всей Западной. Нахлобучив капюшон на голову, Кирюин стремительным шагом бросился прочь с этажа. Щекам было горячо и мокро, но вместе с этой унизительной слабостью уходили горечь и страх, всё это долгое время пожиравшие сердце.

Ноги принесли его к палате Джуна. С братом всегда можно было поделиться всем — радостями и тревогами. И сейчас… Кирюин потянулся к ручке, но застыл, даже не коснувшись стальной поверхности.

За дверью слышался смех: громкий и взрывной — Джуна, тихий — профессора Сэгавы, осторожный и мягкий — Кенджи. Там, по другую сторону, был отдельный мир, который знать не хотел ни о Ютарине, ни о чувствах Кирюина, ни о чём-либо ещё. У них были — на троих — шоколад и яблоки, стопка потрёпанных книг из библиотеки, чёрно-белый котёнок, спавший в ногах Джуна, коробка виноградного сока и голос Кенджи, читающий что-то уютным, точно клетчатый плед, голосом.

Кирюин отступил прочь от этого чужого мира и схватил себя за запястье, чтобы унять дрожь в руках. Его собственный мир наполовину осыпался мелкой стеклянной крошкой, под которой была гложущая пустота.

*** * * * ***

Ещё несколько бесконечно долгих дней Ютарин приходил в себя. Коридор по-прежнему был полон желающих навестить его. Все приносили цветы, разноцветные воздушные шары, фрукты и сладости — всё, чтобы скрасить ему выздоровление.

Кирюин после первого посещения носа не показывал в медицинском отсеке. Он отчаянно ревновал своего Ютарина ко всем этим людям, для которых полукровка улыбался, и больше всего хотел, чтобы это всё наконец закончилось.

— Ты скоро в жабу превратишься, — заметил Джун во время первого после возвращения спарринга.

— С чего вдруг? — запыхавшийся Кирюин жадно глотал тёплую воду из бутылки. Пот катил градом.

— Потому что ходишь весь зелёный от зависти, — фыркнул Джун и поправил сползшие с рук эластичные бинты. — Сходи уже к нему! Уверен, полукровка места себе не находит, думая, куда ты провалился.

— К Ютарину каждый день кто-то приходит. Посещения сильно утомляют.

— Но ты ведь хочешь прийти к нему, ведь так? — Джун чуть склонил голову набок. — Он уже окреп. Не развалится уж, если у него в день будет на одного поклонника больше.

— Ещё разок? — Кирюин переменил тему. — Потом на обед. Я голоден, как волк.

Джун только вздохнул и хрустнул пальцами. Ему легко говорить — «возьми и сходи», как будто это сущий пустяк. Кирюин отчаянно боялся, что придёт и ненароком сделает только хуже — скажет ли что-то не то или прикоснётся так, что навредит. Нет уж, лучше подождать, когда не будет никакой угрозы.

У остальных на этот счёт было другое мнение. После обеда его нашёл Рэй и, не дав доесть рамен, потащил за собой.

— Ютарин с ума сходит, спрашивает, где тебя носит, а ты… — ворчал наставник, пока они шли по лабиринту коридоров. Кирюин едва поспевал следом, держа в руках букет свежих ирисов.

— Зачем цветы, сэнсэй? Они ведь завянут назавтра, — недоумевал он. Рэй остановился, как вкопанный, и потёр двумя пальцами переносицу.

— Просто подари их. Иногда нет особого смысла в подарках. Иногда это просто знак внимания. Я правда должен рассказывать это тебе в двадцать три года?

Кирюин благоразумно заткнулся. Порой наставник был чересчур старомоден. И вряд ли Ютарин обрадуется этому венику. Лучше было принести ему что-нибудь вкусненькое. Цветами сыт не будешь.

Но Ютарин расплылся в улыбке, когда Кирюин возник на пороге палаты, и протянул к цветам руки.

— Какие красивые… — он прижал их к груди. — Спасибо. Раньше ты мне цветы не дарил.

«А надо было?» — хотел спросить Кирюин, но напоролся на строгий взгляд наставника и поторопился проглотить идиотский вопрос.

Пастельные ирисы в хрустящей бумаге лежали на одеяле, придерживаемые белыми руками в прожилках от выступающих вен. Ютарин уже окреп настолько, что мог сидеть, но ходить сил ещё не было. Рядом с кроватью стояло кресло на колёсиках — на нём полукровку вывозили на прогулку в парк. Ненадолго, на полчаса каждый день, но этого хватало, чтобы устать от бездны свежего воздуха, звуков, запахов и ощущений. На прикроватной тумбе лежали жёлуди, кленовые листья и горсть засохших ягод — сокровища с прогулок. Под потолком плавали яркие воздушные шары.

— Где ты пропадал? — прошептал Ютарин, когда Кирюин присел на стул рядом с кроватью. — Я так хотел тебя увидеть.

— Я ждал, когда ты оправишься, — Кирюин взял его пальцы в свою ладонь. — Извини, что заставил волноваться.

Ютарин потянулся к нему, чтобы коснуться губами щеки.

— Я безумно соскучился, — тёмные глаза с золотыми прожилками теперь были близко-близко. — Обними меня.

Для этого пришлось пересесть на край кровати. Ютарин нырнул в объятья и уткнулся лбом в изгиб шеи. Тёплый. Миниатюрный. Тонкий, как тростинка. Кирюин ткнулся с поцелуем в макушку, покрытую голубой косынкой.

— Отрастут через несколько месяцев, — пробормотал он. — Это мелочи.

— Я больше не тенши, — тёплое дыхание Ютарина щекотало кожу. — Мне нельзя даже лечить, чтобы не напрягать источник.

— Кенджи делает успехи. Он станет нашим медиком. А ты… мне будет гораздо спокойнее, если я буду знать, что ты в безопасности.

Ютарин немного отстранился, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Я всё равно вернусь в команду. Немного позже, но вернусь. Не хочу волноваться каждый раз, когда ты уходишь на задание.

— Дарбистов больше нет. Варвиш был последним.

— Появится другая угроза.

— Ютарин. Не будем об этом сейчас, ладно? — Кирюин погладил его по щеке. — Хочешь чего-нибудь? Шоколад? Яблоко?

— Шоколад, — полукровка улыбнулся и потёрся носом о его нос. — Если ты меня покормишь.

Они до вечера просидели вдвоём. Сначала Кирюин кормил Ютарина шоколадом — и тот как бы невзначай каждый раз чуть прикусывал или облизывал его пальцы. Потом читал вслух одну из книг, которые стопками лежали в тумбочке. Время от времени заглядывали другие посетители, и Кирюин порывался уйти, но Ютарин крепко вцеплялся ему в руку и заставлял оставаться на месте.

Под вечер, заметив, что Ютарин начинает тяжело дышать, Кирюин отложил книгу и поцеловал полукровку в лоб.

— Тебе пора отдыхать. Я приду завтра.

— Обещаешь? — Ютарин уставился на него своими огромными глазищами. Противостоять этому взгляду не было никаких сил.

— После полудня, как сегодня, — Кирюин подцепил своим мизинцем палец Ютарина и улыбнулся. — Обещаю.

Полукровка фыркнул и хотел что-то ещё добавить, но в дверь постучали. Не дожидаясь приглашения, в палату вошёл директор Мураками в сопровождении Рэя и ещё пары учёных.

— Рады видеть тебя, идущим на поправку и полным сил, — Мураками приблизился и остановился в шаге от кровати. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Благодарю, гораздо лучше, — Ютарин заставлял себя сидеть прямо, хотя ему и хотелось опуститься на подушки. Кирюин поддержал его за плечи.

— Не самое лучшее время для посещений, профессор, — заметил Кирюин. — Он устал за день.

— Было очень много дел, поэтому я освободился только сейчас, — Мураками пожал плечами. — Я не мог не навестить нашего полукровку. Мы все очень переживали за тебя.

— Я понял, — Ютарин всем весом опёрся на поддерживающую руку Кирюина, видимо, кружилась голова. — Все очень рады меня видеть.

— Мы были уверены, что тенши тебя спасут, — продолжал Мураками таким сладким голосом, что становилось противно. — Возникли некоторые обстоятельства, из-за которых пришлось немного задержаться, но мы не забывали о тебе. Ты ведь знаешь, как мы тебя ценим, Ютака-кун.

Ютарин не успел ответить — Кирюин бережно уложил его на подушки и встал, едва сдерживая клокочущую в горле ярость.

— Прошу прощения, профессор, — сказал он прежде, чем со всей силы ударить кулаком по лицемерной роже директора. Тот кубарем откатился к стене. Кирюина немедленно скрутили оба профессора, бывшие в сопровождении.

— Шо-кун, ты с ума сошёл! — вскрикнул Рэй.

— Пусть скажет правду! — рявкнул Кирюин, даже не пытаясь вырваться. — Пусть скажет, что хотел бросить Ютарина умирать!

— Мы любезно закрыли глаза на твоё предательство, Шо-кун, — Мураками встал, шатаясь и зажимая нос, из которого хлестала кровь. — Подумать только: украсть IDT, пытаться сбежать с ним в другой мир и всё это — втихую. Такая твоя благодарность организации?

Кирюин плюнул ему под ноги.

— Да провалились бы вы все! — прошипел он. — Если вы цените своих солдат настолько, что бросаете их на произвол судьбы.

Приборы запищали. Ютарин задыхался, прижав руки к груди. Рэй выпустил Кирюина из хватки и бросился к полукровке.

— Бригаду в третью палату, срочно, — отдал он приказ по громкой связи и заставил Ютарина лечь. — Дыши глубже. Ну же… Через нос. Выдыхай. Вот так, умница.

Мураками зажал разбитый нос краем халата.

— В карцер. На неделю, — бросил он, проходя мимо Кирюина. — Потом подумаем, что с тобой делать.

Всё, что Кирюин увидел напоследок, — это как Ютарин тянется к нему рукой. Потом его потащили по коридорам, и он не сопротивлялся. Нападение на директора — тот ещё проступок, тут просто сидением в карцере не отделаться. Да и что карцер? Просто узкая камера метр на два, где и днём, и ночью царит кромешная тьма. В углу — дыра, заменяющая отхожее место. Еда два раза в день — хлеб с водой. Даже в тюрьме условия лучше. Это уже второй раз, когда лидер попадал в карцер за свои убеждения. В первый раз всё закончилось просто голодным обмороком. Второй раз… даже представлять не хотелось.

Железная дверь захлопнулась. Кирюин наощупь добрался до матраса, на котором ему предстояло теперь провести целую неделю. Каждый раз, проваливаясь в дрёму, он видел Ютарина, его широкую улыбку и огромные глаза с золотыми нитями на радужке.

Он обещал защищать Ютарина. Пусть за это и приходится отбывать вполне заслуженное наказание.

«Надеюсь, с тобой всё будет в порядке, — Кирюин свернулся в клубок, вспомнив, как задыхался полукровка, распереживавшийся из-за развернувшейся у него на глазах сцены. — Сэнсэй присмотрит за тобой. И Джун. И профессор Токоро. И вся Западная, которая тебя любит. Тебя есть кому защитить и без меня».


	46. X. Одержимый злом уязвим, если уничтожить то, что ему дороже всего

_**Бе­та. Insaniae Universum.** _

Бы­ло стран­но сто­ять в ком­на­те Джу­на, та­кой же свет­лой, как и он сам, за­литой жар­ким май­ским сол­нцем. Слад­ко пах­ло пи­она­ми, сто­ящи­ми в ва­зе на пус­том пись­мен­ном сто­ле. Ры­жая кош­ка си­дела на не­зап­равлен­ной кро­вати и тща­тель­но вы­лизы­вала ог­ненную шуб­ку, по ко­торой ис­кра­ми рас­сы­пались сол­нечные лу­чи.

Джун смот­рел на не­го. Си­ний цвет с пря­дей дав­но вы­мыл­ся, во­лосы силь­но от­росли и круп­ны­ми коль­ца­ми за­вива­лись на уров­не ло­паток. В чёр­ных гла­зах Ки­рю­ин ви­дел за­та­ён­ную неж­ность.

Два ча­са на­зад ти­шину квар­ти­ры ра­зор­вал зво­нок с дав­но мол­чавше­го но­мера. Не ве­ря собс­твен­ным гла­зам, Ки­рю­ин при­нял вы­зов. Джун про­сил о раз­го­воре на­еди­не.

— По­дой­ди, — Джун чуть скло­нил го­лову на­бок. — Не хо­чу го­ворить гром­ко. Ма­ма ус­лы­шит.

Ки­рю­ин по­кор­но шаг­нул впе­рёд и зас­тыл нап­ро­тив Джу­на, сло­жив­ше­го ла­дони ло­доч­кой на бе­лой вя­заной ша­ли, прик­ры­ва­ющей но­ги. От­кры­тый во­рот фут­болки об­на­жал клю­чицы, ту­го об­тя­нутые тон­кой ко­жей. На шее, под ро­дин­кой, би­лась го­лубая жил­ка, к ко­торой так и хо­телось приль­нуть с по­целу­ем.

— Не му­чай ме­ня, — взмо­лил­ся Ки­рю­ин. Ожи­дание ис­тре­пало всю ду­шу.

Джун ос­то­рож­но об­хва­тил тёп­лы­ми ла­доня­ми его ру­ки.

— Я хо­чу те­бя прос­тить, — ска­зал он ше­лес­тя­щим шё­потом, ра­зучив­шись го­ворить за нес­коль­ко ме­сяцев доб­ро­воль­ной не­моты. — За всё, что ты со мной сот­во­рил.

Ки­рю­ин опус­тился на ко­лени.

— Дай мне вто­рой шанс. Я боль­ше не по­теряю те­бя… Я на­учусь лю­бить, как на­до. Убе­регу те­бя от все­го на све­те…

Джун при­кос­нулся паль­цем к его гу­бам. Ме­довая неж­ность плес­ка­лась в гла­зах, сно­ва свет­лых, слов­но на­по­ён­ных го­рячим сол­нцем. Ши­рокая ла­донь гла­дила вскло­кочен­ные во­лосы, в ко­торых за­пута­лось нес­коль­ко су­хих ле­пес­тков. Ки­рю­ин приль­нул к хруп­ким ко­леням, осы­пая их че­рез шаль по­целу­ями. Он боль­ше не при­чинит Джу­ну боль. Он сде­ла­ет всё, что­бы сде­лать Джу­на счас­тли­вым…

— Ты ведь вер­нёшь­ся до­мой? — Ки­рю­ин под­нял го­лову, что­бы ещё раз встре­тить­ся с Джу­ном гла­зами, что­бы на­пить­ся этой бес­ко­неч­ной неж­ностью и теп­лом. Джун не от­ве­тил, гля­дя за ок­но, на нес­терпи­мо го­лубое не­бо, пок­ры­тое по­луп­розрач­ной рябью пе­рис­тых об­ла­ков.

Ки­рю­ин ещё дол­го ле­жал го­ловой на ко­ленях, пок­ры­тых шалью, и не­жил­ся под раз­ме­рен­ны­ми при­кос­но­вени­ями, ещё не зная, что ве­чером сле­ду­юще­го дня Джун вскро­ет се­бе ве­ны кан­це­ляр­ским но­жом. Пос­ле ужи­на улыб­нётся ус­тавшей ма­тери, по­целу­ет её в смор­щенную щё­ку и зап­рётся в ком­на­те, выг­нав за дверь ры­жую кош­ку. Имен­но кош­ка под­ни­мет шум, бро­са­ясь на дверь и мя­укая на весь дом. Пе­репу­ган­ная гос­по­жа Та­ка­яма, не су­мев вы­ломать за­мок, поз­во­нит бра­ту, ко­торый при­едет че­рез чет­верть ча­са и ряв­кнет: «Вы­зывай ско­рую, иди­от­ка!» — а сам од­ним уда­ром но­ги выбь­ет дверь. Кош­ка с во­ем бро­сит­ся к Джу­ну, ле­жаще­му на по­лу в кро­ви.

Сно­ва бу­дет боль­ни­ца — уже не Мей­шин, до не­го от до­ма Та­ка­яма слиш­ком да­леко. Нас­пех за­мотав из­ре­зан­ные ру­ки ра­зор­ванной на лос­ку­ты прос­тынью, дя­дюш­ка от­ве­зёт ед­ва ды­шаще­го Джу­на на собс­твен­ной ма­шине в бли­жай­шую боль­ни­цу. «Чу­до, что этот ос­то­лоп ещё жив», — ска­жет он бь­ющей­ся в ис­те­рике гос­по­же Та­ка­яма, по­ка они бу­дут ждать под дверью ре­ани­мации.

Ки­рю­ин уз­на­ет обо всём этом толь­ко в кон­це не­дели, ког­да поз­во­нит ох­рипший пос­ле про­шед­ше­го кон­церта Кен­джи. Экс-со­мем­бер ни­ког­да не рас­тра­чивал­ся на дол­гие ре­чи. В этот раз он ска­жет ко­рот­ко: «Джун пы­тал­ся по­кон­чить с со­бой» — и Ки­рю­ин ощу­тит, как пре­датель­ски под­ло­мились ко­лени.

«Я мо­гу его уви­деть?»

«Да».

Все­го од­но сло­во! Ки­рю­ин сор­вётся с мес­та в ту же се­кун­ду, нап­ле­вав на то, что до за­писи пе­реда­чи ос­та­лось де­сять ми­нут. На­чаль­ство по­том бу­дет рвать и ме­тать, но раз­ве есть сей­час что-то важ­нее Джу­на, вновь вы­тащен­но­го с то­го све­та?!

Ря­дом с па­латой ин­тенсив­ной те­рапии уже бу­дут ждать Кен­джи, по­мятый со сна, и Кян Юта­ка, пах­ну­щий го­рячим сол­нцем и оке­аном. На Джу­на мож­но пос­мотреть толь­ко че­рез стек­ло, но да­же это­го хва­тит, что­бы Ки­рю­ин осел на пол, да­же не пы­та­ясь сдер­жать слё­зы об­легче­ния. Жи­вой. Пульс и ды­хание сла­бые, но есть.

«Он про­щал­ся со мной ещё в фев­ра­ле…» — ска­жет Юта­ка сев­шим от вол­не­ния го­лосом. Кен­джи по­ложит свою ши­рочен­ную ла­донь ему на пле­чо.

«Со мной то­же. В кон­це ап­ре­ля».

«И со мной, — про­шеп­чет Ки­рю­ин, да­вясь сле­зами. — Я да­же не по­нял, что это бы­ло про­щание».

Всё ка­жет­ся дур­ным сном, из ко­торо­го нет сил выб­рать­ся. Не­воз­можно, что­бы весь этот ужас про­ис­хо­дил с ни­ми. Дол­жен же быть пре­дел ис­пы­тани­ям!

Ког­да Джун прос­нётся, Ки­рю­ин уви­дит это из-за стек­ла. Встре­тит­ся взгля­дом с за­тума­нен­ны­ми со сна гла­зами и улыб­нётся со всей неж­ностью, на ко­торую толь­ко спо­собен. Джун прос­тил его. Джун го­тов дать ему ещё один шанс.

На­вер­ное.

К чёр­ту всё! Ес­ли бы толь­ко Ки­рю­ин не был так жа­ден до сла­вы, ес­ли бы до­верял чуть боль­ше, это­го все­го не слу­чилось бы. Сто­ило вов­ре­мя приз­нать, что Кян Юта­ка — му­зыкаль­ный ге­ний, и от­сту­пить. Сто­ило ве­рить Джу­ну, смот­ревше­му с жар­ким обо­жани­ем, от ко­торо­го сер­дце сжи­малось до бо­ли. Как во­об­ще мож­но бы­ло ре­шить, что Джун, бук­валь­но ды­шав­ший лю­бовью к Ки­рю­ину, спо­собен на из­ме­ны?

«Я при­дурок, род­ной. Я са­мый нас­то­ящий боль­ной уб­лю­док, ко­торый не це­нил то, что у не­го бы­ло», — ска­жет Ки­рю­ин, ког­да впер­вые пос­ле нес­коль­ких дол­гих дней его впус­тят в па­лату. Джун опус­тит рес­ни­цы в знак сог­ла­сия.

У них у всех нач­нётся но­вая жизнь. Груп­па Кен­джи бу­дет по­корять од­ну му­зыкаль­ную вер­ши­ну за дру­гой и вый­дет, на­конец, на ми­ровой уро­вень, по­тес­нив с пь­едес­та­ла зна­мени­тых Ruby Apple. Рок-сце­на Япо­нии из­ме­нит­ся до не­уз­на­ва­емос­ти. По­явят­ся че­тыре шут­ни­ка, ре­шив­ших на­рушить все не­писа­ные пра­вила, и Кен­джи ещё не раз приг­ла­сит их, без­ба­шен­ных бе­зум­цев, к се­бе на выс­тупле­ния. Ки­рю­ин уви­дит толь­ко од­но их выс­тупле­ние и по­разит­ся, нас­коль­ко эти чет­ве­ро по­хожи на «Гол­ден бом­бер» — тот же на­пор, та же страсть и лю­бовь к му­зыке, к сце­не, к зри­телям.

Твор­чес­тво Кя­на Юта­ки ста­нет но­вым сло­вом в му­зыкаль­ной ин­дус­трии Япо­нии. К не­му об­ра­тит­ся да­же из­вес­тный те­атр из Хё­го с прось­бой на­писать пар­ти­туры к мю­зик­лу. Этот мю­зикл по­том бу­дут ста­вить еже­год­но раз­ные труп­пы, и каж­дый раз арии бу­дут зву­чать по-но­вому, рас­кры­вая всё боль­ше и боль­ше смыс­лов. О Юта­ке за­гово­рят да­же боль­ше, чем рань­ше. В кон­це кон­цов, он у­едет из То­кио в пу­тешес­твие по ми­ру, что­бы на­учить­ся боль­ше­му. Ки­рю­ин од­нажды по­лучит от не­го от­крыт­ку со сло­вами: «Спа­сибо, что по­каза­ли мне мои сла­бос­ти. Те­перь я знаю, на что спо­собен».

Сам Ки­рю­ин бро­сит шоу-биз­нес, вы­пус­тив лишь три син­гла. Быть ин­ди­виду­аль­ным ис­полни­телем ока­жет­ся слиш­ком скуч­но. Вмес­то это­го он бро­сит все си­лы, что­бы вос­ста­новить­ся в уни­вер­си­тете. Он пот­ра­тит все сбе­реже­ния и ед­ва не свих­нётся от под­го­товок к эк­за­менам, но вы­дер­жит всё, по­тому что ря­дом бу­дет си­деть Джун. Ра­ди не­го, ра­ди его неж­ной улыб­ки Ки­рю­ин го­тов из­ло­мать се­бя и соб­рать по­том по ку­соч­кам об­ратно. Учить­ся сно­ва — тя­жело. Всё же пси­хоте­рапия — не са­мое лёг­кое нап­равле­ние. По­жалуй, она чем-то близ­ка к хи­рур­гии, толь­ко ка­са­ет­ся со­вер­шенно дру­гих ма­терий.

Джун вы­берет­ся из кри­зиса. Это бу­дут дол­гие и тя­жёлые два го­да, но Ки­рю­ин всё-та­ки вы­тянет его из бес­прос­ветной тем­но­ты. Он на­учит­ся лю­бить се­бя и дол­го бу­дет ис­кать, в чём хо­рош. Вти­хую зай­мёт­ся пи­сатель­ством, что­бы за­нять хоть чем-ни­будь дол­гие пус­тые дни. Ки­рю­ин без спро­са от­не­сёт ру­копи­си в из­да­тель­ство… И ко­неч­но же, Джун бу­дет в ярос­ти, но по­том, ког­да пер­вую кни­гу опуб­ли­ку­ют, улыб­нётся с бла­годар­ностью и про­дол­жит пи­сать, вып­лёски­вая на стра­ницы всю пе­режи­тую боль и от­ча­яние. 

Его де­бют­ный ро­ман не­воз­можно чи­тать спо­кой­но. «Нем­но­го сна» — не лёг­кое чти­во для пе­реры­вов. Ки­рю­ин пы­тал­ся. Не смог. Пос­ле пер­вых пя­ти глав он об­ни­мет Джу­на так креп­ко, что у са­мого пе­реши­бёт ды­хание в гру­ди, и вновь из­ви­нит­ся.

Про­сить про­щения — это уже ри­ту­ал. Всё вре­мя ка­жет­ся, что сон вот-вот обор­вётся, а Ки­рю­ин прос­нётся от звон­ка те­лефо­на. Бу­дет зво­нить Кен­джи, ко­торый ска­жет: «Джу­на боль­ше нет».

Где сон? Где явь? Ки­рю­ин уже не зна­ет. Ему всё рав­но, жить или бес­про­буд­но спать, лишь бы толь­ко ря­дом был Джун, так и не ска­зав­ший боль­ше ни сло­ва пос­ле то­го май­ско­го ве­чера, пол­но­го сол­нца, за­паха мож­же­вель­ни­ка и рас­се­ян­ной неж­ности.


	47. Различие между падением и жертвой нелегко увидеть

_**Дель­та. Victimae Universum.** _

Ог­ромный зри­тель­ный зал шу­мел, буд­то оке­ан, и ис­крил сот­ня­ми раз­ноцвет­ных огонь­ков. Толь­ко что стих­ла пос­ледняя пес­ня соль­но­го кон­церта, и ар­тист Хи­наге­ши, ра­нее из­вес­тный как Кян Юта­ка, глу­боко пок­ло­нил­ся бла­годар­ной пуб­ли­ке.

— Спа­сибо, что приш­ли се­год­ня! — он пы­тал­ся пе­рек­ри­чать виз­жа­щую в вос­торге тол­пу, но да­же мик­ро­фон не мог уси­лить его го­лос нас­толь­ко, что­бы пе­рек­рыть тре­бова­тель­ный рёв. Лю­ди жаж­да­ли ещё. Будь их во­ля, они зас­та­вили бы Юта­ку-Хи­наге­ши петь сут­ки нап­ро­лёт, по­ка не пой­дёт гор­лом кровь.

К счастью, вы­ходов на бис не бы­ло зап­ла­ниро­вано. Не пе­рес­та­вая кла­нять­ся и по­сылать воз­душные по­целуи в пес­трив­шую ог­ня­ми без­дну, Юта­ка скрыл­ся в пыль­ном по­лум­ра­ке ку­лис. Здесь он мог поз­во­лить се­бе быть со­бой. Мыш­цы ли­ца рас­сла­бились — боль­ше не бы­ло не­об­хо­димос­ти дер­жать улыб­ку. Од­на вни­матель­ная де­вуш­ка из стаф­фа заб­ра­ла ги­тару, а дру­гая — по­дала бу­тыл­ку с во­дой. Раз­ме­рен­ное бор­мо­тание пер­со­нала ус­по­ка­ива­ло. Юта­ка лю­бил за­кулисье, по­тому что толь­ко здесь он мог по-нас­то­яще­му рас­сла­бить­ся.

Его но­вая карь­ера на­чалась пол­го­да на­зад, че­рез па­ру ме­сяцев пос­ле воз­вра­щения из па­рал­лель­но­го ми­ра. Пер­вое вре­мя ему ка­залось, что он по­пал в ка­кую-то ки­пящую кас­трю­лю. Око­ло до­ма его ка­ра­ули­ли нас­тырные па­парац­ци, жур­на­лис­ты за­дава­ли не­удоб­ные воп­ро­сы и, как кор­шу­ны, жда­ли хоть од­но­го сло­ва, ко­торое мож­но прев­ра­тить в сен­са­цию. Рас­ска­зывать Юта­ке бы­ло не­чего, всё уже бы­ло ска­зано до не­го.

— Я не на­мерен об­суждать мо­его экс-со­мем­бе­ра, — ра­зоз­лился он од­нажды на од­ну жур­на­лис­тку, ко­торая нас­той­чи­во пы­талась вы­пытать под­робнос­ти о жиз­ни Ута­хиро Джу­на. — Я боль­ше не Адо­нис. Я Хи­наге­ши. И я хо­чу, что­бы моё прош­лое ос­та­лось в прош­лом.

На сле­ду­ющее ут­ро в ин­терне­те по­яви­лась статья: «Быв­ший учас­тник пе­чаль­но из­вес­тной груп­пы "Гол­ден бом­бер" от­рёкся от сво­его прош­ло­го». Фан-фо­румы взор­ва­лись че­редой гнев­ных ком­мента­ри­ев. Ви­даное ли де­ло, что­бы ар­тист по­пуляр­ной груп­пы от­ри­цал свою связь с ней! Пог­ля­дите толь­ко, ка­ков ли­цемер!

Быв­шие со­мем­бе­ры толь­ко пос­ме­ялись. Кен­джи пох­ло­пал рас­те­рян­но­го Юта­ку по пле­чу и ска­зал не об­ра­щать вни­мания на иди­отов. Ки­рю­ин грус­тно улыб­нулся: он го­раз­до луч­ше их всех знал, что зна­чило — стол­кнуть­ся ли­цом к ли­цу с разъ­ярён­ны­ми фа­ната­ми.

Жизнь Ки­рю­ина рух­ну­ла пос­ле лож­но­го об­ви­нения. Нес­мотря на то, что нас­то­ящий прес­тупник во всём соз­нался, фа­наты не мог­ли ос­та­вить это­го так прос­то. Бы­ла горс­тка нор­маль­ных, тех, что про­дол­жа­ли пи­сать тёп­лые пись­ма под­дер­жки, хо­тя груп­па уже рас­тор­гла кон­тракт с агентством, и про­сили обя­затель­но вер­нуть­ся на сце­ну. Эти лю­ди лю­били Ки­рю­ина и ни­ког­да бы не по­вери­ли, что он спо­собен на прес­тупле­ние. Мо­жет, это и бы­ло нем­но­го на­ив­но, но, ес­ли бы не эти пись­ма, Ки­рю­ин не вы­дер­жал бы той трав­ли, ко­торая на­чалась сра­зу пос­ле то­го, как его вы­пус­ти­ли.

Злые язы­ки го­вори­ли, что это он под­ста­вил Джу­на, рас­счи­тывая за­нять его мес­то в груп­пе. Эти де­ревен­ские — сна­чала при­ез­жа­ют в го­рода, а по­том под­став­ля­ют тех, кто был к ним добр. Быть мо­жет, он окол­до­вал Джу­на? Точ­но окол­до­вал, вы ведь зна­ете, Ки­рю­ин Шо — слу­житель древ­не­го куль­та, он точ­но спо­собен на та­кое! Он так за­тума­нил ра­зум нес­час­тно­го Джу­на, что тот не ве­дал, что тво­рил. И это своё лож­ное об­ви­нение он подс­тро­ил, что­бы от­вести от се­бя по­доз­ре­ния! Де­мон! Гнать его прочь от сце­ны!

Всё на­чина­лось с ме­лочей: пись­ма с прок­лять­ями, соб­ранные из га­зет­ных вы­резок; раз­ри­сован­ная ос­кор­бле­ни­ями дверь и сте­на до­ма, где жил Ки­рю­ин; не­понят­ные звон­ки пос­ре­ди но­чи. Кен­джи уго­вари­вал Ки­рю­ина пе­ре­ехать к не­му на вре­мя, ма­ло ли, что мо­жет стряс­тись. Все ду­мали, что вот-вот это всё прек­ра­тит­ся.

Од­ной глу­бокой ночью Кен­джи нас­то­ятель­но поп­ро­сил Юта­ку при­ехать. Шут­ки кон­чи­лись. Ки­рю­ина пе­рех­ва­тили по пу­ти до­мой и из­би­ли трое не­из­вес­тных в мас­ках жи­вот­ных. К счастью, на­падав­ших спуг­нул по­лицей­ский пат­руль, и Ки­рю­ин не силь­но пос­тра­дал, но нуж­но бы­ло что-то де­лать. Всё заш­ло слиш­ком да­леко.

«Мне на­до уй­ти со сце­ны, — ска­зал Ки­рю­ин, по­ка Кен­джи об­ра­баты­вал ему сса­дины. — Ро­дите­ли бы­ли пра­вы. Я дол­жен вер­нуть­ся до­мой и унас­ле­довать храм».

«Ты прав­да это­го хо­чешь?» — спро­сил Кен­джи. Ки­рю­ин по­мотал го­ловой и улыб­нулся че­рез си­лу. Гла­за у не­го влаж­но блес­те­ли.

Его ед­ва уда­лось уго­ворить не у­ез­жать так быс­тро. Бы­ло ре­шено по­дож­дать, по­ка не уля­жет­ся шу­миха. Экс-ме­нед­жер То­коро обе­щала, что поп­ро­бу­ет сно­ва зак­лю­чить кон­тракт с «Ев­кли­дом», по­тому что нель­зя, что­бы та­кой та­лант, как у Ки­рю­ина, про­падал по­пус­ту в ка­ком-то да­лёком де­ревен­ском хра­ме.

Те­перь, ког­да прош­ло уже пол­го­да, Юта­ка не мог по­верить, что они пе­режи­ли этот кри­зис. Они трое всё ещё на сце­не, нес­мотря на труд­ности. Кен­джи и Ки­рю­ин соз­да­ли му­зыкаль­ный ду­эт «То­нери­ко». Идея, ко­торую они раз­ви­вали, уже дав­но приш­ла Кен­джи в го­лову, но воп­ло­тить её уда­лось толь­ко сей­час. Сог­ласно этой идее, ког­да-то бо­ги вы­сек­ли из двух кус­ков ясе­ня лю­дей и на­каза­ли им, что, ког­да они поз­на­ют лю­бовь, смо­гут слить­ся и прев­ра­тить­ся в еди­ное дре­во, под­держи­ва­ющее мир.

Де­бют­ная пес­ня «Гро­хочу­щая лю­бовь» взор­ва­ла чар­ты. Утих­шие фан-фо­румы вновь ожи­ли и те­перь об­сужда­ли три­ум­фаль­ное воз­вра­щение са­мой неж­ной па­ры (ох уж эти фа­наты…) в сме­лом ам­плуа, ис­поль­зу­ющем те­мати­ку «boys love», так лю­бимую де­вуш­ка­ми. Зло­пыха­тели, хо­тев­шие вос­пре­пятс­тво­вать Ки­рю­ину вер­нуть­ся на сце­ну, от­сту­пили под на­тис­ком фа­натов — но­вых и ста­рых, ко­торые бы­ли ра­ды то­му, что лю­бимые ар­тисты не сло­мались под дав­ле­ни­ем об­сто­ятель­ств.

У Юта­ки всё бы­ло го­раз­до скром­нее. Он и рань­ше не был осо­бо по­пуляр­ным му­зыкан­том, а пос­ле рас­па­да груп­пы о нём ед­ва не за­были сов­сем. Ме­нед­жер То­коро вновь взя­ла его под своё кры­ло. Бла­года­ря ей, у не­го те­перь есть но­вое имя, есть ра­бота и ощу­щение пол­ной сво­боды, ко­торое мо­жет ис­пы­тывать толь­ко соль­ный ис­полни­тель. Нем­но­го слож­но, ко­неч­но, с неп­ри­выч­ки. По­нача­лу Юта­ка не знал, как удер­жи­вать вни­мание за­ла, как вес­ти се­бя, ес­ли ря­дом нет ни­кого, кто прик­рыл бы его про­махи, но он быс­тро учил­ся. Не­дав­но, вот, ме­нед­жер по­каза­ла ему статью в жур­на­ле, где Юта­ка ока­зал­ся аж на чет­вёртом мес­те сре­ди са­мых за­вид­ных же­нихов. Мож­но гор­дить­ся со­бой.

Юта­ка рас­тя­нул­ся на ди­ване в сво­ей гри­мёр­ной и ус­та­ло прик­рыл гла­за. Бук­валь­но пять ми­нуто­чек по­лежать вот так, по­ка не пе­рес­та­нет шу­меть в го­лове… Мозг ус­лужли­во прок­ру­чивал мо­мен­ты про­шед­ше­го кон­церта. Улыб­ки лю­дей в пер­вых ря­дах. Кри­ки под­дер­жки. Смех в от­вет на не­ук­лю­жие шут­ки. Го­лоса, по­ющие вмес­те с Юта­кой. Это был его мир, та­кой близ­кий к ми­ру дру­гих лю­дей, но в то же вре­мя та­кой да­лёкий.

«Я хо­тел бы по­казать этот мир те­бе, Шо», — ска­зал Юта­ка мыс­ленно и ма­шиналь­но пог­ла­дил за­пястье, на ко­тором чер­не­ла ма­лень­кая пе­ревёр­ну­тая вось­мёр­ка — знак бес­ко­неч­ности.

Для всех фа­натов эта та­ту­иров­ка бы­ла все­го лишь кар­тинкой без осо­бого под­тек­ста. Иног­да они стро­или те­ории, что мог­ла бы оз­на­чать «бес­ко­неч­ность». Го­вори­ли, что Юта­ка так вы­ража­ет свою без­гра­нич­ную ве­ру в воз­вра­щение «Гол­ден бом­бер». Ре­чи об этом и быть не мог­ло — Джун в тюрь­ме и бу­дет си­деть ещё сем­надцать лет, а пос­ле ему зак­ры­ты лю­бые до­роги на сце­ну, ни од­но агентство не свя­жет­ся с прес­тупни­ком. Не­кото­рые по­гова­рива­ли, что Юта­ка «бес­ко­неч­но» влюб­лён в своё де­ло и не пе­рес­та­нет быть ар­тистом, по­ка смерть не зас­та­нет его в раз­гар выс­тупле­ния. Од­нажды Юта­ка имел не­ос­то­рож­ность за­метить в ин­тервью, что он дей­стви­тель­но хо­тел бы уме­реть на сце­не, и это по­роди­ло мно­жес­тво фа­нат­ских ри­сун­ков и рас­ска­зов, в ко­торых обыг­ры­вались его сло­ва.

Ко­неч­но, ни­кому из них и в го­лову не при­ходи­ло, что Кян Юта­ка, или Хи­наге­ши, прос­то без­на­дёж­но влюб­лён в юно­шу из дру­гого ми­ра. И эта «бес­ко­неч­ность» оз­на­ча­ет лишь то, что нес­мотря ни на что, Юта­ка всё ещё лю­бит это­го маль­чиш­ку со звон­ким го­лосом, лох­ма­тыми во­лоса­ми и паль­ца­ми в пят­нах от кра­сок. Бы­ва­ет же так, что из все­го бес­ко­неч­но­го мно­жес­тва все­лен­ных, судь­ба све­ла их вмес­те. Раз­ве мож­но поз­во­лить се­бе за­быть та­кое?

Юта­ка кос­нулся гу­бами та­ту­иров­ки.

Он мо­жет за­быть всё, что угод­но, да­же собс­твен­ное имя. Но толь­ко не Шо. Бла­года­ря этой кро­хот­ной кар­тинке они всё ещё свя­заны. Юта­ка ве­рил в это всем сер­дцем.


	48. Судьба любви принадлежит двум людям и должна быть в руках обоих

_**Эп­си­лон. Amoris Universum.** _

В «Осен­нем лис­те» пах­ло ко­фе с тык­венным си­ропом, вы­печ­кой с ко­рицей и пе­чёны­ми яб­ло­ками. Из ди­нами­ков, скры­тых за ис­кусс­твен­ны­ми крас­но-жёл­ты­ми цве­точ­ны­ми вен­ка­ми, ли­лась спо­кой­ная му­зыка с мо­тива­ми да­лёкой дож­дли­вой Ир­ландии. Нем­но­гочис­ленные по­сети­тели пря­тались за оди­ноч­ны­ми сто­лика­ми, от­го­рожен­ные друг от дру­га бе­лыми и оран­же­выми по­луп­розрач­ны­ми за­навес­ка­ми, и не­тороп­ли­во пи­ли го­рячий им­бирный чай или ко­фе с па­лоч­кой ко­рицы, кром­са­ли длин­ной ло­жеч­кой пи­рож­ные на ма­лень­ких та­релоч­ках и про­лис­ты­вали в сво­их план­ше­тах и те­лефо­нах бес­ко­неч­ные но­вос­тные лен­ты.

За каж­дым та­ким сто­ликом был свой мир с осо­быми пра­вила­ми, ко­торые су­щес­тво­вали толь­ко в го­ловах, с ни­кому не­из­вес­тны­ми ра­дос­тя­ми и не­ин­те­рес­ны­ми проб­ле­мами. Бы­ло лю­бопыт­но смот­реть на этих лю­дей, пог­ру­жен­ных в со­зер­ца­ние сво­их ми­ров че­рез эк­ран гад­же­тов, и ду­мать, фан­та­зиро­вать, пы­тать­ся уга­дать, что же они чувс­тву­ют, эти лю­ди, ко­торых ты боль­ше ни­ког­да в жиз­ни не уви­дишь. Так стран­но бы­ло осоз­на­вать, что каж­дый из этих по­сети­телей — это от­дель­ное су­щес­тво, спо­соб­ное чувс­тво­вать и мыс­лить

Ки­рю­ин то­же ут­кнул­ся в свой план­шет, на ко­тором без зву­ка про­иг­ры­вал­ся фран­цуз­ский муль­тфильм про на­ход­чи­вую мыш­ку и доб­ро­душ­но­го мед­ве­дя. В пос­леднее вре­мя он смот­рел мно­го инос­тран­ных муль­тфиль­мов, на­де­ясь най­ти вдох­но­вение на собс­твен­ную ра­боту, что­бы при­нять учас­тие в меж­ду­народ­ном кон­курсе и по­лучить грант на обу­чение в Ан­глий­ской ака­демии муль­тип­ли­кации. Его блок­нот был ис­пи­сан наб­роска­ми сю­жета, рас­кадров­ка­ми и схе­матич­ны­ми пор­тре­тами пер­со­нажей — идей хва­тило бы по мень­шей ме­ре на де­сяток ко­рот­ко­мет­ра­жек, но ни од­ну из них не по­луча­лось да­же на­чать. В пос­леднее вре­мя всё ва­лилось из рук.

«В пос­леднее вре­мя» — это вот уже боль­ше по­луго­да, ко­торые прош­ли с то­го ран­не­го ут­ра, ког­да си­яющая ды­ра заб­ра­ла _его Юта­ку_ об­ратно в дру­гой мир. Ки­рю­ин ду­мал, что спра­вит­ся с той пус­то­той, ко­торая в од­но мгно­вение об­ра­зова­лась в его жиз­ни; на­поми­нал се­бе, что это ког­да-ни­будь дол­жно бы­ло про­изой­ти, и ему не сто­ит те­рять го­лову; по­лагал, что нуж­но все­го лишь по­дож­дать, и всё ула­дит­ся са­мо со­бой.

Он ошиб­ся. У не­го не хва­тало сил, что­бы спра­вить­ся са­мос­то­ятель­но. Юта­ке, ко­торо­го он знал ещё со шко­лы, бы­ло дос­та­точ­но все­го один раз прий­ти на встре­чу, что­бы Ки­рю­ин раз­ры­дал­ся в го­лос пос­ре­ди ули­цы, оше­лом­лённый не­ожи­дан­ной болью, сжав­шей сер­дце.

Встре­ча тог­да прош­ла сум­бурно. Ки­рю­ин смут­но при­поми­нал, как Аге­ха гла­дила его по спи­не и вор­ко­вала что-то уте­ша­ющее, буд­то бы они — ещё в шко­ле, а он прос­то ска­тил­ся с лес­тни­цы и рас­шиб се­бе лоб. Юта­ка вор­чал, что «Шоч­чи нис­ко­леч­ко не из­ме­нил­ся», и от од­но­го толь­ко зву­ка его го­лоса, ни­чуть не по­хоже­го на го­лос _его Юта­ки_ , Ки­рю­ину бы­ло тош­но.

Ник­то ни­чего не по­нимал. Ник­то и не дол­жен был по­нимать. Не­воз­можность хоть ко­му-то из­лить ду­шу прев­ра­тилась в не­об­хо­димость дер­жать всё в се­бе. Тос­ки и от­ча­яния в ка­кой-то мо­мент ста­ло так мно­го, что кар­ти­ны боль­ше не мог­ли от­ра­зить все­го. Прек­расное ла­ван­до­вое по­ле ста­ло на­бором нев­нятных пя­тен, а ма­ки под гро­зовым не­бом раз­ва­лились на фрак­та­лы. Ки­рю­ин не ви­дел хол­ста. Он смот­рел на бе­лое по­лот­но и ма­зал по не­му кистью, как ма­лень­кий ре­бёнок во­зит ка­ран­да­шами по сте­не, прос­то наб­ра­сывал ма­зок за маз­ком, си­лясь за­пол­нить пус­то­ту, ко­торая жгла ему гла­за.

В ка­кой-то мо­мент сэн­сей пе­рех­ва­тил его за ру­ку. При­кос­но­вение по­мог­ло не­надол­го прий­ти в се­бя. Сэн­сей спро­сил, хо­рошо ли Ки­рю­ин се­бя чувс­тву­ет, и толь­ко пос­ле это­го Ки­рю­ин смог уви­деть, что он пи­сал. Холст был пок­рыт чёр­ной крас­кой, за ис­клю­чени­ем нес­коль­ких ли­ний, тол­щи­ной не боль­ше ми­зин­ца. Ли­нии ка­зались бес­по­рядоч­ны­ми, но сто­ило отой­ти нем­но­го даль­ше, как они скла­дыва­лись в кри­чащее от ужа­са ли­цо. Поч­ти как у Мун­ка.

«На те­бе ли­ца нет в пос­леднее вре­мя, — ска­зал сэн­сей и пот­ре­пал Ки­рю­ина по спи­не. — Иди до­мой. От­дохни нем­но­го».

Ки­рю­ин ушёл. И нес­коль­ко ме­сяцев не по­яв­лялся в уни­вер­си­тете. Он за­бил­ся в свою квар­ти­ру, как в но­ру, доб­ро­воль­но от­ре­зав се­бя от ми­ра. У не­го был ин­тернет, день­ги, ко­торые пе­рево­дила ему семья, и воз­можность за­казы­вать на дом еду. Он це­лыми дня­ми спал или ле­жал без дви­жения на фу­тоне, ко­торый всё ещё пах Юта­кой. Холст с кри­чав­шим ли­цом пы­лил­ся в уг­лу вмес­те с крас­ка­ми и кис­тя­ми — к ним Ки­рю­ин не при­касал­ся с то­го дня, как его выг­на­ли с за­нятия.

Он бы так и сгнил, зах­лебнув­шись тос­кой, ес­ли бы не Аге­ха. Не су­мев доз­во­нить­ся до Ки­рю­ина, она при­еха­ла к не­му до­мой и ко­лоти­ла в дверь до тех пор, по­ка он не встал и не впус­тил её в квар­ти­ру.

— Хва­тит уби­вать­ся! — за­яви­ла Аге­ха. Быв­ший ме­нед­жер му­зыкаль­но­го круж­ка не силь­но из­ме­нилась со шко­лы. Её внут­ренней энер­гии хва­тило бы, что­бы за­жечь па­ру де­сят­ков лам­по­чек, но она пред­по­чита­ла тра­тить свои си­лы, что­бы «за­жигать» лю­дей вок­руг. — Джун-кун поп­ра­вил­ся, зна­ешь?

Со всей сво­ей тос­кой Ки­рю­ин нап­рочь за­был про Джу­на, ко­торый на­кану­не воз­вра­щения Юта­ки ещё не вы­шел из ко­мы, нес­мотря на ус­пешную опе­рацию. По­том своя боль отод­ви­нула на зад­ний план боль чу­жую, и Ки­рю­ин прос­то не мог зас­та­вить се­бя со­пере­живать и вол­но­вать­ся за дру­га. На­шёл ут­ром си­лы, что­бы хоть гла­за от­крыть, и то под­виг.

Ста­ло стыд­но. И Аге­ха — как толь­ко умуд­ри­лась — сра­зу по­няла это. Она об­ви­ла ру­кой пле­чи Ки­рю­ина, как бы­вало в шко­ле, ког­да над ним из­де­вались стар­шеклас­сни­ки.

— Кен­джи приг­ла­ша­ет всех от­ме­тить выз­до­ров­ле­ние Джун-ку­на, — про­мур­лы­кала Аге­ха так неж­но, как уме­ла она од­на. — Не знаю, что у те­бя про­изош­ло, но не на­до хо­ронить се­бя за­живо. Да­вай-ка в душ. А я по­ка тут при­берусь нем­но­го.

Аге­ха в са­мом де­ле спас­ла его. Ки­рю­ин не знал, как вы­разить ей свою приз­на­тель­ность. Ни тог­да, ни поз­днее он так и не смог ска­зать ей да­же ко­рот­ко­го «спа­сибо», но Аге­ха, ка­жет­ся, и не жда­ла бла­годар­ности.

На встре­че в «Осен­нем лис­те» их бы­ло пя­теро. Счас­тли­вый Кен­джи с бес­ко­неч­ной лю­бовью смот­рел на Джу­на, ко­торый си­дел ря­дом, улы­бал­ся и ко­кет­ли­во на­маты­вал на па­лец ог­ненно-ры­жую прядь во­лос. Идея пе­рек­ра­сить­ся приш­ла ему в го­лову че­рез не­кото­рое вре­мя пос­ле про­буж­де­ния.

— По­тому что сей­час у нас всё хо­рошо, — от­ве­тил он на не­до­умён­ный воп­рос Юта­ки, по­чему имен­но ры­жий, и ти­хо зас­ме­ял­ся, ког­да Кен­джи по­цело­вал его в ви­сок. Ки­рю­ин пой­мал се­бя на мыс­ли, что дав­но не слы­шал, как Джун сме­ял­ся.

Юта­ка тра­вил анек­до­ты. Шум­ный. Гром­кий. Слиш­ком под­вижный и те­кучий, точ­но ртуть. Ки­рю­ин смот­рел на не­го ис­подлобья и всё боль­ше убеж­дался: нес­мотря на внеш­нее сходс­тво, _его Юта­ка_ и этот Кян-кун бы­ли аб­со­лют­но раз­ны­ми. Да­же чер­ты ли­ца — и те раз­ли­чались! Вот гла­за, нап­ри­мер… У обо­их — чёр­ные, буд­то мас­ли­ны. Но у _его Юта­ки_ ри­сунок на ра­дуж­ке — в ви­де тре­щинок на гли­не. А у Кян-ку­на — прос­то чер­но­та, в ко­торой ещё поп­ро­буй раз­гля­ди эмо­ции. И ру­ки! У од­но­го — тон­кие паль­цы с ак­ку­рат­ны­ми оваль­ны­ми ног­тя­ми. У дру­гого — ко­рот­кие паль­цы и об­ку­сан­ная до мя­са ко­жа. Ещё го­лос. Мяг­кий и шёл­ко­вый, спо­соб­ный уба­юкать, не шёл ни в ка­кое срав­не­ние с рез­кой и ла­ющей ма­нерой го­ворить.

— Че­го пя­лишь­ся, Шоч­чи?! — фыр­кнул Юта­ка, за­метив, как Ки­рю­ин раз­гля­дыва­ет его. — Сос­ку­чил­ся, что ли?

— От­стань от не­го! — Аге­ха шлёп­ну­ла его по ма­куш­ке. — Шоч­чи прос­то нем­но­го нез­до­ров, да?

— Уже всё в по­ряд­ке, — Ки­рю­ин улыб­нулся, опе­режая взвол­но­ван­ные воп­ро­сы. — У ме­ня прос­то был твор­ческий кри­зис.

Юта­ка встал и каш­ля­нул.

— Пред­ла­гаю вы­пить! — на­чал он тор­жес­твен­но и под­нял круж­ку с пи­вом. — За то, что­бы бо­ляч­ка Джун-ку­на боль­ше не воз­вра­щалась!

Эта встре­ча ста­ла для Ки­рю­ина от­прав­ной точ­кой к но­вой жиз­ни. Он с ог­ромным тру­дом вос­ста­новил­ся в уни­вер­си­тете — сэн­сей по­ручил­ся за не­го, но пре­дуп­ре­дил, что бу­дет драть три шку­ры. Это ж на­до! Один из луч­ших сту­ден­тов вне­зап­но бес­след­но ис­че­за­ет, что­бы по­том, че­рез нес­коль­ко ме­сяцев, прий­ти и про­сить­ся об­ратно. Приш­лось из­рядно по­потеть, преж­де чем всё вер­ну­лось на кру­ги своя.

И ещё этот кон­курс… Ки­рю­ин пос­та­вил муль­тфильм на па­узу и при­нял­ся де­лать наб­роски для ещё од­ной идеи, ко­торая приш­ла ему в го­лову.

 

_«Го­ворят, что судь­бы лю­дей ре­ша­ют­ся на не­бесах. Там, вы­соко-вы­соко, су­щес­тву­ет це­лый Де­пар­та­мент су­деб, где звёз­ды за­нима­ют­ся этой не­лёг­кой за­дачей. Там у звёзд всё, как у лю­дей. В бес­ко­неч­ных от­де­лах ки­пит ра­бота. Здесь сос­тавля­ют прог­но­зы для мла­ден­цев из Но­вой Зе­лан­дии. Здесь пле­тут крас­ные ни­ти встреч и рас­ста­ваний для мла­ден­цев из жар­ко­го Ма­рок­ко. Здесь с уди­витель­ной точ­ностью вы­чис­ля­ют мес­то, день, час и да­же ми­нуту, в ко­торую двое лю­дей дол­жны повс­тре­чать­ся.  
_

_Од­нажды од­на звез­да, сов­сем мо­лодая, нем­но­го ошиб­лась при рас­чё­тах и вмес­то од­ной все­лен­ной на­писа­ла сов­сем дру­гую. Ник­то не за­метил ошиб­ки. Так и под­ши­ли неп­ра­виль­ный прог­ноз в тол­стую пап­ку №3158662287 и от­да­ли крас­ную нить ду­ше, ко­торая по­рыва­лась уже ро­дить­ся.  
_

_Ошиб­ка так и ос­та­лась бы не­заме­чен­ной, ес­ли бы не наг­ря­нула Звёз­дная Ин­спек­ция. Они уви­дели, что крас­ная нить со­еди­ня­ет два ми­ра на раз­ных кон­цах все­лен­ных. Од­на-единс­твен­ная крас­ная нить, не спо­соб­ная ни пор­вать­ся, ни спу­тать­ся, про­тяну­лась че­рез всю все­лен­ную, слов­но ог­ненный луч, свя­зав двух лю­дей, ко­торым не суж­де­но бы­ло встре­тить­ся.  
_

_Так и жи­ли они, эти двое. Про­сыпа­лись по ут­рам, смот­ре­ли на не­бо, му­чимые не­из­вес­тной тос­кой, и всё жда­ли, ког­да же крас­ная нить при­ведёт их друг к дру­гу. Жда­ли, не зная, что их связь — лишь ошиб­ка звёз­дно­го не­ба»._


	49. Когда теряешь все, остаётся мужество

_**Аль­фа. Culpae Universum.** _

Не­деля кар­це­ра. Трид­цать уда­ров по спи­не роз­га­ми. Как в Сред­не­вековье, ду­мал Ки­рю­ин, до бо­ли стис­ки­вая зу­бы, что­бы не кри­чать. По­рой на­каза­ния в ор­га­низа­ции бы­ли та­кими же иди­от­ски­ми, как са­ма ор­га­низа­ция, уце­пив­ша­яся за идеи фа­нати­ков, наз­вавших дар­бистов но­выми бо­гами.

У не­го не бы­ло ино­го вы­бора, кро­ме как под­чи­нять­ся пра­вилам иг­ры, ко­торую вёл W.I.N.G. Ор­га­низа­ция да­ла бу­дущее ему и бра­ту. Спас­ла Юта­рина от ужас­ной смер­ти. По­мог­ла дру­гому по­лук­ровке и хо­тела по­мочь всем ос­таль­ным — Ки­рю­ин ещё не знал, как, ему об этих пла­нах рас­ска­зал Рэй, сма­зыва­ющий мазью сле­ды уда­ров.

— Не лезь на ро­жон, мой до­рогой, — пре­дос­те­рёг Рэй, по­ка Ки­рю­ин оде­вал­ся, мор­щась от соп­ри­кос­но­вения тка­ни с ра­зод­ранной спи­ной. — Я смог вып­ро­сить для те­бя ми­нималь­ное на­каза­ние, но толь­ко по­тому, что они очень ува­жа­ют Ке­на, а ты всё-та­ки спас Юта­рина. В сле­ду­ющий раз так мо­жет не по­вез­ти. Те­бя пос­та­вят к сте­не.

Ки­рю­ин хмык­нул.

— Как дол­го W.I.N.G. бу­дет иг­рать в реп­рессии? Что даль­ше? Нам раз­ре­шат го­ворить толь­ко: «Бу­дет ис­полне­но»? Или по­вяжут свас­ти­ку на пле­чо?

— Не ёр­ни­чай, Шо-кун, — Рэй по­качал го­ловой. — Прос­то де­лай, что они про­сят, и всё бу­дет хо­рошо. Те­бе есть, ра­ди ко­го мол­чать. Ты ведь не хо­чешь, что­бы из-за тво­их слов пос­тра­дал Джун или Юта­рин?

Ки­рю­ин по­тёр пле­чо, ко­торое зас­ту­дил, по­ка спал в кар­це­ре.

— Сен­сэй, я бу­ду мол­чать, по­ка они ни­кого не тро­га­ют. Ес­ли ина­че… Я не мо­гу ни­чего обе­щать.

Рэй вздох­нул.

— Иди. Я рас­счи­тываю на твоё бла­гора­зумие.

Нас­тавник слиш­ком бо­ял­ся то­го де­мона, ко­торый дре­мал глу­боко внут­ри Ки­рю­ина. Воз­можно, не без ос­но­ваний, но ли­дер обыч­но пре­вос­ходно дер­жал се­бя в ру­ках. Не так мно­го ве­щей мог­ло вы­вес­ти его из се­бя, за­то ес­ли слу­чалось — са­мому ста­нови­лось не­лов­ко за нес­держан­ность.

Толь­ко не в этот раз. Собс­твен­но, роз­ги — это на­каза­ние не за удар по мор­де ди­рек­то­ра, а за от­каз пе­ред ним из­ви­нять­ся. Му­рака­ми при­шёл в ярость, да­же жил­ка на вис­ке за­пуль­си­рова­ла. Хо­тел дать пять­де­сят уда­ров, но вме­шал­ся Рэй. Ки­рю­ину бы­ло нап­ле­вать — хоть сто, толь­ко бы его ос­та­вили на­конец в по­кое.

Юта­рин бро­сил­ся навс­тре­чу, не ус­пел Ки­рю­ин вой­ти в па­лату.

— При­дурок! — ши­пел по­лук­ровка, наг­раждая ли­дера гра­дом уда­ров по пле­чам и гру­ди. — Ка­кого чёр­та ты ус­тро­ил?! Джун мне всё рас­ска­зал!

Ки­рю­ин сжал его в объ­ять­ях.

— Во-пер­вых, ус­по­кой­ся, ина­че сно­ва нач­нёшь за­дыхать­ся, — ска­зал он ров­ным го­лосом. — Во-вто­рых, не бей ме­ня по ле­вому пле­чу, мне боль­но. В-треть­их, прос­ти, что зас­та­вил бес­по­ко­ить­ся. Я дей­стви­тель­но пол­ный при­дурок.

Юта­рин за­рыл­ся ли­цом ему в во­лосы и об­нял за по­яс.

— Я слы­шал про роз­ги.

— Трид­цать уда­ров.

— Ну, сто­ило оно то­го?

— Сто­ило, Юта­рин, — Ки­рю­ин отс­тра­нил его от се­бя, что­бы по­цело­вать в ви­сок. — Я рад ви­деть, что ты уже са­мос­то­ятель­но хо­дишь. Идёшь на поп­равку?

По­лук­ровка по­тянул его к кро­вати и рух­нул но­сом в по­душ­ки.

— Го­лова кру­жит­ся, — по­жало­вал­ся он. — Цир­ку­ляция ни­как не при­ходит в нор­му. Воз­можно, бу­дут опять ре­зать ис­точник и ис­кать проб­ле­му.

— По­тер­пи нем­но­го. Это всё для то­го, что­бы ты выз­до­ровел, — Ки­рю­ин сел на стул и улыб­нулся. — Я сно­ва здесь. Че­го ты хо­чешь?

Юта­рин на­шарил его ру­ку и сжал паль­цы.

— По­читай мне. Хо­чу ус­лы­шать про­дол­же­ние той ис­то­рии, что ты чи­тал в прош­лый раз.

«Ин­те­рес­но, бу­дет ли про­дол­же­ние у на­шей ис­то­рии? — по­думал Ки­рю­ин, лис­тая кни­гу. — Дар­бистов нет, но что-то про­ис­хо­дит… Не по­нимаю ещё, что имен­но, но ра­но или поз­дно оно даст о се­бе знать».

Ду­мать об этом не хо­телось. Ря­дом си­дел Юта­рин, дер­жа­щий обе­ими ру­ками ог­ромное яб­ло­ко и с ин­те­ресом слу­шав­ший ис­то­рию. За ок­ном на­чинал­ся ок­тябрь.

По­ка всё бы­ло спо­кой­но.


	50. Вы — игра, и в вас играют

_**Дзе­та. Ludi Universum.** _

На гра­нице меж­ду Ва­нахей­мом и Мид­гардом спо­кой­нее все­го. В пос­леднее вре­мя лю­ди не со­вались без лиш­ней не­об­хо­димос­ти в дру­гие рай­оны — хо­тя ка­залось бы, что мо­жет быть опас­но­го в ку­рор­тном за­кут­ке Треть­ей зо­ны? Но что-то бы­ло. Что-то, что ви­тало в воз­ду­хе и на­води­ло на ва­нов не­объ­яс­ни­мый ужас.

В по­ез­де до Мид­гарда все­го нес­коль­ко че­ловек. Джун ис­ко­са смот­рел на них, пы­та­ясь пред­ста­вить, за­чем они все едут. Вы­бор не­велик — или од­на из ле­чеб­ниц на бе­регу мо­ря, или дом прес­та­релых.

Он вы­шел на стан­ции вмес­те с нем­но­гочис­ленны­ми по­пут­чи­ками. Не­ког­да кра­сивый па­виль­он, вы­ложен­ный го­лубым мра­мором и уви­тый цве­тами ро­зовы­ми и бе­лыми цве­тами, сей­час пред­став­лял жал­кое зре­лище. Мра­мор ещё ос­та­вал­ся, но те­перь был за­тянут сталь­ной сет­кой. Вмес­то клумб и фон­та­нов гос­тей встре­чали ме­тал­ло­детек­то­ры. Вмес­то ти­хой му­зыки слы­шал­ся толь­ко бес­ко­неч­ный писк и ус­та­лое бор­мо­тание маг­не­титов.

— Ку­да нап­равля­етесь? — спро­сил Джу­на не­моло­дой ман­ли с се­дыми уса­ми, раз­гля­дывая плас­ти­ковую кар­ту про­пус­ка.

— В ле­чеб­ни­цу Крис­ти­ан­ху­сет.

— Срок?

— До вось­ми ве­чера.

— Встре­ча­ющий есть?

— Ме­ня уже ждут у вы­хода.

Уто­митель­ная про­цеду­ра дос­мотра, расс­про­сы, по­доз­ри­тель­ные взгля­ды — маг­не­титы, ка­залось, бы­ли уве­рены, что вок­руг толь­ко вра­ги. Слож­но ви­нить их в этом — уже це­лый год Третья зо­на жи­ла в стра­хе, что од­нажды пов­то­рит­ся кош­мар Мар­тов­ской рез­ни. Джун всё прек­расно по­нимал, но от­ча­ян­но ску­чал по той Треть­ей зо­не, в ко­торой ро­дил­ся и вы­рос: по ти­хому и спо­кой­но­му ми­ру, где ца­рило без­гра­нич­ное до­верие друг к дру­гу.

Юта­ка ждал его в тес­ной ком­натке КПП. Та­кой же кра­сивый, как нес­коль­ко ме­сяцев на­зад, толь­ко силь­но осу­нув­ший­ся и поб­лёкший. В чёр­ных во­лосах, вол­на­ми ле­жав­ших на пле­чах, поб­лёски­вали се­реб­ристые пря­ди, хо­тя Юта­ке ед­ва ис­полни­лось двад­цать три. На шее был по­вязан шёл­ко­вый би­рюзо­вый пла­ток.

— Как доб­рался? — улыб­нулся Юта­ка, под­нявший­ся Джу­ну навс­тре­чу. — Из­ви­ни за это всё.

— Всё нор­маль­но. Я очень рад те­бя ви­деть, — Джун об­нял его. — Пой­дём?

Мид­гард не из­ме­нил­ся. По-преж­не­му цве­тущий, сог­ре­ва­емый ис­кусс­твен­ным теп­лом Вар­мсир­ке­ля, нем­но­голюд­ный, ти­хий — ког­да-то сю­да мож­но бы­ло при­ехать в лю­бой мо­мент, но сей­час один толь­ко про­пуск приш­лось ждать поч­ти два ме­сяца. Впер­вые Джун про­пус­тил день рож­де­ния сво­его пер­во­го ре­бён­ка, не на­вес­тив его в дет­ском до­ме. Мо­жет быть, это и к луч­ше­му — в этих по­сеще­ни­ях всё рав­но не бы­ло смыс­ла. Од­на­ко Джун чувс­тво­вал, что в тот день вто­рой раз пре­дал сво­его сы­на, ко­торый да­же не знал о его су­щес­тво­вании.

— Мне очень жаль, — Джун кив­нул на пла­ток и при­ложил два сло­жен­ных паль­ца к гу­бам. — Я до сих пор не мо­гу по­верить в то, что слу­чилось.

Юта­ка че­рез си­лу при­под­нял угол­ки рта.

— Спа­сибо. Как Са­юми? — пе­ревёл он те­му, не же­лая об­суждать своё го­ре. Джун ощу­тил не­лов­кость.

— Ос­та­вил её у со­седей. Рас­тёт той ещё не­посе­дой, да­же не знаю, в ко­го. Кен­джи сме­ёт­ся — го­ворит, это его ир­ланд­ская кровь по­ёт. Ба­лу­ет её толь­ко так. А ты? Как вы здесь? Как… Шо се­бя чувс­тву­ет?

— Луч­ше. Ес­ли срав­ни­вать с пер­вым ме­сяцем, — Юта­ка ос­та­новил­ся пос­ре­ди тро­пин­ки, ук­ры­той тенью пур­пурных гли­циний. — Джун, я знаю, что ты всё по­нима­ешь, но про­шу те­бя — не го­вори при нём о Са­юми.

— Я не нас­толь­ко ду­рак, — по­качал го­ловой Джун. К гор­лу под­сту­пил ко­мок оби­ды. Не­уже­ли Юта­ка и вправ­ду ду­мал, что Джун поз­во­лит се­бе го­ворить о сво­ём ре­бён­ке, жи­вом и здо­ровом, при Шо? Да­же в мыс­лях не бы­ло!

Они под­ня­лись по кру­той лес­тни­це, ве­дущей к зда­нию ле­чеб­ни­цы Крис­ти­ан­ху­сет. Мид­гард сла­вил­ся стро­ени­ями, ос­тавши­мися ещё пос­ле Вой­ны. Ны­неш­няя ле­чеб­ни­ца ког­да-то бы­ла зам­ком, вы­ложен­ным из крас­ных кир­пи­чей, с вы­соки­ми, стрель­ча­тыми ок­на­ми. Ле­чеб­ни­цу ок­ру­жали пыш­ные са­ды, а из окон от­кры­вал­ся уди­витель­ный вид на мор­ской за­лив — сей­час, в пол­день, зо­лотые лу­чи се­вер­но­го сол­нца иг­ра­ли на не­высо­ких вол­нах: бли­ки на­поми­нали мок­рые спи­ны дель­фи­нов, ко­торые ни­ког­да сю­да не зап­лы­вали.

Юта­ка дож­дался, ког­да Джун прой­дёт про­цеду­ру ре­гис­тра­ции, и по­вёл его по бе­лос­нежным ко­ридо­рам, уб­ранным цве­тами. Воз­дух пах фи­ал­ка­ми. На сте­нах бы­ли на­рисо­ваны уми­литель­ные пас­тушки в ро­зовых плать­ях. На ди­ванах в угол­ках от­ды­ха си­дели ог­ромные плю­шевые иг­рушки. Дер­жа­тели ле­чеб­ни­цы хо­тели, что­бы нич­то не на­поми­нало о том, что это — боль­ни­ца, но каж­до­му при­шед­ше­му всё рав­но бы­ло по­нят­но: это да­леко не са­нато­рий.

Шо си­дел в крес­ле-ка­чал­ке око­ло рас­пахну­тых нас­тежь две­рей бал­ко­на и нег­ромко на­певал, гля­дя в мор­скую даль. В ком­на­те бы­ла ещё по­мощ­ни­ца, зап­равля­ющая кро­вать. Юта­ка жес­том поп­ро­сил её уй­ти.

— Спи спо­кой­но, мой ма­лыш, — пел Шо и ба­юкал в ру­ках ма­лень­кий свёр­ток, не об­ра­щая вни­мания на гос­тей. — Так мно­го звёзд бро­дит по не­бос­кло­ну…

Юта­ка при­сел пе­ред ним на кор­точки.

— Ки­ри-тян. К те­бе приш­ли.

У Джу­на сжа­лось сер­дце, ког­да ис­ху­далый и блед­ный Шо под­нял на не­го взгляд. В тём­ных гла­зах на мгно­вение мель­кну­ло уз­на­вание, но по­том Шо пос­мотрел на Юта­ку.

— Кто это?

— Джун. Твой друг. Пом­нишь? Вы хо­дили с ним в од­ну шко­лу.

— Джун… — пов­то­рил Шо и улыб­нулся. — Пом­ню.

— Я при­нёс те­бе кое-что, — Джун про­тянул Юта­ке па­кет с гос­тинца­ми. — Там нем­но­го, но всё, что вы лю­бите. Кен­джи пе­редал шо­колад…

— А нам ещё нель­зя шо­колад, — про­вор­ко­вал Шо, отог­нув край оде­яль­ца. — Пос­мотри, моя ма­лень­кая квин­ли то­же ра­да те­бя ви­деть. У неё мои гла­за… и но­сик, как у Юта­ки. Хо­рошень­кая, прав­да?

Джун сглот­нул, гля­дя на смор­щенное ли­чико кук­лы, ими­тиро­вав­шей шес­ти­месяч­но­го мла­ден­ца.

— Да. Очень.

— Она ти­хая. Сов­сем не пла­чет. По­нима­ет, что я бо­лею. Сов­сем кро­ха, а уже та­кая ум­ная, — ска­зал Шо. Юта­ка по­пытал­ся заб­рать кук­лу.

— Да­вай, я по­ложу её в кро­ват­ку? Те­бе то­же на­до пос­пать.

Шо при­жал свёр­ток в гру­ди.

— Нет.

— Хо­рошо, — не стал нас­та­ивать Юта­ка. — Я ос­тавлю вас на­еди­не не­надол­го? Схо­жу, поп­ро­шу аме­тис­тов умень­шить до­зу ус­по­ко­итель­ных, — ска­зал он нег­ромко, что­бы толь­ко Джун ус­лы­шал.

Ког­да Юта­ка ушёл, Джун опус­тился на кор­точки ря­дом с дру­гом и нак­рыл сво­ими ши­роки­ми ла­доня­ми тон­кие ру­ки Шо. В гор­ле сто­ял ком слёз.

Уже пол­го­да прош­ло пос­ле то­го, как у Шо ро­дил­ся мёр­твый ре­бёнок. Единс­твен­ное, че­го по­лучи­лось до­бить­ся за дол­гие ме­сяцы ле­чения, это та­кое вот ис­кусс­твен­ное спо­кой­ствие. Джун пом­нил, ког­да впер­вые уви­дел у дру­га при­падок — тог­да ми­ни­атюр­но­го и хруп­ко­го Шо с тру­дом удер­жи­вали три аме­тис­та. Юта­ка пла­кал нав­зрыд, стоя на ко­ленях пе­ред па­латой и ут­кнув­шись лбом в ка­мен­ный пол. «Это моя ви­на, — пов­то­рял он, зах­лё­быва­ясь сле­зами. — Я до­вёл мо­его Ки­ри-тя­на до та­кого».

За пол­го­да из­ме­нилось мно­гое. Из­ме­нилась вся Третья зо­на, рас­ко­лов­ша­яся на че­тыре пол­ностью изо­лиро­ван­ных рай­она. Вмес­то спо­кой­ствия те­перь бы­ла пос­то­ян­ная тре­вога, вмес­то уве­рен­ности в бу­дущем — страх, вмес­то до­верия — по­доз­ре­ние всех и каж­до­го в свя­зи с ёту­нами. Ме­нялось всё, кро­ме сос­то­яния Шо, не спо­соб­но­го оп­ра­вить­ся пос­ле ут­ра­ты.

Джун рас­пла­кал­ся, ког­да Юта­ка про­вожал его об­ратно к стан­ции.

— По­чему? По­чему Шо не поп­равля­ет­ся? — спра­шивал он, ут­кнув­шись Юта­ке в пле­чо. От­ве­та не бы­ло. Ос­та­валось толь­ко ждать.

Воз­ле стан­ции Юта­ка дос­тал из рюк­за­ка не­боль­шую ко­роб­ку и про­тянул её Джу­ну.

— Я слы­шал, в Ва­нахей­ме проб­ле­мы с едой. Нас снаб­жа­ют асы, у ко­торых на се­вер­ной гра­нице с Мид­гардом, по­ля. На­де­юсь, у вас то­же всё на­ладит­ся.

В ко­роб­ке ле­жал хлеб, нем­но­го ово­щей и по­лови­на сыр­ной го­ловы. Джун, ни­чего не ев­ший с прош­ло­го ве­чера, ощу­тил, нас­коль­ко ос­трым был его го­лод.

— Спа­сибо, — шеп­нул он, бо­рясь с же­лани­ем пря­мо сей­час наб­ро­сить­ся на хлеб, слад­ко­ватый за­пах ко­торо­го ще­котал ноз­дри. — По­жалуй­ста, воз­вра­щай­тесь с Шо до­мой. Мы с Кен­джи очень ску­ча­ем.

Юта­ка кив­нул и об­нял Джу­на на про­щание. Ждать, ког­да Джун скро­ет­ся в глу­бине КПП, он не стал — сра­зу раз­вернул­ся и быс­трым ша­гом, поч­ти бе­гом, нап­ра­вил­ся об­ратно в сто­рону ле­чеб­ни­цы. Гля­дя ему вслед, Джун до бо­ли ос­тро за­хотел пря­мо сей­час об­нять Кен­джи и ма­лыш­ку Са­юми — свою ма­лень­кую семью.


	51. Просто быть или быть свободным — не одно и то же

_**Гам­ма. Libertatis Universum.** _

Сно­ва этот чёр­тов кош­мар! Пус­тая ком­на­та, за­литая крас­ным све­том за­ходя­щего сол­нца, раз­ноцвет­ные ку­соч­ки мо­за­ики, тя­жёлые ша­ги за спи­ной — ед­ва толь­ко оч­нувшись в этом ми­ре, ко­торое соз­да­ло взбу­дора­жен­ное под­созна­ние, Юта­ка уже на­перёд знал, что про­изой­дёт. И каж­дый раз про­сыпал­ся, нас­квозь мок­рый от по­та, с рву­щим­ся из гру­ди сер­дцем, дро­жа от вновь пе­режи­того ужа­са.

«Это толь­ко сон! Все­го лишь сон!» — пы­тал­ся убе­дить се­бя Юта­ка и, сме­жив ве­ки, вспо­минал каж­дую се­кун­ду кош­ма­ра. Ни­чего ведь страш­но­го, ес­ли так по­думать.

Крас­ный свет от­ра­жал сос­то­яние его пси­хики, всё вре­мя нап­ря­жён­ной в ожи­дании оче­ред­но­го пот­ря­сения. Он так мно­го бо­ял­ся. Преж­де все­го — сой­ти с ума, по­терять са­мого се­бя в этих снах, и ещё…

В кош­ма­ре был Джун. Не тот Джун, ко­торо­го Юта­ка знал по груп­пе — этот кап­ризный, но доб­ро­душ­ный ува­лень му­хи бы не оби­дел. Нет, дру­гой Джун, из па­рал­лель­но­го ми­ра. Он смот­рел неж­ным спо­кой­ным взгля­дом, улы­бал­ся и при­жимал к гор­лу Юта­ки ствол пис­то­лета.

 _«Это твоя ви­на,_  — шеп­тал Джун и смот­рел Юта­ке в гла­за. —  _Ты не вер­нёшь­ся. Не прос­нёшь­ся. Ты ос­та­нешь­ся здесь. Как Эхо…»_

Ря­дом всег­да ле­жало рас­плас­танное те­ло. Се­реб­ристое платье ра­зор­ва­но, из мно­гочис­ленных дыр со­чилась кровь, в во­лосах чер­не­ла сгнив­шая гвоз­ди­ка. Сколь­ко Эхо… вер­нее, Ки­рю­ин про­лежал здесь? Что это за мес­то? Что Джун в кон­це кон­цов хо­чет от не­го, от Юта­ки? Не­уже­ли ему ма­ло кро­ви, ко­торую он уже про­лил?!

Из кош­ма­ра бы­ло не сбе­жать. Кош­мар про­дол­жался до тех пор, по­ка Джун не вса­живал в до­вер­чи­во от­кры­тое гор­ло пу­лю. Толь­ко тог­да моль­бы Юта­ки о по­мощи дос­ти­гали ре­аль­нос­ти. Его встря­хива­ли за пле­чи, при­жима­ли к тёп­лой гру­ди и гла­дили по го­лове.

— Всё хо­рошо. Ус­по­кой­ся. Это толь­ко сон, — мур­лы­кал Ки­рю­ин, вновь пот­ре­вожен­ный воз­нёй под бо­ком, сто­нами и не­раз­борчи­вым бор­мо­тани­ем. Юта­ка жал­ся к не­му, хва­тал­ся, как за спа­сатель­ный круг, и уве­рял се­бя: «Я жи­вой. Я не умер. Джу­на здесь нет. Джун не при­шёл ко мне из дру­гого ми­ра. Он не убь­ёт ме­ня».

Он бо­ял­ся смер­ти. Бо­ял­ся, что од­нажды мо­жет не прос­нуть­ся пос­ле кош­ма­ра; что ка­кой-то ночью Ки­рю­ина не ока­жет­ся ря­дом, а Юта­ка, не в си­лах выр­вать­ся из сна са­мос­то­ятель­но, так и ос­та­нет­ся там, в этой ком­натке, за­литой за­катом, на­еди­не с тру­пом Эхо, с раз­во­рочен­ным гор­лом, а Джун бу­дет сто­ять ря­дом и хо­хотать сво­им жгу­чим, без­жизнен­ным сме­хом, от ко­торо­го во­лосы вста­вали ды­бом.

— Я схо­жу с ума, Шо?.. — спро­сил Юта­ка пос­ле оче­ред­но­го кош­ма­ра. Гор­ло бо­лело, буд­то в не­го и прав­да вса­дили пу­лю (на са­мом де­ле он все­го лишь прос­тыл, и гор­ло дра­ло уже тре­тий день). Се­год­ня у не­го не вы­дер­жа­ли нер­вы, и он рас­пла­кал­ся. Так хо­телось спать. Так хо­телось не ви­деть ни­каких снов во­об­ще. Он ус­тал от этих кош­ма­ров. Он хо­тел все­го лишь от­дохнуть.

Ки­рю­ин паль­цем стёр слё­зы — эти уни­зитель­ные две мок­рые до­рож­ки на ще­ках — и об­нял, так же креп­ко, как и обыч­но.

— Что с то­бой про­изош­ло там? — Ки­рю­ин кос­нулся гу­бами вспо­тев­шей шеи. — Рас­ска­жи. Я ведь ви­жу, что те­бя что-то гло­жет.

Юта­ка приль­нул к не­му. Рас­ска­зать о дру­гом ми­ре — как буд­то это так лег­ко! Он бы с удо­воль­стви­ем вы­ложил всё, что пе­режил, но не мог вы­давить ни од­но­го сло­ва. Буд­то бы Джун этой сво­ей пу­лей пе­рек­ры­вал путь элек­трон­ным им­пуль­сам, ко­торые дол­жны бы­ли обер­нуть­ся сло­вами о дру­гом ми­ре. Буд­то бы он, этот от­ча­яв­ший­ся уб­лю­док, на­ложил прок­ля­тие на Юта­ку, сло­мав­ше­му ему жизнь.

«Ты ос­та­нешь­ся здесь!» — ши­пел Джун из кош­ма­ра, приб­ли­зив­шись вплот­ную, так что Юта­ка ви­дел со­чив­ши­еся кровью дёс­ны. Что это, как не прок­лятье? Юта­ка скрёб гор­ло, на­де­ясь вы­цара­пать зас­тряв­шую внут­ри не­види­мую пу­лю, но без тол­ку. Он толь­ко рас­ца­рапал се­бе ко­жу до кро­ви и на­пугал этим Ки­рю­ина.

Ки­рю­ин ду­мал, что еже­год­ная апа­тия уда­рила рань­ше вре­мени. И в чём-то он был прав — Юта­ка чувс­тво­вал се­бя поч­ти так­же пар­ши­во. Но всё-та­ки это бы­ло дру­гое. В мо­мен­ты апа­тии хо­телось вскрыть се­бе грудь и выд­рать но­ющее от не­навис­ти сер­дце. Пос­ле воз­вра­щения хо­телось прос­то вы­гово­рить­ся, и сло­ва, ко­торые не мог­ли най­ти вы­хода, да­вили на че­реп­ную ко­роб­ку из­нутри и сво­дили с ума. Ес­ли бы не Ки­рю­ин, ко­торый всё вре­мя был ря­дом, Юта­ка чувс­тво­вал, что точ­но бы свих­нулся.

Ки­рю­ин то­же бо­ял­ся, но дру­гого — бо­ял­ся, что Юта­ка сно­ва ис­чезнет. Его страх ка­зал­ся Юта­ке ку­да серь­ёз­нее собс­твен­ных кош­ма­ров. В кон­це кон­цов, сон — это все­го лишь сон, прав­да? А ис­чезнуть, как ока­залось, мож­но бы­ло вне­зап­но, дос­та­точ­но прос­то вы­сунуть нос на ули­цу.

Это бы­ло нор­маль­но: зад­ви­нуть свои стра­хи по­даль­ше, что­бы хва­тило мес­та для стра­хов чу­жих. Ки­рю­ину приш­лось мно­гое пе­режить за тот ме­сяц, по­ка Юта­ка был в дру­гом ми­ре — вон, да­же ка­мида­на пос­та­вил, сми­рив­шись с мыслью, что всё те­перь бу­дет так. Пы­та­ясь от­влечь­ся от сво­их кош­ма­ров, Юта­ка ок­ру­жал Ки­рю­ина та­кой за­ботой, ка­кой ему са­мому не хва­тало в дру­гом ми­ре. Так Ки­рю­ин хо­тя бы не за­давал воп­ро­сов. Он мол­чал, улы­бал­ся и выг­ля­дел счас­тли­вым, прос­то на­ходясь ря­дом.

Юта­ку это ус­тра­ива­ло. Пусть хо­тя бы один из них бу­дет спо­ко­ен. И пусть это бу­дет Ки­рю­ин. Он, Юта­ка, уже ни­ког­да не смо­жет об­рести спо­кой­ствие. И он уже с этим сми­рил­ся.

Кош­ма­ры про­дол­жа­ли снить­ся. Юта­ка про­дол­жал про­сыпать­ся, но уже не бу­дил креп­ко спав­ше­го Ки­рю­ина. Про­сыпал­ся и та­ращил­ся в по­толок, сдер­жи­вая хрип­лое ды­хание, по­том шёл на кух­ню, пил ус­по­ко­итель­ные, ко­торые ку­пил втай­не от Ки­рю­ина, и дол­го си­дел на ди­ване, иг­рая в ту­пые «3-в-ряд» на те­лефо­не.

Ки­рю­ин по­верил, что всё в по­ряд­ке. Юта­ка и сам по­верил в это, нес­мотря на бес­сонные но­чи. Это ис­клю­читель­но его проб­ле­мы. Нет нуж­ды зас­тавлять Ки­рю­ина тре­вожить­ся из-за ка­кой-то ерун­ды.

Пос­ле воз­вра­щения прош­ло два ме­сяца. На­чинал­ся ап­рель — тош­нотвор­но свет­лый, тёп­лый ап­рель. Це­лыми дня­ми нап­ро­лёт све­тило сол­нце, от ко­торо­го бы­ло ни­куда не деть­ся и от ко­торо­го бо­лели гла­за, да­же скры­тые сол­нце­защит­ны­ми оч­ка­ми. Юта­ка поч­ти свык­ся, что это уже — точ­но его род­ной мир, ни­чего боль­ше не из­ме­нит­ся, и ни­какой пор­тал не ута­щит его сно­ва. Иног­да, прав­да, воз­ни­кало ощу­щение фаль­ши, ки­нош­ности, слов­но бы вот-вот от­ку­да-то заб­лестит глаз скры­той ка­меры. Воз­ни­кало — и ис­че­зало так­же вне­зап­но, как по­яв­ля­лось.

Юта­ка всё ещё ни сло­ва не про­ронил о дру­гом ми­ре, да Ки­рю­ин боль­ше и не спра­шивал. Он об­ни­мал и си­дел ря­дом, да­же нес­мотря на то, что по те­леви­зору шёл вы­пуск спор­тивных но­вос­тей.

— Зна­ешь, — ска­зал он од­нажды (ка­жет­ся, бы­ла се­реди­на ап­ре­ля… сол­нце в этот день све­тило осо­бен­но яр­ко) и по­цело­вал Юта­ку в ви­сок. — Пом­нишь, тот матч в ян­ва­ре?.. Тот, ко­торый ты хо­тел пос­мотреть, а я по­мешал…

— Пом­ню, — отоз­вался Юта­ка и мыс­ленно до­бавил: «Не хо­чу вспо­минать тот день».

Ки­рю­ин зас­та­вил его от­ста­вить чаш­ку с ос­тывшим ча­ем и ох­ва­тил его ли­цо обе­ими ру­ками.

— Япо­ния тог­да вы­иг­ра­ла. Два-один. Ты рад?

— Очень, — Юта­ка рас­тя­нул­ся под нас­той­чи­выми лас­ка­ми Ки­рю­ина и прик­рыл гла­за, что­бы в пол­ной ме­ре ощу­тить каж­дое при­кос­но­вение к ко­же.

В тем­но­те ма­ячи­ло ли­цо Джу­на-Аф­ро­диты, ко­торый улы­бал­ся прик­ле­ен­ной на ли­цо плас­ти­ковой улыб­кой. Неж­ность Ки­рю­ина мог­ла толь­ко отог­нать этот фан­том чуть глуб­же в тем­но­ту, но он всё рав­но был не­пода­лёку.

 _«Те­бе не сбе­жать от ме­ня»,_  — на­пом­нил Джун.

«Я и не со­бира­юсь», — от­ве­тил ему Юта­ка, уто­нув в не­ге и удо­воль­ствии, ко­торы­ми его ок­ру­жил Ки­рю­ин. Од­нажды най­дёт­ся спо­соб выд­рать па­рали­зу­ющую пу­лю из гор­ла, и тог­да Юта­ка всё рас­ска­жет. Тог­да он из­ба­вит­ся от этих кош­ма­ров и это­го фан­то­ма. Но по­том… ког­да-ни­будь по­том.

Сей­час ему слиш­ком хо­рошо, что­бы ду­мать о чём-то столь мрач­ном.

— Шо… — поз­вал Юта­ка, же­лая ус­лы­шать го­лос, спо­соб­ный вер­нуть его в ре­аль­ность.

— Я здесь, — Ки­рю­ин мяг­ко мур­лы­кал у са­мого уха.

Юта­ка сжал его ру­ку.

— Я…

«Я так хо­чу те­бе кое-что рас­ска­зать».


End file.
